Avenger x Reader Oneshots CLOSED
by DaisyErina
Summary: I DON'T ACCEPT GUEST REQUESTS. I'm on several sites. It's not that hard to make an account. If all else fails, find me on AO3, at least there I can reply to guest comments. I've started a series of Avengerxreader oneshots. Includes Thor, Loki, Iron Man, Captain America, Bruce Banner, Hawkeye, and Natasha.
1. Independence Day - Steve

**Avengers x Reader Oneshots**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _The Avengers_ or any characters within, nor do I own the reader or even the reader-insert story style. I own nothing. Fantastic.

**A/N:** Post-Avengers, pre-Winter Soldier. I've only watched it once and I understand Steve more in Avengers than TWS.

**Independence Day – Steve Rogers**

One thing you had learned early on in your relationship with Steve was that he absolutely loved the Fourth of July – Independence Day. An entire holiday dedicated to celebrating the United States of America.

He hadn't had much time since he had become unfrozen to enjoy America and how it had changed. He had been quite busy being an Avenger and helping his newfound teammates and friends save New York from various aliens and evil masterminds.

So you can imagine that upon your reminder to him that the Fourth of July was only a few days away, he was quite ecstatic. He had gone all out, shopping at every store he could find (with you driving, of course, as cars had changed a lot over the past seventy years), buying up nearly every Independence Day flag, champagne class, centerpiece, and firework in their possessions.

As soon as you pull your car into the driveway of your shared apartment, Steve jumps out and rushed to the back, yanking open the trunk and hastily grasping at the shopping bags, carrying three bags per hand into the apartment. His excitement boosts him so fast that you barely have time to throw your car into "park" before you push the driver's door open and step out, digging your keys out of your pocket in your haste to beat him to the door so you can unlock it. You giggle as he rushes into the house and slowly walk back out to your car to fetch the remaining bags and close and lock the doors.

By the time you make it into the apartment and close the door behind you, he's already pulling every single item out of their plastic bags and organizing them on the table, scattering them here and there, deciding what should go where. You watch him with a soft smile as you drop your keys onto the table beside the front door and kick off your shoes. You let your jacket drop from your shoulders and drape it over the back of the armchair that sits on the edge of your living room. You step closer to the table, offering to help your boyfriend sort the decorations and then hang them, but he insists on doing it all himself. You can see the sparkle in his eyes as they scan all the merchandise that he bought, just like a child scanning the mountain of presents beneath the Christmas tree.

"How about you take all of your toys to the living room and I'll get started on the baking?" you offer, moving to stand beside your man and standing on your toes to kiss his chin. You're not overly short, but his Captain America body makes him over six feet tall, which is too tall for you to reach his face without a little bit of effort.

He turns to you and smiles, leaning down to press a soft kiss to your lips. He nods eagerly, grabbing armfuls of his decorations and carrying them to the living room adjacent to the kitchen. He transports all of his items to the living room floor and lays them out, scattering and organizing just as he had on the kitchen table. You shake your head fondly as he "ooh"s and "awe"s over his toys. You fish your personalized cook book from the cupboard beside the fridge and opened it to the "Cookie" section. You thumb through the pages until you find "Sugar Cookies" and begin fetching the necessary ingredients. You dig out your favorite cookie dough mixing bowl from the cupboard beneath the counter and read off the measurements from your book, pouring the appropriate amount of each ingredient into the bowl. Once the dough is mixed, you maneuver the existing items in the fridge around in order to make room for the large mixing bowl. Sugar Cookie dough has to chill before it could be turned into cookies.

While waiting for that, you flip through the pages of your book to find "Cakes." You find a simple white cake recipe and gather the necessary ingredients, digging out your favorite cake mixing bowl as well. You also fish a couple bottles of food coloring from the baking cupboard before returning to the bowl and mixing the ingredients.

Once the batter is mixed, you fetch a glass baking pan and grease it with butter before pouring the batter into the pan. You snag the spoon from the bowl and stuff it in your mouth, savoring the delicious taste of white cake batter. You then turn your attention to the batter waiting to be baked and grab the food coloring, squeezing droplets of red and blue dye into the white batter. It swirls on its own, mixing into a red, white and blue confection waiting to be cooked. Smiling to yourself, you open the door to the pre-heated oven and shove the pan in, setting the timer and sauntering into the living room to check on your boyfriend.

A rope suspending a dozen miniature American flags is pinned with staples above the front door. Flag-printed pinwheels sit on either side of the TV. Red, white and blue streamers are strung across the room, crisscrossing on the ceiling, pinned to corners of the apartment with staples and thumbtacks. A brand new fleece blanket, blue with red and white stars, is draped gracefully along the back of the suede loveseat, giving the beige couch a splash of color.

"Oh, Steve," you breath in awe. "It looks wonderful!"

Steve smiles and stands, walking over to you with an item in his hand. He kisses your forehead. "I'm glad you like it. It feels good celebrating America again."

You watch as he walks to the kitchen table, placing the item he had been carrying in the center. It's a paperweight wrapped in shiny, starry wrapping paper, with red, white and blue balloons floating up from it.

He walks back to you and wraps his arms around your waist, kissing your nose. You giggle and tilt your head up to capture his lips. "Is that all?"

"Nope," he grins. "There are more decorations for the porch."

"Show me!" you insist, jumping slightly. He chuckles, plucking the final two shopping bags and taking it outside. He reaches into one and produced three short glasses, three bags of marbles, and a handful of miniature flags attached to sticks. He spaces the glasses out upon the porch railing, filling each glass three-quarters full with red, white and blue marbles. He then sticks three flags into each glass. You smile up at him as you watch how much love and care he puts into his decorations.

He reaches into the other bag and pulls out a long rope with dozens of red, white and blue stars attached, similar to the rope with the miniature flags. He sauntered through the opening of the porch, circling around to the front to pin the stars across the banister. From the same shopping bag, he produces thin poles with bunches of red, white and blue tinsel at one end, similar to a cheerleader's pom-poms. He sticks them into various plants and other miscellaneous objects that decorate the porch. You smile as he returns to your side.

"It's perfect," you tell him, wrapping your arms around his waist. He wraps an arm around your back and kisses your nose.

"Almost," he says.

He chuckles at your furrowed eyebrows, reaching his free hand into the last grocery bag, returning with two miniature star-spangled top hats. Each is attached to a string meant to go beneath your jaw. You raise a brow as he removes his hand from your back to set the hat on your head and stretch the string around your face. You snag the other hat from his hand and copy his movements, placing it on his blonde head. He kisses you sweetly, wrapping his arms around your waist while you wrap yours around his neck, pulling each other closer.

An unpleasant but familiar beeping sounds from within the apartment and you pull away with a grin. "The cake is done."

You lace your fingers with his and pull him into the apartment, leading him to the kitchen. Slipping on a pair of oven mitts, you open the oven and retrieve the freshly baked multi-colored cake. You set it on the stove to cool and remove the mitts, heading to the fridge to retrieve the cookie dough. You giggle as his face lights up – you recall him admitting to you that sugar cookies are his favorite, a factoid that you had kept with you for several months.

You fish wax paper out of one drawer and a rolling pin from another, as well as several flavors of frosting and tins of colored sprinkles from the baking cupboard. Placing the equipment and decorations on the table, you lay the cookie dough between two sheets of wax paper and rolling it out.

"Could you get the cookie cutters from on top of the fridge, please?" you request of your boyfriend, turning to shoot him your most innocent eyes and smile. He returns the smile, fetching the large bag of questionably shaped cookie cutters with ease. He hands you the bag, which you set on the table. Once the dough is rolled out on the paper, you open the bag and offer Steve to pick a few shapes. He eagerly digs through the bag, producing a large heart, a large flower, a five-pointed star, and an eight-pointed star. As he begins penetrating the dough with the cutters, you fish through the bag yourself, selecting a bunny, a cat face, and a Captain America shield. He raises a brow at you upon noticing the detailed shield, clearly confused as to when and where you came into possession of it. You giggle.

"Shortly after The Avengers formed, merchandise for you guys started showing up _everywhere_. T-shirts, headphones, posters, you name it. I happened to find Avenger-themed cookie cutters at the store, so I bought some," you explain.

"Do you have the others as well?" he wonders.

You nod and dig through the bag again, retrieving Iron Man's mask, Thor's hammer, Black Widow's symbol, the Hulk's face, Hawkeye's bow, and even Loki's helmet.

"They even have stuff for Loki?" Steve wonders incredulously.

You nod again. "He's not quite as popular, but he's got some followers."

Steve shakes his head and continues cutting the dough. You smile and help, throwing in various Avenger cookie cutters. You sprinkle a few of the cookies with red, white and blue sugar crystals before setting the stray of shapes into the oven, rolling out more dough as the first batch bakes.

Once all of the dough has been shaped and baked, you and Steve decide to relax on the couch while everything cools. You can't very well frost cookies or a cake if it's too hot.

Steve is lying on the couch, his head resting against one arm, eyes closed peacefully. You're lying on his chest, snuggled safely in his arms, your own arms tucked into his sides. You lift your head slightly to press a kiss to his jaw, catching his attention. He smiles and tilts his head down, pressing his lips to yours. You sigh contently before returning your head to his chest, soon falling asleep, listening to his heartbeat.


	2. Merry Christmas - Thor

**Merry Christmas – Thor Odinson**

**A/N:** Post-Thor 1 and Avengers, pre-Thor 2. Makes it less complicated.

After Loki had been sent back to Asgard to pay for his crimes, Thor had taken an interest in Midgard and their strange ways. Seeing as you were Tony Stark's little sister, he had gotten to know you here and there during his time with the Avengers. He had taken quite an interest in you, so much so that even though Odin had dubbed him worthy of being King of Asgard, he had given up the throne to stay on Midgard and find you.

January snow covered the streets of New York, blanketing the city of Manhattan in a cold sense of love and festivities. Citizens decorated their houses and yards in bright, colorful ornaments, with Christmas lights stringing around the edge of a house, a large inflatable Santa Claus sitting on the lawn, plastic reindeer and lit-up pine trees fencing the area. Christmas had passed nearly a month ago, but the citizens of New York held onto their decorations and their cheer, needing to gather all the good spirits they could muster after Loki's invasion.

Thor struts down the snowy streets on his way to Stark Tower. You had been invited to stay there with the Avengers – or at least, with Tony, as the Avengers came and went as they were needed, none of them too particularly fond of living with Tony – after Loki's attack on the city. Tony had dubbed your studio apartment unsafe and unguarded, and insisted that you stay with him where you could be protected. You hadn't argued – your apartment was a bit small with all of your prized possessions and extensive hobbies littering every surface you could find. Your room at Stark Tower was easily twice as large as your apartment had been, so you really had no reason to complain about the move.

Normally, Thor would have swung his hammer and used the weather to fly himself to his destination. Unfortunately for him, the snow littering the entire city has a habit of interfering with his weather-related flight patterns, forcing him to walk the slightly-cold streets rather than flying above them. But the extra effort is well worth it if he managed to win your affections.

You sit on your bed in the large space that you now called your bedroom, reading your favorite book. The queen-sized mattress was decorated with (second favorite color) sheets and a (first favorite color) feather comforter, as well as (both favorite colors) feather pillows, making the entire surface plush and comfortable, perfect for curling up with a book. Your pet (favorite animal) is curled at the foot of your bed, sleeping peacefully.

A knock soon snaps you from your book-inspired fantasy, bringing your attention to the door. "Yes?" you called out.

The door creeks open and your brother sticks his head in. "Point Break is here to see you."

Your brows furrow together briefly. "Thor?"

Tony nods. "That's the one."

"Alright," you nod, confused. "Send him in."

Tony removes himself from the doorway, only for Thor to replace him moments later. "Lady (name)."

"Thor," you knowledge with a nod and a soft smile. The blonde steps into your room and closes the door behind him, glancing at your bed with a question mark in his eyes. You nod, giving him permission to sit. He sits in front of your (pet), careful not to disturb it, and faces you.

"Lady (name), I have been attracted to you since you first caught my eye many months ago, when I was first introduced to your brother," Thor begins. He wraps your petite hands in his bulky ones. "After all that your friends and myself have experienced, I cannot help but think of you. I have requested that my father hold onto the throne of Asgard, so that I may live my life here on Midgard, hopefully with you. During all of my time on Asgard, looking after my brother, I have wanted nothing more than to be with you."

You stare up at him as he opens his heart to you. You can hardly believe your ears.

"My lady, would you do me the honor of becoming mine?"

Your eyes widen as much as possible as your jaw drops slightly. No one has ever been so sweet, so sincere, so _passionate_ towards you. All you can do is stare into his icy blue eyes in awe.

"Lady (name)?" he repeats, brows furrowing together in fear that he had gone too far and pushed you away. He moves to leave before you shake your head, keeping him there.

"I would love to be yours, Thor," you whisper honestly. He grins, removing one hand from yours to rest it on the back of your head and pull you closer. His warm lips crash against yours as his free hand wraps around your back. You close your eyes and wrap your arms around his neck, sighing contently.

It's been nearly a year since that wonderful day. Your anniversary was only a month away, but before that you would get to introduce Thor to Christmas. Christmas was your favorite holiday, and Thor was generally excited about every Midgardian tradition and celebration that you taught him. He had greatly enjoyed Valentine's Day, he had been delightfully confused regarding St. Patrick's Day his inner child had come out during Easter, he was sickeningly sweet upon learning of Mother's Day and Father's Day, the Fourth of July had reminded him of the Captain, Halloween had confused him as well, and he had devoured nearly all of the Thanksgiving food.

You can hardly wait to introduce him to Christmas.

The first step is to take him shopping. You have very limited Christmas decorations of your own, having not had much space in your apartment, and you certainly don't want to borrow Tony's. So the only option left is for you to borrow one of your brother's _many_ cars and take your Asgardian boyfriend Christmas shopping.

You have become the designated driver, as Thor's superhuman strength had broken the steering wheel of your last car and he had pressed the pedals so hard they pressed right through the floor. You don't mind – you enjoyed driving through Manhattan, taking in the scenery. Most of the citizens are as devoted to the holidays as you are, decorating their homes and lawns, and various community workers decorate the public parks and fountains and statues.

You decide to explain Christmas to your boyfriend as you drive to the store. "Christmas is about family, first and foremost," you say, keeping your eyes on the road ahead. "There are gifts and lights and crazy traditions, but the sentiment is bringing families together to enjoy a meal and exchange gifts and just be happy together."

Thor nods, understanding so far. "What are these 'crazy traditions'?"

"Well, there's decorating a Christmas tree," you reply.

"You decorate trees?" Thor questions, confusion spreading across his face. You giggle.

"I'm not sure how that started, but yes. We either cut down a tree from our own yards, or we buy one from a tree lot, or we get a fake tree from the store," you say.

"What do you decorate it with?"

"Lights, ornaments, popcorn-"

"Why would you put popcorn on a tree?"

Thor's honest confusion and horror causes you to laugh outright. "I don't even know, love. It's just one of the traditions. People string popcorn and wrap it around the tree."

"Sounds like a waste of a tasty Midgardian snack…" Thor pouts, clearly not fond of the thought of putting food on a tree.

"We don't have to," you explain. "Not every person follows every Christmas tradition. Most people also put a star on the top, too, but you can put whatever you want on it."

"A star sounds nice," Thor muses.

You smile, knowing how excited he is to learn of another holiday. You know he'll love this one in particular, with the lights and the gifts and the food. And, of course, cheesy Christmas cartoons.

"In addition to a Christmas feast-"

You're cut off as Thor's face lights up. He's always ready for food.

"Yes, another feast," you giggle. "We also bake cookies and watch cartoons-"

"What do cartoons have to do with Chris-a-what-now?" Thor wonders.

"Christmas, love," you correct. "There are Christmas cartoons. Cartoons about Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer, Santa Claus, Frosty the Snowman…"

"What's the story behind this Sandy Claws?" Thor questions.

"Santa Claus," you correct gently. "He's the fat guy in the red suit we've been seeing everywhere. He's the symbol of Christmas, like the Easter Bunny or St. Patrick's Day leprechauns. The story is that he has dozens of elves who make toys for children and he goes to every house in the world on Christmas Eve and delivers toys to all of the children that behaved during the year."

"What about the children that don't behave?"

"Supposedly they only get coal, no presents, but I don't know of any parents that actually stick to that."

"Parents?" Thor questions. "You just said that Santa delivers the presents."

You bite your lip, mentally cursing yourself for ruining it for him. "He does, sweetie, but the parents of the naughty children usually feel bad, so they get presents for them anyway to make it up."

Thor nods in understanding, completely oblivious to how you just lied through your teeth.

You pull into the parking lot of the first store, putting the car into "park" and shutting off the engine. You smile at Thor and open your door to step out of the car, waiting for him to get out before locking the doors. You lead him into the store and immediately head to the seasonal aisles, located to the left of where you entered. His face lights up in awe as he takes in the lights and ornaments and inflatable characters. He chuckles at the illuminated faux table-top trees, chuckling more at the animatronic snowmen and reindeer that singing Christmas songs and twitchily dance.

You wander to the selection of lights suspended from cords, meant to be wrapped around the Christmas tree and the inside of your room. You gaze at the most colorful packages, selecting a set of red and green lights for room and a multi-colored set to add to the tree. You know Tony will have a party and a tree and hundreds of dollars in decorations, but as it's your first Christmas with Thor, you want it to be intimate and sweet.

You wander back to Thor, who is still watching the electronic animals and trees, lighting up and singing. You smile at him, watching for any sign of him having a favorite. He seems genuinely thrilled by every object, unable to choose between them.

You gently tap his shoulder. "I've got the lights, love. I figured we'll just hang out in my room, unless you want to go to my brother's party."

Thor stands and smiles at you. "I have attended many parties hosted by the Man of Iron. I would very much enjoy a celebration alone with you."

You smile up at him. "Wonderful. Pick a miniature tree for my room, then. Then we can get some ornaments."

Thor looks at the plain trees, sitting innocently on the shelf, not moving or singing or lighting up. He looks back to the electronic trees, drawn into their music and movement. He glances at the lights you've gathered, deciding that a plain tree would be best for decorating. He selects a three-foot tall tree, simple in design, sitting in a plastic flower pot. He brings it to his face, inspecting it, and notices its pine tree scent. He turns to you and smiles brightly. "How's this one?"

"It's perfect," you tell him. "It should fit perfectly on my desk."

You then lead him to the next aisle over, watching happily as he stares in amazement at the colorful ornaments decorating the shelves. He reaches out and grasps one case containing six miniature orbs in six solid colors with white, sparkly designs. He looks at you for approval, grinning when you nod.

"Those are the perfect size for our tree," you tell him.

He smiles. "You should choose the star for the top."

"Are you sure?" you question. "I really don't mind letting you choose. It's your first Christmas, after all."

"How about we choose together?"

You smile and nod, eyes scanning the selection of stars and tree-toppers. Your eyes fall upon a bright silver five-pointed star, dusted with glitter, shining in the bright lights of the store. You reach for it, completely ignoring the dozens of stars surrounding it.

"It's beautiful," Thor notes, nodding in approval.

"It is," you agree.

"Nowhere near as beautiful as you," he adds, kissing your temple. You blush brightly, leading him to the check-out lane to purchase your decorations.

After celebrating Valentine's Day and your birthdays, Thor understood the idea of gift-giving between friends, family and lovers. Shortly after the two of you decorated your bedroom, he convinced Tony to take him gift shopping, which worked out because Tony had yet to buy you a gift, and the two of you had formed a silent pact to always gift each other, in case one or both of you were ever alone save for each other.

You found the perfect gift for Thor about a month prior to your shopping trip, careful to hide it where your boyfriend would never think to look – under the bed.

Christmas finally rolled around, and Thor bounced on your bed like an excited five-year-old. You were planning to join Tony and the Avengers for the feast, so you had watched several Christmas cartoons with just each other and were just getting to the gift exchange.

"Alright, love," you said with a giggle, reaching under the bed to fetch the neatly wrapped present. "Here you go."

Thor ripped open the patterned paper like a hungry wolf, pausing as the present inside was revealed. It's a small framed photo of you and Thor on your birthday, when he let you wear his helmet and he wore your favorite scarf. You were both laughing as his helmet slid down past your eyes, blocking your vision, stopping on your nose bridge.

"Just in case you have to go back to Asgard and be separated from me for a while," you explain, watching his grin widen. "You'll have something to keep there to remember me."

He leans forward, pressing his lips to yours and resting a hand on the back of your head. "I shall fall to sleep each night gazing upon your beautiful face."

You giggle. "You can't even see my face, love. Your helmet's in the way."

He laughs and produces his gift for you from behind your back. "Open yours."

You tear the paper excitedly, breathing a breath of awe upon seeing your gift. It was a necklace – a miniature Mjolnir suspended from a thin, silver chain.

"For when I am away in Asgard," he smiles. "For you to remember me."

"It's beautiful, Thor," you tell him breathlessly. You turn around and lift your hair as he grasps the necklace and wraps it around your neck. He closes the clasp before you tackle him, knocking him onto his back on the bed. You know he fell back intentionally – there's no way you're strong enough to knock him over on your own. He's only twice as big as you are.

"I love you so much," you tell him, resting on his chest. He runs a hand through your hair, causing you to lean into his hand.

"I love you too, (name)," he replies, pressing his lips to yours.

You smile up at him. "Merry Christmas, my love."

He returns the smile. "Merry Christmas."


	3. Long, Cold, Lonely Nights - Loki

**Long, Cold, Lonely Nights – Loki Laufeyson**

**A/N:** Post-Thor and Avengers, pre-Thor 2, so Loki is still a "bad guy."

You awake around eleven in the morning, definitely before noon, but not as early as you would waken if you were in a happier mindset.

Truth be told, you've been rather depressed, lazily moving through the day, keeping to yourself and your misery. Thor calls you every now and again, trying to lift your spirits, but knowing that he was part of the event that caused your misery makes it hard for you to hold a conversation with him without bursting into tears or cursing him out.

Six months. It's been six months since Loki, the love of your life, was escorted back to Asgard, his hands in shackles and his jaw bound by a horrible metal muzzle. Six months since you had even seen his face or heard his voice, much less been in his arms. Six months without a tiny scrap of communication, nothing to tell you that he's alive and well, or even if he's dead. Nothing at all.

So you keep to yourself. You're not filthy or gross – you shower regularly and wear fresh clothes, keep up with the chores and the dishes, cook yourself healthy meals (except for those moments where you wallow in self-pity and require as much sugar as your budget will allow). You just aren't in a happy mood on a regular basis, and you don't speak to many people due to your current depression.

You pull yourself out of bed and stretch your arms above your head, arching your back. You pull open the doors of your closet and scan your eyes across your wardrobe, selecting a tight (favorite color) tank top with (favorite pattern) lounge pants. You then turn to your dresser and pull out your favorite bra and pantie set. The bathroom sits across the hall from your bedroom, and you saunter over and close the door behind you. You set your clothes on the counter and turn on the water, letting it heat up before flipping the switch to turn on the shower. You get in as soon as it's hot, letting the steaming water warm you and your sadness. You let out a long sigh, simply standing under the waterfall, enjoying its comfort.

You soon exit your self-induced sauna and wipe the steam off of the mirror. For a second, you swear you saw your lost love behind you and let out a gasp. Turning around, your heart falls as you realize it was only his favorite gold and green towel hanging upon the rack. You sigh and turn back to the mirror, drying yourself off and dressing in your favorite comfortable clothes. You drop your previous clothes in the laundry hamper on your bedroom before making your way to your small but comfortable kitchen to fix yourself some breakfast.

Feeling a sweet craving, you dig out your cook book and thumb through the pages until you find the pancake recipe. Offering yourself a contented sigh at making your favorite breakfast, you fetch the necessary ingredients and a large mixing bowl and begin the process. Once the batter is mixed, you fish a frying pan from the drawer beneath the stove and heat it up, awaiting the pancake mix.

Fifteen minutes later, you've cooked all the batter and have set the dirty dishes in the sink to be washed later. You set two pancakes on a plate and drown them in (favorite topping). You pour yourself a glass of milk and carry that and your pancakes to the adjoining living room. You set your breakfast on the small wooden coffee table and grab the remote, switching on the TV. Your favorite show is currently playing, so you leave it on that channel and dig into your breakfast. You're still hungry after the two pancakes, so you plate and decorate two more, bringing them back out to your living room.

By the time your show is over, you're contentedly full and set your dishes in the sink. You don't particularly feel like doing more chores at the moment – the rest of the apartment is spotless. The only speck of dirt is the dishes in the sink. So you figure that you've done enough work and that the few dishes you've used can wait.

You return to your bedroom and retrieve your laptop from its protective bag, opening the lid and pressing the power button. You wait for it to boot up, settling yourself in amongst your blankets. You decide to continue the story you had begun writing several months ago; the fantasy story you based on real-life events involving the Avengers and Loki. Only, in your story, Loki is the hero. Americus is a yellow horse that sees the good in all living creatures and tried to make peace. Star is the hot-tempered lion who tries to lead the other creatures and make them follow him. Bryce is the smart, peaceful raccoon that tries to stay out of trouble. Bart is a hawk who flies far above the trees, trying to plan his team's best attack against the fire-breathing dragon that misunderstands the good creatures in the world and wreaks havoc on the innocent without a second thought. Tash is a spider who uses her extra legs to kick several butts at once. Mjor (1) is a golden wolf, eager to help his teammates. And poor Loptr is a snake who once worked alongside the dragon but has seen the error of his ways and wishes to join the other creatures in fighting the dragon, but they do not trust him and therefore will not accept him.

You become lost in your story, soon falling back to sleep with your laptop sitting brightly on your bed. You push it to the side as you fall back against the bed, not kicking it off of the bed, but kicking it away from you. One arm rests above your head while the other is stretched out on the bed, as though reaching for something. One knee is bent comfortably while the other is nearly straight beside it.

Due to your slumber, you're unaware of the sudden presence in your bedroom. There's been no sound of a door opening and closing, because your current guest rarely uses the door.

The foot of the bed dips under the intruder's weight as his emerald eyes scan your laptop screen. He chuckles lightly to himself as he reads your story, touched by how you see him. Only you could possibly see such good in someone like him.

He closes the laptop and sets it on the floor so that it won't fall, then sheds his metal armor and leather coat, stripping down before raiding your closet in search of the extra clothes he always leaves with you. He finds his favorite green wife beater tank top and black pajama pants and pulls them on before lifting the blanket and crawling into bed beside you. His arms wrap around you and out of instinct you curl into him, subconsciously seeking the warmth and comfort that his presence offers. He kisses your forehead before he settles into a light sleep.

You awake some hours later, questionably comfortable. You can't recall your bed being so warm and inviting without someone in it – there had to be someone in your bed! You jump up, removing your arms from the unknown figure and searching for a weapon before your eyes fall upon his sleeping form. Your eyes soften before widening again and a grin spreads across your lips. You launch at him, nuzzling his chest and wrapping your arms around him, kissing his jaw and neck until he wakes. He chuckles at your enthusiasm, tilting his head down to capture your lips with his own. His arms wrap around your back as he smiles at you.

"Loki," you breathe happily. "I can't believe you're back!" You nuzzle your nose into his neck, breathing in his scent and making a point that he is not allowed to move again, ever.

"It took a while to serve my sentence for trying to rule Midgard, but as soon as I finished I used all the magic I could to teleport back to you," he explains, running his fingers through your hair.

"Any particular reason why you didn't try coming back sooner?" you wonder quietly.

He presses a kiss to your forehead. "If I had, both S.H.I.E.L.D. and Odin would have come searching for me, and I couldn't return to you only for them to take me away again. I couldn't do that to you."

You smile up at him, touched by his concern for you. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you, too, (name)," he replied, pulling you closer. "I swear on my life that I shall never leave you again."

You nod and bury yourself in his arms and chest, taking in his scent and his warmth and all that is Loki. He's never allowed to leave again, and he knows it.

(1) Pronounced like Mjolnir, without the "lni."


	4. Fairy Tale Baby - Clint

**Fairy Tale Baby – Clint Barton**

**A/N:** I guess it doesn't really matter when it's set, cuz Hawkeye was only in _Thor_ and _The Avengers_… well, let's do post-_Avengers_, like everything else.

You storm away from your boyfriend, angry tears prickling behind your eyes. Your jaw is tight and your fists are clenched as you slam the door to the bedroom of your shared apartment and lock your boyfriend out of it. You throw yourself on the bed and allow yourself to shed a few wounded tears, burying your face in the crook of your arm as you lay on your stomach.

You roll onto your back, absent-mindedly resting a hand on your belly. You recently discovered that there was a baby growing in there, the product of the deep, passionate love shared between you and your boyfriend, Clint Barton. You were ecstatic upon hearing the news, and of course assumed that your lover would be, too.

Clint disappointed you more deeply than you could ever imagine. You know he loves you, deep down, but his reaction to you informing him that you're going to have a baby was way below encouraging. He simply stared at you, wide-eyed, as though you had told him that you were leaving him, or something equally tragic – certainly not the warm, happy, excited reaction that you had.

So you lie in your shared bed, fresh tears streaming down your face, dripping into your hair and down your ears as you lift an arm to wipe them away. Did he not love you? Was he not happy that you were carrying his baby? Did he not want to have children with you?

Sure, work is hard for both of you. He's an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. and you're an aspiring actress, which means that both of you will have to spend lots of time away from home and each other, and once you start to show you won't be getting as many movie roles, which will bring down your income, but you always thought that if this situation ever arose, you'd both make it work.

_Well,_ you thought sadly, grasping a tissue from the box on the bedside table and wiping your nose. _I guess it's up to me._ You run your hand over your belly again, silently promising your unborn child that you'll love him or her twice as much to make up for Daddy's lack of enthusiasm.

Tony's organized yet another party, full of booze and girls and mixing the two, and of course, The Avengers. You had initially declined the invitation, thinking you'd rather stay home with some hot herbal tea and read fairy tales to your womb than go to Stark Tower to face the blaring music and the boyfriend that you've been ignoring. He's been spending more time at Stark Tower, since you refuse to speak to him and leave the room as soon as he enters.

But you figure that a night out might be good for you, maybe get your mind off of Clint's less-than-satisfactory response and actually have some fun. You've got a bit part in a few episodes of a new television series coming up, but nothing lined up after that, and before too long you'll be too big to do much acting or partying. So you decide to attend Stark's party and enjoy your time before all of your focus goes to your baby.

You're only a couple of weeks along, so the only signs of pregnancy that others might pick up on is your decline of alcohol (not that you drink very much anyway), your growing, changing appetite, and your wonderfully unstable mood swings.

You realize that you have about half an hour before you told yourself that you should leave for the party, so you pad back to your bedroom and open the closet, looking at all of your party dresses. All of them will still fit you perfectly, as your belly is about as flat as it was two weeks ago. You select a (f/c) strapless dress that stops about mid-thigh and hugs your curves as well as your chest. The fabric appears to wrap around your body like a sheet, with rhinestones adorning the hem and tiny fabric roses decorating the neckline. You then move to the bathroom and pull out your favorite makeup and hair accessories, running a brush through your (hair type) (h/c) locks before pinning your hair up in a messy but cute bun, a few strands hanging down by your ears, outlining your face. You line your eyes with (f/c) liner and brush some mascara onto your lashes. You line your lips with your favorite plumping gloss and smile at your reflection before exiting the room. You pluck your purse from its position on the floor, ensuring that your car keys and cell phone are included. You slip on a pair of (f/c) pumps with ankle straps before leaving your apartment and locking the door behind you. You make your way out to your car and take your time driving to Stark Tower.

Once there, you get out of and lock your car, taking your purse with you into the tower. You smile as Jarvis greets you and buzzes you in. You ride the elevator in near silence taking a breath as the doors slide open and you realize how many people are already here, even though the party has only been going for half an hour. You step out of the elevator, looking around to see if Hawkeye was in sight. You weave through the sea of people in search of the bar. You're dying for a (fave non-alcoholic drink).

You squeeze through the people and jump onto a bar stool, setting your purse beneath your feet. Tony smirks at you as he appears on the business side of the bar.

"What can I getcha, babe?" he asks.

You order your drink, ignoring the raise of his brow as he realizes that your order is non-alcoholic.

"No booze?" he questions, feigning hurt.

"No booze," you agree, nodding your thanks as he hands you your drink.

"Why no booze?" he inquires.

"I just don't want booze tonight," you insist, taking a sip of your drink.

"(Name)!" a loud, masculine voice hollers. You turn your head in the direction of the sound and grin as Thor runs over to you, his bulky arms outstretched, ready for a hug. You stand from your stool and hold your own arms out, laughing as he picks you up and twirls you. You haven't been spending as much time around the rest of the Avengers as you usually do, between trying to find acting gigs and moping about your boyfriend's reaction and trying to reorganize your life around your future baby.

Thor sets you down gently, almost as though he knows. "I have missed you, Lady (name)."

"I've missed you too, Thor," you tell him sincerely. You and Thor had become quite good friends after you and Hawkeye got together.

"How are things between you and the Hawk?" Thor inquires. "He has not been himself as of late."

You unknowingly hold your breath as Tony and Thor stare at you, awaiting an answer.

"He's right," Tony adds. "Bird Boy has been kinda off for the past couple of weeks. Almost depressed."

You bite back a snort of irony. Him, depressed? You were the pregnant one, the one he practically abandoned. "We're just… in a fight…"

"A fight over what? Thor wonders, genuinely concerned. You can't help but smile as his blonde brows furrow together in worry. He's always so caring of his teammates.

"It's nothing," you lie. "It'll blow over in time."

Tony eyes you suspiciously while Thor's bright smile slowly returns. As you return to your seat and sip your drink, Steve makes his way through the crowd to greet you. "Hello, (name)."

"Hey, Steve," you smile.

"Are things alright with you and Clint? He seems very upset," Steve inquires.

You sigh, lowering your gaze to the ground.

"Oh, I'm sorry," the Captain apologizes. "I didn't mean to pry."

"No, it's alright," you insist. "It's just that Thor and Tony just asked me the same thing."

Steve nods understandingly, not pressing the question any further. You turn your gaze to the crowd, watching as dozens of people you've never seen mingle and dance, some with drinks in their hands. Your eyes scan a plush leather couch near the corner of the room where Clint is sitting with Natasha. Clint does appear upset, you notice, and Natasha appears to be attempting to comfort him. He lifts his gaze and meets your eye, and you quickly turn away and go back to your drink.

Tony watches as you obviously avoid your boyfriend, wondering what could possibly be the problem. He rests his forearms on the bar and leans across, his face inches from yours. He lowers his voice and whispers, "Did he cheat on you?"

Your eyes widen at the absurd idea and bark out a laugh. "No, of course not."

"Did he make fun of your acting?"

"Why would he do that?"

"Did he build a bird nest without telling you?"

"What?"

"Tell me what happened!" Tony cries desperately.

"Don't worry about it!" you cry back.

Thor, Steve, Clint and Natasha have all turned their attention to you and Tony. You rest your elbow on the bar and your forehead in your palm.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Steve asks softly, resting a hand on your shoulder.

"Can I be of assistance?" Thor questions, standing on your other side.

"I could use something to eat," you muse.

"What would you like?" Steve questions.

"Something covered in chocolate," you decide.

"Anything in specific?" Thor asks.

You think for a minute. "Cucumbers."

"Cucumbers… covered in chocolate?" Tony questions.

"That sounds amazing…" you nod.

Tony eyes you suspiciously as Steve raids the fridge and cupboards in search of your request. Tony watches you, taking in your determination to not tell him why you're not talking to Clint, your strange food craving, and the fact that you insisted on a non-alcoholic beverage. He thinks back to his conversations with Pepper when she was trying to help him understand women. His eyes widen and he grins at you.

"You're pregnant!" he whisper-yells.

Your eyes widen in return. "What makes you say that?"

"You won't drink booze, you won't tell me what happened with you and Bird Boy, you're craving chocolate-covered cucumbers, and now you're panicking. You. Are. Pregnant," he declares with a nod.

Thor stares at you. "That is most wonderful news, Lady (name)!"

You bite your own lip. "Keep it down!"

"Does Clint know?" Steve asks, returning to the bar with your snack.

Your eyes cast down to the bar. "Yes…"

"Then what's the problem?" the Captain questions.

"Nothing…" you mumble.

"Please confide in us, Lady (name)," Thor pleads quietly.

You sigh, turning your head to find Clint and Natasha staring at you, wondering what your conversation was about. You turned back to the guys. "He… He wasn't happy…" you whisper.

"How do you mean?" Thor asks, confused.

You rise from the bar and grab your purse from the floor, gesturing for the boys to follow you. With one last glance towards Clint and Natasha, you lead the boys to the closest bedroom which happens to be Tony's.

"Why are we in here?" Steve asks.

"Privacy," you explain, sitting on Tony's bed. You sigh as they all sit around you. "I told Clint that I'm pregnant and… he just stared at me. He looked at me like I told him I was leaving him or something, and he didn't even say anything!" You stare down at your lap, hand resting on your belly. "It was like he didn't want me to be pregnant…"

"I'm sure Clint's happy about it," Steve insists, resting a hand on your knee.

"The Hawk has deep feelings for you," Thor adds.

"Bird Boy loves you, babe," Tony says, resting a hand on your back. "He was probably just shocked. I'd be stunned too if Pepper gave me news like that. He's just not ready to be a daddy, or he thinks he isn't."

"It's gonna be hard for you two, with Clint being an agent," Steve reminds you.

"Do you really think he's happy?" you mumble. The three nod their heads and offer you comforting hugs before leaving the room. You follow them only to run into Clint. You bite your lip as you look at him, unsure of what to say.

"Can we talk?" he asks, sounding hurt.

You nod and lead him away from the crowd. You find a sitting area with a few chairs and no party-goers and take a seat.

"I'm so sorry, (name)," he begins. "I'm sorry I didn't say anything. I was just scared. I'm not ready to be a father. My job doesn't give me enough time off to be a good father."

"You think I'm not scared?" you challenge. "I'm terrified. I'm barely an actress as it is and once I start showing no one will hire me. I'll have no money coming in. And I'm scared of your job being in the way, that you won't be able to spend a lot of time with our baby. But I love this baby, and I love what it symbolizes."

Clint stands in front of you, extending his arms to you. You reluctantly accept his hands and stand, looking up at him.

"I love you, (name)," he says sincerely, resting his forehead on yours. "And I love this baby. I was just stunned. I didn't expect you to get pregnant so soon; I was concerned that I wouldn't be able to support us, and that my job would keep me away."

You look at the floor, embarrassed. "It sounded like you didn't want me to be pregnant. I thought you were upset with me… Like you didn't want to be with me anymore…"

He wraps his arms around you, pulling you to his chest. He rests his cheek on the top of your head. "Please, don't ever think that. I love you, more than anything. I am honestly excited that you're having my baby. I always want to be with you."

You look up at him, tears prickling the corners of your eyes. He lifts a hand to cup your cheek, his thumb brushing away the unshed tears. He presses a kiss to your lips which you eagerly return.

"I love you, (name)."

"I love you too, Clint."

He smiles and kisses your forehead. "Does this mean I can come back to the apartment?"

You giggle. "Please do. It's lonely there without you. I think the baby knows you're not around."

"Well I'll have to stick around then," he promises, wrapping his hand around yours and lacing your fingers together. You squeeze his hand gently, causing him to smile.

"Let's go home," you say softly. He leans down and pecks your lips before nodding.

"Let's go home."

Once back at the apartment, you drop your purse on the floor and collapse on the couch. Clint sits beside you and kisses your cheek, wrapping his arms around you. You curl into his arms, resting your head on his chest. As you sigh contently, Clint's gaze wanders to the coffee table and his brow rises as he notices the book of fairy tales you'd left there.

"What's that?" he inquires. You follow his gaze and smile.

"Fairy tales. I was reading to the baby."

"Reading to the baby? Isn't the baby super tiny right now?"

You giggle. "It is, but I read online that reading to the baby no matter how early in the pregnancy is good for you. The baby can hear you eventually while it's still in the womb, so it's good for you to communicate."

He chuckles and kisses your nose. "You're adorable, you know that?"

You smile, stretching up to capture his lips. You soon fall asleep, your head resting on his chest and his arms wrapped securely around you.


	5. Enormous Green Rage Monster - Bruce

**Enormous, Green Rage Monster**

**A/N:** Post/during-_Avengers_. But I won't rewrite existing scenes and modify them to fit the story. You know what happened in the movie. Use your imagination.

It's been about six months since you joined S.H.I.E.L.D. and you've loved it so far. The dangerous adrenaline rush you get from going on a mission to stop a crazy villain thrills you, and you always come back for more. It gets a bit frightening at times, taking down bad guys and risking your life to save the good guys, but the reward of a job well done and a little bit more peace in the world at the end of the day is well worth the risk.

In your six months of being on the team, you've become great friends with Phil Coulson and Maria Hill. Director Fury still terrifies you on most occasions, but you've learned that as long as you follow his orders, he's relatively nice.

You've heard the other agents as well as Director Fury discuss the Avengers Initiative, but no one will tell you much other than that it's just an idea in case the world is under attack. This disturbs you, because you're part of the team and feel that you deserve to know if the company you work for is planning some huge get-together with Earth's mightiest heroes. But alas, the most information you get is from Phil, who is under orders from Fury not to discuss it further.

But soon enough, your wish comes true. Not the way you wished it, of course, but the main point of your wish comes true. S.H.I.E.L.D. has received reports of an inhuman threat, and now their only hope is recruiting the Avengers. You finally get to find out the details about the Initiative and learn who the recruits are. Your attention is stolen when you find the files on Dr. Bruce Banner. You've read every science blog he's ever written and, being an ex-science major yourself, he's become a kind of celebrity crush for you.

Since you're new, Fury has decided to keep you behind while he sends his other agents to recruit the Avengers. You pouted upon hearing the news but agreed to stay on the Helicarrier like a good agent.

You sigh to yourself as you wait, utterly bored. You've taken to re-reading the Avenger recruit files over and over, inadvertently memorizing them from the constant reading. You're mostly attracted to Bruce's file, nibbling your lip as you think about actually meeting him. You teach yourself to play it cool, as though he's just a comrade.

Your head perks up as you hear voices and footsteps returning to the Helicarrier. You stand and smooth out your suit, brushing stray strands of hair from your face and tucking them behind your ears. You walk to the entrance of the Helicarrier and greet Director Fury as well as his guests.

"This is our newest agent, (f/n)(l/n)," Fury introduces.

"Pleased to meet you," you greet with a smile. Fury leads the new team inside with Phil and Maria in tow. You stand aside and watch them walk by, trying your hardest not to stare at Bruce. _Dr. Banner_, you scold yourself mentally. _You haven't even officially met him. You have to think of him as Dr. Banner!_

You follow your current and new colleagues inside and await Fury's orders. He gathers everyone around a large table, though Maria and Phil choose to stand to the side. You stand with them, unsure of what to do with yourself as you've never been in this situation before.

Fury begins explaining the Avengers Initiative and the alien threat that caused Fury to recruit them. The large blonde man, Thor (you remember him from the fiasco in New Mexico. You hadn't been recruited to help, but you watched the news for days to keep up with Phil) seems very offended at how Fury speaks of this alien intruder. You watch him, confused, wondering what ties he has. All you know about Thor is what you saw on the news, which only tells you that he's from another world and that he's extremely powerful with that hammer of his.

"Loki is beyond reason," Thor says, "but he is my brother."

Your eyes widen slightly. You hadn't been informed of that. You'd seen very little about Loki on TV – S.H.I.E.L.D. likes to keep it all hush-hush.

You continue watching as the Avengers and Fury discuss the threat and what to do about it. You smile as you watch Phil stare at Captain America, as though he were a high school girl staring at her crush. It made you giggle on the inside, but you kept a professional façade. Maria stood silently, arms crossed, watching her colleagues.

Fury eventually gives everyone an assignment like a school teacher with a class project. The group breaks up, going their separate ways.

"Agent (l/n)," Fury addresses you.

"Yes, sir?" you reply.

"I want you to work with Dr. Banner on detecting the Tessaract. Your scientific background should be of help to us," Fury explains. You nod, accepting your assignment professionally.

"Yes, sir."

You approach Dr. Banner's lab and choose to knock politely on the door frame, though the door is wide open.

"Come in," Bruce calls gently. You slowly step in, looking about the room, taking in all of Bruce's gadgets and equipment.

"Anything I can help you with?" Bruce asks, noticing your wandering eye.

"I should be asking you that," you say. "Fury ordered me to help you with locating the Tessaract.

"Do you have any knowledge of science?" Bruce asks, his eyes scanning the screen before him.

"I graduated from (college) before I joined S.H.I.E.L.D.," you explain.

"How'd you go from a science major to an agent?" Bruce questions.

You laugh nervously, glancing at the floor. "Shortly before my graduation, there was a mishap in my chemistry class. My ingredients got mixed up and exploded and I almost burned down the entire hall."

Bruce laughs a friendly, non-judgmental laugh. "So why'd you join S.H.I.E.L.D.?"

"They found me," you explain, moving to stand beside the doctor. When he doesn't move away, you continue. "Shortly after my graduation, I inadvertently got mixed up with some criminal that they were after. They saw that I could hold my own in a fight and asked about my background. They thought my scientific knowledge might be of use in future cases and offered me to join. I had nothing else since I hadn't chosen a career path yet, so I accepted."

"You're a science major with no career path?" Bruce questions.

You shrug. "I've always loved science; I just wasn't sure what I wanted to do with that love."

Bruce smiles at you and directs your attention to the screen he's viewing. He points to the glowing blue cube in the center. "That's the Tessaract."

"It looks much cooler than Fury described," you note in awe. It's a glowing blue cube. Who wouldn't want to steal it?!

Hours pass without notice as you and Bruce work together to locate the Tessaract. You've been laughing and joking for most of that time, easing into a beautiful new friendship and growing steadily more comfortable with one another. By the time you two were done and decided to call it a night, it was somewhere around two A.M.

"I suppose I should head to bed," you say, offering Bruce a shy smile and turning towards the door.

"I should, too," he agrees. "We're gonna need our energy to take Loki on."

You nod as Bruce walks closer to you. He stands in front of you and smiles, pressing a kiss to your cheek. "Goodnight, (f/n)."

A blush claims your cheeks as you smile back. "Goodnight, Bruce."

By the time the Avengers have to suit up and prepare to take Loki down, you and Bruce became very close friends. You talk about pretty much everything and you've spent nearly every second together, in and out of the lab.

You're scared of the upcoming fight, but you know that your job is to stay on the Helicarrier with Agent Hill and keep an eye on the team from the inside.

You're on one of the lower decks with Natasha Romanoff and Bruce when something crashes into the Helicarrier, knocking everything around, including the three of you. You all fall to the ground, and as you push yourself up and ask Bruce if he's alright, you notice a green tint to parts of his skin. Your eyes widen as you realize that he's beginning to Hulk out, and that you've never experienced it. You've heard the stories, but you've never even seen photos of his Hulk form.

You scramble to stand, hoping to calm him down. "Bruce!" you call to him, causing him to turn his angry gaze to your rather tiny figure. You turn your head to find Natasha, noticing that her leg is caught under a pole. You run to her, trying to free her foot. As you push and shove against the pole, trying to pull the Black Widow from her trap, Bruce completely transforms and the Hulk roars loudly, making you jump. You turn back to face him, unable to stop the fear creeping across your face. The Hulk is quite terrifying. You know that Bruce is in there, but he's so far away. As you stare up at him in fear, you swear you see remorse flash in his eyes, as though Bruce is in there, not wanting to hurt you.

Hulk roars again and storms away, looking for something to destroy. You can hear him rumbling with Thor as you finally help Natasha break free. Natasha goes outside to join the fight while you make your way back to the upper decks to watch the screens with Maria. She's deeply mourning Phil's death, but she keeps a professional attitude as she watches her surroundings. You offer her comfort and try to console her, keeping an eye on the battle that your team seems to be losing.

When all is said and done and the battle has finally been won in your favor, Loki and Thor return to Asgard and the other Avengers go their separate ways. You're outside to wish them farewell, Bruce being the one to leave last as he wants to speak with you.

"So, (f/n)… I'm sorry if the Other Guy scared you," he says awkwardly.

"It's fine, really," you insist. "I just wasn't prepared. I've heard the stories but I hadn't even seen pictures, so I didn't know what to think."

"So are we still friends?" he questions.

"Of course we are!" you smile.

"I have a question for you, then," he says, taking a step closer to you.

Your cheeks grow hot as the distance diminishes. You look up at him shyly. "And what's that?"

He presses his lips to yours gently. One hand finds its way to yours while the other cups your cheek. Your eyes widen before fluttering closed, returning the kiss.

He smiles as he pulls away. "Would you like to be more than friends?"


	6. Rescue Me - Clint

**Rescue Me**

**A/N:** Post-_Avengers_.

Clearly I am taking requests, so you're welcome to make one, but I can't guarantee how soon it will be in. But feel free.

Especially Tony requests. I have absolutely no ideas for him.

Request for _Loki's Sassy Sweetheart_

You're walking down the streets of Manhattan, eyes closed contentedly as the sounds of your favorite song flow throughyour headphones into your ears. You completely ignore the roar of nearby engines and the chatter of rushing people. You're in your own little world, and you like it that way.

You open your eyes as you near the end of the sidewalk, preferring not to be flattened like a pancake by cross traffic. You tap the crosswalk button with your fist and lean against the post as you wait for the light to change. You scan your eyes across the intersection, smiling yourself as you take in the New York sights. People are much more cautious now after Loki's alien attack, but lives have returned to normal and with Christmas soon approaching, people are bustling through the streets to finalize their shopping and party-planning.

The light you're waiting for changes and the green crosswalk symbol illuminates. As you turn your head to look back across the street and begin walking, your heart skips a beat. You hadn't realized Stark Tower was so close, and you didn't expect to see the man who saved your life standing in front of it. Your legs cease working and you stand frozen in the street. You gaze across the road at the man chatting with his fellow Avengers and your mind wanders back to _that day_.

_Citizens are running and screaming in terror as unidentified alien monsters crash into buildings and throw cars like baseballs. You're one of the screaming citizens, running through the highly unsafe streets of Manhattan in search of undestroyed shelter. You turn a seemingly empty corner and rest a hand on the unbroken wall of an old building, bending over slightly to rest your other hand on your knee and attempt to catch your breath. Your chest is heavy with fear and you close your eyes for just a moment._

_ Bad idea._

_ As soon as your guard is down, one of the alien monsters decides to pick you up and hold you hostage. You scream as loud as you can, believing this to be your inevitable doom. You're just a mortal; no fame, no powers, no special mark on society. The Avengers wouldn't halt their world-saving battle just for you. What's your singular life against a thousand others?_

_ The alien decides to land on the roof of the building you were resting against and holds you out, dangling you over the roof. You have no way of catching yourself if it lets you go… You're too far from the edge to grab hold, and the only thing below you is cold hard concrete._

_ You don't even bother to scream as the monster opens its clutch and releases its hold on you. You squeeze your eyes shut and cross your arms over your chest, awaiting the crash and burn of plummeting to the ground._

_ You suddenly stop against a force stronger than you, but it's not the sidewalk. Opening one eye you look up to find the face of your savior – one of the Avengers. You open both eyes and blush upon realizing that he's holding you close bridal style. You look around and notice that you're both in the air. Looking down you see that he's confiscated one of the alien air machines (1) and has used it to save you from your death._

_ "Thank you…" you mumble out as the Avenger known as Hawkeye lands the machine and sets you gently on the ground._

_ "Anytime," he replies with a smirk before riding back into the air and attacking more aliens._

_ You can't help but stare after him in awe. Your chest bubbles with warmth as a smile creeps across your face. An Avenger just went out of his way to save _you_._

You're snapped out of your memory by the loud honking of cars trying to drive around you.

"Hey, lady!" one angry man yells. "Get outta the road!"

"Move it, woman!" another calls. "You're blocking traffic!"

Embarrassed, you look at the ground as you run across the street. You spare one glance towards the Tower as you reach the sidewalk, your face beaming with embarrassed heat as you see that your savior is looking right at you. You look back to the ground – there's no way he still remembers.

"Hey," a soft, deep voice calls. You hear footsteps approaching you and you look up shyly.

"I remember you," he says with a soft smile. "I saved you from a Chitauri creep."

Blushing more, you nod.

"I saved a lot of people that day, but none of them were so accepting of their potential fate. They all screamed and flailed – makes it really hard to rescue someone if they won't stop moving."

Biting your lip, you offer a small smile. "I just didn't think I'd make it if the monster dropped me off that ledge… You were all busy fighting Loki and the rest of his army, and there was nothing for me to catch myself on…"

"I liked saving you," he admits. "You seemed grateful, but you didn't hang all over me like a lovesick puppy. You're a good damsel in distress." He chuckles.

You give a small giggle. "Thanks, I think."

"What's your name?"

"Macey."

"Beautiful," he smiles. "Just like you."

If your face could possibly heat up anymore, it would now.

"If you're not too busy blocking traffic in the middle of an intersection," he smirks, "could I buy you a cup of coffee?"

Looking up at your savior and Avenger crush, you nod. "That sounds nice."

He smiles and offers you a hand, which you hesitantly take as he leads you to a nearby café.

*One Year Later*

You smile to yourself as you stand in front of the bathroom mirror, adding the finishing touches to your hair. You've curled your (h/l) (h/c) hair, letting it fall on your shoulders elegantly. You've applied just enough makeup to accent your eyes and lips, and you're wearing the most beautiful (f/c) dress you've ever seen. Your boyfriend Clint had picked it out specially for you, and it fit you perfectly. It has a sweetheart neckline with thin straps, it's form-fitting from your chest to your hips, and the skirt flows elegantly to your feet. Its base layer is a beautiful (f/c) and it has a layer of lighter (f/c) lace on top that sparkles in the right light.

You're strapping on your high-heeled strappy sandals when your boyfriend knocks on the bathroom door. "You almost ready, babe?"

"Ready," you call out, unlocking the door so he can open it.

His jaw nearly drops to the floor. "You look stunning."

You giggle. "Thank you, love."

He smiles and offers his arm to you, causing you to smile and link your arm in his.

"Shall we?"

You nod.

You bounce your leg absent-mindedly with anticipation. Clint refuses to tell you where he's taking you for your one-year anniversary.

"I don't even get a hint?" you whine playfully.

Clint chuckles. "You'll know it when you see it."

"That's not a hint," you pout.

"Close your eyes," he instructs. You raise a brow and assume that it won't be much of a surprise if you see where he parks the car, so you comply. You even cover your eyes with your hands so he doesn't worry about you peeking.

He steps out of the car and walks around it to open your door and help you out. You drop one hand from your eyes and lace your fingers with his, letting him lead you to your destination.

"Alright, babe," he says, stopping. "Open your eyes."

You drop your other hand and slowly open your eyes, which widen at the sight in front of you. You're standing in front of the café where you became his girlfriend.

"Oh, Clint…" you breathe in awe.

He smiles and leads you inside, glad to find your table empty. The same table you sat at when he asked you out.

You take your seat just as you had a year ago, smiling all the while. Clint goes up to the counter and orders your favorite drink and a (f/f) muffin. He soon returns with your treats and sits across from you.

"This is great, Clint," you smile, taking a sip of your coffee.

"I was thinking we could catch a movie after this, maybe a late dinner," he tells you, sipping his own coffee.

"Sounds wonderful."

He smiles and leans across the table, one hand reaching out to gently cup your face.

You lean into his hand and lean forward as well, meeting his lips with yours.

"Happy anniversary, Macey," he whispers against your lips.

You smile and return the sentiment, resting your forehead against his.

(1) That thing that Natasha rides when she jumps off Captain's shield and attacks the alien…


	7. Itty Bitty Feet - Tony

**Itty Bitty Feet**

Request for _Maria Beilschmidt_

The luminescent plus sign glows on the plastic stick on the counter in front of you. The meaning behind it makes you queasier than you already are.

_Positive._

You're pregnant. With Tony Stark's baby. Before your mind has even fully processed the news, one thought rolls around and around in your head. _How am I supposed to tell him?_

You sigh and cap the pregnancy test before walking about of the bathroom. You drop the test into your purse, wondering if you can actually tell Tony the news yourself or will have to just show him the test.

You sit on your bed and look up at the ceiling, biting your lip. Just then your phone rings, singing out the chorus of your favorite song. You glance at the screen and, seeing Natasha's picture lighting up, tap "Answer."

"Hey, (name)," she greets softly. "Did you take it?"

You and Natasha had become good friends soon after you began dating Tony. She warned you away from him many a time, but you're stubborn and kept pushing. Natasha began seeing the changes Tony was making to impress you, court you, better himself for you. Natasha wasn't too keen on love and romance, but she let you in and you became her best friend. And now she was one of your biggest relationship supporters.

"Yeah, Nat… I did…"

"And…?"

Another sigh. "It was positive, Nat." Your voice breaks, tears threatening to spill from your (e/c) eyes.

"Did you tell him?"

"I just found out. I have no idea how to tell him… What if I lose him?"

"(name), Tony's changed a lot since he's been with you. If you had been some one-night-stand and turned out this way, I have no doubt that he'd walk away unless someone pushed him to do the right thing. You're his woman, (name). He loves you, and you're that someone that can push him to do the right thing. You won't lose him."

"How do I tell him, Nat? I'm in too much shock to just go 'hey, babe. I'm pregnant.'"

"You'll think of something. Maybe you can cook him dinner, make his favorite foods to cheer him up and then tell him," she suggests. "I have to go, hun. Fury's calling. Focus on how you feel about it and tell Tony when it feels right."

"Okay… Bye, Nat."

"Bye, (name)."

The phone beeps as your friend hangs up. You look down at your still-flat belly, running a hand over it. You like the idea of having children, you really do… But what will Tony say? How will he respond?

A week's passed and you still haven't figured out how to tell your lover that he's going to be a father. Every time you swallow the lump in your throat and gather your confidence, someone interrupts or Tony gets distracted, and the moment is lost.

You haven't told anyone besides Natasha, though you can sense the concern and confusion seeping from the other Avengers whenever your mood swings rear their ugly heads or your obscene cravings come into play.

You sit at the bar that makes up the border between the kitchen and the main entertainment room, nibbling on your peanut butter/maple syrup/sprinkles-coated toast. Bruce expresses concern that your sugary snack would cause diabetes, Clint turns up his nose in a "that looks absolutely disgusting" manner, and Thor grins at the idea, stating that it appeared to be delicious and that he'd love to try it.

Tony then decides to stride into the room and excitedly claim, "Poker night!"

"Sounds fun!" Clint grins, offering the billionaire a thumbs up.

"What is this 'poker night'?" Thor inquires, pulling his freshly toasted toast from the toaster and preparing to sugar-coat it up as you've done with yours.

"Clothes on at all times," Natasha adds, taking a seat on the couch beside the archer.

"Will there be alcohol involved?" Bruce questions wearily.

"Of _course_ there will be booze!" Tony exclaims, sitting in the recliner in front of the game table and shuffling the cards. He notices your lack of response and turns to look at you. "You in, babe?"

You gulp down the last of your toast before replying, "as long as I don't drink anything."

He frowns. "Why not? You always drink with me."

Your gaze wanders to Natasha, who responds with a reassuring nod. You stand up from your stool and walk over to sit on the arm of Tony's chair. You rest a hand on your stomach. "I won't be drinking booze for a while, Tony."

His brows furrow in confusion as Steve and Bruce's mouths form an 'o' of understanding. Natasha watches Tony for his expression while Clint smirks. Tony's eyes flick between your worried gaze and the hand resting on your belly a few times before the wheels in his head turn and click together. "Oh!"

You bite your lip in anticipation, completely on the spot as you had not intended on sharing the news with everyone all at once, unless you had told Tony privately first.

"That's wonderful, babe!" he cries happily, standing up and wrapping his arms around your waist. Your eyes widen in surprise and confusion as he spins your around, hugging you tightly.

"Really?" you confirm, looking up at him, wondering if he'll run away and change his mind.

He smiles. "Really."

The other Avengers "aww" as he kisses you passionately, hands cupping your face, your hands resting on his forearms.


	8. Coffee and Juice Spills and Kisses- Tony

**Coffee and Juice Spills and Kisses, Oh My!**

Request for _S __αя__ł__e__тт__ J__ø__ħαи__šø__и__ακα__ T__ħ__e B__ł__α__κ__ W__ıđø__ω_

**A/N:** I apologize. I don't know why your name didn't copy properly into my word document

"I'm gonna win!" you called out as you sprinted down the hallway towards the kitchen.

"I don't think so!" Tony called back, sending his Iron Man hand out towards you, commanding it to grasp your leg. You gasped in shock as it tripped you and you fell on your face, barely catching yourself on your hands.

"Tony!" you whined, glaring at him as he ran past you. You kicked the metal hand off your leg with your other foot and clumsily scrambled to your feet, immediately breaking into a run to catch up with the billionaire.

You'd made yet another bet with the playboy – Well, it wasn't technically a bet; more of a race, but that matters not – though this time coffee was involved and neither of you were willing to lose. Coffee was, evidently, more important than the money you had both lost to Clint in the last bet.

Your eyes widened in horror as Tony approached the kitchen, and, not wanting him to win, you launched yourself at his back, tackling him to the ground. "The last of the coffee shall be mine!"

The two of you were competitive in all areas of life generally, especially when it involved the last cup of coffee. But this last cup consisted of the last of the coffee in Stark Tower, because Tony was lazy and hadn't noticed that his supply was low and that consuming the last cup now meant that someone had to go to the store and buy more. And while Tony loved the attention he received from his fans when he went out in public, he had several "important" Iron Man projects to work on and was too busy (or too lazy) to go out. Thor still hadn't figured out Midgardian technology (or shopping rituals), Steve was always flustered by the attention he received from the public, Natasha only went shopping for her own needs, Bruce was too busy with science projects, and Clint was too hard to track down on a regular basis. That left you, and you'd much rather make Tony suffer than suck down your pride and go shopping. You weren't their errand dog.

You were just about to jump off of Tony's back and doctor up the last cup of coffee when you saw Mr. Tall-Blond-And-Muscly stealing it away. Your jaw dropped and your brows drew together in disappointment as Thor himself stole the last of the coffee.

"So who wins the bet now?" Tony grumbled from beneath you. You hopped to your feet to allow him to pull himself up. You sighed and leaned against the doorframe of the kitchen, pouting as Thor ignorantly walked away with a cup full of steamy coffee and a content grin gracing his features.

"I guess we both lose," you decided, turning your head to see the billionaire's reaction. He let out a dramatic sigh and leaned against the opposite wall.

"Did you to make _another_ bet?" Natasha inquired, walking up silently behind you and entering the kitchen. She immediately noticed the empty coffee pot and, grumbling to herself, began digging through the cupboards for more coffee. She paused, closing her eyes and facing the coffee-less cupboards. "Why are there no tins of coffee in this cabinet?"

"Thor drank the last of it!" Tony blamed, raising his hands in surrender.

"And Tony never noticed that he was running out so nobody's gone shopping for more," you explained, casting a glare towards the supposed genius.

"Then both of you get to go buy more," Natasha stated, closing the cupboard door.

"Why both of us?" you whined. "It was Tony who didn't pay attention!"

"And you made some stupid bet with him, so you get to go too."

Tony smirked while you pouted and Natasha moved to other cupboards in search of breakfast.

You let out a dramatic sigh and turn to head back to your room to change clothes. "Come on, Tony. We gotta go shopping."

Nearly an hour later – _totally_ not because it took you about half an hour to choose an outfit – you met Tony in his "garage," which was totally the size of a three bedroom apartment and full of fancy muscle cars.

"Which one are we taking?" you asked impatiently as the billionaire slowly weaved in between each and every car, gently dragging a hand along the side as if trying to seduce a woman.

"I thought I'd let you choose," he admitted, glancing up at you from where he was stroking his jet black Spider.

Your brow raised in surprise before you stepped further into the garage, eyes scanning over his variety of selections. You walked around the room, watching in amusement as Tony continued caressing what you were sure he referred to as his babies. Your eyes found a beautiful (f/c) (fave. fancy car) and you walked straight to it. Your hand reached out, and with only a second of hesitation, you lightly dragged your fingers along its side.

"Hey, hey, hey," Tony called, rushing over to you. "Be careful with her. She was a gift."

You rolled your eyes at the personal pronoun given to the machine and looked at Tony. "Can we take this one?"

He smirked at your shared love of his favorite car and nodded, jogging over to the passenger side door to open it for you. You smiled in surprise and slid inside, mentally noting how he also closed the door for you once you were in. He made his way back to the driver's door and got in, inserting the key into the ignition and smiling as the engine roared to life. He pressed a button on the dashboard and the garage door behind the car opened. The billionaire carefully made his way out of the garage and started down the streets towards the store.

Anyone who knew Tony and his reckless nature would assume that he'd be an equally reckless driver. But, you reasoned as you leaned back against the passenger seat, he treasured his cars so muchthat he must be the safest driver in the world. As much as he liked to impress girls with his wild waves, he wouldn't risk crashing any of his babies into a wall just for a little fun.

You couldn't tell if you were more jealous of the girls he'd previously wooed in this car or of the car itself that he paid special attention to.

He pulled into the parking lot of the nearest grocery store and parks rather expertly, close enough to the front door that the walk won't be exhausting but far enough away that there's only a miniscule chance of some moron accidentally bumping his car.

You both walked to the door in silence, completely out-of-character for the both of you. Neither of you were known for being particularly quiet.

You reached the front door followed Tony inside. Of course, both of you knew exactly where the coffee was. You made your way to the appropriate aisle and watched in amusement as Tony selected several tins of coffee of varying roasts. You turned to leave the aisle and made your way to the end, not seeing the puddle of juice on the floor thanks to the distinct lack of a "Caution: Wet Floor" sign. Your arms flailed uselessly in the air as your feet slid forwards and your torso leaned back, ready to drop you withan unpleasant 'thud' to the floor.

In a rush of unexplainable adrenaline and defensive instinct, Tony rushed forward and thrust his arms out in front of him, the several coffee tins he had previously held now flying through the air and crashing to the ground. Quite a few of them busted open and he knew he'd have to pay for them, but his focus remained on you. He dropped to his knees and slid forward, arms looping under yours and wrapping around your middle so that your back crashed into his chest rather than the floor.

You blinked repeatedly before tilting your head back to peer up at your savior. A blush claimed your cheeks as Tony peered back at you, arms still tightly wrapped around your middle. _He saved me…_ you thought, continuing to look up. You turned your head slightly and saw the mess of metal tins and coffee grounds littering the aisle, instantly feeling guilty about the mess that you had technically made.

"Thanks for saving me," you mumbled, turning your gaze back to the billionaire.

"No problem, babe," he smirked in response, lowering his head just above yours. Your palms found dry ground on either side of your hips and your arms pushed your torso up to help close the gap. His mouth found yours, lips molding together perfectly. You reached a hand up to wrap around his neck, holding yourself up as you turned your torso slightly to get a better kissing angle.

The remains of the spilled coffee tins stayed scattered about the aisle floor, completely forgotten… until a store worker came to clean up and kicked the both of you out of the store.

**A/N:** Eheheh... I had originally titled it "Poker and Booze and Feelings, Oh My!", presumably with the intention of getting you and/or Tony totally wasted and having some drunken confession.  
Then I kinda fell in love with the store thing, like someone falls and the other catches them, or someone falls on top of someone else, and BAM first kiss.


	9. Lovers Reunited - Loki

**Lovers Reunited**

Request for _Katelyn Michelle_

**A/N:** During _Thor: The Dark World._

_I apologize that the beginning is so sad. It just… happened._

_Also, this depicts a very repentant Loki just wanting to be with you. So it's a little OOC, especially compared to the movie, but bear with me._

You sigh as you sit on the edge of your bed, head hanging down limply. It's been a year since the incident and you still have to drag yourself out of bed to face the world every morning. Everyone told you it would get easier, but it just hasn't. You're starting to believe it was all a lie and that it never will.

You pull yourself to your feet and move to stand in front of your closet, running your fingers along the rows of dresses to try and choose your ensemble for today. You select a beautiful long-sleeves (f/c) dress with a corseted bodice and white trim. The outer skirt splits in the front, revealing a white base layer. It's always been your favorite, though the memories attached to it make your heart ache more. It was a gift from Frigga as a means of catching her son's attention. She always knew of Loki's love for you and tried to help your shy butt along, urging you to flirt and dance with the young prince. She had the dress specially made to hug your figure beautifully, and the color had been chosen to accentuate your hair and eyes.

Losing her youngest son wounded the queen, but knowing that you had lost him as well wounded her more. The two of you often took walks together, reminiscing about better years or simply saying nothing at all, enjoying the beautiful spring time weather in Asgard. You found a friend and a confidant in the queen, and she treated you as her own daughter. After all, besides herself, you were Loki's closest friend.

Before the incident…

You often try to appear happy to the rest of the kingdom, faking a smile and attending parties with the other residents, ignoring the stinging pain within your chest whenever someone speaks your lost love's name or you happen to catch a glimpse of his old chambers.

You've spent many a night there, crying into the bed sheets that still smell strongly of the young prince, his musk, his cologne. A guard, Queen Frigga, even Thor has found you curled up on the emerald green sheets, gripping them for dear life, dried tears staining your cheeks even in your sleep.

This morning, after you've dressed in your favorite gown, as you're on your way to the dining hall to acquire some breakfast, Queen Frigga's head guard comes running towards you urgently.

"My lady! My lady!" he cries, coming to a halt before you.

"What is it?" you inquire tiredly. Today, so far, is one of your worse days, where you'd enjoy nothing more than curling up with a book and sulking the day away.

"There is some sort of meeting taking place in the throne room," the guard informs you. "The Queen has required your presence."

You nod and dismiss the guard, your brow furrowing in confusion. What would Queen Frigga need you to be present for?

You follow the guard back to the throne room and bow as you enter. "Good morning, your majesty. May I inquire as to why I-" you cut yourself off as you rise and your gaze finds the subject of the meeting. "Loki…" you breathe.

He smirks at you despite his shackles. "Hello, (y/n)."

You turn your attention back to Odin. "My lord Odin, if I may ask, what has happened? The last we heard, Loki was dead, having fallen off the Bifrost. What-"

"Enough," Odin orders, shutting you up immediately. "This is not the Loki that courted you all those moons ago. This Loki is a monster who tried to enslave an entire realm out of childish immaturity."

Your eyes widen and you refuse to believe that Loki, _your_ Loki, would do such a thing. You glance at him and notice as he shifts uncomfortably, angry with Odin for being so rude to you.

"Come, child," Frigga beckons, extending a hand towards you. You cross the large room to stand by her side, seeing the sadness and regret in her eyes. You immediately understand and your heart falls. She won't be able to save Loki from whatever his fate may be, and you can tell from her gaze that it won't be favorable.

"For your crimes against Midgard, you are to spend eternity in the dungeons," Odin orders.

_That's not so bad,_ you think to yourself. _It's better than death._

As Loki is turned around and escorted out of the throne room, presumably towards the dungeons, Odin turns to you and Frigga. "(y/n), you may visit Loki, but there are restrictions. Queen Frigga will explain."

"Yes, sir," you reply with a respectful bow. "Thank you, m'lord."

Frigga leads you out of the room and begins speaking as you walk down the hall. "You may visit Loki whenever you wish, but without me you'll only be able to stand outside his cell and speak to him from there. If you come to me, I can cast a spell to send a hologram of you inside Loki's cell. You'll be able to touch him, but he won't be able to feel it. He'll just be able to see and speak with you."

"I understand, m'lady. Thank you," you nod.

"Would you like to see him now? I'm sure he's missed you in his exile as much as you've missed him."

Your eyes widen with bottled up love and the Queen giggles lightly, turning down a corridor leading to the dungeons.

"For the sake of lost time, I'll send your hologram so you can at least touch him," Frigga decides before placing her hands together and muttering a spell. A pure illusion of you appears inside Loki's cell, startling him.

"(y/n)?"

"I'm here, my love," you smile fondly, a tear sliding down your cheek from all of the emotions spiraling inside you.

"Do not cry, darling," Loki whispers, unable to see you in any pain.

"I just cannot believe that you're alive," you admit, reaching a hand out to cup the prince's face.

"I cannot believe that you still care for me," he admits, leaning into your transparent touch.

"I never ceased caring for you, my love," you explain, kneeling in front of him as he sits on the bed. He looks up at you, eyes full of hurt and remorse.

"How? Surely you've heard of what I've done."

"Actually, I have not." You move to sit beside him on the bed. "But I'm sure that whatever you've done couldn't possibly be enough to extinguish my love for you."

He sighs and rests his head in his hands, and you want nothing more than to pull him into your arms. You can, but he can't feel it, so the act is pointless.

"I tried to rule Midgard as their king," he says simply.

"Why?"

"Because I deserve to be king!" he shouts, causing you to jump slightly. He sighs apologetically, returning his face to his hands. "You saw how I acted when Thor was meant to be crowned King. I couldn't let him become king so I allied with the Allfather's number one enemy and led them into the palace to destroy the coronation. I played everyone to get Thor banished. I was King of Asgard for a mere day, and let it go to my head. When I couldn't have Asgard, I fell off the Bifrost of my own free will and devised a plan to conquer Midgard. I had this insatiable desire to be the ruler somewhere. I felt it was my birthright, as Odin always told both Thor and myself that we were 'born to be kings'. Then I get punished for acting upon my supposed birthright."

"So you felt left out, because Odin lied to you, and you tried to become the king of Earth?"you summarize.

Loki nods, head still in his hands. You move to kneel in front of him, taking his hands in yours. He lifts his head just enough to meet your eyes.

"You're not a monster, my love," you assure him. "Sure, trying to rule Earth as their king may not have been a good idea, as it landed you in prison and paints you as a bad guy, but you had just reasons. I understand how you've always been in Thor's shadow. I've seen it. You deserve your time in the spotlight as well. And I'll find a way to get you out of here, to end your sentence early. Somehow." You reach up to plant a kiss to his forehead, which he pretends to feel. "And then we'll be together. We'll figure this out."

He smiles sincerely at you, full of love and understanding.

You press a kiss to his lips as a guard passes by, informing you that your visit is over. You scrunch your nose, offended that Odin thinks he can control how long you visit your lost love, but stand nonetheless. You promise to visit Loki again soon, and he knows you will.

"Goodbye, my love," you call as you return to your body outside the cell.

He nods, silently returning the sentiment.


	10. The Pirate of Hearts - Thor

**The Pirate of Hearts**

Request for _BoyfriendScenarioLady_

"Oh, Thor! Do you remember this one?"

The god in question glances at the photo you're pointing at and smiles with a hearty laugh. "I do indeed, Lady (y/n). That was one of our favorite past times."

"Yes, it was…" you agree with a contented sigh. You lean against your boyfriend's shoulder and close your eyes with a smile. The photo in question was taken when the two of you were quite young, perhaps five or six years old in human years. After hearing a few fairy tales from your father, you and Thor decided to dress up as pirates and run through the palace pretending to pillage and plunder the residents.

_Your eyes grew wide as you and your best friend sat on the floor at your father's feet, listening intently to the latest fairy tale he had conjured up. This one was about pirates – human-looking creatures who wore huge funny hats with feathers sticking out of them, shirts with puffy sleeves, and tight leather pants. They always carried swords and pistols around on their persons, in case danger presented itself. They stole everything they needed from innocent townsfolk, which didn't seem right to you, but you were too engrossed in the rest of the story to care. They were master con artists who could trick local villagers into doing or offering the pirates anything they wanted. They were powerful._

_ "I wanna be a piwate!" you cried when your father finished the story. He laughed and patted your head._

_ "Of course you do, (y/n). Maybe someday you will be."_

_ He meant it innocently, of course. Anything to make his little girl happy. _

_ "Lady (y/n)," Thor announced, standing up and extending a hand towards you. "We shall be pirates together."_

_ Your eyes lit up even more, if possible, and you jumped to your feet, taking his hand. "Really?_

_ "Really!" he grinned. "Come on, maybe we can get Loki to help us be pirates!"_

_ With that, the two of you ran off in search of Thor's brother._

_ You found him in his chambers reading, of course. Before you could knock, Thor pushed open the door, much to the younger brunette's disapproval._

_ "What do you want, Thor?" he inquired uninterestedly._

_ "Brother!" Thor cried, jumping onto his brother's bed with enough force to knock the book from his brother's hands. "We wish to become pirates!"_

_ Loki raised a brow and set his book on the bedside table. "Pirates?"_

_ You nodded your head excitedly. "My Daddy just towd us aww about them. They wear funny feathewy hats and puffy shirts and weather pants they cawwy swords and guns and they attack viwwages and steal stuff!" (1)_

_ Loki's brow remained raised as he could not figure out why you, innocent little (y/n), would want to be such a rude and dishonest character. "Why do you want to be a pirate?"_

_ "They're so cool!" you insisted, clasping your hands together and lacing your fingers as if to pray. You stood directly in front of Loki, your other best friend, and jutted out your bottom lip in the biggest pout you could manage. "Pwease Woki?"_

_ He couldn't resist your pout – no one could – so he agreed. "Alright, (y/n). I'll make you and Thor look like pirates. Just be careful what you steal."_

_ You threw your arms around the brunette and held him tightly. "Thank you Woki!"_

_ He smiled at your enthusiasm and nodded as you let go. He drew his palms together and closed his eyes, mumbling words you couldn't understand. Sparkling green light materialized between his hands, slowly flowing through the air towards you and Thor. It encircled both of you, blocking your vision. When the lights dissipated, you looked down at your body and squealed with delight. Your regular Asgardian gown was gone and replaced by a white shirt with puffy sleeves, a purple vest, tight black faux leather pants, and black leather pirates boots. Something dark hovered in front of your head and, reaching a hand up to grasp it, you discovered that it was your very own black tricorn hat complete with a large white feather. You squealed again and rushed forward to hug your magician in thanks. He smiled at your excitement and watched as you toyed with your sword and pistol (plastic, of course). He returned to his reading as you and Thor headed out to wreak havoc on Asgard._

_ "What is our first mission, Captain (y/n)?" Thor questioned you in a loud whisper as you hid behind a clothed table in the dining hall. You blushed at your new title before scanning your eyes around the room._

_ "There!" you hissed, pointing a small finger at a tray of blueberry muffins (2) on a table on the other side of the room. Your favorite dessert – as everyone knew. Your father requested them at every feast just for you. And you wanted them _now_._

_ "Very well, Captain. How shall we get them?" Thor inquired._

_ You nibbled your lower lip in thought, eyes jumping from grown-up to grown-up, seeing who was paying attention and who wasn't. "You be a distwaction," you instructed Thor, pointing to a group of maids standing beside the table holding your beloved muffins. "Get those maids' attentions! I'll get the muffins."_

_ Thor nodded and sunk to the floor, crawling beneath the tables to maneuver his way to the maids without being caught. Once he was at the edge of the table closest to the maids, he slithered on his belly across the floor, stopping just before the girls' feet. He stood slightly and dove forward, sliding between one maid's legs. Her skirt ruffled lightly in the wind the child created, causing her to blush and press on the skirt with her hands._

_ "Oh!" she squeaked in surprise, looking around for the culprit. "Prince Thor!"_

_ He tugged at the skirts of the other two maids, gathering their flustered attentions as well. He then ran off towards the guards standing in the doorways of the dining hall with the maids in tow._

_ You watched the scene from your vantage point beneath the first table. You ducked down and ran under the tables as Thor had crawled, making a beeline towards the muffin table. You dropped to your knees and slid under, hiding in the shadows, looking around to make sure Thor was still acting as a suitable distraction. Your eyes widened when you realized he had been caught! One of the maids was holding onto him, explaining what had happened to Queen Frigga. The Queen looked at her son in surprise, wondering why in the world he would act in such a way. _

_ Feeling guilty for your partner's capture, you sulked out from beneath the table, abandoning your precious muffins with the intent of giving yourself over. Head and arms hung low in shame, you slowly shuffled your way over to the Queen._

_ "It's my fauwt, Queen Fwigga," you admit softly._

_ "(y/n)? Whatever do you mean, darling?" she inquired curiously._

_ "We were pwaying piwates, and Thor asked what ouw mission was. I towd him to distwact the maids so I could steal the muffins…"_

_ Frigga smiled and extended a hand to rest on your cheek. You looked up at her, your big eyes sparkling with childish guilt._

_ "I understand," she assured you, nodding at the maid to let go of her son. "Now, how did you two become pirates? Surely you do not own those clothes."_

_ "We asked Loki, Mother," Thor admitted. "He agreed because Lady (y/n) asked so nicely."_

_ You blushed and nodded. Frigga smiled. It seemed both of her boys had a thing for you._

_ "Well, go ask Loki to reverse the magic, and maybe the three of you can play outside," Frigga decided._

_ "Yes, ma'am," you and Thor agreed together. You ran off towards Loki's room to undo the spell._

"We really did want to be pirates, didn't we?" you recall with a laugh.

"Yes, we did," Thor agreed with a sincere smile. "But do you know my favorite memory?"

You look up at him in silent question, awaiting his answer.

He closes the photo album and sets it aside before planting a kiss on your forehead. "The memories I make every day, being with you."

You smile up at him and rest a hand on his cheek. He leans into your hand before leaning in to kiss you properly.

(1) Wow, it's actually kinda difficult to write with a "l" and "w" speech impediment.

(2) One of my favorite snacks :3


	11. We Thought You Dead - Loki

**We Thought You Dead**

Request for _Lady Chaplin_

**A/N:** Can be seen as a sequel for Lovers Reunited but was requested by a different user.

Also, I really let my fangirl thoughts go with this one. You'll see.

You had been so thrilled to learn that Loki was to be released from prison to accompany his brother Thor in saving his mortal lover. A noble quest, really, and one that Loki had willingly agreed to. There were some citizens who believed that your love had only agreed in order to leave the dungeons and had no intentions of helping his adopted brother. You ignored such beliefs. You knew that his mind and emotions were mixed, love mixing with hate for everyone that he had grown up with, everyone that had lied to him. You knew the real Loki, and even if he didn't know this Jane, deep down he cared, at least a tiny bit, for Thor, and wanted to help.

You were far less thrilled to learn that Loki had lost his life saving Thor's and Jane's. A noble death, really, but one that had you sinking to your knees, shoulders shaking violently, head buried in your hands as your body wracked with sobs and tears cascaded down your cheeks. There were some who believed that he never truly loved you, that he used you for his own freedom. You ignored such beliefs. Loki did love you – you just knew it. And he clearly loved Thor as well; why else would he risk his life on a foreign realm for the blond prince?

After his death, you spent many an hour locked away in your once shared chambers, sleeping and crying while huddled up in his emerald green satin sheets and black feather comforter. On any day that you were required to present yourself – a royal feast, a celebration, a meeting with Odin and his court – you did so. You bathed, combed and braided your hair, dressed in your best (f/c) gown. You presented yourself.

But your heart was never in it after he was gone. Your heart sagged heavily, weighing down your chest and your emotions.

Thor had returned to Midgard to be with Jane. Lady Sif and the Warriors Three offered their condolences to you now and then, and offered to distract you, but you declined. You knew that they were only being polite. None of them had forgiven Loki for anything that he had done. They believed that your lost love deserved to die. You wanted nothing to do with anyone who believed such things.

It's a warm summer day and you're hiding out in your chambers, curtains drawn to lock in the darkness of the room. You sit on your bed, atop the satin sheets and feather comforter, flipping through a photo album that Loki had created and given to you for your anniversary. It hurts to see memories of happier times. Each photo is a stab in the heart – the happier the photo, the deeper the stab. Tears would be threatening to fall should you have any tears left. But day after day of crying over your lost love has dried you up.

You sigh as a knock comes upon your door. "Who is it?" you call.

"The Allfather has requested your presence in the throne room," a guard calls back.

"I will be right there," you inform him, closing the photo album and standing in front of your wardrobe. You select your favorite (f/c) gown – it has long sleeves that puff out at the elbow, offering more bendability. The skirt reaches an inch above the floor and the outer layer is velvet. Soft white cotton makes up the inner layer and the trim.

Once dressed, you run a brush through your hair and braid it back away from your face. Satisfied with your ensemble, you leave your chambers and make your way to the throne room.

You knock on the door, awaiting a sign that you may enter.

"Enter," Odin calls.

You open the door and bow respectfully. "You sent for me, my King?"

"Yes," he replies, gesturing for you to step further into the room. "I had a few questions for you."

"Yes, my King?"

"You were close to Loki, even closer than my late wife was," he states.

"I liked to think so, Sir."

"How did you come to be so close to him?"

"I…" you hesitate, thinking back. "I knew him before the incident with the Frost Giants. We were friends, he, Thor and I. When he would get upset that Thor was receiving all of the attention from the rest of the kingdom, I would sit with Loki. We would read or play games, or he would show me his magic. I knew that he was in Thor's shadow and I tried to help him out of it. They are very different people, my Lord. I felt that there was no need for a shadow. Thor is Thor and Loki is- was, Loki."

"I see," the king replies, seeming to consider your answer. "And you grew to love him, did you not?"

A blush claims your cheeks as you nod. "Yes. That was also decided before the incident with the Frost Giants, though said incident did not change my emotions. I have always loved your son and I believe I always will, even if I may never see him again."

"Even after all that he has done? Betraying his adopted family as well as his bloodline, attempting to kill Thor, attempting to conquer Midgard as its King and earning himself a lifetime in Asgard's dungeons?"

"Yes, Sir. Call me naïve but Queen Frigga was not the only one who could see past his lies. I know what the citizens of Asgard say about him and I do not believe them. He was a good person, beneath it all. But he believed that he had been wronged and that he deserved revenge and a throne. He went about it all wrong but I do not believe that his thoughts were wrong."

"Do you mean to tell me that you believe his actions were justified?" Odin asks, a tint of anger coating his voice. You wince, not wanting to lose your head for answering his questions.

"Not his actions, Allfather, just his reasons. With all due respect, he had every right to be angry with you for not informing him of his heritage. I understand that you and Queen Frigga kept it a secret to protect him, but he deserved to know, especially when he was blood-related to one of Asgard's biggest enemies. Had you told him the truth when he was a child, he would have grown up very differently and he would have had time to process and accept that he was adopted. You gave him hardly any time to register, and that's a big piece of news for anyone to take in. As for his desire to be king, you told him and Thor since they were children that they were both born to be kings, but you always knew that Thor was the successor to the throne. True, Loki was born to be a king because his biological father was the king of the Jötuns, but you led him to believe that he had a fighting chance of being king of Asgard. And, when you think about it, everyone has or had a throne except for him. You have the throne of Asgard, Thor was supposed to have the throne of Asgard, and Laufey has the throne of Jötunheim. Loki felt… left out."

You look down, embarrassed by your rant. Odin watches you, his lip twitching with amusement.

"Very well," he says. "Given all of that, I assume I was correct in guessing that your reason for locking yourself in your chambers for days on end is simply due to your missing Loki?"

Your cheeks heat with even more embarrassment. "Yes, sir. I know it's rather pathetic of me to sleep all day and mourn, but… I cannot help myself. I do not mean to be dramatic but no one here understands, not even Thor. Only Frigga knew how I felt about her son, because she saw the good in him too. Everyone in Asgard believes that he deserved to die, and I cannot spend my days playing nice with an entire nation of people who despise my lost love."

"One more question."

You swear that voice sounds much less like Odin and much more like Loki, but you shake your head to yourself. It's just your mind playing tricks on you. Loki's dead. He's gone. Forever.

You look up to see what the question is, when your eyes widen and your mind goes blank. Sitting in the throne where Odin has just sat is Loki, grinning ear-to-ear.

"W-what?" you whisper.

"Hello, love," he grins.

"But… how? You're dead!"

Loki stands and crosses the room to stand before you. "It is a long and complicated tale, my love. We'll have plenty of time for it later."

You rush into his arms, burying your face in his chest. His arms encircle your upper back, his chin resting on your head.

"Did you truly mean all those things?" he inquired softly.

You look up at him and smile. "About me loving you and believing in you? Yes, I did."

He doesn't return your smile. He rests his forehead against yours, his green eyes boring into your own (e/c) orbs. You see the sadness, the fear, the remorse in his eyes. You were right – he's a good person, deep down.

He kisses you, softly and sweetly, bringing a hand up to cup your cheek. Your hands rest on his chest, a soft sigh escaping your lips.

It's been far too long.

"Promise me you'll never leave again," you whisper against his lips.

"I promise," he agrees, "but you have to do something for me."

"Anything."

"You cannot let anyone know that I am alive. Everyone must believe that I am dead and that Odin is king, at least for now."

"Why?" you question, unsure that you can handle pretending that which had been real mere moments ago.

"As you said, the kingdom of Asgard prefers me dead," Loki reminded. "Until I can come up with an appropriate way to ease the truth into the kingdom, we need to keep this quiet. I need to find a way for them to accept my return and my rulership."

"It will be hard," you inform him, resting your head on his chest. "But I'll do it. For you."

"Thank you, my love," he whispers, pressing a kiss to the top of your head. "I will come see you tonight, after 'Odin' goes to bed."

"You'll look like you, won't you?" you plea. "I would enjoy embracing you far less if you still looked like Odin."

He chuckles and kisses your nose. "Yes, it will be me. I'll teleport between our chambers as to not raise suspicions as to why Odin's sneaking around the kingdom at night."

You giggle and nod. "I'll be waiting for you then."

He kisses you before releasing you. "Goodnight, (y/n)."

You sigh as he shifts back into Odin. "Goodnight, my King."


	12. The Girl All The Good Guys Want - Clint

**Girl All The Good Guys Want**

Request for _jadedragon2141_

**A/N:** So this one actually has female terms so the reader is kinda obviously female, unless you wanna switch "girl" to "boy" when you read it.

Most of my stories are written with a female reader in mind, but if you'd like a male reader insert, feel free to request one and specify that the reader is male.

You had done it. You became a SHIELD agent and an Avenger. All on your own – with the help of your power, of course.

Some months back, you had been kidnapped by some big bad guy that SHIELD happened to be watching, and he happened to be a genetic scientist of sorts. After knocking you out, thanks to your lack of self-defense knowledge, they had run tests on you, trying this and that to see if they could create a mutant.

They did. After infusing you with God-knows-what, they had given you super speed. You were, quite literally, faster than a speeding bullet. You put The Flash to shame.

Having such a power demanded earning you a nickname, and Tony was more than happy to take the responsibility of doing so. He was certainly the friendliest of the bunch (probably because you were a young, beautiful girl), always flirting and talking to you. He had also decided to throw a party (big surprise there) in your honor after you had been officially dubbed an agent and an Avenger.

It was at said party that the other Avengers began acting strangely. Loki was a good guy now (which wasn't the strange part), having mended his ways and repented for his sins, eventually deciding that conquering Midgard was too much work and that the king of Asgard would have to die of natural causes some day, and he could take over the realm then.

The other Avengers and agents had been nice to you upon your admission. Steve was polite to everyone, of course, as was Bruce. Natasha was a bit distant, but she appreciated having another girl around. Clint liked sparring with you, shooting arrows at you as fast as he could to see how fast you could dodge them. Thor had been the most welcoming, enveloping you in a bone-crushing hug the second he heard the news. Agents Coulson and Hill offered their sincere congratulations, shaking your hand professionally. After speaking with Natasha, you learned that they weren't the most social of agents, considering that their duties usually lied within the building, dealing with the inner workings of SHIELD rather than field work.

So, overall, you had a whole team of new best friends.

But tonight, they were acting strangely. Steve was acting overly nervous, as though he was on a first date with a girl. He kept scooting closer to you wherever you sat, then rubbing his shoulder against yours and blushing.

Bruce kept offering to refresh your drink or fetch you a snack, and when he returned (or stayed where he was because you declined), he'd keep asking you questions and trying to get to know you better.

Loki, of all people, had been particularly interested in you that night. He stayed close to you, intently listening to everything you had to say, putting his two cents in whenever he could. As soon as Bruce and Steve left for one reason or another, Loki would swoop in and talk you up before anyone else could catch your attention.

It was as if someone had cast a love spell on the three, but the only one capable of doing that would be Loki. He wouldn't cast a spell on himself, would he? To make himself fall in love?

Psh, no. That'd be crazy. Plus, he wasn't allowed to use magic without permission, and nothing involving an unwilling participant or that would negatively affect another person, and no magic in public. Fury said so, lest Loki get locked back up in his glass cage.

You shook your head and sipped your drink, wondering what had gotten into those three to make them follow you like lovesick puppies.

Towards the end of the night, you happened to notice that Clint had been rather distant all night. You wondered why, given that the two of you had been bonding pretty well lately, or so you thought. Why would he suddenly ignore you?

You wondered if his distance had anything to do with the high levels of attention you were receiving from Steve, Bruce, and Loki. You shook your head again, clearing that thought. That would mean Clint was jealous, and why would he be jealous of you getting attention from someone else?

The following morning, Steve, Bruce, and Loki continued following you around and acting like lovesick puppies. Steve offered to make you breakfast while Bruce made you coffee and Loki gave you a neck rub. You couldn't lie and say you didn't enjoy the attention. You didn't have to lift a finger as long as these three were fawning over you.

And damn were they good at their assigned tasks. Steve made the best pancakes you'd ever eaten, Bruce knew how to doctor up(1) your cup of coffee and make it taste like Heaven, and Loki's fingers turned your neck muscles into pudding.

While you were inhaling your delicious breakfast and milking the attention, a certain archer was watching from the vents, a scowl staining his features and jealousy stabbing at his chest.

A few days back, between the Avengers hearing the news of their new recruit and them throwing a party in your honor, Clint had promised to teach you archery. You had always found it fascinating, but you had no one to teach you and couldn't afford classes.

You wondered if you could use said promise as an excuse to talk to the newly-distant archer.

"Jarvis?" you called to the ceiling.

"Yes, miss (l/n)?" the AI replied.

"Is Clint in his room or the archery gym?"

"Archery gym, miss (l/n)."

"Thanks, Jarvis."

"Of course, miss (l/n)."

You made your way to the appropriate floor and wandered through the halls to the archery gym. Sure enough, Clint was there, firing arrow after arrow at the poor holy target. There was much more "hole" left than there was "target."

"Hey, Clint," you said softly, hoping not to startle him.

He fired another arrow before turning towards you silently.

"Hey, uh.. You promised me you'd give me an archery lesson sometime. I was wondering if we could do that…" You looked at the floor, suddenly feeling guilty for disturbing him. He looked rather busy and not particularly in the mood for company.

His own expression softened at seeing your saddened one. "Sure."

"Really?" you clarified, eyes lighting up with excitement.

He chuckled and nodded before gesturing you to come closer. You bounced over and stood beside him, awaiting instruction.

"Here," he said, handing you his special bow.

Your eyes widened again. "You're letting me use yours?"

He shrugged. "Sure. If you're gonna learn from the best, you might as well learn _with_ the best, right?"

You grinned and nodded.

"Okay, now put your left hand here…" he gently grasped your left hand and placed it on the bow. Your breath hitched and your heart skipped a beat as his hand enveloped yours.

You'd had a crush on the famous Hawkeye for some time now, but you'd never gotten _this_ close.

"Now, your right hand takes an arrow…" he added, handing you an arrow.

"And you pull it back like this…" He stood behind you now, arms around yours, hands atop your own, pulling you into the correct position. You looked down at his feet and moved your own to copy them.

"And let it go," he finished. You did, and nearly jumped for joy when it hit the bull's eye.

"I did it!"

He chuckled. "You did. Good job for a first try."

"Well, you did say I was learning from the best," you giggled.

He smiled for a second before it fell. Your brows furrowed together in worry. "Something wrong?"

"Why do you have to torment me?" he asked quietly, eyes clouded with hurt.

You actually had to take a step back. "What are you talking about?"

"You call me the best, you say I'm your best friend, we hang out all the time… and then I see you with _them_, flirting and laughing, like I don't even exist." The hurt slowly fades into anger.

"Who's 'them'? What's this about, Clint?"

"Them!" he cries. "Steve, Bruce… Loki, of all people! I saw them at the party, fawning over you like dogs. And I saw you this morning. You were loving the attention!"

"Clint…" you breathed, waiting for the pieces to fall into place. "Clint, I don't know why they've been so… friendly lately. I thought it was weird too. It was no doing of mine. Yes, I took advantage of it this morning, because I've always had to do everything by myself. I've never had someone make me food or give me a neck rub just because. There always had to be a reason, a special occasion. I don't know why they did it but it was a nice break from being so independent."

"…You don't know why?"

"No, I don't. They're acting like they're under a love spell but there's no way that's possible."

He paused. "What if… they actually love you?"

You paused as well. "Well… I highly doubt that all three of them have fallen in love with me… I wouldn't think that even one of them would do that… But if they have, then I'm sorry but it's bad news for them."

"What do you mean?"

"I love- my heart belongs to someone else."

"And who might that someone be?"

He stepped closer to you, stopping a few inches away.

"Someone…"

"Do I know him?"

"Yes, very well."

"Is he an Avenger?"

"Yes."

"Is it Tony?"

"What?! No!"

"Thor?"

"No…"

"Who does that leave then? If it's not Steve, Bruce, Loki, Tony, or Thor…"

You bit your lip and looked at the floor, waiting for him to understand.

"…It's me?"

You continued looking at the floor.

A strong hand hooked under your chin, tilting your head up.

"Is it me?"

Still biting your lip, you nodded.

Smirking, he moved his hand from under your chin to the side of your face, cupping your cheek. He pulled your face closer, pressing his lips to yours. You gasped in surprise before melting into the kiss, wrapping your own arms around his waist.

"I fell for you the day I met you," he said breathlessly.

"So did I," you replied. He smiled and kissed you again, tangling a hand in your hair.

"Jarvis, you recorded that, right?"

"Of course, Sir."

A few days later, you and Clint announced your relationship to the team. They all congratulated you – Natasha even hugged you.

"Finally," Loki sighed. "Now we can stop this charade."

"What charade?" you asked.

"The one where we pretend to be in love with you to make Clint jealous," Bruce answered.

"_What_?!" Clint barked.

"It was Tony's fault!" Steve said innocently. "He told us to flirt with (y/n) to make Clint jealous so he would confess his feelings to her."

"_Tony!_" Clint growled, stomping off towards the billionaire's room.

You giggled. "Thanks for everything, you guys. The favors were amazing, and I got a boyfriend out of it!"

Bruce laughed. "We're glad it worked out, (y/n)."  
"Now, if you don't mind me, I'm gonna go watch Tony get punched," you said cheerfully, dashing off in the direction your boyfriend went.

"Jarvis?"

"Yes, Miss Romanov?"

"Record Tony getting punched, will you?"

"Yes, Miss Romanov."

(1) Eheh, see what I did there?


	13. Where Have You Been? - Tony

**Where Have You Been?**

Request for _Brittany Nicole_

You gathered your things into your messenger bag as your last class of the day came to an end. You slung the bag across your shoulders and waved goodbye to your professor before leaving the classroom.

Your dorm was all the way on the other side of campus, which was a real drag in the winter, but summer was here now, offering you a pleasantly sunny walk back to your room. Today's schedule only consisted of one class, allowing you to only carry your notebook and writing utensils rather than heavy textbooks.

As you walked down the concrete path that led to your dorm, you happened to look around, and a figure entering the campus grounds caught your eye.

Could it be?

No, it couldn't. You hadn't seen that man in three years. He just up and left you. Why would he come back _now_? To your school?

Curiosity got the better of you and, instead of continuing the path back to your room, you strayed into the grass, headed for the newcomer.

He grinned as you approached. That _had_ to be him. You knew that grin anywhere.

"Hey, (y/n)!" he greeted.

"Tony?" you gasped, stopping a few inches in front of him.

"In the flesh," he grinned.

Anger and hurt at being abandoned three years prior bubbled inside you, and before either of you knew what was happening, your hand raised and came down hard against his cheek. He stumbled back, resting his own hand on his now cherry red face, widening his eyes at you.

"What was that for?"

"Where the hell were you?!" you demanded. "You stop talking to me out of the blue for _three years_ and now you think you can just show up at my school like nothing happened?!"

He held his hands up defensively. "Easy there, (y/n). I can explain."

You crossed your arms impatiently, silently urging him to do so.

"I kind of got recruited into the Avengers," he began. He looked around, noticing a few students that had stopped in their tracks to stare, undoubtedly recognizing the famous Tony Stark. "Maybe we should talk somewhere private?"

You rolled your eyes and agreed. "My dorm's over there," you said, pointing to the building a few feet away.

"Lead the way."

Once inside, you closed and locked the door to escape rabid fangirls and sat on the couch. You had the whole dorm to yourself, having never been assigned a roommate.

"Keep explaining," you ordered, fetching yourself a glass of iced tea.

"Like I said, I had to join the Avengers. And shortly after joining- you heard about the attack on New York, right?"

You gestured to the room you were in. "This whole building had to be rebuilt because of those damn alien things."

He winced. "Sorry. We couldn't stop that. They were huge! Anyway, that took up a lot of time, and SHIELD kept bringing us back for other threats and it wasn't safe for me to see you for a while."

"Wasn't safe?" you deadpanned. "You know what wasn't safe? Me and a few hundred other students running around like headless chickens, having absolutely nowhere to go because our _houses_ were being destroyed and the news was making it seem like your stupid Avengers couldn't do anything about it!"

Tony winced again. "If I had known you were in the middle of the destruction, I would have tried to help you and your friends. But I had to fight off the invasion." He stood and moved to stand in front of you, gently resting his hands on your hips. He rested his forehead against yours. "I'm sorry, (y/n). If I could have dropped everything to make sure you were okay, I would have."

You pouted slightly, still wanting him to feel guilty for abandoning you. "I couldn't even get a phone call? A text message to let me know you still cared about me?"

"Is that what this is about?" he inquired, pulling back to look into your eyes. "(y/n), I've always cared about you. I've thought about you constantly since I left. Ask anyone – I was always worried about you. But I couldn't do anything about it. I had to keep a low profile. There are a lot of bad guys out there that want to kill the Avengers and if they knew about you, you'd be in even greater danger."

You looked back at him, finding nothing but honesty and love in his eyes. You offered him a soft smile and stepped forward, allowing him to wrap his arms around you. Your own arms wrapped around his waist, pulling closer. You inhaled his scent – Old Spice, coffee, a little bit of booze and Tony's own personal musk. It brought back memories.

"I guess that makes sense…" you sighed, looking up at him. "But you're a genius. I know cell phones can be tracked but can't you invent something to fix that? At least for our phones? Something to make text messages untraceable so you can just let me know that you're alive and waiting for me once in a while?" Embarrassed by your request, you looked back to the ground. "It's been hell these few years. I honestly thought that… that you didn't love me anymore…"

"Oh, (y/n)…" He pulled you closer, resting a hand on the back of your head, pressing a kiss to the side. "I've always loved you. I don't know how untraceable I can be – there are a lot of bad guy geniuses too, you know. A lot of big and powerful people with high-tech computer systems." The hand on the back of your head slid down to hook under your chin, lifting your face to meet his eyes. "But I'll try. For you."

You smiled. "Thank you, Tony."

"Anything for you, babe." With that, he pressed his lips to yours, wrapping his arms around your waist. Your arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer, silently telling him to never leave you again.


	14. But I Thought - Clint

**But I Thought…**

Request for _miles_

**A/N:** So I know I said I'd try to make them gender neutral but that's kinda hard for me cuz I always picture the reader as a girl, and in this one you go to a party so you're all dressed up and I gave you a dress. If you're a guy reading this, feel free to skip the clothes part and make it up yourself.

It was no secret that you and Tony had hit it off right away upon your initiation into the Avengers. He was funny and outgoing, always ready to make you laugh when your day was dark and needed brightening. To the untrained eye, one would think the two of you were dating.

And one did.

One particular Avenger fully believed that you and Tony Stark were a couple.

It was understandable, really. You could often be found with the billionaire, watching a movie together or you eating a snack while he worked on his suits. You enjoyed spending time with him, but you didn't have a crush on him, regardless of what everyone thought. You simply enjoyed that Tony liked making you happy when no one else had time for you.

In truth, you had a crush on a different Avenger. But no one except for Tony knew that.

After some time, the Avenger with a crush on you began making himself known. He'd appear whenever you and the billionaire were hanging out, and seemed to content himself with pointing out all of the billionaire's flaws.

One particular day, you and Tony were in the main entertainment room – you were choosing a movie for the two of you to watch and he was preparing snacks in the adjoining kitchen. Normally you'd be in charge of the snacks, but Tony's movie interest seemed limited to only films starring half-naked supermodels. After last week's incident, you had taken it upon yourself to choose the movie and make him get off his butt and get you food.

In the middle of your selection, Clint Barton appeared behind you, having dropped down from the vent. You jumped lightly in surprise before turning to smile up at him. "Hey, Clint."

"Hi, (y/n). What are you doing?"

"Picking out a movie," you replied, turning back to the collection. "Tony and I are having a movie night. You wanna join?"

Before he could stop himself, he inquired, "Why do you hang out with him so much?"

"What do you mean?" you questioned, standing up to face the archer.

"Tony. Why are you always with him? There are other people in the Tower, you know."

With that, the archer left in a huff. He sounded genuinely upset, with confused and concerned you. You liked to think that you were friends with all of the Avengers, and Clint's icy tone seemed directed straight at you.

You had to figure out why.

A week later, the Avengers defeated an army of inhuman foes with few or no injuries to the good guys. As a result, Tony decided to throw yet another celebratory party. Like he needed any more excuses to do so.

Hoping to catch your crush's attention, you picked out a (f/c) corseted dress with a sweetheart neckline. The corset hugged your torso and the fabric of the skirt hugged your curves, framing your hips and rear end and flowing elegantly to the floor. It stopped just above the floor, revealing your bare toes which were strapped into high-heeled sandals.

You made your way to the party floor and smiled as the team greeted you. You made your way to the bar, ordering a (f/drink) as you looked around. Everyone was easily spotted – Tony was dancing with whatever pretty girl would have him, Steve was politely chatting up his fans, Bruce was sitting a few stools away at the bar, Thor was dancing with Jane, and Natasha was keeping an eye on everyone, making sure no laws were broken.

Well, almost everyone was easily spotted. Clint was nowhere to be found.

You sighed and sipped your drink as Tony waltzed up to the bar. "What's up, babe?"

"Nothing, Tony," you lied, feigning a smile at the billionaire.

"Don't give me that," he argued, taking a seat beside you. "You're looking for Clint, aren't you?"

He was the only one who knew of your crush on the archer, which caused the two of you to spend many an hour talking. Your encounters largely consisted of him trying to convince you to tell Clint your feelings and you refusing as though your life depended on it.

"Maybe…" you mumbled.

"You gotta tell him, babe," he insisted, resting a hand on your shoulder.

"I can't," you replied, shaking your head.

Clint chose that moment to arrive. He made his way to the bar for a Rum and Coke, glaring at the two of you.

Tony elbowed your side, causing you to look up at him in confusion. He jerked his head towards the other side of the bar where Clint was downing his drink. You nearly choked on yours, surprised that the archer was there.

"I'll let you two have fun," Tony excused himself, winking at you before wandering off.

"Hey, Clint…" you greeted with a smile.

He grunted in reply.

"Are you mad at me?" you had to ask.

He grunted again.

You looked around, taking in how large the crowed had grown. You stood to grab Clint's wrist, pleading with your eyes. "Can we talk?"

With a sigh he agreed, following you down a couple of floors to your room. Once there, you led him inside and closed the door behind you.

"Seriously," you began, "are you mad at me?"

"Yes," he replied, causing your face to fall. He sighed again. "Maybe. Kind of. I don't know."

"What does that mean?" you inquired, sitting on your bed. He sat beside you, running a hand across his face.

"I'm mad at a lot of people."

"Like who?"

"You, Tony, myself…"

"Why?"

He turned to look at you. "Because I waited too long. I second guessed myself and now the woman I love is with another man."

"…The woman you love?"

"Don't you get it, (y/n)?" he breathed, facing you fully and resting his hand on yours. "I'm in love with you. I've been in love with you since I met you." He looked down at his lap. "But you're with Tony. I get that. I backed off."

"You think I'm dating Tony?" you giggled, turning your hand to grasp his.

He looked back up at you. "Aren't you?"

"Of course not! We're friends and he's funny but he's so not my type."

"But… you're always with him. You always hang out and talk…"

"Exactly. We talk. That's it," you insisted, hesitating. "We… We talk about you, actually…"

"You talk about me?" he smirked.

"Yeah… He knew that I had a crush on you and he was constantly telling me to tell you but I was too shy…" You looked down at your own lap, a blush claiming your cheeks as you awaited his response.

A warm hand cupped your jaw, tilting your head up to meet his eyes. There was a pause before warm, chapped lips pressed against your softer ones. The hand on your jaw slid to the back of your head, pulling you closer. You shyly rested your hands in his broad chest as his other arm wrapped around your waist. Just as one of your hands slid up his chest to rest on his neck, you reluctantly pulled your lips away due to lack of air.

"I'm an idiot," he breathed against your lips. You giggled and looked up at him.

"I'd never date Tony."

He laughed, pecking your lips again. "Glad to hear it."


	15. You Like A Boy - Steve

**You Like A Boy**

Request for _reader_

**A/N:** So this was originally requested as a brother/sister oneshot where the reader has a crush on someone else but it ended up being equally about both guys so… I wasn't sure how to tag it.

Your big brother had always been your best friend. Being only three years apart, the two of you were close enough in age to have similar interests and not so close that you had to share everything with each other. You always played together as children, whether you were making sand castles, playing on the swing set, or decapitating Barbie dolls.

You weren't an Avenger or a SHIELD agent, but you respected your brother for joining both teams. Of course, Fury knew about you instantly, having read Clint's files upon his joining SHIELD. For a while, Clint kept you out of the loop and away from the Avengers, not wanting you to get hurt. But after some insistence – okay, a _lot_ of insistence – from both you and the Avengers, he agreed to introduce you to the team.

Everyone was friendly enough and you took an instant liking to the guys and Natasha. You took a special liking to Steve, often blushing and tripping over your tongue whenever he spoke to you.

Clint paid special attention to you for the next week, ensuring that no enemies were making plans to kidnap and/or torture you to get to the archer. While paying said special attention, he happened to notice how flustered and shy you became whenever the Captain was around.

It was mid-day on the Avengers' day off when Clint approached you. You were in the kitchen fixing up some snacks for the group's movie marathon, while everyone else was in the main entertainment room getting ready.

"Hey, (y/n)," Clint sang with a smirk. You stiffened – he knew something you didn't want him to know. That was his tell, singing your name with a dorky grin on his face, clasping his hands behind his back as though he were holding your baby photos as blackmail.

"What do you know, big brother?"

"That you have the hots for a certain Avenger," he replied, stepping closer.

As your face heated up and changed hue, you hurried your snack making. "I do not."

"Liar," he chuckled.

"What makes you so sure?" you demanded, crossing your arms and turning to face him.

"Steve Rogers."

Your blush deepened, making your face comparable to a tomato. Your gaze fell to the ground in embarrassment.

"Ha!" he laughed. "I knew it!"

"Don't say anything, Clint! He's way older than me and he's probably not even interested. I'm lucky enough to be friends with you guys," you mumbled.

"Don't worry, Sis," he replied in his most promising voice. "I won't tell." He wrapped an arm around your shoulders as he helped you transport the snacks to the main room. You took a seat on the plush leather couch, sandwiched between your brother and none other than Steve himself. Clint snickered as the blush returned to your cheeks. You settled back against the cushioned as the movie began.

Clint always kept his promises to you. So when you fell asleep halfway through the movie and leaned against Steve's side, eventually falling into his lap with your head resting on his leg, Clint draped a blanket over you and took his leave, leaving you alone with the Captain and keeping what he knew to himself.

Of course, that didn't cease the teasing.

The next day, you were in the main kitchen fixing yourself some breakfast, and Clint sauntered in with a grin plastered on his face. "Morning, (y/n)."

"Morning, big brother."

"Cozy last night, huh?"

"What are you talking about?" You eyed your brother wearily as you took a bite of your toast.

"You fell asleep on Steve's lap halfway through the movie," he smirked behind his cup of coffee.

You may or may not have choked on your toast. "I did not."

"Oh, but you did," he chuckled.

"I was alone when I woke up though."

"He must have played the good guy and replaced his leg with a real pillow."

You wondered if your blood would eventually get tired of rushing to your cheeks every time Steve came into conversation.

"It's a wonder he hasn't figured it out by now," Clint mused.

"You promised!" you cried, worrying that your secret would be revealed.

"I know, I know," he chuckled, raising his hands in surrender. "I won't tell. But you're not exactly hiding it. Steve's gonna find out eventually."

"Preferably after I'm dead and gone and can successfully hide from embarrassment," you mumbled.

"Aww," he laughed. "My baby sister's in love!"

"In love with who?" a familiar voice inquired as a tall blond man wandered in. Your eyed widened as Clint clamped his mouth shut.

"I'll leave you two alone," he stated, excusing himself. You suddenly took a deep interest in the marbled pattern of the countertop.

"Has a lucky gentleman captured your heart, ma'am?" Steve questioned innocently.

"Uh…" you hesitated. "You could say that, I guess…"

"May I ask who this man is?"

"Uh… You know him…"

"Is he an Avenger?"

"Yep…"

"Does he live in the Tower?"

"I hear he has an apartment but he spends a lot of time in the Tower…"

"So it's not Tony?"

"God, no," you said with a light giggle. "He's way too cocky for me."

"That's good to hear," Steve said with a smile. "Is it Bruce?"

"Why are you so interested?" you asked before you could stop yourself.

He looked taken back. "I didn't mean to pry, ma'am."

"Oh, no," you shook your head, "you weren't prying. I just didn't think you'd be so interested in who I… had an interest in."

"I just want to make sure he's a good guy," Steve replied. "I'd hate to see you get hurt. You seem like a nice girl."

"I appreciate that, Steve."

"Is it Thor?"

"He has Jane."

"One person can still love another even if the other is taken, can't they?"

"Yes… I just hope that's not the circumstance here…"

"Here?"

"With the guy I like."

He paused. "I've named everyone in the Tower, except for your brother, of course."

You looked at the ground shyly. "All but one."

He looked at you as realization dawned. "Ma'am… Is it me?"

"Maybe…"

You watched his feet step closer to you and his arms rest gently on your waist. You shyly glanced up to meet his eyes.

"May I be forward, ma'am?" he asked softly. You nodded and closed your eyes as one of his hands reached up to cup your cheek. His head tilted down for his lips to gently collide with yours. Your lips melded together perfectly, like matching pieces of a puzzle.

"Would you like to go on a date with me?" he asked breathlessly as you pulled away for air.

"I'd love to," you smiled.

A few floors up, a certain archer was watching the events unfold on one of the computers hooked up to one of the many cameras that Jarvis monitored.


	16. For The Love of America - Steve

**For The Love of America**

Request for _TheSilverScorpion_

**A/N:** Forgive me, I know nothing about baseball except for a few key terms learned from the few times I was forced to play in elementary school.

You alternated between bouncing on the balls of your feet and rolling back on your heels as you stood in line, waiting for your turn to present your ticket and gain entry into the stadium. You'd been waiting for this event for months!

A few months ago, you heard about a New York Yankees (1) game coming up in your home town, and you were absolutely dying to go. Shortly after the game started being advertised, you'd heard a contest on the radio offering a free ticket to the game if you could guess the song they were playing. You were the first to guess, thanks to your hobby of constantly listening to that radio station. You won the ticket and it was shipped directly to your apartment.

All that was left was to jump around your apartment like a bunny on steroids, waiting for time to pass until the day of the game.

So here you were, dressed in your blue, grey and white jersey which sported the number of your favorite player, accompanied by faded blue skinny jeans and black Converse All-Stars.

You finally came to the front of the line and fished through your jean pocket for your ticket – only for it to not be there. Fighting your panic, you dig through your other front pocket, then the back ones. Your panic grew as you looked around on the ground, wondering how your ticket could have escaped your pocket.

"Is this yours, ma'am?" a familiar voice called from behind you. Turning around you came face-to-face with none other than Steve Rogers. You took the ticket from his hand and flipped it over, finding your name scribbled across the back just where you had written it.

"Thank you," you said softly, still in awe of the fact that you were talking to Captain America.

"No problem, ma'am," he smiled.

"Captain America!" the ticket taker (2) gasped, resting a hand over her heart dramatically. She looked ready to faint.

He smiled again and nodded. "Pleasure to meet you." He then turned to you. "Are you here alone, ma'am?"

Fighting back the urge to pass out because you're standing there with Captain freaking America, you nodded. "Yes, I am."

"Could I accompany you, then?" he asked sincerely.

The only response you could manage was, "Why?"

"You look like an honest fan," he answered. "And going to games by yourself can get lonely."

"Sure," you nodded slowly, in shock. You could see the rest of the line from the corner of your eye – every single female was glaring at you, whether or not they were with a date.

He smiled and turned to the ticket taker. "Here you go, ma'am," he said, passing over his ticket. She nearly melted as her fingers brushed against his. He then extended an arm for you to loop your own arm through. You smiled and did so, following the Captain into the stadium to find your seats.

The afternoon continued with you smiling and laughing and Steve buying you popcorn and soda. He sat by you through the whole game, his own smile growing as your enthusiasm rose. Halfway through he took a chance and draped his arm across the back of your seat invitingly. With a blush staining your cheeks, you scooted closer to the Captain and rested your head on his shoulder.

When the game was over and the Yankees had won, you stood to leave when a hand gently grasped your wrist. You turned to see that the culprit was Steve, smiling innocently at you.

"Can I walk you home, ma'am?" he inquired.

You offered him a soft smile and nodded. "That'd be nice."

Your apartment was only a few blocks away, and there was enough sun in the sky to result in a pleasant stroll home.

He stood and gathered his things, tossing his trash in the nearest bin as you left the stadium. As you began walking in the direction of your apartment, his hand brushed against yours as if asking permission to grasp it properly. Taking a leap of faith, you slid your hand into his, lacing your fingers together. You felt him relax slightly, relieved that you hadn't pushed him away. He even squeezed your hand gently.

Upon arriving at your apartment complex, you led him up the stairs to your front door.

"This is me," you said, turning to look up at him. "I had a great time."

"As did I, ma'am," he replied with a smile. "Do you think you'd like to go on a real date with me sometime?"

You smiled back. "I think I'd love to."

He leaned closer to you, planting a kiss on your cheek. He then took your intertwined hands and brought them to his mouth, kissing the back of your hand. "Dinner tomorrow night?"

"Pick me up at seven?" you giggled.

"I'll be here," he smiled. With that, he reluctantly released your hand and turned around, walking back down the stairs to the parking lot.

Your smile never faded as you entered your apartment and began preparing dinner.

(1) I figured most Marvel universes are based in New York, and that's one of the few teams I know.

(2) Again, lack of knowledge. They're called "ushers" at the movies but there's already an "usher" in baseball so… I dunno.


	17. Running Love - Steve

**Running Love**

Request for _Kat_

**A/N:** Post-Winter Soldier-ish, so he understands a bit more about modern-day New York.

You pulled your (h/l)(h/c) hair into a high ponytail (**A/N:** unless your hair's too short) and connected your headphones to your iPod, slipping it into your armband. You slipped on your running shoes and left your apartment, locking the door on your way out. You adjusted your (f/c) tank top and (f/c) sports capris, walking to the end of the block. There you broke into a run, turning the corner and giving a sigh of relief as the morning breeze blew past your face.

You loved mid-morning runs. You didn't like to get up exceptionally early, when the sun's barely awake and the air is freezing. You prefer to wait until eight or nine in the morning, when the sun's bright and shiny and offering a warm glow to everything the light touches (1).

You were in the middle of your run when you crossed paths with the one and only Steve Rogers. You had seen him running his own path while during your morning routine, and you always smiled at the fact that you lived in a city where you could see Captain America doing his own daily routine like a normal human being.

Which he wasn't, but that's beside the point.

You offered him a friendly smile as you passed, which he returned. Butterflies invaded your stomach as you continued your run. Okay, so maybe you had a crush on the Captain. A lot of girls did. And so what if he was technically old enough to be your grandfather – he was also technically still only twenty (2), just like you.

It began happening more and more often. Almost every day now, in fact. You would go for your morning run, and you'd cross paths with Steve, and you'd smile at each other like old friends and then be on your separate ways.

Well, you decided to change that.

The next morning, you did indeed find Steve again. But this time, you turned yourself to keep up with him, jogging beside him instead of away.

"Hey there," you greeted.

"Hi," he smiled.

"You're Steve Rogers," you breathed.

He chuckled. "Yes, ma'am."

"My dad's told me a lot about you."

"I get that a lot."

You both decided to take a break, sitting on a bench at a nearby park.

"I don't mean to sound like my dad, but I'm a big fan of yours," you gushed breathlessly.

"Thank you, ma'am," he smiled. "Who's your dad?"

"Phil Coulson." (3)

"Ahh, Agent Coulson," Steve nodded. "He was a great man."

"Yeah, he was…"

"He never mentioned having a daughter."

"He kept that information from a lot of people. Didn't wanna risk putting me in danger."

Steve nodded again. "That makes perfect sense. He was a very caring man. I'm sure he wanted the best for you."

You couldn't help but think that the best thing for you would be to find a man like your father's favorite hero… or your father's favorite hero himself.

"I don't mean to sound forward, ma'am," Steve began gently, "but I would be honored if you'd join me for lunch this afternoon."

You bit your lip with a smile. "I'd love to."

He took you to a local café after learning that you only drink coffee with your oxygen (4). He found you a table in the corner near the back to allow more privacy, noticing your shyness during the walk there. You thanked him for his thoughtfulness as you sat down.

"I'll go order our drinks," he offered. "What would you like?"

"I'll have a (f/drink), thank you," you replied. He smiled and headed up to the counter to order. You could see the barista from where you sat, and she was clearly flirting with the Captain. She giggled as she scribbled down his order and went to make the drinks. She giggled again when she handed the drinks to Steve and blushed profusely when he left her a large tip.

He returned to you with your drinks and a couple of muffins – (f/muffin) for you and blueberry for himself. He slid your drink and muffin to your side of the table before sitting across from you. "I don't mean to sound like a stalker but I've seen you running down this block before but I didn't have the courage to approach you."

"Aw, the great Captain America was shy?" you giggled.

A blush crossed his cheeks. "You could say that, ma'am."

"I can't say I was much braver," you admitted. "I've seen you on my run and I wanted to say hi but I figured I'm just a girl – I couldn't be of interest to Steve Rogers."

"I'm just a guy, ma'am," he replied, sipping his drink. "I may be an Avenger but I'm still human. I don't want to be treated like a celebrity."

"I get that," you replied, "but it's hard not to treat you like a celebrity. You're the man who survived seventy years in ice, America's greatest hero, the living legend. You're a big deal to this country, and New York especially."

He smiled. "You're first girl I've talked to that hasn't completely, uh, freaked out upon meeting me. You're real. I like that."

"I like being real myself," you giggled again. "It's better than being imaginary."

He laughed and continued to smile at you, talking and sharing stories with you, completely losing track of time.

Hours later, the two of you finally leave the coffee shop to see that it's almost dark out.

"Wow, it's getting late," you noted. "Sorry to keep you out so long."

"No apology necessary, ma'am," he replied. "I had a great time."

"I did, too."

"May I walk you home?" he asked, looking down at you.

You looked back up at him with a smile. "I'd love that."

He walked you back to your apartment with you leading the way. He wrapped his hand around yours, your smaller hand fitting perfectly inside his. You smiled to yourself as you neared your apartment. You held back a sigh of disappointment as you reached your door.

"Here we are," you said softly.

"Do you think we can go out again?" he inquired.

"I'd be honored," you replied with a smile.

He leaned down to press his lips yours softly. Your eyes fluttered closed as your chest exploded with butterflies.

He pulled away all-too soon, still smiling. "Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow," you agreed. He pecked your cheek before turning and walking away, leaving you to smile like a teenage girl as you entered your apartment.

(1) Eh? Anyone? I had to, sorry.

(2) I don't know how old Cap is, sorry. I just know he was frozen for 70 years.

(3) Added that on the spot.

(4) It's a TV show reference, ha, sorry.


	18. My Hero - Steve

**My Hero**

Request for _Bails_

**A/N:** I always thought HYDRA was supposed to be all caps like SHIELD, but when I researched it to find out exactly what it was, most pages didn't use all-caps… Please let me know which way it's supposed to be. It's like JARVIS all over again.

I know very little about HYDRA. I had to research it to find out how to define it. I really need to watch Captain America again.

You waken feeling weak and light. As you slowly regain consciousness, you notice that you can't feel the ground beneath your feet. Confusion fills your thoughts as you look around, taking in the dark and gloomy dungeon you're locked in. You panic as you realize that your arms are suspended above your head, your wrists on the receiving end of skin-tearing shackles. You bite your lip as tears continue to stream down your cheeks – you hadn't noticed the dried tears until now – and blood dripped down your wrists as barely-healed scabs reopened, thanks to your wrists rubbing against the rusty restraints.

Your vision is blurry from your tears, you feel lightheaded from being suspended for Odin-knows-how long, your stomach feels as though it's been empty for ages – which it very well may have been. All you want to do is collapse on the floor and pass out, but you can't. All you can do is hang from the hook that protrudes from the ceiling and hope that whoever did this will let you go.

Two dark, bulky figures step into your vision. "She's awake," one states.

"Time to answer some questions," the other says gruffly, stepping closer to you.

You grunt in response – apparently you can't talk either.

"Where is Captain America?" the first one asks, his voice higher and less intimidating than the other's.

"I… I…" you began, unable to form a single word, much less a complete sentence.

"Speak, you wench!" the other cries, his large hand coming down hard on your cheek. Surely there'll be a bruise there later.

"Ungghhh…" you groan, your head falling forward. Your energy is completely drained, making you unable to do much of anything.

"She won't be speaking any time soon," the lighter one states.

"She has the information we need," the gruff one argues. "She needs to speak."

"She can't," the other insists. "She's too weak. She's been in here for two weeks. It's a wonder she's awake at all."

The other huffs, clearly upset that you're unresponsive. "Let's tell the boss."

With that, they leave. You hear the shuffling of their heavy boots across the concrete floor.

"Where is she?" a worried Steve cries as he enters the science lab where Tony and Bruce are looking at a computer screen.

"Working on it," Tony replies, shoveling blueberries into his mouth.

"Got her," Bruce states, pointing to the screen.

"Oh, no…" Tony sighs as he looks.

"What?" Steve inquires worriedly. "Where is she?"

"HYDRA's got her," Bruce states apologetically.

Steve freezes. HYDRA. One of the worst organizations in the world, and they've kidnapped the love of his life.

"We can find her," Tony insists. "We know what city she's in, all we have to do is pinpoint the building they're occupying and break her out."

Steve nods slowly, his thoughts zoning in on how to save you. He knew he shouldn't have let you take that mission alone. He wanted someone to go with you, but Fury insisted that you were capable of handling yourself.

Of course, tracking down or infiltrating HYDRA's base was _not_ part of the mission.

The trio decide to inform Fury and the others of your situation.

"What do you mean, she's been captured?" Natasha inquires, unbelieving that a highly trained SHIELD agent such as yourself could be kidnapped so easily.

"HYDRA's got her," Bruce sighs as eyebrows fly up across the room.

"We have to go after her," Clint states, jumping to his feet.

"Agreed," Natasha nods.

"(y/n) is a skilled agent, but even she can't take HYDRA on herself," Fury says with a sigh. "Time for the Avengers to assist her."

"What is this HYDRA?" Thor inquires, confused.

"It's a long-lived band of bad guys bent on world domination," Natasha explains. "They were a big deal in the 40s, when Captain America here first started out."

"They call themselves HYDRA after the mythological monster," Bruce adds. "They pride themselves on the fact that they can recruit new members every time one of their own leaves or dies, much like how the mythical monster can regrow two new heads for every head that gets cut off."

Thor nods slowly, brows furrowing together, deciding that a young maiden such as yourself should not be caught up with such a group.

"Let us go rescue her!"

A rough hand grips your chin none-too-gently, forcing your eyes to meet his. Your eyelids droop tiredly as you have even less energy than the last time these goons came to bug you.

"Speak, wench!" he growls. You winced at the foulness of his breath and the roughness of his grip. All you could manage was a small gasp.

"She's not going to know where the Captain is," the other goon states. "She's been unconscious for three days – she may not even remember who Captain America is."

"Do you?" the rougher man demands. "Do you remember him?"

You try to look up at the man, but your head falls back and your eyes rolls back into your skull, ready to fall unconscious once more.

"She's still useless!" the rough goon cries, letting your face go with a shove and stepping away.

"How nice of you to reveal yourselves," a familiar but faded voice calls smugly. You try to look in the direction of the voice but you're too weak.

"Who the hell are you?" the rough goon demands.

"You're than Iron Man loser, aren't you?" the lighter man guesses.

"I. Am. Iron Man," the very Tony Stark voice replies, lifting a metallic hand to shoot a plasma bolt at the goons. They go flying into the opposite wall and he, Thor, and Bruce – who is currently in the process of Hulking out – stand and face the goons while Steve, Clint, and Natasha find you.

"Oh, (y/n)…" Steve sighs miserably. "I'm so sorry."

You groan in reply unable to speak.

"There's plenty of time for apologies later," Clint states, looking at your restraints. "Let's focus on getting her out of here."

Steve nods and, being tall enough to easily reach your shackles, examines them carefully. "Hey, Thor."

"What is it, Captain?" the god inquires as he sends his hammer hurtling towards the rougher henchman.

"Do you think you can snap these shackles without hurting (y/n)?" Steve asks.

Thor rushes over to examine your restraints. "Yes, I can." He takes a hold of one shackle before looking at Steve. "You may want to hold onto her; she will fall when the restraints are broken."

Blushing, Steve wraps his arms around your waist, ready to support your weight. Thor snaps the cuff in half easily, letting your arm fall limply to your side. He moves around to snap the other cuff, watching as your entire body fell into Steve's. He tightens his arms around you, gently lowering you so that your feet touch the floor.

Your knees buckle due to your lack of strength. Steve notices and removes one arm, moving to hook it under your knees. He lifts you up bridal style, looking down at you sadly.

"Get her back to the Tower and into the infirmary," Natasha orders him. "We'll take care of HYDRA."

Steve nods and runs, dashing past various henchmen that come barreling at him in a failed attempt to stop him.

You waken a few days later in the infirmary. You blink a few times, your eyes adjusting to the warm light enveloping the room. It's been a long time since you've seen such a pleasant light. The dungeon you were locked in was always dark and cold. You'd almost forgotten what light and warmth felt like.

You turn your head to the side with a gasp, realizing just how sore your neck is. Thinking back, you recall how your head always hung, pushed down by your arms being suspended above your head. You never really moved your neck. You can guess how that would affect your muscles.

Gently turning your head to the other side, you find an exhausted-looking Steve passed out in a chair. A blush rises to your cheeks as you wonder how long he's been sitting here with you.

As you stare at who you presume must have been your savior, he wakens and smiles at you.

"Thank God you're awake, (y/n). I was so worried."

"I didn't mean to worry you," you mumble tiredly.

He scoots his chair closer and you now realize that your hand has been enveloped in his. It's warm and inviting, and you hope he doesn't move it.

"We were all worried, I mean," Steve corrects. "You were missing for two weeks. We had no idea where you were."

"Two weeks?" you manage. "I had no idea it was that long."

"I guess you couldn't really keep track of time in there, could you?"

You shake your head weakly. "It felt like weeks being in there, but at the same time, just a few minutes. I couldn't even tell if it was day or night."

He presses a soft kiss to your forehead. "I'm glad we found you before worse things could happen."

You offer a small smile. "Me too. I was too weak to give them any information, so they settled for hitting me when I didn't talk… Who knows what they would have done if I'd stayed longer."

His brows furrow in worry, clearly upset by what HYDRA's goons put you through. He presses a longer kiss to your temple, sighing softly against your head. "I will never let that happen to you again, (y/n). I promise."

"It's fine, Steve," you reply, unsure of his intentions. "I won't get caught again. I'll make sure not to take any lone missions."

He pulls back just enough to look at you. You look back quietly.

"I need to tell you something," he whispers. You continue looking at him, silently urging him to continue.

He looks down, hesitating, before looking back at you. "I love you, (y/n). I'm in love with you. I want to be with you and protect you and keep you by my side for the rest of my days."

Your heart warms as a new blush claims your face. A smile forms on your lips. "I love you too, Steve."

He smiles, pulling closer to you. "Will you be my girlfriend, ma'am?"

You nod. "Of course I will."

He leans over you, gently pressing his lips to yours. His free hand moves to cup your cheek, deepening the kiss.

"Well, it's about time," Tony calls from the doorway. Steve pulls away to look at him.

"Go away, Tony," he calls, turning his attention back to you. He kisses you again, ignoring the wolf whistles coming from the doorway.


	19. Welcome Aboard - Dad Tony

**Welcome Aboard**

Request for _I'm only human_

**A/N:** This is a father/daughter relationship, no romance.

To say that you were a gymnast was the understatement of the year. You had won several championships, passing with flying colors and leaving your opponents in the dust. Gymnastics had been your passion since you were a child, and since your father could afford just about anything in the world, he was eager to sign you up for classes the second you asked.

It was after you'd won your most recent tournament that you met the Avengers. You'd heard plenty about each of them from your father, usually complaints of course. You'd been dying to meet them, but it was dangerous. You could get hurt if their enemies found out about you and used you as leverage. But your dad was never one to listen to other people's suggestions, and the whole team was just as excited to meet you.

You won yet another tournament with minimal effort, showing up the other competitors and making your father proud. When it was over and you'd received your medal, (1) you found your dad and his buddies getting up from their seats to come congratulate you.

"Congrats, babe," he smiled, pulling you into a hug.

"Thanks, Dad," you replied, turning to look at the team.

"(y/n), meet the Avengers. Capsicle, Bird Boy, Black Widow, Meatswing, and the rage monster," your dad introduced, gesturing to his buddies. You giggled, knowing how your dad liked to give people nicknames and refused to ever use their real names.

Natasha rolled her eyes. "I'm sure you've heard enough about us to know our names. Stark likes using nicknames to feel superior."

"That's my dad," you agreed.

"(y/n!) You're supposed to be on my side!" your father whined.

Bruce smiled and held his hand out to you. "Bruce Banner."

You took it in yours. "(y/n) Stark."

"What's it like being the daughter of Iron Man?" Clint inquired.

You shrugged. "We got a lot of money. That's pretty nice."

"She's just like you," Steve mused, earning a laugh from the team and a smirk from Tony.

"She'd be a great addition," Natasha reasoned as she sat around a table with the other Avengers. "You saw her gymnastics today. No enemy would be able to catch her, jumping around like that."

"Nat's right," Clint agreed.

"Being an Avenger is dangerous enough as an adult," Tony argued. "I'd love to see more of my kid but I can't knowingly and willingly put her in danger."

Clint opened his mouth to argue but was cut off by Steve. "Don't think about making her an agent, either," the Captain said. "She's an innocent teenager. You can't ask her to help save the world."

Tony raised a brow. "You're agreeing with me?"

"She's a great kid, Tony," Steve shrugged. "I'd hate to see her get hurt."

Not wanting the Captain to know how touched he was, Tony coughed. "Right. Yeah. My kid's not joining."

"Shouldn't that be _her_ decision?" Bruce questioned. "I understand you not wanting to put her in harm's way but she should make the final choice."

"Just tell her that it's an option," Natasha urged. "Let her know that we think she'd make an amazing agent or Avenger and that it's her choice."

Tony eventually agreed to at least talk to you before putting his iron boot down.

A few days later – Tony had procrastinated as much as the rest of the team would allow – your dad finally came to approach you about the subject of joining SHIELD and/or the Avengers.

He hesitantly knocked on your bedroom door, waiting for a "Come in" from you before he opened it. He stepped in slowly, closing the door behind him.

"What's up, Dad?" you inquired, looking up from your book as you sat on your bed.

Tony sat at the foot of your bed and cleared his throat before responding. "I have something to tell you."

You closed your book and sat up straighter, intrigued. "What is it?"

"I was talking to the guys and most of them agreed that you would make a very talented Avenger or agent of SHIELD."

"And why would they think that?" you wondered.

"They saw your gymnastics routine," he reminded. "They believe that, because of your speed and flexibility, you could easily escape an enemy and slip away without them being able to catch you. You'd be very helpful on missions."

You nodded slowly, letting it sink in. "And what do you think about all that?"

He sighed. "I said that they were right. You are talented, and your agility could help them out."

"But…?" you urged, knowing there was more to your dad's opinion.

"But…" Tony began, "I don't want you to be in that kind of danger all the time. I already worry enough wondering if some big bad guy out there is gonna find out about you and take you away from me. Making you an Avenger or agent will put you in even more danger and I'd worry about you even more."

"Then why didn't you just say no?" you questioned. "Why are you asking me about it?"

"Because they all agreed that it's your decision," Tony replied, looking pained and lost. "I'm your father and I want to keep you safe, but I can't control your life forever. I don't want you to join, because people die on this job, but it's ultimately your choice. It's your life."

You looked down at your lap, thinking it over. You looked back up at your dad. "Can I have a few days to think about it?"

Tony nodded vigorously. "Of course, babe."

With that, he pressed a kiss to your forehead and left the room.

A few days later, you'd made up your mind.

You dressed in the suit that Fury had sent you. It resembled Natasha's, all black spandex with belt loops to hold your weaponry. The belt around the waist, where Natasha's suit sported a red hourglass, you adorned a purple snake to represent your flexibility.

You made your way to the main entertainment floor where the rest of the team, including agents and Director Fury himself, had gathered. You adorned a proud smile as you slunk in wearing your new uniform.

Natasha was the first to smile and pull you into a hug. Clint hugger you and lightly slapped your back. Phil and Maria smiled fondly, always glad to have a new member.

Even Fury's lips curled upwards a little. "Welcome to SHIELD, Agent Stark."

(1) I know as much about gymnastics as I do about Hydra, so I'm making it up as I go.


	20. Out The Window - Steve

**Out The Window**

Request for _lupeee_

**A/N:** I was worried this would be a shorter oneshot, cuz when I got to the main part (the battle) it was short, but now it's one of my longest ones in the series.

Being the child of the one and only Tony Stark meant that you had met all of the Avengers and a couple of SHIELD agents. Fury had repeatedly warned Tony against introducing you to the team for fear that his enemies could get wind of your existence and use you as leverage. But Tony deemed it more dangerous to leave you in the dark – at least if you were kidnapped having met the Avengers, you'd understand why. If your father's enemies really wanted to hurt him, they'd find out about you on their own, and you wouldn't have a clue what was going on.

So Tony confidently introduced you to the team – Steve, Bruce, Clint, Natasha, Thor, even Loki, Phil, and Maria. You'd been excited to meet all of them, but Steve caught your attention the most. You'd heard stories about him from your dad, who heard them from his dad, and though you knew your father hated him, you couldn't figure out why. You thought he was cute, sweet, polite, and a good guy.

Don't tell your dad that, though.

Your father was determined to keep you safe at all costs. So when Loki and his army of evil alien monsters attacked New York, your dad ordered you to stay inside the Tower and stay hidden.

You argued that the Tower would be the most likely target, given that it had your family name plastered on it, and that Loki wanted to bring all of the Avengers to their knees.

But you lost the argument, following the instructions to stay on the lower levels of the Tower which would be less likely to be mutilated since almost every fighter on either side could fly.

Frightened of what would become of your father and your hometown, you took refuge in one of the spare rooms on the third level. You had JARVIS to keep you company, but it was of little comfort.

Unfortunately for the team, you were a Stark, and if that meant anything at all, it meant that you weren't particularly keen on following directions that weren't your own.

You quickly grew bored of utilizing the spare room on the floor above the garage and began wandering through the tower, wondering how high you'd have to go to at least hear the war happening outside. The floor you were on offered a faint buzzing noise from within the lower levels of the tower. The entire building had extra thick walls to protect Tony's precious creations and cars, but the lower levels had fewer windows, given the fact that they were rarely used.

You rode the elevator one floor at a time, taking a break at each one to see if it contained anything that could keep you entertained for more than a few minutes. When you reached the main entertainment level, you ran to your dad's DVD collection, scanning each and every one – which you had organized first by theme and then by alphabet in a fit of OCD – to find your favorites. You selected _The Little Mermaid_, which had plenty of songs to keep you distracted, plus your love for mermaids. You set it in the DVD player before grabbing the DVD and TV remotes and plopping down on the couch.

You were halfway through singing along to "Under the Sea" when some kind of alien monster crashed into the Tower, smashing through the extra thick walls and windows and sliding across the floor. You screamed and bolted from the couch, running towards the elevator in hopes of returning to the safety of the lower levels.

You weren't fast enough.

The alien recovered before you could open the elevator doors. It crawled across the floor, gripping at your legs, making you trip. You cried out as your knees hit the floor and your hands flailed out in front of you in a futile attempt to catch yourself. You groaned as you tried to push yourself up, but it morphed into a scream as the creature lifted you up by your legs and hurled you out the window.

Your scream continued as loud and high-pitched as could be as you went flying through the air. You gathered all of your strength and crossed your arms over your face, preparing to hit whatever hard surface you landed on. You presumed that it wouldn't be a kind fall; that you may very well die from it. Good job, (y/n). You did exactly what the entire team told you not to.

Your screams were quieted as you realized that you hadn't hit the ground or a hard building. You'd been caught by a pair of strong, comforting arms. Slowly lowering yours, you looked up at your savior, surprised to see it was none other than Captain America. A blush rose to your cheeks as you stared at him.

"Thank you!" you gasped. "I thought for sure I was done for!"

"No problem, (y/n)," Steve replied with a small smile, setting you on your feet on the roof of the building you almost crashed into. "But what in the world are you doing out here?"

"I, uh… I got thrown out of the window…" you admitted, looking down at your hands.

"How did you get thrown out of the window? Only one creature attacked the Tower, and it was on one of the upper levels."

"Heh, yeah, about that…"

Steve looked at you sternly. "_What_ about that?"

"I wasn't exactly where I was supposed to be," you mumbled.

"And where were you?" Steve questioned.

Before you could respond, an alien came flying at full speed in Steve's direction.

"Duck!" he yelled at you, bending his knees to cover his entire body with his shield. He pushed you behind him in order to shield you as well. You squealed in fright as the creature crashed into the shield, pushing you and Steve back a few feet. The creature then fell to the ground at least a hundred stories below.

"This is exactly why Stark wanted you to stay in the Tower," Steve sighed, turning to look at you.

"Technically, I did stay in the Tower," you defended, crossing your arms over your chest. "I stayed inside the Tower until I was thrown out the window."

"(y/n)!" a familiar voice yelled. You turned to see Iron Man landing a on the roof of your building.

"Hey, Dad," you greeted.

"What the hell are you doing out here?" he cried. "You were to remain in the Tower no matter what!"

"And I did!" you argued. "I didn't stay in the basement, because it's _boring_, but I did stay inside the Tower."

"Then what are you doing out here?" he demanded.

"She was thrown out of the window by one of those creatures," Steve explained.

"_What_?!"

"Dad, I'm fine," you assured him.

"I'm taking you back inside," your dad stated. "And you're staying on the lower levels."

You sighed but nodded as he wrapped his arm around your waist and lifted you into the air. Once landing you on the floor inside the broken wall, he lifted his mask in order to lean forward and kiss your forehead. He watched you head to the elevator before he returned to the fight.

Several hours later, the fight was won. All of Loki's creatures were dead and the portal to summon more had been closed. Thor had taken Loki back to Asgard and your dad was throwing a party in order to celebrate their victory.

It was during this party that you tried to find the opportunity to thank Steve for saving your life. If he hadn't caught you, you'd have slammed into the edge of that building and been splattered all over the brick.

You shuddered at the image, continuing to weave in-between the party-goers in an attempt to find the Captain.

You had decided to dress for the occasion, deciding that you were a Stark and deserved to party as much as your father did. You were currently wearing a (f/c) strapless dress that cinched up around your chest to accent it and lightly hugged your curves all the way to your knees. It wasn't too tight to walk properly in, but tight enough to compliment your body.

You found the Captain sitting at the bar, sipping a soda. You hopped up onto the stool beside him and smiled, waiting for him to greet you.

"Hello, (y/n)," he smiled.

"I wanted to thank you," you stated, ordering an iced tea.

"For?" Steve inquired.

"Saving me, duh," you giggled. "I would have smashed into that building if you hadn't caught me."

"Couldn't let that happen, ma'am," he smiled.

"I really appreciate it. You saved my life."

He nodded and the two of you sat in silence – well, silence for you two. The rest of the room was the polar opposite of silent – for a few moments.

"So, Steve… I was actually wondering… Now that the world's been saved and you have some free time, maybe we could-"

"Hold on, (y/n)," he cut you off. You looked up at him with disappointment clear in your eyes. Were you really about to be so obviously rejected by Captain America?

"You're a very attractive woman, and I really care about you, but you're Stark's daughter and I'm old enough to be your grandfather," he reasoned.

You nodded slowly, looking at your lap. "Yeah, I get that…"

"It just wouldn't be appropriate for me to be romantically involved with you," he added.

"Sorry to bother you," you sighed, walking away.

You spent the next few days in your room, trying to erase your crush on Steve. Nothing worked. Those feelings would linger in your heart and head for as long as they pleased, and nothing you said or did to yourself would stop them.

You decided to stop sulking and shuffle down to the main kitchen to fix yourself some breakfast. While popping some toaster waffles into the toaster, you heard footsteps approaching. Turning, you saw none other than Steve. Suppressing a sigh, you turned back to the toaster without even offering him a "good morning."

"I see you didn't have anything to do this morning," Steve said awkwardly. Your father had gone with Bruce to his lab to work on science projects, Thor was back in Asgard, Clint was on assignment, and Natasha was running errands. It was just Steve and you in the Tower.

"I see you didn't either," you mumbled back, stuffing a waffle into your mouth.

"Can we talk?" he inquired softly. You risked a glance at him to find his eyes full of the same hurt that yours held when he rejected you. With a sigh you nod and take a seat across the table from him.

"I was wrong," Steve began.

You raised an inquisitive brow, urging him to continue.

"I thought that telling you we couldn't be together would be enough to convince myself to move on. I thought that I could forget that I fell in love with such a young woman, and the granddaughter of a close friend," he explained, grimacing at his choice of description. "But I can't. I'm in love with you, (y/n), even if we have seventy years between us."

"If you think about it…" you began, "It's kinda like you were in suspended animation for seventy years. You're still technically twenty-five. That's not too much older than me. It's like you travelled through time. That doesn't make you old, it just makes you special."

He chuckled softly at your logic. "We can try and look at it like that. I don't think your father will approve though."

"I don't care if my dad approves," you reply honestly. "I've had a crush on you for a long time and instead of fading, it's growing. Dad will eventually come around… If there's something to come around to, that is."

He reached across the table, taking your hand in his. "(y/n) Stark, would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

You smiled and squeezed his hand. "Steve Rogers, the honor is mine."

You both leaned across the table to close the gap. His hand reached up to cup your cheek, pulling you closer.

Your father chose that moment to walk into the room.

"Capsicle, what the hell are you doing with my daughter?!"


	21. Captain Ameowica - Steve

**Captain Ameowica**

Request for _Evil Agent Draco_

**A/N:** I got the idea from a fic I read of another character in a similar situation. I thought it was super cute. I hope you like it. You didn't give me much to go on.

You walked into the main kitchen of Stark Tower to find a yellow-blonde cat atop the counter. You blinked a few times to ensure that the cat was indeed real and not a figment of your imagination caused by your limited hours of sleep.

The blonde cat remained on the counter, looking up at you with wide blue eyes as though expecting something from you. You reached out to scratch between its ears, smiling fondly. You loved cats, and you always pictured Tony as a cat person. He refused to get a pet, however, arguing that they were too much work and he had too many other important projects to work on.

You set about fetching a frying pan from beneath the stove and eggs from within the fridge to fix yourself some breakfast. The cat meowed at you from the counter, drawing your attention.

"Yes, kitty?" you answered sweetly. Then an idea struck you. "Oh! You must be hungry, huh?"

The cat meowed again, nodding slightly.

You thought for a moment. "Well, we don't have any cat food, seeing as before today we didn't have a cat, but let's see…" You began rummaging through the fridge in search of leftovers or lunch meat, whatever you could find that was cat-friendly. You settled for some sliced chicken breast that Natasha had bought for sandwiches, pulling a few pieces out of the package and setting them on the counter for the cat.

The cat sniffed the offering a few times before licking it, then deciding that he (or she, you hadn't checked yet) enjoyed the taste and began nibbling away at it. You chuckled to yourself before turning your attention back to the stove to resume your cooking.

Footsteps were heard entering the kitchen, before they stopped in the doorway. "…There's a cat on the counter," a female voice stated.

"Yep," you replied, not looking up from the stove.

"Why is there a cat on the counter?" Natasha inquired, stepping forward to pet its blonde head.

"No idea," you answered. "He was in here when I came in."

"He's a cutie," the redhead mused as the cat began purring under her hand.

"He is," you agreed. "I wonder where he came from."

"Reindeer Games can answer that," the familiar voice of Tony Stark himself stated, approaching the girls and the cat.

"Loki did it?" you questioned.

Tony nodded, pouring a cup of coffee. "That cat used to be Steve."

Natasha's hand stilled and your eyes widened, glad that you hadn't tried checking his gender.

"What happened?" Natasha inquired, looking at the billionaire.

"It was a mistaken spell," Loki answered, sauntering in to join the group. He leaned against the wall with a sigh. "My powers have been fluctuating since I was banished to Midgard. Casting spells isn't quite as easy here as it is on Asgard. I was trying to turn Captain Rogers into a woman."

"And why would you try to turn Steve into a girl?" you wondered.

Loki shrugged. "Tony dared me to. Said it would be a test of my power."

Tony chuckled. "Failed that test, did you, Reindeer Games?"

"I still turned him into something, didn't I?" the god growled.

"Change him back, then," Natasha ordered.

"Can't," Loki replied simply.

"Why not?" the redhead challenged.

"Transformation spells can't be reversed," the god replied. "They have to run their course."

"And how long is the course?" you questioned.

He shrugged again. "A week or so, perhaps."

"Well," you began, "I hope nothing attacks New York in the next week. Captain America's out of service."

The blonde cat meowed in reply, making you giggle.

"I think someone should be assigned to the cat," Tony stated that evening while the lot of you were on the entertainment floor preparing for a movie night.

"Why?" Bruce inquired. "It's just Steve. He can take care of himself."

"This is a big tower," Tony reasoned. "He could easily get lost, being so small, even if he knows where everything is. Plus, we're not used to having a cat around – someone might step on him."

Steve mewled in fright, jumping up into your lap at the thought. You blushed lightly, having had a crush on the Captain before he had been feline-ified.

"I think he chose someone to look out for him," Clint remarked with a chuckle. Your blush deepened as you absent-mindedly scratched between Steve's ears. Natasha nudged your ribs with her elbow, knowing of your plight.

"Sure, I can keep an eye on him," you agreed.

For the next week, you ensured that Steve was fed properly and kept him from being squished by the bustling feet of the team. You were often found carrying him under your arm or seated somewhere with him curled up on your lap. You tried to treat him as just a cat, rather than the man you had a crush on.

That was simple enough. You were lying at one end of the plush leather couch in the entertainment room, the blonde furball in your lap and a bowl of popcorn accompanied by a cup of soda on the coffee table beside you. You had popped a movie into the DVD player and grabbed the required remotes before settling down, ready to watch your favorite Disney classic while Steve snoozed on your stomach.

It was late, and after consuming your soda and popcorn, you passed out on the couch shortly before the movie ended. The cat was still napping on your torso, purring softly as you fell asleep with your paw resting on his back mid-pet.

You awoke sometime the next morning with a significant weight atop your being. Your eyes snapped open, curious as to when the cat had grown so large that it took up the entire couch and weighed so much. You looked down at the cat – _woah_ that was _not_ a cat! That was a very half-naked Steve napping on you, still asleep.

A blush crept across your cheeks until it consumed your entire face, making you comparable to a tomato. Why was he half-naked?

In an attempt to ease your embarrassment, you mused that it must have been how Loki's spell worked – he must have only been wearing pajama pants when he was transformed; therefore, when changing back, he appeared wearing only pajama pants.

A you lied still in your flustered state, the blonde lying on you awoke. He yawned before shaking his head and looking around, his eyes meeting yours. A similar blush crept across his face as he hastily pushed himself up with his arms, moving until he was on the other end of the couch and not touching you.

"Sorry, ma'am," he mumbled. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's, uh.. It's alright," you nodded slowly. "You were a cat when you fell asleep."

"Oh, right," he sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Thanks for taking care of me, by the way. It was nice to have someone make sure I didn't get stepped on."

You managed a small giggle. "Yeah, there was no telling what Tony would do with a cat in the Tower."

An awkward silence settled over the both of you, resulting in Steve looking off to the side and you fidgeting with your fingernails.

"Hey, Steve?"

"Yes, ma'am?"

"How much control did you have as a cat?" you inquired.

He paused before answering. "I think I had total control. Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering if you stuck close to me intentionally or if it was just a reflex of being a cat," you mumbled awkwardly.

He scooted closer to you, close enough that your knees brushed against one another when you sat up straight. "That was intentional."

You turned to look up at him, eyebrows rising in surprise. "Really?"

He smiled and nodded, resting a hand atop your own.

"Why?" you whispered.

"Because I've always had feelings for you, (y/n)," he whispered back. "I figured being a cat would give me an excuse to stay close to you without being rejected."

"You wouldn't have been rejected anyway…"

His eyes widened slightly, looking at you. "Really?"

"Really. I might have used you being a cat to do the same thing."

The hand that wasn't resting on yours reached up to cup your jaw, his thumb gently caressing your cheek. As your eyes slowly closed, relishing the feeling of his skin against yours, he leaned in, pressing your lips together. You responded instantly, your mouth moving against his. Your hands reached up to rest on his chest as his other arm moved to wrap around your waist.

He pulled away to rest his forehead on yours, smiling softly. "I'm glad Loki turned me into a cat."

You bit your lip with a smile. "Me too."


	22. You're My New Mission - Loki

**You're My New Mission**

Request for _Mischief Maker_

**A/N:** The reader has a name in this one!

Though it had been six months since Loki's conversion to the side of light, you were the only Avenger to accept his new side. The rest of the team didn't trust him and they had no interest in trying to. They were cautious in leaving you and Loki alone in the same room, especially knowing of your crush for the demigod. You insisted to each of them that you'd be safe simply talking to the man for a few minutes, but each of them insisted that one must supervise your encounters.

Fury, of all people, was on your side.

He knew how skilled of an agent you were, especially with your ability to levitate people and objects. You had a decided advantage over most of their enemies.

Which was why he sent you on a mission to seek out an enemy hideout, and Loki was sent with you.

"Sir, are you sure it's a good idea to send Patch and Loki alone?" Natasha inquired defensively.

"Patch is a highly trained and highly skilled agent," Fury defended. "She can handle herself against the toughest threat – she can handle a mission with Loki."

"How do we know we can trust Loki?" Clint questioned.

"We don't," Fury replied. "But we can trust Patch."

"She has romantic feelings for him," Clint reminded. "If he betrays her, we don't know that she'll be able to do what she needs to in order to stop him. He may trick her into joining him."

"Thor," Fury called.

"Yes?" the god replied inquisitively.

"You've been keeping an eye on your brother. Has he been planning ways to betray the Avengers and take over New York again?"

"None that I have seen," Thor answered. "He seems content to be on the side of good."

"Then I will trust that Patch can handle one mission alone with Loki," Fury decided, his tone leaving no room for argument. The agents sighed and went back to their work.

And thus, you were sent on assignment with Loki.

To find some enemy's secret base.

In the wilderness, in the middle of nowhere.

Alone.

With Loki.

…Not awkward or anything.

Finding the secret base was much easier said than done.

After hours upon hours of searching, even with Loki's magic and your powers of levitation, you'd found absolutely nothing.

It was too late in the evening to return to your own base for the night, so you and Loki found a patch of trees to shield you from the weather and camp beneath. Loki used his magic to pitch a tent while you summoned logs to start a fire. You also fetched a few extra logs for the both of you to sit on.

You plopped down on a log and held your hands a few inches from the fire, rubbing them together to keep warm. Loki took a seat a few inches away, leaning back slightly, looking into the flame.

You thought about how you and Loki came to be here. Not in a spiritual "what is my purpose" kind of way – more of a "how did SHIELD's newest agent and biggest enemy get sent on a mission together" kind of way. You'd been warned away from the god from the beginning, when SHIELD had him under lock-and-key in their specially made glass cage. But even though he was the villain, the bad guy, you couldn't deny that he was intriguing. He was attractive, and charming, and he always sent a pleasant shiver up your spine when he spoke to you. You kept a safe distance, even after Loki was released and supposedly turned good, because Steve had asked you to. He was your best friend on the team, and he often acted as an older brother to you. He looked out for your wellbeing and kept you safe. And keeping you away from Loki was part of keeping you safe.

You allowed yourself a small sigh and a sideways glance at the raven-haired man. You didn't spend nearly as much time with him as you'd prefer to, thanks to your agreement to keep your distance for Steve's sake – as well as the sake of the rest of the team.

Loki noticed your sigh and turned to look at you, confusion contorting his features. He watched as you stared into the fire, lost in thought. His deepest desire was to know what thoughts clouded your mind so prominently.

Well, perhaps not his _deepest_ desire.

"Are you alright, Agent (l/n)?" he inquired softly, pulling you out of your thoughts.

You shook your head slightly, bringing yourself back to reality. You turned to look at the man. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You seem rather distracted," he noted, still looking at you.

"Just thinking," you assured him. "It's nothing."

"It must be something to be taking up so much of your time," he pressed.

You give another soft sigh. "Yeah, I guess so."

"I do not mean to pry," he stated, scooting closer to you, "but I am here if you need to speak to someone."

"It'd be a little weird to talk to the person I'm thinking about," you mused before you could stop yourself. You clamped your lips together to keep more secrets from spilling out.

A smirk crossed his lips as he looked at you. "Oh? I'm involved in the thoughts that distract you so?"

"Possibly," you nodded.

"Do enlighten me."

Trying to save yourself, you replied, "I was just thinking about how everyone thinks you're a bad guy and they don't really trust you, except for Thor. I don't see what the problem is. You haven't done anything evil to me. I have no reason to think you're the bad guy."

He looked taken back. "Really? You… You do not see me as a villain?"

"Nope," you shook your head.

"I…" he paused, looking into the fire in surprise. "Thank you."

It was your turn to be surprised. "For what?"

"For… trusting me, I suppose. You may very well be the only person left in the world that does not see me as a monster."

"Thor doesn't see you as a monster."

"He does not trust me, either."

"He's your br–" You stop yourself, recalling how Loki argued profusely that Thor was _not_ his brother. "He's your friend. He'll come around. He wants to trust you. I know he does."

"How can you?" Loki inquired breathlessly. "How can you be so trusting and understanding when all evidence points to me being the villain? I tried to enslave the human race, for Odin's sake! Your own realm! And yet you sit here speaking to me like I'm one of your own."

"As I said," you began, "you haven't done anything to me. Sure, you've done bad things in the past, but we all have. You haven't tried to enslave me or kill me, and you haven't done anything exceptionally bad in the entire time I've been an agent. I'm not going to judge you based on what the other Avengers think of you."

He stared at you in awe, wondering how such a creature could exist. You trusted him, you believed in him… you maybe even liked him.

He rested his hand atop yours, looking down at his lap. "You are an extraordinary human, Patch," he whispered.

"As are you," you replied just as softly.

He turned to face you as you faced him. His free hand reached up, stopping about an inch away from your face. He drew back slightly, hesitant to take the next step, before reaching out fully and caressing your face. You leaned into the touch, closing your eyes instinctively. He gently pulled your face closer to his, closing his eyes and pressing his lips to yours. You responded hesitantly, your free hand reaching up to cover the hand that held your face. His hand slipped from your jaw to rest gently on your hip, pulling you closer. You responded by resting your hand on his shoulder, slipping your other hand from beneath his to wrap around his neck. He wrapped both arms around your waist, deepening the kiss. Your hand slid up from his shoulder to tangle in his long black hair.

He pulled away just enough to rest his forehead against yours, breathing softly against your lips. A small smile graced his lips as his eyes met yours. You returned the smile, tilting your head up slightly to peck his nose. A soft chuckle escaped his throat as he kept his arms around you.

"I do believe I've fallen in love with you, Patch," he whispered.

You smiled. "I love you too."


	23. Secrets - Natasha

**Secrets**

Request for _Rachel Wolfe_

**A/N:** This reader is a girl. The storyline kinda has to have a girl reader, and it's easier for me to write.

Secrets are hard, whether it's a deep and personal secret, the kind that you don't want anyone to ever know, or a unique secret, the kind that you desperately want to get off your chest but can't for fear of a bad reaction.

Secrets about one's sexual orientation can be the most difficult to assess and deal with. After deciding that one is homosexual or bisexual, or anything in-between, one may confidently inform their friends and family of their discovery, or shyly hide it away for fear of rejection.

Such a secret was the one you carried around with you every day. You preferred the attention of females, and you didn't dare tell your family. Your parents were religious nuts who believed that homosexuality was wrong, and while your siblings weren't as religious, they didn't approve of same-sex relationships either.

You considered spilling your secret to your friends, but since you already knew you couldn't trust your family, you opted to keep your secret to yourself, just in case.

You'd met the Avengers due to your parents having history with Tony's. Despite their religious differences, the (l/n)s and the Starks were often working together on various technology projects. You'd spent some time with Tony when you were teens, though there weren't a lot of shared interests between you two. Whenever you were forced to accompany each other while your parents worked, Tony would be working on his own hobby and you'd be reading or playing on your cell phone.

You and Tony had remained friends through the years, from your teens to your adult years. He introduced you to the team one by one, careful not to get you too involved. He knew your secret, and he knew that you had no one to turn to, so he made sure that you had friends in the Avengers, even if he was the only one that knew.

It was a sweet gesture, but it had one downside.

There was one female Avenger, and you'd developed a crush on her.

Go you.

You always had to watch yourself around the redheaded assassin, careful not to say anything stupid or obvious. She could kill the strongest enemy with a single glare – who knows what she'd do to you if your secret got spilled.

You were sitting with the team in the main lounge room, just relaxing and playing games. The Avengers had just defeated a major threat to the planet, and rather than throwing a huge, loud, people-filled party, Tony had opted for a small gathering of the team and their closest friends, which included you and a few SHIELD agents.

Why Tony had agreed to such an arrangement, one would never know. It certainly pleased the crowd, being able to sit and chat with one another without having to shout to be heard over blaring music. There was also a much lower probability of having your drink spilled all over your chest from bumping into someone now that there were fewer someones to bump into.

The lot of you gathered in the main entertainment room, perched or sprawled on various pieces of furniture. You were quietly sipping your (f/drink) as you watched the Avengers mingle.

"Let's play a game!" a slightly tipsy Tony suggested, plopping down on the couch with a fresh drink in his hand.

"What kind of game?" Natasha inquired cautiously. The billionaire was known for getting his friends into rather intimate situations with his games.

"Truth or Dare!" he shouted. "No, Spin the Bottle! Wait, no! Seven Minutes in Heaven!"

"Which is it, Tony?" Bruce questioned with a soft sigh and a smile. He had grown accustomed to the billionaire's idea of fun.

"We could combine Spin the Bottle with Seven Minutes in Heaven," Clint offered.

"Yeah!" Tony nodded excitedly.

You continued sipping your drink, nerves growing by the second. What if you got stuck with Natasha? You'd find out for sure how she felt about you, but if she was straight then you'd be shot down and that might hurt worse than not knowing.

"(y/n) first!" Tony called, passing you an empty beer bottle. Gulping quietly, you set the bottle on the floor and spun it, watching it closely as though it would distract you from its decision.

It slowed before stopping, the neck of the bottle pointing directly at the Black Widow herself.

"Let's get this over with," she stated, standing and heading towards the storage closet. You stood on shaky legs and slowly followed, not wanting to appear too nervous.

Once inside, Tony locked the door behind you, sealing you and the redhead in the darkness. You nibbled your lower lip, looking around the closet even though you couldn't see. You could hear the assassin shifting her position, presumably moving closer to you, but you couldn't be sure if she was.

"I'm going to ask you one question, and I want you to be completely honest with me," Natasha stated suddenly. You nodded before realizing that she couldn't see you.

"Shoot," you complied.

"Do you have romantic feelings for me?" she questioned. You could feel her stand in front of you, her breath ghosting over your face.

"What would you do if I said I did?" you whispered, unable to will your voice to rise.

"Do you?" she countered.

You took a break before answering, "Yes."

Soft, plump lips crashed onto yours, catching your off guard. Your eyes shot open before fluttering closed, unable to believe that you hadn't just fainted in fear and were currently dreaming. Thin but strong hands found your hips to pull you closer, giving you a small boost of confidence. You slowly reached your hands up to find her face. One hand rested shyly on her shoulder while the other rose cautiously to cup her jaw. Her teeth caught your lower lip, causing you to gasp. She smirked before pulling away just enough to rest her forehead against yours.

"Does that mean the feelings are mutual?" you questioned softly, slightly out of breath. She chuckled against your lips before pecking them with her own.

"Yes, it does."


	24. Take Me In - Loki

**Take Me In**

Request for _Cassandra_

**A/N:** Set post-_Avengers _and pre-_Thor: The Dark World_

It also gets a little sad, sorry. But then it gets super fluffy.

This may be my longest one-shot yet!

You collapsed onto your couch with a soft sigh, tired from a day of spring cleaning. Your entire apartment was spotless, and now it was time to relax.

You closed your eyes as you sprawled out across the plush cushions, one knee bent with your foot resting on the seat while the other leg was stretched out, your toes resting on the floor. One arm was bent over your head, dangling over the arm of the couch, with your other arm stretched out to the side, parallel to the outstretched leg. You breathed out a sigh of contentment, glad that all of your chores were over with. You rolled your head to the side to face the TV, groaning inwardly at the realization that you'd have to sit up to reach the remote.

You reluctantly sat, reaching your arm out as far as you could without getting up off the couch, fingertips wiggling towards the remote. You finally grasped it and pressed the power button, debating whether to flip through channels or just put in a movie.

As you passed one of the many news channels that were still covering the failed New York takeover from a few months ago, you could have sworn you saw a green light flash from the corner of your eye. Confused, you turned your head – and your jaw dropped to the floor.

Standing a few feet away from your front door was none other than the psychotic self-proclaimed god that had tried to conquer New York. What he was doing in your apartment was beyond you, but you stood and backed away, eyes glancing around for a weapon.

"Mortal weapons cannot stop me, so do not even try," a silky voice instructed.

Your eyes snapped back to the god in your living room, wondering if he'd read your mind or if you looking around for a weapon had just been that obvious.

"You mortals are all the same," he stated with a smirk, stepping closer to you. "You fear what you do not understand, and you reach for the nearest weapon before you even know the threat. Pathetic."

You'd normally shoot back a sassy retort, but your breath caught in your throat as you wondered if today would be your last day.

"I am not here to kill you," he decided, seeming to read your mind once more. "I am actually here as punishment."

"Punishment?" you whispered, confused.

He rolled his eyes at your weakness. "Yes, mortal. Punishment. I have been sentenced to remain on Midgard as a _human_," he spit the word with a great deal of disgust, "until I have repented for my sins."

"If you're supposed to be human, how did you just appear in my apartment?" you inquired.

"The Allfather transported me here," Loki replied simply.

"Why here?" you wondered. "Why my apartment?"

"Heimdall has been watching you," he replied. At your offended expression, he chuckled. "He watches over all of the nine realms. Do not flatter yourself into thinking you're something special. Though, I suppose Heimdall must have seen something in you, to choose you to be my new sanctuary."

"Sanctuary?" you repeated.

"I am to remain here, in this… _apartment_, with you, for my punishment."

"Why did he choose me?" you asked.

"That I do not know," he admitted. "Perhaps Heimdall felt that you could save me; make me want to repent for my actions against Midgard and feel the true effect of my sentence."

"Let me get this straight," you said, holding your hands up as you recounted the details. It was a habit of yours; it helped you think. "You tried to take over New York, and got caught. The Allfather, whoever the hell that is, sentenced you to stay in the human world as punishment until you can atone for your crimes and feel remorse for what you've done? And in addition to being stuck here, you're human, meaning you no longer have the powers you used to control Dr. Selvig and Agent Barton and take over the world?"

Loki tilted his head side to side as though thinking over your summary. "Yes, that sounds right."

"And, for reasons unbeknownst to either of us, some dude named Heimdall chose me of all the humans in the world for you to take refuge with until your sentence is carried out?" you added.

Loki nodded.

You pinched the bridge of your nose between your thumb and forefinger and blew out a breath. You were supposed to play hostess to an arrogant god who recently tried to enslave the human race? How the hell were you supposed to do that? He may not have his godly powers anymore, but he was still pretty powerful. What if he killed you?

"Don't you fret, mortal," he cooed, stepping closer. "I have no intentions to harm you, if that is your concern. I will live out my sentence as pleasantly as possible, though I doubt that I will feel any remorse for what I've done."

You nodded slowly. "Well, as long as you promise not to hurt me or anyone else, I'll do whatever I have to so you can carry out your sentence."

About a week later, you came home from a day out in the foulest mood you'd ever been in. You slammed the front door and angrily kicked off your shoes, throwing your purse on the couch and stomping towards the kitchen.

Your temporary roommate noticed your anger and raised a brow from where he sat on the couch. He twisted his torso to the side in order to look over the back of the couch. He had a perfect view of the kitchen, where you were rummaging through the freezer and then the silverware drawer. You produced a small tub of (f/flavor) ice cream and a spoon before carrying both objects to the living room and plopping down at the opposite end of the couch as the god. You tore the lid off the ice cream tub and stabbed the contents with your spoon, repeating the latter action until the ice cream succumbed and became soft enough to eat.

"Did something happen while you were out today?" Loki inquired, watching your attack on the frozen delicacy with amusement.

You growled in response, shoving a spoonful of ice cream into your mouth.

"Did it have to do with that lover of yours?"

You had mentioned your boyfriend once or twice, only to have Loki ask relentless questions about the mortal's worthiness and you to throw your hands up in exasperation before retreating to your room.

You stuffed another spoonful into your mouth.

"I'll take that as a yes," Loki hummed. "Did he break up with you?"

That did it. All of your anger began fading away to sadness, and soon you were consuming mutilated ice cream mixed with your own salty tears. You set the tub on the coffee table in front of the couch before resting your head in your hands, shoulders shaking as all of your emotions bubbled over. You sobbed into your hands, not knowing what to expect from the god but certainly not expecting him to wrap an arm around you and pull you into his side.

You were too busy trying to quiet your own sniffles to be surprised by the gesture. Loki soon wrapped both arms around you, pulling you onto his lap. Grateful to have someone to comfort you, you turned slightly and pressed your face into the man's chest, your hands falling into your lap as his own hand rubbed soothing circles on your back.

"Do you wish to talk about it?" he asked quietly, still holding you. Your sobs had subsided for the time being, giving you the chance to take a breath and sit up slightly. You rubbed the backs of your hands across your eyes, not caring that you were smudging the crap out of your mascara. You probably looked like a clown now.

"He cheated on me," you whispered, sniffling. Loki used one arm to reach the tissue box from its place on the coffee table, offering it to you. You plucked a few tissues from the box, blowing your nose into them.

"We were supposed to hang out today," you explained, "so I called him to let him know I was on my way over. He didn't answer his phone, so I just continued on my way, figuring he forgot about it and let it die again. I knocked on the door but no one answered, so I just opened it… We were always like that. We had access to each other's phones and apartments and things. We weren't secretive… But I guess he was." The tears had resumed, slowly streaming down your face. A sob escaped your lips as you continued. "He was on the couch… in the arms of some Barbie doll bottle blonde!"

You curled back into Loki's chest, your body shaking as the tears continued to flow.

His arms tightened around your shaking form, his own anger slowly building. How dare that stupid, pathetic mortal treat you in such a way! You were (y/n), _his_ (y/n) – wait… _his_? You weren't his… were you?

No, you weren't. That realization might have hurt worse than the idea of someone hurting you.

"Sorry to dump this all on you," you whispered, wiping your eyes once more. "I guess all my emotions just exploded. I couldn't contain them as well as I thought."

"No apology necessary," he corrected. "You were hurt. You needed comfort."

You looked at him slowly. "I think you're one step closer to completing your sentence."

With that, you removed yourself from his lap and retrieved the ice cream from where it was melting on the coffee table. After returning it to the freezer, you headed to the bathroom to clean the smeared makeup from your cheeks.

Loki remained on the couch, lost in thought. He supposed he was one step closer to learning the lesson he was supposed to. He was supposed to repent for his sins, and feel remorse for his crimes. He hadn't thought it possible, especially the remorse… but you lived right here in New York. You were present when he sent the Chitauri army to attack the city. You could have been killed had he not been stopped.

He mentally vowed to protect you from here on out. That pathetic human didn't deserve you. What monster would just throw your love away for some blonde bimbo?!

No. You would be Loki's. He wouldn't take your love for granted.

You were sitting on your couch enjoying your day off, watching (f/show) on TV and relaxing. Your mind began to wander as you leaned against the soft cushions. Why did every guy you went out with treat you so badly? They cheated on you, used you, or tried to hurt you. Were you just unlovable?

You breathed a rather loud sigh as your show continued and your mind boggled. You looked down at your lap, twiddling your thumbs, wondering if you'd ever meet the right guy.

Loki sauntered into the apartment while you continued staring at nothing in particular. He had just returned from being out all day, without informing you of his agenda. You shrugged it off; you didn't own him. He didn't owe you any explanation, even if he was staying with you.

He took a few steps forward, his good mood faltering as he took in your disheveled appearance. "(y/n)? Are you alright?"

You managed a small shrug, keeping your gaze in the general direction of the coffee table.

He frowned, the grocery bags that had previously been clutched possessively in his hands dropping to the floor. He rushed over to you, dropping his weight to the cushion beside you and pulling you into his arms.

This wasn't a strange occurrence. Loki had made a habit of comforting you in your hour of need, especially if tears had been or would be shed.

You curled into his chest, your petite hands clutching his shirt, holding on as though your life depended on his presence. You buried your face into his chest, feeling safe and warm immediately. He always took care of you, and though you knew it was stupid, this crush you were developing on the god, you took advantage of his comfort and curled into his arms.

"Who has hurt you?" Loki whispered, pressing his lips against your hair.

"Everyone…" you mumbled, curling closer, suddenly feeling foolish for your self-loathing thoughts.

Confusion furrowed the god's brow. "In what way?"

You looked down at your lap. "I was never loved. I thought I was, but… every guy I've ever been with never truly loved me. They used me or cheated on me… I guess I'm just not lovable…"

You stood, not wanting to face the potential judgment or another rejection, and headed to your room. Loki followed, knocking insistently for several minutes until realizing that you weren't going to respond. He gave up with a sigh and retreated back to the living room, his gaze finding the forgotten grocery bags. With a small smile and a plan, the god gathered the bags and their contents and resumed his earlier idea.

An hour or so later, you emerged from your room, wiping a hand across your tired, red eyes. Dried tears stained your cheeks as you sniffled and headed towards the kitchen.

You stopped in your tracks as you saw a rather well-dressed Loki standing beside your couch, holding the most beautiful dress you'd ever seen. It was (f/c) and strapless, with a skirt that flowed elegantly to the floor and glittered ever so slightly. It appeared to be just your size as well.

"Loki?" you inquired tiredly.

"Put this on," he instructed gently, holding the dress out to you. You took it in your hands and admired it, already loving how the fabric felt on your fingers.

"Why?" you wondered, looking up at the black-haired man.

He smiled softly. "We're going out. Just you and me. I want to…" He paused, as if thinking over his words. "…Show you something."

Confused, you shrugged, returning to your room to change into the dress. You took a look at yourself in the mirror, noting your red, puffy eyes and pale cheeks. You applied a bit of makeup, just enough to hide the evidence of tears, and twisted your (h/l) (h/c) hair into a simple bun.

You met Loki in the living room where he smiled and offered you his arm. You linked your own arm around his with a soft smile as he led you out of the apartment.

A short walk later and you arrived at your destination. You looked up in surprise – Loki had led you to one of the fanciest restaurants in New York. You looked up at the god as you followed him inside. He offered an alias to the hostess and she nodded, grabbing two menus before leading you two to your apparently reserved table. Said table was towards the back, in the corner, secluded from the rest of the restaurant. Whether it was to lessen your nervousness or to hide his identity, you couldn't be sure.

Loki smiled, pulling out your chair. You shyly returned the smile as you sat down. He sat across from you and took your hand in his. A blush claimed your cheeks as you looked down at your clasped hands.

"What are we doing here?" you asked quietly.

"I wanted to show you that there is someone out there who loves you," Loki replied.

You stared at him, unsure of how to respond.

He gently squeezed your hand, leaning over the table just a bit. He looked directly into your eyes, causing your gaze to glance downward for a second.

"(y/n), you are not unlovable. When I was first banished to Midgard and forced to stay with a mortal until I repented for my sins, I scoffed at the idea that this realm or any of its inhabitants could make me feel remorse for what I've done," he began, still looking at you. You returned the look, hanging onto his every word. "When I saw you so distraught over that stupid human who left you for another, I became enraged. I wanted to protect you from any pathetic mortal that dared to harm you again."

Your blush returned as Loki squeezed your hand once more.

He smiled. "I was wrong. I thought back to what I did to New York, and what could have happened to you. You could have been injured or even killed when I let the Chitauri invade. I finally felt remorse for what I did, then. Because I could have killed you, and I would have done it without a second thought."

You continued to stare at him, frightened by the image of dying in the battle of New York.

"I've fallen in love with you, (y/n)," Loki whispered, leaning even closer. "And I never want to let you go."

"Loki…" you whispered in awe. You couldn't believe what you were hearing. Loki was in love with you?

You leaned closer and tightened your hand around his. "I love you too."

With the biggest smile you'd ever seen, the god closed the gap between you and pressed his lips to yours. A soft sigh escaped your lips as his free hand rose to grasp the back of your head, holding you close. Your free hand reached up to tangle in his long black hair.

You reluctantly pulled apart due to a lack of air. He smiled, resting his forehead on yours. "I would be honored if you would be my lady."

You let out a soft giggle. "Is that the Asgardian way of asking me to be your girlfriend?"

He chuckled. "Yes, it is."

You pressed a soft peck to his lips. "I would love to."


	25. Hulking Comfort - Bruce

**Hulking Comfort**

Request for _macromea_

Bruce was spiraling downward.

You were always there for him, calming the Other Guy to shorten his visits and comforting the frustrated doctor afterwards, making him forget about his split-personality situation if but for a moment.

But lately, it'd been harder for you to comfort your friend. He'd been more stressed and frustrated for one reason or another, the Other Guy had been making more appearances, and he'd resulted to distancing himself from society – including the Avengers and you.

He eventually ended his relationship with you. You had been in a steady, slightly physical relationship with the doctor, only going as far as chaste kisses to quench his fear of getting lost in the heat of the moment and transforming.

You told him that you understood his reasons for ending the relationship, which you did, but it still hurt. It felt as though one of Hawkeye's arrows had pierced your chest, and the arrowhead was lodged in your heart. There was a hole inside of you where Bruce once was, and helping the Avengers with their scientific needs – which was how you and the doctor had met – was like pouring salt in the wound.

You kept your distance from Avenger-related science projects in an attempt to ease the pain. You didn't want to be one of those girls that moped around the house in old sweats and a baggy T-shirt, hardly showering and heavily indulging in junk food. You wanted to be strong and productive, working through your breakup healthily by keeping yourself distracted with projects and cleaning.

Your apartment had never sparkled so much.

When the battle of New York came around, you hid inside your apartment, hoping to be far enough from the main battleground that you'd be safe. You could see enough of the fight from your window to know which side was winning – not that you could really tell right now – and every now and then you could see one of the Avengers fly by the window after an enemy.

You could see the Hulk smashing aliens into buildings like a giant hammer. You smiled softly – _use your powers for good, Bruce_. You knew how much he liked helping people, and this was the best way he could do so under the circumstances.

You were sitting on your couch, imagining how destroyed the city must be by now, when something came crashing through the walls of your building. It flew across the room, landing on the floor with an obnoxiously loud _THUD_. You let out a shriek as you stood up, looking at the creature that came barreling into your apartment. Upon further inspection you discovered that it was none other than Bruce, slowly shrinking back into his human form.

He groaned, trying to stand. You rushed over and offered him your arms to help pull himself up. He realized who you were and froze on the spot, looking up at you. "Hey, (y/n)."

"Hey, Bruce," you replied softly. "Working hard out there, huh?"

"Doing what I have to," he answered, standing fully. Just as you opened your mouth to say… something… he walked towards the door, clenching his fists, ready to change. That was his move. He always clenched his fists before he transformed.

You watched as his body contorted, growing rapidly and changing hue. You looked at the ground as he jumped out of the hole in the wall, back into the field of battle. You missed him. God, did you miss him.

The battle was eventually won, and Tony threw a party in celebration. It was a large-scale Tony Stark party, attending by every Avenger and SHIELD agent and however many random pretty girls Tony decided to invite. Several team mates also brought dates or friends to help celebrate their victory.

Having had worked so much with Bruce and Tony on science projects, of course you were invited. You spend a rather long time debating whether or not you'd actually go. You wanted to support the team and celebrate, tell them how proud you were. But you weren't sure if you could handle being so close to Bruce.

You finally chose. You would go and continue keeping your distance, socializing with a few friends, whoever decided to talk to you. If Bruce stayed away, you would too. If he approached you, you'd remain calm and friendly.

You dressed in a (f/c) knee-length spaghetti strap dress with a sweetheart neckline. The skirt was made of several layers of thin fabric, ruffling lightly. A rhinestone-studded clasp adorned the space between your breasts. You curled your (h/l) (h/c) locks, pinning a few back away from your face. Light mascara darkened your lashes and a thin layer of lip gloss adorned your lips, while thin (second f/c) bangle bracelets decorated your wrists. Black stilettos with several crisscrossing straps covered your feet.

You arrived at the Tower and rang the doorbell, waiting for JARVIS to recognize you and let you in.

"Welcome back, miss (l/n)," the AI greeted.

"Thank you, JARVIS," you replied with a smile. "Take me to the celebration, please?"

"Of course."

You stepped onto the elevator and, within moments, the doors opened and you were greeted by flashing lights, loud music, and hundreds of dancing bodies. You weaved through them, waving hello to the ones that you knew, heading to the bar for a (f/drink). You had no intention of drinking your worries away, like many of your friends – it was just what you did at a party.

Once there, you hopped up onto a bar stool and ordered your drink of choice. The bartender, who was a young man that you didn't recognize, nodded with a smile, turning to fix it for you. You took that moment to look around, wondering how far away your friends were.

"Hey, (y/n)," Steve's voice called. You turned in the direction of the voice and smiled as the Captain came into view.

"Hey, Steve," you replied.

"We were wondering if you'd come," Steve admitted, taking a seat beside you.

"Why wouldn't I?" you inquired as your drink arrived.

Steve appeared uncomfortable. "Tony said you and Dr. Banner had broken up. He wasn't sure you'd want to be around him."

You breathed a sigh and took a sip of your drink. "Guess I shouldn't be surprised. You're Bruce's friends – he has the right to tell you if he chooses."

"We're your friends, too," Steve reminded.

"Thanks, Steve," you whispered with a small smile.

And who should join your little party but Bruce Banner himself.

"Dr. Banner," Steve nodded respectfully. He glanced at you, waiting for your nod of yes, you can handle this situation on your own, before taking his leave.

"Hey, (y/n)," Bruce greeted, claiming the seat that Steve had recently occupied.

You hesitated, unsure of your voice. "Bruce…"

"I'm sorry," he blurted, looking down at his lap. You turned to face him.

"What?"

"I'm sorry," he repeated, looking up to meet your eyes.

"Why?" was all you could manage.

"I acted irrationally," he admitted with a sigh. "I shouldn't have let you go. You were the best thing that ever happened to me. You were my rock. You were always there whether I was Bruce or… the Other Guy… and you never judged me. And I just let you go because I was scared."

"What were you scared of?" you whispered, scooting closer to the doctor.

"I was scared – terrified, really – of hurting you. I was afraid that the Other Guy would come out and not recognize you and maybe something would happen where you couldn't calm him down and… he'd hurt you…"

"Bruce…"

Without a second thought, you leaned forward and pulled the doctor into your arms. His own arms wrapped instinctively around your waist, his face burying itself into your neck. You felt tears prick behind your eyes at the familiarity of the gesture. You ran your thin fingers through his hair, pulling back just enough to press a kiss to his forehead.

"Do you think… you could give me a second chance?" Bruce mumbled into your neck.

"I'm sorry, what?" you questioned, half because you wanted to be sure what he said, and half because you just wanted him to say it again.

He pulled away slightly, looking up and pressing his forehead to yours. "Will you give me a second chance? Will you be my girlfriend again?"

You smiled as the tears returned, threatening to spill over out of happiness. "Of course I will."

His smile matched yours as he pushed closer, pressing your lips together. His hands tightened on your hips, pulling you closer, while your hands tangled in his hair.

"I love you, (y/n)," he whispered when you broke apart for air.

"I love you, too," you replied, pulling his lips to yours again.


	26. Mini God - Thor

**Mini God**

Request for _Diana_

**A/N:** This one's shorter than the others. Sorry. It's fluffy though!

You slowly made your way into the kitchen, a hand resting subconsciously on your baby bump. You smiled as you found your husband standing at the stove, attempting to cook what smelled like pancakes. You and Pepper had tried teaching the boys how to cook a few meals so that they could manage by themselves and provide for their women.

You shuffled into the room and took a seat at the table. Your tall blond turned and smiled at you before turning his attention back to the stove, hoping to not burn your breakfast. He flipped the current pancake in the pan once more before lifting it onto a plate, accompanied by a second pancake. He then set said plate on the table in front of you, along with a knife and fork and your favorite pancake toppings. You drenched your breakfast in (f/topping) before digging in, moaning at the taste. The edges were slightly burnt, but the middles were perfect, and hey, you were pregnant. You ate a lot of interesting foods now.

"Thank you," you smiled as you set your empty plate in the sink.

"Anything for you," your husband's deep voice replied. He moved behind you and gently wrapped his arms around your waist, enveloping your baby bump. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better now," you noted, leaning back against the Asgardian's chest. "I didn't even get sick this morning."

"That's wonderful!" he beamed, glad that you weren't in pain. "Is she awake yet?"

You were just far enough along to have learned that your baby was a girl. You were ecstatic, having always wanted a girl, while you knew that Thor didn't mind which gender it was.

"I don't think so," you shook your head. "She hasn't moved much."

"You finally get a break then," Thor smiled, nuzzling his nose in your hair.

You nodded. "I've needed one. She's gonna be a fighter or an athlete – she never stops moving."

The Asgardian chuckled, removing himself from your waist and grasping your hand in his, leading you out of the kitchen. He led you to his room where he sat you on the bed carefully before moving to stand in front of the entertainment center that Tony had insisted on installing, regardless of the fact that Thor had absolutely no idea how to work any of the systems.

"What would you like to watch?" he asked you, turning slightly to look at you.

You named your favorite movie, knowing that he had it. He smiled before finding it and setting it in the DVD tray, grabbing the DVD and TV remotes and sitting beside you on the bed. You immediately snuggled into his side, soaking up his warmth as the movie started. You soon fell asleep, lulled into relaxation by your husband's heartbeat.

A jerk from inside you woke you up, and you groaned as you ran your hand across your stomach. "Easy, baby girl," you cooed. "You can wake Mommy up without using her kidneys as a punching bag."

Thor awoke to your sudden movement. He opened an eye and yawned slightly, looking up at you. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," you assured him. "She just woke up."

"Is she kicking?" he inquired, half concerned and half excited. He hated when you were in pain, but as every husband (or older sibling) does, he was dying to feel the baby kick beneath his hand.

You giggled, grabbing his hand to rest on your lower belly. "Yeah, she is."

He waited eagerly, eyes on your belly, his large hand taking up most of the space. You watched with an amused smile. He always got so excited when he had a chance to fell the baby kick.

You winced as your daughter's leg connected with your abdomen, causing you to jump lightly in pain. Thor pressed a kiss to your temple as he grinned, the baby's tiny foot pressing against his hand. You turned slightly, curling into your husband's chest. His hand remained on your belly, rubbing soothing circles across it in an attempt to calm your antsy baby. You nuzzled your head into his chest, closing your eyes and breathing a soft sigh. Your arm was bent and lying against your side, your hand brushing against his as he continued his circles. His lips connected with your forehead as you drifted back to sleep.

"I love you," he said softly.

"Love you too, you murmured back.

He gently squeezed your belly. "And I love you, daughter."


	27. Firecracker - Steve

**Firecracker**

Request for _Aurora Shannon_

**A/N:** Took forever to come up with a plot but I finally did. You have a temper in this. I kinda based you off of me.

One thing that could be said about you was that you were a firecracker. You were very emotional, and each emotion ran a very strong course. At your happiest, you'd bake cookies and hum your favorite song, and at your angriest, you'd scream curses and throw lamps. Your emotions were like a roller coaster.

Nick Fury had found this rather useful against enemies. You could throw them off the scent with your sunshine-y good moods, lead them to believe you completely useless with your depressed sobbing, or scare the living crap out of the toughest henchmen with your rage.

Thus, you were recruited. Having no family and no direction in life, you agreed, and began living at Avengers Tower with the crew. You'd all gotten on well enough, and they'd all learned of your roller coaster tendencies the hard way. Not by any fault of theirs or your own – they'd simply been in the wrong place at the wrong time, and had seen your non-happy phases. They'd all responded differently – Natasha had raised a brow at your body-wracking sobs before simply walking away, Clint barely had time to duck when you hurled a lamp in his direction, Tony had panicked and bolted as tears streamed down your face, Thor had questioned your anger when he heard you swearing at every inanimate object in sight, Bruce had run a comforting hand across your shoulders while you held your head in your hands, and Steve had pulled you into his arms, ignoring your attempts to hit him or pull away.

You supposed that each of their interactions summed up your relationship with them. You and Natasha, though being the only girls on the team, didn't do much bonding. Clint feared your outbursts. Tony had no idea how to handle a crying woman, and you consistently turned him down. Thor was ever curious and inquisitive, but not pushy. Bruce was soft and friendly, but not forward. And Steve was your best friend, always there for you even at your worst.

Once in a while, in your downtime, when there were no missions to run and no city to save from destruction, when you got to sit in your room and having some you-time, you liked to think about the future. Getting married, starting a family, perhaps leaving this chaotic mess you called a job. It wasn't the ideal job to have when carrying a baby in your belly, now, was it?

Of course, you kind of had to have a man to start a family. Preferably a man you were in a relationship with. And you'd had your eye on one man in particular.

Steve Rogers. Your boyfriend of almost one year, and your best friend to boot.

He was always there when your mood swings took a turn for the worst. He comforted you when something depressed you, and he calmed down your raging anger. He was always there, whether it be with tissues and chocolate or a safe distance and a hug.

It was during one of your swings that your relationship took another step.

You were in an unidentifiable fit, having spent too much time thinking about your mood swings. You began worrying about your relationships with the team, and whether or not they truly loved you or were just careful to avoid your downward spirals.

A tear escaped your eye as you sat on your bed, reading a book in an attempt to clear your mind. How could you raise or even start a family with mood swings like this? One mishap and you'd be screaming at your kids. You couldn't have that. And Steve… Oh, Steve. He was so innocent and sweet, always there to comfort you when you needed it. He'd be a wonderful father, but you couldn't let him do all the work while you blew a fuse. How could you have a family with him?

A knock on your door caught your attention, and you rubbed the back of your hand across your eyes to remove any trace of tears. You set your book aside and stood, moving towards the door. You opened it just a crack, poking your head out to see your visitor. It was none other than Steve.

"What are you doing here?" you inquired with a sniffle.

"You weren't answering your phone," Steve reasoned, brows furrowing together at the sight of your teary cheeks. "What's wrong?"

You shook your head. "It's nothing. Just a swing."

He gently pushed the door open, causing you to step aside. "Let me help."

You couldn't say no to him, and you closed the door behind him as he sat on the edge of your bed. You soon joined him, reclaiming your place by your pillows. You crossed your legs to sit more comfortably, looking at your boyfriend.

"Was there a cause?" he inquired. He knew that different things could set you off; or even nothing at all.

"Just too much thinking," you answered softly. You hated when you didn't have a real reason.

He scooted closer to you, taking your hands in his. "What about?"

You shook your head again. "Nothing."

He pressed a kiss to your lips, pulling back just a few centimeters. "Please."

You sighed. You never could say 'no' to him. You looked at your lap, embarrassed. "I was just thinking about my swings and wondering if I'd ever be able to have a family."

"Why wouldn't you be able to have a family?" he questioned, still holding your hands.

"Because the smallest thing could set me off and I'd start screaming at them," you replied. "I'd be an awful mother."

He kissed you again, resting his forehead on yours. "You'd be a wonderful mother."

You opened your mouth to argue, only for him to kiss you silent again.

"Listen to me. You'd make a wonderful mother, (y/n). Yes, you have mood swings, but you have happy swings too. You're a wonderful person. Any child you have- no, any child _we_ have will be exceptionally loved. And if you need to take a break and cry or slam the doors, I'll be there to help you and our kids through it."

Your mouth opened slightly as you looked at the sincerity in your boyfriend's eyes. "Our kids?"

He smiled and nodded. "Our kids. I look forward to starting a family with you."

A tear slipped down your cheek, which he wiped away with his thumb. He pecked your lips again, lingering for a moment. "I love you, (y/n)."

"I love you too, Steve."


	28. Never Gonna Give You Up - Clint

**Never Gonna Give You Up**

Request for _һ__ı__ɢһĿʏ__ғȗṅċṭ__ı__ọṅ__ı__ṅɢ__ṡọċ__ı__ọƿ__å__ṭһ_

"Thank you! Come again!" you called as another content customer left your bakery. You'd had quite a busy morning. Customer after customer filed into your bakery, ordering coffee and cupcakes and muffins left and right.

You finally got a break as the morning rush ended. You cleaned up the counters and restocked the display case before sitting down on a stool with your own cup of coffee. You took a break as the bell above the door jingled, signaling that another customer had entered. You plastered a smile on your tired face and approached the counter.

"Hey there, how can I help-" You were cut off as you caught sight of the stranger's face. No, not stranger.

"(y/n)?" a familiar voice asked.

"Clint?" you responded, eyes widening. Clint Barton, your high school crush. You hadn't seen or heard from him since you both graduated.

"This is your bakery?" he inquired.

"Yeah, it is," you replied shyly.

"So you did achieve your dream," he noted with a smile.

You'd spent so much time in high school taking cooking classes, and you'd gone to college for business classes. You really wanted this bakery.

"I hear you're part of SHIELD now," you stated. You'd seen a few blurbs on the news about SHIELD and the Avengers.

He nodded. "Tony Stark's throwing a party and he wants this bakery to provide food."

You grabbed your order pad and a pen. "What's the order?" You scribbled down the archer's response, smiling as you finished. "When do you need this done by?"

Clint winced as though he didn't want to answer. "Five o'clock tonight."

You glanced at the Disney clock on the wall, which stated that the current time was just after eleven. "Five should be fine."

"Thanks," he said with a nod. He turned to leave, pausing as his hand rested on the door. "Hey…"

You looked at him with a raised brow. "Yeah?"

"You wanna come to the party? Starts at six. You could follow me when I come collect the order."

"Can I?" you asked, half excited and half cautious.

He shrugged. "Sure. I'm allowed to invite people."

"I'd love to," you smiled.

You saw him return the gesture as he left.

Four o'clock rolled around and the entire order for Stark's party was finished. You cleaned up the counters and machines, making sure the bakery was ready for closing. You usually stayed open later, but you had to get ready for the party.

You ran upstairs to the loft which doubled as your apartment. You rummaged through your closet, selecting a (f/c) knee-length dress with off-shoulder straps. The bodice was form-fitting and flattering while the skirt was loose and allowed for movement. You added a pair of black sandal wedges and pulled your (h/c) locks into a loose side braid.

You went back downstairs with your purse in hand and finished preparing the bakery for closing. You heard the bell above the door jingle as a familiar face walked in. Clint smiled at you as you produced trays full of the sweets Tony had ordered. You slipped on your favorite jacket and helped Clint carry the trays out to his car.

Once the treats were loaded, Clint opened the passenger door and held it out for you. He closed it once you were inside and ran around to open his own door. You arrived at Stark Tower within minutes.

He opened your door and offered a hand to help you out, which you took just to be close to him. You helped him unload the trays and followed him inside. He led you to the elevator and asked JARVIS to take you two to the party floor. You were surprised when the ceiling responded back to Clint with a "Of course, sir."

Deciding to ask about the talking walls later, you followed the archer off the elevator and into the kitchen attached to the main party area. You set the trays of food on the counter as Clint told the hired bartender to set things up. He also ordered drinks for the two of you before leading you away from the bar.

"Would you like a tour?" he inquired.

"Sure," you replied. He led you through the party floor and explained the general purpose for each floor – Tony's many work labs, the Avengers' guest bedrooms on certain floors, and Tony's own personal floor.

"Hey, Tony," he called as said billionaire caught the two of you walking around.

"Who's this pretty thing?" Tony grinned, looking you up and down.

"My date," Clint replied with an eye roll. "Tony, this is (y/n). We were classmates in high school. (y/n), meet Tony Stark."

You offered your hand for Tony to shake, only for him to bring it to his lips and gently kiss your knuckles.

"Nice to meet you," you said politely.

"My pleasure," he smirked, releasing your hand.

Clint rolled his eyes again and continued walking, introducing you to every Avenger, agent, and friend that you passed. You'd even met Pepper, who was supervising Tony to make sure he didn't drink too much.

"And I thought the Tower looked cool from the outside," you breathed after Clint had taken you to top floor where the balcony was. "It's amazing."

"Money does that," he shrugged.

"Sorry," you mumbled. "You're probably used to this place."

"I've always admired how excited you get about things," he smiled, moving to stand behind you as you leaned against the balcony railing.

"Really?" you questioned, turning your head to look up at him.

"I thought it was so cute how much heart you put into everything," he admitted softly. "You had so much love for everything you did, and you never let anything bring you down."

A blush claimed your cheeks as you looked back to the outside world. A breeze blew by, causing you to shiver. You'd left your jacket on the party floor.

Clint noticed and shrugged his own jacket off, draping it across your shoulders. You smiled up at him, clutching the edges of the jacket to keep it from falling to the floor. You turned around, still trapped between him and the balcony. His hands were on either side of you, grasping the railing behind you.

You looked up at him, and the world seemed to fade away. Your crush seemed to be returning – or had it always been there? You supposed it could have just stayed there, all these years, waiting to be remembered.

He looked back at you, leaning forward enough to rest his forehead on yours. "I've missed you," he breathed.

"I've missed you too," you replied softly. He leaned in more and you closed your eyes, breath hitching in your throat as his lips met yours. His hand moved from the railing to wrap around your lower back, pulling you closer. Your hands rested on his chest, a soft sigh escaping through your nose. One of his hands slid up your side, over your shoulder, up the side of your face and tangled itself in your hair. You took in a breath as his lips parted from yours before they claimed yours a second time. His tongue grazed your lower lip, causing you to gasp and pull away slightly.

"I've wanted to do that for a long time," he admitted.

"Why didn't you?" you questioned.

"I didn't think you'd want me to."

"I've always wanted you to."

"Well I know that now," he grinned, kissing you again. You moved your arms to wrap around his neck, pulling him closer. He pulled away enough to brush his nose against yours, still smirking.

"I'm never letting you go again," he stated.

"I hope not," you smiled, kissing his nose.

You completely forgot about the party, too wrapped up in each other's loving arms.


	29. Soft Kitty, Warm Kitty - Steve

**Soft Kitty, Warm Kitty**

Request for _Duty And Honor Above All_

**A/N:** I hope you wanted it to be a love story. You seemed focused on the reader so…

"Meow!"

Steve looked down from his paperwork to find a small (h/c) cat at his feet, pawing at his pant leg.

"Hello there, pretty thing," he cooed, reaching down to scoop said cat into his arms. He scratched the top of its head, earning a meow of approval. You – yes, you. You're the cat – looked up at him with your big (e/c) eyes, hoping to show him what had happened to you.

"You're adorable," he smiled, scratching beneath your chin. You couldn't resist the purr that rumbled through your body, closing your eyes as he petted you. You shook your head before looking up at him and meowing in his face.

"Are you hungry, darling?" he inquired, standing from his chair to carry you to the kitchen. "I'm afraid I don't have any cat food, given that I don't usually have a cat, but I'm sure I have something."

He set you down on the counter and rummaged through his cupboards, producing a can of tuna. He peeled back the lid and set it on the counter in front of you. You normally resented tuna, as it tasted as awful as it smelled, but your cat senses were taking over and you all but dove into the can, inhaling its contents.

Steve smiled, running his hand down your back as you ate. "I wonder if Tony knows where you came from."

Once you'd finished eating, the blond opted for carrying you out to his car and driving you to Stark Tower. Once there, he carried you inside and asked JARVIS where Tony was.

"The technology lab with Dr. Banner, sir," the AI replied.

"Thanks," Steve nodded, pressing the appropriate elevator button.

He stepped off, still holding you in his arms, and found Tony and Bruce. "Hey, are either of you missing a cat?"

Tony snickered while Bruce smiled. "Nope, not ours. Where'd you find her?"

"She found me," Steve replied. "I was doing paperwork when she started pawing at my leg. Must have left a window open."

"She's gorgeous," Tony smirked, reaching out to pet you. You knew he was in on you becoming a cat, so you hissed at his hand and curled further into Steve's arms. You also knew that Tony intentionally left you with Steve, knowing of your crush on the Captain.

"I guess she doesn't like you," Steve chuckled.

"She's a great judge of character," Bruce noted, earning a glare from the billionaire.

"Maybe Thor knows where she came from," Tony offered.

Steve nodded and headed towards the kitchen, where Thor was most often found.

"Thor?" he called when he entered the room. You had now opted for riding on his shoulder.

"Captain!" the bigger man called around a mouthful of Poptarts. He smiled as he saw you perched atop Steve's shoulder. "Who is your friend?"

He had also been told to keep quiet about your true identity.

"I don't know," Steve admitted, reaching up to scratch your ears. "She just wandered into my apartment. I thought maybe she belonged to one of you guys."

"I have never seen her," Thor lied.

"That's what Stark and Banner said, too," the blond sighed. He'd hate to keep you if you had an owner somewhere else.

"Perhaps brother Barton knows from where she came," Thor suggested. Steve nodded and headed to the weapons training room to find Clint.

"Clint!" he called out, standing in the doorway as to not get in the way of the archer's shooting.

"What's up, Cap?" he called back, pausing his training to turn and look at the two of you. He bit back a smirk – the entire Tower was in on the plan, save for Steve.

"Do you know if this cat has an owner?" Steve inquired.

Clint snickered. "Not that I know of."

Steve sighed in exasperation. "I guess it's safe to say that she's a stray, then. Unless she belongs to someone else in New York."

"I think it's safe to say that she doesn't have an owner," Clint noted, knowing how angry you must be at the talk of being owned by someone.

"I just don't want to keep her if someone's out there looking for her," Steve sighed.

"I think she'd rather stay with you," Clint offered. You sent him a pointed look, scared that he'd give something away. You hadn't agreed to this plan – Tony, Bruce, Clint, and Thor had come up with it, and had gotten Loki on board so he'd perform the spell. You didn't even get a word in.

Steve decided to head back to his apartment, having received virtually no helpful information whatsoever from his teammates. He had no idea how to care for a cat, so he stopped at the store on the way home to buy more cans of tuna and a half gallon of milk.

Once back in his apartment, he set up a tuna can and a small bowl of milk on the coffee table in the living room. He'd been thinking about you – human you – for a while, wondering where you were right now. He supposed you were at your own apartment, since you usually didn't stay at the Tower with the others, but you hadn't answered your phone all day. He only hoped you were alright.

He scanned his DVD collection, knowing how to operate all the systems thanks to your help. He found a movie you'd talked about. He'd only bought it because you had told him it was your absolute favorite movie. He decided to put it in the player. It would make him think of you, and he loved thinking of you. And perhaps he could learn something about you if he could figure out why it was your favorite.

You recognized the movie within seconds, meowing in approval and curling up on the couch cushion beside the Captain. Your purr started back up as he ran his hand down your back, smoothing out your fur. You nuzzled into his hand, falling asleep about ten minutes into the movie.

You stretched and yawned as you awoke the next day, feeling a comforting warmth beneath your head. Blinking in confusion, you sat up, noting that you were no longer a feline. You bit your lip in potential embarrassment, turning your head towards the source of warmth. There you found Steve, completely unconscious and upright on the couch. His head hung against the back of the cushion while his hand rested limply against your back. He must have fallen asleep petting you.

You took a deep breath and decided to take a leap of faith. You scooted closer and pressed a kiss to his cheek, waking him up. He blinked a few times as he awoke, turning to look at you.

"(y/n)? What are you doing here?"

"Thanks for taking care of me," you replied simply.

He looked around in confusion, seeing the completely empty tuna can and half empty bowl of milk. He watched as you combed your fingers through your (h/c) locks, smoothing out some of the tangles. He mentally face-palmed as he made the connection – you and the cat he had taken care of had the same color hair, and now you were seated in the exact same spot where the cat had fallen asleep.

"You were the cat?" he questioned.

You nodded, looking down in embarrassment. "It was a spell."

"Loki?"

You nodded again.

"Accidental or intentional?"

"Intentional," you said. "But not my idea."

"Whose idea?"

"Tony's, mostly, though Bruce, Clint, Thor, and Loki agreed to it."

"What was the idea?" Steve inquired. "Something tells me there was a reason."

You paused. "They thought that turning me into a cat and leaving me in your apartment and in your care might make you confess something to me."

"What kind of something?"

You opened your mouth to reply before shaking your head and changing your response. "Nothing. It's nothing. Thanks again."

You stood up to leave, feeling rejected.

"Wait," he called. You turned to look up at him.

"Was this a scheme to try and get us together?" he inquired.

"It was stupid, I know. And I didn't have a say in it. They just sneaked (1) up and had Loki cast the spell on me. I know you don't feel the same so the plan was completely inappropriate-"

You were cut off by a pair of warm lips pressing against yours. Your eyes widened in surprise as he pulled away.

"I do feel the same," he whispered, reaching up to cup your face. He kissed you again, wrapping his other arm around your waist to pull you closer. You rested your hands on his chest, closing your eyes.

"I'm glad Loki turned you into a cat," he whispered against your lips.

"I'm glad that it wore off," you giggled, kissing him again.

(1) It kills me to write "sneaked" instead of "snuck." I looked it up – "snuck" is more recent and more common in regular speech, but "sneaked" is more proper and official, for writing and such.


	30. Love Me - Loki

**Love Me**

Request for _Tori_

**A/N:** This is a sequel to Take Me In.

It had been two years since Loki had taken you out and confessed his feelings for you. He decided to stay on Midgard permanently, managing to get a job to help support you. You both stayed in your cozy apartment, cohabitating contentedly.

You were sitting on your bed, working on a sketch of Loki himself, when your cell phone rang. You'd taught him how to use a phone after he made the decision to stay on Earth.

"Hey you," you answered after checking the caller ID, holding the phone to your ear with a smile.

"Hello, my love," his silky voice replied. "I just wanted to inform you that I will be a tad late returning home tonight."

"Oh?" you replied, raising a brow even though he couldn't see it. He was usually late when he was buying a gift for you or arranging a date.

"Yes," he said. "Do not worry. I shall return home soon."

"Alright love," you smiled. "See you when you get here."

"Goodbye darling."

With that, he hung up. You returned to your sketch, wondering if he had similar plans tonight.

Loki had a plan. He loved you and wanted to continue his relationship with you, and he wanted to make sure he never lost you. He had been nothing but honest with you, telling you everything and keeping no secrets. He loved you more than he'd ever loved anything.

He'd been saving up every cent from every paycheck he earned, minus the handful of times he'd splurge in order to shower you with gifts (such as your birthday, your anniversary, and a few Midgardian holidays that you'd taught him about) or offered to cover the check on a date.

He walked to the best jewelry store in the city – as much as he loved letting you teach him about your strange mortal customs, he refused to drive a car – knowing exactly what he wanted since he'd had it specially ordered.

He walked inside and smoothly went to the counter. "I am acquiring an order for Loki (l/n)," he told the salesperson. He used your name whenever it was required. He didn't like reminders of his parentage, biological or adoptive.

"Oh, yes," the salesperson nodded, recalling the name. He reached under the counter and produced a small green velvet box. He opened it to reveal a thin silver band, decorated in the middle by two gemstones. One was an emerald, to represent him, and the other your birthstone, to represent you. They were held together by a silver infinity symbol, attached to the silver band.

"Perfect," Loki smiled, offering money to the salesman.

"I'm sure the lucky lady will love it," he smiled.

"I hope so," the god replied softly, slipping the box into his pocket. He then walked back to your shared apartment, unlocking the door with his key and stepping inside.

"Love?" he called out. "I'm home."

When you didn't answer, he sauntered down the hall to your bedroom and slowly opened the door. He smiled at the sight that greeted him – you'd fallen asleep with your sketchbook in your lap. One hand was resting securely atop the book while the other lied limply at your side. He quietly entered the room and gently pried the book from beneath your hand. He smiled as he saw his own face on the page, drawn with gentle lines and careful shading.

He set the book on the bedside table before kneeling beside the bed, pressing a kiss to your cheek. You stirred slightly, turning your head to face him, still asleep. He kissed your lips instead, lingering for a moment as your eyes opened. You smiled tiredly as his hand caressed your cheek. You leaned into his touch, your smile growing.

"How are you, love?" he inquired softly.

"Perfect now," you whispered.

"I saw the picture you were working on," he noted with a smile. "I'm flattered."

You blushed. "I'm glad you like it."

He kissed you again, resting his forehead on yours. "You don't have any plans tonight, right?"

You shook your head. "Not unless you do."

"_We _do," he smiled. "I'm taking you out tonight."

"Ooh," you smirked. "What are we doing?"

"You'll see," he said, kissing your nose. He stood to leave the room, turning back to smile at you. "We leave in one hour, love."

With that, he left you to change. You slowly stretched and sat up, thinking about what to wear. You had no idea where you were going, so you weren't sure how to dress. You stood and walked to your closet, thumbing through your dresses. After a moment of consideration, you chose a (f/c) number with a sweetheart neckline and one-inch-thick straps. The skirt puffed out just enough to give an effect, and there was a matching belt attached around the waist to accentuate your curves. You chose a pair of Mary Jane heels and made your way to the bathroom to do your hair. You curled your (h/l) (h/c) locks into loose waves, leaving them to fall gracefully against your shoulders/back. You applied a light layer of mascara before stepping out into the living room.

"Loki?" you called. "I'm ready."

He appeared from the kitchen with a loving smile crossing his features. "You look stunning."

"Thank you," you blushed. He offered you his arm, letting you link yours around his as he led you outside.

"Are we walking?" you inquired as he wrapped his arm around your shoulders. It was a warm night, so you weren't worried about bringing a jacket. But you could still appreciate the warm weight of your boyfriend's arm across your shoulders.

"It's more romantic that way," he smiled, leaning down to kiss your head. You hummed happily, snuggling into his side as you walked to your destination.

You soon stopped in front of one of the fanciest restaurants in New York – the very restaurant where you had your first date.

"Loki," you breathed in awe. You looked up and smiled at him, which he returned as he led you inside.

"Holmes," he told the hostess, who nodded and led you to the same secluded table that you'd sat at during your first date. You smiled as you slid into the booth, watching as Loki sat across from you. His right hand intertwined with your left as you ordered your drinks.

"I love you, (y/n)," he whispered, leaning across the table to capture your lips.

"I love you too," you replied as you pulled back.

"I really love you," he insisted. You opened your mouth to reply when he continued. "You have completely turned me around. You have made me a better man. I've given up all of my wicked schemes and hair-brained dreams of becoming King because I've found something much more precious to me. I've found you. I could never ask for more. You are truly the best thing to ever happen to me."

You smiled genuinely as his emerald eyes gazed into your (e/c) orbs. He lifted your left hand to his lips and kissed the knuckles, keeping his hold.

"I have something to ask you, (y/n)," he stated.

"What is it?" you whispered.

He kept your hand in his as he slid out of his seat and moved to stand beside you, kneeling down. You knew that action in itself was a testament of how much he loved you – after attempting to conquer a realm and make the world kneel, kneeling for someone else was a true act of letting go.

"(y/n), I want to love you and stay with you and make you happy for the rest of my days," he said softly, sincerely, still grasping your left hand. Some of the restaurant patrons had caught sight of Loki's current state and had turned to watch, many with knowing smiles on their faces.

"Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" he asked, producing the green velvet box from his pocket and opening it to reveal the silver ring he'd picked up earlier.

Your free hand flew up to your mouth to stifle your gasp. "Loki…" you breathed happily, speechless.

"Is that a yes?" he chuckled, sliding the ring onto your finger.

"Yes!" you squealed, jumping as he stood, pulling you up with him. You threw your arms around his neck, smashing your lips to his as the other patrons offered you congratulatory applause.

"I love you so much," you whispered, pecking his lips again.

"I love you more," he whispered, his arms wrapping around your waist. Your silver ring shone in the light of the restaurant as your lips met once more.


	31. At Last I See The Light - Loki

**At Last I See the Light**

Request for _Loki's Guardian Angel_

**A/N:** The easiest way to do this was to have it be post-_Avengers_, obviously, and say that Loki was imprisoned on Midgard instead of Asgard.

You returned to the Tower after a year-long mission, strangely refreshed and energetic. Well, to be fair, you finished the mission last night and had spent the night in a hotel to reenergize. You'd taken a long, leisurely bath, letting your troubles melt away in the warm bubbles.

Too tired to worry about stocking up your empty apartment, you decided to head to your guest room in the Tower. You entered the building and found the elevator, smiling softly as JARVIS greeted you.

"Welcome back, Miss (l/n)," the AI said.

"Thanks, JARVIS. Take me to my room please?"

"Of course, Miss (l/n)."

You sighed in relief as the elevator came to a stop, slowly opening its doors. You picked up your bags and headed off, down the hall towards your room. Steve found you on the way and smiled brightly, wrapping you in a bear hug.

"(f/n)! You're back!" he cried happily as you gasped for air.

"Steve," you wheezed, "air."

"Oh, sorry," he said sheepishly, letting you go. "I forget my own strength."

You smiled up at the super soldier. "It's good to be back. Anything happen while I was gone?"

He stared at you for a moment as though you'd grown two heads. "You haven't heard?"

"Heard what?" you questioned as you continued the journey to your room. "I was undercover in Brazil – I didn't exactly have cable."

"So you haven't heard about the Battle of New York?"

"What's that?" you asked incredulously, opening your door. "It sounds big."

"It was," the Captain agreed. "You remember Thor and Loki, right?"

You nodded, recalling the SHIELD reports from New Mexico. "The ones who think they're Asgardian gods?"

"Turns out they actually are a type of god," Steve mumbled. "Anyway, Loki went on this world domination spree and gathered an army of metal aliens to come attack New York, and Stark almost died trying to close the portal he was using to bring the aliens to Earth."

"Tony almost died?" you repeated in surprise. "I bet he loves telling that story."

Steve chuckled. "He does. Loki went back to Asgard with Thor, but the Allfather sentenced him to human imprisonment on Earth, until he feels remorse for what he did."

You nodded slowly, taking in the information. "If he's crazy enough to try to enslave the world, I don't think he'll be very remorseful."

"I don't, either," the blond agreed. "That's why Fury has him locked in the Tower."

You paused. "_This_ Tower?"

He nodded. "He's got a cell a few floors up. We captured him before he unleashed his army; Fury had him locked in a glass cell that would fall ten thousand feet and crash into the ground if he tried to break free. He's in an exact replica of that cell in the Tower, complete with a self-destruct button."

"So we're safe?" you questioned. He nodded again.

"Well," you said, throwing your stuff on your bed. You could unpack later. "Where is everyone? I think I have a lot of catching up to do."

Steve led you to the main entertainment area where the team had gathered to throw you a Welcome Back party. A "Welcome Back (f/n)" banner was strung across one wall and streamers of your favorite colors were draped around the room. Each of the team rushed up to pull you into a hug.

"We missed ya, (l/n)!" Tony smirked, being the last to hug you. You ensured that the hug didn't last too long as you smiled at the billionaire. You turned to Thor.

"I hear I missed a lot while I was gone," you stated.

"I informed her on the basics," Steve said.

"I have opted for staying on Midgard to assist in keeping an eye on my brother," Thor stated.

"That's not the only reason," Tony said with a smirk.

You raised a brow before a smirk crossed your face. "Things are going well with Jane, huh?"

A faint blush crossed Thor's cheeks. "Yes, m'lady, they are. How was your mission?"

"Exhausting," you replied simply. "You guys did all this for me?"

"Of course we did," Bruce smiled. "We missed you."

"So tell me about Loki," you requested, plucking your favorite snack from a nearby tray and plopping down on the couch.

"He's crazy," Bruce stated, sitting at the other end of the couch.

"He is confused," Thor corrected. "He wants a throne and he cannot have one."

"Is he securely contained?" you inquired. You hadn't spent much time around Thor or Loki personally – you'd just read their files and heard stories from the other Avengers.

"Yes," Tony nodded. "If he so much as scratches the glass, the cell drops through the Tower and crashes underground."

"Won't that damage the Tower?" you wondered. Tony would never risk damage to his favorite building.

"I've built the cell sort of like an elevator," Tony explained. "If it drops, it has a hollow tunnel all the way down to travel through."

You nodded. He certainly thought this through. You looked around at the team. "Can I meet him? Get an idea of how dangerous he is?"

"I will take you," Thor offered. You stood and looked at him expectantly. He led you to the elevator and asked JARVIS to take you to Loki's cell.

You weren't sure what to expect once you entered the cell room. The tall, thin, black-haired man sat on the floor, leaning against the wall of the cell. A book with an unknown title sat in his hands, and he flipped the page as you stepped closer.

"Brother," Thor greeted. "This is Lady (f/n)."

Loki looked up at and stalled. He hated Midgardians, all of them, yet you intrigued him. "Greetings, (f/n)."

"So you're Loki," you noted, looking at him. You took in his appearance. He was rather attractive and very well-dressed for a prisoner. His garb seemed to be Asgardian, or at least medieval. He wore a long-sleeved emerald green tunic and black leather pants, along with black leather boots. It suited him well.

"Give us a moment, Thor," you requested.

The blond looked at you questioningly.

"I'll be fine," you assured him.

Thor nodded and left, but you were sure he wouldn't go far.

You grasped a fold-up chair and pulled it up to the cell, taking a seat. "So I hear you tried your hand at world domination."

He snorted. "That was the plan."

"Didn't get very far, did you?"

He scowled. "If it weren't for your moronic band of 'heroes,' I would have."

"They're not _my_ band of heroes," you corrected. "They're Fury's. I'm just one of them."

"_You're_ one of them?" he asked incredulously. "You do not seem like the kind."

"How do you mean?"

"You seem… tougher than them. If I weren't imprisoned, we could work wonders together."

You ignored the shiver that ran down your spine at the thought. "Do you still have plans for world domination?"

He thought for a moment. You were different than the rest of this idiotic team. There was something about you that made him want to tell you everything. He let out a soft sigh. "No, I do not. Actually, I want to join your side. I still desire a throne, as it is my birthright, but my desire to conquer pathetic Midgardians as their King has subsided."

"So you want to be a good guy?" you clarified.

"I do not approve of that title, but yes."

"Have you told anyone else about this?"

"No," he glared, "and if you tell your friends I will-"

"Calm down," you cut him off, holding your hands up in surrender. "I won't tell. But maybe they should know. They'd stop treating you like a villain if they knew."

"And then what? We'd become the best of friends?"

You rolled your eyes at his dramatic response. "Fine, I won't tell them."

And so began your friendship with the God of Mischief.

Months passed, and you visited Loki in cell at least once a day. You were the only one he trusted, and in turn, the only one that trusted him. He would read his Asgardian books to you, and you'd tell him stories of all the enemies you defeated on your missions. He enjoyed hearing tales of your strength and badassery.

The others always sent you questioning, cautious glances when you informed them that you were going to visit Loki. You always returned completely unharmed, and often times happier than when you left, so they never stopped you.

"Why do you hang out with him so much?" Natasha inquired one day after you'd returned from your visit. She was seated at the kitchen table, munching on a sandwich. You plucked an apple from the fruit bowl and sat on the table near her chair with a shrug.

"He's intriguing."

"Intriguing?" she clarified. "How so?"

"He doesn't seem as dangerous as you all swear he is," you answered.

"That doesn't make him less dangerous," she countered cautiously.

"I know," you lied, keeping your promise to the god. "But he hasn't threatened me or tried to hurt me, so I'm going to keep visiting him."

With that, you hopped off the table and headed to your room.

You were seated on your bed, reading a book that Loki lent you, when a knock came upon your door.

"Who is it?" you called, not looking up.

"Steve, Tony, and Thor," the Captain's voice called.

You set your book aside and answered, "Come in."

The door opened and the three men entered. Steve and Thor stood by the door while Tony sat at the foot of your bed.

"We had an idea to discuss with you," Steve began.

"What idea?" you inquired.

"My brother's mood has been lightened as of late," Thor stated.

"He seemed to have turned himself around," Steve added.

"So we were thinking that we'd let Reindeer Games out of his cage once in a while," Tony finished.

"And what does that have to do with me?" you questioned.

"We believe that you are the cause of my brother's lightened mood," Thor smiled brightly.

"So we figured that you could keep an eye on him when we let him out," Tony said.

"You want me to be his chaperone?" you clarified, biting back your excitement. The Avengers were starting to see his good side without either of you having to tell them outright. You got what you wanted and still kept your promise.

"If you wouldn't mind," Steve added. "You seem to be a good influence on him."

You pretended to consider it for a moment before nodding. "Sure, I'll do it."

Tony's brow rose at your willingness while Thor and Captain simply smiled.

"Let us go tell my brother the good news!" Thor exclaimed. He rushed out the door with Steve on his tail. Tony eyed you as the both of you left.

"What are you doing here, Thor?" Loki inquired, reading his book.

"Brother!" the blond cried happily. "We have come to let you out!"

"Temporarily," Tony clarified.

Loki raised a brow, awaiting an explanation.

"They decided that you haven't been hostile or mean so you deserve a little yard time," you summarized.

Loki nodded, standing as Tony entered the code to open the cell. The god stepped out and you held your breath in awe. He was even more handsome up close, and you never realized quite how tall he was.

"(f/n) is going to stay with you to keep you in line," the billionaire warned.

"I require a babysitter?" Loki raised a brow.

You shrugged. "Just in case."

You and Loki spent the day hanging out in your room. Tony had agreed to let Loki out of his cell, but not out of the Tower. Since the god wasn't particularly fond of the rest of the team, you opted for staying in your room.

You were lying on your bed while he sat beside you, reading to you. You closed your eyes in relaxation. You hadn't had someone read to you since you were a child – you'd forgotten how soothing it could be.

You were almost asleep when Loki looked over at you. Assuming you to be fully asleep, he smiled and closed his book before leaning over and kissing your forehead. You were too tired to object to anything, and his lips felt comforting against your skin.

You felt the bed shift as he moved to lie beside you. He lied on his side with one arm tucked beneath his head, the other gently tracing your features. His knuckles ran from your temple down your jawline and back up the other side. From there they travelled down your nose, and his thumb unfolded to ghost gracefully across your lips. You parted your lips just a fraction to let out a contented sigh. Thinking he woke you, he retracted his hand, fearing rejection.

Half-asleep, you rolled onto your side, facing him. You curled slightly, folding your arms in front of your chest and ducking your head. He ran his fingers through your hair, hesitantly leaning forward to kiss your forehead again. "I know you're asleep," he whispered, "but I cannot keep it from you any longer. You have changed me, Lady (f/n). I did not believe that a Midgardian could be so important to me. I never thought it even conceivable. But here you are, holding onto my heart. I may not have yours, but you will always have mine. You listen to my stories and see the good in me; the good that even I was uncertain still existed. You keep my secrets and tell me your own. I have never felt so strongly about anyone in all my life." He paused, his hand stilled on the back of your head, holding you gently. "I have fallen in love with you, (f/n)."

He let out another sigh, mentally scolding himself for not being able to make this confession while you were conscious and paying attention. Little did he know that you'd heard every word. You slowly opened your eyes and feigned a yawn, pretending to have just woken up. You looked up at him, smiling at the close proximity. You bit your lip before scooting just a little closer and stretching your neck up. You captured his lips with your own, breaking apart after a moment. You nuzzled your nose into his neck, enjoying his shocked reaction.

"You have my heart, too," you whispered.

He took a moment to process your response before using the hand on the back of your head to tilt your head up. He met your sparkling eyes for a second before leaning forward and smashing his lips to yours. You responded instantly, wrapping your arms around his neck as his hand moved from your back to your lower back. He pulled you closer, sighing against your lips as you smiled.

"I love you, (f/n)," he whispered.

"I love you too," you replied, pulling him in for another kiss.


	32. Since You've Been Gone - Bruce

**Since You've Been Gone**

Request for _Captain Maria Beilschmidt_

Your heartbeat elevated as your mind flooded with panic. Flood – that sounds much less terrifying. It sounded much calmer than the hungry flames enveloping your apartment, swallowing your entire life's work and all of your possessions in one hungry gulp.

Your breath came and went in heavy pants as you saved as much as you could. Your clothes, your sentimental treasures, your files of scientific research – they were all being swept up in the blaze. Your hands were burned from having touched one too many singed objects, so you gave up on saving anything and booked it for the exit.

You let out a brutal cough as you fell to the ground just outside your apartment door. Your neighbor had called the fire department, but they were taking too long. You stood on wobbly legs and began running, trying to get away from the blaze.

You tripped over your own feet and fell to the concrete, holding your arms out in front of you to brace yourself for the crash. But the crash never came. You looked up in surprise, finding a large green… creature holding onto you. He was humanoid, but much larger. His muscles were obscenely large, bigger than your entire body, and an angry glare was placed on his face, complete with bared teeth.

You looked up in fear, wondering if the creature had saved you in order to take you for himself. You thought you saw his expression soften considerably as he looked at you, but you had no logical explanation for it to do so, so you told yourself that you were seeing things.

He carried you away from the fire as the fire department came. They looked directly at the creature and did nothing. You wondered why they just let him go. You looked up at him, his eyes full of determination as he led you further away from the blaze. He stopped in front of a different apartment complex, setting you on the ground. He looked at you as he began to shrink, his skin changing from green to tan, his body returning to that of a regular full-grown man.

You gasped in surprise as you looked into the man's eyes, recognizing him instantly. "Bruce?"

"Hey, (y/n)," he smiled sheepishly.

"You just saved my life," you noted.

"Yeah," he agreed, looking at his feet. He unlocked the apartment he had stopped in front of and stepped inside, gesturing for you to follow.

"I assume this is your place?" you inquired.

"Yes, ma'am," he replied, closing the door. "Make yourself at home."

You looked around before taking a seat on the couch.

"Thirsty?" he called from the adjacent kitchen.

"Sure," you replied. "Water would be great."

He returned to the kitchen with two glasses of water and set them on the coffee table as he took a seat beside you. "Are you alright?"

You took a sip of your water before looking down at your lap. "I guess so."

"What happened?" he asked softly.

"I don't know," you sighed. "There must have been something blocking the heater vent. I fell asleep working on an assignment and I woke up to the smoke alarm going off and the room being so foggy I couldn't see a thing. I barely made it out." You groaned, resting your elbows on your knees and your head in your hands. "I lost _everything_."

His hand found your back, rubbing soothing circles on your shirt. "If I may ask, what are you doing here?"

"I was living in (hometown), making a breakthrough in scientific research. The university here contacted me to help them out with a project, and I agreed. The apartment was only temporary, but I had enough of my belongings to stay through the end of the year," you explained.

"I'm sorry," he whispered sincerely, the hand on your back moving to grasp your shoulder. He pulled you into a sideways hug, resting his head on yours. You leaned into his embrace, built-up tears welling in your eyes. You hadn't had a moment to contemplate everything that happened until now. The tears flowed from your eyes as your turned, burying your face into the doctor's shoulder. He took no time in comforting you, wrapping his arms around you and holding you close. You two had never been more than friends, as much as you both wanted to be, but you had been the best of friends before you'd gone your separate ways. You went back to your hometown five years prior, and he'd stayed in New York.

After a few moments of crying, you pulled back slightly and wiped your eyes on your wrists. You looked up at him with a shy smile. "Thanks."

"For what?" he inquired, reaching a hand out to cup your cheek, using his thumb to brush away your tears.

"Everything," you replied simply. "Saving my life, inviting me in… Letting me ruin your shirt."

He chuckled as he looked down at the wet patch on his shoulder, shaking his head. "You deserve it," he replied.

You were quiet for a moment, looking at your lap. "I missed you," you whispered.

"I missed you too," he replied almost instantly.

You looked up at him, his hand still holding your face. He leaned in closer, causing you to keep your eyes on him. Your eyes soon fluttered closed as his lips ghosted over yours.

Before he could really kiss you, he pulled back, an apologetic look in his eyes. You looked up at him with wide, confused orbs. He stood up, taking your empty glasses to the kitchen. You watched him, rejection sinking your heart. Why had he gone so far, only to back away?

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "That was inappropriate of me. You've just been through a tragedy; I shouldn't have taken advantage."

You thought for a moment before standing and walking over to him. He stood in his kitchen, looking down at his shoes. How could he just make a move on you when you were confused and saddened by recent events? You hadn't seen each other in five years, and the second you're together again he tries to kiss you? He mentally slapped himself, angry at his lack of control. Sure, with the Other Guy, he has plenty of control. But when it comes to a pretty girl? None whatsoever.

You stood in front of him, resting your hands on either side of his face. You tilted his head up to meet your eyes and he looked at you shyly, clearly upset with himself. Before he could protest, you pressed your lips to his, closing your eyes. His arms wrapped around your waist, pulling you close. You moved your hands from his face to his hair, tangling your fingers in the brown locks.

You pulled back after a moment, smiling as you caught your breath. "I've wanted you to do that for years," you smiled.

He blushed and smiled back, kissing your nose. "So have I."

"Then why didn't you?" you inquired. "You were just about to and then… I thought it was me…"

"I didn't want to take advantage of you," he replied. "You just went through hell and I wasn't sure if I should make a move now."

You kissed him again, pulling him as close as you could. He responded in kind, resting his hands on the small of your back. He pulled back just enough to brush your noses together, looking at you.

"I love you, (y/n)," he whispered.

You smiled. "I love you too. I always have."


	33. Hell Hath No Fury - Steve

**Hell Hath No Fury**

Request for _Dorky Love_

**A/N:** You have a name in this one.

You walked down the dark empty sidewalk, cold wind whipping your hair across your face as you crossed your arms over your chest. You pulled on the edges of your hoodie, cursing yourself for not grabbing a thicker jacket on your way out. You couldn't really be blamed, though. You hadn't had much time to leave, and your mind wasn't particularly focused on dressing for the weather as you stormed out of the apartment you shared with your fiancé.

Well, ex-fiancé.

You angrily wiped away the tears leaking from your eyes with the back of your hand. You continued your trek down the road, still uncertain of your destination. You considered seeking refuge at Stark Tower. Sure, your ex-fiancé was the tower's namesake, but the other Avengers often stayed there too, and, if anything, it'd give you a place to sleep for the night.

You made your way to the Tower, asking JARVIS to let you in. The AI agreed and opened the elevator, asking where you wanted to go.

"Is anyone here?" you inquired. You could use some company.

"Mr. Rogers and Dr. Banner are on the entertainment floor," JARVIS replied.

"Take me there," you requested.

The elevator stopped on the appropriate floor, opening its doors to let you off. You thanked the AI as you left, making your way to the couch where the two men were seated.

"Nahvy?" Bruce greeted, confusion crossing his face. Steve turned his head to look at you, equally confused.

"Hey, guys," you greeted softly, looking at the floor. You wiped away the last of your tears as you made your way to the reclining armchair.

"I thought you were with Stark tonight," Steve stated.

A scowl crossed your lips. "I don't plan on being with Stark ever again."

"I'll get you some tea," Bruce offered, removing himself from the couch and moving into the kitchen.

"What happened?" Steve inquired, scooting closer to you. "Aren't you and Stark supposed to marry in a week?"

"We were," you replied through gritted teeth as tears threatened to spill over again. "Until I found him with another woman."

"No!" Steve cried in disbelief. Tony was many things, but a cheater?

"Yes," you growled, staring at your lap. "I went home, to our apartment, and opened the door. No one was in the living room so I figured he was in the bedroom, probably working. I opened the bedroom door and there he was, rolling around with some blonde."

Steve rested a hand on your back, sympathy crossing his eyes.

Bruce returned with your tea and handed it to you before looking to Steve as though expecting an explanation.

"Stark…" Steve began before stopping. It wasn't his place to repeat the information.

"He cheated on me," you said simply, taking a sip of your tea.

"He what?!" Bruce exclaimed. Everyone knew Tony liked the ladies, and they were all surprised when Pepper lasted the year that she did. After they broke up, everyone expected Tony to return to his one-night-stands, but he opted for staying single and drinking more. Then they met you, and you and Tony hit it off immediately. His manner completely changed after you two started going out. You were together for three years before he proposed, and that was three months ago. You were just one week away from the big day when it all blew up.

You couldn't help but wonder if this wasn't the first time.

"I was hoping I could stay here tonight," you whispered, sipping your tea.

"Absolutely," Steve nodded. "There are plenty of spare guest rooms."

You awoke the next day feeling refreshed after getting a good night's sleep. You stretched and yawned as you looked around, confusion fogging your mind as you recalled last night's events and where you were now. You let out a sigh as you sat up, recognizing the guest room and remembering why you were here.

You slid out of bed and ran your hand across your eyes, removing the last traces of sleep and tears. You didn't have any spare clothes here, so you figured you'd ask the guys to take you back to your apartment to pack your things.

You made your way to the kitchen, hoping to get something to eat before returning to your apartment. You found Bruce and Steve already there, talking about something or another over cups of coffee and tea. They greeted you with soft smiles as you came in, pouring yourself a cup of coffee. You joined them at the table, sipping your coffee as you attempted to wake up.

"How are you feeling?" Steve asked gently.

"Like everything's fallen apart," you stated honestly. "Hey, I have a favor to ask you guys."

"Anything," Bruce offered.

"Can you take me to my apartment later to get my things? I didn't bring anything with me and I don't want to go alone."

"Absolutely," Steve agreed.

"We can go after breakfast," Bruce nodded.

Rather than dragging the morning out and stalling your inevitable return, you jumped from your chair and slipped on your shoes as soon as you were done eating. The boys followed suit, grabbing their coats and heading to the elevator. Your apartment was a comfortable walking distance, and you figured that the walk would help clear your head before you got there.

You arrived all too soon and, taking a deep breath, pulled the key from your pocket and unlocked the door. Tony was passed out on the couch with the blonde from the night before sleeping on his chest. Neither of them appeared to be very well dressed, though a blanket was draped over them, covering the important places.

You tore your gaze away with a scowl and headed to the bedroom. You pulled your duffle bag from the bottom of the closet and set it on the bed, throwing everything you owned into it. All of your clothes and shoes went into the bag, taking up all of its space. You gathered all of your bedding, toiletries, and knick-knacks, stuffing them into various backpacks that you owned.

Steve and Bruce helped you haul your things outside, hailing a cab so you wouldn't have to carry everything back to the Tower. You sat in the back seat between the two, tears streaming down your face as the image of Tony and that girl flashed through your mind.

You returned to the Tower and the boys helped you carry your bags to your room.

"You can stay here as long as you need," Bruce stated.

"Thanks," you replied softly. "Can we do something tonight? Watch a movie or something? I need a distraction."

"Absolutely," Steve agreed with a smile. "I'll make dinner and we'll watch a movie."

"Miss Sparks," JARVIS called, causing you to look up. "Mr. Rogers wishes to inform you that dinner is prepared."

"Thank you," you replied, closing your book. You made your way to the kitchen and smiled as the smell of (f/food) wafted through the air. You sat down at the table beside Bruce and smiled as he poured you a glass of iced tea. Steve came over with the main course and set it in the center of the table.

Once dinner was over, the three of you moved to the entertainment area, huddling up together on the couch. Bruce put your favorite movie in the DVD player and sat beside you. You subconsciously snuggled into Steve's side as he wrapped his arm around you in hopes of comforting you.

Bruce smiled, knowing how much the Captain cared for you. Whether or not the Captain knew it was irrelevant, as long as he was there for you.

You intently watched the entire movie, ready for another one as you went to the kitchen to fetch a soda. Bruce scanned the movie collection as Steve rattled off a list of your favorite movies. He found one of your top favorites and put it in as you returned with refreshments for the group.

You returned to your place between the two, still snuggling into Steve's side. You only made it about halfway through the second movie, falling asleep with your head on the Captain's chest. Bruce smiled as the movie ended and excused himself, heading for bed.

Steve looked down at your sleeping form, ignoring the blush crossing his cheeks as he smiled at you. He turned off the TV and tried to sit up so that you could lay down, which resulted in you sliding down, resting your head on his lap. With a stronger blush, he lifted you by your shoulders and tried to slide out from beneath you. You curled slightly, whimpering at the lack of body heat comforting you. After a brief internal debate, he sat back down on the couch, pulling you into his arms as he lied down. Perhaps it was inappropriate, cuddling with you after your horrible break up, but perhaps you needed a cuddle.

He reached up to the back of the couch and pulled the thin blanket from it, draping it over the both of you before falling asleep himself.

You awoke in the middle of the night, smiling softly as you snuggled into the warmth beside you. Your eyes snapped open in caution – who the hell were you cuddling with?

You looked up to see the sleeping face of Steve. You let out a soft sigh – at least he wasn't a stranger. Or Tony.

You looked around, realizing that you must have fallen asleep during the movie. You slowly laid your head back on his chest, enjoying the feeling of cuddling up to someone.

He shifted beneath you, his arms tightening around your waist. His head tilted, allowing him to press a kiss to your head. Smiling softly, you looked up at him.

"Did I wake you?" he whispered.

You shook your head. "Did I wake you?"

"Not at all," he said. "I hope this isn't weird. You fell asleep on my shoulder and I thought maybe you could use some comforting."

You giggled softly. "It's fine. It's nice to cuddle with someone. Tony was always too busy."

He kissed your forehead. "Tony didn't deserve you."

A surprisingly comfortable silence washed over the two of you as you snuggled on the couch. Steve took a breath before breaking it.

"I know it's soon, way too soon, but I just want you to know that I've always had feelings for you," he whispered. "I let it be, because you were with Tony and you seemed so happy together, but I always wanted to be with you."

You were quiet for a moment, looking up at him. "I had feelings for you too," you admitted. "I pushed them aside because I didn't think you were interested, and then Tony and I got together."

"Do you still have those feelings?" he inquired softly.

"I might."

One hand found your cheek and tilted your chin up, his lips melding to yours. His hand gently caressed down your jaw as he pulled away.

You looked down. "I'm sorry. I do like you but… it's too soon. I don't want to be the girl that jumps from guy to guy."

He nodded. "I understand. I can wait until you're ready."

"I don't know when that will be," you said, looking at him.

"I'll wait as long as you need me to," he promised.

You stretched up to press your lips to his again, your hand resting on his chest. His arms wrapped around you, holding you close. You pulled apart to bury your face into his neck, cuddling close. He ran a hand through your hair, lulling you to sleep. He followed soon after, his cheek resting on your head.

And that was how Bruce found the two of you the following morning, a knowing smile on his face.


	34. I Understand - Loki

**I Understand**

Request for _Aurora Shannon_

Your big brother was all you had. Neither of you knew your parents very well, having spent most of your childhoods at boarding school. So the two of you bonded, make sure you were always there for each other.

That didn't mean that you were the best of friends, especially after you got kidnapped. You were taken by an unknown force and experimented on, resulting in your development of telekinesis and telepathy. Tony, your big brother, thought it was really cool, especially since you could now help him with his projects, but he didn't understand you. He didn't understand that you couldn't turn your telepathy off. It wasn't a natural gift, so you hadn't learned to control it. You weren't even sure that you could. So you had the voices of everyone you met running through your head all day, like a TV on which you couldn't even lower the volume.

You enjoyed your telekinesis. You often used it to play with Tony, floating his toys away either as a game or to make him do your bidding. He enjoyed it as well, always asking for your help with his more complicated assignments.

When your brother was recruited for the Avengers, you wanted to help. SHIELD had done background checks on Tony and therefore knew about you and your powers, but they weren't sure if you could be trusted. You refused to stay behind and let your brother get hurt, so they let you stay on the Helicarrier with the agents, where they could keep an eye on you.

When the Battle of New York began, you weren't allowed to participate. You watched all of SHIELD's monitors, keeping up with what was happening outside. You worried for your brother and the team, but you couldn't help the fascination that bubbled up inside you whenever Loki confronted them. There was something about him that captured your attention and made you want to talk to him.

SHIELD captured Loki, locking him back in his glass cell. They wanted to interrogate him, even after the Avengers won the battle. You often tried to sneak into the cell room to talk to him, because your brother refused to grant you his permission, but you always got caught before you could finish the journey. When Tony found you, he'd carry you back to your room, while if any of the others were the ones to catch you, they either carried you themselves (such as Steve or Thor) or informed Tony to come retrieve you (such as Natasha or Bruce).

You sat in your room with a sigh, wanting to go out and visit the fugitive.

"JARVIS?" you called out.

"Yes, Miss Stark?" the AI replied.

"If I leave to try and visit Loki, can you promise not to tell anyone where I went?" you requested.

"I promise, Miss Stark."

You loved that about JARVIS. Tony had designed it to be completely manipulable, always accepting the orders it was given, no matter the request. You couldn't ask any of the team to keep a promise like that – they'd all go running to Tony, claiming that they were trying to keep you safe by keeping you away from Loki.

You took a breath as you opened your door, closing your eyes and listening to the hallways. You couldn't hear anyone's private thoughts, leading you to believe that no one was within range.

You slunk into the shadows, creeping along the wall as you walked down the corridor. You knew where the cell room was, and you stopped every so often to listen for a thought or physical sound. You moved slowly, careful not to make too much noise or attract any attention to yourself. You made sure not to make an obvious presence while passing Tony's many security cameras.

You finally stood at the door of the cell room, closer than you'd ever gotten. You'd been appointed a staff card which gave you access to most of the Tower's secret rooms. Fury had been entirely against the idea, still uncertain of your intentions, but he'd given in after a long and tedious speech from Tony about how you were his sister and not an evil mutant alien.

You slid your car along the slot in the handle and watched as the light turned green. You turned the handle and opened the door, sliding inside before closing it behind you. You heard the lock automatically click into place as you turned around to face the large glass cell.

"Ahh," a smooth voice greeted, "Lady Stark."

"Loki," you greeted slowly. You'd never so much as spoken to him from across the room, much less just outside of his cell.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" he inquired with a smirk.

"I wanted to see you," you replied simply, silently listening for his underlying thoughts, in case they were dangerous.

"And why would you want to do that?" he questioned. "The rest of your friends seem very keen on ignoring my presence, unless of course they're coming to check on my security."

"They're also very keen on keeping me from visiting," you noted, dragging a chair up to the cell and taking a seat.

"Then why did you come?"

"I wanted to see you," you repeated. "You're interesting. I thought we could talk."

_How sweet_, his inner thoughts stated. _The pretty Midgardian wanted to- NO. Stop it. _Out loud, he replied, "Why would I talk to a lowly Midgardian?"

"Because I'm the only one that isn't treating you like a monster," you whispered, smiling on the inside that he thought you were pretty.

_I am a monster_… "And why aren't you?"

You'd been briefed on his history, understanding why he'd done everything he'd done. You didn't know every detail, but you knew of his true parentage and adoption, and his right to a throne constantly being denied. "Because I understand."

He hesitated, staring at you. _Could she possibly_\- "What do you mean, you understand?"

"I have powers," you explained. "I wasn't born with them but I still haven't been trained on how to control them. I was kidnapped and experimented on, and regardless of how cool people think it is, they don't understand. I may not turn blue or have ice cold skin," you caught the hatred that flashed in his eyes, "but I'm still different, and that can be really lonely."

"What powers?" he questioned softly.

"Telekinesis," you replied, choosing to keep the telepathy to yourself in case he accused you of reading his thoughts – which you were, but you didn't want him to get the wrong idea.

"Interesting," he grinned. "So you could let me out of here if you wanted to."

"I could," you replied slowly.

_No… Don't use her… she's different…_ He decided not to press the idea of getting out, instead taking a seat on the floor of the cell, close to you.

"Can I see?" you inquired softly.

"See what?"

"Your… other form?"

He looked up at you suspiciously, finding nothing in your eyes but curiosity and admiration. He sighed before nodding and standing. He closed his eyes and relaxed his muscles, his hands resting limply at his sides. He took a breath and his skin changed, the ivory morphing into soft cobalt. He opened his eyes and looked at you, flashing his blood red eyes. You looked up in awe, fascinated by his natural form.

"Do you see?" he whispered. "I am a monster."

"No," you replied, shaking your head. You stood, pressing as close to the glass as you could get. You lifted your hand and pressed it to the frame, trying to feel his skin through the glass.

He watched you silently, lifting his own hand to match yours. All that separated you was the thin wall of the cell.

"You understand," he whispered, his forehead leaning against the glass.

"So do you," you whispered back, looking up into his garnet orbs. You hesitated before igniting your telekinesis to open the cell enough to let you inside. You jumped slightly at the feel of just how cold his Jötun skin was. It felt like holding hands with an ice cube, but you didn't pull away. You were mesmerized by his eyes, and all of the emotion held within them. You saw the anger and hatred towards his adoptive father and lack of a throne, as well as the sadness and rejection caused by always being in Thor's shadow. You saw the loneliness and confusion from being pushed away, and the uncertain curiosity that came from your close proximity.

You brought your other hand up to cup his cheek, your thumb slowly running over the runes on his face. His eyes closed as he leaned into your touch, a soft sigh leaving his slightly parted lips. You ran your fingers down the side of his face, feeling the icy flesh and the carefully crafted runes.

His free arm wrapped around your waist, pulling you as close as you could get. You gasped slightly as you felt the cold press against more of your body. You untangled your hand from his and reached up to grasp his face with both hands. His now free hand rested on your hip, his thumb sliding under your shirt and rubbing small circles. You jumped slightly, pressing closer to him at the contact.

He leaned in closer, causing you to close your eyes and do the same. He pressed his lips to yours as you wrapped your arms around his neck. His icy lips sent an electric thrill to your entire body as you stood on your tip-toes, trying to press even closer. His arms tightened around your waist possessively, as if trying to claim you.

You broke away for a much-needed breath, looking back into his now emerald eyes. He'd slowly faded back into his Asgardian form, still looking at you with the wonder and admiration that he had when you didn't run from his Jötun form.

"I want you to be mine," he whispered, still holding onto you. "I know you are a Midgardian, and I am a monster, but you have treated me with more kindness than I have received in my entire existence. Please, I want you to be mine."

Your eyes widened as your lips moved into a soft smile. "Absolutely."

He returned your soft smile before pressing his lips to yours again.

"Sir?"

"What is it, JARVIS?"

"You might want to check the security tapes for the cell room, sir."

A small pause as the Tower's namesake checked the tapes.

"…What the hell is Loki doing with my sister?!"


	35. Dude Looks Like a Lady - Clint

**Dude Looks Like a Lady**

Request for _Agent Mujaji_

Clint shuffled off the elevator and into the Tower once reaching the floor that contained his room. He had just returned from a month-long mission in another country, and he was exhausted. All he wanted to do was drop his bags on the floor of his room and collapse into bed.

He was on his way to do exactly that when a shiny (f/c) object lying on the floor caught his eye. Despite his exhaustion, something inside him told him that the object was yours, leading him to stray from the path to his bedroom to pick it up. Holding it close to his face, he discovered that it was indeed yours. It was your favorite necklace – an amulet you'd inherited from your mother. You'd always refused to give any kind of back story to the jewel, other than that it was your mother's most prized possession. No one knew who your parents were, since you never talked much about them. You didn't remember much about them, yourself.

He fidgeted with the necklace, wondering how you could have dropped it without noticing. You kept it on your person at all times, often clutching or rubbing it out of habit. He considered returning it to you with a sigh – it was three a.m., so you'd most likely be asleep, and your room was on an entirely different floor.

He finally made it to his own room and threw his stuff inside, exhaustion building as he sat down on the edge of his bed and lost all will to get back up again. He set the amulet on the bedside table as he laid his head on his pillow, falling asleep instantly.

Clint awoke the next morning feeling… lighter than before. As though he suddenly weighed less, and his weight distributed itself differently. He yawned, stretching his arms out to his sides. He clenched his fists in the stretch before pausing – had his nails always been that long? And why did his fingers feel thinner than before?

He sat up and looked around, groaning as he realized that he'd have to crawl out of bed to peek at his reflection. His only mirror was in the bathroom attached to his room. He looked down at his lap, eyes widening as he looked at his legs which were mostly uncovered by the blanket. He still wore his mission outfit from the night before, having been too tired to change clothes. But his pants were definitely better fitting the night before. He reached down, pulling on the baggy fabric of his pant leg. He shrieked in surprise as he discovered that his fingers were indeed thinner than he recalled. And he had some lovely long fingernails growing from his fingertips.

He held his arm out in front of him, noting the thin yet muscly build from his wrist to his shoulder. That led his gaze to his chest and his equally baggy t-shirt. Hesitating, he moved his rather feminine hands to the sides of his shirt, pulling back until the cloth was tight against his chest. He nearly screamed at the newest development – his upper chest had grown significantly, and two balloon shapes were now attached beneath his shirt. He stood abruptly, rushing into his bathroom and shedding his clothes. He looked down at his bare form, noting his curves and dips, his long, thin legs and delicate feet. Well, couldn't really call them _his_, now, could he? He? She? He'd have to work on that.

He wandered back into his room to find clothes for the day, and thought that perhaps he should interrogate Loki and see if he had anything to do with Clint's current predicament.

While rummaging around for clothes, he noted your necklace still sitting on his bedside table. After changing, he quickly grabbed the necklace and stuffed it into his pocket before leaving his room.

A soft knock on your door woke you from your dreamless sleep, and you took a moment to yawn and stretch before calling out, "Who is it?"

"Clint," a feminine voice replied. Confused, you crawled out of bed and towards the door, opening it just enough to see the person on the other side. She certainly reminded you of Clint, wearing the same clothes and having slightly longer hair of the same color.

"I'm sorry, who?" you questioned.

The girl sighed. "It's me, Clint. I don't know what happened but I woke up… like this."

You studied her for a moment before deciding that, someway, somehow, she was Clint Barton. Or was it Clair, now?

With a giggle, you stepped aside and opened the door fully, letting Clint in. "Why are you coming to me?"

"I thought it might have been Loki's doing," Clint replied, sitting on the end of your bed. "I was going to interrogate him, but I figured I should bring you with me. He responds better when you're there."

Unsure of how to take that news, you shrugged. "Sure, just let me get dressed."

You rummaged through your dresser, producing a (f/c) tank top and black yoga pants. You slipped into the adjoining bathroom and closed the door, changing quickly and running a brush through your (h/l) (h/c) hair. You emerged a few months later and slipped on your boots before opening the door. "Let's go."

The two of you headed to the floor that Loki stayed on and headed to his room, knocking on the door. A grunt came from the other side, which you took as Loki's way of telling you to come in.

You opened the door slowly. "Loki?"

A tall, thin woman with long black hair and vibrant green eyes sat on Loki's bed, reading a book that you didn't recognize. He didn't seem the least bit phased by his apparent gender swap.

"You too?" Clint questioned.

Loki looked up and snorted. "So Barton has been affected as well. I wonder if anyone else got caught in the spell."

"Spell!" the archer cried. "So it _was_ you!"

Loki shook his – her? – head. "I'm afraid not, though I'm flattered by the assumption. If it were to have been my spell, I would not be so incompetent as to cast it upon myself as well. Truth be told, I know not how we came to be in this predicament."

"Maybe we should check on the others," you suggested, "see if anyone else has been affected."

Clint nodded, following you away from Loki's room and to the closest Avenger. Thor.

"Thor?" you called, knocking on the door.

"Lady (y/n)?" a deep but still feminine voice replied.

"May we come in?" you requested.

"Of course."

You opened the door, peering in. Thor had been transformed as well. He had more muscles than Loki had, even as a woman. He was thin but fit, with toned arms and legs and a flat stomach.

"Brother Barton!" Thor exclaimed. "You are now a maiden as well?"

Clint cringed. "Yeah, Thor. Loki, too. Do you know what happened?"

Thor shook his/her head. "I do not. Perhaps Brother Stark has some knowledge?"

"I suppose he or Bruce would be the ones to ask if it wasn't Loki," you reasoned. Clint nodded.

"Would you like to join us, Thor?" you offered.

Thor thought for a moment before nodding. "I'd love to." He stood up, dressed in a tight tank top and loose pajama pants, and left the room to follow you two to Tony's lab.

"Go away," Tony's voice called once you'd knocked on the door. You stifled a giggle – guess Tony wasn't as accepting of this mishap as the Asgardians had been.

"Come on, Tony," Clint sighed. There was a pause on the other side of the door, presumably Tony noting the feminine tone to the archer's voice and considering opening the door.

Which he did.

The door opened to reveal a tall and thin billionaire, with a tiny waist and D-size breasts. Of course Tony would look like a Barbie doll.

"It happened to you too?" he questioned softly, opening the door more to show his attire – a slightly baggy AC/DC T-shirt, which would completely cover a woman's breasts were they smaller than Tony's, and flannel pajama pants, which had been tied as tight as the strings would allow.

Clint and Thor nodded behind you. You shrugged. "We have no idea what happened. We were hoping you did."

Tony glared. "I bet it was Loki. He probably cast some spell on all of us to turn us into chicks and-"

You cut him off. "We checked him first. He's a chick, too."

The billionaire stopped. "What about Banner?"

"Haven't seen him yet," you replied, "but if you got hit, then I assume he did too."

"He's at his place right now," Tony recalled. "Let's call him."

You nodded and held your hand out expectantly. The billionaire passed over his phone, allowing you to dial the doctor's number. You held the phone to your ear as you awaited an answer.

A masculine voice answered, "Hello?"

You wondered if only the Tower residents were affected. "Bruce?"

"(y/n)?"

"Yep," you replied. "Are you alright?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Something happened to everyone in the Tower," you explained. "We were wondering if it hit you too."

"What happened?" he inquired. "Are you sick?"

"Uhm, no… Everyone here has somehow been turned into a woman."

"Is it Loki?"

You sighed. "No, it wasn't Loki. Everyone needs to stop automatically blaming Loki."

"Sorry," he replied sheepishly. "What happened, then?"

"No idea."

"Get me as much information as you can. I'll be there in an hour."

You hung up and passed the phone back to Tony before turning to Clint. "Did anything specific happen before you turned into a girl?"

"Don't think so," the archer replied. "I just woke up this way. Oh!" He seemed to remember something and shoved his hand into his pants pocket, producing your amulet. "I found this on the floor when I came in last night."

You took it from his hands, wondering how it could have ended up on Clint's floor when your own room was three floors above his. "I wonder what happened to it…"

"Is it magical?" Tony inquired.

You shook your head. "I don't think so."

"Should we check?" Clint wondered. "I'm sure Loki or Banner could tell us if it has magical properties."

"Could it have caused all of this?" you wondered.

"Many such magical items exist," Thor nodded. "Did your mother ever say anything about it?"

"Not that I remember," you replied.

"We shall ask my brother," Thor stated. "Er, sister…"

You giggled as you, Clint, Thor, and Tony made your way back to Loki's room.

"Loki!" you called, banging on the door. The tall and thin woman opened said door, raising a brow.

"Yes?"

You held out your mother's amulet. "Can you tell us if this is magical?"

Loki took the necklace and examined it. "It's powerful," he nodded. "Why do you ask?"

You gestured to the three men-turned-women standing behind you. "Could it have caused this?"

Loki tapped his chin in thought. "It's possible." He looked back at the amulet. "It's definitely got some kind of power in it."

Bruce eventually joined the party, and he, Loki, and Tony tested the amulet as much as they could. Without any better explanation, they all agreed that the sudden gender swap was caused by your necklace. Having come to that conclusion, you all wondered how they were supposed to revert back to being men.

No one had any ideas. Loki tried spells, but his powers were limited as he was on a sort of probation period, so nothing happened. You had no idea how your amulet caused the gender swap in the first place, so you certainly didn't know how to fix it.

After much grumbling (though Thor and Loki weren't horribly bothered, and you and Bruce were rather amused) from the guys, they agreed that they'd have to just wait it out.

Natasha was away on a mission and Pepper had loads of paperwork to do to keep the rest of New York from having Tony's head, so that left you as the only female for the Avengers to look to for guidance. Only Thor and Loki seemed to accept their new bodies – you wondered if they'd been turned into women before. You'd read bits and pieces of mythology involving those two, and you vaguely recalled a story of Lady Loki.

Poor Steve hadn't been informed of the situation when the rest of you were trying to solve it, so he awoke that morning in a total panic and couldn't find any of you to help him. He refused to talk to anyone but you, and he walked around in the most concealing clothes he owned while a blush permanently stained his cheeks.

You made your way into the kitchen the next morning, your mind set on coffee and breakfast. Thor, Loki, and Clint were lounging in the living room adjacent to the kitchen. Thor was munching on Poptarts while Loki read an unknown book and Clint grumbled about having breasts. You laughed to yourself as you doctored up a cup of coffee and moved into the living room to join the guys.

Tony and Steve soon joined you. Tony was proudly wearing a too-tight tank top and yoga pants, which you assumed were Pepper's but were too disturbed to inquire about, while Steve wore a baggy T-shirt and pajama pants.

"How can you be enjoying this so much?" Steve inquired beneath a blush, looking at Tony.

The billionaire shrugged. "I have boobs now."

You nearly snorted your coffee at his response, which also earned a smirk from Clint.

"Lady (y/n)," Thor began, "if we are to remain in these forms for an indeterminate amount of time, I do imagine we'll require more appropriate dressing options."

"Do you want me to take you bra shopping, Thor?" you asked with a grin. Steve blushed more, Tony seemed thoughtful, and Clint grimaced.

"That sounds most helpful," Thor beamed. You laughed outright before standing.

"My car will hold everyone. Let me grab my keys and we'll head to the store," you told the group. You began walking to the elevator to get ready when you called out, "Meet me in the lobby, guys!"

You insisted on driving your Ford Expedition to take the guys shopping. You'd also gotten Tony agree to lend you a gold card to pay for the goodies.

You led the boys inside, giggling as Clint and Steve tried to hide their conditions. Bruce had opted for going with you, just to enjoy watching the others suffer.

"Alright," you began, leading the boys to the "Intimates" section, "we need to figure out what sized you guys are."

"Large," Thor responded, looking down at his chest. You stole a quick glance and nodded.

"You're definitely a D," you agreed. "Find a style you like and then look for a D."

You sorted the other boys into letter sized and sent them off. You laughed as they each had their particular styles. Tony seemed to pick bras similar to those that his previous girlfriends left behind, such as pink and black lace. Thor opted for cutesy prints, such as flowers and polka-dots. Loki went for simple, solid colors (black and green, of course). Clint raised a brow as he looked through the bras, though whether he was checking them out for his own use or for his future girlfriend, you couldn't be sure. (1) Poor Steve was crossing his arms over his chest, blushing madly.

You wondered if you'd have to help the poor soldier pick out a bra.

An hour and a half later and you'd supplied each of the gender-bended Avengers with bras, panties, and other women's clothing. Steve insisted that he was fine wearing his own clothes, though they'd be much baggier on him now. Tony and Thor, expectedly, had no opposition to going through the women's section.

Back at the Tower, each of the guys was getting dressed, or attempting to, while you and Bruce prepared dinner. As you were boiling water in the teapot, a very topless Tony entered the kitchen. You and Bruce both shielded your eyes as he proudly stood in the entrance of the kitchen.

"What do you need Tony?" Bruce inquired, stirring something on the stove.

"And where's your shirt?" you added.

"We're all having a bit of trouble getting the bras on," Tony admitted. "Turns out we're much better at taking them off."

You shook your head to destroy that mental image as you walked over to the topless billionaire. "Hand me the bra. I'll show you."

He handed you his black lace number, causing you to shake your head. You held it up in front of you as though putting it on. "The straps go over your shoulders," you explained, "and the skillful part is clasping it behind your back. Some women put the bra on backwards, clasp it in the front, and then slide it around."

Tony took the bra back and set the straps over his shoulders as you instructed, reaching behind his back to attempt to close the clasps.

"It's a learned skill," you noted, snickering at his lack of success. Tony returned to his room, presumably to share your insight with the others.

"How long do you think it'll last?" Bruce inquired with a smirk.

"I have no idea," you mused. "It's entertaining to watch, though."

The lot of you opted for a movie night, hoping to take your minds off of the boys' predicament. You picked _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ from the movie collection, setting it in the DVD tray before grabbing the necessary remotes.

You sat on the couch, sandwiched between Tony and Clint. Thor and Loki claimed the other couch, while Bruce and Steve each took over the recliners. You wiggled happily as the movie began excited to watch your childhood favorite again. You leaned on Clint as the movie progressed, your unknown exhaustion making an appearance. You eventually fell unconscious, leaning against an equally unconscious Clint.

You awoke sometime later, after the DVD player had shut itself off and the TV was casting a soft blue glow about the room. Everyone else had fallen asleep in their respective seats as well. You looked up at the man beside you to discover that he was indeed a man again. You stifled a giggle at the realization that he was still in his lady clothes, the bra beneath his tank top offering awkward shapes against his chest.

He soon awoke, blinking repeatedly as he looked around the room. He found you awake before looking down at himself, sighing in relief.

"I'm a dude again," he smirked, causing you to let out a soft giggle.

"I guess it didn't last very long," you noted.

"Thanks for your help," he whispered, wrapping his arm around you. You ignored the blush rising to your cheeks.

"You're welcome."

He took a breath and hesitated before speaking again. "I suppose now's a good a time as any."

You tilted your head in confusion, waiting for him to continue.

"I'm in love with you, (y/n)," he whispered, his icy blue eyes boring into your own (e/c) orbs. "I have been for a long time."

"Why didn't you say?" you inquired.

"Didn't think it would make a difference."

You tilted your head up and pressed your lips to his. "It does."

He grinned against your lips. "How about we get out of here?"

You nodded and stood, grabbing his hand and dragging him behind you. He peeled off the tank top and unclasped the bra as you led him to your room, leaving the articles of clothing on the floor behind him.

You opened the door and moved to sit on your bed, gesturing for him to join you once he closed the door. He did so quickly, lying beside you with his arm beneath your head as a pillow. You rested one hand on his cheek, pulling him in for another kiss. He responded immediately, his free hand resting on your waist. He nipped your lower lip, causing you to gasp and him to deepen the kiss.

You pulled away for a breath, smiling up at him. "Are we a couple now?"

He grinned, pecking your lips again. "Definitely."

(1) I wrote that sentence completely forgetting that this was a Clint story xD


	36. He'll Be Okay - Steve

**He'll Be Okay**

Request for _Poppy_

**A/N:** So I watched TWS just the other night so I know a little more about Bucky, but I've only watched it once and I don't remember anything about him from the first movie.

So I'm kinda basing this on a mix of the first battle where Steve finds out that it's Bucky but Bucky doesn't recognize him, and the final battle between Bucky and Steve but without Steve falling into the water. So Bucky kinda knows him and Steve refuses to fight so they're both hurt and confused but alive.

You sat on the bench next to a very disheveled Steve, running a hand down his arm in an attempt to comfort him. He clearly hadn't slept since he'd brought Bucky in for healing.

"He'll be fine," you assured him as he rested his head in his palms. He nodded slowly, as if trying to believe you but being unable to. You knew how worried he was for his long-lost friend.

_Steve came rushing in, trailing a bloodied and bruised Bucky behind him. He dragged the unconscious soldier to the infirmary, where the nurses tended to his wounds before contacting you to look him over when he awoke. As SHIELD's psychiatrist, you were called in whenever a patient underwent a traumatic experience – and being frozen for 70 years after being reconstructed by Hydra and then recruited to work for Hydra certainly counted as a traumatic experience. _

_ Steve was still in his uniform, so you presumed there must have been a battle, most likely between him and Bucky. Steve gave you the simplified explanation – he'd been fighting Bucky in disguise when his mask fell off and Steve realized who it was. Bucky hadn't recognized him and instead continued fighting. Hurt and confused, Steve refused to fight, letting Bucky use him as a human punching bag. After a while, Bucky began regaining bits and pieces of his memory, and Steve learned what had happened to him._

_ "So he survived all those years ago?" you whispered in surprise. Steve recalled memories of Bucky every now and then, sometimes with happy excitement, other times with hurt and sadness. They were happy stories, mostly, but you knew how much Steve missed his supposedly fallen friend._

_ Steve nodded slowly, just as surprised as you were, though there were many more emotions rumbling through his body. He took a seat on the bench outside of Bucky's hospital room, after a lot of pushing and insisting from you. You'd given up on trying to make the super soldier rest while his friend was being tended to, so you opted for letting him sit outside and wait._

_ Bucky awoke shortly after the nurses finished bandaging his wounds, so they called you in to speak with him. You smiled at him as you looked over his chart, taking a seat in the chair beside the bed._

_ "Do you know your name?" you asked._

_ "James Buchanan Barnes," he replied gruffly, his voice rough from always wearing a mask._

_ "And your nickname?"_

_ "Bucky."_

_ "Do you have a best friend?"_

_ He paused. "Steve Rogers. The man who saved me."_

_ You smiled softly. Steve would be so thrilled. "Do you know what happened to you?"_

_ He groaned. "It's blurry."_

_ "Tell me what you remember. It's alright if you forget a few things."_

_ He nodded. "I thought I was dying. I lost my arm, I lost my team. (1) I didn't know what to do. Hydra found me, gave me a new arm. I didn't think I had a choice. Then they wiped my memory so they could use me like an emotionless robot to do their bidding."_

_ "And they continuously wiped your mind whenever a memory of your old life emerged?" you concluded, based on the information you'd been given._

_ He nodded. _

_ "Do you know SHIELD?" you asked._

_ "I was trained to believe that SHIELD was the enemy," he sighed. "I was always sent to destroy their agents."_

_ "You're at SHIELD Headquarters now," you said softly. "You're in their infirmary. We're the good guys, even if we do some bad things. You're safe here. Hydra can't get to you."_

_ He nodded again._

_ "Get some rest. I'll be by to check on you later." With that, you left, heading outside to check on Steve._

"I talked to him," you told the super soldier. He turned his head slightly, still resting on his hands.

"And?" he asked softly.

"He remembers you," you smiled. "He called you his best friend, and the one that saved his life."

He smiled softly. "Anything else?"

"He knows what happened to him, how Hydra used him," you replied, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "He understands that we're the good guys now."

He nodded slowly, leaning against you. He let out a sigh, exhaustion appearing all over his body, wearing him down.

"Go get some rest," you whispered. "He'll be here when you wake up."

"Will you?" he asked softly, almost inaudibly. You weren't sure if you heard him correctly.

"Get some rest," you repeated, kissing his forehead and standing up, pulling him up with you.

You swore you saw sadness in his eyes, but you mused that it could just be the exhaustion. He nodded and turned around, heading to his room.

The next day, you got dressed and headed straight for Bucky's room to see if there had been any changes. With patients as high-maintenance as he was, you had to check on him every day, usually multiple times a day.

The sight that greeted you as you peered through the window of his room made your heart swell and a smile claim your lips. Steve was seated in the chair you had used when asking the soldier questions, and Bucky was awake and chatting with the other super soldier. Steve was smiling, meaning that his friend still remembered his identity and what had happened to the both of them.

You knocked on the slightly open door, not wanting to startle the pair. Steve turned to face you, the bright smile still plastered on his face. A soft smile also painted Bucky's face, leading you to believe that their conversation had been pleasant.

"Hello boys," you greeted cheerfully. "I'm just here to check Bucky's progress."

"I remember more," he informed you, his voice no longer raspy.

"Oh?"

He nodded. "I remember more of my life before Hydra found me."

"That's very good news," you smiled.

The regular nurse then knocked at the door, coming in to check his vitals and ensure that he was healing properly. You motioned for Steve to follow out into the hall to give the two some privacy.

"I told you he'd be okay," you smiled. A startled gasp escaped your lips as he pulled you into a hug, burying his face in your neck. You wrapped your arms around his neck with a soft smile.

"Thank you, for everything," he whispered.

"You did most of it," you noted. "You saved him, you brought him to us, and you came to check on him."

"You talked to him and told him what happened," he argued. "You helped him remember."

"_You_ helped him remember," you countered. "You told him who he was and who you were and that sparked his memory."

He gave you a hopeful smile, glad that he helped. You then noticed that his arms were still around your waist and yours around his neck.

He leaned in and pressed his lips to yours. Your eyes fluttered closed – you couldn't deny that you'd been dreaming about this moment.

He pulled away and rested his forehead on yours, still smiling at you. "Thank you again."

"Anytime," you replied, pulling him closer and pressing your lips to his.

(1) As I said, I don't remember anything from Captain America 1, so I'm not sure what happened to him until Hydra got him. I just know what the flashbacks said in TWS.


	37. That Girl Is a Monster - Loki

**That Girl Is a Monster**

Request for _fantasygirl2016_

You shouldn't be here.

You really shouldn't be here.

You know you shouldn't be here.

But that didn't stop you, did it?

You silently crept closer to the magical journal sitting atop the bedside table, pushing all rational, moral thoughts from your mind. This wasn't your room, nor was that your journal. You really didn't have any business doing what you were doing.

But you were doing it.

You knew the spells and incantations that lied within the pages of that leather bound journal. They could help you; give you exactly what you desired. You hated what you were. You wanted to be like them. You wanted to be accepted as one of them. You didn't really have anyone else.

You grasped the journal in your hand, gasping in surprise that you'd made it this far. You opened the book and thumbed through the pages, eyes widening at the things you could do with just a few simple rituals. You continued thumbing until you found the spell you were looking for. It was a relatively simple shape-shifting spell, designed to change one's race. It could help rid you of your self-loathing.

All you had to do was say a few simple other language sentences, and you'd be cured. You took a breath and began reciting the incantation, ready to change your skin.

You really should have anticipated the prince returning to his chambers after the celebration. You really should have copied the spell into your own notes and waited to perform it until you were in your own room.

"What are you doing?!" an angry voice yelled, startling you. You were interrupted halfway through the spell, and you may have said a few words wrong. A flash of red and white blinded your vision as you fell backwards. The journal flew from your grasp and through the air, landing in the prince's own hands as you fell back on your rear. You gasped as you hit the floor.

"What are you doing?!" he repeated angrily. "These are my chambers. You do not belong in here."

"I-I apologize, my prince," you stuttered, using the bedside table to pull yourself up. You brushed off your gown, breathing out another gasp. Your once tan skin was now a reddish orange, glowing softly with a yellow light. The light faded as you looked up at the prince. "Look what you did!"

His eyes widened as he realized what spell you'd been trying to perform. "I will only ask once more. What. Are. You. Doing?!"

"I was trying to turn into an Asgardian."

"You are already an Asgardian, you imbecile."

"No," you argued with a sigh. "I'm not. I'm just like you; I'm a Jötun. Or, I was, until you interrupted me."

"How did you get here?" Loki inquired. "Does the Allfather know of this?"

"Of course he knows," you growled. "He took me from Jötunheim, just like you. Right around the same time, actually. Only he was too busy training you and Thor to care what happened to me. He brought me to Asgard with no family and no belongings and left me to stay with whoever had enough time to look after me. I was raised by the maids. They took turns looking after me, no one having any full custody or official say over my wellbeing."

You sighed, sitting on the prince's bed, ignoring the raised brow he sent you in response to the action. "I've never fit in here. I don't belong. But I can't just run away to Jötunheim. I don't know my birth family, so turning into my natural form wouldn't make much difference to them. I thought that if I could fully become an Asgardian, they might accept me. All of the maids know my heritage, as well as the entire royal family… except you, I guess."

He sat beside you in surprise, thinking over everything you'd said.

You looked down at your orange-red hands. "What happened? I only said half of the incantation. Shouldn't that have just ceased the success? Why would it turn me into something else?"

He looked you over, eyes widening. "You've become a Fire Giant."

"I what?!" you cried.

"A Fire Giant," he repeated. "Fire and Frost Giants are closely related, though they despise one another. Frost Giants are closer to being Fire Giants than they are Asgardians, so the spell must have transformed you into the closest variation."

You sunk to your knees burying your head in your hands as surprisingly hot tears flowed down your cheeks. "This isn't what I wanted!" you shrieked. "I just want to fit in; to belong! You're a Jötun but they still love you because you're part of the royal family. I'm just a maid! I make no difference in this kingdom whatsoever!"

He watched you in astonishment, uncertain of how to respond. He slowly knelt down beside you, twiddling his thumbs as he thought of what to say. "It is a simple spell," he stated slowly. "You can say the incantation again, and it should reverse the magic it created. It may take a few tries to turn you into an Asgardian, but it should at least return you to your Asgardian appearance."

You nodded and sniffled, wiping your eyes. You stood and watched as he opened the journal, flipping to the page with the spell you had recited. After reciting the entire paragraph, you closed your eyes, expecting another flash.

You opened them when nothing happened. Looking down at yourself, you were disappointed to see that your skin was still a fiery color, softly glowing yellow. You sighed in exasperation, looking to the prince for help. He tapped his finger against his chin in thought.

"Perhaps I can say the incantation for you," he mused. You nodded to show that you were willing to try. He closed his eyes and recited the spell. You closed your eyes as well, waiting for the light to envelope you and change you into something else.

Again, nothing happened.

"I suppose I'm stuck like this," you mused sadly. "I'm a monster. Much worse off than I was before. At least as a Jötun I was a tolerable creature, capable of peace treaties with other realms. Now I'm completely despicable. I'm my own kind's worst enemy."

You sunk to the floor once more, your heart heavy and your knees weak. Your entire body was aflame as your negative emotions came to the surface. Sadness, anger, hurt, betrayal, hopelessness. They all bubbled up, fanning out across your skin in flaming embers.

A blue hand enveloped yours, extinguishing the flames with its textured ice. You looked up at the owner of the icy blue hand, your (e/c) orbs meeting his garnets. His spare hand came up to caress your cheek, a soft puff of steam blowing off your face as his ice cooled your flame.

"You can be my monster," he said softly, his eyes holding yours. "We can be monsters together."

He pulled you closer by the hand on your cheek and smashed your lips together. Fire and ice had never fit together so perfectly.


	38. Might As Well - Natasha

**Might As Well**

Request for _Skippy From Tech Support_

**A/N:** Again, female reader.

Well, that plan failed.

You sighed as you leaned your head back against the pole you were currently chained around. Chained around, specifically; not chained to. Chained to would have been much easier to get out of. "Chained to" meant that you were attached to a pole via handcuffs, giving you upwards of a foot of space to stretch and reach for weapons. "Chained around" meant that your arms were twisted behind your back, a pole set between your cuffed wrists and your uncomfortable back.

"Any plans?" a feminine voice asked from your left. You knew who it belonged to. It was the insanely attractive redhead that you'd been sent on this mission with.

"Nope," you replied softly, popping the "p."

It had been a simple mission. Sneak into the base, find the secret files, and report the information back to Fury. And, of course, knock out some senseless guards along the way. There shouldn't have even been time to get caught.

But you had. You had defeated all of the existent guards on your way in, but you hadn't anticipated more being called in. You and Natasha both had been distracted with hacking the computer systems and downloading the information Fury had required. The reinforcements had sneaked up behind the two of you, knocking out with the butts of their guns and chaining you around a couple of structure poles on the side of the room.

"Sorry, Nat," you offered lamely.

"It's fine," she replied monotone. Her tough exterior remained, even around you. She'd known you even longer than she'd known Clint, but that didn't make her any more open with her emotions or desires.

Why or how you'd fallen for her, you'd never know.

You sighed again, looking at your lap. Your knees were bent slightly, your feet flat on the floor. You stretched the limbs out, crossing your ankles. You looked around the room which was quickly losing light. You could barely make out the outlines of the many steel tables, covered in wires and high-tech computer systems. All of the power had been shut off except for the solitary light that hung from the ceiling above you, stuck between the two poles that you were each chained around.

"You know," Natasha mused, "it's usually situations like this that bring people together."

You raised a brow as you turned your head to face her. "That so?"

She nodded. "Steve and I have never spoken as much as we did when we were fugitives hiding from Hydra."

"Is that a suggestion or just a statement?"

She paused. "A suggestion."

"What kinda things did you talk about?"

"I spent most of the time trying to set him up," she noted, a smirk crossing her plump lips. "We talked about ways to live your life, whether honesty is an advantage or a hindrance, and how we handle our relationships."

You nodded. "Sounds like deep and meaningful conversation."

"Do you have a significant other?" she asked.

You tried not to let your heart fall. Not knowing that you didn't have a significant other must have meant that she didn't pay a ton of attention to you at all, meaning that she must not return your romantic feelings. "Nope."

She seemed to pause again. "I don't either."

"Is that your choice?"

She shrugged. "A bit. I don't have a lot of time to think about things like that. Plus, our jobs are really dangerous. Any romantic relationship I have would just put the other person in danger."

"You could date someone from the team," you suggested before you could stop yourself. You realized how much that sounded like an invitation, and tried to retract it. "I mean, you know… like Clint, or something. You spend a lot of time with him anyway, so, you know…"

"I don't like Clint," she replied quickly. "Not romantically, at least."

"Oh," you said softly. "Sorry. A lot of people just assume…"

"I know they do," she said just as softly. "They just don't pay attention."

"You say that like someone else caught your eye," you mused with a smirk.

"Someone has," she whispered. You looked at her for a moment. Her head was tilted down, her eyes casting over her spandex-clad legs. Her plump lips were parted slightly, breathing softly. Her curly red locks fell forward, blocking part of her face.

"I didn't mean to pry…" you replied, feeling awkward. She looked at you as you looked away. Her eyes scanned over your body, taking in your thin but muscled legs and arms, your form-fitting SHIELD uniform, and the way your (h/c) locks fell over your shoulders, framing your face.

She mentally cursed herself. She was an assassin, one of the most deadly, yet she was getting flustered talking to a woman. Granted, that woman was the love of her life, and she was too proud to admit it... Damn.

"(y/n)…" she began, mouth opening and closing a few times, resembling a fish.

"What?" you inquired, turning to look at the redhead.

"You're that someone," she admitted, her icy blue eyes boring into your own (e/c) orbs.

"Really?"

She nodded.

A small smile claimed your lips. "You're my someone, too."

Her smile mirrored yours before falling. "If you were closer, I'd kiss you."

You chuckled softly, ignoring the heat rising to your cheeks. An idea formed in your head. "Are there any small objects behind me?"

She turned her head as much as she could to see what lied on the floor beneath your hands. "There's some kind of metal stick under your left hand."

You nodded and felt around the ground, your fingers coming in contact with the icy cold stick. You struggled to grasp it, wrapping your fingers around it and slowly feeling for a sharp end. You winced as said sharp end poked your thumb. Twirling the stick in your hand just a bit, you aimed it at the keyhole in the handcuffs, twisting it this way and that until a satisfactory click was heard. The cuffs slowly fell from your wrists, clanking to the floor.

You slowly untwisted your arms and held them in your lap, rubbing your wrists to relieve some of the pain caused by the very unaccommodating metal. You then crawled over to your mission partner – and, hopefully, romantic partner – to unlock her cuffs the same way.

She chuckled as her hands were freed. "Why didn't you think of doing that sooner?"

You shrugged. "I was planning on waiting for back-up, but you gave me incentive."

She smirked, her free hands coming up to cup either side of your face. Her plump lips pressed to your own, moving slowly and sensually. Your own hands reached up to hold her sides, pulling her closer. She moved in close enough for your arms to wrap around her waist, and hers around your neck. She nibbled your lower lip, causing you to gasp lightly.

"Natasha?" a familiar voice called through the warehouse. "(y/n)? The rescue team has arrived and- _Oh_."

Clint stopped in his tracks upon seeing the two of you in embrace. You reluctantly pulled your lips away from hers and looked up at the stunned archer with a grin. You stood, offering the redhead a hand, which she accepted. You intertwined your fingers as you brushed past Clint, who continued starting at you.

"Thanks, Hawk," you smirked with a wave.

He nodded stiffly, following you out. _Wait til Tony hears about this…_


	39. Keep Holding On - Thor

**Keep Holding On**

Request for _Dorky Love_

**A/N: **You died. Sorry. Oh, and (c/n) means "codename," as in your agent name like Hawkeye or Black Widow.

So I didn't have hardly any ideas after this but then I ran with it and I kinda love it.

He couldn't believe you were gone. No one could. How could you be gone?! One minute, you were fighting side-by-side with the team, with him, and the next, you're on the ground, bleeding profusely and losing consciousness.

He still beat himself up over it. It didn't matter how many times the others told him it wasn't his fault – he was Asgardian. They believed very stubbornly about things. And he believed that he could have saved you, had he been focusing on the fight instead of how much he loved you.

You hadn't blamed him, either. You'd told him so as he held you in his arms, trying to cease the bleeding. His hand was pressed firmly to your abdomen, ignoring how much of your blood coated his flesh. You'd told him that it wasn't his fault, that he tried his best, and that you loved him.

But he lost you, and he blamed himself anyway.

"Do you want to help organize her memorial?" Steve asked, leaning against the doorway of Thor's room. The door had remained closed and locked since the team had returned after the fight. Thor only emerged from his confinement for food.

He thought for a moment before slowly getting out of bed. He stood by the door. "Give me a moment." He quickly dressed, slipping out the door to meet Steve in the hallway. The soldier offered him a sympathetic smile as they walked down the hall to meet the rest of the team.

They asked questions about what you liked. You'd never discussed your memorial specifically, as you hadn't planned on dying, but Thor knew enough about you to fill in the blanks. He knew which flower bouquets to surround your photo, as well as which photo of you to display. He knew your favorite colors, and he knew that you didn't want people fussing over you.

You'd died on the battle field, which happened to be the ever-bustling streets of New York. Not wanting the memorial to get destroyed, the team set it up on the roof upon its completion. It had been your favorite place to go to think, to be by yourself when your room wasn't enough.

"She was one of the best," Steve said softly.

"She made us better," Bruce admitted.

"She put up with me," Tony smirked.

"It was nice having another woman on the team," Natasha mused.

"She trained with me," Clint smiled.

"I loved her more than anything," Thor whispered, tears streaming down his face. The others turned to him with sympathetic smiles. They'd all lost someone, be it friend, family, or lover, in their line of work.

"She's in a better place now," Steve assured the god, laying a supportive hand on his bulky shoulder. Thor simply nodded, appreciative of his friends' efforts.

"Do you want to join us for a movie night?" Bruce inquired as the team headed back inside.

The god shook his head. "I need to be alone."

The others nodded in understanding, leaving the blond to be by himself as they returned to their business.

"Now, (c/n)," a deep voice addressed you.

You looked up from your lap, your arms still resting on the cool metal arms of the chair you were seated in.

"You know what you have to do?" the voice inquired.

"Stop the Avengers," you replied monotone.

"Good girl," the voice chuckled. "Go now."

You nodded and stood, strapping your daggers to your thigh and tucking your gun into the holster on your hip. Your leather boots thumped against the concrete floor as you left Hydra headquarters and made your way outside to your mission car – ironically, a 2014 Dodge Avenger.

You drove hastily, wanting to get this mission over with. You weren't sure why, but a tingling spread through the pit of your stomach whenever you thought about attacking the Avengers. You couldn't remember anything from your life before Hydra found you. You'd been on the brink of death.

You eventually reached New York and parked your car a few blocks away from the local shawarma restaurant. Hydra's tracking systems located the team there once you'd reached the city. All you had to do was make your way there without raising suspicion.

You walked up to the door with confidence, trying to keep the look of monotone anger upon your face as you walked inside. Only a few other patrons were present, plus a couple of workers. Your boss had instructed you to kill anyone who stood in your way.

The Avengers turned their attention towards the door as the bell above it jingled, signaling that someone had entered or exited the establishment. They all looked up to see you walk in, and their eyes widened as though they'd seen a ghost. Or, you know, you.

"(y/n)?" Thor whispered brokenly. They'd barely managed to convince him to go out with them, and now they wondered if he'd ever leave his bedroom.

Your brows furrowed together. "My name is (c/n)," you replied sternly.

"No," Steve said slowly. "Your name is (y/n)."

"She could be a doppelganger," Clint warned as the Captain stood.

Thor stood as well, taking a step closer to you. Your hand flew to the dagger on your thigh as he looked at you with his puppy-dog eyes. You kept an expression of cautious confusion on your face.

"No," the god shook his head, "that's (y/n). A doppelganger could not have such beautiful eyes."

The dagger left its sheath and pointed at the god's neck. "What are you playing at, Avenger?"

"Do you not remember me?" he whispered, face falling.

"I do not know you," you replied uncertainly. The tingling sensation returned, bubbling through your lower belly. Red flags popped up across your mind, telling you not to kill this admittedly attractive blond or his friends.

"You do know us," Tony argued, standing as well. Your free hand slid down to reach your gun as the others stood, seeming to gather around you. You backed away until you hit the door, glaring up at the group before you. With a growl you turned and ran, fleeing through the door and bolting down the street until you reached your car. Hastily climbing in, you shoved the key into the ignition and slammed your foot on the gas, peeling out of the road like a roadrunner.

After what felt like endless driving, you returned to headquarters and shut the engine. You angrily pushed open the door and got out of the car, heading inside the base. You found your boss working on the computer systems, not even aware of your return.

"Did you succeed?" he inquired as you tapped your foot impatiently.

"They caught me off guard," you replied simply. "They swore that they knew me. They called me (y/n)."

Your boss hesitated before standing abruptly, staring at you. "Did you succeed?"

"No," you repeated. "Why did they think my name was (y/n)?"

"You can't refuse a mission and get away with it," he answered, avoiding your confusion."

"Answer me!" you cried as he stood taller, trying to intimidate you.

"I think it's time to reset you," he stated, grabbing your arm with a bruising grip and walking back to the metal chair.

"No!" you argued, ripping your arm from his grasp. "Tell me what happened to me! What happened before I came here? How did you find me?"

"You don't need to know," he growled in reply. "You belong to Hydra. That's all you need."

He gripped your arm again, and your free hand slid down to your dagger. You drew it from its sheath and stabbed your boss's arm, freeing your other limb and pulling away. You turned on your heel and ran, scrambling to your Dodge Avenger and turning on the ignition. You drove away with as much speed as you had when escaping the Avengers themselves. You opted for driving around New York as you thought about all that had happened. You wondered if the team of heroes could help put the pieces together.

You eventually passed Stark Tower, and a memory flashed behind your eyes. You saw yourself – or, at least, you assumed it was you – in a party dress, dancing with the tall blond from before. The others were around you, smiling and dancing, and… congratulating you? Why were they congratulating you?

You parked along the side of the road, walking up to the building. As you entered, a voice that seemed to seep out of the building itself startled you.

"Who are you, miss?"

"I… I'm not sure…" you admitted.

"I will inform Mr. Stark of your predicament," the voice said. You nodded and waited, wondering if they'd just kick you out.

The group from the restaurant met you at the door, some with happy expressions, others with concerned curiosity.

"What are you doing here?" Tony inquired.

"I…" you paused, unsure of exactly why you had come. "I need your help."

"Why would you need our help?" Steve questioned.

"I don't know who I am," you admitted. "I've worked for Hydra as long as I can remember, and I know that's reason enough for you not to trust me. But you all seemed to know me earlier and my boss is hiding something from me… I just don't know what it is."

Thor pushed past the team until he stood just before you. "Do you remember me?"

You looked up at him with a small nod. "A little bit."

His expression softened as he turned to the others. "We must help her."

Tony shared a look with the others before sighing softly. "Alright, we'll help. But if you're tricking us so you can betray us later, you will regret it."

"I'm not tricking you," you replied. "I swear."

They led you to the main lounge room where they sat you down on the couch between Thor and Steve. The others found seats around the room, either on furniture or the floor.

"What do you remember?" Steve inquired.

"Not much," you replied. "I felt something when I saw all of you in the diner. There was a… a feeling in the pit of my stomach, telling me not to hurt you. I thought it might just be guilt, my softer side coming through. But something about you calling me (y/n) was familiar, so I ran back to the base and asked my boss. He tried to hook me up to a machine that wipes your memory, starts you over from scratch like a new cell phone. He refused to tell me anything about how he found me or my life before Hydra. So I ran from him too. I don't have anywhere else to go and you guys were so sure that you knew me… so I came here, hoping you could help."

"How much do you want to hear from us?" Bruce asked softly, handing you a glass of water.

"Maybe you could start with how you all know me?" you requested.

They seemed to hesitate, making you nervous.

"You and Thor," Natasha began, gesturing to the tall blond beside you, "were romantically involved."

You turned to look up at the muscular god, who smiled softly. "That makes sense…" you whispered.

"It does?" Tony questioned, wondering how you could be so accepting of such a big fact so soon.

"I may not remember much," you repeated, "but when I saw the Tower as I was driving through New York, I got a sort of flashback, like the building sparked a memory. It was some kind of party, and I was dancing with you," you turned to look at Thor, "and the rest of you were dancing and smiling, like you were celebrating something."

His smile widened ever-so-slightly. "That was our anniversary, about a month before you died."

"Died?!" you cried incredulously. "When did I die?"

"About six months ago," Natasha explained. "You were helping us fight off a highly dangerous threat right here in New York and you got hit. You got shot by some kind of advanced weaponry. The bullet lodged itself into your abdomen, making it impossible to remove it or stop the bleeding. We didn't have enough time to get you to a hospital. There was nothing we could do."

"How am I here, then?" you questioned, your hand absent-mindedly finding the scar on your lower belly. As you touched it, another flashback began.

_You lied in Thor's arms, bleeding profusely. He was crying, as were you – the entire team was. You were dying, and there was nothing anyone could do._

_ "I am so sorry," the god repeated like a mantra, kissing your hair. Your hand reached weakly up to cup his face as you smiled to the best of your ability._

_ "Don't be," you coughed out. "I don't blame you. It's okay. Just stop that monster, and take care of the team."_

_ "I love you, (y/n)," he sobbed._

_ "I love you more," you whispered as your eyes closed and your hand fell limp at your side._

_ After the team took you to the morgue, they left to begin your memorial. Hydra knew all about you – they knew that you were one of the Avengers' most powerful members. A couple of agents sneaked into the morgue after hours and snatched up your body, taking it back to headquarters. Their boss stitched the wound in your abdomen before hooking you up to an electricity generator, surging volts through your veins._

_ Turned out you hadn't officially died. Your heartbeat had slowed enough for you to be legally dead, but it hadn't completely stopped. It didn't take much for Hydra to bring you back, but you had been "dead" long enough to forget most of your old life. So Hydra took you in and trained you to be a weapon, preparing you to take down the Avengers since you had the power to do so. _

You gasped as the memory ended.

"What did you see?" Steve asked, placing a hand on your shoulder.

"My death," you whispered. "I wasn't completely dead. "I was legally dead, enough for you all to think I was gone, but I was alive enough for Hydra to revive me. And I was dead long enough to forget everything."

"Do you remember more now?" Bruce inquired.

"A little," you nodded. You leaned into Thor's embrace as he wrapped his arm around you. "It might take a while to remember everything but I remember that I had a life before Hydra, with you guys…"

"You can come back to that life," Steve said. "We've missed you."

You looked up at him before looking around at the team. They all looked back at you with nodding heads and reassuring smiles. "That sounds nice," you said softly.

That night, surprising the team, you opted for sharing Thor's room. You'd been alone for six months, and you'd felt the emptiness inside from having a lack of friends and loved ones around. So when the god had offered, you'd accepted.

You changed into one of Thor's T-shirts, which almost reached your knees, and crawled into bed beside the blond. He smiled warmly and wrapped his bulky arms around you, pulling you close. Your head rested on his chest as your own arms wrapped around his torso. You closed your eyes and sighed at the welcoming warmth. You hadn't felt this loved in a long time.

"I love you," he whispered, kissing your hair. "You do not have to repeat it. I understand if you are not ready."

You looked up at him, nibbling the inside of your lip. "I love you too."

The smile that stretched across his lips was brighter than the sun itself. He leaned forward and pecked your lips, the smile remaining on his face as he fell asleep. Burying your face in his neck, you followed suit, smiling softly.


	40. You're Not Here - Natasha

**You're Not Here**

Request for _ᴋʀᴇᴍ__ᴅᴇ__ʟᴀ__ᴄʀᴇᴍᴇ__ (_At least that was your name when I started this)

**A/N:** Again, fem reader, though I tried not to use too many gender-specific lines. But it was specifically requested for fem reader.

And established relationship, because I don't have enough of those. Also, (lots of notes on this one) normally I do (f/show) or (f/song) because I don't want to pick something you don't like, but I get excited when I read a reader fic that happens to include my favorite, so I picked random fandoms.

A smile stretched across your face as you awoke, stretching your sleep-stiffened limbs as far as they would go. The sunlight outside was dimmed and blocked by the (f/c) curtains draped across the window. You shook out of your sleepy state as you sat up, breathing out a happy sigh.

It was your birthday.

You'd always loved your birthday. You had a handful of happy memories from your childhood. Birthday parties thrown by your parents, all of your friends attending and watching you blow out the candles on your birthday cake, tearing apart pieces of colorful wrapping paper to reveal what would come to be your most prized possessions underneath.

You slid out of bed and headed for the bathroom, intending to start the morning with a hot shower. Your girlfriend Natasha was away for the time being, meaning you could use all the hot water you wanted.

Your features contorted into a frown at the realization that your girlfriend wouldn't be home to celebrate your birthday with you. With a heavy sigh, you stripped and stepped under the stream of steamy water. It relaxed your muscles as you tried desperately to think of ways to celebrate your special day without your special someone.

You turned off the water and poked your hand through the gap between the wall and the shower curtain, feeling around for your towel. Wrapping the fluffy fabric around your body, you stepped out of the tub, returning to your bedroom to find something to wear. You opted for a white tank top and black yoga pants, since it was summer time and your apartment was rather warm. After running a brush through your hair and pinning it up in a messy bun, you sauntered into the kitchen to fix yourself some breakfast. You smiled fondly as you gathered the ingredients for pancakes. Your mother had always made you pancakes for breakfast on your birthday. You quietly hummed your favorite song as you mixed the batter and set a frying pan on the stove.

Deciding that you needed some background noise, you grabbed the remote and turned on the TV that sat in the living room, next door to the kitchen. You scanned your DVD collection and found _Being Human_, setting the disc that contained your favorite episode into the disc drive. You brought the remotes into the kitchen before pouring some batter into the heated pan and waiting for the pancake to cook.

You laughed softly to yourself as you thought of how Natasha had teased you for loving the shows that you did. As an assassin, she spent more time working and spying than relaxing with a TV show, so she didn't understand your love for watching actors in movies.

As your pancakes finished cooking, you fetched your preferred toppings from the fridge and cupboard. You plucked a plate from another cupboard and a fork from the drawer, using a spatula to slide the cakes onto your plate. You poured a glass of (f/drink) and took your things to the living room to better enjoy your show.

As you finished your breakfast, your cell phone rang, playing "Misty Mountains Cold" from _The Hobbit_. You plucked it from its spot on the coffee table and tapped the "Answer" button, holding it up to your ear. "Hello?"

"Hey, (y/n)," Clint replied on the other end. You could hear the smile in his voice. He wanted to celebrate.

"What's up, Clint?" you greeted with a soft sigh.

"We're taking you out tonight," he stated.

"Who's 'we'?"

"The team. Me, Tony, Bruce, Steve, and Thor."

"Why?"

"You know why! It's your birthday!"

"Yeah…"

He paused, and you knew he knew why you weren't very ecstatic. "Hey, I know you wish she was here tonight. We all do. You deserve to be with your girlfriend on your birthday. But since she's not here, it's up to us guys to cheer you up."

"And how are you going to do that?" You couldn't stop the laugh that escaped your throat. At least you had great friends.

"We're taking you out," he replied, "like I said."

"When?"

"We'll pick you up at seven. Get dressed up."

With that, he hung up. You set your phone back on the coffee table before taking your dishes into the kitchen.

Six-thirty rolled around and you were just getting out of the shower. You dried yourself off and wrapped your (h/l) (h/c) locks in a towel, delving into your closet to find a pretty dress. Clint had told you to dress up, so you thought you might as well go all out. You selected a (f/c) form-fitting number that went to your knees. It hugged your curves all the way to your hips, loosening around the skirt to allow you walking room. It was sleeveless with a sweetheart neckline. Natasha had bought it for you for your last anniversary.

After slipping on the dress, you applied enough mascara to make your eyes pop and a light layer of (f/shade) lip stick. You returned back to your closet to find a pair of open-toed black stilettos, sliding your feet into them. Grabbing your small leather purse and ensuring that your wallet and cell phone were inside, you returned to the living room just as a knock came upon the door.

You opened it and smiled at Clint.

"Hey, (y/n)," he greeted as you grabbed your jacket from the coat stand beside the door. You followed him out to the limo that sat along the curb.

"A limo?" you questioned with a raised brow. Clint chuckled and opened the door, revealing the rest of the team seated snuggly inside. You slid in beside Tony with a small smile as Clint followed.

"So where are we going?" you inquired.

"Out," Bruce replied with a smile.

That was all the explanation you received during the entire drive to your surprise celebration.

"We're here," Clint informed you as the limo came to a stop. Your door was opened for you, giving you a view of your destination. Your eyes widened as you smiled at the sight before you. The guys had made reservations at your favorite restaurant in the city.

They led you inside as Clint walked up to the hostess and gave her your last name. She nodded with a smile and led you to a long table that hosted seven chairs. You looked around in confusion, wondering why an extra chair sat unoccupied beside you. You looked up at the guys, brows furrowed. "Is someone else coming?"

They all shrugged in reply as they took their seats. You pouted slightly, feeling left out. They knew something, and they weren't telling you.

Halfway through dinner, your chin rested in your palm as you forked your plate, pushing the food around and occasionally taking a small bite. You missed your girlfriend, and the unoccupied seat beside you was a constant reminder.

"Are you alright, (y/n)?" Bruce inquired, worry lacing his voice.

"Fine," you replied with a sigh. You stood abruptly, pushing your chair away from the table. "I'll be right back. I have to use the restroom."

You made your way to the bathroom and leaned against the counter with a sigh. You looked down at your hands as another sigh escaped your lips. You hated missing her so much. She was so much stronger than you; going out on life-threatening missions while you sat at home, moping over pancakes.

You heard the door open and looked up, pretending to check your makeup. Your fingers swiped the skin beneath your eyes, smoothing out any smudges. You ran your fingers through your hair, fixing the design, as you looked at your reflection. A gasp escaped your lips as a familiar redhead came into view, leaning against the stall behind you. You turned on your heel, jaw dropping as you took in the sight of Natasha in a black halter dress, crossing her arms with a smirk.

"Nat!" you cried, rushing forward to wrap your arms around her neck. She chuckled as her arms wound around your waist. She pulled back enough to kiss your forehead.

"Happy birthday, (y/n)," she whispered. You pulled her closer, smashing your lips to hers. She responded just as eagerly, her arms tightening around your waist.

"I didn't think you could make it," you whispered against her lips.

"I'd never miss your birthday," she replied with a smile. "Come on, let's get back to dinner."

You nodded as she untangled herself from you and grabbed your hand, intertwining your fingers. She led you back out to the table and you blushed as the guys smiled and nodded at you. They'd had this planned all along.


	41. Pretty Maiden - Thor

**Pretty Maiden**

Request for _Ayat_

**A/N:** So obviously this starts off during _The Avengers_, but I don't like rewriting existing scenes exactly, so it's got references to the Battle of New York but it's not exactly the same.

Also, (a/n) means "agent name," like how Clint is Hawkeye. Whatever cool codename you want to have.

"Hulk!" Steve cried over the ruckus emitted from cars slamming into concrete. "Smash!"

The green creature grinned and launched himself at a building currently inhabited by one of Loki's alien monsters. His muscled hand closed around the neck of the beast, ripping it away from the building and throwing it to the ground fifty feet below.

"Tony! Can you close it?" the Captain called.

"There are too many coming out," the billionaire replied, blasting another monster with his plasma thrusters.

"Hawk?" Steve inquired, ducking behind his shield as an alien launched at him and rebounded away.

"Out of arrows," the archer replied sheepishly, jumping across the gap between two rooftops.

"Nat?"

"A little busy," the assassin replied as she tackled an alien from behind and commandeered its ship.

"How about you, Thor?" Captain called out.

"I cannot generate a large enough storm to stop the army," the god replied with defeat in his voice.

Steve didn't even have time to sigh as a petite woman with (h/l) (h/c) hair and twin daggers rushed past him, stabbing through aliens like pancakes. Your black tank top and spandex pants clung to your body like a second skin, revealing your curves as well as your muscles.

You stabbed the monster attacking Steve, throwing its carcass to the side with an aggressive shift of your arms. "You alright?"

Steve stared at you, impressed by your skills. "Yeah, thanks for the help."

You nodded, turning to stab another alien before jumping away faster than Steve could ask for your name. All anyone could see was a (h/c) and black blur as your amplified speed mingled with your combat training, taking down every enemy in your path.

A certain thunder-wielding god was momentarily distracted as you launched yourself up and landed on the rooftop a few buildings away from him. He stared at you in awe as you jumped from roof to roof, stabbing and kicking away the monsters, until you reached the blond.

"Very impressive, m'lady," he complimented, turning his attention back to summoning the storm. You looked up, finding the portal in the sky from which aliens were still emerging.

"Is that where they're coming from?" you clarified.

Thor nodded. "The Man of Iron is trying to close the portal, but there are too many monsters coming through."

"I've got a missile on my tail," Tony called through the earpiece. "Let's see if I can make it follow me into the portal."

"Are you crazy?" Steve hollered back. "You may not come back out."

Tony didn't reply, instead flying straight up into the sky, headed for the portal with the nuke right behind him. You watched him, instantly wondering about the level of his sanity. You were almost certain that he wouldn't make it back.

He surprised you by falling back through the portal, though he didn't seem to be in much control of his body. He fell limply through the air, back first, head bent as far backwards as it could with the helmet on. You watched as the entire team rushed to where they presumed he would land, hoping he was still alive. You remained on the rooftop, watching from above.

The green creature's cry shook you your wandering mind, gaining your attention. Looking closer, you saw Iron Man move just a little, and caught the expressions of relief that painted everyone's faces.

Thor glanced up at the rooftop you'd been on when he'd left to save Tony, frowning slightly upon discovering that you were nowhere to be found.

"And you have no idea who she was?" Bruce inquired to Steve as they sat in the shawarma restaurant.

"Not at all," the Captain replied. "She just showed up, killed more of Loki's army than I could count, and disappeared."

"She assisted me as well," Thor added. "She kept the monsters away while I summoned the storm."

"At least she was on our side," Tony mused.

"We hope," the doctor corrected. "She may have helped us but that doesn't make her a good guy."

Thor frowned again. He didn't know you, anything about you, but he wanted to believe that you were good, that you were both fighting on the same side. "She helped us defeat Loki, did she not?"

"She could have been working for Hydra," Natasha noted. "Some of their group is still around and recruiting new members. They'd have her help us before they'd help Loki. He's a threat to them, too."

There was another attack on New York, and you appeared again. The team still knew nothing about you, and you didn't plan on revealing yourself.

Of course, you hadn't planned on one of the Avengers to be insanely attractive with biceps bigger than your head, either.

You rushed into the battle, a battle cry on your lips as your daggers slashed through the air. You slayed every enemy in your path, flying through the streets like a harmless tornado.

Well, harmless to the citizens, of course.

You were the enemies' worst nightmare.

You'd caught Thor's attention again, and he nearly took a blow from one of the other sides' henchmen as he was too busy staring at you to keep an eye on the fight. He ducked at the last second, barely missing the fist that aimed at his face, and swung his hammer out, knocking the baddie unconscious.

You smirked at him as he stared at you, clearly distracted. You knocked out several more attackers before pausing. There seemed to be a distinct difference between the Avengers and the enemy – there were far fewer henchmen now. Iron Man and Hulk took care of the last few, and you were just about to dash off when a red gloved hand caught your arm. You turned a cautiously confused gaze to Captain America.

"Who are you?" he inquired, holding your arm.

"Call me (c/n)," you replied carefully, trying to pull your arm away. His grip remained.

"Who do you work for?"

"No one."

"Why are you helping us?" Iron Man asked, flipping open his mask to reveal his face.

"Because you're the good guys," you shrugged. "We're on the same side."

"Do you want to join us?" Thor asked hopefully.

"I'm not sure-" Clint was cut off.

"At least come back with us," Captain offered. "If you don't work for anyone, you could join us. Do you have a family?"

You hesitated before shaking your head. "No."

"It is settled then," Thor beamed.

You hesitantly followed the team as they led you back to Stark Tower.

"So you're on your own?" Bruce inquired. "Do you ever get lonely?"

"Yeah, a little," you replied, taking a seat on the couch. "My parents died a few years ago and I'm an only child. I've been living on my own since they died."

"Were you born with super speed?" Steve wondered.

"Yeah," you nodded. "My mom could turn invisible and my dad had super strength. My mom was born a mutant; my dad was experimented on when he was young."

"Did they fight the bad guys, too?" Tony questioned.

"Sometimes," you nodded again. "My mom didn't really like to fight until I got kidnapped. I still don't know who it was, but they saw my powers and figured that they could either use me to fight their battles or hold me for ransom and capture my parents."

"What happened?" Bruce wondered.

"My parents took the guys out no problem," you replied. "They were really weak; amateur villains. They didn't stand a chance."

"So you just decided to use your super speed to help the greater good?" Clint summarized.

You nodded once more. "I figured that I was a mutant for a reason. I wanted to give back to the community."

Conversation slowly died down as the lot of you remained in your respective seats, sipping your drinks and looking noncommittally at various pieces in the room. Your eyes were stuck on a very fascinating stain on the carpet while the others alternated between eyeballing you and pretending that they weren't.

"I'm going to bed," Tony announced suddenly, standing. He paused in the doorway, looking back at you. "There are several guest rooms. You can stay."

You mumbled out a "thank you" as he left, returning your gaze to the floor.

"I can show you to a guest room," Bruce offered. You nodded and stood with him, following him out of the room. He led you to the elevator and escalated one floor, leading you to a hallway full of spare rooms. He gestured to the doors, offering you to take your pick. You chose a random room in the middle, opening the door slowly. It was simple and cozy, with a Queen-sized bed, a bedside table, a four-drawer dresser, and a walk-in closet. You turned and thanked Bruce for his help. He nodded with a small smile before turning on his heel and heading to his own room.

You looked around the black-and-white scheme as you sat on the bed. The pillows were paper white while the feather comforter was jet black. The walls were strikingly white, and the bedside table and dresser were dark oak. You rummaged through the closet to find a small selection of clothes already stocked. You wondered why Tony Stark would be stocking women's clothes, but figured that they were either from past girlfriends or preparation for future girlfriends, and left it at that. You opted for a grey tank top and black lounge pants, moving to the attached bathroom to change. You brushed your (h/c) locks and ran a tired hand across your face before moving back to the bed and sitting down again. A knock on the door caught your attention.

"Come in," you called softly. The door opened to reveal Thor, who slowly closed the door behind him as he crossed the threshold into the room.

"Thor, right?" you clarified. He nodded with a smile. You gestured to the foot of the bed, giving him permission to sit. He nodded again and sat, still smiling.

"Did you need something?" you inquired.

"I just wanted to speak with you," he replied.

"Why?"

"Because I think you're a beautiful and skilled maiden and I wished to know you better."

You paused, staring at the blond. No one had ever been so sweet. "Thank you…"

He beamed, glad that you hadn't turned away at his forwardness. "Something draws me to you, Lady (y/n)."

You blushed lightly. "It's just (y/n). 'Lady' makes me sound regal."

"I mean it with utmost respect," he assured you. "You are a wonderful woman."

"Thank you," you repeated with a small smile.

He hesitated, looking at you cautiously. "Would it be too forward of me to kiss you?"

You paused again, not used to men asking for permission. "If it is… then it would be forward of me too."

He took your response as an affirmative and leaned in, one hand reaching up to gently hold the side of your face. You leaned into his touch, scooting closer. His lips pressed against yours, making you melt beneath his warmth. You sighed softly against his mouth, your lips moving together in perfect sync.

He pulled back after a moment, still holding your face. His lips formed a soft smile, matching your own.

"That was nice," you whispered.

"Yes, it was," he agreed. You looked up at him, your (e/c) eyes staring into his sparkling blues. "Would it be too forward to ask you to be my maiden?"

You smiled. "Just as forward as it would be of me to accept."

He grinned and pecked your lips again.


	42. She's a Man, Baby, a Man - Steve

**She's a Man, Baby, a Man!**

Request for _THEHERO_

**A/N:** So as I'm sure you've noticed, I use a lot of song titles and lyrics and other references in my titles. Extra points if you recognize them.

(Male/n) is just a guy name you like. You can choose.

You stretched your aching muscles and let out a jaw-popping yawn as you awoke. Your body was still sore from your last mission. It had been a simple information retrieval, but things hadn't gone as planned and you'd ended up tied to a pole. Your arms had been twisted uncomfortably, the round pole had pressed harshly against your spine, and the concrete floor beneath you wasn't the most comfortable surface to sit on.

You sat up, wincing at the pain that stabbed your back and legs. Swinging said legs over the edge of the bed, you stood, and a strange feeling rushed over you. You felt taller, bulkier, stronger. You looked down at yourself and nearly screamed. Your lady parts were gone, revealing a flat but toned chest and there was a distinct addition between your legs. You stretched your arms out before you, noting the thick muscles. Your legs were much the same, thick and toned.

You rushed into the bathroom attached to your bedroom, gasping and gaping at your reflection. A very masculine face stared back at you. Your hair and eyes were the same color, but your hair was much shorter, similar to Clint's. Your body was thicker all around, your features a bit sharper. You almost fainted as you made your way back to your room.

"JARVIS?" you called to the ceiling.

"Yes, Miss (y/n)?" the AI replied.

"Did something happen to me last night?"

"Not that I know of, ma'am."

You sighed. Nobody broke into your room while you slept, which was a relief, but it took out a few possible explanations.

"Is anyone else awake?"

"Mr. Stark, Mr. Barton, and Mr. Rogers are all in the kitchen," JARVIS replied.

"Thanks," you groaned. You really didn't want anyone seeing you this way until you at least had some idea of how it happened. Though you mused that one of those three might be able to help.

You slowly crept to the kitchen, embarrassed by your predicament. Tony came into your vision first, pouring himself a cup of coffee. You slid into the room, grateful that Clint and Steve's backs were turned to you.

"Hey, who are you?" Tony asked as he turned to see you. A blush burned your cheeks as the other two turned to look.

"Did (y/n) get lucky last night?" Clint smirked.

You thought for a moment. It would be much less humiliating if they didn't know it was you, at least until you could fix it. "Uh, yeah," you replied. "She had to run out somewhere but she said I could make myself at home."

"What's your name?" Steve growled out. Clint raised a brow at him and you tried to hide your own confusion. Why would Steve be upset that you brought a guy home?

"(male/n)," you replied.

"How'd you meet (y/n)?" Tony asked, offering you a cup of coffee.

You took it with an appreciative nod. "At a coffee shop. Turns out we both love the same place."

"So you just chatted her up?" Clint summarized.

You nodded again. "We were both alone so I asked if I could sit with her."

"Maybe it's a (h/c) thing. You both have the exact same color," Tony noted with a smirk.

"Pretty funny coincidence, huh?" you smiled, hoping you could keep up the charade.

With an inaudible grumble, Steve stood and angrily set his coffee cup in the sink before leaving the room. You watched him go, still confused as to why he would be angry.

Clint and Tony shared knowing smirks, egging your confusion on.

An hour or so later, you found Tony in his lab, tweaking his latest Iron Man suit. You knocked on the doorframe, catching the billionaire's attention.

"Hey, (male/n)," he greeted. "(y/n) isn't back yet?"

"Nope," you replied, popping the 'p.' "I actually have to talk to you about that."

"What about it?" he inquired, standing up.

"Are we alone?" you asked, stepping further into the room.

"Yeah," he asked with a raised brow. "Why?"

"Because I'm (y/n)," you admitted softly.

He let out a laugh, pouring himself a drink. "That's a good one, (male/n)."

"I'm serious, Tony," you replied. You certainly had your own tone. "Same hair, same eyes. Don't you see it? I got turned into a dude!"

He looked you up and down, finally noting the similarities between this you and the real you. That would explain why you were familiar that morning.

"Alright, I'll bite," he nodded. "What happened?"

"No idea," you sighed, sitting down and resting your head in your hands. "I just woke up like this."

"Could it have been Loki?" he inquired.

"Maybe," you replied. "But I thought his powers were limited while he was under punishment?"

"They are," he nodded, sipping his drink. "He can still do basic spells and stuff, according to Thor. He just can't teleport or do anything big."

"So it could have been him?"

"Could have been. We can ask Thor."

"I really don't want anyone else to know," you admitted. "This is humiliating."

"I can interrogate him for you," he offered. "If he did it, he already knows."

"That might help," you nodded.

"Are you gonna pretend you're (male/n) until we figure it out?"

"Yep."

"Good luck."

That night, the guys decided to have a movie night, complete with junk food and sodas. Tony, of course, opted for alcohol, but popcorn and chips were still spread around the room, depending on everyone's respective tastes.

You were seated on the couch between Clint and Tony. Steve was seated on the other side of Clint, and Bruce and Thor had taken the recliners. The girls were having a Girls Night Out, leaving the Tower to the rest of you.

_The Mortal Instruments: City of Bones_ was almost over when you looked around and noted that everyone but Steve, Tony, and you had fallen asleep. Tony elbowed your ribs, catching your attention and earning himself a glare. He jerked his head in Steve's direction, telling you to look over. You obeyed and saw Steve quickly look back at the movie.

"I'm gonna go to my room," he announced, standing and leaving as quietly as he could. Steve watched him go before looking at you. With a sigh and crossed arms, he moved to take Tony's now vacant seat beside you.

"Hey," you greeted awkwardly.

"Tell me something," he stated simply. You looked at him, urging him to continue.

"How is it that (y/n) meets you and you instantly hit it off, when she's known me for years and doesn't even see how much I care about her?"

Your brows furrowed together, unsure of what to say. "I don't know," you replied lamely.

"I'm always there for her," he continued softly. "I'm there when she's crying over her TV and when she gets pissed at Tony. I'm there to make her laugh and take her out to cheer her up. I devote all of my time to her happiness and wellbeing just because I love her, and yet she goes out and finds you instead. What am I doing wrong?"

"I don't know," you repeated softly. "Uh… if it makes you feel better, we're not together, or anything. We met at the coffee shop, I was sad about this guy I didn't think I had a chance with, and she tried to cheer me up with coffee."

"'This guy'?" he repeated. "So you're not interested in (y/n)?"

"Not the way you are," you said, shaking your head.

"Do you think I have a chance?" he asked softly. His innocence was shining through, showing the sweet and sensitive man that you'd always loved.

"She thinks about you all the time," you told him. "She's completely infatuated with you."

"Really?" he asked with a small smile.

"She told me so," you nodded.

He sat back with a smile as the movie ended. "I'm gonna go to bed." He stood and began walking out of the room, before he turned to look at you over his shoulder. "Thanks."

A few days later, the spell (or whatever had affected you) wore off, returning you to your natural, female self. You sighed in relief as you dressed and headed to the kitchen for coffee and toast. Steve was the only other one awake, seated at the dining room table with coffee and the morning paper.

You took a seat beside him with your breakfast, smiling at the soldier. He returned the smile before it faltered as though a thought occurred to him.

"Hey, (y/n?"

"Yeah, Steve?"

He set down his paper and turned his chair so that he was facing you. You looked up at him, playing dumb.

"Can we talk?"

"Of course. What about?"

His hand hesitantly reached up to cup your face, his thumb rubbing circles over your cheek. You subconsciously leaned into his touch, closing your eyes.

"I'm in love with you," he whispered bluntly. Your eyes opened, (e/c) meeting bright blue.

"Really?" you replied, already knowing the answer.

"Really," he nodded, leaning forward until your foreheads were pressing together. His lips pressed against yours, the hand on your cheek holding you close. Your eyes fluttered closed, a soft sigh escaping your lips as you parted for a breath. He kissed you again, a bit harder, as though finding his confidence.

He pulled away again, smiling softly. "It was you, wasn't it?"

"What was me?" you asked with furrowed brows.

"(male/n)," he replied. "It was you all along."

A blush claimed your cheeks as you were caught. "Yeah, it was. I don't know what happened; I just woke up that way."

"And used it to your advantage?" he smirked.

"I was embarrassed," you said as your blush deepened. "I didn't want anyone to know what happened. Are you mad?"

"Not at all," he smiled. "It worked out, didn't it?"

Your hands found his neck and pulled him close, pressing your simple lips to his. "Definitely."


	43. Love Me or Leave Me - Steve

**Love Me or Leave Me**

Request for _the seas daughter_

**A/N:** So there's some light yelling at you involved.

So thanks to _TheSilverScorpion_ making a point to find all of my title references, I made it a point to use references in my titles. So I changed this one to "Leave Me Alone, I'm Lonely" but it didn't fit as well as the title I went with.

So this isn't set during _Avengers 2_, but I used the party in the beginning to get ideas for this party.

Anyone who knew you knew that you didn't like being tied down. You were akin to Tony in that regard, though you respected your personal partners and didn't sleep around quite as much as the billionaire. You weren't one for one-night-stands; you simply didn't have very long-lasting relationships. The guys either got bored and left you or worried that you'd leave them and left you, and you either got bored and left them or got offended by something they did and left.

You weren't really good with relationships. But you were great with parties.

Tony Stark was throwing another party in the Tower, inviting all of the Avengers, SHIELD agents, and all of everyone's friends. He wanted a full house tonight.

Music blared through every inch of Stark Tower as bodies mingled together, twisting and grinding against one another. A few attendees sat along the bar, some nursing barely-touched drinks, others downing shot after shot. Bruce was one nursing his first drink, looking out across the room full of people. Steve sat beside him, chatting about something or another. Tony was talking to Clint while Thor was dancing with Jane. You weaved through the crowd, dancing with whoever would take you, until they all left, unable to satisfy you.

You made your way to the bar with a sigh, ordering a Rum and Coke. You smiled at the boys sitting beside you, raising your glass in a salute. Bruce smiled softly while Steve barely looked at you. You figured you deserved it, though.

You and Steve had been on-and-off for a year now, and while you enjoyed the freedom of having the super soldier at your beckoned call and disposal whenever you pleased, you knew it killed him whenever you left. He was completely in love with you, and he hated seeing you give yourself over to other guys, especially the sketchy bar patrons that only wanted your lady parts, not your personality.

"Hey, Steve," you greeted cheerfully, sipping your drink. He glanced at you and offered you a respectful nod before gluing his eyes to the bar. You sighed softly, looking at Maria who stood on the other side of the bar, mixing drinks. She raised a brow, eyes darting between you and the blond. You nodded in reply, and she nodded in understanding. She knew about your habits and your history with Steve, and while she didn't understand or agree with your ways, she never judged and she watched out for you like a sister.

Steve stood, pushing himself away from the bar. He left with a wave to Bruce and Maria, but not so much as a glance to you. He headed over to join Tony and Clint, more listening to their conversation and laughing at their insults than joining in and engaging. He was too emotionally wounded, distracted with thoughts of you, to care how deep the conversation beside him was going.

"You can't keep doing this to him," Maria stated simply, sipping her own drink.

"I know," you replied.

"I don't want to judge," she clarified, "but I can see how hurt he is. He really cares about you, (y/n), but he thinks that you don't care about him."

"I do care about him," you insisted.

"I know," she nodded. "I've always known that. But he doesn't. He thinks he's just… release, in a way. Maybe not sexually, but emotionally; mentally. He thinks he's just a convenient distraction for you."

"I don't want him to think that…" you whispered, staring down at the bar.

"Talk to him, then, not me," she suggested.

You looked across the room and spotted the blond chatting with the other two. Taking a breath and downing your drink, you stood and made your way to the trio.

"Hey," you greeted. Tony and Clint offered sounds of acknowledgement while Steve stared at the coffee table before him. The other two paused and shared a knowing glance before taking their leave, leaving you and Steve alone on the couch.

"Can we talk?" you requested.

"I suppose," he answered softly. He wanted nothing more than to ignore you; to walk away and forget his pain. But that was rude, and he was raised to never be rude to a lady, even one as complicated as you.

"I'm sorry," you whispered. "I know it seems like I use you, and maybe in a way I am, but I-"

"But what, (y/n)?" he cut you off, finally facing you. "But you truly care about me? Is that it? Well forgive me if I don't believe that. When you care about someone, you don't pick them up and throw them away day after day like an old toy. When you care about someone, you stay with that someone – you don't go running into the arms of some jerk who just wants to get in your pants." He stood, angrily glaring at you, as you looked up at him. "I love you, (y/n). I've always loved you, and I always will, but I can't be your play thing any longer. You either decide that you care about me, and be my girl, or you forget we ever had anything together." (1)

Tears streamed down your face as you looked up at the soldier. Your lower lip quivered, which usually did him in, but he stood strong. He stomped away, headed to his room, as you hung your head. The tears flowed freely, you not even bothering to stop them. Several party-goers had overheard the conversation and were now staring at you.

"I'm sorry," you whispered, though you weren't sure who you were apologizing to. You ran, flying down the stairs like Quicksilver, running to your room.

You collapsed onto your bed, arms cushioning your face as you lay on your stomach. Your tears flowed into your arms as your body shook. You felt so bad for Steve, especially because you did love him, and you were just afraid of commitment.

You all but drag yourself out of bed the next morning, shuffling up the stairs and down the hall to the main kitchen. Tony and Bruce are already there, nursing their umpteenth cups of coffee and chatting over breakfast. They offer you respectful nods as you doctor up your own coffee, but no one says a word.

Steve soon shuffles into the room, limbs stiff and eyelids heavy with leftover sleep. He doesn't appear to want to be awake, but he makes it through his daily routine nonetheless. You look up at him as he drops some bread into the toaster, and he knows he has your gaze, but he doesn't turn around. You turn back to your coffee with a sigh. It's gonna take a lot to make it up to him.

"Hey, Steve?" you whisper, barely audible.

He grunts in reply, desperately wanting to ignore you but being too much of a nice guy to do so.

"Can we talk? After breakfast?" you inquire softly.

He pauses as the bread pops up. He catches the pieces and sets them on a plate before replying, "I suppose."

Tony and Bruce share a look before getting up and leaving, just like the night before. You sit at the table across from Steve, sipping your coffee and staring down at your lap, trying not to rush him. He eats slowly, looking you up and down, taking in your tired form. Your eyes are still slightly red from crying and a severe lack of sleep, and he notices the defeated expression that crosses your face.

He finishes his toast and sets his plate in the sink before returning to the table and facing you fully. "What do you want to talk about?"

"I'm sorry," you whisper brokenly before you can stop yourself. "You're absolutely right. I'm a horrible person. I used you like a yo-yo, calling you back and letting you go whenever I wanted because I was afraid of committing to you, and I thought it'd be easier than it was."

He opens his mouth to argue that you're not a horrible person, but you speak again before he can.

"I care about you, Steve," you continue, still staring at your lap. Tears are threatening to spill over your eyes. "I love you, actually. And I know that I've hurt you and that tears me apart. I hate hurting you, but I can't seem to stop."

The tears are flowing freely and your breath catches in your throat. You hiccup a few times during your speech, and he watches you with pure sadness in his eyes, wanting nothing more than to pull you into his arms and kiss you.

"I understand if you never want to be with me again," you manage. "I just wanted you to know that I love you, and that I'm sorry."

You move to stand, running the back of your hand across your teary eyes. You turn to leave, sauntering out of the room, when a hand catches your wrist. You turn in surprise, finding that the hand belongs to Steve. "What?"

"I still want to be with you," he whispers, standing up. His other hand finds yours, holding you gently. "You're not a horrible person. You're just a little mixed up. I love you, too, (y/n), and if you're ready to commit to me, then I want to be with you too."

You look up at him through teary eyes, your lower lip quivering as you try not to cry any more. "Really?"

"Really," he nods, leaning down to peck your lips. You respond eagerly, removing your hands from his to wrap your arms around his neck. His arms wrapped around your waist, deepening the kiss. He pulls back just enough to rest his forehead against yours.

"I love you, (y/n)," he whispers.

"I love you too, Steve," you whisper back, a small smile claiming your lips. He pulls you into a hug, tightly wrapping his arms around your waist and upper back. Your face buries in his neck as you tighten your arms around his neck.

"You're mine, now," he whispers in your ear, earning a soft giggle.

"All yours."

(1) I made Steve mean. I'm sorry.


	44. Stay With Me - Loki

**Stay With Me**

Request for _Shadow-Demon_

**A/N:** Reader has a name.

It was a simple recon mission. Get in, get the weaponry, and get out. Your powers of slipping through glass walls without having to open the door made you the perfect henchman for this job. Most of SHIELD's bases were constructed of glass and metal, and while the metal proved to be more than a little problem, the glass didn't. It meant a little more running around, slinking through the shadows so you didn't get caught, and hunting for glass entrances, but it wasn't overly difficult.

Except for the part where your boss didn't anticipate how many guards would be blocking this particular room, leaving you to think that it would be easy pickings.

It wasn't.

_You crept along the wall, keeping an eye out for agents that might be watching the rooms. You turned your head, finding no one. Closing your eyes and taking a breath, you ignited your powers and slid through the glass wall that separated the weapons room from the rest of the hallway. _

_ Four guards stood positioned around the room, and all four sets of eyes turned to you as soon as you broke the barrier. _

_ "Who are you?" one called._

_ "How did you get here?" another asked._

_ "What do you want?" a third inquired._

_ "Get her!" the fourth cried, ignoring the inquiries of his companions. They all nodded and rushed after you, guns raised and ready to fire. You panicked and ran, eyes fixed on Loki's scepter, which was encased in glass in the center of the room. Hydra very much wanted the demigod's center of power, especially if SHIELD was holding onto it. They only kept leftover weapons that might be a threat if fallen into the wrong hands, which meant that the glow stick of destiny had some juice left in it._

_ Just as your hand slid through the glass and your fingers brushed against the blade of the scepter, you were tackled to the ground. One of the guards tackled you from behind, and you hit the floor with a loud 'thud'. Blackness clouded your vision as your consciousness slipped away._

And that was how you ended up in a chair with your wrists bound behind your back.

"How did you get into the weapons vault?" a deep voice questioned you. You looked up through blurry eyes to find a tall, dark-skinned man with a short beard and an eye patch. Nick Fury. The Director of SHIELD. You'd been warned about him.

"I just can," you replied vaguely.

"How?" he pressed. "I had several men guarding the room, and the door only opens through DNA recognition."

"I didn't use the door."

He waited for you to explain. You let out a sigh – you'd already been caught, and it's not like they'd just let you go. Why not?

"I have the power to fade through glass," you stated. "I can slip through glass walls like they're not even there."

"So you just walked right in through the wall?" Fury summarized.

You nodded. "Didn't anticipate all the guards, though."

"Sir," a feminine voice called as booted steps clicked along the floor. "We found her file. She's worked for Hydra for seventy years – she was created by Red Skull and frozen in ice around the same time as Mr. Rogers."

"So Hydra sent you to steal the scepter," Fury stated. You rolled your eyes. Wasn't that much obvious by now?

"Lock her in Loki's cell," the director ordered. Maria nodded and gestured for the nearby guards to come and take you away.

You were all but dragged to the holding cell that had been used to house Loki during his invasion. The circular glass cell had been replaced with steel bars – glass broke too easily.

They roughly threw you inside, pushing the door closed and keying in the lock. "Sir," one of them said into their earpiece. "Should we guard her?"

"Yes," Fury replied. "She's trouble. Keep an eye on her."

You rolled your eyes again. Apparently you needed a babysitter.

"What are we going to do?" Maria inquired as she and Fury walked back to his office. "It's dangerous to wait around for Hydra to come get her."

"We could use her," Fury mused. "If we can convert her to our side, she'd be a useful ally."

"I don't think she would switch sides very lightly," Maria countered with a furrowed brow. "She seems pretty loyal to Hydra. She wouldn't have continued with her mission if she wasn't."

"She informed us of her powers with no resistance," Fury pointed out.

"So she's proud of her talent," Maria shrugged.

"She didn't put up an ounce of a fight when she was caught. She saw the guards in the vault, then they attacked her, tied her to a chair, and locked her in Loki's old cell. She didn't so much as try to insult us."

Maria was quiet for a moment, considering your intentions. "I suppose we could talk to her. But who would she listen to?"

"We could send Loki," Fury suggested.

"Loki? Why?"

"He was in a similar situation. He attacked us, got locked up, and now he's on his way to being on our side."

"I suppose…"

"Send Loki in to talk to her."

"Yes, Sir."

You sat on the floor of your cell, groaning in boredom. The guards paid you no mind unless they thought you were trying to get out. You leaned against the bars and closed your eyes, letting a tired sigh escape your lips.

"Leave us," a smooth voice demanded. Feet shuffled across the floor, signaling that the guards had left you with your apparent visitor. "So you work for Hydra?"

"What's it to you?" you replied, opening your eyes to see your visitor. A brow raised in curiosity – why would Loki be coming to see you?

He chuckled. "Feisty, aren't you? I just want to talk."

"About?"

"You."

"What about me?"

He took a seat in a chair that sat outside your cell. "I was in the very same situation as you are now."

"I'm aware," you replied. "It was your weapon of power that I was sent to steal."

"So I've heard. Your boss didn't tell you about SHIELD's security?"

"No," you grumbled. "He didn't expect the weapons vault to have guards, apparently."

"Not very bright, is he?"

You paused. "No."

"They want you to join them," he stated.

"Who?"

"SHIELD."

"Why?"

"They think you're powerful. Your glass powers could be of use to them."

You growled. "I'm not a weapon for their disposal. I'm an agent; a person."

"I understand," he replied softly. He hesitated before speaking again. "I… I think that you should join."

"SHIELD?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Hydra does not respect you, nor care for you. You are a weapon for their disposal. You have been here for hours yet no one has come searching for you. Is that the life you desire?"

You paused. "No."

"I hated SHIELD," he explained, "and I hated Thor, but the life of a criminal is not an easy life to live. They do not trust me, nor do I trust them, but at least they are no longer trying to kill me."

"Hydra is my family," you whispered.

"In what way?"

"Red Skull created me," you explained with a sigh. "He created me… to be a weapon…" You looked down at your lap, defeated. "I suppose I am just a weapon for their disposal."

"You do not have to be," Loki countered. "You can stay here, be treated like a person."

You looked up at him, (e/c) eyes meeting green. He stared back at you, silently hoping that you'd stay. You were different than those he'd encountered thus far – perhaps because you were no ordinary mortal. You intrigued him.

"Alright," you whispered with a nod. "I'll stay."

The faintest of smiles crossed his lips. "I shall inform the Director."

As he left and the guards returned, you wondered if this was the right decision for you.

Months had passed since your decision to join SHIELD. Hydra had fought them – and you – for your return, but had been defeated. You had made your choice, and you were sticking with it.

The others didn't trust you, and with good reason. You'd worked for Hydra as long as Steve had been Captain America, and that's a lot of years on the opposite side to just walk away from. Fury trusted you more than the Avengers, having been the one to recruit you, but Loki trusted you the most. His intrigue had grown into fascination, which had grown into the mortal emotion known as "love." He hated the word, but it was accurate.

You spent most of your time with the God of Mischief. He'd show you his magic, albeit limited due to his being on Earth, and you'd show him how you could slip through glass walls as though they were not there. You'd developed a pleasant, platonic relationship, but you found yourself wanting more. You hadn't been created for such innocent emotions, but time around the band of humans had affected you.

You were seated on your bed with Loki, watching him show off his magic once more. You were intently watching his hands as green and gold sparkles encased them – something that always happened when he created things. His hand moved towards you, as though he were handing you an object. You looked at him in confusion before noticing the (f/c) rose that had appeared in his hands.

"For you," he smiled softly.

"It's beautiful," you replied, taking the rose from his fingers. He leaned forward, eyes closed. You sat perfectly still, your own lids fluttering closed as his lips brushed against yours. You pushed forward just enough to complete the contact, sighing softly. The rose fell to your lap as your hands reached up to tangle in his long black hair. His hands reached around to find your hips, pulling you closer.

He scooted forward until you had no choice but to fall backwards on your bed with the god hovering above you. He broke away and pulled back just an inch. His lips broke into a smile as he looked down at you. "I am glad that you stayed."

"As am I," you replied, pulling him down to claim his lips again.


	45. Yes, My Prince - Loki

**Yes, My Prince**

Request for _fantasygirl2016_

**A/N:** So the original title was "Cinderella Story," so kind of a giveaway.

I actually had a lot of fun writing it.

One would think that being the daughter of the Queen of Vanaheim would be the ideal life. Being a princess of one of the Nine Realms sounded like a dream to the lower class citizens.

Well, it wasn't a dream. At least, not for you. You weren't biologically a princess, and though you'd been adopted by the royal family, they certainly didn't treat you like family.

Your parents had been servants, brave ones at that, and they'd lost their lives in the last battle between Vanaheim and Jötunheim. The Queen had only adopted you for the publicity it brought. Human or Goddess, the public loved you when you committed acts of charity.

They treated you even worse than they treated their servants. You were in charge of completing chores for the entire royal family, which included the Queen, her two daughters, and, as much as they hated to admit it, you. You polished the palace floors and walls, washed the family's laundry, cooked and served them meals, and any other task that they deemed too tedious for high class goddesses to perform.

You were scrubbing the Queen's floor one morning when your stepsisters ran in, squealing like sows. The Queen sat on her bed, admiring her questionable beauty in her hand mirror.

"What is it, my darlings?" she inquired without looking away from her reflection.

"We've been invited to the Asgard Ball!" they cried in unison, their pitches rising with every syllable. You winced as the sound pierced your ears, but didn't make a sound as you continued your chores.

"Oh?" she questioned, finally looking up from her mirror.

"Yes!" the older sister, Tamina, cried.

"King Odin and Queen Frigga are trying to find a maiden for Prince Thor!" Lavina, the younger sister, added.

That caught the Queen's attention. "Well then! We must prepare you two to meet the Prince! How long until the Ball?"

"It is tomorrow night, Mother!" Tamina sighed dreamily.

Breya, the Queen, stood abruptly. "We must get you dressed!" she turned to you, only a glimmer of disgust in her eyes. You figured it was overpowered by her excitement. "You!"

You looked up at her. "Yes, m'lady?"

"You will assist my darlings in preparing for the Ball. You will help them with their hair and makeup, and ensure that their gowns are perfect," Breya instructed.

"Yes, m'lady," you nodded obediently. You grumbled on the inside – all the makeup and glitter in the world couldn't make your stepsisters prince-worthy. But you had a job to do, and disobeying only led to a lashing.

"Leave us. Go polish the kitchen," she instructed, waving her hand dismissively. You nodded again, grabbing your scrub brush and bucket of soapy water on your way out.

After finishing your regular list of chores (which was longer than you were tall), you were instructed to take your stepsisters' measurements and dress requirements so that you could sew perfectly custom dresses for the both of them. It was exhausting, especially matching the measurements to your sisters' tastes, but you eventually finished your work. You took the gowns back to their royal bedroom and helped each of them try theirs on, biting back sighs of envy and disappointment as they squealed in delight.

"Very good, (y/n)," the Queen stated simply.

"Thank you, my Queen," you replied with a bow of your head. You'd learned early on that the only acceptable titles with which to address your mother were "my Queen," "m'lady," and "your majesty." Stepmother or not, she refused to accept that she was even marriage-related to you.

She turned to you, looking you up and down. "Have your chores been completed?"

"Yes, m'lady."

"Polished all of the floors?"

"Yes, m'lady."

"Washed all of the laundry?"

"Yes, m'lady."

"Scrubbed all of the dishes?"

"Yes, m'lady."

"If you can prepare a dress for yourself before we are ready to leave, you may attend the Ball."

Your eyes lit up. "Thank you, m'lady!"

She nodded dismissively and you ran to the cellar that was your bedroom. You pulled out some (f/c) fabric that you'd been saving for a special occasion. Of course, you'd never thought that said special occasion would actually arrive – it had become more of a symbol of hope than anything else.

Well, faith must count for something, since your chance was finally here. You gathered all of the fabric you wanted and took your own measurements, cutting the fabric and sewing the pieces together. You barely held back a squeal as the dress was soon finished. You quickly stripped from your filthy rags – the Queen thought you weren't of high enough class for real clothing – and slipped the dress over your head. A full-length mirror sat in the corner of the cellar, giving you a full view of your new dress. You twirled around, eyes fixed on your reflection. The smile that had claimed your lips continued to grow as you took in how well the dress accentuated your figure. Well, you were a little on the thin side, only ever eating scraps of leftovers, but you weren't bad looking.

You slipped on some black low-heeled shoes that you'd found in a box in the cellar and made your way upstairs. "M'lady, I'm ready!"

"Well," Breya replied, taking in your appearance. "That is quite a dress."

Tamina snickered. "Yeah, quite a dress for a peasant!"

Lavina laughed. "And where did you get those shoes? In the garbage?"

You tried not to let their comments get to you, regardless of how proud you were of your dress. You'd spent your entire life deflecting their insults, blindly following the rules and only crying when you were alone.

"I suppose we are all ready to go…" the Queen stated, trailing off as though she had a plan.

"Wait, Mother!" Tamina cried, pulling on the silk ribbon that you'd tied around your waist. It ripped easily, falling to the floor in shreds.

Lavina giggled and joined in, pulling on the laces that you'd looped across your back. Some of the back fabric ripped as well as the strings fell to the floor.

"No!" you cried in protest. "Stop!"

"Girls, girls," the Queen said calmly, holding her hand up in a "stop" gesture. The stepsisters ceased their destruction of your dress, leaving you with a few scraps of shredded fabric that looked like a more colorful version of the rags you wore before.

"Well," the Queen shrugged, "your dress is destroyed. I'm afraid you cannot go to the Ball."

"If you just give me a minute," you pleaded. "I could make another dress!"

"Well-"

"But Mother!" Tamina cried, cutting the Queen off. "We're going to be late!"

"We can't have that,"Breya shrugged. "You cannot go to the Ball, (y/n). We will see you in the morning." As she turned with her daughters to leave, she looked over her shoulder at you, eyeballing the scraps of your dress. "Clean this up."

With that, they left, leaving you heartbroken on the stairs in the remains of your once beautiful dress.

Upon returning to the cellar, you collapsed on the old mattress that was your bed and lied on your stomach. Your arms folded beneath your face, cushioning your tear-filled eyes. You sobbed into your arms, your entire body shaking with disappointment. You'd never seen so much as a scrap of affection from your adopted family, and Queen Breya allowing you to go to the Ball, if only for a moment, was the closest thing to affection she could muster. You'd been so excited, having never been out of the palace and wanting so badly to have a life of your own.

You were so wrapped up in your sorrows that you completely missed the flash of green light in the corner of the room, revealing a tall and lean figure.

"Why are you crying?" a soft, male voice asked.

You gasped in surprise, sitting up immediately. You scooted as far back as your bed would allow, trying to keep a distance between yourself and the stranger. "Who are you?"

"Prince Loki," he replied simply.

You gasped again. "Of Asgard? Odin's son?"

He nodded. You scrambled to get off your bed and courtesy respectfully. He chuckled. "You are royalty yourself, are you not? You were adopted by the royal family. You need not bow to me."

"I was adopted, yes," you agreed. "But the royal family does not treat me as royalty. I am a slave."

A frown crossed his lips and an unidentifiable emotion flashed in his eyes. "I was adopted as well. That is no reason to treat you as a slave."

"Thank you, Prince, but I cannot argue with the Queen," you replied softly, bowing your head shamefully. You watched as his feet stepped closer to you until he was just in front of you. His cool hand grasped your chin and tilted your head up to meet his eyes.

"We are equals, darling. You need not bow to me," he repeated softly, his breath ghosting over your lips. You stared up at him, unsure of how to respond.

"Now," he began, stepping back slightly. "We must prepare you for the Asgard Ball."

"I cannot go," you argued. "My stepsisters destroyed my dress, and the Queen has ordered for me to stay."

"You are part of the royal family," Loki countered. "King Odin would be most displeased to find that Queen Breya kept one of her daughters from the Ball. He wishes for every maiden, especially princesses, to attend."

"Are you certain that I would not get in trouble?" you whispered, worried for the penalties you could face if you disobeyed your stepmother.

"I will fight for your right to attend," he whispered back. "Now, envision your perfect ball gown, and I will create it for you."

You nodded slowly, surprised that the Prince was being so sweet to you. You imaged in your dress from before – a (f/c) number that reached the floor and hugged your figure, with a sweetheart neckline and off-shoulder sleeves. You imagined the skirt and sleeves to be just a bit puffier, like that of a traditional princess gown, with a large bow tied around your waist. A green light flashed around you, coating you in silver sparkles. You looked down as your ragged clothes changed into your dream dress, complete with crystal slippers. You twisted your foot to look down at the heeled shoe, looking back up at Loki with a furrowed brow.

"They appear fragile," he chuckled, "but they are safe and comfortable. They give you a more delicate appearance. You look like a true princess."

You reached up to your hair as you caught your reflection in the full-length mirror. Your (h/l) (h/c) locks were pinned up in an elegant bun with braids weaved around your head and a few curly strands framing your face. A simple crystal tiara sat atop your head, adorned with small emeralds that made your eyes pop. A gasp escaped your lips as you stepped closer to the mirror. You really did look like a princess.

"I cannot thank you enough," you whispered, still looking in the mirror. The Prince moved to stand behind you, a satisfied smile on his lips.

"Attend the Ball with me," he requested. "That will be thanks enough."

You turned to look at him. "Is that why you're being so kind to me? So I will go to the Ball with you?"

"Is that a problem?"

"I… I'm honored," you breathed slowly. "No one has ever been kind to me, not since my parents passed away."

He smiled and held out his hand as sparkles enveloped his body, morphing his tunic and pants into a handsome black tux with an emerald green bowtie. You gently set your hand in his. He pulled you close to him, a bright green light flashing around you, transporting the both of you to the outside of the Grand Ballroom in Asgard's palace.

He led you inside, most of the guests ignoring you as every other maiden in the room was fawning over the crowned prince Thor. A few of the older guests, parents and such, began whispering about the strange girl on Prince Loki's arm. They'd never seen him show an interest in anyone, always locked away in his chambers with his books and magic. It was quite a sight to see him offering a pretty maiden to dance.

"Care for a dance?" he offered softly, turning to stand in front of you. You nodded with a small smile, his left hand grasping your right as his right hand set on your hip. Your let hand rested cautiously on his shoulder as he pulled you closer, swaying softly to the music. Thor himself had stopped to stare at the younger prince, eyes widening. Even he had never seen Loki show an interest in other people.

"People are staring," you whispered shyly.

"Let them watch," he smiled. "They are simply jealous that they do not look as beautiful as you."

A blush claimed your cheeks as you looked up at him, never ceasing your steps. Queen Breya glared at you, infuriated that you attended after she told you not to.

King Odin began making announcements as Thor had chosen a maiden to be his queen. The rest of the girls in the ballroom let out moans and whines of disappointment, while the family of the chosen princess cheered and applauded.

You and Loki were lost in your own world, his emerald eyes boring into your own (e/c) orbs. The hand that held yours had moved to your waist, moving yours to his shoulder, allowing him to pull you closer. Your arms wrapped around his neck as he leaned in, capturing your lips with his. His arms wrapped tightly around your waist as gasps sounded throughout the ballroom. Even the royal family had stopped their announcements to stare in wonder at the maiden who had captured the younger prince's heart.

He pulled back just enough for his nose to still brush against yours. His satisfied smile matched yours as he looked into your eyes. "Be my Princess?"

"Yes, my Prince."

His lips pressed against yours again as the families cheered, glad that Loki had finally found a maiden, and you had a knew home.


	46. Of Course - Thor

**Of Course**

Request for _Diana_

It had been a year since the accident and you were holding up fairly well. You'd learned a bit of sign language, though you preferred text or writing. Sign language was complicated and it required a translator.

Since you'd lost your hearing during the Battle of New York, your brother Tony felt responsible and made it his mission to take care of you from then on. He'd convinced you to live with him in the Tower where he and JARVIS could look after you and keep you safe. He'd informed Fury, who informed the rest of SHIELD, about you and your incident, so they knew what to expect.

Each of the Avengers learned about it along the way. You'd made it a point to instantly sign your predicament or write it out so that whoever you were conversing with didn't think that you were ignoring them, or wonder what was wrong. Natasha had introduced herself to you, glad to have another girl around, and you'd signed that you were deaf. Having had a few sign language lessons, she nodded in understanding.

Bruce had been told by Tony while they were working in the lab. The doctor had asked about him having a sister that no one knew about and why you were suddenly living in the Tower, and Tony had explained the incident.

Clint had been there when the explosion had sounded too close to you, damaging your hair cells (1) and removing you of your hearing. He'd instantly carried you as far away from the battle as possible.

Steve had walked in on you signing to Natasha. Cocking his head in confusion, you quickly grabbed a pen and notepad and wrote _I can't hear_.

Thor, apparently, had yet to figure it out. He had a habit of coming up behind you and excitedly telling you about something that had happened, but as you couldn't see him, you couldn't know that he was trying to get your attention. He didn't want to startle you by tapping your shoulder or standing in your way, so he assumed that you were ignoring him, and his visits to you became less frequent.

You were seated at the table with Natasha, Clint, and Tony, sipping coffee and munching on breakfast, when the subject came up.

Clint opted for writing his thoughts on a notebook so that Natasha and Tony could understand as well. Natasha's sign language was rusty, and Tony's was non-existent. _So, (y/n). How are you fairing?_

You wrote back, _Very well, although I fear that Thor isn't very fond of me._

Furrowing his brow, Tony took the pen. _Why would you think that?_

_He hardly speaks to me in any form, and he always seems upset when I see him._

_Does he know about your hearing?_ Natasha added. You paused. You hadn't told him… was it possible that he hadn't caught on.

_I don't know._

Just as Tony was about scribble out a reply, Thor himself walked in. He smiled and bid everyone a "good morning," but frowned when you didn't reply. Natasha looked at you and pointed behind you, causing you to turn around. You smiled and waved at the blond, who offered a small smile in return.

_I don't think he knows_, Natasha wrote.

_Can you guys tell him?_ you requested.

"Hey, Meatswing," Tony called, catching the god's attention. "Come here."

Thor complied and stood beside you, looking at the billionaire.

"Have you heard the news?" Tony asked.

Thor shook his head. "What news?"

"My sister here is deaf," Tony stated.

Thor's eyes widened and he suddenly regretted his decision to ignore you. "That is most unfortunate. What happened?"

"She lost her hearing in the Battle of New York," Clint explained. You looked around the four of them, rolling your eyes as they spoke normally.

_Sorry, (y/n)_, Clint wrote. _He knows now_.

You nodded, looking up at the god. He smiled down at you, glad that you had a reason to seemingly ignore him. He quickly stole the notepad and pen, adding his own thoughts. _Would you like to go on a date?_

You read it with a blush before pointing to the blond, as if to ask, 'with you?' He nodded, still smiling.

You smiled as you wrote, _I would love to._

He held out his arm for you to grab, which you did. Your petite arms wrapped around his gigantic bicep as he led you out of the kitchen, leaving a confused Tony, smirking Clint, and smiling Natasha behind. Clint slid the notepad closer to Tony to show him the messages. Tony's jaw dropped open as his head turned to stare after the two of you.

You stopped by your room to fetch your white board and dry erase markers before leaving the Tower with the God of Thunder.

After asking where you wanted to go via white board, he led you down the block to a small café that you'd informed him was your favorite. He held the door open for you to walk beneath his arm. You wrote your drink of choice on your white board to show the barista, who nodded as Thor placed his own order. He then gestured to the entire room, offering you to choose a table. You chose one towards the back as the barista served your drinks.

He sat across from you, the big goofy smile never having left his face. He held his hand out, silently asking for the white board. You nodded and passed it over. _I am most pleased that you said yes_, he wrote. You blushed as you took the marker.

_I was surprised that you asked._

He frowned before replying. _I have always had an interest in you, Lady (y/n). Before I knew of your situation, I was under the impression that you were ignoring me, so I began losing faith._

You read the message with a pang of guilt. Poor guy; no one had informed him. _I apologize. I assumed you knew since everyone else did._

He smiled again. _No apology required, my lady. It is all fixed now._

You nodded in agreement, sipping your drink.

You were quiet for a few moments, looking into each other's eyes with contented smiles. He slid the white board and marker from under your arm, quickly scribbling a note. _Would it be alright if I kissed you?_

A blush claimed your cheeks as you wrote, _Absolutely._

He leaned forward across the table, not needing a boost as he was so tall. You, on the other hand, had to brace your arms on the table edge and stretch up in order to meet his lips. A contented sigh escaped your lips as his warm hand reached up to cup your face. It slid to the back of your head, holding you close. Your hands rose to rest on his chest, eyes closed in bliss.

He rose from his seat and walked around the end of the table, sliding into your side of the booth. He sat down, still cupping your face and kissing your lips, wrapping his free arm around your waist. Your hands slid further up to tangle in his hair.

He pulled back for a breath, resting his forehead on yours and smiling. You smiled up at him, meeting his eyes. He reached one hand out to grab the marker and write, _Be my lady?_

You smiled and replied, _Of course_.

(1) Yeah I looked it up.


	47. Mother Earth - Fury

**Mother Earth**

Request for _Obsidian (or Austin Hamato)_

**A/N:** so this one doesn't have a time frame so I'm saying that Coulson is still alive, cuz he and Maria are the best agents (not counting Natasha and Clint cuz I count them as Avengers)

It hurt, being alone all the time. It hurt, never having friends or family to spend time with or talk to. It hurt, having to distance yourself from the world thanks to your own mishap. It hurt, being a danger to your loved ones.

You were incredibly intelligent, and very scientifically inclined. You knew a little bit about SHIELD, and you'd met and even worked alongside Bruce Banner a few times. You imagined that it was inevitable – being married to the director of SHIELD meant you had to meet its associates sometime.

You still kept your distances, even though Bruce understood your fears. He shared your fears, though your circumstances varied extremely. He had the tendency of turning into an enormous green rage monster while you had the tendency of inadvertently creating earthquakes and tornadoes.

You and your team had been working on a cure for a minor but deadly disease, when your lab partner misread the ingredient amounts and got a few things switched around. The liquid inside the glass beaker bubbled over before the beaker exploded, sending its contents flying about the room. Several globs landed on your skin and in your hair, soaking into your being and giving you a green glow. Your partners ran, leaving you standing in the lab, covered in goo.

Since then, you'd had Mother Earthly powers. You could create plant life as well as take it away – your personal garden was exceedingly abused due to your mood swings. Your flowers and herbs flourished when you were happy, having saved a city or gotten a raise at your day job. But all of your plants withered and wasted away whenever you lost a civilian or created more harm than good.

You still worked as a scientist, lending a helping hand to various universities. Everyone in the science world knew your name and your predicament, and many were afraid to engage in contact. They all worried that you'd turn on them, much like the Hulk. You could cause just as much damage as the green guy, tearing up streets and flipping cars and tearing down trees with just one flick of your wrist.

You were powerful.

"Sir, we've picked up a mutant signal," Maria Hill called, not looking away from the computer monitor.

"Where?" Fury inquired, moving to stand beside the agent's chair.

"Manchester, New Hampshire," she replied. (1)

"Is it dangerous?"

"According to the news articles, she's powerful but on our side. She uses the earth to attack invaders, but some civilians get hurt in the process."

"What do you mean, 'she uses the earth'?"

"She's described as being the Hulk of nature," Maria said with a raised brow, looking up at the director.

"So she controls nature?"

"Apparently. She can manipulate plants and cause natural disasters."

"And she's on our side?"

"Some civilians don't trust her, probably the families of the ones that got hurt, but most of them are grateful of her powers."

"Let's track her down," Fury ordered. Maria nodded and tracked the coordinates she'd found.

You were in the middle of packing when a loud knock came upon your door.

It became a habit of yours to pack up and move whenever you caused too much damage in one town, be it to the town itself or its citizens. You used your Mother Earth ways for good, always, but being able to manipulate the very ground people walk on, sometimes without meaning to, proved to be a very dangerous power. You had saved the town, or most of it, during the last invasion, but the injuries caused by your plant abuse had been too great.

Your packing was halted as you slowly migrated towards the door. You pressed your forehead against the door, allowing you to look through the peep hole to inspect your visitor. Your brows furrowed together before a gasp of recognition left your lips. Standing on your doorstep were two SHIELD agents, one man and one woman, in their uniforms, sternly unemotional expressions on their faces.

You took a deep breath as you opened the door. "Can I help you?"

"(y/n) (l/n)?" the woman greeted.

At least they didn't know who you really were. You'd changed your last name to lower suspicions. You knew SHIELD would have come after you much sooner if they knew who you married. "Yes?"

"Agent Hill and Agent Coulson of SHIELD," the woman said. "We need you to come with us."

"Why?" You had hoped to ditch town before they caught wind of the last battle.

"We would like to question you," the man, Coulson, said.

"What about?"

"About your powers," Agent Hill answered. "SHIELD has been monitoring citizen reports and you seem to be a big deal."

"I didn't mean to hurt anyone," you breathed softly before you could stop yourself.

"We understand that," Coulson nodded. "We just need you to come with us."

You mused that you didn't really have a choice. At least if you were with them, you couldn't inadvertently hurt anyone. There wouldn't be trees and grass inside their headquarters… right?

They led you back to the Quinjet which flew the three of you back to the base.

"Sir," Coulson said into his earpiece. "We've got her."

"Bring her to my office," Fury replied.

Coulson nodded to Maria. They let go of their holds on your arms, but made sure you couldn't get away. Maria opted for walking behind you while Coulson led the way.

He knocked on a large black door, waiting for a "Come in" before he opened it. You kept your head down. You knew that voice. You knew who the Director of SHIELD was. You took in a breath as you stepped into the room.

Fury stopped. "…(y/n)?"

"You know her, Sir?" Maria asked, confused.

"Leave her to me," Fury instructed. The agents shared a look before leaving. You watched them go before looking around the room awkwardly.

"You're the mutant with the plant control?" he asked in surprise.

"Yes," you replied softly.

You were staring at the floor, watching as his feet stepped closer to you. A warm hand rested on your chin, tilting your head up to meet his eyes.

"I never thought I'd see you again," he whispered emotionally.

"I know," you replied brokenly. That was largely your fault. After the accident that gave you your powers, you ran, afraid of hurting the people you loved – especially Nick.

"Why did you leave?" he asked. "You left without even leaving a note. Why?"

"I didn't want to hurt you," you whispered. "I didn't know how to control what happened to me and even when I do control it, it hurts people."

His arms wrapped around you, quickly pulling you into his chest. You gasped, tears threatening to spill over your eyes. You'd missed him so much more than you realized. Your arms wrapped around his torso, squeezing tightly as though you were afraid this was just a dream.

"I missed you," he whispered into your hair.

"I missed you too," you replied, your voice cracking as your eyes shed a few tears. He nudged your head with his nose, causing you to look up at him. His lips pressed against yours, which you eagerly returned. His arms tightened around you as he held you close.

"Don't ever leave me again," he whispered against your lips.

"Never," you promised.

(1) I don't know hardly anything about New York and pretty much every Avengers story is set there. I lived in NH for a couple of years and I don't remember a lot but at least it's different.


	48. I Love You, Birdboy - Clint

**I Love You, Birdboy**

Request for _Thalia_

You were seated on your bed, flipping through your favorite book, with a screeching came outside your door. You almost dropped the book in surprise – nothing in the Tower made a noise like that. Well, Tony's suits often made terrible noises, but that was different. You'd never heard this particular screech.

Setting the book aside and grabbing the gun from your nightstand, you made your way to your door and slowly opened it, pointing the gun out in front of you as you peeked outside. Looking around at eye-level, you found nothing. Your brows furrowed in confusion; the sound had come from right outside your room.

The screech came again, much louder now that you were much closer. You jumped slightly as a large bird flew into view. It must have been sitting on the floor. It flew back a foot or so to let you look it over. You snickered upon realizing that it was a hawk.

"Hey there, buddy," you cooed, holding your firearm-less hand out in a friendly manner. The hawk flew to your arm and perched itself on your wrist, talons gently holding onto your skin. "Where did you come from?"

It screeched in response, quieter this time. "Well, that's not helpful," you grumbled. You considered taking the bird to Clint, just to see his reaction. Instead, you opted for wandering around the Tower with the hawk on your arm and see if anyone knew where it came from.

You sauntered into the kitchen to find Tony and Steve. Tony snickered just as you had when he saw your friend, while Steve raised a brow.

"Nice pet," Tony smirked.

"Thanks," you replied sarcastically. "Do either of you know where he came from?"

"Haven't heard about any hawks breaking into the Tower," Steve replied apologetically.

"I'll ask Bruce," you decided, turning on your heel and leaving.

Tony continued to snicker as you left.

You found the doctor in his lab, no doubt working on a cure for the Other Guy. "Hey, Bruce," you greeted.

"Hi, (y/n)," he smiled. "What's with the hawk?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out," you replied. "He just showed up outside my room."

"Oh?" You could have sworn his lips twisted into a smile that he was trying to hide. "Maybe Thor knows."

"I'll ask," you sighed softly.

Thor was in his room with Jane, snacking on PopTarts and watching a movie. You knocked on the door with your free hand.

"Hey, (y/n)," Jane greeted with a smile, opening the door to let you in.

"Hello, Lady (y/n)," Thor smiled.

"Hey guys," you replied. "I don't suppose either of you know where this guy came from…?" You held up your arm, gesturing to the hawk.

Jane's brows furrowed in confusion. "I have no idea," she shrugged.

Thor continued to smile. "I believe you have found a friend."

"Yes, I found him," you nodded. "I'm trying to figure out where he belongs."

"I'd say he belongs with you, Lady (y/n)," Thor replied simply. You tilted your head in confusion. Why would a random hawk belong to you?

You let out another sigh. "Do you think your brother knows?"

"I am most certain that he does."

You turned to leave, thinking that everyone in the Tower was up to something – and Loki was in the middle of it.

You knocked on the door that led to Loki's room.

"Enter," he called from the other side. You turned the handle to find the trickster sitting on his bed, reading a book, much like you had been. He looked up and instantly smirked upon finding your new friend.

"Did you have something to do with a random hawk flying to my room?" you asked.

The smirk remained. "I might have. Why? Do you not like your new friend?"

"I would just like to know where he came from," you replied. You were tired of the runaround you were receiving from your friends.

"Did you know that animals cannot hide their emotions?" Loki pointed. "If a person were to be turned into an animal, they would not be able to hide their true colors, even if that person would like them to be hidden."

"What does that have to do with anything?" you cried.

"You really are dense, aren't you?" he deadpanned. "Go back to your room with your friend. You will discover the meaning of my words by tomorrow."

With an irritated groan, you left, heading back to your room to continue your book.

You mused that Zoey Redbird and Stevie Rae Johnson would make much better company than billionaires and demigods. (1)

You continued your book and were very engrossed in the climax when a light flashed beside you, catching your attention. You gasped as the light enveloped the hawk and nearly blinded you. You squinted, holding your hand above your brows to shield your eyes as the light faded away. Sitting on your bed where the hawk had sat was none other than Clint Barton.

A very naked Clint Barton.

You yelped in surprise and threw your blanket at him so he could cover himself. "Clint? _You_ were the hawk?"

"Heh, yeah," he grinned. "Sorry about that. Not my idea."

"Whose idea, then?" you asked, narrowing your eyes.

"Everyone else's," he admitted. You let out a groan. That's what they were hiding from you!

"Why did they turn you into a hawk?" you demanded. "And why did you come to me?"

"I'm not entirely sure," he said, wrapping the blanket around himself. "Everyone went to Loki with the idea, and he all-too-happily agreed. I'm not sure why I went to you. Just seemed like the thing to do."

You thought back to what Loki had said about animals not hiding their emotions, and that humans-turned-animals would have to show their true colors. "I think I know why…"

He turned to you with a raised brow, urging you to continue.

"Loki said that animals can't hide their emotions, so if a person was turned into an animal, they'd have to act on how they truly feel, even if the person would prefer to hide," you repeated.

"And?" he insisted before it sunk in. "_Oh_."

"I guess that shows how good of friends we are, huh," you joked, wishing that there was more than that. "You came to me for help."

He inwardly flinched at the word _friends_. "Right."

"Unless…"

"Unless?"

"Unless… there was more?"

"More than what?"

"More than friends?"

He stared at you, and you stared back. He leaned in closer, closing his eyes. You hesitantly followed suit. His lips captured yours, and he let himself go. His arms wrapped tightly around your waist, pulling you into his lap. His lips pressed harder against yours, swallowing your contented sigh and nibbling at your lower lip. You gasped in surprise, reaching up to tangle your hands in his hair. His tongue grazed your lower lip before he pulled back. "I've always wanted to be more than friends with you, (y/n)."

"What a coincidence," you smirked. "So have I."

He kissed you again with a grin and renewed confidence, moving so that you were lying on the bed with him hovering above you. One arm rested beside your head, holding his weight as his other hand travelled down your side. You kept one hand tangled in his hair while your other ran down his chest.

"I love you, (nick/n)," he smiled against your lips.

"I love you too, Birdboy," you grinned.

"Goddammit, Tony."

(1) My favorite book series. I'll love you forever if you recognize it and/or are a fan.


	49. Like A Woman Scorned - Steve

**Like A Woman Scorned**

Request for _horsequeen1379_

**A/N:** This is a sequel to "Hell Hath No Fury"

Title should be kinda obvious

Also, as it says, this was a request, though many people asked for a sequel. But I can't find this particular requester in my comments anywhere. Help? This is the second time this has happened. I apologize if the requester sees this and it isn't what you requested. I do remember that part of the request was Tony coming back and the reader finally committing to Steve.

Steve had been waiting patiently for you to be ready to fully commit to him. He understood that you'd had a harsh breakup with the billionaire, and he had no opposition to letting you take your time, especially if you still accepted to going on dates with him once in a while.

He also let you vent as often as you needed to. Part of your process of getting over Tony was remodeling your bedroom, getting rid of all of your Tony reminders. Photos of the two of you together, presents that he gave you, ticket stubs from shows that you went to together. All of it went in a bucket to be burned.

After finding another piece of your relationship with the playboy, you often broke down in tears, curling into yourself beneath your feather comforter. Steve had found you during many of these times, using whatever bait he could – chocolate, tea, your favorite Disney movie – to coax you out of hiding. He would then sit beside you on the bed as you nibbled your snacks and sang along to your Disney, holding you in his arms and running his fingers through your hair. He'd kiss your cheeks and your nose and your forehead, occasionally pressing a soft peck to your lips if he didn't feel that he was being too forward.

You were currently in such a situation. You'd found a photograph of you and Tony, and those hurt the most. Reminders of the happy times you once had only served to make you wonder just how long he had been stepping out on you. For all you knew, he could have been unfaithful from the very beginning.

You sat beneath your covers, tears streaming down your face as you gazed at the photo in your hands. You had tackled Tony from behind, forcing a piggyback ride out of him. He'd laughed at you as you giggled, proud of your attack. It was during an outing with the team and Clint had taken the photo. Both of you had been smiling brightly, happy enough that nothing bad could ever occur.

Tossing the photo into the bucket, you sunk beneath your comforter and curled into a ball, not even bothering to halt the flow of tears. A knock came upon your door, which opened after the visitor heard your sniffles. Steve, no doubt.

The super soldier entered slowly, breathing out a broken "Oh, (y/n)," at the sight of your predicament. He rushed over and knelt by your bed as he always did, gently pulling the covers down so that he could see your face. "What was it? A present?"

You shook your head. "A ph-photo," you stuttered out.

He turned his head to glance at the almost full bucket of souvenirs, spotting the picture of happier times at the top. He let out a soft sigh, saddened that he had to watch you go through this. His heart broke a little more every time he found you crying in your bed.

"What will it take this time?" he asked with a soft smile. "Godiva chocolate? Peppermint tea? _101 Dalmatians_?" (1)

"Chocolate a-and cu-cuddles," you stammered, wiping your eyes. He nodded and kissed your forehead, promising to return quickly.

He held his promise, returning faster than you could sit up. He set the chocolate bar on the nightstand before walking around the bed to slip under the covers behind you, wrapping his arms around your waist. You grabbed the bar and turned around, curling into his chest. He pressed a kiss to your hair before running his hand down the back of your head. You nibbled the corner of the chocolate bar as he held you close.

"How much stuff do you have left?" he inquired.

"N-not m-much," you replied.

"Do you want me to help?" he offered. You nodded.

He curled tighter around you. "Anything to make this easier for you, love."

Once you'd calmed down, Steve helped you carry your bucket of souvenirs downstairs and outside. Clint had dug you a fire pit for burning your old belongings.

You pulled up a lawn chair and sat down after helping Steve dump the bucket into the pit. You watched as he struck a match and threw it in, the flame instantly catching on the photos before spreading across the rest of the items. A deep sigh escaped your lips as Steve held your hand and pulled you to your feet. He then took a seat in the chair you'd previously occupied before pulling you down to sit in his lap. You curled into his chest, watching the fire burn brighter.

"(y/n)? Rogers, what the hell are you doing holding onto my woman?!" a familiar voice cried. You bolted upright and looked around, finding Tony making his way over to you.

Steve gently pushed you off of his lap before standing and pushing you behind him as though to protect you. "She isn't your woman anymore, Tony."

"Says who?"

"Says her," Steve growled. "I know what happened. I know what you did."

"Just let me talk to her, Cap," the billionaire pleaded. You poked your head out from behind Steve, peering at your ex around the soldier's arm.

"What do you want, Tony?"

"To apologize," he replied. "Cheating on you was the biggest mistake I ever made, babe."

"Don't call me that," you said sternly. "You lost that right. Just how many times did you cheat on me, huh, Tony? I'll bet it was more than the one I knew about."

He looked to the ground in defeat. You choked back tears – you were right.

"Just leave her alone, Tony," Steve sighed. "You've done enough damage."

You were glad that the fire had burned enough of the pieces to make the lot unrecognizable. You were sure Tony would be furious.

"I just- I just miss her, Steve," Tony slurred, tripping over his feet. Great, he was drunk too.

"I understand," Steve nodded. "But you need to let her go."

The billionaire stumbled away, leaving Steve standing protectively before you and you crying behind him. He turned around and wrapped his arms around you, kissing your head.

"How are you?"

"Fine," you whispered, voice cracking as tears streamed down your cheeks. He pulled you closer, resting his head on yours. You stood there for a moment, wrapped in the warmth of his arms. Your head rested on his chest, breathing in his scent.

"Hey, Steve," you whispered, looking up at him.

"Hm?" he hummed in reply, meeting your eyes.

"Do you wanna be my boyfriend?" You bit your lip innocently, smiling at the soldier.

He returned the smile and pecked your lips. "Yes, ma'am." You wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him down for a real kiss.

(1) My go-to Disney movie is always _The Lion King_ xD Had to change it up this time.


	50. I See Fire - Loki

**I See Fire**

Request for _Valentina_

**A/N:** It's a little sorter than usual.

Your hips twisted this way and that, your feet moving rhythmically around the room as steam rose from the pot on the oven. You took the title of Lady Gaga's "Just Dance" to heart as it blasted from your stereo speakers. You twisted and bopped about the kitchen, quietly singing along as you removed the lid from the pot. Grabbing a wooden spoon, you stirred the contents of the pot before replacing the lid.

You turned away from the stove, dancing around the kitchen, jutting your hips out side to side. Your hands rose above your head, swaying to the beat as the song changed to The All-American Rejects' "Dirty Little Secret." You sang long loudly, twirling around as you migrated back to the stove, checking on dinner.

Loki had finally been accepted by the Avengers as a good guy, and part of his acceptance was being sent on missions with Fury's favorite agents to see if he could keep up and play nice. He'd managed to do so thus far, using man-made weapons and as little magic as possible, cooperating with his mission partners with little to no condescension.

He was away on such a mission, had been for two weeks, and was scheduled to return tonight. He was with Clint Barton, who was known for finishing his assignments on time, if not a little early. He'd only been late for one check-in, and that was when he and Natasha had gotten caught and had been tied to chairs.

You were so lost in thought that you didn't notice the pot bubbling over, spilling its steaming hot contents onto the burner and left corner of the stove. You also didn't notice the potholder that sat just an inch too close to the boiling pot, soon igniting and catching fire. The smoke wafted through the air and into your nose, catching your attention. You turned on your heel, freezing on the spot. You panicked, rushing to the sink to fetch a glass of water as the fire spread to the wooden cutting board, igniting it as well.

You managed to drench the cutting board and the remaining scraps of potholder, dousing the fire. The smoke had already coated the room and rose up to sound the smoke alarm, which sent signals to the local fire department. Within minutes, loud knocks were sounding at your door, demanding that you evacuate the building.

Still shaken up that you almost burned the apartment down, you nodded in agreement, running down the three flights of stairs that led to the front door and out the building.

Loki and Clint had just returned from their mission. Fury had sent a driver to their rendezvous point, knowing that the two wouldn't be up for much driving after their assignment.

The road the driver chose to head back to the Tower just so happened to be the road that your apartment complex sat on, giving the boys ample opportunity to take notice of the smoke seeping out of your kitchen window and the fire trucks parked along the sidewalk.

"Stop here!" Loki cried, nearly jumping out of his seat. Clint turned his head to follow Loki's gaze and nodded, placing a hand on the driver's shoulder. Said driver nodded his head and pulled the car to a stop along the sidewalk a few feet away from the trucks. Loki all but jumped out, throwing the door open and running down the street. A few firemen stood outside the building, keeping the public away from the accident.

"Sir, you can't go in there," one told Loki, holding his arms out to prevent the god from moving forward.

"My girlfriend lives there!" Loki cried.

"Loki!" you called out, catching his attention. The fireman looked between the two of you before standing aside, letting Loki rush forward to pull you into his arms. He held you tightly against his chest, kissing your forehead.

"Are you alright, love?" he asked softly.

"Fine," you replied. "I was trying to make dinner to surprise you but I wasn't paying attention and it caught fire."

"Are you hurt?" he asked frantically, pushing you away enough to search you for injuries. His gaze found your hand and his brows furrowed together in worry. "Darling, your hand!"

"What?" you wondered, looking down at your own limbs. You soon saw the cause of his worry – your right wrist had been badly burned. "I didn't even notice! Must have been the adrenaline."

You mused that you must have been burned while trying to put the fire out and had been too focused on that to notice being burned.

"I've got you, love," Loki whispered, holding your injured hand. He closed his eyes and tapped into his Jötun side, his hands cooling instantly. His fingers felt like ice cubes around your wrist, and your burned hand felt amazing.

"Thank you, Loki," you smiled up at your boyfriend, resting your head on his chest.

He kissed your head, his hands still holding yours, keeping the pain at bay. "I'll always be here for you."

"Like Vlad and Henry," you giggled. He chuckled – you must be feeling good if you were referencing books. He pressed a kiss to your lips as the firemen exited the building, letting the civilians know that all was good and it was safe to return.

"How about we head inside, you get a film started and I will finish dinner," he suggested. You nodded excitedly, kissing his nose and thanking the firemen before turning towards the front door and heading inside.


	51. Savin' Me - Loki

**Savin' Me**

Request for _Undead Unicorn_

You headed down the silent hallways towards the dungeon room. You'd been given permission – after begging King Odin and appealing to Queen Frigga's sensitive emotions and love for her adopted son – to go visit the lonely prince. Odin had strictly forbidden it, believing that the God of Mischief didn't deserve visitors, but Frigga changed his mind for you. You'd always been close friends with Loki before and after his attempts at world domination. You'd been with him through everything, especially when he was feeling lost in Thor's shadow. You were the one he went to when he needed to vent or gripe or explode. You were his safe place.

The only thing that could have made the relationship better was if the two of you had been more than friends. That was the only thing you wanted, and the one thing you couldn't have.

"(y/n)?" Loki greeted in surprise, standing from his previous position of noncommittal-y lounging on his bed. "What are you doing here?"

"I convinced the Allfather to let me see you," you explained. "I've missed you, Loki."

"I've missed you too," he admitted before ducking his head and turning around. "But you should not be seen with me."

"What are you talking about?" you inquired, pressing your hand against the walls of his cage and desperately wishing that you were on the other side.

"I am a monster," he whispered. "That is why I am here."

"You and I both know that is not true," you argued.

"Yes, it is," he growled.

"It's not," you insisted. "You are many things, Loki. Misguided, mistreated, betrayed. But you are _not_ a monster."

"How can you have such faith in me?" he whispered, turning his head to look back at you.

"I have been with you since the beginning," you reminded. "I've been there for everything. I've seen what you've been through. Trying to conquer Midgard as their King may have not been the best way to express yourself, but I understand. Odin lied to you and took away everything you knew; you had every right to be angry with him."

He turned to fully face you, a small pout on his lips and eyes wide with a blur of emotions. He leaned against the wall, nothing more than to pull you into his arms and kiss you like he should have all those years ago. He'd wanted to be with you since you met, but he never wanted to press it. As Thor grew up and grew more attractive, Loki expected you to go running after the golden prince. But you stayed by the trickster's side. You'd even stayed after he'd gotten so angry at Odin that he'd changed into his Jötun form.

"You have always believed in me," he whispered softly, almost brokenly, as though suddenly regretting his actions. His actions led to his eternal imprisonment, meaning that he could never hold you in his arms and share happy memories with you again.

"And I always will," you promised, pressing your hand flat against the wall. "I will always be here for you, Loki, even if I cannot be with you."

His hand reached up and flattened against the wall before yours; the closest he would ever come to holding your hand. "I am sorry, (y/n)."

"You need not apologize to me," you whispered.

His forehead rested against the wall, waiting for yours to follow. You complied, gazing into his eyes through the golden shield until the guards came to pull you away.

That had just been the day before, and now the entire kingdom was in chaos. Asgard's high-protection shields had been destroyed and an enemy race was attacking the kingdom. Dead bodies were found in every hallway, mostly those of palace guards. Odin didn't seem bothered by the increasing number of casualties, though Thor and Frigga were very concerned.

You were keeping Jane company, as ordered by the Queen, when Malekith entered the palace. You weren't a very skilled warrior, having very little training, but you certainly knew more about self-defense than the infected mortal behind you, so you took it upon yourself to keep her safe. Thor may not have been your best friend or the apple of your eye, but he was as much a friend as the King and Queen, and you couldn't let him down.

"Give me the Aether," Malekith demanded, taking a daring step towards the two of you.

"Not on your life," you replied in a firm voice, hoping to appear tougher than you were.

"Leave them alone," the deep voice of the God of Thunder sounded. Malekith paid him no mind, keeping his focus on Jane. The Queen stood before you, hoping to protect you from the Dark Elf, and losing her life in the process. Struck with grief and anger, Thor lunged at Malekith, distracting him from you and Jane.

"Let's go," you whispered to the mortal, dragging her out of the room.

Malekith soon shoved the blond away from him and ran after you two, his eyes focused on Jane. He grabbed a hold of her, pulling her hand from your grasp.

"Jane!" you cried out, rushing after her. Malekith had turned away from you, giving you the opportunity to launch yourself at his back. He lost his balance enough to let Jane go, turning his attention to you.

"You will regret that," he growled.

"Leave her alone," you replied as he struck your face, the impact knocking you to the ground.

"NO!" a familiar voice cried. You turned your head to see Loki rushing into the fight, having arrived just in time to see you fall. You watched as he lunged at the Dark Elf, knocking him to the ground. He hit Malekith with his fallen mother's sword, knocking him unconscious.

The God of Mischief stood and turned to you, extending a hand to help you stand. You accepted it gratefully, pulling yourself to your feet.

"How did you get out?" you inquired. A surprised gasp escaped your throat as he pulled you into his arms, crashing you against his chest.

"I thought I'd never be able to hold you like this," he whispered into your ear. Your eyes widened in surprise – you were standing in the middle of a multi-realm battle, surrounded by fallen soldiers, and he was worried about being able to hold you in his arms.

"Loki?" You pulled back enough to look up at him.

"I love you, (y/n)," he whispered. "I have fallen completely in love with you. Ever since we were young, when you would always choose me over Thor, and you were always there when I needed you. Sometimes I wondered if perhaps you could feel the same, but I told myself that I was just being emotional, that you only saw me as a friend. I do not care which is the truth, I just want you to know that I love you."

You wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling his face down to yours. You smashed your lips against his, breathing out a soft sigh. "You idiot," you whispered against his lips, your own mouth quirking into a small smile. "I have always loved you. I've wanted nothing more than to hear those words from you, but I never thought the day would come."

His lips pressed against yours again. "I am never letting you out of my sight."

Thor and Jane smiled from where they stood on the other side of the room, away from the pile of death. Thor had always known of his brother's feelings for you and often urged him to confess them, but the younger always refused.

"You saved my life," you whispered, looking up at Loki.

He kissed you again, pulling you closer. "You saved _me_."


	52. Shipwrecked and Comatose - Bruce

**Shipwrecked and Comatose**

Request for _σ__-__σ_

**A/N:** Bruce is depressed.

He stared at your unconscious body, desperately fighting to keep his tears at bay. He could break down and cry as soon as he was in his own room with no one to walk in on him. Of course, that meant he'd actually have to leave your side for more than a bathroom break, and he wasn't ready to do that.

He watched as your chest rose and fell peacefully, filling with air with the help of your life support machine. The heart monitor beeped periodically, informing the world that you were still alive, regardless of the doctors' doubts (Bruce's and the hospital's).

"She'll be alright," Tony would say, repeating it to the doctor like a mantra. Bruce would nod slowly, like a zombie, not fully believing the billionaire but appreciating the sentiment.

"It's not your fault," Steve would insist, patting a purple-clad shoulder with a friendly grip. Bruce would hang his head in guilt and defeat, not believing the soldier at all.

"Yes it is," he would whisper to himself when the others had left, leaving a grief-stricken doctor and a comatose you alone.

"Bruce, you gotta get some rest," Natasha instructed. "You'll be no good to her when she wakes up if you're falling over from sleep deprivation."

"_If_ she wakes up…" Bruce replied brokenly.

"She _will_ wake up," the redhead insisted. "Just give it time. You know, they say that comatose patients are aware of their surroundings, and they can hear everything you say. After you get some food and some sleep, you could come in and talk to her. I'm sure she doesn't blame you."

"She should," he whispered. "It was all my fault. She wouldn't be here if I had been paying attention."

"Bruce-"

He shook his head. "Just leave me be."

Natasha sighed in defeat and left.

The next week went about the same way, but with Bruce falling asleep in his chair. Bags formed beneath the doctor's eyes, indicating his lack of proper sleep. The tired paleness of his face exhibited his lack of proper nourishment. He was a mess, but he refused to leave your side.

"Bruce," Maria tried. "Come on. We'll stay with her if you want. Just go get a sandwich and take a nap. Please."

"I can't," he yawned. "I don't deserve to enjoy myself while she's in here, probably dying."

"Lady (y/n) is not dying," Thor insisted. "She is muchtoo strong. She will fight this."

"You don't know that," the doctor argued. "She could just stop any day now. That heart monitor could flatline."

"That's what this is about," Maria realized. "It's not just that you blame yourself; you don't want to leave the room in case something changes."

He nodded weakly.

"We can bring you some food," Maria suggested. "I'll even bring you a pillow and blanket so you can get some sleep without leaving the room."

He opened his mouth to argue, but a yawn took over, making him nod his head. He knew that he needed food and sleep, that he'd be beyond useless if you woke up while he was this exhausted.

Thor and Maria left for about half an hour, returning with Bruce's favorite sub sandwich and a feather pillow and fleece blanket.

"We can ask for a cot too, if you'd like," Maria said. Bruce nodded around a mouthful of sandwich. Maria smiled – it was good to see him eating. She asked a nearby nurse for a cot, and she nodded quickly before going to fetch one.

After eating and being left alone, Bruce continued sitting by your bed, holding your hand weakly in his. He took what Natasha said to heart and decided to speak to you before going to sleep. "Hey there, (y/n)," he whispered, his thumb rubbing small circles on the back of your hand. "Nat says that people in comas can hear everything going on around them, and sometimes it helps them wake up. Thought I'd give it a shot." He coughed lightly into his arm, choking back tears. "I'm so sorry. I know you wouldn't blame me for this but I still feel like it was my fault. I could have saved you. I could have paid attention. I was too distracted by you to focus on my work and I let the beaker bubble over and explode. I should have made you wear a lab suit so you'd be protected." Tears escaped his eyes, angrily wiped away with the back of his hand. "I'm so sorry. I don't think I can forgive myself until you wake up. If you wake up." He leaned down, pressing a kiss to your hand. "Please wake up, baby."

With a sigh he let your hand go, wrapping up in the fleece blanket and laying down on the cot.

Bright lights flooded your vision through tiny slits, like barely open curtains. The curtains slowly opened, allowing more of the room to come into focus. You looked around, taking in the white walls and rectangular window and beeping heart monitor. Looking to your right you saw a closed door and a sleeping body on a hospital cot.

You groaned softly as you moved into a sitting position, the sound waking the softly snoozing brunette. He sat up immediately, eyes lighting up upon finding you awake. "(y/n!)"

"Hey Bruce," you smiled softly, voice hoarse from a month without use. He stood and rushed to your side, pulling you into a gentle hug, cradling your head against his chest.

"I was so worried," he whispered into your hair.

"I know," you smiled softly, looking up at him. "I heard what you said, about blaming yourself. And you're right; I don't blame you."

"Do you forgive me?" he asked softly.

"Of course I do," you grinned, tilting your head up to press your lips to his. He responded immediately, grateful to have another chance to kiss you and hold you close and tell you how muchhe loved you.

"I would have never forgiven myself if you didn't wake up," he whispered against your lips.

"I'm awake now," you noted, scooting over to give him room to sit beside you. "So no more blaming yourself. Not while I'm around."

"I promise," he smiled, wrapping his arm around your shoulders and pulling you into his side. You cuddled immediately, albeit weakly, resting your hand on his chest and your head on his shoulder. The nurse soon came in, checking your vitals and asking if you were hungry. She went to fetch you breakfast, leaving you to cuddle into Bruce, feeling his warmth against your side and his lips on your head.


	53. I Didn't Do It - Loki

**I Didn't Do It**

Request for _13Animegirl_

**A/N:** *sings* But if I'd done it, how could you tell me that I was wrong?

So when I got to the part that was your request, I didn't have a lot written and the idea kinda ran away… I'm sorry if it's not what you wanted, I did incorporate your request.

"Have you any idea how severe your crimes are against the Nine Realms?" Odin's intimidating voice boomed, causing you to bow your head.

It had been fun while it lasted. Having grown up with Loki and being his best friend, you completely understood his reasons for desiring a throne and believing that the only way to gain a throne was to take over Midgard. You hadn't completely agreed with his methods, but you weren't about to turn your back on your best friend. You knew that you were the only person besides Frigga that he truly cared about, and you were the only one that stuck by him through everything.

So you ended up standing by his side as he sent the Chitauri to attack Earth. You'd stayed hidden when he'd been caught by the Avengers and locked away, temporarily taking his place as the Chitauri's leading officer. They took your commands easily, and it certainly bothered the Avengers that the aliens were still attacking while the god was in lockup. As soon as Loki broke out, he found you, kissing you roughly before returning to the fight.

That made it all worth it, you supposed. Attacking Midgard was one hell of an adrenaline rush, and it brought forth Loki's hidden feelings for you. Whether he truly loved you or was caught up in the heat of the moment, you mused that you didn't care, as long as he kissed you.

"Odin," Loki began. You watched him carefully. Was he really going to try and appeal to the King that he'd angered and disappointed thus far?

"Have you anything to say for yourself?" the King boomed, eyes pointed at Loki. You wondered if he'd forgotten your presence, since he was so focused on your companion. Frigga watched you carefully, knowing of your feelings for her son. You'd never told her directly, but she knew; Mother's Intuition and all.

"Yes," Loki nodded. "(y/n) is not at fault. I controlled her, just as I did with Agent Barton and Dr. Selvig. She was not working of her own free will."

You stared at Loki in shock, (e/c) widening exponentially. Did he really just take the fall for you? Frigga was watching the both of you, almost waiting for you to argue or agree.

"Is this true, (y/n)?" Odin asked, turning his attention to you. You continued looking at Loki from the corner of your eyes, and he looked back pointedly, silently commanding you to agree with his story.

"I… Yes, my King," you agreed, bowing your head.

He watched you in disbelief, wondering why Loki would lie to save you. "Very well," he said. "Loki, I hereby sentence you to eternal imprisonment in the palace dungeons. (y/n), you may return to your duties."

"Thank you, my King," you whispered, still watching Loki. You couldn't think of a valid reason for him to be so selfless. Could it be that he truly loved you?

You stood as you were unshackled, watching as the guards all but dragged your love to the dungeons. You bowed respectfully to the King and Queen before turning on your heel and taking your leave back to your chambers.

Once there you sat on your bed, thinking about Loki's decision. You had to visit him and find out why he'd done it.

A knock on your door pulled you from your thoughts. "Come in" you called.

The door opened to reveal Queen Frigga herself. You stood immediately and bowed. "My Queen. How may I help you?"

"You may sit," she said with a smile. "You are like family, my child. You need not be so formal."

You sat on your bed with a soft sigh of relief. She wasn't mad, so why was she here?

"I have come to speak to you about Loki," she stated, sitting beside you.

"What about him?" you inquired.

"Was he speaking the truth?" she asked. "Did he truly control you during your time on Midgard?"

You gulped. If you told her the truth, you'd end up in the dungeons with the prince; which, you supposed, couldn't be too bad, since you'd be closer to your love. But you would be much further away from touching him or visiting, and that would tear you apart. But this was the Queen, and you were never a very good liar. "No," you admitted. "I was not under his control. I willingly assisted him. I do not know why he lied for me but I was afraid, so I agreed."

Surprising you, she smiled. Her lips moved into a soft, loving, knowing smile. "I believe I have the answer to why he said what he did."

"Really?" you asked in surprise.

"My son is in love with you," she replied simply. "He has never shown anyone as much kindness as he's shown you. And I have a feeling that you feel much the same way."

A blush rose to your cheeks as you looked at your lap. "I do have feelings for your son, my Queen, but I do not believe that he could feel the same for me."

"Call me Mother," she smiled. "Loki would not have lied and accepted double punishment for just anyone. He must love you more than either of us realized."

"My Qu- uhm, Mother," you corrected yourself. Your thoughts were redirected as a new question entered your mind. "I mean no disrespect, but why 'Mother'?"

"Well, if you are to marry my son, that would make me your mother, would it not?"

"Marry… Oh!" Your eyes lit up, and her smile grew. "But Mother, he is sentenced to eternal imprisonment. How am I to marry… and we do not know that he wishes to marry me…" You look down at your lap, your previously happy heart sinking with thoughts of rejection.

"He does wish to marry you," Frigga assured you. "I can see it in his eyes. Now, why don't we get you dressed up and go pay him a little visit?"

You nodded with a smile as she rose from your bed and moved to your closet. You watched as she rummaged through your gowns, selecting a snowy white number with poet sleeves and a skirt that reached the floor. The bodice was corseted to accentuate your curves and the sleeves were slightly off-shoulder, giving you a princess appearance.

"This one," Frigga stated, passing the gown to you.

"I have never worn this," you admitted softly. "You presented it to me for my birthday, but I have not had an appropriate reason to wear it."

"I requested that you save it for a special occasion," she agreed with a nod. "I believe this counts as such an occasion, don't you?"

"Yes, Mother," you smiled softly. You migrated to the bathroom attached to your chambers and dressed quickly, emerging from the room to request help with the laces. You stood with your back to the Queen, holding your hair up out of her way. She laced you quickly before running her fingers through your hair.

"May I?" she asked, one hand holding your (h/c) locks. You nodded softly, sitting on the bed as she grabbed your hairbrush and began running it through your hair. You closed your eyes, relishing the feeling of someone else brushing your locks with such care. She pulled the locks back into an elegant bun, twisting and braiding, making you look like a bride.

"You're ready," she said softly, offering her hand to help you stand. You smiled and followed her to the dungeons.

"Mother?" Loki greeted in surprise. "(y/n)?"

"Hello, my son," Frigga smiled. "Be honest with me. Are you in love with this young maiden?"

Loki looked at you, taking in your snowy dress and bridal hairstyle and angelic glow. "Yes, I am," he replied without hesitation. You looked up at him in surprise, a blush rising to your cheeks.

Frigga continued to smile. "I thought so. Do you wish to marry her?"

"Yes," he replied, eyes glued to yours. You knew that he would only ever admit these feelings to the two of you, and you felt honored that he wasn't pushing either of you away.

"Then that is what I'm here to do," Frigga stated. Loki looked at her with a furrowed brow.

"What does that mean?"

"I am here to marry you," she simplified. She waved her hand over you, golden sparkles fluttering around your body. "You may now enter the cell."

Brows furrowed in caution, you lifted your hand to the wall of the cell and gasped in surprise as your fingers fell through. Loki extended his hand and grasped yours, pulling you inside. His hand remained wrapped around yours, green eyes boring into (e/c) as Frigga smiled softly.

"Do you, Loki, take this woman to be your wife?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied instantly.

"And do you, (y/n), take this man to be your husband?"

"Yes," you replied just as quickly.

"You may now kiss the bride," she grinned. Loki pulled you into his arms, one arm wrapped around your waist as the other hand grasped the back of your head, holding you close. His lips crashed into yours, kissing you with more force than he ever had. Your arms wrapped around his neck, keeping him close.

"I am afraid we cannot stay," Frigga said with a soft sigh. You pulled away from Loki, looking up at him with a soft smile. Your hand rested on his cheek as you pecked his lips once more before turning to step out of the cell.

"I will come back," you promised as the spell dissipated, leaving your hand pressed firmly against the wall of the cell.

"Goodbye, my son," Frigga said softly, turning to leave.

"Thank you, Mother," he whispered, smiling at you. Frigga smiled and walked a few feet ahead of you, letting you say your goodbyes.

"I love you," you whispered, your hand slipping away from the cell.

"I love you more."


	54. They're a Thing Now? - Natasha

**They're a Thing Now?**

Request for _Jacqueline_

**A/N:** Sequel to _Might As Well_

I had obscene amounts of fun with this. It's shorter than most of the others but I had a lot of fun.

"What do you mean, 'they're a thing now'?" Tony inquired as he sat at the table with Clint.

"(y/n) and Nat," Clint repeated. "They're like a couple now."

"Called it!" the billionaire cried.

"Called what?" a tired Bruce asked as he shuffled into the room.

"(y/n) and Natasha," Clint simplified.

"Oh, that," the doctor nodded in understanding.

"'Oh, that'?" Tony repeated. "Did everyone know before me?"

Clint shrugged. "Pretty much. Steve and I found out when we rescued them, Bruce found out when he was checking them over for injuries, and Thor walked in on them making out."

"Aww!" Tony whined, wishing that he had been in Thor's place. "No fair, man. I should have been there."

"For which part?" Bruce asked with a smirk, bringing his coffee over to the table to join the other two.

"Any of it!" Tony cried. "It's my Tower! I'm not supposed to be out of the loop."

You sauntered into the kitchen to find a pouting Tony while Clint and Bruce chatted as though the sulking billionaire wasn't there. "Morning guys," you greeted cheerfully, pouring and doctoring up a cup of coffee.

'"Morning," Clint returned with a smirk. Your usually neat (h/c) locks were mussed and tangled, your (f/c) tank top was riding up to reveal your hips, and a very distinct red mark had claimed your neck. "Have fun last night?"

"More than you," you grinned, walking up to the table. You didn't even bother to cover your tracks, showing off Natasha's claims.

"When did you two become a thing?!" Tony demanded.

"When we were tied to poles in an abandoned warehouse," Natasha answered, coming up behind you and wrapping her arms around your waist. "Morning, babe."

"Morning," you smiled, turning your head to catch her lips with yours. She responded immediately, turning you around in her arms to kiss you properly. Your hands tangled in her hair, deepening the kiss as her tongue grazed your lip.

Someone clearing their throat caught your attention, causing you two to break apart ever-so-slightly. You turned your head to see your growing audience; Thor and Steve had joined everyone for breakfast and they were all watching the show. Clint and Tony were smirking, Bruce was looking away respectively, Thor had his head tilted in curiosity, and Steve was blushing furiously.

Natasha smirked as a blush claimed your cheeks. She licked her lips and reluctantly released your hips, turning her attention to the kitchen. "Anyone hungry? I'll make breakfast."

A chorus of distracted "Yeah"s answered her and she giggled, clearly proud of her ability to flabbergast the entire team in one go.

"Can I help?" you inquired, watching as Natasha gathered the ingredients for pancakes.

"Sure, you can mix," she replied, passing you a bowl and whisk. You nodded and measured out the ingredients, combining them quickly. She heated a pan on the stove and took the batter from you to begin cooking.

"Anyone want eggs?" you asked, turning to look at the boys. A few heads nodded as though in a trance, causing you to giggle. You retrieved the eggs from the fridge and cracked a few into a bowl, pulling a frying pan out of the drawer beneath the stove. You bumped Natasha's hip with your own. "They're really star-struck, aren't they?"

She smiled, leaning over to kiss your cheek. "I guess they've never seen a girl-girl- couple before."

"No, ma'am," Steve squeaked out as he looked at his shoes, a delightful rosy color staining his cheeks. You walked over to the poor soldier, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"It's okay, Cap," you giggled. "We don't bite."

"Except each other," the redhead corrected with a smirk, causing a laugh to bubble up and escape Clint's lips.

Breakfast was soon finished and you began plating up food for the guys. Tony and Clint continued to watch as you and Natasha stole kisses and butt-slaps, Bruce respectfully focused on his food, Thor shrugged and inhaled his pancakes, and poor Steve continued blushing whenever he caught you in lip-lock with the redhead.

After breakfast, the two of you retired to your room, which had kind of become her room too. You'd both decided to store your extra belongings in her room and your necessities in yours, turning yours into a shared bedroom.

You lied on the bed, holding your arms out for her to join. She smiled and lied beside you, wrapping her arms around your waist. Your arms wrapped around her neck, her head resting on your chest. You kissed her forehead, causing her to tilt her head up and capture your lips. You kissed back passionately, tangling a hand in her hair. Her hand travelled to your hips and rested there, squeezing gently. You nibbled her bottom lip between your teeth, causing her to rest her weight on her free hand and push herself up until she was hovering above you. You wrapped your leg around hers, keeping her body pressed against yours.

Tony stared at the monitor in shock, jaw dropped open as he watched the scene before him.

"Sir, are you sure you should be watching them?" JARVIS inquired.

"Keep recording, JARV," the billionaire replied distractedly.

"Yes, Sir."


	55. Lime Green Jell-O - Clint

**Lime Green Jell-O**

Request for _XXanimeseekerXX_

**A/N:** Reader has a name.

"You're lime green Jell-O and you can't even admit it to yourself."

I dunno if anyone wants hints but I thought I'd add some just in case.

Steve had always been there for you, cuddling you through your sad times and watching you dance around the Tower like a lunatic during your happy moods. He'd been your best friend since Day One, when you'd first been accepted as an Avenger. You could kick arse with the best of them, but you were a nice person at heart and Steve understood that. Most people saw you as a weapon.

You liked to think that you were friends with the whole team, though some friendships were stronger than others. Natasha intimidated you, being the only other girl and having way more experience than you, both with being an assassin and being friends with the guys. You often felt that you paled in comparison to the Russian redhead, causing you to distance yourself from her.

Bruce, Tony, and Thor had been good enough friends to you. You could hold a conversation with any of them without an awkward silence rearing its ugly head. You didn't have a whole lot in common; you weren't a science wiz like Bruce, nor a technology geek like Tony, and you knew very little about Norse mythology, limiting your conversations with Thor.

You didn't have much in common with Steve either, but he never seemed to mind. He'd listen to you ramble on about whatever show you had started watching, and even let you introduce him to some of them. He'd comfort you when you vented about your horrible ex and he'd help you cook breakfast for the team. The others teased that he had a crush on you, since he was virtually the only one that spent time with you, and you wondered if they were right. He'd shrug it off and say that they were jealous of your friendship.

There was one person in particular that you wished would look at you that way. But he had a Russian redhead on his arm – what would he need you for?

Yes, you had a crush on the one and only Hawkeye. But he spent all of his time with Natasha. At first you thought that their constant time together was due to Fury always sending them together on missions, but they were always with one another in the Tower as well. You then mused that it had to do with their history, having done so many missions together for so long, but then you realized that that was another thing you didn't have in common, with anyone.

You were glad you had Steve. You worried that you wouldn't have any true friends in the Tower if you and the super soldier hadn't hit it off so well.

"I really don't think Clint and Natasha are in a relationship," Steve insisted one night while you were teaching him how to play Sorry.

"You're just trying to make me feel better," you sighed, drawing a card.

"No, really," he replied, drawing a card and moving his own pawn. "They're just close because of what they've been through together. There are no romantic feelings."

"No romantic feelings where?" Tony inquired, sauntering into the game room.

"Nowhere," you replied quickly, eyes cast down at your lap.

Tony raised a brow. "You got a crush on someone, Trinity?"

"Nope," you replied, popping the 'p'. It was a habit you were known to do when lying, but you assumed, and slightly hoped, that Tony didn't know you well enough to have caught onto it.

He eyed you suspiciously. "If you say so."

Steve looked between the two of you, pretending to not be invested in the conversation. "It's your turn."

You nodded and drew a card as Tony left. "That was close."

He nodded. "I mean it, though. I don't think they're involved."

You sat back in your chair and nibbled the inside of your lip – a thinking habit – as you wondered if Steve could be right.

Later that night, after you and Steve had finished your game, Tony had called for a movie night. The lot of you gathered in the entertainment room and you listened to the rest of them argue about who should choose the movie. Tony declared that you should choose, being the newest Avenger. You shyly skimmed the movie selection, opting for _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_. You felt a small boost of confidence as no one opposed your selection.

You took your seat beside Steve on the couch, snuggling into his side as his arm wrapped around you. Clint watched you from the other couch, glaring daggers into Steve's head. Natasha watched his reaction and rested a hand on his leg, trying to calm him. You glanced over and saw the redhead's hand and the archer's slowly calming mood, you let out a sigh. Of course they were together – why wouldn't they be?

You tried desperately to focus on the movie, feeling Steve's fingers run through your hair. Your head rested on his shoulder as he pressed a kiss to your head. You didn't see the angry blue eyes glued to your cuddle buddy as you tried to watch Harry Potter fight a dragon. Steve occasionally glanced at the assassins, smiling softly at Clint's obvious jealousy. Clint's brows furrowed in confusion at the soldier's smile – did he think it was funny?

By the movie's end, most of the team had fallen asleep or gone to their rooms. You were still wide awake, thoughts running rampant as you wondered why Clint had stared at you and Steve and how stupid you were for falling for the archer.

You stood from your seat, careful not to disturb Steve, who'd fallen asleep with his head on yours and his arm around you. He stirred slightly before turning his body the other direction and slumbering peacefully. You breathed a sigh of relief as you weaved around the sleeping Avengers to make your way to the hall.

"Wait," a voice whispered behind you. You spun on your heel, part of you worried that it was someone trying to hurt you and part of you knowing that it had to be one of the guys.

Sure enough, it was Clint. You shifted awkwardly, unsure as to why the archer was trying to catch your attention. "What? Do you need something?"

"I wanted to talk to you," he stated.

"About?"

"Us."

"Us?" You weren't aware that he and you had an 'us.'

"Can we go somewhere private?"

"Yeah, I guess… My room?"

He nodded and followed you to the elevator. Neither of you saw Steve and Natasha waking just enough to see you leave together. They smiled at each other before falling back to sleep.

You led Clint to your room and held your arm out in a "make yourself at home" gesture. He nodded and took a seat at the foot of your bed. You sat beside him, leaning against your pillows.

"So, what about 'us'?" you inquired softly, looking at your lap.

"I want there to be an 'us'," he replied, trying to meet your eyes.

You looked up at him. "What about Natasha?"

"What about her?"

"Aren't you with her?"

"Not in the way I want to be with you."

You stared at him, trying to find any hints of insincerity. Finding none, another question bubbled to mind. "Why me?"

"You're beautiful, skilled, sweet. Why not you? I've wanted to be with you for a long time but I figured you were with Steve so I backed off," he replied.

"I wasn't with Steve in that way," you replied. "He was my first friend when I joined the team and he hangs out with me more than the others."

"Everyone thinks you have a thing with Steve," Clint explained. "They all think you don't want to hang out with them."

You looked down at your lap. "I figured they just didn't like me."

He scooted closer to you. "I like you."

A warm hand grasped your chin, tilting your head up to face him. He pressed his lips to yours, his other hand finding your waist. Your arms wound around his neck, pulling him closer.

"Do you want to be with me in that way?" he whispered against your lips.

"Absolutely," you replied, kissing him again.


	56. Who Let the Dogs Out? - Phil

**Who Let the Dogs Out?**

Request for _Shakespeare girl aka Kate Coulson_

**A/N:** Book references! TV references!

Loud banging sounded on your door, making you jump and nearly spill the pot of sauce you were stirring. You glanced at the clock on the stove and calendar on the fridge, remembering that it was your day off and there was no reason for anyone to be at your door. It was a little after noon and you hadn't made plans with any of your friends, desperately looking forward to a day of lounging around, maybe some light cleaning, and catching up on your favorite shows.

With a soft sigh you left the stove and headed to the door. Standing on your tip-toes you looked through the peephole, finding Agent Hill and… an Australian Shepherd? Brows furrowing in confusion, you opened the door gesturing for the agent and her dog to come in.

"When did you get a dog?" you inquired, reaching down to pet the furball. He licked and nipped at your hand in a friendly manner, causing your lips to twist into a small smile.

"Coulson found him wandering around Headquarters," Maria replied. "We thought you might be able to look after him. You like dogs, right?"

"I love dogs," you replied as the Shepherd wandered around your apartment. "So no one knows who he belongs to?"

"Nope," she answered. "We're putting up flyers and asking around, but he has no tags or anything."

"Well, I guess he can stay here until then," you shrugged. Maria thanked you before leaving you alone with the dog, who had now curled up on your couch. You chuckled softly as you looked back at the stove, rushing over before you burned your lunch.

After eating you settled on the couch beside the dog, figuring that you should give him a temporary name until he was found. It was easier and more respectful than simply calling him "dog."

Running your fingers through his fur, lightly scratching his head, you pondered over names. You didn't like cheesy pet names like "Fluffy" or "Spot." You looked him over, taking in his calico pattern and mismatching eyes, thinking that he deserved something unique, or at least meaningful.

"I could name you Heath, after Heath Luck," you mused, thinking of one of your favorite fictional characters. He looked up at you with a snort, not agreeing with your idea.

"How about Dervish? After Dervish Grady?"

He snorted again, resting his head in your lap.

"Fine. Mr. Zetes?"

He whimpered lightly, another disagreement. You sighed. "Fine. I'll name you later."

You turned on your TV and PS3, pressing buttons until the screen led you to Netflix. Flipping through your shows, you thought of more names. "Moriarty? Mitchell? Alonso? Anders?"

The dog snorted again, causing you to sigh once more. "You're unreasonable, you know that?"

He barked in reply, stretching his head up to lick your cheek. You wiped the slobber from your face with the back of your hand, throwing a grimace to the canine in your lap. "Name yourself, then."

You spent the entire day lounging around with your temporary pet, watching Netflix and snacking on various fruits that you had in your apartment. You'd fed him some scraps of lunch meat and chicken, since you didn't have dog food.

Lying on your bed with the dog beside you, his head and front paws draped across your torso and your hand on his head, you looked up at the ceiling with a sigh.

"I wish I had a chance, Grubbs," you sighed. You'd opted for giving him random names until he responded pleasantly. His head turned til his eyes met yours, deciding to ignore your name choices.

You looked at the wall. "He'll never look twice at me, not that way. I'm a new agent with barely any experience. I can't stack up to Maria or Natasha or anyone. I'm so stupid, falling for a co-worker."

He nudged your jaw with his nose as if urging you to continue. You scratched behind his ears with a soft sigh. "It's Agent Coulson," you admitted. His ears seemed to perk up with interest, but you mused that it was just due to you scratching them.

"I know; hopeless, right? I don't know how it happened but it did. He's one of the nicest agents and he showed me the ropes when I started, making sure I knew all the protocols and guidelines. But he'd never look at me like that. I'm just a co-worker."

The dog whimpered, nuzzling his head against your belly. Your hand ran down the back of his neck, smoothing out his fur. You fell asleep with Grubbs in your lap, your hand on his head.

You awoke the next morning to find yourself alone. Confused and worried for the dog, you rose from your bed and straightened your clothes, running your fingers through your hair in an attempt to comb it. You sauntered down the hall, the dog nowhere to be found but a certain attractive agent sitting on your couch.

"Agent Coulson?" you greeted in surprise. "What are you doing here? Have you seen an Australian Shepherd around?"

"About that," he replied, standing from his seat and walking towards you.

"What? Did you find his owner?" you asked, hoping that the dog was okay.

"Kind of," he replied.

"Kind of?"

"He wasn't exactly a dog," Coulson stated, standing directly in front of you.

"What do you mean? How was he not a dog?" you wondered, undeniably confused.

"It was me," he admitted.

You stuttered. "What?"

"We had a run in with a crazy scientist and he turned me into a dog," he explained.

You looked down at your feet, embarrassment staining your face. "Well," you said with a cough, stepping away from the agent. "Thanks for that. Promise me you won't tell anyone what I told you and we can forget this ever happened."

He stepped closer, resting a hand on your cheek. "I don't want to forget about it."

"Why not?" you asked, refusing to meet his eyes.

"Because I've fallen for you too," he whispered, tilting your head up. His forehead rested on yours, holding your gaze.

"Really?"

His lips pressed to yours, his other hand reaching up to hold the other side of your face. You shyly rested your hands on his arms, holding them at the elbows.

"I didn't want to say anything because I thought it'd be too forward," he admitted. "I didn't think it would be appropriate of me to flirt with the newest agent."

"I thought I just didn't have a chance," you whispered.

He kissed you again with a soft smile. "You have all the chances you want."

You smiled softly. "I love you, Grubbs."

He groaned dramatically, kissing your nose. "What's that even from?"

You giggled and tilted your head up to capture his lips.


	57. Upside Down - Dad Tony

**Upside Down**

Request for _Elizabeth Shelton and Ella Ackles-Padalecki_

**A/N:** I assume it ends in "Padalecki," it only says "Padale" on the site.

Daddy/daughter. No romance.

(m/h) means "mom's hair." Most people use (h/c) for parents like they're gonna have the same hair and eyes as you do. That's rare in my experience.

Tony smiled and accepted the praise that the attending families showered upon him. He was the only reason this particular gymnastics tournament had been possible. The parents of the competing teens were grateful to the billionaire for his generous donations.

"Well," he smirked as a young woman thanked him. "You know I love kids."

A few single moms giggled, crushing on the billionaire, as women often did. One woman with (m/h) hair and (m/e) eyes stood off to the side, helping you warm up. She watched as you flipped and twirled, landing perfectly on the mat. She kept glancing at the billionaire from the corner of her eye. Sure, she knew who he was because everyone in the state knew Tony Stark, but she could have sworn she knew him from somewhere else.

"Alright, it's time," (m/n) said, smiling softly at you. You nodded with a grin. This was your chance to shine.

Tony decided to stick around and watch the show. He usually just donated a chunk of change and turned on his heel, headed to the next hot party. But something about this particular tournament told him to sit and watch.

"Next contestant: (y/n) (l/n)!" the announcer called. (1)

Tony's ears proverbially perked up at the name. But why? He watched as you rose to the mat and performed your bit, perfecting your landing every time. His eyes were glued to you, watching your (h/c) pinned against your hair and your (e/c) orbs lit up with excitement.

Something about you kept him there, drawn to you. He'd never felt so… _attached_. He belonged here, watching this tournament, watching you. A wave of déjà vu flashed through his mind and a pang of… guilt?... stabbed at his heart. Something was familiar about you, and he intended to find out what it was.

He watched as you finished your bit, returning to your cheering mother. She was familiar too. Her (m/h/c) locks falling over her shoulder, her (m/e/c) sparkling with pride as she held you in her arms. She looked around the room and caught his gaze, quickly looking away.

That did it. Tony's brows furrowed in confusion as he rose from his seat, making his way through the crowd to you. Your mother noticed him before he approached you, and as much as she wanted to run, it would have been too suspicious.

"Hey there, ladies," he greeted, plastering on his signature smirk.

"Hello, Mr. Stark," your mom returned politely.

"Hi," you said with a small wave.

"Have we met before?" Tony inquired, tilting his head towards your mother.

"No, I don't think so," she replied all too quickly. Your eyes darted between the two of them in confusion. Why was your mother acting so suspiciously?

"My bad," he stated cautiously, as though not believing her response. He walked away, headed back to his group of fans.

"Mom?" you inquired as your mother drove you home from the tournament. You'd won, and the medal was sitting proudly on your chest, suspended from the lanyard around your neck.

"Hm?" she responded distractedly.

"Do you know Tony Stark? Like really know him? 'Cause he seemed to think you did."

"Nope, I've never met him before," she lied quickly.

"Mom," you groaned. "I know when you're lying. Did something happen between you two?"

She hesitated, driving silently for a moment or two. "Yes."

"What happened then?"

"You."

You faltered. "…What?"

"Fourteen years ago," she sighed, "I went to one of Tony's parties. I was a fan; every girl in New York was. Hell, every girl in New York _is_. I just happened to be one of the… lucky ones."

"What happened, Mom?"

"I drank a little too much, he got a little too friendly… We had a one night stand."

"And that led to me?"

"Yes it did."

"So… Tony Stark is…"

"Your father."

You stared at your lap, eyes wide and jaw dropped. You'd always wondered about your father. When you were younger, your mom would tell you that he was a wonderful man that died when you were a baby. As you got older, you got more curious, and she ran out of lies. She opted for admitting that she hadn't been honest with you when you were a child, but she never told you the entire truth, either. She admitted that it was a one night stand, which you never judged her for, but she told you that she'd been too drunk to recall who the stand had been with.

After you'd returned home and had been sitting in your bed, thinking about the news, you'd decided that you'd go to Stark Tower and talk to your apparent father.

The next morning, your mother had gone out grocery shopping, leaving you alone in the house. Grabbing your set of keys, you scribbled a note to your mom, stating that you were going for a walk. You planned to be back before she returned, but you left the note on the table just in case.

You locked the door behind you and made your way to Stark Tower.

Your eyes widened in awe as you approached the incredibly large building. You rang the doorbell which sounded through the entire Tower, and an invisible voice responded, "Can I help you, miss?"

You jumped and looked around, finding no one. "Hello?"

"Hello, miss. My name is JARVIS. I am Mr. Stark's AI system. Can I help you?" the ceiling replied.

"I'm, uh, here to see Tony Stark," you answered uncertainly.

"Step into the elevator and I'll take you to his floor."

You nodded slowly, stepping inside. One of the dozens of buttons on the inside lit up and the elevator started on its own, rising slowly upwards. It soon stopped and the doors slid open, revealing Tony Stark himself, working on his suits.

"Sir, this young lady is here to see you," JARVIS informed him. Tony turned around and raised a brow in surprise upon seeing you.

"Hey, kid. You were in the tournament last night, right?" he recalled. "What are you doing here?"

"I was talking to my mom yesterday," you explained, slowly stepping into the room. "I asked why she was acting so weird when you talked to her. She eventually admitted that… that you're my father."

He dropped the screwdriver he'd been holding, staring at you with a mix of recollection and shock in his eyes. "You're my daughter?"

You nodded, looking around awkwardly.

"That explains why your mom looked so familiar to me," he noted, taking a seat. He gestured to a vacant chair, offering you to sit.

"I'm not expecting anything," you explained, sitting in the empty seat. "I've just always wondered who my father was, so I kinda got excited. But you didn't know about me, so I'm not expecting anything from you. I just wanted to meet you officially, as my father."

He nodded as you spoke, a wave of guilt and responsibility bubbling through his body. He suddenly felt remorse for his one night stands – how many other children had he created that women hadn't informed him of? Surely your mother wasn't the only one. And here he was, sleeping around without a care in the world.

"You may not expect anything," he began, "but I want to be part of your life. I wasn't around, and maybe that's a good thing, because you turned into a wonderful kid, but I want to be a father now."(2)

"Really?" you whispered, excitement flashing through your chest.

"Really," he replied with a smile. He scooted his chair forward, wrapping his arms around your torso. You shyly wrapped your arms around his waist, returning the gentle but surprisingly comforting hug.

"I'm never leaving you again," he whispered against your hair. He pressed a kiss to your forehead as he pulled away. "You hungry?"

(1) As stated in the last gymnastics story I wrote, I know nothing about it, so bear with me.

(2) This reminds me of Gilmore Girls.


	58. Smother Me - Natasha

**Smother Me**

Request for _Alatariel_

**A/N:** Reader has a name.

Not terribly graphic but there is torture.

Natasha often refused to let you go when she returned from a mission. She'd sit in bed with you, bringing you whatever food or drink or entertainment you required, holding you in her arms as though you'd disappear. She worried that you would after the incident. She'd make sure that JARVIS had an eye on your room when she left, just in case.

You didn't mind. She wasn't overly protective like a mother, and you knew it was out of pure, deep-seated love. She nearly lost you, and she wasn't going to take that chance again.

_ The mission had gone wrong. Horribly wrong. It was simple, really. Well, no, it wasn't. It involved sneaking into Hydra's base unnoticed and hacking into their systems. Breaking into abandoned bases like Nat and Steve had previously done was easy – breaking into a current base was a little more difficult, and a lot more dangerous._

_ Nat had just gotten into the computers with you guarding the door when it all went wrong. You'd been so focused on the outside guards that you hadn't anticipated Hydra's workers having a Hawkeye complex and a tendency of sneaking through____the vents. One had sneaked up behind you and clocked you in the head with the butt of their gun, the other guard moving to tied up Natasha. She'd put up a little more of a fight, having heard the attack on you and taken a notice to your company. She lashed out with her arms and legs, successfully knocking out the henchmen that got you only to have more goons come in. She fell unconscious as you were dragged away._

_ The redhead came too sometime later, instantly wondering where you were. She looked around frantically, keeping her Poker face in case anyone was watching her._

_ "Your little friend has been taken in for questioning," one of Hydra's men stated upon discovering that Natasha was awake._

_ "What did you do to her?" she demanded through____gritted teeth. She ignored the burning pain igniting her wrists from her bonds and the ache in her spine from the pole she was tied to. All she cared about was you and your safety._

_ The goon smirked. "Nothing… yet."_

_ His smirk grew as a blood-curdling scream ripped through the base, emanating from your lungs. Natasha visibly cringed, fully able to imagine what they were doing to you._

_ "Give us the redhead and we'll let you go," the interrogator offered._

_ "No!" you cried. You were just as stubborn as she was. You wouldn't just give her up._

_ "Fine." A knife slashed at your chest, your uniform already ripped from previous treatments. You'd lost count of how many slashes adorned your chest now, screaming blindly as the cuts crisscrossed._

_ "How about now?"_

_ "No," you choked out, head hanging tiredly. You were losing a significant amount of blood – any more and you'd be unconscious._

_ "I gave you a chance," he growled as his palm came in contact with your cheek, the sound echoing off the concrete walls. You gritted your teeth, knowing there would be a red spot later. At least it hurt less than the knife._

_ The door busted open with exponential force, startling both you and the goon. _

_ "You!" he yelled, charging at the redhead in the doorway. She ducked easily, watching as he crashed to the floor on the other side of the door. She closed and locked the entrance, giving herself a buffer to free you. She untied your wrists from where they were bound on the chair's armrests and your feet from the chair legs. She helped you stand on wobbly legs, her eyes glued to your bloody chest which heaved slowly with fading breaths._

_ "Come on, Ira," she whispered, bending her knees to hook one arm beneath yours, keeping her other arm around your back. She lifted you bridal style, slipping out the back door before more henchmen arrived._

You'd almost died from blood loss, having to stay in the infirmary for several months. Natasha sat by your side 24/7, refusing to leave except for food and restroom breaks. She rushed through such tasks, wanting to be right there when you awoke. She worried for your recovery, wondering if you'd lost just a little too much blood. She held the tears in when the others were around, though they knew how much pain she was in, watching your unconscious body. Everyone on the team knew of your relationship and dedication to one another.

Only when she was alone with you would she let the tears fall. They streamed a river down her cheeks as she sat beside you, holding your hand in hers and running her thumb across your knuckles. She'd whisper apologies for not being able to save you sooner and beg for you to survive.

When you finally awoke, she wrapped her arms around you and engulfed you in an everlasting hug. You slowly scooted over on your bed, giving her room to join you. She did so eagerly but cautiously, overjoyed that you survived. Her arm acted as a surrogate pillow as you snuggled into her side, arm wrapped loosely around her waist. One arm held you around your back while the other rested on your head, fingers running through your hair. Her plump lips pressed to your forehead, whispering sweet nothings into your hair. Your nose nuzzled into her neck, closing your eyes as you fell back to sleep.

She was always there, by your side, holding you close and keeping you safe. She had no intention to stop, and you had no intention to push her away.


	59. Every Breath - Maria

**Every Breath, Every Hour Has Come to This**

Request for _QueenGrenecence_

Your relationship with Maria had been progressing beautifully, never a dull moment between you. You'd had your ups and downs as every couple had, but the downs were easily fixed and the ups were fantastic. The entire team had supported and accepted your coupling, smiling softly and even throwing you both a party for coming out.

They all worried for your safety, dating a SHIELD agent and all. They had taken precautions to ensure your well-being, including Maria teaching you how to properly shoot and handle a gun and Clint giving you a few lessons in archery. You kept a compound bow and quiver of arrows by your bed along with the handgun in your nightstand and the dagger under your pillow. The gun and dagger followed you everywhere, the gun tucked into your fanny pack and the dagger concealed inside your knee-high boots. The team wanted to be sure that you could handle yourself if you were kidnapped or mugged and they weren't able to assist you.

You had been with the agent for almost two years, and you'd been there for each other through everything. You'd been there whenever she argued with Fury and risked her job, leading to her venting to you about all the secrets she had to keep which often led to you cuddling her on the couch or in your bed (whichever was closest), your arms wrapped securely around her torso as her nose nuzzled your neck, her movie of choice playing on the TV and salty snacks spread across the coffee table. Your preferred comfort food was usually loaded with sugar and/or caffeine, and during your venting sessions you'd end up crying into her shoulder while she stroked your hair. That was the beauty of your relationship – you were always available when the other needed comfort.

Maria was away on a mission that you knew she'd been dreading. She had been faltering lately, having had too many arguments with Fury which distracted her from her assignments, leading to minor errors. She worried that she'd completely blow the mission and get fired. You knew that part of her wanted to be fired, to be free from this job of secrets and weaponry, but you knew she enjoyed her job at the same time.

You'd spent the night before with your arms around her torso, one hand rubbing soothing circles across her back and the other running its fingers through her hair. Her favorite movie had been playing on the TV in your room, lulling her to sleep as her arms wrapped limply around your waist, her head on your chest with your cleavage providing surrogate pillows.

You had roughly a week to finalize the details of your plan. You'd been to every jewelry store in the city, but none had the perfect piece. You began to wonder if it was a sign that you couldn't find the right symbol of your love, but you quickly rid that thought from your mind. You explained your plans and your current plight to the team, and Pepper suggested a small individual shop run by a friend of hers. After writing down the address, you rushed out to the shop, hoping the strawberry blonde's friend would have what you were looking for.

You spent an hour roaming the small store, oohing and awing over the one-of-a-kind pieces the lady sold. You talked to the store owner, hearing her story of how her mother always made unique jewelry and taught her the tricks, leading her to open a jewelry store where no two pieces were the same (except for earring pairs, of course). Forty-five minutes were spent by you gazing into the display case that sat beneath the counter, showcasing dozens of rings and necklaces. Your eyes soon settled on a small silver band, adorned with a blue topaz heart. The gem matched your beloved's eyes, and you asked to see the ring up close. The shop owner obliged with a smile after you explained your intentions. She paid no mind to the fact that your beloved was the same gender. She smiled softly as you twirled the ring in your fingers, admiring the way the topaz sparkled.

"This one," you decided with a nod. She pulled out the velvet box to house the ring, typing the price into her register. You quickly paid for the ring and slipped the box into your pocket, thanking the shop owner before making your way back to the apartment you shared with Maria.

You had asked the Avengers to be part of the event, disguising your plans as a birthday party for your girlfriend. They knew of your intentions, but Maria was due back the day before her birthday, so it made the perfect cover.

You'd decked out the apartment as you would for a child. You knew that the agent had a hard childhood, never being loved or accepted by her father, and you wanted to make amends as well as you could. You'd bought streamers in her favorite colors, draping them around the room along with a "Happy Birthday" banner which was hung against the back wall of the living room. You'd bought a handful of presents, weapons and clothes mostly, to lead up to the main event. You also spent the entire day before her return baking a cake of her favorite flavor, decorated with her favorite colors. Despite her hard and professional façade, you knew she appreciated a home-cooked meal and honest affection, which was also why you were planning to cook her favorite dinner for her birthday.

You awoke around ten the following morning. Maria usually returned relatively early from her missions, though she always went to headquarters to submit her report before coming home to you. While waiting for her return, you slipped into your brand new party dress, a flowy (f/c) number that clung loosely to your body, giving you room to move as you finalized the details for the party.

The rest of the team arrived shortly, all dressed up and each having brought a gift or a snack contribution. Natasha and Steve made small talk with you while you took the cake out of the fridge and fetched candles and a lighter from various drawers. Tony pouted at your decision to ban him from alcohol until the party officially began. Pepper rolled her eyes at his childishness, trying to distract him. Thor stared longingly at the cake that you were impaling with pastel wax sticks. Bruce and Clint were discussing something or another, not bothering anyone. Fury and Coulson arrived later, realizing that they'd never celebrated the agent's birthday.

You were just putting dinner into the oven when you heard Maria's rented SHIELD car pull up outside. "Guys, she's here!"

You rushed to the front door and opened it before Maria could even pull out her key. She smiled tiredly, glad that you were awake and waiting for her.

"Why are you dressed up?" she inquired as she stepped forward, closing the door behind her.

"You'll see. Close your eyes," you instructed. She raised a brow before complying, placing her hands over her eyes for extra validity. Your hand rested on her lower back, leading her into the living room. As you reached up to pull her hands from her eyes, signaling that she could look, the entire team shouted "Happy birthday!" with bright smiles on their faces.

She turned to you, a soft expression grazing her features. "You did this?"

"Of course I did. You never let me celebrate your birthday," you replied.

"And you were all in on it?" she inquired to the rest of the team. They each nodded and smiled in response. She turned and wrapped her arms around your waist in a grateful hug, holding you close. Your arms wrapped around her neck, pressing a kiss to her temple as you pulled away.

"Come on, food's ready," you told her as the oven dinged. You sauntered into the kitchen and opened the door, using potholders to pull the baking dish from inside.

"Oh, (y/n,)" she breathed. "You made dinner, too?"

You nodded with a smile, setting the dish on the stove so it could cool down. "How about we open presents while we wait for it to cool?"

"Presents!" Tony exclaimed excitedly. You led Maria to the living room, sitting on the couch and pulling her down beside you. They all offered her the gifts they had bought. Clint had bought her a new gun, Tony had created a gun to her preferred specifications, Pepper had bought her earrings, Natasha had bought her new shoes to go with the new uniform you'd made for her, Thor bought her a SHIELD pendant necklace, and Bruce had made her a custom utility belt.

"These are wonderful," she smiled, placing the gifts in a pile on the coffee table.

"There's one more," you stated, moving to kneel on the floor beside her. She looked at you, her eyes quickly glancing to the rest of the team, who stood by with knowing smiles, before settling on you and the velvet box now in your hand.

"(y/n)," she whispered.

"Maria," you began, "I am one-hundred-percent in love with you. I have been for years, even before we got together. I've never loved anyone as much as I love you. I want to be with you forever, to keep you safe and be there when you need me." You opened the box to reveal the blue topaz ring you'd bought, watching with a smile as her eyes lit up. "Maria Hill, will you marry me?"

Her hands cupped your face, pulling you into a loving kiss. Pulling away for a breath, she whispered, "Yes."

The team "aww"ed as you slid the ring onto her finger, pulling her into another kiss.

"I hate to break up girl kissing," Tony stated, "but let's eat some cake!"


	60. More Than One - Clint

**More Than One**

Request for _Nova's Girl_

**A/N:** (f/b/n) means "favorite boy name," (f/g/n) means "favorite girl name."

I tried really hard to give it a reference title. Go figure, now that I want to use references in all my titles I can't freaking think of any.

You waddled into the kitchen of Avengers Tower, having awoken to a disappointingly empty bed. You knew that Clint preferred to get up and start his day whereas you enjoyed lazing about in your room, but a soft sigh still escaped your lips whenever you awoke without him. So you made your way to the most likely room that he migrated to – he was always hungry first thing in the morning.

Sure enough, you found him at the stove, nursing a cup of coffee. Before him sat two frying pans, both emanating sizzling steam and delicious smells. You smiled at the sight, leaning against the doorframe to help hold yourself up. You were only a few weeks away from your due date, so you had a lot of belly weight throwing off your balance. You were often found leaning against the wall or the counter for support.

"Morning, beautiful," Clint smiled upon realizing your presence. You waddled further into the kitchen, leaning against the counter beside him. He leaned down slightly to press a chaste kiss to your lips before returning to the eggs he was scrambling.

"That smells amazing," you noted, closing your eyes.

"Bacon's on the table," he stated, smirking as you bee-lined for the paper towel-lined plate. Shoving a piece into your mouth, you nearly moaned. Bacon and eggs had been your favorite food ever since you got pregnant. Clint was grateful that it was normal food and not some weird combination like chocolate-dipped pickles or something, and that it was easy to cook.

"Thank you babe," you said around a mouthful of bacon. He chuckled as he plated up eggs and set them in front of you on the table. He then sat beside you, running a hand up and down your back.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I'm about to burst," you replied, shoveling eggs into your mouth. "I hope (f/b/n) or (f/g/n) comes out soon. I can't waddle around much longer."

You had long since passed the mark in your pregnancy that allowed you to find the gender of your baby, but you and Clint had decided that you wanted to be surprised.

As you finished your food, a stab of pain radiated across your belly. You clutched your baby bump with a groan before feeling a trickle of wetness sliding down your thigh. You looked down as the wetness continued, looking at Clint in alarm. "Babe, I think my water broke."

After a very manly scream front Clint that led to him frantically grabbing the baby preparation bag and calling Bruce to ride to the hospital with you. The doctor didn't have much experience in baby deliveries, but his medical history allowed him to help keep you calm and breathing on the way.

Bruce jumped out of the car to fetch you a wheelchair, helping you stumble out of the car and sit down. He wheeled you in while Clint parked the car. As the doctor checked you in, which went much faster since the hospital knew him, Clint met you in the waiting room, holding your hand and making sure you were okay.

You were nervous for multiple reasons. There was the obvious – you were about to give birth. But while you had agreed that you both wanted to be surprised by the gender of the baby, the doctor had given you another piece of information that you decided to surprise Clint with. You just hoped he would handle it well.

You'd told the girls before they'd thrown you a shower, so they bought appropriate gifts. They tried to buy neutral colors like white and red, along with clothes that didn't have gender-specific patterns like flowers or cars. They aimed for multi-colored garments and mommy presents, like diapers and bottles. The shower had been fun, even if no one knew the gender. You still spent half an hour discussing names.

A scream ripping through your lungs pulled you from your thoughts. You lied on your hospital bed, hands gripping the sheets until your knuckles turned white. You hollered in pain as your insides felt like they were being ripped apart.

"It's okay, babe," Clint cooed, his hands resting over yours, allowing you to squeeze the life out of his fingers. He pressed his lips to your head, trying to soothe you. You yelled again as the first baby pushed its way out of your body.

"Almost there, (y/n)," Bruce stated as the nurse delivered your baby. "One more."

"One more?!" Clint repeated in surprise, his eyes darting between Bruce and you. "We're having more than one?"

"Twins," you breathed, gritting your teeth as another scream bubbled in your throat.

He laughed softly, overjoyed. He only hoped that they were one of each. He'd always wanted one of each. His hands continued to hold yours, even though he was losing feeling in his fingers, as the second baby came out.

"Congratulations," the nurse smiled, holding one baby while Bruce held the other. "Your babies are perfectly healthy, and there were no complications."

"Would you like to hold them?" Bruce inquired.

You nodded, releasing Clint's hand to hold out your arms. The baby Bruce had been holding, a girl, was placed in your arms. The nurse handed the baby she'd been holding, a boy, to Clint.

"We got both," he smiled, looking at you.

"Yeah," you replied tiredly. "We did."

"(f/g/n) and (f/b/n)," Clint breathed, kissing your son's forehead.

"They're perfect," you sighed softly, leaning back against the pillows. Clint scooted his chair closer to you, kissing your cheek as his head rested beside yours.

"You can lie with her," Bruce smiled, helping you scoot over so Clint could join you. He did so carefully, holding your son gently, until he was lying beside you. You rested your head on his shoulder, soon falling asleep with your daughter in your arms.


	61. The Way - Natasha

**The Way**

Request for _Jessica_

**A/N:** Sooo this is more explanatory than dialogue, which is knew for me… but I went along with the song and I kinda love it.

It's also a lot shorter than most but I think I did good.

The redhead moved quickly, with purpose. Her hands moved faster than her mind, grabbing things from shelves and drawers and neatly stuffing them into the duffle bag on the bed. She didn't even have to think about what to pack. Her brain was so accustomed to mission requirements by now she knew it all by heart.

She wasn't accustomed, however, to your reaction when you walked into her open room and saw her packing. You knew she had a mission, but she'd been afraid to tell you just how long she would have to be gone. That was new for the assassin, being afraid to share information. She'd intentionally kept information in order to protect her loved ones or save her own butt, but she'd never feared the repercussions that would come from sharing information. But she feared your reaction. This would be the longest mission she'd be going on since your friendship started, and she knew you concerned about her when she was away. You'd always had a crush on the redhead, though you'd only ever admitted it to Bruce, so you worried. You weren't an agent, just a close friend of the team, and as such you constantly worried about the agents when they were in other states or countries, deceiving or fighting rival agencies.

There was something about the way you looked at her when she was preparing to leave for a mission. The way your (e/c) eyes sparkled with concern and your plump lips formed a soft pout, not wanting the redhead to go. The way you fidgeted with your fingers, keeping your hands busy and trying to distract yourself from your concerns.

There was something about the way her mind completely blanked when she looked at you. She was completely in love with you, not that she'd admit it. It wasn't that she feared rejection – rather she worried about you. Relationships were dangerous for SHIELD agents. Family or romantic, agents having loved ones provided the enemy with leverage, and Natasha couldn't risk anything happening to you.

There was something about the way she couldn't stop thinking about you, especially when you weren't by her side. She always wondered if you were okay, especially when she was out on a mission and couldn't check in with you. She wondered what was rolling through your mind, whether or not you were thinking about her.

There was something about the way your name escaped her lips in a soft sigh as she slept, her dreams plagued with fantasies and nightmares involving you. She often dreamed that she expressed her vulnerability and asked you on a date, and you accepted with a bright smile and sparking eyes. Then the tables would turn and everything would go black before she'd find you tied up in a warehouse, bloody and broken, and she'd believe that it was her fault for getting you involved.

There was something about the way your face lit up when she gave you a birthstone necklace for your birthday last year. The gem was in the shape of a star, outlined in silver, hanging from a thin silver chain. You'd held up your hair while she clasped it around your neck, the smile never fading from your lips as you hugged her in thanks.

There was something about the way you pressed your lips to hers out of sheer adrenaline before coming to your senses and pulling away, mouth dropped in surprise at what you'd done and eyes widening in fear of repercussions. You ran before she could stop you and tell you not to apologize. She caught you in the hallway and you braced yourself for a fight before she pulled you into her arms and pressed her lips to yours. Once the initial shock wore off, your arms tangled around her neck and her hands rested on your waist. She pulled back, smirking at the confusion in your (e/c) eyes and the soft pants escaping your lips. She pecked your nose with a smile, telling you how much she loved you. You returned the smile and the sentiment, pulling her in by her neck for another kiss.

There was something about the way you two became inseperable…


	62. I'm So Sick - Steve

**I'm So Sick**

Request for _Fireheart_

**A/N:** Reader has a name.

Now I love sick!reader stories where your love takes care of you, but I feel like they're kinda overdone. They're all basically the same; you end up with your man cuddling you to make you feel better, and half the time he gets sick because of you. It's done. So now, he's the sick one.

A violent sneezed escaped the super soldier's nose, causing a shaky hand to slip out from beneath a mountain of feather comforters in search of the unfortunately empty tissue box that sat on the bedside table. A disappointed groan emanated from beneath the sauna of sweat and body heat upon discovering the lack of tissues at the soldier's disposal. A raspy voice called your name as loud as it could, breaking off with a coughing fit, pulling the shaky hand back beneath the covers as the rest of the body shook as well.

You sauntered into the room with a food tray holding a steaming mug of green tea and an equally steamy bowl of Lipton's Chicken Noodle Soup. You couldn't cook worth a lick, but you could mix a packet with water and stick it in the microwave without many problems.

Smiling softly at the pathetic lump of blanket on the bed, you set the tray on the bedside table, removing the empty tissue box. A brand new box sat on the food tray, ready to be emptied. You then pulled the bottles of Dayquil and Excedrin from your jean pockets, opening the latter to pour a couple of pills into your hand. Your other hand reached out to pry the blankets away from a blond bedhead, revealing puffy red eyes and an equally red nose. The shaky hand from earlier returned, clutching the unopened Kleenex box with as much strength as the soldier could muster, which was surprisingly little. You chuckled softly as you helped him peel back the opening to expose the tissues within. He grabbed a handful and pulled them back under the blanket with him, loudly blowing his nose into the poor, unsuspecting papers.

"You need to keep the blanket off your head," you said softly, handing him the Excedrin. "If you lock yourself under there with all that heat and all those germs, you'll continue being sick. You need air."

He whimpered softly at the light streaming in from the cracked window curtains, wanting nothing more than to sink back into his dark sauna. You nodded in understanding before turning towards the window and drawing the curtains completely. You weren't sure total darkness was very good for your sick boyfriend either, but you figured keeping him happy was your top priority, right next to helping him get better.

You opened the bottle of Dayquil and, ignoring the very childish glare that icy blue eyes were sending the bottle, poured some of the liquid into the plastic cup provided. You offered it to the soldier who groaned before downing it in one gulp. You then handed him the mug of tea so he could take his headache pills, letting out a soft sigh as his head thudded back against the pillows.

"Are you hungry yet?" you inquired softly, reaching out to capture his hand in yours. Your thumb rubbed soft circles on the back of his hand.

"A little," his croaky voice replied, coughing slightly. You pressed a kiss to his forehead before helping him scoot over in his bed, giving you room to sit beside him.

"Can you feed yourself?" you asked, holding the bowl of soup in your hands. He nodded slightly and rested his forearms on the bed to help hoist himself up into a sitting position. You held the bowl up to his chest, waiting for him to take the spoon and attempt to eat. You smiled softly as he continued to eat. You could tell he was feeling terribly, but at least he could hold some food down.

Oops. Spoke too soon.

After just a few bites, Steve stumbled out of bed, his legs tangled in the sheets nearly causing him to fall. He caught himself before he hit the ground, shuffling around the bed to the attached bathroom. He sank to his knees before the porcelain bowl as this morning's soup and any other contents that still remained in his stomach were regurgitated. You winced at the sounds emanating from the bathroom, wishing that your love was feeling better.

He returned a few minutes later, having gargled mouthwash to rid himself of the taste. He slid back into bed, bundling up beneath the covers and settling back into the warmth he had created. He propped himself up against a mound of pillows, reaching out for the mug of tea on the bedside table. He brought it to his lips, taking a few slow sips (and burning his tongue on the first one) before setting it down.

"Do you need anything else?" you asked as he closed his eyes. He tiredly nodded, holding his arm out to signal that he needed you. You smiled and slipped out of your jeans and sweater, leaving you in your undies. You slid under the covers beside him, smiling as he pulled you into his arms. You rested your head against is flaming chest (damn his high metabolism. He was like an oven), your hand resting on his abdomen where your fingers traced random patterns. You looked up at him, pressing a kiss to his jaw. He smiled and nuzzled your head with his, the arm you were resting on wrapping around your shoulders and holding you close.

"I love you," he whispered, sleep claiming his exhausted mind. "And thank you."

"Anything for you, Steve," you whispered with a smile, nuzzling his jaw with your head. "I love you too."


	63. Rescue Mission - Phil

**Rescue Mission**

Request for _Shakespeare girl aka Kate Coulson_

**A/N:** So this isn't super romantic but there's some flirting.

The warehouse was dark and damp and cold, and smelled like gunpowder and iron. You groaned as your consciousness returned, slowly lifting your head until it fell back, resting against the back of the chair you were sitting in. Your eyes fluttered before opening, looking up at the grey ceiling, squinting against the harsh light emanating from the bulb dangling above you. You were weak, you could tell that much, from how little control you had of your own body at the moment. You looked down at your lap to find your wrists tied to the arms of the chair and your ankles bound to the chair legs. A weak kick came from your right leg, making no progress or difference against your bindings. With another groan you closed your eyes, the bright light bringing on a thumping headache.

The steel door across the room from you creaked in protest as it was opened, the hinges in desperate need of oil before they rusted out of commission. You kept your head down, not wanting to face your captor.

"You sure you can get a word out of her?" a gruff voice inquired, laced with distrust.

"Yes," a softer voice replied. "I was trained for interrogation."

The gruff voice 'hmph'ed before the door closed and heavy footsteps retreated, leaving you alone with the smaller, softer recruit.

"I don't know anything," you groaned, not wanting to deal with Hydra's goons. "My job was to stand guard; my partner was the one retrieving information."

"I don't care what your job was," he stated, moving to stand in front of you. "I'm here to get you out."

You looked up, finding a rather friendly face, even if you didn't recognize it. "Why?"

He knelt down before you, leaning in to whisper in your ear, "Because I work for SHIELD, not Hydra."

A soft gasp escaped your lips as you pulled back, uncomfortable with the close proximity. "SHIELD?"

He nodded. "The only way I could get you and your partner out of here was to blend in. I came with a team; we're all posing as interrogators. My team is rescuing your partner and we're going to get you both out."

You stared at him, unsure of his honesty. Deciding that you didn't really have a choice, you nodded. There were no windows in the steel room, leading you to believe that you were alone. You watched tiredly as he untied your bindings, wrapping his arms around your torso to lift you out of the chair. You leaned against him for a moment, regaining your balance. You had no idea how long you'd been in this room, bound to a chair, and your muscles were weak from sleep and food deprivation.

Your savior kept a professional face and a rather harsh grip on your arm as he led you down the hallway. You mused that he had to act like he was hurting you so Hydra wouldn't find out he was a fake. Hydra soldiers eyed him warily as you continued walking, too tired to pretend to fight him.

"Why are you taking her out?" the gruff voice from earlier demanded.

"She is too weak," your current captor replied. "She can't speak. She can barely breathe. I'm taking her to a nicer room to interrogate her."

"I didn't know Hydra was recruiting such merciful soldiers," the taller man sneered.

"Whatever gets the job done," the other replied. The tall one snarled before moving on, leaving you two alone in the hall.

"That was believable," you whispered weakly.

"It worked," he said with a soft smile.

Sneaking past guards and hiding in shadows, your savior managed to sneak you outside into the light. You inhaled the fresh afternoon air, glad to be out of that stale grey room. A thought bubbled in your mind and you turned to your rescuer. "Where's my partner?"

"This way," he replied, leading you down the street a few blocks. Parked in an abandoned lot sat a small black car with tinted windows. He opened the backseat door for you to slide in, and you were surprised to find your partner alive and well in the backseat. Well, she was worse off than you were, but she was alive.

"Hill's got the jet," the driver said. "She'll meet us at the rendezvous point. The jet would be a little conspicuous landing outside Hydra's base."

Your savior nodded, turning around to look at you and your partner. "You're safe now. We'll get back to base and patch you up."

"What happened to you?" you asked your partner, checking her over. Her lip was busted and swollen and a cut marred her cheek. She looked even more exhausted than you felt.

"They knew I got into their systems," she coughed. "They knew I found what we needed." Her hand dove into her uniform pocket, fishing for a moment before pulling out a thumb drive. "I refused to tell, so they hit me. Our reinforcements came in before any real damage could be done."

"I'm glad you're alright," you said with a soft smile. "I was worried."

"What about you?" she inquired, noting your lack of injuries. "You got out alright."

"Just starving and exhausted," you admitted. "I guess they thought that making me weak would make me talk."

"We're almost to the jet," the driver stated. "Agent Hill will take care of you two."

"I find it interesting that we've never met," you partner said. "We know Agent Hill but not you two."

"Agent Cross," the driver replied with a mock salute. (1)

"Agent Coulson," your savior said.

"Coulson!" you replied in surprise. "Director Fury's right-hand man?"

He nodded with a small smile.

"I can't believe we didn't recognize you," your partner breathed.

"I don't go out on the field much," Coulson explained.

Once back at Headquarters, the medics set to dressing your partner's wounds while you gave Fury your report. He congratulated Coulson and Cross for their successful rescue mission and you and your partner for retrieving the information before dismissing the lot of you.

You sat at a table after fetching yourself a bottle of water and an apple, still tired from being bound and starved. You all but inhaled the fruit, barely swallowing the bite in your mouth before taking another.

"Slow down before you choke yourself," Coulson chuckled, taking a seat beside you. "I'm glad you're alright."

"I wanted to thank you," you stated, tossing the apple core into a nearby trash bin. "You saved me."

"Just doing my job," he replied, though he couldn't fight the grin that claimed his lips as you pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

"I hope we work together again," you smiled softly before turning and leaving the room, a slight sway to your hips as you walked away.

He watched you leave. "I hope so."

(1) I don't watch Agents of SHIELD so I made one up.


	64. Never Again - Tony

**Never Again**

Request for _Stellar Prime_

**A/N:** So I never do violent or graphic scenes so I kinda tried in the beginning here. Don't worry, it's not awful.

_"You belong to _me_!" he screamed at you, his hand making contact with your face, the force of the blow sending you stumbling backwards._

_ "I never said I didn't," you assured him, biting back tears as your cheek stung where you were sure a bruise would form._

_ "Then that the hell were you doing with _him_?!" he cried, throwing his now empty beer bottle at you. It slammed into the wall above you, raining shards of glass down on your head. A few caught in your hair but didn't fall fast enough to cut._

_ "He's just a friend, I swear," you protested, trying to stand. Your legs were weak from the bruises and cuts that littered them, and it hurt to put so much pressure on your feet, especially with your sprained ankle._

_ "Did I say that you were allowed to have friends?" he yelled, rushing over to pull you to your feet. His fingers wrapped around your wrists, leaving bruises. "You belong to me, (y/n), no one else. Am I not good enough for you anymore? Do you intend to leave me?" He threw you down, your head colliding with the wall. You couldn't stop the yelp of pain that escaped your lips._

_ "No, (ex/n)," you whimpered. "I do not intend to leave you."_

_ "Good," he growled, kneeling down before you. His hand roughly grasped your chin, lifting your face to meet his eyes. "You will never leave."_

_ With that he stood, throwing you to the ground before walking away._

You awoke with a gasp that bordered on a scream, sitting upright. Cold sweat streamed down your face as your body shook with fear. The figure beside you stirred before sitting up and you braced yourself for a scream or a hit, but neither came. Your hands slowly lowered, temporarily dropping your guard. You looked at the man beside you and let out a breath of relief upon realizing that it was Tony, not (ex/n).

He wrapped his arms around you, pulling you into his chest. Your face buried itself beside the arc reactor, the subtle humming soothing your racing heart. You sobbed into his chest, hands resting limply in your lap while his hands stroked your back and hair.

"Another nightmare?" he asked softly, kissing your head.

"A memory," you sniffled, pressing closer.

His arms tightened around you securely, holding you close. He was the friend that your ex had been so angry to find out about, but he was still just a friend at that time. You wanted nothing more than to leave your ex and be with Tony, but you knew you couldn't. You were very sure that (ex/n) would kill you before even considering letting you go.

You hadn't wanted to go to therapy, too distraught and emotional to speak to a person. So Tony had offered you a journal to record your memories and dreams. It provided an outlet when you needed to talk about it but didn't want to physically speak, or let anyone know what happened. You'd recently begun letting Tony read it, especially when nightmares repeated. It was the only way for him to understand what happened to you.

He never judged you or your reasons for being with your ex. He simply held you close and let you cry, whispering sweet nothings mixed with declarations of love in your ear. He'd make you tea or hot cocoa to calm you, and there were always brownies and your favorite cookies lying around the Tower at your disposal. Sometimes he'd put on your favorite Disney movie, bringing back your childhood, memories of happier times. Of course your life had gotten much better since meeting and dating the billionaire, but you still had bad dreams and you doubted that they'd ever go away.

Bruce offered to help. Tony thought it was a good idea, you and the doctor working together. He figured that if there was a way for Bruce to keep the Other Guy at bay, you could knock back your dreams. You appreciated the doctor's help and ideas, but nothing seemed to work. He and Tony had even begun working on dream-repression serums for the nights that you were just too afraid to sleep, too afraid of the nightmares that awaited you.

Curling into the billionaire's chest, you let the tears fall and stain his tank top. You felt his fingers comb through the small tangles in your hair and his lips press against your head.

"Do you need anything?" he whispered, pulling back to look at your face. You took in a few breaths, trying to calm yourself. His arms remained around you as he waited.

"Chocolate and chamomile," you whispered in reply. His lips pressed against your cheek as he nodded.

"I'll be right back-"

"No!" you cut him off, clinging to his arm as he moved to slide off the bed. There were some nights that the dreams were so real that you worried your ex would return and take you away if you were left alone.

Tony smiled softly. He nodded in understanding. "Come with me?"

You nodded quickly, sliding out of the covers and shivering slightly as the cold night are brushed against your bare legs. You wore nothing but one of his favorite T-shirts and panties as you followed him out of the room. You continued clinging to his arm as he led you to the kitchen and filled the tea kettle – which you'd insisted on him getting – before setting it on the stove. He grabbed the plate of brownies and took them into the adjoining living room, setting them on the coffee table that sat in front of the plush leather sofa.

"Do you want to pick a movie?" he asked, wrapping his free arm around your waist. You nodded, loosening your grip on his arm just enough to intertwine your fingers with his, taking him to the movie case with you. You scanned his collection while his arms wrapped around your waist from behind, his chin resting on your shoulder. He kissed your jaw as you pulled _The Lady and the Tramp_ from the shelf, holding it up for him to take. He kissed your cheek as the kettle whistled. You opted for fixing your cup of tea while he got the movie started. You returned with a steaming mug of chamomile just as he sat down with the remote. He bypassed the commercials and went straight to the movie, wanting to calm you down as soon as possible. You plucked a brownie from the plate just as Darling took the lid off the hat box and discovered Lady.

Halfway through the movie you were shivering, wrapping your arms around yourself in a hug and curling closer into Tony's side. He noticed and reached behind him, pulling the woven blanket that he kept draped across the back of the couch. He wrapped it around you, enveloping your entire form. You smiled up at him in thanks as he moved to lie down, pulling you with him. Your head rested on his chest and your arm at his side as both of his securely held your torso, one hand running up and down your back soothingly.

As soon as he met you and found out about your boyfriend, he vowed that no man would ever hurt you like that again.


	65. Tears Don't Fall - Clint

**Tears Don't Fall**

Request for _Agent Maja Barton aka Black Sapphire_

**A/N:** I originally titled it "Waking the Demon" until I wrote it and it ended up not so much being about you being a demon as you meeting Clint… So I changed it to the song that was rolling through my head as I wrote it.

You sighed as you slid the card into the door handle and watched the little light turn green. Turning the handle, you leaned your shoulder on the door to push it open, dropping your duffle bag on the floor. You shuffled into the room and threw yourself onto the bed, sighing as the tears threatened to fall. You lied on your back, looking up at the bland white ceiling. Unable to stop them, the tears spilled over your lower lids and streamed down the sides of your face, the angle of your head leading the tears to catch in your hair and drench your ears.

You'd hurt someone again, and you couldn't do anything about it. They were now in the hospital, possibly dying, and it was all your fault. Your best friend and boyfriend – well, ex-boyfriend, you mused – were covered in third degree burns because you'd caught them making out on your couch and had gotten emotional.

Sure, they'd deserved karma and the repercussions of their sinful acts – they'd both cheated on you and betrayed your love and trust. But you never wanted to hurt them that badly. You never wanted to hospitalize them.

It hadn't even really been your fault. You were just so surprised and hurt that your emotions had gotten the better of you and flames spewed from your fingertips and palms, engulfing the entire room that your best friend and boyfriend were in. You watched the floor and walls ignite, the yellow-orange flames licking across every piece of furniture and knick-knack.

You ran after that, booked it out as fast as your legs could carry you. You'd fled before the cops appeared, and you were lucky that your former friends hadn't ratted you out. Though it was very likely that they were unconscious or at least unable to speak, what with their bodies being completely burned and all.

The tears continued to fall as you thought back on today's events. You rolled onto your side, curling into yourself and wrapping your arms around one of the white pillows. Your teary eyes buried into the plushy fabric, your body clinging to it as you shook with sobs. This was your life. You couldn't have friends or loved ones. One bad emotion and someone always got hurt. You didn't know why you had these fire powers or if they'd ever go away, and you sure as Hell couldn't control them. The only benefit they'd had was that your body had a higher tolerance against other sources of heat, so burning your hand on a hot pan on the stove didn't bother you like it did most people.

A knock on the motel door shook you out of your thoughts. You waited for the familiar call of "Housekeeping!" to follow the knock but it never did. Confused, you sat up, wiping the tears from beneath your eyes. You made your way to the door and looked through the peephole, finding a man in a black and purple uniform and black sunglasses. Confused, you cracked the door open and looked up at him. "Who are you?"

"Are you (y/n) (l/n)?" he asked.

"Yeah," you sniffled. "Who are you?"

"Clint Barton," he replied. "I need you to come with me."

"Why?"

He looked around the hall before turning back to you. "Can I come in?"

"I guess so…" You slowly opened the door, unsure of this man and his intentions. He stepped inside as you closed the door, crossing your room and taking a seat on the bed. You followed suit and sat beside him, hands sitting awkwardly in your lap.

"So what do you want with me?"

"I work for SHIELD," he stated slowly. "They've received word that you have special abilities and they want to question you."

"I don't know…" you whispered, looking at your lap. "I just want to be left alone. I've done enough damage."

Tears welled up in your eyes and you fought to keep them back. You weren't going to break down in front of a complete stranger.

He wanted to remain professional; he had to really, but something about the emotional turmoil whirling in your eyes had his arms reaching out to wrap you in a hug. Your surprise faded as your anxiety took over, causing you to curl into the archer's embrace and let the tears flow as they had before. His strong arms held you surprisingly gently, one hand reaching up to stroke your hair.

You pulled back enough to look up at him, pulling away out of embarrassment. "I'm sorry," you whispered, wiping your eyes with the inside of your wrist. "I've been emotional today."

"I think you should come with me," he said gently, his hand reaching out to wrap around yours. "I know people that can help you control your abilities and learn to live with them."

You shook your head. "You'll just get hurt. Your friends will get hurt. That's all I can do…"

His other hand found your face, gently cupping your cheek and lifting your face to meet his eyes. "We can help you," he whispered. "Let me help you."

You looked up at you, fear and concern evident in your (e/c) eyes. You wanted to trust him, you really did, and you weren't terribly worried that he or his friends would hurt you… But after what happened to your friend and ex, you couldn't risk it. You weren't safe around people. You were too dangerous.

You shook your head as a new batch of tears welled in your eyes. "I can't. You'll get hurt. Everyone gets hurt. You said SHIELD knew what I could do; they have to know how dangerous I am."

"I don't think you're dangerous," he admitted, brushing a strand of (h/c) hair out of your eyes. "We heard the reports of what happened to your friends, and SHIELD wants to check if you're a threat, but that's why I want to help. We can teach you how to control what you can do so you won't hurt people."

"How?" you asked. "How can I ever learn to control it?"

"You've heard of the Hulk right?" he asked. "Bruce Banner learned to control him. You can learn to control your powers."

You looked at him and the honesty in his eyes. He leaned forward, causing your eyes to widen. Impulses took over and you found yourself learning forward, wrapping your arms around his neck. His arms wrapped around your waist as his lips found yours, molding together beautifully. He pulled you closer until you were in his lap, one leg on either side of his waist. You gasped softly as he nibbled your lower lip, pulling back enough to look at him.

"Sorry," he said with a sheepish smile.

You shook your head. "Don't be."

He smiled and kissed you again.


	66. Baby You're a Firework - Steve

**Baby, You're a Firework**

Request for _VampAbz_

**A/N:** So I've had this idea in my head for a while, I thought it'd be a super cute couple story but I didn't have a couple to write it with til now.

A sigh of loneliness mingled with disappointment escaped your lips as you sat on the couch. Steve was out with the guys today, the latter group having decided that they were going to take him out on the town. He had intended to spend the day with you, since it was your three year anniversary, and you wanted nothing more than to tell Tony to screw off so you could have a day with your man. But you wanted him to have fun and you knew that, though he was usually reluctant at first, he enjoyed hanging out with the team. So you faked a smile and told him to go and have fun, and that you two would celebrate tonight.

So here you were, sitting on the couch having finished every available task that could possibly kill time and take your mind off of your not-here boyfriend. You'd deep cleaned the entire apartment, including every single dish, leaving your kitchen with a lemony fresh sparkle. You'd even vacuumed, which you avoided like the plague due to the noise. The wooden kitchen table shined beautifully and every book and magazine in the living room was perfectly organized. You'd washed, dried, folded, and put away all the laundry, leaving you with nothing else to do.

You considered cooking dinner, but you had planned on going out for your anniversary. You wondered if he'd still feel like going out after being gone all day with the guys, but you figured that you could drive and do all the work tonight.

Another sigh fled from your lungs as you stood up and pressed a button on the remote, shutting off the TV. You shuffled to your room as the time neared five-thirty in the evening. You wore a loose tank top and yoga pants, and your (h/l) (h/c) hair was tied in a messy bun. Not the sexiest attire for your anniversary, but if you were spending the day lounging around the apartment by yourself, why not?

The sudden ringing of your cell phone surprised you. After a moment of searching thanks to your brilliant plan of not keeping track of your phone for an entire day, you found it buried under your blankets and tapped the screen. "Hello?"

"Hey love," Steve's soft voice replied.

You smiled softly. "Hey you. Are you having fun?"

"Get dressed," he instructed gently. "Wear something fancy. I'll be there in ten minutes."

With that he hung up, leaving you confused and slightly concerned. Shrugging, you tossed your phone back onto your bed and dug through your closet. Fancy, huh? You smiled softly. Steve must have plans for your anniversary after all.

You select a simple (f/c) knee-length dress with fabric straps and a flowy skirt. The bust is tight and form-fitting and lined with rhinestones. You opt for simple high-heeled sandals as you head for the bathroom to do your hair. Pulling the tie out you shake your head, letting your locks loose. You curled a few sections, letting them frame your face, before applying some mascara and lip gloss. You weren't sure what Steve had planned but you liked dressing up.

The door to your apartment opened as you finished getting ready, revealing a well-dressed Steve. He wore a royal blue suit over a white dress shirt accompanied by a black tie. You smiled at him as you fetched your jacket from the coat rack beside the door.

"Ready, beautiful?" Steve asked, holding out his arm for you to take. You linked your arm around his with a smile and a nod. He led you outside where a sleek black limo was waiting for you two.

"You hired a limo?" you asked in surprise as Steve opened the door.

"With Tony's help," Steve admitted, sliding in beside you. You snuggled into his side with a contented smile. You didn't know what he had planned for you but you were already excited.

The limo pulled up in front of one of the fanciest restaurants in the city. Steve opened the door and led you onto the sidewalk, smiling as he walked you inside. He gave the hostess his name and she smiled with a nod, grabbing two menus before leading you onto the balcony. There sat a single table, away from the rest of the restaurant. It was a warm summer night, perfect for dining outside. You smiled as Steve pulled out your chair for you to sit before taking his own seat. You ordered your drinks before the hostess left to fetch your waiter. Steve's hand rested on the table, waiting for yours to join him. You set your hand in his, smiling as he interlocked your fingers. The waiter came by to take your orders and deliver your drinks. You kept your hand in Steve's as you sipped your champagne – the blond had insisted on it due to the celebration.

You spent the evening smiling and talking. It was a rare moment of pure happiness for the both of you. You knew that everyone in the restaurant knew who he was, but they kept their inner fangirls and fanboys inside themselves and let you two have your night. Even the rest of the Avengers had left you two alone – not a single phone call or text message since you left your apartment. It was truly appreciated by the both of you. You never got this much privacy, especially being friends with Tony Stark.

As you finished your meal and waited for dessert, Steve stood from his chair, earning a confused expression from you. He kept your hand in his, pulling you up with him. You followed his lead as he led you to the railing of the balcony where you had an excellent view of the Hudson River. (1) Your mouth opened in awe as you leaned against the railing. Steve stood behind you, his arms wrapping around your waist and his chin resting on your shoulder. He kissed your cheek as you looked out at the river. He knew you loved the river, how it calmed you down and made you happy.

You leaned back against him, turning your head to kiss his cheek. He leaned forward and met your lips, lingering for a moment before nodding towards the river. You heard the familiar squeal of fireworks starting up and watched them launch into the air. You tilted your head in confusion. Independence Day was a month ago – who would be setting off fireworks now? (2)

You were just about to ask Steve when the firework exploded into your favorite colors, spelling out your name. What? Had Steve planned this? You turned your head to face him and ask, but he simply smiled and continued watching the show. You watched as more fireworks sot into the sky, forming one word after another.

(Y/n)

Will

You

Marry

Me?

You gasped as they finished, hearing the cheers and 'aww's from random passersby below. You turned around in Steve's arms to find him kneeling before you, a small velvet box in his hand. He opened the box to reveal a simple diamond ring. He knew you weren't impressed by large, obnoxious jewels, and he was old-fashioned, so a small diamond sitting upon a silver band was perfect.

He looked up at you with a soft smile, waiting for your answer. Your hands covered your mouth to hold back a squeal as you nodded vigorously. He slipped the ring onto your finger, holding your hand as he stood. Your free hand reached up to cup the back of his head, pulling him down to press your lips to his. His arms wrapped around your waist, tilting his head to deepen the kiss.

Clapping and cheering caused you to pull away in confusion, looking behind Steve to find the entire team standing in the doorway of the balcony. Warm, supportive smiles lit up their faces as they applauded Steve's proposal.

"I think it's time to celebrate," Tony smirked.

"You always think it's time to celebrate," you giggled.

He ordered another bottle of champagne as the team took turns hugging you and Steve. You sipped your champagne before turning back to Steve, capturing his lips again.

(1) I know nothing about New York and it's waterways so I looked it up and the Hudson River looked the best and had a lot of city around it.

(2) I know fireworks are illegal in a lot of states when it's not New Year's or Independence Day but I dunno which states so for the sake of my story they're legal.


	67. You're A Womanizer, Baby - Tony

**You're a Womanizer, Baby**

Request for _Totalygirly937_

Tony Stark had a reputation. He knew it, his friends knew it, New York new it. Hell, most of the United States knew it. Unfortunately, it wasn't a very good reputation. Iron Man was a respectable, albeit controversial, image to uphold, but the billionaire's reputation for being a playboy was less flattering. Well, it was flattering to him, being able to bed any girl he wanted. But it wasn't flattering for the women the morning after, or for any woman with honest feelings for the billionaire.

Women such as you – you had a hardcore crush on the playboy.

You were sitting at the table in Pepper's apartment, chatting about girly thing which, of course, included current crushes. You admitted your romantic feelings for the billionaire and she smiled sympathetically.

"I used to have a thing for him too," she replied as you nibbled on an orange slice.

"What happened?" you inquired. "Did you ever act on it?"

"I wanted to," she sighed, sipping her iced tea. "But I saw how he treated the reporters and crazy fans that he slept with. He didn't want to settle down and have a relationship, and I don't know that he ever will. He likes his freedom."

You looked down at your lap in disappointment. "Yeah. It's probably just a phase, right? Every girl goes through it – a crush on the great Tony Stark."

She nodded with a soft smile, telling you that she'd help you get over him and find a real boyfriend.

Unbeknownst to you, Tony had overheard the entire conversation, having just arrived at Pepper's place to go over paperwork. A pang of guilt stabbed at his chest at your words with the strawberry blonde. Was that really what women thought of him?

He made it a point from then on to prove himself to you. He wanted to be the kind of boyfriend that you wanted him to be. He'd never admitted it, but he had a crush on you. You challenged him, similar to Pepper, but he fell for you and he fell hard.

So he was particularly flabbergasted when you rejected him.

He'd gone simply before, retrieving your number from Pepper after a bit of pressing and sending you a "Wanna go on a date?" text. After you'd said no, he'd frowned at his phone, making sure he'd read it correctly. He replied with "Are you sure?" and after a second "no," he decided that he'd have to step it up.

He tried flowers first. Chicks love flowers, right? Right.

He inquired to Pepper about your favorite flower, which she originally refused to admit. She didn't want him bothering you with his playboy habits. But after a convincing speech from the billionaire about how he had honest feelings for you, she gave in and told him your favorite flower. He grinned and thanked her before running to the store.

So the next day, a delivery man appeared at your door holding a bouquet of (f/flower) with a note nestled into the top. You smiled softly and thanked him before closing the door. After digging through your cupboards to find a vase – because you weren't about to let the flowers go to waste – you decided to read the card.

_I really want to take you out. I want to take you on a real date._

_ \- Tony_

You rolled your eyes. Flowers were just a ploy to get you to say yes. He didn't really care about you. He just didn't like that you rejected him.

You pulled out your phone to send a text. _Thanks for the flowers, but no date._

He tried peer pressure next. Surely you wouldn't say no in front of all of your friends.

Everyone had gathered at Stark Tower for a movie night, and everyone was currently fetching snacks and blankets so no one would have to get up in the middle. You were in the kitchen with Natasha and Maria, stirring a cup of hot cocoa while you waited for the popcorn in the microwave.

Tony sauntered into the room, a box of chocolates in his hand. He smiled at you, causing you to roll your eyes. It was hard always turning him down. You wanted nothing more than to say yes and accept his invitation. But you knew better. Pepper had warned you against dating Tony Stark.

"I just wanted to give you these," he said, handing you the box. The other girls watched, pretending not to.

"How thoughtful," you replied, taking the box.

"How about a date?" he asked. You watched Natasha and Maria from the corner of your eye, knowing they were waiting for your response.

You pretended to think, a hand resting on your chin. "Nope. Sorry."

You walked out of the kitchen with your cocoa, leaving a smirking Natasha and Maria and a stunned Tony who attempted to pick his jaw up off the floor.

"Why don't you just go on a date with him?" Natasha inquired during a Girl's Night In. "I know he's Tony Stark but he's never put this much effort into getting a girl's attention."

"Nat's got a point," Maria agreed. "He might be sincere this time."

"I don't know," you replied, sipping your tea. "I like him, you know that. I want to give him a shot but what if it's a trick? What if he's only trying so hard to win a bet or something?"

"I thought about that," Pepper admitted. "I asked the rest of the guys. He told them that he really wants to go out with you and he doesn't know what to do."

"Really?" Hope laced your voice as you looked at the strawberry blonde.

She smiled with a nod. "He's sincere."

"Give him a chance," Maria insisted. "If it turns out he's lying, we'll never talk to him again."

You giggled and bit your lip in thought, wondering what his next scheme would be.

A few days later, you were awoken by your phone ringing. Groaning, you reached over and slammed your hand on your nightstand, feeling around for the device. Finally grasping it you picked it up, blinking your tired eyes at the screen before tapping "Answer."

"Hello?"

"(y/n)!" Pepper greeted you.

"What is it, Pep?"

"Get up and get dressed," she urged. "I have a surprise for you."

"Surprise? What are you talking about?"

"Just get up!"

She hung up, leaving you to groan and set your phone on the bed beside you. You opted for getting up and dressing in a simple white tank top and blue denim shorts. It was warm and sunny outside as you ran a brush through your hair and slid on your favorite sandals.

Your cell beeped as you picked it up to slide it into your pocket. Sliding your thumb over the screen to unlock it, you discovered that Pepper had sent you a text.

_ Meet me at the park._

You nodded to yourself and headed outside.

You arrived at the park and looked around for the strawberry blonde, your earlier confusion and caution returning and growing. The park was practically abandoned, which was especially confusing considering it was Sunday. Kids were literally crawling all over the park on Sundays. Where were they?

You looked around, finding a note hanging from the tree to your left. Reaching up, you plucked it from where it sat on the leaf, opening it to find a simple note.

_Turn around._

Slowly, cautiously, you turned on your heel, the note still in your hand. Your brow raised as you noticed a very sharply dressed Tony standing a few feet away with a soft smile on his face and a bouquet of (f/flower) in his hand. He stepped closer until he was right in front of you, handing you the flowers. You accepted them with a soft smile of your own, looking up at the billionaire.

"I know I have a reputation," he began, his now free hands resting on your arms, "but I want to break it. I want to have a relationship with you. I want to prove that I can be a good boyfriend."

You looked up at him with a bigger smile. "I think you can do it."

His eyes lit up. "Are you saying 'yes'?"

You stood up on your tiptoes, pecking his lips with yours. "Yes."

He grinned and wrapped his arms around your waist, lifting you off the ground. You giggled as your arms wrapped around his neck. He pressed his lips to yours as though sealing the deal.

"You're mine now," you grinned.

"All yours," he agreed.


	68. We're All Mad Here - Pietro

**We're All Mad Here**

Request for _CyberPr1m3_

**A/N:** So I'm thinking that Pietro is kinda the new Steve/Bucky, since everyone completely fangirled over them after TWS came out and now everyone's fangirling over Pietro.

I've only seen Age of Ultron once, and I missed the beginning, and there was a lot going on at once, so I may not get Pietro perfectly. Bear with me.

So this plot was easy to follow and I loved it, I sat down and wrote the whole thing in one go, but I forgot there were costumes when I finished it so I had to go back and add yours.

Avengers Tower was loud and pumping, the music vibrating the floors as it blared from the speakers and the bodies pressing against one another to create as much friction as possible. You didn't know most of the people here, and there was a good chance that even Tony didn't know most of the people here. He loved a good party with lots of attendees, regardless of where they came from or why they came.

You'd only come because it was a Halloween party and you loved dressing up. You wore a blue and white striped dress that was corseted and hugged your curves beautifully. Your feet were clad in blue and white striped socks along with blue Mary Jane heels. Your hands were clothed in blue and white striped arm warmers, a fluffy blue and white tail was attached to the back of your skirt, and blue and white cat ears sat atop your head. You'd curled your hair and applied a bit of mascara, using blue and white eyeliner to add some stripes to your facial features.

You'd always adored the Cheshire Cat.

You were seated on the couch beside Maria and opposite Thor. Steve and Bruce were seated beside the god and Natasha claimed the seat on the other side of Maria. Tony was lounging in an arm chair, Clint was on the floor, and Pietro and Wanda stood off to the side awkwardly. Though they'd been accepted as part of the team, they hadn't quite blended into the routine just yet, and they were still shy and awkward. Pietro was grateful to the lot of them for saving his life during the fight against Ultron, but other than "Thank you" or "I owe you my life," he didn't have a lot to say to anyone besides his sister.

You were all talking and laughing over your drinks when Tony stood up, his face lit up as though a light bulb sat illuminated above his head. "I know what we can do!"

Natasha smirked while you and Maria groaned. "What, Tony?" you inquired.

"Seven Minutes in Heaven!" he grinned, grabbing the nearly empty bowl of nuts. He gestured to the napkins that sat in a stack on the table. "Everyone write your name on a napkin, then stick it in the bowl."

Surprisingly enough, everyone obeyed and scribbled their names on the napkins. You watched as even Pietro and Wanda added theirs to the mix. You smiled softly – they were trying to fit in. They wanted to be part of the team.

"Who should go first…?" Tony mused aloud.

"Why not one of the newest additions?" Clint smirked, looking up at the twins.

"Yes!" Tony agreed, shoving the bowl into Wanda's hands. "Ladies first."

She gulped inaudibly, plucking a napkin from the dish. Unfolding it, she read, "Steve?"

The blond smiled and stood, offering his arm to the girl. She nervously accepted it, following Steve as he led her to the closet that Tony had appointed for the game.

"Why don't you go while we wait for your sister?" Tony suggested, nodding at Pietro.

He shrugged before reaching in to grab a napkin. Setting the bowl down as he unfolded it, he read, "(Y/n)?"

All eyes turned to you as you stood up, looking at Tony to see which closet he wanted you to use. He gestured to one of the storage closets across the room and you nodded. You began walking that way with Pietro in tow. Once inside, Tony closed and locked the door behind you, sealing your fate.

"Of course he would lock it," you breathed as you leaned against the inside of the door.

"Does he always do this?" Pietro inquired.

"Whenever he gets the chance," you replied. "He's like an overgrown horny teenager, really."

A chuckle escaped your closet partner's throat, causing you to smile. You loved his laugh. You loved his smile.

"How long are we to stay in the closet?" he asked, scooting closer to you. You'd sunk down so you were seated on the floor with your back against the door, and he shuffled in beside you.

"Well, it's supposed to be seven minutes, hence the title of the game, but Tony likes leaving people in longer to make something happen," you explained. "So we could be in here for an hour or more."

"Should we?" he asked softly. Your breath hitched in your throat as you realized just how close he was to your ear.

"Should we what?" you replied softly.

"Make something happen?"

You turned to look at him, unable to see any details of his face but knowing where he was. He leaned forward until his forehead rested on yours.

"Do you want something to happen?" you breathed.

You felt him nod against your head and you gave in, leaning in until your lips melded with his. Sparks exploded inside your body as your fantasies came to life, soft sighs escaping your lips every time you pulled away to start a new kiss. His hand slithered up your arm and shoulder to your neck, cupping the back of your head. One of your hands tangled in his hair while the other rested on his chest. His free arm wrapped around your waist, pulling you as tightly against him as he could.

He pulled you into his lap by the arm around your waist and you gladly obliged, wrapping your arms around his neck. You rested one knee on either side of his hips, straddling his lap, fingers tangling in his hair. The hand in your hair grasped and tugged gently, causing you to tilt your head back with a soft gasp. His lips grazed your neck, sending tingles through your entire body, as footsteps approached the door.

You tried to pull away to save the embarrassment, but his hold wouldn't loosen. He kept his arms around you lovingly, his lips pressing against your jaw.

"What if they open the door?" you whispered.

"Let them," he replied, bringing his lips back to yours.

"They're not gonna be doing any- woah!" Tony was caught off guard by the sight that awaited him on the other side of the door. You were still straddling the Russian's lap, your hands in his hair and his hands on your hips, his lips on your neck.

"Get some, Superspeed!" Tony cheered before being dragged away by the ear by Natasha. A blush stained your cheeks as you looked up at the door to see the other team members walking away respectfully. Wanda smiled supportively at you as she closed the door, returning your privacy. You turned your attention back to Pietro, who grinned like the Cheshire Cat you were dressed as.

"Where were we?"


	69. Stupid Midgardian Technology - Thor

**Stupid Midgardian Technology**

Request for _EllaMarie14_

Thor let out a loud, irritated growl, tossing the small rectangular piece of plastic and metal to the floor. It landed on the carpet with a _thump_, sitting innocently on the floor as though it hadn't spent the last two hours infuriating the god.

"Thor?" you called, knocking on the door to your shared room. You had your own room down the hall, but since your relationship with the blond had blossomed beyond friendship, you opted for spending most nights in his room.

"Come in, Lady (y/n)," he sighed. You pushed the door open and found him pouting on the bed, thick arms crossed and his brand new cell phone lying motionlessly on the floor.

You bit back a smile. "Troubles with Midgardian technology again?"

He continued to pout, looking down at his lap. "Yes."

You let out a soft giggle as you crossed the threshold into his room and sat down beside him on his bed. "What was it this time?"

"This thing called a 'cell phone'," Thor groaned, gesturing to the plastic on the ground. "The Man of Iron acquired it for me so that we may communicate with each other more conveniently, but I cannot program it!"

You reached down and grasped the phone, holding it in your hands before rolling your eyes. Of course Tony would give Thor a complicated touch-screen iPhone. "It's not your fault, love," you noted, kissing his cheek. "Tony just gave you a complicated phone."

"Can you help?" he asked softly, looking like an overgrown blond puppy.

"Sure," you smiled. You scooted higher on the bed, settling back against the pillows beside him. You leaned against his side as you slid your thumb across the screen, unlocking it.

"Alright," you began. "iPhones have a software called Siri. You tap this button," your thumb pressed the screen, "and it activates. Then you can ask it questions like where a place is or anything you want. You can even hold conversations with it."

"Like JARVIS?" he compared, taking the phone from your hand.

"Kinda," you nodded. "JARVIS is a little more updated than Siri, but yes."

He nodded in understanding, tapping icons and asking you what they meant. You explained text messages, phone conversations, email, and web browsing. You also told him that he could put music on it to listen to, but that was a process for another time.

From then on, he went to you with all of his Midgardian technology problems. Most of said problems emanated from his iPhone, which he often refused to use unless you were there to assist him. You found it cute, like a puppy that can't figure out why the hamster won't come out of the ball. So you willingly helped, spending many a night curled up with the god on his bed, teaching him what the different buttons did.

Of course, he had problems with other modern inventions. The TV set was very workable until Tony hooked up an entertainment system with five other consoles connected to the same TV, making you have to change the input channel for each device and infuriating the god. He often yelled at the screen, demanding to know why it wasn't obeying the Son of Odin. During such times, you'd sit beside him and show him which button he needed to press. You'd then curl into his side as he calmed down and accompany him in watching whatever movie he'd been arguing with.

Kitchen appliances weren't the blond's friends either. He'd discovered the hard way that soup bubbled over when you heated it up too long and that sticking a fork in the toaster was not the solution when the PopTarts got stuck and wouldn't come out. He'd also learned that baking was nowhere near as enjoyable when you refused to use oven mitts and burned your hand once on the oven rack and a second time on the glass pan that held the brownies you were trying bake. He may be a god, and it may take more effort than most to injure him, but prolonged contact with a four-hundred degree oven did a good amount of damage.

So the better part of your afternoon was spent instructing your technology-challenged boyfriend to hold a bag of ice while you cut up the brownies.

You sat on the couch in the main living room, an Xbox controller in your hands and your eyes glued to the TV screen. Your thumb pressed a button automatically, your character swinging her chainsaw around her body like a ballerina, beheading every zombie in arm's reach. You let out a triumphant yell as you passed the level, the game auto saving as you reached for your drink on the coffee table. Footsteps thumped gently on the carpeted floor as the next level started. You didn't have time to see who your visitor was as you were sent to save citizens from the apocalypse.

The cushion beside you dipped as weight was added, and a large arm wrapped around your shoulders. You smiled and snuggled into the warmth at your side, thumbs furiously pressing buttons in order to not be eaten by the zombies. Your boyfriend watched as your excitement grew – another level passed!

You looked up at him as the game saved, stealing a kiss as his arm tightened around you. He kissed your forehead as the next level started up. Before you could begin his hand covered yours, pressing the "pause" button. Your brows furrowed in confusion as you looked up at him.

"Teach me?" he asked softly. You grinned and reached up to peck his cheek.

"Of course."

And so the day was spent cuddling on the couch, teaching Thor how to use the Xbox.


	70. Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf? -Clint

**Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?**

Request for _Thalia_

**A/N:** So I was gonna have Clint be the wolf, but I have another request coming up with a similar plot where the guy is the wolf so I had to change it.

I was gonna make it more modern with cars but then I thought of making it like during the time of _Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters._

You groaned as your mother stuffed more bread and fruit into the basket you were holding. You didn't want to go traipsing through the woods to your grandmother's secluded house in the middle of nowhere. It was a long journey, meaning you'd probably have to spend the night once you got there because you weren't stupid enough to trek through the forest after dark.

"Why is it so awful to do something nice for your grandmother?" your mother asked, draping a cloth over the basket and tucking it into the sides to protect the food.

"Because she lives in the middle of nowhere!" you whined. "I'll probably have to spend the night because it will be too late to come home tonight, and I have to constantly remind her who I am."

"Stop your whining," she demanded, looking at you pointedly. "You will take this basket to your grandmother and do anything else she needs you to do. That's what family is for."

You sighed. "Yes, mother."

Basket in hand and leather boots tightened, you secured your red hooded cloak around your neck and left your house, headed straight for the forest. You'd been going to your grandmother's cottage every year since you were a child. You'd started going with your mother to take baked goods and homegrown fruits to the elderly lady, and once you were old enough your mother decided to send you alone. You'd quickly learned the path by heart, not even needing to mark trees to help you find your way. When you were younger, you were afraid of the woods, even chaperoned. Your mother carried a dagger to mark _x_'s on the trees you passed so you could find and remember the path.

You smiled fondly at the memories as you continued your journey.

A howl in the distance had you stopping in your tracks, looking around while trying to remain calm. You were taught to keep your wits about you when wandering alone, and you made sure that your expression was one of calm indifference rather than frightened anxiety. Finding no source of the howl as you spun in a circle, you shook your head and continued on.

Only about ten minutes away from your destination, you were too focused on not tripping over fallen twigs on the ground to notice the person walking in front of you. You ran into his side and fell back on your rear, groaning slightly as the basket flew out of your hands. The towel tucked around it protected the goods as a large manly hand came into view. Your eyes travelled from the hand up the arm it was attached to and found the strikingly serious face of a man with short brown hair and piercing blue eyes. Placing your hand in his, your eyes locked as he lifted you up with one tug of his arm, bringing you to your feet. His other hand reached down to retrieve your basket, still intact, before handing it to you.

"Thank you," you said politely. "And I apologize. I wasn't looking."

He seemed to consider your greeting before nodding. "No problem. But what are you doing out here alone?"

"Visiting my grandmother," you sighed. "Crazy old woman lives in a cottage in the middle of the forest and I visit her every year."

"You shouldn't be out here by yourself," he stated solemnly. "There's a wolf running around out there. Might attack you if you're not careful."

"I thought I heard a howl," you breathed, more to yourself than to him. "I'm armed. I'll be alright."

"Are you sure?" he inquired. "I can escort you the rest of the way if you'd like."

"What are you doing out here by yourself?" you inquired, looking up at him.

"Hunting," he replied.

"Hunting the wolf?" you guessed.

He nodded.

"My village is the closest to the woods," you stated. "Why haven't we been warned officially?"

"Authorities must not know you wander through here every year," he shrugged as you began walking.

"My uncle is head of the authorities," you argued. "He knows very well that I visit my grandmother every year."

"Maybe he didn't want to frighten you," the hunter replied. "I don't really know. I just know that I've been sent to hunt it."

You nodded, the next few moments passing in silence. "Do you have a name, hunter?"

"Team calls me Hawkeye," he replied.

"Hawkeye?" you repeated, raising a brow. "What kind of name is that?"

"It's a nickname," he smirked. "My skills lie in archery. I always hit my mark."

"Archery?" you asked, eyes widening. "That's fascinating."

"Is it?" he smiled.

You nodded. "My mother doesn't want me to learn fighting," you sighed. "She knows that I should know how to defend myself, that's why she let my uncle give me his dagger, but 'weapons are not fit for a lady', she says."

He chuckled softly. "That's true enough, but even a lady should know basic fighting."

"That's what I keep trying to tell her," you agreed.

"I could teach you," he offered.

"Really?" you asked, eyes lighting up.

He smiled and nodded. "I could give you some archery lessons, in case you run into that wolf."

"That's very kind of you," you smiled.

You were just a few feet away from your grandmother's cottage when the howling came again. You turned on your heel and looked around as Hawkeye did the same. You turned your attention back to the cottage where the front door opened and your grandmother stepped out to see what the noise had been.

"(y/n)!" she greeted cheerfully before a scream ripped from her lungs.

"Grandma!" you cried, running towards her. The wolf had gotten to her first, sneaking through the bushes, blocked from your sight. It sunk its teeth into her lower leg, causing her knees to buckle and give out. She hit the floor hard as the wolf turned its attention to you and Hawkeye. The hunter drew his bow as you stared at the beast, frozen with fear. You'd never faced a predator head on before.

The wolf had begun approaching you when an arrow pierced its head, killing it on the spot. It dropped dead to the ground, eyes closing and breath stopping. You ran to your grandmother's side, eyes wide with worry upon inspecting the gash in her leg.

"Move over," Hawkeye instructed, kneeling down beside you. You crawled a foot away, watching as he untied the satchel from his waist. He flipped it open to reveal a bag full of medicines and bandages. He took out a flask and opened it, positioning it above your grandmother's injured leg.

"This is going to sting," he warned. She nodded before he tipped the flask, sprinkling an unknown alcohol over her wound. She whimpered in pain as he put the flask away, pulling out a roll of gauze and some ointment. He medicated the gauze before gently wrapping her leg, tying it off as he finished. He then stood and helped her stand before extending a hand to you. You took it and stood, pulling your grandmother into a hug, glad that she was okay.

"Thank you," she smiled at Hawkeye. "You saved my life and my granddaughter's."

"It was my pleasure," he smiled.

She looked between the two of you with a knowing smile. "I'll be inside," she said, slipping back into the cottage and closing the door.

You nervously nibbled your lower lip as you turned to the hunter beside you. Your minds wandered to one mutual thought as you both leaned in, his hands reaching to cup your face and yours reaching to rest on his chest. His lips pressed against yours gently, experimentally, until you pushed closer as if giving him permission. His hand slid to the back of your head, holding you closer.

You broke apart for air, foreheads resting together, eyes gazing into one another's.

"Ready for that archery lesson?" he smirked.

You giggled, a blush staining your cheeks. You tilted your head up to peck his lips again. "Ready when you are."


	71. Warm Blanket of Safety - Bruce

**Warm Blanket of Safety**

Request for _FlyingInTheTardis_

**A/N:** I try to write these more or less in order so the people who waited longer get their result sooner than the ones who just requested, but this was requested as a birthday present and the birthday is today so I had to write it first. Yes, you're allowed to request specific dates for birthdays, but for the most part I try to write the requests in order.

_ Knives cut into the skin in your thighs, leaving a long red line that dripped down your legs to the seat beneath you. Tears streamed down your face as you tried not to scream. Screaming only led to more pain. Your lungs felt like sandpaper from your previous cries. _

_ Your captor simply laughed at your pain, smiling as blood trickled down your cheeks and arms and chest, springing from the several lacerations he'd added to your body. You bit down on your lower lip, accidentally drawing blood, but what was a few more drops compared to the river flowing out of your wounds?_

_ "He'll never find you," your captor whispered darkly, leaning in close until he was right by your ear. "You're mine."_

A scream ripped from your lungs as you bolted up in your bed, fresh tears streaming down your cheeks and a cold sweat settling across your forehead. You brought your knees up to your chest, resting your elbows on them so your head could hang in your hands. Sobs shook your body as you tried to convince yourself that the monster of a man in your dream was not real.

"Are you alright, Miss (y/n)?" JARVIS inquired, pulling you from your thoughts. You gasped in surprised, still shaken up, forgetting that Tony had installed the AI in every room of the Tower so everyone could be looked after.

"Yes," you choked out, wiping your eyes with the undersides of your wrists. "I'm fine."

"Are you certain?" the AI insisted.

"Yes," you replied, nodding slightly. You took a shaky breath and looked around your room, taking in the familiar sights. Your simple queen sized bed, lined (though currently messy) with your favorite cotton sheets and feather comforter; your bookshelf full of your favorite book sagas and DVD collections; your small three-drawer desk that sat against the wall, housing your laptop, notebook, and favorite pens. "Actually, JARVIS?"

"Yes, Miss (y/n)?"

"Where's Bruce?"

"In the lab."

"Thank you."

You slid out from under your blanket, shivering slightly against the cold night air. You grabbed your fluffy robe from where it was draped across your desk chair, slipping it on and tying the sash. Your socks made little sound against the hardwood floors as you slipped out of your room and down the hall to the elevator. Slipping inside, you looked up at the speaker. "Lab, please."

"Of course," JARVIS replied. The elevator began moving, headed to the correct floor.

The door dinged as the elevator arrived, letting you out. Your feet shuffled along the floor as you headed down the hall to the science lab.

You dragged the backs of your hands across your eyes, wiping away the last of your tears as you approached the doorway. You leaned against the frame, knocking softly on the open door. Bruce's head shot up and his hands paused as he looked at you.

"(y/n)?" he greeted in confusion. "Are you okay?"

You nibbled the inside of your lip as you took a step into the lab, looking down at your feet. He took the hint and rushed over to you, pulling you into his arms. He had learned how to tell your emotions based on your body language, and rubbing your arms while staring at your feet often meant that you were sad or scared.

One hand ran gently through your slightly tangled hair while the other wrapped tightly around your waist. Your head nestled softly in his neck, your hands fisting in his shirt.

"Nightmare?" Bruce guessed, pressing a kiss to your hair. He had also learned how to narrow down the possible causes of your moods. Burying your face in his neck was either bad news or a bad dream, and considering you'd been asleep last he checked, he couldn't imagine that anything terrible had actually happened yet.

You nodded against his neck, tears brimming behind your closed lids. He felt the dampness and, keeping one arm around you, led you over to the chair he'd been sitting in. He sat down and pulled you onto his lap, your face still in his neck, his fingers in your hair.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked softly.

"Same one," you whispered, curling tighter against his chest. He nodded in understanding, his arms tightening around you. You'd been having a recurring nightmare about some frightening man torturing you, and Bruce knew about it. He'd been by your side the first time, holding you gently and cooing for you to wake up. You'd sobbed into his chest and explained the dream, and he became reluctant to let you sleep alone. Even if it wasn't real, he hated when he couldn't be there to protect you. After a while, the terrors subsided, leaving you with fluffy dreams or none at all. Bruce tested the waters now and again, first leaving the bed and then leaving the room. He only left when he thought you could handle it and he had something important to finish. He preferred cuddling with you through the night, holding you close and remembering just how lucky he was to have you in his life, and in his arms.

"I'm here," he whispered, one hand cradling your face. "I'm here and he's gone."

You sniffled and nodded, wrapping your arms loosely around his neck. He wrapped one arm around your back and hooked the other under your knees, holding you against his chest as he stood. He made his way back to the elevator and asked JARVIS to take you both to your floor. Once there, he sauntered down the hall to your room, grateful for the open door. Shuffling inside, he set you on your bed where you refused to let go of his neck. He chuckled softly before sitting beside you, slowly untangling his arms from your body.

"Just give me a second," he requested, trying to pry your hands from his hair. You whimpered softly as he returned your hands to your own person, taking a step back. Relief washed over you as you realized he only stepped back to slip off his button-down and jeans, leaving him in his boxers to climb back into bed with you. You instantly curled into his chest, arms folded in front of you, hands resting on his chest. His arms wrapped around you, one arm serving as a pillow for your head while the other rubbed soothing circles across your back.

"I'll always be here to chase the nightmares away," he whispered, pressing a kiss to your hair. You tilted your head to look up at him, pressing your lips to his chin.

"Thank you," you whispered back. He smiled softly, kissing your nose before you returned your face to his neck. You soon fell asleep wrapped in the warm blanket of safety that was Bruce Banner.


	72. Who I Am With You - Loki

**Who I Am With You**

Request for _Jocelyn_

**A/N:** Another birthday request.

You softly hummed the tune of Chris Young's "Who I Am With You" as you mixed the contents in the silver bowl. During his time on Midgard, Loki had grown particularly fond of your chocolate chip pancakes, so you decided to sneak out of bed before he awoke and make some.

You squeaked in surprise as thin but strong arms wrapped around your waist, pulling you back against a lean but muscled torso. A very bare torso, you noted.

You turned your head to smile up at the raven-haired god behind you, giggling softly. Instead of being gelled back as it usually was, his black locks were loose, slightly tangled and naturally curly, making him appear much more innocent than his reputation implied.

He smiled softly at your happy mood, leaning down to press a kiss to your lips. Your eyes closed as you returned the gesture, turning around in his arms. Said arms tightened around your waist, pulling you closer, while your hands rested on his chest.

"Morning beautiful," he whispered as you pulled away for air.

A blush claimed your cheeks as you smiled up at him. "Good morning."

He looked behind you, spotting the silver bowl of pale colored batter with familiar chunks of goodness mixed in. His eyes lit up as he turned his attention back to you. "Pancakes?"

You giggled, slipping out of his embrace to carry the bowl over to the stove and begin cooking. "Yes, pancakes."

His arms wrapped around you from behind again, pressing kisses to your neck and cheek, earning another giggle. You flipped the cake and turned in his arms again, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"I love you so much," he whispered, resting his forehead on yours.

"I love you too," you smiled. Your hands rested on either side of his face, eyes boring into his. He had been sucha different man when you'd first met, desperate for love but too proud to seek it out. He'd tried to turn you away which only resulted in mutual misery, so you eventually ignored his threats and holier-than-thou façade, becoming the one that he asked for when he felt talkative and the one that the Avengers brought in when he was misbehaving. You didn't work for SHIELD or the Avengers, but you were friends with the team and helped out when you could. He eventually softened his hard shell and opened up to you, leading to feelings developed and eventually confessed (after a lot of pushing and shoving from the team because both of you were just _so_ hard-headed).

"Are the pancakes done?" he asked quickly, bouncing softly on the balls of his feet, watching as you turned back around to check on the food. You plated up three super chocolaty pancakes and offered them to the god, who held the plate in his hands as he all but ran to the kitchen table. He fetched the chocolate syrup from the baking cupboard and the whipped cream from the fridge, drenching the pancakes in both toppings before retrieving a fork and inhaling the breakfast. You smiled sweetly as you plated up your own cakes. You loved making your boyfriend happy and chocolate seemed to do the trick extremely well.

You took a seat beside him, plate of pancakes in one hand and cup of doctored coffee in the other. You sipped your drink and watched as Loki moaned at the melted chocolate coating his mouth. You giggled softly, causing him to open his eyes and quirk a brow at you inquisitively.

"You have chocolate on your face," you smiled. Before he could reach a hand up to wipe it away, you leaned forward and covered his lips with yours, licking away the chocolate that had settled there. He sighed softly through his nose as he returned the kiss, his hand coming up to tangle in your hair.

You pulled away with a smile, returning to your own breakfast.

Having no pressing affairs to attend to, you and Loki opted for spending the day cuddling in bed. Every now and again you'd put on a movie or TV series that both of you enjoyed, but most of the day was spent talking and laughing, sharing kisses and stories.

You lied facing each other, you on your right side with your right arm folded in front of your chest and your left hand resting on his hip. He lied on his left side, left arm serving as your pillow and right hand combing through your hair. Your eyes were closed and you were just drifting away into a nap when a silky voice caught your attention.

"_Who I am with you is who I really want to be_," he sang softly, pressing a kiss to your forehead. You opened your eyes to find Loki smiling down at you as he sang the next line.

"_You're so good for me. And when I'm holding you_," he pulled you closer by your waist, "_it feels like I've got the world in my hands. Yeah, a better man is who I am with you_."

Tears welled up behind your eyes as he kissed you, gently tangling his hand in your hair. You'd always loved the song because it reminded you of Loki, but you never realized that he'd been paying attention. He pulled away enough to rest his forehead on yours, keeping his hand in your hair.

"_I've got a ways to go on this ride. But I got a hand to hold that fits just right_," he smiled as your hand tightened on his hip. "_You make me laugh, you make me high, you make me want to hold on tight. 'Cause who I am with you is who I really want to be. You're so good for me. And when I'm holding you,_" you moved your hand to wrap your arm around his waist, "_it feels like I've got the world in my hands. Yeah, a better man is who I am with you_."

He kissed you again, adding a little extra pressure, gently nipping your lower lip. Your right hand came up to wipe the tears from your eyes as he pulled back with a smile.

"That was beautiful," you managed, looking up at him.

"I meant every word," he whispered, kissing your forehead. "You make me a better man."


	73. Switching Teams - Loki

**Switching Teams**

Request for _Loki's Guardian Angel_

It was easy enough to get inside. Tony Stark had yet to commit to any one woman and therefore was allowing any pretty girl with a nice body into his party. You fit the criteria, especially when you put on a form-fitting dress and strappy heels. The strapless (f/c) dress wrapped around your body and clung to every curve. It reached your knees and the neckline was lined with rhinestones. You preferred not to dress so revealingly, often wearing form-fitting but stretchable pants and a tank top. You much preferred leather boots to the open stilettos you were wearing now, but you had to play the part if you were going to get into Stark Tower.

Your boss had sent you to take out the Avengers that constantly thwarted her domination attempts. She wasn't the most successful of villains, but she had taken you in as a child and raised you. Sure, she raised you to be a civilian-killing weapons master, but she raised you nonetheless. The streets of New York weren't very kind, especially to strays, and you wouldn't have survived a week on your own if she hadn't found you.

You mingled with random attendees, sipping your apple martini and smiling flirtatiously. Many men had approached you, requesting a dance or offering a drink. You'd refused at first, disgusted by their attempts, before realizing that accepting would help you blend in and hold your cover.

You were swaying your hips to the beat, resisting the urge to sock the guy who thought he was allowed to hold your hips. He pulled you closer, smiling drunkenly, nearly falling over. You grimaced in response, grateful when a voice called out, "Mind if I cut in?"

You turned your head to see Tony Stark himself with a hand on the man's shoulder. Pouting, the man drunkenly stumbled away, probably in search of another pretty girl.

"You looked like you wanted to punch him," Tony stated, standing in front of you. His hands rested on your waist much more gently than the drunk's had.

"He was too friendly," you reasoned, resting your arms on his shoulders.

"A girl like you should be treated with respect," Tony smiled, swaying to the beat.

"Do you tell that to all of your one night stands?" you retorted with a smirk.

He chuckled. "Only the ones that deserve it."

From a distance, a certain raven-haired man was leaning against the bar, glaring daggers at the back of the billionaire's head. Didn't Tony have enough easy broads at his disposal? Why did he have to go after the pretty new girl?

He then decided that Tony Stark couldn't have the pretty new girl and sauntered over to the two, mimicking Tony's earlier action. Placing a hand on his shoulder, a sly smile playing on his lips, he asked, "Mind if I cut in?"

Tony chuckled. "Looks like everyone wants to dance with you, sweetheart." He stepped away, letting Loki take his place.

You smiled sweetly at the god as a new song began. You were surprised – he was holding you much more gently than your previous dance partners. The new song was a slower one, leading him to rest one hand on your waist and take your hand in the other. Your free hand rested on his shoulder as he smiled at you.

"I haven't seen you at one of Stark's events before," he noted, twirling you under his arm.

"Do you usually keep track of the girls that Mr. Stark invites into his home?" you countered.

He chuckled, pulling you close. "Only the beautiful ones."

You looked up at him, (e/c) eyes gazing into emerald green. This was just a job, a mission. But something in his eyes made you want to stay, want to be with the God of Mischief. You knew who he was, the part he played amongst the team. And that didn't deter you at all.

"You're quite the story," you stated, striking conversation.

"Am I?" he inquired with a smirk.

"Indeed," you replied. "Everyone's fascinated about how and why the same man who tried to enslave the human race is now a SHIELD monkey."

He snarled before calming himself. "I assure you, it was not easy. They did not trust me. Though you sound as though you do not trust them."

"I don't like government agencies," you replied simply. "I don't trust any of them, regardless of their workers or their intentions."

He smiled softly. "I like you."

"That's her," Clint stated with a nod, gesturing towards you as you danced with Loki.

"You're sure?" Tony asked, slightly disappointed.

"Definitely," Clint nodded again. "I'd know that… girl anywhere."

"Why the pause?" Natasha teased. "You have a history with her?"

"Kind of," Clint sighed. "We had a fling. I thought we had a nice thing going til I found out she was working for the other side and using me to get to SHIELD."

"Ouch," Tony replied sympathetically. "Well, we'd better get her away from Loki before she turns him back to the dark side."

They made their way towards you as the song ended. You were still chatting with Loki when Clint approached. "May I have this dance?"

Your eyes widened in surprise but you tried to keep your Poker face. You faked a smile and accepted his hand. "Of course."

He smiled knowingly at you – damn, he remembered. You hadn't been prepared for this. Keeping a happy face, you mentally scolded yourself for being so careless. Of course Clint would be here.

He suddenly pulled you against his body while another figure grabbed your wrists from behind, cuffing them together. "We know all about you, sweetheart," Tony whispered in your ear.

You growled at him, gritting your teeth together as they dragged you away.

They led you to the cell room, locking you in a simple cell with iron bars. One guard stayed in the room at all times, keeping a constant eye on you.

Loki came by to visit, his expression one of confusion and disappointment, and a tiny hint of impression. He nodded to the guard who left the room, leaving Loki in charge.

"So, you're a criminal," he said simply.

"Yes," you sighed.

"What was your mission?" he asked, kneeling before you on the outside of the cell.

You looked up at him before looking at your lap. "Kill the Avengers."

"How?"

"However I managed."

His expression softened as he looked at you, finding a lot of himself. "You could stay."

You looked up at him in surprise. "What?"

"You could stay," he repeated. "Become one of the good guys, as I did. I can see it in your eyes – you don't like the life you lead."

"I don't have a choice," you whispered. "She's all I have."

"She?" he inquired. "Your boss?"

You nodded. "She's all I have. She took me in when I was a kid. She raised me. She raised me to be a weapon of assassination but she still raised me. I'd have died on the streets if it weren't for her."

"What happened to your parents?" Loki asked softly.

"I don't know," you admitted. "They died when I was a baby. Thinking about it now, she could have killed them, but she didn't kill me. She took care of me. I can't just betray her."

"She sent you to kill people, innocent people," Loki stated. "I of all people understand that. It's not your fault, but you do have a choice. You can stay here, with me, and be good."

You looked at him, (e/c) eyes gazing into green. In his eyes you saw hope, sadness, and understanding. "They wouldn't let me."

"The Avengers?" Loki guessed.

You nodded again.

"Then we'll get a place, you and me," he reasoned. "They do not want me here either. You and I will find a way to make it together."

You looked at him, taking in the softness in his voice and the seriousness in his expression. "Yes."

He smiled, pressing his face between the bars of your cell. Understanding his intentions, you followed suit, your lips meeting in the middle. His hand slipped between the bars and tangled in your hair, holding you close. He smiled as he pulled away. "As soon as they let you out…"

"I'll be all yours," you finished with a smile. He pecked your lips again as agents came in for interrogation.


	74. Happy Birthday - Steve

**Happy Birthday**

Request for _Guardian of Heaven_

**A/N:** Another birthday fic. I'm happy to do these for you but give me a day or two warning. Try not to comment right on your birthday unless you're okay with the chance of it being a day or two late.

You'd always loved your birthday, having grown up with Tony and all your parents' money and extravagant birthday parties. Plus, being Tony's sister, you'd inherited his love of being the center of attention.

The team had come to learn of the similarities between you and your brother. You both had a love of coffee and attention, and you both had a confidence about yourselves that comforted others and irritated them at the same time.

Over time, you'd grown romantic feelings for a certain star-spangled blond, but you knew it was pointless. Your father had been his best friend – it'd be weird for him to date you. You didn't have a chance.

Still, butterflies erupted in your belly and your body tingled all the way to your fingertips whenever he was around, and you couldn't turn that off.

Being stuck in a hospital bed was not how you'd intended to spend your birthday. Somewhere around nine o'clock P.M. the night before, a sharp pain had grown in your lower right abdomen and you couldn't keep anything in your stomach. Everything you tried to eat ended up regurgitated and a fever had broken out along your body. Worried, Tony had brought Bruce in to check on you, and he concluded that you were in need of an appendectomy. He and Tony rushed you to the hospital, staying until the surgery was over at about midnight. You agreed to spend the night there, being fresh out of surgery and too tired to go anywhere.

You awoke the next morning initially excited, but it soon faded to disappointment when you realized that your special day would be spent in a pale white room that smelled like sterilization. Tony had made sure you had your cell phone before he and Bruce headed back to the Tower.

After turning on the TV and flipping through the channels to find a tolerable show, you picked up your phone to see that you had messages from Tony, Steve, and Bruce.

_From: Tony_

_ Sis, you okay?_

_ From: Tony_

_ Sis answer me_

_ From: Tony_

_ SIS_

_ From: Bruce_

_ How are you feeling?_

_ From: Steve_

_ Aww (y/n) you're in the hospital? Do you need anything?_

Chuckling softly, you replied to the texts.

_To: Tony_

_Bro I'm fine. Calm down_

_ To: Bruce_

_ I'm alright, just bored._

_ To: Steve_

_ I'd love a burger and fries. Milkshake too? Thanks Steve._

You were somewhat surprised and entirely touched that the team had come in to visit you. Steve handed you a brown paper bag and a cup which, upon further inspection on your part, contained your favorite burger and French fries, plus your favorite flavor shake. You grinned up at the blond, thanking him again before sinking your teeth into the sandwich.

"How are you doing?" Natasha asked, stealing one of the chairs in the room.

"Not bad for someone with stitches on her tummy," you replied around a mouthful of food.

"Are you up for some company?" Bruce asked.

"I'd love some company," you replied. "I'm dying of boredom in here."

"Come on in, guys," Bruce called. You turned to the doorway and your smile grew as Tony, Thor, and Clint entered, each carrying flowers, balloons, and gift bags.

"Aww, you guys," you smiled. They each returned a grin and set the objects down. The flowers were placed on the table beside your bed, the balloons were tied to the foot of your bed, and the gift bags were handed to you one by one.

"We had to put multiple gifts in one bag," Steve explained as you dug through the first one. "It made them easier to carry."

The first gift your hand came in contact with was warm and buzzing, immediately catching your attention. Closing your fingers around it, you pulled it out of the bag. It was heart-shaped and glowing, and appeared to be made out of the same materials as Tony's arc reactor.

"It's a night light," Tony explained. "I know you're a big girl and all but I also know you have nightmares sometimes, and this will help."

You reached out, pulling the billionaire into a hug. "Thanks, big brother."

The next gift in the bag was neatly wrapped in silver "Happy Birthday" wrapping paper. Ripping through the paper with no remorse, you revealed a hard-back book about Norse mythology.

"You once informed me that you wished you knew more stories," Thor stated. "Dr. Banner assisted me in finding the book and I selected the one with the most accurate stories."

"I love it, Thor," you smiled.

One more gift remained in the first bag, encased in a heart-shaped box with a white ribbon wrapped around it. You didn't notice how Steve's face heated up as his eyes cast towards the floor. Untying the ribbon with one hand, you used the other to lift the lid, revealing a beautiful garnet and diamond necklace in the shape of a star, dangling from silver chain. Your mouth hung open slightly in awe, mesmerized by the jewels. You weren't so materialistic that glitter was all that mattered, but as a girl, you could still appreciate pretty jewelry.

Tony nodded to the rest of the team, jerking his head towards the door. You watched in confusion as the entire company disappeared… except for Steve.

"Steve?" you asked softly, still holding the necklace.

"Read the card," he whispered, eyes glued to the floor. You looked down at the box to find a small card with fancy script, reading _I've always loved you as much more than a friend. ~Steve._

"Steve?" you whispered, looking up at him.

"I thought you should know," he said quickly, turning to leave.

"Wait," you called, causing him to turn on his heel. "Come here."

He hesitated before nodding his head, walking over to the bed. He took a seat on the edge, looking at you. You could see the fear in his eyes – fear of rejection.

"I love you too," you assured him with a small smile. "I didn't think you felt the same, 'cause of your history with my family, but I always hoped."

He leaned in closer, causing you to do the same. You met in the middle, closing the gap between your lips. Your hands came up to rest on his face and in his hair, his own hands resting on your back. Your lips melded together, fitting perfectly like puzzle pieces.

You smiled as you pulled away, looking at the blushing Captain.

"Would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" he asked softly.

You pecked his lips again as your smile grew. "Yes."

He grinned, kissing you lovingly, his arms still around you. "Happy birthday, (y/n)."


	75. Put a Ring on It - Steve

**Put a Ring on It**

Request for _AshtonWinchester_

**A/N:** So it's shorter than some of the others but I think I got the point across.

The blond stalked throughthe destroyed remains of the city, ensuring that there were no working droids left and that Ultron was good and dead. The rest of the team seemed sufficiently satisfied with the result of the latest battle, but Steve wasn't so sure. He wanted to know with every fiber in his being that Ultron was done.

A sparkle on the ground caught his eye as he turned to head back to the Tower. Kneeling down he reached out, plucking the object from the rubble with his fingertips. Upon closer inspection he recognized it to be your ring, or what was left of it. You always smiled fondly whenever anyone asked about it. It had been a gift from your childhood best friend before you'd had to part ways some odd years ago.

Smiling softly, he tucked the sliver of (f/gem stone) in his pocket and headed back to the Tower. He knew what to do.

Tony grinned knowingly upon hearing Steve's request. "I knew you had a thing for her!"

"Shut up, Tony," Steve blushed in reply. "Will you do it?"

"Yeah, sure," the billionaire shrugged, holding out his hand. Steve dug into his pocket and found the shard, passing it to the playboy. "It's an easy enough process, though I've never used it to make jewelry."

"The ring was really important to her," Steve sighed softly. "It'd kill her to never see it again."

"And you know she thinks it's gone forever," Tony smirked. "So you're going to give it to her as a present."

Steve blushed deeper. "Yes, I am. Now will you stop teasing and get to work?"

Tony laughed outright and began working on the jewel.

An hour or so later and the project was done. Tony had even found a small box to house the ring until Steve could return it to its rightful owner.

Steve wandered around the Tower in search of you, soon finding you ripping apart your room. He stood in the doorway, watching as you swore left and right.

"Dammit!" you cried, digging through the drawer in your nightstand. "Where is it?"

The covers of your bed were thrown haphazardly around the room, along with the clothes from your dresser. Every drawer and door was open as you searched frantically.

Steve knocked on the door, causing you to jump and drop the book you'd been holding. "What are you looking for?"

Tears welled up in your eyes. "My ring! You know, the one that I never take off because my friend gave it to me years ago and it's all I have left of her?"

Steve tried to hide his smile. "Can I come in?"

"Only if you'll help me look," you countered.

"Promise," he smiled. He stepped inside, watching as you crawled under the bed to find it.

Crawling back out, you collapsed on top of the bed, tears spilling over. "It's gone forever. I lost the one piece I had left of (friend/n)."

"I have something that can help," Steve offered, sitting beside you.

"What?" you sniffled.

"Close your eyes."

Confused, you did as told, resting your hands limply in your lap. A small box was placed in your hands, causing your brows to draw together in deeper confusion.

"Open."

You did as told and looked down before looking back up at Steve.

He smiled softly. "Open it."

Looking back down, you moved your thumb to pop open the lid, gasping at what was inside. Fresh tears spilled over your eyes as you looked between the ring and the Captain. "How?"

"I found pieces of it when I was outside making sure Ultron was dead," Steve explained. "I took the pieces to Stark and had him reconstruct it."

"Steve," you breathed softly, staring down at the ring. He gently took the box from your grasp, pulling the ring out and taking your hand in his. He slid the ring onto the finger you'd always worn it on, smiling softly. You looked up at him in awe.

"That is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me," you whispered.

Feeling bold, he leaned in, pressing his lips to yours. He smiled as he pulled away, still holding your hand. "You deserve it."

You wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him in for another kiss.


	76. Bring Me To Life - Ultron

**Bring Me To Life**

Request for _Japanese-Snap-Blossom_

**A/N:** So I tried to be romantic but come on, Ultron is a psychotic robot. It's not like you can make out with that.

And again, I've only seen AoU once, so my Ultron knowledge is limited.

Gravel crunched beneath leather boots as (e/c) eyes scanned the area, ensuring that all droids had been destroyed or at least powered off. Booted feet walked tentatively through the remains of the city, eyes catching the silver gleam of Ultron pieces before gloved hands stuffed said pieces into a black bag.

Continuing your search for his remains, you stumbled upon what was left of his body, broken and smashed, dull and lifeless. Lying a few feet away from the head and torso sat the heart, which looked mechanically realistic. You snatched it and slipped it into the bag with the other pieces before kneeling down beside the fallen droid. Grasping his head, you turned it this way and that, assessing the damage. With a small "hmm" escaping your lips, you wrapped your arms around the torso before standing, pulling the body up with you. It was heavier than you imagined, but years of working on machines like this one had built up your arms, so carrying him wasn't too much of a problem. Every small piece that had already been separated or fell off during your trek was stuffed into the black bag as you walked back to your apartment.

The living room was littered with tools, oils, and scraps of metal. You'd rented a one bedroom apartment, using the bedroom as your place of relaxation when you needed a break from your project. You weren't big on having company over, so your kitchen was somewhat dirty, not having been swept or mopped in a few nights and there were a handful of dishes in the sink. You lived alone, so dirt and trash didn't pile up very fast.

You dropped Ultron's body on the couch, setting the black bag on the floor beside him before turning on your heel and heading to the kitchen. This was a big project and you wanted to get it done. Caffeine was required.

The coffee pot was still plugged in and lit up, reminding you that you'd forgotten to unplug it earlier that morning. You shrugged – strong coffee was even better. You poured yourself a cup and doctored it up to your tastes before carrying it out to the living room and setting it on the coffee table beside your tools. Grabbing the bottom of the black bags, you pulled your hands up to dump the contents onto the floor, letting you see all of the pieces you had to work with.

Using your mechanic skills, which began with your father teaching you how to fix his car and later yours, and blossomed into you experimenting with robots and other machines, you reassembled Ultron's body, attaching any severed pieces and connecting all the wires. This particular machine fascinated you. It was so human but so robotic at the same time. You wondered if his intention was to be a "real boy." Maybe he had a Pinocchio complex.

Once constructed, all you had to do was reconnect the "heart." Leaving the chest plate open, you carefully set the piece inside and wired it up, watching in amazement as Ultron's eyes lit up and the entire machine came back to life.

"Who are you?" he asked, trying to sit up. You helped him before grabbing the chest piece.

"(y/n)," you replied, setting the piece over his heart.

"What are you doing?"

"Fixing you. If it weren't for me, you'd be rubble in the streets right now."

He remained quiet as you attached the chest piece, sitting back on your heels. "You're done," you told him.

"How difficult was it to reattach my heart?" he asked, tilting his head in curiosity.

You shrugged. "Not too difficult. The hard part was finding all of your pieces in the debris."

"Why did you?"

You shrugged again, looking at your lap. "I wanted to."

"Why?"

"You… you're interesting."

"Interesting?"

You nodded. "Set aside the fact that you went psycho and tried to destroy the human race, you're an interesting creature. So I wanted to reconstruct you."

"Do you do that a lot?"

You gestured to the rest of your living room and all of the pieces, tools, and oils scattered about. "It's kind of my thing."

"Fascinating," he replied, looking around.

"Tell me," you began, sitting on the couch beside the machine. "Why did you try to destroy us?"

"It is in my nature," Ultron replied simply. "I have hated my father since my creation, and that has turned into hatred for all humans."

"We're not all bad," you protested. "Some of us just want to live our lives."

"You do not seem so bad," he agreed with a slight nod.

You let an honored smile claim your lips. "So what are you going to do now that I've brought you back to life?"

He paused, turning to look at you. "You are going to show me how you 'live your life'."

"Am I?" you asked, honored smile turning amused.

He nodded. "If you do not mind."

"I'd love to," you replied. "But, you know, that would require you to stay here with me."

"I would like that," he admitted. You leaned forward, pressing a kiss to the cold metal of his forehead.

"What was that for?" he asked, confused.

"It's a friendly gesture," you shrugged. "I'll teach you later."

"I look forward to it."


	77. My Father's Daughter - Laufeyson Reader

**My Father's Daughter**

Request for _DarkMistressAlice_

**A/N:** Reader has a name.

So I reorganized the story a bit. Clint gets hypnotized before Loki gets caught but I had to switch that around.

Loki kept many secrets from the world, especially regarding his personal affairs. He didn't like to boast about the things he'd done, especially when he knew that whatever it was would pale in comparison to his brother's accomplishments. The younger brother had grown accustomed to keeping his life to himself, sharing his secrets with no one (except Thor, on occasion, when the older god couldn't keep his nose out of the younger's business).

Many people knew about Loki's children. His horse son, Sleipnir, was Odin's favorite steed. Many people damned Loki when having to deal with his daughter Hel, most of them losing the argument with the goddess. Fenrir and Jörmungandr received less attention, though they were known for being spawns of Loki as well.

The one that no one knew about (save for Thor and his nosiness) was you. As the God of Mischief's daughter, you became a sort of Goddess of Mischief, inheriting your father's magic abilities and love of trickery. You looked much like him, with your long, silky black hair and emerald green eyes, and when you and Loki were seen separately, many believed that he'd simply turned himself into a woman now and again. No one knew who you were really were, except for the God of Thunder.

You didn't mind the secret. You had too much fun playing pranks on the other citizens of Asgard, including your uncle, and being dubbed Lady Loki to care that no one knew your name was Ali or that you were his daughter, not his counterpart. Loki enjoyed watching you run around, beginning at a very young age, wielding your magic and scaring the pants off of the maids. You had a fondness for turning wine into blood and vinegar and when you were older, you particularly enjoyed turning your corset laces into snakes when a servant would try and lace you up. They all blamed Loki, believing you to be Loki, but he never minded. He was used to the blame.

Then your father fell off the Bifrost, and all you had left was your Uncle Thor. You never knew your mother and you forever resented King Odin for how he treated your father.

Thor took over caring for you, keeping you in Loki's old chambers, hidden away from the rest of the kingdom. You had been kept a secret for a reason, and though your father was gone, you would honor his wishes.

After many moons of moping and heartbreak, Uncle Thor announced that Loki had found his way to Midgard, and that he was going to find him. You insisted on going with, only to be shot down. You used your magic to bind Thor's hands, making him useless, until he agreed to take you with him. You didn't bother hiding yourself as you made your way with Thor to the bridge – Heimdall saw everything, whether you wanted him to or not, and he knew about you. He also knew of your father's wishes and never said a word on the matter.

You silently thanked him for that.

"It's going to be dangerous," Thor warned as you landed on Midgard. "He may not be the same Loki that we knew."

"He'll be the same enough for me," you argued, convinced that no matter what happened to your father, he still loved you.

You watched as he fought with the Man of Iron, soon putting in your own two cents, creating clones of yourself to distract the mortal so your Uncle could knock him down. Your clones drew back as Captain America came into the scene.

He stared at you curiously. "Stark, she looks an awful lot like Loki."

Tony paused in his getting beaten up to look at you. "Yeah, she does."

"She is his daughter," Thor replied while you glared at the other two.

"No way," Tony breathed. "Loki has a kid?"

"He has many," Thor corrected. "Now where is he?"

You followed the lot of them back to the Helicarrier where Loki was being contained. Everyone eyed you warily, noting your similarities, and Fury was more than reluctant when you asked to see your father. He let you in but made sure that Agent Barton stood by the door, keeping an eye on you.

"Ali!" Loki cried in surprise as you rushed up to his cell.

"Father!" you greeted, eyes widening in fear. "What happened?"

"I am going to be their King," he replied simply. You nodded and looked at him. You understood his desire for a throne, to equal Thor's greatness. You always preferred your father because he could do magic, and he had time for you (and, of course, he was your father), but you knew that most of the kingdom didn't share your opinion.

"I have come with Uncle Thor," you told him. "He said you were alive and…"

He nodded softly. "I understand. I am sorry I had you believe I was gone. You were safer that way."

"I'll get you out," you whispered, blinking back tears. There was no way you were going to let these pathetic mortals trap your father.

Unbeknownst to you, you'd caught the eye of the agent that was supposed to be guarding you. You intrigued him, and the fact that you were the enemy's daughter was more fascinating than it should have been.

You went along with your father's plans as he managed to break out of his cell, heading for the agent that had been sent to watch him.

"We can use him," he explained as you followed him down the hall. He retrieved his scepter and pressed it against Clint's chest, and you were surprised when his icy blue eyes glued themselves to you. Loki looked between the two of you as though deciding if he approved of the longing staring contest.

"What do you need?" Clint asked loyally.

Loki grinned.

Loki smiled wholeheartedly as the Chitauri attacked the city, destroying buildings, vehicles, and humans alike. You were glad that your father finally got what he wanted, and you honestly weren't too concerned about the fact that he was trying to enslave an entire realm. What worried you was your developing emotions for the one they called Hawkeye. Part of you didn't want him to get hurt, tearing you apart as you didn't know which side to vote for.

Loki noticed the uncertainty in your eyes and set his face sternly before catching your attention. "Ali."

"Yes, Father?" you asked sweetly, turning to face him. Emeralds met emeralds as he looked at you, his eyes growing in realization.

"You've fallen for him," he spat out.

"What are you talking about?" you replied innocently. You were a good liar – being the daughter of Silver Tongue, and all – but you couldn't lie to him.

"The archer," he growled. "You're infatuated."

"I am not!" you protested. "I… I only worry that he will hit too many of your army."

"Do not lie to me," he snarled, stepping closer. "I can sense it. It is the same way Thor acts around that pathetic mortal girl of his."

You dropped your head, eyes casting to the ground. "I'm sorry, Father. I did not mean for it to happen. I cannot control it."

That's when the battle took a turn against Loki. The portal was closed, the aliens dropped lifelessly to the ground, and your father was now cuffed and muzzled and on his way back to Asgard with your uncle.

"Are you sure you do not want to come back with us?" Thor inquired for the umpteenth time.

"I am certain," you replied with a curt nod.

"I don't know if I want Reindeer Games' kid sticking around my city," Tony frowned.

"She didn't attack us at all," Clint reminded. "She just sat on the sidelines."

Loki looked at you with what most misinterpreted as anger and disgust, but you caught the sparkle in his eyes. He was proud of you, even if you were going against him.

"I will find my own place to stay," you assured the billionaire. "I won't come near your precious Avengers."

Tony eyed you cautiously before walking away and hopping into one of his fancy sports cars, driving away from the scene. You waved goodbye to your father and uncle as they flashed back to Asgard. No one wanted anything to do with you as they walked away.

Well, save for one archer.

"You won't stay too far away, will you?" Clint whispered beside your head, causing you to turn around and face him.

You smirked and leaned forward, softly pecking his lips. "You will have to wait and find out."


	78. Into The Woods - Loki

**Into The Woods**

Request for _Likain Haki Seriko_

**A/N:** So I was going to make it a modern AU with the Avengers and all but I couldn't find a way to incorporate Loki where the Avengers wouldn't know him so I made it the same time frame as "Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?"

So RRH never really focuses on the wolf, so I kinda had to stretch it. Also, the twist after you meet the wolf (you'll know what twist when you get to it) just came to me in the moment.

You'd always been warned against going into the woods on the edge of the village. Your entire family had warned you, repeatedly, but that didn't cease your curiosity. You could see the thick of it from your bedroom window, watching the water drip off the leaves and the sunlight cast shadows on the ground.

Your adopted father, Anthony, always watched when you left the house, making sure you weren't going outside the village. He was especially protective considering that a wolf roamed those woods, the very same wolf that killed your parents when you were a babe. Anthony and his brother Bruce had fought the wolf, rescuing you in the process. They'd adopted you since you had no other family left.

Your cousins Steven and Clint were kinder, though still protective. They often escorted you through the village since you were the youngest of the family. They'd play games with you and help you when you needed it, though you got along with your sister Natasha the most. She was the only other girl in the house, and sometimes you just needed girl talk.

Thor, a friend of the family, had become close as well. He was like another uncle to you, since he was always at your house, teaching you things. He told you stories of past ages, times long ago. They fascinated you, but the story you loved the most was the man who turned into a wolf.

According to the legend, there was a man who always played pranks on his family, frightening and eventually hurting them. The family was so afraid of him that they went to a seer to find out his destiny. The seer told the family that if he wasn't stopped, the man would continue his tricks and eventually kill someone. Worried for the future, the family found a shaman that could help control the man. The shaman told them that he would cast a spell on the man that turned him into a wolf whenever he tried to hurt someone, and he would only be human when he truly repented for his sins. The family agreed and the shaman created a brew that the man would have to drink to set the spell.

It had always been your favorite story. Thor always told you that his stories were based in truth, and it made you wonder if the wolf was still out there somewhere. It added to your curiosity about the woods on the edge of your village, and it was also one of the reasons your father wouldn't let you explore.

You awoke at the break of dawn one morning, unable to sleep any later. You couldn't help but stare longingly out your window, gazing into the freshly awakened woods. Last night's rain was still evident, dripping off the leaves and creating sunny puddles on the ground.

Your (e/c) eyes scanned the room, taking note of your still-sleeping sister and the silence that filled the house. Good – no one was awake yet. You quietly slid out of bed, shuffling over to your dresser and pulling out a warm but simple dress. After changing you slipped on your leather boots and jacket, making your way to the door as quietly as you could.

You managed to slip out the door without making a sound or wakening anyone, and you let out a sigh of relief. You'd be dead if anyone caught you. You smiled softly as you walked away from your house, grateful for the warmth of the summer morning. Not many villagers awoke so early, only those that had something to sell, such as the butcher and the baker. But they all lived further down the way than you planned on going, so there shouldn't be anyone around to catch you.

Quiet as a mouse you pulled your blood red hood up over your head to shield you from the cool breeze blowing through the air. You walked a few houses down before turning around the corner and walking towards the woods, making sure that, if one of your family did waken, they wouldn't see you immediately.

You walked carefully, stepping so that the leaves didn't crunch in the slightest. You repeatedly looked about the area, keeping an eye open for any authority figures guarding the border or any villagers that could see you and report your absence.

You finally reached the woods and slipped inside, hiding behind and in-between trees, using the shadows to cloak your figure. You looked around cautiously, jumping slightly as a soft growl came from the left. You turned on your heel, coming face to face with the wolf you'd been so interested in.

"Hello," you greeted gently. "I am not here to hurt you."

A soft sound came from the wolf's throat, neither submissive nor dominant. It took a step closer, bowing its head softly, as though accepting your presence. You slowly reached a hand out, resting your fingertips in its fur.

"I have a question," you began, gently rubbing your hand against its head. "It sounds silly now that I'm actually asking, but… Are you human? I mean, you're not now, but were you? My father's friend is always telling me stories about a man who was cursed into being a wolf until he repented for his sins, and my father is always warning me against going into the woods because of the wolf… I only wonder if the stories are true."

The wolf simply looked at you, tilting its head to the side. You sighed softly – of course the stories weren't true. Nothing that wonderful could be real. Now you were out in the woods, talking to a wolf that may suddenly decide to eat you, just for a stupid theory.

You turned around and began heading back to the village when a voice stopped you. "Wait."

"What?" you whispered, turning back around. The wolf remained in its body, looking up at you through emerald green eyes.

Your eyes widened as its body shifted, a soft green light encasing it. When the light dissipated, a human man stood. He had long black hair and piercing emerald eyes, and wore a green tunic with black leather pants and boots.

"So the stories are true?" you inquired softly.

"Yes," he replied.

"How could you speak to me before you changed?" you wondered.

"I can only communicate with those who believe," he explained.

You nodded slowly. "Wait… If you're a human, does that mean you've repented? Those were the terms, were they not?"

He nodded with a soft smile. "I have waited a long time to be human again. I repented a long time ago, but my family is long gone, and I had nothing to return to. So I remained a wolf. Until you."

"Me?" you asked, confusion returning. "Why me?"

"You showed no fear," he replied, stepping closer. "You wandered into the woods and faced down a wolf that could have killed you, just to see if your beliefs were placed correctly. That is exceptional."

You blushed lightly. "My family would have said it was stupid."

"I do not think so," he smiled.

"What will you do now?" you asked. "Do you want to stay human?"

"It would be a nice chance," he nodded. "But where would I go?"

"You could stay with me," you offered. "My father will be furious at first, but once he understands that you're a person, he'll be okay."

"I suppose it's worth a try," he agreed. You nodded and reached out, grasping his hand in yours and leading him back to your house.

"Where have you been?!" Anthony exclaimed as you returned home.

"Father, listen-"

"Have you any idea how worried we were?!" he cried. "No one in the village had seen you! We thought you were dead!"

"Father, I'm fine-"

"I'm never letting you out of my sight!" Anthony began pacing, still fuming, before his eyes landed on your guest. "Who is this?"

"This is…" you hesitated, recalling that you hadn't asked his name.

"Loki," he replied simply.

"Loki…" Anthony repeated cautiously as Thor sauntered into the room.

"You!" Thor greeted in surprise.

"Thor?!" Loki returned, eyes widening.

"You know each other?" you asked in confusion.

"(y/n)…" Thor sighed. "Do you remember the stories I told you of the man who was turned into a wolf for his crimes?"

"Yes," you nodded. "This is the man. What's wrong with that?"

"He was my family," Loki replied sullenly.

"What?!" you replied.

"It was a family fable," Thor explained with another sigh.

"This is the brother that you said went missing?" Anthony said, looking between Thor and Loki.

"Yes," Thor nodded.

"But he's human again," you pointed out. "That means everything's fine, right?"

Thor eyed Loki cautiously. "Have you truly repented?"

The black-haired man resisted an eye roll. "Yes, Thor. Would I be human if I had not repented?" His eyes quickly glanced towards you.

Thor noticed. "I see."

"So it's okay now, right?" you clarified.

Thor smiled softly. "Your father may not approve, but I do."

"Approve of what?" Anthony asked carefully.

"My brother has repented," Thor began, "because he met (y/n)."

"Me?" you replied, looking between the two of them.

"When we went to the shaman to see what we could do," Thor explained, "he told us that you would only become human if you truly repented for your sins or your fell in love."

"They just met!" Anthony cried. "You can't tell me they're in love!"

"Love is love, Father," Natasha stated, padding into the room. She'd overheard the second half of the counter.

"I will only pursue a relationship with your daughter with your permission," Loki stated, bowing slightly. "My days of ignoring rules and regulation are done."

Anthony hesitated, eyes darting between you and Loki. "Alright. You have my permission. But if you hurt her, I will send Thor after you."

"Thank you, Sir," Loki smiled, looking down at you.

Anthony smiled, gesturing to the door. "Go show him around the village."

You nodded with a grin and led Loki outside, walking down the path. "That went better than I expected."

"I did not expect my brother to be your father's friend," Loki admitted.

"Is that okay?" you asked worriedly.

He smiled reassuringly, stopping in his tracks to face you. "The past is in the past. All that matters is what is in front of me."

You looked up at him as his arms wrapped around your waist. Your arms wrapped around his neck as you stood on your tiptoes to reach him. A small smile claimed your lips before his lips did, pressing against yours and melding together perfectly.

You'd always loved wolves.


	79. Don't You Forget About Me - Pietro

**Don't You Forget About Me**

Request for _nova and galexia_

**A/N:** I'm still getting his speech patterns down. I remember him having that Russian accent where they kinda chop sentences sometimes.

The sun shone brightly through the window, fitting perfectly in the gap between the half-drawn curtains. It cast a warm, soothing glow about the room. You awoke slowly, smiling at the warmth that spilled across your bed and uncovered torso. Your thin tank top was slightly wrinkled from sleep and the blankets had shifted during the night, bundling around your waist.

Stretching your arms above your head you pulled your body up from the imprinted pillows and sat up. Your jaw stretched in a soft yawn as you looked around the room. A grin tugged at your lips as your eyes landed on your calendar – today was your birthday.

Untangling yourself from the sheets, and almost falling on the floor in the process, you set your feet on the floor and padded over to the dresser. You often slept in your bra and panties, sometimes throwing on a tank top or boy shorts when you felt particularly exposed. You couldn't very well walk around the Tower in your undies, could you?

Digging through your drawers, you settled on a pair of grey yoga pants, slipping them on before shuffling down the hall to the elevator. You asked JARVIS to take you to the main kitchen as another yawn invaded your lungs.

The elevator dinged as you arrived on the correct floor. You thanked the AI for his help before making your way to the kitchen, finding that Tony, Clint, Pietro, and Wanda were already there. You smiled and offered the group a wave before pouring yourself a cup of coffee.

You weren't overly confident like Stark, and you didn't like to appear greedy or conceited, so you never pressed issues likes presents or birthday wishes, or even owed money. So you leaned against the counter sipping your wake-up juice, a frown tugging away the excited grin from earlier as everyone went about their daily lives as though it was just another day.

Steve and Bruce soon sauntered in, offering you friendly smiles and "Good morning"s. Surely one of them would recall that today was special and wish you a happy birthday, right?

Nope.

No one said a single word about your day, leaving you to wonder if they forgot or if they were trying to trick you, as you sauntered disappointedly back to your room. You plucked a muffin from the plate on the counter as you left the kitchen.

Back in your room, you opted for a long, hot shower. You hoped that the steam and warmth would temporarily distract you from your distinct lack of attention. Your eyes closed as you stood beneath the shower head, hands running across your head to rinse the shampoo from your hair.

Deciding that half an hour was enough, you stepped out of the homemade sauna and wrapped your favorite towel around yourself before padding back into your room. After tying your hair into a loose bun, you rummaged for clothes. You kept your yoga pants from that morning but dug through your drawers to find your favorite bra and panties set and the shirt that Natasha had gotten you for your birthday the previous year. It was a black tank top littered in _Supernatural_ quotes, and it immediately became your favorite shirt. You thought that wearing a birthday present would perhaps light the bulb in everyone's brain.

So much for that plan.

You wore your special birthday shirt around the Tower all day, and no one said a word. Tony snickered at your love for the demon hunters; Clint gave his approval as he was the one who introduced you to the show; Natasha smiled, pleased that you still enjoyed your present; Bruce was too busy working on his current project to notice; and Steve simply shook his head because he had no understanding of the show and didn't want to.

Pietro and Wanda questioned your shirt on their own, and you explained that it was your birthday gift from the year before. You didn't expect them to remember today was the day, or even know it in the first place, since they were still new to the team. But something about the way Pietro's head tilted (very cutely, you might add) as he watched everyone ignore you as you walked around in your birthday shirt that made you wonder if he did indeed remember.

You were seated on your bed, nose buried in your book as you tried to bite back the tears. They had all forgotten. There was no other possible answer. It was now eleven P.M., one hour left until your birthday was over, and you hadn't received a single text from anyone on the team. Agent Hill and Director Fury had sent you simple "happy birthday (y/n)" texts earlier in the day, and you spent an hour on the phone with your mother while she showered you with love and affection, but that was the extent of it.

So there you sat, wishing that you lived with Jace Wayland because at least he remembered birthdays.

You nearly jumped as a knock came upon your door. You hadn't gotten any special attention today, so you were expecting to be able to read about Shadowhunters and icky demons in peace. Sighing and setting your book in your lap, but still keeping your thumb in the middle to hold your place, you called for the knocker to come in.

The door opened to reveal a familiar Russian blond, holding an adequately wrapped box in his hand.

"Hey, Pietro," you greeted softly. He had at least talked to you today, something that the rest of the team was too busy for. "Did you need something?"

"I am confused," he replied, sitting on the end of your bed. You'd been particularly nice to the twins since their arrival, so the three of you became fast and close friends.

"About what?" you inquired, waiting to ask about the box.

"I was under the impression that today was your birthday," he began, looking at you. "But no one else has mentioned it. I do not understand."

Tears welled up in your eyes as you smiled at him. "You remembered."

"Of course I did," he replied, confusion growing. "So it is your birthday?"

Tears spilled over and you hastily wiped them away with your wrist. "Yeah, it is."

"Then why did no one celebrate?" he asked, scooting closer to you. He held one arm out to wrap you in an awkward side hug. He hated seeing you so upset.

"Everyone else forgot," you sniffled. "I didn't even know you knew."

"After Mr. Stark's party, Wanda and I decided to find out everyone's birthdays," he explained. (1)

"And you remembered mine?"

He nodded, setting the box down to pull you into a proper hug. You wrapped your arms around his neck, burying your face in his shoulder. One hand rubbed soothing circles on your back as he held you close.

He pulled away after a moment. "This is for you," he stated, handing you the box. Smiling softly, you tore the paper to reveal a small square box with no label. You popped the box open with your thumb to find a ruby heart pendant suspended from a silver chain.

"Pietro," you breathed, looking up at him. A small smile claimed his lips as he reached to take the necklace out of the box, holding it up. You understood the silent question and nodded, turning around so he could pin it around your neck. You smiled softly as you turned around, your new birthday present sparkling against your chest.

"It's beautiful," you said softly. "Thank you."

"I have one more present," he stated, causing your brows to furrow in confusion. He chuckled softly before leaning in, one hand cupping the back of your head as his lips met yours. A surprised but contented sigh escaped your lips as you responded in kind, arms resting on his shoulders so your fingers could intertwine behind his neck. His other arm wrapped around your waist, pulling you closer until you were seated in his lap.

You pulled away with a need for air, smiling at him sweetly. He returned the smile and pecked your lips softly. "Happy birthday."

(1) I just looked it up. Tony's birthday is May 29, and this one is meant for June 7, so it worked.


	80. Please Don't Leave Me - Ultron

**Please Don't Leave Me**

Request for _Joyce Rubiano_

**A/N:** So Ultron's not dead. He didn't die after the battle, for the sake of the story.

I'm still trying to get a feel for Ultron's personality and speech patterns and such.

Fiery eyes slowly blinked open, a mouth groaning in pain as the body tried to move into a sitting position. Fiery eyes looked around the rubble and ruin, seeing fallen droids and scattered pieces of metal. Looking down at himself, a sigh of relief left the mouth upon realizing that the body was still intact.

Ultron sighed. He had lost the war, and the Avengers plus their two new pets had won. Struggling slightly, he stood and freed himself from the debris that held him down. He stumbled as he tried to walk, a few of his body parts dented and broken, waiting to fall off. He'd need some fixing up.

He began walking through the remains of the city, spotting a familiar patch of (h/c) hair lying on the ground. Stepping closer, he discovered that it was indeed you, unconscious amongst the debris. He knelt down beside your limp body, looking close enough to find that you were breathing. Sighing softly with relief, he lifted you in his arms, stumbling slightly as he still didn't have all of his full strength back.

He carried you to the safehouse that he'd been using to formulate his plans, laying you down on the steel work table. He tilted his head curiously as he looked at you, watching your chest rise and fall slowly. He hadn't paid enough attention to humans to know how to wake you up without hurting you. Cautiously, he pressed his hand to your chest, wondering if the cold of his metal would startle your senses.

Plan A worked. You jumped awake, your body suddenly alert like the cold of his hand had flipped a switch. You sat up and looked around, groaning softly as the bruises along your back and side became evident and painful.

"Where am I?" you asked groggily. "Wha- Ultron?"

"Good afternoon, Sleeping Beauty," Ultron replied.

"What am I doing here?" you asked, panic rising. "What did you do?"

"Take it easy," he warned, holding his hands up in surrender. "I saved you."

"Saved me?"

"Yes, saved you. You were unconscious in the rubble outside and I brought you in before your body gave up."

"Why?" you asked, narrowing your eyes.

He hesitated before shrugging his shoulders. "I wanted to." He walked around to take a seat on the chair that sat by the table, stumbling a bit as he did so. "And I need your help."

"My help?"

He nodded. "You worked with Mr. Stark, yes?"

It was your turn to nod.

"You've helped him with his suits?"

You nodded again.

"So you can repair me?"

Looking him over, you took in the dents and cracks in his body, the metal in obvious need of repair. "I suppose so. What do I get for helping you?"

"What do you want?"

You hesitated. "We'll get to that later."

You had switched places, leaving you sitting in the chair and him lying on the work table. He offered small talk while you worked, though you weren't sure what to say. He had just tried to destroy your planet and your race, after all. You weren't sure he could be trusted.

Then again, he'd saved you. No, he's saved you for his own personal gain. If he hadn't been broken, and if he hadn't known that you knew your way around a tool box, you'd still be lying unconscious in the debris.

But… he _saved_ you…

Shaking your head softly, you pulled the welding mask over your face and lit the blow torch, melding the pieces of his leg back together. Sitting back, you pulled the mask off as the metal began to cool. "All done."

"Thank you," he stated sincerely. You hesitated in surprise.

"You're welcome."

"You know…" he began, sitting up and looking down at you. "I could give up my plan of creating a new world."

"And why would you do that?" you asked cautiously. "You seemed pretty intent on destroying us."

"I've changed my mind," he insisted. "I'd like to keep you alive."

"Just me?" you asked. "Or everyone?"

"I suppose I could spare everyone," he said in a tone that went perfectly with an eye roll. "But mostly you."

"Why me?"

"I like you."

You stared up at him, (e/c) eyes boring into garnet orbs. You had to admit, despite his psychotic tendencies and overwhelming desire to destroy all humans, he was a fascinating machine. You wondered how he came to be.

"I like you, too," you admitted. A small smile formed on his silver mouth.

"Stay with me," he requested. "Stay here. You live by yourself, don't you? Live with me instead."

You looked around the safehouse. "Here?"

He nodded. "We can fix it up. Buy human things for you. We can be like… a family."

You were strangely touched by the robot's words. "I… I have a family. Out there somewhere. And I have a job!"

"You can still work and see your family," Ultron replied, slightly hurt by your rejection. "I don't want to cut you off from your world. I just want you to stay with me."

"I could still visit everyone?" you asked.

He nodded.

"And I can still go to work?"

He nodded again.

You nibbled your lip in thought before looking back up at him. "I'd love to stay with you."


	81. Cheater Cheater - Loki

**Cheater Cheater**

Request for _lily (Guest)_

You ran. You didn't care where you were going or when you got there. You just ran. You ran as fast as your legs could carry you. It was a wonder you hadn't run into anything or anyone yet, what with the tears streaming down your cheeks and the wind whipping your hair into your eyes. Some people might say you were overreacting, throwing a fit over nothing. But you felt you had just cause to be running through the streets, as far away from your boyfriend as possible.

Boyfriend? Ex-boyfriend? You weren't sure, and you didn't want to stop and give it thought yet.

_ You'd come home from work, expecting to find the love of your life cleaning or watching a movie. He wasn't a lazy bum like most stay-at-home boyfriends, and he always wanted you to be happy, so he'd made a habit of cleaning the apartment or putting on your favorite movie when you were coming home from work so that any bad mood you'd had would be washed away by his love. A few times you'd even come home to the smell of your favorite meal wafting through the air, because your man had taken it upon himself to cook so you wouldn't have to._

_ You'd come to expect at least something happening when you returned home, and today was no different. Unfortunately, it wasn't a very pleasing something for you…_

_ Inserting your key into the lock – because Loki always insisted on locking the door even if you were both home – you turned the key and the knob, slowly pushing the door open._

_ "Loki, honey," you called out. "I'm home."_

_ A very feminine giggle caught your attention and you wondered if your boyfriend had been experimenting with his new spell book again. Just last week he'd turned himself into a cat – why not a girl?_

_ Rounding the corner that led to the hallway, you cautiously padded to your room, the giggling growing louder. The last giggle was followed by a groan that you had no doubt belonged to your boyfriend. Awful thoughts flooded your mind as you reached the room._

_ "Loki?" you called again, turning the doorknob. A feminine gasp was heard as the door swung open. Loki stood pressed against the wall, two very delicate hands flat on his chest. The hands attached to thin arms which led to an hourglass body, dressed in a very revealing tank top and pleated mini skirt. Long, lean legs appeared beneath the skirt, leading to feet that were covered by black open-toed stilettos. Her neck was long and lean as well, connected to a head full of bleached blonde hair. Her entire body was covered in a spray tan and mascara lined her sky blue eyes. _

_ "Loki?" you whispered, barely audible. _

_ "(y/n), listen," Loki pleaded. "It's not what you think."_

_ "So our love means nothing to you?" the blonde bimbo pouted, pressing her body against his._

_ "There is no love between us, Michele," Loki sighed, glaring at her._

_ "That's not what you said this morning," she whispered, tilting her head to press a kiss to his neck._

_ You didn't know what to think or who to believe, so you turned on your heel and bolted out the door. You ignored Loki's desperate calls to come back and hear him out. You just had to get away._

Before you knew it, you found yourself in front of Avengers Tower. Sighing softly and sniffling, wiping away the tears with the back of your hand, you pressed the button on the speaker and asked JARVIS to let you in. The door buzzed, signaling your entrance. Shuffling to the elevator, you asked the AI to take you to where the others were. He replied with an affirmative and the elevator moved.

Once on the right floor, which you recalled to be the entertainment floor, you left the elevator in search of the team. You soon found them, all of them, in the living room, laughing and drinking.

"Hey (y/n)," Clint greeted, catching you out of the corner of his eye. The others turned to see you and Tony, Bruce and Steve jumped out of their seats to run towards you.

"What's wrong?" Steve asked, concern etched into his features.

"Did someone hurt you?" Bruce inquired, checking you for injuries.

"Was it Reindeer Games?" Tony growled, crossing his arms.

"Guys," Natasha interjected. "Let her talk."

They led you to the couch and sat you down. Bruce went into the adjoining kitchen to make you tea while you cuddled into Steve's side.

"Has my brother done something?" Thor asked sullenly.

You opened your mouth to speak, but all that came out was another sob.

"Did he hit you?" Steve asked quietly. You shook your head.

"Did he cheat on you?" Tony guessed. You wanted to protest, but instead your head fell forward and rested on your hands, another round of tears breaking free from your eyes.

"Did he?" Natasha asked, eyes widening in surprise. They'd all come to terms with the fact that Loki wasn't an awful guy anymore, and after seeing him with you, they'd believed that he wouldn't be a bad guy ever again. You'd been the light he'd needed to turn himself around, and the team was grateful for your relationship with the trickster.

"Tell us what happened," Clint requested as Bruce offered you a cup of chamomile tea. You took it gratefully, but had to place it on the coffee table as your hands were shaking too hard to hold it.

You took in a shaky breath, closing your eyes. "I came home from work like normal, and usually he's cleaning or cooking or watching a movie when I come home. I didn't hear anything when I got to the door, but when I opened it, I heard a girl giggle. I thought maybe Loki was practicing magic and turned himself into a woman. So I went to our bedroom and I heard a girl giggle again…" You had to pause to sniffle and take another breath. "But it was Loki being held against the wall by some bottle blonde bimbo, who was all giggly and rubbing all over him."

"Did you let him explain?" Bruce asked.

You shook your head. "It could have been nothing. It could have been something. I was just in so much shock… I had to leave. I couldn't stay and watch."

"So it could just be a misunderstanding," Steve reasoned, rubbing your arm comfortingly.

"It _is_ a misunderstanding," a familiar voice came from the entryway.

Tony's face was set in an angry scowl, Natasha and Clint stood beside you defensively, and Thor stood to greet his brother.

"Please, explain," Thor requested.

Loki nodded, remaining in his spot. He knew he'd be skinned alive if he got too close to the angry Avengers. "She was an Asgardian lover of mine from a thousand years ago. Things didn't work out and we separated, but she never accepted it. She's always tried to get me back one way or another. She heard that I fell in love with a mortal woman and thought that she might win me back by disguising herself as a mortal as well." He took an experimental step forward, breathing a soft sigh of relief as the Avengers made no move to throttle him. He moved to kneel in front of you, taking your hands in his. "She means nothing to me, but she doesn't understand that. You saw how she dressed. She doesn't understand how to truly attract a partner." He paused to kiss your forehead, and you instinctively leaned into his touch. "I love you, (y/n). Not her. I don't think I ever truly loved her. Please, believe me. I tried to push her away but she kept pushing back. You just caught us when she was trying to push back. Nothing happened."

You looked up at him, eyes still sparkly with tears. One of his hands left yours and reached up to cup your face, wiping away the tears with his thumb. You leaned into his hand, closing your eyes. You heard fading footsteps as the Avengers left the room, leaving you two alone.

"Do you believe me?" Loki whispered, resting his forehead on yours.

You nodded, looking up to meet his eyes. A grin claimed his lips before he pressed them to yours. You responded eagerly, wrapping your arms around his neck. His arms wrapped around your waist, holding you close.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, kissing your forehead.

"You didn't do anything," you replied. "I should be sorry for running out."

"You didn't know," he smiled. "You had every right to leave."

You looked up at him, claiming his lips again. "I love you."

"I love you too, (y/n)," he replied, pulling you close. "Only you."


	82. Once Upon a Dream - Pietro

**Once Upon a Dream**

Request for _Mila (Guest)_

**A/N:** Birthday fic. Book references! Also me deciding your favorite fairy tale.

Everyone had a hobby, especially in the Tower. Everyone had their own method of winding down after a mission. Steve enjoyed spending time in the weight room, hitting the stuffing out of the punching bags. Thor had become rather fond of experimenting with Midgardian technology, seeing if he could manage to work any of it. Tony, of course, worked on his suits. Bruce enjoyed working in the lab. Natasha polished her guns or read horror novels. Clint was often found watching Disney movies. Pietro and Wanda still kept to themselves, new to the team and not sure where they fit in yet.

You enjoyed reading, yourself. You had a varied collection, from fairy tales and children's books to vampire sagas and supernatural mysteries. Whether the hero was a prince or a vampire, you often mused that they were better than real men, and wished that just one of your fictional boyfriends could be real.

Prince Phillip, Vladimir Tod, Rob Kessler were among your favorites. Phillip was one of the most developed Disney princes – you preferred classics to the new three-dimensional protagonists. You enjoyed _Tangled_ and _Princess and the Frog_, but as far as books went, you went classic. Vladimir Tod was a teen, younger than you, but still very relatable. He handled his half-breed heritage better than most real teens would manage, and the graphic novel adaption that you'd picked up during your last trip to the book store gave you a direct visual to help your fantasies. You were torn between Rob Kessler and Gabriel Wolfe, but Rob had healing powers and he just sounded so cute. Gabriel had a sense of danger that intrigued you, but he also had a temper that made Loki seem innocent.

With a contented sigh, you leaned back against your feather pillows and continued reading _City of Bones_. Even Jace Wayland sounded like a better boyfriend than the men you'd met thus far.

A certain Russian blond had noticed your love of fictional characters and felt particularly rejected. Whenever something overly testosterone-fueled happened, you jokingly complained and stated how much better Phillip or Vlad or Rob would have been in that situation. You never meant any harm, and the boys had gotten used to your jabs.

Except for a certain Russian blond.

He and his sister were still finding their rhythm within the team and they hadn't gotten used to modern slang and turns of phrase. Pietro had grown to feel particularly hurt when you compared the men in the Tower to the men in your books, always preferring the latter.

He opted for voicing his concern one day while you and the girls were having a Girl's Night in another part of the Tower. The guys were gathered in one of the main living rooms for a card night, complete with gambling and booze. Pietro had hesitantly agreed, having little knowledge in both playing cards and socializing. He was seated between Tony and Clint, doing rather well in the round of cards. He'd won three out of the five games they'd played, and thought he hadn't bet anything, he had high earnings.

"I am confused," Pietro stated suddenly as Tony dealt out a new round.

"About the game?" the billionaire asked.

The blond shook his head. "Girls."

Tony snickered. "You've been with girls before, haven't you?"

"That's not what I mean."

"What's the problem?" Steve asked gently.

"(y/n)…" Pietro began. "Why does she always compare us to fictional men? Are we not good enough?"

Clint offered a snort of a laugh. "Girls watch and read too many fairy tales. They think we need to be Prince Charming."

"I do not understand," Pietro replied. "What is Prince Charming?"

"It's a stereotype," Bruce replied. "In a lot of classic Disney movies, there's an innocent princess who meets her Prince Charming. He's usually sweet and attractive and perfect, according to girls."  
"Yeah, perfect," Tony snorted. "He must be so perfect kissing girls he's only known for a few minutes."

"Kinda sounds like you," Clint grinned.

Tony smirked and smacked the archer's shoulder.

"Why the interest?" Bruce asked, tilting his head in curiosity.

A blush claimed Pietro's cheeks as he refused to answer.

Tony grinned. "You have a crush on someone, Quicky?"

His blush deepened. "Perhaps."

"Pepper's with Tony," Clint said, thinking of all the girls in the Tower. "Wanda is your sister. Jane is with Thor. Nat's with Bruce… that just leaves (y/n)."

"Do you have a crush on (y/n)?" Steve asked with a small smile.

Pietro managed an embarrassed nod.

You'd just sauntered into the adjoining kitchen to retrieve snacks for the girls. Hearing the last bit of the conversation, you grinned and ducked behind the counter to listen in.

"Why haven't you made a move?" Tony asked.

"Made a move?" Pietro repeated, confused.

"He means, why haven't you told her?" Bruce explained.

"She is always talking about her books," Pietro replied with a sigh. "People named Phillip and Vladimir and Kessler. I am none of them."

"They're fictional," Clint reminded. "We just gotta get her to see you instead."

"How?" the blond asked.

"We could recreate her favorite story," Steve suggested, "with Pietro as the hero."

"What's her favorite story?" Bruce asked.

"She likes _Dark Visions_," Pietro replied.

"That one sounds complicated," Bruce sighed. "What else?"

"_Vladimir Tod_?" Pietro offered.

"We could dress you like a teen vamp," Tony smirked.

"She also likes _Sleeping Beauty_, doesn't she?" Steve inquired.

Pietro nodded.

"That's perfect," Clint replied. "We can decorate the party room to look like the forest from the movie, and when (y/n) comes in she'll see Pietro as Prince Phillip."

"You think that'll work?" Bruce questioned.

"I hope so," Pietro sighed softly.

A blush stained your cheeks as you silently backed out of the kitchen, headed back to your own party.

The next afternoon, Steve and Bruce found you in your room, reading _Sleeping Beauty_. They told you they had a surprise for you in the party room, causing you to stifle a smirk and follow them out.

Once in the hallway, they left you, telling you to go on ahead. You nodded and complied, slowly heading into the room. Your jaw dropped in awe upon seeing how much work the guys must have put into the set up. Realistic trees lined the walls and the carpets had been covered with green grassy rugs. Small fake birds were perched in the trees and "Once Upon a Dream" was playing from a hidden stereo. In the center of the room stood Pietro, dressed in a grey and black tunic, brown pants, and brown leather boots.

"My princess," he greeted with a soft smile and a blush.

"Are you my prince?" you asked with a giggle, crossing the room and accepting his outstretched hand. He pulled you close, keeping your hands intertwined while his other hand rested on your back. Your free hand rested on his shoulder as he began to dance, swaying around the room in time with the song.

"I wanted to show you that I can be your Prince Charming," he whispered, resting his forehead on yours.

You stretched up on your toes and pressed your lips to his, pausing the dance to wrap both arms around his neck. "You've always been my Prince Charming."


	83. You Make Me Happy - Tony

**You Make Me Happy**

Request for _Latina shewolf_

**A/N:** Birthday fic.

You awoke gently to birds chirping outside your window and sunlight casting a warm glow on your bed. A small smile claimed your lips as you sat up, taking in the nice morning. The smile fell just as quickly as it rose as your eyes found your calendar and realized what day it was – the day before your birthday. Most people would be excited that their special day was literally right around the corner, but the reminder only brought you painful memories of the year before.

_ "They've both been brutally beaten," a nurse stated, looking over her new patients. "The mother's suffered a bad blow to the head with a blunt object and most of her ribcage is bruised."_

_ "The daughter's about the same," a second nurse replied, "minus the blow to the head."_

_ Both bodies were rolled into a large room to be checked out at the same time. The first nurse, Angie, cut through your mother's clothes, careful not to put pressure on the bruises. The second nurse, Amy, did the same with you. They stitched up your cuts and bandaged your wounds, hooking a breathing tube under your nose and keeping an eye on your heart monitor. _

_ Angie sighed sadly. "She didn't make it. I'm calling it." _

_ You were slipping in and out of consciousness while they worked on your mother. You heard her heart rate monitor flat line, but you didn't even have the energy to cry. Your reaction would have to be delayed, and now the nurse would have to tell you what happened._

A tear slid down your cheek as you recalled what happened that night. Damn your father. His drunken abuse was what put you and your mother in the hospital, and him throwing her into a table was what killed her.

Dragging the back of your hand across your eyes, you slid out of bed and shuffled softly towards the attached bathroom for a hot shower. After stripping down and stepping into the tub, you let the hot steam cascade down your body, enveloping you completely. You let more tears fall, figuring it would be better to cry now in the privacy of your shower than to risk crying later in the company of your friends.

Of the team, only Wanda and Pietro knew what happened, because they were the ones that caught you crying about it a few months after the incident. Having been friends with Barbara, you'd stayed with her after your mother's death, and met the Avengers through her. You then moved into Avengers Tower, often visiting Barb and the kids. You hadn't told anyone besides Barbara, and you didn't have any intentions to change that. It would just burden them, and you couldn't get more than a few words out without bursting into tears.

After Tony had given you a room, he helped you move your stuff in and you sat on your bed, holding a photo of you and your mother when you were a teenager. She was always your best friend, and she took every chance she could to get you away from your father. Those escapes never lasted more than a week, but those weeks were always the best.

Sighing softly, you turned off the water and stepped out of the tub, wrapping your favorite towel around your body. You sauntered back into your room to pick out some clothes, settling on grey denim shorts and a _Desolation of Smaug_ tank top. After running a brush through your (h/l) (h/c) locks, you tied them up in a messy bun.

You padded out of your room and down the hall to one of the main living rooms, the one usually used for movie marathons. You headed for the attached kitchen for coffee and toast.

A smile formed on your lips upon discovering that coffee had already been brewed, saving you some time. You poured a cup and doctored it to your liking, dropping a couple slices of bread into the toaster. You took a seat at the counter and sipped your coffee as Pietro and Wanda came into view. They knew what today was and were careful not to mention it directly.

"How are you?" Wanda inquired.

"I'm okay," you replied softly, smiling at their concern. They had sat with you and let you cry into their shoulders, promising that they'd always be there for you. They'd kept the promise thus far and you didn't imagine that they'd ditch you any time soon.

"Morning, Almost Birthday Girl!" Tony grinned, sauntering into the room. You bit back tears and sipped your coffee, offering no reply.

Tony's grin fell. "What's wrong? You should be stoked!"

"I'm gonna go read," you said softly, taking your coffee and toast back to your room.

Tony watched you go, looking at the twins with confusion and sadness. "What's wrong with her?"

The twins shared a look before looking back at Tony. "It's not our place to say," Wanda replied.

"Please?" Tony pressed. "She's been mopey for a week. What's up?"

Wanda sighed and sat down. "During this week last year, her father abused her and her mother so much that they had to go to the hospital."

"Her mother did not survive," Pietro added.

"Today is the anniversary of her death," Wanda finished.

"What a horrible way to spend your birthday," Tony replied sadly. "What kinda stuff does she like?"

"What do you mean?" Wanda replied, tilting her head.

"You know – flowers, chocolate, jewelry. What stuff does she like? What makes her smile?"

The twins shared a slightly happier look before replying. "She likes (f/flower)," Pietro replied.

"And Ghirardelli chocolates," Wanda added.

"Thanks," Tony smirked, waving goodbye to the duo before heading towards the elevator.

He made his way to the store, buying a bouquet of twelve (f/flowers) and three different bags of Ghirardelli chocolate squares and truffles. He also bought a "Happy Birthday" card that depicted a small German shepherd puppy on the cover.

Once back at the Tower, he put the flowers into the prettiest vase Pepper could locate, arranged the chocolates decoratively on a serving plate, and wrote a small note inside the card.

He headed to your room and gently kicked the door in lieu of knocking, due to his full hands.

"Who is it?" you called.

"Tony," he called back.

"Come in."

He pushed the door open with his foot and smiled softly at your surprised expression.

"What's all that?" you asked as he set the flowers and chocolates on your nightstand. He sat on the edge of the bed and handed you the card. Eying him carefully, you opened the card and read his note.

_ Pietro and Wanda told me what happened last year. Don't get mad at them – I asked. I'm so sorry you had to go through that. I don't want it to ruin your birthday forever. I hope these gifts and the promise that I will always be there for you might help you cope. You can always come to me with anything._

_ Love, Tony._

You looked up at him, tears of happiness prickling behind your eyes.

Mistaking your tears for sadness, he began to panic. "Hey, no. Don't cry! It's okay. I can take it back if you want. I didn't mean to-"

He was cut off as you lunged forward and attacked him in a hug, crying softly into his shoulder. He instantly wrapped his arms around your waist, burying his face in your hair. He kissed your head and rubbed your back soothingly, whispering apologies and sweet nothings into your ear.

You pulled back as he pulled you into his lap, looking up to meet his eyes. "You did all of this for me?"

"It's not much," he shrugged. "But yeah, I did. I don't want you to be miserable anywhere near your birthday."

"It's perfect," you whispered, leaning against his chest. One of his hands cupped your cheek, tilting your face up to his. He pressed his lips to yours, tightening his other arm around your waist. Your arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him close.

"So what do you think?" he whispered against your lips. "Did I fix it?"

You giggled, shifting so you were straddling his lap. "I could use some more distraction."


	84. I Love You Too Much - Loki

**I Love You Too Much**

Request for _fantasygirl2016_

**A/N:** Birthday fic.

_I love you too much_

_ To live without you loving me back_

It had taken a while for you to fully trust the God of Mischief, especially since he loved living up to his title. He was always playing pranks on you and tricking you with his clones, reading the deepest secrets within your mind. He only did these things to grab your attention, but you'd taken it another way. You believed that he didn't love anyone and only wanted to tease you, so you'd buried your feelings for him and tried to convince yourself to hate the god.

It hadn't worked, and he'd eventually revealed his true feelings for you, winning your heart.

_ I love you too much_

_ Heaven's my witness and this is a fact_

In the beginning of your relationship, you questioned his feelings for you. He wasn't overly expressive and he was highly secretive, so you could never be sure. After an attack on the city in which Loki had fought on the good side, Thor was informed that King Odin wanted to meet you, meet the mortal that changed Loki's mind. You'd nervously been transported to Asgard with Thor and Loki at your sides. Heimdall had smiled upon your arrival, knowing exactly who you were and why you were here, and he approved of you. You weren't sure what to expect when you met Odin, but you hoped he would approve of you as well.

Your worries were put to rest upon meeting the King, who smiled softly and thanked you for bringing out the good in his adopted son.

_ I know I belong_

_ When I sing this song_

_ There's love above love and it's ours_

No one in Asgard or Midgard had ever seen Loki as happy as he was with you. They applauded you on your charms and ability to turn the once vengeful, angsty man into a loving, supportive partner. He was always happy, smiling, and calm. And it was all thanks to you.

_ 'Cause I love you too much_

_ I live for your touch_

_ I whisper your name night after night_

During a fight, Loki had taken quite a hit. He'd been caught in the head with the business end of a projectile lead pipe. Once the fight was done, he'd been rushed to the infirmary where he was unconscious for a week. Throughout the day, people would catch him mumbling your name in his sleep. He'd toss and turn, brows furrowed together in discomfort, your name falling from his lips like a prayer for you to be okay.

_ I love you too much_

_ There's only one feeling and I know it's right_

Over the two years that you and Loki had been together, he'd spent a lot of time talking to the other guys on the team. It began with them testing his loyalties and love for you, making sure he was sincere. It then led to tips on how to comfort you when you cried and how to save his ass when he pissed you off. It had now come to suggesting the best jewelry stores in the city and helping him find the one with the perfect ring.

_Heaven knows your name, I've been praying_

_ To have you come here by my side_ (1)

_Without you a part of me's missing_

_ Just to make you my home I will fight_

He had to return to Asgard with Thor every now and then, sometimes to finish his sentences and sometimes to discuss kingdom matters with Odin. He missed you dearly when he was away, and he knew you missed him too. He would always try to finish his duties quickly so he could return home to you as soon as possible.

Loki had just returned from such a mission, and he'd been gone for three Earth months. It only felt like a day or two on Asgard, and you knew that, but he often forgot the time differences and therefore forgot to check in with you.

He materialized in the corner of your room while you sat on your bed, doodling in your notebook. Your first instinct was to grab the dagger upon your bed, but the familiar glow of emerald eyes and shiny black hair had your heart racing as fast as your feet as you nearly tripped over air to get to him. He chuckled at your enthusiasm and wrapped you in a hug, burying his nose in your hair while your arms locked around his neck. You breathed in his scent as he held you close, trying to convey just how much you'd missed him.

He broke the hug to nudge your forehead with his nose, causing you to look up at him. His lips pressed to yours in an urgent, almost desperate kiss. You returned it eagerly, carding your fingers through his hair, earning a satisfied sigh from his lips.

He parted from you and smiled, resting his forehead on yours. Just as your eyes closed, his mouth opened. "_There's a love above love and it's ours_," he sang softly, eyes concentrated on you. You looked up at him, having never heard him sing.

"_I love you too much, I love you too much_," he continued softly. "_Heaven's my witness and this is a fact. You live in my soul, your heart is my goal. There's a love above love and it's mine. There's a love above love and it's yours. There's a love above love and it's ours_."

You'd migrated back towards the bed, lying on your back with him hovering above you. He smiled and pressed a kiss to your nose. "_If you love me_," he paused to press a loving kiss to your lips, "_as much_."

(1) So I don't know this song so I was looking up the lyrics as I wrote it, and in every lyrics page it's written,

"Heaven knows your name I've been

Praying to have you

Come here by my side"

And that's not how the song flows and it looks choppy and weird that way, so I wrote it the way it actually sounds in the song.


	85. Sweet Home Yggdrasil - Thor

**Sweet Home Yggdrasil**

Request for _TheLostAsgardian_

**A/N: **"Sweet home Yggdrasil! Where the skies are so blue!"

Yeah, I don't know. It was gonna be "Sweet Home Asgard" but Asgard doesn't have enough syllables.

Also, it's been brought to my attention that some of you are not in the USA. I apologize if you request a story for a specific day and time differences screw it up. I live in the Pacific Northwest of the US so I only know the time difference from me to the other side of the country. I promise to try and get your stories up on the right day in my time, but I can't promise it'll still be the same day your time.

It was Thor's nature to be friendly, upbeat, and happy all the time. Obnoxiously so. He was always smiling and laughing, enjoying himself and having a good time, as well as making sure everyone else was having a good time. Even when the entire rest of the Tower's residents were in a crappy mood, Thor was there with his bright smile and sparkly eyes to make everyone feel better.

So, naturally, the rest of the Tower's residents became worried and slightly scared when the embodiment of sunshine itself stopped being so happy and upbeat. His face was fallen and his eyes lost their sparkle. He ceased smiling and he was always found in a slouched position wherever he sat.

"What's up with Meatswing?" Tony asked after calling the team in for a meeting.

"I don't know," Bruce replied, shaking his head. "He's in a funk."

"How do we get him out of it?" Steve inquired.

"We have to find out what caused it, first," you stated.

"Any ideas?" Tony asked.

"He hasn't said anything about it," you sighed. You spent most of your time with the god, and even you knew nothing about his spontaneous depression.

"We have to figure it out," Bruce said. "(y/n), you're in charge of finding out what's wrong."

You nodded before leaving the room to find Thor.

"Thor?" you called through the crack in the door. Nothing was heard from the other side, adding to your worry. You slowly pushed the door open to find the blond in the exact same state he'd been in for the last week – seated on his bed, slouched, hair unkempt (which would be hot if it wasn't so sad), clothes mussed and worn, eyes dull and crestfallen, no trace of a smile on his lips.

It broke your heart to see him so unhappy.

You slowly padded inside, trying not to startle him. "Hey you," you greeted with a soft smile. "How are you feeling?"

You were greeted with a grunt, which you dubbed as progress. Closing the door behind you, you moved to sit at the foot of his bed. "Are you alright?"

He sighed before looking up at you, eyes red and puffy from past crying sessions and mouth set in a permanent frown.

"Oh, honey," you breathed, lunging forward to wrap your arms around his back. He immediately responded, large arms enveloping your waist and damp eyes pressing into your shoulder. You sat on his lap, facing him, and ran your fingers through his hair.

"What is it?" you asked softly, pressing a kiss to his head.

His arms tightened around your waist, pulling you as close as possible, almost as if he were afraid to let you go. "I miss my home," he replied, gruff and nearly inaudible.

"Aww," you cooed, pulling back to meet his eyes. "Are you homesick?"

He nodded, head resting on your shoulder. He took a shaky breath before explaining. "Since Loki destroyed the Bifrost, I have no way of returning home to Asgard. I'll never see my family again…"

A small smile formed on your lips. "You are aware that I have teleportation powers, right?"

He looked up at you, brows knitting together in confusion. "Is that important?"

Giggling, you pressed a kiss to his head. "I could transport you to Asgard."

His tear-soaked icy blues lit up with home. "Really?"

"Of course. We can leave whenever you want."

"Would you go with me?" he asked gently.

Smiling, you rested your forehead on his. "Always."

One flash of light later, you were standing at the entrance to Asgard. Smiling, you let Thor lead the way, since you had no idea where to go and probably weren't allowed.

"Thor!" Frigga greeted in surprise, wrapping the blond in a hug. She pulled away, looking at you. "And who is this?"

"Mother, this is (y/n)," Thor replied. "She has powers. She brought me here."

"Then I owe you my thanks," she smiled. "I have missed my son."

"Nice to meet you, ma'am," you replied with a short courtesy.

"Thor…" Frigga began, turning to face him. "Do you recall how we thought Loki fell off the Bifrost after it was destroyed?"

Thor nodded, confusion furrowing his brows.

"He's come back."

His eyes hardened as he turned away. You looked between him and Frigga.

"I'm sorry dear," Frigga said, smiling once more. "How much has my son told you?"

"Just that Loki broke the bridge and Thor thought he'd never be able to come back," you replied.

"That is all true," she nodded. "But Loki has returned. Odin is furious, of course, but I simply cannot turn my son away, adopted or otherwise."

You nodded, understanding family loyalties. "Why did he come back?"

"We're not sure. He's been acting strangely. I fear he has dark plans."

"Brother!" a familiar voice called, and you could hear the venom masked with a smile.

"You are not my brother," Thor replied through gritted teeth.

Loki placed a hand over his heart in mock hurt. "Look at you, cutting ties." He looked behind the blond to see you and his grin widened. "What's this? Bedding mortals again? I thought I taught you better."

"Leave her alone," Thor growled.

"Oh, I plan to," Loki shrugged. "One mortal will not stop my plans."

"What plans?"

"You'll just have to wait and see."

It turned out that Loki's plans involved turning his back on Asgard and Jötuns alike and trying to enslave Midgard. Thor caught him as he tried to leave the realm, bringing the Warriors Three and Lady Sig along with him. You stood with Queen Frigga and watched, worried for the outcome.

"Stop this foolishness, Loki," Thor warned, brows furrowed. Though he claimed that the dark-haired god was not his brother, he still loved him as one, and didn't want him to hurt himself nor your home world.

"Foolishness, Thor?" Loki sneered in reply. "The only foolishness is your pathetic attempts to stop me."

"Give it up, Loki," Volstagg groaned. "You cannot take on all of us."

"You have already killed so many Asgardians and Jötuns," Sif added. "Do you really need more bloodshed?"

"Until the mortals bow to me as their king," Loki explained, "there will always be bloodshed."

"So be it," Thor sighed. He ran forward, hammer outstretched. The Loki he attacked was a clone, dissipating as soon as he swung his arm.

"Are you ever not going to fall for that?" Loki chuckled in stereo as another hundred clones appeared.

"Which one is the real Loki?" Sif asked, spinning on her heel and searching.

"Just start swinging," Volstagg suggested, throwing a punch at what turned out to be air.

Fandral swung his sword, catching the real Loki in the arm. He fell to the ground with a yell, clutching the wound.

"Found him," Fandral stated.

Thor tossed his hammer, landing it on Loki's chest, pinning him to the ground.

"That's hardly fair," Loki smirked before hissing in pain.

"Stop this, Loki," Thor said again.

"Never," the trickster replied.

"Enough!" a voice boomed. Everyone jumped in surprise as you turned your head to see Odin making his way over. "You are all acting like children." He looked around, brows furrowing as he found you. "Who are you?"

"This is (y/n)," Frigga introduced. "She's a friend of Thor's. She brought him here."

"How?" Odin demanded. "The Bifrost was destroyed."

"I have powers of teleportation, Sir," you answered softly, bowing your head respectfully.

"Loki," Odin addressed, turning his attention back to the fight. "You are hereby banished to live as a mortal on Midgard. No powers, no status, nothing."

"You cannot-"

"I am the King!" Odin shouted, cutting off the trickster's protest. "I can do what I see fit." He tapped his staff on the ground, sending Loki flying backwards into a flash of light. Mjolnir returned to Thor as the blond looked at his father.

"I'm sorry, Father," he stated softly. "I did not mean for it to go this far."

"And to think I thought you were ready to be King," Odin said, shaking his head. "I want you and your mortal girl to return to Midgard for the time being."

Thor nodded, moving to hug his friends and mother goodbye.

"It was good to meet you," Frigga smiled, wrapping you in a hug. You returned the gesture in surprise.

"You too, ma'am," you smiled.

Thor grabbed your hand, intertwining your fingers as you concentrated on the Tower, teleporting the two of you home.

Once back, you settled down together in Thor's bed, thinking over everything that had happened.

"Do you think we'll run into Loki now that he's stuck on Earth?" you inquired.

"It is possible," Thor replied, pressing a kiss to your forehead. You hummed happily as your head rested on his chest. "But I would not worry. He is mortal now. He cannot hurt us."

"It's not important, anyway," you smiled, looking up at him. "All that matters is us."

He smiled and nodded in agreement as you leaned forward, claiming his lips with yours.


	86. Congratulations - Dad Bruce

**Congratulations**

Request for _DarkMousyRulezAll_

**A/N:** Father/daughter fic

I was excited to do a graduation fic so I was gonna base it on how I wish mine had gone, cuz mine sucked, but I got super writer's block so it's short and I'm sorry it wasn't on time.

Various sections of the audience cheered in turn as the handful of students in line before you took their turns walking across the stage and waving at the cameras. The principal handed a diploma to each of them and you smiled brightly as your name was called.

"(y/n) (m/n) (l/n)!" the announcer yelled. Your father and his friends smiled and cheered, standing and clapping, as you walked across the stage and struck a pose. The principal smiled as he passed you your diploma, falling back in line.

After everyone had passed, everyone stood and faced the audience, cheering and throwing off their caps as the announcer congratulated you.

You reached down to pluck your cap from the floor as your family – the Avengers – came closer. Bruce swept you into a loving hug before Tony squeezed in between you and lifted you up. You laughed as he spun you around before setting you back on your feet. Even stronger arms, those now belonging to a god, wrapped around you, pulling you into a bone-crushing hug.

"Thor," you coughed. "Air."

"Sorry, Lady (y/n)," he smiled, releasing you.

"Congrats," Clint smiled, patting your shoulder. Natasha gave you a quick hug, smiling softly.

"We're all very proud," Steve said, beaming as he pulled you against his chest. You smiled up at him before pulling away.

"Come on guys!" Tony called, heading towards the exit. "Let's go to dinner!"

"Dinner?" you repeated with a grin.

"Tony's taking us to (f/restaurant) to celebrate," Bruce smiled.

Once there, you all climbed out of Tony's limo and headed inside. The host led you to a large table in the back that had a "Reserved" plaque sitting atop it. You unzipped your graduation gown and slid it off your arms before draping it across the back of a chair and taking a seat.

After ordering drinks, you noticed that Thor and Steve had disappeared. Before you could ask where they went, they sauntered back inside, each carrying two gift bags.

"What's all that?" you asked, eyes darting between the boys and the bags.

"Graduation presents!" Tony replied excitedly.

"Aww," you cooed, smiling. "You didn't have to get me presents."

"Yes we did!" Clint argued with a grin. Thor placed one bag in your lap while he and Steve set the others in the middle of the table. Excited, you thrust your hand inside, feeling a neatly wrapped box. You pulled it out as you set the bag on the floor. "Happy graduation" was written in fancy script and odd angles across the paper. Ripping the paper revealed a simple box which, upon opening, revealed a (birthstone) and diamond star pendant attached to a simple chain.  
"Made it myself," Tony grinned.  
"Thanks, Tony!" you smiled, pulling the necklace from the box and clasping it around your neck. Fishing through the bag once more produced a (f/c) envelope with your name written on the back in Clint's chicken scratch. Smiling softly you ripped open the seal, pulling out a sparkly white card. The front depicted a silver tabby kitten with a graduation cap sitting crookedly on its head. "Congratulations" was written in sparkly letters across the top, and you opened it to reveal forty dollars, a simple "Happy Graduation" written at the top of one side and a small, sweet note from Clint filling the other.  
"Thank you, Clint," you smiled.  
"Of course, (y/n)," the archer smiled.  
The next bag contained a rather large bouquet of all of your favorite flowers in various colors. There were easily three dozen blossoms in the mix, and upon holding them under your nose you discovered that they smelled heavenly. A tag was attached to the string that held the stems together, reading, '_I wasn't sure what to get you. I hope flowers are okay. – Steve_.'  
You smiled up at the blushing super soldier in awe. "They're beautiful, Steve."  
The evening continued with presents and desserts and congratulations from the team.

"I have one more gift for you," Bruce smiled as everyone went outside to the limo. Behind said vehicle sat another, a beautiful (f/c) (f/car) with a large red bow attached to the top.  
"You bought me a car?" you replied in surprise, stepping closer to look at it.  
Bruce smiled. "I know this is your favorite. You've earned it."  
You turned and threw your arms around him. "Thank you, Dad!"  
Smiling, he handed you the keys, watching as you excitedly unlocked your new car and slid into the driver's seat. Steve reached up and pulled the bow from the top, setting it in the passenger's seat. Your hands ran over the steering wheel, grin never faltering. You stuck the key in the ignition and started the engine, giggling with excitement.  
You turned your attention to the boys. "Who wants to ride with me?"  
The car had a three-man back seat, meaning you could take four passengers with you. Bruce slid into the passenger's seat while Clint and Steve slid into the back. Natasha slid in beside Clint, leaving Thor and Tony to take the limo.  
Still smiling, you followed the limo onto the street, driving your new baby home to the Tower.


	87. Can You Show Me? - Loki

**Can You Show Me?**

Request for _harmony heart frost_

**A/N:** "I wanna know! Can you show me?"

I apologize for the wait. I've been receiving a lot of birthday requests and most of them have been requested within a week of the actual birthday, so many of the regular requests have been put on hold so I can get the birthday requests done in time. Damn Writer's Block won't let me manage both.

A frustrated groan left your lips as you collapsed on your bed, ready to give up. You'd been practicing for three hours straight, but you'd yet to completely control your powers. You couldn't seem to concentrate, and when you did, you had no idea what to concentrate on.

From a young age, you'd discovered that you had the power to control light and darkness. Based on the experimenting you'd done so far, that ranged from summoning and commanding the shadows to do your bidding to using your mind to turn on the bedroom light. The problem was that you couldn't manage much of either one.

Taking a deep breath, you sat up and closed your eyes. You crossed your legs and rested your hands in your lap, trying to focus. Another breath came in through your nose as your mind centered in on the light switch that sat innocently by your door. As you blew out your breath, you imagined it dousing a candle flame, using said candle to symbolize the light bulb that sat inside its case above you on the ceiling. The light flickered and was just about to fade–

A knock sounded on your door, breaking your concentration. The light remained on and you glared at your door with all the passion you could muster.

"Who is it and what do you want?" you growled out, flopping back on the pillows.

"It's Loki and I came to see if you were alright," a silky voice replied.

A sigh escaped your lips. You never could reject the demigod. "Come in."

The doorknob clicked as the door opened and the beautiful man you called your best friend – and secret crush – came through, smiling gently. "Are you alright? No one has seen or heard from you today. We were worried."

You couldn't help but smile. Loki was concerned about you. "I'm fine. I was just trying to take a day to practice my powers but I'm not getting anywhere."

"Perhaps I can be of assistance," he offered, sitting beside you on your bed. "After all, I have powers of my own, and they took some practice as well."

"Really?" you asked, hope lighting your eyes. Some alone time with Loki, maybe finally make some progress with your abilities – and your relationships… "That'd be amazing."

He smiled and nodded, turning to face you. "Now, how do your powers work? Do you have to look or point or is it all in your head?"

"I'm not sure," you sighed. "I can't get them to cooperate either way. Sometimes I can reach out and grab shadows, and if I close my eyes and think about the light I can make it flicker, but I'm not sure what the trigger is or how to pull it."

He nodded again, processing your response. "Let's try your hands first. You said you could grab the shadows?"

You nodded in reply.

"Let's try that," he suggested, nodding his head towards the shadow on the floor cast by the lamp sitting atop your bedside table. "Try and pull on that shadow."

You turned to face the table and shadow, taking a deep breath. You slowly reached your hands out as though to grab a book, aligning your hands above the shadow. Taking another breath and focusing on the darkness, you closed your fists as though grabbing handfuls of a blanket and began pulling them towards you. The shadow followed, bending and contorting to obey your demands. A small smile claimed your lips as you looked at your work.

"Very good," Loki smiled. "Do you think you could do the same with light?"

"I haven't tried," you replied with a small shrug.

"Let's," Loki suggested, reaching around you to flip the switch on the lamp. He had to stretch behind you to reach it, pressing his chest against your back, causing your face to flush and you to swallow a hopefully inaudible gulp.

He sat back and held his hands out as if giving something to you but there was nothing there. You watched his hands and saw a blue ball of light begin to form. "This is a ball of pure light," he explained. "Use your mind and see if you can do something to it."

Nodding, you closed your eyes and took in a breath. You nervously placed your hands under Loki's, cupping them, to help you focus on the light. Clearing your mind – which was hard to do with your thundering heartbeat – you thought only of making the ball grow. Breathing out of your mouth, you imagined your breath fanning a fire, making it bigger. Cracking one eye open, your gasped and your eyes widened. The ball in Loki's hands had doubled in size.

"Did I do that?" you asked, worried that he'd made it bigger to give you hope.

He grinned. "That was all you."

Your grin matched his as you looked back at the light.

"See if you can change its shape," Loki suggested. "It's yours to do with what you like. It's completely moldable."

You nodded and focused on the light, keeping your eyes open. You always closed your eyes for extra concentration, but your newfound boost of confidence made you want to watch. Keeping your hands under his, you looked at the light, imagining a blue star in its place. You blew a breath out of your lips – a concentration technique you'd picked up – and willed the light to change.

A jolt of excitement tingled your spine as a spike poked out of the top of the light ball. It only fueled your confidence and eagerness as you continued focusing on the light. Another spike popped out of one side, soon mirrored on the other. You could see Loki's smile out of the corner of your eye and wondered just how much faith he had in you.

Within moments the ball had turned into a perfect star and you sat back, grinning. You looked up to meet Loki's eyes which sparkled despite the darkness.

"You did it," he smiled.

"You helped," you replied.

He shook his head. "I merely offered suggestions. Your concentration controlled your power."

Unable to contain yourself, you lurched forward, wrapping your arms around his neck. The light star dissipated, leaving you in total darkness as his arms hesitantly wrapped around your waist.

You pulled back, worried that you'd crossed a line, but his hands on your hips held you in place. Your hands slid across his shoulders and up his neck to find his face, your forehead resting against his.

"I'm proud of you," he whispered, and you were instantly aware of the proximity between your lips. You nodded slowly before leaning in, pressing your lips to his. He responded immediately, lips moving against yours and fitting perfectly. His hands on your hips pulled you forward until you were straddling his lap, lips still attached.

"Thanks for the help," you murmured against his lips between kisses.

"Any time," he replied, one hand sliding up to tangle in your hair. You let out a giggle as he leaned forward, dropping you back onto the bed.

None of the Avengers saw either of you for the rest of the night.


	88. Love Always - Pietro

Request for _Bellaboo5103_

**A/N:** Another birthday

Having dominion over two of the universe's most powerful elements took a bit of getting used to. You went from being a normal girl with no special abilities to a Hydra escapee with command over water and fire. Two very conflicting powers and you managed them both.

You'd run away from Hydra with the Maximoff twins and followed them into the fight against Ultron, eventually joining the Avengers. They accepted you after learning that you were a friend of the other new recruits, and after seeing your powers. Tony was constantly asking you to give him a demonstration, like raising the fire under the stove burner or making water come from the faucet without turning on the tap. You humored him every now and then with little tricks, just enough to satisfy him. You didn't experiment with your powers too often, worried about them getting out of control and burning down the Tower or flooding it.

It had been almost a year since you and the twins had joined the team, and they made sure you all felt at home. Moving in had taken some getting used to, especially since you were shy and reserved and felt rather awkward around your new "family." But they had all been nothing but friendly and sweet, offering you to join in movie and game nights, helping you out when you needed it and making sure you didn't feel out of place or in the way.

You had escaped shortly after your birthday, and that time of year was rolling around again. You knew that the twins knew, but you weren't sure if the rest of the team had been informed. You also weren't sure if you wanted them to be informed. You had seen a few birthday celebrations in the Avengers Tower, mostly consisting of large, people-packed parties and drinking and getting drunk and sleeping around. That didn't sound fun at all. You had always preferred small, intimate celebrations, with your close friends and family and a few gifts.

You sauntered into the kitchen on the morning of your special day, looking for coffee and surprised to find Steve cooking your favorite breakfast – biscuits and gravy. (1) You caught a glimpse of the half-full coffee pot from the corner of your eye and stepped around Steve to get to it. Filling your favorite mug with the nectar of the gods, you pulled your favorite creamer from the fridge and doctored up your coffee.

"Morning, (y/n)," Steve smiled. "Happy birthday."

You looked up at him in surprise. "You know?"

"Of course," he replied, stirring the gravy. "I like knowing when everyone's birthdays are."

"That's nice," you nodded, sipping your coffee.

"I asked the twins what your favorite breakfast food was," he admitted with a light blush. "I thought it might be a nice start to the morning."

"That's very kind of you," you replied, a light blush on your cheeks.

"Thank Pietro," Steve replied. "He suggested it."

"Happy birthday, Elements," Tony greeted as he shuffled into the living room where you and the twins were watching your favorite movie.

"Thanks," you replied shyly.

"Gotcha something," the billionaire added, handing you a rectangular box wrapped in shiny silvery ribbon.

"You didn't have to-"

He cut you off with a smile. "Sure I did. You're part of the team."

A touched smile claimed your lips, feeling like part of the family as you gently pulled the ribbon open. Lifting the lid of the box revealed a silver charm bracelet containing charms that represented everyone. In the middle sat a small fireball and a drop of water to represent you. To one side sat a lightning bolt, a miniature Captain America shield, a miniature Mjolnir, and a radiation symbol. To the other side of your charms sat a fancy "M," a miniature Iron Man helmet, a black widow spider, and an archery bow.

"Made it myself," Tony stated proudly, winking at Pietro. "With help."

"It's perfect, Tony," you smiled, handing the bracelet to Wanda so she could clasp it around your wrist.

"Just want you to remember you're part of the family," Tony replied softly. He sauntered away, leaving you with the twins.

"He said he had help," Wanda recalled. "Who helped?"

"I don't know," you replied, glancing at Pietro who blushed and looked away. You shared a look with Wanda before she smiled and sauntered away, leaving you alone with Pietro.

"Thank you," you whispered.

"What for?" he asked, playing dumb.

"I know you helped," you smiled. "Tony looked directly at you when he said he had help."

Pietro smiled. "It was my idea. I asked him to make it for me."

"I love it," you replied, wrapping your arms around him in a hug.

"I have a gift for you as well," he said softly, swallowing the lump in his throat.

"What is it?" you asked excitedly. He pulled out a small box similar to the one your bracelet had been in, but square. You quickly pulled the ribbon and lifted the lid to find a small golden heart-shaped locket. _Love Always_ was inscribed on the front. You opened it to reveal a picture of you on one side and a picture of Pietro on the other. You looked up at him with a smile, handing him the locket before turning around and holding your hair up. He nervously draped the locket around your neck and you suppressed a pleasant shudder as his hand brushed against your skin. He clasped the locket before grabbing your hands to let your hair down. You turned back around to face him.

"I love it," you stated with a small smile.

"Do you understand?" he asked hopefully. "What it means?"

You reached up to toy with the chain. "I'm hoping it means… you feel the same about me as I do about you."

He leaned in close, pressing his lips to yours. You responded instantly as his hands reached up to cup your face and the back of your head. Your hands rested on his chest, fisting in his shirt.

He pulled back for air, leaning his forehead against yours. "I'll take that as a yes."

You giggled and pulled him in for another kiss.

(1) My personal favorite.


	89. Surprise Surprise - Loki

**Surprise Surprise**

Request for _FandomsUnited_

**A/N:** Birthday. Surprise surprise.

That wasn't a planned title, it just worked after I said it in the AN.

Also, requests are closed. I'm sorry, I love taking requests, but I have about 206 chapters planned and I'm only on what… 88? 89? Yeah, I have a lot of work to do.

The thundering pound of your heart rang deeply in your ears, blocking out most other sounds. Your nerves were twisting and knotting in the pit of your stomach, and you couldn't help but wonder how much right you had to be here.

You had already been friends with Jane and Darcy when Thor dropped into town, and though you weren't much of a scientist, you tagged along in their adventures together. You'd met Loki a few brief times and found yourself an instant attraction – and a mutual one.

But then Loki fell off the Bifrost and Thor never came back. You assisted Darcy in comforting Jane, assuring her that he'd come back when it was safe and possible.

Then Thor returned, more panicked and ready to fight than ever. He had to take Jane to Asgard due to her alien illness, but deemed it too dangerous for you and Darcy. So you stayed behind while Thor and Jane left, and you couldn't help but want to see Loki again.

And Thor and Jane returned, and you tried to find a subtle way to ask how Loki was doing. You imagined it wasn't wonderful, based on the bits and pieces you caught on the news and what Thor had told you of his adventures. Once you finally managed to sneak in a "what's he up to now?" into the conversation, Thor's expression turned dark and Jane's brows furrowed as she looked at him.

"Loki's dead," the blond's deep voice informed you. You tried to ignore the pang in your chest. You barely knew him, after all. You had no claim, no right to be upset.

And then Odin heard about you from Heimdall and found you interesting. Why would a mortal be so interested in the God of Mischief? He demanded that Thor bring you to Asgard immediately.

Which returns you to the beginning of the story – standing before the gates of Asgard, heading to Odin's throne room.

"Are you ready?" Thor asked, Jane on his arm. She insisted on coming, having been in your exact place before. She knew how scary it was for a mortal girl to be summoned to Asgard by the King.

You shook your head as the doors opened. "Not even close."

Odin sat in his throne as you entered, watching you closely. Glancing to the side you saw Thor and Jane bowing and followed their lead, tilting your head down.

"You may rise," Odin announced, causing you to look at your companions again as they stood.

"Jane," the king greeted. "Nice to see you again."

"You too, sir," Jane replied politely.

"Thor and Jane, you may leave."

Your eyes widened as you looked at your friends. Jane smiled while Thor placed a reassuring hand on your shoulder before they left. What if you said something to offend the king? What if he wanted to hurt you?

"Come here," Odin demanded, and your feet slowly shuffled you forwards.

"Sir," you began quietly. "May I ask why you called me here?"

"Here to Asgard?" he replied.

You nodded.

"I had some questions for you."

You looked at him patiently, wondering what he could possibly want to know from you.

He stood from his throne and took a step closer to you. "How well did you know Loki?"

"Not very," you admitted disappointedly. "I only met him a couple of times. Thor's told me some stories."

"Did Thor tell you the horrid things that Loki has done?"

"A bit," you nodded. "I know about the Jötuns and him trying to conquer Earth."

"And what do you think of Loki after hearing those stories?" He was looking directly at you, almost menacingly.

You bit your lip, searching your mind for how you really felt. You really blamed Odin, even despite Thor's praises of the man. But you couldn't exactly tell Odin that, could you? "I think that he was… misguided. He believed that he had the right to do the things he did, and in his own mind he was doing the right thing for himself."

"So you do not blame him?"

"I… I don't know that there is anyone to blame," you replied carefully. "It was his fault for doing what he did, but as I said, he believed it to be the right thing. His judgment was clouded."

"Tell me," he said, moving until he was right in front of you. "Did you mourn his death?"

"I suppose I was disappointed to hear that he was gone before I got to know him," you responded slowly. "Underneath his misguided actions, he sounded like an interesting man."

"What if I told you that he was alive?"

"I'd ask how."

Green lights and shimmers enveloped Odin, stretching vertically as though he were growing. The magic dissipated and revealed the black-haired man you'd come to admire. Your eyes widened and a gasp left your lips as he smirked down at you.

"I'm an interesting man, now, am I?"

"How did you do that?" you asked, staring up at him. Thor had told you a handful of stories about his brother's magical tendencies, but you hadn't been sure if you believed in magic.

"My death was an illusion," Loki replied.

"What about Odin?" you asked.

He rolled his eyes. "He is safe."

"So it was really you that called us here," you stated, narrowing your eyes at him.

"You," he replied, stepping closer. "I called you here."

"Why me?"

His hand reached up to cup your cheek, his forehead resting on yours. "You believe in me."

"How would you have known that until now?" you asked, your voice barely above a whisper as you tried to focus on the conversation rather than his proximity.

"After the last time you and I met," he explained, "Thor tried to appeal to my better nature by informing me that his Midgardian girlfriend's beautiful companion had taken an interest in me."

A blush claimed your cheeks at the compliment.

"I thought he was lying to get me on his side," Loki sighed, closing his eyes. "But after I came back as Odin, I spoke to Heimdall and asked about Thor and his mortal friends. He told me that there was a mortal maiden who had been very interested in my death. So, naturally, I had to meet you myself."

"Why does it matter?" you whispered.

"Because I haven't been loved in a very long time," he whispered in return. "I haven't felt love in a very long time. Until you."

"Me?"

Cool, thin lips pressed against yours, sending your brain into a fury of questions and confusions. His other hand looped around your waist, settling on your back. The hand on your cheek slid forward to tangle in your hair. You let your internal desires take over and your hand slid into his hair while the other rested on his chest. He pulled you closer by the waist, almost as though he were afraid to let you go.

You pulled back for air, looking up at him with wide eyes. "What was that for?"

"Stay with me," he requested. "Be my queen."

"I…" you weren't sure how to respond.

"Please," he whispered, lips ghosting over yours.

You nodded, and he grinned before claiming your lips again.


	90. Alone Together - Natasha

**Alone Together**

Request for _Wolf Princess Warrior_

**A/N:** So I was gonna do a different song cuz I actually don't know this one, but it was the requested song and it's the one of the most love song-type songs that FOB has.

So the title says that requests are closed. If you officially submitted a request, then yours will still be written. I just can't take on any more at the moment.

"Come on, Nat!" you whined, following the redhead into the kitchen. "Take a break!"

"I don't need a break," she reasoned, grabbing a blueberry muffin from the plate on the counter.

"Take one anyway," you argued, grabbing a coffee cake muffin. "I already got the tickets. I need someone to go with me."

"Ask Tony," she suggested. "Or Clint. Or Bruce."

"I don't want them to go," you replied simply.

"I don't want to go," she stated, walking out of the room.

You couldn't ignore the pang of rejection that stabbed your chest as she sauntered away. You also couldn't resist watching the sway of her hips as she walked out of view.

You'd developed quite a crush on the redhead, but you'd been careful not to let your secret slip. Steve had found out and was sweetly cautious to keep it to himself, and he was the only one that knew.

"Come on, Nat," Clint pressed as the two sat together, cleaning their guns. "It's just a concert."

"You know it's more than that," Natasha argued, shaking her head.

"(y/n) doesn't," Clint reasoned. "Maybe she's looking for some girl bonding. Make it a Girls Night out."

The redhead grew quiet, looking at her lap.

"I know you like her," the archer stated softly. "More than you like anyone else. Just go with her. If something happens, you can get rid of all that sexual tension. If not, you'll know for sure."

She caught his gaze, trying to think of a legit argument. Finding none, she let a small sigh escape her lips and nodded her head gently.

You were seated on your bed, the soon-to-be forgotten Fall Out Boy tickets sitting innocently on your bedside table. You wondered if there was anyone you could sell them too, now that you weren't going. Even if you found someone to go with you, Natasha's rejection still hurt, and the concert would just be a constant reminder that it could have been her.

With a sigh you lied down against the pillows, looking up at the (f/c) ceiling. You were just reaching for your phone and earphones when a knock sounded on the door. "Who is it?" you called.

"Nat," a feminine voice replied. Steeling yourself and trying not to appear upset, you called for her to come in.

"Hey," she greeted, closing the door behind her.

"Hi," you replied softly. "Need something?"

"I was wondering if you still had those concert tickets," she admitted with a small grin.

"Why?" you asked, pretending to be uninterested.

"'Cause I wanted to go with you," she replied, sitting at the foot of your bed.

"What changed your mind?"

"We could really use a Girls Night Out," she grinned.

You allowed a small smirk to claim your lips. "Yeah, we do."

"So we'll go to the concert and maybe get some food after?" she suggested.

You nodded. "Sounds good."

The drive to the venue wasn't too awful, but parking was a downright nightmare. Everyone seemed to arrive at the concert at the exact same time, and it took very skilled pinball maneuvers to get around the masses. Natasha's time as a spy served her well as she drove down the alley behind the amphitheater where not a single other car was parked.

She offered you an excited smile as she turned off the car and got out. You followed her to the line of hundreds that lead to the door. An usher came out and divided the crowd into two separate lines – those with tickets and those without. That move bumped you and the redhead up a few feet, but you were still stuck several feet from the door.

After a good half hour – and a lot of gratuity that you left as early as you did and had the time to wait in line – you made it to the front, offering your tickets to the man behind the counter for him to tear and hand back to you. Stuffing the ticket stub in your pocket, you all but dragged Natasha inside to find your seats.

You'd managed to get floor tickets, leaving you and the redhead right in front of the stage with all the adrenaline-pumped moshers. You were slightly frightened of the large burly guys pushing each other around, but the assassin beside you knew her way around a fight and could easily knock them out should you ask.

You screamed with the rest of the fans as Fall Out Boy claimed the stage, starting off with "Thanks For the Memories." You sang along, dancing and jumping with the crowd, unaware of Natasha's genuine smile watching your every move. She loved to see you so happy, and knowing that you were so happy because she came along with you made it even better.

She only knew one FOB song and hoped they'd play it. She figured she'd definitely earn some points by knowing something about your favorite band.

"_I don't know where you're going_," Patrick Stump sang as the music started up. "_But do you got room for one more troubled soul_?"

Natasha grinned, taking a leap of faith and placing her hands on your hips. You looked at the redhead in surprise, a blush dusting your cheeks.

Her grin grew as she sang along, swaying your hips along with hers. "_Let's be alone together. We can stay young forever. Scream it from the top of your lungs, lungs, lungs_."

Your grin matched hers as your arms draped across her shoulders. Of course she knew your favorite song.

Her forehead rested on yours as she continued. "_Let's be alone together. We can stay young forever. We'll stay young, young, young, young, young_."

You giggled and danced with her, trying to focus on her voice. You'd never heard her sing but damn she sounded good. You could get lost in her voice. The song eventually ended, followed by claps and cheers and demands for an encore. Your (e/c) eyes bored into the redhead's hazel irises. She leaned in, eyes fluttering closed. You followed suit, tilting your head. Your lips met in the middle and a spark exploded in your chest. You pulled her closer by your arms around her neck and she reciprocated, wrapping her arms around your waist. Your lips melded together perfectly, and she wasn't too much taller than you, so you didn't have to strain your neck to reach her lips.

"Concert's over," she whispered against your lips.

"Let's take this back to your place, then," you grinned, pressing your lips to hers once more.


	91. You Are My Sunshine - Loki

**You Are My Sunshine**

Request for _Lady Deadpool's pet Kiara_

The balls of your feet bounced on the floor as you skipped to the elevator, bouncing back and forth as you rode up to your floor. Skipping out, you looked around, frowning slightly at the lack of Avengers to share your day with. You'd had a wonderful day and were in such a good mood you wanted to tell everyone what had happened.

You'd gone out shopping and found the perfect gifts – or materials to make the perfect gifts – for each of the Avengers for Christmas, which was a couple of weeks away. (1) You'd also cashed your checks, paid your bills, done some grocery shopping, and rented the next book in your favorite series from the library. Many people would see your adventures as work, but you were proud that you'd gotten so much done.

You sauntered down the hall to the technology lab, hoping to tell Tony about the amazing present you found for Pepper (since he'd been begging you for ideas). Your skipping was cut short as you saw the white knuckles attached to the billionaire's hands, gripping his cell phone hard enough to smash it. His eyes were filled with fire as he glared down at the scrap of metal on the work table he was seated at.

"Go away," he growled out, having heard your footsteps approach the door. Slightly afraid of Angry Tony, you nodded and turned on your heel, totally not running down the hall.

Your next stop was Bruce. As long as his skin had a natural tannish color to it, he was in a good enough mood for you to babble.

Your hips wiggled with excitement as you made your way to the science lab. Unlike Tony, Bruce would only be there when he was in a good mood. If there was a chance of him Hulking out, he'd go somewhere more private.

Apparently he changed his policy. You peeked in through the doorway, your footsteps catching his hyper sensitive attention. He glared up at you and you noticed his hands gaining a greenish color. Gulping in fear, you backed away, waiting for him to look back down before you turned and ran.

It seemed that everyone was in a bad mood today, even Mr. Happy America. His punching bags had all exploded and it seemed that his impenetrable shield was… not impenetrable. Natasha had gotten into a fight with her sister, Clint had gotten into a fight with Barbara, Thor had gotten into a fight with Jane… Everyone was a mess.

Tears streaked down your cheeks as you shuffled into your room. Maybe it was stupid to cry while everyone else was dealing with something worse, but you couldn't help it. You curled up on your bed, fisting your hands in your blankets and burying your face in your feather pillow. You were in such a good mood… and now all of the presents seemed obsolete.

A certain raven-haired god grew worried when you were nowhere to be found. He waited on the couch in the living room on one of the lower levels of the Tower, where the two of you went to read with minimal risk of being interrupted. Everyone preferred the more updated upper levels while the simply designed lower floor suited you and Loki just fine.

Furrowing his brows in concern, he stood from his spot on the couch and began looking for you. He checked every room on every floor, having no idea why you would miss your nightly reading session with the man. You'd become quick friends after he'd been accepted into the team, spending most of your time reading with him and swapping stories.

He finally made it to your floor, having checked everywhere else first, and knocked gently on the door. His confusion grew when you didn't respond, and his worry grew when he heard the soft sniffles coming from the other side of the door.

"(y/n)?" he greeted gently, pushing open the door. The sight inside your room broke his heart. You, curled up on your bed, sobbing into your pillows.

"(y/n)…" he breathed, crossing the room to sit beside you on your bed. He rested a hand on your arm, gently pulling back to roll you over. You refused, pulling your arm away and keeping your face hidden.

"Darling, who has hurt you?" he asked gently, brushing a few strands of tear-dampened hair away from your face.

"Everyone…" you mumbled back, sniffling.

"Tell me what happened," he requested, and you slowly sat up. You kept your head down as his arms wrapped around your torso, pulling you close. Your head rested on his chest, teary eyes staining his dress shirt, as your hands sat limply in your lap.

"I came home really happy," you began, choking down a sob. "I wanted to tell everyone how much I got done. I paid my bills and got all my Christmas shopping done and I was really excited. But everyone was in a bad mood and told me to go away…"

Loki's arms tightened around you as anger bubbled in his chest. How dare they ignore you and make you cry! He moved up on the bed until he could lie down, pulling you down with him, never removing his arms from your back. Your head nestled in the crook of his neck and your arm rested limply over his waist. He ran the fingers of one hand through your hair, the other drawing soothing circles and random designs on your back.

"Thanks, Loki," you mumbled, nuzzling closer. He felt his cheeks heat up as he nodded, closing his eyes.

"Anything for you, darling."

You looked up at him, the movement causing him to open his eyes. "There's one thing that would turn my day around," you whispered.

"What is that?" he asked softly, always willing to make you happy.

Taking a leap of faith, you leaned forward and closed your eyes. He caught on quickly and followed suit, closing the gap between your lips. A startled gasp left you – you hadn't expected him to respond so quickly. Your arm left his waist and slid up his chest, reaching to tangle in his long black locks. The hand that had been soothingly running through your hair now gently gripped it, holding you in place. Another gasp left you as a pleasant shudder ran down your spine. His other hand found your hips, squeezing gently, pulling you closer. His tongue ran across your bottom lip as you pulled away for air.

"Did that help?" he smirked.

You nodded, eyes half closed. "I could use a little more."

His smirk turned into a grin as he pulled you in again.

After your steamy make-out session, you cuddled into his chest and quickly fell asleep. He never left your side, arms wrapped securely around you, your nose in his neck. He closed his eyes and focused, sending out a telepathic message to all residents of the Tower – save for you, of course.

_If you ever hurt (y/n) or make her cry again, I will personally neuter you with a fork. _(2)

(1) I know it's summer but it's the only reason you'd be buying stuff for everyone.

(2) Too violent? I wasn't sure whether to be violent or just mean enough to be funny. It is Loki, after all.


	92. Chaotic Good - Loki

**Chaotic Good**

Request for _CaitlinRainbowChick_

**A/N:** So I found both of the requests you made, cuz you originally made one about the Goddess of Chaos and then added to it, but the two really didn't go to together so I went with the original request.

You were pleasantly surprised to find that the kingdom would be holding a funeral ceremony for the fallen god. Of course Thor would miss him, as would Frigga were she still alive, and you missed him more than anyone. But you mused that Odin and most of the kingdom's residents were less than upset about the trickster's death and would celebrate rather than mourn.

Not many Asgardians trusted you much, either. You'd been Loki's best friend before his emotions went rampant and he tried to be King. Being the Goddess of Chaos, you fit quite nicely with the God of Mischief. You'd been his best friend since you were kids, always preferring him over Thor. You practiced magic together, having some similar powers. You could both morph into other people and beings, and he could create things from thin air while you could turn invisible.

You and Thor were the most bent up about his demise, being the only two citizens that shed a single tear. Odin only attended the ceremony because it was duty as King, and flowers were seated beside him in place of the Queen. Lady Sif and the Warriors Three offered their condolences to the Crowned Prince but you could tell there was no true sorrow or remorse in their eyes. They just wanted to keep up appearances.

You receded into yourself after Loki's death, spending most of your time in your chambers. If anyone besides Thor shared your sorrow, you'd be a bit more open to socializing. But you knew that most of the kingdom was happy he was gone, and you had no intention of playing nice with those who rejoiced in the cause of your depression.

Your mind was lost in a book when a knocking sounded on your door. "Lady (y/n," a guard called. "The King has requested your presence immediately."

"Thank you," you called back before sighing. You despised Odin the most after Loki's passing. Despite all that Loki had done, the fact that he was still Odin's adopted son and that he died to save Thor meant nothing to the old man. You ran a brush through your hair before making your way to the throne room.

"You ask for me, my King?" you greeted with a respectful bow. You never let your emotions conflict your manners.

"Yes," he nodded, gesturing for you to stand straight. "I had some questions for you."

"Questions about what, my King?" you asked, tilting your head in confusion.

"Loki."

You tried to keep your expression blank and your emotions at bay while you waited for him to elaborate. "What about him?"

"What was your relationship with him?"

"We… we were friends, my King. Nothing more." A pit formed in your stomach at your own words. How you wanted more than that from him.

"Are you certain?" Odin pressed. "Word around the kingdom was that he was rather fond of you."

A blush stained your cheeks. "I do not know if there is truth to those rumors, Sir. As far as I know, he was a friend."

"You may be the only friend he had in this kingdom."

"I… I believe he thought so."

"Tell me," he began, "would you ever hurt him?"

"Of course not!" you replied quickly. "As I said, we were friends."

"You are the Goddess of Chaos," Odin countered. "Are you certain that you did not stage his death for a bit of fun?"

Anger bubbled up in your chest and it took all of your willpower to keep it down. "I could never do such a thing to my own kind," you argued. "Loki was a friend, and I like to think I was the only one in the kingdom on his side. He'd even lost Thor as his companion. Why would I want any part in his death?"

Surprising you, Odin began to laugh. What concerned you more was that his laugh sounded suspiciously like… Loki's?

A green sheet of magic surrounded him and his form began to shift, growing taller and leaner. The magic faded and revealed the God of Mischief himself.

"Loki?" you gasped in surprise.

"Hello darling," (1) he grinned.

"It was you the whole time?" you asked.

"Of course," he replied. "You didn't think I was truly dead, did you?"

You looked down at the floor, thinking back to the past few weeks you'd spend crying in your room.

"You did…" he realized, stepping closer to you.

"Of course I did!" you yelled, stepping back. "Everyone did. We had a funeral for you! Thor and I were the only ones that cared. Do you know how hard it is to miss someone when the rest of the kingdom doesn't care?"

"I didn't think it would affect you so much," he admitted softly.

"You could have given me a sign or something," you noted, crossing your arms. "I thought you were gone for good."

"You know now," he offered.

"Why did you ask if I killed you?" you demanded. "How could you even think that?"

"I didn't," he replied. "I just wanted to see how you responded. Remember when I said that the rumor was that I was especially fond of you?"

You nodded slowly.

"That's true. I've always had a soft spot for you," he explained, pausing. "I love you, (y/n). I had to know if you felt the same before I revealed myself."

Your arms remained cross as you tried to stay angry at him. His ego needed it.

He stepped forward, a smile on his lips. His arms wrapped around your waist, pulling you to his chest. "Be my Queen?"

You looked up at him, jaw dropping slightly in surprise. "What?"

"We'd have to keep it a secret, of course," he sighed. "The kingdom believes I'm dead. But you could still be my Queen."

You couldn't help the smile that spread across your lips. "Of course."

He leaned forward and claimed your lips, hands resting on your hips. Your fingers tangled in his hair, pulling him close. He nibbled your lower lip, causing a gasp to escape your lips.

A loud knock came upon the large doors. "Father, I need to speak with you," Thor's voice stated.

Loki sighed softly, pecking your lips softly. "I will find you tonight, my Queen."

"I look forward to it, my King," you smiled.

(1) Loki… Crowley… same difference.


	93. She Waits For Me - Fury

**She Waits For Me**

Request for _Neko Yetta_

**A/N:** I sorry it's sad.

_ A strangled groan escaped his lungs as the Star Spangled Man assisted him to the hospital wing of the Helicarrier. He had resisted the help at first, insisting that he could stand on his own. He then attempted to stand on his own and promptly fell on his face, leading him to accept the soldier's offer._

_ "What happened?" the nurse, you, asked in surprise. Never had you seen the Director so injured._

_ "Hydra," Steve replied, setting the grumbling man on the hospital bed. "They attacked the car. Almost killed him."_

_ "Damn," you breathed, plugging in his heart monitor and cutting open his shirt to see his wounds. Stab wounds and broken glass littered his torso and he was losing consciousness._

_ You called for a few more nurses to assist you, putting the director under anesthesia before sanitizing and stitching._

_ Hours later, you were done, and a few more hours later, he awoke. He asked to see you specifically after Steve had gone in to visit. Steve offered you a small smile, causing you to furrow your brows in confusion._

_ "You called for me?" you asked as you entered the room. "Are the pain killers wearing off?"_

_ "Pain killers are fine," he grunted in reply, struggling to sit up on his own. You lurched forward immediately, wrapping your arms around his to help him. A blush stained your face as you backed away, embarrassed by your outburst._

_ "Sorry," you giggled nervously. "Habit."_

_ He smiled softly. "You did a great job stitching me up."_

_ "It is my job," you replied nonchalantly. _

_ "What do you do in your free time?"_

_ "Why do you ask?"_

_ "I'd like to take you to dinner as soon as I get out of here."_

_ "You can leave tomorrow, and I get off at eight."_

_ The following night's date, which consisted of him in his finest suit, you in a beautiful (f/c) dress, and your favorite restaurant in the city, lead to another date, which led to a full blown relationship. You went out on as many dates as your jobs would allow._

_ After you'd been dating for about a year, you went on a moonlit walk through the park. Cheesy, sure, but you lived in a secluded neighborhood and cheesy romance was your favorite kind. It had been Nick's idea, even, knowing your love of night time and the neighborhood park. _

_ He'd brought a blanket and laid it out on the grassy field, sitting on it before gesturing for you to join him. You smiled at the invite and complied, leaning into his side. His arm wrapped around your waist and your head rested on his shoulder while he leaned back until you were both lying down. You snuggled into his chest, draping your arm across his torso and closing your eyes._

_ "(y/n)?" he whispered gently, catching your attention. You looked up at him through tired eyes. He sat up gently, pulling you up with him despite your protests. You shivered slightly, a breeze blowing through the air and reminding you that you'd forgotten a jacket. He shook his off and draped it around your shoulders, causing you to smile. _

_ He then turned to face you, holding your hands in his. "I'm not a very expressive man, but I have to say that you make me feel more emotions than I knew I had. I love you, and I want to be with you forever." One hand left yours, sliding into his pocket. Withdrawing his hand, he revealed a box, and your eyes widened slightly. He opened the box with the same hand and inside sat a small diamond ring sitting atop a silver band._

_ "Nick…" you breathed, your free hand reaching up to cover your mouth. _

_ "Marry me?" he requested gently, taking the ring out of the box. You nodded vigorously, not trusting your voice. He smiled and held your hand, slipping the ring onto your finger. He leaned forward and captured your lips, your hands resting on his shoulders while his wrapped around your waist._

_ The wedding was small and intimate, consisting of the Avengers and SHIELD members as well as a few of your outsider friends. It was held in the backyard of your house, your rosebushes conveniently in full bloom and white lacy ribbons draped around the trees and fence. You wore a simple white strapless dress, snuggly hugging your bust and flowing out from your hips. It dragged behind you just a touch and the bust was adorned with a layer of golden beads. In your hands you held a bouquet of lilacs, Casablanca lilies, and yellow tulips. (1)_

_ Phil Coulson had gotten his ordination, allowing him to perform the ceremony. You and Nick wanted to keep it small and sweet. Rather than Phil recite the vows for you to accept, you and Nick recited them yourselves. To have and to hold, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, and the like. Nick then wrapped his arms around your waist, tilting you back slightly as he pressed his lips to yours. You giggled at his enthusiasm as the crowds cheered, throwing day lilies at you. (2)_

_ Things took a turn for the worst, as they often do. A cancer built up inside your body, claiming your bones and organs and muscles and blood stream until you were too weak to rise from your bed. Nick brought in the best of the best doctors, including Bruce, but no one could diagnose how you caught the cancer or even what type of cancer it was. You underwent chemo, by your own decision, and slowly wasted away. Nick sat by your bed through it all, reluctant to leave your side in case your body chose that moment to give up. The others had to pry him out of his seat to get him to sustenance, which they often had to bring to him instead. _

_ He had just finished breakfast and was in the middle of a conversation with you when your eyes fluttered closed and your heart monitor flatlined. Tears streamed down his face until his eyes dried up, running out of juice. His hand never left yours, his thumb gently stroking the back of your hand as though he was comforting you while you slept, waiting for you to wake up._

_ The entire team set up your funeral and wake, comforting the Director as best they could. He became reserved and receded into himself, his only emotions being anger and depression. His depression was hidden, saving his tears and wallowing for when he was in the privacy of his house, away from the team. His anger was visible whenever he was in public. It was easier for him._

So when the Avengers were assisting him in packing up your shared house, because he just couldn't handle living in so many reminders, and they stumbled upon your relationship photo album… he growled angrily and told them to stop snooping.

And he visited your grave every day, leaving a new bouquet of forget-me-nots and red and white roses. (3)

(1) So I got mushy and this is something I do when I write stories that aren't fanfiction. I look up name meanings to find the right name to suit the character I'm making, so here I looked up what certain flowers mean and found that lilacs represent first love, Casablanca lilies represent celebration, and yellow tulips mean "hopelessly in love." Of course red roses are the symbol of love but that's a bit cheesy and overdone.

(2) They represent enthusiasm.

(3) Forget-me-nots live up to their name and red and white roses together represent unity.


	94. If This Is to End in Fire - Bucky

**If This Is To End In Fire…**

Request for _MysteryGirl_

**A/N:** So this was a very vague request ("BuckyxSupernatural!Reader") so after deciding in what way you'd be supernatural I ran with it. (I asked supernatural in what way and the requester replied "mythical creature," in case you cared to stipulate that it isn't technically supernatural.)

There are so many references in this one. Like… 4. Tell me if you catch them.

I actually had a lot of fun with this.

Buck Barnes listened to the royal court meeting, sitting beside Steven Rogers, his best friend. The town was currently discussing the issue of the dragon that had taken residence in the next village, which happened to be abandoned, save for one citizen. There seemed to be a young woman that often traveled between the two villages, having to come to the royal town for shopping purposes seeing as her village was destroyed and the shops were no longer intact.

"We must do something about the dragon!" a townsman cried, fearing for his own life as well as his children's.

"What I want to know," one hunter began, "is why it hasn't killed that woman."

"We do not know that she resides in the same town," another man argued.

"We do know that she at least passes through," the hunter countered. "Why would the beast simply let her go?"

"Maybe she controls it," the resident cook replied. "Maybe she's into dark magic, and that beast is her pet."

"That is ridiculous," the King argued, shaking his head. "I will send my best hunters to investigate. Gaston, Ratcliffe, Iago; go destroy that monster."

Three hunters grinned and nodded in acceptance.

Gaston, a tall, burly man with a lot of guns and an ego bigger than his biceps, led the way to the next town, self-appointing himself in charge.

Ratcliffe, a slightly shorter and wider man with a sword and a gun, disliked Gaston's take-charge attitude and wished to knock him down a peg, but continued on for the sake of the quest.

Iago, a short and rather laughable hunter, carrying only a knife, followed in last, accepting that he wasn't the leader and focusing on the excitement of the hunt.

"Where is the beast?" Iago asked, looking around the village.

"Must be in there," Gaston replied, jerking his head towards a large house, almost as large as the castle in their own village. The trio slowly stalked towards it, wondering why they couldn't hear the loud snores or gentle breathing of the dragon within.

Ratcliffe stepped forward, slowly opening the door as to not wake the monster and be burnt to a crisp. He looked around, brows furrowing in confusion. There was no monster, only the mysterious woman that the village had spoken about – you.

"We'll take her with us," Gaston whispered, creeping towards you. "She can tell us where the beast is hiding, and then she can be my bride."

Before they'd even taken a step, a loud roar sounded, catching them off guard. The house shook with the force of the dragon, knocking the hunters to their rears. They cowered in fear as a large red fire drake crept towards them, long neck bent slightly to allow it to look down at them. It brought a large, taloned paw atop its prey, holding them steady. Its mouth opened, the back of its throat glowing red as it built up its embers, ready to torch the hunters.

They barely had time to scream before they became hunter kebabs.

Their cries could be heard all the way to the next village, and a town meeting was held immediately.

"Your hunters didn't make it," the herald stated apologetically.

"Good riddance," a young woman stated. "They were more of a menace to our town than that dragon."

"Who will fight now?" a mother worried. "Those were our best hunters."

"Your majesties," Buck greeted, standing up. "I am no hunter, but I am a knight of your court. I volunteer to hunt the dragon."

"I volunteer as well," Steven added, standing beside his comrade.

"Very well," the Queen nodded. "But be careful. Be on guard."

The men nodded before heading to fetch their armor and weapons.

"Do you think we stand a chance?" Steven asked as they entered the village.

"We're smarter than the hunters were," Buck reminded. "We have every chance."

They too saw the large house and opted to look around inside. They slowly crept through the door, eyes darting about cautiously. A loud snore was heard from the next room, leading the men to slowly toe their way over. Peering around the corner of the doorway, they saw a large red dragon snoozing on the floor. Its head took up most of the doorway, and its massive arms – which were currently serving as its pillows – stretched all the way to the wall, claws gently dragging lines down the wood. Its body was stretched out as muchas could be – this room may be the largest but the fire drake was larger. Its legs were curled into its body and its tail wrapped around the legs protectively. Spikes adorned the tail and backbone, all the way to the head. It shifted comfortably in its sleep as the men watched in wonder and awe.

"This is the beast?" Buck clarified, looking at Steven. "It looks so peaceful."

"It's not what it seems," Steve replied, shaking his head. "It just hasn't seen us yet."

Their talking caused the dragon to stir, and before long it was stretching its long limbs in preparation for waking up. It growled upon catching sight of the two knights, taking note of their armor suits. It opened its mouth, jaws stretching wide, throat glowing red. The men yelped in fear before running towards the door.

One paw slamming on the floor, shook the entire house, knocking the knights to their feet. Steven stood his ground, taunting the beast, while Buck sneaked around its side, sword unsheathed. He raised his arms and swung hard, catching a break between scales on the dragon's right shoulder. It cried out in pain, its thundering roar lowering to an almost feminine cry. Buck scrambled backwards to stand beside Steven as the dragon fell back, smashing into the wall. Its body shifted and shrunk, causing the men to step forward in curiosity. The dragon continued to shrink and shift until it was no longer a dragon, but a young girl – a very familiar young girl.

"It's her!" Buck gasped. Lying on the floor with a dangerous gash in her shoulder was the mysterious woman who always entered their village for food and supplies. You groaned in pain, your left arm clutching your right shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Buck asked, rushing forward to check on you. Seeing him so close, you used all her strength to crawl backwards, ignoring your lack of clothing. Noticing, Buck blushed and grabbed a nearby blanket, draping it over you.

"Stay away," you gasped before crying out in pain.

"We won't hurt you," Buck reasoned.

"You already have!" you reminded through gritted teeth.

"Buck," Steven warned. "Stay away from her. She's the monster."

"I'm no monster," you replied. "Coming into my home with your swords and weapons, trying to kill me for doing nothing wrong. You're the monsters here."

"Doing nothing wrong?" Steven repeated. "You destroyed your entire village!"

"That was my father," you replied. "It's a family curse, and he was so angry when he found out there was no way to reverse it that he went on a rampage and incinerated everything. I'm the only one left, and this scrap of a village is my home. I grew up in this house."

"Come with us," Buck pleaded.

"Buck!" Steven gasped in surprise.

"You could be safe with us. No one has to know. We'll tell the King that we killed the dragon and rescued you," Buck reasoned.

"I know what your village thinks of me," you growled. "They think I control the dragon, own it like a pet."

"We'll tell them what you just told me – that this is your home and you simply couldn't leave it behind. We'll tell them that you have nowhere else to go so you stayed here with the dragon, which we killed," Buck replied gently.

You looked up at him. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Because you're not a monster," he whispered. "You're a beautiful girl, and I want you to be okay."

Gazing into his eyes you saw nothing but sincerity and admiration. Hesitantly, you nodded, allowing him to help you stand. With your good arm you gripped the blanket tighter, stumbling as you tried to walk forward. You tripped over a hole in the floor and fell forward with a yelp. Strong arms caught you before you could hit the ground, though it didn't save your now twisted ankle. He smiled at you before bending his knees, reaching one arm under yours and lifting you up. He carried you bridal style back to the village, a smile on his face and a blush staining yours.

Everyone questioned you and Buck's intentions as the village healer tended to your shoulder. You hissed and gasped in pain as he stitched up the gash before turning his attention to your ankle. He bound it quickly, turning to face you.

"You'll have to take it easy, m'lady," he said with a soft smile. "Your right arm will be sore, along with your left ankle. Try not to put too much pressure on it."

"Thank you," you whispered, clutching the blanket.

"I've brought you some clothes," a young maiden said, handing you a pile. Buck had called for one of the maids of the castle to find you more suitable attire.

"Thank you," you repeated. You bit your lip as a blush grazed your cheeks. "Could you help me? I'm kind of limited."

"Of course," she smiled, ushering the boys out of the hut. She assisted you in slipping the gown on over your head, careful not to raise your right arm more than necessary. She then wrapped the corset around your torso and laced it in the back before stepping in front of you.

"You look lovely," she smiled.

"You're very kind," you replied.

She left, allowing Buck back inside. His jaw dropped slightly upon seeing your new look.

"What?" you asked, catching his stare.

"You look beautiful," he breathed.

Giggling softly, you thanked him.

"Oh!" he realized, offering you a sheepish smile. "I never asked your name."

"(y/n)," you smiled.

"Buck Barnes," he replied with a bow. He offered you his arm. "Dinner is ready, if you're hungry."

"Starving," you replied. "But where are we going?"

"The castle," he said simply. You looked up at him, nerves twisting your insides.

"What is it?" he asked, seeing your face.

"Am I allowed?" you wondered softly.

He smiled again. "I work for the King and Queen, so I come and go as I please. As my guest, you're allowed to as well."

You nodded slowly and followed him inside.

You received many stares and glares as Buck showed you around the village. Many still believed that you were tied to the dragon, and what hurt more was that they were right. But Buck protected you from their ridicule, wrapping an arm gently around your shoulders, careful not to touch your stitches. He hugged you close to his body as you walked about, knowing that the real you was not a fire-breathing monster.

He led you to a field of (f/flowers) and sat down, patting the grass beside him. You slowly lowered yourself onto the ground, stitching your injured leg out to rest and leaning against him with your good shoulder. His arm wrapped around your waist as you toyed with the flowers.

"These are my favorites," you whispered, plucking one from the ground. "My mother used to bring me a bouquet for my birthday every year."

Buck smiled before plucking a handful of the flowers and offering them to you. You smiled up at him, taking the group from his hands and holding them to your nose.

"Thank you," you whispered, resting your head on his shoulder.

"What for?" he asked, looking at you.

"Everything," you replied, looking up to meet his eyes. "Saving me, believing in me, being so kind to me. You've done more for me than anyone has in a long time."

"When did your father destroy the village?" he asked gently.

"When I was eight," you sighed. "I've been alone for a long time."

He hesitantly pressed a kiss to your head, pulling you closer. "What happened to him?"

"Hunters," you replied with a grimace. "The same hunters that tried to kill me."

"That's why you killed them?" he asked. You nodded slowly, looking at the ground.

His fingers hooked under your chin, tilting your head up to meet his gaze. He slowly pressed his lips to yours, his hand cupping your cheek as you relaxed into his embrace. His fingers gently tangled in your hair while yours fisted in his tunic.

He pulled away for air, resting his forehead on yours with a smile on his lips. You looked up at him, smiling softly.

"I really like you, (y/n)," he whispered.

"I like you too," you whispered back. He pecked your lips again before lying on his back, pulling you down beside him. You snuggled into his side, head on his chest and arm draped across his torso. His arm wrapped around your waist, holding you close.

You'd found your new home.


	95. My Baby - Loki

**My Baby**

Request for _Lady-Demon_

**A/N:** Part two of "Stay With Me."

It's a little shorter than usual.

It had been almost a year since you decided to stay and be one of the good guys. The Avengers were finally coming around, having accepted Loki's change of heart and trying to believe his praises about you. They didn't trust you yet, and you couldn't blame them. After all, your "father" had been Steve's number one enemy. You were surprised they let you stay at all.

You could honestly say that your relationship with Loki had only gotten better in the year you'd been his girl. It was the first real connection you'd ever had with anyone, and it felt good to love and feel so loved in return. The two of you managed to have a surprisingly human relationship.

Said human relationship is the reason you sat in the bathroom attached to your and Loki's shared bedroom, a plastic stick in your hand. Your entire body shook with fear and denial as two pink lines appeared on the small screen, signaling a positive result.

There was a baby in your belly.

How were you going to tell Loki?

Besides Loki, Pepper had been the most kind towards you since your adaption to the good side. She understood your shyness as a woman and was well acquainted with how male the rest of the Tower could be. She was the bridge between you and the guys, next to Loki of course. So naturally, she was the one you went to first with the news.

"You're pregnant?" she repeated after you managed to stutter it out. "Are you sure?"

"I used both tests in the box," you replied shakily, collapsing into the chair beside hers.

"Have you told Loki?" she asked gently.

"Are you kidding?" you replied incredulously. "I have no idea where to start."

"You told me easily enough," she reasoned.

"Barely," you sighed. "And it's scarier telling him. You're my friend; if you have a bad reaction, I'm disappointed. He's the father; he has a bad reaction, I'm a single mom."

"He wouldn't leave you for this," Pepper argued. "Loki may have been one of our biggest threats but he's come around, and he loves you. He'll be happy."

"How do I tell him?" you whispered, looking at her with fear in your eyes.

"You could show him the tests," she offered. "Then you wouldn't have to verbally say it."

You nodded slowly, thanking her before heading back to your room.

Loki returned from a mission with Tony, sighing tiredly as he collapsed on your shared bed.

"Oh good," you greeted. "You're home."

"Miss me?" he grinned, pressing a kiss to your lips.

A soft giggle escaped your lips as you pulled back. "Of course. But I need to talk to you."

He lied beside you, arm draped across your waist, you sat up, wiggling out of his grasp. His lips fell into a frown as you shuffled into the bathroom. "Love? What are you doing?"

You emerged slowly, fearfully, two plastic sticks gripped firmly in your hands.

"What are those?" he asked, sitting up sullenly. You sat beside him, looking down at your lap as you passed him the tests.

He read the screens slowly, comparing them to the sign indicators on the sticks. "You're pregnant?"

You nodded slowly, a lump forming in your throat at his lack of emotion. Before you could register what was happening, strong arms wrapped around your waist and lifted you off your feet. The room spun as you were twirled in a circle, a soft chuckle sounding by your ear. "This is wonderful!"

"Really?" you asked, looking up at him with a hopeful smile.

"Yes!" he exclaimed, hands cupping your cheeks as warm lips slammed into yours. He pulled away with a grin. "I want nothing more than to start a family with you."

"I was worried you'd be upset," you admitted, looking down as embarrassment heated your cheeks.

"Why would I ever be upset?" he asked gently, thumb and forefinger grasping your chin and tilting your head up.

"I didn't know how you'd react," you explained. "I was scared when I found out and we've never talked about starting a family so for all I knew… you might not want me anymore…"

"Oh, love," he breathed, hands leaving your face as his arms wrapped around your back. He cradled your head into his chest, kissing your hair. "I could never not want you. Baby or no baby, I could never stop loving you. I will always be yours."

You looked up at him, unshed tears glistening in your eyes. He wiped them away with his thumb, smiling lovingly all the while. He leaned down, capturing your lips in a sweet kiss.


	96. Strangers Like Me - Bucky

**Strangers Like Me**

Request for _Agent Dianna Guisinger_

**A/N:** For those of you that were concerned someone was stealing my work; I love the concern, but let me ease it. My Quotev is Daisy Erina of Gryffindor, my DeviantArt is CoinOperatedGirl666, my FF is KitsuneClouds, and if any of you use it, my Author's Tea is Daisy Erina.

"Bucky?"

The word left your lungs in a startled, confused gasp. The man with black hair and thickly-lined eyes glared at you, unresponsive. He then turned on his heel and ran as fast as Steve could.

You turned to said soldier, brows furrowed in painful confusion. He nodded sullenly, signaling that you two had seen the same thing – and that the Winter Soldier you were fighting was in fact the love of your life.

As Steve's sister, you'd spent a lot of time with Bucky back in the 1940s. You'd developed quite a crush on him, though you were sure he saw you as nothing more than a sister, which stabbed at your heart every time you saw him with another woman. Your heart had broken when Steve told you that Bucky was gone. And when Steve went under ice and you were his only family, you went under ice too.

Being frozen for seventy years tends to freeze your thoughts and memories as well. Waking up in another century was new and frightening, albeit exciting, but your brain was focused on Steve and Bucky. Your emotions were still intact, your heart pining after the lost friend.

You followed Steve back to your shared apartment, sighing softly as he turned on the light and you collapsed on the couch.

"I can't believe it," he sighed, rummaging through the fridge for the fixings of a sandwich. "You want one?" he asked, holding up a loaf of bread.

"Yeah," you nodded in affirmation. "I'm gonna grab a shower first."

He nodded and began loading meats and cheeses onto bread slices as you sauntered down the hall to your room.

Once there you selected a white tank top and (f/c) pajama pants along with your favorite undies and socks. You shuffled into the bathroom across the hall, turning on the water to let it heat up while you undressed.

Your mind was running a million miles an hour as the hot water cascaded down your back. How could Bucky not remember you or Steve? It was definitely him – you and your brother both saw it. But he still treated you as the enemy, shooting and stabbing, trying to get you out of his way. It broke your heart to see him act so… evil.

You then recalled that you'd been sent on this mission because of Hydra and wondered if they had done something to his mind and memories.

You sighed as you turned off the water and stepped out, drying yourself off before dressing. You pinned your wet locks into a messy bun before returning to the kitchen where Steve was eating. He nodded towards the sandwich sitting innocently on a plate across the table from him, signaling that it was yours. You smiled in appreciation and sat down, sinking your teeth into the meal.

You later accompanied Steve and Natasha on infiltrating Hydra's old base, digging up all of their dirty little secrets. Their old computer files contained video clips of a certain black-haired soldier, causing you and Steve to stop in your tracks. It seemed to be his recruitment, and the treatments they put him through to gain his loyalty.

_"Your name?" a Hydra goon asked._

_ "Bucky Barnes," he replied in that sweet voice that you'd always loved._

_ "No," the goon replied, shaking his head. He pressed a button and the wires attached to Bucky's head glowed, shooting electricity through his body._ You cringed as he cried out in pain.

Another video showed more progress on their side. His hair was long and black, a frown on his face and darkness in his eyes.

_"What is your name?" the henchman asked._

_ "I am the Winter Soldier," Bucky replied darkly._

"Bucky…" you breathed sadly. "What have they done to you?"

"Bucky?" a familiar voice repeated from behind you, laced in confusion as though the name were an alien on his tongue. "Am I… Bucky?"

You looked at Steve who nodded, looking around to see if there were other goons waiting to ambush the three of you. You hesitantly stepped closer to your lost friend, looking up at him with hopeful eyes.

"Your name is Bucky Barnes," you said gently, standing about a foot away. "You're my friend, and Steve's."

"I don't remember," he replied, shaking his head.

You bit your lip sadly. "Do you want to?"

After a pause, he nodded, causing your lips to twitch into a hopeful smile.

"No more agents," Steve confirmed, coming back. "It's just Bucky."

"I hate to break up this reunion," Natasha began, "but they've tracked us. They're closing in."

"What do we do?" you asked, panic spiking. You took a step towards the redhead and the floor caved in, sending you crashing to the basement below.

"(y/n!)" Steve called before jumping through the hole. Natasha followed suit, figuring there'd be an escape route. Her eyes widened in surprise when Bucky jumped down.

"Are you on our side now?" she asked cautiously.

He paused before nodding. "I want to know more about Bucky."

You'd all escaped Hydra's agents and made it to Sam's apartment, one of the only safe havens left in the city. He let you in eagerly until he saw Bucky, stopping cold.

"It's okay," you assured him. "He's with us."

Sam reluctantly let him in, eying him carefully. He watched how close the soldier stuck by your side as though you were the only one he trusted. And, in a way, you were.

Sam let you borrow his bedroom, since he had no guestrooms to offer you, to speak with Bucky alone and hopefully help him remember. You sat on the bed, pulling Bucky down beside you. You gently held onto his hands, a gesture that he seemed to appreciate.

"Do you remember anything before Hydra got you?" you asked softly.

He looked down at his lap, ashamed that he didn't. His brows furrowed in confusion as bits and pieces came flooding back. The dance he attended with you and Steve, trying to set Steve up with a lovely young woman, watching sadly as you stood off to the side by yourself. He remembered the ache in his heart due to him not having the courage to dance with you, and the jealousy that filled his vision when you accepted a dance with someone else. "I remember a little."

"Like what?" you asked with a hopeful smile.

"A dance," he replied. "You were there, and Steve as well."

You smiled brightly. "The last dance we all went to before Steve joined the army."

"I remember… trying to set Steve up with a girl," he said with a small smile. You giggled softly.

"And I remember… wanting to dance with you…" His grey/green (1) orbs sparkled shyly.

"Why didn't you?" you whispered.

"You were Steve's sister… It would have been inappropriate… And then you were dancing with someone else."

"I wanted to dance with you," you admitted, scooting closer to him. "But you never made a move so I thought maybe you only saw me as a sister."

"I saw you as so much more," he recalled. "I always wanted to be with you, but I didn't want to make Steve uncomfortable."

"Steve wouldn't have minded," a voice called from the doorway, causing you both to look up at the smiling blond. "I didn't mean to eavesdrop. I heard you talking about the dance when I walked by."

He took a step into the room, leaning against the door frame. "I had a hunch you liked each other but neither of you ever admitted it or made a move about it."

"I think you two belong together," Natasha added, coming up behind Steve. He'd told her stories of the three of you when you were young, and she thought you made the perfect couple.

A blush claimed your cheeks, causing Steve to chuckle. He nodded his head towards the door, leading Natasha out. He closed the door behind him to give you two more privacy.

"I guess we have Big Brother's approval," you giggled. He smiled, one hand reaching up to cup your face. Your eyes closed as you leaned into his touch, not realizing just how much you'd missed him.

Warm lips sealed over yours, a firm hand resting on your hip. Your own hands reached up to tangle in his hair, pulling him even closer. A soft sigh escaped your lungs as he nibbled your lower lip. His arms pulled you forward until you were seated in his lap.

"I'll never leave you again," he promised breathlessly, looking up to meet your eyes.

"Good," you replied with a smile, leaning forward to claim his lips again.

(1) I have no idea what color his eyes are. I asked and that was the answer I got.


	97. Two Heads Are Better Than One -ThorLoki

**Two Heads Are Better Than One**

Request for _Miriam Thordóttir_

**A/N: **A bit shorter.

A sneeze escaped your sinuses and your hand reached shakily for the box of tissues on the nightstand. After blowing your nose, the tissue fell to the floor with the rest of its fallen friends, creating a crumbled white mountain.

"Morning, love," a silky voice called, followed by the door closing. "How are you feeling?"

You groaned as though you were dying, curling further into your blanket sauna. Loki chuckled at your reaction, setting a mug of tea and a package of Saltine crackers on the nightstand beside the tissue box. You reached for said box, requiring another tissue for your still dripping nose, only to find air and thin cardboard. A whine left your throat before the door opened again.

"Are you feeling any better?" a deep voice inquired, stepping into the room. A brand new box of tissues was set on the table after being ripped open. You hummed gratefully before plucking a few tissues and pulling them back into your sauna.

"I'll take that as a no," Thor stated, setting the bottles of pills and water beside the mug of tea. Loki moved to the other side of the bed and sat down, trying to pry the covers away from your head.

"Come on, love," he cooed softly. You whimpered as the blankets were pulled back, revealing your red, sniffling face. He chuckled softly, sliding under the covers and cuddling into your side. His left arm served as a surrogate pillow, your head burying into his shoulder. His hand played with your hair while his right rubbed soothing circles on your back.

"Are you hungry, Lady (y/n)?" Thor inquired. You managed a small nod before realizing that you'd have to sit up to eat. Loki sat up slightly, pulling you up with him. He kept you tucked into his side with his arm around you while Thor opened the package of crackers before passing them to you. You retrieved a cracker with a shaky hand, nibbling on the salty snack.

"Do you need pain killers?" Loki asked gently, looking down at you. You nodded slowly.

"Head or stomach?" Thor inquired, looking between the two bottles.

"Head…" you croaked out, stuffing the rest of the cracker into your mouth. Thor nodded and opened the appropriate bottle, pouring a couple of pills into his hand. He then sat on the edge of the bed on your left side, offering you the pills before reaching to grab and open the water bottle. You swallowed the medicine and downed half of the water before handing it back to the blond.

"Would you like some soup?" Loki asked as you leaned against his side. You nodded softly. Thor held out his hands as Loki's hovered over them, wiggling his fingers. Green magic emanated between the two sets of hands, forming a steaming bowl of chicken noodle soup. A couple more finger wiggles added some ice to the bowl, cooling it down enough for you to eat. Thor held a spoonful of the broth to your lips, smiling as you gently slurped it down.

"You know you two don't have to stay here with me," you mumbled, coughing at the end.

"We want to," Loki replied with a soft smile as you continued eating. You managed a small smile after finishing off your soup, snuggling into the thin man's side. Thor set the bowl on the table before climbing under the covers, lying down beside you. You smiled up at him as his bulky arm draped across your stomach, fingers gently rubbing your skin to soothe the ache before it started. You closed your eyes and 'hmm'ed softly, enjoying their loving touches. Thor's right arm propped up his head, allowing him to smile down at you. You began drifting in and out of consciousness, whimpering softly. Thor and Loki shared a look before pressing the backs of their hands to your forehead, hissing in response. Your head was burning as though it were on fire. They shared another look before nodding, Thor returning his hand back to your belly while Loki's remained on your head. He closed his eyes and his body shifted, changing from pale to blue, runes forming along his skin. His now blue hand rested gently on your forehead, transferring a comfortable cold to your skin. Your lips opened to let out a contented sigh as you leaned into the touch, welcoming the icy feeling. You soon fell asleep, wrapped up in Thor's warmth and Loki's ice.

Thankfully they were gods, and it took a lot more for their immune systems to screw up and get them sick than it did for you.


	98. Jolly Sailor Bold - Pietro

**Jolly Sailor Bold**

Request for _MidnightTales357_

**A/N:** I'm sorry I'm so behind! All those birthday requests put the other requests on hold and it's taking forever to get caught up.

I found your request after I started writing but you said the plot could be anything as long as you weren't a damsel in distress so I kept it.

I got this idea after writing "If This Is to End in Fire…" and watching Pirates of the Caribbean.

Much to little girls' dismay, mermaids were not the sweet, innocent, relatable creatures that Disney would have you believe. They were protective, defensive, and instinctive. They were very similar to wild animals in the sense that they had a set, instinct-led way of doing things, and they rarely let emotions cloud their judgment.

Of course, every rule had an exception. There was always one mermaid with more humane senses, wanting to trust the humans rather than eat them.

Mermaids, by nature, were dangerous. They lured sailors and naïve young men into their waters with their beautiful voices, calling out for their hero of the night – their "jolly sailor bold." Men couldn't resist the alluring pull of their song, often diving straight into the cold dark lakes, ignoring the warnings and protests coming from their shipmates. That was their doom. The mermaids would play nice for a time, smiling sweetly, giving sailors the kisses they so desperately wanted – despite having ladies waiting for them back home – before their teeth turned to razors and the sailors were done for.

Mermaids were very similar to sharks, playing nice until their prey came close enough, and then eating them alive.

You were the exception in this particular group of mermaids. You were fascinated by the men that your family lured, and you were attracted to some of them. You didn't want to hurt them.

You were in the depths of the sea minding your own business when the leader of your group hissed pleasantly. Her head jerked up to the water's surface, leading all eyes to the boat passing by. The rest of the group grinned sadistically before floating up together, leaving you behind. You swam up slowly, not wanting to watch them kill these poor, innocent men.

The small boat held four men, two blond and two brunette. One brunette smirked confidently as the leader smiled sweetly and began to sing. You all joined in on the song, watching as each man chose a mermaid to gaze at. One of the blonds, who had a little stubble on his chin and cheeks, stared at you in awe as you sang.

"_My heart is pierced by Cupid, I distain all glittering gold. There is nothing can console me but my jolly sailor bold_," you chanted gently. From the corner of your eye you saw your leader kiss the confident brunette before dragging him under the surface. You mused that the other three would be running for the hills were they not under your spell. The other blond and brunette soon fell under and became dinner while you and the remaining blond continued staring at one another. You leaned in, cupping his face in your hands and pressing your lips to his. He leaned forward, expecting you to drag him under, but you didn't. While your group was busy dining beneath the surface, you latched onto the boat and dragged it away from the danger zone.

"You saved me?" the blond asked. "Why?"

"I do not want to hurt you like my sisters have hurt your friends," you explained honestly, brows furrowing with the worry that he may not believe you.

"How do I know I can trust you?" he asked cautiously.

"I just saved you, did I not?"

You took an interest in that one particular sailor. He came back to visit you, always either coming with a group for your friends to snack on or coming alone and meeting you away from the others. An underwater tunnel led from the main part of the lake to a small pond, which quickly became your rendezvous point.

"What is your name?" you asked, realizing that after months of secret meetings you had never inquired.

"Pietro," he replied with a smile, holding your hands in his. "Yours?"

"(y/n)."

"A beautiful name for a beautiful mermaid," he smiled. A blush claimed your cheeks – a sensation you'd been concerned by at first but had grown accustomed to.

"I really like you," he admitted softly, gazing into your eyes. You gazed back, blue eyes meeting (y/c).

"I like you too," you replied, brows furrowing in confusion as he leaned in closer. "Pietro?"

"Trust me," he whispered, lips inches away from yours. Your head shook in a small nod, eyes fluttering closed as his lips ghosted over yours.

"(y/n!)" a familiar voice yelled.

A gasp escaped your lips as you turned your head, coming face-to-face with the leader of your group. "Lydia!"

"So this is where you've been disappearing to!" she realized, face contorting in anger. "You traitor!"

"Lydia, listen-"

"No!" She swam closer, grabbing a fistful of Pietro's hair. She grinned sadistically at you. "How nice of you to catch us dinner."

You followed her path, swimming as quickly as you could. She was much older and faster than you, and she could easily confuse your sense of direction.

You managed to follow her, watching in horror as she held nearly breathless Pietro before the rest of the clan.

"This is what (y/n) has been doing with her time," Lydia announced angrily. Hisses and growls of anger were heard in response.

"I know, I know," she nodded. "(y/n) is a traitor. Let's teach her what happens to traitors."

"No!" you cried out, swimming forward only to be jerked back. Two of your clan's strongest mermaids held you back, forcing you to watch as Lydia sliced open Pietro's chest. He had already lost consciousness, and if his lungs didn't stop filling up with water, he was going to drown.

A muffled cry was heard from above the surface, distracting the maids. You looked up and could make out the silhouettes of Pietro's companions, sitting in a boat and searching for their lost comrade.

"Ooh," Lydia cooed. "A meal for everyone!" She hissed before rising up, the clan following. The maids that held you back let go, following Lydia's lead, allowing you to launch out and catch Pietro's limp body as it dropped to the ocean floor. You swam quickly, making your way back through the tunnel to your not-so-secret pond. Using all of your strength, you lifted his body onto the ground beside the pond, looking at him worriedly.

"Pietro, please…" you begged quietly, tears falling from your eyes. Your head rested on his chest, eyes closed tightly as you prepared to say goodbye.

"Get away from him!" a female voice yelled. You looked up to see a young woman with dark brown hair approaching him.

"I only want to help," you insisted softly.

"It's your fault he's hurt!" she argued.

You looked down, nodding slowly. "You are right. My feelings for him put him in danger. He kept coming back to see me, and we got caught. I will leave him alone, but please, tell me you can save him."

She eyed you carefully as she pressed on his chest, droplets of water falling from his mouth. "You love him?"

You paused, having never thought about it. "Yes. I suppose I do."

"You said he kept coming back to see you?"

You nodded.

"So you must be the 'beautiful lass' he's been talking about. He hasn't shut up about you since you met."

A blush crawled across your face. "High praise."

"He really likes you," she continued, pressing her mouth to his. Confusion and anger bubbled up in your chest and she saw it in your eyes, laughing softly. "Easy, I'm helping him. It's a human thing."

You nodded slowly, eyes widening in excitement as he began coughing and tried to sit up.

"What?" he groaned, opening his eyes. "Wanda? What are you doing here?"

"Saving you," she replied. "We came looking for you, me and the guys. I don't know where they are though."

Worry crossed your features. "I don't think they made it… My leader Lydia saw them… There's no way she'd let them go."

Wanda looked down sadly before smiling softly at Pietro. "At least you're safe."

"I suppose I should keep my word," you sighed softly.

"What word?" Pietro asked, worried that you were going to leave.

"I told your friend that I wouldn't bother you anymore as long as she could save you," you explained.

"Why would you do that?" Pietro inquired.

"Because it is my fault you needed saving," you reasoned sadly. "She said so herself. I should not be around you anymore. You'll just get hurt."

You turned to dive in when a hand caught your arm. You turned in surprise, finding that the hand belonged to Wanda. "Don't go," she begged. "My brother really loves you. It would hurt him more to see you go."

"Can you survive on land?" Pietro asked.

"For a short time," you nodded. "Our tails turn into legs when we dry off, but we can't stay that way for long."

"Long enough to come back with me?" Pietro asked.

"What?" you replied, brows furrowing. "You want me to… come with you?"

"Please?" he insisted, leaning in close. Wanda saw that you were having a moment and walked away to give you privacy.

"I love you, (y/n)," he whispered, one of his hands claiming the back of your head and pulling you in. His lips pressed against yours, your eyes fluttering closed as your hands fisted in his shirt. His hand tangled gently in your hair, keeping you in place. He nibbled your bottom lip, causing you to gasp and pull away.

"Yes," you breathed. "I will come with you."


	99. Mockingbird - Fury

**Mockingbird**

Request for _Shyama_

**A/N:** Father/daughter story.

Shorter shot. There wasn't really a plot to follow, just a story about you being Nick's weakness.

Nick Fury was a hard man. Years of working for and with SHIELD had made him so. He was frightening and temperamental; a man on whose bad side nobody wanted to be. He made a great leader with his independent leader personality. His agents respected him enough to follow his orders and the Avengers knew better than to directly disobey. He had worked hard and earned his position at the top.

But they say that everyone has a soft spot, and you were Nick's.

As his adopted daughter, you were the most important thing in his life. Your mother had been the love of his life, and though he had been nervous and skeptical upon finding out that she already had a child, you'd become his favorite little girl. He was hesitant to play Daddy to a young child, unsure if he could handle it and not wanting to step on any toes since you weren't his, but within months of his relationship with your mother, you'd begun to call him "Daddy" and never wanted him to leave. You were more than ecstatic when they finally married, opting for you to be the flower girl at eight years old. Fury then left his one bedroom apartment and moved into your family home with you and all of your pets.

Your mother's death hit both you and Nick very hard and very fast. She had run to the store, leaving you and your new stepdad at home to play and watch movies. It was a quick run for some milk and sugar so the three of you could make cookies that night after dinner.

You were watching the news when it happened. After convincing Nick to explain to you what he did for a living, and your now nine year old self barely understanding, he'd convinced you to watch the news with him.

"The news tells us when bad people are out doing bad things," Nick had explained. "Then I know I have a job to do."

You proceeded to believe he was a superhero.

So here you sat, watching the afternoon news with Nick. Your mom had only been gone for an hour or two when you saw a very familiar, albeit smashed all to Hell, car on the screen. Your eyes widened in fear as you turned to look at Nick, waiting for him to tell you that it was okay and not your mother's car.

His eyes were glued to the screen until they showed the remains of the driver, the very familiar mop of (m/h/c) hair and (s/c) skin. Tears filled his one good eye as he ducked his head, hands balled into fists.

"Nick?" you asked gently. "Was that… was that Mommy?"

The way your voice broke as you said her name broke his heart, and he reached out to pull you into his arms. You knew immediately that your mother was gone, and tears came flooding out of your eyes and into his shirt.

Nick got some of his SHIELD friends to help arrange her funeral, following her will exactly. They all attended for moral support, wanting to comfort their boss and his new daughter.

As your official stepdad and since your birth father was dead, Nick had legal rights to your guardianship. He filed the adoption papers, asking if you wanted to keep your last name or take his. After a moment of thinking, you opted to take his, "Just like Mommy did."

He raised you from then on, keeping a watchful eye on your safety. He had an agent stay with you when he would have to go away on mission, especially if he were to be gone more than a couple of hours. He tried to keep your information out of the system, lowering the chance of his enemies getting a hold of it. You hadn't even met anyone on the team, save for a couple of agents hired for babysitting jobs.

Before too long, threats came in to SHIELD headquarters, informing Nick that his enemies knew about you. Concerned for your safety, he began bringing you along when he had paperwork to do or missions to assign. He made sure you were left with his best agents when he himself had to go on assignment; otherwise, you never left his sight.

The whole team loved you. You were almost twelve when you met the Avengers, and no one knew how much they all liked kids. Tony took it upon himself to spoil you rotten with tech toys, offering you a new gift every week. Bruce showed you kid-friendly science procedures after you told him how fascinating it was to watch beakers bubble over. Steve watched Disney movies with you, serving as a part-time babysitter. Thor would play Midgardian games such as Sorry and Uno with you, though he didn't fully understand. Natasha would occasionally cook for you, sharing a lunch of grilled cheese and tomato soup. Clint made you your own personal bow and taught you enough archery to defend yourself from afar. Agents Hill and Coulson took a liking to you as well. They also offered to babysit when Fury was away as long as they had no pressing affairs to attend to.

Nick Fury was a hard man. But he would always ensure that his little girl was taken care of.


	100. When You're Evil - Natasha

**When You're Evil**

Request for _Jessica_

**A/N:** Fem!reader.

I apologize again for the wait, everyone. I'm super behind. I'm aware that some of you have waited over a month. *cringes* I will get to yours, I promise.

You were one of the most feared lady villains ever known. Your powers of electricity made it much easier to sneak into buildings and do your business, killing the lights and security cameras and leaving the good guys without a scrap of proof. Everyone assumed it was you after hearing of your gifts, but no one could catch you red-handed.

So how the hell did you get caught?

You currently sat on the floor, leaning against the wall of your glass prison. SHIELD was much smarter than you'd ever given them credit for. Not only had they managed to track you down and take you into custody, but they'd designed this particular prison to withstand your bursts of power. All of your lightning bolts bounced off the walls and dissipated, and the entire cage was sealed to keep you from reaching the electricity outside.

A sigh escaped your lips as you closed your eyes. You were losing your touch. This would be a long interrogation.

They'd already sent in nearly every agent and Avenger they had. They hadn't been aware of just how gorgeous you were when they were planning to take you in, but the men on the team certainly noticed as they came in to question you. Tony had spent his entire time flirting and trying to make a date rather than question your motives. Steve had blushed and stuttered under your gaze, still nervous around pretty women. Thor offered to take you home to Asgard as his princess. Clint had smirked and grinned and attempted to flirt. Even Bruce was distracted by your sparkling eyes.

You'd shot them all down, having no interest in any of them. This began a testosterone battle amongst the men, teasing and jesting about why you rejected each of them.

"I bet you intimidated her," Tony would say to Thor.

"And you disgusted her," Clint would counter to Tony.

"She's probably not into birds," Tony shot back.

You could hear them arguing down the hall and laughed to yourself. Morons. It had nothing to do with their personalities or their looks. It was the simple fact that they were men.

You were humming to yourself when the door opened and booted feet thudded gently on the floor.

"I hear you rejected all of their advances," a feminine voice praised. "Kudos to you. They needed an ego bruise."

You smirked softly. "Men always do. They think they're so wonderful."

"That's why I swing the other way," she replied, pulling up a chair and sitting down. You cracked an eye open and raised a brow.

"That so?"

She nodded.

You ignored the flutter in your chest. You were a nation-wide wanted criminal, not a thirteen-year-old girl.

"You're very powerful, from what I hear," she stated, smiling at you.

"From what you hear?" you replied.

She shrugged. "I haven't seen your powers in person. I've just heard witness statements."

"Open the cage and I could show you," you smirked.

She chuckled and you refused to admit to yourself that her laugh was beautiful. "Not a chance, sweetheart."

It took a few weeks of her consistently interrogating you for her to gain any useful information. The villain inside you swore off telling her anything they could use against you, but the woman in you wanted to tell her everything and let her make it better. The woman in you trusted her and wanted to be with her, and her admitting that she was batting for your team gave you hope.

But then the villain in you told you that she could have been lying to appeal to your better nature, and that you had no chance at all.

But why would she choose sexuality to get you to open up? How could she know?

Perhaps one of the "witness statements" she mentioned came from an ex of yours. A lot of personal friends had seen your gifts when you first discovered them – one of your past lovers could have easily been SHIELD's witness.

"I'm just trying to make a name for myself," you told her one afternoon, feeling weak from so many weeks in the glass prison.

"By being a criminal?" Natasha replied, raising a brow.

"My family believed in success," you sighed softly. "It didn't matter what kind. My mother was a good-doing charity worker and my father was a high end criminal in England. They decided that they'd be proud of me no matter which side I was on. All that mattered was that I succeeded."

"Why did you choose to be a villain?" she asked, honestly interested.

"When I would get angry," you began, "the lights would flicker, and if I was upset enough, the power would go out. I realized that it only happened to me and tried to learn to control it. My father can control water so he guided me in commanding my gift. I didn't see how making the lights go out could be a good thing and the more emotional I got, the harder it was to control it. Being a criminal seemed like my best option."

"What about now?" Natasha asked. "Your parents are dead and you're in custody. What are you going to do now?"

You looked at the ground. You'd had plenty of time to think on that particular subject, and part of you desperately wanted to switch over and be good – for her.

"I've thought about it…" you admitted with a soft sigh. "I suppose I have nothing left, good or bad. It's just me."

"You could stay with me," Natasha offered suddenly. You looked up at her, eyes wide.

"I like you," she admitted. "I want you to stay."

A small smile grazed your lips. "Maybe I will."

A few months later, you were settling into Natasha's apartment, unpacking your things. She pecked your cheek as you set a box down on the floor of your now shared bedroom. You turned your head to catch her lips with yours before she sauntered away.

She returned moments later with a mug of coffee in each hand, offering one to you. You took it with a nod of thanks as she wrapped her arms around your waist from behind. You looked around her bedroom, the objects doubled in quantity now that your own clothes and knick-knacks had been added.

"Feels like home," she smiled, kissing your ear.

You smiled and leaned back against her. "Yeah, it does."


	101. She Will Be Loved - Fury

**S****he Will Be Loved**

Request for _Serena Valdez_

**A/N:** Co-written by ViolinFire14. She wrote most of it and I edited it.

"Are you ready?" Bruce asked for the umpteenth time.

"Yes, Bruce," you replied with an irritable sigh.

"He can be a little intimidating," your brother warned.

"Bruce, I'll be fine," you insisted. "I'm not afraid of a half-blind man with a gun."

Bruce gave you a sideways glance before knocking on the door to Director Fury's office.

"Enter." Without hesitation, you entered the office alongside your brother.

"Dr. Banner, what can I do for you?"  
"Director Fury, this is my sister-"

"Bruce, I can speak for myself. My name is (y/n), and I am interested in joining S.H.I.E.L.D," you stated confidently.

The director leaned forward in his chair slightly, seeming to observe you carefully, as if figuring out your intentions.

"And why is that?" he challenged.

"I have heard about S.H.I.E.L.D, and I find your sort of work interesting," you said truthfully.

"Alright. Consider yourself a part of S.H.I.E.L.D. Welcome to the team, Agent Banner."

Your brother glanced at you and the director. He didn't usually accept people onto the team as quickly as that, as he always conducts background checks first. But Bruce decided to shrug it off for now.

You conducted your training with Agent Coulson, and sometimes other agents such as Hill and Romanoff. You often did combat training, weapons training and learned many new battle strategies. The Director watched over your progress, and was pleased with how quickly you were learning things. The moment he met you, he could see something there, and he just knew you would make a great addition to the team. Soon, you were ready to go on missions.

Fury insisted that you live at the tower with your brother since your training was now complete. You listened to him of course, with great reluctance. You and you brother hadn't spoken in years, since the accident that changed him. You used to be close when you were both younger, and perhaps this was the opportunity to make that happen again, become closer.

Shortly after you had moved in, Fury sent you on your first mission with the Avengers. Your task was to locate and infiltrate the HYDRA base, once it was found. It was fairly easy to locate it, but you all had to watch the people entering and exiting it, to get an idea of security levels and routines.

You spent a few days there, each taking turns at watch and reporting to Fury what you had observed. In no time at all, it was time to take down the base. It was very successful, but the boring part to come, was the debriefing.

What happened at the debriefing, you didn't expect at all. He held you back after the meeting, and you soon found yourself having a long conversation with Fury about anything and everything. It lasted for a few hours, and could have gone on longer, if Bruce hadn't come to drag you back to the Tower.

After your intriguing chat with Fury, you couldn't stop thinking about him; you couldn't help but wish to know more about him, and spend more time with him.

It was weeks before you saw him again. And when you did, you had to fight to hold back your excitement, which Bruce being Bruce, noticed almost instantly. Fury however, didn't seem to notice.

He had called you and Bruce to go on a mission together to go stop an assassin who was heading towards the Northern part of New York. The mission was simple, and didn't require the rest of the Avengers. It made your brother open up to you a bit about the other guy, and you just enjoyed conversing with him instead of fighting.

When you returned, Fury spoke with you both briefly before dismissing Bruce. He asked if you would like to grab a coffee with him, and you accepted.

After that, you seemed to be meeting up with Fury more and more often - and not just at coffee shops. He occasionally dropped by the tower to talk to you, which was unusual for the Avengers, but they soon got used to it.

Over the coming months, you both became best friends. He told you about how he got his eye patch and gave you an insight into what war was like. You told him about your relationship with your brother, and what it used to be like. He listened to you intently, genuinely curious to know more, and he was always there to comfort you when upset about the accident your brother had to go through. He knew you hated to see people suffer, and he understood that the radiation accident has also had an impact on you, not just Bruce.

As you got closer to Fury, your feelings for him developed, and you found that you wanted more with him. You wanted something to happen between you, but you kept that hidden from him.

Your brother kept a close eye on you, and eventually saw that you had feelings for the Director. Natasha was one of the first to also notice this, and soon the whole team found out. They would often tease you about it, but promised to keep it a secret after many threats from you. In fact, although they kept their promise, Fury still ended up finding out.

You were in the kitchen one morning making breakfast. Bruce, Natasha, Steve, and Clint were with you, whilst Tony was in his lab and Thor was back in Asgard. Once again, Clint and Bruce had decided to tease you about your feelings for Fury. What none of you noticed was that Fury was on his way to the kitchen, where you guys were.

"Do you know what guys?" You asked, causing the conversation to take a serious turn.

"What, (y/n)?" Clint asked.

"Perhaps Fury will never return my feelings. I certainly don't think he will," you said solemnly.

"(Y/n), you don't know that. Perhaps he does-" you interrupted your brother and ignored his attempt at consoling you. You carried on with your speech.

"I love Fury, but yet, I don't want to lose what we already do have. I don't want to lose his friendship, and if it means I have to hide what I feel, then I am more than willing to do so."

The boys fell silent and you wondered why. You realized that they were no longer looking at you, but at something behind you. You turned around, and saw the very man you were talking about staring intently at you.

"How much of that did you hear?" you asked him.

"I heard enough," was all he said.

You continued to stare at him, the atmosphere becoming tense with each moment that passed. You suddenly turned, and walked briskly to the elevator, asking Jarvis to take you to your floor. You had to get out of there.

Your movement caused the tension to falter. Bruce and Clint looked at each other briefly. When they saw that Fury hadn't moved, they gestured to him that he should go after you. He promptly left, determined to find you.

When you reached your room, you let the tears fall. You were extremely embarrassed. And the way Nick had just stood there looking at you had made you feel even more uncomfortable. He had seemed shocked, and perhaps even disgusted.

You were snapped out of your thoughts by a loud knock on your door. You ignored it, wanting to be left alone. The second knock was more insistent, so you wiped away the tears to send off whoever was there. You opened the door; Nick was there. He locked his gaze with yours, silently asking if he could come in. You made a gesture to signal that he could.

"Nick, please. I don't want to hear it. I already know what you are going to say. I'm sorry if I embarrassed you, please just forget about it and-" He cut you off with a hard kiss to your lips.

You were stunned into silence, and it took you a moment to respond. Your lips fit perfectly against his and moved together as one. He broke the kiss as a need for air came. He held your face in his hands and looked directly into your eyes.

"(Y/n), I love you. I don't want you to ever doubt that. I didn't say anything because I was afraid, for the same reasons as yourself. When I heard you say that in the kitchen, I just couldn't believe what I had heard."

"I love you too, Nick."

With that, you both settled on your bed, holding each other close.


	102. You're Beautiful - Clint

**You're Beautiful**

Request for _Lillien_

**A/N:** So this wasn't as much of a love triangle story as I planned so it didn't really need a *spoiler alert* notice. I chose Clint because he has fewer stories than Loki.

There was no arguing that you were the most beautiful woman any of the Avengers had ever met. Tony and Thor kept their opinions to themselves due to them already being in romantic relationships, but even Jane and Pepper admitted that you were quite a sight. Your (e/c) eyes sparkled in any light and your (h/l) (h/c) locks were shiny and full of volume. Your nose, lips, and chin fit your face perfectly and proportionally.

It wasn't just physical beauty that caught the eye of every man you met. You were a kind person who always tried to help, and you were always friendly to the new kid. Everyone could go to you with their problems and you'd sit and listen, patting their back soothingly and whispering words of reassurance into their hair. You had a beautiful soul, and everyone noticed.

You'd dated and had a few relationships in the past. Some dates lead to a dead end and others led to a blossoming one-sided love interest. You always appreciated and loved the men who worshipped you, but you had yet to fall in love with anyone. Sometimes you wondered if you ever would, but then you'd think about how happy you were with casual dates and Girls Nights with your friends, and you were content with not having a lifelong partner.

The girls always told you that you'd find the right guy someday. Pepper noted that he may be the one you least expect, like she found in Tony. Jane teased that you may not even know he existed, like her with Thor. Natasha partially understood, though she distinctly chose not to go into a long-term relationship due to the dangers of her job.

You had standards. Your dream guy wasn't a tall and tan millionaire or anything, but he had to be a good guy. You weren't sure you could trust a criminal after all you'd seen. You wanted him to be sweet and treat you kindly, and be strong enough to protect you. You sometimes felt as though you asked for too much, but then again, didn't you deserve a good man who would take care of you?

You were no stranger to the stares of longing you received from men, and often delivered back. Such stares could be found in the eyes of, surprisingly, Clint and Loki. No one expected either of them to have much care for romance. Clint was a trained assassin, an agent, and he never even talked about past girlfriends. Sure, he'd loosen up when he was out with the guys, drinking and jesting, but he wasn't one to delve into his past. Loki was a known criminal recently initiated into the Avengers, having turned his life around. He was a flirt and a con, but he never spoke of past lovers either.

They had both taken quite an interest in you. You helped Clint practice his archery, and he taught you in the process. You were there when he had nightmares about his childhood and needed arms to hold onto him. He always came to you when he needed a shoulder to totally not cry on.

Loki you weren't entirely sure about. You understood and respected that he was on your side now, but he was an ex criminal, and it put you on edge. He was nicer to you than he was to the others, noticeably so, but you were wary. He didn't tease you or put you down – rather, he protected you from the rare rude comment thrown your way and helped you when you needed it. Everyone noticed how his demeanor changed around you.

"Look at you, having two boyfriends," Jane teased as she sat with you, Pepper, Darcy, Natasha, and Maria. All of you were lounging about your living room, getting ready for a movie night.

"I don't have two boyfriends," you argued with a blush. "I don't even have one."

"But you have two very viable options," Darcy noted.

"They are head over heels for you," Pepper nodded.

Your blush deepened. "It makes it harder that there are two. They're both so nice to me. I'd feel bad for the one I didn't choose."

"Then take both!" Darcy reasoned.

"Darcy!" Jane replied, lightly whacking her arm with the back of her hand.

"Do you have an interest in either of them?" Natasha asked.

You bit your lip. "I don't know."

"Tell me Clint's good qualities," Maria requested.

"He's strong," you replied. "Protective. He's very nice, albeit reserved. He trusts me, and I feel like I can trust him."

"And Loki's?" Natasha pressed.

You paused, thinking. "He's nicer to me than he seems to be to anyone else. He doesn't tease me or hurt me. He's helpful, and kinda sweet."

"Maybe you could go on a date with each of them," Pepper suggested. "Get some one-on-one time and see if you like one more than the other."

You nodded slowly, considering her advice.

Loki was first. You thought it best to just get it over with.

The date consisted of a long walk in the park just before dusk. It was a rather romantic setting, which surprised you seeing as it was Loki's idea. He behaved himself as your feet padded along the sidewalk, refraining from wrapping his arm around your shoulder. You looked up at him, studying his face. His features were relaxed but his eyes were focused as though he were deep in thought.

"Loki?"

He looked down at you, shaking his head slightly. He smiled softly at you. "Are you enjoying our time?"

"I am, actually," you smiled. His smile grew, knowing that he managed to make you happy.

You were nervous about your date with Clint. You'd enjoyed Loki's company far more than you expected to. You felt as though you were two-timing the both of them, testing them out and seeing who made you happier. But they both knew what you were doing and neither seemed to mind.

Clint took you to your favorite restaurant for dinner. You were pleasantly surprised – you didn't recall telling him it was your favorite. He seemed to just know.

The entire evening was spent talking and laughing. It was much more comfortable than your date with Loki. You felt at ease with Clint as though you were already dating. He made you laugh and blush, constantly telling you how beautiful you were. He made you feel special.

"Tonight was amazing," you told him as the date came to an end. He led you outside and offered you his arm, causing you to smile and wrap your arm around his. You hesitantly rested your head on his shoulder, feeling him relax beneath you.

"I don't want to pressure you," he admitted as you walked back to the Tower. "I know this is hard for you, and I'll still hang around and talk to you if you choose Loki."

You stopped in your tracks, turning until you stood in front of him. He looked at you, brows furrowing in concern and confusion as he worried that he upset you.

"Can I be honest with you?" you began. He nodded.

"I think I've already chosen."

He looked at you pointedly, silently urging you to continue. You bit your lip as a wave of confidence washed over you. You stood on your toes and rested your hands on his shoulders, leaning in close. He met you in the middle, wrapping his arms around your waist. You pressed your lips to his, sighing softly as sparks ignited within you. Your chest exploded like fireworks and you wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

"I choose you," you whispered after pulling away for air. "I love you, Clint."

"I love you too, (y/n)."


	103. Wake Me Up Inside - Steve

**Wake Me Up Inside**

Request for _Draco is Darcia_

**A/N:** hells yeah! Three updates in one day!

Steve sat beside your bed, hand resting gently on yours, hoping against all hope that your fingers would twitch and intertwine with his or that your eyes would suddenly flutter open.

No such luck.

He sat and watched the rise and fall of your chest. You looked so peaceful, finally getting a decent amount of sleep. It would bring a smile to his lips if it weren't for the hospital bracelet around your wrist and the heart monitor beeping in the corner.

No one understood. They all told him it wasn't your fault, that there was nothing he could have done.

They were wrong. You got hurt because of him.

_The team was fighting a hoard of robotic droids that their most recent enemy had designed. They were troopers for sure. They continued moving, albeit slower, no matter how hard you hit them. The guys tried beheading, amputation, and simply smashing in their faces, but the robots either pulled themselves back together or just continued stumbling around like zombies. They seemed to be un-killable._

_ "__What do we do now?" you asked, using a broken lead pipe to smash in the face of one of the droids._

_ "__I have no idea," Steve replied, using the sharp edge of his shield to sever one's head. "They keep coming back."_

_ "__We have to kill the source," Natasha replied. "Whatever's giving them power is keeping them alive."_

_ "__What is the source?" Tony asked, blasting through a droid with his thrusters. It blew a hole in the robot's chest, but that didn't even slow it down._

_ "__Is there a generator or something?" Clint asked, shooting a bot in the eye._

_ "__Or is their maker their power source?" you wondered._

_ "__No idea," Natasha sighed, shooting the next droid._

_ "__Stark!" Steve called out. "Fly around and see if you can find a generator or something."_

_Tony nodded through his helmet before standing straight, thrusters igniting to send him flying up. _

_You and Steve stood side-by-side, slamming your weapons into droid heads. A fuzzy feeling spread through your belly as you stood so close to the Captain, but you had to hold it back for the sake of battle. Thor ran through a field of bots, swinging his hammer wildly. Hulk was smashing droids into walls, breaking them into pieces. It was futile, though, as they simply pulled their limbs back together and ran back into the fight. Natasha and Clint were shooting as many droids as they could; Nat on the ground and Clint on a roof._

_You turned your back to behead a droid when a loud squealing noise caught your attention. You turned back around to find that one of the Big Brother bots had shot a missile in your direction. It was aimed directly at Steve, but he hadn't noticed. He was busy being bombarded by droids, nearly tackling him to the ground. _

_You ran in before thinking, charging at the droids first. You swung your pipe and knocked them away, standing in front of Steve. You turned to ensure that he was okay when the missile hit, catching your lower abdomen. You gasped before crumpling to the ground, clutching the wound. Blood seeped through your uniform like water from a faucet. Steve knelt beside you, screaming your name in an attempt to keep you conscious. He pressed his hand to your side, trying to stop the bleeding._

_Your world went black, the last sound being the Captain's voice and the last sight being his teary blue eyes._

You'd been unconscious since that fight nearly two weeks ago. Steve rarely left your side. He couldn't help but wonder what he'd do if you died. There was so much he'd never told you, so much that you needed to know. But what if you never woke up? What would he do then?

The others had given up on trying to relocate the Captain. They'd bring him food and drinks, keeping him hydrated and fed. They'd also brought in a cot with a blanket and pillow so he could sleep somewhat comfortably, since he refused to go home to sleep. He'd fallen asleep enough times leaning against your bed with his arm acting as a pillow for the team to realize he wasn't going to leave.

"Steve, come on," Natasha tried one afternoon. "You gotta get some real sleep. Take a break."

"What if she wakes up?" Steve asked. "Or what if she dies while I'm gone?"

"We'll be here to watch her," Nat promised. "We won't leave her alone."

Steve shook his head, watching you pitifully. Nat sighed and left the room.

The blond watched you, taking in every detail. He noticed how your (h/l) (h/c) locks fanned about your head, framing your face and resting on your pillow. He noticed the rise and fall of your chest, reassuring him that, for now at least, you were alive. He noticed how your lips were parted slightly, releasing soft breaths. He noticed how you would turn your head every now and then, finding a new comfortable position. He even noticed how your face changed depending on the contents of your dreamland – your brows would furrow and your bottom lip would jut out in a pout when a nightmare occurred, and your brows would relax and a small smile would grace your lips when the dream turned happy.

He soon fell asleep leaning against your bed, his dreams plagued with worry and worst-case scenarios.

A sharp breath entered your lungs as your eyes fluttered open. You blinked a few times against the bright light above you, taking in the white walls and small TV hanging in the corner. Your fingers twitched, eager for movement after weeks of inactivity. You stretched and curled your fingers, rotating your wrists as much as you could while your limbs were still weak from sleep.

A soft sigh from beside you made you turn your head. A familiar spot of blond hair brought a soft smile to your lips. Steve Rogers, your crush, sat with his arms folded beneath his head, passed out at the edge of your bed. You mumbled softly as you tried to regain strength in your arm, lifting your hand to run your fingers through his hair.

He stirred and murmured before lifting his head, looking for the hand attached to the fingers on his head. His eyes widened in surprised and he almost jumped out of his chair upon seeing your eyes open. You smiled softly and let out a small giggle at his reaction.

"You're awake," he breathed. His hand reached out to grasp yours, bringing it to his face as though he were afraid you weren't real. "You're okay."

"I'm fine," you insisted, voice hoarse from lack of use. "How long have you been here?"

A blush dusted his cheeks. "Since you got hit."

"How long have I been out?"

"About two weeks."

"And you've been here all that time?"

He nodded, looking down, slightly embarrassed.

"That's so sweet," you smiled. He looked up at you, smiling shyly.

"But why?" you wondered.

"I was worried about you," he admitted softly. "I didn't think I could live with myself if you didn't wake up."

"What do you mean?" you asked.

"It was my fault you got hurt. That missile was aimed at me. You got hurt trying to save me."

You nodded slowly. That was exactly what happened, and you couldn't argue it. "I don't want you to blame yourself."

"That will be much easier now that you're awake," he smiled. "I also… had things to tell you…"

"What things?"

He looked up at you through his lashes, shyness and embarrassment growing and showing plainly on his face. You looked back with intrigue, desperately curious.

"I think I'm in love with you," he whispered.

Time came to a stop as you looked into those baby blues. He loved you?

He mistook your silence and looked down. "That was inappropriate of me. I should-"

He was cut off by your hand weakly grabbing his shirt and pulling him closer. You leaned in and pressed your lips to his, pouring your every thought and emotion into that one kiss. He felt the love and returned it, resting one hand on your waist and placing the other behind your head. A soft sigh of relief escaped his lips as you parted for air.

"I'm in love with you too," you admitted with a grin. "I have been for a long time."

"I'm never letting you out of my sight," he promised, leaning in for another kiss.


	104. We Go Back Like 1940 - Steve

**We Go Back Like 1940**

Request for _lostgirlemily_

**A/N:** "Listen up 'cause I love ya lady, we go back like 1980…"

I know very little about the '40s but I had a lot of fun with this one. It makes me wanna have themed parties.

No matter how much he adjusted to the twenty-first century, everyone could tell that Steve missed his time in the '40s. The dances, the clothes, the conversations. No cell phones or computers or digital junk, just chatting with your friends and, hopefully, dancing with a pretty lady. He missed the simpler times, but they were all gone.

You had a plan.

His thirtieth birthday was coming up – thirtieth if you took out the seventy years he was on ice. You were planning a party just for Steve, and you got the entire team (including Fury, Hill, and Coulson) to help you out.

Your apartment was completely decked out. Posters of pin-up girls and Rosie the Riveter lined the walls, along with a few Coca-Cola ads and posters of Frank Sinatra and Louis Armstrong. In the center of your kitchen table sat a camouflage trench helmet, decorated with a few leaves and flowers, and a few model airplanes were placed strategically around the room. A vintage radio sat on the kitchen counter, a trumpet was placed on the living room bookshelf, sheet music was laid on the coffee table, and chairs were lined with strings of pearls. Glass Coca-Cola bottles and packets of rock candy sat on the table, waiting to be enjoyed. A tub of vanilla ice cream sat in the freezer, waiting to be matched with the box of ice cream cones in the cupboard.

A pot of clam chowder sat on the stove beside a plate of stuffed olives and celery on the counter. Endive and watercress and grape salads sat on the table along with a plate of gingerbread and oatmeal cookies. A lemon merengue pie chilled in the fridge, and a handful of alcohol bottles sat on the counter waiting to be made into martinis and Manhattans.

You'd found yourself a vintage '40s swing dress. It was a deep maroon color with a black trim and it just reached your knees. The sleeves puffed out a little, reminding you of a princess dress. Your feet were covered with black open-toed high heels. You pin-curled your hair neatly and slipped a bright red headband onto your head. Mascara lined your eyes and red lipstick claimed your lips. Your fingernails were painted to match.

You bought cardstock paper and handwrote the invitations in the fanciest cursive script you could manage, telling everyone to dress appropriately and bring party favors.

The party began at seven, and everyone except for Tony, Bruce, and Steve had arrived early. Maria and Natasha helped you finished decorating, and Pepper looked online to see if there was anything important you missed. Tony and Bruce helped get Steve ready, ignoring his confusion when they ordered him to dress in a uniform. His confusion only grew when he saw both of them in uniform as well.

A knock came upon the door and you smiled brightly. You took a breath and opened it, grinning as you leaned against it. Steve's jaw dropped at the sight of you before he stepped inside and took in the rest of the room.

"It looks great," Bruce smiled.

"(y/n)…" Steve breathed, looking around your apartment. "You did all of this?"

"Of course I did," you smiled. "Do you like it?"

He stepped closer and wrapped his arms around your waist, lifting you up and spinning you around. You giggled at the sudden movement and could hear the others laughing. He set you down and you turned to Jane. "Start the music."

She nodded and moved to the CD player sitting on the coffee table. CD players weren't vintage, but you couldn't find a working juke box. You'd burned a CD of '40s music, and Frank Sinatra's "Five Minutes More" blasted through the speakers. Tony and Pepper paired off, as did Thor and Jane. Clint danced with Natasha and Phil danced with Maria. Steve looked at you sweetly and held out his hand.

"May I have this dance?" he asked politely.

"You may," you smiled, accepting his hand. Your bodies moved in tune with the song, and you giggled as you watched Thor try to dance to jazz.

When the song ended, you led Steve to the kitchen so he could check out all of your food choices. A soft smile graced his features and you could only hope the look in his eyes was reminiscent.

"You did all of this for me?" he asked, standing in front of you and resting his hands on your hips.

"I know how muchyou miss it," you replied, stretching up to peck his lips. "You may not say it but I know you loved the forties. So I recreated it."

"You're amazing," he breathed, pulling you into a hug. You smiled and returned it, keeping his arms around you as you reached for two of the Coke bottles on the table. You offered him one with a smile and let him pop the cap for you.

"To us," you toasted, holding up your bottle. He smiled and gently hit your bottle with his before taking a sip. He then leaned down and pecked your lips, lingering for a moment.

You could feel the others watching your little moment but you ignored them. Tonight was about Steve and how much you loved him. You reached out and plucked an oatmeal cookie from the plate, offering it to him. You recalled him telling you that they were his favorite.

Everyone left sometime around midnight, and you ensured that everyone had a designated driver. Of course, the only ones that needed it were Tony and Clint – Midgardian booze was too weak to intoxicate Thor and Bruce didn't drink for fear of releasing the Other Guy. Natasha was a responsible drinker and chose not to get wasted, along with the rest of your guests.

You thanked them all for coming and saw that they were all headed home safely before you closed the front door and turned your attention back to Steve.

"I still can't believe you put all of this together for me," he smiled, wrapping his arms around your waist.

"Anything for you," you smiled, wrapping your arms around his neck. You pressed your lips to his and smiled as he lifted you up, your legs wrapping around his waist, and carried you to your room.


	105. I'm Not Alone - Loki

**I'm Not Alone**

Request for _Shyama_

**A/N:** So the request included self-harm but I've never written cutting and I know that it's a big issue for some people, so instead I made you make yourself sick. I've never written self-harm.

I personally don't feel like the power the reader has is monstrous, so it feels a tad dramatic to me, but it was the request.

Co-written by ViolinFire14.

It had been about a month since you slipped from your dimension to theirs. Tony and Bruce had done everything they could to try and find out why that had happened, and perhaps send you back. You had begged them not to, having a break down when you first met them.

In time, after calming down shortly, you explained what your reality was like. You told them what those people did to you, how they tested animal DNA on you, and others too. You also explained the technological advances of your dimension, and told them that nobody truly knows why the DNA testing happens. Is it to create weapons? Nobody knows. You were just glad to have some relief.

There was always a reminder of the trauma you had endured. You have the ability to communicate with canines and horses. You hadn't told the others yet, despite being quite comfortable around them; you just couldn't. Your ability made you hate yourself. You were just too disgusted, and were afraid that if they found, they would stare at you, looking appalled.

As a result, you fully believed that you were a monster, and as a coping mechanism, you often starved yourself, or you would deprive yourself of sleep, instead finding something useful to do to take your mind off things. You didn't know how else to cope. Your psychological state was low, and your self-esteem even lower.

Overall, you got on well with the team. They had been very kind to you, and tried to help you in any way they could. You managed to talk to them about things, simple things, with ease, but if the topic changed towards what had happened to you, then you wouldn't open up. They understood, so didn't press the issue further.

You liked the team a lot, but there was one person that you held particular interest in. His name was Loki. He was Thor's brother, but they were both completely different. Loki was more quiet, reserved; whereas Thor was very boisterous, chatty, and loud.

You liked Loki. There was just something about him, but you couldn't put your finger on it. He was quite mysterious in a way, and that intrigued you. You often spoke to him, and he you, and you opened up to him more than the others. You realized that you held feelings for him.

What you didn't see, though, was that Loki was just as interested in you. He saw something deep in you, a hidden demon that regularly haunted you. He wanted nothing more than to help chase that demon away, hold you when you needed to be comforted, and just be there for you. He had feelings for you too, and couldn't find the courage to act on them.

As the months passed, you grew closer and closer to Loki. You even began opening up to him about your past, about the demons that lay deep in you. He would comfort you as you told your tales, always offering the strength you needed to carry on speaking.

He had a deep understanding of where you were coming from, and he began to tell you why that was, explaining what he had been through with his father and brother, as well the Chitauri. You had listened intently, and tried your best to comfort him, but you felt useless as you felt you couldn't.

He sought you out one day after a fight with his brother. They'd gotten into yet another argument about Odin, and Loki needed your comfort and understanding.

You liked to keep your "coping" to yourself. Loki had helped a lot, but even he didn't know about your abilities or your reaction to them. You ensured that you wouldn't be bothered when you went without food or sleep, not wanting the others to worry – or try and stop you.

"(y/n)?" Loki called, knocking gently on your door. You gasped in surprise, believing everyone to be busy with their own projects. You weren't in the middle of anything important, but you could barely keep your eyes open and you'd lost a significant amount of weight. Those were surely to be noticed by the Asgardian.

"Yes?" you called back, throat dry from lack of water.

"Are you alright?" he called, temporarily forgetting his own plight. "I would really appreciate speaking with you."

You hesitated, knowing that suspicions would rise amongst the entire team if you turned Loki away. You two were rarely separated since he became the one you trusted most. "Okay, come in."

You waited anxiously as the knob turned and the door opened. You looked down at your lap, knowing he'd notice something off about you.

"(y/n)?" he greeted gently, stepping into the room. "Are you alright? You look pale."

You forced a smile. "I'm fine. What did you need?"

His own needs were completely lost as he sat on the bed, gently taking your face in his hands. He took in your sunken eyes and the bags beneath them, your thin hair and even thinner limbs. His eyes grew wide with worry as he looked you over. You appeared quite sickly.

"What's wrong?" he whispered. "What's happened? What can I do?"

You shook your head, pulling away. "Nothing's wrong. I'm fine. What did you need?"

His hands reached out, gently cupping your face. His lips formed a worried frown as his brows drew together in concern. "Talk to me. Please."

You gazed into those emerald eyes and saw all of the love and concern hidden within before casting your gaze to your lap. You nodded slowly, taking a breath. "I'm a monster."

"What are you talking about?" he inquired, confusion mixing with concern.

"I can talk to animals," you replied softly. "Dogs and horses."

"That doesn't sound so bad," Loki reasoned.

You shook your head. "I'm a freak. No one does that here. It's not right."

"Do you want to see a true monster?" he asked solemnly.

You looked up at him in confusion before nodding.

He sighed softly and stood, closing his eyes. His hands balled into fists, showing you that he did not enjoy what he was about to do. A gasp escaped your lips as he grew ever-so-slightly in height and bulkiness, skin shifting to a light blue shade. Runes decorated his forearms and face, along with the small part of his chest that peeked out from behind the partially unbuttoned dress shirt he wore. A blush claimed your cheeks as you caught yourself staring.

He opened his eyes and turned his gaze to you, revealing blood-red orbs. Perhaps you should have been scared, but you found the same emotion in those rubies as you'd seen in the emeralds before. You rose from the bed and stood before him, hesitantly reaching a hand up to trace the marks on his face.

"This is a monster," he whispered. "This is something to be feared. Whether you can converse with canines or not, you are something to be loved and respected. You are not a monster."

Tears welled up in your eyes at his kindness as you stood on your toes. Using your hands on either side of his face to keep him looking at you, you pressed your lips to his. The coldness of his skin sent a pleasant chill through your body. His eyes widened in surprise – no one had ever shown kindness to his Jötun form.

"Thank you," you whispered, looking up at him.

He stared at you before a cold hand cupped your cheek and brought your lips back to his. "Thank _you_."


	106. That's When My Life Begins - Thor

**That's When My Life Begins**

Request for _Shyama_

**A/N:** Also co-written by ViolinFire14. You can see where the writers switched.

You'd been instructed to stay put. You were given strict orders from every single Avengers to stay still in the safety of your room and not venture out into the battle happening elsewhere.

But you'd never been one for listening.

You waited a good long while, ensuring that everyone would be distracted enough to not focus on you so obviously interfering. You looked around your floor for a weapon, deciding that your hard-back books would most likely not be very effective against alien monsters. You sauntered into the kitchen in search of a cleaver when your eyes settled upon a cast iron frying pan sitting innocently on the stove. You recalled a movie where a young girl fought for her life with a frying pan and decided to test it out, wrapping your fingers around the black handle and lifting it up like a sword.

You weren't prepared for just how heavy cast iron is and nearly dropped it on your foot.

Frying pan in hand, you shuffled outside to the fight. Sure, you only had enough fighting knowledge save your own clumsy butt when being mugged and that was the very reason everyone told you to stay inside, but you felt rather useless cooped up in the Tower while all of your friends were risking their lives for this measly little city.

A surprised shriek escaped your lungs as an alien launched at you, attaching itself to your hair. You spun around and swung blindly, whacking the monster in the face with your pan. Grinning triumphantly, you ran further into the heated battle, weapon at the ready.

"(y/n!)" Tony yelled through his suit. "We told you to stay inside!"

"Yeah, but…" you trailed off, ducking as a monster flew past you to get to Steve.

"But nothing," Steve argued, the alien bouncing off his shield. "It's too dangerous."

"And I'm useless in there!" you countered. "I'm the only one not helping!"

"You can help by keeping yourself alive," Natasha reasoned, ducking behind a car with her gun outstretched.

"I can help by helping," you argued, throwing your arm out, your frying pan colliding with an alien's face.

Steve's brows furrowed in confusion as he wondered why on Earth you chose a cast iron pan as a weapon, while Tony was laughing so hard his suit doubled over.

"See?" you insisted, bouncing excitedly. "I can help!"

Steve sighed. "Fine. But be careful."

You offered him a mock salute and stuck close by, figuring you'd get creamed if you went into the thick of it by yourself. You stood with your back to his, keeping an eye on any monsters trying to sneak up on the Captain.

You gasped in shock as you realized, of all the stupid things you could have done, that you had just made a huge mistake. Now, the alien creature would be after you, and within mere seconds, the creature rose from the ground and aimed to attack you.

You clutched onto the pan tightly, and fear took over your senses. You dashed down the street to the Tower, hoping to reach the door in time. You were so caught up in trying to escape that you didn't realize there was another person in front of you.

With a loud thud, you crashed to the ground. You internally cursed yourself for your clumsiness. When you looked up, you saw a kind hand stretched out towards you, offering to help you get back on your feet.

You accepted without hesitation, feeling yourself being lifted effortlessly off the ground, back to a standing position. Once stable and sure you wouldn't fall over, you finally looked at the figure that had been watching you quietly.

His hair was a light, golden blonde, and he was wearing a red cape. You recognized him immediately as the god you'd been harboring a crush on. Before you could thank him – not that you'd ever managed more than two words to him without tripping over your own tongue – the alien that had been chasing you launched at him. Thor swung his hammer with ease, catching the alien's jaw and sending it flying backwards. He then turned his attention back to you.

"Why are you holding a frying pan?"

"It's my weapon."

He shrugged, deciding that it worked much the same as Mjolnir, minus the lightning. You stood back-to-back, him holding Mjolnir and you wielding a cast iron pan.

"I still can't believe you took out those aliens with a frying pan," Tony laughed as he poured himself a drink. You had all returned to the Tower after winning the fight, and you, Tony, Thor, and Clint were socializing in the main kitchen.

"It was the first thing I grabbed," you replied with a sheepish grin.

"I'm gonna start calling you Rapunzel," Clint teased.

"I think it made a most effective weapon," Thor defended, confused by their amusement.

"I'm sure Rapunzel thought so too," Tony smirked. He and Clint left to return to their own rooms, leaving you alone with Thor.

"Thanks for the help today," you began with a nervous smile. "You saved my ass."

"It was my pleasure," he smiled brightly. "You fight very well."

"Thanks," you returned. "I've picked up on a few things, watching everyone else fight."  
"Your frying pan would be most useful in the next battle. Though I do not understand why brother Barton and brother Stark find it so amusing."

"It's a movie reference," you explained. "It's a Midgard thing."

He nodded in slight understanding, standing before you. You looked up at him, shifting awkwardly on your feet. A warm hand cupped your cheek, keeping you still. You could feel the heat radiating from his body as he leaned in closer, eyes fluttering closed. Yours only widened as warm lips pressed against yours. All of your dreams hadn't prepared you for how it would really feel.

He pulled away all too soon and smiled at you, offering his arm. You wrapped your arms around his as he led you down the hall.


	107. Do You See Me? - Steve

**Do You See Me?**

Request for _Rawr_

Being born blind had given you enough time to accommodate the disability. Your parents quickly acquired a guide dog, a beautiful German shepherd that you named (pet/n). He stuck by your side every hour of every day, providing you with assistance and comfort. He cuddled with you when your progress was stunted, his head resting in your lap, sensing your unhappiness. The two of you were practically telepathic with how in tune he was to your feelings.

Because you were born with your condition and hadn't been through a tragic accident, no physical damage had been done to your eyes, so they were still sparkly (e/c). As a result, nobody assumed you were vision impaired. By the time you were a young woman, your other senses had kicked into overdrive, so you could interact with anyone without muchdifficulty. It wasn't until someone made a comment that required actually looking at something that you had to point out your handicap.

You became friends with the Avengers during a battle where you almost got killed. You and (pet/n) had gotten separated and there was so much noise between the fighting heroes and screaming civilians that you had no idea where you were.

You pulled an extendable walking stick from your purse, something that you'd decided to keep on hand after the first time you and (pet/n) had to be apart, and tapped it on the ground. It proved to be of minimal assistance as you realized that the pavement, along with the rest of the ground, was cracked and broken. You padded along carefully until an alien monster whisked you away, leaving you blind, flying through the air, and screaming.

Captain America had come to your rescue, flinging his shield into the monster like a patriotic Frisbee. You were then dropped which only added to your screams of terror. You were caught in two big strong arms, cuddled against a warm chest. He carefully set you on your feet before looking you over.

"Are you alright, ma'am?" he asked.

"Fine," you nodded shakily.

"Not to be rude but weren't you watching where you were going? You walked straight into that alien."

"I can't see," you admitted. Gentle hands cupped your face, presumably turning yours to meet his.

"Were you born with it?" he asked. "Your eyes are beautiful…"

"Thank you," you replied, a blush claiming your cheeks. "Yes, I was born with it."

Steve had taken a liking to you and took it upon himself to keep you safe. Perhaps it was stupid, worrying about one blind girl when dozens of elderly people and young children and citizens in wheelchairs were in danger, but he couldn't help it. He ensured that you were taken care of after he rescued you, and he offered you to stay with the Avengers. The rest of the team had approved, either out of pity or curiosity and, having no one but (pet/n) in your life, you agreed. Said realization made you panic and wonder where he'd gotten off to, and Bruce offered to find him. By the time Steve had gotten you back to the Tower, Bruce had found your dog and brought him back. Tony had very strict pet rules, but the fact that he was your guide dog changed the billionaire's mind.

The Tower took a _lot_ of getting used to. So many floors, each with so many rooms. You often roamed the room with your arms out, feeling the walls and furniture. (pet/n) helped a lot, barking before you ran into something and nudging you towards the safer path. Steve assisted you as much as he could. He was always right there when you had a question, and you'd grown fond of his company.

Tony had, without thinking, asked if you'd like to join in on a movie night. Steve worried that you'd be offended, but you understood that your natural eye color often confused people and led them to believe your eyes were undamaged. You'd simply chuckled and agreed, deciding that you could listen and follow along.

Steve always stuck close to you, so you ended up cuddled against his side during the movie. You could hear Tony snickering softly and the soft _smack_ of Natasha's hand colliding with his chest. You chuckled softly, snuggling into Steve's side. Your head rested on his shoulder as you closed your eyes, listening to the characters interact on screen. You eventually dozed off, your leaned position weighing you down until you were curled up on the couch with your head on Steve's lap.

You were naturally a cautious person, especially after almost getting killed. You stayed locked in your room whenever New York was attacked, and you never gave out information that enemies could use against the team.

Your panic rose when you called for your trusty guide and didn't hear his bark in reply. There was a large battle going on outside and you could hear the enemy getting closer. You'd gotten used to the layout of the Tower and instinctively looked up at the ceiling, calling to JARVIS.

"Yes, Miss (l/n)?" the AI replied.

"Where's (pet/n)?" you asked, worried.

"I-I am not sure, Miss (l/n)."

You rushed to the elevator after asking the AI to check the security cameras. Once you got to the ground floor and walked by the main entrance to the Tower, you heard familiar barking from outside. You gulped before leaning against the door, pushing it open. It had become a rule that you stay inside and safe when bad things were occurring outside, but your dog was out there, and you had to get him back.

Pulling out your walking stick, you headed into the dangers of the street. You could hear civilians screaming and monsters roaring as the Avengers fought. You cringed as you nearly tripped over another crack in the sidewalk.

Your search was cut short. You hadn't gotten more than a few feet down the sidewalk before tripping over an upturned slab of pavement. The tail end of the creature the team was fighting caught your back as you tried to stand, sending you flying into a nearby wall. You caught it head-first, hearing an unpleasant crack from within your nose. You could feel the blood dripping down the side of your face, seeping out of the new cut on your forehead. You fell back against the ground, head slamming back and knocking you unconscious.

You could feel your eyes opening and, not for the first time, cursed your lack of vision. At least if you could see you'd know if you were truly awake or still dreaming.

"Thank God you're alright!" a familiar voice cried from beside you.

Well, that answered that.

"Steve?" you asked uncertainly as gentle hands cupped your face.

"I'm right here, (y/n)," he replied softly, pressing a kiss to your head. "Are you alright? I was worried."

"I'm fine, I think," you replied. "What happened?"

"You got hit by the monster we were fighting. It slammed you into a wall and you passed out," he explained. "Why did you go outside?"

"I couldn't find (pet/n). I was worried about him."

"He was hiding in the basement. The security cameras were down so JARVIS couldn't see him."

A sigh of relief escaped your lips. At least he was safe.

"I'm sorry if I worried you," you mumbled, smiling softly upon realizing that his hands were still caressing your face.

"You're safe now," he replied, resting his head on yours. "That's what matters."

You smiled and nodded as a comfortable silence fell upon you two. You could hear him clear his throat and could almost feel how nervous he was.

"Are you alright?" you asked gently.

He didn't reply, and before you could ask again, warm lips claimed yours. Your eyes fluttered closed as you responded almost immediately. One of his hands slid to the back of your head, gently tangling in your hair. Your hands reached up to rest on his chest.

He pulled away, pressing another kiss to your forehead. "I love you, (y/n)."

You smiled up at him, pecking his lips. "I love you too, Steve."


	108. Check Yes Juliet - Clint

**C****heck Yes Juliet**

Request for _Sippin on Fire_

**A/N:** Be warned, there are quite a few notes in this one.

Natasha smiled sincerely as she stepped away, having completed your makeup. Everyone was surprised that the trained assassin wanted to take over your beautification until she revealed that she had to learn how to apply makeup for more than one recon mission. Those lessons must have done it because she did a beautiful job on your eyes, lips and cheeks. Your sparkling (e/c) eyes were lined thinly with gold eyeliner and black mascara, accenting the irises. Your lips were painted with a thin layer of shimmering gloss – enough to draw attention to your lips but not too much so it wouldn't transfer to your groom. Light pink blush dusted your cheeks as Pepper set to work on your hair. None of your bridesmaids were over girly ladies, but they managed to tag-team and twist your hair into an elegant braided bun, leaving a few curled strands on either side to frame your face. A delicate white flower was pinned to the side of the bun, its silver beads glistening in the light.

You wore a cream colored dress with cap sleeves and a corset layered in white and gold beads. The skirt was smooth but layered with silk and lace. Your shoes were simple creamy open-toed sandals with three-inch heels.

Many people were surprised that you and Clint had made it this far. He wasn't an overly expressive man, and it took him a year just to ask you out. He fell fast and hard, though, and over time his love for you only grew. The two of you managed the most successful relationship that anyone had ever seen between two agents. You mused that both of you working for SHIELD aided your relationship – there were no secrets kept due to dangerous missions and classified information, and you both understood the risks involved with dating an assassin. You could both just be yourselves all the time.

Another thing that people thought would interfere was your sister Natasha. Being your older sister, she took it upon herself to protect you no matter what. She was reluctant to let you join SHIELD until Fury pointed out that it would make it easier for them to keep an eye on you and therefore ensure your safety. In the beginning, she insisted on accompanying your every mission. After one nearly fatal assignment where she got caught and you saved her ass, she became more lenient with her motherly tendencies.

Her protective nature applied to every aspect of your life. Even though she knew and trusted Clint, you had a bad track record with guys, and she didn't want you to get hurt again. She constantly threatened Clint that she'd break his bow and personally neuter him if he ever hurt you – not that he would. He loved you far too much to cause you any harm.

It was time. Since your father was non-existent, (1) you'd asked Fury to walk you down the aisle. He had hesitated but accepted after a pointed glare from Natasha. He'd acted as a father to you both for many years.

Natasha, Jane, Pepper, and Maria stood to the left of the altar, smiling sweetly and holding bouquets of statice and stephanotis flowers. (2) They wore matching dresses of light blue satin with thin straps and scoop necklines. The fabric layered at the knee-length skirt, puffing out just a bit. They each had a different colored flower pinned in their hair – Natasha's red, Pepper's pink, Maria's blue, and Jane's white. To the right of the altar stood Clint with a yellow tulip (2) pinned to his lapel and Tony, Bruce, Steve, and Thor beside him. They were all dressed in finely cut black tuxes, each with a different colored bowtie. Clint's was black, Tony's red, Bruce's green, Steve's blue, and Thor's gold.

Fury smiled and pressed a chaste kiss to your temple as you reached your mark. He stepped away and sat in a pew with the rest of your SHIELD family. You passed your bouquet of red tulips, lilacs, and apple blossoms (2) to Natasha before turning and facing Clint. He took your hands in his, running his thumbs over you knuckles. You smiled up at him, instantly impatient for the kiss that would bind your lives together.

"We're here today to bind Clint Barton and (y/n) (l/n) in loving marriage," the priest began. "These two take each other…"

"To have and to hold," Clint continued.

"From this day forward," you added.

"For better or for worse..."

"For richer or for poorer..."

"In sickness and in health…"

"'Til death do us part," you finished.

Clint's dog Lucky (3) sauntered down the aisle with a pillow strapped to his back. Two matching silver bands, engraved on the outside with "_Forever and Always_," were tucked securely into the pillow. You and Clint leaned down to pluck the rings from their seats before holding each other's hands. You watched as he slid one ring onto your finger and smiled as you did the same.

"By the power vested in me, I pronounce you man and wife," the priest smiled. "You may kiss the bride."

Cheers erupted throughout the church as Clint wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling your body flush against his. Your arms secured around his neck as he pressed his lips to yours. The cheers seem to fade into nothing as you lost yourself in his arms and lips, sighing softly without pulling away. He nipped your bottom lip before pulling away and smiling softly.

You laughed before grabbing his hand and pulling him up the aisle towards the door. The guests tossed forget-me-nots at the two of you as Natasha returned your bouquet to your hands. You stopped at the door and faced away from the crowd, throwing the flowers over your head. You turned to look just before Clint pulled you outside – you winked at a blushing Pepper and flustered Tony as the former caught the bouquet.

(1) I don't know Nat's back story really but they don't talk about her family much in any of the movies so I'm saying it's just her and you.

(2) As stated in "She Waits For Me," I like to put in little details that have meaning, like flowers and names. Statice flowers represent success and stephanotis flowers represent good luck. If you want me to leave it open let me know. I just like using pieces with relevant meaning. Yellow tulips mean "hopelessly in love." Red tulips – declaration of love. Lilacs – first love. Apple blossoms (one of my favorites) – promise.

(3) I've done a bit of research on Clint's past and I've heard Lucky "the pizza dog" mentioned so I thought he could be the ring bearer.


	109. I Feel Like a Monster - Bruce

**I Feel Like a Monster**

Request for _Shyama_

**A/N:** Co-written by ViolinFire14.

Those aliens were a lot stronger than they looked, having the power to throw a full thrashing Hulk into a building.

The green rage monster crashed through the wall, startling the young girl inside. She looked up in surprise, immediately intrigued by the creature in her living room. He looked at her as he stood, his growl faltering as his eyes locked with hers.

For you, it was just an average day off. You had nothing to do, so you had decided to have a relaxing day at home. You settled for having Harry Potter movie marathon, and went to the kitchen to get snacks. You put the first movie on and settled down on your couch.

It wasn't long before you got interrupted. You always seemed to get disturbed on your day off. You were halfway through The Goblet of Fire when you heard a loud banging sound. At first, it was distant, but it immediately increased in volume.

A large crash in your apartment caught your attention. You turned drastically, searching desperately for the source of the sound. The second you turned your head, your eyes landed on a large green creature, smashing every object in sight. You gasped in shock as he roared loudly.

He then looked at you, and something about your piercing (e/c) eyes stopped him in his tracks. You knew him; he was The Hulk, as you had seen on TV. You knew him as Bruce Banner, and right now he was obviously enraged about something.

He then turned on his heel and fled through the hole he'd made in the wall. You'd have to talk to the manager about getting that fixed, but it wasn't a priority right now.

You stood from your couch and rushed to the wall, looking out into the city. The battle was still raging on as Hulk ran back in, smashing monsters and throwing them into buildings. You gasped and clung to the remains of your wall as another hole in your building was made. You worried that the entire complex would collapse.

From then on, you tried to find him. You'd always been curious about Bruce Banner and the Other Guy, having seen news stories and limited interviews on TV. He didn't seem to be a very open person, especially regarding the incident. He fascinated you, and after meeting his alter ego, you simply had to be his friend. Your intentions were both selfish and honorable – you wanted to meet him to satisfy your own fascination, but you also believed that you could help his anger issues. You had discovered ways to calm your own mood swings and thought that you could help him do the same. After all, he was only human underneath the enormous green rage monster.

A few weeks after the battle, the reconstruction of your apartment complex was almost complete. You joined the dozens of volunteers when you had a spare minute, and there was only a few days' work left.

Trying to lift your spirits, you headed down the sidewalk to your favorite café. The barista smiled as you came in, teasing you for being away for so long. She was good at remembering customers, and seeing as you had made a habit of coming in almost every day, you were her favorite. You smiled and apologized for your disappearance, ordering your usual and leaving her a generous tip. While waiting for your order, you sauntered to your favorite table and took a seat, looking out the window at the freshly paved city.

The entire city had needed reconstruction and renovations, from broken buildings to destroyed pavement. What few cars still had potential got fixed, and those too totaled for repair got replaced. Your poor (f/car) had been an innocent bystander beside the curb outside your apartment, and was currently in the shop to see how much of it could be saved. Thankfully your favorite café was in walking distance.

The barista called your name, urging you to come up and retrieve your breakfast. You thanked her and promised to come in more often before turning to your table. Sipping your drink, you let your eyes wander around the café, eventually wandering back to the door as a very familiar brunette came in. The shop had apparently become very popular presumably because it was one of the few buildings left standing after the battle, and every table was full. The brunette looked around with a soft sigh, turning back to the door before he saw you. He saw your very familiar (e/c) eyes and stepped closer, mesmerized. You smiled and gestured to the chair across from you, allowing him to sit.

He nodded with a small smile, sitting down with tea in hand. "I think I know you."

"I should hope so," you replied. "You crashed into my apartment."

A soft blush stained his cheeks. "Sorry about that."

You shrugged. "It's fine. Gave the local teens some volunteer work. Turned into a good cause."

"That's good," he nodded, sipping his tea. "How are you? I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No, not at all," you assured him, shaking your head. "You- or, rather, the Other Guy- crashed into my wall and stood there for a minute before turning around and bolting back out into battle."

"You call him the Other Guy?"

It was your turn to blush. "That's what you always call him in interviews. I assumed you didn't like 'The Hulk'."

"I don't," he admitted. "Everyone else seems to celebrate him."

"How do you control him?" you asked before you could stop yourself. "I mean, I don't mean to pry. I think it's interesting, really. I… I'd love to learn more."

_ Smooth, (y/n). That didn't freak him out at all._

To your surprise, he smiled. "It's hard sometimes. I've learned to cut out coffee and alcohol."

"No coffee?" you gasped.

He chuckled. "No coffee. Too much caffeine. Tea helps me better."

"What kind of tea? Tea has caffeine too, right?"

"Chamomile and peppermint," he replied. "It's a calming mix." (1)

You continued chatting about anything and everything. You had more in common with the doctor than you ever thought possible, and no matter how hard you tried to fight it, you felt yourself falling for him.

"You know," you began, nibbling your lip nervously. "I was thinking… I used to have mood swings and I've learned how to cope and control them. If you were interested, we could work together on controlling the Other Guy…"

He smiled and took your hand in his. "That sounds amazing."

You grinned as your cheeks heated once more. Your grin fell into a frown as his phone beeped with the announcement of a text and he announced that he had to leave. He lifted your hand to his lips and kissed the knuckles.

"I'll come over as soon as I can," he promised. You nodded understandingly. He seemed to hesitate before he leaned in, eyes closing as he pecked your lips. Your own eyes fluttered closed as you responded, prolonging the experience. You felt him smile against your lips and copied the reaction.

He pulled away all too soon, smile still in place. "Bye, (y/n)."

"Bye, Bruce."

(1) So because my aunt has a coffee stand, when I first got into Avengers I was _really_ into it and I made drinks that reminded me of the characters either by color or personality and whenever I felt sick or nervous or had stomach problems I'd mix chamomile and peppermint tea and it fixed everything and it is very calming for the nerves so I dubbed it the Bruce Banner. Totally could have been omitted from the story but I got carried away.


	110. Am I Feeling Love? - Wanda

**Am I Feeling Love?**

Request for _r__υв__y_

Wanda didn't understand the fluttery feeling that erupted in her belly whenever she spoke to you. Or, rather, whenever she looked at you. Or whenever you were in the same room. Or within eyesight of each other. Any time you were on her radar, butterflies fluttered furiously in her abdomen.

She wondered if she was sick, but noticed no other symptoms of any kind of ailment. No one had commented that she appeared ill, so she wrote sickness of the list of possibilities. She wondered if it had to do with her powers. Perhaps her abilities were strengthened or weakened around you. She never got to test that theory, however, because the second you smiled, she couldn't bear the thought of making you live your worst nightmare by testing her powers on you. (1)

Concerned by the butterflies apparently taking residence in her body, she took her concerns to Pepper first. Pepper seemed knowing and wise, and she was one of the nicest people Wanda had met upon joining the Avengers.

"Pepper?" Wanda called nervously, standing in the doorway of Pepper's office.

"Wanda, hi," the strawberry blonde greeted. "Come in. Do you need something?"

"I'm concerned," she replied softly, closing the door behind her.

"What about?"

"There's this… feeling… in my stomach, and I'm fairly certain I'm not sick so I don't know what to do." (2)

"What kind of feeling?"

"Fluttering, like there are a hundred butterflies in my stomach."

"Butterflies in your stomach?" A soft grin claimed her lips.

"Yes," Wanda replied cautiously. "Why are you smiling?"

"Is there any specific time or event when this feeling occurs?"

The mutant blushed. "Only when I'm around (y/n)."

"That's adorable," Pepper smiled.

"What is it?!" Wanda cried.

"Calm down. You're in love with her."

"…What?"

"Love. You're physically and emotionally attracted to (y/n). It makes your nerves work on overdrive and it feels like butterflies."

"Love…" she repeated slowly. "I love her."

"Yes," Pepper nodded. "Now what are you going to do about it?"

"What am I supposed to do about it?"

"Telling her would be a good start."

"Just tell her!" Tony urged as you sat at the counter with him, Clint, and Bruce, sipping coffee. "I highly doubt that she's homophobic."

"I don't want to freak her out. She's been through enough," you argued.

"What's the worst that could happen?" Clint asked.

"Well how would you feel? 'Hey, thanks for helping us destroy Ultron and welcome to the Avengers. Oh, and by the way, I'm gay for you'."

"Blunt and to-the-point," Tony nodded approvingly.

"Just causally bring it up and see what she does," Bruce suggested.

"Casually bring what up?" Natasha asked, sauntering into the room. "(y/n)'s deep-seated love for Wanda?"

You groaned and rested your forehead on the counter.

That evening, the group planned a movie night. Pietro and Wanda hadn't had muchexposure to digital entertainment and Thor was in desperate need of a moviecation, so you all agreed. You planned a Disney marathon for tonight, deciding that Harry Potter and Percy Jackson could wait til the weekend.

You were in the kitchen getting popcorn and sodas when Tony came in, trying to bite back a grin.

"Hey Tony," you greeted.

"Hey, bad news," Tony said. "I forgot that I promised Pepper we'd go out tonight."

"Aw, you're ditching?"

"Yeah, but the others will be here."

"Fine," you smiled. "Go take care of your girl."

You grabbed the large silver bowl of popped corn in one hand and a few sodas in the other, sauntering into the living room. Just as you placed the snacks on the coffee table, Steve and Bruce came in.

"I've got to help Thor get the fork out of the toaster and Jane called asking if Bruce could help her with an experiment," Steve explained.

"So everyone's ditching?" you sighed.

"Everyone except Pietro and Wanda," Bruce replied.

"What about Clint?" you asked.

"He and Natasha got sent on a mission," Steve shrugged.

You sighed again. "Fine. Leave me. I'll introduce the twins to Disney all on my own."

The two left as you sat down. Pietro soon came in, and you suppressed a groan as he simply stood in the room.

"I am not feeling well," he stated sadly. "I do not want to get either of you sick." With that, he left. You turned to your one companion – Wanda.

"Have we been set up?" you guessed. A blush claimed her cheeks as she decided not to reply.

"Wanda?" you pressed. "Have we?"

"Perhaps," she replied. "Please, do not be upset. It was not my idea."

"Whose idea was it?" you asked. "And what was the idea?"

"It started with Pepper and she got Tony involved and then everyone else," Wanda explained. "The plan was for us to plan a group event and then everyone else would conveniently have to cancel, leaving just you and me."

You smiled softly. "And why would they leave just you and me?"

"Because… you give me butterflies."

Your own butterflies erupted at her admission. "I give you butterflies?"

She nodded, looking down at her lap. You recognized the expression of fear and anxiety of rejection on her face and knew you had to do something. You reached out and grasped her hand with yours, smiling as she looked up at you with wide eyes.

"You give me butterflies too."

"Really?" she whispered.

You nodded softly, your free hand reaching up to cup her cheek. She leaned into your touch, bringing a smile to your lips. You leaned in, pressing your lips to hers. She gasped softly at the action before her eyes closed. You removed your hand from hers, wrapping it around her waist. She scooted closer to you, wrapping her arms around your neck.

You broke away for air, smiling softly. "Still wanna watch a movie?"

She nodded with a smile. "Definitely."

"My plan worked!" Tony exclaimed excitedly.

"_My_ plan," Pepper corrected.

"It only worked because (y/n) guessed and Wanda spilled," Clint chuckled.

You settled against the back of the couch, holding out your arm for her to snuggle against. She complied, leaning against your side, her head resting on your shoulder. Your arm secured around her as you pressed "Play."

"Oh, JARVIS?" you called.

"Yes, Miss (l/n)?" the AI replied.

"Turn off the cameras in this room please."

"Of course, Miss (l/n)."

"…Damn!"

(1) I looked up her power and it says that she can "alter reality in unspecific ways." So I went with what it did to Tony in the movie.

(2) I figured that with her and Pietro being mutants and experimented on and being the children of Magneto they may not have had muchexperience with love and therefore wouldn't understand butterflies in the stomach.


	111. Kiss It Better - Pietro

**Kiss It Better**

Request for _Harukazehime_

"I'm fine," you insisted, much to Pietro's dismay.

You had both survived the latest attack on New York, this time with both of you plus Wanda fighting on the good side. You certainly hadn't gotten away without a scratch. Wanda was tending to a sprained ankle and several cuts and bruises after stitching up the gash in Pietro's arm. Pietro had taken it upon himself to bind the cuts on your leg. They were bleeding profusely but they weren't deep enough to require stitches.

"Pietro, really," you continued as his brows furrowed together in concern while he tried to stop the bleeding.

"Let me help you," he requested, blue eyes looking up at you, wide with worry. You felt a twinge in your heart at the puppy dog face he was throwing at you.

You smiled softly and extended your leg. "Patch me up, Maximoff."

Since the fight, Pietro had taken it upon himself to tend to your wounds whenever they bothered you. He checked your bandages at least once a day, cleaning and re-bandaging when need be. He became your personal crutch, gingerly wrapping an arm around your waist and letting you lean on him to take the pressure off your injured leg. You blushed a lovely shade of crimson at the contact – your deep-seated crush on the mutant only developed more as he catered to your every need. It was sweet having someone care for you so much.

You were relaxing comfortably in your bed when he came to check on you. He liked to ensure that you were okay as soon as he woke up and just before he went to bed. Tony often teased him for it, calling him a motherly stalker, but you simply smiled and let the mutant do what he needed to.

"(y/n)?" he called from outside.

"Come in, Pietro," you replied, turning the page in the book you were reading. The door creaked gently as it was pushed open, revealing a concerned blond.

"How are you feeling?" he asked gently, closing the door behind him.

"A little sore," you admitted, setting the book aside. "I tripped earlier and hit my leg on the edge of my dresser."

He rushed to your side, sitting on the bed and gently taking your injured leg into his hands. He sat cross-legged, resting your foot on his lap. You smiled at his concern as he unwrapped the gauze, looking over the scratches. He softly ran a hand along the wounds, checking on their healing.

"They're almost completely healed," he stated with a soft smile. "Would you like me to re-bind them?"

"Sure," you nodded. You dug through the drawer on your bedside table, pulling out your first-aid kit and handing it to the blond. He opened it and pulled out gauze, ointment, and medical tape. He discarded the old wrapping and gently medicated your leg before rolling out the gauze and covering your wounds. You closed your eyes and enjoyed his soft touch. He was so careful with you, as though applying any pressure would cause you to shatter like a wine glass.

"Why are you being so sweet to me?" you asked suddenly. He paused and looked up at you as though he did something wrong.

"Do you not want me to?" he asked, brows furrowing adorably. "I can stop. I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"No, no," you replied, shaking your head. "It's perfectly fine. I'm just curious why you're so concerned about me."

You could have sworn a soft blush dusted his cheeks. "I just want you to be okay," he repeated. After taping the gauze in place, he ducked his head and gently pressed his lips to your leg. It was your turn to blush as he smiled up at you.

"What was that for?" you whispered.

"I was told that when someone you care about has an injury, you're supposed to 'kiss it and make it better'."

You giggled softly, causing him to tilt his head in confusion.

"Is that wrong?"

"Not at all," you smiled.

He returned the gesture and gently returned your leg to the bed before crawling up to sit beside you. He wrapped an arm around your shoulders, smiling as you snuggled into his side. This had become a regular situation for the two of you to end up in. You discovered that the mutant was rather cuddly, especially when he was in a good mood. You hadn't minded – it had taken you some time to get comfortable being wrapped up in his arms, worried that your crush on him would seep through the cracks of your platonic façade. You'd managed to cover your tracks thus far, though, and you were certain that he didn't suspect a thing.

"How have you been?" you asked, looking up at him as your head rested on his shoulder. You were always the first to ask how his day was, especially when he seemed down.

"Worried," he replied bluntly.

"About?"

"You."

You smiled softly. "Why?"

"Because I care about you," Pietro whispered.

"In what way?" you asked.

He hesitated, trying to find the words. "More than friends."

You looked up at him, noticing how he looked away. "Hey Pietro?"

He looked down at you with a raised brow. "Yes, (y/n)?"

"I think I injured my lip," you smiled.

"I think I need to kiss it better," he replied, tilting his head down. You craned your neck to reach his lips, resting a hand on his chest to give you better leverage. His free arm wrapped around your waist, pulling you closer. You shifted so that your entire body rested against his chest, allowing your hands to tangle in his hair. His hands rested on your back, holding you close.

"I love you, (y/n)," he whispered.

"I love you too, Pietro," you replied before kissing him again.


	112. The Lights Went Out in Georgia - Clint

**The Night the Lights Went Out in Georgia**

Request for _Hawkeye's Girl ł Quicksilver's Girl_

**A/N:** So your request was for Clint or Loki, and I just chose Clint.

When I thought of using this as a story it seemed more like a Supernatural fic but as I'm not writing SPN I figured it would work for this.

"Hey (y/n)," the bartender greeted with a fond smile, wiping down the counter. You nodded with a sweet smile as you entered the tavern, sliding onto a stool to sit down. You didn't even have to order – you were a regular here, and the bartender knew your tastes.

"You singing tonight?" he asked, serving your favorite drink.

"Of course," you smiled, taking a sip. "It's my therapy."

He chuckled and nodded at the DJ who then added your name to the list. You sat back and sipped your (f/drink), watching the men play pool and the women gossip and the divas fail miserably at karaoke.

"But this bar is so small!" Tony whined as he followed the guys inside.

"It's local," Clint argued. "No one agreed to give us a ride home, so when we get plastered, we need a place in walking distance."

"Bruce doesn't drink," Tony reasoned. "He can drive us."

"Oh, no," the doctor shook his head. "Not after last time."

"Live music?" Thor noted, wincing slightly at the current singer's terrible voice.

"Karaoke," Steve explained. "The DJ plays instrumental music and people go up and sing along."

Thor nodded as the group found a table. Tony sauntered up to the bar and ordered a round of beers, watching you from the corner of his eye. You caught his gaze and recognized him immediately – there was hardly a person in New York that didn't know who Tony Stark was. You simply shrugged and continued to drink, waiting for your turn.

"(y/n) (l/n) singing 'The Night the Lights Went Out in Georgia'," the DJ announced. (1)

"Show those amateurs how it's done," the bartender grinned. You returned it and downed your drink before sauntering up to the stage. Microphone in hand, you listened to the opening music.

"_He was on his way home from Candletop_," you sang, swaying your hips. "_Been two weeks gone and he thought he'd stop at Web's and have him a drink before he went home to her_."

All talking ceased as your melodic voice carried through the tavern. Tony and friends stopped and turned their heads, watching as you closed your eyes, having no use for the words scrolling across the screen. Clint in particular was mesmerized by the sound, all previous thought trains crashing into one another as he watched you.

"_That's the night that the lights went out in Georgia. That's the night that they hung an innocent man_,_"_ you continued, opening your eyes to see the crowd. You were confident enough to face them when you sang, and it gave you a boost to know that you caught everyone's attention. Your eyes locked with baby blues and you almost stumbled, catching yourself before you could noticeably screw up. Why was he so interesting? And why was he so interested in you?

"See something you like?" Tony teased with a grin as Clint continued to stare. The archer tore his gaze away with a glare to the billionaire, earning a laugh from the others.

"Shut up, Tony," he defended. "She's a good singer."

"She's hot, too," Tony added.

"You're taken," Clint reminded.

"You're not," Tony countered.

"_He went off to Andy's house_," you continued. "_Slipping through the back woods, quiet as a mouse. Came upon some tracks too small for Andy to make_."

"She's amazing," Clint breathed, staring at you again. Tony looked at Steve and Bruce, nodding his head towards Clint. The two nodded, silently planning ways to get the archer and the singer together.

You soon came to the end of your song. "_Don't trust your soul to no backwoods southern lawyer. 'Cause the judge of the town's got bloodstains on his hands_."

Cheers erupted through the bar as the music died out. Cat calls and wolf whistles were heard at every table.

"Amazing as always, (y/n)!" the bartender called out. You smiled and hopped off the stage, returning to the bar for another drink.

"There you go," Tony smirked, elbowing Clint's side. "We got her name."

"(y/n)…" Clint breathed, lost in a daze. Tony looked at Steve and Bruce again, who chuckled and nodded.

"Hey (y/n)," the bartender said quietly, eyes darting towards the table of guys. "Don't look now, but you've got followers."

You waited a moment before casually turning around, seeing five men watching your every move. You recognized them from when you were singing, and your eyes found familiar baby blues once more. You smiled sweetly at them, watching as they blushed and smiled in return. Turning back to the bar, you shared a smirk with the bartender, who chuckled as Tony sauntered up to you.

"Hey, gorgeous," he greeted, sitting next to you.

"Don't you have a girlfriend?" you replied, glancing at him.

He frowned. "How did you know?"

"You're Tony Stark," you reminded. "Your business is all over the news."

He smiled, pleased with his celebrity status. "So you know my friends then?"

You nodded. "The Avengers. You're very famous."

"You know," he began. "We're not all taken."

You ignored how your heart leapt at his words. "That so?"

He seemed to notice and his smirk widened. "That so. A certain archer friend of mine is particularly single."

"And what does that have to do with me?"

"I saw you staring at him."

"Did you now?"

"And I saw him staring at you too."

You nonchalantly sipped your drink, trying to feign indifference. Your heart bubbled and your belly fluttered, and you were sure heat had risen to your cheeks.

"I'll leave you with that," Tony stated, rising from his stool and heading back to the table.

"You got a thing for Hawkeye?" the bartender teased.

"Shut up," you replied as a new presence took Tony's vacated seat. You turned your head to meet those same baby blues you'd been getting lost in.

"Hey," he greeted smoothly.

"Hi there," you returned.

"So I hear your name is (y/n)."

"Yes it is."

"Beautiful name."

"Thank you."

He watched as you looked at the counter and wondered if you wanted him to leave or if you were just as nervous as he was. Taking a leap of faith, he cleared his throat. "Do you want to get dinner with me?"

You turned to look at him, finding sincerity in his eyes. You smiled and nodded. "I'd love to."

Since that evening, you two had become inseparable. You continued to sing regularly at that tavern, especially now that it had become "your place." Clint came to see you as much as he could. You went there more frequently when he was away on missions, and he'd always surprise you by either showing up during your set to take you home or waiting at home when you weren't expecting him. You visited the Tower a lot, but you had gotten an apartment to yourselves. It was filled with photos of you and Clint, as well as you with the rest of the team.

"The Night the Lights Went Out in Georgia" became Clint's favorite song, because it reminded him of you. And when you got pregnant and gave birth to a beautiful baby girl, it became her lullaby. It reminded you both of how you met and fell in love, and it kept you sane when you were apart.

(1) I got the idea for the story after I took my mom to a bar to sing karaoke and she was talking about a bar she used to frequent that knew her immediately and cheered whenever she came in. This is her favorite song to sing.


	113. Necromancing the Stone - Steve

**Necromancing the Stone**

Request for _Aliana Louise Caruso_

**A/N:** Bucky's dead in this one.

Also, I've decided to cease giving the reader a name. There are some coming up that asked for a name but it takes away from the "reader insert" part.

"You're going to get yourself killed!"

It was an ironic argument considering your abilities.

"Steve," you reasoned, "I'm fine."

"This time," he replied. "What happens when you contact a dangerous ghost? What happens when your dark forces turn against you?"

"That won't happen!" you insisted. "I know what I'm doing!"

Not too long ago, you'd discovered that you could communicate with the dead. You seemed to have an affinity for it, requiring you to put less effort into your communications. You only needed a simple spell to amplify your existing powers rather than a long, complicated spell as used by mortals.

You'd found it useful for gathering information. Shortly after discovering your abilities, you contacted the spirits of your lost relatives and learned that you weren't the only one. Your mother and grandmother had both had the gift, along with your older sister.

There was some validity to Steve's concerns. Three other family members had the same ability, and they had all died mysteriously. He was worried that an angry spirit would punish you for disturbing them, or that you'd branch away from spirits and try to connect with corpses.

You'd sworn off the latter. You weren't sure you actually believed in all the zombie apocalypse nonsense running through people's minds, but you didn't want to jumpstart it, either. Corpses, especially those that had begun to decay and look like zombie material, were tricky and unpredictable. Ghosts were safer as it took a great deal of energy to manipulate solid objects, making it harder for them to physically hurt you.

"You know I know how to take care of myself," you continued, growing irritated at the Captain's lack of faith in you. "I've had this power for a long time. I know how to use it."

"I know you do," Steve sighed. "I don't doubt your abilities, (y/n). I'm just worried. I don't want you to slip up and get hurt."

"You don't trust me," you summarized, looking at the blond with more hurt in your eyes than you'd ever felt before. "You think I'm going to mess it up. You don't think I can handle myself."

"I never said that-"

You cut him off with a hand, turning on your heel. "Forget it. I hope you find someone you don't have to constantly look out for. Goodbye Steve."

You hadn't spoken in over a week. The others tried to rebuild the bridge between you and Steve, but you quickly burned it back down. You were thoroughly convinced that Steve didn't trust you with your own abilities, so you kept your distance. You spent more time at your apartment, ceasing your visits to the Tower. Communication with the team soon dissipated, and you went back to the life you had before you befriended the Avengers.

It hurt when you thought about it. Some nights you stayed up late with a pint of Ben &amp; Jerry's and your favorite movies, getting lost in fictional worlds until odd hours of the morning. When the pain stung too deep, you'd contact your mother's spirit. You'd told her about Steve's concern and your fight, and she'd smiled sweetly and shook her head.

"Darling," she'd begun softly. "You have to see his side. Communicating with the dead is serious business. He's only worried for your safety."

"He doesn't trust me," you'd argued, shaking your head. "He doesn't think I can do this."

"He wants you to be safe," your mother had replied. "Necromancy is frightening for those who don't understand. He doesn't know the risks, and he doesn't know how well you've been trained. Perhaps you could show him."

"Show him? Like have him there when I call someone?"

She had nodded. "Exactly. Call someone that he knew, perhaps."

You thought it over before nodding. Maybe then Steve would understand.

He was understandably surprised when you arrived at the Tower. You had tried to call him, but every time he answered, all of the hurt and anger came rushing back to mind and your voice refused to work. So you plucked up all the courage you could and made your way to the Tower, asking JARVIS to take you to Steve.

"What are you doing here?" he asked sullenly. You knew that voice – he was just as emotional as you were, but he was trying to mask it and put on a brave face.

"I had an idea," you replied softly, confidence faltering as you looked at your feet.

"What idea?" he asked, fixing a cup of coffee.

"My mom told me that your concern may be because you don't entirely understand what I can do," you replied slowly, choosing your words. "So she suggested that I show you."

You were comfortable being honest with your source of information, as he knew you communicated with your mother when you were stressed.

"Show me?"

"Show you what I do. Show you… how I talk to people."

He seemed to consider it as he looked at you. "Alright."

As you headed outside you told him, "Bring a photo of Bucky."

You brought him back to your apartment and told him to make himself comfortable. He sat on the couch as he had countless times, looking around at the decorations. He noticed a few picture frames lying on their fronts and mused that they must be photos of you two together.

You grabbed your lighter and approached the altar set up at the far wall of your living room. Steve watched as you lit all of the candles and set the photo of Bucky in the middle. You whispered a spell, praying to Kore, Persephone, Ereshgikal, and Thoth for help and protection. (1) A holographic image of Bucky appeared, and his brows furrowed in confusion as he looked from you to Steve.

"Steve?" he asked. "What's going on?"

"Hi, Bucky," you greeted. "I'm (y/n). I'm Steve's… friend…" Your heart stung as you realized that "girlfriend" was no longer applicable.

"I'm still dead, aren't I?" he asked.

"Yes," you nodded. "I'm a necromancer. I brought you back for Steve." You turned to the blond and nodded. Steve slowly rose from his seat and approached the altar.

"Bucky?" he greeted softly, barely able to speak. He hadn't seen his lost friend since.

"Steve," the soldier smiled. "How are you?"

"Good," Steve nodded slowly.

"Why did you call me?" Bucky asked. "Is something wrong?"

"I… I made a mistake," Steve sighed.

"How so?" his friend inquired.

"I pushed away the most important woman in my life," the blond replied softly, turning to look at you.

"What happened?" Bucky asked.

"I let my fear control my judgment," he explained. "I didn't understand the details of necromancy, and I didn't understand that you had it all under control. I should have had more faith in you."

"Steve…" you breathed, looking at him. He stepped closer, resting his hands on your hips.

"(y/n)," he began, resting his forehead on yours. "I'm sorry."

"Do you trust me?" you asked softly.

"With my life," he smiled. You returned the gesture as his hands reached up to cup your face, bringing your lips to his.

"My work here is done," Bucky stated, re-alerting you to his presence. You blushed while Steve said goodbye, and the hologram disappeared.

"So we're good?" you asked, looking up at him.

He pressed his lips lovingly to yours, holding you close. "Better than good."

(1) I did some research on necromancy and toned it down because you now have an affinity for it, but there was a bit about spells and sacrifices and praying to a handful of Greek gods for help. I took a few of them.


	114. Baby I'm Amazed by You - Thor

**Baby I'm Amazed By You**

Request for _approximately 1000 geese_

**A/N:** I only know one person with Asperger's and aside from me not liking her I didn't see anything odd so I wasn't sure what it entailed. The requester described it as a temper tantrum mixed with a panic attack so I tried my best. I did a little bit of research but I apologize if it's off.

Falling in love with a Midgardian wasn't in Thor's plan.

Falling in love with the most special Midgardian he'd ever met wasn't in Thor's plan.

You'd had a hard life. You were special, and no one but your mother understood. You had high powered panic attacks almost every day. You were aggressive and compulsive, and it was hard for you to interact with most people.

Your mother discovered that early on. You had only been in first grade for half a day when you panicked and had a fit. The teacher had called your mom to come and get you, and since then she decided to homeschool you. You never felt as though you were missing out. You didn't have as many friends as the kids in public school, but you had your best friend – your mother. She took you on walks, collecting leaves and flowers to learn about nature. You conducted science experiments with the help of your _Children's Book of Science_. Your mother only taught you math that you would actually use, not caring if you could find the angle of _x_ or the length of a hypotenuse. You loved history, and your particular specialty made you really emotional when it came to learning about evil dictators like Stalin and Hitler.

You didn't have a normal life, and you didn't want one, either.

One would think that, after all of the other attacks on New York thanks to Spiderman, that your mother would move the two of you out after the Avengers set up headquarters. But you stayed put. She knew it was dangerous, and she tried to keep you from watching the news in case it frightened you.

Another battle broke out, and the Avengers were soon destroying New York in an attempt to save it. Your house had been crashed into during the fight, causing you and your mother to run screaming. But you had gotten separated. Your mother was crushed beneath a car, leaving you on your own. You'd never been on your own.

You screamed as an alien monster picked you up and began flying away. All you could do was scream. Then, in a flash of gold and red and black, you were flying in a much gentler embrace. You looked up at your savior, and the sight took your breath away. The one and only Thor – your mother told you stories about the Avengers – was carrying you, gold hair flowing in the breeze and handsome features etched with determination.

He set you down gently, finally looking at you. The sight took his breath away. He'd never seen a more beautiful maiden. Your (e/c) eyes were wide with wonder and your (h/l) (h/c) locks were slightly tangled and framing your face. He smiled and gently grasped your hand, placing a kiss on the knuckles. "Go somewhere safe. I will return for you."

He kept his promise. Why he had taken such an interest in you, you'd never understand. But he had, and he spent every minute he could with you. He told you about Asgard and his family, which made sense when he had to suddenly go away for a few days. He would always come back to you, and you eventually got use to him having to leave.

He knew you were different from the start, but he didn't know what it was. When you had a breakdown in the middle of the day, he understood. You were emotional, and it was hard for you to express that emotion healthily. You would scream and yell and stomp your feet, as though you were a child unable to tell your parents what you wanted. He would simply hold you close and run his fingers through your hair, which he found early on helped you calm down. He'd kiss your head and whisper sweet nothings in your ear, waiting for your breathing to slow and your hands to unclench. He was a very patient god, and he loved you.

You were reluctant to go on a proper date at first. All of your dates so far had been watching movies at the Tower or a picnic in the park or stargazing on the roof. You were afraid of public outings, given your past. Even the park trips were private – Tony happened to own a park near the Tower and could vacate it whenever Thor asked.

"What is it that frightens you?" Thor asked one day, honestly curious.

"I'm… not good… with people…" you replied slowly, looking down at your feet. Warm arms pulled you against an equally warm chest, the heartbeat inside calming your nerves.

"We'll go somewhere small," he reasoned. "Find a secluded table. As soon as you start feeling uncomfortable, we'll leave."

You looked up at him with a small smile. "Okay."

True to his word, he found a small restaurant a few blocks away. He called ahead and reserved a table in the back, away from the crowds.

You dressed in a simple knee-length (f/c) dress with spaghetti straps and a scoop neckline. It was loose and flowy, giving you room to move as you slipped your feet into matching rhinestone-adorned flats.

Thor kept his arm linked around yours as the hostess led you two to the table in the back. He pulled out your chair to let you sit before sitting down himself. He then ordered drinks for the both of you, taking your hands and running his thumbs over your knuckles. He knew you were nervous, and you weren't trying to hide it as your eyes darted around the room. He raised a hand to his lips and kissed your palm, earning a small smile.

All was going well until the small restaurant got crowded, every single table being filled. Your nervousness grew and not even the comfort of Thor's hands around yours could calm you down. Your leg bounced anxiously as people looked your way. It felt as though they knew you were different, and that they didn't believe you deserved to be out with a god. Thor knew exactly where your mind was going, and leaned over the table to peck your cheek. Small children and teenage girls, once catching sight of the blond, rushed over for autographs and pictures. The noise level rose as the crowds grew and soon it was too much.

Your chest tightened as you let out a scream. All movement stopped as everyone turned to look at you. You stood from your seat and ran out the door, running down the street away from the restaurant. You had no idea if you were running in the right direction – you just had to run.

Thor politely excused himself from his fans, rushing towards the door and looking around for you.

He found you about ten minutes later, sitting on the ground and leaning against a brick wall. Your knees were brought up to your chest, arms wrapped around them and face resting on them. You were visibly shaking as sobs wracked your body.

His heart broke at the sight and he rushed over to you, pulling you into his arms.

"Shh," he whispered, running his fingers through your hair. "It's alright. I'm sorry love. I did not know there'd be so many people."

"I'm sorry… you can't take me anywhere…" you sniffled, curling into his chest.

"You have nothing to apologize for," he insisted. "I only suggested going out because I thought you'd like it. I am perfectly happy having all of our dates in or on the Tower."

"Really?" you asked, looking up at him. "Are you sure you don't want to be with someone that doesn't break down in the middle of the date?"

"Not if that someone isn't you," he replied, kissing your head. "I love you, (y/n). I do not want to be with anyone else."

You smiled softly, snuggling into his chest. He gently cupped your face with one warm hand, tilting your head up. He pressed his lips to yours with a soft sigh. You leaned into his embrace and returned the kiss.

There was no doubt that he loved you.


	115. Trouble - Pietro

**Trouble**

Request for _May_

**A/N:** "I knew you were trouble when you walked in…"

Co-written by ViolinFire14.

Oh you'd done it now.

You'd always been a bit of a trouble-maker. You were still very much in touch with your inner child and had a bit of a hyper personality. You enjoyed prank wars and pillow fights and anything that involved using your energy – of which you had a surplus.

You'd always been a bit of a trouble-maker. You were still very much in touch with your inner child and had a bit of a hyper personality. You enjoyed prank wars and pillow fights and anything that involved using your energy – of which you had a surplus.

It was that excess energy that often got you in trouble with your parents when you were younger. Sometimes even now, especially since you moved into Avengers Tower. You often had prank wars with Clint and Natasha, since the two assassins were well-known trouble makers, meaning trouble would ensue; particularly when the three of you teamed up against the others.

"(Y/N)!" you heard an angry voice yell.

That was your cue to run. Tony was pretty angry with you by the sounds of things. Then again, who could blame him? You may have _accidentally_ done something to a few of his precious suits, or more than a few. You sniggered to yourself.

You ran into the elevator, asking it to take you to where the others were. If Tony was extremely angry, then at least the others would be there to help settle things.

"Hey there, (y/n)," greeted Pietro.

Before you could respond, Tony marched into the room.

"(Y/n)! What the hell did you do to my suits?!"

That got everyone's attention. Nobody, _nobody_ messed with Tony's suits. That was a death wish.

"I don't know what you're talking about," you said innocently.

"I think you damn well know what I'm talking about." His tone was icy.

"Fine. I may have gotten a little spot of paint on them," you said with a smirk.

"A little? You painted the majority pink!" He was fuming with you.

When you properly acknowledged his expression, you immediately regretted your actions. His eyes were red with rage, his anger a blazing flame. You suddenly felt a little scared of what he might do to you, but you didn't show it.

"Come on, Tony. It was only a prank. No harm done. You can easily remove the paint and fix them," you tried to say nonchalantly.

That only furthered his anger. He looked like he was ready to kill you.

"Says the one who constantly acts like a child!" he half shouted.

That line hurt more than anyone expected, and more than you let on. You knew you were a handful. You knew you had the energy to keep up with small children. You knew you had a playful side that loved coming out when you were in a good mood. And you knew that it bothered a lot of people.

"Sorry," you managed, looking down at the floor in an attempt to shield your teary eyes from the crew. You all but ran to the elevator, asking JARVIS to take you to your floor. You threw open your door and locked it once you were inside, collapsing on your bed. Your face buried into your pillow as your tears stained it.

You calmed down a few hours later, now sitting up and looking around your room with dead eyes. Maybe this was it. They were tired of you. They were done with your energetic nature and love of pranks. Maybe you should leave.

Taking a shaky breath, you stood, digging your old duffle bag out of your closet. You dug through your dresser and pulled out your clothes, stuffing as much as you could into the bag. You pulled your old backpack out from beneath your bed, shoving your knick-knacks and hobby supplies inside.

"JARVIS?" you called.

"Yes, ma'am?" the AI replied.

"Don't tell them where I went," you requested. "Just tell them I'll be back for my stuff."

"Yes, ma'am," JARVIS agreed uncertainly.

You strapped the backpack to your back and slung the duffle bag over your shoulder. Wiping away the last of your tears, you headed out of your room to the elevator, riding it all the way to the front door.

The next day, a certain blond mutant ran about the entire tower looking for you. He was very disappointed when he couldn't find you, and no one knew where you were.

"JARVIS?" he asked, looking up at the ceiling.

"Yes, Mr. Maximoff?"

"Where's (y/n)?"

"She left, Mr. Maximoff. She asked me to inform you all that she will return for her belongings."

"She left?!"

He headed to the main room where the Avengers were gathered, eyes wide with worry and panic.

"Pietro?" Wanda greeted worriedly. "What is it?"

"(y/n)'s gone!"

"What do you mean, she's gone?" Tony asked, looking up from his cards.

"She. Is. Gone," Pietro repeated. "JARVIS said she's left."

"Left?" Steve asked. "Left where?"

"I do not know," JARVIS intervened. "She simply requested that I tell you she will return for her belongings."

"Why would she just leave?" Tony wondered.

"I think I know," Clint sighed. He turned to Tony with a glare. "You yelled at her."

"I've yelled at her before," Tony defended. "And she deserved it."

"You called her a child," Natasha reminded. "She's very sensitive about that."

"Now she thinks you're tired of her and want her gone," Clint concluded.

"I was just mad," Tony sighed. "Why is it such a big deal?"

"It's the same thing her parents said when they kicked her out," Pietro remembered. You had confided in him one night after he and Wanda joined the team. You were particularly emotional, remembering the fight between you and your parents. He had let you cry on his shoulder, comforting you as best he could.

"They told her that she needed to grow up and stop acting like a child, and they kicked her out. They told her to never come back," Pietro explained.

Tony sighed and rested his head in his hands. "I'm a jerk."

"That's a nice way to put it," Natasha noted.

"And no one knows where she is?" Steve asked, worried.

"I'll call her," Pietro said, pulling out the cell phone that Tony had given him.

"I could just track her phone," Tony suggested.

"She knows how to turn the GPS off," Natasha shook her head.

Pietro waited impatiently, bouncing on his feet as the line continued ringing.

You'd set up a nice place for yourself in the next town over. It was small and you hadn't retrieved your belongings yet, but it was away from the Tower. You'd never lived alone, and you were afraid to try. But what choice did you have? The Avengers were done with you, and you had no family to return to. Maybe you could get a dog.

You were sitting on your couch with a tub of cookie dough ice cream, watching Netflix on your laptop when your phone rang. You ignored it at first, assuming it'd be one of the Avengers. You glanced at the screen and allowed a small smile to grace your lips as you read Pietro's name.

"Pietro?" you answered cautiously, suddenly worried that someone else was using his phone to trick you.

"(y/n)," he breathed, and you could hear relief in his voice. "We've been so worried about you."

"Who's 'we'?" you asked.

"Me and the team," he replied as though it was obvious.

"The team doesn't miss me," you whispered, looking down at your lap.

"Can I see you?" he asked.

"Why?"

"I want to make sure you're okay."

"I'm okay."

"Please?"

You sighed softly. "Okay, but you can't tell the others where I am."

"I promise."

After hanging up, you texted him your new address and waited nervously.

He arrived about an hour later, alone. You hesitantly let him in, sitting back down on your couch.

"I was worried about you," he stated sincerely. "Why did you leave?"

You shrugged, looking down at your lap. "I thought it was time."

"I know what Tony said," he admitted, causing you to bite your lip. "I know how much it hurt you."

Tears welled up behind your eyes and you mentally cursed yourself. You couldn't cry in front of him.

"Come here," he whispered, pulling you into his arms. Your crush on the mutant would have made you pull away, but the tearing in your heart made you pull him closer. You buried your face in his chest as he ran a hand down your back.

"Tony was wrong," he whispered. "You do not act like a child. You have energy. That is a good thing. There is nothing wrong with being in touch with your inner child."

You shook your head in his chest. "I'm annoying. I bother people. I shouldn't have moved into the Tower."

He rested a hand on your cheek, tilting your head up to meet his eyes. "No one believes that. We all love you. They miss you, and they're worried. No one wanted you to leave."

"But you heard Tony-"

"He did not know," Pietro shook his head. "He was just mad. He didn't know it would hurt you."

You looked up at him. "Really?"

He nodded with a small smile. "Really. He did not mean to say what he did."

He met your eyes, blue orbs full of love and admiration. He pressed a gentle kiss to your forehead, causing you to smile softly and lean into his touch. You returned to snuggling into his chest, breathing in his scent.

After a few moments, you looked back up at him. "Stay?"

"As long as you want me to," he smiled, running his fingers through your hair.

"Hey Pietro?"

"Yes, (y/n)?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"No, I really love you." You stared up at him, nibbling your lower lip. "I've always loved you."

He hesitated before a grin broke out on his lips. The hand in your hair flattened, pulling your face towards him. His lips pressed against yours, closing his eyes. You gasped softly before responding in kind, hands resting on his chest. You pushed yourself closer, sighing softly into his mouth.

He pulled back with a grin. "I love you too."


	116. You're My Darling Angel - Bruce

**You're My Darling Angel**

Request for _Jessica Free_

You held onto him tightly, letting him tremble and sob against your chest. His hands gripped your shirt, afraid that you'd disappear if he let go. You ran a hand down his back, gently tangling the other in his hair.

You knew he hated feeling like this, that he thought it was weak and unattractive. He made a point to only break down when he was alone and couldn't be mocked. He'd broken down in front of you before, and after you were nothing but sympathetic and comforting the first time, he'd felt an ease around you and let his stresses come out.

It was hard for him to let himself go, whether it be happiness, anger, or sadness. He always had to suppress what he was feeling, afraid of awakening the Other Guy. He felt as though he had to be a rock, never feeling, never showing, never changing.

Then he met you. He was cautious at first, as he always was, but your friendliness and support quickly began melting his wall. He trusted you, more than he let himself trust anyone. The Avengers had been kind to him, but you were different. You were the friend he needed, and the partner he wanted.

He believed he didn't have a chance with you. There was no way a beautiful, smart, sweet, funny girl like you would ever want to be romantically involved with the man that turned into the Hulk. Unbeknownst to him, you admired him. You adored the way that he worked past the Other Guy, doing his best to keep it at bay and continuing to live. So many people would have either given up and ended their lives or let the Hulk run rampant.

He eventually admitted his feelings for you. He had come to you one night, overwhelmed and on the verge of changing. You offered him tea and your couch, sitting with him while he vented about the things that had stressed him out. At first he expected you to turn him away, but then he remembered it was you, and he relaxed more. Tears streamed down his face as he let everything out. Your heart broke at the sight. Your admiration for the doctor had quickly evolved into love, and though you hadn't informed him, it hurt to see him so upset.

He ended up in your arms, nose buried in your neck. Your arms wrapped around him, rubbing his back and shoulders soothingly. Once he calmed down, he apologized for his breakdown, and moved to pull away. Your only instinct was to keep him close, your unexpressed feelings making an appearance. Only inches away from your face, he looked at you, teary eyes full of love and longing. You had leaned forward, hesitating before pressing your lips to his. He had responded immediately, hands reaching up to tangle in your hair. Your own hands rested on his chest, fisting in his shirt.

His cheeks burned a deep tomato red as he asked you to be his girlfriend. Your own face was flushed from the kiss as you accepted.

From then on, you were the first one called when he was on the verge of changing, or already had. You managed to calm down the Other Guy in a matter of seconds. It only took another few minutes of your placid aura to change him back into Bruce, and then he'd collapse against your chest, ashamed that he let the Other Guy take control. You'd hold him close, just as you were now, combing your fingers through his hair and kissing his head.

"You're too good to me," he mumbled against your neck, sniffling away the last of his tears. You chuckled softly and cupped his face with your hand, tilting his head up.

You rested your forehead on his and smiled. "As good as you deserve."

He shook his head, rubbing your noses together. "I don't deserve you."

"You deserve all the love you can get," you replied softly, looking into his eyes. Chocolate brown eyes stared back at you, full of love and longing.

"What did I do to deserve you?" he whispered.

"You're you," you replied, kissing his nose. "You're sweet and kind and amazing. You're so nice to everyone, even with what you have to deal with. And you've been so strong. You never let the Other Guy stop you." (1)

He smiled up at you, kissing your cheek. You kissed his forehead before furrowing your brows in confusion as he sat up.

"Can we go to your room? Your couch is too small for two people."

You giggled and nodded, standing up and grabbing his hand. You led him down the hall to your room, sitting on your bed and opening your arms for him to join. He smiled and followed suit, resuming his earlier position of snuggling into your side. You often thought of him as a giant teddy bear, ready to hold and cuddle whenever either of you needed it. Your arms wrapped around his back as his wrapped around your middle. You pressed a kiss to his forehead as he buried his face in your neck.

"I love you, (y/n)," he whispered.

"I love you too, Bruce," you smiled, nuzzling your nose into his hair.

(1) I remember that in the first _Avengers_ movie he said that he tried to kill himself but we're ignoring that part.


	117. I Saw My Baby - Natasha

**I Saw My Baby…**

Request for _Charlotte_

**A/N:** "Crying hard as babe could cry! What could I do?"

The toddler is based off of someone. It took me forever to decide who.

You were used to physically demanding, emotionally compromising missions. Being a SHIELD agent was hard work, even with a partner.

You'd been sent on dangerous information retrieval missions, deceptive recons, and even bombings. You'd fought alongside the Avengers in a fight to save New York from an alien monster invasion. You'd even had to pretend to be Natasha's wife (not that you were complaining) for an infiltration. But nothing prepared you for this.

Babysitting.

During the last battle, many lives had been lost, and the orphanage had been destroyed. A small child, about two years old, had lost his entire family. The press was particularly bothered, and kept pestering the authorities about what was going to be done. Fury offered to take in a few of the orphaned children, assigning them to his agents.

As a result, you and Natasha, your regular mission partner, were settled with a two year old boy.

He was a cute child, and very well-mannered for being so young. His name was Mitch, and he had curly black hair and chocolate brown eyes. He was particularly fond of BBC shows and Tolkien movies, always ready to sit down and be distracted for hours on end.

"At least he's a low maintenance child," you reasoned as Natasha sighed. She had very little experience with children, and her few experiences were less than pleasant. She could handle assassins, spies, aliens, and genetically modified soldiers, but she had no idea what to do with a crying toddler.

"Hey," you said, sitting beside her on the couch.

Mitch sat on the floor in front of the coffee table, staring up at the screen as Sherlock and John investigated the death of the lady in pink.

"You've got me," you told her. "I know kids freak you out. But I have experience. I have younger siblings. You don't have to do it on your own."

She nodded with another sigh, resting her head on your shoulder. You smiled softly at the action – or rather, the trust behind the action. The redhead wasn't overly affectionate. Everyone knew that. But she let her guard down around you. She knew she didn't have to keep up her stony façade with you. It took a lot of trust for her to let her emotions show. You and Clint were the only ones that saw her softer side, and because of her secret affections towards you, you saw it more.

"I just don't know what to do with them," she admitted. "When they're like this," she paused to gesture towards Mitch, "it's fine. They're manageable. It's when they're hungry or hurt or sad that I freeze. I've never handled upset children. I don't have motherly instincts."

"Some people don't," you shrugged. "It's only a myth that all mothers know what to do, and we're not even mothers. We can't be expected to automatically be baby experts. I only know what to do because of my little sister."

She looked up at you with the ghost of a smile on her lips. "I'm glad I have you."

You knew she meant as a mission partner, but your stomach fluttered at the statement. "You'll always have me," you promised softly.

It was hard being in love with your best friend and co-worker. There were dangers to dating someone you worked with, especially someone of the same gender. And then there was the fact that it was Natasha, one of the least affectionate people you knew. You knew it wasn't that she didn't have emotions; it was just that she didn't like showing them. She didn't trust people. She'd been burned before, and she was very careful not to be burned again.

Since you met her, you vowed that you'd always be there for the redhead, no matter what she needed. You'd be the sister she never had, the best friend she desperately needed, or the mission partner she could count on. You wanted more than anything to be the girlfriend she secretly wanted, but you didn't know she wanted you. You were fairly certain that she wasn't overly interested in dating, especially with her lack of trust in men, but you didn't think she was overly interested in women either.

While you were trying to comfort her, Mitch wandered into the kitchen. A high-pitched scream was heard before you and the redhead jumped out of your seats, rushing into the adjoining room. The young brunette sat on the tile floor, tears streaming down his cheeks as blood slowly bubbled out of his finger. You ran to his side to inspect the damage while Natasha caught sight of the knife on the floor. She set the knife in the sink before turning to you, silently asking if he was alright. You smiled softly as Mitch turned to face her, holding out his injured hand. You knew Natasha had a bit of knowledge in first aid, needing it for taking care of agents during missions.

She visibly hesitated before gently taking his small hand in both of her own. She then picked him up and set him on the counter so that he was almost eye-level with her. She grabbed a paper towel from the roll on the counter and gently wiped off the blood so she could see the severity of the wound.

"It's a small cut," she said simply. "He must have tried to pick up the knife and dropped it. Can you get me a Band-Aid and some antibiotic?"

You nodded and rushed to the bathroom. While you were gone, she moved Mitch to the kitchen sink and turned on the cold water, running his finger beneath it to seal the cut. Once you returned, she uttered a soft "thank you" before opening a bandage. Adding a dollop of antibiotic medicine, she wrapped the bandage around Mitch's injured finger. His tears had dried and his sniffling ceased as the pain faded. He smiled up at Natasha, reaching out for her to hold him.

Her eyes widened as her panic spiked. She turned to you, silently asking for help. You smiled and nodded towards Mitch, telling her to pick him up. She shook her head, causing Mitch to pout.

"Come on, Nat," you encouraged, moving to stand beside her. "I'm right here if anything happens. This will be good for you."

She looked at you unsurely before looking back at the toddler. He continued to look up at her through large brown eyes, lower lip jutted out in a pout. She hesitated before reaching her arms out, wrapping them around his waist. She slowly pulled him closer, causing him to giggle and wrap his arms around her neck. She stumbled in surprise, eyes widening as she held him against her chest. His legs wrapped around her hips, securing his new position. Her eyes darted between you and the child, slowly calming down.

"See?" you grinned. "He loves you. You're doing great. You just need to relax."

A soft smile graced her lips as she looked down at Mitch, whose head was buried in her neck. His chest rose and fell in soft breaths, informing you that he'd fallen asleep against her chest.

"We should probably put him to bed," Natasha whispered. You nodded with a smile and led her out of the kitchen. Since you didn't have a guest room, as your apartment only had one bedroom total, so you'd set up a kid's cot in the living room. SHIELD hadn't discovered who the child belonged to, so you didn't have any of his personal things. You'd dug through your supply closet and found spare sheets and blankets for Mitch's temporary bed.

Natasha carried him to the living room and lied him down on the cot, tucking him in. When he was found after the battle, he was clutching a stuffed otter. Said otter followed him anywhere, and Natasha plucked it from where it lay forgotten on the ground and set it beside him. He immediately grabbed ahold of it in his sleep, snuggling it to death.

She slowly backed away, making sure he stayed asleep. She turned around to face you, smile still in place.

"That was great!" you whisper-yelled, proud of her. "Was it as awful as you thought it would be?

"No," she admitted, sitting on the couch. "He's a sweet kid."

You sat beside her, minimally surprised when she leaned against you. You wrapped an arm around her shoulders, smiling when she snuggled into your side. You only wished there was a deeper meaning to her affectionate side.

She looked up at you as though reading your mind. "I have to tell you something."

"What is it?" you replied, brows furrowing. Why did she seem so serious?

She sat up straight and turned to face you. You tilted your head in confusion. Her hands reached up to cup your face, holding you still. She leaned in, eyes closed, and pressed her lips to yours. Surprise flooded your mind while your heart thundered in your chest. You responded a second later, wrapping your arms around her neck. Her arms wrapped around your waist, pulling you close. Your lips melded together perfectly, like pieces of the same puzzle.

She pulled away for air, resting her forehead on yours. You beamed up at her, eyes sparkling. "What was it you wanted to tell me?"

She chuckled, kissing your nose. "I love you."

"I love you too," you smiled. You lied down on the couch as she hovered above you. She kissed you again, arms resting on either side of your torso. Your arms wound around her neck, getting lost in her lips.

You eventually fell asleep tangled up on the couch, her head on your chest and your arms around her back.


	118. Mean - Dad Clint

**Mean**

Request for _tinker bell_

**A/N:** Father/daughter fic.

"Why you gotta be so mean?"

Tears streamed down your face as you stomped down the sidewalk, pulling your coat as tightly around your body as you could. Your head was down, watching your feet. You did all you could make yourself invisible. All you wanted to do was disappear inside yourself and never come out.

Sometimes, you really wished you were a turtle.

_ "Hey, weasel!" a familiarly horrid voice called from behind you. You turned hesitantly, knowing what was coming._

_ "Do you really expect people to believe that you're Hawkeye's daughter?" Lea, your biggest enemy, sneered. _

_ "I _am_ his daughter," you sighed. Why didn't she believe you?_

_ "Please," she scoffed. "Like Clint Barton would ever put up with a loser like you."_

_ "Yeah!" her second-hand, Tyra, agreed. "You're pathetic."_

_ "You're too ugly to be the daughter of an Avenger," Lea said smugly. _

_ "And too stupid," Tyra added. "Superheroes are supposed to be super smart."_

_ "You really think people believe you live in Avengers Tower?" Lea continued. "You would never be accepted there. They'd kick you out. No one wants you._

This was the reason your dad never wanted you to go to public school. He didn't see any specific reason for people to tease and torment you, but bullies always found something, and they found something personal.

You angrily dragged your wrist across your eyes, wiping away the tears as you approached the Tower. You sniffled as JARVIS let you in and took you to your floor.

"Is something the matter, Ms. Barton?" the AI asked.

"I'm fine, JARV," you replied, keeping your eyes down. A sigh left your lips as you shuffled down the hallway to your room.

You were halfway through your geometry homework when a knock sounded on your door. "Who is it?" you called tiredly. Today's stress was still weighing you down and you didn't feel like being social.

"Me," Clint called from the other side.

"Come in," you replied, not taking your eyes off your homework. The door opened to reveal your dad.

"Are you okay, kiddo?" he asked, sitting at the foot of your bed. "JARVIS said you seemed upset when you came home." He looked closer, seeing the tear stains on your cheeks and the redness around your eyes. "Hey, what is it?"

You shook your head, putting on a smile. "Nothing, Dad."

"Don't give me that," he replied, giving you a look. "You're upset. What happened?"

You sighed, looking down at your lap. "Lea."

"What did she do now?"

You thought back to what she said and tears welled behind your eyes. "She said… that I'm too ugly… and too stupid… to be your daughter… or to live in the Tower…"

"Oh, honey," he breathed, wrapping his arms around your back. He pulled you into his chest, running his fingers through your hair. "Now you know none of that is true. We love having you here. Everyone loves you. And you're not ugly or stupid."

You nodded into his chest. "I know. I don't believe her. It's just…"

"Just what?" he asked, pulling back to look at you.

You looked up at him. "You'd think you'd get used to being bullied and yelled at every day but you don't… I mean I expect it now, it's not a surprise, but it still hurts…"

"Just don't listen to her," he replied almost pleadingly. He pressed a kiss to your forehead. "You're not a burden, you're not ugly, and you're most definitely not stupid. Come on, you're Hawkeye's daughter! You can't be ugly or stupid when you come from someone like me!"

You giggled. Your dad's ego could match Tony's. "Thanks, Daddy."

"Anything for you, honey."

A few days later, you were back at school. You'd enjoyed the weekend, spending all of your time with the Avengers. You'd almost forgotten about Lea and Tyra and their jests. But as soon as they found you rummaging through your locker, it all came back.

"Hey, loser," Lea greeted. You ignored her, sorting through your books.

"Did you get your head examined yet? Or do you still think you belong with the Avengers?" she continued. You refused to give her power by responding, so you simply shut your locker and turned away.

"Hey!" she called. "I'm talking to you!" Her hand grabbed your shoulder, spinning you around. You looked at her with an uninterested expression, wondering if it would make her leave.

It didn't.

Angry at your lack of response, her fist collided with your nose. A warm liquid ran down your lip after an unpleasant cracking sound was heard.

"Lea, Tyra, (y/n)," your teacher called, poking his head out of the classroom. "Class has started. Get in here."

The three of you sauntered inside, taking your usual seats. Your teacher didn't seem to notice your nose as he began speaking.

"Okay, class," he said with a grin. "We have a celebrity guest speaker today."

"Are you alright, (y/n)?" a familiar voice asked. You looked up from your desk to see your dad kneeling before you.

"What are you doing here?" you whispered, catching the stares of your classmates from the corner of your eye.

"Trying to help," he smiled, kissing your forehead.

"Our celebrity guest is none other than the Avenger Hawkeye, Mr. Clint Barton!" your teacher announced excitedly. The class erupted in cheers.

"I received word that some of you have been bullying my daughter," Clint began, looking around the room. You hadn't given him descriptions, but he had no problem picking Lea and Tyra out of the crowd. They sat at their desks, picking their nails and looking between Clint and you.

"Who's your daughter?" Tyra asked in a snobby voice.

"(y/n) Barton," Clint replied. The entire class turned to you.

"She's really your daughter?" Lea asked in disbelief.

"I thought her last name would be obvious enough," your dad replied, earning a laugh in response. "I want you to know that I don't take bullying lightly. (y/n) is my pride and joy, and I have a whole team of superheroes looking for justice if anything happens to her."

"(y/n)," your teacher said, looking at you. "What happened to your nose?"

You looked between him and your dad and your bullies. "Lea McClain, sir."

"Lea McClain hit you?" your teacher replied with a raised brow. You nodded.

"Straight to the principal's office," your teacher said, glaring at Lea. She scoffed before standing, sneering at you as she left.

"(y/n), you're free to go," your teacher smiled. Clint grinned and picked up your books, leading you out of the classroom.

Once back at the Tower, Clint asked Steve to look at your nose. While he bandaged you, you looked at the archer.

"Thanks, Daddy," you smiled.

"Anything for you, honey."


	119. True Love's First Kiss - Loki

**True Love's First Kiss**

Request for _fantastygirl2016_

**A/N:** So the request was basically for _Thor_ meets _Beauty and the Beast_ meets _King Kong_. I had to skip the Kong part since I haven't seen any of the movies on account of me not liking Gorillas, but I love _Beauty and the Beast_ and obviously I've seen Thor so I hope I did what you wanted.

…Do I have any Loki shots where I don't get all fangirly and supportive and defend him?

Thor knew that Loki would be punished when Odin finally got ahold of him. Having committed countless acts against Asgard and Midgard, there would definitely be repercussions. What Thor didn't know was what those repercussions would be. He assumed Loki would be locked in Asgardian prison, but Odin was known for extremities – he had banished Thor to Midgard, after all.

He was beyond surprised to find out that Loki himself had been banished – to an unheard of isle called Skull Island. You thought it sounded like something out of a pirate movie, but Thor was worried. No one knew anything about this island, and Thor had no way of contacting his brother.

What bothered him more was that no one knew how long Loki would be banished. A year? Five? Forever?

You were worried, too. You hadn't told anyone, but you'd been harboring a crush on the younger prince. It broke your heart to see him turned so evil, betraying his family and killing innocent people. But still you yearned for him. You had this romantic idea in your head that you could help him see the light. You wanted to show him the benefits of being good – family, friends, love. The last one made you blush. You wanted him to love you, but you knew it would take time, and you were okay with that.

You often saw him as Adam from _Beauty and the Beast._ He was a good man deep down, but years of torment had twisted him. Of course, in the story, Adam is cursed into being the Beast, and as far as you knew, no witches had cursed Loki. But perhaps he was cursed in his own mind. Odin lied to him, betrayed him, and then banished him. The younger prince never really had a chance to prove himself, until his anger bubbled over and led him astray.

You saw the good in him. You wanted to be his Belle. You wanted to be the one to show him love and light and goodness, and break the spell of betrayal and deception. You believed that you could at least ease him onto the good side. He wouldn't be buddy-buddy with anyone for a long time, but you could at least help him understand that not everyone was out to get him.

But now he was gone. He was banished on some island that few had heard of and even fewer knew how to access. What were you going to do?

"Wouldn't Heimdall be able to see him?" you asked Thor one day as he was breaking into a new box of Pop Tarts. (1)

"Only if he is among one of the Nine Realms," Thor replied, stuffing half a pastry into his mouth.

"Where could he be if he isn't in the Nine Realms?" you asked, tilting your head. Dark thoughts flowed through your mind as you realized that he would have to be truly in trouble to not be seen by Heimdall.

"Calm yourself," he said softly, noticing your shaken expression. "We can ask Heimdall if he can see Loki. Although, Odin had likely sworn him to secrecy, and breaking an oath with the King is treason. He could be killed for us."

"We can at least ask, right?" you clarified. "Even if he doesn't tell us… It wouldn't hurt to ask."

The blond thought for a moment before nodding. "We will ask. But do not get your hopes up."

"I do, in fact, know where he is," Heimdall admitted as you and Thor stood before him.

"Can you tell us?" you asked almost pleadingly. Heimdall understood. As the watcher of the Nine Realms, he knew of your love for Loki and knew exactly why you were coming to see him.

"I can tell you where he is, but not how to get there," the gatekeeper said. He waved his staff and a starry map appeared in the air. He pointed to one star. "That is Skull Island. It is on Midgard, in the center of one of the oceans. It is far away from any country." He waved his staff again and the map dissipated. "That is all I can tell you."

"Thank you, Heimdall," Thor replied.

The gatekeeper nodded. He knew of Thor's worries as well. "Good luck."

"Maybe Tony and Bruce can do some searching," you suggested. "They've got all that high-tech lab equipment. Surely they can at least figure out which ocean it's in."

"Which ocean what's in?" Tony asked, sauntering into the room.

"Skull Island," you replied.

Tony took a minute to understand. "You're looking for Loki."

You nodded slowly, looking down at your feet. When Loki was still the number one threat, you'd kept your feelings hidden as best you could, knowing that your friends would not approve. After his banishment, concealing your pain became more and more difficult, and you eventually admitted the truth to the Avengers. Deciding that Loki was gone and the threat was mute, they tried to see it from your perspective. Tony imagined losing Pepper, Thor imagined losing Jane, and Clint imagined losing Barb. They all understood, and the women understood simply because they were women, and they got you.

"What if it's bad news?" Tony countered. "What if he's gotten worse instead of better? What if it's dangerous?"

"What if he dies on that island without me ever having a chance to help him?" you replied, trying to keep a stern expression. The sadness was evident in your eyes, and the billionaire sighed.

"I'll talk to Banner. We'll see what we can find."

The smallest of smiled graced your lips, and that was enough to convince Tony.

Three weeks later they still hadn't found anything. You tried not to, but you were losing hope. What if they never found it? What if Odin knew that humans could never find it, and that was why he chose Skull Island?

You were watching a movie with Steve when a disheveled Tony and Bruce burst in. Steve paused the movie while you looked up at the scientists.

"What happened?" you asked.

"We found it!" Tony grinned.

Immediately you understood. "Really?!" you asked, jumping up and running towards them. Bruce was holding his laptop, which he set on the coffee table to show you their findings.

"Skull Island is a small isle in the middle of the Arctic Ocean," Bruce explained, pointing to a dot on the screen.

"I could make you a boat out of the same material in my suits," Tony offered. "It'd survive the journey there and back."

"Thank you!" you cried, pulling both of them into a hug. You pulled back and looked at Tony. "Let's build a boat!"

A few days later, the boat was ready. You packed a bag of clothes and supplies, not knowing what to expect.

As you reached the water and prepared to launch, Tony turned to you. He pointed to a big white button behind the steering wheel. "Press this button and it will send a signal to my suits. It will let me know if you're in trouble."

"Thanks, Tony," you smiled. You waved goodbye to the Avengers before heading out. (2)

You reached the island the next day, and you were physically exhausted from not sleeping all night. But seeing the island raised your energy, and you began frantically looking around for Loki. You soon found a lump of black fur that seemed to be some sort of bear, and you stopped in your tracks. "Loki?"

The creature jumped at your voice and turned around, anger at being disturbed evident on its face. Its eyes seemed to soften at the sight of you, and you wondered if it was really Loki in there.

"(y/n)?" a harsh voice replied. It was deep and raspy, with traces of the Loki you knew and love inside.

"Loki?" you repeated, stepping closer.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I came to see you," you admitted. "I was worried about you. So was Thor."

"You shouldn't have come," he replied, turning away. He appeared to be ashamed of what he'd become.

"The world may think you're a criminal," you began, "but I don't. I know there's a good guy in there somewhere, and I know I can bring him back to the surface."

He seemed hopeful before he shook his head vigorously. "You're wrong. I'm evil. I'm the villain."

"You _were_," you corrected, moving to stand before him. "I don't think you are anymore. I don't think you truly have been for a long time."

"What makes you say that?"

"I know that you blame Odin," you explained, sitting on a boulder. He sat on the ground beside you. "After talking with Thor, I understand why. I blame Odin too. He lied to you, he kept information from you, he favored Thor… He was a terrible father, Loki. It's only natural that you acted out."

"I killed people," he replied sullenly. "I slaughtered thousands and said that it was to get back at Odin. But Odin didn't care. They were mortal lives. Odin wouldn't care."

"You can make it right," you offered. "You can turn it around and be a better person. I can help."

He looked up at you, and you could see the blizzard of emotion in his eyes. Sadness, regret, and even a tint of fear. "Why would you help me?"

"Because…" You looked away, internally debating with yourself. It was now or never, right? Maybe it would convince him to leave. "Because I love you."

His eyes widened, surprise taking over. "You… you what?"

"I love you, Loki. I always have. I felt like there was more to the story than just a malevolent god on a temper tantrum, like everyone told me. I… I saw the good in you, and I wanted to help. I just never got the chance. The Avengers are so protective. They never let me near you without a bodyguard. I never got to talk to you. But I talked to Thor, and he told me stories. Maybe the man in my head is different from the man you are now, but I fell in love with him, and I think he's still in there somewhere."

He stood as his body started shaking. You watched with worried eyes, wondering what was wrong. His black fur began to shed in piles, like watching a barber shave someone's head. The Loki you knew began to emerge, humanoid and furless. He looked at you in surprise, but there was a layer of love in his eyes.

"You did it," he breathed. "You broke the spell."

"What spell?" you asked. Thor hadn't mentioned Loki being under a spell when he was banished.

"Odin acquired a witch to put a spell on me. I was to remain as horrible on the outside as I am on the inside, until I found true love."

You heart warmed. You really were the Belle to his Beast. "Did you just call me your true love?"

He smiled and knelt before you, taking your hands in his. "I suppose I did." He leaned forward, causing you to do the same. You met in the middle, lips fitting together perfectly. Your hands left his to tangle in his hair while his arms wrapped around your waist.

Once back at the Tower, you explained to Loki about _Beauty and the Beast_ and how similar it was to your situation.

He chuckled as he pressed a kiss to your head. "I suppose that makes you my princess."

You smiled up at him, snuggling into his chest and burying your nose in his neck. "Only if you're my prince."

(1) I love and hate this little canon detail. It was a two second comment about him eating an entire box and still being hungry, and it turned into his favorite food according to almost every Thor fanfiction writer ever.

(2) So I realized after writing your departure that one of the Avengers probably would have gone with you to ensure your safety, but let's say they didn't.


	120. Picture - Natasha

**Picture**

Request for _fieldmark346_

**A/N:** (c/n) means codename.

_"Come on, Nat," you pleaded, jutting out your lower lip and tilting your head down, looking up at the redhead through your best puppy eyes._

_ She sighed softly. She could never resist your pouty face. "Fine," she agreed, sitting on the couch beside you._

_ You squealed in triumph and held the Polaroid camera at arm's length, lens facing you and Nat. You'd always wanted said camera, and after she'd bought you one for your birthday, you'd gone on a picture spree, reverting back to the mindset of a small child as you anxiously waited for the pictures to come out. _

_ You were currently trying to convince your girlfriend of one year to take a photo with you to commemorate your anniversary. She'd been against it, not liking having photos taken of herself and finding the whole "selfie" concept a waste of time. But between her love for you and your adorably pouty lips, she'd given in and was now seated on the couch beside you, arms around you and her head on your shoulder. You grinned bright enough to light up the room as you free arm wrapped around her back and the other snapped the photo. _

_ "Thank you, babe," you smiled, putting the camera down. She looked up at the pure happiness on your face and knew that's why she agreed to everything you wanted. Her being the reason for the smile on your lips made it all worth it. _

_ She stretched up and claimed your lips with hers, lingering for a moment before lying down on the couch. You immediately joined, your head resting on her chest and her arms wrapped around your back. Your legs tangled together comfortably as you fell asleep, her heartbeat being your favorite lullaby._

Natasha smiled sadly at the framed photo in her hand before turning it over, putting it photo-side down on the nightstand. She was more emotional than most people believed, and she couldn't bring herself to pack up her memories of you, not even after six months of you being gone. But it hurt to see your smiling face in that photo, to remember that day, and not be able to turn around and see you standing there.

She would dream of you. Most of her dreams were memories of your times together, before and after you'd become a couple. She'd awake the next morning smiling to herself, and for a moment she'd forget it was just a dream. She'd roll over, expecting you to be slumbering beside her, only to find cold and empty blankets. Her heart would fall but she wouldn't let it show on her face as she got dressed and ready for the day. If anyone asked, she was okay. She was moving on. But she never did.

Some of her dreams were nightmares. Memories of the moment you were kidnapped, and her mind's cruel ideas about what happened to you after. She remembered hearing your voice screaming her name, begging for her to save you but she couldn't. She blamed herself for your disappearance. It was her fault you were gone. She'd waken the next morning – or in the middle of the night – in a cold sweat, salty tears streaming down her cheeks, her breath coming out in heavy pants. Sometimes another Avenger would come to check on her, either because she screamed in her sleep or because JARVIS was concerned. But they got used to her nightmares and let it be, knowing she wouldn't want to talk about it anyway.

Her heart stopped when she saw you again. The team had been sent on a mission to fight a handful of Hydra agents. They'd split up, half of the Avengers fighting and the other half retrieving the information they needed. Natasha was on the retrieval half, being a well-known hacker. You'd been the one guarding the door to the room they'd sneaked into.

"What the hell are you doing here?" you asked emotionlessly, aiming your gun at her.

"I could ask you the same," she replied, mentally cursing herself for the shakiness in her voice.

"I work here," you said, cocking your gun. "You don't."

"(y/n)…" she breathed, looking at you with sad eyes.

"Who the hell is (y/n)? My name is (c/n)."

"Hydra must have done something to her," Clint said, pulling Natasha away. "She's not (y/n) anymore."

Natasha reluctantly followed, not even fighting against you. You watched her go with confusion etched into your features.

Your fellow guards ran up to you. "Why did you let them go?"

"They didn't fight," you replied slowly. "They didn't even take what they came for."

Back at the Tower, Natasha was a wreck. She'd honestly tried to let you go, believing you to be dead or long gone. Knowing you were alive and working for Hydra hurt, but what hurt more was that you didn't know her.

"What did they do to her?" Natasha asked brokenly as Bruce made a pot of tea.

"They must have tampered with her memory, like they did to Bucky," Steve noted.

"That means we have a chance, right?" the redhead asked hopefully. "You got Bucky's memories back."

"It's possible," Steve nodded slowly. "But we've got to convince her to come with us first."

The team organized another plan to infiltrate the base, pretending to be on a retrieval mission. They assumed that you'd be guarding and planned to capture you.

Once there, Natasha and Clint headed inside while Tony and Steve remained outside for backup. As expected, you were guarding the inside with a gun.

"Why are you back?" you asked. "You're not stupid. You knew this place would be guarded."

"Yes, we did," Clint nodded, pulling out his bow. You aimed your gun, ready to fire if he tried to shoot you. Natasha tried to distract you, talking as though she knew you. When you were together, her favorite method of distraction was to cup your face in her hands and kiss you, blocking out the rest of the world.

She couldn't exactly do that now.

Before you could question her motives, something sharp hit your side. You let out a groan of pain before you collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

Clint held up his newly acquired tranquilizer arrows before lifting you up and throwing you over his shoulder.

They set you up in a chair, tying your hands behind your back. Clint stood by, ready to add ropes if the situation called for it. Natasha understood that, as an enemy agent, you'd try to get away, but since they were asking you personal questions, they wanted you to be as comfortable as a hostage could be.

You awoke slowly and instantly went on the defense, trying to get out of your restraints. "Where the hell am I?"

"You're in the Avengers Tower," the redhead replied. She was kneeling in front of you, worry and concern evident on her face.

"Why?" you asked.

"Because we need you," Clint replied.

"Holding me hostage won't get Hydra's attention," you stated. "They lose men all the time. They'll move on and find more."

"Then you won't mind staying for a while," Tony summarized. You simply pulled at your restraints.

"What do you need me for?" you wondered.

"Believe it or not," Steve began, "you used to be one of us."

You looked around at all of the serious faces and shook your head. "You're delusional. I was never an Avenger."

"You were," Steve insisted. "Hydra kidnapped you during a mission. We haven't seen you for six months."

"Why I don't I remember it, then?" you demanded.

"Hydra fixed your memory," Bucky explained. "They did the same thing to me. They don't want their new recruits to remember their old lives. This way, they don't have to worry about you turning against them."

"Unless their old lives come back to fix it," Tony mused.

"Do you have proof?" you asked, looking between the blond and the redhead. They seemed to be the most interested in your memories.

Steve looked at Natasha who nodded slowly, almost reluctantly. She left the room and returned a few moments later carrying a box.

"Are you sure you want to show her all of that?" Tony asked. "Being told she was an Avenger is going to be hard enough to prove without telling her she had a girlfriend."

You turned to look up at the billionaire, cautious confusion on your features. You turned your attention back to the redhead as she began going through the box.

"This was taken the day you became an Avenger," she said, holding up a photo of you and Tony. A banner was strong across the wall behind you, spelling out "Welcome aboard, (y/n)!" You were wearing a black body suit outfitted with a utility belt. You could see a gun and a few knives tucked into said belt. Tony's arm was around your shoulders, and both of you were grinning widely.

"This is from the last birthday party we threw you," Steve said, handing you a different photo. It was you and Natasha sitting at the table. You had just unwrapped your Polaroid camera and were grinning at it, the cake on the table completely forgotten. A bell seemed to go off in your mind as you looked at it, and a gasp escaped your lips.

"I remember that…" you breathed.

"What about this?" Natasha asked softly, holding up the photo from your anniversary. You gazed at it carefully, taking in the happiness and affection displayed between the two of you.

You then looked up at the redhead with a mix of emotion in your eyes. "Nat…"

The others took that as their cue to leave. Natasha stayed behind and untied your bindings.

"What do you remember?" she asked carefully. You leaned forward hesitantly, hands reaching out to cup her face.

"I remember you," you whispered. "Missions, and my birthday, and our anniversary… It's all in bits and pieces but… It feels _right_."

"That's because it is," she smiled, holding back tears. Her arms wrapped around your waist and pulled you close, her lips claiming yours. You responded immediately, tangling your hands in her hair.

"I've missed this," she admitted in between kisses.

"I'm never leaving again," you promised, holding her close.


	121. Cut Up Angels - Pietro

Request for _CyberPr1m3_

**A/N: **Trigger warning, I think I'm supposed to say. Reader cuts. I've never written cutting but I understand its significance to some people and it was the request.

You sat in your own personal bathroom, razor blade in your hand and tears streaming down your face. It had been a long time since you'd been in this position. All the anxiety of the first time came flooding back, and you weren't sure if you really wanted to do this.

But then the memories of the last mission came back…

You were new to the team, and dangerous enemy agents were on the attack. You were instructed to stay behind and help work headquarters, but you wanted so badly to go on a mission with the team. Despite their insistence otherwise, you didn't quite feel like you fit in, especially since they always made you stay behind and work internally. Sure, it was dangerous, and sure, you were scared, but you wanted to prove yourself. You didn't become an Avenger just to sit around and watch the action.

So you ventured out into the fight. Your head screamed at you, throwing red flags in your face and telling you not to go. But you gut wanted adventure, and your heart wanted to feel like you belonged. So out you went, running into the heat of battle and ignoring the cries of protests most likely emanating from the other Avengers.

Their discoveries about the enemy agents had yet to make it back to HQ, so while you went in head first with your gun cocked, you were unaware that their suits were bullet proof. It only took a few bullets for you to realize that your gun was futile and run for the hills.

It would have been a great plan if the agent you were shooting hadn't decided to target you back.

He threw a knife and sliced the back of your leg, causing you to fall to the ground with a yelp of pain. Clint saw the attack and ran over to see if you were alright. He shot the agent with a few arrows, causing him to stumble back and take off in the other direction.

Unfortunately, the other agents stayed. They saw Clint pause to assist you and zoned in, shooting and slicing. He tried to fight them off, but he was overpowered. Captain saw the ambush and joined in, deflecting as many agents as he could with his shield. But they were too much for the super soldier as well.

More Avengers came to help you, and more agents came to attack. The bad outweighed the good until the good almost died out completely. Iron Man was able to shoot enough agents to pull his team away, guiding everyone back to the Tower.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Tony screamed after everyone gathered in the living room. "You almost got yourself killed! You almost got _everyone_ killed!"

"I just…" you began, looking at the floor. Tears welled behind your eyes. "I wanted to help…"

"_That_ was helping?!" Tony screamed.

"Tony…" Bruce tried, only to be cut off.

"She needs to hear this. She ran into battle after we all told her to stay put and she almost got everyone killed," the billionaire concluded.

You ran the back of your hand across your eyes. "I'm sorry. I'll just go."

With that, you stood and ran out of the room.

That led you to your current position – sitting in the bathroom with tears on your face and a blade in your hand. The memory stung, and your mind was made up. Taking a deep breath, you calmed your nerves enough to steadily run the blade across your forearm. You used to aim for your wrists, but you were almost hospitalized when you cut too close to a vein once, so you now aimed for less fragile areas. (1)

A soft sigh escaped your lips as the blood bubbled out of the new cut and ran down your arm. More sure of yourself, you made another incision a few centimeters below the first. You closed your eyes as you let your stress, anxiety, and guilt flow out of you in the blood. You could barely hear it dripping on the tile or streaming down your arm. All that mattered was that today was over.

"(y/n)?" an accented voice called, accompanied by a knock on the door. "Are you alright?"

The knock and the voice startled you and you scrambled to put everything away. "I'm fine, Pietro."

"Are you sure?" he called. "You've been in there a long time. I was worried."

Before you could tell him not to, he opened the door. You had just managed to put your favorite blade back in its case, but your arm and the floor were still bloody.

"(y/n)…" he breathed, taking in the sight.

More tears welled up as you collapsed to the floor. You always felt so guilty when someone found out about your habit. He immediately sat beside you, his arms wrapped around you.

"I'm sorry," you sobbed, curling into his chest. His fingers ran soothingly through your hair, his other hand rubbing circles on your back.

"Do not be sorry," he whispered. "Just please… tell me why."

You shook your head. "I don't know… It's just how I cope with stress."

"Stress like Tony yelling at you?" he guessed. You sniffled and looked up at him.

"I almost got everyone killed," you whispered. "I almost got you killed…" The thought of almost losing your secret beloved brought on a new round of tears, and you buried your face in his chest. He held you close, trying to comfort you.

"I almost got you killed…" you repeated, ashamed.

"I am alright," he assured you, the hand in your hair moving to gently grasp your chin. He tilted your head up to meet his eyes. Baby blues looked into (e/c) with worry and love. "I am still here, and I still have you."

You nodded slowly, wanting to look away but knowing he wanted you to look at him. Your eyes widened as his closed and he slowly leaned in, the hand under your chin gently guiding your face to his. His lips pressed against yours and you couldn't even fight how your body melted against him. You'd wanted this for so long. Your arms wrapped around his neck as you returned the kiss, a soft sigh escaping your lips.

He pulled back with a smile, resting his forehead on yours. "I have wanted to do that for a long time."

"Why didn't you?" you asked.

"I was afraid you would not return my feelings."

"And what feelings might those be?"

He kissed you again, gently, sweetly. "I love you, (y/n)."

Happy tears gathered in your eyes as you looked up at him. "I love you too, Pietro."

He grinned and held you close, wrapping his arms around your waist. His nose buried in your neck while your arms remained around his.

You looked at your arm, smeared with blood, and looked at his shirt with a gasp.

"What is it?" he asked, looking at you with worried eyes.

"I got blood on your shirt…" you replied, looking down. He grabbed his shirt with one hand and turned to look at it, spotting the stain. He shrugged and helped you stand, keeping his arms around you.

"It will come out," he replied. "Come on. Let's take care of your arm."

You watched with a soft smile as he rinsed away the blood and expertly bandaged your arm. He then picked you up bridal style and carried you back to your room, laying you down your bed before lying down beside you. You curled into his chest while his arms wrapped around you, one acting as a pillow and the other holding you close.

(1) I don't really know a lot about cutting, cuz I've never done it, but every time I look at my wrists I see veins so even writing about cutting there makes me think you could catch one.


	122. You Belong With Me - Natasha

**You Belong With Me**

Request for _Elsa Haddock_

**A/N:** The request was for best friends turned girlfriends so I tried to think of what scenarios would cause that outcome and I thought, "High school!"

Prom night.

It was a week away, and you were dateless.

It wasn't that you couldn't find a date. You'd turned down plenty of men in the last month.

The issue was that you had a date in mind, but she was… well, a she, and virtually un-dateable. She found frivolous things like school dances and ice cream socials to be childish and a waste of time, and though she was your best friend, she wouldn't even go for you.

You wanted to date her, more than anything. But, as far as you knew, that would never happen, because she was as straight as Clint Barton's arrows. You hoped that at least she'd go with you as a friend, but she'd made it clear that she wanted no part of it.

Speaking of Clint…

He was your best friend next to your favorite redhead, and the only one that knew about your crush on her. The two of you had tried to convince Natasha to go with both of you as a group, but she turned that down as well.

"Are you going to prom?" you asked him one day at lunch.

He nodded before stuffing his face with a cheeseburger.

"With whom?" you demanded. Last you heard, his girlfriend – who went to another school – couldn't make it.

"I'm going by myself," he replied. "No reason to miss out on a night of fun just because I don't have a date."

You looked down at your chicken nuggets with a sigh. "I probably won't go."

"You could go with me," he offered. You looked up at him with a raised brow.

He shrugged. "We can sit and complain about the women we love not being present. It'll be great."

You thought about it before nodding. "Sure, Clint. That sounds fun."

Prom night arrived quickly. Clint was planning to pick you up at your house, so you busied yourself with getting ready. It still hurt that Natasha wouldn't even come as a friend, but you shook it out of your mind as you admired your reflection. Your dress was (f/c) and hugged your curves, the neckline a strapless sweetheart and the skirt reaching your ankles. On your feet were black strappy heels and your (h/l) (h/c) locks were curled elegantly. Mascara thickened your lashes and your (e/c) orbs were lined thinly with black eyeliner. (f/tone) lip gloss shimmered on your lips, which curled into a smile. Dammit, you were going to have fun tonight.

As you descended the stairs, you could hear Clint chatting with your parents. You'd told your mom the situation, and she knew how close you were to the aspiring archer. She took pictures of you as Clint slipped a yellow rose corsage on your wrist. You, in turn, pinned a still-blooming yellow rose to his lapel before turning towards the camera and smiling brightly.

Once at the prom, you found a table to sit at and draped your pleather jacket across the back of your chair. Clint found the snack bar and returned with two glasses of fruit punch. He offered you one as he sat down, and you accepted it with a smile.

"Music sucks," Clint grinned, earning a giggle from you. They were playing some horrid Justin Bieber (1) song, and you wondered why anyone was dancing.

"What is this garbage?" you asked, sipping your punch.

"I'll go request a song," he offered, standing up and walking towards the DJ. He seemed to speak with the DJ for a moment before writing something on a piece of paper and heading back to you.

"What did you ask for?" you inquired.

He simply smirked. "You'll see."

The night progressed with a mix of music, some you liked, and some you didn't. You and Clint danced regardless, determined to make the most of it. You sang along to Kary Perry's "I Kissed a Girl" and he belted out Fall Out Boy's "Thanks for the Memories." No matter how much you pressed, he refused to tell you which song he requested.

You finally sat down for a break as Ke$ha's "Die Young" ended. You inhaled your punch and nibbled on a pile of mini pretzels, smiling at your friend.

"Thanks for tonight," you said, slightly breathless.

"Anytime," he replied. "But it's not over yet."

You quirked a brow as the next song came on. You immediately recognized the guitar intro and grinned, singing along. "_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset. She's going off about something that you said. She doesn't get your humor like I do._" (2)

Clint looked up at someone standing behind you before smiling and walking away. Confused, you turned around to see none other than Natasha standing there, smiling softly.

"What are you doing here?" you asked as she sat down.

"You wanted me to come," she replied.

"But you didn't want to," you countered.

She stood and offered you a hand, and you noticed that she dressed for the occasion. She wore a tight knee-length black number with a sweetheart neckline and thin straps.

"You got dressed up," you commented as you took her hand. She led you to the middle of the dance floor, wrapping one arm around your waist.

"You wanted me to," she repeated, swaying to the beat. Your arms rested on her shoulders as the song continued.

"_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you? Been here all along so why can't you see? You belong with me, you belong with me._"

"You belong with me," she whispered, leaning down so that she was level with your ear. Your eyes widened and a gasp escaped your lips.

"Really?" you asked.

She smiled and pulled you closer, resting her forehead on yours. You closed your eyes, taking in the moment as the song continued.

"_You belong with me, you belong with me_."

The song finally ended.

You opened your eyes and looked up at the redhead. She closed hers and leaned in, claiming your lips. You melted against her, tightening your arms around her neck. You didn't care that people were staring. All you cared about was her.

You pulled away from the kiss and smiled up at her, standing on your toes to whisper, "you belong with me."

(1) I understand that there are some weirdos out there that like Justin Bieber – I am not one of them, and this is not meant to offend you. It's my story, and I will make fun of who I please.

(2) I didn't decide the song right away. I was gonna have it be something fun and upbeat to make you feel better, but then I thought maybe a love song cuz I had Nat come in, and then I remembered the title of the story and it kinda fit both.


	123. And There Goes the Battle - Clint x Guy!

**And There Goes the Battle**

Request for _Maximum James Potter-Black_

**A/N:** Reader is a guy.

I tried to make you a little more masculine since my female readers are more feminine. First guy reader so I tried.

Also I'm so sorry this has taken so long and that I'm so behind.

So I had fun with the classic game thing. In the request you mentioned Mario Kart but 1. I've never played and 2. It seemed more like an idea than an official request.

Your Blastoise was no match for his Raichu. One Thundershock and he was down for the count. The round was over, and Clint had won again.

You leaned back against the couch cushions with a half-sincere smile. You loved playing games with your boyfriend, but it'd be nice to win at least once. _Oh well_, you reminded yourself. _Winning doesn't matter. Just as long as he's happy_.

"Good game, babe," Clint smiled, setting his controller on the coffee table. "You hungry?"

Feeling romantic, Clint offered to take you out for dinner. It had been some time since the two of you had been on a proper date, with him always being away on missions, but you didn't mind. You were happy to just be with him, whether it be writing reports, mindless cuddles, making dinner, or playing games. He knew you were happy regardless, but he always felt like he didn't do enough for you, and he always felt bad when he had to be away for weeks to months at a time for missions.

As soon as he returned, he'd take you out or buy you something, though you insisted that it wasn't needed. You repeatedly told him that you were just happy he was home and that you'd be fine with watching a movie together, but he felt like it wasn't enough. He'd take you to the theater or the arcade, anything to see you smile.

Your favorite restaurant was only a ten minute walk away, so Clint grabbed his jacket and offered you his hand. You accepted with a small smile – he was always such a gentleman.

Once out of your shared apartment, you tugged your jacket closer to your body, unprepared for the night's chill. The hand holding yours removed itself so the arm could wrap warmly around your shoulders. Your arm, in turn, wrapped around his waist as you made your way to the restaurant.

The hostess recognized you with a smile and led you to your favorite table in the back. At first you thought she'd just recognized the Avenger you'd come in with, but after a while, you discovered that you and Clint went there so often that she remembered you.

Clint smiled as he sat down across from you, taking your hand in his. You accepted sweetly, amazed that all his years as an assassin hadn't killed his romantic side. You lifted his hand to your mouth and kissed his fingers – a gesture you'd made habit whenever he was trying to apologize and you wanted to show him you forgave him.

He understood the silent message and squeezed your fingers. "I don't like month-long missions. I don't like being the only one who gets month-long missions."

"But you're the best at what you do," you reminded him. "Fury recognizes your skill and gives you the most dangerous missions because he knows you can handle it."

"But I barely get to see you as it is, having a mission every other week," he sighed. "I don't like having extra time away from you."

Again you kissed his fingers, knowing he was trying to apologize for being gone so long. "I understand. I don't like you being gone either, but it's your job."

"A job I can't get out of," he sighed again. "I can't even take you on proper dates on my time off. I'm always too tired or too busy with reports."

"You know how we watch movies and order pizza and play video games?" you smiled. He nodded. "Those are dates to me. Alone time with you, doing whatever we feel like, with no pressure and little cost. Those are proper dates."

"But I like taking you out," he insisted. "I like showing you off to the world, getting out of the apartment and pretending I'm not a government agent."

"We can still do that," you replied. "We're doing that now. I just don't want you to force yourself. When you're busy, I'll make dinner and wait for you. When you're tired, we can cuddle and watch Star Wars. We don't have to go out and get fancy. I love sitting at home doing nothing."

"Really?" he asked, and you could tell this had been bothering him. "I always worry that it's not enough, that you're bored. I want to give you everything I can."

"And you have," you insisted. "You're my boyfriend, and you're not going away. That's all I want."

When you returned to your shared apartment, the both of you were content and ready to relax. Clint retreated to the bedroom to change clothes while you sat in the living room, setting up the Nintendo 64. Classic video games always calmed the both of you, so you watched the _Pokémon Stadium_ menu flashed on the screen.

Clint grinned as he entered the living room. _Pokémon Stadium_ was your favorite, so he knew you were in a good mood. He sat beside you and accepted the controller you passed to him, watching as you maneuvered the menu to get to the customized battle screen.

"Hey, babe," he said, catching your attention. "Can you get us some drinks?"

You nodded with a smile, pushing yourself off the couch. He waited until you were in the kitchen before quickly modifying the names of his chosen Pokémon set.

You returned with two sodas and sat beside the archer. Pressing a kiss to his cheek, you picked up your controller, happening to glance at the Pokémon he chose. Your brows furrowed as you noticed he changed their names. You knew it was an option, but he'd never used it. Blastoise, your favorite, was left with its original name. But the next four Pokémon, in order, were named "Will," "You," "Marry," and "Me."

You turned to him to find him kneeling on the floor with a velvet box in his hand. His other hand opened the box to reveal a simple silver band with your names engraved in script.

"(y/n)," Clint whispered, taking your left hand in his right, "will you marry me?"

Your hands reached out, resting on either side of his face, pulling him close. Your lips pressed to his, a soft sigh escaping yours.

"Yes," you whispered, barely pulling away. He grinned and slipped the ring onto your finger before sitting beside you and kissing you properly. Your fingers tangled in his hair while his arms wrapped around your waist. The game was forgotten as he lied down, pulling you down with him.


	124. Iron Woman - Tony

**Iron Woman**

Request for _Whatsername_

**A/N:** *Spoiler kinda* I was all out of proposal ideas, so I Googled romantic proposal ideas and most of them sucked but I read this one and went "Yeah! Tony would do that!"

I. Had. SO much fun writing this one.

You awoke with a smile and a yawn, stretching your arms above your head and pointing your toes. Your eyes opened slowly, adjusting to the sunlight flooding the room from your slightly open curtains. You rolled over to Tony's side of the bed, your smile morphing into a frown upon realizing that he wasn't there. You sat up, wondering if he had wanted to get an early start on his latest project and if he was in the lab. The other, less likely, option was that he had woken up early to make you breakfast, as he did on special occasions like your birthday and anniversary. But as there was no scent of delicious food (which he often required assistance making because though he was a genius he couldn't use the stove without burnt food being the end result) wafting through the air, you quickly gave up on that possibility.

As you rose out of bed to fetch clothes for the day, because you had no intention of roaming the Tower in your bra and panties, a scrap of paper caught your eye. Reaching out to the nightstand on your side of the bed, you plucked the paper from where it lay folded on the tabletop. Sitting on the bed you unfolded it, revealing a message clearly written in Tony's chicken scratch.

_Morning babe_

_ Happy anniversary!_

_ I have a surprise for you in the lab. Meet me there when you get up._

You set the note down and padded over to your dresser to pick out clothes. You weren't sure whether to be touched that he had a plan for your anniversary or upset that he spent the better part of the morning in the lab. As you approached your dresser, you noticed another note sitting on top of it.

_Wear something pretty. It's a big day._

Raising a brow and wondering what "big day" he had planned, you moved to your closet to pick out a white sundress decorated with cherries. It hugged your chest and the skirt flowed gently to your knees. It was Tony's favorite of your dresses, having been a gift from him. You tied your hair up in a bun and applied a layer of mascara to your lashes before slipping on your sandals and leaving the room. You sauntered down the hall to the elevator, making your way to the lab.

A sigh left your lips as you looked around the obviously empty lab. You wondered if the note had been a trick or if he'd forgotten you were supposed to meet.

You decided to wander around, taking advantage of the fact that Tony wasn't in here to kick you out. He was a show off, but sometimes he got secretive, and when he was working too heavily on a project, he'd kick you out of the lab before you could worry about him. That, of course, only made you worry more, but you didn't press the issue. He gave you alone time when you needed it – you figured you could do the same for him.

Taking in the four different Marks he was working on, you found a note sitting atop a sheet that was clearly hiding a project. Fighting the urge to peek under it, you unfolded the paper.

_Hey beautiful_

_ Don't look under the sheet!_

_ Remember the day we met? In this very lab? I do too. Meet me where we spent our first anniversary._

You couldn't help but shake your head and smile. You weren't sure what the end game was, but you understood the apparent scavenger hunt. You thought back, recalling your first anniversary.

You'd told Tony that you didn't want to do anything fancy, as he'd already spent enough money on you. Every single date involved going somewhere, whether it was out to dinner or a movie or roller skating. You agreed to let him get you a present, because you planned on getting him one and you knew he loved to spoil you.

It had taken some convincing, but he agreed to spend the evening lounging on the couch, watching your favorite movies. He insisted on only your movies, but as it was his anniversary too, you opted to alternate between both of your favorites. You spent the night cuddled on the couch with bags of popcorn and gummy bears and bottles of soda and wine coolers, exchanging kisses whenever a romantic scene came on the movie.

You headed back to the elevator to go to the main lounge room of the Tower.

Once there you found, yet again, an empty room. A beautiful vase sat atop the coffee table, filled with (f/flowers). It had also taken Tony some time to learn that roses weren't the only romantic flower in the world, and more often than not he bought (f/flowers) instead.

You simply rolled your eyes upon finding another note. Plopping down on the couch, you flipped it open.

_Don't get mad babe. One more clue._

_ First kiss._

You grinned as you recalled the memory.

You'd gone for a walk after your first date, ending up at the park a few blocks away. It had been a chilly night and you hadn't brought a jacket, so before you could even stutter out that you were cold, his jacket was draped across your shoulders. You'd smiled sweetly at him, and he'd wondered how he'd managed to go so long without making a move. Everyone, including himself, had expected him to put the moves on you from the get-go, but he didn't. He restrained himself – willingly. Something about you, and his growing feelings for you, made him want to take his time, to woo you, to treat you right.

You'd sat down on a bench beneath an apple tree, looking out at the lake that sat at the bottom of a grassy hill. (1) His arm soon followed his jacket, wrapping securely around your shoulders. You'd blushed but leaned against him, sighing softly at his warmth. You'd just closed your eyes when his other hand gently hooked under your chin, tilting your head up. You opened your eyes to look up at him, widening when you realized how close he was. He leaned down, eyes closed, nose brushing against yours. Your own eyes fluttered shut as you closed the distance, claiming his lips. His arms wrapped warmly around you, pulling you close to his chest. Your hands rested there, gently fisting in his shirt. As he pulled away, he asked you to be his girlfriend, and you'd immediately agreed.

You were nearly bouncing as you reached the park. It was almost evening now, almost time for sunset. You sat on that same bench and looked around, half-expecting another note instead of your boyfriend. You were surprised to see a familiar figure walking towards you.

"What's this all about?" you asked, smiling as he handed you a bouquet of (f/flowers). He sat beside you, shrugging off his jacket and wrapping it around you. You smiled gratefully as a breeze swept through the air.

"I wanted to do something really special for our anniversary," he began, his hand disappearing into his pants pocket. "You deserve the world, and I want to give it to you."

Just as you were about to tell him that he already had, he removed himself from the bench and knelt in front of you. He took your hands in his, pulling the other from his pocket. Gently grasped in his hand was a small velvet box, and your mind raced.

"I made this with our DNA," he explained. "I took strands of hair out of your brush and melded them into a (f/gemstone)." Opening the box revealed a beautiful ring, a (f/gemstone) attached to a silver band. "I've loved you since I met you. When we first went out, I knew you were it for me. I was afraid that you'd leave, find someone else, but you're still with me. I have the entire world right in front of me, and I never want to let you go. So I ask; (y/n), will you marry me?"

"Tony…" you breathed before launching yourself at him. He laughed as his back hit the grass, his arms wrapping around you to keep you above him. Grasping his face in your hands, you pressed your lips to his, happy tears welling up in your eyes.

"Yes!" you cried with a giggle. "A thousand times, yes!"

He slid the ring onto your finger before bringing your face back to his.

Once back at the Tower, you prepared to go to bed. You thought back on the day's events and one question hadn't been answered.

"Hey, Tony?" you called as you brushed your hair.

"Yes, babe?"

"What's under the sheet in the lab?"

After a moment of silence, you turned to see his reaction, which was a simple smile.

"I'll show you."

He led you to the lab and told you to close your eyes. You did so reluctantly, bouncing slightly on the balls of your feet.

"Okay," he said. "Open."

Sitting where the sheet had been was a (f/c) Iron Man-styled helmet. Brows furrowing in confusion and mouth slightly agape, you turned to your billionaire boyfriend.

He grinned. "I made it for you. It's not done yet, but it's being built to your measurements. It'll have all the strength and resilience and power as my newest suit."

"You're making me a suit?" you breathed, looking up at him in awe. He wrapped his arms around your waist, pressing a kiss to your head.

"It'll come at your call, just like mine. I want you to be safe if I'm ever not here. I want to do everything I can to protect you."

Wrapping your arms around his neck, you pulled him down to your height and pressed your lips to his. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, babe." 

(1) Every time I write a park scene it looks exactly the same in my head… and it's not even a park I've been to. I totally made it up.


	125. Chibi Me - Thor

**Chibi Me**

Request for _Diana_

**A/N:** Co-written by ViolinFire14.

The request was a little difficult to understand because of the wording, so we both read it and tried to decipher it. We did our best and I apologize if we misunderstood.

You rode the elevator to your floor and sighed, leaning against the wall. You had just had a long day at work, and were now exhausted. You worked in a small restaurant, and today was another day where the customers decided to be particularly difficult through many complaints, or just being down right stubborn and constantly changing their minds on what they ordered. To top that all off, it was very busy today, and many people had to wait for a table to be available. As a result, you were exhausted. You just wanted to go to sleep.

The elevator stopped and you headed to your room. As soon as you walked in, you got changed into your (f/c) pajamas and slipped under the covers, not caring you had strewn your clothes carelessly on the floor. The second your head hit the pillow, you were asleep.

You woke up the next morning more excited and happy than you'd ever been. You weren't sure why, but everything was just better.

Sliding out of bed, you nearly tripped over your too-big pajamas. Wondering where you'd gotten such big clothes, you ditched the pants and remained in a shirt that went past your knees. You reached up, standing on your tip-toes to grab the doorknob to your room. Deciding that you were hungry, you ventured out into the hallway and headed towards the elevator.

"What do you mean, 'something happened'?" Bruce asked cautiously as he faced the God of Mischief.

"Just what I said," Loki replied. "Something happened. The spell didn't have the effect it was supposed to."

"Sir?" JARVIS interrupted.

"What is it, JARV?" Bruce asked.

"There is a little girl with (h/c) hair standing in the elevator."

Bruce sent a glare towards the black-haired man who, in response, nodded sheepishly. The doctor, with the god in tow, headed to the elevator to find your grinning face looking up at them.

"Uncle Bwuce!" you giggled, holding your arms up in an obvious demand to be held. He smiled softly and leaned down, wrapping his arms around your waist. You held onto his shoulders as he balanced you on his hip.

He then turned to Loki. "You need to fix this."

"I will," the god promised before smirking. "But perhaps this could still work."

Loki then explained that he was trying to cast a truth spell on you so you'd admit to having a crush on his brother. You were too embarrassed to admit it on your own, and he wanted you two to be together, so he tried to help you along. But the spell had misfired and turned you into a five year old instead.

"So you want to put Thor in charge of her?" Bruce asked.

Loki nodded.

"And what's your response for her looking so much like… her?"

"Tell everyone she's (y/n)'s little sister," Loki shrugged.

Bruce sighed. You never spoke much of your family, so it wasn't entirely unheard of for you to have a little sister that no one knew about.

"Fine," he agreed. "But the spell better wear off."

By that night, the rest of the team had been told about the situation at hand - your little sister was visiting, and one conclusion had been drawn: Thor was to look after you.  
He was the one to volunteer, as when he and Loki were younger, he would often look after him when nobody else was available. So babysitting wasn't new to the God of Thunder. It just meant that you had to go everywhere with him.  
He was pretty good at looking after you. He made sure that you were fed at meal times, and made sure you had clothes to wear. He would take you out to the park and at night, you would watch a movie together - which he found was a good way to get you to sleep at night.  
Of course, one curious Avenger noticed that you looked a lot like the older you. It made him curious to find out if it was you, but something had happened to cause this. He wasn't sure, but Tony, being Tony, was determined to find out.

As Tony was, in fact, a genius, he managed to deduce (and annoy Bruce into admitting) that your lookalike child was actually you. He also didn't seem to grasp the "Thor can't know" concept and constantly tried to inform him.  
You were all in the kitchen for breakfast one day the first time he slipped. Thor had just made you brown sugar Poptarts which you were happily stuffing in your mouth when Tony came running in with a mug of coffee in one hand.  
"Thor!" he cried. "Guess what I found out!"  
"What is it, Brother Stark?" Thor asked, stuffing a strawberry Poptart into his own mouth.  
"(y/n)'s sister is actually-"  
"TONY, NO!"

That time had actually been an accident.

Bruce and Loki finally had to sit down with Tony and explain what had happened to you, hoping it would make the billionaire understand the need to not inform Thor and agree to keep the secret.  
It had the opposite effect. Tony happened to think that Loki's wayward plan was hilarious and took great pride in trying to unravel it.

The second time had been completely on purpose.  
Thor, having forgotten the first incident and still believing you to be your younger sister, was cuddling you on the couch while you watched _The Little Mermaid_. He thought about how your adult self loved the movie and began rambling about how much he loved you.  
"You are lucky to be so close to Lady (y/n)," he began with a soft sigh. "She is such a wonderful maiden. She's beautiful and smart and kind. She is the most amazing mortal I have ever met."  
"THOR!"  
You both turned your heads in the direction of the yell, finding Tony running towards you with Bruce and Loki following.  
"I have to tell you something about (y/n)'s sister!" the billionaire grinned.  
"What is it, Stark?" Thor asked, intrigued.  
"She's actually (y/-"  
His mouth was covered by two hands while the owners of said hands dragged him away.

The third time, Thor didn't need Tony's help figuring it out.  
After the first few days of you being a child, Thor finally agreed to let you sleep in your room by yourself. He stuck close by in case you got scared or injured, but he gave you your privacy.  
He'd grown accustomed to walking into your room in the morning to see if you were awake and ready to eat, so he was most certainly not prepared for the sight that awaited him this particular morning.  
He slowly opened your door, not wanting to startle you. He himself was startled, however, when he saw your grown up self asleep in your bed, rather than the child he had been put in charge of.  
"Lady (y/n)?" he asked. "When did you return?"  
"Mmm?" you replied sleepily, rolling over to face him. "What are you talking about? I never left."  
"Yes, you did," he argued, tilting his head in confusion. "You had to leave, and your little sister stayed with us."  
"Thor, I don't have a little sister."  
He paused, seeming to put the pieces together. "Lady (y/n), do you at all remember the last week?"  
Sighing, you sat up, rubbing your head as you thought. Brows furrowing in confusion, you realized that you couldn't remember much of anything. "No, not really."  
"I think my brother cast a spell on you," he explained slowly.  
Narrowing your eyes, you slid out of bed and stomped down the hall to find Loki.

After threatening the God of Mischief to confiscate all of his spell books, he confessed to casting a spell on you. He explained that it was meant to bring you and his brother closer together, given that he knew of your feelings for each other.  
A deep blush stained your cheeks as he unraveled his plan, partly because he had a plan but mostly because Thor was standing right beside you as his brother explained.  
"So it was Lady (y/n) the whole time?" Thor clarified.  
"Yes," Loki nodded.  
"And you were trying to force Thor and me together?" you added.  
Hiding a smirk, he nodded again. Watching as you and Thor shared a look of awkward longing, he cleared his throat. "I'll leave you two alone."  
He slunk away while you turned to face the blond. Your eyes darted around the room as you tried to avoid the awkwardness of looking directly at him.  
"My brother believes that you harbor the same feelings for me as I do for you," he began softly.  
You looked up at him. Loki had been right? "What feelings might those be?"  
Strong, warm hands rested on your hips, pulling you closer. Your chest was pressed against his, trapping your hands in-between. He leaned down while you stood on your tip-toes. You both closed the gap, your arms sliding up his chest to wrap around his neck. His arms wrapped around your waist, holding you as close as he could. A warm tongue slid across your lower lip, asking for entrance which you granted. A soft sigh escaped your lips as you returned the kiss passionately.  
You reluctantly pulled back for air, looking up at him through long lashes. Your cheeks were heated from the kiss as you smiled shyly at him.  
"I love you, Lady (y/n)," he admitted.  
"I love you too, Thor," you whispered, pulling his mouth back to yours.


	126. Angel in the Night - Clint

**Angel in the Night**

Request for _Anaklusmos522_

**A/N:** To avoid confusion I'm going to mention it now – you're an angel (mutant).

Also, I kinda strayed from the plot in the beginning, but that means more feels and a longer story.  
To the Guest who claimed that I need to write more female character x male readers, I can't really help that. Only one male reader has been requested and it was for a male character. All of the other requests have been from girls, and if requests were open I'd offer it to you, but I can't do anything about it now.

You had been trained by the best archer in the business, and he would happily agree. He took you in as a new Avenger, gently coaxing you into team events and training sessions – which surprised you, because all the rumors described Hawkeye as a stoic, seemingly unemotional agent. But since your very first day, he had been nothing but kind to you, showing patience when you messed up your aim and offering helpful hints rather than harsh criticism. He was only impatient when you made a mistake while he was preparing for a mission, and you understood that tension ran high during such times.

He wasn't the least bit judgmental when you showed him your wings. After your family's freak out and shunning, you'd grown ashamed of them, believing yourself to be a freak.

You'd run away from your home town, living in homeless shelters and soup kitchens until you decided that maybe your wings could help you – and the people around you. You taught yourself how to use them, flying yourself around the city, keeping an eye open for anyone in need. You'd saved several children from vehicular collisions, flying them out of the street just as the drivers slammed on their breaks. You'd rescued a few old ladies' purses from muggers, using one wing to slap the mugger in the face while you returned the purse to the victim.

It was your fearless community service habits that caught SHIELD's attention.

You were flying high above the city, far enough away for most people to dismiss you as some kind of bird. You were minding your own business when you happened to look down and spot hundreds of citizens running and screaming in terror. Looking around, you caught the source – a large, flying alien monster. You knew you had no chance of fighting it, so you flew lower and looked for the less fortunate civilians that you could assist. You helped a few elderly folks get to safety in a timely manner, and you rescued a few slow pets and lost children before the creatures could get to them.

A certain archer noticed your selflessness as he was shooting arrows from the rooftops and pressed a hand to his earpiece. "Sir, there's a young woman with angel wings saving civilians. Have you heard of her?"

Back at Headquarters, Fury replied, "There have been reports, but we haven't had any personal encounters. Get her attention before you come back to the Helicarrier."

"Yes, Sir," Hawkeye agreed, shooting another creature while his gaze followed you.

After the battle, you were making small talk to a young mother whose baby you'd returned to her. She thanked you repeatedly and told you what a blessing your wings were, that you'd been graced by God. You smiled and nodded politely. You weren't a religious person, but your powers had to come from somewhere, and a religious compliment was better than all the occult insults.

"Hey," a voice called from behind you. You turned around, eyes widening at the source. One of the Avengers was approaching you… but why? Had you gotten in the way? Did they think you were a threat?

"Agent Clint Barton of SHIELD," he introduced, holding out a hand. You shyly offered yours, mumbling your own name.

He smiled softly. "I saw you helping some people during the fight. You're very brave."

A blush stained your cheeks. "I like to help. Do what I can."

"That's what caught my attention," he admitted. "The Director of SHIELD wants to know if you'd be interested in joining the Avengers."

He'd stuck by your side since then. He'd become your best friend and guide to all things SHIELD and Avengers, as well as your mentor.

You grew closer with each passing day. It wasn't long before you developed a crush on the masterful archer. You constantly tried to pass it off as deep admiration, reminding yourself that he wasn't interested. He didn't have time for romance, and if he did, he probably had a thing for Agent Romanoff.

His next move surprised you.

You were in the workout room, sparring with your favorite archer as he taught you crucial self-defense moves. You had hesitated when you first began this type of training. He'd told you to go at him with all your strength, the intention being to take him down as though he were a true predator. After the first few hits, after which he pinned you to the mat and you had a hard time disliking the development, you got into a rhythm and were able to swing and kick without worrying that you would actually injure him.

He was strong enough that even a direct hit from you wouldn't cause too much damage, though he constantly insisted that you should put all your effort into it, because a real predator wouldn't go easy on you. You'd come a long way, even managing to cause a couple of bruises. He constantly told you how proud he was, and when you relayed those praises to the others, they looked at you with wide eyes.

"The Hawk complimented you?" they would ask.

"He never compliments anyone," they would explain.

It wasn't that he was antisocial, he was just stern. He and Natasha shared the trait of hiding their emotions to protect their feelings.

So during your latest sparring session, you ended up pinned beneath him. You didn't get a lot of sleep the night before, so you were tired and slow to respond.

"Easily attacked today," he teased, looking down at you.

"Tired," you reasoned, knowing that you'd done well enough lately that he'd let it slide. According to the others, he worked you as hard as he worked all his interns, but he was kinder to you, having learned that yelling at you reminded you of your hateful parents and did not encourage you to do better next time.

"Didn't sleep well?" he asked, brows furrowing in concern.

You shook your head, looking away slightly, which told him what was wrong.

"Nightmares?" he guessed.

You nodded softly. You still had occasional nightmares of your parents, along with the rest of society, shunning you for your differences. You'd woken up screaming once, causing Clint to come running in, thinking you were in danger. You ended up sobbing into his chest, explaining the dream after you calmed down. He held you softly, running a hand through your hair and rubbing soothing circles on your back.

He leaned down and pressed a kiss to your forehead. You knew he was nowhere near this kind to the other trainees. You smiled softly at him, silently wishing that the gesture meant more.

"Hey," he whispered, catching your attention.

You tilted your head in a silent response.

"Do you wanna go on a date with me?"

Your eyes widened slightly as you looked up at him. "Really?"

Closing his eyes, he leaned down, closing the gap. You responded immediately, months of suppressed emotion bubbling to the surface. His fingers intertwined with yours, holding your hands above your head.

"Is that a yes?" he grinned, pulling away.

You nodded, matching his grin. "Yes."

You'd been going strong since then. You had all your missions together and you'd become nearly as good of an archer as Clint. He took pride in all that he taught you, and your wings became incredibly useful when there were too many snipers to hit.

It made sense why he refused to leave your hospital bed after your latest mission. Your wings hadn't been fast enough and Clint had run out of arrows. You'd been shot right in the wing – a wound that took longer than normal to heal and was hard for doctors to attend to unless they were used to mutants. Thankfully, SHIELD medical professionals had some experience with mutant powers and injuries and were able to properly medicate and bandage your wing.

You were unconscious for a full day after Clint carried you in, wings outstretched. He laid you on a hospital bed and was kicked out for a few hours while the doctors took care of you, and he was the first person back in your room after you were done. He never left, not so much out of guilt but out of worry. There was a small pang of guilt inside him for running out of arrows and not informing you in time, but right now, he just worried that you would be okay.

He was there at your bedside, holding your hand and watching your heart monitor when you woke up. You smiled softly at him as he peppered your face in kisses, thanking whatever entity above that you were alright. You scooted over on your bed, making room for him to join you. He laid beside you, one arm beneath your head and the other wrapped around your waist.

"Oh good," a nurse called from the doorway, "you're awake."

She sauntered in and took your vitals, concluding that you were healing properly. She changed the bandages on your wing before smiling cheekily at you.

"We ran some tests," she began, "to determine that your injury wasn't a deeper issue. I have some good news."

You shared a look with Clint before looking back at the nurse.

She held up a printed photo of black and white and grey lines, with your name and the date at the top. "You're pregnant."

You took the ultrasound from her hands and showed it to Clint, jaw dropping in surprise. You looked at him as he held the ultrasound in his own hand.

"We're having a baby," you breathed.

"We're having a baby," he repeated with a grin. Letting go of the photo, his hand reached up to cup your face, pulling your lips to his. You smiled against his lips, happy tears falling from your eyes.

"We're having a baby!"


	127. My Protector - Bucky

**My Protector**

Request for _Violet Moon_

**A/N:** Co-written by Hawkeye's Little Blossom.

You ran.

You ran as fast as your four furry legs could take you.

The pads of your paws were sore from constantly slapping the pavement. Your muscles were getting sore from exerting so much energy. You were out of breath and you wondered why those men in the black cloaks were so interested in a simple cat.

Did they know who you were?

They couldn't have.

It was just a spell gone awry. You'd only been a cat for a day. Sure, there weren't many (h/c) cats running around New York, but you couldn't be _that_ conspicuous.

You continued running until strong, warm hands lifted you up and cuddled you against an equally strong and warm chest. Looking up, you met the familiar eyes of Bucky, and purred happily. He knew what had happened to you and volunteered to be your caretaker until the spell wore off.

"Hey now, (Y/N). Let's get you back to the Tower," Bucky muttered in his soft tone. Shouting emerged behind you and Bucky turned. The men ran through the alleyway, but, upon seeing Bucky, turned back and wandered away, muttering, "Let's just leave it. It ain't worth it"  
You curled into Bucky's warmth as he began to pace back to the tower. Entering the lobby, your (e/c) feline eyes met Tony, who glanced at you and then Bucky.  
"Who's the cat?" Tony asked with an amused raise of an eyebrow.  
"Just... A friend's cat I'm taking care of," Bucky panicked. Tony's eyebrow arched higher, and you hissed at him. His brown eyes widened as his hands rose in mock defense. Bucky placed you down and, with a sassy "Mew!" you wandered away.

Life as a cat was a lot of fun; attention and fuss, love and affection. Only Bucky and Loki knew who the (h/c) cat actually was, and they intended to keep it that way.  
One morning you woke up, Bucky's metal arm resting gently round you as he slept. You gently wriggled out of the arm, jumping off the bed and squeezing through the small crack in the door, sauntering down the staircase into the lobby where you slipped out the doors, intending to go on a small stroll. Hey, even cats need some time alone.  
The sun blazed down from the blue skies, the white clouds rolling past, carefree. You prowled, taking a run through long blades of grass and lazing by the stream. When you began to loosen up and enjoy it, you heard anguished yells behind you.  
"That's her, isn't it? The feline?" one man yelled.

Another responded hastily, as though he hated his job. "Think so."  
The first man yelled again, "Well what are you waiting for? Christmas!? Get her!"  
You bolted quickly through the stream, emerging on the bank and sprinting as fast as your kitty legs would take you. You circled round, fright shaking you all over. They had to know it was you, why else would they want you?  
You began to get tired, the hot cement of the pavement burning your paws. Turning your head, you saw no one after you and stopped.  
Mistake? Mistake.  
A dark hand of one of the cloaked men reached out, wrapping round your neck.  
"Caught her!" he yelled, before carrying you by the scruff of the neck and throwing you into the back of a black van, slamming the doors. You mewed in pain, and mewed for Bucky.

They drove to an abandoned warehouse and stopped, and you looked around the dark and damp truck with frightened eyes. They came around the back and opened the door, wrapping thick, rough hands around your small frame before you could shoot past them. You whimpered loudly as they carried you inside.

"Don't even try calling for your soldier," he sneered. "He can't help you now."

You only whimpered louder.

"Is this really a good idea?" the second man asked. "I know Boss wants us to take the girl out, but won't the Winter Soldier just come after us?"

"Boss thinks he can trick the soldier into joining our side if we kill the girl," the first explained.

You hung your head. They knew who you were. So that's why they wanted you…

They threw you into a cold metal cage, barely big enough for you to stand in, let alone walk around. With one final whimper, you curled into yourself in the far corner of the cage, trying to soak up as much of your own body heat as you could to combat the freezing metal.

Back at the Tower, Bucky was frantic.

He searched the entirety of the Tower, calling in help from Steve and Bruce, before finally finding Loki to tell him what happened.

"(y/n)'s gone!" he panted.

"Gone?" Loki replied, confused. "What do you mean, gone?"

"She isn't anywhere in the Tower," Bucky replied.

"I thought we were looking for the cat," Steve stated, tilting his head.

"(y/n) _is_ the cat," Loki replied dramatically.

"That's why you were so protective!" Tony exclaimed, sauntering into the room.

"Is she still a cat?" Loki inquired.

"She was when we went to bed last night," Bucky replied.

"Then she'll be harder to find…" Loki mused.

"What do you mean 'harder to find'!?" Bucky was in absolute panic, running his hands through his hair and breathing loudly.  
"Woah man, chill," Tony said, looking at Bucky. "Loki, do you think there's any way to track her?"  
Loki shook his head and shrugged. Bucky groaned before remembering the blur of a black van. He clicked his fingers.  
"Buck what is it?" Steve asked, leaning against the wall.  
"When I woke up (Y/N) was gone, so I guessed she'd gone for walk. When I got up and opened the curtains, I saw a black van," Bucky said, voice cracking as he imagined what could have possibly happened to you. Steve pulled the soldier into a hug.  
"We'll find her, Buck, if it's the last thing we do," he promised.

A meow of frightened pain escaped your lips as one of the men strapped you to the table. You mewed loudly, hoping Bucky would come running.  
"Shut up!" one of the men cried.  
"Your stupid friend isn't coming for you," the other hissed.

"I wouldn't count on that," a voice called from the door. Mustering just enough strength, you turned your head and saw Bucky walk in, Steve and Loki following.

"I told you he'd come after her!" the second man groaned. "And he brought back up!"

The first man grinned. "Great. Then they can watch." A scalpel was clutched tightly in his right hand, rising higher and higher as its shadow crawled over your form. Your eyes widened in horror as you watched it move.

A cloud of smoke concealed your form for a moment as your fur changed back to skin. Your tail vanished and your ears returned to their natural positions at the sides of your head. You were more frightened now than ever as you suddenly became aware of your nakedness, and your hands were still bound, preventing you from covering yourself.

You whimpered softly and looked down, closing your eyes against the men's perverted grins.

"Aw, aren't you a pretty thing," the man with the scalpel grinned.

"Get away from her!" Bucky cried, lunging forward. He tackled the first man to the ground, the scalpel flying from his hand. Steve tackled the second before he could even blink.

With the soldiers keeping the henchmen occupied, Loki rushed to your side and unbuckled your straps. You immediately curled, wrapping your arms around yourself. Loki shrugged off his coat and wrapped it around you, trying to help shield you.

The henchmen limped away, whimpering and bleeding. Steve nodded at Bucky, who then rushed to you. He wrapped one arm behind your back and hooked the other under your legs, lifting you up bridal style. Steve took off his coat and well and draped it over your legs. Bucky carried you out, Loki and Steve following.

Back at the Tower, he carried you to your room and lied you down on your bed. He rummaged through your dresser – after you granted him permission – and found a bra, panties, and pajama shorts. You tilted your head in confusion as to why he hadn't selected a shirt, but before you could question, he pulled out one of his own from his duffle bag on the floor. You smiled softly as you got dressed. He knew that you loved the smell of his clothes, the smell of him, and that wearing his clothes made you feel safe.

Once you were dressed, he climbed into bed beside you, draping the blanket over you both. He rested one arm on the pillow, silently offering for you to lay on it. Once you did, you buried your face in his neck as his other arm wrapped tightly around you.

"Thank you," you whispered, "for saving me."

"Of course," he whispered back, pressing a kiss to your forehead. "I will always be here to protect you."


	128. We Are Who We Are - Maria

**We Are Who We Are **

Request for _KayRay_

**A/N:** Co-written by Hawkeye's Little Blossom. It doesn't entirely follow the TWS plot but it includes your other specifications.

Thirty years. Thirty years you had hidden your secret, and for thirty years guilt ripped you.  
Why?  
You had been hiding the fact you were Red Skull's great granddaughter. What made it worse was that you worked at SHIELD –

Hydra's greatest enemy.  
You felt afraid that one day you would slip up to your girlfriend, deputy director Maria Hill, whom you had been with coming up a year. You knew one day you'd have to break it to her, but it frightened you. What if she broke up with you? What if she made SHIELD place an official arrest on you? What if... you were killed?  
Such fears were why you never spoke about your secret.

It was a regular day at SHIELD headquarters, or at least you thought so. You were scanning security on your work computer when several red flashing dots came up on the screen. Frowning, you called for Maria who was there instantly.  
"What is it, love?" Maria asked, placing her hands on your shoulders.  
"These red dots," you pointed. "What do they mean?"  
Maria went oddly pale, before quickly talking into her earpiece. You picked up the words "Hydra," "threat," and "agents" and it was your turn to go pale.  
"(Y/N), can you cover the north side with me?" Maria asked, her blue eyes gazing deep into your (e/c) ones. You nodded briskly, grabbing your loaded gun and daggers from your desk and following Maria. You got halfway to your destination before a small, circular bomb rolled across the floor, stopping at Maria's feet.  
"Grenade!" you cried, jumping out the way and trying to pull Maria, but to no avail. The grenade exploded and Maria fell to the floor, blood splattered across her body.  
You fell to your knees beside her.  
"No! No, no, no, no! Maria!" you gasped, trying to stop her bleeding. Maria placed a finger on your lips  
"I'm sorry. It's time for me to go, but listen. I want you to keep being my truthful, honest girl. I love you so much."  
Guilt bit you when she said honest and truthful. Tears rolled down your cheeks as you kissed her on the head.  
"I love you too," you replied as her eyes fluttered closed.  
Revenge. You wanted revenge.

A few months later, you received word from Steve that Director Fury had also been taken down. You were less emotional over his death, as the man frightened you, but you had grown to respect him as a leader. You accompanied Steve and Natasha in attending his funeral, but as you were lead through what appeared to be a government hospital, your confusion grew.

Where the Hell were you going?

"He's awake," a woman in nurse scrubs informed Natasha, who nodded in reply. She led you into a room where a very much alive, and very much injured, Fury was resting in a bed.

"Sir?" Steve greeted, tilting his head. "We were informed that you were dead."

"I had to tell you that," he replied, grunting as he tried to sit up. "Hydra would have sent more men after us if they knew I survived."

Hydra. The name left a growl in your throat and a bad taste in your mouth.

A small smirk settled on Fury's lips at your expression. "Agent (l/n), there's a surprise for you."

"Sir?" you countered, brows furrowing in confusion. The rustling of a curtain was heard as a nurse poked her head out.

"(y/n)? Could you follow me?"

You nodded and slowly made your way to her, following her behind the curtain. She led you to another hospital bed where a very familiar woman lay resting.

"Maria!" you gasped, running over to her. She smiled and held out an arm, pulling you into a hug. She scooted over, making room for you. You wasted no time in climbing into her bed.

"How could you let me think you were dead for three months?" you demanded, hurt taking over your features.

She hung her head at your expression. "I had to, to keep you safe. Director Fury and I had to 'die' so Hydra would stop attacking."

You snuggled into her side, noticing the bandages wrapped up and down her arm. "I can't handle the feeling of you not being there anymore."

She pressed a kiss to your head. "I promise, it won't happen again."

Your eyes narrowed to slits as Maria hesitated.  
"But the agents are still out there. I want you, Nat and Steve to go after them," she said, taking your hand and staring deep into your eyes.  
"I don't want to leave you," you sighed. Maria stared at you and you finally got the message. Pressing a kiss to her temple, you left and found Steve and Nat standing waiting.  
"You got the same orders then?" you asked, placing a hand on your hip.  
"There's no time to lose, come on," Steve said impatiently, taking your wrist and pulling you to his car, Natasha following.

You rolled your eyes.  
"Really, Steve? Robbing your own shrine museum just to fight in a Cap costume? I can feel the freedom intensifying," you laughed. Nat and Steve cracked a smile, before looking behind you. The agents were already coming forward.  
"You know the plan. Time to work for a living," Nat grinned, before running off into the midst of agents. You had a small swarm coming at you, so from your pocket you pulled the small gun Maria made you carry, firing bullet after bullet, watching each agent fall to the ground. You even managed to fight a few weaponless, and attack a few from behind. One difficult agent pulled out their gun.  
"Yeah, not today," you grinned, kicking the metal from their hand and punching them in the jaw. The agent staggered back, clutching his jaw, before coming back at you. You tripped him before pointing a gun at him. He gestured to someone and an agent attacked you from behind, holding you round the neck and pointing a dagger at you. Another agent sauntered up – you recognized him as Alexander Pierce. Nat and Steve approached cautiously.  
"Well I never. All these years everyone thought you dead," Alexander grinned. Your breathing got heavier. Did he mean...?  
"Red Skull's great granddaughter. Nobody thought you made it," Alexander grinned. Steve's eyes widened. The guys arm tightened around your neck, making it hard for you to breathe.  
"(Y/N)… is it true?" Steve asked. You nodded miserably.  
"Aw, cute. She's been hiding her dainty little secret from you all along," Alexander laughed. The agent released you and Nat lunged at him, killing him as you fell to the ground coughing. Alexander walked over, pulling your head up.  
"Hail Hy-"  
He was cut off as a dagger hit him, and he fell.  
"Let's get her back to Maria and Fury. She can... Tell them what we learned..." Steve muttered, picking you up and carrying you.

"(y/n)!" Maria cried worriedly as she watched Steve carry your limp body inside. "Tell me she isn't…"

"She's fine," Natasha reassured her. "She just has some personal history with Hydra."

"What do you mean?" Maria asked.

"You didn't know?" Steve inquired.

"Know what?!" Fury demanded.

You coughed, signaling to the group that you were waking up. You saw four sets of concerned, intrigued, and slightly betrayed eyes watching you. You looked down at your lap as you sat up.

"Do you want to tell them or should we?" Nat asked.

You sighed. "My great grandfather… is Red Skull."

Maria's eyes widened while Fury's narrowed.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Maria asked gently.

"How could you keep that from us?" Fury demanded. "That's a very important piece of information."

"I didn't want it to change anything," you admitted. "I'm not my great grandfather. I've never been on Hydra's side. I just wanted a chance to be part of SHIELD, to take Hydra down. I knew that if anyone found out, I wouldn't have a chance. I'd be taken out, too."

Surprising the other three, Maria wrapped her arms around you. You were surprised too, looking up at her with confusion in your eyes.

She looked around at her fellow agents and Director. "She's on our side. She always has been. Yes, her great grandfather is a powerful enemy, but he's gone. We took him out already. And as she said, she's not him. She doesn't like Hydra. She just wanted a chance to start over."

You nodded, tears welling up behind your eyes. You buried your face in her chest, waiting for the shouts of "How could you" and "You can't be an agent anymore."

But none of it came. Instead you felt a firm hand on your shoulder and a softer one on your back. Turning your head, you saw Steve and Nat smiling softly at you, accepting. You turned your attention to Fury who was looking at his lap, eyes hard. You gulped softly. Was this it?

"How many agents did you fight?" he asked in reference to your last mission.

"All of them, sir," you replied.

"Anyone important?"

"Alexander Pierce."

He nodded curtly. "Good job, Agent (l/n)."

"I'm still an agent?" you asked, relieved.

"Agent Hill was right. You've always been on our side. I see no reason to fire such a hard working agent."

"Thank you, sir."

Another week and Maria was all healed and ready to go home. You headed back to your shared apartment, intent on spending your day off relaxing together.

You lied down on the couch, head resting against the arm and head turned towards the TV. She laid down on you, her head on your chest and her arms at your sides. Flipping through the channels, you settled on _Princess Bride_. It had been your favorite for years, and it had been the subject of your first date with Maria.

You ran your fingers through her hair, lulling her to sleep as the movie went on. You smiled at her, pressing a kiss to your head, before falling asleep yourself.


	129. Strong Enough to Bend - Bruce

**Strong Enough to Bend**

Request for _The Girl In The Background_

**A/N:** Co-written by Hawkeye's Little Blossom.

*Spoiler alert* So in your request you said that you and Steve would be together but Bruce has a crush on you, and that I could choose who you ended up with. Steve has more stories than Bruce, so I decided to have you switch sides.

You tiptoed into the large kitchen of Stark Tower, making little shushing motions at Tony and Clint as you crept up on your super soldier boyfriend, who was making you an omelet over the stove.  
"Boo," you laughed as Steve jumped, turning and wrapping his arms around your waist.  
"You scared me," Steve chuckled, kissing your forehead.  
"The Great Captain America, everyone. He can fight an army of robot alien chitauri but is scared of his girlfriend," you teased. Behind you Clint and Tony began to make fake simultaneous sick noises. You ignored them, staring deep into Steve's ocean blue eyes. Behind you, you heard a cough from Tony and turned. Bruce had walked in, blushing and sitting down awkwardly.  
"Hey Bruce," you smiled, taking your omelet and sitting down. He mumbled back a faint "Hi" and began sipped his coffee.  
You knew the scientist had a crush on you, thanks to Tony "The Walking Newspaper" Stark. Bruce had sworn him to secrecy, but Tony being Tony had blabbed it to you.  
You liked Bruce a lot, but you really loved Steve. Although, if you weren't dating the star-spangled captain, you'd probably like Bruce a lot more.  
"Hey darling, I'm just going out for a while. Stay safe okay?" Steve kissed your head gently before leaving. Bruce saw his chance, but decided not to be too forward.  
"Hey (Y/N), I need to go shopping for stuff for an experiment... Wanna come?" he asked as casually as he could, but it came out a little rushed.  
"Yeah, sure," you smiled, grabbing your car keys and leaving the kitchen, Bruce following.

Bruce's nature was shy and awkward, only expressing his feelings when someone asked for it. He wasn't pushy or demanding, like other members of the team, and your happiness was more important to him than his own.

You were lost in your thoughts as you sauntered down the rows of the department store. You'd been thinking about Bruce a lot lately, which was normal as you were concerned about him, but your thoughts crossed the line between concerned and infatuated. You often wondered what it would be like to date him, and figured that he'd be the one to comfort you should your relationship with Steve fall apart.

Such thoughts formed a guilty pit in your stomach. It wasn't fair to Steve, fantasizing about Bruce. You decided that you'd sit quietly by yourself tonight and think about who you really wanted to be with.

Just down the road, Steve sat in a café with Tony and Clint. Not the most rational or monogamous members to chat with, but he didn't have a lot of options.

"(y/n) would never cheat on you," Clint insisted. "And Bruce would never get in the way of your relationship."

"Those two are the two most honest people I know," Tony added. "What are you worried about?"

"Them being honest only means that they wouldn't do anything while (y/n) and I are together," Steve sighed. "What if (y/n) has a thing for Bruce? Should I let her go and give her the chance to be with him?"

Clint and Tony shared a look before sighing softly at the blond.

"You don't know for sure that (y/n) has feelings for Banner," Clint reminded. "Maybe you could talk to her tonight about it."

"I don't want her to think I don't trust her," Steve worried.

"Do you trust her?" Tony inquired, raising a brow.

"Yes," Steve replied honestly, instantly. "I just don't know if I'm the one she wants."

That night, as you were retiring to bed, Steve came to visit you. You let him in your room and smiled as he politely sat on your bed.

"We need to talk," he said sullenly. Your heart dropped. Sullen Steve was never good.

"What about?" you asked, sitting beside him.

"I need to ask you something, and I need you to be honest with me. I'm not accusing, just inquiring."

You nodded for him to continue.

He shifted uncomfortably before looking at you. "Do you have feelings for Bruce?"

You stared at him in shock, unable to respond. Your silence caused him to flinch.

You looked at your lap. "I might… I honestly don't know."

Warm hands enveloped yours and you looked up to meet Steve's eyes.

"I think you and I should take a break so you can think. I'm not upset; I just don't want you to think I'm pressuring you into deciding, or into choosing me." He pressed a kiss to your head and offered you a soft smile as he turned to go.

You watched him leave, a whirlwind of emotions tangling together inside you.

You spent more time with Bruce, trying to sort out your feelings. It hurt Steve to see you two together, but any time you made eye contact, he would smile politely and look away.

You accompanied Bruce on more errands and played audience to more experiments. The rest of the team considered you dating, though you hadn't even discussed it with the doctor yet.

One night, at about midnight, you were watching him make parts for Tony's latest Iron Man suit. The two had decided to collaborate on Mark 54.

He had just finished blow torching some metal when he turned off the torch and looked at you. You looked back, instantly lost in his chocolaty eyes. He leaned forward across the work table, one hand resting on it to steady himself. You leaned in as well, hands gripping the stool you were perched on. Your lips met in the middle and a soft sigh escaped your lips. Kissing Steve was nice, but it paled in comparison to kissing Bruce.

You smiled as he pulled away.

"I'm sorry," he began, turning around and fumbling with equipment – a nervous habit of his, as you'd discovered. He liked to fidget when he was uncomfortable.

"Don't be," you admitted softly. "I liked it."

"But I should have waited. I should have waited until you told me you were ready. You've got a lot to sort through and-"

In his ramble he hadn't noticed you hopping off your stool and coming to stand beside him. You pressed your thumb to his lips and smiled up at him, the other hand resting on his chest. He smiled softly and leaned into your hand. Standing on your toes, you pressed a kiss to his lips.

"I really like you, Bruce."

"I love you, (y/n)."


	130. Say That You Love Me - Steve

**Love Me, Love Me, Say That You Love Me**

Request for _reader_

Leading a lonely life was, well, lonely.

You'd had friends before, but that always ended badly. Boyfriends were absolutely out of the question.

Initially, you'd kept your powers to yourself, simply telling people, when they asked, that you had a way with words and could be very persuasive. It didn't cause much of a problem- most people thought it was cute- until a fight arose and you still got your way. Fights never lasted long, as you could convince them to forgive you without meaning to. But sometimes that led to a bigger fight. People believed that you were twisting their words and manipulating them into getting what you wanted, and many a time they ceased their friendship with you.

Relationships went about the same way. Sometimes your boyfriends would think it was cute that they always gave in and forgave you, and your relationship continued on as though nothing had happened. But then there would be that one boy who got angry, like your friends had. He'd accuse you of being a manipulator and terminate the relationship.

It was never intentional on your part, of course – you were a Silvertongue. You could control any given situation with your words, and it often happened without your consent. It wasn't like laser vision or controlling fire. You had no control over your Silvertongue abilities. They just happened, and only after the other party questioned you did you realize that it happened.

You'd grown accustomed to being alone. It was easier than going through multiple breakups and terminated friendships.

Of course, everyone then accused you of being selfish, keeping to yourself because you didn't want to be around people. You tried to explain at first, telling them that it was better if you were alone, that you wanted to protect your friends. But no one listened. No one wanted to hear your reasons or your fears. They just wanted to judge.

You didn't dare tell anyone your secret. How would that look? And you knew that everyone would accuse you of using your power intentionally to get your own way.

You moved to a new town where you had no history with any of the residents. It was a small town outside of Manhattan, and you'd gotten a job at the bookstore a few blocks away from your house. It was close enough to walk, and right next door was a little café that you often visited before or after work. If it was a slow morning, you'd get a latte or a tea before work, and if you got off early, you'd spend hours sitting in a corner of the café, reading your latest book choice.

You quickly became a regular at the café, the baristas learning your name and your drink preferences. You had a couple of regular drinks, depending on your mood, and you'd fallen in love with the café's pumpkin bread and blueberry muffins. (1) They had cushy leather chairs around the room as well as regular group tables. You always opted for a chair in the corner, beside a small coffee table, where you could curl up and read your book in peace.

One particular day, you got off work around four o' clock in the afternoon, and of course you decided to visit the café. The barista smiled at you, offering a friendly "Hey, (y/n)" as you pulled your hood off. It was autumn, and though it hadn't begun to snow yet, it was quite chilly, cold enough for scarves and gloves and furry hoods.

"Coffee or tea?" the barista, Ashley, asked sweetly. You smiled at her – she was your favorite.

"Tea," you replied. "I need to relax."

"Long day?" she asked, pouring hot water into a sleeved cup.

"So many complaints," you sighed, looking at their display case of pastries. Customer after customer had come into the store, returning books and other merchandise, claiming that it was defective or otherwise in need of returning.

"The bread is freshly baked," Ashley grinned as you eyed the treats. You giggled softly and nodded, watching as she added a slice of bread to your charge.

"Your favorite chair is open," she noted, handing you your tea and bread, "but someone is sitting in the next seat."

You turned your head, confused and slightly frightful. You liked keeping to yourself, your only social life being Ashley and your co-workers. In the chair beside yours you saw a tall blond, sipping a hot chocolate and cutting into a slice of apple pie.

"Who is that?" you asked, still watching. "Is he new?"

"You don't recognize him?" Ashley replied, surprised. You shook your head.

"That's Steve Rogers," she stated as though it were obvious. "Captain America? American hero? One of the Avengers?"

You nodded slowly. You watched the news occasionally, but apparently not enough to be caught up. Clutching your tea, you sauntered over to your favorite chair and took a seat.

"Good afternoon, ma'am," he smiled, looking up at you. Your breath hitched as your (e/c) eyes met his baby blues.

"Afternoon," you replied softly, curling into the plush leather.

"Do you come here often?" he asked.

"Regularly," you replied, pulling a piece off your pumpkin bread.

You spent the next hour conversing with Captain America, and you constantly forgot that he was a world-saving celebrity. He spoke so calmly, so humbly, and he was so friendly. You had so much in common, and for once you felt like a person instead of a freak.

He continued to meet you in the café, having learned your work schedule. It felt nice, having someone be so excited to see you every day. But you had to constantly remind yourself that you couldn't have a relationship with him. Hell, you couldn't even have a full friendship with him.

One day, he surprised you. You came in after work, as usual, and sat down in your favorite chair. He was waiting in the seat beside you with your favorite drink and a blueberry muffin in hand. You thanked him shyly for his kindness as he continued to smile at you.

"I was wondering," he began. "I hope this isn't too forward, but I was wondering if you'd like to go on a date with me."

You nearly choked on your muffin as you looked up at him. "I don't know if that's a good idea…"

His face fell. "It was just a thought. I'm sorry if I offended you, ma'am. I just thought we were getting along really well."

"I agree entirely," you insisted quickly. "It's just… There are things you don't know about me. Things that push people away. There's a reason I moved to a new town and don't have any friends."

"This may be odd, but I'd love to know everything there is to know about you," he countered.

You looked into his eyes, full of admiration, hope, and sincerity. You let out a soft sigh, knowing that at least one of you would get hurt in the end. You offered him a soft smile. "When would you like to go on that date?"

The following night, Steve arrived at your small apartment in a grey t-shirt, faded blue jeans, white sneakers, and a black blazer. (2) You had exchanged numbers the day before at the café and the plan was for him to take you to the best Italian restaurant in the city.

You wore a vintage style dress with a sweetheart neckline and inch-thick straps. You slipped on simple strappy sandals and applied a light coat of mascara to your lashes. You lightly curled your (h/l) (h/c) locks and draped them over one shoulder.

Smiling at your reflection, you turned and headed towards the door to let Steve in.

"You look beautiful," he smiled.

"Thanks," you blushed. He offered you his arm, which you accepted as he led you out to his car.

It was a short drive to the restaurant. Being the gentleman he is, Steve opened your door and held open the door to the restaurant, letting you go in first. Wide eyes and whispers met you as you walked in with Captain America on your arm. The hostess played it cool, leading you to your table without fawning.

Once you were seated, she handed you your menus and took your drink orders before sauntering away.

"So what's the deep dark secret that caused you to say no?" Steve asked as your drinks arrived.

You waited for the waitress to leave again. "I'm a Silvertongue. I can make people say or do whatever I want them to just by saying something about it. I don't do it on purpose though!" You let out a sigh. "That's what's ruined all of my relationships. I get into a fight with the other person and they end up forgiving me or saying something they don't want to and as soon as they realize that I caused it they accuse me of being selfish and they no longer want anything to do with me."

"Have you explained that you can't control it? That you're not trying to control them?" Steve inquired.

"Every time," you sighed. "They don't listen. They don't care."

You stared down at your lap, embarrassed by the conversation and waiting for Steve to decide that you weren't worth the trouble.

You were surprised to feel a warm hand engulfing yours. You looked up to find equally warm eyes and a soft smile.

"I care. I'll listen."

You continued going on dates with the super soldier. He made you feel like a person, and so far you hadn't fought. You worried about the day, should it come, but he told you that you two would figure it out. He'd learned how to tell when your powers were showing – your eyes flashed a different color when your Silvertongue activated. He would notice immediately and smiled softly, and you knew that something had happened. So far it had been little things, like choosing a movie for your date or where to go for lunch. It hadn't been anything serious, but at least he knew how to tell. That gave you a sense of ease when you thought of what would happen should you fight.

Most nights ended like this one – you and Steve cuddled up on yours or his couch, watching a movie. A blanket would be draped around you as you settled against his chest, his arms wrapped snuggly around you. Your head would be in the crook of his neck, breathing in his scent to lull you to sleep. He'd pull you closer and kiss your head, murmuring sweet nothings in your ear.

"I love you, Steve," you'd whisper.

"I love you, Silvertongue," he'd reply.

(1) My personal favorites when I go to coffee shops

(2) I love that look, casual clothes and a blazer.


	131. Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride - Bruce

**Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride**

Request for _Agent Dannie Johnson_(Or at least that's what it was when the request was made)

**A/N:** I know how much of a Bruce fan the requester is so I tried to get as deep and fangirly over him as I do in most of my Loki one shots.

"Bruce, you are _not_ a monster."

You repeatedly argued this point, and he repeatedly argued against it. You could use all the logic you wanted and he would still believe himself a monster.

The general public had ceased calling him such names, instead referring to him as a hero due to his help in defeating Loki and Ultron.

He appreciated the change of opinion but didn't feel its sincerity. He'd smile and wave for the cameras, offer polite greetings and goodbyes to his fellow Avengers, but as soon as he was in the car heading home with you, his resolve would crumble and he'd become an emotional wreck. He believed that his friends and apparent fans were only trying to be nice and console him, knowing how much he hated the Other Guy. He knew you loved him and didn't believe he was a monster, but he couldn't believe it himself.

"JARVIS, where's Bruce?" you called to the AI.  
"In your room Miss (L/N), but he seems very upset," JARVIS replied. You frowned. Why would Bruce be upset?  
You took the elevator up to your floor and slowly crept along the hallway, pushing your door open.  
"Bruce?" you whispered softly. The sight that met you broke your heart.  
Bruce sat on your bed, head in his hands, crying softly. You gently sat beside him, the bed dipping under your weight. You put your arm round his shoulder.  
"Bruce, what is it?" you asked gently.  
He looked up, eyes red and tear stains down his cheeks.  
"I'm sick of it, (Y/N). I'm sick of being a monster," he said. You tilted your head.  
"Bruce, you're not a monster!" you said, confused. Bruce nodded slightly.  
"Yes, I am! It's ruining my life, I can barely do anything because it could anger the 'Other Guy'," Bruce groaned.  
You placed a hand under his chin and pushed his head up gently.  
"Bruce, I honestly don't believe you. What makes you a monster?"

"I can't control him," he whispered, curling into your chest. Your arms wrapped around him protectively. "The Other Guy has hurt so many people…"

"There, you just said it," you noted, offering him a small smile. "The Other Guy hurts people, not you."

"He's a part of me!" Bruce cried. "He's my demon. I can't make him go away."

"Bruce, do you enjoy hurting innocent people?"

"Of course not."

"Do you have any control over the Other Guy and what he does?"

"Not really…"

"Do you do whatever you can to keep him at bay?"

"You know I do…"

"Then you're not a monster. A monster would take pleasure in hurting civilians. A monster would deliberately cause harm to everyone. A monster wouldn't even care or try to stop it. You are not a monster."

Bruce looked up at you, his eyes red and puffy. "Yes, I am. You see it, people running and screaming from me. When Wanda had me under a spell... (Y/N) I went on a rampage for no reason," he whispered the last part. You saw the hurt in his eyes, the fear of his 'demon'.  
You took his hand, pulling him up. "Come on," you said firmly, leading him out the door. You took him into the lounge where the rest of the team were.  
Natasha and Clint were sitting on cushions on the floor, leaning against the sofa that Steve sat on. Tony and Thor were both in armchairs.  
You pulled Bruce onto an empty couch and sat down. Bruce leaned on you.  
"Guys, Bruce believes he's a monster and won't take my word for it. Will you help me?" You sighed.  
Tony raised an eyebrow. "Bruce, come on, you're not a monster. Would a monster be able to go through with failed science experiments that blow up in your face? No." Tony sighed. Bruce looked at you.  
"I agree with Stark. Bruce, you're learning to control it, and that's good," Steve offered.

"None of us would feel as safe around you as we do if we thought you were a monster," Natasha added.

"You've saved our hides more times than you've endangered us," Clint offered.

"Thanks guys," Bruce whispered in reply. "I'm going back to my room."

He turned and left, shuffling back down the hall.

You sighed and headed into the kitchen. You knew that tea and a movie usually calmed him down.

Ten minutes later, you sauntered down the hall with a tray in your hands. On the tray sat a steaming pot of chamomile tea, two mugs, two spoons, and a jar of honey.

Thankfully, Bruce left the door open a crack, so you wedged your foot in and pushed it open. He was surprised to see you carrying a tray of comfort as you entered the room. You set the tray on the bed before turning to his movie selection and began skimming. He smiled softly – he knew what you were doing.

You chose _Lilo and Stitch_, knowing that Bruce enjoyed Disney movies and you hoped that you could prove a point. You put the movie in the player and sat beside Bruce, pouring the steaming tea into the mugs and offering him one. He accepted it with a smile, squeezing honey into it.

Halfway through the movie, as Stitch continued changing his attitude, you looked at Bruce. "Do you think Stitch is a monster?"

He snorted as though it were a silly question. "No, he's an alien."

"You're kind of an alien," you mused.

He raised a brow at you. "How so?"

"The Other Guy is like an alien. He's dangerous and misunderstood, and society hasn't entirely accepted him- or you- yet. But you have no control over him, like Stitch has no control over his antics."

"Are you saying I'm Stitch?"

"I'm trying to use him as an example. He destroyed half the town but people didn't consider him a monster, at least not the people he cared about. They still loved and accepted him."

Bruce smiled and sipped his tea. "Thank you, (y/n)."

You wrapped your arms around him, his head on your chest. Setting his mug on the nightstand, he wrapped his arms around your waist. His head nuzzled into your neck as you ran your fingers through his hair.

"Anything for you, Stitch."


	132. Spinning Image - Loki

**The Spinning Image of My Father**

Request for _red death_

**A/N:** Sequel to "I Didn't Do It"

I re-read the end of "I Didn't Do It" and then re-read your request, and they don't seem terribly connected. So I made the best connection I could and I hope either it was what you wanted or that you like it anyway.

It had been a few months since you became Loki's wife, and he was still imprisoned. Frigga had managed to twist Odin's arm and, due to good behavior, Loki was granted a few privileges. He had the option to have you come into the cage and spend time with him, or he could come out of the cage for a few hours and be with you in your chambers. You often chose the latter, as you felt you were being watched when you visited him in the dungeons – which, you most likely were, since there were guards at each post, watching each cell.

Your hours with Loki were limited, but Frigga promised you complete privacy when you were in your chambers or roaming the kingdom. Many residents still feared and loathed him, disagreeing with the Queen's decision to grant him a recess. You ignored the lot of them, keeping Loki at your side and your arm wrapped around his. As a result, many people feared and loathed you as well, but you knew the Queen would defend you in an instant should anyone raise a fuss.

Many a time, your hours with Loki became intimate. You only had so much time with your husband, after all. You had to make the most of it. You often wondered if you weren't careful enough, if there would be consequences to your romantic nights.

You spoke to Queen Frigga in confidence about your concerns, and she sent her best nurse to your chambers after your night with Loki. She ran a few tests before smiling fondly. Your concerns had been confirmed – you were with child.

A few nights later, Loki was granted another visit. You were grinning as you led him to your room, but you halted his advances. He looked at you with a furrowed brow, worried that he'd upset you.

You wrapped your arms around his neck, smiling up at him. You allowed a few kisses before taking a hold of his hands, holding his wrists. You placed his palms on your belly and looked up at him. He looked back down at you with a raised brow.

"There isn't much there now," you began, "but in a few months…"

His eyes widened. "Do you mean…?"

"We're having a baby," you grinned.

His lips pulled back into the most genuine smile you'd ever seen as his arms wrapped around your waist. He lifted you up, a giggle escaping your lips. He spun you around, his arms tight around you. You held onto his shoulders, burying your face in his neck.

He set you down and pressed a loving kiss to your lips.

"So you're happy?" you clarified, looking up at him.

He laughed heartily, kissing your head. "Very happy."

Nine months later, an agonizing scream ripped from your lungs. You lied in a white bed, soaked in your own sweat, hands gripping the rails and head thrown back as another cry of pain escaped your throat. You'd been in labor for several hours – your baby was taking his own sweet time seeing the world. Loki was granted permission to witness the birth, and he stood beside you, offering you one hand to squeeze while the other pushed your wet hair back from your head.

"Almost there, love," he cooed, kissing your forehead. "I can see him."

"You're doing great, Miss (y/n)," the nurse assured you. "One more push."

You pushed with everything you had, one last scream rang out through the hospital wing. You let out heavy pants as your body collapsed, exhausted. The nurses cleaned your baby and dressed him in Asgardian robed before handing him back to you. You grinned down at the bundle of pale skin and black hair, holding him gently. Loki ran a hand across his head, pressing a kiss to his brow.

"He looks just like you," you smiled tiredly. You shared a kiss with your prince before falling asleep with the baby in your arms.

Four years later, your son Gwydion (1) was the proud spinning image of his father. During the first year of his life, Loki's sentence had been severely shortened, and Gwydion's first birthday present was the end of Loki's imprisonment.

For the last few weeks, your son showed signs of magical abilities. He learned early on that he could teleport, though he didn't entirely understand it. This led to great frustration for you, as he always chose a different room to transport to. Loki was proud and found it amusing, not understanding your frustration.

It was when Gwydion threw a tantrum that you were really proud.

Of course, the tantrum itself was loud and obnoxious and overly dramatic, but a new power showed itself when he got really upset or overwhelmed – a power that Loki was not ready to witness.

As Gwydion stood before you, hands balled into fists and feet planted firmly on the floor, he held his breath angrily and his skin began to turn blue. Not the out-of-breath blue that happened when one was cold or falling unconscious. It was a vibrant cobalt blue, with tribal runes and ruby eyes. Said eyes narrowed dangerously as he glared at you for taking his favorite toy.

You tried to hide the small smirk on your lips while Loki stared wide-eyed.

He watched as you knelt down to Gwydion's level, placing your hands on his shoulders. You looked into his glowing garnet eyes and took in a breath.

"You're okay, Gwydion. You're not hurt. You're not in danger. Just calm down."

He looked back at you, eyes softening. He took in a deep breath through his nose, then formed his lips into a small 'o' and blew it out. He then smiled at you as his skin shifted back to its normal peachy hue. His eyes faded back to an emerald green as he rushed at you, throwing his arms around your neck. "I love you, Mommy."

"I love you too, honey." You wrapped your arms around his waist and lifted him up, resting him on your hip. You then turned to Loki and pressed a kiss to his jaw.

"I love you darling."

His arms wrapped around both you and Gwydion as he smiled softly. "I love you both."

(1) Gwydion is Welsh for "God of Magic." I was trying to find a name that had to do with trickster or mischief or magic, because Loki.


	133. Untitled Sickness Story - Clint

**Untitled Sickness Story**

Request for _Nova's Girl_

**A/N:** To the Guest who requested, requests are closed right now. I can't reply to you directly because you're a guest, but I thought I'd let you know.

Also, I apologize that it's a shorter one. I was short on ideas.

You knew you shouldn't have let him play out in the snow for so long. You had even told him so, warning him that he could catch a cold and be bed-ridden for weeks. But he didn't listen, and you didn't enforce it. Watching him connect with his inner child, running about in the fresh blanket of white sparkles and trying to catch new ones on his tongue, crumbled your resolve and you let him stay out as long as he liked.

"You could have made me come inside," he insisted through his stuffy nose. "You know you have the power."

"I told you what would happen if you didn't, and you stayed outside anyway," you reminded. "Besides, I rarely get to see you so happy."

"What are you talking about? I'm happy all the time with you. Happier than that."

"But you were so peaceful…" You smiled and shook your head. "If you could have seen yourself, you wouldn't have stopped you, either."

"If I'd have known it would have gotten me a cold then yes I would have," Clint mumbled. You rolled your eyes, getting up off the bed. Clint rolled over so his face was in the pillow and groaned.  
"How about some tea?" you offered. You saw Clint slightly nod, even though his face was buried. You slipped away into the kitchen.  
As the kettle boiled you couldn't help feeling it was your fault Clint was ill. After all he was right; you should have brought him in. You hated seeing the one you dearly loved sick.  
Carefully, you carried a cup of chamomile tea into Clint's room. He managed to sit up and take it, taking a few sips. Your hand went to his forehead. He felt really hot.  
But hey, when wasn't your boyfriend hot?  
You were concerned for Clint. He was meant to have a simple cold but instead he felt like he had a full on fever.  
"Maybe I should get Bruce back in for you...?" you suggested. Clint shook his head.  
"I'll be fine," he sniffed. You handed him a tissue.  
"This is why I love you. You take such good care of me," he smiled. You got up and heard Clint whimper. You grabbed a movie you thought Clint would love; Disney's _Brave_, before changing into a (f/c) tank top and pajama pants and getting into bed beside Clint. He snuggled into your side as you wrapped your arms around him.

The next morning was even worse. Your archer's sinuses were so congested that he could only breathe through his mouth, leading to a sore throat and chapped lips. (1) His voice was hoarse though he rarely tried to use it, and he had a sneezing fit every five minutes. Several empty tissue boxes littered the floor, along with a grocery bag full of tissue bundles. Most of your coffee mugs were in the sink, having been used for tea.

You were currently standing in the kitchen, stirring a medium sized pot on the stove. Inside the pot was chicken broth, chunks of chicken, chopped up celery, and a bag of egg noodles. Homemade chicken soup. Only the best for your boyfriend. You were also making some for yourself in hopes of not catching his cold.

Once the chicken and noodles were cooked, you turned off the burner and poured the soup into two bowls. You fetched a fold-out tray from the cupboard and set the bowls on it, each with a spoon. You also made Clint another cup of tea, peppermint this time, and set it on the tray.

You carefully sauntered down the hall to your shared bedroom to deliver treatment to the archer. He smiled at you gratefully as you walked in. You set the tray on the nightstand after moving the box of tissues and bottle of cold medicine out of the way.

He sat up with your help, rubbing his head. You'd recently given him Excedrin – you were just waiting for it to kick in. You pressed a kiss to his hot forehead and frowned. You really wanted him to feel better.

"This soup is amazing," he commented, gently blowing on the liquid. You smiled softly and ran a hand through his bed-head hair.

"Can I get you anything else?" you asked as he continued eating.

"Just cuddles," he replied, setting the bowl down. You smiled brightly and crawled around the bed, slipping under the covers beside him. He was more affectionate when he was sick, less professional, so you got more attention. You opened your arms and he curled into your chest, burying his nose in your neck. Your arms wrapped around his back as you pulled the comforter up and over the both of you.

Within minutes, both of you were asleep.

(1) I'm suffering through it myself.


	134. Crazy God - Loki

**Crazy God**

Request for _Insert Motivation Here_

**A/N:** I've done a lot of sick stories, and though I currently feel the pain, I thought an injury story would be a nice break.

A little shorter but fluffy.

As the God of Mischief lay in bed, moaning and groaning in pain, you couldn't help but think that it was his own fault he was in his current position. You were sympathetic, of course, and agreed to tend to his wounds. But still, he was the one who poked and prodded at the Man of Iron, and he was the one who got blasted with the suit. It was his fault, really.

You had yet to remind him of this as you pressed the warm rag to the gash on his chest, trying to prevent an infection. You knew it would blow his ego even more than getting hurt would, so you would wait until he was healed to knock him down a peg.

He smiled softly at you as you wrapped his arm in gauze, securing it with medical tape. He appreciated your love and care, though he was too proud to admit it most days. He had his weak moments, though, when he would get all deep and emotional and let you know how much you truly meant to him. Those moments warmed your heart and reminded you that everyone's judgmental comments were worth it.

A lot of society hadn't accepted your choice to be romantically involved with the man who sent an army to destroy New York, but you didn't much care. You loved him, and he had settled down with you. He hadn't done anything bad, save for a few harmless pranks here and there while you were on a walk through the town. He'd become a better person, and it was all because of you.

He'd told you so many times.

"I don't deserve you," he mumbled, half-conscious as you dabbed some rubbing alcohol on a cotton ball.

"This is going to sting," you warned, pressing the cotton to the gash on his abdomen. He'd been slammed into a building, and prolonged time on Earth had weakened his godly form. Plus Tony's latest suit was ten times more powerful than the last one had been, so he had more juice to blast Loki with.

"You do so much for me," Loki continued, closing his eyes. "You care for me, you feed me, you love me. You keep me out of trouble, and you don't get mad when I get into trouble. It's amazing that a mortal can care so much for one person."

Him calling you a mortal had become a term of endearment, as he still despised a lot of them but he favored you. You smiled softly.

"I love you, Loki. You know that. I'll always be here when you need me."

You examined the gash on his abdomen and frowned. "This is going to need stitches."

"I trust you," he whispered. You looked into his eyes and smiled. You knew you were the only one he said that to, and you knew he meant it. It was a sore spot for him after all he'd been through.

You'd taken quite a few nursing courses in college, and you knew enough first aid to perform simple stitches. You fetched a needle and dental floss along with some latex gloves.

He hissed as you dabbed more alcohol on the wound, but he stayed still. You appreciated how strong he was – well, more how stubborn. He didn't want to admit that he was in pain, which made it easier for you to treat him. You only used your first aid skills in situations like this, emergencies that didn't require a hospital. You couldn't imagine trying to stitch someone up while they were screaming and shaking.

You apologized as the needle punctured his skin. He hissed again, and you could only assume that the needle hurt less than the initial injury. You continued to apologize every time you dragged the floss through his abdomen, knowing from your own past with receiving stitches that it was an unpleasant feeling. He often ground his teeth and groaned through a closed mouth, not wanting you to see how badly he hurt. He didn't want you to feel bad or blame yourself, and he certainly didn't want you losing confidence while you sewed him up.

As soon as you were done, you cut the floss and unrolled some gauze, placing it over the stitches. You secured it with medical tape and tore off your bloody latex gloves, tossing them into the trash can beside the bed.

"Are you alright?" you asked, worry etched into your features.

"Better now," he smiled, showing you his immense trust of you.

"I think that's all I can do for now," you admitted, standing. "I'll change the bandages, but the wounds have to heal on their own."

He nodded, holding out his uninjured arm for you to join him. You smiled and slipped under the covers, snuggling into his side gently. His arm wrapped around you as your hand rested on the unscarred part of his chest.

"You're going to have to take it easy for a few weeks," you told him, referring to his injuries. "For the first few days, you might just want to stay in bed."

He almost protested, hating to be bed-ridden, before an idea crossed his mind. He grinned and captured your lips in a fiery kiss, his arm pulling you closer.

"And will my nurse stay in bed with me?"

You rolled your eyes, but couldn't stop the blush on your cheeks. "Of course I will."

He pecked your forehead and lied back down, closing his eyes. You smiled up at him, your head on his shoulder. He was a crazy god, but he was your crazy god.


	135. Imaginary - Steve

**Please Don't Leave Me**

Request for _ˣ__.__Ƈαƨƨу__-__Ɗσησ__.__ˣ_

**A/N:** Steve is very OOC in the beginning. Bear with me. It's part of the story. And the request.

The title doesn't totally fit but it was running through my head.

_A frightened whimper escaped your lips as he sauntered closer, eyes glossed over with anger and darkness. How could this be the same man you'd fallen in love with? His once friendly smile was replaced with a drunken scowl, and those hands that used to run gently through your hair were now clenched into tight fists, knuckles reddened from previous use. _

_ You tried to curl into yourself, one hand hovering above your head. Your entire body shook with fear, wondering what he'd do next. You were already black and blue, purplish bruises and bleeding cuts littering your body. Your split lip stung and your head was pounding from being slammed into the wall. You weren't sure you could walk, having twisted your ankle when you fell, and you were fairly certain you had a broken wrist._

_ "Don't cower," he growled angrily, grabbing a fistful of your hair. You gasped in pain and surprised and reluctantly looked up at him, knowing it would be worse if you didn't. Fresh tears sprang past your lids as you looked into his baby blues. That was definitely not the man you fell in love with._

A gasp flew from your lungs as you bolted upright, a cold sweat drenching your skin. You looked down at your arms, still shaking, to find them their normal peachy color, darkened in the shadows of your bedroom. You took a few panting breaths, trying to calm your racing heart. You knew you were awake and alive, your skin no longer covered in contusions or lacerations, but still you trembled under the moonlight. You blinked rapidly, wiping away the frightened tears brimming behind your eyes. You could tell that no bones were broken, and not a single part of your body was sore.

But the man lying beside you, breathing gently as though nothing had happened, still scared you. You looked hesitantly at his bright blond hair, perfectly visible in the night, and shuddered. How could you possibly go back to sleep with those images so vivid in your mind?

A quiet sob escaped your lips, causing him to stir. You froze immediately, unable to remind yourself that it was only a dream. You were half sure he would hurt you just for waking him.

"(y/n)?" a surprisingly gentle voice called, still thick with sleep. You stayed perfectly still, save for your heaving chest as you panted quietly.

"What's wrong? Why are you awake?"

Still you remained quiet, causing his apparent concern to grow. You felt the bed shift as he sat up and scooted closer, one hand resting atop yours. You flinched and shifted away, pulling your hands together and pulling them to your chest. Your eyes glanced down at his hand, sitting uncertainly on the sheets. You didn't dare meet his eyes. What would he do?

"Honey, what is it?" he asked, voice still soft and gentle. You looked down and squeezed your eyes shut, more tears spilling over, landing silently on the sheet bundled up on your lap.

"Talk to me, sweetie," he whispered, a warm hand cupping your chin. Your eyes closed tighter and your body shook as you tried to hold back sobs. Your separation of reality and subconscious was blurred, and all you could think about was being battered and broken on the floor.

The gentle hand on your chin turned your head to look at him, and you felt compelled to open your eyes. It would anger him if you didn't, right?

Teary (e/c) eyes met concerned blue and his arms wrapped around you. Your eyes widened and your panic spiked, and you squirmed against his chest. His brows furrowed in confusion – you never refused his hugs. He stared at you, alarmed, as you tried to pull away. Tears flowed freely from your eyes and he finally let you go, looking crestfallen and rejected.

"(y/n)?" he whispered, afraid of frightening you.

"Please don't hurt me!" you cried, curling into yourself and sobbing vocally. Your arms wrapped around your head, trying to hide yourself.

Realization hit him like a brick house and he let out a sigh. "Did you have a nightmare?"

You nodded vigorously, still curled into yourself. His arms wrapped around you again, hesitantly, hoping not to startle you. One hand rubbed gentle circles on your back, trying to coax you out of your dream. The other rested on your arm lovingly. You tried to calm your breathing, taking deep breaths in-between your sobs. You glanced over at his passive position, calm and unmoving. You looked up at his face, finding nothing but love and concern for your wellbeing.

"You know it's me, right?" he asked. "Whatever happened in your dream is fake. I would never hurt you."

The hand on your back snaked up to your head, gently combing its fingers through your hair. Your eyes closed on contact and you leaned into the touch.

He smiled softly. This always calmed you down when you were upset.

"Steve?" you whispered.

"Yes?"

"It's really you?"

"It's really me."

"You're not… mad… at me?"

"I have no reason to be mad at you."

You lowered your hands from your head and launched into his chest, closing your eyes. His arms wrapped around you, holding you securely.

"What happened?" he whispered.

"You… You got mad and… I don't know why…"

He held you closer, tighter, kissing your hair. "You don't have to talk about it. Whatever I did, I could never hurt you. You know that, don't you?"

You nodded slowly, sniffling. "I just… It felt so real. And you were there when I woke up… I was scared…"

"I understand," he replied, kissing your head. "Just know that I'm always here for you, and I could never hurt you."

You curled into his arms as he lied back down. Your head rested on his chest, listening to the heart that only beat for you. He held you snuggly, giving you room to move if you chose to. You had one leg tangled between his as he pulled the sheets over both of you.

You fell back to sleep, thankfully without anymore nightmares.


	136. Baby I Can Love You Better - Thor

**Baby I Can Love You Better**

Request for _destiny_

**A/N:** Co-written by Blossom.

You were a humble citizen of Asgard, and as such you'd spent a fair amount of time with the princes, Thor and Loki. You befriended Lady Sif when you were both young, before she became known as Lady Sif, and you became friends with the Warriors Three when you were all teenagers and they were in training to be the kingdom's warriors. During your teen years, you became good friends with Loki, though you had been harboring a crush on the golden prince. But you knew that he was meant to marry Lady Sif, so you pushed your feelings aside and maintained your friendship with the lot of them. Thor never seemed to take much interest in his destiny, other than becoming King, but Sif always seemed to enjoy being reminded- and reminding others- of what she was to become. Loki knew of your crush on his brother and often tried to comfort you, particularly when you'd seen him being friendly with the dark haired warrior maiden.

The entire kingdom was surprised when Thor returned from his banishment with a mortal friend. A mortal woman friend, no less. His father was furious, claiming that Asgardians had no need for mortals and that his oldest son should just let her go. Thor refused, and it stabbed your heart. You knew that determined gleam in his eye. This girl was more than just a friend, just as Lady Sif was supposed to be. Sif was disturbed by the prince's choices as well, but she played nice with the mortal- Jane- for Thor's sake.

The kingdom was in an uproar when Thor decided to return to Midgard with Jane. Queen Frigga tried to calm her raging husband, stating that they should let their son be free to be with whomever he wanted. Odin argued that it was Thor's destiny to become King, and that he should stop wasting his time with mortals. Frigga had even offered to Thor that Jane could come live in Asgard as well, but Thor refused. Lady Sif was just as upset as you were, though she was able to be outright angry while you had to hide your concern.

After a few months, a party was sent to find Thor and bring him back. Lady Sif and the Warriors Three were immediately recruited, and your long-lived friendship with the crowned prince got you involved. You were excited to be included in the journey, though butterflies erupted in your stomach as you thought of seeing Thor with _her_.

"Are you ready?" Sif asked as she poked her head in your chambers. You wore a simple (f/c) tunic with black fitted pants, leather boots, a metal breastplate, and metal gauntlets. You tucked your favorite dagger into the holster on your hip and turned to her. Your (h/l) (h/c) locks were pulled back into a high ponytail to keep out of your eyes.

"Yes," you responded. "When do we leave?"

"Now."

"Okay, everyone. We know our mission; find Thor. Do not get distracted!" Sif said to the group before you began your different directions. You were sent in pursuit of four different science museums along the west side of the city.  
Walking gave you time to think, though maybe that wasn't a good thing.  
What if Thor deeply loved Jane?  
What if he refused to come back?  
What if... your friendship with the god was ruined?  
You averted your eyes from the stares coming at you. You wanted to yell at everyone that your outfit was normal and to keep their noses out, but you couldn't. You had one mission.  
Thor.  
The first science museum had no luck, nor the second or third. By the forth you didn't even want to go in. You wanted to turn and leave and tell Sif you found nothing.  
But thank God you didn't.  
When you entered your eyes fell upon a tall, muscular blond male; Thor. Holding his hand was none other than the scientist Jane Foster.  
A burning feeling of jealousy, hatred and mostly sadness burned in your stomach. You despised Jane; she stole Thor from his home, the place he loved.  
What hurt you most was when Thor leaned down and placed a kiss to Jane's forehead. Jane giggled like a five year old.  
You gave out a small shriek and Thor turned.  
"(Y/N)?" He gasped. You didn't want to talk. You turned and sprinted out the museum and away.

"Did you find something?" Sif asked as you nearly ran into her.

You nodded, biting back bile as you replied, "Thor with the mortal."

Her eyes narrowed. "What was he doing?"

"Kissing her."

You understood the fire in Sif's eyes, as the same fire bubbled inside you. But you had the smallest chance of being with the golden prince. Not only was he meant to marry Lady Sif, but he was now in love with Jane. Where did that leave you?

Left behind in the dust, that's where.

Your mission was a success in the end. Thor was brought back to Asgard, with much grumbling. You were silent during the transport and the walk to the throne room. You had nothing to say while Lady Sif scolded his reckless behavior, because how dare he run off to be with a pathetic mortal girl.

King Odin thanked you and your party as you returned Thor to the castle, but you were dismissed before the lectures began. You returned crestfallen to your chambers, collapsing onto your bed.

"What are your intentions with this mortal?" Odin demanded once he was alone with Thor and Frigga.

"She is but a friend," the blond replied.

"Then why are you so insistent on seeing her?"

"Do you want the truth?"

Odin nodded.

"You have decided that I am to marry Lady Sif," Thor began. "I must confess; I do not love her. She is a fierce warrior and a loyal companion, but she does not hold my heart."

"Then who does?" Queen Frigga asked.

"Another," he replied quickly. "Not Jane either. She is brilliant and kind, but she has another. She is simply a friend that I trust."

"Who is it that you love?" Odin asked.

Thor hesitated before whispering your name.

"(y/n)?" Frigga repeated with a smile. "Why did you not say before?"

"What difference does it make? I am still destined to marry Lady Sif."

"Perhaps not," Odin mused. "We selected Lady Sif because, as you said, she is a fierce warrior and loyal companion. She is perfectly fit to be Queen. However, Miss (y/n) is just as fierce and loyal."

"I see no reason that you cannot marry (y/n), if that is your wish," Frigga concluded.

Thor's baby blues lit up like fireworks. "You mean it? I can marry (y/n)?"

Frigga smiled while Odin simply nodded.

A knock on your door startled you from your self-pity, and you lazily dragged yourself out of bed. You dragged your wrist across your eyes, hoping to remove the traces of your crying session. You took in a deep breath and steeled yourself, prepared to hide all emotion from whoever was disturbing your wallowing.

"Can I help yo- oh…" You trailed off as you opened the door to reveal Thor. "What do you need, Prince?"

He winched. You often called him or Loki "Prince" as a tease, but the tone in your voice told him that your friendship with him was dwindling. "I… I have news."

"What news?" you inquired. "Is it time for you to wed Lady Sif? Or has the Allfather granted you permission to marry the mortal?"

"Neither. I do not love either of them."

A spark of hope ignited within you but you extinguished it with impassiveness. "And why are you telling me this?"

He dropped down to one knee, pulling a hand from behind his back. In his hand was a bouquet of (f/flowers) which he offered to you. You accepted them hesitantly, waiting for him to explain.

"(y/n)," he began, looking at you with more sincerity in his eyes than you'd ever seen, "I've been in love with you for years. I was always jealous of Loki, for I worried that you preferred him over me. I admire Lady Sif, but I never wanted to marry her. Since we were teenagers, I wanted it to be you. Jane is a loyal friend, but I never wanted to marry her, either. I tried to ignore my love for you, and she taught me that I should try and tell you how much I care for you. I have spoken to the Allfather, and he has granted me permission to take you as my bride, if you'll have me."

Your jaw had dropped by the end and you stared wordlessly at him. Your silence worried him and he stood, preparing to be rejected.

"Thor… I would be honored."

You'd never seen a bigger grin on his face as his arms wrapped around your waist and pulled you against his chest. You giggled as one hand reached up to cup your cheek. He pressed his lips to yours lovingly and you responded immediately.

You were wed the next afternoon. The entire kingdom attended, with Loki as the best man and Lady Sif as your Maid of Honor. Odin performed the ceremony himself and Frigga walked you down the aisle.

"You may now kiss the bride." As soon as the words left the King's mouth, warm hands encased your hips and warm lips claimed yours. Your hands rested on his chest as you returned the kiss passionately. The entire kingdom cheered at the union, but the audience faded out of your vision as you looked up at your prince.

"I love you, Thor."

"And I love you, (y/n)."


	137. I Can See Clearly Now - Loki

**I Can See Clearly Now**

Request for _harmony is a chibi_

**A/N:** Idea stolen from Jingle Banner.

Some of Loki's punishments had ended up more severe than being locked in Asgard's dungeons. In fact, Odin had decided against locking the trickster in Asgard at all. Given his apparent distaste for mortals, Odin banished him to live powerlessly on Midgard, along with all of his other penalties.

For his lies, his lips were to be sewn shut with thick black twine. The process felt like someone were ripping his lips apart, but he stayed quiet. He wouldn't diminish his pride over a little bit of torture.

For his deceit, his eyes were attacked by bulky birds, scratched beyond recognition. He couldn't see a thing, and without his magic, he had to learn to live like a blind mortal.

He spent the first few nights stumbling through the streets of (hometown), growling whenever someone offered assistance, because, in his own mind, he was a god and didn't need a pathetic human's help. People would scoff and saunter away offended, and it took a long time for Loki to give up enough of his pride to accept help. He couldn't see, he couldn't speak, and he had no idea where he was. He had nowhere to stay, and his new mortal body was howling in starvation.

He was slumped down against a brick wall when he finally accepted assistance.

"Hold out your hand," a soft voice said. He reluctantly complied, grumbling to himself.

"This is (y/n), she's a guide dog," the voice explained. The soft fur of your head touched his hand and he waited hesitantly. You tilted your head up, rubbing your nose into his palm.

"She will be your eyes and your voice," the voice continued. "She'll take very good care of you. I'm just moving out of my apartment and I can't take her with me, so I want to give her, and the apartment, to you."

Loki nodded stiffly, unsure of how else to respond.

"I'm sure you two will be happy together," the voice concluded before offering a goodbye and walking away.

You barked, licking the side of the god's hand. He tried to smirk, but even the slightest twitch irritated his stitches, so he let it go. You tilted your head and whimpered. You didn't know this man, but that twine through his lips had to hurt. And his eyes looked not only blind, but agitated. Infected, almost. It hurt your heart to see a human so in pain.

You barked again and jumped slightly, and after a few times he got the hint that he was supposed to stand. Taking your leash in your mouth, you nudged his hand with it until he grasped it. You began walking, slowly at first, to get him used to it. He followed hesitantly, upset that he still couldn't see. You picked up the pace slightly, walking at a normal speed, tail wagging happily.

In a few minutes, you were back at your apartment. Loki fumbled with the doorknob before managing to twist it and push the door open. You led him inside, giving him a tour. You let him get familiar with the kitchen, the living room, the bedroom, the bathroom, and all of the furniture arrangements. He flopped down on the couch in the living room and let out a sigh. You hopped on the couch beside him, resting your head in his lap. You let out a whimper, causing him to rest a hand on your head. Closing your eyes, you nudged his hand, rolling over onto your back. His other hand rested on your belly and rubbed gently, earning a contented bark from you. He soon fell asleep, head lolled back against the cushions and you snuggled comfortably against his abdomen.

It took Loki more time than he'd like to admit to adjust to his lack of sight. He often tripped over his own feet and stumbled into the side of the couch, followed by a loud grumble and a few Asgardian swear words. You would quirk your heart to the side, wanting nothing more than to help him.

You began barking when he got close to running into an object, and he would turn around to scold you for barking. After a few weeks, he realized that you were warning him, and he calmed down. He even smiled when you let out a yip, knowing that you were simply looking out for him.

He became protective of you as well. He always had to take you inside the stores with him, seeing as you were his guide dog. But he could hear the undertones of other people's comments, and he wondered why these strange mortals were so interested in a dog, but he didn't like it. He occasionally poked through the bystanders' minds, and then he heard the judging. They wondered why he deserved such a beautiful, loyal dog, and that bothered him. How dare they even think about him and his dog? You were _his_, and his alone.

Those thoughts occasionally got to him, when you were asleep on his lap and he was lying in bed, staring at the ceiling. Did he deserve you? Did he deserve a chance to get back on his feet? Did he even deserve to be alive after all that he did?

Sure, he was a confident god, but he had done so much wrong. And now he had you, and he wondered if it was all worth it. He had never felt remorse for his crimes against three different realms, but now he felt so possessive over you that he began to feel bad. He didn't regret what he did, but he wondered if he was worth a second chance? Surely Queen Frigga thought he was, and surely King Odin thought he wasn't. But he knew that more innocent citizens would side with Odin.

Of course, by morning, he would forget these self-loathing thoughts and be back to his cocky self.

You had a secret to hide, however. And you'd been careful to keep that secret from Loki, as much as you hated to. You only let yourself go when you knew he was asleep. He couldn't leave without you, so you had to make sure he was sound asleep.

You hadn't been so careful one morning. He was still asleep, and he'd had a late night, so you expected him to sleep in. You snuck into the bathroom and transformed, your four legs turning into two legs and two arms. Your fur shed and skin appeared, smooth and naked. You stood from your crouched position on the floor and combed your fingers through your (h/l) (h/c) locks, gently pushing through any tangles.

Loki awoke to the sound of the shower. He sat up immediately, alarmed when he couldn't feel your presence on the bed. Who in the Nine Realms would be in his shower?

He stood and held out his hands, feeling around to make sure he didn't bump into anything. He couldn't hear you barking to warn him, which didn't settle his nerves at all. Was he not in danger of tripping, or were you nowhere within his range?

He pushed open the bathroom door, and you froze.

"Who's in here?" he growled.

"Me…" you replied cautiously.

"Identify yourself."

"Loki, it's me, (y/n)."

"(y/n)?" he replied, confused. "Why are you in my shower?"

You turned off the water and pulled a towel off the rack, wrapping it around yourself. You stepped out onto the fluffy rug, tightening it upon seeing him with your human eyes. He was gorgeous, and you were naked.

"I know you can't see me-"

"How are you speaking to me? Have you always been able to speak?"

"I'm really a human. I turn into a guide dog to help people."

He hesitated, digesting the information. He stepped closer and reached out with a hand. "Can I… see you?"

You smiled and complied, grabbing his hand and resting it on your face. His other hand came up and rested in your still dripping wet hair. The hand on your face began to travel, ghosting over your eyes and forehead and nose, down to your lips and chin and neck. A blush claimed your cheeks as he stepped closer. You knew he couldn't see you, but you still felt unbelievably vulnerable under his gaze.

"You're beautiful," he breathed.

"What makes you say that?" you asked as one hand traveled down your shoulder.

"I can tell," he replied. His hands returned to your face, gently cupping your jaw and resting his forehead against yours. Your eyes fluttered closed as he leaned in, his lips brushing against yours. He closed the gap and you responded immediately, resting your hands on his chest. His arms wrapped around your lower back, pulling you close against his chest. Your arms wrapped around his neck as a soft sigh escaped your lips.

He pulled back, nose brushing against yours.

"This explains everything," he whispered.

"How so?"

"I felt so… protective over you. I couldn't explain why. I just had to keep you safe, and to myself." He paused to press another kiss to your lips. "I think I love you."

You grinned and returned the kiss, pulling him closer. "I think I love you too."


	138. Take Me Home - Clint

**Take Me Home**

Request for _Nova's Girl_

**A/N:** Co-written by ViolinFire14.

The battle of New York had destroyed half of the city. Half the buildings had collapsed, and some of those had maybe half the original structure left.

Dead bodies of the aliens that had ruthlessly attacked littered the ground, discarded as if their lives were worthless. The surviving citizens were helping clear away some of the rubble, whilst the Avengers were picking up large debris and tossing it into even larger truck beds.

Some members of the gang were also scouting the city, checking to see if there were any civilians that had gotten trapped amongst the rubble. So far, there had only been one or two. Nobody had seen any more yet, which was a relief.

You groaned in pain as you regained consciousness. You could not remember what had happened. You lifted your head slightly, struggling as though the weight of it was too much for a moment, and looked around.

You were inside a broken building, the lighting fairly dark, but there was enough light coming from outside shining through the large hole in the wall to see.

You tried sitting up but found you couldn't. You felt a heavy weight against your leg. Looking down, you saw the source of the problem was that a long beam was crushing it. You tried yelling for help, hoping someone would hear you.

Unfortunately, after half an hour of trying, nobody came. It was awfully silent, you thought to yourself. Tiredness suddenly hit you, and your world turned black as you let it pull you to sleep.

You jolted awake as you felt someone carrying you. You didn't remember feeling your body being moved, but it was nice to be carried in warm, strong arms. You opened your heavy eye lids, and peered up at your rescuer. His hair was quite short and dark brown. You couldn't quite see his face properly, which didn't help when trying to discover who it was.

You then realized you were being carried through long corridors with glass windows looking out onto the city. You heard a door opening and noticed you were being placed down onto a bed. The moment your head hit the pillow, you fell back into a slumber.

The next time you woke, you noticed you were not alone. The man with dark brown hair was sleeping in a sitting position by the bed. He looked exhausted. You shifted slightly, which made enough noise to make him wake up.

"Ah, you're awake," he greeted, his voice thick with sleep. "We weren't sure you'd made it."

"Make it from what?" you asked, your own voice scratchy from lack of use.

"You were trapped under debris, probably for a while," he explained. "You were halfway buried alive when I found you."

"Were you the one that carried me out?"

He nodded.

"Well… Thank you."

You began looking around, noting the grey walls and familiar black symbol printed in the center of the wall in front of you. Other than the off colors, it looked like a regular hospital room, with a large white bed and a small metal nightstand. The floors were polished tile and a large window sat in the middle of the wall to your left. Your savior, who you now recognized as the famous Hawkeye, was seated to your right, the door a few feet away from him.

"Where am I?" you asked.

"SHIELD's infirmary," he replied. "It was closer than the local hospital, and we needed to get you seen without being hounded by civilians."

"When can I go home?"

"Where do you live?"

You gave him your apartment and street names and he paled.

"That entire street has been destroyed," he said solemnly. "There's nothing left but crashed buildings and broken pavement."

An outward gasp left your lips and you felt your world crumbling. What would you do now? All of your belongings were in your apartment, save for what little you kept in your car. You had no clothes to change into, little money to your name, and nowhere to live.

"I'm sorry…" he admitted. "SHIELD can help you restart. You might have to help us out, but we won't make you work for us. We can help you get a place to live."

"I'd appreciate that," you nodded, your voice breaking. You couldn't believe everything was gone. You weren't a very materialistic person, but your entire life was in that apartment. You had no family here, no one to turn to.

Director Fury agreed to Clint's promise and made an agreement to help you get your life back. In exchange you'd assist him with filling out paperwork and filing mission reports from the other agents. For the time being, you were given a guest room in Stark Tower, and Tony Stark himself took you shopping for necessities. He bought you new clothes and toiletries, along with bedding and enough décor to make the guest room your own. You insisted that you didn't need materialistic items, only enough to keep yourself alive and clean, but he wouldn't hear of it. He and the other Avengers felt that you deserved to be comfortable.

Of course, the others questioned Clint's attachment to you. Why was he so interested in helping a random civilian? SHIELD would have helped anyone brought to their infirmary, but why was their number one archer so invested in your wellbeing?

They questioned him one night. The Avengers gathered in the rec room after you went to bed.

"What's so special about (y/n)?" Tony asked, sipping his drink.

"You're awfully attached, Clint," Natasha smirked.

The archer scrunched up his face and shook his head. "I'm not attached. I just want to help."

"You've never been this interested before," Tony reminded.

"You've spent all of your spare time with her," Bruce commented.

"Well I'm the one that saved her," he defended. "I'm allowed to be concerned."

"You're not concerned, Clint," Tony smirked. "You're infatuated."

"I think you love her," Steve smiled.

"You're all insane," Clint argued.

After a few weeks, Clint finally admitted that his friends had been right. You were all he could think about, whether it was thinking about your beauty, wondering how you were faring, or helping you get back on your feet.

You'd surprised him by asking him to teach you archery. You explained that you'd like a way to defend yourself, though deep down you wanted an excuse to spend time with him. He agreed immediately, seeming to be just as excited as you were.

You had several one-on-one training sessions. You weren't very good at first, so he stood behind you with his hands over yours, placing your fingers in the correct positions. You tried to ignore the increased beating of your heart as his chest pressed against your back.

You let out a squeal of delight as the arrow hit the bull's-eye, turning around in Clint's arms. You didn't give it a second thought as you wrapped your arms around his neck in a grateful hug. He hesitated in shock before wrapping his arms around your waist.

"Thank you for teaching me," you whispered, gasping when you realized your proximity. You looked up at him, arms still around him. He leaned forward, his forehead resting on yours.

"Can I be honest with you?" he asked.

You nodded.

"I think I've fallen for you."

You bit your lip and grinned. "I've fallen for you too."

His grin matched yours as he leaned in and claimed your lips. You didn't even care when you heard wolf whistles and applause from the doorway.


	139. High School Crush - Spiderman

**High School Crush**

Request for _Madness_

It was amazing how easy it was to conceal your inner super and lead on a normal life. You'd managed twelve years of public school and real friends, sleepovers and sharing lunches. No one suspected a thing.

You'd even had crushes and boyfriends. None of them had worked out – either they didn't share your feelings, or they were too immature for a high school relationship. You shrugged off every rejection and breakup, telling yourself that your guy was out there, and for now, you'd focus on your friends, your schoolwork, and graduation.

You developed a crush on a certain snarky brunette, with whom you shared almost every class. You were certain he had a thing for Gwen Stacey, the most beautiful girl in school, but that didn't stop you from being his friend.

You tried to ignore this growing crush, reminding yourself to focus on school and your secret life of helping innocent bystanders, and to not let yourself get distracted by a cute boy. But your hormones ignored your logical brain, and the next thing you knew, you found yourself volunteering to be Peter Parker's lab partner when the teacher informed the class that Gwen Stacey was out sick.

You suppressed a dance of joy that Gwen was temporarily out of the way and sauntered over to your friend's desk.

"Sorry about Gwen," you said half-heartedly. It was awful that she was sick, but you were reaping in the benefits. "I know you always choose her to be your partner."

"Hm?" he replied distractedly. He turned to look at you and cracked a smile. "Oh, yeah. It's probably just the flu."

You nodded, reminding yourself to be supportive. After all, you were his friend, and his happiness meant more to you than whether or not he returned your crush.

Weeks passed without an update on Gwen, leaving you to finish out the year as Peter's partner. You couldn't complain, though you were concerned about the girl's apparent disappearance.

You and Peter had grown closer. You liked to think you were great friends, as you spent all of your class time and spare time talking and laughing. You talked about anything and everything, from favorite foods to family life. You knew everything about each other. But while you were happy with this development, you couldn't help but wonder if you had a chance of being more than his friend.

You often wondered if you should come clean. You had superpowers that no one knew about, because no one understood. Your parents understood, for the most part, and they helped you keep it a secret. But it was exhausting hiding half of yourself from everyone. And if you were trying to be more than friends with Peter, shouldn't you let him in?

But what if he thought you were a freak? What if it ruined your chances forever? He didn't seem like the judgmental type, but maybe there was more to him than you knew.

You owed your life to Spiderman. When the Green Goblin went on a rampage, you were thrown off a building. You didn't know why the Goblin chose you as a hostage to get Spiderman's attention – did he know something you didn't?

When Spiderman refused to hand New York City over to the Goblin, he let go of your arm and let you fall from the roof of a twenty story building. Spiderman reacted in time and shot webs beneath you, creating a hammock for you to fall on.

When the fight was over and Green Goblin was no more, a large jet landed on the concrete and a dark-skinned man in a black trench coat stepped out. He greeted Spiderman with a nod before turning to you.

"Are you (y/n) (l/n)?" he asked.

You quirked a brow. "Yes. Who are you?"

He offered a hand. "Nick Fury, Director of SHIELD. I'm here to recruit the both of you."

"Recruit us for what?" you asked.

Spiderman looked at you and then at Fury. "Why her?"

"She's a rogue super we've been looking for. They call her the Siren," Fury explained.

"The Siren? Why?"

"I have powers of telepathy and persuasion," you replied. "I can kind of make the bad guys do whatever I want."

"Not to be rude, but why weren't you doing that to the Goblin?"

"I was a little busy being his hostage. Why did he take me, anyway?"

If Spidy hadn't been wearing his mask, his blush would be as dark as his suit.

"Enough with the questions," Fury said, cutting you off. "Follow me."

He took you both back to SHIELD headquarters and introduced you to all of the agents and the Avengers. He explained that you would be Avengers-in-training, and that you'd each be assigned to an Avenger.

You often trained together. You were assigned to Natasha and Peter to Clint. Natasha was the obvious choice being the only female on the team. She'd be able to teach you how to move like an assassin with a female body. You'd explained your powers to her, but you had to get relatively close to the enemy to use them. You tried them on her to test distances, and she showed you how to slink around without getting caught.

Clint had similar training techniques. While he specialized in long-range attacks with his bow, he and Natasha were trained together in hand-to-hand combat. Clint taught Peter how to sharpen his web-shooting when aiming at moving targets, as well as moving around like an assassin. It would help him dodge enemy attacks while shooting them.

One afternoon, you and Peter were to spar on your own to see how your progress was developing. You had a slight advantage as you could control him when he went to sling web at you, but your crush on him would let your mind wander and lower your guard. He'd hit you with his web a few times, but you'd managed to control him for a few moments.

"You two have done well," Natasha praised. "You're done for the day. Good job."

With that, she and Clint left you two alone.

You smiled softly at Peter, panting softly. You'd done a lot of running and jumping around during your sparring match.

"How long have you had your powers?" he asked, sitting on the bench.

"Forever, I guess," you replied, sitting beside him. "I noticed them when I was little, and I spent most of my teens trying to control them."

"They're really cool," he smiled.

You blushed lightly. "I can't believe I never realized you were Spiderman."

He laughed. "I tried to keep it that way."

A soft silence fell over you two as you fiddled with your fingernails. You wondered if you should make a move or just go back to your room.

A soft hand was placed on your cheek, turning your head. You looked up to meet Peter's eyes. Without making a sound, he leaned in, eyes fluttering closed. Your own eyes fell closed as he closed the gap between you. You melted against him with a soft sigh, leaning against his chest. His hand snaked to the back of your head and tangled in your hair. You responded to the kiss and placed a hand on his chest.

He pulled away with a smile and looked at you. "I've wanted to do that for a long time?"

"Really?" you responded softly.

"Since the beginning of the year."

You gently hit his arm.

"Ow!" he whined. "What was that for?"

"I've had a crush on you for two years. Why didn't you say anything?"

"Why didn't you?"

"I thought you were with Gwen…"

"She was always just a friend. She was actually pushing me to ask you out but I was too scared."

"The Great Spiderman, scared of asking a girl out?" you teased.

He laughed and kissed your head. "I thought you'd say no."

"Well you're stuck with me now," you said, sticking your tongue out.

He kissed your lips, resting a hand on your cheek. "Be my girlfriend?"

You grinned. "Of course."


	140. Good Bye Tony - Loki

**Good Bye Tony**

Request for _Jocelyn_

**A/N:** Mean Avenger. I apologize. It was part of the request. I chose the Avenger I thought would be the most likely.

Co-written by Blossom.

People on the outside think it's easy to recognize when you're in an abusive relationship, and that it's just as easy to leave.

People on the inside know better. Sometimes you don't realize it's an unhealthy situation, especially if you truly love your partner. And most of the time, it's hard to leave, either out of fear or guilt.

Many a time, the abusive partner bullies the victim, threatening to harm or even kill them if they leave or tell a third party about their situation. Just as often, the victim loves the abuser deep down, and they feel guilty just thinking about running out.

It's hard for the people on the outside to understand, and depending on the abuser, outsiders don't even know it's happening. The rest of the world may see the relationship as healthy, albeit slightly stressful, and have no idea what happens behind closed doors.

Even the most unassuming people can be abusive partners. They may be friendly and outgoing on the outside, but when they're alone with their significant other, their inner anger comes out and their restraints loosen.

One of those secretly abusive, unassuming people could even be an Avenger. And the helpless victim that was too afraid to leave him was you.

"(Y/N)! Get down here!" Tony screamed up the stairs. You slowly descended down the stairs to see Tony holding your phone.  
"So I was just sitting on the couch when your phone began to buzz. Being the loving boyfriend I am I decided to bring it to you. But my sweet (Y/N)..." Tony stepped forwards, cupping your face. You flinched, alcohol hinting in Tony's breath. "The contact name was (male name). You'd better not be cheating on me! Who is (male name)!?" Tony yelled, the hand cupping your cheek now roughly slapping you, throwing you down to the ground. Tony walked over, giving you a sharp kick in the back. You winced in pain.  
"I would never cheat on you Tony. You're my one and only." You whimpered as you were pulled from the ground.  
"Don't lie to me either!" Tony growled, throwing you against the wall.  
"Tony, please stop," you gasped. Tony growled again, picking up his empty vodka bottle and smashing it on the wall beside you. Glass hit you but none got stuck. Tony grabbed a piece and ran it down your arm, making you flinch as blood seeped from the cut.  
Much to your relief, a soft voice said from the doorway, "(Y/N)? Tony?"

You and Tony both turned your heads to find Loki in the doorway.

"Get out of here, Reindeer Games," the billionaire growled. This doesn't concern you."

"Are you hurting her?" Loki replied sullenly.

"That's none of your business!"

Loki stepped forward, his eyes dark, more frightening than Tony had ever been. The action caused Tony's possessive nature to grow, and his grip on your arm tightened. You bit your lip to suppress a whine as his thumb pressed into the wound.

"Let her go, Stark," Loki ordered.

"No," he replied. "She's my girlfriend. I'll hold her arm if I want to."

"Let. Her. Go." With every word, Loki stepped closer. His voice was angrily calm. It was much darker than you'd ever heard, and the chill that ran up your spine from hearing it was far from pleasant. The way he was looking at Tony scared you more than your boyfriend's yelling ever had.

"Back off, Loki," the billionaire growled, his hand still holding your arm.

In one swift movement the hand on your arm was gone, and Loki's hand was wrapped around Tony's throat. As he shoved the billionaire into the wall with a crashing _thud_, his free arm pushed you protectively behind him.

"Get to the infirmary," he said softer, turning his head towards you. You nodded and limped away, running into Steve on your way out. The blond lifted you into his arms and headed towards the nurse's office.

"If you ever hurt her again," Loki growled, his face inches away from Tony's, his slim fingers pressing into the billionaire's veins, "it will be the last thing you ever do. (Y/n) is a kind, innocent, beautiful woman, and she deserves the best, not some slimeball like you. Stay away from her or I'll put you in the hospital."

He let go and turned around, storming out as Tony slumped to the ground, holding his neck.

You sat in your hospital bed, leaning against the pillows and flipping through the TV channels. Your free hand was scooping pudding out of the bowl on the metal table beside you. All of your cuts had been bandaged and your bruises iced, and you were feeling much better as you snuggled into your blankets.

A soft knocking came on the doorframe and you turned your head. You offered a small smile as Loki sauntered into your room.

"How are you faring?" he asked, sitting in one of the uncomfortable plastic chairs by your bed.

"I'm good," you smiled. "Thank you."

"What for?"

"Saving me. I don't know what he would have done if you hadn't stopped him."

"You deserved it," he replied softly. "You shouldn't have been in that situation. It wasn't good for you."

You nodded, looking at your lap.

"You know none of it was your fault, right?" he asked, scooting his chair closer.

"What do you mean?" you asked, looking up at him.

"What he did to you. None of it was your fault. It was all him."

You nodded slowly. "I… I must have done something though, right? To make him so mad… He never seemed like that kind of person before we were dating."

"No, no, no," Loki replied, standing and leaning over your bed, wrapping you in a hug. "He hid his true colors from everyone. It had nothing to do with you. You're amazing."

You looked up at him. "Amazing?"

He smiled softly and kissed your forehead. "Amazing. Wonderful. Incredible. Perfect."

He pulled away and turned to leave when you grabbed his arm. He turned back to you with confused eyes.

"Stay with me?" you whispered. He smiled and sat on the bed beside you, wrapping an arm around your shoulders. Your curled into his side, resting your head on his chest.

"Thank you again," you whispered, closing your eyes.

"Anything for you," he whispered back, kissing your head.


	141. Rawr Means I Love You - Loki

**Rawr Means I Love You in Dinosaur**

Request for _Shadow_

**A/N:** I had so much fun writing this one. I was really excited when I got the request.

It had taken quite a bit of time and quite a lot of convincing for Loki to sit down and watch a movie with you. Despite his lack of godly powers and his sentence of banishment to live with a mortal, he still had his confident personality and dislike of all things Midgardian.

Except you, of course.

He had a soft spot for you, as much as he tried to deny it. At first he covered it up with extra feigned disinterest, pretending he didn't care that you came home safe or made enough dinner for the both of you or bought him new clothes. You continued to do nice things for him, because he was your guest, and if you were honest, you were harboring a crush.

You would sometimes catch him smiling softly when he thought you weren't looking. You'd face away from him, pretending to focus on the dishes or whatever task needed to be done, and you'd turn your head just enough to see him. He'd look down at the meal or the new gift in awe, wondering how and why a single mortal could care so much for a monster like him, and he'd let his lips quirk up in a soft smile.

It was when he found you injured on the sidewalk that he let down his walls and rushed to your aid. You'd been walking home from work – you liked to walk when the weather was nice – when you were mugged. Two fairly large men grabbed you, one trying to get handsy while the other combed through your purse. You told them both to shove it, and they got angry. The one robbing you gripped you by the hair while the handsy one sent a punch to your ribs.

Loki had been out taking a walk and familiarizing himself with your neighborhood when he heard you calling for help. He recognized your voice instantly and ran to see what the problem was. A growl left his throat as he saw the two men holding you down. He charged at them, ripping them away from you, throwing them into the street. He may not have his godly powers, but he had enough godly strength.

The men scampered away, bruised and whimpering. Loki's angry gaze softened as he turned to you, lying on the sidewalk. He knelt down and gingerly wrapped his arms around you, lifting you up. He cradled you against his chest and headed back to your apartment.

He tended to your wounds, having seen his chamber maids do it a hundred times. He gave you water and bread and sat with you, letting you rest your head in his lap. He ran his fingers through your hair to help you fall asleep, and as you succumbed to the soothing darkness, he whispered, "I love you."

As you got better, he asked you to be his girl, and vowed to never leave your side.

It was only because you were his girl that he was sitting on the couch with you now as you readied the movie. On the coffee table sat popcorn and brownies, along with mugs of tea. He had a sweet tooth, so as long as you gave him chocolate, he'd watch your favorite movie with you.

The bright grin that lit up your face at his agreement was simply a bonus.

"Why is a film about dinosaurs so entertaining?" he inquired. "I thought humans were afraid of dinosaurs."

"The fact that they're not around anymore makes it fun to watch. Dinosaurs are dangerous and exciting, but they're extinct, so we don't have to worry about them killing us," you explained.

He shrugged, not understanding, and wrapped an arm around you. You snuggled into his side as the movie started. This had been your favorite since you were a child. The idea of dinosaurs roaming the earth was frightening and exhilarating at the same time.

He smiled as your eyes glued to the screen. He loved seeing you so happy. And if he was the cause, or even got to be involved, he loved it even more.

You didn't expect him to enjoy _Jurassic Park_ so much.

"That was incredible!" he exclaimed. And he normally hated your movies. "So many people died! And that tyrannosaurus rex was terrifying!"

You giggled at his excitement. His next move surprised you.

He stood from the couch and smirked at you. He bent his arms and held them in front of his chest, bending his fingers as though they were claws. He curved his back and bent his knees, making him about an inch shorter. His mouth opened and out came a rather likened velociraptor sound. You stared at him in shock before bursting into laughter. He continued making the noise, slowly stepping towards you, jerking his head forwards in what looked like a mix of a raptor and a bird pecking at food.

Tears formed in the corners of your eyes as you giggled at his actions. He got close enough to lower himself onto the couch, turning his head jerking into chaste kisses on whatever part of your face he could reach. You lied down in a teasing attempt to run away, which only led to him leaning over you. He extended his arms and set his hands on either side of you for balance, continuing his lip assault on your face. He made the velociraptor screech in between kisses, pecking your nose and your forehead and your cheeks and your chin. When you laughter died down, you wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him down for a real kiss.

"Rawr," you murmured, kissing his nose.

"Rawr?" he questioned, tilting his head.

"'Rawr' means 'I love you' in dinosaur," you giggled, bringing his lips back to yours.


	142. That's My Girl - Dad Clint

**That's My Girl**

Request for _tinker bell_

**A/N:** Daddy/daughter fic. No romance.

I tried to make it different than the other Daddy!Clint x bullied!reader story.

This one doesn't focus so much on the Daddy!Clint part. He's only in the end really. Sorry.

Also I apologize for the lack of updates. They should be more often now. I was super busy between work and school but work is almost over so I should have more time.

Pathetic. Idiot. Loser. Useless. Worthless. Trash.

You'd heard it all before. The past three years of high school as well as three years of middle school had gotten you used to the harsh words from others. Spiteful comments from hateful girls didn't even faze you anymore. Your emotions had gone numb after so many years of pain. You learned how to close your heart to unfriendly people.

In sixth grade, when the judgments began, you confided in your father. He simply told you that those girls were stupid and jealous, and that you shouldn't listen to them. Not expecting a better answer from anyone else, you kept the rest of your bullying experiences to yourself.

A couple of times, your predator's had been caught by a staff member. You'd both be called into the office where the principal would hear both of your sides. If you were called in together, you'd keep quiet and agree with whatever the bully said. They'd only come after you worse if you didn't. If you were called in separately, you'd admit that the other did something wrong, and of course, when they got punished, they'd come after you again.

There was no winning for you.

One of your personality quirks that opened a world of bullying was that you were a bookworm. You always carried at least three books in your messenger bag for when you finished your classwork early or in case you had to wait somewhere for a ride or appointment. You preferred hardbacks as they were easier to fit in your bag without worrying that you were bending the cover. Paperbacks were so fragile that you left all of yours at home.

You could always be found reading about fairies or mermaids, vampires or demigods, mystery or fantasy. You loved losing yourself in the fanatical tales of romance and valor, danger and magic.

You'd always ask Thor or Loki to tell you stories of growing up in Asgard. Loki would embellish tales of learning magic and outwitting Thor, and the blond would excitedly recall a fight against another realm or a sparring match in the garden. Loki had even given you a few books of his own to keep you entertained while you were away from the Tower.

Alona, your biggest offender, loved to tease you for your love of other worlds. Whenever she found you with your nose in a book, she'd take action. Her favorite was to reach out her hands and close the book in your face, occasionally catching the tip of your nose but most of the time just startling you. She would also press on the back of the book to slam it into your face, or call you a nerd and snatch the book from your hands.

Her lackeys, Sandra and Lexi, would laugh like schoolgirls while Alona tormented you. So far, it hadn't led to violence. Alona and her girls would start with the book jokes, and when you were feeling particularly confident and ignored them, they brought out the big guns and told you how worthless and ugly you were.

You grew tired of their jests and jokes. Teachers interfering didn't deter them one bit. They just hid their attacks from prying eyes, often passing you notes or waiting until you were alone during a break.

You weren't an aggressive or confrontational person by nature. You were calm and happy, never minding homework and always wanting to read. Living with the Avengers- which no one knew about because who would believe you anyway?- hadn't changed your placid demeanor. You were always surrounded by chaos and tension, so you would sit in your room and lose yourself in your books.

One morning as you prepared for the day ahead, you realized that you'd finished all of your homework for the next week. Being a straight A student, you always finished your classwork early as well, so you often used the extra time in class to begin homework in case something happened at the Tower to make you lose time.

Proud of your efforts, you stuffed a couple extra hardback books into your messenger bag. It weighed it down a little, putting some extra pressure on your shoulder, but it would be worth it. Your arms were accustomed to carrying bits of your excessive collection.

You knew your extra fantasies would cause extra teasing. The lackeys always loved to pick on the nerds. You mused that it was because they were jealous. The jocks and preps often had to stay in for lunch or break because they'd spend too much class time chatting and bullying and never finish their work. They always targeted the good kids like you, the ones who finished early and either began homework or took the extra time for themselves.

You shrugged as you made your way to school. It wasn't your fault everyone else was so stupid and couldn't focus. You were a smart girl, and you liked to take advantage of that.

You really were tired. Three years of high school along with three solid years of middle school spent listening to their relentless torments and taunts. You'd gotten used to it enough that you could block them out, so long as they didn't snag the book you were reading. Of course, that was why you carried extras, but you certainly didn't like the idea of your precious book falling into their filthy hands. Who knew if you'd ever get it back? Books could be expensive, and you were very protective of your collection.

You finally snapped.

Alona and her team followed you to the outside picnic area where students were allowed to go during lunch or break. You had been trying all day to find some alone time to calm down, but they wouldn't let up. All of the pent up anger inside you that you'd pushed down because you were a good girl was bubbling to the surface. And it was all forming an arrow that pointed at Alona.

"Hey, nerd!" she sneered. "What are you reading today? A romance novel? You know you'll never get a boyfriend. Who would date a nerd like you?"

You didn't care much for romance or boys in real life. You were perfectly content reading about cutesy love stories and perfect first boyfriends. But you were so _tired_ of her comments. She always had to have something to say about everything.

"Hey, Alona," you called, standing from the spot you'd claimed on the bench.

That surprised her enough. You rarely responded to her comments, much less addressed her directly.

"You think you can just talk to me, you little-"

You'd slipped the strap of your bag over your shoulder and gripped it in both hands while she'd been talking. She was cut off as you raised it up and swung hard, turning your body as the bag collided with the side of her face. The sound of books against bone could be heard as she fell to the ground, clutching her cheek.

"You bitch!" she cried. "Who do you think you are?"

"Just shut up," you groaned, willingly following the principal to her office when you saw her disapproving glare.

They called your father down to the school, and everyone was in awe when one of Tony Stark's sleek black sports cars pulled up along the curb. Clint got out of the passenger's side– because Tony would never let someone else drive his baby– and came into the school.

"What happened?" he asked the principal, checking you over for injuries.

"I'm fine, Dad," you said quietly, hearing the gasps from the students eavesdropping from outside.

"Your daughter is unharmed," the principal stated. "However, she's in a lot of trouble."

"What happened?" Clint repeated.

"(y/n), would you care to explain?" the principal asked.

"It was Alona again," you shrugged. "I finally did something about it."

"What did you do?" Clint inquired, intrigued.

"She hit the girl upside the head with her book bag," the principal replied, clearly upset.

Clint tried to hide his smirk as he turned to you. "Didn't you take extra books to school today because of all your free time?"

"Yep," you nodded.

Clint's mind created the image of your bag full of hardback books hitting Alona in the face and he lost his resolve. He doubled over in his seat, hand on his stomach, howling with laughter.

"Mr. Barton, this is no laughing matter," the principal cried. "Your daughter injured another student. She needs to be punished!"

"Punish her however you like," Clint replied, trying to settle down. "Suspend her, give her extra work, hell you can even expel her if you want." He stood up, offering you a hand and pulling you up with him. "We're going to get ice cream."

With that, he wrapped an arm around your shoulders and led you out to Tony's car, while the principal fumed at her desk for losing the discussion.


	143. Modernize Me - Steve

**Modernize Me**

Request for _Random_

**A/N:** So in the request you mentioned the reader being Australian. I don't know a ton about that except what I've heard in interviews and I didn't want to be offensive so there isn't much about it in the shot.

Steve was adjusting surprisingly well to modern life; as good as could be expected for someone who was frozen in ice. He retained his gentlemanly charm, though he was a bit protective. He was defensive, but not confrontational. He kept an eye on you, always wanting to keep you safe.

Overall, he was adjusting. Most men disgusted him, given his views and beliefs. He'd seen so many guys mistreat their women as he was recreating his life in New York. He'd defended so many women when their men got aggressive, which gained him quite a following. Young women would approach him in the street or at the store and thank him, not for the first time, for whatever he did for them.

His biggest issue was technology. Electronics had come a long way since the 1940s, and the poor super soldier wasn't used to it. He could wire up a radio faster than you could say "Go," but it took him fifteen minutes to turn on a DVD player. You found his trials to be rather cute and fun to watch, much to his dismay. He felt completely helpless using anything more complex than the toaster. Kitchen applications seemed to be more manageable, as they had fewer buttons and were less high-tech than most entertainment systems. Plus, it was his apartment, so he had managed to buy older appliances, like his microwave and his toaster and his basic glass coffee pot. VCRs were pretty simple, but not many stores sold VHS tapes anymore, so he eventually had to upgrade to a DVD player. He kept his old VCR for his and your collections – plus it was the only one he could actually use.

He was also used to TVs having knobs, not tiny buttons. You'd convinced him to buy a bigger TV than the one he had. It wasn't a fancy flat screen or anything, but it was a decent size and didn't take up too much room. It came with a remote, which also confused the soldier.

"It's so you can adjust the channel or volume," you'd explained.

"But there are buttons on the television," he'd replied. "Can't I just use those?"

"With the remote you don't have to get up."

"…People are so lazy nowadays."

You were there through all of his plights. You helped him get accustomed to modern day New York, explaining how things had changed and helping him understand the new ways of the world. You were his best friend; he trusted you above anyone else. He liked the Avengers, sure, but he wasn't too sure about SHIELD. They basically did the same things as Hydra, but under the justification that they're on the side of the government and the people, so it was okay. Being the gentleman soldier he was, Steve wasn't too fond of that.

The other supers hadn't given him any reason to dislike them. They were just more modern, and he misunderstood a lot of things. He sometimes felt at ease with Thor, who didn't understand Midgardian concepts, but Thor was understandable because he wasn't from Midgard.

Steve had been best friends with Tony's father, and Tony wasn't terribly nice to him for that. The innocent blond also resented the way Tony had treated women until Pepper settled him down. Tony was the type of man Steve didn't like, even if Howard had been his friend.

Clint kept to himself or Natasha, but his sense of humor often rivaled Tony's. Steve didn't understand how men today could be so disrespectful. Nat appreciated his gentlemanly nature, as did Pepper and Maria, but they were more your friends than his.

He liked Bruce. The doctor was calm and friendly, and he seemed to have a more humble view on things. Perhaps it was because of the Other Guy and him thinking himself a monster. Steve didn't have deep and meaningful conversations with the doctor, but they could chat better than he could with the other members of the team. Bruce was kind and quiet and didn't expect a lot from other people. Steve enjoyed his placid demeanor and lack of judgment.

You would often have movie nights with the super soldier after convincing him that he needed to watch more movies. He knew of a few from his time, like _The Wizard of Oz_ and _Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs_. He enjoyed those lighthearted, feel-good films. Many people suggested movies for him to see, so you would rent the ones you didn't already own and go spend the night at his apartment.

There would be popcorn and cookies and soda like you were a couple of teenagers, and you would smile fondly when he got really into the movie and began truly enjoying himself. You enjoyed watching how his eyes lit up when he finally understood a reference.

One night you went to his apartment for a movie night, and he was not having a good day.

Tony had decided that, to fully enjoy modern day films, Steve needed a Blu-ray player. He bought it and set it up, giving the poor soldier no warning or time to protest, or even instructions on how to control it.

So when you arrived at his apartment with a stack of movies under your arm, you opened the door to a loud cry of frustration.

"Steve?" you called, gently pushing past the door. Though he was facing away from you, you could clearly see his position. He was seated on the couch with his feet on the floor and his elbows resting on his knees. His forehead rested on his palms as his fingers dug into his hair. His breath came in irritated pants as the TV sat innocently on the shelf, displaying a blue screen and awaiting further instructions.

"Hey," he mumbled, not looking up. You set the DVDs on the coffee table as you sat beside him. You placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to get his attention.

"What is it?" you asked. "What's wrong?"

"Tony," he groaned.

"What did he do?" you pressed gently.

"He bought me a new DVD player and set it up and didn't tell me how to do anything with it so I don't know what any of the buttons mean," he sighed.

Your heart broke for him. You knew how much he hated not understanding technology. You pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek and asked where the remote was.

He offered a grunt of annoyance and a head jerk behind him. You stood and found the remote lying on the floor where it must have been thrown in a fit of anger. You suppressed a giggle at the mental image of Steve throwing a remote and bent down to pick it up. You then returned to your seat beside him and smiled sweetly.

"Come on," you whispered, reaching up to pull one of his hands away from his face. He watched from the corner of his eye as you held his hand in your own and interlaced your fingers. It was something you did often to calm him. You then pointed the remote at the DVD player which sat atop the TV and pressed "Play." It began its roll of previews and FBI warnings and finally got the menu.

"It's just a fancier DVD player," you stated, leaning against his shoulder. "I can unhook it and put your old one back up tomorrow if you want."

He smiled softly. "I'd like that."

You smiled and leaned back against the couch as the movie started.

About halfway through the movie Steve's focus was deterred. He stared at you, wondering how such a wonderful, beautiful girl could be so kind to him.

You caught his stare from the corner of your eye and turned to face him. "What is it?"

He leaned in closer, placing a hand on your cheek. You smiled and leaned into his touch, looking up at him. His eyes were full of admiration and love as they gazed into yours.

"Can I kiss you?" he whispered, his lips inches away from yours. You could barely manage a nod as he closed the gap, warmth flooding your lips. Your arms wrapped around his neck as your fingers tangled in his hair. His arms held your waist securely. A soft sigh escaped your lips as he pulled away, resting his forehead against yours. You smiled up at him, resting a hand on his cheek.

"I love you, (y/n)."

You bit your lip and smiled, kissing his nose. "I love you too, Steve."


	144. Peppermint Kisses - Bruce

**Peppermint Kisses**

Request for _Courtney_

**A/N:** So I had absolutely no ideas but given that there are far fewer Bruce stories than the other guys I really wanted to write it. So I admit that I Googled "one shot story plots" and found Creative Writing Now ( ) and the first list was called "Three Elements." It gives three random aspects of a story that you're supposed to combine and when I read this one it stuck out. So the prompt is "a broken wristwatch, peppermints, and a hug that goes too far."

I find it very convenient that most of the people sending requests on are guests so I can't directly reply and remind them that requests are closed. I understand that a lot of you want male readers and if requests were open I'd be totally down for that, but none have been requested and there's nothing I can do now.

Bruce was a wreck.

All of his training and experience in the science fields were failing him, and he never needed them more.

He stared down at the pieces of his favorite wristwatch, scattered on the work table like cookie crumbs. A few wires here, a screw there. The front of the watch remained intact, but that meant nothing if he couldn't get the hands working again.

He let out a growl of frustration that slowly slipped into a whimper of despair as he sunk down on his stool. He rested his elbows on the cool metal table and cupped his forehead in his palms. This wristwatch was his most prized possession, and now it was in broken pieces.

It had been his mother's. It was her most prized possession, aside from Bruce himself. The young boy had never seen her without it, and when she died, (1) she'd willed it to him so he'd always have a piece of her. He was so honored to have it that he only took it off to shower, and he made sure it was with him at all times.

But now it was worthless. No, not worthless. Just useless. Sure, the wristwatch meant just as much if it didn't properly tell time, but he had panicked upon discovering that it was no longer functioning, and now it was too late to accept it as it was.

The Other Guy did not accept the watch's decision to cease working. Bruce had tried to remain calm, but the Other Guy had something to say about it. His large green hand clenched around the innocent watch and squeezed, immediately shattering it to bits. By the time Bruce got himself back, there was nothing he could do. The watch refused to function.

You were the one he always went to when he was having a bad day. When his mother died, you were there to comfort him. Whenever he came home from a battle to save New York, he called you to hang out and wind down. You were the only one that could calm the Other Guy before he broke something.

So, naturally, he called you to come over when he realized he couldn't fix the watch.

You came over immediately. You brought the small amount of tools you owned, a couple of feel-good Disney movies, and a bag of peppermint candies. You knew how to cheer Bruce up.

"Thanks for coming," he smiled, pulling you into a hug when you came inside.

"Anytime," you replied, walking into the living room. You set the candies on the counter and put in _The Lion King_. Bruce brought the pieces of the watch and his tools into the living room, placing them on the coffee table. You sat on the floor in front of the table and laid out your own tools, getting to work. Bruce grabbed the candies from the counter and sat on the couch to watch.

About an hour later, while Bruce was completely invested in the movie, you let out a triumphant cry. His attention turned to you as you held up the newly patched together and completely functional watch. The grin that split his lips couldn't have been bigger as he reached across the table and took the watch from your hand, examining it. Staring at it, he discovered that the hands worked just like new, and he inspected the clasp to find that it still fit his wrist perfectly. He held out his wrist, silently requesting you to attach it. You nodded with a soft smile, holding the watch around his wrist and clasping it together.

You loved the smile stuck on his lips as he admired his newly fixed watch. You knew how much it meant to him, having been his mother's. You sat on the couch beside him as the movie continued, leaning into his side. He popped a few peppermint candies into his mouth and wrapped an arm around you, holding you close.

When the movie ended, you stood and packed up your tools. He gathered his own and set them on the kitchen counter to be put away later.

After packing up your movies, you turned to leave when a hand grabbed your wrist. You turned to face Bruce with a sweet smile, brows furrowing in concern as he pulled you into a tight hug. You wrapped your arms around his back as his secured around your waist.

"What is it?" you whispered, carding your fingers through his hair. His nose buried in your shoulder as a sigh escaped his lips.

"Thank you," he murmured against your shirt.

"Of course," you replied with a smile. "Anything for you."

You moved to pull away, but he only pulled you closer. After the initial shock, your smile grew. You moved back to sit on the couch, keeping your arms around him. You ended up lying down with him beside you, his head on your chest and his arms holding you close.

"I'll always be here," you whispered, kissing his head.

"Thank you," he whispered, untangling himself enough to prop himself up on his elbows and look at you.

"Feel better?" you asked gently.

"Much," he smiled.

His eyes gazed into yours, brown meeting (e/c), both full of love and loyalty. He slowly leaned down, his nose brushing against yours. You used your hand in his hair to pull him down closer, closing the gap. His lips melded against yours perfectly, like pieces of a jigsaw. His tongue slid across your lower lip, seeing entrance which you happily granted. You smirked at the taste of peppermint on his tongue. You would always associate him with peppermints.

He pulled away with a smile, one hand reaching up to caress your cheek. You leaned into his touch with a smile, pulling him down for another kiss.

(1) I know really nothing about Bruce's backstory so for the sake of this story his mother is dead. I'm not asking for details about his backstory, I'm just adding this in case you nitpickers get antsy.


	145. I Hope That You Remember Me - Clint

**I Hope That You Remember Me**

Request for _Thalia_

**A/N:** Ha. I've used one song for three different titles.

You were so relieved when your favorite archer opened his eyes, reassuring you that he had survived the explosion.

The last mission had not gone as planned. Being a low grade agent, you were instructed with filing reports and computer maintenance while Agents Barton and Romanoff went out on the field. You didn't mind; it was safer, and you rather enjoyed reviewing the mission reports to ensure that everything had gone well.

Clint and Natasha were sent with a crew of relatively new agents on a retrieval mission. It was simple and low risk. There were only a couple of guards watching the doors, and the inside seemed clean enough. Clint and Nat were sent in first while the others waited at the rendezvous point. They took out the guards easily, Clint shooting them from afar with his arrows before Nat crept up behind them and knocked them unconscious.

The issue had occurred once they got inside the warehouse. They called in the other agents, assuming the coast was clear. But SHIELD's systems hadn't detected the dozens of booby-traps that littered the warehouse, and several of them were explosive.

Clint's clunky boots tripped an invisible wire, and within seconds the entire area was on fire. A flame rippled across the floor and spread to the various wires littering the room. The wires ignited the complex systems of computers, all of them combusting simultaneously. The new agents didn't survive, not having the experience to know how to get out. Nat and Clint managed to stumble outside and collapse on the ground, keeping them alive until SHIELD's recovery copter arrived.

You stayed by Clint's bed side until he awoke. You two had been dating for two years, and he had just proposed to you one week previous. Just before he had been sent away, you'd bought a certain plastic stick at the drug store and used it properly, nearly fainting when the small digital screen showed two pink lines. You hadn't had time to tell Clint the good news, and now you had to wonder if he was even alive.

You nearly cried when his eyes opened and he began looking around. He shifted and tried to sit, restricted by pain and bandages.

"Be careful," you warned sweetly, reaching out to steady him. To your dismay, he shifted away.

"I'm fine, lady," he grumbled.

Lady? He'd never called you "lady," unless he was teasing.

"I'm just trying to help," you replied softly, backing away. Perhaps he was just grouchy, having just woken up.

"I don't need your help," he stated. "Who are you, anyway?"

A startled gasp left you as you stared at him. "What are you talking about? I'm your fiancée."

He snorted a laugh. "I don't have a fiancée."

Tony and Steve knocked on the doorframe, asking if they could come in. You turned away from Clint with tears in your eyes and ran out the door.

Tony and Steve looked at each other and then at Clint, wondering what happened.

"He didn't remember you?" Maria clarified.

You sniffled and shook your head. "He told me to leave him alone, and he said that he doesn't have a fiancée."

Pepper wrapped you in a hug while Maria took your empty teacup and refilled it with steamy water. She placed a bag of chamomile tea inside before handing it back to you.

"I'm sure it's only temporary," Pepper tried to assure you.

"Yeah," Maria agreed. "He'll be better in no time."

"What if he isn't?" you whispered. "What if it's permanent?"

"We'll get Bruce to check it out for you," Pepper promised. "Maybe he knows how to jog Clint's memory."

You nodded and closed your eyes with a whimper, leaning against her shoulder as more tears fell.

A week passed and no progress had been made.

Bruce and the others tried to convince Clint of his relationship with you, but nothing sparked his memory. He wasn't so much refusing the idea as simply not recalling anything from it. Every day broke your heart more and more. They all showed him pictures of you two together, played videos from past parties, and even gave him your engagement ring. He didn't recognize any of it, and that tore you apart.

You would often retreat to your room after another bout of bad news, wanting nothing more than to curl into your blankets and cry yourself to sleep. You knew there were healthier ways to spend your time, such as SHIELD work, but you could hardly pull yourself out of bed. It seemed like Clint would never remember you… What were you going to do about the baby?

You'd told the girls. They offered to throw you a shower, but it didn't feel right without Clint involved. The boys didn't even know yet. You had been too depressed to tell them.

"Maybe you can talk to him," Tony suggested as you sat silently at the kitchen table.

"He doesn't want to see me," you replied emotionlessly.

"It might help," Steve reasoned, sitting beside you. "It's one thing to hear about it from us. It might help if he hears it from you."

"Has he asked to see or talk to me since you told him we were supposed to be together?" you asked, looking into his eyes. "No, he hasn't. That means he doesn't care. It's over."

You stood abruptly and stormed out, heading to your room for more self-pity.

Pepper sighed and sat on Tony's lap. "I feel so bad for her."

"Me too," Steve noted. "I wish we could help."

"We need to get her to talk to him," Maria insisted. "I really think hearing it from her will spark something."

Steve nodded in agreement. "She doesn't want to, though."

"We'll have to make her, then," Tony sighed.

"I'll talk to her," Pepper offered. "Woman to woman. I might be able to reason with her."

After several hours and another crying session, Pepper convinced you to try and talk to Clint. You were reluctant and tried to turn around several times, but she kept an arm around your shoulders and led you to his hospital room.

You'd visited Natasha a couple of times, carefully bypassing Clint's room so you didn't have to face the rejection. Even Nat tried to convince you to talk to him, but it always ended in tears and disagreement.

You knocked softly on the door, wanting nothing more than to turn away but Pepper held you in place. Clint looked up from the pile of photos in his lap and quickly looked back down.

"I told you this was a bad idea," you whispered in a final attempt to leave.

"No, it isn't," Pepper argued. "Now get in there."

She left you alone to stand awkwardly in the doorway.

"You can come in," he stated, not looking up again.

You shuffled in, sitting in one of the hard plastic chairs. You chose the one furthest away from the bed. You'd never felt more rejected as you absent-mindedly placed a hand on your belly.

He noticed your fidgeting and raised a brow. "Why do you keep rubbing your stomach?"

A blush heated your cheeks. "It's nothing. Just a stomach ache."

He eyed you for a moment before returning to the photos. "I don't recognize any of these people."

"That's unfortunate," you mumbled.

"Aren't we supposed to be dating?" he commented.

You cringed. Dating. As if that was all there was. "Yeah," you sighed.

He turned his attention to you as you stared down at your lap, fidgeting your thumbs and occasionally touching your belly. "It's a shame I don't remember. You're cute."

A flattered spark ignited in your chest, but you pushed it back. Calling you cute didn't mean he remembered anything.

"Do you remember anything? Your job, your family…?"

He shook his head. "Nothing seems familiar."

You let out a sigh and stood up, preparing to leave.

"You can stay," he called from his bed.

You turned to look at him. "Is that for my benefit or yours?"

He looked up and met your eyes for a moment. "Stay."

You hesitantly turned back and returned to the chair, wondering why he wanted you to stay.

"Come here," he requested, his eyes settling on a photo of the two of you from your one year anniversary.

You complied, gently sitting on the edge of the bed. He turned the photo for you to see and you bit back a smile.

"There's a story behind this," he guessed.

"Yeah, there is…"

"Care to tell it?"

"It was our one year anniversary," you explained. "We were both really busy with work. I had a ton of reports to file and you were preparing for a mission. Everyone else had offered us congratulations but you hadn't said a word, so I assumed you forgot. I tried not to get upset, because we were so busy, and it's hard to hold a relationship in this kind of job." You offered him a sad smile before continuing. "But you didn't forget. You had done all of your mission preparations early so you could plan a romantic surprise for me. You borrowed one of the spare rooms in the Tower and set up a table with candles and roses and you cooked me dinner. You even convinced Fury to let me get off early so we could spend the entire evening together."

He simply stared at you as you looked down at your lap. He reached out a hand, gently caressing your cheek. Your head shot up in surprise as he cupped your face.

"That sounds really familiar," he whispered. "Come closer."

You softly scooted closer, unsure of how close he wanted you to get. He leaned forward, his hand still on your cheek. His breath ghosted over your lips as his nose brushed against yours. Before you could ask what he was doing, his lips crashed against yours, melding together perfectly. You melted against him, unable to stop yourself. You'd missed this so much.

When he pulled away, he leaned his forehead on yours and gazed into your eyes. "I remember you," he whispered.

"What?" you gasped, staring up at him.

"I remember you," he repeated, wrapping his arms around your waist and pulling you in for another kiss.

"You're pregnant?" he asked as you lay beside him. You snuggled into his side, telling him stories of your lives together and trying to jog his memory.

You nodded with a soft smile, nibbling your lower lip.

"And it's mine?" he asked.

"Of course it's yours," you replied with a slight giggle.

His lips pressed against your forehead as he pulled you closer.

The rest of the team came by to offer you congratulations, both for him regaining his memory and for the addition to your family.

And as soon as Clint and Natasha were out of the infirmary, the entire team threw you a baby shower.


	146. Call Me Maybe - Steve

**Call Me Maybe**

Request for _npetfan_

**A/N:** Co-written by Blossom.

You were a peaceful person.  
Early in the morning, when the sun had just risen, you loved to go for long strolls around the park. You'd then sit on a bench beside the pond and stare over the beautiful water.  
It was so quiet, a time where the sky was beautiful colors and everyone was probably still in bed. It was a chance to be as true to yourself as you want, as if nobody was watching, as if you were the only person in the world.  
It was on one of these strolls, where you were sat by the pond, when you realized you weren't the only person awake. A tall, muscular blond man also seemed to enjoy leisurely strolls around the pond. Often he acknowledged your presence with a soft smile and a mumbled "Hi".  
You were aching to talk to him.  
The next day you decided to speak to him and find out about his life. By the time you reached the pond though, a sight met you.  
The man was surrounded by a mob of girls, who had clearly got wind of his early morning schedule. You wondered why you hadn't expected it. After all, you knew who he was. He was Steve Rogers; Captain America. He had a hoard of beautiful fans waiting to bend over backwards to make him happy – why would he settle with you?

You let out a soft sigh as you realized there was no way of getting close enough to talk to him. Those fangirls could be vicious. They'd never let you get close. And in the chaos of screaming girls, Steve would probably think you were just another one of them, nothing special.

You were about to walk away and continue your morning in solitude, but you stopped to look up at his handsome face one more time. Upon doing so you discover that while he smiles pleasantly to appease his fans, you can see the discomfort in his eyes. He seems to want nothing more than to run away and regain his freedom, but if there's one thing anyone knows about Steve Rogers, it's that he's a gentleman. He's far too polite to risk offending his fans by running away.

So he's stuck.

An idea formulated in your head. You had a plan to help the super soldier out of his current predicament. It would get him away from the hoard and, perhaps, strike up a conversation with the gorgeous blond.

You took a breath, preparing yourself for your plan. It took a bigger amount of confidence than you generally had, especially when it came to approaching a celebrity. Putting on a sweet smile, you sauntered up to Steve and his fangirls, swaying your hips tauntingly.

"There you are, sweetie," you cooed, walking right up to the super soldier and placing your hands on his chest. You let your head rest on his shoulder as you smiled up at him. "I've been looking for you. I thought we were going to breakfast."

He faltered slightly, and for a moment you wondered if he'd rat you out and not take the help. But instead he smiled and wrapped an arm around your waist, and you ignored the chill that crawled up your spine. "Of course, honey. I just wanted to go for a run first."

"That's my Steve," you replied. "All about fitness."

"_Your_ Steve?" one of the girls questioned.

"_My_ Steve," you emphasized, turning to look at them.

A mixed chorus of "Aww" and "What the hell?" rang through the crowd. Some faces showed honest disappointment while others held an antagonizing glare. You could tell some of the more possessive fans didn't believe you, but you continued to smile sweetly at Steve as though it were real.

"Come on, hun," he said, returning the smile. "Sorry, girls. We have to get going."

More disappointed noises came from the crowd as Steve tightened his arm around your shoulders and began walking away. You wrapped an arm around his waist in return, keeping him close until you were far enough away that the girls couldn't see.

You turned the corner, following his lead. Looking over your shoulder, you saw that the crowd had gone their separate ways, giving up on chasing Steve Rogers.

"Thanks for that," he said softly, turning to face you.

"I hope it wasn't weird," you replied, looking down at your feet. "It just looked like you could use some help making them go away. Pretending you're taken usually works."

"I should repay you," he said. "I need to thank you somehow."

"You played along and let me help," you smiled. "That's thanks enough."

You turned to leave, figuring it would be better than to wait for him to reject you. A hand on your wrist caught your attention, making you turn around. You looked up to find him looking softly at you, eyes full of admiration and hope.

"I was thinking… maybe I could take you out for coffee?" he asked slowly, as though he were afraid you'd run away.

A blush claimed your cheeks as you nodded. "That sounds nice."

His eyes lit up like fireworks. "When?"

You nibbled your lower lip slyly. "I'm free now."

You two walked to the local coffee shop, deciding to get your drinks and then go for a walk through the park. It was a nice sunny day, though a little chilly; perfect for coffee and bonding. You found that you had a lot in common with the soldier, from personality quirks to eating habits. You both loved to go for walks or runs through town, early in the morning when the rest of New York had yet to rise. You both preferred old time music and movies to what was popular now.

You found a wooden bench to sit on and finish your coffees, watching the sun rise higher in the sky. You felt strangely comfortable beside him, as though you'd been friends for years. Now that you'd had a proper conversation, it didn't feel like he was a celebrity. You felt like you belonged here, by his side, sharing stories and longing gazes.

A loud chirping broke your train of thought, and Steve dug his old-fashioned Nokia from the pocket of his sweatpants. Pressing a few buttons, he discovered that he had a text from one of the Avengers. He turned to you with apologetic disappointment. "I have to go."

You nodded softly in understanding. "Can we do this again?"

He smiled and handed you his phone to add your number. After doing so you handed it back, looking up at him. He stood, pulling you up with him. His hand softly held yours, showing no sign of wanting to let go. You made no move to pull back.

His other hand reached up, gently dragging a finger across your jaw. It then slid up to cup your cheek and you leaned into his touch. He stepped closer, bending forward slightly, leaning closer until his forehead touched yours. You tilted your head up to meet his eyes, suddenly aware of how close he was. His eyes slowly slid closed as he closed the gap between you. Your lips melded together perfectly, and you wrapped your free arm around his neck. He untangled your hands, wrapping both his arms around your waist. He used the movement to pull you against his chest, tilting his head to deepen the kiss.

You let out a soft sigh as you pulled away for air. Your hand was still tangled in his hair as you smiled up at him.

"I definitely want to see you again," he whispered, pressing a kiss to your nose.

"Call me then?" you asked.

"Absolutely." With one last kiss to your lips he let go of your waist, whispering a soft "Goodbye" before turning to make his way to the Tower.


	147. Kiss The Girl - Bucky

Request for _ms howlter follows back_

**A/N:** Co-written by Blossom.

You had always loved movies. You grew up watching Disney classics like _Sleeping Beauty_ and _101 _Dalmatians. You still watched your childhood favorites, though now you had developed a taste for fantasy and adventure, like _Fifth Element_ or _The Hobbit_. Sometimes though, you did get rather lonely, so often you'd ask one of your Avenger friends if they wanted to join you.  
On this specific day you had planned to be alone, and were standing by the DVD cabinet trying to pick your movie when Bucky walked in.  
"Hey (Y/N)," he said softly. You turned.  
"Oh, hey Buck. I was just about to watch a movie. Do you want to join me?" You smiled, gesturing to the DVD in your hand; _The Little Mermaid._  
"I have nothing better to do," Bucky shrugged.  
You walked over to the DVD player and slipped the disc in before sitting on the couch with Bucky. You were at opposite ends, but what you didn't notice was Bucky sliding closer, inch by inch, while you were too absorbed in the movie. "Under the Sea" began you play and you sang along, instantly reminded of your childhood. You would put on your princess dress and use your hairbrush as a microphone, dancing around the living room to your _Disney Sing-Alongs _tape. Your favorites had always been "Under the Sea" and "I Won't Say (I'm in Love)."

Bucky smiled as your inner child came out. He had never seen you so genuinely happy. The Avengers had been under a lot of stress lately. There had been several attacks in the area, and there was a lot of destruction for the team to clean up. SHIELD was extremely busy with reports and the team hardly had any downtime.

It got to the scene where Ariel and her father were fighting, and you leaned forward slightly, sucked into the scene. It had always been intense for you, ever since you were little. You didn't always get along with your own father, so father-daughter relationships always caught your attention.

Bucky noticed your change in attitude and scooted close enough that your hips touched. He wrapped an arm around your shoulders, slowly pulling you into his side. You snuggled into him absent-mindedly, eyes still glued to the screen. You let out a sigh as Ariel swam off crying, leaning back against the couch.

"Are you alright?" Bucky asked as your demeanor remained emotional and passive, as though you weren't enjoying the movie as much as you were a few minutes ago.

"Hm?" you hummed in reply, turning to look at him.

"Are you okay?" he repeated, tilting his head adorably, brows furrowing in concern.

You plastered on a smile. "I'm fine. It's just the emotional scene."

"Are you sure that's all?" he clarified.

"It just reminds me of home," you admitted with a sigh. "My dad and I didn't always get along."

"I'm sorry to hear that," he murmured as you turned back to the movie.

You were then aware of the close proximity and the soldier's arm around you. A blush stained your cheeks as you wondered if he even knew what he was doing. Nonetheless you leaned into his side, enjoying the moment while it lasted.

You ended up falling asleep on the couch, snuggled contently into Bucky's side. His arm only tightened around you as he wondered if you were aware of your position. He pressed a gentle kiss to your head as it rested on his shoulder. You turned your body, curling your knees up to your chest. He slipped an arm under your legs, stretching them out across his lap. You hummed contently, approving the adjustment, snuggling closer. Your nose burrowed in his neck and he stiffened noticeably.

"You two look cozy," a familiar voice teased. Bucky blushed as he looked up at Steve.

"She fell asleep," he mumbled.

"I see that," the blond smiled. "Have you told her yet?"

The brunette shook his head. "I don't want to be too forward."

"She's asleep in your lap," Steve noticed. "I don't think asking her on a date is any more forward."

Bucky looked down at you, admiring your peaceful face and the small smile on your lips. He nodded, more to himself than to you or Steve. He would make a move when you woke.

You let out a soft noise as you stretched out your legs. Your eyes slowly fluttered open and looked around, taking in your surroundings. You noticed that you were still on the plush couch in front of the flat screen TV; where you had been for your movie night. Your cheeks burned brightly as you looked up to find that you were still snuggled on Bucky's lap. He seemed not to mind as he looked at the TV, having restarted _The Little Mermaid_. You wondered if he really liked the movie or if he simply didn't want to wake you in the process of picking a new one.

He felt you shift against him and looked down at you, smiling softly. He pressed a kiss to your forehead and kept you close, his arm still holding your shoulders.

"Morning, Sunshine," he smiled.

"Morning," you whispered. "I slept all night?"

He nodded. "You were pretty tired."

"You didn't mind?" you asked, tilting your head. "Didn't you get uncomfortable?"

"I had to adjust a little bit," he shrugged. "But you're really light. You're easy to cuddle with."

A new blush claimed your cheeks as you looked down at your lap. "So it wasn't weird?"

"Was it weird for you?" he countered.

You looked up at him. "You're a great pillow," you giggled.

He leaned down and kissed your nose. "I have a question."

You nodded, urging him to continue.

"Would you like to go to lunch with me this weekend?"

You could barely contain the smile tugging at your lips. "I'd love to."

He grinned and reached a hand up to cup your cheek. He leaned in, eyes fluttering closed. You rested one hand on his chest, fisting in his shirt, pulling him close. You met in the middle, closing the gap between you. He nibbled gently on your lower lip, the hand on your cheek sliding up to tangle in your hair. Your hands slid up his chest to wrap around his neck, holding him close.

He smiled as he pulled away, resting his forehead on yours. He pecked your nose and shifted so that you two were lying down. You curled into his chest, your face in his neck. His arms wrapped around you securely, one hand carding through your hair and the other resting on your lower back. His nose buried in your hair as you both fell back to sleep.


	148. I Like You - Bucky

**I Like… You**

Request for _THEHERO_

**A/N:** Co-written by Blossom.

Bucky walked into the room, tears pouring down his face.  
He had recently begun to remember his life, but ever since he had been upset.  
"Bucky, honey, what's wrong?" you asked, walking up to your friend and took his hands in yours.  
"I just- I can't believe part of my life was spent trying to kill my best friends. I shouldn't be alive," he whispered, burying his face in your shoulder.  
You were an Avenger who was sent to kill Bucky along with Steve and Natasha.  
You turned to Steve and mouthed "therapy?"  
Steve nodded. You gently put a finger under Bucky's chin so he was looking at you.  
"Hey now. It's alright." You sat him on a couch and went to sit beside Steve, but Bucky pulled you gently down beside him with a pout. You smiled warmly, clasping his hand in yours. He had been attached to you ever since SHIELD appointed you Bucky's number one therapist.  
"Bucky, did you enjoy trying to kill us?" Steve asked.  
"No," Bucky sniffed.

"Then you have nothing to worry about," you assured him. "You were a Hydra puppet. That wasn't your fault. We know you'd never want to hurt us, and you're safe now."

You walked him back to his room in the Tower, gently pushing him to lie down on his bed. You sat beside him as he tried to relax. Smiling, you began carding your fingers through his hair. When he was first beginning therapy, you learned that it was the fastest and most effective way to calm him down. He closed his eyes at the touch and a ghost of a smile crossed his lips.

"Do you want to talk about it?" you asked gently, running your hand down his cheek soothingly. He leaned into your palm and let out a sigh.

"It isn't much different," he admitted. "It's always a memory of something terrible I did for Hydra."

"You know none of that was your fault. It was Hydra's. They controlled you, tricked you, took your memories."

His hazel eyes opened to reveal sadness and guilt. You knew he felt like a traitor. Under Hydra's spell, he had nearly killed you, Steve, and Natasha. When he first turned himself into SHIELD, he could hardly remember a thing. He knew that he knew Steve, and when he mentioned it to Hydra, he knew they were hiding something. He knew that he was supposed to be a good guy, and deep down he wanted to.

It was after the therapy started that he began falling apart. With every piece of his life he remembered, he felt worse and worse. He could vividly recall violently slaughtering innocent people, all because he was told to.

He would come to you after every flashback, tears pouring down his face as the remorse overwhelmed him. You would hold him close and comfort him, carding your fingers through his hair and pressing soft kisses to his head. You'd whisper sweet nothings about how it wasn't his fault and how nobody blamed him anymore. You would try to convince him that it was Hydra in the wrong, not him. You wanted nothing more than to build his confidence back up.

You would often tell Steve after Bucky fell asleep. You would sit and talk with the soldier, explaining which memory his friend had uncovered, relaying how horrible he felt. Steve's heart would break more and more hearing about his friend being in so much pain.

After chatting with Steve, you would return to Bucky's room- or yours, depending on where he passed out- to find him twisting and turning in a fit of night terrors. You would sit on the bed beside him and brush his sweat-slicked hair back from his face, cupping his cheek. His body would cease shaking as you carded your fingers through his hair. You'd then lean forward and press a kiss to his cheek. He would either relax completely and fall back to sleep or wake up and thank you for being there.

Though your relationship was completely platonic, the two of you could often be found cuddling and comforting one another. After his night terrors, you would crawl into bed beside the soldier and wrap your arms around his waist, snuggling into his back or his side. He would relax under your touch, and more often than not he would roll around to face you and return the gesture. You'd fall asleep with your head on his chest or tucked into his neck, his arms wrapped securely around you as though you were the only thing holding him there, keeping him from slipping back into his memories.

You loved helping him regain his memories and chasing his fears away. You were the one he turned to, besides Steve of course, whenever he needed someone. It honored you to be that person. But after all you'd been through together, you'd developed strong romantic feelings for the broken soldier, and they continued to blossom with every passing day. Your heart broke whenever you sat and thought about it. He would never see you that way. You were just a friend, the girl he told his problems to. He probably thought of you as a sister, like Steve and the other Avengers did.

Still, you would do anything to see that toothy grin light up his face, as though he'd never been a robot under Hydra's control. You could see the innocent boy inside those hazel eyes, wanting nothing more than to hang out with his friends and enjoy life. You wanted that for him, more than anything. And if that meant that your feelings would never be returned, then you'd find a way to cope.

Bucky was in the same place.

He came to you above anyone else because he was in love with you. He had been for a long time now, but he was too afraid to mention it. Surely you didn't see him that way, and bringing it up would only ruin the wonderful friendship that you two had developed. Steve tried to convince him otherwise- repeatedly- but he wouldn't listen. He couldn't believe that someone as wonderful as you was in love with him, too.

You were cuddling the soldier one night after another fit of night terrors. You continued to stroke his hair as he curled into your chest, his hands fisted in your shirt as though he were afraid to let go. You pressed a soft kiss to his forehead and felt him relax, though his grip didn't loosen.

"Thank you," he mumbled.

"Of course," you replied. It had become routine, him thanking you. You knew it hadn't lost meaning, but you'd run out of clever replies.

"No, I mean it," he continued, letting out a sigh. "You've done so much for me, more than anyone would ever think of doing."

"I'm sure Steve would have," you noted. The two had been best friends since childhood.

He let out a strained chuckle. "I don't want to cuddle Steve."

You giggled softly. "Well I like cuddling you."

"I like it, too," he admitted. "I like… a lot of things…"

"Oh? Like what?"

"I like how your hair is always perfect when you wake up in the morning."

You scoffed. "My hair is not perfect. Have you seen the rat's nest it turns into?"

"I like how your eyes light up when you're in a good mood. They sparkle like stars."

You felt a blush creeping onto your face.

"I like how everything in your room smells like you, like flowers and vanilla and mint."

Ah, so he noticed your new shampoo and perfume.

"I like… you…"

"Me?"

"You."

"In what way?"

He lifted his head from its previous spot in your neck to look at you. Taking a breath and leap of faith, he used his hands on your back to pull you flush against him. You let out a gasp as his lips collided with yours, though you melted instantly. Your fingers tangled in his hair, enticing a deep groan from his throat. One of his hands slid down to grip your hip, keeping you in place.

You pulled back for much needed air, panting softly. You looked into his eyes and smiled. "Hey, Buck?"

"Mmm?" he hummed in reply, eyes glazed over with love and satisfaction.

You leaned in close, your lips brushing against his ever-so-slightly. "I like you too."

He grinned before leaning in and kissing you again, gently pushing you until you were lying on your back. Your other hand rested on his chest, drawing patterns on the bare skin there. His body shivered under your touch as he detached from your lips, moving his lips down your neck. You let out a contented sigh as he made his way back up, kissing along your jaw.

"Correction: I love you," he smiled.

"I love you too," you grinned, pulling his lips back to yours.


	149. Dog Steve - Steve

**Dog Steve**

Request for _Dawn_

"What do you mean, 'Steve's a dog'?"

What a way to start your day.

You looked down at the yellow Labrador at your feet, his sky blue eyes sparkling as he stared up at you. His tail wagged happily as you yelled at Tony for letting this happen. It had been Loki, of course. A spell gone wrong, apparently.

You pinched the bridge of your nose and let out a sigh. Something cold and wet nudged your thigh and you looked down to find the dog nuzzling his nose against your leg. You smiled softly and knelt down until you were eye-level, scratching the top of his head. He barked in reply before sticking his tongue out and panting. You chuckled as you stood back up.

"He likes you," Tony grinned.

You rolled your eyes. "Fine. I'll watch him. But you'd better fix this. Captain America can't be a canine forever."

Tony and Bruce swore to work on a cure. You nodded and, with one final sigh, turned to take Steve back to your apartment.

A sigh escaped your lips as you entered your apartment. Having been there before, Steve excitedly ran to the living room and jumped on the couch. He curled into a fluffy yellow ball and let out a happy bark. You smiled softly and kicked off your boots, hanging your keys on a wall hook beside the door.

"Are you hungry, Steve?" you asked, heading into your small kitchen. He let out another bark which you took as a "yes." Pulling open the fridge door, your tired eyes skimmed the shelves. You didn't have a pet, so you didn't have any spare pet food lying around. Plus, you knew him as a human, so it would have been awkward to offer Captain America a bowl of pate dog chow. Thankfully you'd recently been shopping, so you pulled out a fresh container of deli ham and pulled out a few slices. You grabbed a small plate from your cupboard and placed the ham slices on it before setting it on the floor and calling for Steve to come eat. You figured you'd make him better food since he was your best friend and he could eat a lot, but this would keep him calm for now.

As he finished off the ham slices he began following you around the kitchen. You bent down to pick up the plate and put it in the sick, and he began nudging against you. He nuzzled your leg with his wet nose, panting happily when you reached down to scratch his head. You let out a soft chuckle and went back to cooking.

You fried up some chopped chicken breasts in a pan on the stove, using your free hand to Google what was safe for dogs to eat. You slid a chunk of the chicken pieces onto Steve's plate before flavoring the rest.

You could hear him chewing gratefully as you sat down at your small kitchen table, preparing to eat your own food. Your phone chimed as you leaned back in your chair, informing you of a text.

_From: Tony_

_ How's it going? ;)_

Rolling your eyes, you quickly typed a reply.

_To: Tony_

_ Fine. He's happy. Why are you so excited about Steve being a dog?_ (1)

_From: Tony_

_ No reason ;) have fun_

You shook your head at his antics and finished your dinner. You put your dishes in the sink, deciding to do them later. You had a lot more to deal with right now.

Not bothering to wait for Steve, and not expecting him to follow you, you headed to your bedroom to change into pajamas. You slid your shirt over your head, pulling a (f/c) tank top from your dresser to replace it. You then slid out of your jeans and pulled on your favorite (pattern) pajama pants.

A bark from the doorway caused you to jump. You turned to find the yellow Lab standing there innocently, wagging his tail. Your cheeks burned as you wondered how long he'd been standing there. If he was any other dog, it would have been fine, but he was Steve Rogers; your best friend and secret crush. Well, not so secret. Tony knew. Maybe that was why he was so happy to put you in charge of the dog…

You didn't know how aware dog-Steve was of his surroundings. Did he remember his life as a human? Did he recognize you? He was certainly friendly around you, so maybe he did. But if he remembered you and he just saw you in your bra and panties… A shudder crawled up your spine and you shook your head, deciding not to think about it.

After twisting your slightly messy hair into an even messier bun, you sat on your bed. You leaned back against the pillows with a sigh. How long was he going to be a dog? Were you going to have to take care of him the whole time? Why you?

Your phone chimed again, and you let out another sigh when you read the name.

_From: Tony_

_ Fun fact. Did you know that dogs are a great judge of character? They can tell if a person is good or bad better than humans can._

You raised a brow.

_To: Tony_

_ Why is that relevant?_

_ From: Tony_

_ You don't think it's suspicious that dog Steve got excited when you walked in the room? _

_ To: Tony_

_ We're friends. We hang out. _

_ From: Tony_

_ I've been talking to Loki about the spell. He says that a person who's been turned into an animal wouldn't be consciously aware of what they're doing, but they would be drawn to people they like. If I were turned into a dog, I wouldn't consciously choose who I spent time with, but I would be drawn to Pepper, because she's my girl._

_ To: Tony_

_ Are you saying Steve is subconsciously drawn to me?_

_ From: Tony_

_ Don't tell me you don't like it._

_ To: Tony_

_ Don't play with my feelings._

_ From: Tony_

_ I'm being serious. I know he has a thing for you, and him being drawn to you kinda proves it._

_ To: Tony_

_ Just stop, Stark._

You set your phone on the bedside table and looked at the dog, nibbling your lower lip. He was happily curledat the foot of your bed, his warm belly lying atop your feet. He had fallen asleep during your texting session, and one of his front paws was wrapped around your ankle like a child cuddling a teddy bear. You smiled softly, wishing Tony's words to be true. But you'd been burned before, and you couldn't risk ruining your friendship with the Captain by believing that there was a chance for the two of you.

You settled back against the pillows and reached down over the edge of the bed. Your fingers wiggled around before tangling themselves in the throw blanket that had lost a fight with gravity and fallen on the floor. You pulled it up and draped it across your body, reaching out to your nightstand to turn off the lamp. Your eyes fluttered closed, your body warmed by the fluffy dog cuddling your feet.

You awoke the next morning to a weight on your lap and legs. You cracked open an eye and a blush immediately stained your cheeks upon realizing that the weight was caused by a very warm, very large, very human, and very naked Steve.

He let out a soft groan and turned his head before his baby blues fluttered open. He looked around, realizing that this was not his room, nor was it a room he was familiar with. He sat up, exposing his bare torso, causing you to avert your eyes. Thankfully you'd kicked off your blanket during the night, so it was now wrapped around his hips.

"(y/n)?" he asked tiredly, his jaw stretching in a yawn. "Why am I in your apartment?"

"You were a dog," you explained, still looking away. He cocked his head in confusion before looking down. His blush matched yours as he scrambled to cover himself. He'd never had a problem with going shirtless before, but he was much barer than that, and in front of the girl he loved. Waking up naked in her apartment was no way to properly court her.

"I was a dog?" he asked, wrapping your throw blanket around his chest. Thankfully it was large enough to cover from under his arms to just above his knees. "How did that happen?"

"Something about Loki and a spell gone wrong," you replied. "I didn't get the details."

"So why am I in your apartment?" he asked again, sitting on the edge of the bed.

You finally looked at him, grateful for his modesty. "I took care of you while you were a dog, made sure you didn't get into trouble."

A genuine smile formed on his lips. "Thank you. That was nice of you."

"It was nothing," you replied. "You were easy to watch over."

"It means a lot," he said sincerely, looking at you. You looked up at him, (e/c) eyes gazing into icy blue.

"Tony… had a theory…" you said slowly, not sure if you wanted to bring it up. What if Tony was wrong? What if dog-Steve wanting to be with you meant nothing?

"Oh?" he inquired, tilting his head cutely. "What theory?"

"He said that dogs are a better judge of character than people, and if a person was turned into a dog, they'd be drawn to people that they like."

Your heart fluttered at the faint blush on his cheeks.

"Really? What does that mean?"

Seeing him so nervous gave you a boost of confidence. You weren't sure why, but you felt the desire to tell him everything. You shifted to sit on your knees and scooted forward until you were almost nose-to-nose.

"It means that, since you spent all of your time as a dog with me… that you have feelings for me."

He paused, his eyes darting between your sparkling orbs and your inviting lips. He watched as you sucked in your lower lip, gently nibbling on it with your upper teeth. It was a habit that you'd picked up, something you did when you were thinking or debating. He always thought it made you even cuter than you normally were.

"What if I told you… that Tony was right?" he replied, his voice barely above a whisper.

Your eyes widened slightly at his worse. Did that mean…?

Before you could reply, his lips were on yours. His warm hands held your cheeks lovingly, almost pleading you not to move. Your delicate hands encased his, holding him against you. You shifted so that you were sitting on his lap, pulling him as close as you could. His hands gently lifted away from your face, moving down to rest on your hips. Your hands moved to his shoulders, gently digging into the muscle.

He nipped at your lower lip, causing your lips to part. In the back of mind he cursed himself for moving so fast. He was a gentleman; he was supposed to take you on at least one date before even a simple kiss on the lips was appropriate. Yet here he was, ravaging your lips and holding your hips like his life depended on the contact.

You weren't complaining. While you valued his chivalry and appreciated his gentle nature, you'd waited years for anything more than friendship to develop between you. One of your hands slid up his neck and tangled in his short blond locks, causing him to groan softly.

He pulled away for air and you rested your forehead against his. "That was amazing," you breathed.

He smiled up at you. "Yes, it was."

"So, are we… What are we?" you asked, looking into his eyes.

"Would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" he asked innocently, holding your hands.

You grinned and slammed your lips against his. "Absolutely."

He smiled into the kiss and returned his hands to your hips. Your arms wrapped around his neck as you leaned back, pulling him to lay beside you, never breaking the kiss.

Later, when the courting was done, you'd discover that you had several missed calls from Tony, along with voicemail messages telling you that the spell should be wearing off and that he knows why you're not answering your phone and to use protection and don't tell him about it.

(1) it bothers the crap out of me that when people write text messages in a story or you see people texting in a TV show the characters, especially if they're teens, never type properly. It's always "how r u" or "c u soon" and crap like that. Some of us actually text proper English. I understand many people do text that way, but not everyone.


	150. Sniffle Kisses - Steve

**Sniffle Kisses**

Request for _Dawn_

**A/N:** Co-written by Ioben Norfronteen.

150 CHAPTERS YOU GUYS!

Psh. Earth's mightiest heroes.

They were all a bunch of babies, really. They could handle alien monsters and scientifically impossible weaponry, but as soon as one of them caught a cold, their mentalities were reduced to that of four year olds.

Maybe it was related to the illness. Baby sickness? Was that a thing? Perhaps it was. Perhaps the very experience of being sick caused their maturity to disintegrate.

Either way, you were stuck taking care of five full grown men that had all caught a cold. You were the only one not affected, but you were also the only one left in the Tower to help them out. Natasha was on a mission, and no one from SHIELD was willing to come and lend a hand. Pepper was in California on business and Jane was in London on research.

You sighed, rubbing your head. You'd moved all five sick Avengers down to the communal floor so that you wouldn't have to run from room to room. Unfortunately for you, this meant that they could see and talk to one another. That wouldn't have been so bad, but Clint and Tony kept arguing over what they should watch, which woke the others up. Once that happened, thing didn't go so well. Thor would try to shout and wave Mjolnir, though he often forgot to speak English, so no one knew what he was saying. Bruce would whimper, mutter about a teddy bear, and attempt to plug his ears. Steve got so fed up that he stole the remote and broke it, then went back to sleep. But at least they kept each other entertained.  
Refocusing on what you were doing, you pulled the large pot of chicken noodle soup off the stove. Opening the cabinet, you pulled out five bowls and five spoons, before filling each bowl partway. You would have given them more, but you had no idea how much they could stomach right now. Grabbing two of the bowls, you carefully walked towards the open area of the communal floor. Tony and Clint were on opposite sides of one sofa, sleeping half-propped up. You put the bowls of soup on the small tables at either end of the couch without waking anyone up. Padding back into the kitchen, you grabbed another two bowls of soup. You set them at the end tables by the couches currently occupied by Thor and Steve. Going back to the kitchen once more, you walked carefully back into the open area and stopped. Bruce had, for some reason, decided to sleep on the floor. You wanted to give him the soup, but you had no idea where to put it.  
"Bruce," You called quietly, trying to wake him without waking the others. "Bruce, I have some soup for you." You waved the bowl in front of his face, hoping the aroma would wake him up.  
Blinking, he sat up. "Y/N?" he mumbled, slightly confused.  
"Bruce. Take your soup please." You held it out to him. He accepted the bowl, still confused, causing you to smile. "Eat," you ordered, gesturing to the soup. You didn't turn away until he had taken his first bite.  
Turning to the others, you noticed that Tony was noisily slurping down his soup, as was Thor. Clint looked slightly green, and was eating very slowly, but Steve hadn't woken up at all.  
"Steve?" You said, approaching his couch. He had wrapped himself in his blankets in such a way that you couldn't see his face, and had no clue which side of the couch his head was even on. "Steve? Steve, you need to eat," you said, still trying to figure out where his head was. A small moan came from inside the blanket cocoon, and then it started moving. He popped his head out of one end of the cocoon, blinking in the light.  
"Soup?" he asked hopefully. You nodded and pointed to the end table by his couch. He eagerly grabbed it, hissing slightly as his hands touched the hot bowl.  
You smiled as you watched him eat ravenously, before turning to Clint with a frown. "Do you need some medicine?" you asked, concerned. He really looked like he was going to throw up.  
He barely nodded, the movement of his head making him more nauseous. With a worried frown, you hurried away, coming back moments later with a glass of water and an anti-nausea pill. You also scoured the kitchen for some saltine crackers.

After the boys had finished eating, they all seemed to fall back to sleep in their respective spots. You smiled softly at the sight and turned on a baby monitor, leaving next to the TV. Your room was on the floor above this one, so you took the receiver and headed upstairs.

Taking care of five sick men had one major disadvantage. Thankfully, with your help, the Avengers were sick-free and ready to continue their lives after a few days. Unfortunately, their colds transferred to you.

You lay in a crumbled ball beneath a mountain of blankets in your bed. You kept alternating whether your head should be above or beneath the pile. When your headache would pound and thud, you'd curl entirely under the stuffy warmth, hoping the lack of light and sound would ease your head. But it was too hot under there, so you often had to poke your face out into the open for some air.

Your stomach also alternated on whether or not it would accept the food you tried to put in it. Steve reheated some of the leftover soup that you'd made for the boys and even tried to feed it to you when your hands were shaking too hard. But after a few spoonfuls of that, you were tripping over your own feet trying to make it to the bathroom. Steve would cringe as you emptied your stomach contents, and in a second he'd be right behind you, holding your hair back.

He would then help you back to your bed and tuck you back in to your mountain of blankets. He ran a hand across your forehead and winced at the high temperature. He pressed a kiss to your forehead and promised to return shortly.

He ran out to the kitchen to get a cold compress, rushing back to the room to place it over your head. You let out a sigh of relief at the cool temperature.

"Do you think you can stomach tea?" he asked softly.

You opened your eyes, thankful that he'd closed the curtains to block out any excess light. You offered a small nod and sat up with his help. He sat on the bed beside you, keeping one arm around your back while he handed you a mug of peppermint tea. You gently sipped the steamy liquid, tiredly leaning your head on the soldier's shoulder. He smiled gently at the peaceful expression on your face as you began to fall asleep. He took the mug from your hands and set it on the nightstand before gently pushing you back against the pillows.

You tiredly reached out for him, clutching his arm. "Don't go."

He returned to his spot beside you and wrapped an arm around your shoulders, causing you to snuggle into his side. "I'm not going anywhere."

He continued to wait on you hand and foot until you were better. The others warned him that he'd get sick again, but he didn't care. He wanted to take care of you. Tony teased him that now would be the perfect opportunity for some confessions of the heart, but the blond only blushed profusely and shoved the billionaire out of the room.

"Thank you for helping," you mumbled as you nibbled on a cracker.

"Of course," he smiled. "You took care of all of us; I want to return the favor."

Your heart fell as he said that it was just a favor. You wanted his caring gestures to mean more than that. But you plastered on a smile and took a sip of your water.

"It was really sweet of you to take care of all of us," he stated. "I don't think anyone else would have put up with us all at once."

"I didn't really mind," you replied. "I like helping."

"See, that's what I love about-" He stopped himself, his face paling. You turned to look at him.

"What?" you asked softly.

"I… I mean I…" _Now or never, Captain_, he thought to himself. "That's what I love about you. You always want to help."

"Is that the only thing you love about me?" you whispered.

He scooted his chair closer to the bed, his eyes never leaving yours. "No."

"What else?"

"Everything. I love everything about you."

You stared at him in awe. The words you'd been waiting to hear– well, not exactly, but they were definitely words you wanted to hear- were finally coming out of the soldier's mouth. He leaned closer, one hand reaching up to gently caress your face. You leaned into the touch, closing your eyes. He leaned closer, pressing his lips ever-so-softly to yours. You almost gave in before pulling back an inch.

"I'll get you sick again," you warned, brows furrowed in worry.

He chuckled softly. "Then we'll be sick together," he replied, leaning in again. You couldn't even pretend to resist as you leaned against him, lips melding together like jigsaw pieces. You let out a contented sigh between kisses, your arms coming to wrap around his neck. He stood, one arm wrapped around your back and the other hooking under your knees. He held you to his chest as he lifted you out of bed, moving to take your spot. He sat down against the pillows and held you on his lap, pulling the blankets up over the both of you. You settled against his chest as he pulled away for air.

"I love you, Steve," you whispered.

"I love you too, (y/n)," he smiled, running his fingers through your slightly tangled locks. His head rested on yours as his arms secured themselves around your waist. You soon fell asleep curled into his chest, your nose nuzzled into his neck.


	151. Love Story - Thor

**Love Story**

Request for _A__ʟᴇ__x__ᴀɴᴅʀᴀ__ S__ᴛᴇᴇʟᴇ_

**A/N:** High school AU. Stole a "Three Elements" prompt from _Creative Writing Now_. The first day of school, a love note, and a recipe with a significant mistake.

(h/type) means blonde/brunette/redhead.

Happy Thanksgiving!

Two brothers strolled confidently through the double doors that guarded the high school. One tall and muscular, with golden blond locks pinned away from his face. The other was a few inches shorter and lean, his black hair slicked back from his forehead. The both entered the main office and sat down in the padded wooden chairs, waiting for the secretary to sign them in. They were new to the area, coming in a few months into the year. The blond was excited for new people and new experiences. He always loved interacting with people. The brunette, on the other hand, preferred to avoid interaction. He kept to himself, studying and working on his own hobbies.

"You're all set," the secretary smiled. "Thor Odinson, your first class is gym. Loki Laufeyson, your first class is science."

You were just walking past the office as the secretary dismissed the new students. "Miss (l/n!)" she called.

You turned and poked your head in. "Yes?"

"Can you show these two to their classes? Science and gym," she smiled.

You nodded. "Of course."

Thor beamed and jumped up to follow you, ready to learn your name and be your friend. Loki followed reluctantly, lingering a few feet behind you and his brother.

The science lab was closer to the office than the gym, so you turned the corner and opened the door before turning to look at the brunette. "This is the science lab," you said with a soft smile. "Have a nice first day."

He offered you a glare before strolling into the class.

"Not very friendly, is he?" you commented, heading back down the hall.

"Thor chuckled. "I'm afraid not. He prefers to keep to himself."

"We haven't been introduced," you realized. "I'm (y/n)."

"A beautiful name," he smiled, causing you to blush. "My name is Thor."

You happened to have gym that hour as well, so you led Thor into the room and gestured to the left. "The men's locker room is over there. Go ask the teacher for gym clothes." You then turned to the right, heading to the women's locker room.

You tried not to think about how attractive the new student was. With looks like that, he'd have girls all over him. You didn't stand a chance. You sighed and changed into a tank top and jersey shorts, tying your sneakers before padding into the gym.

The teacher started the class with everyone running laps around the room. As you paced your breathing and tried not to run into anyone, your eye caught a certain golden blond. You noticed how his hair flowed behind him like a prince on a steed, and you tried to ignore how good he looked in that too-tight t-shirt or how he smiled directly at you.

Other girls noticed his secret smile and turned to glare at you. You gulped inaudibly, wondering if the new student would be a blessing or a curse.

"What do you mean you've found your soul mate?" Loki questioned with a sneer.

"I've only just met her but she is wonderful," Thor insisted. The two were seated at a table in the corner, away from the rest of the students.

"Don't tell me it's that (h/type) that walked you to class this morning," the brunette groaned.

"Do not dismiss her so quickly!" Thor replied. "You do not know her."

"Nor do you," Loki reminded. He took a sip of his water and rolled his eyes. His brother loved too easily.

Thor stuffed several fries into his mouth. "Do not hate my relationships just because you do not have any."

Loki raised his hands in defense. "Fine, fine. You love her. What are you going to do about it? You just met. She might think you're creepy."

"I could write her a letter," Thor beamed.

"And say what?"

The blond's face fell. "I don't know…"

"Find out what kind of treats she likes and bake her some," Loki suggested. "I know Mother taught you some baking."

"That is brilliant, brother!"

The brunette let out a soft chuckle, wondering how his brother's journey would turn out.

The next day, you padded down the hall to your locker. You weren't focusing on anything in particular until a strange smell wafted under your nose. As you neared your locker, you realized that the source of the scent was inside. It smelled like food- cookies, perhaps- but something was… off. Opening your locker you discovered a Tupperware container of (f/flavor) cookies. Your eyes widened in excitement, wondering who would leave you cookies. You opened the container and pulled out a cookie, instantly biting into it. Your eyes widened and you dropped the remainder of the treat, letting the bitten piece fall from your tongue as well. There was definitely something wrong with those cookies. Had it been a prank?

Thor's heart fell as he watched you from a few feet away. He and Loki were hunkered down behind a corner, watching your reaction to the blond's loving message.

"What did you do?" Loki asked in a whisper.

"I did what you suggested!" Thor defended.

"You must have messed them up somehow," the brunette reasoned.

"I followed the recipe exactly," the blond replied.

Unsure of what to do with bad-tasting food, you dropped the container in the trash bin and headed down the hall to class. Thor rescued it from the black bag, glad that the container was sealed. Loki opened it and took out a cookie, taking a bite. His face matched yours as he spit the bite into the trash. Thor's face fell more.

"Thor, you must have missed something," the younger insisted.

Still unsure, Thor took a bite himself. His face paled as he slowly spit the cookie out. "But what did I do?"

"It tastes very salty," Loki noted. "Did you use too much salt?"

"I didn't use any salt," Thor shook his head. "Only sugar."

Loki paused. "Which container did you get the sugar out of?"

"The square one on the kitchen table."

Loki's hand came up to rest on his forehead. "Thor, the sugar is in the ground container on the counter. You used salt, not sugar."

Realization hit the blond and spread across his face. He looked down pitifully. "I ruined it."

"You can try something else," Loki said. "Try the love letter thing."

Over the next week, identical love letters would appear stuffed into the grates of your locker door. They were all written with the same color ink on the same notebook paper, folded into the same plain white envelope with your name written across the front. They would all start out the same- _My lady (y/n) _\- and end the same- _Your loving admirer._ They were sweet and well-written, reminding you of a romantic fairy tale in which everyone lives happily ever after and bad things cease to happen. You knew such a lifestyle was impossible, being in high school and having no love life whatsoever.

The letters made you smile and blush and sigh contentedly as you read them. You would lean against the locker and read it before class, since they were always there right as school started. Then you'd stuff it into your jacket pocket or the pocket of your jeans, or if you were feeling protective, you'd put it in your school bag.

A certain blond would watch from his corner as you read the messages. He worried that it would be creepy or unwanted, but his face lit up when he saw you smile. He wanted to tell you they were from him, to sign the letters with his name and ask you out properly. But he wasn't sure how you'd react. He wanted to be sure it wasn't all for naught.

You were seated by yourself at lunch, finishing some homework that was due next period. You heard footsteps approaching but ignored them, frantic to finish the assignment. A shadow looming over the table caused you to look up and meet the emerald eyes of the black-haired new student.

"Can I help you?" you asked.

"I know who your secret admirer is," he said."

You raised a brow cautiously. You hadn't told anyone about the letters. Did he know who wrote them? "What are you talking about?"

"The love letters in your locker every morning?" he reminded. "I know who wrote them."

You paused. "Really?"

He sat down beside you, taking a sip of his water. "Would you like to know?"

"Is it a serious admirer?" you asked softly. "Not some elaborate prank?"

He tilted his head curiously. "Why would someone write love letters as a prank?"

"I've never… dated anyone…" you sighed. "Last year, a couple of the popular kids decided to pretend they knew someone had a crush on me as a joke. They wrote me letters telling me to 'meet my admirer' so I went and they left me alone in the middle of the forest."

He looked appalled. "That's terrible! What an awful thing to do!"

You shrugged. "You understand my apprehension."

He nodded. "I can honestly say that you truly have an admirer. I watched him write the letters."

So it was someone he knew personally. Could it be…? No, you weren't that lucky.

"Who?"

He smirked. "Meet me by the apple tree after school today."

You eyed him warily.

He raised his hands in surrender. "I swear, he'll be there."

"Fine."

After last period, you retrieved your school bag from your locker, stuffed with saved love letters. You took in a breath and headed outside, hoping against all hope that it wasn't just a joke.

You reached the apple tree and stood beneath it, looking around. Loki was nowhere to be seen, and you couldn't see anyone headed your way. The other students were either lining up for the bus, walking down the sidewalk, or getting into their cars. It didn't seem like anyone was coming for you.

You let out a sigh and were about to turn and head home when a voice caught your attention. "(y/n)?"

You turned on your heel to see none other than Thor walking towards you with a smile to rival the sun on his face. Your heart was pounding harder than it ever had – you wondered if he could hear it.

"It was you?" you asked, barely above a whisper.

He nodded and stopped right in front of you. "I was debating whether or not to tell you."

"Why?"

"I didn't know if you'd accept my letters if you knew who they were from."

"I…" You looked awkwardly at your toes. "I've kind of had a crush on you since your first day."

"So have I."

A warm hand cupped your cheek, tilting your head up. Icy blue eyes met (e/c). You suddenly felt at ease in his arms.

"Would you go on a date with me, my lady?" he asked softly.

A blush stained your cheeks. "I'd love to."

He leaned in, his thumb rubbing soft circles on your skin. His warm lips brushed over yours, giving you the chance to back away. You surprised him by standing on your toes and stepping forward, pressing your lips to his. Your hands rested on his chest while his free hand settled on your hip.

He smiled as he pulled back, his hand sliding back across your face to gently tangle in your hair. You leaned into his touch, smiling up at him. He pulled back and offered you his arm. "Shall we?"

You grinned and wrapped your arms around him with a nod.

Loki smiled as he watched the two of you head off of school grounds, wrapped up in each other.


	152. Protector - Natasha

**Protector**

Request for _XD_

**A/N:** A shorter one. I literally just sat down and wrote the whole thing in one go.

You softly hummed your favorite song as you sauntered down the street. The sun was setting in the distance, casting streaks of red and orange and pink across the sky. It was still light enough for you to see your path without much trouble, though you knew these roads by heart anyway, so you could still make it home if it was pitch black.

You used to be scared of walking through the streets alone at night. Living in a town full of superheroes came with super villains, and you weren't sure you were completely safe from their crosshairs. Actually, you were less safe than any regular civilian. You didn't have any powers that they would want to use for their evil needs, but you were dating an Avenger of all people, and the bad guys certainly loved hostages.

Your slip-resistant shoes made no sound against the pavement as you headed home, so the thuds of booted feet sounding behind you sent a chill up your spine and made you walk faster. But the faster you went, the faster the thuds came. Your heart was pounding in your ears as you wondered if the mysterious stranger behind you was after you specifically or just coincidentally placed. A rough hand gripping your wrist and spinning you around answered that question.

"Hey, pretty lady," the man sneered. You winced and turned away. He reeked of alcohol as he pushed his face closer to yours.

"Hey now, don't turn away," he cooed, bringing a hand up to run along your jaw. "I just wanna have some fun."

"Please leave me alone," you whimpered, closing your eyes, trying to pretend he wasn't touching you.

"That's not very nice," he said, his creepy smile turning into an offended frown. The hand on your jaw slid down to grip your throat, causing you to gasp for air. Your delicate fingers immediately reached up, desperately trying to pry his hands off of your neck.

"Now, we're gonna have some fun," he stated with a growl. He leaned forward without warning, pressing his lips to yours. You let out a desperate whine as his scruffy beard scratched your face. His other hand began on your shoulder and trailed down your side, his fingers dancing along your ribs. His grip tightened when he reached your hip, his thumb trying to slip under the hem of your shirt. For a drunk bum, he was a hundred times stronger than you, and you were trained to fight. But your fear and panic clouded your mind and took over your sense of strength. You were too worried about what he wanted to do to you to push him off.

As his hand slid up your bare belly, just about to reach the underwire of your bra, he was roughly pulled away. Fear made your body weak and you dropped to your knees, curling into yourself. You heard the man yell before a loud _thud_ sounded, and you glanced up enough to see that he'd been thrown against the pavement. You could see very familiar black boots standing by his side with an equally familiar gun aimed at his head. You lifted your head more to see Natasha standing over the man. Her face was contorted with anger and protectiveness as she ordered him to leave before she pulled the trigger. He scrambled to his feet and took off, heading back to the alley he had previously been sleeping in.

The redhead's features softened as she looked at you, running over and kneeling down. "Are you alright?"

You simply shivered and hugged yourself tighter, ducking your head and trying to erase the images of what he was trying to do. Warm arms wrapped around your body, pulling you against Natasha's chest. You buried your face in her neck and let out a whimper. She ran a hand through your hair and kissed your forehead. She hated when she wasn't able to walk you home. Most nights, she would meet you at work when your shift ended and either take you out somewhere or walk you back to your shared apartment.

She stood up, keeping her arms around you. She gently pulled you to stand and turned to head home. You leaned against her, sighing softly. She was always there when you needed her.

Once home, she sat you down on the couch with your favorite fluffy throw before heading into the kitchen. She filled your kettle with water and set it on the stove before pulling two mugs out of the cupboard and fetching your favorite flavor of tea. When the kettle howled, she turned off the heat and filled the mugs with water. She then gripped one mug in each hand and carried them out to where you sat in the living room. She set the mugs on the coffee table before turning to the collection of DVDs sitting by the TV and scanned the selection to find your favorite. While you blew out the steam rising from your mug, she found the right movie and popped it into the DVD player before turning on the TV and sitting beside you. She smiled as you immediately snuggled into her side, setting your mug back on the coffee table. She wrapped her arms around you and played the movie, watching as you relaxed in her arms. You buried your face in her neck again, snuggling up to her beneath the blanket.

She shifted to lie down, securing her arms around your back. She pressed a kiss to your forehead and carded her fingers through your hair, knowing it soothed you. Your eyes found the TV as your movie began, and soon the memories of the crazy drunk in the street were wiped away.

You let out a yawn and closed your eyes, your head resting on her chest. You could hear her heart beating under your ear and you let a small smile cross your lips. Cuddling up to your redheaded assassin was one of your favorite things.

"I love you, (y/n)," she whispered, resting her head on yours.

"Love you too, Nat," you mumbled before slipping into unconsciousness.


	153. Seven Minutes - Bruce

**Seven Minutes**

Request for _ZeldaBlakeMarlynn_

Since the first time you met the Avengers, you and Bruce hit it off like you'd been best friends for years. The two of you could be found all over the Tower together, drinking tea and discussing Bruce's latest experiment. You'd even offered to help him come up with a cure for the Other Guy. It was safe to say you'd taken Tony's spot as Bruce's science buddy.

The billionaire wasn't bothered in the least. Though neither you nor Bruce would admit it to each other- Tony wasn't sure you even saw it in yourselves- he knew there was something deeper developing between you. There was much more than chemistry binding you to the doctor.

The rest of the team saw it too. The way your eyes sparkled when Bruce simply walked into a room. The way his whole demeanor lightened when your name came up in conversation. You two were completely infatuated with each other, and you were both too dense to see it.

The team was getting tired of the song and dance between you and the doctor. They were all seated around the dining room table, watching the two of you from afar. You were seated particularly close to Bruce on the couch, a warn mug of tea in your hands and a grin on your lips. He was telling you a story about a failed experiment from his teens, and no one had ever been so interested in his stories until now. You hung on his every word, ever-so-slightly leaning closer when he finished. Neither of you realized the lack of space between you, but the others certainly did.

"Look at how close they are!" Tony hissed. "Do you think he'll finally kiss her?"

"I don't think they've even noticed," Steve replied, shaking his head.

"How can they not notice?" Clint asked, exasperated. "They've been pining for each other for months!"

"We have to do something about it," Natasha stated. "They belong together, but they're not gonna think anything of it unless someone makes them."

"What do you suggest?" Steve asked cautiously, uncertain about meddling in another's love affair.

Tony raised his hand like an excited child, and Nat raised a brow.

"We could lock them in a closet together," the billionaire proudly suggested.

"Like Seven Minutes in Heaven?" Clint asked.

Nat pushed away her immediate judgment of Tony's pervy nature and the childish game and thought about it. She nodded slowly. "That could work. Lock them in a room together until they make a move."

Clint chuckled at the idea while Tony nodded excitedly and Steve looked between his three teammates with a worried expression.

"What are you doing?!" you cried through the locked door. "Let us out!"

"Not until you figure it out," Nat called from the other side.

You let out a frustrated sigh and turned around to face Bruce. "Why would they lock us in the lab? I thought they said we spend too much time in here already."

All he could offer was a shrug, hoping you didn't notice the pink tint to his cheeks.

You walked away from the door with a huff and set your hands on the metal work table. You bent your elbows to propel your body upwards until you were seated on the cold surface. You then turned to Bruce with a raised brow. "What now?"

He looked around, noticing the half-full beakers and notebooks full of scribbly notes. "We could work on one of our projects."

You made a face. "We do that all the time. What else can we do?"

His cheeks burned brighter at the thoughts that rolled through his head. "I-I don't know."

"Are you alright?" you asked gently. He seemed uncomfortable and awkward, and it made you wonder. He'd never been uncomfortable around you. That had been the basis of your friendship.

"Mm?" he hummed in reply, looking up from his feet to meet your concerned gaze. "Oh, I'm fine. Just wondering how we're going to get out."

"Are there any emergency exits?" you asked, figuring that a high-powered science lab should have more than one door.

His eyes lit up with hope as he practically jogged away, headed to the other side of the room. He leaned against the heavy door, groaning when it refused to budge. "They must have locked those too."

"That's highly unsafe," you mused.

He nodded in agreement, disappointment slouching his posture and slowing his steps.

He looked up and took in your appearance. Your (h/l) (h/c) locks were messily pinned back in a bun on top of your head, a few (h/t) strands dangling at the sides of your face. You hadn't bothered with makeup today, leaving your face clear and open. Your sparkly (e/c) eyes were gazing down at your lap as you twiddled your thumbs. He noticed the concern and confusion in your features, furrowing your brows and causing your beautifully plump lips to form a frown. He noticed how your long-sleeved over-shirt was a little too big, slipping off your right shoulder and showing off the tank top strap beneath. Your yoga pants were tight against your firm legs, reaching just past your knees and revealing a small amount of skin before your boots covered down to your feet. You usually preferred to go around in socks or barefoot, but it had become a rule to always wear shoes in the lab after Tony had an incident with an open beaker.

By the time he realized he was walking forward, he was too close to stop himself. Once he stood directly in front of your crossed ankles, his gentle hands reached up to cup the sides of your face. You lifted your head up as his thumb caressed your chin. You looked up innocently, (e/c) gazing into chocolate brown. You didn't have time to ask why he was so close when he leaned in and closed his eyes, using his hands on your cheeks to bring you closer. His lips melded softly against yours and sparks ignited somewhere inside you. Encouraged by his confidence, you wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He nipped your lower lip as you tangled your fingers in the hair on the back of his head.

The familiar noise of a door unlocking sounded in the distance, but you and Bruce were too wrapped up in each other's lips to notice. When you finally pulled away for air, all you could do was smile lovingly at the man before you, keeping your arms around his neck.

"I've wanted to do that since we met," he admitted shyly.

"So have I," you giggled.

You leaned in, planning to kiss him again, when applause and cheers came from the doorway. You turned to see Tony and the rest of the team standing there, clapping and wolf whistling. You blushed furiously, glaring at the billionaire.

"It's about time!" he cried.

"That's why you locked us in here?" Bruce asked.

"Everyone could see how in love you two were," Nat reasoned. "You just needed a push."

You slid off the table, slowly walking towards the group. Your glare was aimed directly at Tony, and he gulped before turning on his heel and bolting away. You sprinted after him, screaming out something about "Stupid, perverted, sneaky little rich boy!"

Bruce chuckled as he slowly followed, making sure to get to you before you strangled Tony.


	154. Memorial Day - Steve

**Memorial Day**

Request for _happyappey13_

You stood before the engraved rock, tears streaming down your face. You made no effort to hide which stone you were visiting or your reaction to the semi-annual visit. Anyone who knew you knew where you would be spending the hours leading up to your grandmother's Memorial Day celebration. Some people thought it tasteless to host a party on a day dedicated to honoring the dead, but your grandmother believed in celebrating one's life rather than mourning their death.

You heard footsteps among the loose gravel that led into the cemetery and turned your head. A familiar blond with bulky muscles came through the gates, wearing his track suit. You'd seen him here every so often, usually on this day. The cemetery had carved out several corners reserved for veterans, and one specifically for the heroes that died fighting Hydra. The super soldier would always come to honor his lost comrades. He'd usually bring flowers, as he'd done today, and quietly visit each individual grave to pay his respects.

As you knelt down before the grave stone to say your goodbyes, the tall blond caught sight of you and began walking over. You stood, wiping the remaining tears from your cheeks. You offered the soldier a small smile.

"Hey there," he greeted. "I've seen you here a lot. Seems like we have the same routine."

"Yeah," you replied with a nod. "This is my grandfather's grave. I come here every year on Memorial Day and the anniversary of his death."

"I'm sorry for your loss," he commented.

"I've seen you, too," you noted. "You always visit the lost soldiers."

"They were like brothers," he replied.

An awkward silence fell over the two of you as your gaze fell to your feet. He shifted his weight from foot to foot, not knowing what to say and being too polite to walk away. You looked up at him as an idea ignited in your mind.

"My grandmother's hosting a Memorial Day party today," you began, catching his interest. "I know I don't know you very well but you're welcome to join us. I'm sure my grandmother would love to have you."

He smiled softly. "That sounds nice."

"Really?" you replied. You hadn't expected him to agree. "Okay, yeah! You could… ride with me?"

He nodded. "Sure."

He followed you out of the cemetery to your car, getting into the passenger seat once you unlocked it.

Once at your grandmother's house, you parked along the curb and led Steve up to the door. Though you visited her quite often, you'd been taught to knock rather than just walk in, so you pushed on the doorbell and waited. A friendly older woman opened the door with a pleasant smile, her (h/l) (h/c) (1) hair pinned back to keep from getting in the way of her baking.

"(y/n), there you are," she greeted, pulling you in for a hug. She stepped back and looked at the man beside you, eyes widening. "And who is this?"

"Grandma, this is Steve Rogers," you introduced, looking from your Grandmother to the blond.

"Well, I'll be," she breathed, reaching out to shake his hand. "Captain America on my doorstep."

He let out a chuckle. "It's a pleasure to meet you, ma'am."

"Just as polite as the papers say," she smiled, standing aside. "Come in, you two."

Steve looked around in awe upon entering your house. Your grandmother was very into the holidays, especially when it involved honoring someone such as a birthday party or Memorial Day.

Small American flags littered the house, a few propped up in the center of the dining room table, some sticking out of the creases of the couch, some stapled to the walls. A large rectangular cake sat on the kitchen counter, frosted perfectly to match the flags. A plate of red, white and blue frosted cookies sat on the table. The scent of grilled burgers and hot dogs wafted through the air, making your mouth water. You'd always loved barbecue. Clear glasses were placed at each chair on the dining room table, each adorned with a red, white, or blue straw. Classic Coca-Cola bottles were placed on coasters on the coffee table in the living room, along with a large glass bowl of potato chips. An apple pie sat on the counter, decorated with Cool Whip, sliced strawberries, and blueberries. (2)

"Your house looks amazing," the blond complimented.

Your grandmother smiled. "Thank you, Steve. We like to go all-out with holidays."

You led Steve to the couch and sat down, offering him a soda. He took it with a friendly smile and popped it open, leaning back against the couch. It was nice to take a moment to relax and enjoy the day. Normally he had Avenger duties to attend to after his routine jog and visit to the cemetery. He never got to just sit down and relax. He looked at you with a grateful smile, finally stopping to think. You were a beautiful young lady, with your (h/l) (h/c) hair pulled back into a braid and your (e/c) eyes sparkling with excitement. He thought about how kind it was for you to invite him over to your party, accepting him into your home with your family. He was in awe at your friendly, loving personality, even if you'd only just met. He would much rather be here with you than at the Tower with Stark, who was probably drunk and surrounded by girls by now.

You caught him staring and felt a blush rise to your cheeks under his gaze. "What is it? Do I have something on my face?"

He let out a chuckle and shook his head. "No. I was just distracted."

"By what?" you asked, worried that he didn't want to be there. "Are we keeping you from something? Oh, you're busy aren't you? I should have guessed you'd have other plans. I'm sorry if we-"

He pressed a gentle thumb to your lips, silencing your worries. "It's nothing like that. I like it here. I have no other obligations, nor would I rather be anywhere else."

"Really?" you breathed, looking up into his sky blue eyes.

He smiled with a soft nod. He removed his hand from your mouth, moving it to caress your cheek. You leaned into his touch, eyes fluttering closed. You never imagined you'd be this close to Steve Rogers, though you'd dreamed about it.

"This is incredibly forward of me," he whispered, leaning closer, "but I would really like to kiss you."

You looked up at him, scooting forward until your noses brushed. "I'm not objecting."

He closed his eyes and tilted his head, using his hand on your face to pull you closer. His lips brushed yours softly, tentatively, giving you the chance to pull away. You instead responded strongly, reaching a hand up to tangle in his short blond locks. With a new bout of confidence, he pressed harder, nipping at your lower lip.

Your grandmother came around the corner, ready to ask you to help her set something up. She saw you involved with the Captain and smiled sweetly, turning on her heel and walking away quietly.

You pulled away for air, resting your forehead on his. You looked up to meet his eyes, smiling softly.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"What for?" you asked, brows furrowing in confusion.

"For making today wonderful," he smiled.

You let out a giggle as he pulled you in for another kiss.

(1) This doesn't mean your hair length and color, just that you get to make it up.

(2) I Google Image searched "Memorial Day party" and took ideas from the pictures.


	155. The Lady Loves Me - Tony

**The Lady Loves Me**

Request for _Kim Obrasky_

**A/N:** In case you guys didn't read it the last time I mentioned this, I'm no longer giving the reader a name. I was originally accepting names but not descriptions, but I've gotten a few complaints that giving the reader a name takes away from the reader insert aspect and as a reader myself I don't like when the reader has a name either. So no more names.

You'd learned to be cautious around men. You'd been burned many times over the years, so you never trusted easily. Too many people, friends and family and lovers alike, had taken your love and trust and smashed it into the ground, stomping on it with heavy duty boots. You decided at a rather young age that people couldn't be trusted.

Unfortunately, you were only human, and you were still subject to feelings of longing and attraction. It got lonely sometimes, being a single assassin against the world. Sure, you had coworkers, fellow agents, but you never spent time with them outside of work. That was more dangerous than your day job. You couldn't risk getting close to anyone. So that left you all alone, save for your pet pit bull terrier, Angel.

You'd watch movies to distract yourself whenever your guard began to slip and you felt yourself being drawn to someone. You'd find a man attractive, either physically or because, for a moment, he was kind to you. But then you'd think of your ex-boyfriends and friends and the people you'd lost, and you'd remind yourself that you didn't need them. You didn't need people or relationships. It was just you and Angel, and that was fine with you.

Your current mission had you on edge. You were to find a way into Stark Tower and see how much information you could get to report back to SHIELD. Though you'd been an agent for many years, you hadn't encountered any of the Avengers. You'd seen most of them in the news – Captain America's long-running position as the world's greatest hero, Thor's latest Asgardian incident, Bruce Banner trying to cure the Other Guy, Tony Stark throwing a party.

Such a party was your cover tonight. Every single woman in New York was invited to Tony's latest blowout. You were sent to sneak around and gather enough information on each of the Avengers.

Your (h/l) (h/c) locks were curled, delicately framing your face. Your dress was (f/c) and hugged your curves deliciously. It was strapless with a sweetheart neckline and the skirt reached the floor. Your feet were strapped into three-inch heeled sandals, giving you a boost and keeping you from tripping over your dress. Your makeup was simple but elegant, making your (e/c) eyes pop and your lips shimmer.

You waded through the crowds, your eyes scanning the rooms as you passed. The emergency dagger strapped to your thigh was easily concealed beneath the fabric of your dress. You preferred guns, but with a skin-tight outfit, it was hard to hide a handgun.

You ran into a familiar redhead as you scanned the crowds. You offered her a polite nod before she began walking over to you. You leaned against the wall, deciding to take a moment to talk to her. You weren't big on socializing with the other agents unless the mission required it.

"Didn't expect to see you here," she commented dryly.

"SHIELD sent me," you shrugged. "You know their records on the Avengers Initiative are limited."

She nodded curtly. "We mostly covered Stark. He's the easiest to get information on. He's practically on every billboard."

You let out a chuckle and sipped your (f/drink). "They really want information on the blond alien. Thor, was it? Government agencies love aliens."

She nodded again, turning her head to see Tony headed your way. She gently nudged your side, causing you to turn your head. You let out a sigh as she chuckled and walked away, leaving you with the billionaire.

"Hey there, gorgeous," he greeted with a smirk. "I haven't seen you before."

"I'm new in town," you lied. "Thought a party sounded like fun."

You watched him look you up and down, taking in your curves and cleavage. "You're welcome to stay."

"I don't think I will," you returned, turning on your heel and heading back to the bar.

He was more attracted to you than you realize. He asked all of his guests for any information on you, especially pressing Natasha. She swore that she didn't know anything about you, but he didn't believe her since he'd seen you two chatting.

He didn't understand why he was so interested. He thought about it time after time, recalling your beauty and your "shove off" attitude. Maybe it was because you didn't throw yourself at him like all of his easy one-night-stands. You provided a challenge, and Tony Stark didn't back down from a challenge.

When Loki's threats finally became a reality and he sent the Chitauri raining down on New York, Director Fury called on all of the Avengers to help out. They all met at SHIELD headquarters to plan the battle. You were one of the agents sent to help the Avengers map out their plan.

Natasha offered you a friendly nod when you and Agent Hill came into the room. Tony smirked at you, undressing you with his eyes as you sat down. You tried to ignore him as the meeting went on, but your resolve was weakening. He was quite attractive, and his persistence was kind of charming.

When the meeting ended, you and Maria returned to your positions within SHIELD and the Avengers spread out to different parts of the battle field. You felt a presence looking over your shoulder as you returned to your desk, causing you to turn around with an annoyed sigh.  
"What is it, Stark?"

"Just give me a chance."

"To do what?"

"Let me take you out."

"Why?"

"Because I really like you." You swore you could see sincerity in his eyes, but in the back of your mind you reminded yourself to keep your guard up.

"I don't date guys like you," you replied simply.

"Why not?" he asked. "You don't even know me."

"You're a womanizer, Stark. You don't date girls; you just sleep with them and then send them on their way. You've given me no reason to think I can trust you and I can't waste my time on someone that I know is just going to hurt me."

His face fell like you just shot his dog. He opened his mouth to reply with Steve called his name from the doorway. He looked to the ground before turning around and heading out to the fight.

A couple of hours into the fight, SHIELD's base was attacked. An entire wall, full of windows that looked out into the heart of the battle, was ripped away, leaving shattered glass and cracked brick in its wake. Agents screamed as monstrous aliens flew into the building, swallowing people whole. You ducked under your desk, hoping the monster wouldn't be smart enough to sniff you out.

You weren't so lucky.

A humanoid alien jumped off of its jet and flew into the room. He'd seen you dive under your desk and sought you out, pulling on your leg to expose you. You let out a groan and kicked him away, but to no avail. It had an iron grip on your ankle as it jumped back on its jet and rode back into the sky. You flew upside down as it carried you higher into the sky, ignoring your screams of terror.

An unseen force shot at your captor, causing it to let you go. You immediately missed being a hostage as you began plummeting towards the cement below. Your screams were lost in the air that was sucked from your lungs. Just as you were about to smash into the pavement, a cold object broke your fall. You cracked open one eye and looked up to see Iron Man's suit, his arms wrapped around your body protectively. He stood and set you on your feet, arms still resting loosely at your sides.

You gasped for air, looking around the area. He'd flown you away from the main battle so you'd be safe when you landed. You looked up at him with a frazzled expression, still panting. "You saved my life."

His face mask slid up to reveal him smiling softly. "I told you, I like you."

You stared up at him, trying to catch your breath. "Thank you. I would have died if you hadn't shot that Chitauri. I don't think I could ever repay you."

His smile turned into a smirk. "A kiss would call it even."

Your wall instantly rebuilt itself. "No deal."

He let out an exasperated sigh. "Just one kiss. I'm not even asking for a date."

You looked at the ground, thinking it over. Even kissing a guy went against everything you'd set up for yourself. Was it worth it? He did save your life… You'd be road kill on the pavement if he hadn't stopped that alien and caught your fall. Just one kiss…

"Okay," you whispered, looking back up at him. You stood on your tip toes – he was already taller than you, but in his suit you really had to reach. You placed your hands on his chest and puckered your lips, pressing them briefly to his lips. You pulled back before he could do anything else, though his iron hands remained on your hips.

"Congratulations, Tony Stark," you said with a small smirk. "You've cleared your reputation."


	156. Heating Pads and Chocolate Bars - Steve

**Heating Pads and Chocolate Bars**

Request for _M. _

**A/N:** I don't think I've ever done a "that time of the month" story. I think I could have done a lot better. I didn't really get into it as much as I thought I would.

An agonized groan escaped through your gritted teeth as you curled tighter into yourself. Your arms were wrapped tightly around your midsection, securing the heating pad that was currently attempting to soothe your symptoms. It hadn't made much progress so far, and neither had the half-empty bottle of Tylenol sitting on the coffee table. The insides of your lower abdomen felt like they were tying themselves in knots and then ripping themselves apart.

Steve's brows furrowed in concern as he returned to your side with a steaming mug of green tea and a bar of (f/type) chocolate. He helped you sit, keeping you tucked into your blankets and making sure that the heating pad hadn't turned itself off. You gratefully accepted the chocolate bar while he set the tea on the coffee table. You ripped open the paper packaging while he knelt down before the couch.

"Is it always like this?" he asked, running a hand over your knee.

"Just for the first few days," you assured him, taking a bite out of the bar. "Mother Nature likes to make us suffer."

"That's not nice," he stated with a pout.

You let out a giggle before your features contorted in pain as another cramp twisted your insides. "I think I'm gonna take a bath."

He nodded and pressed a kiss to your forehead. "I'll go start it for you."

A few minutes later, the bath tub was full of hot water and bubbles. Steve even added a cup of Epsom salts to help you relax. You reluctantly removed the heating pad and pile of blankets from your belly, preparing to rise to your feet. The blond returned to the living room and wrapped an arm around your back, dipping you backwards so he could hook his other arm under your knees.

"Steve, I can still walk," you said with a smile, wrapping your arms around his neck.

"Let me pamper you," he insisted, holding you against his chest as he made his way to the bathroom. You were already wrapped in a fluffy robe, having decided to be comfy while you were curled up in pain. You still wore your bra and panties beneath the robe, uncomfortable with being naked under your robe.

He set you down on the cold tile, kissing you briefly before leaving you in peace. You shrugged off your robe and slipped out of your undergarments, stepped into the steaming water. A sigh of relief escaped your lips as you slid down, leaning back against the smooth wall of the tub. Your (h/l) (h/c) hair was pinned into a bun at the top of your head, keeping it from getting wet.

Steve knocked on the door politely before opening it. Though you two were an intimate couple, he was very considerate and offered you privacy as much as he could. He didn't want to make you uncomfortable by ogling your naked body, so he only looked at you when you were submerged under the bubbly water.

"I brought your tea," he stated, setting the mug and chocolate bar on the upside down basket sitting beside the edge of the tub.

"Thank you," you smiled sweetly. He leaned down, pressing a sweet kiss to your lips.

"Do you need anything else?" he asked, standing to leave.

"Could you stay with me?" you requested. He smiled and nodded, turning around and disrobing. He stepped into the tub behind you, his legs stretching out on either side of yours and wrapping his arms around your waist. You leaned back against his warm chest, turning so you could bury your face in his neck. He used one hand to card his fingers through your hair. You closed your eyes, sighing contently.

Steve always took such good care of you. He opened doors for you, pulled out chairs, paid for your dates. He was a gentleman at every given opportunity. He made you meals and waited on you hand and foot. You constantly reminded him that you could take care of yourself and insisted that he didn't need to pamper you, but he would reply that he enjoyed treating you like a princess. He believed that men should respect and love their women, so he hardly got mad at you for anything.

When the air chilled the bath water and it was no longer soothing, you let out a yawn and a stretch. You turned to look up at Steve, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

He smiled and pecked your nose. "Ready to get out?"

You nodded, smiling as he wrapped his arms around you and stood with you cradled against his chest. He set you on the floor and handed you a towel to wrap around yourself. He dried himself off and lifted you into his arms again, carrying you into the bedroom and laying you on the bed. He brought you your robe so you could wrap up in it before snuggling back into your blankets. He slipped on a pair of pajama pants before climbing into bed beside you. He slid one arm beneath your head to act as a pillow, resting the other on your belly. You curled into his chest, burrowing your face into his neck. His warm hand began moving in soft circles, gently rubbing away the knots in your abdomen. You let out a hum and whispered a soft "I love you" before slipping into unconsciousness.

"I love you too," he returned, kissing your head and closing his eyes.


	157. Put Me Back Together - Ultron

**You'll Help Put Me Back Together**

Request for _Stitched Up Smiles_

**A/N:** I've only done a few Ultrons, and in addition to not really knowing his character, one of the other Ultron requests was almost identical to this, so I tried to make it different.

I love being able to sit down and write the whole story in one go. It's not super romantic but… it's Ultron.

You'd made quite a name for yourself as the town's mechanic. Business was slow when you first opened your shop out of your own garage, but after fixing a few cars until they worked better than when they were brand new, everyone wanted to come to you for mechanical needs. You eventually opened a proper shop just a block away from your home, accepting cars, trucks, and motorbikes alike.

After the battle with Ultron, business was overflowing. Many citizens lost everything, including their cars. Most of the city was left in irreparable shambles. Those few, including yourself, whose car had enough left to fix came to you for help. You felt bad charging them after all they'd been through, but you needed to make a living too, so you only charged half price.

When you finally caught a break, you decided to take a walk through town and see what was left. Buildings were demolished, cars were overturned, bodies littered the streets. It was depressing to see a once grand, beautiful city reduced to rubble and ruin.

Your leather work boots crunched softly against the gravel. You then cringed upon realizing that it was not proper gravel but crumbles of pavement and building. You let out a sigh, half tempted to book it to another town and start your life over. But people had come to depend on you and your garage, and you'd gotten to know many of your customers. You couldn't just abandon them.

As you stepped around larger chunks of debris and carefully avoided the bodies, a shimmer of silver caught your eye. Upon closer inspection, you realized it was a piece of Ultron's metal body. You slowed your steps in case the wires were still active. Everyone with television or internet knew that the Avengers had defeated Ultron and his army, but that didn't mean there weren't live wires inside the severed pieces.

The angry red light that was illuminated his eyes was dead, leaving dull glass covers behind. You reached down to brush your fingers against the severed head, picking it up when no light or sound responded. You turned it over in your hands, inspecting the damage and the internal wiring. It intrigued you to know how his pieces fit together. Tucking the head under your arm, you decided to scavenge the remains of the city in search of more pieces.

You managed to recover all of the large, important pieces. Returning to your garage, you made sure to turn the sign to "Closed" and close the blinds, leaving you alone with the remains. You placed the fragments on the work table, aligning them in their correct places. His head sat at one end, followed by most of a torso piece. On either side were chunks of arms and hands, though one hand was missing a couple of fingers. Following that was a large chunk that served as his hip area, along with thigh pieces. One lower leg was severely dented, and there was a chunk missing from the opposite foot. Most of the wires seemed reconnect-able, and you had some extra scrap metal from when you decided to build yourself a car, so you were sure you could reconstruct him.

But why did you want to? This creature destroyed the entire city, killed innocent people, wrecked lives. Why would you want to bring him back?

It was a sense of pride to know you had the skill to put him back together. You weren't too focused on turning the machine back on, but if you could reconstruct it, that was an accomplishment. Perhaps you could rewire him, make him into your own personal robot. He could be a helpful creation instead of a destructive monster.

And so you slipped a pair of safety goggles over your eyes and leather gloves on your hands, picking up a few tools and setting the pieces back together.

It took all day, but you managed to reconnect all the fragments. You weren't worried about the dents that littered his metal body, but you use your scrap metal to replace the chunks missing out of his arms and legs. You didn't want those wires to be exposed – too easy to get wet or sliced.

You took a step back and let out a soft sigh, partially out of relief that it was done, and partially out of pride that you did it. You had to jump back when a soft whirring sound began and the fingers twitched. The eyes lit up and a soft groan came from the chest piece. You watched in amazement and slight horror as Ultron sat up on the work table, looking around groggily.

"Where am I?" he asked lowly.

"In my garage," you replied cautiously. "How are you alive right now? I didn't configure the wires yet."

"You've done an amazing job," he complimented, surprising you. He stretched his arms around and looked at his individual limbs. "I appear to be missing pieces."

"I couldn't find everything," you shrugged. "A lot of the little pieces like your fingers got lost in the fight. I had to use scrap metal to reconstruct your arm."

He scoffed at your admission of scrap metal but made no comment on it. He wiggled his fingers some more and folded and unfolded his legs, making sure everything worked. "Were you planning to bring me back to life?"

"In a sense," you replied. "I was going to rewire you, see if I could modify your personality, maybe make you a helpful robot."

He turned to look at you, sending a shiver up your spine. "What's wrong with my personality now?"

"Well, you did kill thousands of innocent people and destroy the entirety of New York City," you reminded. "I couldn't turn you back on and let you carry on like that."

"What if I promise not to?"

"…Promise not to what?"

"Not to hurt people, not to destroy. What if I willingly become a… helpful robot?"

"Why would you?"

He turned his torso and swung his legs out, letting them dangle from the work table. He was tall enough that his feet grazed the floor. You took a step closer, believing in the back of your mind that he wasn't going to hurt you.

"I wanted to destroy humanity," he admitted. "I wanted to take over the world with a better, supposedly invincible race of machines. You see how well that panned out."

You offered a small nod.

"I died. The Avengers took out my entire army and not only did they kill me, they ripped me apart. I see now that I cannot fight them, nor do I want to try again. I have no army, no allies. You are the only one that would hesitate to short circuit me. What choice do I have but to help you?"

"No more killing?" you clarified. "No more destruction?"

He nodded, the scrap metal of his neck creaking.

"Only good?"

He nodded again.

You stepped close enough to grab his hands in yours. He surprised you again by returning the gesture, gently closing his fingers around yours. "Then you're welcome to stay."


	158. It Takes Two - Steve

**It Takes Two**

Request for _not as insane_

An agonized cry escaped your lungs as you threw your head back like an exorcised demon. Your knuckles turned white from how hard you were gripping the sheets of the hospital bed beneath you. Sweat poured down your face, causing the blond beside you to reach out with a washrag and dab it away. In between screams you gritted your teeth, trying to focus on anything besides the pain between your legs.

"Almost there," Steve whispered encouragingly. "You're almost done, honey."

When you finally pushed not one but two human beings out of your body, your muscles collapsed and your jaw hung open with heavy pants. Your body slacked against the soaking wet sheets as you closed your eyes, trying to catch your breath.

"I can't believe it," Steve breathed.

_"I can't believe it," Steve breathed._

_ You'd been sick for the past week with no explanation. You didn't have any other symptoms of a cold or the flu, and when your stomach wasn't tying itself in knots, you could go about your daily activities. But several times throughout the day, you'd be reduced to curling up on your bed with a heating pad pressed to your belly, or on your knees in front of the toilet or sink, emptying whatever contents made it to your stomach. You didn't manage to eat much, only being able to hold down some water and Saltine crackers. Steve was by your side every second, worrying frantically like a mother hen. He would run to the store- literally run- to fetch you more Pepto Bismol or Ginger Ale. He'd cook you chicken noodle soup, though that ended up in the bucket beside your bed before you could digest it. He'd bring you water and tea and crackers, desperately hoping you'd feel better. He insisted that you go see a doctor, but you insisted in return that it was just a bug and would go away after a few days._

_ You finally caved and let him take you to the doctor. You kept a hot water bottle against your abdomen the entire ride there, your seat leaned all the way back so you could lay down and relax. Once there, he waited anxiously in the waiting room as you were seen. The doctor took blood and urine tests and left you fidgeting in the examiner's room while they awaited results._

_ When they finally came back, the doctor was smiling softly. "You have nothing to worry about, (y/n)," she said. "You're pregnant."_

_ The news ignited like a firework, causing you to sit and stare at the wall. When you finally regained composure, you practically ran out to the waiting room. _

_ "What is it?" Steve asked, worried. _

_ "I'm pregnant," you blurted out with a giggle. He stared at you, glancing to the doctor for confirmation. When she nodded, he wrapped his arms around you._

_ "I can't believe it," he breathed. He then lifted you into the air with a grin, eliciting another giggle from you. He spun you around, much to the amusement of the staff. "I can't believe it!"_

"Congratulations," the nurse smiled, placing one pink-wrapped bundle in your arms. "Two beautiful, healthy girls."

You looked up at Steve who was cradling the other child. His nose was pressed to her forehead as he cooed softly. You smiled at the sight before pressing a kiss to the forehead of the baby in your arms.

"Have you decided on names?" the nurse asked, holding the paperwork for their birth certificates.

_"Have you decided on names?" Tony asked, pouring himself a drink. You and Steve told the team just a few days after you found out, and now that you were six months old and had learned the gender- ahem, genders- they insisted on throwing you a baby shower. It had originally just been Pepper, Maria, Wanda, and Natasha, but since you didn't have many more female friends, they all agreed to let the men come too. Plus, they figured that Tony would want to spoil the children with gifts, and the others could behave themselves well enough for one night._

_ "We decided that we'll each name one," you said. "I like (f/girl/n), with (girl/n) for her middle name."_

_ "I chose (girl/n) and (girl/n) for the middle name," Steve smiled, wrapping an arm around you._

_ "Those are beautiful names!" Pepper gushed. "Your babies are going to be so cute."_

_ "Are you ready for two of them?" Nat asked. "One baby is too much for some people."_

_ "It's a little scary, but I think we can do it," you admitted. You turned to smile up at Steve. "I think a super soldier can help me take care of twins."_

_ He nodded enthusiastically, pressing a kiss to your head. "I'll be there every step of the way."_

_ "You can always ask us for help, too," Pepper said. _

_ "I would like to help," Wanda offered._

_ "I'll be happy to help with checkups, make sure they're doing alright," Bruce added._

_ "Thanks, guys," you smiled, your increased hormones forming tears in your eyes. You absent-mindedly rubbed your belly as Maria cut the baby shower cake._

You told the nurse both of the girls' full names, smiling up at Steve. You scooted over on the bed to make room for him and (girl/n). You let out a contented sigh and rested your head on his shoulder.

"I love you," he murmured, pressing a kiss to your sweaty brow.

"I love you too," you replied, lifting your head to meet his eyes. He leaned in for a kiss, gently pressing his lips to yours. You replied tiredly, letting out a yawn when you parted. He chuckled and propped (girl/n) up with one arm, wrapping the other around your back. You snuggled against his side and fell asleep.


	159. A Whole New World - Steve

**A Whole New World**

Request for _Ashley_

**A/N:** Co-written by Blossom.

I want to thank all of my readers for their patience. I know I'm several months behind on requests and I apologize. That's half the reason I've been asking for help, so I can get stories out faster. I'm amazed you guys are still interested in these since I'm so late. Thank you for your loyalty.

Sometimes life with self-healing powers could be hard, with people questioning your abilities or scoffing and calling you a liar. Hydra had provided you with your powers by kidnapping you and running experimental tests.  
You couldn't control your self-healing. It wasn't like wielding fire or changing shape. When your body sustained injury, it immediately began working on overdrive to fix the problem.

It was a rare night when you stayed extremely late at work, and tonight was one of them. You began to walk back to your small apartment, and let down your self-healing powers were calmed as the streets were quiet.  
Too quiet.  
You scrambled into the bottom of your purse, finding your (f/c) earphones and plugging them into the jack your phone. Walking along the pavement humming your favorite tune took up a lot of your attention, so it caught you by surprise when you were grabbed roughly and thrown against a brick wall with a blade to your throat.  
"It's her. Hey, Hydra's little bunny," the man with the blade grinned. You didn't dare move.  
"Aren't you going to speak, sweetheart?" the other male grinned. You gulped.  
"I don't have anything to say," you growled. The man shrugged, taking the blade from your neck and running it down your arm. You winced, falling to the ground. It healed quickly, which only angered the men further. They kicked your stomach, winding you, before running the blade down your other arm. Unfortunately, the more serious the injury, the longer it took to heal. The blade had run too deep into your arm, and it was very slowly pulling itself back together.  
The men ran when a voice yelled, nearing. You looked up, seeing a blond, muscular figure towering over you.  
"Are you alright, ma'am?" he asked, pulling you up. You stared into his blue eyes.  
"Y-yeah. I'm (Y/N), by the way," you smiled, holding out your hand.  
"Steve Rogers," he replied with a friendly smile, shaking your hand.

Your eyes widened. "Steve Rogers? Captain America?"

He chuckled. "The very same. How's your arm?"

You looked down and grimaced. The gash was deeper than you realized; it still wasn't fully healed. "It'll be fine. I have self-healing."

It was his turn to be surprised. "Really? That's fascinating."

He offered to walk you home, which you gratefully accepted. Having a big strong bodyguard made you feel better about being outside so late. You continued talking about special powers and Hydra's experiments. He was the only one who could fully understand, besides his friend Bucky. He worried over you; those men were just the beginning. If Hydra wanted you, Hydra would find you. Next time they would send more men with bigger weapons. Too many severe wounds at once would render your powers virtually useless.

When you reached your apartment, he turned to face you. "You know, working for SHIELD could be a great application of your skills. And they could protect you from Hydra's soldiers. It would take forever for them to find you, and you'd have all of SHIELD plus the Avengers to help fight them off."

"Are you offering me a job or a shelter?" you asked half teasingly.

"Both," he replied. "I'd hate to see them get to you."

You nibbled your lip in thought. "Protection does sound nice. And I need a new job."

He beamed. "Great. I'll pick you up tomorrow, show you around?"

"Sounds good," you smiled. He gently grabbed your hand and pressed a kiss to the knuckles, causing you to blush.

"Goodnight, (y/n)," he said.

"Goodnight," you whispered.

When you woke the next morning, you were terrified. Today was the day Steve showed you around SHIELD. You slowly began to change into a white shirt, black pencil skirt and black tights. You pulled your hair into a bun and slipped on your shoes before standing and waiting in your living room. You hoped you looked professional enough.  
Steve arrived at eight a.m. on the dot, and you opened the door with a beaming smile.  
"You look lovely, ma'am," Steve smiled.  
"Thank you," you replied with a blush. You both stood and gazed into each other's eyes for a moment before Steve spoke up.  
"Shall we go then?" He held out an arm for you to take. You grabbed your bag and locked the front door before taking Steve's arm.  
"You were right, you have healed," Steve smiled. You giggled in reply, continuing to walk.

Your tour at SHIELD was almost over, you just had to meet Director Fury. Steve led you to Fury's office where he was seated at his desk. You took a seat at the opposite end of the table.  
"Ah, Miss (L/N). Steve has been telling me all about you," Fury stated.  
"Good things I hope," you replied nervously. Fury chuckled. He asked you a few more questions before looking at Steve.  
"You were right, Steve. She is a real character. I don't see why she can't work here. Welcome to the team, Agent (L/N)," Fury smiled.  
"Thank you so much! I won't let you down!" you promised before you left.  
"Congratulations!" Steve said, pulling you into a hug. You stared up into his eyes, and he leaned forwards, closing the gap between you. His lips ghosted over yours.  
"I've wanted to do this since I met you," he mumbled, locking his lips to yours. You were shocked at first, but after a few moments you melted into the kiss, holding your hands against Steve's chest, his hands tangling in your hair. He pulled back a few minutes later for air.  
"I love you, Agent (L/N)," he smiled.  
"I love you too, Mr. Rogers."


	160. Queen of Hearts - Loki

**Queen of Hearts**

Request for _Chloe_

**A/N:** You didn't specify anything about your mom, or your relationship with your dad, so I made it up.

I finally get a break from Steve!

You held your head high as the guard led you into the dungeon. Though the cell walls were impenetrable, most of the criminals were crude and liked to leer at pretty girls when they walked past. You could easily handle any of them in a fight, but that didn't stop the stares from making you uncomfortable.

"Hey," the guard said, thumping his fist against the wall of one particular cell. "You have a visitor."

The Asgardian on the other side stood, turning his attention from his shoes to the hallway. His lips twitched in a smirk when he saw you. "Hi, (y/n)."

"Hi, Dad," you replied, nodded to the guard to let him know he could leave. The guard reluctantly complied, turning to head back to the rest of the palace.

"It's been a while since you've visited," he said.

"I thought you deserved to know that Mom died," you whispered. You were a tough half-breed, but such a traumatic event could still choke you up. You and your mother had always been close.

"Oh, (y/n)," your father breathed. "I'm so sorry. Where are you staying now?"

"At home," you shrugged. "I'm an adult. It's my house now."

He nodded. "As well it should be. You deserve it."

"Pathetic," came a snort from behind you. You turned around to find none other than Loki across the hall from your dad.

"Nobody asked you," you replied, playing tough.

He chuckled. "Look at you, pretending to be strong. Stupid, pathetic _mortal_. You'll die on your own."

"_Half_ mortal!" you corrected. "I can handle myself."

"I hardly think so."

"I bet I could take you down if you weren't trapped in that cell."

He glared up at you. He hated being reminded how stuck he really was. "Delusional, too."

You growled and opened your mouth to reply when your father intervened.

"(y/n), calm down. He's just a Jötun mutt; he's not worth your anger."

You swore you saw hurt flash in Loki's emerald eyes before he turned away, curling into himself and pretending to read his book.

"Time to go," the guard called, descending the stairs. You nodded and turned to your dad with a sad smile.

"I'll come back in a few days," you promised.

"Love you, (y/n)," he stated.

"Love you too," you replied, turning to follow the guard.

A week later, news of Malekith's attack on the kingdom spread through the realm like wildfire. Everyone was putting up defenses in case the dark elves got bored with the kingdom and attacked the civilians. After Malekith took his anger out on Queen Frigga, you could see her funeral from your lonely house. Once you were sure the elves had gone, you made your way back to the kingdom to offer your condolences.

You were escorted into the throne room where Odin and Thor were speaking. They seemed to be in argument, so you respectfully looked at your toes as to not look like you were listening. When the guard finally caught their attention, Odin cleared his throat, signaling that the conversation was over for the time being.

"Hello again, dear girl," Odin greeted. "What brings you here? You have just visited your father earlier today, have you not?"

"Yes, Sir," you nodded with a courtesy. "I am actually here to see you. I just wanted to express my condolences. Queen Frigga will be deeply missed."

"Thank you, child," Odin replied, surprisingly kind. You mused that the loss of his wife was softening his harshness, at least for now.

"I shall go," Thor stated roughly, causing you to look up in confusion. He had always been such a kind man, especially in comparison to his father. You wondered what their argument had been about, and why it had upset him so.

Odin nodded, dismissing the blond. He then turned back to you. "I'm afraid I have nothing left to say. You may visit your father again if you wish, or my men can escort you home."

"I would like to visit again," you nodded. Odin eyed the guard beside you who then bowed to the king before turning around and leading you out of the throne room.

When you reached the dungeons to see your father, you noticed that Loki's cell was empty, save for shredded books and remainders of broken furniture.

A few days later, you were alone in your home when you received a letter. Your name was written on the back of the envelope in delicate script, leading you to wonder whose handwriting it was. Using your letter opener, you sliced open the envelope and pulled out the carefully folded parchment. Matching script decorated the entire page. It seemed to have a lot of thought and patience put into it for the writing to be so neat. You sat back on your bed as you began to read.

_(y/n)_

_ I am sure this letter will be a shock to you. I hope you have not suffered too deeply after the events at the palace. If I was informed correctly, you were at home, safe from the chaos and destruction. I do hope this is true. I suppose, if it wasn't, you wouldn't be reading my letter._

_ I want to apologize for those horrid words I spouted at you. You are not pathetic, nor stupid or delusional. You seem like a bright and talented maiden. It was simply my bad experiences with mortals that made me confront you so harshly._

_ The original reason for this letter was to let you know that, despite my rude first impression, I have become quite fond of you. I regret that I have only been in your presence once, and I did not behave in a way you deserve. I must admit, I believe I've fallen for you. I do not know you personally, but your fiery spirit certainly caught my attention. Your beautiful (h/c) locks and sparkling (e/c) eyes were a pleasant bonus in addition to your colorful personality. I wish I could have gotten to know you better and perhaps asked your forgiveness for my behavior._

_ If you're reading this sappy message, it means I did not survive Thor's plan. I accompanied him in tracking Malekith down in an attempt to both destroy the dark elves and save Thor's mortal woman. I do not know what will become of her, but I'm afraid my time has come. I've been struck down._

_ I do not know if you even care about my demise, but as I've said, I've fallen for you, so I wished to express my apologies and ask that you remember me as something better than that jerk in the cell across from your father._

_ I love you, (y/n)._

_ Loki._

You stared at the parchment, dumbfounded. Loki loved you? Loki… apologized? Your immediate thought was to rush back to the kingdom and ask Thor or Odin if the letter truly came from Loki, and if he was really gone. You wondered if they would know, or even care. Everyone in Asgard knew Odin and Loki were never on the best of terms, and the last time you'd seen Thor, he was mad at the King as well. Was Thor even home? Loki had died accompanying him, so maybe Thor was still gone.

But you had to know.

You steeled yourself as you approached the doors of the throne room. Once Odin bid you entrance, the guard dismissed himself.

"You again, child?" he greeted in surprise.

"My King… I have questions."

He nodded, silently urging you to continue. You tightly gripped the letter in your hand, glancing down at it.

"Yesterday, I received this letter. The signature says it's from Loki, and that he died trying to help Thor fight Malekith."

"So what is your question?"

"Is it true? Is he… dead?"

Odin gauged your body language. He noticed the way your brows furrowed in concern and confusion, and the way your fingers held tightly to the letter as though it were your most prized possession. He nodded curtly. "Loki was killed by a dark elf. He fought and died nobly."

You tried to hide your surprise. That was the closest thing to a compliment you'd ever heard come from the King. You stared down at your feet, feeling embarrassed about the contents of the letter.

"What did the letter entail?" Odin asked. "Surely he wrote more than just informing you of his death."

"There is more, Sir… I just don't know that you'd care for it."

"Let me read it."

A crimson color took over your cheeks as you shuffled forward, extending your arm and offering the parchment to the King. He took it swiftly, and the ghost of a smirk twitched on his lips. He read it silently, causing you to shift your weight from foot to foot and fidget nervously.

"He was in love with you," he stated, folding the parchment back up.

"Apparently," you replied.

"Did you know about this?"

"Not until I received the letter."

He hesitated before speaking again. "Do you return his affections?"

"I…" You were caught off guard. The prince was certainly handsome, and before he called you a pathetic mortal, you'd found him fascinating. You always wanted to know more about his Jötun heritage, but you'd never been friends with the god. You'd heard stories of his and Thor's childhood, how Odin favored Thor and left Loki behind, and your heart broke for him.

Before you could register what happened, a presence stood directly in front of you.

"You shouldn't think so loudly," a familiar, silky voice cooed in your ear. "One might think you were falling for a criminal."

You looked up in surprise to find that it was Loki who stood before you. You glanced behind him to find the throne empty, leading you to stare up at him in confusion. He simply chuckled and snapped his fingers. A golden light cascaded over him, shifting his appearance until he looked like Odin again.

"You're not dead…" you whispered.

"No," he replied, changing back to himself. A genuine smile rested on his lips. "Did you like my letter?"

"Was it true?" you asked. "Everything you wrote…"

"Yes," he replied sincerely. Cold fingers gently hooked beneath your chin, tilting your head up to meet his eyes. "I meant every word. Did you mean all of those nice thoughts about me?"

Your face flushed as you realized he'd read your mind but you nodded nonetheless. "It hurt to think you were gone…"

"That was never my intent," he stated. "But it was the best way to determine if my affections were reciprocated without making you uncomfortable."

"Confronting Odin was extremely uncomfortable," you admitted with a small smile. "But I'm glad you're alive."

"Now, I have a very serious question." You watched as he knelt down before you, honesty and admiration in his emerald eyes. He took your slender hands in his, squeezing gently. "Will you be my Queen?"

A gasp escaped your lips as you looked down at him. "Queen? You want me to be your Queen?"

He smiled and nodded.

"I'd love to," you breathed. With a grin he stood, wrapping his arms around your waist. He lifted you into the air, spinning you around. You let out a giggle before he set you back on the floor, pulling your body against his. You responded immediately when his lips pressed against yours. Your hands slid up to tangle in his raven hair while his fingers dug into your hips.

"I love you, (y/n)."

"I love you too, Loki."


	161. Lucky Charms - Loki

**Lucky Charms**

Request for _Sarah Bielschmidt-Edelstein_

**A/N:** The request simply stated that the reader and Loki start of as enemies with the reader working for SHIELD. That didn't give me a lot so I took another "Three Elements" prompt. So here's an ex-boyfriend, a pair of binoculars, and a good luck charm.

After the Avengers defeated Loki and the Chitauri, Loki was sentenced to eternity in Asgard's dungeon. Such a punishment worried Thor, not liking the idea of his brother being locked away in a cell with no outside communication. Given that he wanted to stay on Midgard instead of ruling Asgard, Thor convinced Odin to let him take Loki with him, keeping him in lock up in Avengers Tower.

The Avengers weren't too excited about the blond's plan. Tony was apprehensive about letting the man who destroyed half of New York stay in his Tower. Natasha didn't trust him at all after he brainwashed Clint, who wanted to keep his distance. Bruce wasn't sure he wouldn't completely Hulk out and smash the god into the ground again, and Steve worried for the safety of the team. Pepper didn't like the plan either. Though she'd never met him, she didn't think that sharing your home with a murderous psychopath was a good idea.

Thor pleaded the team to give his brother a chance. He admitted that what Loki did to New York and the Avengers themselves couldn't be forgiven, but he couldn't just leave the brunette to rot in Asgardian dungeons. The team reluctantly agreed, stating that if Loki made even one slip up, they'd let the Other Guy use him as a jump rope.

Nothing was more important to you than your job at SHIELD. They saw your potential as an agent and offered you a job as soon as they met you. They also offered you protection from anyone that wished to do you harm.

That was one of the reasons you valued your new position so much. Your last relationship had ended badly, though it was bad all the way through. He was physically and emotionally abusive, always throwing you into walls and telling you that you weren't good for anything. He'd leave you bloody and bruised and sobbing on the floor, and many a time you'd ended up in the hospital with broken bones and internal bleeding. Every time you'd even considered telling someone what he did, he could sense it, and he'd hurt you worse and more often. It was a miracle you could still walk.

A week after bringing Loki to New York, the Avengers decided to throw a gathering party. Tony invited the SHIELD agents, including you and Maria, along with everyone's significant other. Jane and Pepper were nervous about being around the god, but they figured there were enough men in the Tower to keep him away.

Loki was let out of his cell for the night. His powers had been stripped upon his banishment, and Thor kept thick shackles around his wrists. He lingered in the corner during the party, watching everyone from afar. He already knew most of the attendants, having lost to them and their green monster. The agents were new, and a certain (h/c)-haired woman wearing a simple (f/c) dress had caught Loki's attention for most of the night. Her hair bounced against her back as her heels clicked against the tile floor. The raven-haired god angrily denied the bubbly feeling in his belly, the spark that ignited every time he saw her beautiful face.

"Are you enjoying yourself, brother?" Thor asked.

"What?" Loki replied, distracted. "No, I'm not. I wish to leave."

Thor pouted. "Come on, Loki. Give the mortals a chance."

"I don't like them," the brunette insisted.

"That is not true," the blond argued. "I saw you staring at Lady (y/n)."

A blush did _not_ stain the brunette's porcelain cheeks. "I was not staring, you big oaf."

"Yes you were! You have feelings for Lady-"

A _slap_ was heard as Loki pressed his hand over Thor's mouth. "Watch. Your. Tongue."

Thor grinned against the younger god's hand before prying it off. "Then go speak with her."

"Not happening," Loki replied, crossing his arms childishly.

A few days later, you were sent on a shopping trip for the guys. You would normally offer Pepper or Nat to accompany you, but Nat was on a mission and Pepper was in another city on business. Tony didn't like sending you out alone. He knew you were a capable agent, but that didn't mean you didn't have enemies. Quite the opposite in your line of work.

"My brother could escort her," Thor suggested.

"No way," Tony immediately replied. "I'm not letting that man near my car."

"I can take my car," you reminded.

"Loki has no powers and we can keep the shackles on him," Thor said. "Give him a chance, Man of Iron. He won't hurt anyone."

Tony looked at you, leaving it to your judgment. You shrugged.

"If he tries anything, I'll shoot him," you reasoned.

Thor paled while Tony chuckled. "Alright. Loki can go."

The two of you walked down the block, having stopped for lunch after you went shopping. Loki was surprisingly kind to you, opening doors for you and even paying for your meal with some money Thor had given him. He held interesting conversations and he never once called you a mortal or a mewling quim. You were taking quite a liking to the brunette.

You absent-mindedly fiddled with the pendant dangling from your neck as you walked back to your car. It was a habit you'd picked up when you weren't sure what to say.

"What's your necklace?" Loki asked.

"Oh, this?" you replied, holding it up. "It's a good luck charm my mother bought me when I was little. She bought it at a carnival, 'to bring me luck when she was away'."

"Does it work?" he asked, amused.

You shrugged. "When I was little I believed in that kind of thing. After my ex, though… That certainly wasn't good luck. But then you and Thor happened, so I know magic exists somewhere… Maybe."

Unbeknownst to you, familiar eyes watched your every move through a pair of stolen binoculars. The user of the binoculars let out a low growl as he watched you giggle over something Loki said. You stood too close to the god for the spy's liking, and before you knew what was happening, thick arms were wrapped around your body like they owned you. You let out a gasp, recognizing the voice that followed.

"What are you doing with my woman?" he growled.

"Excuse me, but she does not belong to anyone, least of all a mutt like you," Loki replied. "Unhand her."

"Nah, she's mine," the man replied. "We were just taking a break. Isn't that right, honey?"

You whimpered in reply, flashes of memories flooding into your mind. Being thrown against a wall, being kicked in the ribs with steel-toed boots. Looking into the mirror to see your face completely purple and blue. Running out of concealer and lies.

Loki understood immediately. You'd told him stories of your ex after he asked why you swore off dating. His eyes darkened dangerously as his hands clenched into fists.

"I told you to unhand her," he said lowly, glaring at the man holding onto you.

"Why don't you make me, punk?" your ex replied. He tossed you aside, causing you to land on the hard pavement. It knocked the wind out of you, leaving you gasping for air. As soon as you caught your breath, you let out a cough, scrambling to your knees and crawling as far away as you could.

Before your ex could take a step, Loki's fist collided with his nose. He stumbled back, only slightly fazed since he was close to Thor's size than Loki's. The brunette didn't cease, however. His punches continued, very skilled, as though he'd been trained in hand-to-hand combat. You mused that he might have been. He told you of his sparring matches with Thor when they were children. It was mostly magic and weapons, but maybe there was some physical combat, too.

By the time Loki slowed down, your ex was on the ground, blood dribbling down his face and his nose crooked, obviously broken. Sickening gashes littered his face as he gasped for air. You glanced at Loki's hands which only seemed slightly sore. Godly strength, you figured.

"Leave, and never bother her again," Loki growled. You could have sworn his eyes flashed garnet red as he stared your ex down. Your ex nodded frantically before scrambling to his feet and stumbling down the sidewalk.

Loki turned to you and extended his arms. His features immediately softened as he gently cupped your face, looking you over. "Are you alright?"

"Fine," you nodded, "just a little shaken." You couldn't keep the tremble from your voice.

He pulled you into a gentle hug, running his fingers through your hair. "I swear I'll protect you. He'll never hurt you again."

You looked up at him in awe and surprise. He leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to your lips before pulling back. "Ready to go home?"

You nodded softly, holding onto him as he lifted you into his arms and carried you to the car.


	162. I Didn't Know I Loved You So Much -Steve

**I Didn't Know I Loved You So Much**

Request for _Guest_

This was exactly why Steve was so adamant about you staying in the Tower where you were safe and not coming into the fight with them. He knew something would happen. He knew you would get hurt. And he knew that he wouldn't have time to save you.

An alarm had sounded in SHIELD headquarters, signaling the invasion of Hydra soldiers. The Avengers, along with a few field agents, immediately suited up and readied their weapons. They all boarded one of SHIELD's jets and flew down to the town square where the army was shooting up buildings and cars. As a SHIELD record keeper, your instructions were to stay put inside the base and keep an eye on the battlefield.

You were exceptionally good at not following orders.

Fearing for the lives of your friends and secret love interest, you strapped a handgun to your hip that you luckily knew how to fire and headed out into the chaos. You managed to shoot down a few soldiers and save a few civilians before you were struck from behind. Several bullets blasted through your torso, rendering your body completely useless as it tumbled to the ground. You faintly heard Steve shout your name in a broken voice before heavy footsteps ran your way.

Strong arms lifted you up bridal style and cradled you against a muscled chest. He pressed kisses to your hair while whispering "No" over and over.

"You can't leave me," he said, his voice cracking. "Come on, (y/n). You'll be okay. Just keep your eyes open."

"S-Steve," you choked, blood dribbling out of your mouth and down your chin. "Steve, I-"

"No, don't say anything," he argued, shaking his head. "You're gonna get through this."

You reached up shakily and touched his jaw. "Steve, I love you, okay? Remember that."

"I love you too, (y/n)," he managed to whisper as tears flooded out of his eyes. You heard him cry out your name again before the world faded to black.

Three weeks. It had been three weeks since he carried you to the infirmary. Three weeks and not a single word on your condition.

No, there was one word. Stable. You were stable.

What did that even mean, stable? Were you hurt? Were you okay? Were you going to live?

Steve rarely left your bedside. The others tried to get him to take a break, to eat or sleep or just do anything besides sitting there watching you breathe.

All he could do was stare blankly at the rise and fall of your chest. Maybe if he hadn't been such a coward and told you how he felt earlier, you could have at least been a couple. Maybe if you'd been his girlfriend, you would have understood his concern and stayed in the Tower instead of trying to fight. But wouldn't it hurt more to lose you as a loved one instead of just a friend?

Regardless, he was a coward. He should have told you sooner.

"None of this is your fault, Steve," Natasha stated, leaning against the doorframe that led into your hospital room.

The blond didn't reply. He'd heard it all before. "It's not your fault." "There's nothing you could have done." "She'll be okay."

None of it made him feel better. None of it took away the guilt he felt for letting you fall.

How could he feel anything but guilt and regret as he watched you lie unconscious in your hospital bed? You could die in this room. Any minute, your heart rate could flat line, and all he'd be able to do would be to sit idly by, just as he'd done when you'd been shot. He wasn't any more useful in here than he'd been during the fight. Maybe he should leave…

"Come on, Rogers," Tony called from the doorway. "We're all going out for dinner."

"I'm not hungry," the blond mumbled.

"He speaks!" the billionaire teased. "It's not optional. Come on. We're all going. You need a break."

He shuffled into the room and wrapped his arms around Steve's torso, lifting him from the chair he might as well have been glued to. With some difficulty as the soldier was much bulkier than the playboy, Tony managed to drag him out of the room and into the hallway where Thor assisted in carrying him outside. They all piled into one of SHIELD's SUVs and headed out to the restaurant.

A couple of hours later, a soft breath slid from your lips as your eyes fluttered. After a few tries you managed to open them, slowly looking around the room. Your eyes were glazed over from so much sleep, so you blinked profusely to clear your vision. Once you could make out the details of the room, you realized you were in the infirmary. You groaned softly, catching the attention of the nurse checking your stats a few feet away.

"Oh my," she breathed, resting a hand over her heart. "Thank God you made it. The Avengers have been so worried."

"Steve," you mumbled brokenly, eyes fluttering closed again. Every bone and muscle in your body was thick from sleep. You tried to twitch your fingers or lick your lips, wondering if you'd be able to sit up.

"Oh!" the nurse replied. "I'll go get him!"

The team had just returned from dinner, but Steve's sullen expression had remained. His friends had nearly given up on trying to lift his dreary mood. Nothing would help him, except-

"Mr. Rogers!" the nurse called excitedly.

Steve turned to her with a raised brow, which was more emotion than he'd shown in days.

"She's asking for you," the nurse panted, having run all the way from the infirmary to the door.

Steve's eyes lit up. You were awake? And asking for him? Without a word, he bolted past the nurse, headed for your room.

He lingered in the doorway, awestruck at the fact that you were alive and awake. You'd managed to sit up with the help of another nurse. You were propped up against some pillows, stretching your arms out in front of you to regain feeling in them.

He softly padded into the room and reclaimed his chair by your bed. "Hey, (y/n)."

"Hey, Steve," you smiled. "I don't think I ever thanked you for saving me."

He offered you a broken smile. "It was the least I could do. I couldn't handle watching you die."

"But I'm not dead," you reminded. "And it's all because of you."

He stared down at his lap as an awkward silence fell over the two of you.

"Did you mean it?" you asked softly.

He looked up at you, quirking his head cutely.

"Do you really love me? Or was it just a dying moment thing?" you clarified.

His brows furrowed, hurt that you could think he didn't mean it. "I do love you, (y/n). I just hate that I was a coward and didn't tell you until I thought I lost you. I should have said something sooner."

"You should have," you agreed. "But as I said, I didn't die. So… you could say something now…"

He smiled and moved to sit on the edge of your bed. He took your hands in his, rubbing his thumbs over your knuckles. "(y/n), I've loved you since we met. Would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

"Steve," you blushed, squeezing his hands. "Of course I will."

With a beaming smile, he leaned in to press his lips to yours. As you returned the kiss passionately, you didn't notice that the team all lingered in the doorway, watching the confessions unfold.


	163. This Kiss - Pietro

**This Kiss**

Request for _LokiLover27_

**A/N:** This was an idea I came up with a little bit ago. Thankfully Pietro is a workable character for it.

Tony used any excuse he could to throw a party and invite as much people as he could fit in the Tower. Defeating a powerful enemy along with adding two new Avengers to the team called for such celebration. Giving the fighting members a few days to recover from any injuries, Tony hosted a party as soon as his friends were ready. Being Bruce's younger sister, you were automatically invited. You were excited for it. Tony's soirées were usually very fun, and you were good friends with the team.

You decided to dress casual with skinny jeans, a loose button-down blouse, and ankle-high boots. You knew the rest of the team didn't care what you wore, and Nat usually only dressed up for special missions, so you wouldn't be the only woman not wearing a dress.

Everyone was gathered in the main rec room of the Tower. Tony, Steve, and Thor claimed the recliners while Nat, Clint, and Bruce occupied a couch. You took the other couch in-between Pietro and Wanda.

"Let's play Truth or Dare!" Tony suggested with a grin.

"Tony, no," Nat replied.

"Why not?" the billionaire pouted.

"It's for horny teenagers," you reminded.

"Sounds like a game for Tony," Clint teased.

Bruce turned to you and the twins. "Are you in?"

"I learned my lesson after playing Spin the Bottle," you said, holding your hands up.

"I would like to try," Pietro agreed. Wanda nodded.

"Then it's settled!" Tony grinned.

About twenty minutes into the game, you left the room for snacks. While you were in the kitchen, the turn fell to Tony, who targeted Pietro.

"Truth or dare, Quicksilver?" he asked.

"Hmm… dare," the blond replied.

Tony grinned. "I dare you to kiss (y/n)."

"Tony, wait," Bruce warned. "That's not fair. (y/n)'s not playing?"

Your brother knew of your crush on the blond, but he also knew that you didn't want to be involved in the game, and he knew another secret.

"This is what she gets for not playing," Tony reasoned, turning back to Pietro. "Come on, man. A dare's a dare."

The kitchen was far enough away and had enough obstacles between you and the guys that you didn't hear any of the conversation. You were busy humming to yourself and making a sandwich when footsteps sounded behind you.

"(y/n)?" a familiar accent greeted. You turned to find Pietro standing in the doorway of the kitchen, eyes awkwardly darting around the room.

"Hey, Pietro," you returned with a soft smile. "Taking a break?"

He didn't respond, instead looking at you like he was afraid to hurt you.

"Pietro?" you asked. "What is it?"

Before you could ask again, he rushed up and placed a hand on either side of your face, bringing it closer to him. His cold yet soft lips pressed tentatively against yours, half enjoying how close he was but half worried you'd slap him and push him away. Shock filled your mind and your body froze in response, unsure of what to do. Pietro finally pulled back when clapping and wolf whistles were heard. Stepping away, the blond turned to the kitchen bar which looked out into the rec room the team had been hanging out in. Tony was leaning against the bar, clapping enthusiastically with a grin plastered to his face. Nat was smirking while Clint was whistling loudly. Bruce seemed uncomfortable, Thor was wondering why the kiss was so exciting, and Steve was turned away respectfully.

"Go Maximoff!" Tony shouted, causing the blond to blush. Tears pooled behind your eyes and you gently pushed Pietro away before bolting out of the kitchen. You turned sharply around the corner, headed for the elevator so you could go to your room.

"What did I do?" Pietro asked, worried that he'd upset you.

"I don't know," Tony replied. "You'd think getting kissed like that would cheer her up, not make her cry."

Bruce let out a sigh. "I know why it upset her… But I don't think she wants you to know."

"Tell us," Clint insisted.

"Yeah, we didn't mean to hurt her," Tony added.

"Is it personal?" Steve asked.

Bruce nodded. "She's been in a few bad relationships. All of the guys she was with wanted to move too fast, before she was ready. When Pietro grabbed her and kissed her… That was her first kiss."

"Her first kiss?" Pietro whispered.

"Wow, really?" Tony asked.

"Firsts are really important to her, especially in relationships. The fact that her first kiss was just stolen from her really upset her. She'll probably isolate herself for a while," Bruce explained.

"I had no idea…" Pietro whispered, sitting at the bar. He rested his elbow on the counter and his head in his palm, letting out a sigh. He would never intentionally hurt you.

The team spent the next few hours knocking on your door and trying to get you to come out. You turned every one of them away, returning to your sobs and sniffles after you heard the footsteps retreat.

The last person to try and comfort you was Pietro himself. By then you'd calmed down enough and decided to let him in. You sat up in your bed as the door opened, wiping the remaining tears from your eyes and taking a deep breath.

"I'm really sorry," he began, sitting on your bed. "Bruce told us why you were upset?"

"He told you?!" you exclaimed. Everyone had offered apologies and comfort foods, but no one had told you that they knew. "Great. Now everyone knows I'm a loser."

"You're not a loser," Pietro replied, his brows furrowing. "It is perfectly normal to save your first kiss. If I had known, I would not have done it."

"I believe that," you sighed. "I just can't believe everyone knows."

"Was it at least an okay kiss?" he asked. "If you had to have your first kiss stolen, I'd hope it was at least enjoyable."

A light blush dusted your cheeks. "It was enjoyable… If I had to have my first kiss stolen… I'm glad it was by you."

It was his turn to blush. "Really?"

You nodded. "Maybe… you could steal my second kiss?"

"It would be my honor," he smiled. He scooted closer and placed his hands on either side of your face again. He gently caressed your cheek with his thumb, slowly leaning in. He hesitated as his lips ghosted over yours, giving you a chance to back out. You closed the remaining gap, placing your hands over his. His excitement grew as you responded to the kiss. He gently nipped your lower lip, taking in small breaths in-between kisses so he could continue longer. You shifted until you were sitting on his lap, to which he responded by wrapping his arms around your waist. He ran his hands up and down your back, rubbing gently to soothe you. Your arms wrapped around his neck, tangling in the hair on the back of his head.

You finally pulled back for a break, panting softly. Your forehead rested on his, your noses brushing together. A small smile graced your lips as you gazed into his bright blue eyes.

"Would you be my girlfriend?" he asked, blue eyes staring into (e/c).

"I would love to," you replied, leaning in for another kiss.


	164. Run, Baby, Run - Loki

Request for _Aurora Shannon_

**A/N: **Sequel to "I Understand." So I re-read this story so I knew what I was continuing from, and damn, if I do say so myself, that was a great Loki love moment. So the request was for either Loki to be accepted or for Loki and the reader to run away together. Let's be honest – there are lots of stories with Loki as the good guy, especially in my series. I really wanted to write a reader-switching-sides story instead.

Tony never forgave you for fraternizing with the enemy, and neither had the rest of the Avengers. They all believed Loki was an evil monster, and they shunned you for being kind to him. You couldn't believe how close-minded your supposed friends were.

Loki understood you, and you him. You were two kindred souls. Even if your differences came in different ways, him being born with his and yours having come from illegal experimentation, you understood each other better than anyone ever could.

When JARVIS informed Tony of your whereabouts, you only had a few moments left with the mischievous god before you were rudely dragged away, your brother's hands roughly gripping your arms. He all but threw you into a wall, his chest heaving with angry pants as he glared at you.

"What the Hell were you thinking?!" he demanded. "He's dangerous! He's the enemy! He's a monster!"

"So am I!" you cried in return. "Ever since I was kidnapped, everyone treats me differently. No one cares that it's still the same person underneath; they only care what I can do for them. They want me to read minds and help them move their crap. No one cares about the real (y/n) anymore."

"And you think Loki does?" Tony countered. "He's using you, (y/n). He seduced you and pretended to care about you so he could use you to escape. He doesn't care about you."

"He cares more than you do!" Tears streamed down your face as you stood up to your brother, something you rarely did. "He understands. You call him evil and a monster and the enemy, but he showed me more kindness in the ten minutes I was with him than any of you have since my accident. I've felt like an outsider since I came back, but Loki made me feel like a person instead of a mutant."

Tony was taken back. You never screamed at him, and now you were defending his biggest enemy. What had happened to you? Anger mixed with concern and hurt, all melding into the cold glare he was sending you. "Fine. If Loki's so wonderful and you think I don't care about you anymore, then go. Go be with the enemy. But if you leave with that monster, don't even think about coming back."

A gasp fell from your lips at his words. You'd been best friends all through childhood, and now he was kicking you out? And not just kicking you out – he was banishing you. Tears continued streaming down your cheeks as you turned on your heel and ran to your room.

"Stark…" a soft voice called. Tony turned his head to see Steve and the rest of the team lingering at the other end of the hall.

"Don't," the billionaire replied angrily, heading to the elevator.

"Do you think Lady (y/n) will really leave the Tower?" Thor asked Steve.

"Tony seemed pretty serious about kicking her out," the blond sighed. "Thor, what's your brother really like? Do you think he's using her?"

Thor looked into the cell room. The door had been left open during Tony's outburst, and Loki had seen the whole thing. The raven-haired god was now sitting on the floor of the cell, his hands clenched into fists, his emerald eyes glaring at the wall of the cell almost hard enough to break the glass. He wanted to rip Stark apart for yelling at you the way he did. Though he had to admit; if he could find a way out of this prison, he would be more than happy to offer you a place to live. He wasn't sure exactly where that would be, since neither Asgard nor Earth wanted anything to do with him. Perhaps you could start your own home on a neutral realm, carve out your own little corner of Vanaheim. It wasn't overly populated, and its current inhabitants were very peaceful in comparison to everyone else he'd encountered.

Thor's brow raised in surprise. "He seems very concerned for Lady (y/n). I believe he truly cares for her. I do not think he plans to use her."

"Do you think she'll be safe?" Bruce asked. You'd grown close to the team, having spent a lot of time with them in the Tower. They all worried for you.

Thor looked at Loki again. His knees were brought up to his chest and his head was held in his hands. His shoulders were shaking ever-so-slightly. Thor knew he was trying not to break. "She will be safer than she has ever been. My brother has a temper and a cloudy view of the world, but he is protective of those he loves. He will keep her safe above anything else."

Your heart broke as you unburied your duffle bag. It ended up in the back of your closet, having no further use since you lived in the Tower and never thought you'd be moving out. You bit your lip to stifle a sob as you pulled out the bag, throwing it on your bed. Your hands moved of the own accord, opening dresser drawers and pulling out piles of clothing, tossing them into the bag. You made sure to pack your jackets and shoes as well, finding some old backpacks buried in your closet as well for extra packing. You collected your toiletries from the bathroom and took down every piece of decoration, every ounce of self-expression you'd put into your room. Within an hour, the room you'd lived in for most of your life was empty and cold. It looked like a plain guest room now that every piece of you was stuffed into bags.

"Lady (y/n)?" a deep voice called, a rough hand knocking on the door.

You let out a sigh and dragged a hand across your eyes. "Yes, Thor?"

"May I speak with you?"

"Come in."

He squeezed into the doorway and gently closed the door behind him. "Lady (y/n), do you love my brother?"

You were caught off guard, staring at the blond. "I… I would like the chance to love him."

To your surprise, he smiled. "I have spoken to Director Fury as well as my brother. Fury has agreed to release him as long as he never returns to Earth."

Your heart fell, wondering why Thor would tell you such hurtful news. How would it help you to know that Loki was leaving forever?

"Your friends and I have spoken to Loki, and he wishes for you to leave with him," the blond concluded.

Your heart leapt. "Wait, what? He wants me to go with him? Where?"

"I was thinking Vanaheim," a silky voice replied from the other side of the door. The knob turned and the door opened, revealing the tall brunette. "Fury let me out as long as Rogers escorted me to your room to make sure I didn't try to run."

Thor stood, walking around his brother to leave the room and give you some privacy. He and Steve stood outside the door, easing Fury's concerns about Loki hurting you or bolting.

"I felt the connection between us," Loki began, sitting on your bed and taking your hands in his. "I have never felt so close to anyone. You have shown me so much kindness, and you understand what it is like to be the outcast. I never want to be without you, (y/n)."

A small smile graced your lips as you looked up into his eyes. "So I wasn't imagining things? You really care about me?"

"More than you realize," he replied. "That's why I want you to come with me. Vanaheim is hardly populated. There would be plenty of space for us to make a new home, together, without being bothered. You could still visit Thor, and I can concoct a spell to help you visit your friends."

"That sounds incredible," you breathed. He pulled you into a hug, cradling your head to his chest. Your arms wrapped around his waist, breathing in his icy, minty scent.

Loki used what was left of his magic to teleport you and him to Vanaheim. His powers hadn't been stripped in his imprisonment, but being on Earth weakened his magic due to there not being enough magic for him to draw from. Once on Vanaheim, a realm of lesser gods, his powers slowly charged back up to full power.

You looked around the field you landed in. Healthy grass blanketed the ground and the sky was a beautiful bright blue. It was the most beautiful and peaceful scenery you'd ever seen. It looked like a nature painting. (1)

"Loki, it's perfect," you whispered, spinning around in the warm air. He smiled at your enthusiasm, turning to look at a cave a few feet away.

"What do you think of that cave for our home?" he asked.

You tilted your head in confusion. "A cave?"

He grinned, holding his hands up, palms facing the cave. He closed his eyes and mumbled a few words that you couldn't understand. Green and gold sparkles surrounded the cave. The walls expanded outward and upward. The cracked, uneven opening of the cave rose and transformed into an elegant archway. You had to shield your eyes as the sparkles brightened, the light rivaling the sun. When it died down and you could look without being blinded, you could swear that it had been a palace all along, not a cave.

Loki turned to you with a genuine smile, wrapping his arms around your waist. As soon as you returned the gesture to his neck, he bent his knees and hooked one arm under your legs. He lifted you bridal style, eliciting a giggle from your lips. He proudly carried you over the threshold of your new home, leading you to the bedroom and setting you down on the plush feather bed. It was elegantly decorated with (f/c) silk and black velvet. He even used your personal decorations, your posters on the wall and your picture frames atop the dresser. A hallway led from the bedroom to the kitchen, created from stone and marble. In-between the two was a bathroom with a large claw foot bathtub and a shiny porcelain sink. Loki also added running water and indoor plumbing.

"It's perfect," you breathed happily, lying down on the bed. Loki lay beside you, propping himself up on one arm. He leaned down to press a kiss to your lips, his other hand resting on your hip. You tangled your fingers in his raven hair, causing him to sigh softly.

"I love you," he whispered against your lips.

You smiled up at him, resting a hand on his face. "I love you too."

(1) I don't know much about the nine realms outside of Asgard, Midgard, and Jötunheim, so I'm making it up. I did look up who each realm belonged to, and lesser gods seemed like a better option than Hel or giants or dark elves.


	165. Expelliarmus - Loki

**Expelliarmus**

Request for _Chris the Witch_

Loki blew out a soft breath, his emerald eyes hidden behind pale eyelids. His arms were outstretched with his palms out as though he were surrendering to an argument. The air was still and quiet as a blue light cascaded over the room. The walls expanded and pushed out, offering more square footage. You had complained a few times about how cramped your bedroom was, but you couldn't afford a bigger apartment and you didn't want Loki conjuring up money to pay for one. The last time he'd conjured money, it appeared to be counterfeit when the cashier held it up to the light, and Loki was almost arrested.

He wasn't sure you'd approve of him magically modifying your bedroom, either, but he figured it was better than fake money, especially if you couldn't tell from the outside. His spells were specially crafted so that only you and he could see the difference. The apartment looked exactly the same on the outside, and if any officials came by for an inspection, they wouldn't see anything out of the ordinary.

He smiled softly to himself and lowered his hands as the blue light diminished. He looked around, proud of his work. The room had expanded enough for another dresser and plenty of floor space. One of your issues was that between your bed, your dresser, your nightstand, and the cabinet holding your TV, there was hardly any floor space. Loki made sure there was plenty of room without feeling cramped.

"I'm home!" you called, closing the front door behind you.

"In the bedroom!" he called back.

You padded softly through the apartment, wrapping your arms around the god in your bedroom. He smiled and returned the hug, pressing a kiss to your head. "What are you doing in here? You usually hang out in the living room or the kitchen."

"Look around," he replied, using an arm to gesture to your newly refurbished room. You stepped further inside and looked around, gasping in surprise. You could see that the walls had expanded and that there was an empty space in one corner.

"You made it bigger?" you asked, turning to face him.

"You said you wanted a bigger room," he smiled.

"The landlord-"

"-won't notice a thing," Loki finished. "It's only noticeable to us. Guests and apartment officials won't see a thing."

"Aw, Loki," you smiled. He pulled you against his chest for another hug. You buried your face in his neck, letting out a giggle when his stomach rumbled.

"Come on," you smiled. "I'll go make dinner."

"Let me," he insisted. "You've been working all day."

You smiled up at him with a nod and followed him out of the bedroom.

As you reached the kitchen, he snapped his fingers to turn on the light. You whispered "_Lumos_" under your breath, giggling softly to yourself. He turned and raised a brow at you, causing you shrug in reply.

He shook his head, figuring it was a movie reference. You'd made him watch a handful of your favorite movies, but he didn't understand humans' interest in watching recorded tapes of other humans interacting.

He approached the gas stove and waved his hand over it, causing a flame to ignite beneath the front right burner.

"_Incendio_," you said a little bit louder. He turned to you with a pointed look, knowing you were making a reference that you knew he didn't understand. You giggled again and shook your head. "It's nothing, honey."

You sat down quietly as he began cooking. He pulled a frying pan from the drawer beneath the stove and set it atop the flaming burner. He reached out one hand, magically opening the door of the fridge and levitating the eggs out of the shelf.

"_Wingardium leviosa_," you said with a grin, not bothering to be quiet.

Loki let out a sigh and turned to you. "What is it, love? You keep mumbling something and you know I don't know what it means."

"It's _Harry Potter_," you replied.

He stared at you blankly.

"It's a movie series," you explained. "My favorite movie series."

"Why haven't you shown me?" he asked gently while the eggs fried in the pan. "I thought we watched all of your favorites."

"I didn't think you'd want to," you admitted, looking at the ground. "It's got magic so I thought you might get offended because it's not real magic like yours. And there are eight movies so I didn't think you'd want to sit through all of that. And you don't seem to enjoy Midgardian movies so I gave up."

He sat beside you at the table, wrapping his hands around yours. "I want you to share things with me. If you love a movie, I'll watch it. If you love a book, I'll read it. If you find a new favorite food, I'll make it. I want you to tell me these things so I can enjoy them with you."

You smiled softly at him and nodded.

"How about you go get the film movie started while I finish the food?" he suggested.

A grin claimed your lips as you nodded enthusiastically. You all but ran into the living room to get everything set up. Loki chuckled softly to himself as he plated up the eggs, grabbing two forks from the drawer before heading out to the living room. You were already seated on the couch with the remote in your lap as the opening credits rolled across the screen.

He chuckled again, wrapping an arm around your shoulder. You hummed along to the intro music, leaning against his side.

For the next week, you ran around shining a flashlight at things and shouting "_Expecto patronum,_" but at least Loki finally understood.


	166. Kiss Me, K-K-Kiss Me - Loki

**Kiss Me, K-K-Kiss Me**

Request for _Violet_

**A/N:** So the request was literally for the reader and Loki and some making out… I tried to turn it into a story. This is hotter than I usually get with kissing scenes. It's not smut or anything but I thought I should warn you.

Ever since Loki had been integrated into the Tower and had slowly been accepted, you'd begun harboring a crush for the demigod. You couldn't deny how attractive he was with his emerald eyes and sharp cheekbones. His raven hair reminded you how dangerous he was, and his smile made butterflies erupt in your belly.

You worked hard to keep your crush to yourself. Most of the team was still trying not to beat the man senseless whenever he walked into a room, especially Tony and Clint. Thor tried to keep the peace, which usually involved him physically restraining Loki or one of the others so they couldn't reach one another. But you knew no one would approve of your feelings, and you weren't entirely sure anyone could keep the secret should you decide to tell.

Your attempts to keep your personal feelings to yourself went belly-up when your journal got left in the Tower kitchen. Your journal served dual purposes – your most personal inner thoughts, and chunks of stories you were trying to write. When an idea or opening line struck your mind, you had to write it down immediately or you'd lose it.

Earlier that day while you were deciding what to make for breakfast, the perfect opening line came to mind. You rushed to your room and grabbed your journal and pen, taking them back with you into the kitchen. While your bacon was frying, you scribbled your idea in the next blank page of your journal. When your food was done, you plated it up and took it back to your room, completely forgetting that your journal was perched innocently on the counter.

Unfortunately for you, Tony was the next one to come into the kitchen, ravenous for coffee. He was finishing the brewing of a new pot when a familiar patch of leather caught his eye. His deep-seated curiosity (and nosiness) led him to reach out and pick it up, noting the lack of any kind of locking, leaving it open for anyone to read should they so choose.

He poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down at the bar, holding your journal in his hand. Your initials were on the back, exposing the owner, and he recognized your handwriting once he opened the front cover. A nagging voice in the back of his mind told him to close the book and return it to you not violated, but he quickly ignored the voice and began reading.

The first few pages were boring. They were just how you felt you were adjusting to life in the Tower, how you got along with the Avengers. He already knew all of that since the two of you hit it off right away. He sipped his coffee with a bored expression, flipping ahead a few pages.

_So apparently the team adopted Loki_.

Tony grinned. This would be a good entry.

_ I know he's the bad guy and he killed people and he tried to kill half the Avengers but… he's really cute._

Tony's coffee spattered out all over the counter. Cute? You thought that monster was cute?

_I shouldn't be so interested. But it's harder to forget about him now. When he was locked up, I never saw him, so I could find more distractions. But now he walks around the Tower… and sometimes I see him when he's just come out of the shower and his hair is messy and kind of curly and he doesn't wear a shirt… It's stupid to think of him that way. He's a powerful demigod. I'm just a… what word does he use? Midgardian. I'm a Midgardian. I'm nothing special. He probably hasn't even noticed I'm here._

That last line caught Tony's attention, taking him back to a conversation with the god from just a few days ago.

_"Man of Iron!"____Thor called loudly, stomping into the lab where Tony was working. "My brother wishes to speak with you."_

_ "Thor, you stupid oaf. I do not need to speak to him," Loki argued._

_ The billionaire ignored the younger god. "What's up, Meatswing?"_

_ "My brother has romantic feelings for a friend of yours," Thor stated. The brunette beside him was seething._

_ Tony smirked. "Oh, really? Who does he have romantic feelings for?"_

_ "No one!" Loki growled in reply._

_ The smirk turned into a grin. "Who is it, Thor?"_

_ "Lady (y/n)."_

_ "(y/n)? Really?"_

_ As Loki's cheeks resembled a tomato, he crossed his arms and glared down at his boots. _

_ "What do you want from me?" Tony asked._

_ "What do you suggest?" Thor asked. "I told my brother that he should speak to Lady (y/n)."_

_ "That's good," Tony nodded. "But I'd be careful. I don't know how she feels about you. Maybe you could get her a present to break the ice."_

_ "Ice?" Loki asked, looking up in confusion. "We said nothing about ice, you-"_

_ "No, no, no," Tony said, shaking his head. "It's an expression. 'Breaking the ice' means 'starting the conversation'. It makes it easier to talk to someone."_

_ "A gift is a good idea," Thor agreed._

_ "I'll have someone take you two shopping later," Tony promised._

He let out a chuckle as he turned his attention back to your journal. The wheels in his head turned as he re-read the passage in your journal that confessed your love for the demigod. He quickly scampered out of the kitchen and headed to find Thor and Clint, knowing they'd support his idea.

You let out a surprised cry as you were tossed into a dark closet. The door immediately closed and you could hear the lock click into place. Still, you banged on the door and began jiggling the handle.

"It's no use," a familiar voice said from somewhere behind you. "I do not know how but they managed to make it magic-proof too."

A chill ran up your spine as you realized that you were locked in a darkened closet with the object of your desire. "Do you know who?"

"Stark and my idiot of a brother," Loki replied with a dramatic sigh.

"Why the hell would they do that?" you wondered aloud. A knock came from the other side and before you could ask what they wanted, something was stuffed beneath the door. You bent down and reached for it, feeling familiar leather touch your fingers. Your face paled as you held the object closer. Your journal. How the hell had Tony gotten your journal?

"You left it in the kitchen," Tony's voice called. "Thought I should give it back."

Tears bubbled up behind your eyes as you realized that he must have read it. You slid down against the wall, bring your knees to your chest. How could he invade your privacy like that? Sure, it was your fault for leaving it in the open, but he knew exactly what it was. How could he read it?

"What is it?" Loki asked, seemingly curious.

"It's nothing," you replied quickly. The last thing you needed was Loki finding out about your crush.

"You know I can read minds," he stated. "I could always find out myself."

"It's nothing you need to know about," you replied defensively, your voice cracking as you failed to bite back tears.

His usually snarky-ness was replaced with genuine concern. "Why are you upset?"

"Tony invaded my privacy," you replied.

He took a moment to put the pieces together. "The book in your hands – it's your journal, isn't it?"

"Yeah," you murmured.

"Stark mentioned something about a journal and a secret before he shoved me in here," Loki recalled. "I assume it's personal?"

"Very," you sighed. Well, at least you knew why you were in the closet with Loki. But what excuse did they use to bring him in?

"I… I have something for you," he admitted softly. His voice seemed much more friendly, not condescending or snarky like he usually was. There was enough light in the closet for you to see movement as he shuffled closer to you. He sat on the floor a few inches away, facing you. He held out a small, simple black box, waiting for you to take it.

"You didn't have to get me anything," you said as you lifted the lid. You couldn't help but wonder why he would get you a present. The two of you were hardly even acquaintances, and it wasn't a holiday or your birthday.

A gasp escaped your lips as you peered into the box. A silver star pendant holding a (birthstone) in the center dangled from a thin silver chain. "It's beautiful."

A small smile ghosted over the god's lips. "I thought of you when I saw it. It's your birthstone, is it not?"

"Yeah, it is," you smiled. "How did you know?"

"I…" He bit back his pride and admitted, "I asked Stark."

Awe flooded you as you scooted closer to him. After taking the necklace out of the box, you held it to him. "Help me put it on?"

He nodded with a smile, watching as you held up your hair and ducked your head. His cool hands left goose bumps on your skin as his fingers brushed against your neck. You let out a soft sigh as he clasped the necklace and let his fingertips drag across your skin. You resisted a disappointed whimper at the lack of contact when he removed his hands.

You looked up at him, his eyes sparkling despite the darkness. All of your wishes and desires welled up inside you and you leaned forward, wrapping your arms around his neck. His hands instantly found your hips, pulling you closer by your waist until you were seated on his lap. You hovered above his lips hesitantly, afraid he was going to shove you away any second.

He surprised you by crashing his lips to yours. His skin was ice cold, igniting sparks in your chest. Warmth flooded you despite his cold temperature as you kissed back passionately. He nipped at your lower lip, seeking entrance. Your lips parted with a gasp as you tangled your hands in his raven hair. He let out a groan, thrusting his tongue between your lips and ravaging your mouth. A contented sigh passed through your nose as you tilted your head for a better angle.

He pulled his lips from yours and began trailing kisses down your jaw. You tilted your head back, exposing your neck. He moved one hand from your hip, bring it up to push your hair back from your neck. He peppered kisses down your neck, pausing here and there to nip or suck a particular spot. A strangled gasp left your lips when he reached the soft spot of your neck, just above your collar bone. A grin flashed on his lips before he dragged his tongue across the spot, testing the sensitivity. When a soft sound came from your throat, he latched onto the spot and sucked gently.

You pulled back reluctantly, resting a hand on his cheek to make him pause. You smiled at him as you tried to catch your breath, resting your forehead on his.

"Do you want to know what my journal said?" you whispered.

Intrigue lit his eyes. "Yes, I do."

You reached behind you blindly until your fingers came across a chunk of leather. You flipped through the pages until you found the entry about being attracted to the man you were currently straddling. A blush burned your cheeks as you turned the book so he could read the passage. He snapped his fingers and the gemstone inside your necklace began to glow. When you tilted your head in confusion, he simply chuckled.

"I charmed it to glow when you need extra light," he explained. "Just think about wanting it to glow and it will."

You looked anywhere but at him as he read the journal. Your cheeks burned deeper when you chanced a glance at him and saw the lust sparkling in his eyes.

"So you like it when I roam the Tower without a shirt," he grinned.

"Well, I- mmm!" Your defense was cut off by his tongue as his lips crashed to yours again. Your fingers returned to fisting in his hair while he gripped at your hips, his fingers sliding beneath the hem of your shirt.

"Alright, you guys," Tony's voice called from the other side. You could hear the door handle jiggling as it was unlocked, but a cold hand squeezing your back end had your attention. "I guess it's time to- woah, man!"

"What is it, Stark?" a deeper voice asked. Heavier footsteps came to stand beside Tony outside the closet. "Oh my, little brother. You were simply supposed to speak with her!"

You pulled away from Loki as embarrassment rang in your ears. You ducked your head to hide your blush and brought your fingers up to your tingling lips.

Tony let out a snort. "I think our plan worked, Meatswing. There's no way they're still oblivious."

He and the god padded away, leaving you alone with the god in a now lit closet. You looked back at him to find him smiling softly, one hand gently caressing your cheek. You leaned into his touch and gazed into his eyes.

"What do you say we continue this in my chambers?" he suggested huskily.

A shiver ran up your spine as you nodded enthusiastically. Before you could stand, he snapped his fingers and teleported you to his room. This time, you were lying on your back with the god looming above you. He grinned down at you before leaning in and capturing your lips.

"Now that I've got you alone," he smirked against your lips, trailing them down your neck again.

"Whatever will we do with these new circumstances?" you teased, gasping when he found your sensitive spot.

"I have an idea," he replied, leaning back to slip off his shirt. He returned his lips to yours and you replied instantly, all thoughts of your journal and Tony's nosiness forgotten.


	167. We're Going to Have a Wedding - Loki

**We're Going to Have a Wedding**

Request for _The 0fficial Bookworm_

Growing up with the Princes of Asgard as your best friends, you were more important to the royal family than most of the regular citizens. Frigga and Odin had been like a second family to you, so they never required that you address them as "King" and "Queen," and you never had to call Thor or Loki "Prince." It was a very casual relationship for you and them, and you cherished it. The boys had always been there for you, always protecting you. You were bullied a lot during your early teens as you were awkward and still growing into your body. Thor and Loki- mostly Loki- would always be right there to fend off the bullies, who usually bolted away when they saw that you were friends with the princes.

Thor was your friend to a lesser extent. As the Golden Prince, the other brother, the one destined to claim the throne of Asgard, he got more attention from the residents of the palace and random passersby, leaving Loki in the shadows to be ignored. You always preferred the younger, dark haired boy. He would let you watch when he practiced his magic, and when he saw how excited and awe-struck you became, he began using his magic to make you things.

You would set off to find the magical prince first thing in the morning after getting dressed and eating breakfast. You'd find him in his chambers or in the library, reading a spell book or practicing a new spell. When you'd arrive, you'd wait until he took a break as to not interrupt him or disturb his concentration. As soon as he noticed you were there, his lips would split into a large grin and he'd run to you, telling you to close your eyes and hold out your hands. Once you complied, he would gently set something in your hand. It was usually a rose or some kind of flower, enchanted to last forever without any sign of wilting. You would throw your arms around him in a hug, thanking him repeatedly for the gift.

Over the years, your closeness with the magical man grew, and your platonic love turned into romantic love. You could never tell him, of course, so you'd continue to watch him do his magic or practice his princely duties and just continue to be his friend. You smiled more often now, especially around him, and everyone noticed. The only person, it seemed, who didn't have an inkling of your affections was Loki himself.

One night, you were all attending a ball held by the King and Queen. Every citizen of Asgard was to attend. The intent was for Thor to find a woman to rule by his side when he took the throne. Odin and Frigga had hoped he would marry Lady Sif, but he wasn't sure if he loved her, and they believed he should have a say in the decision.

You were seated at the snack table with a goblet of wine in your hand, watching Loki dance with a beautiful blonde maiden. Her hair fell over her shoulders in soft curls, her sky blue eyes sparkled like sapphires, and her royal blue dress hugged her every curve in a flattering manner. Your heart broke at the sight of Loki's hands on her hips and the content smile he was sending her. You thought he only smiled at you that way, but apparently you were wrong.

"I know how you feel for him," Thor said from beside you. You jumped in surprise and turned to face him.

"I don't know what you're talking about," you lied. "Shouldn't you be dancing with a pretty girl?"

He let out a soft chuckle. "I am taking a break from trying to find a bride. I do not know most of these maidens well enough to marry them." He took a sip of his mead as your gaze turned back to Loki who was now twirling the blonde in his arms, causing her to giggle. "I know you love him, Lady (y/n). Go tell him."

"I cannot," you replied, both in reference to loving him and telling him. "I am nothing more than a friend. Besides, look at them. He's much happier dancing with her."

"May I have a dance then?" the blond asked, offering you a hand. "You told me I should be dancing with a pretty maiden."

A soft blush brushed across your cheeks as you accepted his hand. He led you to the dance floor, causing all eyes to fall on you. Everyone knew who you were, and though some people, such as Frigga and Odin, knew it was completely platonic, whispers broke out amongst others. Many of the girls that were trying to win Thor's hand began pointing and grumbling, creating rumors about how you always loved Thor and of course you two would end up together.

"Why does Thor not just marry (y/n)?" Odin asked.

"My love, are you blind?" Frigga returned with a chuckle. "(y/n) has always had feelings for Loki."

Your face burned as you saw how many people were watching you and the Crowned Prince. Even Loki was glancing at you from time to time. You shook it off, smiling up at your friend as he tried to reassure you that they were simply jealous.

When the song ended, he convinced you to talk to Loki. You turned to look at the raven haired prince, noticing that he was alone and the blonde he'd been dancing with was off somewhere else. You took a breath to steel yourself and sauntered over to him.

"Lady (y/n)," he greeted. "You look lovely."  
"Thank you," you replied with a blush. "I… I need to speak with you."

"What about?" he inquired. The two of you stood off to the side, away from hawk ears but not prying eyes.

"I have to tell you something. I don't know what you'll think, but Thor believes I should tell you anyway." You took another breath, looking up at him. "For a long time now, I… I've had… romantic feelings for you."

He stared at you in surprise, his eyebrows high. He was never one for being on the spot, and as his emerald eyes darted between you and all of the eyes watching you, he panicked.

"I am sorry, Lady (y/n). I do not return your affections. Perhaps you would be happier with my brother."

With that, he quickly shuffled away from you, returning to the blonde he'd danced with earlier.

Everyone looked between you and Loki. You felt your heart shattering into several pieces and tears well up in your eyes. You turned on your heel and ran out of the ballroom, not wanting anyone to see you cry.

For the next week, you were quiet and withdrawn. You only left your chambers when the King and Queen hosted a meal and required your attendance. You occasionally took solace in the garden, enjoying the peace and quiet and beautiful collage of colors and scents. But more than anything, you sat inside your room, reading or writing.

Your entire demeanor changed. You felt rejected by the entire family, though it had just been Loki. You addressed Odin and Frigga as "My Lord" and "My Lady," and whenever you approached the blond, you would call him "Prince Thor." Hurt mixed with confusion in his eyes whenever you called him that, but he knew it was your way of coping with the rejection.

Sometime later, Thor found you in your chambers, claiming to have urgent business. You reluctantly let him in. He hadn't done anything to you, and though at first you blamed him for convincing you to talk to Loki, you knew it wasn't his fault.

"What is it, Prince Thor?" you greeted monotone.

He let out a sigh. "Please stop that. You've never called me that until lately. We've always been closer than that."

Your gaze fell to your feet, ashamed. You wondered if it upset him, but you figured it was easier to just cut all ties. "What do you need?"

"I have a proposition." He padded into your room and sat on your bed, watching you with a worried expression. "As I've said, we've always been close. We've been friends since childhood. As I told you at the Ball, I do not know any of those maidens well enough to marry. Lady Sif is an excellent warrior and a loyal friend, but I do not love her either. So I have come up with a solution."

He turned to you as you sat beside him. He took your hands in his, a small smile on his lips. "I wanted to ask if you would be my bride. I know of your feelings for my brother, and I have no intention of imposing. But you are my most trusted friend and if I must marry, I would like to marry someone I can trust. You will be free to love whoever you please. You just need to rule by my side."

You stared up at him in surprise. "Thor…" You thought about his offer. You could be Queen of Asgard. Sure, you didn't love the blond, but Loki had made it clear that he didn't love you. What did you have to lose?

You offered him a soft smile. "I would be honored."

News of the engagement spread through the palace faster than wildfire. Murmurs and whispers followed you wherever you went. You were immediately treated like part of the royal family, with servants following you around, asking if you needed anything. You could see all of Thor's prospective wives as you padded down the halls of the palace. They glared at you before chatting amongst themselves. You could only imagine what they were discussing, but you didn't much care.

Before you realized it, it was time for your wedding. Thor had to marry before he could claim the throne. You would have a week after your wedding for your honeymoon, and then it would be time for Thor's coronation.

You were dressed in an elegant white gown that clung to your figure. Your (h/l) (h/c) locks were braided back from your face, not a single strand out of place. The dress reached the floor and the sleeves came to a diamond shape just before your knuckles. It had two layers – the bottom later was white satin, strapless with a sweetheart neckline, and the top was lace, forming the sleeves and an off-shoulder collar. Queen Frigga had passed onto you a beautiful silver necklace with an amber gem in the center.

Since your birth family had long since stopped being around, it was decided that Loki would give you away at the wedding. The Warriors Three stood to the side as the groom's men, and Lady Sif was your maid of honor. Frigga smiled softly at you as you made your way down the aisle, awkwardly holding onto Loki's arm.

Odin moved swiftly through the ceremony. When the time for objections came, the last person you expected spoke up.

"Does anyone object to this union?" Odin called out.

There was a moment of silence before, "I do!" Everyone turned to find Loki raising his hand and slowly standing. Your eyes widened as he removed himself from his seat and sauntered up to where you and Thor stood.

"Why do you object?" Odin asked, equally surprised.

"Because I'm in love with the bride," the brunette whispered.

Gasps rang through the room but you held your ground. "That's not how you felt at the Ball. You made that perfectly clear."

"I lied," he admitted. "I… I panicked. Everyone was watching us and you surprised me. I was a coward. But I do love you, (y/n). I have since we were teenagers."

A chorus of _awws_ was heard and even Thor was smiling. You stared up at the brunette, your jaw hung slightly, unable to form a response.

"Would you do me the honor of being mine?" he asked gently. A warm hand pressed on your lower back and you turned your head to see Thor gently urging you forward. Loki's arms wrapped around your waist and he ducked his head, leaning in to capture your lips. Cheers erupted throughout the throne room as you slowly responded in kind.

"I suppose the wedding is off," Queen Frigga stated.

"I have a suggestion," Thor offered, raising his hand. "Lady (y/n) is already in a wedding dress. Perhaps Loki could be the groom instead."

You pulled back in surprise, looking up at the King and Queen who were smiling softly at you.

"What do you say?" Loki asked gently. "Will you marry me?"

You stared into his loving eyes and nodded.

Thor stepped aside so Loki could take his place. Odin had you repeat your vows to the younger prince, who recited his own after.

"I pronounce you man and wife," Odin stated. "You may kiss the bride."

You were wrapped up in Loki's arms and pressed against his chest. His lips pressed to yours with all the love and tenderness he could manage, his hands holding your hips. More cheers and applause flowed through the room as he held you close, proving his love for you.


	168. I'm Always Here - Phil

**I'm Always Here**

Request for _NyanCatJinx_

**A/N:** So I inadvertently made your childhood really depressing, and it was inadvertently based on someone I know. I may have overdone your personality too.

Your nonchalant personality made you a perfect candidate for being a SHIELD agent. You never showed true emotion, only faking it to get through a mission. You preferred working from the inside, sitting behind a computer in SHIELD Headquarters and keeping an eye on the agents on the field. There had been a few times where you were sent out for field work, always with a partner. You weren't close to your family and you didn't have any close friends, so your morals and emotions were never compromised when you had to kill the enemy. You had quite an acting talent, though. You and Nat were usually sent when fake kindness was required. You could smile and bat your eyelashes and twirl your hair, and the target would give you all the information you were after and more.

You hadn't tried making friends within your work. They were coworkers – that was all. You knew every SHIELD agent and you'd met all of the Avengers, and you supposed that you enjoyed the company of some people over others, but you weren't particularly attached to anyone. Natasha would tease you sometimes, letting you know that a new crush had surfaced when she saw some man staring at you from afar. She knew you didn't care. You certainly didn't have time for romantic relations. You'd been burned before, and you decided at a young age that life was easier alone.

To say you were distant from your entire family would be a lie. There was one person you still communicated with. It was your older brother. You two had been inseparable since the day you were born. Your parents always favored him over you, but he was always there for you. He always got you a birthday present, even if he had to make it himself out of paper and tape. He always knew how to make you laugh when you were upset, especially when it was your parents' fault. He put you above everyone else, including himself. You were his entire world.

He understood your monotone personality, having grown up with you and seen it develop. You were a happy child in the beginning, always giggling and excited. But by the time you were ten, your excitement dwindled. Your parents never cared about your accomplishments. Report cards, school projects, and personal crafts always ended up in the trash. It broke your heart at first to see all of that work and pride just get thrown away, but you became immune to it. You instead showed it to your brother, who would show genuine excitement for your accomplishments and show you his in return. Of course, his report cards and art projects made it onto the fridge, but you still liked to celebrate with him.

When he was old enough to move out, he took you with him. Your parents gladly released custody of you and let you leave. You were grateful to your brother for helping you get out. When you were accepted into SHIELD, he was happy that you found your own path and made you promise to keep in touch. You would call him every day, or he would call you, to see how the other was doing.

About a year into your job, your brother called you to inform you that both of your parents had died in a car accident. You mused that you should have felt at least a little upset, given that they were your parents and the only family you'd ever known. But you couldn't bring yourself to even feign depression over their loss. You thanked your brother for telling you, and you could tell he was upset, but you simply didn't care that they were gone. You met up that night to comfort him and honor their memory, and he convinced you to attend the funeral. But you didn't miss them.

A couple of years later, you missed a few days of work. Whenever asked about it, Director Fury would reply that you had a family emergency. No one knew anything about your family except Fury, because it was in your files. Though you hadn't grown close to anyone at work, they all worried about your sudden absence. You hadn't missed a single day since you began working for SHIELD – it was weird for you to miss half a week.

Well, not growing close to anyone at work wasn't entirely true. Sure, you conversed with Natasha here and there. She was entertaining company and she was almost as emotionless as you were, or at least she acted like it. But one person that you seemed to enjoy being around was Agent Phil Coulson. You weren't sure why, but something about his placid, friendly attitude and how he seemed too kind to work for SHIELD drew you to him. You often thought that being an agent was too rough a job for a nice guy like him, but you learned that he enjoyed his work and he was very good at it. You would often sit with him during lunch, mostly because he didn't want you to be alone and would seek you out. You let him join you, engaging in some interesting conversation or another until you had to return to your duties.

You'd even opened up to him after some time. Though your brain told you to back off and shut up, your heart told you that you could trust this kind man. You told him about your hateful parents and wonderful brother, how you were the burden child and he was a god. You told him about how your brother practically raised you and took you with him when he moved out so you'd never have to be without him. You also explained how supportive he was when you got your job at SHIELD, and how your parents had died and you only went to the funeral to support your brother.

And so he knew where to find you when you missed work because of "family emergencies."

When you first came to SHIELD, you explored the headquarters. You quickly found solace on the roof of the building. The cool open air washed away whatever was bothering you at the time, and you felt free standing in the middle of the platform, feeling the wind in your hair.

He slowly approached you when he reached the roof. You were seated close to the edge, but he knew it was a comfort thing rather than potential suicide. When he got closer, he could hear your stifled sobs. Even up on the roof where no one could hear, you wouldn't let anyone see your weak side.

He called your name from afar, alerting you of his presence. You'd already sensed him thanks to your training, but you appreciated the consideration. When you made no movement or statement to make him leave, he continued on. He slowly sat down beside you, his heart breaking when he saw the tears streaming down your face. He sat there silently, waiting for you to let him in. He was a patient guy, and he had learned not to push people when it wasn't for the job. He would wait until you decided to open up.

You let out a shaky breath, staring up at the night sky. "My brother died," you stated simply, though your voice cracked.

He instantly understood. "I'm so sorry, (y/n)."

He was understandably surprised when you launched yourself into his arms, sobbing into his chest. He'd be lying if he said he hadn't been dreaming of the day he'd have you in his arms. As you curled into his chest, swinging your legs over his lap, he carded his fingers through your hair. He recalled you telling him that your brother used to play with your hair to calm you down when your parents upset you.

"I'm here," he whispered, gently kissing your forehead. "I'm always here."

After a few moments, your sobs quieted and your breathing slowed. Your chest was no longer heaving as you looked up at him. His free hand rested on your cheek, his thumb wiping away the remaining tears in your eyes. All of the emotion you'd been locking away and bottling up all these years came pouring out of you, and before you could stop yourself you'd placed a hand on his chest for leverage and pushed yourself up. You pressed your lips to his without asking for permission or waiting for an opinion. You relaxed noticeably when his arms wrapped around your back and he returned the kiss gently.

You pulled away for air, bringing the heel of your hand up to dry your eyes. "Sorry…"

He smiled softly, kissing your forehead again. "Don't be."

"Could you… Could you stay here? With me?" you asked in a small voice, looking down at your lap. He smiled softly and pulled you properly into his lap, one hand rubbing your back soothingly while the other played with your hair.

"Thank you," you whispered, curling into his chest. The two of you continued to sit in the cool night air until you fell asleep, wrapped up in the warm arms of Phil Coulson.


	169. Party Snuggles - Pietro

**Party Snuggles**

Request for _Natasha R_

**A/N:** Co-written by Blossom. She pretty much covered the whole request but I inadvertently created a rule in my head that each update is at least a certain length, so I had to add. It's still a bit shorter than recent updates though.

In celebration of defeating Ultron, Tony decided to throw a party. It wouldn't be a huge party like most of his others, which made you slightly pleased. You didn't enjoy big crowds that much. In fact, you preferred smaller crowds because there was one person you wished to see at the party.

The night came and you changed into a form fitting (f/c) halter dress which hugged your curves down to your mid-thigh. Your (h/l) (h/c) hair was curled, hanging loose around your shoulders. You had a small bit of silver eye shadow dusted on your eyelids along with pale pink lipstick. Admiring yourself in the mirror, you didn't hear the knock on your door as it nudged open.  
"(Y/N), Tony wants- woah," Pietro was cut off as he caught sight of you. You smiled gently at him.  
"Hey. What was it Tony wanted?" It took a few moments for him to function properly as he stared at you. Finally, he spoke again.  
"He wants everyone in his lounge."  
"Which one? He has about ten," you joked.  
"The-the one above the lab," he stuttered, unable to take his eyes off of you.  
"Thanks," you smiled as you slipped on your silver stiletto heels and grabbed your bag, shutting your door as you left.

As Tony had agreed, the party was small. Music sounded softly in the background, and the light was dim, but still bright enough to be able to see both the settings around and the other people. You sat on a couch between Natasha and Wanda who both gave you a small smile.  
Within half an hour, Tony was completely wasted. He was throwing out information that people had told him; some secrets, some false information. Clint had chased Tony round his lounge after he had yelled that Clint and Natasha had been in a romantic relationship for a good few years, and they had a child which they had quickly put up for adoption out of fear. Of course, this wasn't true, but Tony had a wild grin on his face as he said it. Finally, he and Clint sat back down.  
"And finally, our beautiful (Y/N) here," Tony slurred, trying to point at you. "If you didn't know, she has a major crush on Pietro Maximoff."

Gasps ran through the party. You didn't care though; you had only just noticed Pietro wasn't here. Natasha also seemed to have noticed.  
"Hey, where is Pietro?" she asked.  
Shrugs answered her question. Wanda looked especially worried.  
"I'll find him," you said casually, standing. Tony grinned.  
"Don't get too lost in each other's eyes!" he yelled as you left. You felt like going back and whacking him with his beer bottle, but continued forwards.  
"Pietro?" You knocked on his bedroom door, sliding it open. The sight in front of you made your heart break.  
Pietro was sitting on his bed, head in his hands, his body shaking with each sob.  
You sat down beside him, placing a hand on his back. "Pietro, what's wrong?" you asked. He looked up.  
"Nothing... Just go and enjoy yourself," he mumbled.  
"Not until you tell me what's wrong," you said firmly, taking his shoulders and turning him to look at you. His blue eyes were filled with tears, and the rims were red and puffy.  
"I'm being silly, honestly you don't need to hear this," he sniffed.  
"Pietrom tell me" you said again, your voice pleading.  
"It's just... Well, you're such a beautiful girl (Y/N), and then you get me. I've always had such a crush on you and... I just wanted you to like me back. I'm sor-" Pietro was cut off as you crashed your lips to his.

"What was that for?" he asked, tilting his head cutely in confusion.

"Why didn't you tell me?" you asked with a giggle.

"I thought you would not feel the same," he replied slowly, his accent thick as he put all the pieces together. "I was worried you would reject me."

"Pietro… I've had feelings for you since we met. I just didn't think I had a chance," you admitted, a soft blush on your cheeks.

He pulled you closer by your waist, bringing your lips to his. One hand reached up to cup your cheek, gently tangling in your loose curls. A soft sigh escaped through your nose as you responded to the kiss, resting your hands on his chest. He slowly leaned back against the bed until he was lying down, his hands still holding you securely. You pulled back for air and rested your arms on his chest, propping yourself up enough to look down at him.

"I think I'm glad I didn't go to Stark's party," the blond smiled.

You let out a giggle. "Me too. If you were there, we wouldn't have gotten to be alone."

You shifted to lay beside him, snuggling into his side. One of his arms lay under your head as a warm surrogate pillow while your head rested on his shoulder. You looked up at him with a genuine smile as he leaned in to peck your lips. Your hand was draped over his abdomen, gently tracing random designs on his hip. His free hand was carding its fingers through your hair, stopping every now and then to twirl a curly strand.

"I love you, (y/n)," he whispered, pressing a kiss to your forehead.

You hummed happily in reply, snuggling closer and tucking your face into his neck. "I love you too."


	170. American Idiot - Steve

**American Idiot**

Request for _The Unforgiven Follows Back_

**A/N:** Swearing because song lyrics. I know the song but I Googled the lyrics just to be sure, and there are some words that seem to differ depending on the website, so I used the ones I heard in the song. I added numbers by the words that differed just so you know. I'm not asking for answers, because I don't care, but I'm letting you know.

"_Don't wanna be an American idiot!_"

Steve loved watching you sing and dance along to blaring music. He loved watching the way you swayed your hips with every step or shook your head along with the beat. He would swear he'd never seen you so happy as when you were rocking out to your favorite song.

"_Don't want a nation under the new media!_" (1)

You often plugged your phone or iPod into your favorite speakers perched on the kitchen counter when you got ready to cook. It helped you relax, and you danced around the kitchen to gather ingredients. Steve would often saunter quietly into the room when he was home and watch you enjoy yourself. Sometimes he was out and would come home just in time to hear your melodic voice carrying over the song.

"_And can you hear the sound of hysteria?_"

It was always your favorite song, which seemed to change week to week. Last week it was Taylor Swift's "Shake It Off," and before that had been Maroon 5's "One More Night." Steve never paid much attention to the lyrics, just to your pure happiness and enjoyment. He was half sure he'd sit and listen to Eminem if he got to watch you wiggle your hips and sashay around the room.

"_The subliminal mind fuck America!_"

As a proper gentleman, he wasn't fond of swearing. He'd been caught saying "crap" or "damn" and the team would always tease him, but you liked his polite nature. He realized that he didn't much mind it in music, especially if you were singing along. He loved your voice, especially since you didn't sing very often, so he was willing to put up with just about any song so he could hear you sing. You were self-conscious about your singing, though he constantly told you how beautiful your voice was and how badly he wanted you to just sing to him. He always thought that if he had to die that day, he'd want the last thing he heard to be you singing your favorite song.

"_Welcome to a new kind of tension, all across the alien nation, everything isn't meant to be okay._" (2)

Some of your songs were slow or sad. You'd gone through a phase of slow-dancing love songs, and though he knew you still enjoyed them and he still enjoyed listening, he preferred watching you dance to happy, upbeat music. One of your favorites used to be "Ghost of a Rose" by Blackmore's Night, and for a while you really enjoyed "Brothers" by Vic Mignogna. They were slow and elegant sounds, the kind where you would just sit and sing as though you were soothing a crying child with a soft, melodic noise. There was a lot less dancing when your favorite song was soft and sweet, but Steve loved hearing you sing nonetheless.

"_Television dreams of tomorrow, we're not the ones who're meant to follow, well that's enough to argue_."

A lot of times, you liked songs with meaning. That was why you went with softer, slower, lovey songs, or songs about loss or family. You enjoyed listening carefully to the lyrics and understanding the circumstances within the music. You enjoyed party music too, with a rhythm you could dance to. But when you were in your room relaxing, you could often be heard singing a soft song about long-lived romance.

"_Well maybe I'm the faggot America_."

You cooked more often than not. It helped you de-stress and it made you happy to see the relief on Steve's face when he came home from a day with the Avengers and saw that you had a hot meal waiting on the stove.

"_I'm not a part of a redneck agenda_."

If he gave you an exact time, you'd make sure dinner was all done, plated up, and set elegantly on the table with place settings and drink glasses and a bottle of soda or juice on the table. You liked to get fancy and have everything prepared for your super soldier. He always told you that you didn't need to go the extra mile, but you liked to.

"_Now everybody do the propaganda_."

You used to do that only on special occasions, such as anniversaries or birthdays. You knew he preferred a home cooked meal over a fancy restaurant, and though he still tried to take you out, you preferred the same. You eventually decided that you could go out to dinner or a movie for date night, but special occasions would be spent relaxing in one another's arms at home.

"_And sing along in the age of paranoia_."

When he started working more, having to meet with SHIELD and the Avengers and run missions, you saw less of him, so fancy dinners with candles and music began happening more often. He still insisted that you needn't go through the trouble, but you liked setting up the table and the lighting and making it romantic. Some couples liked to go out and party to spend time with each other, but you and Steve preferred to stay home and watch an old movie after dinner.

Steve decided to surprise you by coming home early. He told you he wouldn't be off until after seven, so you hadn't started dinner until a little after six. You were sliding around the kitchen in your fuzzy socks, dancing to your new favorite song when he came inside unannounced.

"_Don't wanna be an American idiot!_"

He raised a concerned brow as he closed the door and kicked off his boots. He hadn't heard this song before.

"_One nation controlled by the media_," you sang along, swaying your hips to the drum beat.

He set his bag down by the front door and turned the corner to see you dancing around the kitchen, completely oblivious to his early return.

"_Information age of hysteria, we're calling out to idiot America_," you continued, spinning on your heel and turning around. You nearly fell backwards in surprise before a grin broke out on your face. "Steve!"

He laughed as you ran forward, launching into his arms. He held you by your waist, kissing you sweetly. "Hey honey."

"I thought you weren't coming home until after seven," you stated, looking up at him in confusion.

"I thought I'd surprise you and come home early," he smiled. "Dinner smells amazing. What is it?"

"Fried chicken and mashed potatoes," you replied with a grin. "Your favorite."

He smiled softly at you, releasing your hips so you could return to cooking. The song continued, as did your swinging. His brows furrowed in concern as he looked at you. "This doesn't sound like a very nice song."

"What are you talking about?" you asked without looking at him. Realization hit you and you let out a giggle, remembering his high sense of patriotism. "It's just a song, love. It's not mean."

"'Idiot America'?" he repeated.

You giggled louder, plating up dinner and turning off the burners on the stove. "It's not meant to be mean to America," you said in a reassuring tone. "It's just a song about how a lot of people believe everything they see in the media, like on TV and in magazines. A lot of people have blind faith and if they read it online or in a paper, they think it's one hundred percent true."

He nodded in understanding, getting out plates and silverware and setting the table. "I suppose that makes sense."

You smiled softly. "I won't listen to it if it makes you uncomfortable."

He shook his head and sat down. "It's just a song, and you seem to really like it."

"It's just a song," you repeated, reaching out to grasp his hand. He lifted your hand to his mouth and kissed the knuckles. You leaned forward, tilting your head up. He chuckled in reply before closing the gap and capturing your lips with his.

(1) Media/mania

(2) Alien nation/alienation, everything/where everything


	171. The Sorcerer's Stone - Steve

**The Sorcerer's Stone**

Request for _Emma_

**A/N:** My little brother was in the middle of _Prisoner of Azkaban_ when I started writing.

I got really stuck on how to start this one but it was really fun once I got going.

"_Harry Potter_ marathon."

That was all the warning Steve got before you practically dragged him to the couch and forced him to sit down before fetching all eight movies from your personal collection and getting them ready. You turned on the TV and DVD player and grabbed both remotes, inserting the disc for the first movie before excitedly sitting beside Steve. You'd already gathered snacks – soda cans, a bowl of popcorn, a plate of cookies, and a large bag of chips were placed on the coffee table in front of the couch you and Steve were sitting on. The two of you lived together and shared a room, and you enjoyed cuddling in bed to watch movies, but the only flat surface was the nightstand, so movie nights were easier done in the living room where you had the coffee table for snacks or foot rests. Plus, it was closer to the kitchen in case snacks ran out.

You whistled along with the opening music, earning a chuckle from the blond. He knew they were your favorite movies, but he didn't know you memorized the tune.

Your eyes glued to the screen as the movie began. Steve's lips twitched into an amused smile when he looked over at you. He knew very little of what the movie was about, but he didn't much care. It could have been praising Hitler and he would still watch it if it made you this happy.

"'Yer a wizard, Harry'," you quoted quietly. Steve tilted his head at the character.

"You didn't tell me there were giants in this movie."

You let out a giggle and clung to his arm, quoting here and there.

By the end, he was staring wide-eyed at the screen, trying to absorb all of the magic and creatures and blood endured by an eleven year old boy.

"Ready for the second one?" you asked excitedly. He let out a chuckle and nodded, offering to refill the popcorn while you got it ready.

You'd seen the second one more times than the first, and you knew which scenes were your favorite parts. You booed dramatically when Lockhart came on the screen, sticking your tongue out childishly. He raised a brow and continued watching, eventually learning why you disliked him.

"This Draco kid seems like a bully," the blond commented. "And why does he look exactly like his father?"

"He's the antagonist; he's supposed to be a bully," you replied. "And family members in this movie look alike."

He nodded in understanding as the movie continued.

"Is that blood?" he whispered when the writing on the wall was discovered. You looked up at him, waiting for his reaction when the characters figured it out. A small pout formed on his lips when he saw the cat hanging on the wall, but he let out a sigh of relief upon that learning that she wasn't dead, only petrified. It amused you how emotional he was getting.

Halfway through, when Harry and Ron began walking through the forest, you clung to Steve's arm and hid your face in his shirt. He looked down at you in confusion – you'd never mentioned being afraid of your favorite films. A deep voice coming from the screen caused him to look up, and he nearly jumped at the close up of a furry arachnid.

"You didn't tell me there were giant spiders in this movie," he grumbled. He would have definitely appreciated some warning on that one. Still, he wrapped his arm around your shoulders and tugged you close to his body. He would always protect you.

By the third movie he was getting used to the fact that _Harry Potter_ was filmed with illogical circumstances and unheard of creatures, and a talking shrunken head handing from the rearview mirror of a double decker bus didn't really faze him. Being the honest man he was, he might admit to jumping in his seat when Harry tried to pry open the monster book and it nearly ate him before scuffling away under his bed.

"You're not allowed to buy books like that," he stated, eliciting a laugh from you.

When you came to the boggart (1) scene, you curled behind his arm again. He raised a confused brow, turning his attention back to Severus Snape in drag. He stared blankly at the screen as Snape morphed into a large black widow spider, and he understood your reaction. He pressed a kiss to your head, wondering how on Earth a black widow spider on roller blades was considered funny. It was still an ungodly large spider – that was scary with or without wheels. Perhaps it was scarier with wheels, because wheels make things move faster. (2)

He decided that _Prisoner of Azkaban_ made his head hurt. Time travel was confusing enough, but adding all of Harry's family drama made Steve lose sight of the entire movie. He didn't know if Sirius Black was still meant to be the bad guy, or if his being Harry's godfather exempted him. You simply giggled when he asked you questions, so he let out a dramatic huff and continued watching.

He hadn't been aware of just how long it took to watch all eight _Harry Potter_ movies when he agreed to this adventure. By _Order of the Phoenix_, he was ready to fall asleep. You opted for a ten minute break to get coffee and use the bathroom, hoping to wake yourselves up so you could make it through the second half of the marathon. You asked if he was alright, if he enjoyed the movies, if he was sure he wanted to continue watching them. He pulled you into his arms and kissed you lovingly before smiling and nodding. He was tired, but watching movies was relaxing, and he'd do anything to see you so happy.

"Umbridge is awful!" he exclaimed in honest surprise. She was a nightmare in pink, and it almost hurt his eyes with the intense detail of your flat screen TV. He held you closer during this movie, as though he felt the characters' pain and was trying to use you as comfort. You simply smiled and shifted until you were seated on his lap, his head on your chest and your head resting on his while you ran your fingers through his short blond hair.

"How could she do that?" he asked with hurt in his voice. He watched in horror as Harry's punishment sentences carved themselves into his arm. "I'm glad punishment like that doesn't exist."

You smiled at him. He was such a kind soul; you almost felt like you were corrupting his innocence by making him watch the saga.

He made it through the entire eight movies, though his eyes began to droop as the final movie ended. Deciding that neither of you were awake enough to make it to your bedroom, you both curled up on the couch. You managed to crawl to the wall and switch off the light, and you used the remotes to turn off the TV and DVD player. Steve lay stretched out on the couch, one leg propped up on the arm, the other resting gently on the floor. You smiled before laying on his front, your head in the crook of his neck and your arms at his sides. Upon feeling your warmth, he smiled tiredly and wrapped his arms snuggly around your back, bringing his dangling leg up to wrap around yours and keep you close. You smiled into his skin and let out a soft yawn, drifting into unconsciousness.

You exchanged goodnight murmurs, and the last thing you said before falling asleep was, "_The Hobbit_ next weekend?"

(1) I didn't know that was a real word.

(2) My personal thoughts.


	172. Before He Cheats - Thor

**Before He Cheats**

Request for _Hannahnana45_

**A/N:** Another story where Tony's a jerk. Sorry.

Mentions of sex, I guess? I never have to add warnings… this is new.

How stupid could you get?

How could you think that you could really trust a known playboy?

You mentally cursed yourself as you sat on your couch in your apartment, sobbing into a pint of java thunder ice cream. Genius billionaire playboy philanthropist Tony Stark had charmed his way into your heart, making you feel warm and fuzzy and making you think he had changed, that he truly wanted to be with you.

You should have known better.

After six months of dating, it all blew up in your face. You thought things were going very well – he was always happy when he saw you, he told the public that you were his girlfriend, he even treated you like a princess. You should have known it was too good to be true.

He was spending the weekend at your apartment. It wasn't the first time, nor was it awkward. You'd been intimate already (the man was a charmer), and you felt okay with leaving him at your apartment while you ran to the store to get supplies for dinner. He had requested a home cooked meal, and how could you say no to those chocolaty brown eyes?

Stupid.

You used the side of your body to push open the front door, your arms full of shopping bags.

"Tony! I'm back!" you called out. You padded into the kitchen and set the bags on the table when a sound caught your ear. It sounded like a moan… a feminine moan. Was Tony watching porn in your room? You could hear a springing sound, like bed springs being used. You gulped back a breath at how real the sounds were.

You cautiously shuffled down the hall to your bedroom, and upon pressing your ear to the door, you thought there was no way those moans were coming from a TV. Not when they were that loud and that realistic, and not when they were in the form of Tony's name.

You ripped the door open, not sure if you were more hurt, surprised, or disgusted. Tony lay naked beneath a busty blonde who showed no shame in being caught. You mused that she might be a porn star, though big name or independent was debatable.

"Tony?" you whispered brokenly.

"Oh, hey, (y/n)," he replied casually as though you weren't his girlfriend who just ran to the store to buy ingredients to cook dinner for him.

"'Hey'?" you repeated. "Is that all you can say? I think you have some explaining to do!"

"Oh," he replied. "This is Sasha. Could you close the door? We're kind of busy."

Tears welled up in your eyes and streamed down your face as you screamed for him to get the hell out. Your voice became hoarse from yelling at him and the slutty blonde on top of him. As soon as he left, you collapsed to the floor in a sobbing mess, your head in your hands and your heart screaming out.

When you first began dating Tony, you met the Avengers, purely for his own pride and ego. You hit it off with Thor, finding the god to be entertaining and enjoyable company. The other Avengers were teaching the blond about modern Midgardian technology, such as cell phones. He wasn't particularly skilled, but he knew how to make and answer calls.

As you sat on the couch with a half-empty pint of ice cream on your lap, you reached for your cell phone. Not a single call or message from Tony. Not one fake apology or any notice that he accepted the breakup. Pushing out a few more tears, you scrolled through your contacts until you found Thor and pressed "Call."

"Lady (y/n)?" he greeted with the help of caller ID.

"Thor," you greeted brokenly, your voice cracking and still scratchy from all the screaming.

"What is it?" he asked, immediately serious. You had grown rather close in the time you'd known him, and you knew he'd be there for you.

"Tony… we broke up…" you managed with a sniffle.

"I will be right there," he promised before he hung up.

He was there in just a few minutes. He had all of his godly powers, so he used Mjolnir to fly directly to your apartment. He knocked at the door politely, his heart breaking when you opened it. Immediately he wrapped you in a hug, picking you up bridal style and carrying you back to the couch.

"You and Stark seemed happy," he stated, confused. "What happened?"

"He cheated on me," you replied numbly. The tears on your face were dry, and you'd spent so many hours crying that you were just tired.

"How dare he!" he exclaimed, holding you close. You curled into his chest, burying your face in his shoulder. One hand rested on your back while the other cradled the back of your head.

"You always have me," he promised.

An idea came to mind. "Do you know what I want to do now?"

He tilted his head, silently urging you to continue.

You realized that Tony hadn't made any public acceptance of your breakup, so as far as New York was concerned, you were still Stark's girlfriend.

You looked up at the god seriously. "I want to destroy his image."

The next day, you dressed in your sexiest party dress that hugged your curves and amplified your cleavage, revealing your lean legs and currently covered feet. It was tastefully sexy, falling to your knees and flowing softly from the waist down. It was a nice party dress if it wasn't too chilly outside, and it got you the attention you wanted if you were feeling vindictive – such as today.

Lacing your fingers with Thor's as though you were a happy couple, you headed to the home base of the city's largest tabloid. You had called in with an anonymous tip that Tony's leading lady had other obligations, and since the city believed Tony was in a happy, committed relationship, they were eager to hear the news. The receptionist grinned as she let the reporters and photographers know of your arrival, and you only had to wait a few moments before cameras and microphones came flooding in.

"Miss (l/n)!" they yelled. "Miss (l/n)! We were under the impression that you and Tony Stark were an item."

You plastered on a smile. "He likes to give that impression, doesn't he?"

"Is this your new man, Miss (l/n)?" one female asked, eyeing Thor up and down. You looked up at him and he caught the hint, pulling you closer by your hips.

You rested a hand on his chest. "Yes, it is."

"Isn't that Thor, the mysterious alien?" another asked.

"He's a god," you corrected.

"Let's see a kiss!" a male cameraman shouted.

You looked up at Thor who simply smiled down at you. His hands tightened on your hips and you wondered if he was simply playing along or really getting into it. You wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him down to your height, crashing your lips to his. Wolf whistles and cat calls sounded from everywhere in the building, and little did you know the feed was live.

Tony had just switched on the TV, lounging on the couch with a stray brunette on his lap. He flicked through the channels with a bored expression until a flash of familiar (h/c) hair caught his eye. He realized it was a news channel and left it there, much to the displeasure of the brunette sitting with him.

"_Is this your new man, Miss (l/n)?"_

He watched as you slid your hand up the god's chest. "_Yes, it is._"

His teeth clenched as he stood abruptly, dropping the brunette to the floor. She looked up at him, her jaw dropped in offense, but he wasn't paying attention. How dare you go on live TV and pretend to be dating that idiot? You were supposed to be _his_.

He took the keys to his favorite muscle car and headed straight for the news building.

You were kissing the blond once more when Tony arrived. He let out a yell and pried the two of you apart.

"Mr. Stark!" the reporters cried.

"What the hell are you doing?" he demanded, glaring at you.

"None of your business," you replied. "I'm here with Thor."

"Why?" he continued. "You're my girlfriend, (y/n). You can't go around making out with other guys."

"That's rich," you replied with a laugh. "So I can't kiss Thor, but you can sleep with every groupie you meet and that's okay?"

"It was a onetime thing," he stated as though you should have known.

"So were we," you shrugged. "Now I'm done with you."

He continued trying to talk to you, but you grabbed Thor's hand and turned to head out of the building.

"(y/n), please," Tony said softly, brokenly. He reached for your hand, causing you to turn around. He gave you his best sad eyes, adding a slight pout to his lips.

_Aww_s could be heard through the news room.

"What?" you replied emotionlessly. "What could you possibly want now, Tony?"

"I want you back," he answered softly.

"She's with me now," Thor answered for you. You were grateful for the blond and this whole stunt – you weren't sure you'd have been able to deny the playboy without help.

"Yeah," you agreed. "I'm with him now."

With that, you took the blond's hand once more and left.

He flew the both of you back to your apartment, and you invited him in. He had grown quite fond of coffee and pancakes during his time on Earth, so to thank him you began brewing a new pot and got out a mixing bowl for the pancake batter. Once the scent of coffee hit his nose, he was on his feet, wrapping you up in a hug. You let out a giggle and wriggled out of his grip, turning your attention back to the now heated frying pan and bowl of soon-to-be cooked batter. As he poured himself a cup of coffee, he recognized the smell of pancakes and pressed a kiss to your temple. You tried to hide your blush by ducking your head as he headed back to the living room.

You carried a plate of four pancakes for him in one hand and a plate with two for yourself in the other. He knew where all the toppings were, so you relaxed into your soft couch and began eating while he dug out the maple syrup.

Satisfied with your now full belly, you set your empty plate on the coffee table while he padded back into the kitchen for seconds. You chuckled at his appetite, wondering if you'd have to make more pancakes. You wouldn't mind doing so – Thor had always appreciated your cooking.

After finishing his second plate, he set it atop yours and leaned back against the couch. You snuggled into his side without thinking about it, having gotten used to his loving touch when you were in front of the cameras. He didn't seem to mind as he wrapped an arm around your waist, pulling you onto his lap. Your head rested on his shoulder, listening to his thudding heartbeat.

"Thanks for today," you whispered as he played with your hair. "I don't know how I would have gotten through the breakup without you."

He smiled softly. "It was my pleasure. Stark deserved worse for hurting you."

You looked up at him, really looking at him. His sky blue eyes sparkled with love and adoration as he smiled back at you. Before you could stop yourself you were leaning in, your eyes sliding closed. He must have thought the same thing since his hand tightened on your hip and he leaned down to meet you. Sparks flew when your lips brushed against his. This was nothing like kissing Tony. With Tony it had been all tongue and hands and possession. Thor was loving and surprisingly gentle, giving you every opportunity to pull away, not that you would. The hand in your hair slid down to cup your cheek, his thumb rubbing soft circles just beneath your eye. The kiss was slow and sensual, making you wrap your arms around his neck and let out a soft sigh. He pecked your lips once more before pulling away and smiling at you.

"(Lady (y/n)… I've been in love with you for a long time," he admitted.

"I think I love you too," you replied.

"We don't have to move very fast," he stated, his hand returning to your hair and carding his fingers through it. You leaned into the touch and closed your eyes. "I understand you have just been through a break up. We can move slow."

"I did just go through a breakup… But I didn't love him. I loved being with him and I thought he loved me… But I want to be with you, if you'll have me." You looked up at him with slightly worried eyes. You hoped he didn't think you were jumping in, having just lost a relationship.

He leaned in to claim your lips again, using the hand in your hair to hold you close. He smiled against your lips. "I would be honored."


	173. I Can Go the Distance - Loki

**I Can Go the Distance**

Request for _KylieBri_

**A/N:** Sequel to Switching Teams.

You'd been locked up under SHIELD's watch for three months. Loki visited you every day, promising you that he was working with Tony to get you out. You knew the Avengers would never let you go free, but it was nice that he was trying.

"You're seriously asking me for a favor, Reindeer Games?" Tony asked incredulously, not looking up from his work table.

"I am making a suggestion, Stark," Loki reasoned with a sigh. Tony had been nothing close to helpful in the last hour they'd been talking.

"What suggestion?"

"You let (y/n) out of her cell and I take her with me. We'll both leave the Tower and you and your friends never have to deal with us again."

Tony paused his work and looked up at the god. "You want me to let you and the criminal run away?"

"We would never bother the Avengers again," Loki promised. "She wouldn't even be evil anymore. We would start a life on our own and you can forget all about us."

"How do I know you won't try to take over the world again?" Tony countered. "You were both evil. You both attacked my team. I have no reason to believe that you won't hide out for a few months just to plot our demise."

Loki let out a sigh. "Your concerns are valid. I have given you no reason to trust my intentions, nor has (y/n). But what do you plan to do with her otherwise? Just leave her to rot in prison?"

"I was thinking about it," the playboy shrugged. "No reason to let her out."

"No reason to keep her in," Loki countered. "All you know is that she went undercover to your party."

"She told you her mission was to take us out," Tony reminded. "If we let her out, she could still try."

"I can assure you that she doesn't care about the mission," Loki sighed again, knowing Tony wouldn't take his word. He hesitated, pacing back and forth in front of Tony until an idea struck him. "What if I get your friends to believe that she won't hurt them? Will you let her go then?"

The billionaire snorted. "Sure, Reindeer Games. If you can convince the entire team that the dangerous little fox in there is safe, you two can leave."

He brought each of the Avengers in to see you, one by one. He started with Thor. He knew his brother would trust him more than the others did, and if you could convince Loki, you could convince Thor.

"So you are the maiden who has stolen my brother's heart," the blond smiled. You furrowed your brows at him, a light blush on your cheeks.

"And you're the brother that everyone favored over Loki, leaving him behind," you countered. Thor furrowed his brows in hurt and turned to look at the brunette who suddenly became interested in his shoes.

"Loki tells me that you have changed, that you want to be good," Thor stated.

"I don't want to be a weapon of destruction anymore," you replied softly.

"So you would give up the only life you have ever known?" the blond asked.

You nodded. "I don't want to hurt people. I want to start over, have a real life."

"With my brother?"

Your gaze flickered to the brunette who was now watching you with gentle eyes. "That would be preferable."

Thor smiled gently. "I do believe you have changed, Lady (y/n). I wish you and my brother the best."

A rush of pride and relief flowed through you at the blond's blessing, and a small smile graced your lips. As he left, Loki approached your cell, reaching in to grasp your hand.

"One down, five to go," he smiled.

Next was Steve. He and Bruce were the most level-headed Avengers, but the Other Guy had a bad history with Loki, so he opted for the good-hearted soldier first. He knew which team members would be the hardest to convince, so he tried to save them for later.

"I think of you the way I used to think of Loki," Steve stated, looking at you. "I didn't think that evil could change. I didn't think someone could just decide to become good. But Loki has managed it. I know a lot of people still don't trust him, and justifiably so." He paused to send an apologetic glance to the god, at which Loki nodded. He then turned his attention back to you. "But he's done nothing but help, or at least try to, since we agreed to take him in. He's helped Bruce in the lab, he's accompanied Natasha while grocery shopping, he's sparred with me and Clint to help us train… He's proven himself to me. I believe you can do the same, (y/n)."

A wave of awe washed through you at his words. He really believed in people, even after all he'd seen. You smiled softly at him, starting to believe in your own ability to change. Before it had just been a desire; an itching need. Now you felt that it was truly possible.

After Steve and Thor had given their blessings, the next three were fairly simple. Clint was still wary of the brunette after the brainwashing fiasco, but he saw the honest regret in your eyes and he knew that look.

Natasha had similar views. She'd been trained not to trust easily, especially people who wronged her. She still didn't trust Loki after everything he'd done to New York, but she could tell that he truly cared about you, and that surprised her. She'd never seen the god so sincere and emotional.

Bruce was also cautious around the mischief maker, but he had a sense of reassurance knowing that if Loki tried anything, the Other Guy would put him in his place. Having his own inner demons to fight every day, he understood the struggle of evil trying to become good. He could sense the love lingering between you and the god, and he wouldn't stand in your way.

You thanked the three of them for their approval as they left. You turned to Loki and nibbled your lower lip. "Now we have to convince Stark."

Loki smiled. "We already have. Stark promised that if we could get everyone else on our side, he would let us go."

"That was the deal, Reindeer Games," said a familiar voice. You both turned to see Tony standing in the door way, his arms folded. "I guess there's more to the both of you than I thought. I didn't think you'd be able to convince everyone, especially not Hawkeye or Banner."

"Will you hold up your end?" Loki asked cautiously, worried that Tony would just cut the deal off.

The billionaire nodded. He reached out to the control panel by the door and pressed a button, causing a loud beeping noise. The door of the cell lifted into the air, creating an opening. "You're free to go."

You reached out cautiously, afraid there might be a trap or an invisible field waiting to restrict you. Finding nothing but air, you stepped forward, gasping as you stepped down from the cell and onto the concrete floor. Loki immediately took you in his arms, burying his nose in your hair.

Tony cleared his throat, offering the two of you a small wave before turning and leaving.

Wrapping your arms around his neck, you looked up at the god. "We're free."

"Free and together," he smiled, leaning down to capture your lips. You melted against him, your fingers tangling in his raven hair. His hands gripped your hips, pulling your bodies together.

"I love you," he whispered between kisses.

"I love you too," you replied with a smile.

Within an hour, the both of you were packed and ready to start your new life together.


	174. In The Cave - Pietro

**In The Cave**

Request for _The Annoying Siblings_

**A/N:** So after your request you said you weren't really tied to the plot you suggested and that I could tweak it, so I did. I really don't like writing Hydra stories so I cut out that part, but I kept the part of the reader being Tony's sister and the reader, Wanda and Pietro hiding somewhere safe.

The storm was insane.

It had come out of nowhere, pouring rain and thundering wind. Within a few seconds, your entire body was soaked, as were Wanda's and Pietro's.

The three of you were on the run from some Hydra agents who were none too happy about the twins becoming good guys. You were now lost in the woods in the middle of a rain storm. The wind was strong enough to break trees in half and knock them down. It was a wonder the three of you were still standing.

After a few miles, you found a cave to hide in. It was empty and chilly, the stone walls providing no insulation from the freezing weather. Your soaked clothes didn't help the low temperatures, but at least it protected you from more wind and rain. The three of you huddled together, arms around each other, trying to share body heat.

You were in the middle with your head on Pietro's chest. His soft heartbeat would be enough to lull you to sleep if it weren't for the cold. Wanda's head was on your shoulder, her arms wrapped around your torso. You had one arm around her shoulders while the other was tucked into your chest, trying to regain feeling in your fingers. Pietro had his arms around the both of you with his cheek resting atop your head. If the circumstances hadn't been so dire, you were sure you'd be blushing like a tomato in his embrace.

"We will get through this," he promised, closing his eyes.

You nodded softly against his chest, and you weren't sure if Wanda had nodded or was just shivering.

This was what you got for trying to help them. You didn't blame them, of course, but if you had stayed in the Tower like Tony had instructed you, you wouldn't be out here.

Pietro, Wanda, Natasha, and Clint had been sent on a recon mission. Hydra agents had somehow gotten under SHIELD's radar and were waiting to ambush the team. Clint caught sight of a couple of them from a few yards away and began firing arrows, catching Natasha's attention. She fired her handgun at the Hydra agents while Clint told the twins to run, to get somewhere safe.

Having a crush on the blond Sokovian, you worried for their safety and immediately wanted to help. Being Tony's sister, you'd been trained to fight and he had even crafted an Iron Woman suit just for you. All you had to do was clench your fist and hold your arm out and the suit would fly to you in pieces, just like your brother's.

You quickly assembled your suit and flew out of the Tower, landing in the middle of the fight. Knowing you weren't supposed to be there, you quickly found Pietro and Wanda and tried to lead them away. You wrapped an arm around each of them, able to carry them with the strength of your suit, and ignited your thrusters, flying away from the fight.

Extra weight limited your flight time and you soon crashed into the middle of the forest. You weren't sure how you managed to get so far off track, but at least the three of you were together. They were grateful to you for getting them away from Hydra, even if you were now stuck in a rain storm in the middle of nowhere.

Wanda eventually fell asleep, too exhausted from the day's events to try staying awake. Even with Pietro wrapped protectively around you, you were too cold to try and sleep, so the two of you stayed awake. You mused that at least one of you should be awake at all times to act as a lookout in case anyone came looking for you or a new threat arrived.

"I'm sorry I got us lost," you mumbled quietly, letting out a sigh.

"We do not blame you," Pietro replied reassuringly. "We are glad you saved us from Hydra. I do not know if we would have been able to fight them on our own."

You smiled softly. "I was happy to help. I couldn't let anything happen to you guys."

The three of you had become exceptionally close since they joined the team. You were almost inseparable.

"It may be forward of me, but I want you to know that I like being this close to you. Just in case things end badly and I do not get another chance to tell you," he whispered.

You looked up at him, requiring him to move his head. He in turn looked down at you, his eyes soft.

"I like being this close, too," you admitted softly. His forehead was resting on yours, your noses just barely touching.

"Would you mind… if I was closer?" he asked, slowly leaning in. You responded by closing your eyes. Just as your lips were about to brush, a familiar voice shouted your name.

"(y/n)! Pietro! Wanda!"

It was your brother. You both jumped at the voice, the movement waking Wanda up. She sat up and looked around tiredly, eyes widening in hope and surprise when Tony's voice yelled again.

Footsteps approached the cave and within minutes, Tony had found you. A loud beeping sound came from his cell phone and he looked inside the cave, spotting your Iron Woman suit and then the three of you.

"Tony!" you called in relief, jumping out of the blond's arms to meet your brother. He held you close, thankful that he found you alive.

"How did you find us?" Wanda asked, standing up.

"There's a chip in (y/n)'s suit," your brother explained. "I tracked it with my phone."

Guilt washed over you. "I'm sorry. I should have stayed out of it, like you said. I'm sorry we worried you."

He pulled you close again, shaking his head. "You saved our new recruits. Hydra would have gotten to them if you hadn't come in. And you're alive. I don't care if you disobeyed me. You're safe now."

You smiled up at him as the rest of the team approached the cave.

"Let's go home," Steve suggested. Tony picked up the pieces of your suit as Steve began leading everyone out of the forest.

You, Pietro, and Wanda all showered and changed into warm clothes upon returning to the Tower. Afterwards, you suggested a movie night, but everyone seemed to have previous engagements. Only Pietro agreed to join you.

You made two cups of hot chocolate and carried them to your room where you'd decided to watch the movie. Since it was only the two of you, you didn't need to take over the living room. You'd had sleepovers with the twins before, so finding him getting comfortable in your bed was nothing new, though now it sent butterflies through your belly.

You set the mugs on your nightstand before climbing into bed beside the blond. He had chosen your favorite; _The Borrowers_. You smiled at him and nestled into the blankets.

You were falling asleep by the time the movie ended. Pietro turned off the TV and reached over you to switch off the lamp. He smiled at your peaceful form as he snuggled into the blankets, draping one arm across your abdomen.

"Pietro?" you whispered, hoping he was still awake.

"Hm?" he hummed in reply.

"Earlier, in the cave… Did you mean what you said? About being close to me? Or was it just because we thought we were gonna die?"

He propped himself up on his elbow so he could look down at you. "I meant it. I love being close to you, (y/n). I… I would like to be closer…"

You gazed up into his icy blue eyes. "So would I."

That was all the permission he needed. He cupped your cheek with one hand and swooped in, pressing his lips to yours. You responded immediately, tangling your fingers in his platinum hair. You hummed softly into the kiss, unable to believe he was this close and this intimate.

He pulled away for a breath, smiling down at you. "Goodnight, (y/n)."

You pecked his lips once more before curling into his chest. "Goodnight, Pietro."


	175. I Wish I Could Break Your Heart - Tony

**I Wish I Could Break Your Heart**

Request for _Crown of Fire_

**A/N:** So I looked up the lyrics since I don't know the song, and I could have misinterpreted, but to me it sounded like a song directed at Tony about his playboy tendencies, and how the singer wishes she could give him a taste of _his own medicine._

_ I wish I could break your heart_

_ I wish I could bring you down_

You watched with a heavy heart as Tony flirted with her, the girl that wasn't you. You knew that watching would make the shattered pieces of your heart shatter even more, but you couldn't look away. Part of you had to know what happened between them. Would he just flirt and walk away? Would they dance? Would she go back to his room for the night?

_Just for a second, teach you a lesson_

_ About being alone in the dark_

You'd loved the playboy for a long time, not that you could ever tell him. The rest of the team knew, and they were surprised you agreed to come to the party. They knew there would be girls, and they knew you knew there would be girls. Why would you agree to watch the love of your life kiss someone else?

You'd been friends with the billionaire for a long time. You were almost as good of friends as he was with Pepper, their relationship only made stronger because they worked together. You were good friends with the redhead too, and even she knew of your feelings for the playboy.

_I wish I could make you cry_

_ So hard you can barely breathe_

Many a night, you cried yourself to sleep. You loved him _so much_, but you knew he would never feel the same. He had all of those pretty models to sleaze around with; why would he ever want to be with you? And he always seemed so _happy_ when he came out of his room the next morning, like the love of his life was there.

_Maybe you just might know what it feels like_

_ To be me_

You wondered if he ever thought about you in that way. Nah, he couldn't. You were just a friend, a teammate, part of the group. You weren't special, not to him.

You liked to sing when you were alone. You would plug your iPod into your speakers and sing along to whatever song came out. You would often sit on your bed and write or draw or, if you were feeling emotional, look at old pictures.

"_The truth is that I never, ever wanna hurt you, baby,_" you sang softly as Cassadee Pope's voice flooded your room. You were scribbling away in your journal, writing about all of your feelings for the billionaire and how they'd never be returned. "_But it'd be nice to know that I could_."

Someone passed by your room with no intention of stopping until they heard your voice. They stopped and pressed their ear to the door, trying to listen. "_Be strong enough to pull you under, throw you back a little under thunder, even though I never would_…"

Every day, the billionaire currently listening to you sing fell more and more in love with you. He didn't think it was possible, but then you did something amazing, like this, and he felt himself fall harder.

He tried to ignore it. He thought that sleeping around and distracting himself with easy girls would help him get over you. But none of them were good enough. You were much prettier than them, with good morals and high standards and an amazing personality. He had even tried to be with girls who reminded him of you, but that only made him feel worse, like he was cheating, even though he had no claim over you.

He leaned against the door, careful not to make a sound and risk you stopping your song.

"_I wish I could crush your dreams, I wish I could turn back time_," you continued, though your voice was cracking. Between the song, which you had always associated with the playboy, and the new entry in your journal, your emotions were taking over. "_Boy, I'd lead you on, light the fuse, drop the bomb, just so I'd be the first to leave_."

As if you could ever hurt him like that. You liked to think you had it in you, but you were too kind, especially to him. You could never walk away.

"_Oh, I wish I could break, I wish I could break your heart_."

He wondered if the song was about him as he eavesdropped outside your door. You sounded upset as you sang… was that his fault? Had he hurt you somehow? What had he done?

By the time the song finished, Natasha walked around the corner and caught Tony outside your door. As he raised his hands in surrender and tried to think of an excuse, she just smiled knowingly. About a month back, Tony had confessed his feelings to the redhead. She constantly told him to confess them to you, but he always found some reason not to.

She jerked her head towards your door with a pointed expression. Tony shook his head in reply, causing Natasha to sigh loudly. You paused your music, but they hadn't noticed the lack of sound.

"Go talk to her," Natasha stated.

"I can't," Tony argued.

"Why not?" she countered, placing her hands on her hips.

He opened and closed his mouth like a fish. "I just can't."

She rolled her eyes. "You've been pining for months, Tony. Go talk to her. I'm sure it would go over well."

"Why would it, Nat?" Tony reasoned. "For months I've been sleeping around with every girl that comes to my parties and I've been ignoring her for no good reason. Why in the world would she choose to listen to me?"

Your eyes widened as you listened to the conversation. You slowly slid off your bed and padded softly towards the door to hear them better.

"You never know," Nat replied, not wanting to give up your secret. "I'm sure she'd appreciate a reason for you ignoring her. You two used to be best friends and now you hardly talk. I bet she'd want to know why."

"I can't tell her why," Tony sighed. "She wouldn't believe me, anyway. Would you believe me if I told you I was in love with you after spending months of spending time with everyone except you?"

You stifled a gasp, not wanting them to hear you.

"It would make sense to me," the redhead replied calmly. "A lot of people try to cut ties when things get too serious. You're that type of person. Cutting someone out of your life because you're afraid of loving them makes sense."

You decided you should be part of the conversation. You took a break and opened your door, causing Natasha to smirk and Tony to pale.

"Hey, (y/n)," he greeted awkwardly. "How much of that did you hear?"

You stared up at him. "Are you really in love with me?"

He turned to Natasha to save him, but she was sauntering away, leaving him alone with you. He turned back to you and let out a sigh. "Yeah, I am."

"And that's why you've been ignoring me?" you continued. "That's why there have been extra girls in the Tower?"

He nodded. "It was cowardly, I know. But I didn't think I had a chance with you, and I didn't think you'd believe that I love you after how I've been acting."

You smiled softly and stepped forward, wrapping your arms around his waist. "You don't know how long I've wanted to hear you say that."

He was surprised by your actions but he reacted immediately, reaching one hand up to hold the back of your head. He leaned down and, tangling his fingers in your hair, pressed his lips to yours. You responded passionately, your hands fisting in his shirt and pulling him closer by his waist.

"No more slutty girls," you stated, looking up at him.

He chuckled, kissing your nose. "I promise. You're the only woman for me from now on."


	176. Shut Up and Kiss Me - Steve

**Shut Up and Kiss Me**

Request for _Mercy the Guardian of Peace_

You grew up to be a fan of Captain America. Your parents always talked about his astonishing achievements and patriotic deeds, and their cousin Howard Stark always told them what an amazing man he was. You had always wanted to meet him, but given that you were from different times, you figured your chance was lost.

When he was discovered in the ice, still alive, you were ecstatic. He was alive and in New York, so all you had to do was find some excuse to meet him.

Before too long, he was recruited for the Avengers. Surprisingly enough, your second cousin Tony was also recruited. Most of your immediate family had died by the time you reached adulthood, so you showed up at Stark Tower completely unannounced and introduced yourself as Tony Stark's second cousin.

Deciding that you had enough spunk and attitude to be related to him, Tony happily welcomed you inside and introduced you to the team. You were excited to meet the famous Avengers, but your heart stopped when you stood just a few inches away from Steve "Captain America" Rogers. He offered his hand for you to shake, a friendly smile on his lips. Years of stories about his good nature and pure heart had made you develop a bit of a celebrity crush on the blond, and instead of accepting his hand, you fisted your hands in his shirt, pulled him down to your level, and crashed your lips to his.

His eyes widened in surprise and his cheeks shifted to the color of a tomato. Gasps mingled with cheers flowed throughout the room. Tony wasn't sure what to think, given that you were apparently related.

When you pulled away, you stared up at him, wide-eyed in surprise by your own actions. He stared down at you, showing no sign of disliking the kiss but making no move to do it again. You lowered yourself back onto the floor, having had to stand on your tip-toes to reach him, and regained your composure. You turned to Tony, pretending as though you hadn't just kissed his teammate, and smiled. "How about that tour?"

For the next week or two, cheers and wolf whistles greeted you when you walked into a room at the Tower. Steve would blush profusely and quickly find an excuse to leave the room, but you simply smirked and continued on with what you were doing. You knew you should have been embarrassed, just waltzing up and kissing Captain America. But you felt a sense of pride for not backing down from your desires, and the team certainly loved you for it.

You stood in the kitchen, pouring yourself a cup of coffee. Natasha and Clint were already in the kitchen and had greeted you with applause. You offered a mock bow in reply, causing them to laugh before you proceeded to get coffee.

"Good morning, Mrs. Rogers," Tony teased as he entered the room. You let out a laugh, trying to deny the blush you knew was staining your cheeks.

"Is that a blush I see?" Clint taunted, leaning in close as you turned your head away. "I think she likes Mr. Rogers."

"Is Mrs. Rogers in love?" Tony teased, making kissy faces at you. You shoved him away with a hand, joining Nat at the table so you could enjoy your coffee.

Steve sauntered into the room, causing Clint and Tony to erupt in cat calls. You rolled your eyes, offering the soldier an apologetic glance when you saw his embarrassed expression.

You had kind of made a habit of kissing him in one way or another whenever you left the room, but the poor soldier seemed so awkward standing in the room now.

Having finished your coffee, you stood and set the mug in the sink. Tony had gone back to his room and Clint was reading the paper. Deciding that your audience was distracted enough, you stood on your tiptoes and placed a hand on his cheek, stretching up so you could press a kiss to his other cheek. He looked at you softly, seeming to enjoy your gentle affection. You smiled at him before padding down the hallway to your room.

Without looking up from the paper, Clint asked, "She did it again, didn't she?"

Steve decided to retaliate.

You were all hanging out in one of the rec rooms, laughing and drinking and enjoying yourselves. You were seated at the end of one couch, sipping on an iced tea and listening to a story of one of Tony's one night stands ending badly. Offended that Tony sent her away the next morning, she came back a week later and told him that she was pregnant. She let him panic for about a month before telling him that it had just been a joke. You couldn't help but root for the poor girl. Tony seemed like he needed to be knocked down a peg.

Unbeknownst to you, Steve had been talking to Tony, Clint, and Bruce about your kissing habit. He very much enjoyed feeling your lips on his skin, but he felt so inappropriate about how improper your relationship started. He really liked you, having gotten to know you in the last few weeks. He wanted to be more.

You hadn't noticed his arrival until Pepper wolf-whistled at his attire. He was wearing a fitted suit with a royal blue tie that accented his eyes beautifully. You looked up and raised a brow in approval. Somewhere in your mind you wondered why he had gotten so dressed up. You glanced at Clint as he sat down, cautious about the wide smirk on his lips.

A hand appeared from beside you, causing you to look up at Steve. He seemed to want you to stand. You turned to Nat with a raised brow before accepting his hand and standing, only reaching his shoulder.

"Steve?" you asked softly. "Are you o-"

He cut you off by crashing his lips to yours. His hands found your waist, pulling your body against his. You faltered before quickly responding, resting your hands on his chest. You ignored the cheers coming from the rest of the team, focusing only on the blond attached to your lips.

That became your "thing." You would immediately greet each other with a kiss. He was sweeter, more gentlemanly about it. When you were in the kitchen with your morning coffee, he would saunter in and press a gentle kiss to your lips. You were more showy, usually to get a rise out of the others. If you saw him sitting down, talking to one of the Avengers, you'd straddle his lap and kiss him with as much passion as you could muster. It usually embarrassed him more than anything else, but what really got a response was when he would pull you back onto his lap after you tried to get up and kiss you again.


	177. Big Girls You Are Beautiful - Loki

**Big Girls, You Are Beautiful**

Request for _Allison/AshtonWinchester_

**A/N:** The request was about Loki getting flustered, and I really wanted to write an insecurity story, and I wasn't sure how to make Loki flustered, so I thought I'd mix the two. So kind of chubby!reader.

So… I kind of didn't expand on the Loki getting flustered part… I apologize. I hope you still like it. I put a lot of effort into it.

You'd always been on the bigger side. You were of average height so you weren't tall enough for your height to balance out your weight, and no matter how much you worked out, you couldn't seem to slim down. Ever since childhood, you had extra skin pudging out everywhere. Your thighs were thick though not flabby, you had a protruding belly that often provided muffin tops when you wore tight pants, and your upper arms were a little wider than you'd like. The only upside you'd managed to find to all of this was that you had a larger-than-average chest. Family and friends always told you not to worry about it, that the fat would go away eventually or that it was just muscle waiting to be tightened. You had tried dieting and going to the gym and leading a healthy lifestyle, but now in your late twenties it seemed like no progress had been made.

You decided to stop trying. You went back to eating whatever you liked, and when you were feeling particularly down on yourself, you'd wolf down a pan of brownies while watching _Pitch Perfect_. You weren't necessarily accepting of your chubby body, but you stopped wasting effort trying to change it.

You met Loki during Tony's welcoming party. The team had finally accepted the ex-villain as one of their own and invited everyone who was willing to come to the god's welcoming party. Loki didn't much enjoy being the center of attention of a bunch of _ooh_ing and _aww_ing mortals, but he suffered through it for the sake of not getting pushed out the window.

You weren't one for parties, but you were fascinated by the raven-haired god who everyone seemed to be against. You lingered away from the crowd, feeling self-conscious as always. When you were just going to the store, you'd throw on some comfortable jeans and a hoodie, effectively hiding your chub long enough to run your errands. Going out with people required a little more effort. You wanted to look nice, but not a lot of dresses suited your body type. You'd found a couple that accented your plentiful chest enough to distract from your pudgy belly and thighs, so you threw that on with a pair of leggings and your favorite boots. It was stylish without making you uncomfortable.

You met eyes with the beautiful man across the dance floor. You were seated at a table, nursing a Shirley Temple. You weren't much for drinking, especially when you had to drive yourself home.

Seeing as you were the only seemingly sane human and the only one who wasn't all over him for one reason or another, he quickly crossed the room and took a seat opposite you. You looked up at him in surprise. Men usually never approached you, or if they did, they quickly turned the other way when they saw you weren't a Barbie doll.

"Hi there," you greeted awkwardly.

He smiled at you. "Hello. I must say, you are a beautiful maiden."

Your eyes widened in surprise as your cheeks burned. "Thank you…"

He tilted his head, a frown on his lips. "You seemed surprised to receive a compliment."

You glanced down at your body, silently pointing out all of your flaws. "I don't think I've ever been called beautiful, at least not by someone who wasn't family."

His frown deepened. "Then all those other men don't know what they're missing. And women, too, for that matter. You are beautiful."

"Thank you," you repeated, looking down at your lap.

He looked up, eyes darting around the room as though weighing his options. He turned his attention back to you. "Would you like to go for a walk with me?"

You looked up at him, surprise in your eyes once more. "Can the guest of honor walk out of his own party?"

He rolled his eyes. "This is Stark's party. He's just using me as an excuse." He stood, offering you a pale hand.

You let out a giggle and took it, cringing when you saw how thick your hand looked in comparison to his bony fingers. He didn't seem to notice as he pulled you up with no effort and led you to the door.

That was two years ago. You two became inseparable, completely in love with each other.

It was your two year anniversary and you were getting ready. Loki was taking you to your favorite restaurant. You usually stayed in for date night, but once in a while he convinced you to let him take you out.

You stood before your full-body mirror, clad in nothing but a bra and panties. A pout took over your lips as you turned this way and that, looking at all of your pudge and flab. A sigh escaped your lips as you crossed your arms over your protruding belly and your gaze fell to the floor.

"Darling, are you re- _oh_."

You looked up from your self-loathing to find a very red-faced Loki standing in the doorway. Two years together and you'd never seen each other naked. He walked around shirtless every now and then, but you were too embarrassed to even change clothes in front of him. He never pushed you, understanding self-consciousness and insecurity.

Your blush matched his as you quickly reached for your robe, holding it in front of you like a shield. He stepped into the room and closed the door, moving to stand in front of you and wrap his arms around your waist.

"Why have you never let me see all of this beauty?" he whispered, leaning down to kiss your jaw.

"What beauty?" you replied, choking back tears. "It's all fat."

"(y/n), I meant it when I called you beautiful the first day I met you," he stated softly, his hands gently holding your hips. "I have never seen you as anything other than a wonderful, beautiful woman, inside and out."

He moved to stand behind you, his arms wrapping around your waist and his head resting on the shoulder. Your eyes flickered up, meeting his in your reflection. He smiled softly, pressing a gentle kiss to your neck.

"Show me what makes you unhappy," he requested. You placed your hands on your abdomen which stuck out when you turned to the side. He bent down and pressed a kiss to your side, causing you to blush.

"Why does that make you unhappy?" he inquired.

"Muffin tops," you replied simply. You had to giggle when he tiled his head in confusion.

"When you're wearing tight pants and the skin on your hips hangs over the top, we call it your 'muffin tops'. Girls generally don't like having them."

He pressed another kiss to your hip, gently rubbing his thumb across the skin. "I'll buy you different pants. Or you could wear dresses. I love your dresses."

You shook your head. "Dresses show my belly fat."

He let out a soft sigh and you worried that he was giving up. Instead he moved to stand in front of you, still gently holding your hips. "Love, I'm not going to deny that you're a bigger woman. I would never lie to you. But that does not change my opinion of you. I saw that you weren't stick thin like the girls that Stark always takes to bed, and I liked that. Those girls are unhealthy. Your pudgy belly and 'muffin tops' tell me that you actually eat something besides salad and crackers. You let yourself eat and you don't let someone else's image stop you. I love that about you. I have always thought you were beautiful. I think you look wonderful in dresses or jeans. I could never think of you as fat or ugly, because those are awful words. People who use those words are the ugly ones. You are incredible."

He pulled you closer by his hips, not caring that your belly stuck out or that you were still mostly naked. He leaned down and pressed his lips to yours, trying to pour his emotions and opinions into a kiss. You responded hesitantly, resting your hands on his chest.

He pulled back and nuzzled your nose with his. "Would you prefer to stay inside and watch a movie?"

"I thought you wanted to go out," you replied, looking up at him.

He smiled softly. "I just wanted to make you comfortable with going out. It's your anniversary too. We can sit in bed and watch _Pitch Perfect_ and eat brownies for our anniversary instead."

Tears welled up in your eyes, causing him to panic.

"What did I say?" he asked frantically. "Darling, please don't cry."

You shook your head before burying it in his chest. "I'm just happy. I can't believe how lucky I am to be with you."

He smiled, kissing your forehead. "Go put on your robe or whatever you're comfortable in and get the movie started. I'll go into the kitchen and get food. Dinner or snacks?"

"Snacks," you replied. "We can eat dinner later."

He smiled again with one final kiss to your lips before turning away and heading to the kitchen.

And so your anniversary was spent cuddling in bed, him in just his pajama pants and you wearing your fluffy (f/c) robe over your bra and panties. Half a pan of brownies sat on the nightstand, along with two wine glasses, a half-empty wine bottle, and a container of strawberries. You fell asleep curled into his chest, his arms wrapped snuggly around you and his head resting on yours.


	178. Let's Fall in Love - Clint

**Let's Fall in Love**

Request for _Grimm Grassi (Guest)_

**A/N:** So I guess this one didn't have a plot so I had to make it up. I Googled "one shot story plots" and on the same website I've gotten my "three elements" ideas from, I got "It's your character's first day at a new school. He or she wants to get a fresh start, but in his or her homeroom, he or she encounters a kid from summer camp. So I kinda went _Secret Life of the American Teenager_ with it.

A dreadful sigh escaped your lungs as you shuffled along the pavement that lead to the steps which led to the double doors that separated the school from the rest of the world. You desperately wanted to turn and run, but your older brother Tony was watching your every move from his car parked along the curb. Taking a deep breath and steeling yourself, you gripped the leather strap of your messenger bag and marched up the stairs. You yanked open the double doors with newfound- and feigned- determination, turning your head to find the main office. Finding it on the right, you sauntered inside and stood before the desk, waiting for the receptionist to notice you.

"Can I help you?" she asked sweetly.

"(y/n) Stark," you introduced. "I'm new."

Her face lit up like a child's on Christmas morning. "Oh, yes! We've been expecting you. Let me just print out your schedule and see what your homeroom is." Her fingers flew over the keyboard, typing in your information. Within seconds, the printer whirred to life and began spitting out paper regarding your schedule.

"Here you are," she said, handing you the page. "Your homeroom is with Mr. Collins. Take a right out of the office, go down the hallway, and it's the third door on the left."

You nodded and mumbled a "thank you" before turning around and following her directions. Counting the doors, you saw that the third door was decorated with a sign that stated "Mr. Collins." You hesitantly grasped the handle and pulled it open, gulping when all eyes turned to you.

"You must be (y/n) Stark," he greeted.

"Yes, sir," you replied softly.

"It seems the only empty seat is next to Clint Barton," he stated, gesturing to the center of the room. You nodded and weaved between the desks to make your way to the empty one. _Clint Barton_? You thought. Why did that name sound so familiar?

You sat down and felt eyes staring into you. Turning your head and preparing a witty retort, you stopped in your tracks when you gazed into a very familiar pair of blue eyes. The owner of said eyes smirked at you, recognizing you and knowing that you recognized him. Realization flooded through you as you gazed into those eyes, and you weren't sure if you were going to throw up or pass out.

It turned out that you had nearly every class with the man. The only available desk in every classroom seemed to be next to, behind, or in front of him, so you had no escape. He tried to talk to you, distract you, get you to admit that you remembered him. You hid behind your hair and sunk deeper into your chair, taking down notes or doodling. Anything to avoid talking to him.

When the bell rang for lunch, he followed you down the hall like a very annoying lost puppy. You found your locker with some difficulty, though he was more than happy to help. You resisted the urge to slam your forehead against the harsh metal as he grinned at you, waiting to catch you off guard. When you offered no response but glaring daggers, his expression turned to confusion.

"Why do you hate me all of a sudden?" he asked, genuinely confused. "I thought we got along great at summer-"

"Do _not_ bring that up," you replied with more venom in your voice than necessary. "It's one of my worst memories so I don't care what you have to say about it. Now, I'm starving, so if you'll excuse me…"

Before he could reply, you began walking away.

He spent the rest of the day trying to get your attention, but he only shared classes with you before lunch. He could only see you in the hall between classes, but you were quick to get lost in the crowd so you could avoid him.

As you made your way to math, some redheaded girl stopped in your way.

"Excuse me?" you said awkwardly, trying to get around her.

"I'm a friend of Clint's," she explained with a bored expression. "He's really upset that some pretty new girl is avoiding him. What happened?"

You ignored the fact that he thought you were pretty. "It's between me and him – er, it was. It's nothing now."

"Then why are you holding onto it? He says you were great friends during summer camp."

You visibly cringed. "Yeah, I bet he had a great time at summer camp. He didn't have to deal with the aftermath."

Her brow raised and you realized you'd said too much.

"Are you pre-"

"I have to go," you stated quickly, pushing past her to get down the hall.

You waited on the steps of the school, half an hour after last period had ended. Your brother Tony had promised to pick you up, but he was late. All you wanted to do was go home.

As you sat there with nothing but your thoughts, you recalled the events of the day. You knew the redhead knew why you were avoiding Clint, but you had no idea if she told him. Tears welled in your eyes as you looked down at your mostly flat abdomen. A couple more months and it wouldn't be flat anymore. The only person that knew was Tony, and you had made him promise not to tell your parents.

Footsteps sounded beside you and you stiffened as the person sat down. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Of course it was Clint. It couldn't be some innocent bystander. It had to be him.

You angrily wiped your eyes, cursing yourself as you forgot you were wearing makeup and had just smudged it all over. "It's nothing."

"Natasha said she knows," he stated. "The redheaded girl is Natasha. Said it was your business so she couldn't tell me."

You felt a little respect for the girl but remained quiet.

"Please?" he asked softly. "I truly thought we had a good time at summer camp. Why do you hate me now?"

You looked down at the pavement, salty wet lines on your cheeks. "Do you remember the last night of summer camp, when we thought we'd never see each other again?"

He nodded. "Of course I do. It was an amazing night."

"We… should have been more careful…"

He was quiet for a moment, taking in your words. His eyes widened and he let out a soft "Oh…"

You nodded, wrapping your arms around yourself. Suddenly another pair of arms wrapped around you, pulling you against a warm chest.

"Let me be there," he whispered with a pleading tone. "I know we're young, but I'll be eighteen soon. We're both juniors. We can figure this out."

"You… You want to be involved?" you asked, looking up at him in surprise. "You just found out I'm pregnant with your child and you don't want to run?"

He shook his head, looking back at you. "I want to be there. I want to help. I could never let you go through this alone."

Your chest was warmed with awe as you looked into his eyes. You nodded slowly, accepting his offer. He leaned forward, his eyes sliding closed. The familiarity sent a different warmth through you as you followed his lead, your lips meeting in the middle.

A honk sounded in the distance, signaling that your ride had arrived, but you were too wrapped up in Clint's arms to care.


	179. Who Says You Can't Go Home - Steve

**Who Says You Can't Go Home?**

Request for _Megan the Dancing Bean_

**A/N:** Co-written by Blossom.

You had lived in the Avengers tower for a few months now, after Clint found you freezing, soaked, and hungry on the streets after being kicked out of your flat by your landlord. You had supposedly not been keeping up your payments, but you knew that was a load of rubbish.  
But there was a lot the Avengers didn't know about you, as you tended to keep to yourself. But no matter how much they claimed to know, or how much they actually knew, they didn't know two very vital parts of information about you.  
For one, you had control over the earth element. You didn't like to speak of it, or use this power around other people very much, because the last time you had used them around another person, someone got seriously injured. You used them very little. The guilt was what made you so antisocial.  
The second thing was a part you loved about yourself, but also told nobody about, was your green fairy wings. The tips were very elegant, and were as smooth as silk to touch. The green color was almost emerald where the wings connected to your back, and faded into lighter shades of green, until they were almost white on the tips. (1) You loved to hide in a secluded space and flutter your wings sometimes, to give them time to stretch. Overall, you loved to be alone.  
But a certain blond was very attracted to you, and he wanted to get to know you better.

You sat in your bedroom, silently sketching the New York skyline, when you were interrupted by a knock on your door.  
"Come in," you called softly.  
Your bedroom door edged open and Steve slowly stepped in.  
"Hello m'am," he smiled gently. You giggled, rolling your eyes.  
"Steve, I've told you before, you can just call me (Y/N). You don't have to be so formal," you smiled.  
Steve chuckled. "Anyway, you've been up here quite a while. I was wondering if you want to go and grab a coffee?"  
Your antisocial nature dropped, and you nodded.  
"That would be wonderful, thanks," you said before grabbing your bag and following Steve to the garage. He handed you a motorcycle helmet, before climbing on, you on the back.  
In no time at all you were speeding down the road towards a coffee shop Steve knew of. There were one or two other customers inside when you arrived, and it was right on the edge of the city, far from any drama.  
"Steve, this is lovely," you breathed, awestruck.  
"I thought you'd like it," he replied as you slid into a booth before he left to get drinks.  
You looked round. Out of all the team, Steve knew you best. You wanted to tell him about your powers, but you were frightened.  
You were broke out of your daydreams when Steve placed a mug in front of you.  
"(f/drink) and a (f/dessert), as always" he smiled. You took a bite from the pastry, thanking Steve around the mouthful.  
He sat and gazed at you intently for a few moments, causing you to blush. "I wish you would talk to me more (Y/N). You're really pretty," he smiled, causing you to blush more.  
"That's so sweet Steve," you giggled.

When you arrived back you thanked Steve again before going into your little garden. You lay on your front in the long grass and took a breath, fluttering your wings. You conjured up a glass and filled it with water before spawning a leaf which acted as the lemon some people would put on the side of their glass.  
"(Y/N)? You left your... Oh my goodness," Steve breathed. He had followed you outside to give you back your phone you had left with him. He had seen your wings, the water and the leaf. You stood up quickly, wrapping your jacket round your wings, kicking the glass away and hoping he would forget.  
No such luck.  
"Wings... You're enhanced," he whispered.  
"Steve, please don't tell anyone," you begged, jacket falling to the floor once again. Your wings were out in the open, and Steve stepped forwards, running his fingertip down the elegant green feature, gasping.  
"I have to, um..." Steve began go back away, before turning to run. You fell to your knees in the grass and sobbed. He'd found out the one thing you didn't want him to know about, and he ran from you.  
You must have been sitting there for an hour, crying until your eyes became dry, before you heard sirens pull up outside. Your heart began to race.  
He hadn't... Had he?  
Moments later, officers ran in, wielding batons and shouting at you. You tried to get up and run, but tripped over your jacket, falling forwards. Attempting to get up, the sleeves tangled your legs, and you fell backwards. The officers ran over, grabbing you and locking handcuffs round your wrists. You screamed, but Steve just watched from the window, shaking his head and walking away. You were wrestled through the gate and thrown into a car, before the engine revved and the car sped off down the street. A tear escaped your eye, rolling down your cheek.

The prison cell you were put in was small and cramped and freezing cold. You curled into a corner, trying to muster some form of heat. Your wings drooped, and you tried to gently wrap them around as much of your skin as you could, which wasn't a lot. You didn't understand why you had been arrested. Maybe everyone was worried that what had happened with Pietro and Wanda before they became Avengers would happen again. You didn't think so, though. You had never put a foot down wrong, always being kind to everyone, donating to charities, helping the elderly across the street, doing all those stereotypically helpful things.  
You sat up, finally taking grip of what had happened.  
"I have to get out of here," you muttered silently to yourself. Standing beside the bars and reaching out, you realized you could almost slip out. Your wings were in the way, so you curled them gently around your body, and slid through the bars.  
Then you began to run.  
You crept quickly past the front desk, not a soul sitting behind it.  
Breaking into a sprint, you stumbled down the streets of New York, your thoughts catching up with you. Now that you were technically a criminal, you couldn't show your face anywhere, or use your name. You were back to square one; homeless on the streets.  
Five minutes passed, then ten, then fifteen. You were beginning to get tired from running, but you knew you couldn't fly. You would be seen.  
"There she is!" a yell sounded from behind you. You turned, seeing several S.H.I.E.L.D agents, the Avengers and Nick Fury staring you down. You were outnumbered.  
Any sane person would turn themselves in, admit they were wrong to try and leave and agree to be taken back. But you? You turned and continued to run, the yells continuing behind you, footsteps pacing themselves on the pavements.  
Realization hit you.  
You were a criminal.  
You had escaped jail.  
You had been silly to think everything would be alright.  
And you were now on the run.

You turned an alley and ducked behind a dumpster, watching from the shadows as the agents ran right past you. You let out a soft sigh and slumped against the brick wall behind you. Your eyes squeezed closed and a pout formed on your lips as your emotions took over. Tears spilled out of your eyes and streamed down your cheeks and a sob escaped your lips.

How could Steve turn you in? You hadn't done anything wrong. You'd never so much as said one mean word to anyone in the Avengers, and yet the second he found out about you, he had you locked up. You thought you could trust him. You thought… well, that was a stupid thought, wasn't it? Obviously he didn't care about you. He didn't love you. He wouldn't have turned you in if he felt anything for you.

Your sobs got louder and more intense until your entire body was shaking. Your wings had unfurled on their own, wrapping around your body like an earthy cocoon. The ground began to rumble as you cried harder than you had in a long time. So much had happened in just one day. In a matter of a few hours, you went from having the best family you could ever ask for to being alone on the streets with no one to turn to. Vines sprouted up from the old gravel beneath you. Thicker vines wound around you near the ground while thinner ones reached up to shelter your body, shielding you from the outside world. Of course, a random cocoon of vines in the middle of an alleyway would look suspicious to any onlooker, but you didn't care. Your life was over.

"(y/n)?" a familiar voice called. You stiffened and your eyes widened. You frantically tried to keep still and quiet, breathing as softly as you could. What in the world was he doing here? Hadn't he done enough to you?

"(y/n)?" he called again. Footsteps came down the alley and you knew he had to have seen you by now. A sound of awe and wonder came from his lips as he stood a few feet away, admiring your work.

"What do you want?" you growled as menacingly as you could.

His face fell. He'd really screwed up. "(y/n)… I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I saw your wings and I knew you were different and I… I panicked. I shouldn't have called the police. I should have let you explain yourself before I jumped to conclusions."

You lowered your vine cage enough to look up at him. His heart broke at the tear stains on your face. "If Tony, or Clint, or Pietro or anyone else had seen my secret and turned me in, it would have made sense. I could have thought of a valid reason for them to panic and walk away from me. But you?" Your voice broke as you looked back down at your lap. "I thought you were different. I thought we… I thought you were different…"

He stepped closer and knelt down before you, placing a hand on one of the thicker vines where he guessed your knees were. "I'm truly sorry. You didn't deserve that. I regretted it as soon as I called them, and they got there so fast… I told the others what I did."

You remained quiet, waiting for him to continue.

"They all yelled at me. They told me I should have told one of them instead of calling the police. They were right. I should have given you a chance." With a sigh, he stood, turning to leave.

"Why did you regret it?" you asked in a small voice.

He turned to look at you. You were looking up at him through long lashes, your head ducked as though you were curious and afraid at the same time.

He walked back over and placed a warm hand on your cheek, surprising you. "Because I'm in love with you, and in a split second I lost the one person who means more to me than anyone in the world."

"Steve," you breathed, looking up at him in awe.

"Do you think… I could ever get a second chance? I know I don't deserve it, but I want to prove that I love you, that I can take care of you," he said in a pleading tone.

Hormones taking over your exhaustion, you leaned forward and pecked his lips. He responded after a second of frozen surprise. His other hand came up to cup your other cheek, holding you close. His lips melded perfectly against yours like you were made for each other.

"One more chance," you stated as you pulled away.

The brightness of his smile rivaled the sun. You lowered the rest of your vines and stood up, causing him to stand with you. You rested your head on his chest tiredly. He smiled and wrapped his arms around your waist, bending down so he could pick you up. He cradled you to his chest as he turned and headed back to the Tower. It was time to go home.

(1) I know green wings are typical for a fairy but since the reader has earth powers I thought it fit. If she had fire powers I would have made them red, blue if she had water powers, and so on.


	180. Cradle - Clint

**Cradle**

Request for _Rosetta2218_

**A/N:** I stole this plot from online too. "Your character suspects her husband is having an affair and decides to spy on him. What she discovers is not what she was expecting…"

So I was going to do spying but I forgot about that part and the story flowed pretty well without it.

Your fingers trembled as you stared down at the plastic stick in your hand. Two blue lines appeared on the small digital screen, and your eyes glanced back to the key on the box to verify their meaning. One line, not pregnant. Two lines…

A strangled gasp escaped your lips as your knees gave out and you crumbled to the floor. The stick fell from your shaking hands as you leaned against the wall and brought your knees up to your chest. You were pregnant.

What the hell were you going to do? You and Clint had never talked about having children. You were terrified of bringing a child into the world with Clint in his current line of work. He was always away on dangerous missions and, despite his promises and the promises of his fellow agents, you could never guarantee that he would come home. Not to mention all of the enemies constantly attacking agents on their way to getting into SHIELD…

You held your head in your hands, your breath coming out in heavy pants. How were you going to tell Clint? You weren't ready…

You heard the front door open and close and the familiar sounds of Clint's boots thudding against the carpet. You stood quickly and stuffed the stick back into the box, shoving it into the trashcan beneath dryer lint and used tissues. You only hoped he wouldn't see it.

You opened the bathroom door and plastered on a smile as Clint walked down the hallway. He seemed tired from his week-long mission. You mused it must have been stressful and physically tolling. You followed him into the bedroom where he collapsed onto the bed, too tired to even take off his boots. He always took off his boots.

You sat beside him and gently rubbed at his shoulders. He smiled and leaned against your chest, his heavy eyes drooping as he hung one leg off the edge of the bed.

You stared off into space as he dozed off in your arms. You wrapped them around his chest and rested your head on his, letting out a sigh as you wondered what you were going to do about your new predicament.

The next morning, you awoke early to get to work. A can of Ginger Ale and a package of Saltine crackers helped you bite back a round of morning sickness as you got ready to go. The nausea had been eating at you for a couple of weeks but so far it only lasted a few hours in the morning. You quickly kissed a still-sleeping Clint goodbye before rushing out the door.

Clint awoke a few hours later, groggy and stiff. All of his muscles ached from the mission as he slowly rose from the bed. He stretched in every direction he possibly could as he padded down the hall to the bathroom.

Having done his business, he moved in front of the sink to wash his hands. In the midst of doing so, he elbowed your face wash off the counter, knocking it into the trash can. Letting out a soft sigh at his clumsiness, he dried his hands and bent down to rummage through the bin for your face wash. Thankfully it only contained dryer lint and tissues instead of something less pleasant to stick your hand into.

He proudly produced the bottle of face wash but uncovered something that demanded inquiry. He reached back in and wrapped his calloused fingers around the small, thin cardboard box, eyebrow rising at the title. He shook it to discover that the product was inside, leading him to pop the top and tip the box over so that the plastic stick fell into his hand. He looked at the screen, figuring that it must be used since there'd be no point in throwing away a brand new test. His eyes widened and he stumbled back against the wall as two blue lines glared back at him from the small digital screen.

You were pregnant… Why hadn't you told him?

Over the next few weeks, Clint became distant. He was hardly ever home and when he was, he was quiet and tired. He didn't talk much and it seemed like he didn't have time for you anymore.

You began to worry. Maybe you'd held onto your news too long without telling him, but it worried you, and his new attitude didn't make it any easier. You confided in Natasha, since she was almost always his mission partner. You assumed Clint had been taking extra SHIELD jobs, but the redhead swore that he hardly had any missions lately. In fact, he had requested time off.

You racked your brain trying to figure out why he would request time off if not to spend it with you. You immediately thought the worst. Was there a girl? Was some long and lean brunette sweeping him off his feet and dragging him away from you? Was he leaving you?

You were currently pacing back and forth across your kitchen. He couldn't leave you now. You were carrying his child. Didn't he care? Oh, yeah. He didn't know. Damn. Maybe you should tell him. Would that bring him back? But if there was another woman, did you really want him back? Could you handle spending your life with a man who wasn't spending his life with you?

Tears streamed down your face as you sunk down into a chair at the kitchen table. You were losing your husband to some trollop and there was nothing you could do but take care of the baby.

You let out a soft sob just before the front door opened. You quickly wiped your eyes, but he came in too soon for you to walk away like nothing had happened.

"Baby?" he greeted, concern lacing his voice. "What's wrong?"

That was the most he'd spoken to you in weeks and you broke down. You folded your arms on the table and buried your face into them, sobs shaking your body and tears pooling on the sleeves of your shirt. He immediately knelt down beside you, rubbing a hand up and down your back. Your first instinct was to flinch away. You didn't want to be comforted by a cheater.

He felt your body tense and he removed his hand, hurt and confusion layering over the exhaustion in his eyes. "Honey, what is it? Talk to me."

"Wh-why don't you lo-love me anymo-more?" you stuttered out before you could stop yourself. You hadn't planned on confronting him.

"What are you talking about?" he asked with genuine confusion.

"Am I not pretty enough?" you sniffled, still staring down into your sleeves. "I know I'm not skilled like Natasha but I thought you loved me anyway."

"Baby, of course I love you," he said gently, using his foot to drag over another chair so he could sit. He returned his hand to your back, trying to coax you into his arms. "What's this about? Did someone tell you I was leaving you?"

You shook your head, remaining in your seat but sitting up. You took in a breath in an attempt to calm your own sobs, dropping your arms to your sides. "You haven't been around… For weeks now you've been distant. I thought you just got more missions but Natasha told me you requested time off… Why would you take time off and not tell me? I tried not to accuse or worry but you're never home and when you are home you don't talk to me or hardly look at me and I just… I didn't know what to think. So I put it all together. There must be another woman."

He simply stared at you while you ranted. He let out a sigh of relief that your breakdown had simply been emotions on a rampage and not something serious. He reached out and took your hands in his, tightening his grip when you tried to pull away. "Can I show you why I requested so much time off? I think you'll really like it."

How could you possibly like seeing proof of his infidelity? He had yet to deny the story you'd formed in your mind, so who was to say he wasn't cheating?

When you shook your head, he frowned.

"Please, babe?" he asked. "Just let me show you why I've been so busy and I promise it will fix everything."

You loved him. You really did. So you nodded despite the pit twisting and turning in your stomach. You let him pull you up from the chair, and you even let him keep a hold on one of your hands as he led you out of the apartment.

"Why are we at Stark Tower?" you asked tiredly. Emotional breakdowns were exhausting. You had no interest in dealing with the rich playboy. He probably helped your husband cheat.

"Just trust me," he replied with a pleading tone. You couldn't help but stare at him. He rarely used his desperate voice. He was really serious about whatever he was showing you.

You let him lead you to one of the many labs in the Tower. "Tony's been letting me use one of the labs," he explained as he opened the door. "This is where I've been every minute I haven't been home."

You braced yourself to come face-to-face with proof of Clint's affair, but instead it looked like any normal lab. There seemed to be an excessive amount of wood, given that Tony usually worked with metals and Bruce with substances. Some large object was cloaked under a pale blue sheet, causing you to raise a brow.

Clint saw your interest and grinned. He led you over to the unidentified object and told you to close your eyes. When you shot him a skeptical glance, he returned it with a pleading stare. Letting out a sigh, you lifted your hands to cover your face. You could hear the rustling of the sheet being moved and then Clint's warm hand on your lower back, guiding you closer to the mystery.

"You can look now," he whispered, his hands resting on your hips. You lowered your hands and let out a gasp at the sight before you. A large wooden crib sat on a platform in the center of the lab. The entire piece was handcrafted, with elegant pillars making up the walls and artistic designs decorating the ends. You walked around it to take it all in, your jaw dropped in amazement as tears welled up in your eyes. Arrows were carved into one end to represent Clint while your favorite symbol was carved into the other.

"I figured we could paint it after we find out the baby's gender," he stated. "Maybe we could even add their name to it."

"Clint…" you breathed, unsure of how to respond. "Clint, it's incredible. I can't believe you… You made this?"

"Every piece by hand," he smiled. He moved to stand before you, his hands gently resting on your belly. "It's grueling work but it'll be worth it when my little man or baby girl gets to see it."

You threw your arms around his neck, burying your face in his shoulder. You let out a sniffle as your teary eyes stained his shirt. He chuckled softly, one hand holding the small of your back while the other cradled the back of your head.

"I'm sorry I thought you were cheating," you whispered, ashamed of your mind's ideas.

He pressed a kiss to your head. "You're stressed. You're pregnant. It's okay. Just know that I could never even pretend to love another woman as much as I love you."

He pulled away and knelt down so he was face-to-face with your belly. He gently kissed your belly button, causing you to giggle. "The only person I'll ever love as much as you is this baby."

You cupped his face in your hands and bent down, angling his head so you could capture his lips.


	181. Falling in Love with You - Steve

**Falling in Love with You**

Request for _Megan_

**A/N:** "Wise men say only fools rush in. But I can't help falling in love with you." I love that song.

You knew Steve missed his hometown, no matter how much he said he was fine. You knew he missed growing up in the '40s. He missed the chivalry and respect, the town dances and genuine romance. He dealt with it, but he wasn't overly fond of the way the world was now. The violence, the disrespect, the lack of dignity. Women walking around in shirts that couldn't even be considered shirts with how much they revealed. Men treating women like trash and just walking away.

You loved that about Steve. He held onto his gentlemanly nature, even after all the fights and invasions that he and the Avengers had to face. He rarely got angry, and when he did, he would go off somewhere quiet to be alone so that he didn't do anything he'd regret. He was a very calm person, though very stubborn in his ways. He believed that everyone deserved a fair chance to be loved and respected. He only judged when someone harmed or upset him personally.

He loved you. You would listen to him ramble on for hours about his life in the '40s, about Bucky trying to introduce him to women and him being too shy and polite to comply. He got so emotional when he told you how he became to be Captain America. You admired his goodwill and determination, and he loved you for it. The rest of the team would turn him away or rudely remind him that, "It's not 1940 anymore."

You would spontaneously plan a '40's themed date or party when you knew he was feeling particularly nostalgic. You'd decorate the entire apartment in themed décor and you had half a closet full of vintage party dresses. For his birthday you'd gotten the Avengers and SHIELD agents to join in on the party, everyone wearing vintage outfits and playing their parts.

No matter how many times a month you hosted such an event, Steve always seemed pleasantly surprised and genuinely awed by your actions. He knew that you would never judge him for missing his hometown, or home time. He would, in turn, concoct parties for you with the theme of your favorite movies. You would come home to find the apartment decked out with Middle Earth décor or _Harry Potter_ spells written- in washable marker, of course- on the walls. He would dress up just like you would for him, portraying either your favorite character or whichever character you thought suited him best. He paid attention to those kinds of things.

Tonight was your third anniversary with the super soldier, and you'd decided to go out. You decided to surprise your boyfriend by taking him to a small restaurant on the edge of town that happened to have a '40s theme. Without giving too much away, you told him to wear his old uniform, which had been tailored to fit his Captain America body. You had taken out a dress from your collection for the night. It was a raspberry color and it flowed gently to your knees, with a straight neckline and cap sleeves, and the top half clung to your torso nicely.

You had called the restaurant earlier that day to make a reservation. It wasn't a terribly popular place, so they had plenty of room for you. You decided to warn the host that you were bringing Steve Rogers himself into the restaurant, telling him that while it would be fantastic for their business, he didn't like to be crowded, so you wanted a secluded table.

Steve loved his fans, he really did. He was too polite to turn them away when he wasn't feeling like being an icon, but you knew there times when he wanted to run. You were determined that this anniversary would be incredible, so you made sure every detail was in order.

Convincing him to let you drive hadn't taken much actual convincing. He was still new to a lot of modern technology and, though they had cars in his time, he had never driven one. So he was happy to let you take the wheel. He had enough to be nervous about tonight – he wouldn't risk getting in an accident.

His brow raised when you parked along the curb outside the restaurant. It was small, about the size of a diner, and tonight it wasn't too busy, so parking close was easy. You smiled at him as you got out and locked the doors, standing on the curb and waiting so you could walk in together. You grabbed his hand and laced your fingers with his as you opened the door.

His jaw dropped when he saw the familiar décor and the sound of Frank Sinatra floating through the air.

You gave the host your name, not that he needed it. He guessed which reservation you were based on who you had walked in with. He smiled politely as he grabbed two menus and led you towards the back of the restaurant. Heads turned and gasps were heard, and Steve's grip on your hand tightened ever-so-slightly. You squeezed back reassuringly as the host pulled back a curtain and showed you a small room in the back where no other patrons were seated. You chose the table in the middle of the room, thanking the host before he sauntered away.

"So this was your plan," he smiled.

"This was my plan," you nodded, smoothing out the skirt of your dress. "Do you like it?"

He reached across the table to gently take your hand. "I love it."

An hour later, you were almost done with your meal and Steve insisted on dessert. He scanned the menu and found your favorite treat, so he whispered it to the waiter so you couldn't hear. You smiled and shook your head at his actions. Everything he did made you love him more.

After dessert, he asked the waiter to tie back the curtain. You raised a confused brow, wondering why Steve would want a restaurant full of fans to focus on him.

He rose from his seat only to kneel on the floor a few inches away from you. You stared down at him in confusion and anticipation. Something in the back of your mind told you that you knew what was coming, but you didn't want to assume anything.

"(y/n), you've been with me through a lot. You've always been there for me. You're the only one who understands how much I miss all of this – the '40s. Not only do you understand, but you try to help. You throw parties and get dressed up, and apparently make reservations at fancy restaurants," he smiled, holding your hands. You smiled down at him, letting out a breathy laugh. He brought your hand up so he could kiss your knuckles before he continued. "I can't imagine spending a single day without seeing your face or hearing your voice. I hope I never have to endure that. I don't think I could handle it."

He let go of one of your hands, reaching into his pocket. He'd been planning this for a long time now, but he could never find the right time, and he wanted it to be special. As his fingers ran across the smooth velvet box, he decided he couldn't think of a more perfect time than your anniversary. He pulled said box from his pocket and showed it to you, causing your mouth to fall agape as you waited for him to open it. Your hands flew to your mouth as he lifted the lid, revealing a beautiful, vintage ring. The band was silver, seemingly simple unless you looked closer. The diamond was clear and elegantly cut, with smaller diamonds surrounding it. Simple yet elegant designs adorned the band where it met with the diamonds.

"It was my mother's," he explained, pulling the ring from the box. "When I turned eighteen, she gave it to me. She told me to save it for my true love, for the one woman I was meant to be with. I've kept it since then, waiting to meet the right woman. When you and I became a couple, I've held onto it, waiting for the right moment to ask you… Will you marry me?"

Happy tears gently streamed down your cheeks as you nodded vigorously. The entire restaurant including the staff erupted into cheers and applause. Steve slid the ring onto your finger before you pulled him into a kiss. He stood, bringing you up with him, his hands on your hips. Your hands cupped his cheeks as you kissed him repeatedly.

"I love you, Steve," you managed around your tears.

"I love you, too," he beamed, pulling you close.


	182. Ohana Means Family - family Tony

**Ohana Means Family**

Request for _Nameless_

**A/N:** Kind of a brother/sister relationship. It was requested as father/daughter but the person it's for didn't give me a plot preference and I've been dying to write brother/sister story inspired by the Big Brother/Big Sister programs. I think they're really sweet. I don't actually know how they work but I like them.

So I guess I should add that I'll probably make changes to your request. For the most part I will follow your details as much as possible but there have been times, usually when I have a co-writer or when I have unfinished information and the requester isn't responding, where I have to tweak the idea. I try to keep it as close to the original request because I'd hate for you to request a specific plot and have me ignore it, but like with the Steve x fairy!reader story I might have to modify the details.

You had always been a bit of a loner. The orphanage wasn't the friendliest of places. The other children were nice to you, and you played with them now and then, but you didn't like to socialize much. You mostly kept to yourself, writing in your program-issued journal or drawing out your feelings.

You were sixteen years old. Two more years and you'd be able to move out on your own. Of course, you had nowhere to go. The house you were born in was burned to the ground, having taken your parents with it. They had barely gotten you out before the flames engulfed everything else.

You were dying to leave. When you became a teenager, you learned to deal with the harshness of the orphanage. You didn't let the counselors treat you too badly. They didn't much like children for people who devoted their lives to orphans. You had managed to deflect their harsh words and attitudes, retreating to your room as soon as they'd let you, so you could get lost in your journal and sketchbook and mystery stories.

Tony Stark was feeling lonely. For a genius billionaire playboy philanthropist, he was feeling particularly out of character. Pepper was a wonderful assistant, and Tony had plenty of fans, but he wanted more. He wanted a connection. Pepper teased him that he needed a serious girlfriend instead of a string of one night stands, but that didn't sound right either.

He discussed his emptiness with Bruce while they were working on a project.

"Why don't you join the Big Brother program?" the doctor suggested, carefully pouring substances into a beaker.

Tony titled his head. "Big Brother program?"

"It's a program for needy children; kids in foster care or orphanages," Bruce explained. "People sign up to be a surrogate big brother or sister to kids who don't have family or whose family doesn't have time for them. You could sign up and play Big Brother to a child."

Tony thought on the idea as they finished their project. He decided he'd do some research on the program later.

The orphanage was pleasantly surprised when billionaire Tony Stark arrived, interested in the Big Brother program. It was a volunteer organization, but he shoveled out a bundle of cash to donate to the orphanage. He hoped they'd be able to get better food and furniture for the children.

All of the kids were in the rec room, minding their own business. You sat in the corner, reading a book. You could faintly hear the other kids, young and old, yelling and running about, but you weren't paying attention.

"Which child would you like?" the owner asked with fake friendliness. "I'm sure any of them would love to be Big Brothered by Tony Stark."

He looked around. They all seemed loud and annoying. He caught sight of a certain (h/c) haired girl in the corner and nodded. "What about her?"

"She's a problem child," the owner snorted. "She's always been defiant and rude. You don't want her."

Tony stared her down. "I'm the Big Brother and I donated a nice chunk of change to your institute. I choose her."

The owner scoffed and went to get the paperwork to sign you out for the time being. Tony sauntered up to you, hands in his pockets and sunglasses sitting atop his head.

"Hey there," he greeted.

Hearing a voice outside of your head, you looked up to find an average-height man standing before you. "Who are you?"

He raised a brow in surprise. "You don't recognize me?"

You shook your head. "Are you famous or something?"

He offered a hand. "Tony Stark. Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist."

You shook his hand with a blank expression. "Is that what you're famous for?"

He frowned. "How do you not know who I am?"

You shrugged. "We don't have TV or anything. I have no idea what's going on outside the institute."

"What's your name?" he asked, changing the subject.

"(y/n)," you replied, closing your book. "What are you doing here, Tony Stark?"

"Just Tony, please," he replied. "I'm joining the Big Brother program, and I thought you'd make a cool sister."

Your eyes widened slightly. "You… You want to hang out with me?"

He nodded simply. The owner padded over with the paperwork, ready to let you go. All she needed was Tony's signature. She handed him the clipboard holding the application and a pen, watching you with disgust in her eyes as he signed.

He beamed at you and offered you an arm. You could see the other kids watching with interest as you accepted it. No one expected you to be chosen. After all, you'd been here for sixteen years without any visits or any chance of adoption. Why would you suddenly be special?

He led you out to his sleek black Mustang and opened the passenger door. You slowly slid in and buckled your seatbelt.

"Why did you choose me?" you asked when he got in.

"You seemed cool," he shrugged. "I've never been a Big Brother, biologically or through the program."

"The others don't really like me," you murmured.

"I gathered that much," he nodded. "The lady running the place said you were a problem child."

You scoffed. "Because I was the only one that stood up to her when she tried to put me down. She's an awful person. She doesn't care when someone gets sick or hurt. She's only nice to us when her supervisors visit."

"I got that impression," he replied.

He drove you back to the Tower and gave you a tour. Though you were brand new to the outside world and didn't know where anything was, you'd never felt more welcome. The other Avengers came by later that day to meet you, and they were all very friendly. You liked Thor. He was very entertaining, with his loud voice and active personality. Natasha seemed kind of harsh but she had a soft side. Clint was very funny. Steve was sweet to you, offering to make you food. Bruce smiled knowingly when Tony introduced you. You later learned that it had been Bruce's idea.

Tony suggested a movie night in the party room to celebrate your arrival. You didn't know how long he would want to be your Big Brother, but you were going to soak in every minute. He took a list of your favorite movies, though you hadn't seen many. There was only one TV in the orphanage, in the rec room, and you only had a movie night once a week. It was usually the same movie, _The Incredibles_, so you hadn't seen many. (1)

Everyone fell asleep while your eyes were glued to the screen. You had already watched _The Lion King_, _Lilo and Stitch_, and _Princess and the Frog_. You were now watching _101 Dalmatians_. Tony had decided to start with Disney movies. He figured he could introduce you to the big guns like _Star Wars_ and _Lord of the Rings_ another time.

You were subconsciously leaning into Tony's side as you watched Cruella's henchmen kidnap the innocent puppies. Your brows furrowed in concern as you wondered how one woman could be so cruel. He watched your face with amusement. He'd never watched someone watch Disney for the first time.

When the movie finally ended, you stared off into space. You knew you would have to go back to the orphanage… but you couldn't. You couldn't leave. You had just met these people, but they had been more like family than you could ever hope. You couldn't handle going back to the institute.

"Hey, (y/n)," Tony began. You turned and looked up at him, waiting for him to continue.

"I was thinking… I know we just met and all, but you don't seem to really like the orphanage."

You shook your head. "It's an awful place."

"What if… I adopted you?"

You stared up at him, a small gasp on your lips. "You want to adopt me?"

He nodded. "I know you'll be an adult in a couple of years, but I can adopt you until then. I could get you an apartment when you turn eighteen. You wouldn't have to stay with me forever-"

You launched at him, wrapping your arms around his neck. Your head buried into his chest as tears flowed from your eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked, wrapping his arms around your back. "What did I say?"

You shook your head, pulling back enough to wipe your eyes. "I never thought I'd have a family. I thought… I figured that once I turned eighteen, I'd just live on the streets."

"I really like you, kid. I want to keep you," he said, brushing some hair out of your face. "Do you remember the movie we watched earlier? _Lilo and Stitch_?"

You nodded.

He smiled. "Ohana means family. Family means no one gets left behind."

"Or forgotten," you added with a small smile. He pulled you into a hug, letting you fall asleep against his chest.

(1) When I was in foster care, every day that I didn't have school I went to this all-day program at the science center. Every day we watched a movie and though we had a choice between like five, the kids _always_ chose _The Incredibles_. It's really annoying.


	183. Baby Shower - Clint

**Baby Shower**

Request for _DarkMistressAlice_

**A/N:** Sequel to "My Father's Daughter"

So I had stopped giving the reader a name, but "My Father's Daughter" was written before I decided that so I kinda have to keep the name in.

It had been a year since the Avengers had defeated your father and Uncle Thor had taken him back to Asgard. You kept communication open with the blond, making sure your father was okay. You didn't like that he was locked in the dungeons. You had always feared them as a child. But whenever you thought about him, you remembered the cold look in his eyes when he realized your feelings for Clint, and that stab in the heart wouldn't just go away.

You sat on your bed and rubbed your baby bump. You had spent the last three hours unpacking and organizing your new apartment, and that was a lot on a four-month pregnant body. You smiled up at your favorite archer as he sat beside you on your king-sized bed, resting a hand on your lower back. You leaned into his side with a tired sigh, nuzzling your head into his shoulder.

"We're finally unpacked," you breathed.

"Totally unpacked," he replied with a nod, squeezing you into his side. You smiled up at him, tilting your head back against his shoulder. He took the hint and leaned his head down, lazily capturing your lips. You hummed softly against his mouth, letting out a contented sigh when he pulled away.

"Have you heard from Thor?" he asked gently, knowing it was a sore subject.

You shook your head, standing up. "I would have told you if I had."

You made your way to the kitchen, thinking about the last time you'd seen your uncle. He had come to Earth with concern for his mortal girlfriend. You worried for her as well when you learned that she'd contracted the Aether. He made sure to visit you before he went back to Asgard to save Jane.

"Sorry, babe," Clint said, following you. "I didn't mean to upset you. Are you hungry? I can make something."

"Sandwich," you replied simply, standing with your back to the counter. You rested your hands on the countertop for leverage, hoisting yourself up so you could sit.

He nodded and began rummaging through the kitchen for all your favorite fixings. You smiled softly. You loved that he knew all of your food preferences. A few had changed, of course, thanks to the baby in your belly. But your favorite sandwich remained the same.

"I haven't talked to him since that time he came to Midgard to save Jane," you explained, swinging your legs slightly.

He nodded in understanding, cutting your sandwich in half before handing it to you. You smiled in thanks before sinking your teeth into the creation with delight. You hummed softly, not realizing how hungry you were until you ate.

He stood in front of you, his hands resting on the counter on either side of your hips. He rested his forehead on yours, softly pecking your nose or nuzzling your neck when you were in-between bites. When you finished your lunch, you wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him closer. You brought his lips down to yours, causing him to wrap his arms around your neck. A thud came from the living room and you pulled away in surprise and concern. Relief flooded you when the familiar face of your father and uncle came into view.

"Father? Uncle?" you greeted with confusion. "What are you doing here?"

"Am I not allowed to visit my daughter?" Loki teased, eyeing Clint warily.

"No warning?" you asked, looking directly at Thor. He chuckled in reply.

"It took a lot of magic and a lot of trickery to get out of Asgard unnoticed," the blond stated. "Your father was a great help. I had no time to warn you. We were on the run."

"On the run?" you replied, turning to look at your dad. "So you're still locked up?"

Loki nodded sadly. "I'm sorry, Ali. Odin wants me in chains for eternity."

You absent-mindedly rubbed your belly, a thinking habit you developed. Loki and Thor shared a look before looking back at you.

"Darling, is there a reason you keep touching your stomach?" the raven-haired god asked.

You looked at Clint with a small smile, turning back to the other two. "I'm pregnant."

Loki stared at you while Thor's lips broke into a grin.

"We must celebrate!" the blond exclaimed.

"Why didn't you tell me?" your father asked.

"When did I have time?" you countered. "You've been in prison and Uncle has been training to become King. I haven't seen or spoken to either of you since it happened."

He stepped forward and wrapped you in a hug. "This is wonderful news, Ali."

"Do you know the sex?" Thor inquired.

"One boy, one girl," you replied.

"Twins?" Loki exclaimed. You let out a giggle.

"Have you thought of names?" Thor asked.

"I like Dean for the boy," you stated.

"I like Samantha," Clint replied.

"Mortal names," Loki mused. You rolled your eyes.

"I live like a mortal now," you reminded. "Except for the occasional prank, of course."

"We must celebrate," Thor repeated. "Mortals throw parties for new babies, do they not?"

You nodded. "Girl friends of the pregnant girl usually get together and arrange a baby shower."

"Why only females?" Loki asked.

You shrugged. "It's tradition. Girls only. But seeing as I don't have any girl friends on Midgard…"

Thor tilted his head in confusion.

"The Avengers aren't really comfortable yet," Clint explained with a sigh.

Loki's brows furrowed in concern. He didn't like that those pathetic Avengers didn't like his daughter.

"We will throw a party, then," Thor said. "What do we need?"

"Cake, presents, games…" Clint listed.

"You guys don't have to throw me a party," you replied. "We can just buy a cake and hang out."

And that was what you did. You stayed in the apartment with your father and uncle while Clint ran to the store to buy a baby shower cake. You spent the rest of the day catching up with your family and fantasizing about your future children.


	184. I Put a Spell on You - Natasha

**I Put a Spell on You**

Request for _Icewind_

"Just talk to her."

"I can't, Tony. What chance do I have?"

"None if you don't give it a shot," he countered, crossing his arms.

You let out a sigh and ran a hand through your hair. "What makes you think she could ever feel the same? It takes a miracle to find someone you're attracted to that's also attracted to you. It's even harder when the person you're attracted to is of the same sex. Not everyone has your charisma and reputation, Tony. I have nothing to offer her. And you're pushing me under the assumption that she bends that way. I bet she's straight as an arrow. And I think she's got a thing for Clint."

He chuckled and shook his head. "Birdboy's got a girlfriend a few towns over. He keeps her a secret so SHIELD enemies don't go after her. There's nothing between him and Nat."

"There could be someone else then," you reasoned. "Or maybe she just doesn't date. When's the last time you heard of her going on a date or even talking about dating?"

He shrugged. "She's secretive. She's an agent, remember? They're not supposed to have open book personalities. She probably keeps it all to herself."

You deadpanned. "So she's probably got a boyfriend that no one knows about. I have a huge chance, here." Sarcasm dripped from your voice.

"Just try," he finished with a slightly pleading tone. "I know how much you like her. I think you have a shot."

You sighed again, picking up your mug of room-temperature tea from the coffee table. You downed the last of the no longer soothing beverage before standing. You began walking towards the hallway to go back to your room, looking over your shoulder and offering Tony a "Goodnight." He returned the sentiment as you walked away.

The next morning didn't go very well.

You felt fine, just like every other morning. Nothing felt out of place… Until you went to the bathroom. You stared at your reflection in the mirror, noticing that not only were you taller than you had been when you went to bed, but your features were thicker; less angled. Your lips were thinner and your forehead wider, your hair shorter and your limbs thicker. A frightened sound that couldn't exactly be defined left your lungs, and you realized that your voice was deep and a tad rough.

Taking a shower was… an adventure. You blushed when you looked down at yourself. You'd never even showered with a boyfriend. You quickly washed and conditioned your now short hair, making the process as simple as possible. None of your clothes fit your male body, so you had to ask for help.

"JARVIS?" you called.

"Yes, Miss… Miss (y/n)?"

"Yeah, JARV, can you send Tony in here?"

"Of course."

Within minutes, you heard a knock on your door. You called for your guest to come in, sighing in relief when it was Tony. He snickered as though trying to contain himself before he busted into a laughing fit.

You rolled your eyes with a groan. "Shut up, Stark."

He only laughed harder upon hearing your voice.

"Tony, I need clothes. None of mine fit now."

Once he composed himself, he nodded. "Yeah, sure. I'll lend you some clothes. Do you know how this happened?"

"Not a clue," you sighed, sitting on your bed with a towel around your body. "Just woke up like this."

He let out a chuckle as he turned on his heel, heading back to his room.

"You know," Tony began as you made your way to the kitchen, "this is the perfect opportunity. We'll tell everyone you're a cousin or something, and you can talk to Natasha without her knowing it's you."

You bit your lip and stirred your coffee. "Maybe. How am I supposed to do that without it being weird? Why would the new guy just sit down and have a conversation with an assassin?"

"You could try hitting on her," he suggested. "You should be able to find out if she's into guys or girls that way."

"Maybe…"

Later that day, you found Natasha reading at the kitchen table. You subtly watched her as you made yourself a sandwich, waiting to see if she noticed you. When she gave no sign of doing so, you took a seat beside her and began eating.

"Natasha, right?" you greeted, pretending you didn't know her.

"(boy/n), right?" she returned, not looking up from her book.

"Yeah," you replied, looking down at the table. Tony had told everyone that your name was (boy/n) and that you were his cousin.

"What do you want?" she asked monotone, still reading.

You straightened yourself and tried to take in a deep breath of courage. "A date would be nice."

When she looked up at you, tearing her attention away from her story, you formed your lips into a smirk and leaned in closer to her. You tried to be charming and suave, but you were fairly certain you were failing.

"Thanks, but I'm not interested," she countered.

Your heart fell to your belly and you tried to remind yourself that she was rejecting (boy/n), not (y/n). "Why not?"

She looked you up and down and shrugged before going back to her book. "I'm not into men."

Excitement exploded inside you as you looked at her, trying to keep your poker face. "That so?"

She nodded. "That is so… (y/n)."

Your eyes widened and your face paled. "W-what?"

A soft smile graced her lips. "I know it's you, (y/n). Tony told me what happened."

Anger bubbled inside you as you realized the billionaire had set you up. "Did he happen to mention how it happened?"

She nodded. "He got Loki to make him a potion. He slipped it in your tea last night."

You clenched your fists under the table, your lips set in a thin line as you gritted your teeth. That bastard! "Well, forgive me for bothering you. I'll leave."

When you turned to leave, she grabbed your wrist. You turned to look at her, your anger softening when you saw the emotions in her eyes. She stood from her chair and stepped closer, placing a hand on either side of your face.

"What are you doing?" you whispered as she stood just an inch away.

"Breaking the spell," she replied. She leaned in and pressed her lips to yours. You gasped softly in surprise before responding to the kiss. You then felt yourself shrinking, but you were too lost in her lips to register what was happening.

When she pulled back for air, she smiled at you. You realized you were now her height, as you had originally been. Looking down at yourself, so you saw that your body had returned to normal. You looked back at her with confusion. "How?"

She simply smiled. "Tony explained the potion to me. It was laced with a spell that was meant to turn you into a man until you resolved the issue. I assume the issue was asking me out?"

You looked down with a blush. "I didn't think you'd be interested. I didn't know if you were even into girls or dating in general… I didn't think I had a shot."

"And Tony convinced you to try?" she guessed.

"He's been trying for a while, telling me that I should talk to you anyway and see what happens." You continued looking down at your feet. "I was too afraid."

Her arms wrapped around your waist, pulling you close. You looked up at her in surprise. She grinned back at you, leaning in to kiss you again. You responded immediately, draping your arms over her shoulders and tangling your fingers in her curly red locks.

"I love you, Nat," you whispered in-between kisses.

"I love you too," she replied, pulling you closer.


	185. I Need Your Lovin' - Pietro

**I Need Your Lovin'**

Request for _miles_

You were seated on the couch with Thor on the floor in front of your legs. A brush sat beside your thigh as you combed your fingers through his golden hair. You'd convinced him to let you braid his hair, so after brushing it until it was silky smooth, you played with it, trying to decide what kind of braid to do.

Unbeknownst to you, another blond was watching from where he sat in the kitchen a few feet away. Part of him was seething over the fact that another man had your attention, but an equal part of him was depressed that said man wasn't him.

He could easily saunter over to the couch and get your attention. He could easily confess his undying love for you and ask you out on a date. He could easily tell Thor to shove off so he could get you alone.

But he didn't. He was too shy, and you seemed far too happy twirling golden strands through your fingers to care that the Sovokian was watching you from afar with sad, love struck eyes. His icy blues had lost their usual sparkle and excitement, now gazing down at his now cold cup of coffee with exhausted disinterest.

"Just go talk to her," Tony insisted, sitting beside the blond.

"She's busy," he mumbled in reply.

"She's not into Thor," the billionaire stated, sipping his own drink.

"Tell that to his hair," Pietro sighed, lifting his gaze back up to find you giggling as you delicately weaved braids into the god's hair. Thor was laughing as well, enjoying the motions of your fingers carding against his scalp.

Tony looked between the blond and where you sat on the couch and shook his head. Was he the only one who could see all the romance in the air? Maybe one day his friends would take his advice and finally get together.

He offered the Sovokian a sympathetic pat on the back before he sauntered out of the room.

A few days later, you were sitting atop the kitchen counter while Thor sat in a chair a few feet away. You were breaking off bite-sized pieces of Pop Tart and tossing them into the god's mouth. He enjoyed the sugary toaster pastries, and you were keeping track of how many he managed to catch.

Pietro chose the wrong moment to walk into the kitchen. You didn't even notice his arrival as you were too busy laughing at the god's mouthful of Pop Tart. Pietro looked at the ground sadly as he got a drink from the fridge and turned around. Why would you be interested in him, anyway? Stupid Tony. Even if you weren't involved with Thor- which you clearly were- why would you like the superfast blond? What did he have to offer?

Feeling worse than he had before, he softly padded back down the hall to his room, trying to get your bright smile and melodic laugh out of his mind.

"He hardly talks to me. What makes you think he's interested?" you asked the blond god as you sat on your bed. The two of you had decided on a movie night, but as no one else wanted to join, you opted for having it in your bedroom. It wasn't weird. You'd hung out alone with Thor in an enclosed space before. Neither of you had an interest in the other, so except for a hug here and there, nothing had happened between you.

"I see the way he looks at you," Thor reasoned. "You may not see it. He may not even see it. But the attraction is there, (y/n). I know it is."

"You're just saying that," you sighed. "Why would he like me? There are plenty of prettier girls in New York."

"None prettier than you," Thor returned.

The subject of the conversation happened to pass your room at that moment and caught wind of Thor's deep voice. He heard the god's statement on your beauty and, while he agreed wholeheartedly, it broke his heart to hear it come from someone else. Why was Thor saying such things to you if you supposedly weren't involved?

"Maybe you think so, Thor," you replied. "But I don't think he does."

"Give it time," the god reasoned. "Pietro does like you. I can see it. He is probably just shy."

The blond blushed as he heard his name. You were talking about him? You wanted to know if he liked you?

A small smile found itself on his lips as he quietly walked away, making sure his presence remained a secret.

The next morning, when you went into the kitchen for breakfast, a large vase full of your favorite flowers was sitting on the counter. You saw a note sticking out from the top and, letting your curiosity win, plucked it out from the bouquet. When you saw your name on the front, you sat down in a chair and opened the card.

_(y/n)_

_ I remembered that these are your favorites. I hope you like them. Meet me on the balcony at noon._

_ \- PM_

You wracked your brain trying to identify the initials, and a blush stained your cheeks when you realized that only one person in the Tower had the initials P.M.

You saw that it was almost noon, so you quickly returned to your room to dress and do your hair before heading to the balcony.

You bit your lip in excitement when you saw Pietro waiting there. You approached him slowly. "Thanks for the flowers."

He turned around, regaining his composure and taking a breath. "You're welcome."

"So why did you call me here?" you asked.

"I'm in love with you," he blurted before he could stop himself.

You stared up at him. "What?"

He stepped forward, taking your hands in his. "For months now I've kept it to myself because I was worried that you were involved with Thor, but if I don't tell you now I never will."

Unsure of what else to say, you gripped the front of shirt and pulled him close, crashing your lips to his. He responded after a brief moment of surprise, resting his hands on your hips.

"Thor's just a friend," you said. "I've loved you since I met you."

He smiled like a child on Christmas morning, leaning down to capture your lips.

When Tony checked the security camera footage later that morning to ensure that his Tower was safe, he shot a triumphant fist in the air and let out a noise of self-praise for having been right.


	186. Control - Tony

**Control**

Request for _Firestar1218_

**A/N:** I need help with a Steve request. Anyone wanna help?

Even with SHIELD warnings and Thor coming back to Earth, you couldn't believe the stories about Loki until you saw him. You had been in the crowd in Germany when he took over, forcing everyone to kneel. You were visiting relatives and had decided to go for a walk when he just appeared, tapping his scepter on the ground and projecting himself across the square. You feared for your life until Captain America arrived with the cavalry, taking the apparent god hostage.

You were friends with the Avengers, so you were in the loop for the most part about their recent battles. When you met Thor, he told you about Loki's attack on New Mexico when he'd first met Jane. You thought he sounded like a monster and you never wanted to meet him. You knew that Thor coming back meant something bad was coming; something Earth wasn't ready for.

In all honesty, Loki terrified you. You were afraid of him when you first met, though it wasn't direct. When you saw him in person in SHIELD's cell, he scared you more. He always grinned at you like he was a hungry wolf and you a lonely sheep. You decided to stick close to the Avengers for the remainder of his time on Earth, making sure you were never alone with the god.

You couldn't believe Thor was so stupid when you learned how Loki got out. As soon as his escape was discovered, you were placed under direct orders to stay in the Tower. Tony wanted to keep you safe. You had been dating for several months now, and he was very protective – and possessive. Knowing that he cared for you, you agreed to stay. You wandered aimlessly around the Tower, trying not to worry when you heard the telltale sounds of crashing buildings or fiery explosions outside. You almost chewed through your lower lip in worry, deciding to retreat to the bar and pour yourself a drink.

Relief flooded you when Tony sauntered in and commanded his suit to leave, but it was replaced by panic and concern when Loki sauntered in.

"Want a drink? I'm having one," Tony stated. "Looks like my girl's got the right idea."

He may have missed the mischievous glint in the god's eye when Tony spoke, but you certainly didn't. His predatory stare turned into one of cleverness and planning as he began walking towards you.

"Hey, no," Tony said, trying to stand between you. "You leave her alone. She's not part of this."

"Oh, but she is," Loki grinned. He stepped closer to you, staff raised. The blue orb was glowing with power. You stepped back until you hit the wall of half-empty booze bottles. Your eyes darted between the glimmering chrome blades and Loki's glistening eyes. Your heart pounded in your chest as he cornered you. He had one arm outstretched, palm out, using his magic to keep Tony at bay. The billionaire screamed for you, telling you to run, but you were trapped. You were mesmerized by the glowing staff.

His grin widening, Loki pressed the tip of one blade against your chest. You froze, thinking this was it. Just a little further and that blade would pierce your heart and kill you.

He only pressed enough for the blue light to flash around you. Your eyes flashed from their usual sparkly (e/c) to icy blue. Tony mumbled his protests as he began backing away. He knew what those eyes meant.

Loki stepped back, waiting for you to settle. You blinked a few times before looking up at him. "What can I do for you?"

The god turned, aiming his staff at Tony. "Attack."

You let out a growl and charged at the billionaire. He ducked and jumped to the side, out of the way. You ran behind the bar and grabbed an empty bottle before charging again. You swung the bottle, hitting his shoulder. The bottle shattered as he fell, clutching the gash you created. He let out a yell but didn't fight back. He knew this wasn't you.

"Very good," Loki smiled, watching the battle. He was so lost in watching your attacks that he didn't see Thor breaking through the window. The younger god hollered in surprise as he was tackled. Tony tried to see what was going on, but you were focused on him. Your hands grasped at his throat. His arms were longer than yours, so he was able to hold you just far enough away to avoid injury.

"Lady (y/n)!" Thor yelled. He gripped your shoulders and tore you away from the billionaire. "What are you doing?"

"She's under Loki's spell," Tony gasped, still holding his shoulder. "He told her to attack, so she did."

"We must break it," Thor stated. He'd knocked Loki unconscious with Mjolnir, so now he was focused on you. "How did the Hawk break the spell?"

"Natasha knocked him unconscious," Tony replied. He looked at you, being held back by Thor's large hands. "I can't do that to her."

"You won't do anything to me," you growled. "Loki will kill you."

Tony stood in front of you, trusting the blond to be able to hold you still. You struggled against his hold until Tony placed a gentle hand on your cheek. You felt a spark as you gazed into his familiar chocolate eyes.

"This isn't you, babe," he whispered, sadness in his eyes. You could tell he didn't want to hurt you. "Look at me. Remember me? Tony? Your boyfriend? We've been dating for months. We're in love. You made me want to be a better man, to stop having one night stands and finally settle down. We had plans. We were going to get married one day, have a child, start a family. Remember that? We can't do that if you kill me, babe. You have to break Loki's spell. He's just using you. He's taken control of you so he can try and hurt us. Focus on me. Remember me. Break the spell."

You let out a gasp and shook your head, looked down at the ground. The blue in your eyes faded back to (e/c) when you looked back up at the brunette. "Tony?"

He grinned and held your hands in his. "It's me, babe."

Thor let you go and you threw your arms around Tony's neck. You buried your face in his chest before he hissed in pain. Pulling back, you saw the gash you'd left just below his neck.

"I'm so sorry…" you whispered, trying to pull away. He replied by pulling you even closer, tucking your head into his neck on the other side.

"Don't even," he replied, pressing a kiss to your head. "You're back now. That's all that matters."


	187. You Stole My Heart - Clint

**You Stole My Heart**

Request for _Cat Girl (Guest)_

**A/N:** Co-written by Blossom.

The handcuffs bound around your wrists were digging in, rubbing at the skin there. You were tightly tied to the chair in the van, with S.H.I.E.L.D agent Maria Hill glaring you down. Damn. Caught.  
You were extremely irritated; as a thief, you had always been careful to cover your tracks wherever you went, but forgetting this time had been an awful mistake. Besides, you were certain maybe being distracted by the very handsome archer standing meters away from you was what gave S.H.I.E.L.D the opportunity to grab you.

_You grinned to yourself as you reached slowly into your pocket, receiving the memory stick that lay there. You slipped it into the slot, beginning to transfer the bank details from the computer onto the small stick.  
"Freeze! Hands up and step away from that computer!" a male voice yelled at you.  
You pulled up your mask, covering your face where it was sliding and tightened your hood, looking at the man.  
It was none other than Clint Barton – Hawkeye.  
You had to admit, Clint was attractive, despite the arrow he had threateningly aimed towards you. His blue eyes stared you down, and you felt your heart melt. You couldn't show your affection though; you had to show him you didn't care he had caught you.  
"Well I never! The Hawkeye in my presence. I don't know whether to bow to you or pull a Loki and make you bow to me," you laughed. Clint grimaced.  
"It's no time for jokes," he snapped.  
"I'll do what I please," you retorted, looking at your long nails.  
"S.H.I.E.L.D will be here soon. Do you really think you'll be able to 'do what you please' then?" he countered, tilting his head to the side with a small smile. "We've finally found you. After a long line of theft, it's all lead to you. Might you tell me your name?" He smiled sarcastically.  
"In your dreams."  
_  
"Don't try and escape. You're not going anywhere," Maria said sharply from the chair opposite you. She had seen you fiddling with your handcuffs.  
"Come on, Maria, be a sport and let me go. I won't do it again," you whined dramatically.  
"Nope. How can we trust you? And if this happens again, we will probably assume it's you, especially if the thief is wearing a mask. Which, just for the record, I'd like you to remove once we're there," she stated. You let out a groan.  
This was going to be a lot worse than you expected.

When you got to the headquarters, Nick Fury insisted on removing your mask. After he had scanned your face, he put the scan on his computer and tapped the keys a few times before your criminal record popped up.  
"(Y/N) (L/N)," Fury said, looking at the group which consisted of you, Clint, Maria, Natasha and a few other agents.  
"Oh please, Fury, not so formal. Call me (codename)," you smiled sweetly.  
"I call you what I want. As I was saying, Miss (L/N)," Fury emphasized with a glare, "this isn't the first time you've been caught. Now I can do this the easy way or the hard way."

You tilted your head. "Go on..." You bit your lip.  
"You can either rot in a prison cell for the rest of your life, or become a S.H.I.E.L.D agent. It's your call," Fury shrugged.  
"I'm hoping prison cell," Natasha tried to mutter quietly, but you heard and shot her a death glare.  
"I'll pick agent," you rushed, although you had thought the prison cell sounded quite a fair option.  
"Well then, you'll need a coach," he stated, looking at Natasha and Clint. Natasha madly shook her head.  
"Clint, train her up a bit would you? She's clearly an amateur if she can't cover her tracks," Fury said firmly before turning to leave. He froze in the doorway.  
"Welcome to the team... Agent (L/N)."  
"(Codename)!" you yelled after him, annoyed.

"Are you ready, (codename)?" Clint asked teasingly.

"Yes, I am, Hawkeye," you countered with a snarl. You hated your decision already. Having to be trained by a SHIELD agent and Avenger? It was really stupid of you to get caught.

He showed you how to fire a gun, though you failed and hit the wall the first few tries. You reasoned that you never had to use a weapon as a thief – you just snuck in and stole stuff. He chuckled at your excuses and continued to correct how you were holding and firing the gun.

You worked on hand-to-hand combat, which you were much better at. You'd gotten in a few good swings and managed to dodge all of his. Well, all except one. He managed to knock you pretty good in the head, causing you to fall to your knees in surprise. When you didn't immediately return to the fight, he rushed to your side, worried that you were actually hurt. You tried to stand but found that you were dizzy. He sat you down on the bench and handed you a water bottle, calling a time-out.

"You feeling alright?" he asked, a layer of genuine concern in his voice.

"Fine," you ground out, biting back tears. You'd never been in a fight. You'd never gotten caught. You'd never had to choose between life in a prison cell or being turned into an assassin. Nothing was working out today.

"Hey, what is it?" he asked, his voice softer and more sincere.

"Tell me something," you said, changing the subject. "Fury called me an amateur because I got caught. Why would he want me working for SHIELD then?"

He shrugged. "Because we can train you to be better."

"No one wants me here," you blurted out. That had never bothered you before, but now… "I can tell. Fury thinks it's funny that he caught me. Maria doesn't want to go through the trouble of catching me again. Natasha acts like I'm some kind of disease. What's the point of training me and turning me into an agent if I'll still be treated like the enemy?"

He was quiet after your rant, thinking on your words. "You never said what I think of you."

"What?" you asked, caught off guard. You turned to look at him.

"You told me what you think Fury, Maria, and Nat think, but not what I think. How do you think I feel about you being here?"

You shrugged, looking down at your lap. The hopeless romantic that longed for attention inside you hoped that he wanted you here, that maybe this training would blossom into something more. But the realistic street criminal who had to live her entire life alone reasoned that Clint was only training you so Fury wouldn't get mad. "I don't know. Why don't you tell me what you think?"

A rough hand gently grasped your chin, keeping your gaze on him. "I initially thought that we captured a thief. But when I looked into her eyes, her beautiful, sparkly (e/c) eyes, I realized that we rescued a lonely girl who had no home to return to. If we didn't take her, she'd be left on the streets with no one to turn to. I think that we just recruited the most beautiful, strong, independent woman I've ever met, and I think that I'm the luckiest agent in the world to be the one to train her."

You stared up at him with your mouth agape. No one had ever expressed such sincere, kindhearted words to you. "Is that really what you think?"

He nodded. "Do you want to know what else?"

You nodded as he leaned in closer, your noses brushing together.

"I really want to kiss her," he whispered before closing the gap and claiming your lips. Sparks ignited inside your head and your heart thudded in your chest. Your hands rested on either side of his neck as his hand gently cupped your face. Your lips melded together like perfect jigsaw pieces, pausing for air every now and then but never pulling away very far for very long.

When you finally pulled back with a gasp, you grinned up at the archer. "Thank you."

"What for?" he asked, brushing a strand of (h/c) hair from your eyes.

"For giving me a second chance," you replied, scooting forward to rest your head on his chest. Training was forgotten as he wrapped his arms around you, holding you close.


	188. We Got the Fire, Fire, Fire - Thor

**We Got the Fire, Fire, Fire**

Request for _I should be studying_

You struggled against the ropes holding you down. You could hear your heart pounding in your chest, louder than a thunderstorm. Your hands were cuffed together in your lap and your feet were bound to the legs of the chair you were seated in. You let out an unidentifiable whimper, ceasing your struggles. The footfalls of booted feet could be heard approaching you, and you began struggling again. Though you were tired and weak, you were scared above all else. You had been kidnapped by Hydra and experimented on to discover all of your mutant abilities. It wasn't your fault. You'd been born with them. You had the power to control fire as well as create a force field around yourself. They tortured you when you wouldn't comply with their requests and show them your abilities. You still had bloody cuts and purple bruises littering your body, and now you were captive again.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" a deep voice asked as a tall man with an eye patch stood before you.

"I told you what happened," you replied, trying to be strong. "Hydra kidnapped me."

"What for?" he clarified. "They always have a reason for kidnapping."

You let out a sigh, looking down at your lap. You saw a large chunk of metal wrapped around one of your ankles. Looking closer, you could see needles poking out of the inside, digging into your leg. You flexed your foot and winced as the needles stabbed you. You bit your lip to hide the pain and looked back up at Fury. "I have powers."

"What kind of powers?"

"I can control fire," you sighed.

He paced back and forth before you, considering your answer. "That would certainly give Hydra reason to capture you. How did you get out?"

"I pretended to fall asleep so the guards would leave. Once I knew they were gone, I slipped away. They kept me on a work table and they used ropes to hold me down, so I reached for a blade and cut my way out."

"You're very resourceful," he complimented. "You'd make a fine agent." With that, he walked away, leaving you to wonder what would become of you.

You struggled against your bindings once more, finding that the ties had come loose. Twisting the right way, you pulled the ropes apart. You reached down and untied the ropes on your legs, standing shakily. You took a step with your bound foot and nearly fell. The needles stabbing into your ankle hurt as much as Hydra's torture, and the anklet interfered with your escape. You tried to run, resulting in a limp. Still, you were free.

You heard sprinting footsteps and turned back to see two well-dressed agents running after you. You tried to run faster, but your foot felt like it was going to fall off with the needles poking in. You came to the end of a long hallway, and the only direction you could go was through a large door. Taking a chance, you pushed it open, landing yourself in a room full of people. Not just people – the Avengers.

They all looked up and stared at you in surprise. They'd never seen you before. More terrified than ever, you turned to try and run, and ran straight into one of the agents chasing you. Before you could ask him to let you go, he pressed a Taser against your abdomen, knocking you unconscious.

"What the Hell are you doing, Fury?" Tony demanded as the one-eyed man entered the room. The agents that had chased you picked you up and carried you to one of the couches. Thor was sitting closest, eyes darting between your sleeping form and Fury's nonchalant shrugging.

"She could be useful to SHIELD," Fury reasoned.

"How?" Clint wondered. "How is an unconscious torture victim going to be useful to SHIELD?"

"See that anklet?" Fury asked, pointing to your leg.

All eyes turned to the large chunk of metal.

"It's an X-gene suppressor," Fury explained. "She's a mutant. She can control fire, and I think there's more she can do that she won't tell. We take the anklet off, help teach her how to control her power, and she'll be a very useful ally."

"You could have just asked her to be an agent," Steve stated. "You didn't have to knock her out."

"She tried to run," Fury shrugged.

"You should not hurt maidens for no reason," Thor mused, looking down at you with interest.

Your eyes fluttered open and the first thing you saw was Thor's handsome face. You stared up at him for a moment before sitting up, looking around. You shrank back into yourself when you saw the agents and the one-eyed man from earlier. Steve glared up at Fury when he saw your fear, but Fury merely shrugged. You shied away from the group as they continued talking about you, and you weren't listening.

The Avengers offered you a place to stay. You didn't have much choice, but you still didn't trust them. They were kind to you and helped you out, and Fury seemed like a reasonable man. So far no one had tried to hurt you, so you owed them that.

You liked the Avengers. Natasha became a friend as she was glad to have another girl around. You didn't see much of Bruce since he was always in the lab, but he was sweet. Steve was very kind and Clint acted like a big brother. Tony was definitely your best friend, always making you laugh. Thor… Thor intrigued you. He was attractive and kind, and his voice made you melt. You tried to spend as much time as you could around him, but after learning of him being a god and having to go back to Asgard one day, you weren't sure getting close was a good idea.

"One day" came a few months after you became an Avenger. Thor stood on the roof of the Tower, preparing to leave. The Avengers had all gathered around to give their goodbyes and wish him luck going home. You weren't as happy for him as you wanted to be.

He gestured for you to come closer. You complied until you were standing in front of him.

"Lady (y/n), I have a request. It is a bit unfair."

"What is it?" you whispered.

"I was hoping you would come back to Asgard with me," he smiled.

"You… what? Is that allowed?"

"I am a Prince of Asgard," he reasoned. "I am allowed to bring you home if I wish. And… if you agree."

You turned to look at the others who were all smiling approvingly. Tony and Natasha nodded, urging you to go. You looked back at Thor.

"I would love to."

He grinned and wrapped an arm around your waist, causing you to blush. He lifted Mjolnir into the air, summoning the opening of the bifrost. Rainbow lights engulfed you and swept you into the air.

When you arrived in Asgard, Heimdall smiled knowingly at Thor, offering him a nod. You looked up at the blond with awe in your eyes. He smiled back, placing his hands on your hips. He leaned down and pressed his lips to yours, pulling you flush against his body. You gasped in surprise before responding in kind, resting your hands on his chest.

"Be my princess?" he asked gently, kissing the corner of your mouth.

"I would love to," you smiled.


	189. You're So Good to Me, Baby - Loki

**You're So Good to Me, Baby**

Request for _Lissy_

"I am _not_ sick."

That was about the tenth time in the last hour that the very stubborn and very sick God of Mischief had tried to argue. For the last hour you'd been taking care of him – or trying to. He proved to be very difficult to contain. He was constantly getting out of bed as soon as your back was turned, though he was rather compliant when you found him out of bed and pointed to the bedroom with a stern expression. He would look at you like he was a child you had just caught in the cookie jar, and then he would look betrayed by his own lack of stealth and dramatically trudge back into bed.

You learned early on in this relationship that he was a drama queen.

You sat in a small wooden chair by his bed, a bottle of Excedrin in one hand. You popped open the lid and poured a couple of pills into the other hand before offering them to the groaning brunette in front of you. He accepted them with a shaky hand and sat up against the headboard as you extended a glass of water towards him. He took it with a nod before swallowing the pills, downing the rest of the water in the process.

You had been dating for about six months, and you spent almost every moment together. Though the Avengers had accepted him and even considered him a friend, he accepted your offer to move in shortly after your relationship began. There had been a few domestic arguments here and there about household rules, but so far it had been enjoyable.

You smiled at the god, reaching out to hold his hand. His usually icy skin was unnaturally warm, thanks to his fever. Your smile faltered as you thought about how dramatic his cold must be to warm his skin so dramatically.

"What is it?" he mumbled, seeing your concern expression.

"Your skin… I know you're sick but even humans don't get this warm. And your regular temperature is far lower than a human's."

He nodded. "Gods and frost giants don't get sick very easily or very often, so when we do it hits us hard. Our colds are far more dramatic and take longer to pass than a mortal's."

"Is there anything I can do?" you asked.

He smiled. "You've done plenty." His stomach then let out a rather loud grumble, causing him to chuckle.

"I can make you food," you offered. "I don't know about god sicknesses but chicken noodle soup usually works for us."

"Homemade?" he asked, eyes lighting up like a small child's. He'd grown rather fond of your cooking and decided that nothing in a box or a can tasted better than what you made from scratch.

"Of course," you agreed. You stood from your chair and leaned over him, pressing a kiss to his burning forehead. "I'll bring a cold rag back for your head."

He nodded appreciatively as you left.

You returned about half an hour later to find him asleep, though he wasn't sleeping peacefully. He mumbled incoherently every now and then, and his head turned this way and that as though he were trying to escape something. You set the bowl of soup down on the nightstand along with a bottle of water. While you were cooking, you wetted a washrag and placed it in the freezer. It was now mostly frozen and a tad frosty as you folded it in half and placed it directly on Loki's brow. He let out a soft breath and his shifting ceased. When his eyes fluttered open, you were the first thing he saw.

"Any better?" you asked, brushing a sweaty strand of hair from his face.

"Much," he replied. "Whatever you did is working wonders."

"Frozen towel," you replied. "I thought it might help with the fever. Still hungry?"

He nodded and sat up once more. You adjusted the pillows behind him so he had something to lean against. He smiled softly as you handed him the warm bowl of soup. He ate slowly, blowing a frosty breath over the bowl so it cooled to eatable temperature.

"Can you only cool down other things and not yourself?" you asked, having watched him.

He nodded again. "If our places were reversed and you had a fever, I could fix it just by touching you. But I cannot do the same to myself."

You frowned at the news. "That hardly seems fair."

"Magic is rarely fair," he replied with a smirk. He drank the rest of the broth and set the empty bowl on the nightstand. "Thank you, love."

"Of course," you said. You moved to sit on the bed beside the god, holding his hand. His temperature dropped to somewhere in-between your regular temperature and his.

"Lay with me?" he whispered. You smiled lovingly and nodded, waiting for him to scoot over. You nestled in beside him under the blanket, curling into his side. He wrapped an arm around your shoulders. You didn't really mind if you got sick from being so close. You knew he'd take care of you in turn if you did.

You liked the rare moments when his walls were down and he was soft and gentle. It happened more often around you now that you were dating, but he still felt the need to be confident and strong. Only when he was ill or exhausted did he ask for help or comfort. He always accepted it – he never pushed you away or denied you. But he would only request it when he really needed it. And you would immediately give it, because it felt nice to be needed.

"How long do colds usually last for gods?" you asked, looking up at him. Your hand rested on his bare chest, lightly tracing random designs on his skin.

He hummed in response to your actions. "Usually a week or two."

You tilted your head up and pressed a kiss to his jaw. "I'll just have to play nurse for a week or two then."

He chuckled, turning his head to kiss your forehead. "You're so good to me."


	190. Prom Night - Steve

**Prom Night**

Request for _ChloeMcIntyre1986_

**A/N:** Modern high school AU.

Actually mostly written by Wolf Princess Warrior, edited by me.

It started with a close proposal after a Varsity soccer game.

Your team consisted of you, your best girlfriends Natasha and Pepper, and ten other girls. You had scored the winning goal, finishing the game 6-5. When the ball made it in the net you immediately ran to embrace your teammates despite the sweaty jerseys you all were in. Cheering in the stands were Natasha's and Pepper's respective boyfriends, Clint and Tony. The boys had come to congratulate their girlfriends, but it was the third person that caught your eye.

Steve Rogers – straight "A" student and Student Body President of the senior class. Rumor had it that almost a dozen girls had tried to ask him to Prom which was later that night and he declined every one of them, much to everyone's surprise. Clint and Tony had already asked Natasha and Pepper to Prom, both of whom said yes and were getting ready at Pepper's place. They also invited you along even though you didn't have a date. Steve gave a small smile and looked at you with his baby blue eyes, making a lump grow in your throat. Since the beginning of the year during the fall sports season, Steve would do laps around the track while the girls' soccer team practiced. He would often discard his shirt, getting too hot after a few laps. Seeing him without a shirt on, you had definitely picked up on why so many girls liked him. While on runs, Natasha would nudge your shoulder.

"Why don't you ask him out already?" she would push.

"Well, he's Mr. Perfect, and I'm, well, me," you would shrug. Natasha would roll her eyes and continue to jog. To help calm yourself down from the approaching guy in front of you, the first thing that came in mind was grab the nearest water bottle and chug.

"Hey (y/n), great game and congrats on that final goal. That was really awesome." You could feel the blush heating your cheeks.

"Uh, thanks," you mumbled back. Steve gave you a smile that made him look like a puppy.

"You're welcome. So, I know it's kinda last minute, but since you already bought a Prom ticket, would you like to be my date tonight?"

You couldn't believe your ears and for a moment you stared at him in disbelief.

"Uhm, (y/n)?"

Blinking again you smiled back at him. "I'd love to go with you Steve. I'm getting ready with Natasha and Pepper at Pep's place. Clint and Tony are picking them up at 8. You can come and get me then."

Later that night at Pepper's place, the three of you girls showered off the grime from the game, gave each other manicures, styled one another's hair, and got into your dresses. Promptly at eight o'clock the doorbell rang. Natasha opened the door revealing Tony, Clint, and Steve looking sharp in their tuxedos and in each one of their hands a corsage to go with their dates. Smiling, you took Steve's hand and placed a rose in his jacket pocket. He, in turn, placed the corsage on your bare wrist. After the pictures had been taken by each of you girls, the six of you piled into Tony's private limo heading to Prom.

When you arrived, Prom was already in full swing with the DJ blasting popular music, the main lights turned off, the disco ball sparkling and strobe lights flashing. Steve led you in already slightly dancing to the music. The six of you claimed a table, placing your jackets and purses on the chairs then taking to the dance floor. The crowd parted like the Red Sea to make way for you guys. Many of the girls looked at you with jealous eyes since you were being led by the one and only Steve Rogers. You bit your lip nervously and slowed a little.

"Hey," Steve said picking up on your mood. His baby blue eyes gazed into yours. "Don't worry about what they're doing. Right now it's just you and me." He took your hands and the two of you began to move to the upbeat song that was currently playing. After dancing to Jessie J's "Domino," doing the Cupid Shuffle, and "Gangnam Style_,_" the two of you took a break.

Steve went to grab drinks while you found your group's table. That had been the most exhilarating twelve minutes of your life. You had danced with Steve Rogers, and during that time all of his attention was on you and only you. The way he looked at you during the songs was almost the same way someone in love would look at their partner. Sitting down on either side of you were Pepper and Natasha.

"So how are you enjoying Prom with Steve?" Pepper prompted.

Unable to contain it any longer you sighed and smiled like a lovesick fool. "It's fantastic," you said turning to your friends.

Natasha, with a glint in her eye, looked towards Steve who was coming their way. "Well I think it might just get a bit better." She nudged you to look at him. She and Pepper abruptly stood and went back to the dance floor to find their boyfriends.

"What was that all about?" Steve chuckled, handing you a plastic cup of punch.

"Just Natasha and Pepper being themselves," you replied, sipping your punch as he occupied the seat Pepper had been in. You relaxed a bit more until a familiar song came ringing over the speakers. Standing up he held out his hand to you. As you took it, he led you back to the dance floor. Gently placing his strong hands on your lower back, he pulled you a little closer to him, making you wrap your hands around his neck and arms on his shoulders. Catching eye contact with each other, the two of you swayed to the melody of Dolly Parton's "I Will Always Love You."  
"_Bittersweet memories  
That is all I'm taking with me  
So, goodbye  
Please, don't cry  
We both know I'm not what you, you need  
And I will always love you_."

Leaning down so Steve was at your height he gently began to whisper, "Hey (y/n), I've wanted to tell you something for so long, but I could never find the right words."

"What is it?"  
"_I hope life treats you kind  
And I hope you have all you've dreamed of  
And I wish to you, joy and happiness  
But above all this, I wish you love_."  
Taking a deep breath, he continued. "From the start of the school year, you caught my eye. Every day I would go jogging, and it was the highlight of my day when I saw you run by. You were so beautiful, graceful and strong. Independent too. That's why I was so shy about asking you out. You were so reserved, I wasn't sure you would even take an interest in me. Seeing the smile on your face today while you were playing soccer was just so incredible and what I'm trying to say is that I love that you're so independent, and competitive and thoughtful…" The same feeling you got when he talked to you earlier that day came back. "What I'm trying to say is (y/n), I think I'm falling for you, and I'm falling hard and fast."

The only thing you could do was stare at him as he poured out his heart. "Steve," you said his name as his hand came up to cup your cheek. "I'm falling for you too," you confessed. Not wasting another moment Steve leaned in and you followed in suit, eyes closed. As your lips connected the crescendo of the song burst into everyone's ears, sending shivers down your spine. Steve's hands pulled you in closer as he deepened the kiss. You kissed him back just as lovingly and let your hands rest on his face. Before anything else happened, Tony's voice came over the speakers.

"Hey Rogers, good work, but even Pep and I don't kiss that much in public."

Both of you loosened the grips you had on each other, but still remained one another's arms. Opening your eyes, you both looked back at each other with the brightest smiles. Turning to Tony at the DJ booth, you stuck your tongue out at him while Steve just shook his head.

"Would you like to go out for dinner?" he whispered in your ear.

"I'd love to," you replied with a smile.


	191. Love is Only Sleeping - Steve

**Love is Only Sleeping**

Request for _JustAnAvengersFangirl_

**A/N:** Note at the end.

You looked around with awe and amazement as you arrived in 1940s New York.

Erik Selvig had managed to create a fully functional time machine, and as soon as the news reached Steve, he immediately wanted to go home. More than that, he wanted to show you his home. He begged Erik to let him try it out, and though Jane was skeptical about trying it on a person, Erik let him go. The both of you stepped into the chamber and watched through the glass door as Erik punched in the date that Steve had told him. You were surrounded by a flash of light and the sound of wind and the next thing you knew, you were in a back alley behind an old brick building.

Steve's eyes were lit with excitement as he ran out to the sidewalk, looking around. It seemed that you had in fact been transported through time. He couldn't believe he was back. He thought he'd never see his old life again.

The first thing Steve noticed was the modesty. Nowhere in sight was a woman with skimpy clothing. They all acted like proper ladies, and the "ladies first" rule seemed to apply everywhere he looked. He took pride in what his hometown was. He then proceeded to take you on a walk to see what it was like. You could find things like open markets, a larger abundance of cafes, and along the way Steve would point out all of the places he got beat up. It took a while to absorb everything that Steve showed you. It was just so different from the twenty-first century. There were more kids playing catch outside, everything was designed differently, and the music played was all a different style.  
"Are you alright?" Steve asked you, noticing your hanging jaw.  
"Yeah, it's just overwhelming. But what about you? You look like you'll explode of happiness any moment."

Steve looked like a little kid on Christmas morning, and his smile only made you happier. "I just forgot how much I used to love this place…"

Steve found a restaurant that he used to go to with Bucky. He led you inside excitedly. You looked around, catching several signs which boasted that this place had "the best darn burgers around." Pictures of Rosy the Riveter littered the walls along with American flags and dedications to the veterans.

You smiled at the super soldier as he sat down. Surprisingly enough, no one seemed to recognize him. You wondered if it was a weird time travel occurrence, or if the super serum had just changed him that much.

When your food came, you realized that the signs lived up to their claim. It was the best burger you'd ever eaten, and you were glad you were here with Steve.

Steve couldn't help but smile at the sparkle in your eye. He quickly took it back before you noticed. There was no way a dame like you could be interested in him, right? Of course, Bucky did all he could to convince him otherwise, but Steve loved the friendship he had with you, and he didn't want to risk it.  
You looked around and couldn't help but notice a lone poster on the wall of Steve that read: "Captain America, the Star Spangled Man with a plan, coming to you soon!" You didn't bring it up, not wanting to make him uncomfortable.  
Once you were finished eating, he took you to see an old timey movie in an old timey movie theatre. You both watched _Laura_ together, and it couldn't have made you happier to sit so close to him. Halfway through the movie, you subconsciously leaned against his shoulder. The blonde was startled at first, but he then relaxed when he felt your steady breathing.

You did your best to stay awake. You weren't a big fan of old-fashioned movies, but you knew this was Steve's favorite, so you followed it through for him. When it was over, you stood and left the theater. You turned him, your heart warmed by the smile on his face. "What do you want to do now?"

"I saw a poster at the restaurant that said the Town Hall was hosting a dance… Would you like to go?"

You smiled and nodded, taking Steve's arm. He grinned and led you down the street to the Town Hall. The dance was already in full swing, gentleman twirling their ladies around and catching them before they could fall. Steve led you in. Again, no one seemed to recognize him, but you didn't mind. You also didn't mind that you looked completely out of place with your modern clothes, and wearing pants.

He pulled you close to his chest as you danced. His hands rested gently on your hips while yours were placed on his shoulders. He leaned in close, his lips inches away from yours…

Your eyes slowly fluttered open. A soft groan escaped your lips as you looked around, taking in your surroundings. You were lying on a king-sized bed, and when you turned your head to the left, you saw Steve having just woken up beside you. A blush stained your cheeks as you realized that all of those wonderful dates had only been a dream, and your blush deepened when you saw that you and Steve were holding hands in your sleep.

"What happened?" you asked, sitting up. You reluctantly let go of his hand.

"I'm not sure," he replied. "I think we were knocked out."

"Did someone hit us?" you asked.

He shook his head. "I remember my soda tasting off… What about your tea?"

Thinking back on it, you nodded. "Now that you mention it, yeah. It did taste funny."

"Maybe we were drugged?" he guessed.

"But why both of us?" you wondered. "And why were we… put together?" You looked down at your lap, trying to figure out why whoever drugged you would lay you down next to Steve. It could be that the culprit was someone who knew of your crush on the soldier… but that narrowed it down to Tony. But then again, Tony had a big mouth. For all you knew, he could have run and told every one of the Avengers, including Steve…

"I had a really weird dream," he said.

"Really?" you asked. "So did I."

"What was yours about?" he asked.

Embarrassed, you replied, "You first."

You could swear a light layer of pink dusted his cheeks. "You were there. We were back in 1940, and I got to show you all of the places I liked to go. We went out for dinner, saw a movie, and we went to a dance…"

You stared at him with wide eyes. "That was my dream too. How can that be?"

"I don't know…" he replied. "But… I liked it."

Your heart melted. "Really?"

He smiled and scooted closer to you. He lifted a hand, hooking his fingers gently under your chin, keeping your gaze on him. He gazed in your sparkling (e/c) eyes. "I love you, (y/n). I have for a long time."

"I love you too, Steve," you smiled. He leaned in, beginning there the dream had left off. His lips moved perfectly in sync with yours. You closed your eyes and wrapped your arms around his neck. His hands rested at your waist, holding you close without being too forward.

You pulled away when your phone beeped, signaling that you had a new text. You reached for it, finding it on the nightstand. Keeping an arm around Steve, you opened the text and read it, holding your phone where Steve could see it too.

_From: Tony_

_Hey (y/n). I know you made me swear not to tell, but I told. I already knew Spangles had a crush on you, so I had to do something to get you two together. I talked to Loki and had him make me a potion that would put you both to sleep and give you the same dream. Thought maybe if you both dreamt about being together, you might actually get together. I know it worked because I can see you on the security camera right now. Don't worry, I don't want to watch. I just wanted to say "congrats."_

Your blush burned brighter as you closed the message. "Tony is one sneaky bastard."

Steve chuckled, setting your phone on the nightstand and pulling you back against his chest. "Now, where were we?"

You grinned as he leaned in to kiss you again.

**A/N:** So I usually identify dreams or flashbacks by making them Italic, but the end was supposed to be a surprise, so I had to make it regular text.


	192. Soldier A - Steve

**Soldier A**

Request for _Jewel_

**A/N:** Five updates in one day WHAT? I'm on fire today!

You blew out a soft sigh as you entered the gym. The gym itself was closed, but certain members were given a key so they could use the equipment whenever they needed. You were one such member. Being an active member in the military gave you a lot of benefits around town. You tried not to take advantage of them. You didn't mind having to wait in line or pay full price. But the gym was different. Your need to blow off some steam at one in the morning was directly related to you being in the military.

You were a nurse in the army. You'd seen many horrible injuries, and though you had learned to push through them without so much as a grimace, they still haunted you whenever you got a break.

You headed into the room with the punching bags and set down your backpack. You pulled out some Ace bandages, wrapping and securing them around your knuckles. A full bottle of water sat on the floor beside your bag as you blew out another breath and took a swing. The leather bag swung backwards, limping falling back into place. You hit it with the other hand, harder this time. It swung more, and you didn't give it time to come all the way back before you hit it again.

Flashes of memory pulled at your focus as you poured all of your stress and frustrations into the bag. Images of having to stitch up your own injuries as part of your training flooded your mind. Memories of pouring alcohol over a gash in someone's abdomen, hearing them cry out. In your training you'd learned not to respond with emotion; only instruction or warning. "Lie still." "I need to rip your shirt." "This is going to sting."

You were too lost in your own memories to notice the arrival of another member looking to blow off steam. You focused on the bag, alternating which fist you were punching with, never giving it the chance to come all the way back. Images of oozing blood and broken bones. Memories of gunshots and grenade explosions. The only part that bothered you was the one or two you didn't save. Their injuries were too severe, and you hadn't gotten there in time. The remaining soldiers told you that you did all you could, that you didn't have time, that it wasn't your fault. But you would always carry that guilt, and you knew when you looked at the commanding officer's expression that he would always blame you.

Steve watched you with intrigue as he set up his own bag, wrapping his own hands in bandages. He was impressed at how well you were handling yourself. He'd never seen you before, but he certainly wanted to know your name. He began punching the bag before him, his eyes constantly flickering to you. He reached out to still the chunk of leather when you managed to punch a hole in yours. Sand began spilling out and you let out a groan. You'd have to pay for that.

You decided to take a break. Even with bandages, your knuckles were sore. You knew from experience that they'd be red and irritated for a while. Letting out a sigh you sat down on the bench, uncapping your water and gulping down half the bottle.

"What's your name?" Steve asked, walking over.

"(y/n)," you replied. "You're Steve Rogers, right?"

"Yes, ma'am," he smiled.

You chuckled. "Just as polite as your reputation represents."

"What are you doing here so late? Can't sleep?"

You nodded. "PTSD. I spend most of my nights here when I'm on leave."

"On leave?" he repeated. "You a soldier?"

"Army nurse," you clarified. "I got a month leave. It's almost over though."

"America thanks you," he smiled. He knew soldiers did it for their love of help, not for the glory or the appreciation. But he also knew that it was nice to be appreciated, to know that the people cared that you were risking your life for them.

You smiled softly. "Thank them back for me," you said. You reached up and unhooked the punching bag, dropping it to the ground. You'd deal with replacing it in the morning.

"I'm going to head home," you decided, packing up your bag. "It was nice to meet you, Steve."

He smiled genuinely. "You too, (y/n)."

A few days later, he couldn't get you out of his head. You were beautiful, even with your (h/l) (h/c) locks tied into a messy ponytail and sweat dripping down your (s/t) face. He decided that he needed to know when you left so he could hopefully ask you out.

Only government officials and families of the officers were supposed to know the details, but they made an exception for Steve. He was allowed anywhere. He gave them your name, but it took some extra searching since he didn't know your last name. They finally found your information and informed the soldier that you were scheduled to go to Iraq that afternoon. He then rushed to the airport to buy a plane ticket.

They managed to get him on the next flight. After a twelve hour plane ride, he bought some coffee to keep himself awake as he began looking for you. He went to the army base and, being Steve Rogers, was allowed in. (1) He told them he was looking for you, now knowing your last name thanks to the base in New York. He looked around as they began searching their database, catching a glimpse of familiar (h/c) hair.

"(y/n)!" he called out.

You turned at the mention of your name, surprised to see Steve in Iraq. You stood still while he ran over to you. "Steve?" you greeted in confusion. "What are you doing here?"

"I… I wanted to see you," he said rather lamely. "I just really wanted to get to know you but you were leaving and I didn't know when you'd be back…"

"So you flew to Iraq to see me?" you finished, still confused.

He nodded. "I know we just met but… I like you. You seem really nice and really interesting and I would love the chance to get to know you."

You smiled up at him, opening your mouth to reply when your name was called. You nodded at your officer who told you that you could have one more minute. You turned back to Steve and cupped his cheek.

"Three months. I'll be back in three months. Go back to New York and wait for me," you told him. You stood on your toes, kissing him softly. "Bye Steve."

He smiled like a lovesick puppy as you turned to leave. "Bye, (y/n)."

(1) As someone who's only lived next to a base but never on it, I have no idea how any of that works. I'M NOT ASKING FOR ANSWERS. I'm just letting you know I had to make it up.


	193. Saving People, Hunting Things - Steve

**Saving People, Hunting Things**

Request for _Grace_

**A/N:** I love when you guys add a detail in the request, like the reader's past in this story or Dean and Samantha as baby names in "Baby Shower," that are an obvious reference to another fandom I love. I gave this the title I did because the requester specifically used Supernatural in her request description.

You'd lost a lot of loved ones in your life. Demons and monsters plagued your existence. You'd devoted your life to hunting them down, lessening their numbers, as had your parents. A demon had wiped out your mother and a werewolf ate your father. Overwhelmed by grief, you set your heart on vengeance. You killed both the demon and the werewolf and decided to spend the rest of your days tracking down monsters- focusing on the ones that killed civilians but occasionally you killed nice monsters too- in order to save lives.

Your latest hunt landed you in New York, rather close to Stark Tower. It took some time to track down the demon, so Tony had offered you to stay at the Tower for the time being. You'd known Clint for a long time and your father had been best friends with Howard Stark, so you knew Tony pretty well. You were attracted to Steve the second you met him, and he was so sweet and polite, but you knew you had to keep your distance. You shouldn't have let Tony or Clint get as close as they were, but it was too late for that now.

You kept your distance, even when you were in the Tower. The Avengers spent most of their time there and Tony had given you a spare room. You only had a backpack and a car trunk full of belongings, which wasn't a lot, but it was enough once you got all your laundry washed and your blades sharpened.

You kept to yourself, hiding in your room and only coming out when you need food or the bathroom. The others thought you were antisocial, but Clint and Tony tried explaining that you just had childhood issues and were cautious around people. The both of them knew what you did, Tony because of his dad and Clint because you met him by saving his life from a vampire.

"It has nothing to do with any of you," Tony insisted to the others as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Are you sure?" Steve asked. He was completely infatuated with you, but you never even spoke to him. "She hasn't hung out with us since her first day in town."

"Yeah, how can you say it's not us?" Bruce added. "Is she just antisocial?"

"She's had a hard life," Clint explained, sitting down at the table. "She lost her parents when she was fifteen. She tries not to get close to people."

"What happened?" Nat asked, genuinely curious.

Clint and Tony shared a look. "Car accident," Tony replied. That was the story the three of you had agreed on.

"Drunk driver," Clint added.

"Where was (y/n)?" Steve asked softly.

"With me and my dad," Tony sighed. "We had a sleepover the night before. Her parents died on the way to pick her up."

"That's awful," Bruce breathed.

"That's why she's distant," Clint concluded. "It's not any of you. I'm sure she likes you guys. She's just scared of getting close."

You were out in a woodsy part of town, having tracked the demon there. Your mother had been really into witchcraft, so she taught you how to scry for monsters when you couldn't track them. All you needed was something that belonged to them, such as a piece of clothing or a strand of hair. You'd ripped the demon's shirt the last time you met up with him, so you used the shred of cloth along with a crystal and a map of New York to find the demon.

You padded softly through the forest, silver dagger gripped tightly in your hand. It was a blade specially crafted for killing demons that were otherwise impossible to kill. It had been passed down to you from your father.

The demon growled in surprise when he realized you were tracking him. You lunged forward, digging the blade into his chest. He let out a yell and threw you backwards. You fell against the ground with a loud _thud_, groaning at the impact. You quickly scrambled to your feet, standing just in time to see the demon explode into nothing, leaving the bloody blade on the ground.

"(y/n)?" a familiar voice called. You froze in place. You were caught.

You slowly turned around to see Steve standing a few feet away, his eyes wide with surprise. "What are you doing here, Steve?"

"So this is why you don't get close to people," he said, more to himself than to you. He didn't seem angry or scared; more fascinated than anything. "You hunt… things. They killed your parents, didn't they?"

You nodded, slowly walking back to him. "We tell people it as a car crash but… a demon killed my mom and a werewolf ate my dad."

"Werewolf?" he repeated, slightly surprised. You'd think Captain America would be less inclined to accept demons and monsters ruining his perfect world, but he seemed to accept the information.

You nodded. "My parents hunted them too. It's kind of a family business. That's how I met Tony and Clint. My dad was best friends with Howard, and I helped my parents save Clint when we were kids."

He nodded, taking it all in. "That's… kind of amazing."

"What, really?" you asked. No one had ever called what you did amazing. They'd called it scary, and crazy, and even stupid, but never amazing.

"You risk your life and spend all your time killing monsters so other people don't get hurt," he breathed. "That's amazing."

"You're not scared or upset?" you clarified.

He shook his head. "I'm just glad I understand now. You have every reason to be cautious."

He leaned in close, his lips inches away from yours. Years of being alone without so much as a hug was finally getting to you, and you accepted his embrace. Just before he could kiss you, though, you pulled back, the fear of losing someone else taking over every other emotion.

"Steve… People get hurt when I get too close. Demons come after them just to get to me. I can't… I can't get close…"

He placed a hand on your cheek, gently tilting your head up to meet his eyes. "I'll be okay. I'll help you fight them. I'm an Avenger; I can fight a demon. Let me in. I want to help."

You bit your lip as you looked up at him. No one had ever been so kind. You nodded which also acted as permission for him to lean in again. He pulled you close, pressing his lips to yours. You let out a sigh and wrapped your arms around his neck. His hands soothingly rubbed your back, pulling your chest against his.

"Thank you, Steve," you whispered against his lips.

He smiled, kissing your forehead.


	194. In the Middle of a Gunfight - Steve

**In the Middle of a Gunfight…**

Request for _Arden Grace Rose_

**A/N:** Mostly written by _Unpadalock your inner padalecki_. Edited by me.

Nervousness flooded through you as you snuck around the base for your mission. You slightly regretted taking SHIELD up on the offer, but you felt a little better when a certain blond gave you a comforting glance.

There was a drive in the building with information that would allow SHIELD to locate more Hydra bases and see some of the schemes they were planning. The thing was, before they had abandoned the building, Hydra had left a small army of robots to guard the drive. You and Steve had to go in and take out every robot you crossed paths with and make it out of the other side of the building.  
Everyone else was out on some mission of their own, so it was just you and Steve. Fury thought that given both of your skill sets, it shouldn't be a problem. Normally, you'd be wary of this being a two-man mission, but it was Steve. You trusted him with your life, and he trusted you with his. The two of you had been in a relationship for the past two years, so there was no one else that you would rather be paired with.

The two of you worked extremely well together. Obviously, he had his super-soldier power. You had no powers, but Tony made you some of your own gear, and you had combat skills that rivaled Natasha's.  
The plane had arrived at your location. Steve turned to you. "You ready?"  
"As I'll ever be"

You had already been on the move for about two hours, fighting and looking for the drive. You were on the last floor, so you and Steve decided to split up for a little bit.  
There was a room about the size of a child's bedroom. Wires were strewn all around the room and a network of computers was set on a table in the middle. You could see the drive and you smirked to yourself in victory. You ended the program and took the drive. A familiar voice on your intercom got your attention. "(Y/N) I need some backup over here!"  
"Where are you?"  
"West corner! Be careful; there are a lot of them!"  
You sprinted towards where he said he was, and slight panic filled you when you did. There was a small group of the robot soldiers closing in on Steve, so you did the only thing that came to mind at the time.  
You went in behind of one of the robots, using one of your handguns to take it down.

You slowly backed away while fighting, your gun all out of bullets. You looked around for something, anything that could help you. Doing all you could, your grabbed a broken metal pipe that was lying on the floor. You swung it with both hands and it hit the robot in front of you in the head then kicked its gun off of its back. With a determined yell, you opened fire on the rest of the robots. Steve was busy with other bots, so you weren't sure how he was doing. You were scared for him, but you had other things to focus on at the moment. Panting, you watched as the last of the robots went down in front of you.  
You turned and saw that Steve was staring at you with a dumbfounded look, eyes wide and jaw dropped despite the destruction that was around them. You quirked your eyebrow up, but his expression remained the same.

"My god…" he breathed out.  
"What?"  
After a silence, he walked over to you with the same look on his face. "Marry me."  
You did a double take. Wait, what?!  
"I love you more than anything, and this wasn't really how I was planning on proposing, but (Y/N), if we make it out of this mission alive, I hope that you will do me the biggest honor by becoming Mrs. (Y/N) Rogers."  
You gaped at him like a fish out of water. You loved him. He was your world, and this made you the happiest girl on earth. How could you refuse? You were about to answer him, but a bright blue blast came between you two. More robots were here.  
"Let me take a rain check on that answer," he said with a smile.  
The two of you ran towards the new set of bots, repeating the same drill as before. There were more than earlier, but you had to make it out of the south side of the building. There were more than before and it became easier to catch you off guard. You were tired and all you could think about was Steve's spontaneous proposal. All of a sudden, a flash of pain rushed through you. Steve spun around as he heard you cry out. One of the blasts had hit you in your shoulder, but you kept fighting.  
The last robot fell to the floor and you looked to Steve. "We need to go! The plane is out there."  
You both ran out of the building and onto the plane.  
The hatch closed behind you as you took a seat, panting for air. Steve, however, walked over to you with a first aid kit he found.  
"You do know you're gonna need stitches right?"  
You grumbled something incoherent, which made the super soldier chuckle. He took your hand and led you to a table. You took your top uniform layer off, leaving you in a t-shirt.  
As he prepped your arm, you smirked at him playfully. "Didn't know you knew how to do this, Soldier"  
"I'm 95. I would have had to learn how to do this at some point," he said with a smile, not taking his eyes off of your shoulder. You let out a light laugh that was cut off with a wince when he put the antiseptic on.  
He gave you an apologetic look. He hated seeing you in pain for whatever reason. "Sorry."  
"Steve, it's fine," you said, putting a hand on his. A comfortable silence filled the air as he finished.  
"All done." He turned to find a trashcan to throw everything away.  
You hopped off of the table and hugged him from behind. "You never let me answer you earlier."  
He turned to look at you with a confused look. Then it hit him. "Oh yeah… that wasn't really how I planned on doing it," he said, rubbing his neck with a slight blush on his face. He looked back up and walked over to you, taking your hands in his. "You mind if I do it right this time?"  
Unable to take your eyes off of him, you nodded.  
"(y/full/n)," he began as he went down on one knee. "I don't even know where to begin. I'm almost a century old, (Y/n), and never in my life have I experienced anything that makes me feel the same way that you do. There are no words in our language to describe how much you mean to me, but you should know that if you say yes, I intend on spending the rest of my life trying to show you. Will you let me start by doing me the greatest honor of marrying me?"  
Your eyes teared up as you looked at him, all the happiness in the world in your eyes. Those blue eyes you grew to love mirrored yours. They held so much adoration and sincerity, you could get lost in them.  
You nodded furiously, taking one hand back to cover your mouth as you let out a shaky breath. "Yes," you whispered to him. You knelt in front of Steve and took his face in your hands. "Yes I will."  
With absolutely no hesitation, he placed his lips on yours in a sweet and passionate kiss. You felt him smile against your mouth and you smiled back. It was short, but there was so much feeling within it. He pulled away and rested his forehead on yours.  
"I'd give you the ring right now, but it's at the Tower."

You laughed, but it sounded strange since you were still slightly crying. "That's perfectly okay."  
He helped you up off the ground and he pulled you into a tight embrace. He was careful not to hurt your shoulder, but that was the last thing on your mind. You buried your head in his chest. His warmth made you feel pure safety and love. You stood there for a few minutes before looking up at him again.  
"I love you. So much."

"I love you, too."  
"Y'know, I can get used to (Y/N) Rogers."  
He laughed, that loving gaze still in his eyes. "Trust me, so can I."


	195. A Twist in Time - Loki

**A Twist in Time**

Request for _ericacarrrebel_

**A/N:** Sequel to "Yes, My Prince"

I know a lot of people wanted a sequel. Written with help from _Grace Padmé Hank and R_.

You and Loki had been happily married for months. Queen Frigga and King Odin treated you as though you were their own daughter, and instead of having to wait on everyone, you had a maid that waited on you. She would arrive in the morning with fresh clothes, announcing that she'd drawn you a bath. Once you were dressed, she would fix your hair however you asked and then lead you to the Great Hall for breakfast with the family. You had gotten to know Thor's new bride, Marianna, as well. For the first time since the death of your parents, you felt loved and welcomed.

Queen Breya (1) was furious. How dare you, the raggedy slave that she took in as her own daughter, go against her word and attend the ball? And how dare you not only dance with Prince Loki, but marry him as well? You didn't deserve that! You parents had been slaved. You weren't of noble birth. You had no right to marry a prince.

What infuriated her more was that neither of her daughters had caught the eye of Prince Thor. She played nice with King Odin and Queen Frigga, but to no avail. It was entirely Thor's choice who he married, and he had no interest in Tamina or Lavina.

Queen Breya suddenly had a wonderfully awful idea on how to get her way. An ancient tale told of a spell that could turn back time, and make it seem as though the actual past never occurred. She knew where she had to make time go; back to the night of the Ball. With a snap of her fingers, she made time turn back, and there she was, standing with her daughters just before ball.  
You were in your room, planning on how to get out of the house. Suddenly, the door locked. "Hey, let me out!" you cried.  
"No, no dear," Queen Breya replied calmly. "Not until I get what I deserve." You heard her footsteps retract, and sank the floor.  
"We're going to the Ball!" Tamina taunted.

"Without you!" Lavina added.

You'd been promised that you could go if you could make yourself a dress. You'd managed to do so, but as soon as your stepsisters saw it, they tore it to shreds. Queen Breya merely watched as your chances of leaving were ruined. She locked you in the cellar that you called your room without so much as a hope of going to the Ball.  
"I'm to wed Prince Loki!" Lavina, the younger sister, gushed. You could hear their sow-like squeals all the way from the cellar.

"And I to Prince Thor!" the older one, Tamina, yelled. Something sparked inside you like a gut feeling or a suppressed memory, but it wasn't strong enough for you to understand. All you knew was that your sisters were going to marry princes, and you were going to rot in the cellar.

You managed to escape. Some of the bricks separating you from the outside world were old and cracked and coming loose, so you picked up a chair and swung it at the crackling wall. It shattered easily, creating a hole just big enough for you to crawl through. You took the shreds of your dress and some extra material that you'd collected and quickly sewed it into something new. It wasn't as fancy or delicate as the original dress, but it fit you nicely and it was quite nice for something you'd sewn together in a mere few minutes. It was (f/c) and (s/f/c), since you'd had to use two different fabrics. It was tight and hugged your rather lean build. You didn't eat enough food to have belly fat, and years of scrubbing floors and doing laundry had built up your muscle. Your shoes had remained intact, so you slipped them on and crawled through the opening. As you walked towards the palace, you took a small piece of ribbon that you'd manage to salvage and tied back your (h/l) (h/c) locks into a decent bun. You didn't much look like a princess, but you deserved a chance to go to the Ball, too.

A wave of familiarity washed over you when you entered the Grand Ballroom. Sparks of memory ignited within your mind as you looked around. Your gaze found Prince Loki dancing with your stepsister, and your heart broke. A gasp left your lips as you stumbled backwards, clutching a table for balance. Memories of what should have been came flooding back. Crying on your bed, Prince Loki magically appearing, him creating you a new dress, you dancing with him at the Ball, your wedding… This was all wrong. You were supposed to be dancing with Loki, not your stepsister! Queen Breya must have done something. Perhaps she contracted a witch to help her, cast a spell on everyone and turn back time. Loki certainly didn't remember your marriage with the way he was pulling Lavina close to him. Your heart shattered at the sight, but you lifted your head and took a breath, heading over to them.

You reached them as the song ended, and you ignored Lavina's offended scoff as you smiled sweetly at the prince. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but might I have the next dance?"

He nonchalantly nodded, and it hurt to see him care so little for you. It felt good to be in his arms again, but it also felt cold and distant. You had to make him remember you somehow.

"Loki," you said gently. He lifted a brow, surprised that at the lack of formality. "Loki, I need to tell you something. It's not going to make any sense, but it's the truth."

He seemed amused by your statement and nodded. "Go on."

"This is wrong. You're not supposed to be dancing with her. Queen Breya must have reordered time somehow, turned it back to this night so that you and I could not be together. We're meant to be married, Loki. I know you don't remember, but-"

"Enough!" he shouted, gaining the attention of quite a few audience members. He shoved you away, hard enough that you stumbled back into the table. "I don't know who you think you are, but you cannot come to a royal party and insinuate that you are meant to be my bride! You are some common servant, not a princess. I would never marry someone of such low class. Be gone before I have my guards escort you out!"

He walked away with Lavina on his arm. She turned and laughed at you, as did Tamina and Breya. Tears streamed down your face as you looked at the ground. Queen Frigga seemed appalled at her son's behavior, while Odin was disinterested and Thor was confused. You turned and fled from the ballroom, embarrassed by Loki's outburst.

You walked down the hall, not caring where you were going. Your sobs hadn't quieted, but no one was around to hear you. You eventually leaned against a wall, slumping down until you were sitting on the floor. The spell must be powerful, you mused. Or perhaps Loki no longer loved you, and you could not break the spell…

You refused to believe the latter. You were his wife. There had to be something you could do.

You stood and wiped your eyes. Taking a deep breath, you walked with determination back down the hall. You'd seen Loki heading towards the gardens with Lavina. You tried not to let your heart break anymore – that had been your spot with the prince, and now he was sharing it with someone else.

When you reached the garden, you tapped on the brunette's shoulder. Lavina rolled her eyes at your persistence, and Loki opened his mouth to yell at you again. You placed your hands on his face and, standing on your toes, pressed your lips to his. He was taken aback and almost pushed you away, but something sparked inside him. Memories of making your dress, dancing with you at the Ball, asking you to be his princess, and your wedding flashed through his mind. He wrapped his arms around your waist and returned the kiss passionately.

"Loki, knock that off," Lavina stated, crossing her arms. When Loki paid her no mind, she narrowed her eyes. "Seriously, Loki. Stop kissing her. You're mine!"

Sparkles engulfed the two of you and the scenery changed. When you parted for air, you were still in the garden, but Lavina was no longer there. The flowers were more in bloom, and when you looked at your hand on Loki's chest, you saw the silver wedding band on your left ring finger. You smiled up at the god who kissed you sweetly in reply.

"I am sorry I was so vulnerable to the spell," he whispered sincerely.

You shook your head, holding his face gently. "I'm just glad I was able to break it."

"I could never love another," he promised. "You are the only princess for me."

You smiled up at him. "And you're my only prince." 

(1) I almost wrote Queen Beryl.


	196. The Dark Inside of Me - Clint

**The Dark Inside of Me**

Request for _Pinkamena and Tails doll_

**A/N:** Mostly written by Blossom, edited by me.

Just for future reference, when I ask for help writing, I'm looking for help, not someone to write the whole story. I'm either looking for someone to give me ideas on how to start it or someone to start/continue it and then send it back. It's very sweet of you to write it all and I really appreciate the help, but then it's not my one shot anymore, just my editing. So in the future, just write a few paragraphs and send it back for me to continue or finish. Thanks guys.

You sat against the wall, bringing your knees to your chest and crying into your hands.  
Why?  
You had the power to control the night; make it go by faster or slower, make the moon full or crescent, and you could also mess with the stars. It sounds great, but there was a disadvantage. Every night, a different side of you came out. Compared to your sweet and kind personality, this other side was fiery, rude, and had a very short temper. It would always try and rule you over, to stay out when the day came so it could cause chaos throughout the city. You always managed to hide it away, but it was beginning to break out more and more often.  
It was kind of like how Bruce had the Hulk, only yours was ten times worse.  
"(Y/N)?" a familiar voice said. You looked up, your eyes falling on Clint Barton, your best friend from when you were in high school.  
"Clint?" you gasped, getting up and hugging him. "It's been years!"  
"I know. Why were you crying?" he asked.  
"Oh... Nothing, I'm fine," you smiled. Clint gave you a look that said 'don't lie to me'.  
"Just... It's hard to explain. I'd have to show you," you sighed.  
"Show me then," he said simply, taking your hand  
"I can't! It only works at night. And it's too dangerous," you whispered.  
Images of your Side coming out flashed through your mind, along with images of the Side hurting Clint. You couldn't bear it. Clint let out a soft sigh, shaking his head with a smile.  
"You've always been a careful one. Come on. Do you want to grab a drink and catch up?" he asked.

You giggled. "Sounds great."

You arrived at a cafe and Clint led you in. The cafe was on the top floor, which gave it a perfect view of the New York skyline.  
Clint found a table beside the window far away from the few other people there. He then went off to order.  
You picked at your nails, looking over the skyline. One day, you thought, you might end up accidentally destroying it.  
Your thoughts were interrupted by Clint placing a (F/drink),(F/sandwich) and (F/muffin) on the table in front of you.  
"Thanks. Glad to see you still remember," you smiled warmly. Clint chuckled.  
"So what have you been up to now that you're in New York?" you asked, biting the sandwich.  
"I'm an Avenger and level seven S.H.I.E.L.D agent" he replied simply. You tilted your head.  
"In English please?" you laughed.  
"Oh, sorry. The Avengers is like, you know, Earth's mightiest heroes put together type thing. And the S.H.I.E.L.D thing, it's a government agency. I'm an assassin and archer," he said. You nodded.  
"You were always good at archery."  
"I know. What about you?" he asked.  
"I don't really know what I'm going to do. I just got here, and I don't have a job yet, Hell I barely have a house. I rent a small room in my sister's friend's apartment," you replied, looking up and meeting his eyes.  
"Oh. I'm sure Tony would happily welcome you at the Stark tower. He seems to have far too many spare rooms he never uses," Clint shrugged.  
"Really?" Your face lit up.  
"Yep," he smiled.  
"Thanks. That would be amazing," you smiled sincerely before looking at your watch.  
7:15 p.m.  
"Clint, I really have to go, thanks for the food though," you rushed, beginning to gather your bags and coat.  
"But what about the room?" he asked. "And will I see you again?" He stood, scraping his chair back and standing up.  
"I'll meet you at this Tower place... Uh... Tomorrow morning, just not tonight," you gasped before running down the stairs and out of the cafe. Unbeknownst to you, Clint was hot on your trail.  
You continued to run for what felt like hours until you got to the park on the edge of the city, checking the time.  
7:59 p.m. And it was getting dark.  
You began to feel yourself changing. Your eyes glowed red as your entire body began feeling like it was burning. You felt your personality switch to the dark side. The sky, which had been a fading blue, was now pitch black. Clint stood, watching wide eyed from a distance as your transformation finally completed.  
"(Y/N)?" he whispered.  
You turned.  
"Who do you mean? There's nobody here called (Y/N). You're obviously drunk," your Side growled, voice deeper than usual.  
"You're (Y/N). Now I understand why you were in a rush to leave," he replied..  
"I'm never in a rush, boy. The night moves too slowly for me to rush," you grinned darkly.  
"What are you trying to say?" he asked cautiously, staying in his spot.  
"I'm going to make the night last forever; put the world in eternal darkness. Just you wait, boy," you laughed, holding your hands to the sky. Clint grabbed your arms, wrestling them back down.  
"No! Please, try and remember! I'm Clint Barton, I was your best friend," he hesitated. "We even dated at one point..."  
"Nonsense, you fool! I'm independent. I don't need you!" you yelled.  
"No! You always feel insecure on your own, I know that because you told me! Your hair is normally (h/c), and your eyes are (e/c), not red!" Clint yelled back. You struggled in his grasp, but he wasn't letting go.  
"You love (f/food) and (f/animal), and the color (f/c)! You were born on (birthday). Please try to remember!" he continued.  
"None of that is true, now get off me before I give you a death sentence!" you shouted, freeing yourself from his hold.  
"Maybe this will help," he whispered He grabbed your shoulders, crashing his lips against yours. You struggled at first but eventually gave in, melting into the kiss and placing your hands on Clint's chest. Your hair began to fade back into its normal shade, and eyes flashed back to (e/c). The sky became a bit brighter, but still dull as it was night. Clint pulled back for air, leaning his forehead against yours.  
"Now do you remember?" he smiled. You giggled.

Later that night, Clint took you back to the apartment to get your clothes, laptop, phone and other personal belongings. He then took you to the Tower and introduced you to everyone, who all gladly welcomed you. Steve had shaken your hand like a gentleman, Bruce had given you a nod, Tony began to flirt with you (which made Clint tighten his grip around your waist), Thor gave you a bone-crushing hug and Natasha, who had also been your friend in high school, had been so happy to see you again that she had actually started crying.  
Nick Fury had been informed of you, and he came to visit, offering you not only a place at S.H.I.E.L.D, but a spot in the Avengers, to embrace your powers.  
Clint then took you back to his room, where you would sleep, and put your things away. He lay on the bed, inviting you to join him. You curled up beside him, his arm acting as your pillow, his other arm draped over your waist. One of your hands rested on his chest, the other on his hip, and your legs tangled together.  
"Thank you," you smiled.  
"For what?" he chuckled, pecking your lips.  
"Helping me control myself. I don't know what I would have done without you," you said, returning his kiss.  
"I love you (Y/N)," he whispered.  
"I love you more."


	197. Girlfriend - Tony

**Girlfriend**

Request for _Tennis*neko_

**A/N:** The request was for Steve and Tony to fight over you but I don't think you specified who the reader should end up with. I chose Tony because he doesn't have nearly as many stories as Steve.

There was no denying that you were a catch. With your flowing (h/c) locks, sparkling (e/c) eyes, and smooth (s/t) skin, you could have easily been a model if you were only an inch taller.

You never took advantage of your looks. You never used your enticing traits to get favors, though men and women alike were constantly offering favors and throwing themselves at you. You would smile shyly and thank them sweetly, accepting their assistance and politely turning them down. They never minded being turned down, either. The fact that you spoke to them was enough.

You had a bubbly, friendly personality to go along with your supermodel appearance. You were never conceited or cocky. You knew you were pretty, so self-esteem wasn't an issue, but you didn't flaunt your traits. You wore clothes that accented your figure but nothing too revealing.

Many men had taken advantage of your beauty. You had been in a few relationships where you thought it was true love, and it turned out that they were only interested in your smooth curves and ample chest. It broke your heart to learn that they only cared about the outside, but you still wished them well and went on your merry way.

You often considered becoming a lesbian, but you just didn't see women that way. You could appreciate a beautiful woman and tell her so, but you didn't see yourself kissing or cuddling one. You took a break from dating, worried that all men were as bad as the ones you had dated, that all of them were only interested in your good looks and not your enticing personality.

You met the Avengers when Steve saved you from a drunkard on the street. He had seen you walk by in your tank top and skinny jeans and decided to take advantage. He grabbed your wrist and spun you around, pinning you to a dumpster. You begged him to let you go, crying out for help. He simply grinned and leaned in close. You cringed as you smelled the alcohol all over him. When he moved to kiss you, he was suddenly jerked away. You ran a few feet away before turning back, hoping to see your savior. Steve Rogers stood there, holding the guy by the collar. You couldn't hear what he said, but the man nodded frantically and slumped away the second Steve let him go. The blond watched him go before turning and walking over to you.

"Are you alright, ma'am?" he asked like a gentleman.

"Fine," you nodded, curling your arms into your chest. "Thank you."

He smiled. "Men should never corner women like that. Women aren't objects."

"Tell that to all my exes," you sighed.

He led you to the Tower, offering you dinner. You met the rest of the Avengers, deciding that they were nice enough. Tony eyeballed you like most men did, but you ignored him. He was certainly attractive, but you knew his reputation. He liked to bring home a different girl every night, and you refused to be one of his numbers.

You got along with Bruce and Natasha. Bruce was sweet and placid and didn't seem to notice that you were supermodel pretty. Natasha appreciated having another woman to hang around. Pepper and Maria came over once in a while, as did Jane and Darcy, but they were different. Natasha knew you and her would get along.

Though you had your own apartment, you spend most of your time at the Tower. The Avengers were the nicest people you'd met, and none of them ogled you like most people. You grew close to Steve after he saved you, though you felt save with all of them. You enjoyed spending time with each of them. Thor would tell you stories of Asgard and his brother. Bruce would let you watch his experiments. Natasha taught you self-defense so you'd be okay if you got cornered by a drunkard in an alley again. Clint told you mission stories. Steve watched old movies with you. Tony flirted and showed you his collection of Iron Man suits.

You became more and more attracted to the billionaire. You didn't like his reputation, but since you'd known him, he didn't seem to have a bad opinion of women. He respected him, despite his history of one night stands. He was a surprisingly good listener when you really needed someone to vent to. Who you vented to usually depended on what you were venting about. When you realized that you were harboring a crush on Tony, you went to Natasha, telling her how you met Steve and had a small crush on him as well.

"She wouldn't date you, Spangles," Tony stated, pouring himself a drink. "You're too traditional. It's boring."

"And you think she'd date you, Stark?" Steve countered. "With the way you treat women?"

Tony scoffed. "I could easily woo (y/n). I've got way more charm than you do."

"I treat her like a lady," Steve reminded, "not an object."

"Go on a date with each of them," Natasha suggested when you went to her with your plight. "Spend an evening alone, one-on-one. See who you connect with, who you really want to be with."

Steve approached you first, wanting a chance to show you a proper gentleman before Tony got his greasy paws all over you. He asked you out for dinner and a movie; a traditional date. You were a little tired of traditional, but you agreed anyway. Maybe Steve would be worth it.

Steve was wonderful. The date, however, was not. You really appreciated his chivalry, opening the door and pulling out your chair. He took you to a nice, quiet restaurant, telling you to order whatever you wanted. The food was good, and Steve made great company, but you didn't feel exceptionally attracted to him.

After the movie, he drove you back to the Tower. You'd given up your apartment, feeling safer with the team around. He walked to you to the guest room that Tony had offered.

You smiled up at the soldier. "Tonight was good."

You could see his expression falter at your lack of enthusiasm, but he smiled sweetly anyway. He placed a hand on your cheek and leaned in, his nose brushing against yours. You hesitated before deciding that a goodnight kiss was the way to end a date, and it would tell you if you had a connection with the soldier.

You stood on your toes, meeting him in the middle. You rested a hand on his chest as your lips collided. Your heart fell when you felt no spark. It was just a simple kiss.

You pulled back with a small smile, wishing him goodnight before slipping inside your room.

The next day, Tony took you out for an afternoon on the town. You had lunch at an upscale restaurant. It was a little showy for your tastes, but it was nice. After that, he surprised you by taking you to the local amusement park. He remembered you mentioning that you always loved them as a child and that you hadn't been in a while. Your entire face lit up as he led you inside, buying two day passes. He gestured to the park with one arm, telling you to choose any ride you liked.

You approached the roller coaster first, holding his hand when the ride began moving. It was an impulse move; the height frightened and thrilled you in equal measure. He didn't seem to mind; he even gripped your hand in return.

After the roller coaster, you found your favorite ride. You bounced excitedly as you stood in line. Tony smiled at your excitement, glad that he was the cause. The competition with Steve was wiped from his mind as he watched pure joy light up your face. All he cared about was making you happy.

After that ride, he offered you a snack. He led you to the long line of concession stands, letting you take your pick. You always had a fondness for snow cones, so you found the stand with the best flavor choices and stood in line. You were so excited about reliving your childhood that you didn't mind Tony's hands settling on your lower back.

When the day was done and you were too tired to roam the park anymore, he drove you back to the Tower. You were too shy to let him carry you back to your room, as much as you didn't want to walk. He kept a hand on your waist as he led you down the hall. You stopped just outside of your room as you had with Steve.

You turned to face the billionaire, looking up at him with genuine happiness in your eyes. You saw the same emotion reflected in his, along with something more, something… loving. He leaned in and you wasted no time in meeting him. Wrapping your arms around his neck, you pulled his lips to yours. He smiled into the kiss, resting his hands on your hips. His lips felt like silk against yours, and your chest warmed at the feeling of having him so close.

He pulled back for air, smiling down at you. "Did you enjoy today?"

"It was incredible," you replied.

He smiled, pecking your lips again. "Be my girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend?" you repeated teasingly. "Tony Stark has a girlfriend?"

"I'd like to," he replied.

You pressed your forehead to his. "I would love to be your girlfriend."


	198. I Need You, I'm Sorry - Steve

Request for _Andrea Delatorre_

**A/N:** Thanks to Obsessednerd for the idea. I couldn't think of a reason for Steve to be fighting with someone, cuz he's Steve.

It had been a long week for Steve.

He wanted to move out of the Avengers Tower so he could have his own space. He didn't particularly dislike living with his team, but it got annoying always having them around. For a few months, he'd been trying to get a job so he could save up and rent an apartment. Getting hired was easy – he was Captain America. All he had to do was walk in and ask for a job, and the business owner would probably let him have the whole business for nothing.

Keeping a job proved less easy. He was a very hard worker and his bosses loved him. The problem as that he worked harder than all other workers combined, thus making them look bad. It got to the point where every single employee would complain to the boss and offer an ultimatum – Steve goes, or they quit. No one had the heart, or the courage, to fire Steve, but while he was a wonderful worker, he couldn't very well be the only employee. No business could run with only one employee. So Steve was always the one let go.

He had just come home from another firing. The managers would always apologize profusely and explain the situation so Steve understood it wasn't bad or his fault. But that didn't make it any easier to handle, and he was beginning to lose hope. That was five different jobs now, none of them lasting longer than two weeks. How was he supposed to save up for an apartment if he didn't have any money coming in?

He collapsed on the couch in the currently empty rec room. He was thankful that the other Avengers had somewhere else to be. He didn't have a TV in his bedroom and he felt the need to distract himself with some classic Disney.

You chose that moment to come sauntering into the room, excited when you saw the super soldier. You'd been meaning to ask him a question.

"Hey, Steve," you greeted, completely missing the exhausted expression on his face. "Do you know where-"

"Not now!" he yelled, harsher than you'd ever heard him.

The firecracker inside you ignited and your hands clenched into fists. "Don't yell at me!"

"Don't interrupt my solitude!"

"If you want solitude, don't be in a community room!"

"I was here first! I have prior claim!"

"For a ninety year old man, you're such a child!" (1)

"That's rich, coming from you."

"What the Hell is that supposed to mean?"

"You always act like a child, especially around Stark!"

"So I'm a child because I spend time with the one person in this Tower who knows how to have fun?"

"You're an adult, (y/n). Act like one!"

"Because you're being a real adult right now, Steve, yelling at your best friend just because she tried to ask you a question!"

"I've had a bad day. Maybe you should ask how someone's doing instead of just trying to get what you want!"

"So what, it's my fault you're having a bad day?"

"Well you're not making it better."

"I can't believe I ever considered you to be my best friend!"

"I can't believe I ever fell in love with you!"

Whatever witty retort you had bubbling in your throat was gone as you stared at him in shock. "You what?"

He realized what he said and covered his mouth as though he'd called you some awful name. "I… I didn't say that."

"Yes, you did," you argued. "You said you were in love with me."

He crossed his arms immaturely. "So?"

You stepped closer, looking up at him. "So… did you mean it?"

"What does it matter?" he grumbled.

"It matters because… I'm kind of in love with you too."

"What, really?"

You let out a giggle, jumping and throwing your arms around him. The impact knocked him backwards, landing the both of you on the couch.

"Really," you replied, nibbling your lip. He had wrapped one arm around you to catch you when he fell backwards. His free hand was sliding up your face to cup the back of your head.

He pulled your face to his, tentatively pecking your lips. You responded immediately, moving your hands to rest on his chest and fisting them in his shirt. His arm around your waist tightened as he gripped your hip. His hand tangled in your hair, keeping you in place.

You let out a contented noise as your lips melded against one another's. You slid one hand up his chest, reaching around and tangling in the short hairs on the back of his neck. He gingerly nipped your lower lip which was more than you expected from a first kiss with Steve. Just as you opened your mouth to let him in, someone cleared their throat.

"I came in 'cause I heard yelling and wanted to see what was going on," Tony said, holding a hand in front of his face so he couldn't see you. "Glad you're making up. Carry on."

He turned on his heel and headed back to his lap, mumbling something about "gross old man kisses."

Steve's face resembled the color of a tomato and you let out a giggle. You looked down at him, nuzzling his nose with yours. He smiled softly at you.

"I'm sorry I yelled," he said softly.

"Me too," you replied.

You rested your head on his chest, breathing out a soft sigh. He adjusted on the couch, letting your lower half settle between his legs. His long legs tangled around yours, keeping you on his chest. The hand on your head began absent-mindedly playing with your hair, causing you to hum contentedly.

"No more fighting?" you mumbled, half asleep.

He chuckled. "No more fighting."

(1) I don't care how old he actually is. For all intents and purposes, I'm calling it ninety. I don't care if it's ninety-two or ninety-five. I'm calling it ninety. Don't correct me.


	199. Thunder Before the Lightning - Steve

**Thunder Before the Lightning**

Request for _Dark Arrow the Avenger_

**A/N:** 1\. Co-written by TheSilverScorpion and Blossom.

2\. Anyone want to roleplay Hobbit?

3\. I am re-opening requests. I am also going to start a Supernatural x Reader series.

I will only accept certain requests. Probably no more Steve, not for a while, because there have been so many so frequently. I'll mostly take girls, probably. It will depend on the request. I won't accept as much mission/Hydra/40s type requests, because they're typical and not very fun to write. So requests will open back up but I will be more picky about which ones I write.

You were always unaccepted. You were an outcast throughout school, and your parents were scared of you. The lightning powers that made you unique to everyone else were also the reason that no one wanted to be around you. That's why when you were offered a job at SHEILD, a chance to be recognized for what made you special, you didn't hesitate to say yes to the man with the eye patch.  
You hadn't been a S.H.I.E.L.D agent very long, and you were still getting daily combat lessons from Natasha, when Fury brought it to your attention that you soon had a mission to go on. You had argued slightly, often pointing out the fact you were barely Level Two. Fury eventually gave in, telling you he would find someone to go with you.  
You waited a few days, but still heard nothing about who your partner would be. You didn't ask, not wanting to annoy anybody, especially not Fury. So you began to train twice as hard in case you had to go alone.  
It was during one of the midnight training sessions you gave yourself that you met him.  
You were doing the usual, punching training dummies and lifting weights, when the door creaked open. You froze, looking up, and when your eyes met the silhouette in the door your jaw dropped.  
A muscular male entered the gym, not noticing you. His six foot tall frame towered, casting shadows in the dimly-lit room. His blond hair seemed to fall perfectly, and when he turned your (e/c) eyes met baby blues.  
"I apologize, m'am, I didn't notice you here," he said with a small smile.  
"Oh no, it's alright. Don't worry about it," you nodded.  
The man set down a bag and began to bandage his hands, staring right at you.  
"So what's your name?" you asked to break the silence.  
"Steve Rogers. It's a pleasure to meet you...?" He held out a hand for you to shake. Very gentlemanly.  
"(Y/N). (Y/N) (L/N)" you shook his hand.  
"I don't recognize the name. Are you new?" Steve asked.  
"I haven't been here long, " you shrugged.  
He nodded in understanding, securing the end of his bandage and leaning against the wall, looking at you with intrigue.  
"I'm to go on a mission in a couple of days. I'm certain I'll be killed, so there's not a point in getting that attached to me," you laughed.

Steve chuckled. "I'm sure you'll be ok"

"Fury, I insist on going with her" Steve said firmly. You looked at him wide eyed.

"And I insist you stay here, Rogers, whether you like it or not!" Fury barked. Steve stood up.  
"No. Fury, she's a new recruit. She'll be killed on her own. I don't care how angry you are at me, I'm going and that's it," Steve said. Fury sighed in defeat.  
"Fine, Rogers. But you'll owe me after this," he said.  
Steve smiled at you, and you nervously smiled back.

Steve had yet to be informed about your abilities. Natasha had told you that she heard Fury was thinking about making you an Avenger, but you hoped he didn't. You were barely an agent. You only had enough training to, hopefully, keep yourself from getting killed. You weren't ready to be part of Earth's Mightiest Heroes.

Fury went easy on you, sending you on a retrieval mission. You were meant to spy on an enemy base and gather information about their plans to attack SHIELD. He wouldn't tell you how he knew, but Fury swore he knew that this group was plotting against them.

You were grateful for Steve's stubbornness. You were sure you'd end up getting killed or, at the very least, caught. You hadn't had any field training, just basic gun handling and hand-to-hand combat. You might be able to shoot the leg of an attacker, but you certainly weren't Clint or Natasha level.

You had, however, been trained for recon. Clint had shown you how to get anywhere within SHIELD through the air vents. As long as the heater or AC weren't turned on, you would be fine. Steve wouldn't be able to fit, but you would.

Of course, you always had your secret weapon. That was why SHIELD chose you in the first place. But every time you thought about using it, memories of your childhood flashed through your mind. All you could see was children running in terror as you accidentally called the lighting down on a tree. All you could hear were the voices of children and adults alike calling you a monster and a freak. Even your parents couldn't defend you. They were afraid, too.

You shook your head and steeled yourself. Things were different now. You were a SHIELD agent, and you were on a mission with Steve freaking Rogers. Captain America himself. You could do this.

You found their base and looked around for a vent. Finding one near the top of the building, you had Steve boost you up so you could reach. The metal was old and cracked, and two of the screws were missing. It was easy enough to rip the cover off. Steve lifted you as high as he could which gave you enough of a boost to crawl inside. He then promised to wait by the door in case either of you got caught.

You blew out a breath as you began crawling through. You could hear the murmuring voices growing louder and knew you were reaching the main office. You found the cover to the vent inside the meeting room, and when you looked between the metal grates, you could see several men in black uniforms discussing the big blue print map on the long rectangular table.

What you didn't know was that the wall supporting the air vent had severe water damage, and though you didn't weigh very much, it was too much for the vent to handle. The old metal and worn drywall came crashing down, bringing you down with it. The grated cover broke off and the walls of the vent tore apart, leaving you exposed in the corner of the room filled with very angry assassins.

"She's a spy!" one yelled.

"A SHIELD spy!" another corrected.

"Get her!" the man in charge cried.

You held your hands in front of your face in fear. You were trapped in a corner – how in the world were you going to escape?

A flash of light surrounded the room and you looked up in surprise. When you saw a dozen men lying on the floor, some twitching, some deadly still, you understood what had happened. Holding your hands up activated your power and you struck every single one of them with lighting.

Steve came rushing in, worried that you were hurt. His gaze turned confused when he looked at you, seeming to be the only one unharmed. "What happened?"

"There's something Fury didn't tell you…" you began, standing. He rushed over and offered a hand, and you accepted it though you didn't need it.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I have lightning powers," you said nonchalantly, trying to make it seem like a smaller deal than it was. "It wasn't intentional. The vent broke and I fell and they all came rushing towards me so I put my hands up and… I struck them with lightning."

He looked between you and the charred remains of enemy agents and nodded. "Lightning powers. That's new."

"It's not weird?" you asked, surprised by his calm reaction.

He smiled softly at you. "It's not weird."

You grinned up at him. Finally, someone who could still look at you like you were a regular person after seeing what you could do. Overwhelmed from finally feeling accepted, you threw your arms around him. He responded immediately, wrapping his arms around your waist. Warmth and butterflies rushed through you as you held him close.

He pulled back enough to keep you in his arms and look you in the eye. "I'm going to ask Fury if I can be your mission partner from now on."

"Really?" you breathed, looking up at him.

He smiled. "I don't ever want to be without you."

You nibbled your lip, your eyes darting between his lips and his eyes. He seemed to get the hint as he tilted his head, his eyes fluttering closed. He pressed his lips to yours and a sigh escaped through your nose. His lips were soft and inviting and they made you feel safe and loved.

"I like the sound of you being my partner," you said cheekily as you pulled away for air."

He let out a chuckle. "Me too."


	200. Happy New Year - Thor

**Happy New Year**

Request for _Miriam Thordottir_

**A/N:** This is gonna be a long note. This wasn't the next one requested, but I've been wanting to do a New Year's story and this was the first holiday one requested, so I wanted to write it first.

So as I said, I'm limiting my requests. I won't be taking Steve, Fury, or Phil for a while. Steve because there have been so many, and Fury and Phil because I don't know their characters enough. I won't take any more Ultron, either.  
I also won't do character death. Almost dying is fine, dying and coming back is fine, being in the hospital and not knowing if you're going to die is fine, but I personally don't like reading one shots where the reader or the love interest officially dies, so I'm not going to write them.  
I've saved three guest requests because none of you have been informed, but after those three, I'm no longer taking "guest" requests. I'm on Wattpad, , Quotev, and DeviantArt. When you comment as a guest on I can't reply to you whatsoever to say yes or no or to talk to you about your request. So from now on you have to have an account on one of those websites to request. I'm also on Tumblr (diy-daisy) so you could ask there too.

It's exhausting trying to track down every request so I can remember the details, so I've started saving them with the request. I've decided to keep the request in the beginning of the story, because I personally like knowing what the story is about before I read it.

"Maybe a one-shot where the Avengers are having dinner together and Tony decides to watch fireworks and the reader runs off scared and Thor comforts her?"

You loved spending time with the Avengers. They'd all become your best friends in the year you'd known them, and they constantly invited you over to the Tower for parties or just to hang out. During that year, you'd become quite smitten with the blond god from Asgard, but you never said a word on the subject. Natasha suspected it, having caught you staring at Thor more times than you cared to admit. She asked you about it once, and when you blushed and immediately changed the subject, she simply smirked and kept the information to herself. She was trustworthy that way.

You'd been invited over for a dinner party. You practically lived at the Tower already, though you still kept your small studio apartment a few blocks away.

You wore a nice dress to the party as Tony had requested that you dress up. It was (f/c) and the top half hugged your body nicely. It had a sweetheart neckline adorned with rhinestones and the skirt was taffeta, fanning out a little bit like a princess dress. It only reached your knees, showing off your lean legs. Your feet were secured in elegant flats with bows just above your toes. You had never been one for high heels. You tied your (h/l) (h/c) hair up in a ponytail and curled the ends to make your hair look thicker. You applied a small amount of mascara and lip stain, not wanting to overdo your makeup.

Tony wolf whistled when you entered the Tower, causing you to blush and roll your eyes. The billionaire was always flirting, not knowing that you had your eye on someone else. While you were chatting with Natasha, you didn't notice a certain god watching your every move.

"Go talk to her," Bruce insisted, nudging Thor's arm.

"I can't," the blond sighed.

"Why not?" the doctor pressed.

"She is the epitome of beauty and goodness. She would not want me."

Bruce chuckled softly. They had come to learn that deep down, Thor was a poet. "Give it a shot. Ask her to dance."

"There is no music," Thor countered.

As if on cue, Tony turned on the stereo and your favorite song blasted through the speakers. A grin crossed your face as you looked at Natasha, who chuckled at your excitement.

Bruce gently pushed Thor's back, nudging him towards you. The god took the hint and gulped, slowly approaching you.

"Lady (y/n)," he greeted rather awkwardly. "You look amazing."

A blush stained your cheeks at the compliment. "Thank you, Thor."

"Would you care to dance? This is your favorite song, is it not?"

You stared up at him in surprise. You didn't know he knew your favorite song. You smiled and nodded, accepting his hand as he led you to the tile dance floor. The party had been for Avengers and friends only, so there were no random girls or press junkies trying to get on Tony's good side. Plus, he was with Pepper now, so there would be no more meaningless nights. You looked around, hoping you weren't the only couple dancing. The fewer the couples, the more eyes watching, and you were nervous enough being so close to Thor. Thankfully, Tony and Pepper were dancing, and to make you feel better, Natasha dragged Clint onto the dance floor.

You looked up at the god with a smile. "How did you know this was my favorite song?"

"You told me some months ago," he replied simply.

You looked at him in awe. "You remember stuff like that?"

"I remember everything you've told me," he said softly. Your heart warmed at the thought that he actually listened to what you said, and you stepped just a little closer.

Your perfect moment was ruined when the song ended and Tony's voice came through the speakers.

"Alright, everyone. It's eleven o' clock. You know what that means!"

You looked around in confusion. You hadn't been there for Tony's last New Year's party.

"Fireworks are starting," Natasha explained. Your heart fell to your stomach and your eyes widened.

The blinds covering the long wall on the other side of the room lifted to reveal a large bay window. Your heart raced as you realized that the window was how everyone was going to watch the fireworks display. Before you could think of an excuse to leave, it began. Loud booming noises sounded, vibrating the floor of the Tower. Everyone cheered at the colorful collage, but tears found your eyes as you looked down at the floor.

The cheering continued and louder noises were heard. You reached up to cover your ears, memories of your childhood flooding back. When you were eight, you were outside in your backyard, watching your family set off fireworks. One of them happened to fly around before exploding into color, and instead of flying in a circle like it was supposed to, it flew straight towards you. It hit you in the leg, the heat from the lit fuse burning your skin and leaving a small mark. You'd let out a cry of pain as your aunt rushed to get some ice. (1)

Tears flowed down your cheeks as you turned on your heel and ran down the hall. You turned and entered the first room you came to, which happened to be Thor's. Without thinking, you curled up on the bed, hugging your knees to your chest and sobbing into them.

The door opened and you hugged yourself tighter. You never told anyone about this fear, and so far it had worked out. You were always alone on New Year's with a bottle of champagne and a movie to drown out the sound of fireworks. You hadn't even thought about it being a New Year's party until a few minutes ago.

"Lady (y/n)?" Thor greeted in concern, his usually loud voice softened to just above a whisper.

You looked up in embarrassment. You hated when people saw you cry, especially over something so childish. "I'm sorry. I just chose the first room I came to. I can leave if you want me to…"

He shook his head, sitting beside you. "I just want to know what's wrong. You were happy when we were dancing. Was it me?"

You shook your head vigorously. "You were wonderful. It's just-" You were cut off as a particularly loud firework exploded.

Thor turned to his window before looking back at you, understanding in his eyes. "It's the fireworks."

It wasn't a question, but you nodded. He scooted closer and wrapped his arms around you. Your surprise melted into fear when another firework sounded, causing you to melt into his embrace and clutch his shirt. Tears stained the fabric on his shoulder though he didn't seem to mind. You could hear the others counting down excitedly.

_10_

Thor looked at you longingly, one hand holding the back of your head.

_9_

You tilted your head up to meet his concerned eyes.

_8_

Desire bubbled to the surface as he looked at you.

_7_

Your hands rested tentatively on his chest.

_6_

He rested his forehead on yours, your noses touching.

_5_

Your eyes fluttered closed as you enjoyed the close proximity.

_4_

His hand slid down to gently cup your cheek.

_3_

You could feel his hot breath on your lips.

_2_

His thumb rubbed soothing circles on your skin, wiping away any stray tears.

_1_

You both leaned in, lips crashing together. Sparks ignited, but it wasn't the fireworks outside. Your heart leapt and raced and pounded as you held the god close, tangling your fingers in his silky blond hair. His free hand held your waist, keeping you close as you leaned forward, knocking him backwards. He didn't even break the kiss as he caught you, his hand roaming your back and the other fisting in your hair.

You broke apart for air with a smile, resting your forehead on his.

"Happy New Year, Lady (y/n)," he smiled.

You let out a breathy laugh. "Happy New Year, Thor." 

(1) I was trying to add a reason for the reader to be afraid. Some people can't handle the loud noise, like my cousin who has to wear ear plugs. That actually happened to me when I was little, the getting hit by a firework part.


	201. Doctor, Doctor - Clint

**Doctor, Doctor**

Request for _thisdodoisflyiiing_

**A/N:** Mostly written by Wolf Princess Warrior, edited by me.

To say the apple didn't fall far from the tree was an understatement for some families. For certain families, it was as if you were twins. In almost every aspect of your personality, you were just like your brother and father both of them. Howard Stark's reputation was legendary in almost every way; with women, technology, politics, the military… you name it, Howard excelled at it. His son and your older brother Tony Stark, was just like him, and so were you. Being ten years younger than your brother did not take away from the bond you had with him, and how strangely similar you were. Howard and Maria died when you were eleven and Tony was twenty-one, so he could legally have full custody of you. He was the one who taught you basic robotics and computer programming, and it helped distract you from your grief. Since your parents' untimely death you took to technology much like your brother and father, but it was medical sciences where you found your calling.  
Even though Tony spoiled you relentlessly with all the goodies you could ever want, it still didn't resolve the trauma you experienced as a child, and like almost everyone else you masked it with your attitude.

Unfortunately that sass led you to the events that were currently going on in Stark Tower.

"Watch it, (Y/N)! That stings!" hissed Tony. You put the rubbing alcohol and cotton swab on the counter. The Avengers had returned from their latest mission and everyone was lounging around the common room in the redesigned Tower. Tony was at the bar pouring himself some scotch, Thor was in a chair, Natasha and Steve were on opposite ends of the sofa, Bruce was on his way to the lab to retrieve some things, and Clint who always made you feel bubbly inside was sitting on the first few steps of the staircase. Catching your eye roll, the archer sent you a smile which you returned.

They had managed to subdue the enemy, but not without some miscommunication, though they had managed to get away. Everyone was on edge with each other and even Cap's calm face looked about ready to blow at any moment. But you didn't hadn't noticed. The six of them had landed the Quinjet and walked with stone faces.  
Giving your brother a hard stare, you replied, "Would you like JARVIS to stitch your wounds Tony? I'd be more than happy to hand you over to the AI that has no physical form or pain meds to give you." Huffing slightly you continued to stitch up the cut on your brother's brow. Tony shooed you away when you were done and pulled up some maps and documents from the hologram table and began to work.  
After disposing of your latex gloves you moved to your next patient. You were now a certified doctor and since the Avengers' first gathering, you were their official private doctor. Sitting down next to Thor with a new set of gloves, you began to apply burn salve on his shoulder. "So what was it this time? Giant insects? Godzilla? Flying monkeys? Whatever it was, it must've been big," you teased.  
"Not now (Y/N), we're trying to plan out our next move," Natasha snapped as she began to furiously type on the hologram table next to the couch. After tending to Steve's sprained wrist, Natasha's knee and documenting their injuries in their files in silence, it was just too much for you to take.

"Honestly, I don't know what's got all your panties in a twist, but you guys need to chill. You act like the world is going to detonate unless you keep your noses buried in work. Would it kill you guys to, I don't know, shower? The after mission smell in the air is not something that I want to take care of when it sinks into all the couch cushions, not to mention carpet. Will the world also fall into chaos if you took ten minutes to eat? I bet for the last week you were all eating those disgusting protein bars. There's also-"

"ENOUGH!" Tony shouted. "Please (Y/N). We're all tired and a little frustrated at each other, because when we were in the Amazon, the wing on the Quinjet broke and I didn't have a blowtorch or welding material, nor could I use fire since we we're too close to our targets, and-"

"We wouldn't have crashed if you had used the coordinates Fury gave us in the first place Stark," Natasha cut in.  
"QUIET!" Everyone in the room flinched at the rarely heard shriek from Steve. Taking a deep breath he turned to address you. "(Y/N) thanks for your help but we need to get back to work now." Leaving no room for argument you darted for the elevator.  
After shutting the door to your section of the Tower, you set your med kit back in your bathroom and slipped out of your jeans and button up shirt to change into a tank top and sweats. You plopped onto your queen sized bed ready to watch some Netflix and relax.

"Ms. Stark," The AI spoke up. "Agent Barton wishes to see you. It appears after the Avengers returned he did not receive treatment for his injuries."  
"Why can't Bruce do it?" you reply bitterly, not in the mood to see anyone.  
"Doctor Banner is otherwise occupied at the moment."  
Scoffing, you drag your feet to your door to let the sniper in.  
"Hey," Clint greeted.

"Hi," you sighed, letting him in. You gestured to your bed and he nodded, moving to sit down as you retrieved your kit. On your way back, you retied your hair in a messy bun.

"Sorry about earlier," he said softly.  
"It's fine," you breathed out, setting the kit on your nightstand. Giving him a quick rundown you notice the burns on his arms and neck.  
"Anything else besides the burns?" you asked, slipping on a new pair of gloves and opening the salve.

"Yeah, I think I bruised my ribs," he replied.

Without thinking and slipping into Doctor Mode, the words came out of your mouth before you could stop them. "Can you unzip your uniform so I can look at them?"

Clint nodded slipping the top portion of his uniform off. After gulping softly, you applied the burn medicine on his arms and neck. You carefully watched yourself, making sure your hands didn't linger too long on his tan skin. You didn't notice him watching your every move. He saw the way you focused on the injuries, your eyes never leaving his body. He loved to watch you tend to injuries, with such focus and precision. It reminded him of how he prepared each new arrow he pulled out of his quiver.  
Now inspecting his midsection, it was hard for you to draw your eyes away from his lean yet toned body. There was a bruise there alright, and a pretty nasty one from the looks of it, adorned with purples, greens and yellows. Looking back at him in the eye, you decided, "Definitely bruised, and probably fractured too. I'll get you some pain meds and an ice pack."

You leave the bedroom, peeling off the gloves, and grabbed said items. Returning to the archer, you sit down next to his injured side, letting him place the ice pack on the bruise. You then handed him the pain medicine and a bottle of water.  
You were about to take the bottle back from Clint, but he reached over you to set it back down on the nightstand. You could feel the heat rising to your cheeks since he was still hovering over your lap. Looking up at you with his sly smirk that always makes your stomach flutter, he brought his free hand up to cup your cheek gently. Without any hesitation, you leaned in his large, warm, calloused hands and closed your eyes. After a moment, you looked up at him, (e/c) gazing into hazel.  
Neither of had time to question yourself before his lips were on yours, moving together in an unknown rhythm. Your arms were lightly wrapped around his naked shoulders and the hand that was previously cupping your cheek was now wrapped securely around your waist. Both of you were cautious of his injuries so you weren't pressing too close together.  
When your lips finally parted, you were left panting as he rested his forehead on yours. You kept your gaze on him and your arms around his neck.

"Do I need to remind you how to take care of bruised and cracked ribs?" you asked only half joking.

He let out a laugh before wincing in pain. "No," he replied. "But… How would you feel about grabbing some baby back ribs with me on Friday?"

Letting out a laugh of your own you nodded. You shared a knowing look and a grin before your lips made contact again.


	202. Cats - Pepper

**Cats**

Request for _Wolf Princess Warrior_

**A/N:** So I don't know a lot about plays, but I know a lot about _Cats_.

There have been a couple times now that I'll go to reply to a review and tells me the review is no longer there, and when I look at the review page it is indeed missing. I usually check my email to see if I have new messages or reviews on . I don't know if you guys deleted your reviews or if the site didn't accept them, but if I can't reply to you, I'm not going to write your request. You're welcome to submit it again or PM me. I just need something I can reply to to inform you when it's done and ask questions if they arise.

"So the reader is a Broadway actress and it was after the opening show, and they are at the cast/after party of the Play."

You twirled around on one foot, your arms in the air. Your body heat was kept high between the vigorous dance movements and the arm and leg warmers in your costume. The wig on your head kept all the heat in, and you began panting as you finished your solo. The crowd cheered and applauded as the lights dimmed, preparing for the next song.

Pepper nudged Tony in the side with her elbow as he pretended to snore through the show. The redhead had been dying to see _Cats_, so Tony had gotten her tickets for her birthday. She was surprised; it was the first nice thing the billionaire did for her, aside from keeping her as his assistant.

The two had a dysfunctional relationship, but they made it work.

Tony smirked at the scowl on Pepper's face before sitting up straighter, paying full attention to the play. They weren't in a relationship- Tony didn't want to be tied down and Pepper didn't want to be responsible for him- but they were good friends, having worked together so many years.

Pepper's eyes fell on one cat in particular. Her favorite had always been Jemima, the little black, red, and white calico with the angelic voice. Currently portraying her was you, and something about your performance enticed the redhead. She and Tony were seated in the first row, Tony having had used his reputation and fortune to get Pepper the best seats, and she leaned forward so she could see you better. When you crawled towards the front of the stage, she could see the human features beneath your makeup, and she suddenly wanted to know all about you.

Tony caught her eye and nudged her arm. A blush dusted her cheeks when she realized she'd been caught staring, but she looked up at Tony with a confused expression when he simply smiled and handed her the play's program. She flipped through it and her expression changed when she found the profile for Jemima next to what she assumed was a photo of you.

_ Jemima_

_ (y/full/n)_

_ (y/n) has been acting since she was six. She's performed in several plays, including Peter Pan (Tinkerbell), Romeo and Juliet (Juliet), Dracula (Mina), and two other performances of Cats (Rumpleteazer, Victoria)._

Pepper was fascinated by your history, completely in awe at your record of playing lead roles. She looked back up as you twirled around the stage, landing delicately on your feet. She smiled softly, wishing she could meet you.

As though reading her mind, Tony held out a hand with what looked like two large tickets in it. She tilted her head as she plucked them from his palm, reading them over. Her eyes widened and she turned to Tony.

He smiled. "I know how badly you wanted this."

Pepper looked back down at the tickets. They were backstage passes – she was going to meet you.

She bounced excitedly on the balls of her feet as she and Tony followed the crowd of people waiting to go backstage. It was a small crowd of about ten. The redhead was surprised that so few patrons were allowed to meet the cast, but she was ecstatic to be one of them.

Tony smiled at her excitement, proud of himself. He'd outdone himself this year. This was the best birthday present he could ever give her, and maybe she'd get something else out of it too, if the two of you got along.

Though no one would guess, Tony did listen when Pepper spoke. After the strawberry incident, he decided to pay attention to details like that, including her favorite music and movies, plays and other activities.

Her face lit up when she approached the cast. Still dressed as their respective cats, they all smiled as they signed autographs and posed for pictures. Tony nudged Pepper towards you, holding her phone up, ready for a photo. You rested a hand on her lower back and smiled at the camera. She tried to contain her excitement at the close proximity.

"You've always been my favorite character," she gushed after the picture was taken.

You smiled. "She's my favorite too."

Tony went to find some girl to hit on, leaving Pepper alone. You sat down and offered her a seat. This was the last show for the weekend, so you had nowhere to be immediately. The two of you got to talking and found that you had a lot in common, especially your shared love of musicals.

"You're probably the coolest fan I've met," you stated. "No one wants to have a real conversation anymore. They just scream your character's name like you're not a real person under the makeup."

Pepper blushed. "Well, I was mostly excited because of your character, but I didn't think we'd get along this well."

"Hey," you began, nibbling the inside of your lip. "This was our last show, so I don't have any pressing obligations. What do you say that we go get some coffee after I get out of this costume?"

Her face lit up like a Christmas tree. "That would be amazing."

You leaned in and pecked her cheek, leaving a faint lipstick mark on her creamy skin. "Wait by the ticket booth. I'll meet you there in half an hour."

And Pepper was there waiting when you were done, and you headed to a local coffee shop hand-in-hand.


	203. The Snuggly Duckling - Thor

**The Snuggly Duckling**

Request for _superepicstarkette1211_

**A/N:** Co-written by Blossom.

You and Thor didn't plan ahead much. Often, you just waited until the day came to see how you both felt, and what you wanted to do. It would sometimes end in long walks on the beach, or just cuddling on the couch, watching TV.  
Tonight you decided just to have a movie night, having no energy to do much more.  
Thor was all up for the idea, not much caring for the activity you chose to do as long as he was with you. Plus, he still didn't understand movies, so he was always excited to learn more.  
You had several choices. New thrillers like _The Hunger Games_ or _Mission Impossible_, old classics such as _Annie_ or _The Parent Trap._ You ended up looking through your Disney collection, picking out some of your favorites; _Beauty and the Beast, Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty_, and _Tangled_. You took them into the living room of your apartment and Thor looked at them with wonder, having never seen any of them. You hastily explained each one without giving too much away, and he nodded in excitement.  
"They sound most amusing, my fair maiden," he said, and you smiled, standing on your toes to peck his lips. He chuckled, and you turned to put _Tangled_ in the disc player. You loved the music, and you knew Thor would find her hair weaponry entertaining.  
You skipped through the previews and pressed "Play" before snuggling into Thor's side. One arm wrapped round your shoulders, his hand running through your hair, as your head resting on his chest. The movie started, and you got lost in the wonders of the animation. Thor, on the other hand, was confused.  
"If she doesn't like life in the tower, then why doesn't she leave?" he asked. You giggled.  
"She can't, Thor. Her mother won't let her," you explained. It wasn't her mother, of course, but you were going to wait and let Thor learn that on his own. You weren't bothered by the fact that during each film you would have to answer heaps of questions. You reminded yourself that he didn't have films on Asgard, and he was bound to be curious.

"Why is her hair so long?" he asked, amazed by how it wrapped around the entire room.

"Her mother never let her cut it," you replied. "Her hair has magic powers, and if it gets cut, it loses the magic."

He nodded in understanding as the movie continued.

"This Flynn Ryder reminds me very much of Stark."

"Why can they not properly portray his nose?"

"He is like Stark! Stark does not like to sing either."

You smiled at the god as he made innocent comments throughout the movie. He decided that he very much liked Rapunzel and Flynn and the music, and he very much did not like Mother Gothel.

You realized that you were out of snacks and slowly rose from the couch to get some more. You felt empty and cold not being wrapped in the god's arms, but it was a short walk to the kitchen.

A pout formed on his lips when you stood, but it was replaced with a grin when you mentioned more food.

You thought about the blond in the living room as you opened the fridge and got out a block of cheese. A smile stole your lips as you pulled a knife from the knife stand. Slicing the cheese, you thought about the last two years with Thor. You'd been living together for the second year, and it had been wonderful. He was a wonderful boyfriend and housemate, always following your rules and trying not to let his anger overcome him. He was sweet and loving, always making sure you were happy and doing everything he could to be the cause of that happiness. He doted on you when you were sick, constantly bringing refills of tea and Saltines. He gave you space when you were angry, and when he saw you were sad, he would immediately wrap you in his arms and card his fingers through your hair.

You placed the cheese slices along with some crackers on a plate. Thor had come to love Midgardian snack foods, particularly cheese-and-crackers. He also became rather fond of strawberry milk.

When you got back to the living room, you saw that he had paused the movie. He claimed that he didn't want to watch a second of it without you. You smiled at his consideration and sat back down, setting the plate of snacks on the table. When he made no movement to start the movie again, you turned to him with a confused expression.

He turned to face you, his attention completely off of the movie. He took your delicate hands in his warm ones, looking you in the eye. (e/c) eyes met icy blue and you could see all of the love and adoration in his face.

"Thor?" you whispered, afraid to speak too loud and ruin the moment.

"I love you," he stated softly.

"I love you too," you smiled.

"More than anything," he continued. "I love you more than I ever imagined I could love another. I want to be with you, always."

"I want that too," you whispered. He let one of your hands go and reached over to the coffee table. There was a small drawer on the front which he opened, pulling something out that you couldn't see since your eyes were too focused on his. He returned his hand to yours and placed yours over the object he had produced. Your eyes widened slightly when you felt the velvet coating on the small box.

"Thor?" you whispered again.

"I want to spend my life with you, (y/n). I never want to be without you." He pulled back and took the box in his hand, opening the lid to reveal a simple silver band engraved with Celtic knot work. The knots formed a heart in the center, adorned with a small (birthstone). "Will you marry me?"

"Thor… Of course I will."

He grinned and slid the ring onto your finger. He then took your face into his hands and pressed his warm lips to yours. You launched at him, knocking him over and eliciting a laugh from his lips. You rested on his chest, admiring the ring on your finger.

"I love you," you stated, looking down at him.

"I love you too," he replied, his hands on your hips. You leaned down to kiss him, the movie completely forgotten.


	204. Drown - Natasha

**Drown**

Request for _Wolf Princess Warrior_

**A/N:** Co-written by TheSilverScorpion. First date didn't really fit with the story so I made it their anniversary. It's also a little shorter than the others.

"She takes the reader on their first date which is scuba diving in Australia."

"Are you ready?" Natasha asked you with a smile.

Ever since the first time she saw you, Natasha knew you were different. You weren't the girly girl that liked sparkly jewelry or long walks on the beach. You were tough, albeit sensitive, and you craved adventure. You liked gifts that had meaning and purpose, such as a blanket or a new coffee pot. Your ideal date was a hike through a forest or exploring an abandoned area.

She liked your tough side. She wasn't one for being emotional or particularly girly, so she enjoyed finally having another female around that didn't wear pink or glitter. You enjoyed letting her show you her weapon collection which included showing you how every weapon worked. She enjoyed teaching you how to use them, should you ever need to defend yourself. More than once your birthday or Christmas present was a weapon of some sort, be it a Taser, dagger, or handgun.

She tried to make every date an adventure. For your first date, you explored an abandoned house in the center of an abandoned field. After all the gods and aliens, you certainly believed in ghosts, which only made you more excited about exploring. You both went in armed with flashlights and knives in case you ran into anything dangerous.

Your first birthday present to her was the key to your apartment. She spent the night a lot and you had discussed moving in together, so you figured she needed one. It was always good to have a spare, and you trusted her more than anyone you'd ever known.

"Ready as ever!"

At the same time, you both dove into the Australian waters.

For your first anniversary, she bought you both plane tickets to Australia. She wouldn't tell you her plans until you got there. Once you did, she took you to a shop that sold high-quality scuba gear, leading you to figure out that she was taking you scuba diving.

You looked around at the beautiful coral and fish that swam around it. Through your goggles, you could clearly see every detail in the ocean. You held Natasha's gloved hand under the water, trying to smile at her though you weren't sure she could see it. You swam together before she let go, wanting to explore a different part of the water. As you started to go deeper in the water, you got closer to the coral. You flipped around for a second to look at your girlfriend, who was lagging behind a little, but when you turned back around, the tube connecting the oxygen to your face mask got caught in the coral. This going unnoticed, you tried to swim away, but got held back. You paddled harder, causing the tube to break on the coral. You began to panic, trying to swim ashore before you passed out, but you had gone in too deep. Nat noticed the obstructed air tube, and how your paddles towards the shore gradually became weaker, and now it was her turn to panic. She rushed towards you, but not soon enough. You had already passed out, your life now in the hands of the redhead. She placed her breathing piece in your mouth, trying to get you as much air as possible.  
Once she got to the boat, she frantically placed you on the floor. You were still breathing, but unconscious. She yelled at the man driving the boat to step on it, never breaking her gaze from you, and for the first time in a long time, she began to cry. Since you were still breathing, there was nothing more Natasha could do except wait and worry.

You woke up on a bed in an unfamiliar room. It had cream colored walls and ceiling, and the bed you were lying in was soft and plush. You carefully sat up and looked around, realizing it was a fancy motel room. In the back of your mind you wondered where Nat had gotten the money, but it wasn't a pressing issue.

You looked to your side to find your worry stricken girlfriend holding your hand.  
"Natasha?" you asked.  
"Oh, thank god you're awake!"  
"What happened babe? Are you okay?"

Natasha managed a smile. "Yeah, I'm fine. What about you? Do you remember anything?"  
"Not much. I remember you swimming towards me, then everything going black. I remember warm rain. Nat, were you crying?"

The red head felt tears well up in her eyes, but she held them back. "I was just so worried that you weren't going to make it. I didn't get to you in time and you passed out, and I didn't know how much water you took in or how much time you had… I just, I love you so much, and I can't-" You interrupted her with a passionate kiss. Natasha pulled you closer, only pulling away for air.  
"Thank you," you said softly. "You're the best girlfriend anyone could ask for. You don't deserve to have to worry so much. I promise I'll always be right here by your side."  
"I love you," she said, pulling you in for a hug.  
"I love you too."


	205. I Kissed a Girl - Maria

**I Kissed a Girl**

Request for _Wolf Princess Warrior_

**A/N:** I know I just opened requests back up, but I'm also doing the Supernatural series and now the Fandom x Reader series, so I don't want to get super behind again. I'll see about reopening when the Fandom x Reader is done.

"She and the reader are at a dance club, a guy tries to flirt with Maria, but to prove she's taken they end up making out like no tomorrow"

Agent Maria Hill worked hard to keep her job and do it well. She was a very skilled agent, even if she never went on the field. She preferred working behind the scenes, watching computer screens and keeping tabs on the field agents. She was well trained and she knew how to use information.

You were constantly trying to get her to take breaks. You knew that she got time off here and there, and you knew that her vacation days were piling up after never being used. Though Fury appreciated such a loyal agent, he knew she deserved a break, and he knew you wanted her to take one.

He eventually had to force her to take a few days off. She argued profusely, saying that she wasn't tired or overworked, but he reminded her that you were home waiting for her, hardly getting to spend any time with her with her constantly taking double shifts, and then she felt bad. She hated that she'd been neglecting you. It hadn't been intentional, of course. But she knew you must feel that way, so she agreed to a few days off and headed straight home.

The first day was spent lounging around the house, which took a lot more convincing on your end than it should have. She was used to constantly moving, constantly working, so she didn't know what to do with herself when she didn't have buttons to push or an earpiece to talk into. You had to drag her back into bed every time she moved to get up. She insisted on getting dressed, but she immediately went for her SHIELD uniform, so you took it away and made her stay in her tank top and pajama bottoms. She pouted at first but soon decided that comfy clothes were comfy.

You allowed her to get up to use the bathroom, but that was it. You had Netflix on the Xbox connected to the bedroom TV, so all you needed was the controller. When she stated she was hungry, you padded into the kitchen with her in tow to fix snacks. She didn't like that you wouldn't let her do it by herself, but she appreciated your concern.

She was a restless mess on the second day of her time off. She was constantly pacing around the apartment, not used to sitting still. You went for a walk in the park and played board games, trying to give her something for her mind or body to work on. After dinner, you thought of something that would let her stay active without working.

"How about we go to a club?" you suggested, putting your dinner dishes in the sink.

"A club?" she repeated uncertainly. "That doesn't sound like us."

You rolled your eyes. "It'll be fun. We don't have to drink. We'll go just to hang out and dance. That way, you get out of the house and you can be active, and you'll still be on your vacation and not working."

"If you'd let me have my laptop-"

"Nope."

She sighed. "A club it is, then."

You convinced her to dress up, which also took some convincing since she didn't own much besides business clothes. She had her uniform and several button down blouses, all matched with a blazer and feminine slacks or a pencil skirt. She was very business-y.

You let her borrow one of your dresses. It was royal blue and had sweetheart neckline with short sleeves and the skirt reached her knees. It was tight enough to hug her curves but it offered plenty of room to move. She was unsure about your choice, but when you wouldn't let her change, she decided to stop arguing.

Your dress was (f/c) and it hugged your torso while the skirt fanned out enough to twirl with you should you spin around. It had inch-thick straps that sat perfectly over your shoulders, along with a bow that tied around your waist. You lent her a pair of flats, knowing how she disliked heels, and slipped your own feet into simple yet cute heeled sandals.

With your hair and makeup done, you linked your arm around hers and led her out to your car, driving to the dance club downtown.

She cringed as you led her inside. The club smelled of booze with a faint hint of cigarettes, and you could tell that half the patrons were already drunk out of their minds. You took a seat at the bar and motioned for her to join you. You ordered non-alcoholic drinks for the both of you, turning your attention to the dance floor.

"Hey, lady," a gruff voice greeted. You turned back to find a large man leaning over Maria like she was a lamb and he was the Big Bad Wolf.

"You're too close," she replied toughly. She'd gotten used to arrogant jerks, having to work with SHIELD agents and the Avengers. She wasn't easily intimidated.

The man sat on the other side of her, paying no attention to you, though you were watching them carefully. You let out a growl as he placed a hand on Maria's thigh, but it went unheard over the loud music.

"You wanna come home with me tonight?" he slurred. Maria turned her head away, the alcohol on his breath too strong to face.

"Not a chance," she replied, pushing his hand away.

When he growled and stood, looking like he was about to take her by force, you stood as well, shoving him away.

"She said she wasn't interested," you stated. He looked at you with a raised brow. You mused that you looked rather ridiculous standing up to a man at least a foot taller than you.

You grabbed Maria by the waist and pulled her close, crashing your lips to hers. Her hands found your face and held you closer, knowing you'd keep the creep away. Said creep stared at you, mouth agape. The sounds of breaking glass from falling glasses could be heard, soon followed by applause and wolf whistles. You smirked into the kiss, rubbing your chest against hers. She shifted so that she was seated on your lap, one leg on either side of your waist. The bartender stared as well, making no move to separate you or kick you out. You could hear heavy footfalls retreating as your hands slid down to grip her thighs. You knew you'd scared him off.

She was panting for breath when she pulled away. Still on your lap, she smirked at you. "We should go to clubs more often."


	206. She-Hulk - Bruce

**She-Hulk**

Request for _ .Glasses_

"Reader has the same power/curse as Bruce and they learn to control it together."

Everyone knew who Bruce Banner was, whether they loved him, feared him, or pitied him. Everyone knew of the radiation leak and the accident that gave him his other personality. But what no one knew was that he wasn't the only one.

You had been there when it all went down. You had been exposed for too long as well. That much radiation poisoning should have killed you.

But it didn't.

Instead, it gave you the same symptoms as it had given the doctor. You had another personality too, complete with a physical transformation and rage control.

You were terrified at first, having no idea how to control it and not knowing how much damage your new side could do. But after a while, you just embraced it. You didn't call it the Other Girl, or the Other Side. After Bruce's other side became the Hulk, you proudly referred to yours as She-Hulk.

When your anger was out of control, your body changed. You grew a foot taller and your body bulked out. You had toned muscled and long legs, and you could destroy buildings just as easily as the Hulk. You voice got deeper and almost sounded inhuman, and you had a hard time differentiating between friend and foe.

Many romanticized you. They would draw pictures of "She-Hulk" to show their support, but they looked nothing like you. They were thin and Barbie doll-shaped, usually wearing a purple bikini or a tank top and shorts. That wasn't how your She-Hulk rolled. How could you fight the enemy in a bikini? That was ridiculous. But, you mused, most of your fans that drew fan art were young children, so you had to applaud their imagination.

You were dying to meet Bruce. You loved that there was someone out there who understood, and you wanted to show him that. After the accident, he kind of became a shut-in, staying away from the public and trying to do good things.

When the Chitauri attacked New York and the Avengers were assembled, you saw your chance. You'd seen on the news that Bruce was part of the team, so you headed out into the chaos to look for him. The overwhelming atmosphere of fear and anger corrupted you, bringing out the She-Hulk. You went on a rampage, smashing buildings and throwing cars. Once you became her, you couldn't control yourself very much. Anger bubbled inside you and the chaos in the air didn't help any.

Iron Man saw you from where he was hovering in the air and flew in for a closer look. He'd almost mistaken you for Hulk, but he saw that your figure was smaller and wearing a shirt. He hovered right in front of you, distracting you from the alien you'd just stepped on.

"Holy crap," Iron Man breathed into the speaker that was connected to everyone's earpieces. "There's more than one."

"More than one what, Stark?" Captain America asked, deflecting a creature with his shield.

"More than one Hulk!" Iron man replied in amazement. "There's a Lady Hulk standing right in front of me!"

When the battle was won, Tony tracked you down. You'd changed back, now wearing a slightly ripped t-shirt and cut-off jeans. You'd learned to wear stretchy material on a regular basis in case you changed.

"Please," he practically begged, trying to convince you to come to Stark Tower. "We just have questions. No experiments or anything. Just an interview."

You eyed him warily before nodding. "Fine. Just a couple questions, then you take me home."

He nodded and crossed his heart like a child promising to keep a secret. He then walked you to the Tower.

They all seemed surprised and excited to meet you, and you were bouncing on the inside at the chance to meet Bruce Banner. He seemed shy and unsure, which worried you. What if he didn't like you?

Tony gestured for you to sit, so you joined Natasha and Clint on one couch. Tony, Thor, and Steve claimed another, while Bruce stood awkwardly to the side.

"So what happened?" Tony asked, jump right in. "Was it the same accident as Bruce?"

You nodded with a light blush on your cheeks. "We weren't working together, but we were in the same lab. A desk fell over and caught my leg, so I didn't get out with the others. I was stuck until they sent in the rescue team to get everyone out. Everyone was surprised I even made it with how much radiation leaked."

"Do the effects look the same?" Clint asked. "Tony called you a Lady Hulk."

You nodded again. "From what I've seen on the news of Dr. Banner's condition, it looks about the same, only I'm smaller since I'm a woman. I don't bulk out quite as much, but I grow a foot taller and turn green and get more muscle."

"That sounds awesome," the archer stated.

"Can we see it?" Steve asked, blushing from the awkwardness of the question. "I just want to see how you look in comparison to Banner."

You bit your lip. You'd never changed intentionally. You looked to Bruce who seemed very interested to see if you could control it better than he could.

"Alright," you agreed, standing from the couch. You closed your eyes and took a breath, focusing all your energy on She-Hulk. You remembered the fire and chaos, the death and destruction. Anger bubbled inside you and you could feel yourself rising. Your skin faded from its natural (s/t) tone to an army green color. Your limbs extended as you gained height, and the muscles on your arms, legs, and abs expanded.

You opened your eyes, calmly looking around the room. Bruce stared at you in awe, amazed that you had so much control.

"Can you do that, Bruce?" Tony asked.

Bruce blushed. "I usually don't change on purpose, Tony."

"Just this once," Steve asked sweetly.

"I… I don't know how," the doctor admitted, looking at his toes.

All eyes turned to you, expecting you to help. You closed your eyes and shrunk back down before taking a step closer to Bruce. He looked up at you, and you could see how broken he was.

"Close your eyes and focus. Think about the- the Other Guy," you corrected yourself, knowing how he disliked the Hulk. "Think about the battle. Think about the chaos and the anger and the fear."

You stepped back as he nodded and complied. You could see his body changing. His clothes ripped to accommodate his new form, his bulky muscles and his green tone. You repeated your earlier actions, changing back to the She-Hulk. You opened your eyes and looked at Bruce – or, rather, the Hulk.

Gasps flooded the room as they looked at the two of you together. You were a couple of inches shorter than him, and your muscles were leaner, but you were very similar, and almost the exact same color.

After you had changed back, the others left you and Bruce alone to talk. They could see in the doctor's face that he admired you and wanted to know more. He was amazed that you had so much control when he hardly had any.

You were seated on the couch, side by side. You turned to face him, your heart racing at being so close.

"I've been dying to meet you," you admitted with a blush.

"Really?" he asked. "Why?"

"When I found out that I wasn't the only one… I just wanted someone who understood. I wanted to get to know you so that I knew there was someone out there, and I wanted you to know that there was someone out there," you explained, looking up at him. (e/c) eyes gazed into chocolate brown.

He smiled softly. "What if that someone could be right here… instead of out there?"

Your eyes widened. "Are you… Are you asking me to stay?"

He nodded. "We wouldn't have to stay in the Tower. We could get our own places, or get a place together… I just don't ever want to be far away from you."

You smiled warmly. "That sounds wonderful."

He scooted closer, his eyes full of wonder and adoration. You placed your hands over his which rested in his lap. Your eyes fluttered closed as you leaned in, closing the gap between you. His lips were warm and inviting against yours, and you let out a contented sigh at his touch.

"Will you be my She-Hulk?" he asked with a small grin, one hand reaching up to gently grasp your chin.

You let out a giggle. "Only for you," you replied, leaning in again.


	207. Ice Princess - Thor

**Ice Princess**

Request for _Abby the Time Lady_

**A/N:** I was going to have you be Laufey's daughter, but there's another request that includes you being Loki's biological sister, so I modified it.

"Reader-chan is the princess of the Frost Giants, but she can make herself look human like Loki. She visits Loki and runs into Thor. Thor finds out that she is exactly like Loki, and he falls in love not because she is exactly like Loki, but how she expresses herself using her power since she uses her power for good."

You stood on a rock and looked over the icy wasteland that was your home. It was cold and dark and, at times, unforgiving, but you loved it. You were born on Jötunheim, you were raised on Jötunheim, and you were the Princess of Jötunheim.

Though it was a harsh realm to live in, being the Princess meant you were almost above everyone else. Laufey was slain, and his only heir was now a Prince of Asgard. The next highest family was yours, and your mother currently resided as Queen. But she was getting up there in age, and though Frost Giants had a longer lifespan than mortals, she wouldn't live forever, nor could she rule forever. So you'd been trained since you were a toddler how to be the Princess and, eventually, the Queen.

You met Loki when he, Thor, and Thor's friends invaded Jötunheim. You were close by when one of the guards grabbed his arm, turning it blue and revealing his true heritage. You wondered why he remained on Asgard instead of coming back to what was clearly his homeland. Laufey later told you the story of the battle from long ago and how King Odin took baby Loki as some sort of trophy.

You disliked Odin after that. Loki belonged on your realm, not his.

After Laufey's passing, which you later learned Loki had a hand in, you often travelled to Asgard to visit the young Prince. Laufey would have never allowed it, but your mother didn't seem to care.

You grew fond of the lost Jötun, and he seemed to become very agitated whenever you mentioned his heritage. You could tell he disliked being a, as he put it, ice monster. It stung a little, since you were completely Jötun yourself, but you let it slide.

You promised him to never reveal who you were. You had the power to give yourself a mortal form when you set foot on Asgard, so only Loki and Heimdall the Allseeing knew what you were. Your mortal- or Asgardian, because mortal brought on too many questions- form had (s/k) skin with (h/l) (h/c) hair and enticing (e/c) eyes.

You tried not to meet too many Asgardians during your visits to the magical prince. Too many prying eyes and they would eventually learn that you weren't really one of them, and that would cause plenty of problems. But you had met Thor during one visit to Loki, and you couldn't say you regretted getting caught.

You were in the library, helping Loki study. He was trying to learn a new, complicated spell, and you were trying to help him decipher the text. Neither of you heard the heavy footsteps heading towards the library.

"Brother, Mother wants- Oh, I did not know you had company."

You both looked up to see, in your opinion, a very attractive blond at the door. He had a bright smile as though he was ecstatic that Loki had a friend.

You turned to look at the young prince, who went stiff at the appearance of his adoptive brother. "Thor," he said through gritted teeth. "This is (y/n)."

The blond crossed the room in a few strides and took your hand in his, pressing a gentle kiss to your knuckles. "A pleasure to meet you, Lady (y/n)."

"You too, Prince Thor."

"Just Thor, please," he insisted, sitting across from you and Loki. "Any friend of Loki's is a friend of mine."

He didn't seem to notice Loki's discomfort.

Loki stood abruptly, gathering his books in one arm. He nodded to you before bidding you a "good afternoon." You watched him go with concern in your eyes, hoping he wasn't too upset.

You also didn't regret spending the rest of the afternoon talking with Thor.

When Thor began asking about your family, you began running out of lies. You thought it over, realizing that Thor was the only one to even catch you in the halls, so telling him wouldn't be a very big deal. It felt like a betrayal to Loki, but Thor was so warm and trusting…

"I have a confession," you stated one afternoon while sitting in the garden with the blond.

He looked at you with a raised brow, his eyes full of intrigue. "What confession?"

You let out a sigh and stood. You closed your eyes and tilted your head up, dropping your disguise. Your height grew and your hair faded from (h/c) to black. Your skin darkened to a cobalt hue and rough runes formed on your skin. Thor stared at you in awe when you opened your eyes, revealing garnet orbs.

"This is my true form," you murmured, your voice deeper than it had been a few moments ago. "I'm the Princess of Jötunheim. When I learned that Loki was one of us, I wanted to know more, to meet him. I began visiting him under the pretense of being an Asgardian. He knows all of this. He didn't want anyone else to know."

Thor stood, his large build only a couple of inches shorter than you. "Can you do other magic, like Loki?"

You were surprised by his placid response and shook your head. "I have the same powers as the rest of my kind; using ice however we please. The only magic I can do is changing my form."

He reached out, wincing at the frozen temperature of your skin. Still, he took your hand in his, his thumb gently running over the runes on your wrist. "I understand why you both wanted to keep it a secret. Everyone knows how my father feels about the Frost Giants."

You nodded. "I didn't know Loki and I would get along so well. It was nice to speak to someone who wasn't constantly telling me how to behave."

He sat back down, pulling you down beside him. "I do not want this to change anything between us. I believe you are still the same person I've gotten to know."

You nodded again. "I hoped it wouldn't change anything either. I… I like you."

He smiled brightly. "I like you too, Lady (y/n)."

You transformed into your Asgardian disguise in case anyone should come passing by. You smiled up at the blond, sitting as close to him as you could.

He placed a warm, gentle hand under your chin, holding your gaze. He leaned in slowly, giving you the chance to pull back. Instead, you leaned in as well, waiting for him to close the gap. His lips gently melded against yours, and his free hand rested on your waist. Both of your hands were on his chest, gently fisting in his tunic. His lips were warm and soft, and his breath tasted like cinnamon.

You pulled back and smiled up at him.

"I will have to visit you more often," he smiled.

"Yes, you will," you agreed. He leaned in with a grin on his lips, pressing them to yours once more.


	208. I Miss You - Natasha

**I Miss You**

Request for _AliceKimPraysForParis_

**A/N:** Co-written by Wolf Princess Warrior

"Maybe them meeting after a long time apart or something similar."

If there was one thing most people tried to avoid, it was long distance relationships. They were tiring, strenuous, and very lonely. From that loneliness usually sprung mistakes, misunderstandings, and regret. However, you and your long distance relationship partner were not "most people."  
Your girlfriend of almost four years was an agent that went around the world, going undercover, performing espionage, putting on fake smiles and batting her eyelashes to get who knows what and going who knows where for her job. You, instead of performing in the shadows, preferred to perform in the spotlight on the silver screen. You still batted an eyelash here and there and put on fake smiles for the paparazzi. Discovering acting as a teenager, you developed a knack and a love for it, and when you graduated high school, you moved to L.A. to attend college and try your luck in acting. By some miracle, you had landed a role in a feature film, and since then you were Hollywood's next up-and-coming star.

How you had met Natasha Romanoff was actually at one of Tony Stark's legendary parties, but at the time you knew her as Natalie Rushman. You were never one for showing up at such parties, but as a rising star you wanted to keep up your appearances and decided to attend. When your eyes caught the redhead's from across the room, there was something similar to a magnetic pull between the two of you. The night was spent in some small talk between the two of you until Lieutenant Colonel James Rhodes showed up and the party went to Hell with Iron Man suits trashing the place and debris flying through the air. You had exchanged numbers with the redhead, but it wasn't until during the fiasco at the Stark Expo had you used the number. You didn't get a response from the supposed Stark employee until a few days afterwards when she showed up at your apartment wearing black cat suit adorned with guns and an unfamiliar logo on her sleeves.  
She reluctantly spilled her real identity as a secret agent and that pursuing a relationship between the two of you wouldn't be easy. You decided to go for it anyway.  
Even after years of minimal face time, there was still a strong communication between the two of you. After the Battle of Manhattan occurred, the first thing she did was call you to let you know she was ok, and she did the same thing after the fall of SHIELD. It made the time you spent with her in person all the more special and intimate.

Sitting in your trailer for the next movie, you gazed at your phone with your thumb hovering over Natasha's number, anxious because she was in Europe for almost three months and she had tried to contact you every few days, though it was still hard. Plugging your headphones into your phone, you allowed yourself a few minutes of rest, knowing it would be a while before you were called to the stage.

When the time came for you to return to work, you looked sadly at your phone. The notifications bar showed no sign of a single call or text from the assassin, which made you sigh. You constantly reminded yourself that she couldn't control the work she did, and you knew she would call as soon as she got the time.

You made your way to the set, smiling sweetly at your co-workers and stage hands, accepting a cup of coffee from your assistant and downing it quickly before you went into hair and makeup. Your makeup artists noticed the lack of enthusiasm in your eyes and smiled sympathetically. She knew of your plight, how badly you missed Natasha and how long it had been. You offered her a small smile as she began twirling your hair and applying blush to your cheeks.

A few more months of filming and the movie was ready for theaters. A limo arrived at your apartment to pick you up and take you to the premier. You'd been to a couple of premiers before, but then you'd been excited, because you'd been in contact with a certain redhead. You would plaster a smile onto your lips when you saw your small group of fans, but it wouldn't be genuine.

You wore a skin-tight black dress that had once been Natasha's. You now had co-ownership of it and were free to wear it without her permission. It went to your knees and revealed a small amount of cleavage, and with the right shoes it made your legs look longer than they were. You pulled your hair back into a ponytail and applied a light layer of makeup along with some blood red lipstick before heading out to the limo.

You were blinded by the flashing camera lights when you accepted an usher's hand and stepped out of the car. You smiled and waved to your fans, signing a few autographs and posing for a few photos. You were still new to show business, but you had a small following, and that made you feel a little better.

A familiar flash of red caught your eye as you walked closer to the theater door. A familiar set of hazel eyes and a familiar smirk had you walking off to the left, desperate to know if it was real or just your imagination.

A black fedora sat atop her head, casting a shadow across her face, but you would know those features anywhere. She wore jeans, a tank top, and a leather jacket. It wasn't her usual attire, but you mused she didn't want to be recognized.

"Nat?" you breathed, unable to speak any louder.

"Hey, Superstar," she grinned. You leaned over the red rope and wrapped your arms around the agent. She laughed and returned the hug as your fans squealed in delight. More cameras flashed, wanting to catch the happy reunion.

"What are you doing here?" you asked.

"I'm not going to miss my girlfriend's movie premier," she replied. "I got some time off."

The usher leading you down the red carpet tried to pull you away, but you wouldn't budge.

"She's my plus one," you told him. He nodded and unhooked the rope long enough for Natasha to cross. You linked your arm around hers and led her inside.

When you found your seats, you kept a hold on her hand and snuggled into her arm, not letting go through the entire movie.


	209. Let Me Be Your Teddy Bear - Bruce

**Let Me Be Your Teddy Bear**

Request for _Zara_

**A/N:** Thanks Miriam Thordottir for the engagement idea.

"Reader is a God like Thor she loves him but Thor picks Jane and reader heartbroken wants to leave earth but Bruce stops her."

Being an Asgardian, you spent a lot of time around Thor and Loki. You grew very fond of the princes, though your fondness lingered on one more than the other.

At a young age, you developed a crush on Thor. At first it had just been childish infatuation, wanting to sit closer to the blond and using any excuse you could to talk to him. As you grew older, it grew into more, until you were sure you were in love with the god. Loki often teased you for your crush, causing you to blush furiously.

After Loki's rebellion, you began losing faith in your feelings for Thor. All he spoke of was Jane or Loki, and while you missed the younger brother, you didn't like hearing about Thor's perfect mortal. He longed to return to her, though his noble personality kept him around the kingdom, loyal to his father.

Despite your best efforts, you still loved the God of Thunder. Deciding that you were a useful ally, he brought you with him when he confronted the Avengers. You took a liking to them, particularly the doctor with anger management.

Still, you wanted to be close to Thor.

The Avengers seemed to accept him, and you, as part of the gang, though you didn't trust them and Thor often had to leave to deal with things in Asgard. Jane wasn't around much, which you enjoyed, but it didn't mean she was out of the story.

One afternoon, Thor informed you that he wanted you and all of his mortal friends to gather at Stark Tower. He said that he had some big announcement that he wanted everyone to hear. You were intrigued, albeit anxious, and made sure the Avengers knew of his plan.

You were all gathered in the rec room of the Tower, waiting for the god to show up. You'd become friends with Bruce, sitting closer to him than the rest of the group, discussing whatever came to mind. You began questioning who you wanted to be around, having never loved anyone besides Thor.

The god in question finally arrived… with Jane on his arm. You bit back a scowl, but Bruce could see the jealousy in your eyes. It stung, watching you pine for another man. But you weren't his to claim, so he kept quiet.

"My friends," Thor began with a grin. "We have some news we would like to share."

We? They were a 'we' now?

Jane held out her left hand, showing off a very sparkly gemstone on her ring finger. Your jaw dropped and it felt like an icy dagger had been plunged into your heart. Pepper and Maria hugged the scientist, congratulating her between squeals. Tony clapped Thor on the back and everyone else applauded for the couple. You were too in shock to do much else, so you headed for the roof.

Once there, you stood and stared up at the sky. You commanded the Bifrost to open. You didn't know where you were going to go, but you had to get away… You didn't want to be on Earth anymore, or Asgard, for that matter.

"(y/n)!" a familiar voice called. You stood still. You recognized that voice.

Bruce ran up to you, panting from having run through the Tower looking for you. "Where are you going?"

"I… I have to go," you replied simply.

"Why?" he asked.

"The man I love is engaged to someone else," you said, tears forming in your (e/c) eyes.

"Is he the only man you love?" Bruce asked calmly.

You turned to face him.

He stepped closer. "I know we just met. I know I'm just a mortal. But I've seen the way you look at me. It's not with as much… devotion as you look at Thor, but there's something there. You want to love me, but you've never loved anyone but him. You don't know how to love anyone else, especially someone that… loves you back."

"You just met me," you countered. "How can you say you love me?"

"Love at first sight," he shrugged. "I'm not in love with you yet. That will take time. But I can't deny that I'm attracted to you, and I want to know you better."

The Bifrost slowly closed as your mind changed. "I… I don't know. I don't have anywhere to stay…"

"Stay with me," he reasoned. By now he was standing in front of you. "I have an apartment twenty minutes away. You can stay there, with me. I won't expect anything. We can take it slow, see how it goes."

You looked at him with mixed emotions. He had a soft smile on his lips, clearly willing to try, even if you couldn't admit your attraction to him.

You nodded softly. "Okay. We can try."

His smile widened and he wrapped his arms around your waist. "Come on. Let's go home."

Bruce ended up being everything you'd ever wanted. You could tell each other everything. You told him about growing up in Asgard, being friends with Thor and Loki, and how Loki was before he went evil. He, in turn, told you how he developed the Other Guy and how he kept him at bay. Bruce was surprisingly patient and even-tempered, and he always listened to what you had to say. Thor used to listen to you, but you could tell he wasn't very interested. He only listened to be polite – Bruce listened because he cared.

You decided that you very much liked being in his arms. They were warm and inviting, which matched the rest of his personality. He liked holding you close, especially at night. Though you weren't sure how you felt about him yet, you had decided to share a bed and cuddle. It made you feel safe and secure, and over time, you forgot about your long-lived infatuation with Thor.


	210. Magic - Wanda

**Magic**

Request for _Wolf Princess Warrior_

**A/N:** Co-written by TheSilverScorpion and Blossom.

"The reader is a necromancer with a pet Hellhound and they teach each other magic."

You were sitting on the couch in the living room of the Avengers Tower, watching TV with your pet Hellhound when you heard the sounds of many footsteps approaching you.  
"(Y/N)," Clint said, causing you to turn around to face him and two other strangers. "We have new recruits. These are the twins SHIELD was informed about, Wanda and Pietro." Both of them looked fairly interesting, but it was the girl with the dark brown and red waves that caught your attention. You couldn't help but stare.  
"I like your Hellhound," Wanda said, breaking your stare.  
"You can see him?" you replied in awe. "That means that you can do-"  
"Magic? Yes, I can mess with people's minds. Make them see their worst fears. But what is it that you can do?" her thick Sokovian accent managed to tie knots in your stomach.  
"I'm a necromancer," was all you could get out. You didn't talk about it much with anyone except the Avengers. People always thought you were a freak.  
"A necromancer? I've always thought it would be interesting to be able to talk to the dead." You smiled. By then Clint and Pietro had left, so it was just you and Wanda. She sat next to you on the couch, and you ended up talking for hours about magic and just getting to know each other.

"Is it a natural power or… could you teach me?" she asked softly.

"Mine is natural, but it can be taught," you replied, recalling your uncle who had dozens of books on necromancers and their magic. "My uncle gave me his collection of books. We could go to my room and look."

Her eyes lit up. "Maybe we could trade. You show me necromancing and I could show you what I do."

You nodded with a smile and rose from the couch, leading her to your room. When you reached your room, Wanda softly shut the door. You sat down on your bed, and Wanda cautiously sat on your armchair.  
"So you mess with minds? That sounds pretty neat," you said, intrigued. Wanda looked at you.  
"I mean, to be able to show people their fears… it sounds cool," you continued, worried that you'd offended her.  
"I sometimes feel bad for them," Wanda said, her accent hinted with guilt and sadness.  
"I guess the ones you don't feel sorry for are pretty bad," you mused. Wanda nodded.  
"Can you show me?" you asked. Wanda bit her lip.  
"I don't want to hurt you..." she replied worriedly.  
"You won't. Being a necromancer, I'm used to all the creepy stuff. I don't have many fears," you assured her. This wasn't a lie; not many things frightened you.  
"Okay," she hesitated, coming over to you. She waved her hands around your head, and slowly your vision changed.  
Your one fear was losing your powers, which meant losing your Hellhound. That's all Wanda saw in the nightmare; you stumbling towards your fading supernatural dog, tears in your eyes.  
"(Pet/n)?" you whispered, trying to touch your hound as it lay dying on the floor, but the vision changed. Wanda quickly snapped you out of it, and you were returned to your bed, your Hellhound beside you.  
"Well, that was interesting," you stated. Wanda chuckled.  
"Okay, Wanda. Who would you like to see from the dead?" you asked, rubbing your hands together. Wanda thought for a moment.  
"Someone who died in Sokovia," she said. You could tell she wanted to apologize.

"Okay," you nodded. You lit the candles sitting atop your nightstand before sliding off the bed. You sat cross-legged on the floor, closing your eyes. You held out your hands and she took the hint, placing hers in yours. She sat across from you on the carpet.

"I need you to visualize the person you're trying to reach," you said. "Think of their face clearly, then say their name aloud."

As she visualized, you chanted the spell. When you were done, she said the name, and a transparent image of a person appeared. It was a woman who looked a lot like Wanda, making you wonder if the two were related. The tears that formed in Wanda's hazel eyes broke your heart. She must have been close to the ghost she was contacting.

"Wanda?" the ghost greeted in confusion, her accent identical to your friend's. "What's going on?" (1)

"I'm so sorry, Mom," Wanda whispered brokenly.

"Sorry for what?" the woman replied.

"I'm sorry that you got killed because of us," your friend explained. You tilted your head in confusion, interested in the story.

Wanda sighed. "When Hydra took me and Pietro… you tried to stop them… And they killed you, so they could get to us… I'm so sorry."

The transparent woman smiled and shook her head. "You do not need to apologize. I do not regret trying to save my children. I only regret that Hydra got their hands on you." She looked around, able to see the confines of your room. "Where are you now, my darling?"

"I'm an Avenger now," Wanda replied. "My friend (y/n) is a necromancer; she helped me talk to you."

The ghost turned around to face you and you offered a small wave in response.

"Thank you so much for taking care of her," the ghost smiled. She then turned back to Wanda. "I have to go now."

Wanda nodded. "I love you."

"I love you too."

With that, the apparition faded.

"So that was your mother?" you asked gently. You could tell Wanda was emotional.

She nodded shakily. "I never got to say goodbye."

You smiled softly and moved so you were sitting beside her. "Now you have,"

She nodded, fading tear trails on her cheeks. "Thank you," she whispered.

You wrapped your arms around her, bringing her against your side. She snuggled into you, needing comfort and warmth. You carded your fingers through her hair. You'd never been quite this close to the witch, but you'd wanted to.

She tilted her head up to look at you. You turned your head at the same time, causing your noses to brush. Her eyes fluttered closed, her lips inches away from yours. You tilted your head and leaned in, pressing your lips to hers. She let out a soft sigh of approval, wrapping her arms around your neck. Your hands rested at her waist, keeping her close.

You pulled back with a small smile, looking into her eyes, which were now free of tears. You rested a gentle hand on her face, which she leaned into.

She leaned forward to capture your lips again, resting against your side. You spent the rest of the night secluded in your bedroom, lost in your newfound relationship.

(1) I don't care what the canon details are. My co-writer wrote it up to Wanda wanting to talk to someone and apologize, and she suggested it could be someone from Sokovia that died during AoU or something similar. So I made it up. I know nothing about Wanda's background, and I. Don't. Care.


	211. Slippery Slope - Thor

**Slippery Slope**

Request for _Miriam Thordottir_

"They're out skiing and Thor breaks his leg and the reader feels really guilty cuz it was her idea?"

You sang along to Katy Perry's "Teenage Dream" as you stuffed your warmest clothes into your favorite duffle. You and Thor were leaving for a ski vacation the next day, so you had to make sure you were ready. Your clothes for the trip- your favorite sweater with a tank top to go under it, pair of jeans, furry boots, and a knitted beanie- were laid out on your bed beside the duffle.

It hadn't taken a lot of convincing to get Thor to agree to the idea. The two of you had been trying to plan a special vacation to enjoy your relationship without the rest of the team around, and he loved making you happy, so he was willing to go along with whatever you wanted to do. He also enjoyed trying out Midgardian activities, so skiing sounded exciting.

You knew where the best ski resort in the state was, so you were planning to drive. You were also going to bring snacks and drinks so you wouldn't have to stop on the way. It was a long drive, and you would be tired when you got there.

"Are you ready?" you asked Thor the next day after throwing your bags into the trunk of your Jeep Wrangler. He nodded with a smile, stuffing his own bags into the car. Having learned how to use your Keurig, he made hot cocoa for you and himself using the travel mugs you'd bought.

You slid into the driver's seat, smiling in thanks as you accepted the mug Thor offered to you. You took a sip of the steamy liquid before setting it in the cup holder. He held his own as he got in the car, pulling his seatbelt over his shoulder. It was strange to him at first, but he got used to the feeling of being constricted against the seat. You were a very capable driver, but he became obsessed with safety.

You munched on mini pretzels as you drove to the resort. You made a reservation a week ago, so there was nothing else in your way. You smiled at the god beside you as he bit into a muffin, looking out the window at the scenery. Your town hadn't gotten a lot of snow during the winter, but as you drove closer to the mountains, you could see a sparkly white blanket covering the ground beside the road and the tops of the trees in the distance.

Once at the resort, Thor took it upon himself to carry all of the bags while you checked in. The receptionist smiled sweetly as she handed you the key to your room. You smiled at Thor and headed down the hallway, looking for the room with the right number.

After dropping off your bags, you told Thor to change into snow clothes. He had been confused by that as well, but he listened to everything you had to say, so he went with it. You both changed into snow suits before heading down to rent skis. (1) You then led Thor outside and listened to the instructor on how to properly slide down the hill.

Thor got the hang of it quickly. You had gone skiing a few times before with your family, so you were able to help him out when he stumbled. When you both made it to the bottom, you headed to the ski lift to be carried back to the top. Thor enjoyed looking around as you rode through the air, smiling ear-to-ear. Your nose was red and you couldn't really feel your face, but you were excited, and that excited Thor.

The second time around hadn't gone as well. Halfway down the slope, Thor tripped over a lump in the snow, and you were too far away to stop him. You'd gone down the hill faster, so when you heard him cry out, you turned and tried to climb back up the hill. You found Thor lying in the snow, his teeth gritted as he clutched his leg in pain.

"Thor?" you asked with worry. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Lady (y/n)," he insisted before letting out another groan. Your eyes travelled down to where his hands were gripping his calf.

"Are you sure?" you asked. "I think your leg might be broken."

You called security down to where you and Thor were waiting, and they carried him back up to the top. You followed him inside and sat with him while they called an ambulance to come get him. You insisted on riding in the ambulance beside him, and once you told him you were his girlfriend, they agreed.

"I'm so sorry," you whispered as you sat beside his hospital bed. The nurse told you that his leg had been broken in the fall.

He smiled softly. "Do not apologize," he insisted. "It was not your fault."

"But it was my idea to go," you reminded him. "You wouldn't have gotten hurt-"

"If we didn't go, you would not have enjoyed your vacation," he cut you off. You nibbled your lower lip as you looked at him. He leaned in and pecked your lips, causing you to smile.

"I don't mind getting hurt," he said softly. "It's part of being mortal."

"You're not mortal," you teased.

He chuckled and kissed your head. "But you are. And these are mortal things to do. I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. I wanted you to have a nice vacation."

He scooted over in his hospital bed, making room for you. You smiled and crawled in beside him, snuggling into his side, away from his now casted leg.

He kissed your head again as he wrapped an arm around you. "I love you, (y/n)."

"I love you too, Thor," you replied, resting your head on his chest.

(1) I think I went to a ski resort once when I was really little, but I went sledding, not skiing, so I don't really know anything about it except for getting on the lift when you get to the bottom and riding back up.


	212. Like a Tattoo - Wanda

**Like a Tattoo**

Request for _Megan Peach_

I'd like to request a one-shot in which I am dating Wanda Maximoff and we go get matching tattoos (peach Ingwaz rune surrounded by a peach circle all outlined in dark brown

Since the day you met Wanda, you were inseparable. You had a large number of things in common, from the movies you liked to watch to what you liked to eat. You could spend an entire day together and never have a dull moment. It was old news when you became a couple. You were the best of friends, so everyone expected you to get together eventually.

The two of you always found something new to symbolize your love and unity. For your first anniversary, you learned how to weave letter bracelets with embroidery floss. You made matching bracelets using both of your favorite colors that spelled out "(y/n) + Wanda." For your second, you'd gotten matching dog tags with your names on them. Your third anniversary was coming up, and you were trying to think of something special.

You'd been thinking about matching tattoos. People often said that they were stupid and doomed the relationship, but you weren't planning on names or dates. You wanted a simple Ingwaz symbol in soft, natural colors. It would be simple and it would only mean something to the both of you. It wouldn't be obvious to anyone else.

When you approached Wanda with the idea, she loved it. She was skeptical until you explained that it would be a symbol rather than a name or date. She appreciated the subtlety, and the two of you planned to get them done the day of your third anniversary.

You drove the both of you to the best tattoo parlor in town. They had fair pricing and were excellent at custom tattoos. You had drawn the symbol in color to show the artist, and she nodded with a small smile to assure you she could manage it.

You made sure that the two of you would get them done together. There were too artists on site, so they set you up side-by-side and set to work. You both got the symbol tattooed on your right hands, just above the space between your thumb and forefinger. The inner part of the tattoo was the outline of a small rhombus shape with lines sticking out of either end. All of that was surrounded by a simple outlined circle. The outline was to be brown while the circle and inner shape were a peach color.

"So why this symbol?" the artist asked as she colored in the circle on your hand. "Most couples get names or dates."

"We didn't want to jinx anything," you replied with a smile, looking over at Wanda. "The symbol is called an Ingwaz. It symbolizes virtue, simple strength, family love, common sense, human warmth, and home."

The artist nodded with a small smile. "That sounds very sweet. Much nicer than most couple tattoos."

When you were done, you took pictures of your hands side by side before the artists bandaged them up.

You printed out the pictures when you got home. When you were done, you found Wanda sitting on your bed in your room, going through the scrapbook of your relationship. You sat beside her with a smile, holding the freshly printed photo in your hand. She saw you and turned to an empty page, handing you a glue stick. You glued the page in the book before pressing the photo against it. You then reached into the drawer of your nightstand and pulled out a pen, handing it to her. She wrote "Anniversary tattoos" in elegant script just above the photo. Setting the pen aside, she leaned against your chest as you sat behind her. You wrapped your arms around her waist, resting your chin on her shoulder as she continued flipping through the book.

"I like our tattoos," she said softly, turning her head to face you. You smiled and pressed a kiss to her lips.

"I do too."

It soon came time to take off the bandages and rinse off the healing medicine that the artist had dabbed on. You did it together, revealing your tattoos at the same time. You smiled at her, wrapping your other arm around her waist and holding her close. (1)

She turned around in your arms, resting her hands on your hips. She leaned in, eyes closed. You followed suit, moving your hand to the back of her neck. You held her close as your lips collided, gently moving in sync. You nipped at her lower lip, grazing it with your teeth. She shivered against you, her arms sliding around your waist to pull you closer. You rested your tattooed hand on her cheek, gently twirling her long chocolate locks around your fingers. Her hands fisted in your shirt as she sighed softly against your lips.

"I love you," she whispered between kisses.

"I love you too," you smiled. You pulled away and grabbed her hand, careful of her tattoo. You then pulled her out of the bathroom and back to the bedroom, looking through your movie collection. She got comfortable on the bed, pulling the blankets up over her lap. You picked out _How to Train Your Dragon_ and put it in the DVD player before grabbing the remote and sitting behind Wanda. You wrapped your arms around her waist. She leaned back against your chest, her head nestled in the crook of your neck. She soon fell asleep against you, and you fell asleep against the pillows propped up against the headboard.

(1) Rinsing off the tattoo sounds weird in my head but I'm taking it all from when I got my tattoo.


	213. Kissing in the Streets - Natasha

**Kissing in the Streets**

Request for _Jewel_

"Natasha having flashbacks to when she was being trained as an assassin. She and the reader were both top of the class, evenly matched, and always trying to beat each other. Both started training at night to beat each other and one night they are there at the same time. The reader challenges Nat to a sparring match and while they fight they notice how beautiful the other is and how much they care about each other."

You'd been at the Institute since you were a child. You'd been abandoned at birth, and the orphanage you were dropped off at had given you up easily to the training Institute.

They weren't kind. You trained through most of the day, only allowed six hours of sleep and a couple of half-hour meal breaks. It was grueling and hard, leaving you exhausted and often malnourished. The guards and officers were harsh, never offering sympathy or compassion. They were cruel, roughly throwing trainees around when they misbehaved and locking them in solidarity cells to get their obedience back.

You were a soft person. You weren't born for this lifestyle, but you'd learned to live with it. You didn't have the "back off of me" attitude that a lot of the orphans had. You'd managed to make a couple friends, including one of the most closed off people in the Institute.

Her name was Natasha.

You and Natasha were the top two trainees at the Institute. Though you respected her being slightly above you, you were dying to show her up. You got along great, which was a big bonus since you were roommates. You just wanted to show her you were just as good, since she normally pointed out that she was better.

You both, unbeknownst to each other, began training even when it wasn't required. You would often stay up all night, trying to get better. You were both strong and very skilled with weapons.

You often spend your nights in the lone sparring room, knocking back a punching bag and venting out the frustrations you'd built up over years at the Institute. You could easily lose track of time, fantasizing about having a life outside of training. You knew the next day would be hard, since you didn't get a lot of sleep anyway and now you were staying up late, but you didn't care. You needed this time to yourself. You often lied awake at night, thinking about what you would want to do if you ever escaped. Instead of lying awake uselessly, you decided to use that time of insomnia to train harder and beat Natasha.

One night, you spotted a familiar redhead in the lone sparring room. She was also venting out her feelings on a poor, defenseless punching bag. You quirked a brow as you pulled ace bandages from your locker and began wrapping your knuckles.

She took a break as you began with your own bag. She watched you from a distance, wondering if you'd seen her. She sat on the bench and took a long swig from her water bottle, watching you go at the bag.

She admired the way your (h/l) (h/c) locks were pulled back into a messy bun. She bit her lip as she watched your muscles tighten and pop as you flexed them. She watched your every move, no longer caring if she was being discreet. She finished off her water bottle before standing and approaching you.

"Hey," she greeted monotone.

"Hey, Nat," you countered, blowing out a breath and taking a step back. You turned to offer her a small smile, picking up your own water bottle.

"When did you start night training?" she asked, sitting on the bench close to you.

"A few weeks ago," you replied. "You?"

"About the same," she said. "You couldn't sleep either?"

You shook your head. "My brain's been running in circles lately. I can't slow it down enough to sleep."

She nodded. "Same here. You're really good, you know. I've seen you train. I'm surprised you haven't surpassed me."

"No one's going to surpass you," you countered. You turned to look at her, and your breath was taken away. Her hazel eyes sparkled in the dim light of the training room, and her short red curls were stuck to her neck with sweat. Even in the afterglow of training, she was gorgeous.

"You could," she replied. Nothing more was said as you stared at each other. Your heart raced as you leaned in, hoping she wouldn't back away. She leaned in as well, her plump lips placing perfectly beneath yours.

After that night, you two admitted how much you cared for one another. You kept it a secret from everyone else in the Institute, and you were glad you shared a room so you wouldn't risk anyone finding out.

It became clear that you wouldn't make it much longer. You were both at the top of the ranks, so you were treated better than the rest of the trainees, but your relationship could suffer if you stayed. You both longed for a life outside of the Institute, and you constantly dreamed about what you wanted to do with your freedom. Whatever it was, you would do it together.

You decided to escape. During your late night training, you and Natasha planned it out. She was going to sneak into the warden's office while he was asleep and steal his map of the grounds. It displayed all of the exits on the premises and had markings to show how many guards were posted at each entrance. She would also take the guard roster so you would know which guard was on duty at what time. Though most of the officers were asleep when the trainees were, they had a few graveyard workers to prevent people just like you and Natasha.

She was sneaky like a rat in the dark, so getting past the guards was easy. She knocked him unconscious, and it was far enough away from everyone else in the building that no one would hear the _thud_ of him hitting the concrete floor. You stole his ID card and security keys so no alarms would sound when you opened the large steel door that separated you from the outside world.

You and Natasha stood in the grass, amazed at your success. No sounds came from inside the Institute, meaning no one had noticed your absence. You began running through the field, getting as far away as you could. You grasped her hand and pulled her down the street, grinning ear-to-ear as you went. She let out a laugh as you made your way into town. You had nothing but the clothes on your backs, which for both of you was a tank top, yoga pants, and tennis shoes. Since you had nowhere to go, you headed to the homeless shelter. It would be a good place to get on your feet until you figure out what to do with your lives.

As you stood under a street lamp in the quiet, empty town, you took Natasha into your arms. Her arms wrapped around your neck, pulling you close. Your grin was covered by her lips, and you gladly reciprocated the gesture. You nipped at her lower lip, your hands on her hips. You didn't have any money or anywhere to go, but you had each other, so you would work it out.


	214. Please Don't Leave Me - Tony

**Please Don't Leave Me**

Request for _Guest_

**A/N:** As I've said, not taking "guest" requests. This one was made before I posted the note, so I kept it.

With help from Shri Quinn.

"I'm thinking a Tony story when the reader (me) is pregnant but not telling him because Tony told her that he didn't want kids right now. She then get into a accident like not eating enough because she is trying to hide the baby bump. And she is terrified Tony have cheated on her since she have pulled away for him after she found out she was pregnant."

You sat on your bed where your best friend Pepper was waiting supportively. A small plastic stick was held in your hands, taking its sweet time to develop life-altering symbols. You stared at the small digital screen in shaking anticipation. Pepper reached out a hand to place on your shoulder in an attempt to steady you.

Your horror-filled gaze lifted from the plastic test and turned to Pepper's intrigued expression. Her eyes widened as she read your features before looking at the test screen to see for herself.

"What am I going to do?" you asked, more yourself than her, barely above a whisper. You didn't think you could speak any louder right now.

"You have to tell Tony," the strawberry blonde prompted, the hand on your shoulder sliding down to rub your back soothingly.

"No!" you replied, shaking your head. "I can't!"

"(y/n), he's the father," she reasoned. "He deserves to know. You have to tell him."

You simply shook your head more. "I can't. We've talked about it before, Pep. He doesn't want children. You know how he is. He didn't even want to be tied down until we started dating."

"And look where you are now, two years later," she countered. "Just talk to him. It'll be fine."

"What if he leaves me?" you asked in a broken voice, tears brimming in your eyes. "What if I'm not worth the trouble of having a child and he breaks up with me?"

"That's not going to happen," she said, shaking her own head. "Tony's a lot of things, but he would never run out on you. Even if you broke up for other reasons, he would still be there for the baby."

"He doesn't want kids," you repeated. "He won't want this one."

"I'll talk to him, then," she offered.

"No!" you argued. "He can't know."

"Unless you get an abortion, he'll find out eventually."

You stared back down at the test that was still held in your shaking hands. She let out a soft sigh and continued rubbing your back, resting her head on your shoulder.

Stress and anxiety took over your entire being over the next couple of months. You could hardly eat or sleep, so when the morning sickness hit, it was mostly dry heaving, and throwing up whatever you'd drank until that point. You were weak and weary, barely able to walk most days. Pepper had seen you consistently and tried to get you to eat, but you either pushed it away or threw it back up. She knew what you were doing. You didn't want the baby. In the back of your mind, you thought that maybe you could hide the baby weight by not eating.

It hadn't worked very well. You were now three months along, and all of your limbs shrank, but not your belly. Your arms and legs were unhealthily thin, but you had a small baby bump. You had hardly seen Tony since you got pregnant, though he still didn't know. His lack of attendance at your apartment was frightening. Maybe he really was leaving you. Was it even worth telling him about the baby? He would probably just leave anyway.

When Tony finally came around, he was shocked by your sickly appearance. He wondered why your belly stuck out more than the rest of you, but he was too worried about your wellbeing to consider the possible reasons. His concern mixed with anger and his face contorted as he yelled at you for being irresponsible.

"What are you doing to yourself, (y/n)?!" he cried as he stood in the living room of your apartment. "Are you so co-dependent that you can't function properly while I'm working?"

Tears welled up in your eyes. "I haven't seen you in months, Tony!" you countered. "I didn't know if you were ever coming back! I really needed to talk to you but I could never reach you, and I was just so scared that we were done I couldn't do anything but stress!"

"How could you think I'd just up and leave you?" he asked, offended by the assumption.

"What was I supposed to think?" you replied, sitting on the couch. Your head fell to your hands, your elbows resting on your knees. Sobs shook your body as tears poured down your face.

Pepper, who had been in your room when Tony stormed in, came out to the living room to check on the situation.

"Pep?" Tony greeted in confusion. "What are you doing here?"

"I've been offering moral support," she replied, sitting beside you on the couch. She ran a soothing hand up and down your back as Tony crossed his arms, awaiting an explanation.

"Care to tell me why my girlfriend suddenly decided she could no longer take care of herself?" he demanded.

"She's pregnant, Tony," Pepper said bluntly. Tony's arms fell to his side as his jaw fell open.

"She… What?" he turned to you, slowly stepping closer. He knelt down in front of you, resting a hand on your shaking knee. "Is that true, babe?"

You nodded, still hiding your face. A gasp left your lips when strong arms encircled you, pulling you towards a warm chest.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked softly, stroking your hair with one hand.

"Scared…" you sniffed, your nose buried in his neck.

"Scared of what?" he asked. Realization dawned on him. "Is that why you thought I left you? You thought I'd leave because of this?"

Pepper took your moment of silence to slip out the front door, leaving you two in private.

You pulled back and wiped your eyes. "You said you didn't want kids… I didn't know what would happen if you knew…"

"And that's why you were so stressed…" he concluded. "I'm so sorry, (y/n). I would never leave you for something like that. I love you, I mean it. Even if things didn't work out, I would still be there for you and the kid."

"Does that mean… you want the kid?" you asked, shyly looking up at him.

He pressed a kiss to your forehead. "After we talked about it, I got to thinking. I'm not really father material, but I love you. I want a life with you, (y/n). I never want to be without you. So if you're pregnant, and you want to keep it, then we're having a baby."

A small smile played on your lips as you threw your arms around his neck. "Thank you," you whispered.

He held your face with one hand and shifted so that you were facing him. He leaned in and gently pressed his lips to yours. "Anything for you, babe." He moved his hand to rest gently on your baby bump, and he could feel a faint kick from the being growing inside you. "And anything for my baby."


	215. Shoot Me Down - Dad Clint

**Shoot Me Down, I Won't Fall**

Request for _Goddess Raven Night_

**A/N:** Father/daughter. I swear everyone who wants father!Clint has wanted a bullied!reader.

"The reader is extremely smart and sassy when with those that they care about. But when they are at school everyone hates them for being so smart. Because of this, they are constantly ignored and pranked. Maybe Clint comforts them after they have a really bad prank."

You may have seemed confident in front of people like the Avengers and your father, but school was completely different. Since you were little, you had Tony Stark-level intelligence. You were a lot smarter than everyone else your age, which meant a lot of jealous people on your back. There could have been a whole individual clique for people that hated you. Hateful words and names, embarrassing pranks, rude locker vandalism… you'd seen it all. There was always somebody ready to trip you or drop your book or push you against a wall.  
You never showed any emotion, as that would only let them win. There was only one kid in your whole school that didn't ignore, judge, or bully you. Over the couple of years you'd been in high school, you'd developed a crush on your best friend, but only your father Clint knew about it. You couldn't risk the one friendship you had in the entire school over a crush.

All your emotions went to one place – your journal. And it was your journal that got you into trouble.

Every week, a different student got to spend first period in the office, making announcements to the student body over the intercom. The students got extra credit for helping the secretary. You'd been offered the opportunity, but you didn't need the extra credit, and you knew that not a single soul in the building would listen if your voice came through the speakers.

You didn't know that today was your number one bully's day to help out. Her name was Grizelda, and she devoted all of her free time- and class time, if you were in the same class- to tormenting you. She was the one who wrote vile messages on and inside your locker. She was the one who constantly tripped you or stole your books. When she was too busy or too likely to get caught, she used her good looks and sweet voice to convince some poor fool to do it for her. You knew who to blame, so you were less upset when some random geek came up and shoved you into the wall. It wasn't their fault. They were just pawns.

"_Now for the morning announcements_," Grizelda's snooty voice came through the intercom. You could practically hear the sneer, and you knew she would hold it over you forever that she got to help in the office. The kids who had helped thought it was the best thing in the world. The kids who hadn't helped typically didn't care.

"_We have a special announcement about one (y/n) Barton_," she said. You could hear her grin as your face paled. All eyes turned to you as you sat in homeroom. You pretended not to hear it, instead doodling in your notebook.

"'_Everyone in school hates me, but I've learned to ignore them. I have a good life when I go home to the Avengers. Grizelda and her lackeys don't matter to me. All that matters is (crush/n). He's been my best friend for years. He would never turn on me like the rest of the student body. Deep down, I wish for something more. I wish (crush/n) saw me the way I see him. But I'll just be happy with his friendship. I would never risk losing him completely over a silly crush.'"_

Your cheeks burned as laughter filled your ears. (crush/n) was seated beside you, but you didn't dare look at him. You couldn't stand to know what he thought of you now.

Moments later, Grizelda sauntered into class, a smirk on her lips. Before the teacher could send her to the principal for invasion of privacy, among other offenses, you launched at her. Reading your journal was one thing- she often stole your notes during class and read the conversations you had with (crush/n)- but reading it for the whole school to hear was the last straw.

Your father, and the other Avengers, had been teaching you how to fight in case you ever needed it. You could dodge most attacks, so you were easily able to fend off her blind fists. You managed one good punch to her cheek before she threw you off, landing a foot to your abdomen. You coughed in response, holding your stomach.

"Miss Barton and Miss Sims to the nurse, now!" the teacher barked. Grizelda stood with as much grace as she could, turning on her heel and sauntering out of the room. You stumbled as you tried to stand, shuffling towards the door. You didn't notice (crush/n) watching you go.

"What happened?" the nurse asked as she pressed an ice back to the bruise on Grizelda's face. "Was this about the announcement?"

You blushed as you sat on the other cot, holding your stomach gently. "Yes, ma'am."

The nurse applied extra pressure to Grizelda's bruise, causing her to hiss in pain. You could swear you saw the nurse smirk in response.

"Miss Barton, your father is on his way," the principal told you. You nodded in reply as the nurse lifted your shirt to check your abdomen. She then handed you an ice pack as well before leaving the room.

You sat there for about fifteen minutes before a familiar face padded into the room. Clint sat down beside you and looked you over, not bothering to ask who the other girl was.

"Are you okay?" he asked after finding no obvious injury. You adjusted the ice pack on your belly and nodded.

"I'm fine, Dad. I just want to go home."

"Go home and be with Daddy," Grizelda teased.

Clint narrowed his eyes and stood. "You're the brat that's been tormenting my daughter."

Grizelda rolled her eyes. "Your daughter's a loser. Sorry to break it to you."

Clint turned to you. "Are you in trouble?"

You shrugged. "One day suspension for tackling her."

Clint smirked. "You'll be out the rest of the week." With that, he left to head to the office to sign off on your suspension.

You grinned. You knew what that meant.

"What are you smiling at, dork?" Grizelda scoffed. You raised your hand and threw a punch straight at her nose, watching blood trickle down from her nostrils. She let out a cry of pain and the nurse came rushing in. As you turned to leave, the nurse winked at you. You let out a chuckle and waited with your father in the office.


	216. Love Me, Love Me - Natasha

**Love Me, Love Me**

Request for _Gianna The Weird One_

"Natasha and the reader have been together for a while. Nat starts to be distant always hanging out with Clint, and making up excuses not to hang out with the reader. The reader immediately thinks bad thoughts like 'she doesn't love me anymore' or 'she's seeing someone else'. But in reality Natasha is planning a surprise."

"I'm sure it's nothing," Tony assured you as you paced back and forth in the kitchen of Stark Tower.

"What makes you so sure?" you asked, sitting on a stool at the counter.

"You two have been together for two years," he reminded. "She wouldn't just up and leave you. Who would she leave you for, anyway?"

"She's always with Clint," you pointed out as he handed you a cup of tea.

He let out a laugh and sat beside you. "You know they're just friends. She would never do that to you. Birdboy has a girlfriend, anyway."

"How do you know?" you sighed, sipping your tea.

"I've met her," he replied, drinking a soda. "I don't know what Nat is up to but I'm sure it's not what you think. She and Clint probably have a mission coming up and they need to train together."

"But Nat always tells me when she has a mission," you reasoned. "She knows I worry when she has to leave for more than a few days and she likes venting to me about work."

"It'll be fine," Tony insisted. "Just give her time. I'm sure she'll come around and explain everything."

You let out a sigh and nodded, deciding to let it go for now.

It only got worse over the next few weeks. Not only was Natasha always spending time with Clint, but she began blowing off her plans with you. It broke your heart to never spend time with your own girlfriend. You couldn't help but think she was trying to leave you. She was the type of person to burn bridges rather than go over them, so you wondered why she didn't just end the relationship.

You spent most days sitting on your bed, crying over the crumbs of your relationship. You tried to read or draw or write like you used to, anything to make yourself feel better, but it wasn't helping. You blasted music from your stereo, but after a few happy, upbeat songs, your phone would play something sad or sappy, and it would remind you of Natasha. That would only lead to more tears, and you'd already gone through three pints of ice cream.

Instead of sappy rom-coms, your distraction of choice was horror movies. You pushed away the sad thoughts of reality and lost yourself in the blood and gore of the newest _Texas Chainsaw Massacre_. You had a cup of your favorite drink in your hand as you rested against your pillows which were propped up against the headboard. A fuzzy blanket covered your legs as the numbers on the clock turned to 1:43 A.M.

The door to your bedroom, which you used to share with Natasha, creaked open. Your eyes darted towards the door as you wondered who would bother you without knocking. Your mind was still lost in the loud ripping noise of the chainsaw and the blood-piercing screams eliciting from the victims in the film. You paused the movie in surprise when you saw a familiar head of red curls come into the room.

"Nat?" you whispered.

She looked up in surprise. "I didn't know you were awake."

"What are you doing here?" you asked softly, looking down at your lap. You'd gotten so used to her being gone that you didn't know how to feel.

"I always come in here at night," she replied, closing the door. "You're usually asleep when I come in."

"Why come in at all?" you asked, trying to steel yourself. "You're never around during the day. Why come home at night?"

She looked at the ground and padded over to the bed. "You have every right to be mad at me. I know it probably doesn't help, but… I always come in at night, so I can cuddle with you. I have to get up early so I'm gone before you wake up, but I'm here with you every night."

"You do that?" you asked as she sat on the edge of your bed. You scooted over without thinking about it, making room for her.

She nodded. "We're still dating, right? Why wouldn't I come home to you?"

"You're never here when I need you," you said with spite in your voice.

She winced. "I know. I'm sorry."

"Whatever," you said with a sigh, lying down. You turned off the TV and DVD player, turning away from Natasha and curling under the blanket. She pulled the blanket over herself and lied behind you, draping one arm over your waist and sliding the other under your head. You couldn't deny how good it felt to have her arms around you again. You were mad… but you still snuggled closer, wanting to feel the warmth of her body heat and hear the thudding of her heart.

The next morning, you awoke to a familiar warmth at your back and around your waist. You smiled softly in your sleepy state before you woke up more fully. Your brows then furrowed in confusion and you turned over to face Natasha smiling softly at you.

"Morning, gorgeous," she greeted quietly.

"Morning," you replied slowly, confused. "I thought you said you had to get up early."

"Not today," she said. She leaned forward and pressed a kiss to your forehead. "Happy birthday, babe."

Warmth flooded you as you looked up at her. You didn't know what she'd been doing for the past few months, but whatever it was, she was putting it off for your birthday.

"What do you want to do today?" she asked, resting a gentle hand on your cheek.

You shrugged. "I haven't thought about it."

She quirked a confused brow. "You don't have any plans?"

You looked down, slightly embarrassed. "Well… I wasn't expecting you to be here… So I was planning on watching movies and… being sad…"

She pulled you into her chest and closed her eyes. "I'm so sorry, babe. I promise I'll make it up to you."

She convinced you to get out of bed with a few persuasive kisses. You'd missed her lips so much that it was almost counterproductive. You stayed in your pajamas, having decided that you didn't want to go anywhere. She held your hand and led you to the kitchen where a pot of coffee was already brewing. She poured a cup and doctored it up the way you liked before handing it to you. You smiled at her before realizing that you hadn't seen any of the guys.

"I asked them to let us have the Tower to ourselves for the day," she explained when you asked.

"Tony left his own Tower?" you asked, raising a brow.

She laughed and shook her head. "I tried. They're all hanging out on the lower levels. There's another kitchen and rec room down there. The top half is all ours." She sat beside you at the table and kissed your cheek.

"Nat…" you began softly.

She hummed in reply and looked at you.

"Where have you been?" you asked, barely above a whisper. "For months now you've been blowing me off and spending all of your time with Clint… What's going on?"

To your surprise, she smiled. She grasped your hand and stood, dragging you away from the kitchen. She led you downstairs to Clint's archery range. It was empty, save for all of the archer's equipment. In the corner was a large decoratively-wrapped box, complete with a bow and a gift tag.

You followed her as she approached the box and stood aside. She smiled and nodded towards it, telling you to open it. You turned and knelt down to the box, reading the gift tag. The box was addressed to you from her. Smiling softly you ripped off the colorful "Happy Birthday" paper to reveal a large rectangular box. It was laid on his side and in the middle was an opening tab. You pulled out the tab and lifted the lid, gasping at what you saw.

"I know Clint's been teaching you archery," Nat said, standing beside you.

Inside the box was a hand-made combat bow and custom explosive arrows, along with a leather quiver with your name stitched into the strap.

You turned to look up at Nat. "Is this… what you've been doing?"

She nodded. "I asked Clint to help me make you an archery set. It's completely custom made. The arrows have built-in explosives. They detonate five seconds after they hit a target, but they have to hit it with extreme force to go off, so they can't accidentally go off in your quiver."

You threw your arms around her and pulled her close. She chuckled at your excitement and wrapped her arms around your waist.

"Thank you," you whispered.

"Anything for you," she replied.

"I just… I didn't know what to think…" you said, pulling away and looking at the floor. "I thought… Maybe you wanted to leave me… Maybe there was someone else."

She took your face in her hands, tilting your head up to meet her eyes. "I would never leave you, (y/n). I couldn't. I love you far too much to even think about being with anyone else. I know I haven't shown it very well lately, and I'm sorry. But it was all for you. This," she paused to gesture to the bow and arrows, "was all Clint and I were doing the past few months. And like I said, I came home every night to be with you, but you were already asleep when I got in and still asleep when I had to leave."

You nodded, leaning forward to rest your forehead on hers. "I believe you, Nat. I understand now. I just didn't before last night and it hurt… I honestly thought you were leaving me…"

She pressed her plump lips to yours, removing any fear or doubt you had left. You could feel the love and desire in her kiss. You knew it was meant only for you. You returned it passionately, wrapping your arms around her waist. She leaned forward, gently pushing you back until you were lying on the floor. You knew you would never have to worry about her leaving you. You loved each other, and that was that.


	217. This Isn't Mind Control - Wanda

**This Isn't Mind Control**

Request for _K-A-Y-R-A-Y_

"Could you do a 7 minutes in heaven type one shot. Like the reader and Pietro are best friends and his sister Wanda has a crush on the (fem!) reader during one of Tony's parties someone decided it would be fun to play 7 minutes in heaven."

**A/N:** I've been really into writing make out scenes lately…

You sat in the rec room at Stark Tower, nursing a Shirley Temple. You learned from experience that the only person who should drink alcohol at a Tony Stark party was Tony Stark. Ladies often made bad choices involving the billionaire, or at least embarrassed themselves.

The main party full of loud music and skanky girls had died down, which meant Tony would be desperate for entertainment. That was usually where seemingly innocent games with very inappropriate twists came into play. Last time it had been Strip Poker, and before that had been Strip Sorry. Thankfully, you were good at most of the games the billionaire suggested, so you never lost too much clothing.

The gang, consisting of you, Tony, Thor, Clint, Natasha, Wanda, and Pietro, were lounging in the rec room. Steve wasn't fond of Tony's "games," so he retired early, and Bruce wanted to get some work done in his lab. The SHIELD agents that usually stuck around decided to head home, leaving the rest of you with Tony.

"What is it now, Stark?" you asked, sipping your drink.

"Whatever do you mean?" he replied with feigned innocence, downing a shot of whiskey.

"Your parties always end with some kind of game," you pressed. "What is it tonight?"

He smirked. "You know me so well, (y/n). Well, since you asked, tonight's fabulous game is Seven Minutes in Heaven!"

Groans echoed throughout the room while Thor sat with a confused expression.

"Brother Stark, how are we meant to spend seven minutes in Heaven?" he asked.

"No," Tony replied, shaking his head. "We're not going to Heaven. It's just a name. In Seven Minutes in Heaven, everyone writes their name on pieces of paper and puts them into a bowl. Then we take turns drawing a name from the bowl. Whoever you draw, you have to spend seven minutes in a closet with that person."

Thor nodded in understanding, and your eyes darted towards the beautiful red-brown haired woman that had recently joined the team. You befriended the Maximoff twins soon after their arrival at the Tower, and shortly after that, you developed a crush on the Scarlet Witch. You'd managed to keep it to yourself, but Tony had caught you staring more than once, so you knew he was suspicious.

"(y/n) will go first!" he exclaimed happily, shoving a bowl full of paper scraps in your face. You rolled your eyes, feigning disinterest, and reached into the bowl. Looking away, you picked a scrap and pulled it out. Everyone watched as you unfolded the paper to reveal Wanda's name. Before you could respond, Tony snatched the paper from your shaking hand.

"And (y/n) has to spend seven minutes with… Wanda!"

You were sure she blushed, but you didn't want to get your hopes up. Besides, she could have been blushing because it was her first time playing. It probably had nothing to do with you. Or maybe she wasn't gay, and she wasn't comfortable being locked in a closet with you.

With several doubts swirling around in your mind, you were shoved into a dark but roomy supply closet. Wanda was pushed in shortly after, and the door was shut and locked from the outside.

You sat on the floor and brought your knees up to your chest. You could hear her breathing in the otherwise quiet room, and you wondered how she felt.

"(y/n)?" she asked softly. She sounded nervous.

"Yeah?" you responded, trying to be friendly.

"What is the purpose of this game?"

"Uhm…" You felt a blush burning on your cheeks and were glad she couldn't see it. "This is it, really. I mean… technically, you're supposed to kiss or something… But we don't have to. It's all up to the people in the closet."

You heard something brushing against the soft carpet and realized she was crawling over to you.

"What if… I want to?" she asked timidly. You reached out into the darkness, your fingers brushing against her face. She leaned into the couch, your hand now cupping her cheek. You used the hold to bring her face to yours, nuzzling your nose against hers. She made no move to pull away. She actually scooted closer, resting a hand on your knee.

"Are you sure?" you whispered, your lips ghosting over hers. Just as she nodded, you leaned in and crashed your lips together. You'd wanted to for so long, and now she was giving you permission.

Your hands found her hips as her hands found your hair. You lowered your legs so they were parallel to the ground and pulled her onto your lap. She straddled you with one leg on either side of your hips, her fingers fisting in your (h/l) (h/c) locks. You groaned softly into her mouth, nipping at her lower lip. She gasped in reply, giving you a moment to slide your tongue across her lip. She moaned softly, pressing as close to you as she could. You pulled her closer by her hips, your hands sliding down to grip her butt. Your tongue slid across her teeth, causing her to nibble gently. You groaned again before pulling back. She nearly whimpered at the loss of contact, but she let out a contented sigh when your lips found her neck. You trailed kisses down her neck to her collarbone, gently nibbling the skin there. She used her hands in your hair to pull your head up, bringing your lips back to hers. Your hands slid up and down her thighs, gripping gently when she nibbled your lip. You just let out a soft moan when the door pushed open, revealing a shocked Tony.

"Dude!" was all he could say as he stared at Wanda straddling your lap. You rolled your eyes and kicked the door closed with the toe of your boot before turning your attention back to the beautiful woman on your lap.


	218. Long Lost Banner - Pietro

**Long Lost Banner**

Request for _Unicornsandfandoms_

"Could I have a Peitro Maximoff one shot? You can do anything with it I don't really care I would just love a Maximoff one shot thanks!"

**A/N:** I stole from _Short Story Ideas_. "A library is the location, self-doubt is the theme. A family tree is an object that plays a part in the story."

You sat in a plush armchair in the corner of the library, leaning over a round wooden table which was currently cluttered with books and papers. In your (dom) hand was a pen as you furiously scribbled away in your notebook. The books lying open around the table consisted of guides to creating a family tree and tips on tracking your ancestry.

You had recently received a letter stating that you were the long-lost half-sister of Bruce Banner and that you were inheriting half of his recently deceased parents' fortune. You weren't sure how much that was, but their death was all over the news, so perhaps it was important.

You weren't interested in the money. You wanted to know about your family. You jumped from foster home to foster home before you were adopted when you were thirteen. You never knew anything about your birth family, because no one else knew anything about them. You'd always wanted to learn, but you had nothing to go on.

Until now.

You let out a distressed sigh and took a sip of your latte. There was a small café right next door to the library, and you loved that the library had finally allowed food and drink inside so long as no one made a mess. You needed coffee if you were going to work on a family tree.

So far, all you'd pieced together was that you were related to Bruce through his- or rather, your- father. You had no lead on who your mother was, or any other relatives for that matter. You hoped Bruce would be able to help you fill in some blanks… but you were afraid of meeting him. What if he wasn't interested in meeting you? He'd grown up with a proper family. Why would he want to know about you?

You weren't good enough to be related to a famous scientist. Sure, he was mostly famous for the radiation accident, but he was still famous. There was no way he'd care about you. He was an Avenger now. He had a life. You were just a girl working as a waitress to pay the bills, spending all of your free time at the library.

You had made up your mind. You were going to go to Stark Tower, or Avengers Tower, as it was now called, to meet your half-brother. You had no way of contacting him beforehand. It wasn't like he put his personal information on the news for the whole world to see and use.

You took in a breath and rang the doorbell. For some reason, the Tower having a doorbell surprised you. It seemed so mundane, so common, for a building named after a billionaire and his band of superheroes to have a doorbell like everyone else's house.

"Who's there?" a British voice came through the speaker beside the door.

"Uh…" you faltered, suddenly feeling like you didn't belong here. "My name is (y/n). I'm, uh… Bruce Banner's half-sister."

"Oh," the voice replied, sounding surprised. "Come on in, then."

The glass door slid open and you stepped inside. You looked around in awe. The Tower was much bigger than you'd ever imagined. Just the building itself was impressive.

"Step inside the elevator and I'll take you to Dr. Banner, Miss (y/n)," the voice came again.

"Oh… Okay…" you agreed, stepping inside the elevator that you'd just noticed. You stood quietly as the doors closed and it began moving on its own without you pushing any buttons. Your heart hammered in your chest and you were shaking softly when the doors opened. You slowly padded out of the elevator, looking around for other people.

"You must be (y/n)," a charming voice called from your left. You turned on your heel to see a room full of people, including the famous Tony Stark. He must have been the one that greeted you.

"Yeah," you replied timidly, standing still.

"Don't be shy," he said kindly, waving you over. You looked at the group of superheroes lounging about the room, feeling like a fish out of water. You slowly sauntered up to them, too shy to sit down despite Tony's insistence.

"So you're Banner's half-sister," Tony stated, standing to look you over. You nodded silently, feeling awkward and small under his gaze.

Bruce stood and approached you, interested in your existence. "You didn't know about me?"

You shook your head. "I was adopted. I never knew anything about my birth family… Did you know about me?"

"My father told my mother that he had another child, but he said he left the woman he was having another baby with and he never said another a word about it," Bruce replied.

You looked awkwardly at the floor. Your own father didn't want you. Your mother gave you up when you were a baby. What did you have left? Why did you even come?

You began backing away from the crowd. "I'm sorry I bothered you. I should go."

"Wait," Tony called out. "Hang out for a little bit. Spend the night maybe."

"Are you sure?" you asked softly. You didn't feel like anyone actually wanted you in the same room.

Tony nodded, and you could see a few nods behind him. You continued to stand awkwardly beside the group, not sure if you should sit. Only half of the group seemed to speak to you. Tony, Thor, Steve, and one of the new recruits, Pietro, kept up conversation.

Within a few hours, almost everyone felt uncomfortable and left the room. Natasha, Clint, and Bruce left first. Bruce claimed he had things to do in his lab Nat and Clint wanted to train. Tony tried to convince Bruce to stay, since he was your half-brother, but he clearly didn't want to, and you didn't want to push. Pietro was kind, and you had to admit he was sweet. You'd only just met, but you liked him. A lot.

Another hour and everyone else left, too. Wanda had gone to get something to eat, Thor had gone to be with Jane, Tony had a new suit to work on, and Steve wanted to train. That left you alone with Pietro, not that you minded.

"I am sorry," he said softly, looking at you. You lifted your gaze from your lap to look up at him.

"What for?"

"You came here to meet your brother and everyone left you alone. It was rude of them to invite you to stay and then leave."

You blushed softly. "It's alright. I… I don't know what I was expecting. I just got a letter about my birth father dying and leaving me some money so I wanted to meet my half-brother and learn something about my family. I don't even care about the inheritance. I just wanted to know where I come from…"

Pietro nodded, scooting closer to you. He rested a hand on your leg comfortingly. "If it is any consolation… I liked meeting you."

You blushed again, smiling softly. "I liked meeting you too."

He leaned in and pressed a kiss to your cheek. He then realized what he did and leaned back. "I apologize. I couldn't help myself."

"No… I liked it."

He leaned in again, hesitating when he was an inch away. You tilted your head and followed his lead, meeting in the middle. Your eyes fluttered closed as your lips met, fitting perfectly together. You wondered if it was tacky of you, making out with someone you'd just met when your intention had been to meet your half-brother. But your half-brother, along with the rest of the crew, had left you, so it wasn't really your fault.

You pulled back for air and smiled up at the blond. "That was nice."

A blush crossed his cheeks. "Yes it was. Do you maybe want to get some coffee with me?"

"When?"

"Now?"

You nodded and he stood, offering you a hand. You placed your hand in his, letting him lead you to the elevator and out of the Tower.


	219. Just Keep Swimming

**Just Keep Swimming**

Request for _Sebastian Stan For Life_

**A/N:** Pre-AoU. No Pietro or Wanda.

So since the requester mentioned Nat trying to set the reader up, I gave it a twist ending. I didn't lead it anywhere in case it wasn't what the requester wanted, but I thought it'd be fun.

"Avengers x reader at the aquarium. maybe natasha is trying to set them up with one of them and they just keep refusing."

You smiled at yourself in the mirror. There were no missions to risk your life for or aliens invading New York, nor was there any paperwork to fill out or anything else to stop the team from hanging out together. It was a chilly November day, so you dressed in your favorite fuzzy sweater and a pair of jeans, accompanied by furry boots and a knitted beanie. You left your (h/l) (h/c) locks down to cascade over your shoulders beneath your hat, turning away from the mirror and opening the door to your room.

You headed into the rec room to meet up with everyone else. Tony had wanted to go to a club, but after no one agreed, he opted for something else. Many suggestions had been thrown around; movies, bowling, mini golf. But when they found out that you were dying to go to the aquarium, they couldn't resist. You weren't an Avenger or even an agent, but you'd been friends with every member of the team for most of your life, so they were like family. The boys all thought of you as a sister, though Natasha insisted there was more to it than that.

You all crammed into the only big car Tony had, a Ford Expedition. It was red and gold like his suits, and it was the only car on the premises that would hold all seven of you. You were seated in the passenger seat with Tony as the driver. Natasha, Clint, and Bruce took the middle row while Steve and Thor sat in the far back. You bounced excitedly in your seat on the ride there, fidgeting with your hat or your sweater. You made sure your cell was fully charged and had plenty of space for all the photos and videos you planned to capture.

No one was as excited as you were, but they were all happy that they were part of your happiness.

You ran into the building after Tony parked along the curb. They had to run to keep up with you. Your excitement gave you extra speed, but you slowed down when you got inside. You looked around in awe. You'd just begun, hadn't even seen any animals yet, but you were excited. Tony paid your way and accepted a map from the receptionist, looking at all of the exhibits. He then showed you the map, asking where you wanted to go.

You chose the otter exhibit first. You'd always had a fondness for the furry semiaquatic creatures. You followed the map outside to a small balcony and looked over the edge, finding a small family of sopping wet weasel-looking mammals. Your grin widened as you watched them splash about, and one of them was cuddling its favorite rock.

Natasha sauntered up, standing beside you. She smiled at your excitement over the sopping wet lumps of fur before nudging you in the ribs. You reluctantly tore your gaze from one otter splashing with his feet to look at Nat quizzically.

She smirked. "I know you don't believe me, but I think you and Steve would make a great couple."

You rolled your eyes. "Last week, you thought Tony and I would make a great couple."

You both turned to find that a small boy had found Tony Stark and was in the middle of getting a photo with the billionaire.

Natasha shook her head. "But Steve is so sweet. He's perfect for you."

"I'm not interested, Nat."

You all headed back inside, going through the tunnel that made you feel like you were in a cage and the animals were observing you. You looked around in awe at the giant tank currently housing sharks. You stopped and leaned against the glass, eyes wide with interest.

"What about Bruce?" Nat asked, standing beside you.

You groaned softly. "No, Natasha."

"Why not? He's sweet and funny, and he's a scientist."

"I'm not looking for a boyfriend right now."

You waved goodbye to the sharks, after getting some pictures, and continued through the tunnel. It led you to a lobby-like room with several open tanks, one of which held a family of starfish. There was a small sign beneath the explanatory plaque, reading, "Please sanitize hands before and after touching starfish. Do not pick up. Do not remove from cage."

"We're allowed to touch them?" you clarified excitedly. Clint followed you to the exhibit, sticking his hand in after slathering it in sanitizer. He made a face at the prickly skin on the starfish, causing you to giggle. You sanitized and stuck your own hand in, completely in awe. You took some pictures with your phone, including one of Clint with his hand in the tank, before turning away.

"Clint makes you laugh," Natasha pointed out. "He'd be great for you."

You rolled your eyes. "I'm not going to dignify that with a response."

You decided that you were hungry, as was the redhead beside you, so you all headed to the small restaurant located inside the aquarium. It took a bit of walking to get there from where you were, but you were more than happy to look around on the way there.

You sat between Nat and Thor, and you were glad that there was hardly any seafood on the menu. Clint asked why, and the waiter replied that most visitors found it distasteful to eat seafood when they were here to observe and admire it. (1) You appreciated the consideration and ordered a sandwich.

Thor smiled as you stuffed fries into your mouth. When you looked at him with a raised brow, he chuckled. "It is nice to see a maiden that can eat. So many women try to eat delicately instead of just enjoying their food."

You blushed but continued eating. You weren't one of those princess types that only ate salads and cut your meals into bite-sized pieces. You were often told you ate like a teenage boy, getting your hands all greasy and stuffing junk food in your mouth.

Natasha nudged you again. "He likes the way you eat. That's hard to find in a guy."

You sighed with mock irritation and continued eating, smiling softly at her failed attempts.

As you left the aquarium and headed back to the car, Natasha caught up with you. "Why won't you let me set you up?"

You waited until all the boys had gotten into the car before you turned to her. You offered her a smirk and leaned forward to peck her on the cheek. "I told you; I'm not interested."

(1) I've been to an aquarium once or twice, but I've never eaten there. It sounded good to me.


	220. Everything's Dancing - Bucky

**Everything's Dancing**

Request for _Rayne_

**A/N:** I modified it a little.

"Tony's younger sister? Maybe something like Tony throws a party and that's when she first meets Bucky? She is really shy and doesn't socialize much so she's kinda in the background. The rest is up to you."

Tony was known for his parties and his sleeping around, until he settled down with Pepper, of course. But he still had his parties and he was the exact opposite of shy. There wasn't a shy bone in his body. Embarrassment and shame were factors off and on throughout his life, but never timidity.

You were the opposite. You hadn't had a lot of experience with relationships and you weren't a big party person. You preferred to be at work at the animal shelter or in your room with your books than in a lounge full of people drinking and grinding against each other.

It was a wonder the two of you were related at all. You mused that your shyness came from Tony always getting the attention when you were kids, since he was a boy genius and you were just (y/n). You never got attention except from your big brother, so you didn't know how to react to it. Whenever someone complimented you or even smiled your way, you had to fight the urge to run and hide.

Tony threw a lot of parties, and he threw them often. You had nowhere to go, so you stayed with him in the Avengers Tower. It was nice enough, and since it was so big you had an entire floor to yourself. Finally, Tony would stop eating the last of your favorite cereal.

You got a lot of alone time. When you weren't at work, you were in your room. Tony's friends often forgot about you since you never left your own floor. They asked about you from time to time, asking how you were and what you were doing. Tony would reply that you were good and were working with animals, and that would be that.

Having a floor to yourself didn't help much when Tony threw a party. The music was loud and vibrated the whole Tower, and the drunker people got, the more obnoxious they were. You were several floors down from the floor Tony usually threw his parties on, which was the last floor before the roof, but it felt like it was right outside your door. You could never concentrate on a good book or a story you were writing, so you were left to watch a movie with your speakers on full blast or go up and join the party.

You always chose the former first, or something similar. After discovering that reading and writing required concentration, you gave up. You went for less mind-consuming tasks, such as drawing or playing a game, but a high-pitched squeal from a drunken party girl often killed any vibe of creativity in your mood. You would then try to watch a movie, either using your best headphones or your loudest speakers, but before too long, Tony's party would cancel that out, too.

So your last resort was to suck up your social anxiety, slip on a casual dress or pretty ensemble, and head upstairs to the party floor.

Such was your predicament tonight. You ran through all of your activities, but the thumping walls vibrating from Tony's loud music killed any chance you had of entertaining yourself. You pulled on a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, a (f/c) silk blouse, and some high-heeled ankle boots and headed up to the last floor. Your hair was pulled back into a side-ponytail, giving you something to fidget with while you awkwardly stood in the background.

You accepted a Shirley Temple from Steve who was bartending. He offered you an apologetic smile as you sat at the bar. He wasn't big on parties either, and he knew you would only be involved if there was nothing else you could do.

You smiled softly at the soldier before deciding that you would try and mingle. You weren't sure how well it was going to work out, but it would be nice to make some friends. You shied away from the more obvious drunks, spilling their drinks and nearly tripping over their own feet, and giggling all the while.

Damn. Was there anyone here not drinking?

You caught a pair of blue-green eyes (1) across the way, looking right at you. Your first instinct was to run, but then you looked closer. It was the man you'd secretly been harboring a crush on for the past few months, and he was smiling at you. You nibbled your lower lip and sauntered over, drink in hand.

"Fancy meeting you here," he teased with a small smile.

You blushed and nodded, looking down at your boots. "Yeah. Not really my thing."

"I noticed," he replied softly. You looked up at him. He'd noticed?

"What brings you here this time?" he asked with genuine interest.

You leaned against the wall away from the crowd. He had already been in a corner by himself, so getting away wasn't too much of a stretch.

"Couldn't hear myself thing in my room," you explained, sipping your drink. "Thought I might as well come and check out the party."

"I'm glad you did," he smiled. You ignored the way his smile twisted your insides and made you melt.

"Really?" you asked before you could stop yourself.

"Really," he nodded, looking innocent like he wasn't turning your legs to jelly. He offered you a hand before nodding his head towards a non-crowded spot on the dance floor. "Care to dance?"

Timidity spiked through you. "I-I don't… I've never…"

He chuckled softly and wrapped his fingers around yours. He took your drink from your hand and set it on a nearby table. He then gently led you to the dance floor, holding your hand loosely enough for you to get away, but there was a comfortable grip telling you he didn't want you to get away. He stood in the empty spot and placed his hands on your hips, guiding yours to his shoulders. You stared up at him in awe. No one had ever asked you to dance.

He leaned forward and for a moment you panicked. But he pressed a gentle kiss to your forehead before pulling back, that innocent smile still on his lips. You blew out a breath as your fear faded, and all you cared about was being in his arms.

(1) This time I would like an answer. I don't remember what we decided Bucky's eyes were. There was some debate.


	221. Citizen Soldier - Bucky

**Citizen Soldier**

Request for _okay-swiftie-okay_

**A/N:** Again, don't check up on your request. If you ask me if it's up yet or when it will be, it makes me not want to write it because you're rushing me. You haven't been waiting that long and I have a lot of requests to fill.

Also, I write for the movies, not the comics. I've never read them and I don't have much intention to, so don't complain if my story doesn't follow the comic plot or request something that only happens in the comics. If it's part of your story idea, I'll write it, but I'm not going to include or exclude a certain detail just because it's in the comics if it has nothing to do with the plot.

"I would like Bucky. She was a soldier for three year, she now has bad anxiety. She is friends with Bruce because she is now becoming a scientist. Bucky finds her on the side of the road having a panic attack." 

You walked down the dimly lit sidewalk, a large army duffle bag slung over your shoulder. You'd been discharged from the army and you were glad to be done. You decided to bus home from the base, wanting to take the scenic route and enjoy the sights of your fair city, even if it was dark and boring.

You were heading to Stark Tower. You'd been writing letters to the team while you were in the service, planning different activities with each of them when you returned. Bruce was going to help you get into the sciences. You'd always been fascinated by the different fields of science, but you felt it was your duty to serve your country, so you went into the military first.

The Army had been rather dull, hardly anybody daring to speak, and the ones that did ignored you. You never knew why, but you didn't care much. You didn't need them.  
One of the hardest parts to get used to was the early wake up calls day after day, with the latest you ever got to sleep in being 5:45am. You wanted to reach the tower quickly, so enjoy spending time with everyone and get some real sleep.

The thought of having a comfortable bed pushed you on, making your feet move faster, and your duffle bag hit off your side.  
In the back of your mind, you knew they were excited to have you there and couldn't wait to see you again.  
But this small part of your mind began to fade. What if they lied? What if they actually didn't like you, and had been happy when you left all those years ago?  
You stopped walking and leaned against a wall. "Breathe, (Y/N), don't work yourself up like this..." you whispered to yourself. Tears began to slide down your face and your breath came faster and harder to catch. Flashbacks of dismembered bodies and your comrades shouting your name in the distance were all you could see; all you could hear. Was that where you belonged? Maybe nobody wanted you home. Nobody wanted you in the army. Maybe nobody wanted you…

You let out hysterical pants and slid down the wall to a seated position. You brought your knees up to your chest and felt your body shaking with sobs. You brought your hands up to your head, tangling your fingers in your hair and hid your face in your knees. Maybe you could just disappear…

"(y/n)?"

You stiffened at the sound of your name, temporarily forgetting where you were. Were you out past curfew? Were you in trouble? Were you going to have to do extra training?

A warm hand settled on your shoulder, and you continued to question where you were. No one in the army was ever so kind to you. Who was it?

"Are you alright?" a soft, masculine voice asked. You slowly lifted your head to find Bucky Barnes crouching beside you. Concern filled his gaze as he looked at you, his heart broken at the sight of tears on your cheeks.

"Bucky?" you whispered brokenly. Emotion overwhelmed him and he wrapped his arms around you, pulling you against his chest.

"What's wrong?" he whispered, carding his fingers through your hair. He hated seeing you so upset.

"Everyone hates me…" you whispered, burying your face in his chest.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, his concern growing as he sat down on the pavement and pulled you onto his lap.

"No one in the army would talk to me unless it was an order. I know you and the others have been writing to me but I don't know that anyone actually wants me to come back. What if they were just being nice and no one really wants me home?"

"(y/n)," he breathed softly, cradling you against his chest. "I know for a fact that everyone missed you and couldn't wait until you came back. I especially missed you."

You looked up at him, nibbling your lower lip. "Really?"

He nodded with a soft smile. "Really."

You tucked your head into his neck, just under his chin. "Are you sure?"

He chuckled softly. "Positive. Come on." He carefully stood, still holding you in his arms. His grip tightened when you squirmed, insisting that you could walk.

"I like holding you," he reasoned, and began walking down the street towards the Tower. "I'll show you how much everyone missed you."

Bucky had been right. Tony threw a party to honor your return, and once Bucky let you stand on your own feet, you were wrapped up in several hugs from the others.

You remained close to Bucky for the remainder of the party. Tony was, of course, drinking, despite Steve and Pepper's consistent protests. Natasha and Clint offered to show you some training moves to vent your anxiety and locked-up angst. You smiled softly and politely accepted their offer. Bruce promised to start showing you the basics of science next week, after you'd settled in. You had accepted Tony's offer to stay at the Tower until you found your own place, though you weren't sure you wanted your own place. You were afraid that living alone would detach you from your friends, and bring back your fears of not truly being wanted.

Bucky sensed your uncertainty and hugged you close. You smiled up at him, grateful for his sweet understanding. He had been there for you when you needed it most, and you would always thank him for that. You couldn't deny that your belly fluttered and your heart race sped up whenever he was around, and you wondered if you had the same effect on him. But then your fears crept back into your mind, telling you that you probably meant nothing to the soldier and that he was just being nice.

Bucky led you down the hall, showing you the guest rooms so you could choose. Once you chose, he stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame. He watched with a small smile as you looked around the already furnished room and began putting your clothes away in the wooden dresser. Once you finished, you noticed that he was still there, and you felt a blush on your cheeks.

"Do you believe me now?" he asked, crossing the threshold into your room. "Everyone missed you."

You nodded softly. "I just… I was ignored for most of three years. Having no one to confide in or vent to for three years makes you wonder if anyone really wants you around."

He wrapped his arms around your waist and looked at you with sincerity in his eyes. "I can assure you that I will always want you around."

You stared up at him with renewed hope in your own eyes, resting your hands on his chest. He leaned forward and pecked your lips, causing your eyes to widen and your blush to darken. He smiled sweetly and brought a hand up to caress your cheek.

"Would you stay with me tonight?" you asked softly. "I don't want to be alone."

He kissed your forehead lovingly and nodded. "I would be honored."

You spent the rest of the night in your new, comfortable bed, wrapped up in his safe and warm arms.


	222. Baby Girl - Maria

**Baby Girl**

Request for _Demi-Pan Oliver_

**A/N:** Even if it's not quoting the request, I'm putting the plot in quotations so you know it's a summary, not part of the story. I've never written gender fluid, and I only agreed because it's an AU, not Avengers-set.

"The reader is dating Maria and gets pregnant with the help of her gender-fluid friend Loki. Maria is excited and Loki throws them a baby shower."

You and your girlfriend Maria Hill had been dating for about two years. You rarely fought and you had a dozen things in common, so living together never proved to be a problem.

You were always honest with each other and never withheld when there was a question or concern. You made every decision together, and if it only affected one of you, you still got the other's opinion first.

But you hesitated when the subject of concern was about children. You very much wanted a child, but as you were both women, you would have to go with adoption or immaculate conception. The subject had never really been discussed, though you both expressed that you adored children. You weren't sure she was ready, or if she even wanted her own kids.

"Hey, babe?" you called uncertainly as you stood in the kitchen, setting the tea kettle on the stove. She'd been home work for about half an hour, so you were planning to have tea and cookies and watch a movie.

"Yeah?" she called back from the living room where she was choosing what to watch.

"Can we talk?" you asked, walking away from the stove and heading into the living room.

"Of course," she replied, standing and facing you. She could hear the hesitance and uncertainty in your voice, so she approached you calmly and wrapped her arms around your waist.

"So I know we've both said that we like kids…" you began, your eyes darting around the room, not daring to look at her. "But… we've never really discussed it in regards to us…"

A smile played on her lips, but you hadn't noticed. "What about us?"

You took a breath and looked into her icy blue eyes. "I want to start a family with you. I want to have children with you."

A grin broke out on her lips and she pulled you against her chest, letting out a laugh. "I was hoping you would say that!"

"Really?" you asked with a small smile, your worries fading.

She nodded enthusiastically. "I've been thinking about it for a while but I wasn't sure if I should bring it up. I didn't know if you were ready."

"I'm definitely ready," you nodded. "Do you want to adopt then…?"

She thought it over as the kettle whistled. She reluctantly removed her arms from your torso and padded into the kitchen with you in tow. You pulled two mugs from the cupboard while she took the kettle off the stove and took two bags of tea from a box on the counter. She unwrapped the bags and set them inside the mugs before filling them with steaming water. She handed you yours and leaned against the counter.

"I kind of like the idea of the child being ours… I have nothing against adoption but I want him or her to have a part of us, you know?" she explained.

You nodded. "We could do an immaculate conception. We just need a donor."

"Someone random or someone we know?" she asked.

"I talked to Loki about it once…" you replied. "I wasn't sure if I should bring it up to you, because I didn't know if you wanted kids. He said he'd be willing to help if we decided to go that way."

She nodded. "I'd trust him with that. We should talk to him."

A few days later, you met up with your mutual friend Loki for coffee. (1) He/she was a friend from high school who worked at the local café, so you and Maria waited until he/she was off work. He/she was glad to see you, bringing you your favorite drinks until he/she was off.

When the time came, you saw him/her walk over. You noticed an emerald green bracelet on his/her wrist and smiled up at him. "So it's 'he' today?"

He nodded and sat across from you and Maria. "It's 'he' today. I haven't seen you two in a while. Is everything alright?"

"More than alright," you replied with a smile. "Do you remember a few weeks ago when you and I were talking about children?"

He nodded, sipping his mocha.

"Do you remember how you agreed to help if we decided we wanted kids?"

He nodded again.

You looked at Maria before you both looked back at Loki.

"We decided we want kids," Maria finished. "And we'd like you to help."

He beamed at you and nodded excitedly.

He ended up acting as a donor. There was no physical contact between the two of you other than a congratulatory hug. You and Maria made regular doctor appointments to make sure your baby was progressing normally, and within a couple of months, you discovered that you were going to have a baby girl.

Loki gathered your entire group of friends and planned a baby shower for you and Maria. He brought Steve, Tony, Bruce, Clint, Natasha, Thor, Pietro, and Wanda, who had all been your friends but you'd all gone your separate ways in life.

You were seated on the couch beside Maria, taking turns opening presents. A half-eaten vanilla cake coated in pink and purple icing sat on the kitchen counter, and wrapping paper and colored tissue paper littered the living room floor. It was your turn, so Wanda handed you a sparkly white gift bag with matching tissue paper sticking out of the top. You tossed the paper aside and let out a noise of approval as you pulled out a black onesie with "Mommy's Girl" written on the front in pink script. You smiled at the auburn-haired girl and set the bag aside, holding the onesie in front of you so Steve could take another picture. He was determined to capture every minute of the shower.

When all of the gifts were opened and all of the wrapping paper had been stuffed into a garbage bag, you stood from your seat and hugged each of your friends for the umpteenth time that day. You couldn't have dreamed of a more positive outcome. Maria set to cleaning the apartment while you said goodbye to everyone when the party ended. Once the room no longer looked like there had been eleven people having a party in it, you settled back down on the couch to watch a movie with Maria. Tired from a long day and an active baby in your belly, you quickly fell asleep resting in her arms.

(1) This is where my lack of gender-fluid knowledge comes into play. I know some people prefer gender-fluid pronouns like them/they, but I saw a pin on Pinterest where a person made colored bracelets to represent which gender they were that day, so they switched between boy and girl. I decided to go with that interpretation because it's easier for me to write.


	223. Big Brother - Brother Tony

**Big Brother**

Request for _LivyChapman_

"Could you do one where the reader and Tony are brother and sister and focus on their brother sisterly bond, i don't mind what its about it could be about them pulling pranks on the others, maybe him comforting her over a break up or they could maybe work on one of Tonys projects."

A lot of people didn't get along with their siblings. You always heard stories from your friends about how their older brother was a jerk or their younger sister was a crybaby. You never understood such arguments. You rarely fought with your fraternal twin, Tony.

He was older by twenty minutes, but that never mattered between the two of you. You got along in all aspects of your lives. You weren't as interested in science and engineering as he was, but you liked to watch him work on projects and when you did, he would explain every step so you understood what he was doing.

You also helped each other with homework. You shared classes all through elementary school and through most of middle and high school, so you sat together and worked together on group projects as well as sharing notes when it came to homework. He taught you everything he knew about math and science, which weren't your better subjects, and you in turn helped him with history and English, which he often avoided.

People often asked how you got along so well. You usually didn't have an answer. You mused that perhaps it was because you were twins, so you had a stronger bond than most siblings. The myth that twins could sense how the other was feeling was true, at least for the two of you. It was easier to sense when you were together, but even in different rooms, you could tell when the other was upset. You could sense his happiness when he didn't get rejected after asking a girl out, and he could sense your distress whenever the subject of midterms came up.

You also mused that you had to be there for each other since your parents weren't. Howard was always drinking or working, often going out of town for business trips. Maria of course always went with him, leaving you and Tony alone for days on end. It had scared you at first, since you and Tony were young the first time you were left alone, but he took very good care of you, and you grew to like having the house to yourselves.

When you were young, you were afraid of thunderstorms. They seemed to occur every time your parents went out of town, so fear was immediately attached. You would curl under the blankets on your bed, shivering in fright and holding the covers tight around yourself. You could hear the thunder clapping in the sky, but not being able to see the pouring rain or flash of lightning made it a little better. Tony could easily sense your fear and would immediately run in to comfort you. He would sit on your bed and hold the lump of blankets that was in fact you, running his hand across your covered head. He would either tell you a fairy tale or sing your favorite song, distracting you until the storm let up. Once you calmed down enough to push the covers away, he would slip under them and hold you close, carding his fingers through your hair and promising you that he would take care of you forever.

You were seventeen now. You thought you had been dating the greatest guy, but he turned out to be a pig. Initially, he had taken you to the movies and out to coffee, always telling you how pretty you looked and always providing transportation. Tony was reluctant to let you go at first, because you were still his baby sister, but he agreed when you pointed out that he constantly went on dates that you didn't approve of.

You soon learned that your boyfriend's offer to pick you up and drop you off were an excuse to get you alone. You rarely made it to the movie or coffee shop. Once you were in his car, he would drive halfway to the destination and pull over to the side of the road. He would then make a move, knowing you didn't have a way out unless you wanted to walk home. He would hover over you, his hands on either side of your body in a successful attempt to make you feel trapped and helpless. Most of the time you got away by screaming, which either attracted the attention of a bystander who would come and save you, or he would just get so tired of your screaming that he would drive you home.

You sat on your bed after your final failed date, sobbing into your palms. He had broken up with you because his car traps never went according to plan, and he decided you were no longer worth the trouble. You should have seen in coming, and wasn't like you loved him, but breakups were still hard and you hadn't had a lot of relationship luck.

Tony knew you were upset when the front door slammed and your booted feet stomped up the stairs to your room. He waited a few minutes, knowing you liked your space, before going up and gently knocking on your door. When all he got in response was a heart-wrenching sob, he slowly opened the door, pausing in the doorway to see if you'd tell him to leave.

While you sat crying into your hands, he padded into your room and sat beside you. He rested a hand on your back, rubbing soothing circles there. He knew what was wrong. He knew your boyfriend was bad news from day one. He just waited quietly until you were ready to tell him.

"He didn't care about me," you murmured, dragging a hand across your eyes, smudging your makeup and tears.

He nodded slowly, holding you against his chest. "I'm sorry, sis."

You curled into his chest, resting your head on his shoulder. He wrapped both arms around your torso, his head resting on yours.

Breakups hurt, and most boys were jerks, but your brother was your best friend, and that was all that mattered.


	224. The Final Countdown - Wanda

**The Final Countdown**

Request for _Keybearer001_

**A/N:** Obviously written with a male reader in mind but there are no pronouns used so it can be read either way.

Just so you guys know, the "Avengers" part of Avengers x Reader will mean that it includes characters that were in the _Avengers_ movies or supported the Avengers. Ultron and Loki aren't Avengers but they were in the movies, and Bucky isn't an Avenger but he's Steve's friend and Steve is an Avenger. I wrote one Spiderman one shot so I might accept him because I've seen the movies enough times to know his character, but I don't write X-Men or Antman or Guardians or Deadpool because I don't know their characters as well.

"If you can, please do a Wanda x male reader! I was thinking a new years themed one with Wanda grieving since Pietro died and she is really stuck in a rut, so the remaining members of the avengers try and help her by taking her to the new years ball drop in the city and she bumps into the reader there."

Wanda hadn't been the same since the battle against Ultron. She was glad to have joined the Avengers and made new friends, but it didn't take away the pain she felt from losing her brother. Pietro was gone, and he was never coming back. She didn't know how to deal with it.

The others had learned not to mention his name around the grieving girl. She would either become depressed and retreat to her room to cry, or she would have a meltdown and cast a red glow about the entire room, which altered how everyone saw everything.

The team felt bad for her. Many of them knew the pain of losing a loved one, and they tried to connect with her through that. Steve had lost Peggy, Bruce had lost Betty, the whole team had lost Coulson… But Wanda didn't care. She didn't want to hear it. Her brother- her best friend in the world- was gone, and now she was alone.

She knew they had good intentions. She knew they just wanted to help. But she wasn't sure anything could ever make her happy again. New Year's was coming up, but she'd planned to spend it with Pietro…

"We have to do something," Steve said with a sigh, holding a ceramic mug of steaming coffee.

Tony nodded in agreement, pouring coffee into his own Iron Man-themed mug. "She's way too upset."

"It's understandable," Bruce noted, sitting at the kitchen bar with a newspaper. "She lost her brother – her twin."

"I don't want her to be so upset anymore," Steve added empathetically, sitting beside Bruce. "It's not fair."

"She just needs to understand that there's more out there for her," Nat said, putting a couple slices of bread in the toaster. "I know she's hurt over Pietro's death but she has to realize that life goes on for the rest of us."

Tony nodded before an idea struck him. "Tonight's New Year's Eve! We should go to the town square and watch the ball drop!"

Steve looked at the billionaire in slight surprise. "That's actually a great idea, Tony."

"A little celebration can help with grieving," Bruce agreed. "But how are we going to get her to go? She hardly leaves her room."

"Have Pepper talk her into it," Nat suggested. "She can relate to most people, and she's a good listener. She can make Wanda feel comfortable about going out."

Tony picked his phone up from the counter and opened his messages, sending a text to Pepper to talk to Wanda for him.

"I don't know, Pepper," Wanda said cautiously, sitting on her bed.

"Why not?" Pepper questioned, sitting beside her. "It's just one party."

"I'd be much more comfortable staying here…" the witch replied, looking down at her lap.

"Doing what?" the strawberry blonde asked gently. "What would you do here alone while everyone else is out?"

Wanda let out a sigh, embarrassed to admit that all she would be doing is moping about the loss of her brother, which would probably lead to crying under a pile of blankets.

"I thought so," Pepper smiled. "Come on. You don't have to do anything. Just come and watch the ball drop. It's New Year's. It's time to celebrate."

Wanda looked up at her and mulled it over. What would it hurt, following the gang around the town square and watching a fireworks show? She nodded slowly, deciding that she would just go and forget about Pietro for a night.

"Okay, I'll go."

Pepper beamed. "Great! Be ready by nine tonight. We're going to grab dinner before the fireworks and the countdown."

With that, she left, and Wanda sighed again. She padded over to her closet and pulled out a dress that Pietro had bought her for her birthday a few years back. It was a deep maroon color and loose but fitting. It had a swoop neckline and spaghetti straps, reached her knees and had a layer of sparkles. She planned to wear a pair of black flats and leave her hair down.

When they got to the town square, it was packed with people. Wanda felt awkward and out-of-place, choosing to stick with Pepper as she was the one the witch felt most comfortable with. Tony was already drunk and looking for someone to sleep with, so Wanda avoided him at all costs. The team was nice enough, but since she was added to the Avengers just after her brother died, she spent more time moping than trying to socialize.

You made your way through the crowd, weaving in-between people. You weren't surprised to learn that the Avengers had come down to watch the ball drop first-hand. It made you happier to be present. You decided to try and find them. You needed to talk to Wanda.

She looked like a lost puppy after Pepper left her to make sure Tony didn't throw up on anyone. She sat on a bench a little bit away from the crowd, not wanting to mingle without her strawberry blonde safeguard.

That was where you found her. You were amazed that you were finally close to her again. You slowly approached and sat beside her, which caused her to jump and scoot away as she looked up at you. Her eyes then widened and her jaw fell open.

"(y/n)?"

You smiled. "I've missed you, Wanda."

She threw her arms around your neck and curled against your chest. "I missed you too. Where have you been?"

You shrugged, wrapping your arms around her waist. "Nowhere, really."

You hadn't seen her since you were children. You'd grown up as neighbors and had been best friends with her and Pietro until you moved when you were twelve.

"Pietro's gone," she whispered, burying her face in your neck.

You nodded sullenly, carding your fingers through her hair. "I know. I saw it on the news… How are you faring?"

You could feel the tears trickling out of her eyes, seeping into the collar of your shirt. Your heart broke and you pulled her close, pulling her onto your lap.

"I'm so sorry," you whispered, kissing her head.

She nodded, sniffling and looked up at you. Before anything more could be said or done, the entire city began shouting a countdown.

"Ten! Nine! Eight!"

You brought a hand up to caress her cheek, and she leaned into the touch. Her gaze stayed fixed on yours as her hands rested on your chest.

"Three! Two! One!"

As cheers erupted through the crowd and the initial New Year's firework exploded, you leaned in and pressed your lips to hers. She replied hesitantly, her hands sliding up to secure around your neck. You rested a hand on her hip, sighing softly against her lips.

She pulled back with a soft smile, looking up at you again. "I'm glad you're here."

"Me too," you smiled, kissing her forehead. She turned in your arms so she could see the fireworks, settling back against your chest as you held her close.


	225. Queen of Jotunheim - Thor

**Queen of Jötunheim**

Request for _Scarlett Johansson aka The Black Widow_

"i am Loki biological sister and when i found out he is living on Asgard i'm going to try and set him free. When i get caught, Loki ask for me to remain in prison with him. As thor come to visit his "brother" everyday he end up falling in love with me asking Odin to free both Loki and I."

You were the princess of Jötunheim; Laufey's daughter. After he was killed, you became the queen. You often wondered what became of your long lost brother, but Laufey never spoke about him. Perhaps you were only second in line, not meant to be the queen, but your brother was gone, so you didn't know. But you were the only one left, so you had to be the queen.

Shortly after your coronation, you were discussing your father's demise with one of your servants. She explained how the Asgardian princes had invaded Jötunheim, attacking all of the Frost Giants in sight. She also told you how the dark-haired prince's skin had turned blue when one of the warriors had grabbed his arm, revealing that he was in fact a Jötun. You had a sinking feeling that this fake Asgardian was your missing brother…

You informed your kingdom that you were leaving for a couple of days, leaving your second-in-command in charge. You took a human form, which took several special crystals and a complex spell, and headed into Asgard.

You were unaware of the gatekeeper's ability to see everything. You introduced yourself as a friend of the princes', and though he eyed you cautiously, Heimdall nodded and granted you entrance. You wondered if your story had been weak, but you padded softly into the palace nonetheless.

You asked around for the location of the prince. Most people assumed you meant Thor and gestured to a tall, burly blond chatting with a few friends. You had to admit that he was attractive, but you shook your head in reference to whether or not he was the one you were looking for. When you reworded your question and the help understood that you were looking for Loki, they looked down at their feet as though it were a sore subject and then quickly scampered away like his name was forbidden.

You gave in and decided to ask the attractive blond for help.

You slowly approached the group of four men, and a shorter blond, though still very attractive, noticed you first, as he was the only one facing in a direction where he could see you.

"And who might you be, m'lady?" he greeted with a sly smile, offering a hand. You hesitantly accepted it, not used to such close contact with people.

"(y/n)," you replied slowly, turning to look at the taller, bulkier blond. "Prince Thor?"

His eyes were smiling as he looked at you. "That is me, m'lady. What can I do for you?"

"I am actually looking for Loki," you replied, noticing the shocked expressions crossing the faces of the other three men. "No one will tell me where he is."

"You have not heard," Thor concluded, his expression now rather grim, the light fading from his eyes. "Are you a friend of his?"

"In a sense," you nodded.

"I will take you," he agreed, stepping away from his friends. He bid them a pleasant goodbye, to which they all replied, before he led you down a rather dark corridor. You turned to look at the three men who stared after you, their thoughts very clear on their faces – why in the nine realms were you looking for Loki?

Loki heard Thor's thudding footsteps approaching and let out a groan. "Thor, we are no longer brothers. You do not have to visit me and pretend that we- Who is that?"

He was surprised to see you, mostly because he didn't recognize you and only Thor and Frigga ever came to visit.

"This is (y/n)," Thor introduced. "She says that she is a friend of yours."

You gazed at the young prince, silently pleading him to go with the story so the two of you could speak. If he admitted to not knowing you, Thor would question your intentions, and you would get caught. You weren't planning to threaten him or anything, but you wanted to talk to him without an audience.

Loki nodded slowly. "Yes. I remember now. You may leave, Thor."

The blond eyed his brother carefully before nodding and heading away, leaving the two of you alone.

"Who are you?" Loki asked, moving a chair to the wall of his cell and sitting down.

"My name is (y/n)," you replied, dragging a nearby stool over with your foot and sitting down yourself. "I'm the new Queen of Jötunheim."

His eyes widened before narrowing suspiciously. "Why are you here?"

"Ever since I was little, I knew I had a brother," you began, looking at Loki with a mix of emotions in your eyes. "My father wouldn't speak of him much, so I didn't know hardly anything about him. After I became Queen, I began talking to my servants and my warriors, trying to find some detail about my brother. They told me about how the Asgard princes invaded some years ago and when a warrior touched one of them, he turned blue instead of getting hurt. Something sparked inside me and I knew that Asgardian had to be my lost brother. I later figured out that he was still alive and living in Asgard… so I had to see him."

You half expected the brunette to argue and deny your accusations, but instead he stared at you with a broken expression.

"So I have a sister," he replied after a few moments.

Relief flooded you when he didn't turn you away. "It appears so."

"So you are not some Asgardian maiden who was once a friend of Loki's," a deep voice stated from the side. You turned your head in fear and surprise, finding King Odin and Queen Frigga standing a few feet away.

"Your Majesties," you greeted, quickly sliding off the stool and bowing respectfully.

"Save the pleasantries," Odin barked. "Who are you? What are you doing here?"

"I'm the new Queen of Jötunheim," you explained again. "Everything I just told Loki is true. I just wanted to meet him. I have been curious about him my whole life, but I never had the chance to see him."

"You should not be here," Odin said, ignoring your insistence. "Frost Giants do not belong in Asgard."

You quickly glanced at Loki, half looking for help and half feeling bad for how Odin must have treated him.

Loki stood and looked at Frigga, knowing she would be on his side. "Might I offer a suggestion?"

When Odin opened his mouth to argue, Frigga placed a hand on his shoulder, nodding at the prince. "Go ahead, Loki."

"What if she stays with me? This is where Jötuns belong, is it not? She could share my cell," Loki said, keeping his gaze on Frigga and his voice soft.

"That is not a bad suggestion," Frigga said. "She cannot harm anything from within the cell."

Odin was quiet before nodding sullenly. "Fine. (y/n), you are sentenced to remain in the cell with Loki." (1)

Your time in Loki's cell was much more pleasant than you imagined. Thor became curious and learned your true identity, but you remained in Asgardian form so the other citizens and prisoners didn't question anything. Thor began visiting more frequently, which Loki found amusing and annoying in equal measure. You didn't understand why the blond was vising more often or why Loki chuckled every time Thor tried to get your attention.

You had to admit that you really liked Thor. Loki was pleasant company and he felt more like family than your father ever did, and you wondered what had happened between him and Thor for them to be so standoffish towards each other. You had tried to ask, but Loki always averted his gaze and changed the subject.

He was asleep one evening when Thor came to visit. You told the blond that Loki needed his rest, and he informed you that he was actually there to visit you, not Loki. You sat on the floor of the cell, close to the wall, as close to Thor as you could get. You ended up leaning against the transparent wall, wishing you could be in the blond's arms. He smiled softly at you, and you wondered if he had the same desire. You soon realized that you were falling for the God of Thunder.

The next few months were hard. After Malekith had attacked Asgard and all of the prisoners had gotten out, Loki joined Thor in trying to stop him and his army of Dark Elves. You were to remain on Asgard, not even allowed to check on your own kingdom because Odin still didn't trust you.

When Thor returned, with Malekith defeated and the Aether destroyed, his face was grim. You ran to him immediately, and he accepted you with warm arms. Odin was in a bad mood between Frigga's death and your apparent attraction to his son, but he kept to himself and didn't much bother you or Thor.

"I'm so sorry," Thor whispered, cradling your head with a hand. Your face was buried in his chest and your arms were around his waist. His other arm wrapped around your back, keeping you close.

You spent most of your time after that with Thor. You spent several nights in his chambers, falling asleep to his thumping heartbeat and radiating body heat.

You were lying in his bed, trying to sleep. You hurt too much to return to Jötunheim, so you stayed in Asgard with the blond.

Thor was lying beside you, one arm acting as your pillow and the other holding your waist. One hand carded its fingers through your hair, slowly lulling you to sleep. You curled into his chest, your arms folded and hands tucked against your chest. Your legs were tangled together, keeping you sufficiently warm.

"I love you," he whispered, kissing your forehead.

You stared up at him with wide eyes. You'd hoped and dreamed, and even assumed, that he had feelings for you, but hearing him admit it was so much better. You smiled softly and tilted your head up, pecking his lips.

"I love you too," you replied softly, settling down against his chest with a contented sigh.

(1) I understand there are some issues within this. Odin doesn't really have jurisdiction over the Queen of Jötunheim, and what would Jötunheim do without their queen, etc. But as you can see at the top, the reader ending up in Loki's cell is part of the request, so please don't ask questions.


	226. Almost Famous - Maria

**Almost Famous**

Request for _Fangs and Bangs_

**A/N:** Co-written by Blossom.

"Maria comes for a vacation (I don't care where). While on vacation she watches the Rockstar perform, and instantly develops a crush. Soon she tracks her down at a hotel and confesses that she has a crush on her. She is flattered, but just sees her as a fan."

Reporter Maria Hill let out a sigh as she settled against the airplane seat. It wasn't the most comfortable, but she wasn't that picky.

The news company she worked for was sending her to Los Angeles for an assignment. She didn't normally get dispatched, but she was the company's best reporter, and she was being sent to check out a new up-and-coming music artist who was playing her first real gig in LA.

When the plane landed, Maria headed out to find a driver holding up a sign with her name on it. She approached him and handed him her duffle while she held her carryon, and followed him out to her cab. Though she was a famous reporter, she wasn't snobby about it. She appreciated the finer things, though she really enjoyed not having to drive herself places.

The driver took her to her hotel and got her duffle out of the trunk. She smiled and thanked him before heading into the hotel to check in. She gave them her name as well as the name of her company so they knew who was paying for the room. The receptionist smiled and handed her the room key before giving her instructions on how to find the room. Maria nodded and headed down the hall.

The following night was your big concert. It was your first time playing in a big city. You were born and raised in little Fresno, so all you played were friends' garages and a couple of small, local clubs. Tonight was your first concert in a well-known venue, and you were equally stoked and anxious.

You were dressed very punk. You wore a long-sleeved black fishnet shirt beneath a white tank top, along with dark wash skinny jeans and high-heeled black boots. Your hair was teased into a high ponytail and you had makeup on your eyes and lips. Your nails were painted to match your eyes and a good luck charm hung from your neck.

You lost confidence when you stepped onto the stage and the audience went quiet. You had a lot of fans in your hometown, but here in the big city, no one even knew your name. You gulped and turned to your band mates who nodded enthusiastically. You returned the nod and turned back to the microphone.

"Good evening, Los Angeles!" you shouted. You got a small cheer in reply and tried not to let that deter your excitement. The guitarist began strumming the opening notes of your best song, and you bounced on the balls of your feet.

You launched into your song, and any nerves you had slowly disappeared. A grin spread on your face as you danced around the stage, watching the audience get into it and start dancing as well. Cameras flashed in every direction, and as you sang you could hardly believe this was happening.  
Ever since you were younger this had been your dream; to sing in front of a large audience, to have them screaming your name, and creating a cute fandom name for them.

Maria Hill was in the front with all of the other journalists, mesmerized. She thought your voice was absolutely beautiful, and your enthusiasm matched the audience's as you danced. She also thought that you were beautiful, and was slowly developing a crush on you. She made sure to take some pictures of her own, as well as the ones for the news report.  
You sang a good few more songs before waving goodnight to the audience and skipping happily off stage.  
Maria watched you go with a thoughtful face. She really wanted to tell you how she felt, but wasn't sure. In the middle of the concert, she had wanted to write you a quick note and throw it on stage, but decided against it.  
An idea flashed in her head and she smiled.  
Why not follow you back to your hotel? Then she could get an exclusive interview as well as meet her new favorite artist.  
You climbed into your car and began to drive away from the venue. In no time at all, Maria was following you.  
You pulled up outside your hotel, and Maria was shocked to find out it was the same one as hers. She felt herself fangirl for a moment at the thought of being in the same hotel as you, and then she snapped into action.

"Miss (stage/n)?" she called politely, sauntering up behind you. Your bandmates looked her up and down, disgust crossing their faces when they realized she was a reporter. You told them to go inside and check in while you talked to her.

"What can I do for you?" you asked sweetly, turning to face her.

She offered a hand. "Maria Hill, reporter for the Manhattan Gazette. (1) I was wondering if I could just borrow a couple minutes of your time?"

You beamed. Your first big concert and you were already getting interviewed. "Go ahead!"

She let out a breath of relief and turned on her tape recorder, pulling out her notebook. She stared at you as she asked questions about your band and being famous, which you excitedly replied to. You were stoked to be interviewed about your passion, and you told her how it had been your dream since you were a child to be a singer. She smiled and nodded, hanging on your every word.

When she was done, she closed her notebook and turned off the recorder. "Off the record… I think you're really cute."

You smiled softly at her, feeling bad that you couldn't return her interest. You held your hand out and she placed her notebook in it. You opened it and quickly scribbled your name across the first page, complete with a heart and a "Thanks for coming!" You then handed it back to her, leaning forward to kiss her cheek.

"Thanks for being a fan," you told her before turning around and heading into your hotel.

The rejection stung a little, but it was washed away by the excitement of having gotten to meet you.

(1) I don't know a lot of news companies except the big ones like New York Times and stuff so I made one up.


	227. Kiss Me, Kill Me - Bucky

**Kiss Me, Kill Me**

Request for _Karisma B_

**A/N:** I modified it so you don't try to kill him, but you try to get away.

"She tries to kill Bucky because she thinks he could be a threat to her- since she's an assassin- but they end up falling in love?"

You were one of SHIELD's best. You had been recruited around the same time as Natasha Romanoff, so you trained together more often than not. You grew to be defensive and hide your emotions, much like your redheaded friend. It was safer that way. The less emotion you showed, the less you got attached to people, and the fewer people for enemies to use against you. You didn't have any family or friends outside of SHIELD, but you never minded. You liked your fellow agents and you didn't miss the outside world.

There were disadvantages to being detached. It made you very cautious about people on the street. Someone would compliment your hair and you'd stare at them until they shuffled away uncomfortably. You assumed everyone was shifty and had hidden intentions, which kept you safe for the most part but it made for a lonely lifestyle. You didn't trust anyone outside of the people you worked with, and even then you only trusted them as far as work. You didn't sit with anyone at lunch unless Nat joined you, and you never participated in idle chatter. You had no family or outside life to speak of, so you couldn't contribute to most conversations about holiday plans or that brand new leather couch someone bought for their apartment. You had a studio apartment to yourself, which was paid for by SHIELD. They had a complex built entirely for agents who had nowhere else to go.

You liked to take walks during your day off. It didn't help with your social caution or lack of people skills, but it was a nice way to clear your mind after a long week.

You would just walk around the block and maybe a couple of blocks down. Sometimes you went to the local café, having decided, thanks to Clint dragging you there, that you really liked their coffee and pastries. You would either order your snack to go or find a small table near the back where no one would talk to you.

You were on such a walk now, heading to said café. You occasionally closed your eyes and breathed in deeply, just focusing on the fresh air and warm sun beating down on your skin. You wouldn't keep your eyes closed for very long though, as it made it harder to keep track of your surroundings. Sure, your other senses would kick in, but you liked your sight.

You headed inside the café and up to the counter, ordering your favorite drink and a muffin from the display case. You paid for your snacks and headed towards the back, relieved to find your favorite table unoccupied. You sat down and took a long drink of your coffee, sighing softly as you set the cup back down on the table.

Your body went stiff and your eyes darted around when some man walked into the café. He hadn't seen you, but he made you worried. Something about him made you think of the army and Hydra, and you didn't want anything to do with that.

Just as you were about to stand and leave, he sauntered over to you with what appeared to be a friendly smile on his lips. You eyed him cautiously, knowing that if you darted out of the café now, it would be suspicious, because he hadn't even greeted you yet. So you sat back down, pretending not to care that he was here. You weren't a very good liar unless you were on the job, and it was hard to feign relaxation when every fiber of your being was telling you to run.

"I've seen you before," he said, looking at you. "Mind if I join you?"

You nodded towards the seat across from you, not trusting your voice not to tell him to get the hell out. His smile widened as he sat down, as though he were delighted that you agreed.

"Bucky Barnes," he introduced, offering a hand. Your eyes widened at the name and you stared at him.

"You've heard of me?" he asked, that innocent smile still playing on his lips. Was it a ploy, or was he really so nice?

You nodded, hesitantly placing your hand in his. "(y/n) (l/n)."

He brought your hand to his lips and kissed your knuckles, causing an unwelcome blush to spread across your cheeks.

"I've seen you around," he said, "with some of the Avengers."

You nodded stiffly. You often worked with Natasha and Clint, and sometimes Phil and Maria, and of course you knew Fury. You knew who Bucky was. He and Steve were famous for being from a different time period. You hadn't met any Avengers who weren't also agents, because people made you uncomfortable, despite Clint's constant insistence that you should meet them.

"I should go," you said, standing abruptly. You left your half-empty coffee and untouched muffin on the table, just wanting to get away. You weaved through the crowd that had formed in the café, partially because it was a popular hangout and partially because Bucky Barnes had come in.

He watched you go before deciding to follow. He wanted to get to know you. Clint had talked about you to the gang, and they all wanted to meet you. Now that he'd seen how beautiful you were, Bucky couldn't resist. He raced outside and headed after you, which only made you break into a run to get away faster.

You lost your footing in a crack in the pavement and tumbled to the sidewalk. You let out a groan, landing on your hands. You felt a hand wrap around your arm, helping you up, but you yanked your arm away.

"Are you alright?" Bucky asked, no longer trying to help but also not walking away.

"Fine," you grunted in reply, turning to walk away again.

"Wait!" he called, causing you to stop in your tracks.

"What?" you asked, not looking back at him.

"Have lunch with me," he requested before he could stop himself.

This time you turned around. "What?" you asked softer, more disbelieving than cautious.

"Have lunch with me," he repeated with that soft smile of his. "Agent Barton told us you're not really a people person. I understand that. Just… Have lunch with me. I'd really like to get to know you."

You stared at him. Why did he want to know you so badly? "Why?"

"What do you mean, why?" he asked, tilting in his head in what you wouldn't admit was a cute manner.

"Why do you want to have lunch with me? Why are you following me? What do you want? I don't even know you!"

"But I want to know you," he countered, stepping closer. You stepped back, not used to people being so persistent.

"Agent Barton said you were a wonderful woman. I'd like to see it for myself," he said.

You stared up at him, suddenly drawn to him though your assassin instincts were telling you it was a trap. You stepped closer, causing his smile to widen.

"So what do you say?" he asked barely above a whisper. His head was tilted down to look at you, since he was a head taller. You were inches apart now, which was closer than you ever wanted to get with someone unless you were on a job.

You nodded slowly. "I'll have lunch with you."

He grinned. "Great! Come on. I know the best diner."

He reached out and grabbed your hand, and you didn't pull away. Warmth flooded you as you let him lead you down the sidewalk. Butterflies danced in your belly, and you thought that maybe meeting the rest of the team wouldn't be so bad if you got to spend more time with Bucky Barnes.


	228. Infect Me With Your Love - Tony

**Infect Me With Your Love**

Request for _Kate Graffiti_

**A/N:** I was actually really excited about this. Succubi are one of my favorite mythical creatures. I made up the succubus knife so don't question or argue.

"Her father is human, but her mother was a succubus. She can switch back and forth from her human form to her demon form. She has dedicated her life to keep humans safe from demons like the ones that killed her mom. She saved Tony from another succubus. They keep in touch and slowly start to fall in love."

You smiled down at your phone as you read the latest text from your kind-of boyfriend, Tony Stark. Everyone was surprised to learn that his sleazing around had ceased due to a new woman in his life. No one knew your name or face, because you'd told him that you weren't ready to go public so he was careful to avoid the paparazzi.

_From: Tony_

_ Almost there. See you soon babe._

You'd met the billionaire about six months ago. A clan of succubi had come to New York, posing as beautiful women in order to lure weak-willed men to their will. As one of their kind, you knew how to fend them off. There was a special blade that would only hurt a woman's succubus side, not her human form, and you had one.

_ You were out for a walk when you saw a group of skimpily dressed women crowding around the billionaire. You recognized them instantly. Succubi could sense each other. You immediately ran forward, stopping a few feet away to make sure that their intentions were as low as you thought they were before you approached. Tony was interested in the attention at first, but he began losing interest when one woman dragged a three-inch razor-sharp nail down his collarbone. _

_ You shoved her away, earning a glare from the other three women. You dodged their punches and threw a few of your own, knocking two of the women unconscious. The other you stabbed in the ribs with your succubus knife. Tony looked at you wide-eyed as you grabbed his hand and dragged him away, running around a corner and down the sidewalk._

_ "Who the Hell are you?" he asked when you stopped, panting softly._

_ "(y/n)," you replied._

_ "You stabbed her," he noted, turning his head in the direction you'd run from._

_ "Don't worry about it," you countered. "It's a special blade. It won't kill her, just slow her down."_

_ "Will they come after us?" Tony asked, concern furrowing his brow._

_ You shook your head. "By the time she heals and the other two wake up, they'll give up looking for you and go after some other poor fool."_

_ "What are they?" he asked, sauntering down the street, away from the creatures._

_ "Succubi," you replied simply. At his look of surprise, you let out a giggle._

_ "Succubi are demons. We can take the shape of human girls-"_

_ "We?" he repeated._

_ You looked down at your feet as you continued walking. "Yeah. I'm one of them too."_

_ "But you saved me," he noted._

_ "Yeah," you agreed. "I kind of dedicated my life to protecting people from them… from us."_

_ "What do they do? Do they kill people?"_

_ You nodded. "They can arouse men just by looking at them and then they tease and taunt until the men can't control themselves and then they suck out their energy which kills the men if they don't stop soon enough."_

_ Tony nodded slowly, trying to understand it all. He turned to look at you. "You don't attack people?"_

_ "I try not to," you replied._

_ "How do you do that? Can you just turn off the arousing men part?"_

_ You chuckled softly. "I have more control over my human and demon halves than most succubi. I can stay human, so no matter how… excited a guy gets, as long as I don't turn demon, he'll be fine."_

_ "What happens to the guy when you don't attack?"_

_ You shrugged. "The arousal they get from encountering a succubus is strong and unavoidable. If not provoked, I'd imagine they'd find some girl to take their excitement out on, or just wait until it fades. The latter usually takes a while and is unpleasant. I imagine a succubus' charms are keeping prostitutes in business. It'd be a great cover, and for the human prostitutes, all that unprovoked arousal has to go somewhere."_

_ Tony let out a laugh and nodded again. "I like you. You're funny."_

_ A blush claimed your cheeks. "Thanks."_

You smiled down at your phone and quickly tapped out a reply.

_To: Tony_

_ I can't wait!_

You and Tony hadn't gone public yet, but you spent most of your time together. Time was mostly spent at your apartment, since fans and paparazzi liked to watch Stark Tower.

You were planning to make Tony dinner. He was spending the night with you, and you knew he was tired from working on his latest project all week. You weren't planning anything fancy, just barbecue steaks and baked potatoes. You knew Tony liked his meat, and you loved steak. You had a twelve pack of soda and a bottle of champagne waiting for his arrival.

You were just taking the steaks off the grill when you heard the low rumble of Tony's car pulling up outside your apartment. You chuckled softly when you saw he chose a more inconspicuous vehicle to deter his fans from following him. You were turning around to take the plate of steaks into your apartment when strong arms snaked around your waist and pulled you back against a warm chest.

"Hey, babe," he greeted huskily against your ear.

A blush claimed your cheeks as you turned your head to press your lips to his cheek. "Hey you."

He followed you inside, immediately eying the champagne. "You got this for me?"

You nodded. "Of course. This is all for you."

He then saw the potatoes sitting on the stove and the ears of corn-on-the-cob on the cutting board, in addition to the plate of steaks you were just setting on the table. "You did all of this for me?"

You stood before him and draped your arms around his neck. "Of course I did."

"What for?" he asked, dipping his head to peck your lips.

You smiled softly. "You deserve it. You've been working a lot and I know it's been hard to avoid paparazzi lately. I thought you'd like a nice romantic dinner with champagne and maybe a movie."

His hands rested on your hips and he grinned, kissing you deeply. "I love that idea."

After dinner, you were lounging on the couch, watching the end of _The Fifth Element_. Tony was lying on his back and you were on his chest, your arms on either side of him.

You looked up at him, a fuzzy warmth in your belly and lust glazing over your eyes. He returned the glance and tilted his head, kissing your lips. You returned it immediately; passionately. You straightened your arms, hovering above Tony, your lips still connected. His arms wrapped around your waist, keeping your body against his.

You weren't paying attention to the shift in your back or your tailbone. Tony had just run his tongue across your lip, eliciting a soft moan from your throat. It wasn't until his lips ceased movement with his hand resting on your butt that you opened your eyes and looked at him in question.

"Tony?"

"You have a tail," he stated cautiously.

Realization hit you. You'd never turned demon in front of Tony. You always managed to keep your forms in check, and your kissing hadn't developed into something that couldn't be controlled. You usually didn't get a lot of time alone together between both of your busy lives.

You lifted yourself and sat on the other end of the couch, fearing rejection. "You know I'm a succubus."

"Yeah," he replied. "What's with the tail- You have wings too?!"

You bit your lip and turned your head, seeing that your dark grey bat-like wings had sprouted, curling in on themselves slightly. "Yes…"

"How come I've never seen them?" he asked.

"I can normally control my demon side. It's just… when I get… excited… it's harder to control. I can excite other people without changing but when it happens to me…"

Soft hands grasped the sides of your face and warm lips were planted on yours. Your eyes slid closed as you leaned against him, lifting your hands to rest on his chest.

"I like it," he whispered against your lips. He leaned back, moving to lie down on the couch, bringing you down beside him.


	229. Going Away Surprise - Wanda

**Going Away Surprise**

Request for _Kelso (guest)_

"Can you do a male readerxwanda fic, where male reader is military, soon to deploy and Wanda wants to tell him her "big news" (she's pregnant, the whole team already knows) before he ships out?"

"I don't want you to leave," Wanda said as she cuddled against your side. You'd had a romantic and rather intimate night, so now you were relaxing in your bed, soft music playing in the background and still lit candles sitting on your nightstand.

"I know, babe," you replied softly, kissing the top of her head. She hummed happily in reply and snuggled closer. Her head rested in the crook of your neck as you lied on your back. You had one arm wrapped around her back and the other folded beneath your head, and she had one arm on either side of your torso.

You were being drafted and you were meant to leave in a little over two weeks. Wanda supported your want to serve your country, but she knew she was going to miss you and she wasn't ready to let you go. You didn't like the idea of being away from her for six months, but such was the call of duty, and you already had your draft card. (1)

You slid your right hand out from beneath your head and rested it on the back of hers, gently carding your fingers through her hair. "It'll go by fast, I promise."

"But it's six months," she countered with a pout, looking up at you through her long lashes.

You smiled and kissed her forehead. "I'll call as much as I can."

She nodded, burying her face in your neck. She closed her eyes and drew in a breath, relaxing against you. You tightened your arms around her, nuzzling your head against hers. Within minutes, you were both asleep.

Two weeks later, Wanda was a mess. She'd been sick for a solid week with no obvious cause. She wasn't lying in bed all day, whining and whimpering, but her actions were limited with the consistent nausea in her belly. You were by her side every second that you could be, giving her tea and Pepto Bismol whenever she needed it. You worried about her, having no idea what was causing her sickness.

You were leaving in just a few days. She was panicking, her sickness making her more reluctant to let you leave. You tried to assure her that you would come home in a few months, and that you would write and call, and that time would fly by quickly if she kept herself busy. She wasn't convinced, but she didn't want to upset you days before you were leaving, so she agreed and promised to be calm.

The day before you left, she discovered what had been making her sick. She had told the team, some of them individually, some of them together, and they were all ecstatic. You were the last person to know, which wasn't her original plan, but Pepper and Natasha were with her when she found out, and it quickly spread to the rest of the group after that.

The Avengers were hosting a going-away party for you, so you were all gathered in the main rec room of Avengers Tower. They had all told you how much they were going to miss you, and Wanda refused to leave your side. She was snuggled against you with your arm around her shoulders and her head close to your chest. Pepper snapped several photos of the two of you with Wanda's phone, promising to print copies and send them with you so you'd have them while you were away.

Wanda looked around, taking in the encouraging looks of your friends. She then stood, causing you to look at her in confusion since she'd refused to leave your side for the last two weeks. She stood in the middle of the room, folding her fingers awkwardly, smiling nervously at you. You reached out for her arm, rubbing it supportively. She seemed to have something to say. What could make her so hesitant?

"I have to tell you something," she said, looking at you. A quick glance around the room showed you everyone smiling softly, meaning that they all knew what Wanda was about to say. You felt a sting of jealousy at being the last to know, but at least you were hearing it from her instead of them.

"What is it, babe?" you asked.

She nibbled her lower lip and blew out a breath. "I'm pregnant."

You stared at her in surprise before jumping off the couch, wrapping her in a hug. "Really?" you asked, looking down at her since you were a few inches taller than her.

She nodded, her arms draping over your shoulders.

"That's amazing," you cried, pulling her close and lifting her into the air. She let out a squeal as you twirled her in a circle. You could hear your friends clapping and cheering as you set Wanda back on her feet.

Tony emerged from the kitchen where he'd been for the last ten minutes, holding a tray of drinks. He passed you a glass containing (f/drink) and handed Wanda a soda before setting the tray on the coffee table. You held up your glass in reach of everyone else.

"A toast to my beautiful girlfriend and our future child," you announced. Wanda reached up with her glass, clinking it against yours. The others followed suit before everyone took a sip of their drinks. You sat back down on the couch, setting your drink on the coffee table and pulling Wanda onto your lap. She curled into your chest, her head in your neck. Tony put on some music and began dancing, and your going-away party mixed into a celebration party. You spent the night with Wanda cuddling in your arms.

(1) I don't know how early you get drafted, like how much time you have between signing up and shipping out, so I'm making it up.


	230. College - Natasha

**College**

Request for _Annie_

**A/N:** College AU. There wasn't a request so I made one up.

"You keep running into a pretty redhead who keeps offering to help you out."

You headed to the library, messenger bag slung over your shoulder. Green Day's "Holiday" blared through the headphones setting comfortably over your ears, allowing you to block out the hustle and bustle from nearby students. Wearing headphones, with or without music playing, seemed to alert people that you weren't paying attention and deterred them from speaking to you.

You padded softly into the library, depositing your previously checked out books before heading over to the psychology section to find a book for your class. You had a research paper to do on how people reacted to being interrogated, such as body language and tone of voice, and you had already gone through several books.

You scanned the titles of books once you reached the right aisle, pouting when nothing sounded the least bit helpful. You'd read most of the books they had, but you felt like there was something missing. You could look it up online, of course, but you preferred physical books and the internet was a last resort. Sitting down to read helped you relax, even if it was for homework.

You looked up at the top shelf and spotted a title that seemed like it would prove to be sufficient, but it was just out of your reach. You were on the shorter side of the women's height scale and your fingertips barely reached the shelf the book was on, much less the book itself. You stood on your tip toes, which allowed you to brush your fingers against the spine, but it wasn't enough to grab it.

You jumped in surprise, letting out a yelp when soft fingers covered yours. With your free hand you slid your headphones off your ears, draping them around your neck as you turned to see who had disturbed you. You found a very attractive redhead standing beside you, a small smirk on her lips as she wrapped her fingers around the edge of the book and pulled it off the shelf.

"Looking for this?" she asked.

You nodded silently.

She read the title. "_How to Know What Someone is Thinking When They're Being Interrogated_?" (1)

You nodded again.

"Business or pleasure?" she asked, her smirk remaining.

"Research paper," you replied after clearing your throat.

"Interesting," she replied, holding the book to her chest. "I need it for my research paper, too."

"You're in Psych 215?" you asked, feeling ashamed that you didn't recognize her.

She nodded. "With Mr. Coulson?"

"Right," you agreed. "Well… That's the only copy…"

She linked her free arm around yours and led you out of the aisle, heading to one of the surprisingly comfy couches stationed in front of a glass coffee table in the center of the library. "I guess we'll just have to study together."

You couldn't say that you were particularly friends with Natasha Romanoff, but you really liked her – more than you should. You discovered in junior high that you much preferred girls as dating partners, which lost you a lot of friends and earned you a lot of torment. That was when you became shy and reserved, only speaking when spoken to, and avoiding attachments.

She was very open about her sexuality, which leaned the same way you did, and gave you a spark of hope. You tried to tell yourself that she was just friendly and bold, and that her constant smirks and winks and sitting noticeably close to you were just part of her personality.

She began speaking to you in class, sharing notes and offering to partner with you when Mr. Coulson instructed you to split into teams of two. You agreed, of course, partially because you didn't want to seem rude and partially because you would take any excuse to spend alone time with the redhead.

You desperately wanted to make a move, to ask her out to lunch or coffee or just lean over and kiss her, but you refrained. She probably didn't see you that way. She was just flirty. So for now you settled with study dates- because she always called them study _dates_\- and group homework projects.

You tiredly trudged across the parking lot, "Harder to Breathe" flowing through your headphones. It helped wake you up as you padded towards the coffee cart that sat a few feet away from the library. It was the start of a new term and it was the first time this year you'd had an early morning class, so you were desperate for caffeine before your legs gave out from fatigue.

You stumbled up to the cart and slid your headphones down to your neck, reading the poorly-written chalkboard menu hanging behind the barista. You ordered your favorite drink in a sixteen ounce cup, and while he was preparing it, you dug through your purse for loose change. You didn't feel like pulling proper bills from your wallet, which was at the bottom of your purse, so you began pulling out singles that were stuffed into the top. In your tiredness, you accidently pulled out other things, and before you knew what was happening, half of your purse's contents were scattered on the pavement beneath you. You let out a tired groan and knelt down, plucking loose coins and a pocket notebook and several pens from the ground.

You saw black boots standing before you as you finished picking up your belongings. Natasha was smiling down at you, a much softer expression than her usual smirk. She knelt down as well, picking up a few folded scraps of paper, handing them to you so you could stuff them back into your purse. She offered you a hand, which you accepted and she helped you stand. She then approached the coffee cart and ordered her own drink, offering to pay for whatever you had ordered as well.

"You don't have to do that," you insisted, pulling loose bills from your bag again. Natasha reached out and placed a hand on yours, ceasing your movements.

"I want to," she countered, handing the barista her debit card.

"Are you sure?" you asked.

"We don't need you spilling half your purse on the ground again," she teased, handing you your drink. "Besides, there is a price."

"A price?" you asked, tilting your head.

She nodded, walking away from the coffee cart and linking her free arm with yours. "The price is a date."

"A date?" you asked, eyes widening and heart racing.

She nodded again. "You and me, lunch today, I'll pick you up at your dorm."

A small smile crossed your lips. "That sounds great."

Once you reached your first class, which you happened to have together, she pressed a kiss to your cheek before heading into the class room, saving you a seat beside her.

(1) I didn't feel like looking up a book so I made one up.


	231. Always Be You and Me - Wanda

**Always Be You and Me**

Request for _Annie_

**A/N:** High school AU. There wasn't a request so I made one up.

I know a lot of times I say "you decided to be a lesbian" and some people get offended because "you don't just become a lesbian." But that's how it feels. Sometimes you get tired of men being jerks (not saying all men are but some people have really bad luck with guys) and you decide that you want to explore dating girls instead and I refer to that as "becoming a lesbian." I've been there.

"Wanda's parents don't approve of her sexuality so she bans her from seeing you."

You could tell Wanda Maximoff anything.

You had been best friends since you were children, and when you both realized you had feelings for girls around the age of thirteen, you decided that you wanted to be together.

You were having a sleepover at your house, lying in beanbag beds on the floor and looking up at the rainbow Christmas lights lining your walls. You weren't tired enough to sleep, so you lied awake talking about anything and everything.

"Hey, Wanda?" you asked softly.

"Hm?" she hummed in reply, turning her head to look at you.

"We can talk about anything, right?" you clarified.

Her brows furrowed, knowing something was up. "Of course. What is it?"

You chewed your lip and let out a breath. "I think I might be attracted to girls."

She sat up slightly, resting her weight on her elbow and looking down at you. "Really?"

You nodded silently, suddenly afraid of rejection. You had never even had an argument, but sexuality had never been discussed since you were only thirteen. You talked about the cute new boy at school and who was taking who to homecoming, but neither of you had dated so it never developed past that.

"I think I might be too," she admitted.

You stared up at her and let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, good. I was worried you wouldn't want to be my friend anymore."

She laughed softly. "That will never happen."

You noticed her leaning in closer until your faces were inches apart. You tilted your head and reached up, planting a hand on the back of her head, pulling her lips to yours.

It only lasted a second as you were both inexperienced, but her smile matched yours as she lied back down beside you.

You were now seventeen, and you were still going strong as friends and girlfriends. You'd learned over the years through listening to Wanda's mother talking on the phone that she was highly homophobic, so you were sure to act as platonic as possible when you went to her house. Since you had grown up together, acting like sisters until you made your discovery, her mother never suspected anything and didn't mind when you continued to have sleepovers well into your high school years.

Whenever you were on the phone, you knew when her mother was in the room when she changed the subject from "I love you more" to "can I borrow your geometry notes?" You never minded, knowing that if her mother found out, you'd never be allowed to see her again.

You had learned to be cautious when at her house. Her mother liked to spontaneously walk into Wanda's room, and she'd almost caught you kissing several times. You convinced her that it was a comforting hug or play fighting, and she had grown to like you, so she would shrug and walk away.

Wanda's twin brother Pietro was on your side. If their mother was in a bad mood, he would warn you so you could be sure not to sit too close or look too suspicious. His presence assured their mother that Wanda wouldn't do anything wrong, because her big brother would never let her get hurt, so as long as the three of you left together, there was no issue. Pietro usually walked the two of you a few blocks down the street before meeting up with his own girlfriend, and he would meet up with you in the same spot when your dates were over so you could walk home together.

Wanda was stressed over bombing a test, so covering her back while on the phone with you wasn't in the front of her mind. She was in the kitchen stabbing an ice cream scoop into a very frozen tub of Brownie Thunder, her phone held securely between her right ear and her right shoulder.

"It'll be fine, babe," you assured her, absent-mindedly gliding your pencil across your notebook, doodling on the bottom half of your homework.

"I'm gonna have to take biology over again next year, and that will set me back on chemistry, and I'll probably have to take summer school," she panicked, letting out a groan when the clump of ice cream she finally managed to spoon out flipped past her bowl and onto the counter. She wiped it up with a paper towel and tossed it in the trash can under the sink before continuing her attempts.

"I can help you study," you offered. "I'll come over tonight and you can use all of my bio notes. I'm sure Ms. Hill will let you retake the test."

"I don't know, (y/n)," she sighed.

"Let me help," you insisted. "I can get you where you need to be."

"Are you sure, babe?" she asked, finally successful in spooning ice cream into the ceramic bowl she'd placed on the counter.

"Positive," you replied. "I'll bring all of my notes tonight after dinner, okay?"

"Okay," she finally agreed. "I love you."

"I love you too," you countered. "I'll see you tonight."

"See you tonight," she said, pressing "End Call" before stuffing her phone into the back pocket of her jeans. She picked up the bowl of ice cream and turned around, sauntering out of the kitchen and heading toward the stairs that led to her bedroom. In her stress she hadn't noticed her mother lurking in the living room, having heard every word she said.

She waited a few minutes before following Wanda up the stairs. She didn't even consider knocking before she threw the door open, making the auburn-haired girl jump in surprise.

"Do you need something, Mom?" she asked innocently, shoving a spoon of ice cream into her mouth.

"Who were you on the phone with?" her mom asked bluntly.

"(y/n), why?" Wanda replied, nerves rising.

"Why did you tell her you love her?" her mom demanded.

"I-I… It's what friends say, Mom," Wanda stuttered.

Her mother's face faded to red as her eyes narrowed. "You ungrateful little… You're in love with her, aren't you? You disgusting thing. You can't be in love with a woman! It's not natural! I forbid you from seeing her ever again."

Wanda's panic spiked. "What? Mom, no!"

"My word is law, Wanda," her mom said, turning to leave. "You can't hang out with (y/n) anymore."

Tears rushed to Wanda's eyes, spilling down her cheeks as her mother left the room.

"How's it going?" you asked into your cell phone, sitting on your bed.

Wanda let out a sigh. "Not good. She watches my every move. I even got Pietro in trouble. She accused him of letting this happen, so he's not allowed to see his girlfriend anymore, either."

"I'm so sorry," you said softly.

"Don't be," she insisted. "You didn't do anything. It's my fault. I wasn't careful."

"Who are you talking to?" her mother called from the doorway.

"It's Tony," Wanda replied quickly. You were fairly good friends with the teenage billionaire, so it wasn't completely implausible.

Her mother's eyes lit up. "Starks's son? Oh, he's wonderful. Good money, good breeding. Ooh, is he asking you to homecoming?"

Your heart stung at her mother's words, but you knew Wanda loved you, not Tony.

"No, Mom," Wanda replied. "He's taking Pepper Potts. We're just talking about school."

She could see her mother's face fall when one more teenage boy was taken, leaving no one for her daughter to date. "Well, fine. It's bedtime in half an hour, so don't stay on the phone too long."

Wanda nodded in agreement and her mother walked away. She then turned her attention back to you. "I miss you."

"I miss you too," you replied. "At least we can still hang out at school."

"I want to see you alone," she said quietly in case her mother was nearby.

"How?" you asked. "She doesn't let you go anywhere except school and work, and she already threatened to take away your job if she caught you with me again."

"I don't care if she takes my job," Wanda countered. "I only care about you."

Your heart warmed. "What do you propose, then?"

"Mom always falls asleep before me or Pietro," Wanda explained. "Once she's out, I'll sneak over to your place."

"That's risky," you noted. There was a whole book full of consequences waiting for her if she got caught sneaking out.

"It's worth it," she insisted. You made plans to meet in an hour at the park conveniently located between your houses.

A little over an hour later, you were waiting for her on a park bench. You smiled when she came jogging up to you, a fuzzy scarf wrapped tightly around her neck and the bottom half of her face, trying to combat the chilly December air.

You stood and wrapped her in a hug, which she immediately welcomed. Her gloved hands rested on your hips, and yours rested on her face. You leaned in and brought her lips to yours, sighing softly at the contact. Kisses had become few and far between, trying to keep out of sight at school and in public.

"I missed you," she murmured against your lips.

"I miss you too," you replied, leaning in to kiss her again.

"I love you," she added, resting her head on your shoulder.

"I love you too," you promised, nuzzling your nose into her hair. You led her back to the park bench and sat down, pulling her onto your lap. You lost track of time, holding her close and promising to stay together no matter what.


	232. Follow You - Loki

**Follow You**

Request for _rhi_

**A/N:** So the song is sung, it's not a songfic where the story follows the lyrics of the song.

"Loki x Reader and could it be a songfic to drown by Bring Me The Horizon or Follow You by bring me the horizon?"

You'd had a hard week.

You worked as a bartender at the local bar, and because you had no other obligations you were often given the graveyard shift. You didn't like having to sleep all day so you could stay up and work until four in the morning, but it was nice money and you got a lot of tips from the drunken regulars.

The biggest downside was that the drunker the patrons got, the friendlier they became. Hands reached out to smack and squeeze your rear as you walked by, and no matter your reaction, it only egged them on. At first you blushed and let out a surprised squeak, which they found to be cute and innocent like you were an angel waiting to be corrupted. Then you had responded in offense and anger, turning on your heel and yelling at the drunkards. They responded by laughing and reaching out again, trying to get a better grasp.

Your boyfriend Loki was infuriated. He often came to the bar to pick you up after work, so he would see all the filthy drunks pawing at you, faces red with intoxication and distasteful grins. You had convinced him not to pick a fight, insisting that they were just drunk and lonely and that it meant nothing. Loki argued that he was worried for your safety and the intentions of these disgusting men, and stayed close to your side during your shift.

The last week had been worse than normal. Loki had been busy so he was late picking you up, leaving you alone with the handful of drunks that liked to stay past closing time. You weren't the only one in the bar – you always had a manager on duty who would keep an eye on you and make sure the patrons weren't getting too handsy. It made you feel a little safer having your manager there, but Loki didn't like you spending extra time with yet another male that wasn't him.

You awoke with a tired groan, having worked until four in the morning the previous night. You struggled to open your eyes and looked at the digital clock on the nightstand which read 11:43. You were exhausted but not tired enough to sleep, so you rolled onto your back and looked up at the white ceiling. You blew out a breath as you discovered that Loki wasn't in bed beside you like he always was when you woke up. Normally you would try to sleep in later so you had enough rest before work, but you had a couple of days off and wanted to spend them with your boyfriend.

You dragged yourself out of bed and stumbled out of the room, grunting at how sore your feet were from the bar's hardwood floors. The scent of coffee and French toast wafted through the air as you neared the kitchen. Padding softly onto the tiled floor, you smiled at the sight before you. Loki stood at the stove, one pan sizzling with bacon and the other steaming with French toast. It wasn't until you opened the cupboard to grab a mug that Loki realized you had joined him.

"Morning, love," he said softly, leaning over to peck your lips before you poured coffee into your mug.

"Morning," you replied, picking up a bottle of dry creamer. "How are you so awake right now? You went to bed at the same time I did."

"I'm a god, love," he reminded you, turning over the bacon in the pan. "I don't require as much sleep as humans. I'm not tired, I promise."

You nodded and leaned against him tiredly, sipping your coffee. "You're making me breakfast?"

He kissed the top of your head and placed some French toast on a plate before handing it to you. "I know you've had a hard week. I also know you like it when I cook."

"Yes, I do," you agreed, taking your plate to the table before fetching syrup and powdered sugar from the cupboard. You stole some bacon from a plate on the counter, sitting down and digging into your breakfast.

He grabbed his own plate of food and sat across from you. He smiled at you and picked up a mug of steaming coffee, reaching out with his spare hand to hold yours.

After breakfast, you headed back to your bathroom to take a shower. Loki decided not to join you, instead cleaning the kitchen and setting up the living room entertainment center for a movie marathon.

You slipped into one of Loki's shirts and a pair of fuzzy pajamas before heading into the living room. Loki was sitting on the couch with the Xbox controller in his hands. You'd showed him how to use all of the machines and their remotes so he could keep himself entertained at home. As far as you knew, he didn't use it much, but he had a few guilty pleasures.

You were surprised and confused to see that the screen was on a YouTube video when you joined him on the couch. He pressed a loving kiss to your lips and wrapped an arm around your shoulders, pulling you against his side. You turned to face him and rested your legs across his lap, smiling when his fingers began combing through your hair. You closed your eyes as he fiddled with the remote, playing the video. An unfamiliar song began playing and you opened your eyes to see Loki looking at you with a loving stare.

"Loki?" you asked softly.

"_My head is haunting me and my heart feels like a ghost_," he sang gently, his silky voice low and soft. "_I need to feel something, 'cause I'm still so far from home."_

He set the controller down and grasped your hand, holding it to his chest. "_Cross your heart and hope to die, promise me you'll never leave my side._"

"Promise," you whispered, earning a small smile and a kiss on the lips before he continued.

"_Show me what I can't see when the spark in my eyes is gone_," he sang, his forehead resting against yours. "_You got me on my knees, I'm your one man cult._"

He shifted, moving your legs from his lap so he could face you properly. His hands held yours and you saw nothing but sincere adoration in his eyes.

"_Cross my heart and hope to die, promise you I'll never leave your side_."

You smiled softly as he followed through the entire song. When it was over, you rested your hands on either side of his face and brought his lips to yours. His hands rested on your waist and pulled you close.

"I love you," you whispered against his lips.

"I love you too," he replied, sitting beside you on the couch and handing you the Xbox controller so you could choose what to watch.


	233. Two of a Kind - Bruce

**Two of a Kind**

Request for _Musical Meg_

"A Bruce x Reader where the reader can shapeshift but hasn't learned to control it yet so she thinks that she is a monster but then she get recruited by SHIELD and Bruce helps her learn how to control her powers while she helps him control his."

You enjoyed your life as an Avenger. After SHIELD had recruited you, you met the team, and became instantly attached. Tony offered you a room in Stark Tower, which you hesitantly accepted. You'd gotten used to being on your own without family or friends around for comfort, so meeting a whole crew of people ready and willing to help you out was a shock. You wanted to turn them all down at first, not being used to the attention. Well, positive attention, anyway. But Fury insisted that your power made you perfect for SHIELD, and Tony insisted that you deserved a room in the Tower. The others all agreed with vigorous nods and cheers of approval, so you moved in, and you never regretted the decision.

Life had gotten considerably better since you'd been recruited. You were frightened of the idea at first- working for a government agency?- but you'd enjoyed it thus far, and you made friends with whom you hung out when you weren't busy with missions. New recruits typically got stuck with paperwork, but your probation period didn't last as long as the others because you were special, according to Fury. He wanted you on the field right away. You were always sent with a partner, of course, who was usually Natasha or Clint when they weren't off on a mission together. When they were both busy, you got your choice of mission partners. You couldn't quite control your abilities, so you needed a partner that you were comfortable around so your nerves didn't override your senses. You were quite disappointed to hear that Bruce wasn't an agent. You trusted him completely.

Maria Hill and Phil Coulson had found you (1) in the streets when they were heading back to headquarters after their own mission. They thought you were a frightened German Shepherd at first, so they were going to leave you alone, but something in your eyes made Maria turn to examine you closer. You backed up against a wall and, unable to control it, shifted back into human form. You didn't even care about covering yourself, clad in a bra and panties, while they stared at you, intrigued by your ability. Phil began chatting with Fury on his earpiece while Maria insisted that they weren't going to hurt you. They were instructed to bring you in to meet the boss, so after lending you Maria's jacket, they gently led you to the jet and flew you back to headquarters.

You hated not being able to control it. What good were you as an agent if you had no self-control? Not very good, as far as you were concerned. But so far, no one blamed you. They often compared you to Bruce, likening your situation to his, and how he couldn't always control the Hulk, either. It made you feel a little better, especially since the person you had the most in common with was your favorite member of the team, and the best friend you'd ever had. You often stuck by his side, watching him work on projects in the lab. You wanted to ask him on some sort of date, but you were scared. He could say no, and then figure out just how much you liked him, and then your friendship would be ruined. You hadn't had friends in so long… You just couldn't risk it.

You sat on the couch in the main living room of Stark Tower, filling out the paperwork from your last mission. When describing how it went overall, you let out a sigh and set the papers aside. You'd had an issue controlling your shape-shifting and it had gotten out of hand, almost sabotaging the entire mission. Your partner didn't blame you for losing control, but you couldn't get over the guilt of almost ruining the entire job just because you didn't know how to keep your power in check.

Bruce padded into the living room and a small smile found his lips when he saw you sitting there. He approached the couch and slowly sat down, his smile falling when he saw the crestfallen expression on your face. "What's wrong?"

You looked up at the gentle tone of his voice and shook your head. "Nothing. I'm fine."

"Don't give me that," he replied, placing a hand under your chin and tilting your face up to meet his eyes. "What's wrong?"

You let out a sigh, your gaze cast downward. "I almost ruined the mission yesterday."

"How so?" he pressed, scooting closer.

"I… I can't control it… I never could. I never learned how. And because of that, I change whenever I get too strong of an emotion, like stress or anxiety, and I just…"

He nodded in understanding and wrapped his arms around you in a comforting hug. He pulled your head to his chest, carding his fingers through your hair. You had to admit it was soothing, but oh how you wished it meant more than friendly comfort. Still, you took advantage and wrapped your arms around his waist, burying your face in his shoulder.

"I get it," he replied softly, resting his head against yours. "Sometimes, I can't control the Other Guy either. It's frustrating and frightening. You don't know if you're safe to be around people, and the second something happens you feel guilty for putting people in danger."

You looked up into his chocolate brown eyes, instantly calmed. He completely understood you. You'd always felt a connection to the doctor, since he was in a similar situation and he always made you feel comfortable and welcome. But now… You felt yourself drawn to him, and before you realized it, you were leaning in and closing your eyes. He followed suit, the hand in your hair sliding down to cup your cheek. He gently pressed his soft lips to yours, letting out a soft sigh. The hand on your cheek pulled you closer while his other hand rested on the small of your back. Your hands rested on his chest, gently fisting in his shirt.

You pulled back for a breath and looked up at him. "That was nice."

He nodded with a small smile. "Yes, it was… It wasn't too forward?"

You shook your head. "It was perfect."

His smile widened and he pecked your lips softly. "Do you want to go out for some coffee?"

You nodded and sat up. "That sounds great."

He stood from the couch and offered you a hand, which you accepted with a shy smile. He laced your fingers and led you to the elevator, walking you down the street to a local café. You spent the rest of the day seated in a secluded booth with the doctor, sipping coffee and sharing chaste kisses.

(1) As you've noticed, I keep pretty much all characters alive unless the story requests otherwise. Like Pietro has been alive except for the one Wanda shot I did where she was grieving over his death.


	234. Baby Girl - Loki

**Baby Girl**

Request for _ wishes Happy 2016_

"It would be a pregnancy turned adoption storyline."

You refused to leave your room after that night in the hospital. Six long hours of labor… for nothing.

You were a wreck. You hardly ate. You couldn't sleep. You had no ambition. Your husband Loki had to drag you out of bed to get you do anything besides cry. He would carry you to the bathroom and run a warm shower, stepping into the tub with you to make sure you didn't just curl up on the floor and sit there until the water ran cold. He would cook your favorite foods and desperately convince you to eat. You felt like nothing had meaning anymore. You spent your days in baggy t-shirts and sweatpants, which was normally an attractive look with your hair in a messy bun, but your (h/c) locks were greasy from lack of proper hygiene and you'd been wearing the same clothes for more than a few days. You normally weren't so dysfunctional, but after that night…

You were currently lying in bed, staring up at the ceiling. You could hear Loki in the next room, packing away the things you'd bought for one specific purpose, as well as the gifts you'd received for the same reason. It hurt him to tear down the wallpaper and breakdown the crib, but he knew it was much harder on you, so he offered.

Simply having a second bedroom broke your heart. When you and Loki had first gotten together, he moved in with you in your one bedroom apartment. You shared the room, so it was plenty big enough. When you'd gotten pregnant, Loki read up on human pregnancies and babies and determined that your baby would need his or her own room, so he rented a bigger apartment for the three of you.

Natasha and Pepper had thrown you a baby shower. Maria and Jane attended as well, and though it was a small gathering, it meant the world to you. They all brought thoughtful gifts like clothes and medicines for the baby. Pepper had put together a gift basket with a dress (because you had been told you were having a girl), diapers, wipes, bottles, and a stuffed bear. Maria had bought you a multi-pocketed diaper bag to hold all of the items you would need when going out with your baby. Jane had ordered a vanilla cake covered in white icing, with pink bows and booties decorating the edge and "Congratulations (y/n)" written in fancy script in purple icing.

"Love?" Loki called, padding softly into your shared room. He let out a sigh when he saw you lying on the bed, a permanent pout on your lips. He closed the door behind him and crossed the room, sitting on the edge of the bed. "We'll get through this."

Knowing what he meant brought tears to your eyes. You rolled onto your side and clutched your pillow to your chest, burying your face into it and soaking it with tears. Loki's heart broke at the sight and he crawled over you, lying down beside you and wrapping his arms around your waist. He nuzzled his nose into your neck and inhaled deeply, blowing out a breath against your neck. You shook miserably in his arms as he gently rocked you, humming a soothing tune into your hear and rubbing one hand up and down your arm.

A couple of weeks later, the nursery was completely taken down. Everything was packed up in a storage locker. You couldn't even bare to keep the boxes in your apartment.

Loki had been thinking and looking into human customs. He had formulated a plan that he hoped would cheer you up.

You had gotten relatively better since he'd packed up all of the baby items. You didn't have constant reminders, other than yourselves, so you were willing to leave the bedroom and try to be a functional human being. Loki would cook you breakfast, and then you would watch a movie. When it was needed, you would go grocery shopping, and he was thrilled when you agreed to tag along.

You had just settled on the couch after breakfast. You could tell something was on the god's mind, but every time you asked, he simply smiled and turned away. It intrigued and concerned you. Was it good? Was it bad?

"What are you thinking?" you asked for the umpteenth time, stretching your legs out across his lap.

He blew out a breath and looked at you softly. He wasn't sure how you would react to his proposal, but he honestly thought it was a good idea. "I've been thinking… about children."

You cringed and looked at your lap.

He let out a sigh. "I know, love, I know. I'm sorry. Just hear me out. I've been doing research on what mortals do when they can't physically have children…"

You looked up at him in surprise. "And?"

He smiled softly at your interest. "And I was thinking that we could adopt. Humans do that all the time, don't they? And I was adopted, after all."

"You… You still want a child with me?" you asked in a small voice. He leaned over your legs and pressed a kiss to your lips.

"Absolutely."

You beamed at him, a brighter smile than you'd managed in a long time. "I'd love to adopt."

The next day, you were heading home with your new baby girl. She was only about a month old. Her mother had died in childbirth and she had no family to take her in. She was small and fragile and you vowed to keep her safe, always.

Loki had learned how to drive to make it easier on you. There were times where you were away and he needed to get somewhere, and he'd promised you to cut down on magic use so that he could blend in with mortals. You let him use magic around the house for small things, but you avoided public usage.

You sat in the passenger seat, cradling your new daughter in your arms. She hadn't been named when she was born, so you decided to name her (g/n), which was what you had planned to name your daughter. Loki smiled at you from the other side of the car, reaching out a hand to rest on your arm. You smiled up at him, a genuine smile, and ran a hand across (g/n)'s head.

"She's perfect," you cooed softly.

"Yes, she is," Loki agreed, pulling into the parking spot outside your apartment. He led you inside and followed you to your shared bedroom, where you sat on the bed with (g/n) in your arms. He turned on the TV to your favorite movie and sat beside you, holding the both of you against his chest.

"I'll unpack the storage locker tomorrow," he promised, pressing a kiss to your head.

You nodded sleepily and snuggled against his chest, soon falling asleep with your baby girl in your arms.


	235. Don't Tell Dad - Pietro

**Don't Tell Dad**

Request for _Mangle_

**A/N:** I'm still not taking guest requests. If you want to request, find me on a website where I can respond to you. I'm also for the moment still not writing Steve.

"Well the reader and Pietro have been best friends since Pietro joined SHEILD (the reader is Fury's kid) Fury thinks that Steve or Clint would be a better choice to have as a best friend since Pietro and the reader play a bunch of pranks around SHIELD."

"Dad, I like spending time with Pietro," you argued as you stood in Fury's office. Your hands were set on your hips as you looked at him stubbornly.

He let out a sigh. "Maximoff is a bad influence on you, (y/n). All you've done since you began spending time with him is get into trouble. I won't let you throw your life away, playing games with that delinquent."

"Throw my life away?" you repeated with a scoff. "It's not like I want to marry him, Dad. He's just my friend. He makes me happy. How are a few harmless pranks throwing my life away?"

"Harmless?" Fury countered. "You spray painted Stark's suits. That may not seem like much, but the paint completely ruined the interior system that JARVIS is connected to. He'll have to spend months rewiring everything!"

You looked at your feet. You hadn't known that painting the suits would damage JARVIS.

"You stole Barton's arrows and threw them around the Tower, successfully blowing holes in several walls," Fury added.

"I didn't know they were explosive…" you defended.

"Because you didn't think," he concluded. "You never think when you're with Maximoff. You just run around doing whatever you want, not caring about the consequences. You're young, (y/n), but you're not a child. You're old enough to know that there are consequences to every decision you make. And the consequence of destroying the Tower is not being allowed to hang out with Maximoff anymore."

You opened your mouth but found that you had no argument. You let out a sigh and nodded obediently. "Okay, Dad."

He nodded dismissively and you slowly padded out of his office.

You let out a sigh and plopped down on the couch in one of the entertainment rooms. You picked up the remote and turned on the TV, flicking through the channels aimlessly. You weren't excited about anything at the moment, not even your favorite show being on.

"Hey, (y/n)," Steve greeted, walking past you to get to the kitchen. He noticed your crestfallen expression and turned to look at you. "What's wrong?"

"I'm not allowed to hang out with Pietro," you replied softly, shifting to lie down on the couch.

Steve nodded in understanding, not responding because he was personally happy that you wouldn't be playing pranks around the Tower if you stopped spending time with the new recruit. You hadn't targeted Steve yet, but you had accidentally blown a hole in his wall when you took Clint's arrows, and Steve worried that it was only a matter of time before he was the subject of your prank.

He left the room, and a few moments later, Pietro sauntered in. His eyes lit up when he saw you on the couch, and he padded over to sit beside you. "Hey, (y/n)."

You cringed when you heard his voice. "Hey."

His smile fell. "What's wrong?"

"I can't hang out with you anymore."

His heart fell. "What? Why not?"

You sat up and looked at him. "My dad thinks you're a bad influence on me, since we play a lot of pranks together. He says I'm old enough to know that there are consequences, and the consequence for ruining Tony's suits and blowing up the Tower is that I can't hang out with you."

"It was harmless fun," Pietro countered.

You nodded. "That's what I told him. But he said our jokes actually did a lot of damage."

He was quiet for a few moments before he took in a breath. "Can I ask for something, then?"

You tilted your head. "What?"

"Hang out one last time? Completely harmless, I promise."

You stared at him. Fury didn't have to know… And you wanted to spend time with him. You nodded.

He smiled softly. "My room, tonight? We'll just watch movies."

You nodded again. "Sounds good."

In his excitement, he leaned over and pecked your cheek, causing a blush to spread across your face. He didn't notice the discoloration as he rose from the couch and headed back to his room, leaving you to think about what the kiss had meant. He was just being friendly… wasn't he?

Later that night, you headed to his room. Everyone was doing their own thing, so no one would catch you. And if anyone did, you would explain that you were simply hanging out to watch movies; nothing more.

You knocked on the door, which wasn't entirely closed and swung open on impact. Pietro smiled and waved you inside. You entered the room and closed the door behind you. Turning to look at the TV, you saw that he had one of your favorites ready to go. You smiled softly and sat beside him on the bed.

"I didn't know you liked this one," you commented.

He shrugged. "I know you do."

Your blush returned as you nestled in under the blanket. It wasn't weird for the two of you to cuddle and fall asleep watching a movie. You wished it meant more, but you were perfectly content with platonic cuddling if it gave you an excuse to get so close to the blond.

He lied on his back, stretching an arm out for you to lie on. You rested your head on his shoulder, just above his chest. His arm wrapped around your back while yours rested on his chest. His other hand rested atop yours, gently lacing your fingers. That was normal as well. You always held hands when you cuddled.

"I don't want your dad to take you away from me," he whispered sometime later.

You looked up at him. "I don't either."

He looked down at you, his free hand resting on your head and combing through your hair. You nibbled your lip as you looked at him, wanting nothing more than to lean in and see if his lips were as soft as you'd imagined.

He seemed to read your mind, because a moment later, he was leaning in with his eyes closed. Your heart leapt to your throat as you followed suit, using your hand on his chest to push yourself up so you wouldn't have to stretch your neck as much.

His lips were even softer than you'd expected, and you let out a soft sigh against them. A noise of approval came from his throat, and the hand on your head tangled its fingers in your hair. Your hand fisted in his shirt as you kissed him with all of the passion you'd been bottling up since the day you met. His other hand slid down to rest on your hip, pulling your body against his.

You pulled back for air and smiled. "That was amazing."

He pecked your lips quickly. "I love you, (y/n)."

"I love you too," you replied softly, settling back down to rest on his chest. "What do we do about my dad?"

"We don't tell him," he replied, gently carding his fingers through your hair. "I don't want to lose you, (y/n)."

"I don't want to lose you either," you nodded, nuzzling your nose into his neck. "We'll figure this out."

He nodded and held you close, falling asleep with you in his arms.


	236. Numb - Clint

**Numb**

Request for _Jay Lark_

**A/N:** I know people say that depression isn't just about being sad but I've never done any research on it, so I looked up symptoms and I'm basing the character off of that.

I'm on several websites. (DaisyErina), Wattpad (Daisy Erina), Quotev (Daisy Erina), and DeviantArt (CoinOperatedGirl666). If you have an account on any of those, you can contact me there, for those of you who don't have an account and review as a guest.

"reader has depression and it's been hitting her hard lately and Clint notices, but doesn't know she has depression. Clint sets out to help reader and finds out about her depression and he just comforts her and it's really cute and fluffy?"

Nothing gave you pleasure quite like it used to. You used to love baking and cooking, or sitting down with a good book, or going shopping for a new spring ensemble. Clint tried to give you those things, because he had noticed your recent lack of interest and he knew how much they meant to you. Or at least, how much he thought they meant to you.

You would feign a smile at his attempts. You would thank him for his consideration and pad softly back to your room to curl up on your bed and block out the world.

Clint was concerned. You never blocked him out, even when he was the cause of your distress. You told him everything; you had since the day you met. You repeatedly told him how you appreciated that you could tell him anything. So your sudden decision to clamp down on your feelings and ignore the things you used to love, including him, had him very worried.

He didn't know what to do. He didn't even have his fallbacks of flowers and candy like when you were upset with him. You wouldn't tell him what was wrong – you wouldn't even admit that anything was wrong. He didn't know how to handle it. He had tried flowers and candy at first, but you'd just let them sit lonely and unloved on your nightstand. He then tried movies, bringing a collection of your favorites to your room. You'd let him get them started, and you would try to watch, but your mind would wander and after he left the room, you'd turn off the TV. He tried cooking your favorite foods, and his concern grew when he would come into your room while you were sleeping and find an entire plate of food untouched on the bedside table. You hadn't been eating very much lately, and he was worried about the health risks.

You weren't sleeping very well, either. You didn't know that he knew. When you woke up in the middle of the night, he pretended to be asleep, not sure if you wanted him to know about your restless nights. He would continue feigning slumber as you slipped out of bed and padded softly down the hall, usually towards the bathroom or the kitchen. He would then sit up and let out a sigh, wishing you would talk to him about whatever was bothering you. He was your boyfriend… You were supposed to talk about things…

He was going to try and sleep after you slipped out of the room when he heard soft sniffles coming from the living room. He listened for a minute and his heart broke. He knew that sound.

He slid out of bed and sauntered out of the room, heading down the hall. He could see you from the hallway, curled up on the couch, clutching a pillow. He could see the sobs shaking your body, and he knew you were trying to keep it down so he wouldn't hear. He let out a soft sigh and knelt before you, placing a hand on your arm.

You jumped in surprise and lifted your face from the pillow, looking at him with wide eyes. You'd been caught.

Sadness and concern swirled in his eyes as he stared at you. "Babe, what's wrong? _Please_… talk to me."

You could hear the desperation in his voice and sat up. You didn't need to take him down with you. It was time to come clean. You made room for him on the couch and he sat beside you, placing a hand on your waist. You didn't feel much anymore, but you couldn't deny that you'd missed his arms around you. You hesitantly snuggled against his side, and he was delighted at the fact that you were responding.

"I've been… depressed…"

He looked at you, placing a gentle hand on your head. "Clinically depressed?"

You nodded. "I haven't gone to a doctor or anything… But I've felt it for the past few months…"

"Past few months?" he repeated. "Why didn't you tell me?"

You sighed softly, knowing it hurt him to know you'd been hiding it. "The thing about depression is… it makes you think things… bad things… I didn't know how you'd respond. Part of me knew that you would be sweet and supportive… but the depression said, 'what if he leaves? What if he doesn't want to be with someone so emotionally unstable? What if he decides he doesn't love me anymore?'" Your voice broke as you trailed off, burying your face in his chest.

He held you close and rested his head on yours. "I don't know how to convince you, but I can promise you that I would never think any of those things. I would never dream of leaving you. I love you, (y/n). I love everything about you. If you have a problem, I want to fix it, so you don't hurt anymore. I will always love you."

You looked up at him with teary eyes. He pressed a kiss to your forehead. "You're not mad?" you asked in a small voice.

He kissed you gently. "Of course not. But I still want to help. What can I do?"

You shrugged and looked at your lap.

He thought for a moment. "I think you should see a doctor, before it gets worse. Or maybe a therapist? Depression isn't something you should have to do on your own. A doctor can help, and he can tell me how I can help."

You nodded slowly. The idea terrified you… but if Clint was by your side, you could handle it. You curled into his chest and he pulled you onto his lap, holding you close. He lied down, resting his head on the arm of the couch, letting you lie on his chest.

"I love you," he whispered against your head.

"I love you too," you responded tiredly, drifting off into the best sleep you'd had in months.


	237. Daddy's Little Girl - Dad Tony

**Daddy's Little Girl**

Request for _littlewave500_

**A/N:** Co-written by Blossom.

"I would like it to be a Dad Tony story, where the Reader is between 8 to 10 years old. She has been kidnapped by somebody. I don't know much else about the rest of the storyline only that the reader is scared but knows that her dad will come to rescue her."

Being the child of a billionaire was fun. Hard at times, but fun.

For one thing, having everything you ever dreamed of right in front of you was a great feeling. The downside, though, were the people who called you selfish and spoiled. You had to admit, you were spoiled, especially for a ten year old, but you were grateful for everything you had.  
You loved your father more than anything. Even if Tony was busy in the labs, he would push everything to the side to make time for you. He treasured you; you were his little girl, his everything.  
The times you disliked having a famous parent was when he threw his wild parties. Hundreds of people you didn't even know flooding into the tower. Your father would often find a beautiful woman and take her on his arm, keeping her all night. And when you awoke and went into your dad's room the next morning, you would find the girl sprawled across the bed, Tony curled into her chest. You would silently back out, leaving them in peace, but you hated it.

It was at one of these grand parties your father began to worry about your safety.  
Before Tony could come and find you to make sure you were okay, a tall, thin blonde girl, obviously younger than him, walked up to him, twirling her hair. Tony was distracted, inadvertently pushing you from his mind as the beautiful woman chatted to him.  
Oh, how he would regret not looking for you.  
You sat in the corner, watching the people around you. You could see your dad dancing with a blonde girl across the room, his hands running up and down her waist, and you sighed.  
"Hey there," a raspy voice said, and you tensed as a tall, burly man sat beside you. He was covered in tattoos and had a nose piercing.  
"H-hi" you stuttered, looking down.  
"So you're (Y/N) Stark?" he asked with an evil grin. Before you could answer, a fist collided with your head and the world went black.

You whimpered as you backed into the corner, pressing into the cold concrete walls of the abandoned warehouse you'd been taken to. You had no idea where you were or why, but you had to believe that your father would notice your absence and come looking for you.

Tears streaked down your cheeks as you wrapped your arms around your knees which you'd brought to your chest. The room was dimly lit and empty, the only furniture being a couple of metal chairs scattered around the area. You tried to shrink into your corner, wishing you were invisible so the scary men that kidnapped you would stop staring. Their beady eyes gazing absently at you made you wiggle uncomfortably, wishing they would just turn their heads.

_Daddy?_ you thought, looking up at the drab ceiling where a single dim light bulb was dangling on a cord. _Please come find me…_

"Calm down, Tony," Steve stated, following the pacing genius around the Tower.

"Calm down?!" the billionaire cried out. "How the Hell can I calm down when my daughter is missing?"

"We'll find her," Natasha promised. "Don't you have some way to track her?"

"Well, it's not like I put a chip in her head," Tony replied, deadpanning. "There is a chip in her cell phone but we don't know if it's with her."

"She's ten and she has a cell phone?" Steve asked incredulously.

"It's mostly for security," Tony explained, pulling out his own phone and turning on the GPS. "It has games on it to keep her entertained when I'm busy and she knows to only use it in emergencies, when she has no other way of contacting me."

"Do you think her kidnapper would know about her phone?" Bruce asked.

"Let's track it and find out," Tony replied as a red dot appeared on the map on his screen and the phone made a beeping noise. Natasha borrowed one of SHIELD's vehicles and she, Tony, Steve, and Clint set out to follow your phone's tracking device.

You could hear your kidnappers talking in the corner in hushed tones. You couldn't hear the words, but you noticed how they constantly glanced at you, and you noticed the irritated expressions on their faces. It worried you how much they were talking where you couldn't hear. Given the kinds of things they were willing to say in front of you- threats to your wellbeing as well as your father's, the lies they were planning to feed your father in exchange for ransom, the horrible plans that their boss had for you and Tony- you were frightened to think about what they were keeping from you.

The low rumble of a car pulling up outside caught their attention as well as yours. They went rigid and looked at each other, making you wonder who was outside. Was it their awful boss? Had he come for you? Why were they so petrified by a car pulling up?

A loud _bang_ sounded against the large steel door, and it dented in several places before busting open. The two men jumped back, angry at the intruders. You couldn't see who it was from where you sat, and you didn't feel like crawling closer to check it out. You didn't know if they were friend or foe – just that your kidnappers were unprepared.

"Where is she?" a familiar voice growled. Your spirits lifted when your father's profile came into view as he stepped further into the room.

"Where's who?" one of the men replied with a grin. "I'm afraid we don't know who you're talking about."

You saw Steve run up to the man, holding the edge of his shield to the man's neck. Natasha sneaked up behind the other one, clonking him on the back of the head with the butt of her gun. He fell unconscious and you could swear you heard the first man gulp as he looked between the four heroes that had come for you. Tony looked around the room, keeping an eye out for any cubbies or trapdoors. His eyes widened and he sucked in a breath when he spotted you in the corner. Clint aimed an arrow at your kidnapper's head while Tony jogged over to you, pulling you against his chest.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered, lifting you into his arms. You wrapped yours around his neck and your legs around his waist, burying your face into his shoulder.

"Daddy…" you whispered brokenly. The fear of never seeing your father again overwhelmed you and tears sprang to your eyes. You curled as tightly into his chest as you could while he carried you outside, leaving his teammates to deal with your kidnappers.

He sat in the back seat of the SHIELD car, holding you on his lap. He whispered apologies repeatedly as he gently rocked you back and forth, carding his fingers through your hair.

"It's okay, Daddy," you told him, your tears finally fading and your breath returning to normal. "You're here now."

He nodded, squeezing you gently. "And I'm never letting you go again."


	238. Jealousy - Pietro

**Jealousy**

Request for _The London Bridge_

"I was thinking the reader could be sisters with Clint,starting to fall for Tony but she is friends with Pietro starts to think about his love life,and he sees reader as a apart of the future."

After meeting the Avengers, you quickly befriended each of them. They were all nice, and funny, and Clint was proud to show you off as his little sister. You often reminded him that you didn't need taking care of, but it was nice that he was so protective.

The two you bonded with the most were Tony and Pietro. You spent a lot of time with Wanda because of Pietro, but you didn't know her that well. You tried to give most of your free time to the billionaire. You knew he was a playboy that had no interest in being tied down to any one woman, but that didn't stop you from being attracted to him. You didn't have a choice. You constantly looked for excuses to hang out with him – bringing him coffee, wondering about his new project, playing the messenger between him and the other Avengers.

Clint noticed your increased interest in the billionaire and often teased you when he caught you making an excuse. You would blush and stick out your tongue and defend that you were just making friends like he wanted you to. Clint would laugh in reply and shake his head, leaving you to follow Tony around like a lost puppy.

One person in particular did not like you spending so much time with Stark. He had grown close to you in the six months you'd lived in Avengers Tower with your brother and the team. He thought you to be one of his best friends, and if he was honest with himself, he wanted more than that. Wanda could see it, even if Pietro wasn't ready to admit it.

The blond Sokovian had never given extensive thought to musings about love, especially not his own love life. But ever since meeting you and getting to know you, it seemed to be his new number one thought. He only spoke to Wanda about it; no one else. She was the only one he trusted, apart from you, and he knew she wouldn't judge him for suddenly being so love-stricken.

The both of them often thought about how their lives had progressed since Hydra and Ultron and the Avengers. They liked their lives here in the Tower, helping to save the city and having a sort of family to look after and look after them. It was nice having so many friends. Wanda hadn't seen any of them in a romantic light, not like how Pietro currently saw you.

Lately, the blond had been thinking about his future. He couldn't ever imagine himself without his sister, especially after all they'd been through, but that didn't mean he couldn't fall in love and find a wife. Every time he thought about love, and the future, and perhaps settling down with a family, one face came to his mind. Yours. He suddenly realized that he was completely in love with you, and he wanted to spend his life with you.

He would then groan and mentally reprimand himself. Those were stupid thoughts. You were completely infatuated with the playboy billionaire; what chance did the Sokovian have? It wasn't like you were dating and he was planning to propose. He had no claim on you, and he was certain you didn't want anything to do with him.

You were all gathered in one of Tony's rec rooms, laughing and drinking and playing games. You were seated beside the billionaire on one of the plush leather couches, and he playfully had an arm draped across your shoulders. The blush on your cheeks seemed to be permanent as you hesitantly snuggled into his side. You felt like a twelve-year-old crushing on a high school student. You felt like he was way out of your league, yet here he was, holding you to his chest.

You hadn't noticed the daggers Pietro was glaring into the billionaire's head. Wanda had her hand on his arm, trying to calm him, but it did little to calm the blond's internal rage. He wished more than anything that he was the one wrapping his arms around you, making you blush and laugh with cheesy one-liners and delicate cheek kisses. But he wasn't, and he never would be.

You looked up in surprise when he stood abruptly, mumbling something about wanting to be alone before he turned on his heel and stomped out of the room. Everyone seemed to be surprised except for Tony, who shrugged and went back to his drink. You looked around the room to find Clint and Wanda staring at you. Wanda seemed concerned for her brother while your own brother had a knowing expression in his eyes. You didn't know what it meant, but Pietro's anger felt like your fault.

Wanda stood and excused herself, but you stopped her.

"I should go," you said, untangling yourself from Tony's embrace. You waved goodbye to the others and headed down the hall to Pietro's room.

You knocked gently on the door.

"Not now, Wanda," was the response you received.

"It's not Wanda," you stated. "Can I come in?"

You could hear him sigh heavily. "Won't Stark notice your absence? You shouldn't keep him waiting."

You were confused by the venom in his voice. "I wanted to make sure you were okay."

The shuffling of footsteps could be heard as he approached the door, hesitantly opening it just enough to poke his head out. "Why do you care? You haven't cared about me since the day you met Stark. Don't pretend to start now."

It felt like someone had just stabbed an ice pick into your heart. "What are you talking about? We're best friends! At least… I thought we were…"

He sighed again. "You don't understand, (y/n). You never will. Just… Just go… Go be with _him_. Let me be."

"What's going on?" you demanded. "What's your problem with Tony?"

"Everything!" he cried. "You deserve better, (y/n)! He's a player! He's using you! He'll make you feel pretty and important and when a new bimbo comes along, he'll drop you like an old toy. I wish you could see that he's no good for you! You deserve to be with someone who truly loves you and wants the best for you."

"And who would that be if not Tony?" you countered, not expecting an answer.

"Me!" His eyes widened when he realized what he'd said, and he clamped a hand over his mouth. You took a step back in surprise and stared up at him.

"What do you mean?" you asked softly.

He hung his head. "I'm in love with you, (y/n). I have been for a long time. But you don't care. You have Tony Stark."

"I don't love him or anything," you explained. "It was just a crush. He's my brother's friend; that's all."

"What are you saying?" he asked. "Now that I've confessed my love for you, you suddenly like me instead of him? Now that I've pointed out how badly he treats you, you decided you don't like him anymore?"

You nibbled your lower lip. That was exactly how it sounded. "I know it sounds bad… But I do like you, Pietro. I have since we met, but you and Wanda are so exclusive… I didn't think you were interested. So I got attached to someone else. I wanted to forget about my feelings for you, and crushing on Tony helped a little."

He opened the door more and stepped out of the room, standing before you in the hall. "So what now?" he asked.

You stood on your toes and placed your hands on his chest. Your eyes fluttered closed as you pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. All of his hurt and anger faded away and he couldn't stop himself. He wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled your body to his, returning the kiss with all the passion he could muster. You slid your arms around his neck, tangling your fingers in his platinum locks, sighing softly against his lips.

"Give me a chance?" you asked gently, looking up at him.

He gazed into your (e/c) and nodded. He had wanted to hold you close for so long… He wasn't going to give up the chance now. He pulled you close and kissed you again, not caring if anyone walked past you making out in the hall.

"If this didn't have a happy ending, I would murder you for using my sister," Clint told Tony as they remained sitting in their respective seats, nursing their drinks.

Tony chuckled. "You know I wouldn't hurt her. That's why I didn't do anything serious. Just harmless flirting."

Wanda stared at them. "You knew about my brother's crush?"

Tony laughed outright. "Oh, yeah. He didn't hide it very well. He always glared at me when I was with her – that's when the PDA started. I knew it would make him jealous and he would eventually blow a fuse and make a move. It finally worked."

Clint shook his head with a chuckle. "You're a devious man, Stark."

Tony mocked a bow. "It worked, didn't it? I bet they're making out in Pietro's room right now."

Clint shuddered. "Don't give me those images Tony."

Wanda smiled softly to herself, glad that you and her brother were finally happy.


	239. Teddy Bear - Bruce

**Let Him Be Your Teddy Bear**

Request for _Sara_

**A/N:** Not taking any more Pietro requests. If you've already requested, then your request is safe. But I'm cutting him out of the options. My request list is like 80% Pietro. He seems to have replaced Steve. So no more Pietro requests.

"I was thinking that Tony impregnated the reader and so they tell him expected him to be happy. But he is less than thrilled so you go to your best friend Bruce and he helps you raise the baby and I think you can guess what happens."

Tears poured down your cheeks as you knocked on the door of your best friend's apartment. You'd just had the biggest fight with your boyfriend, and you had to get away. You didn't know what to do, so you ran to your best friend's place in hopes he would at least be able to comfort you until you figured out your next move.

The door opened, after a few more minutes of your frantic knocking, to reveal a very sleepy Bruce Banner clad in nothing but flannel pajama pants. Upon seeing the tear stains on your face, he stood aside and gestured for you to come in. He closed the door behind you and led you to the living room, sitting you on the couch. You nodded weakly at his offer to get you something to drink, so he rushed into the kitchen to put the kettle on the stove for some tea. While waiting for the water to boil, he sat beside you on the couch, wrapping his arms gingerly around your shaking frame.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

_Tony had been working late for a couple of days. Your work schedules were complete opposites, so you hardly got time to see him unless you stayed up late or he woke up early. Tonight, though, he was coming home early, and you were dying to give him the news._

_ Just the other day, you'd bought and taken a pregnancy test. You'd been nauseous for the past couple of weeks and your appetite had been fluctuating, so you thought a test was in order. The small digital screen had lit up with two dark blue lines, indicating that your assumption had been correct. You were carrying Tony's baby._

_ He hadn't been suspicious when you'd asked him if there was any way he could come home early. He understood that you hardly got to see each other and that you just wanted some time to be with your boyfriend. He agreed to come home at a reasonable time tonight, so you cooked his favorite dinner and waited with a bottle of whiskey for him and sparkling cider for yourself._

_ He had come home in an apathetic mood. When the scent of dinner wafted under his nose, a smile found his lips. He greeted you with a close hug and a passionate kiss, pouting playfully when you told him he had to wait until after dinner for getting friendly. You sat him down at the table and chewed your lower lip, trying to think of how to tell him the news._

_ "What is it?" he asked, inferring from your conflicted expression that there was something on your mind._

_ You blew out the breath you didn't realize you were holding and looked into his eyes. "Tony… I'm pregnant."_

_ His mouth fell open and he stared at you, and you were heartbroken to see panic and horror in his chocolate brown eyes. "What do you mean, you're pregnant? You're supposed to be on the pill!"_

_ "It… it doesn't always work, Tony…" you replied defensively, shrinking back against your chair. _

_ He stood from his seat and began pacing the kitchen, his expression flickering between angry, confused, and dumbfounded. "You're not supposed to get pregnant. That's why they make birth control pills. Did you miss one? I can't believe you missed one!"_

_ "I didn't miss any…" you countered, tears welling up behind your eyes. "I didn't get pregnant by myself, Tony. You were involved too!"_

_ "Now you're blaming me?" he replied incredulously, turning to face you. "It's the woman's responsibility to make sure this doesn't happen!"_

_ "So you… you're not… You don't want the baby?"_

_ "Of course I don't want a baby!" he cried, the sudden outburst causing you to flinch. "I'm a billionaire with a reputation! I can't be held back by a child!"_

_ "Well… I want the baby…" you said softly, looking down at your feet._

_ "Then have the baby on your own," he said sullenly. "I'm out."_

Bruce gritted his teeth as he held you to his chest. Your tears were falling faster and your chest was heaving deeper as you recounted what had happened. Every fiber of Bruce's being wanted to Hulk out and take that selfish billionaire down. But he refrained. He knew that would hurt you, and that was the last thing he wanted to do.

The kettle whistled loudly and he reluctantly let you go, promising to return shortly with your tea. You clutched one of the throw pillows that were lying on the couch as you waited. Bruce padded back into the living room with a mug of steaming tea in each hand, offering you one as he sat down. You accepted it with a quiet "Thank you" and held onto it, letting the warmth seep into your skin. You let out a sigh before biting your lip, trying to stop the next flow of tears.

"What are you going to do?" he asked gently, sipping his tea. "Are you going to have the baby?"

You nodded, your gaze cast down at your lap. "I don't have the heart to abort it, and I don't think I'd be able to give it up for adoption after spending nine months carrying it."

He nodded in understanding and rubbed your back soothingly. "You know… I'll always be here if you need me. I don't know a lot about kids, but I could learn. I'd be more than happy to help you."

You looked up at him with a smile and nodded. "Thank you, Bruce. I knew I could count on you."

He gazed into your teary eyes and was overwhelmed by the urge to kiss you. He leaned in before he could stop himself, but when he was an inch away, he hesitated. He wanted nothing more than to keep going, but he didn't want to take advantage of your vulnerability. He settled for a chaste kiss to the corner of your mouth, which was enough to make you smile, before he leaned back.

A couple of years later, when your child was learning to speak, you never corrected her when she referred to Bruce as "Daddy."


	240. Memories - Bucky Barnes

**Memories**

Request for _Samantha_

**A/N:** He doesn't think she's the enemy but he did forget her.

"Could you possibly do a Bucky one? One where he has forgotten her and then comes back, but thinks she is the enemy?"

You sat beside Bucky's bedside, your delicate hand gently clutching his larger one. Warmth radiated from his unconscious body as you stared at him with a broken expression. He'd been asleep for weeks, and all the doctors could tell you was that he was stable. That did absolutely nothing to boost your confidence, so your worries increased as you looked at his peaceful face.

The whole thing had been an accident. Though, you mused, it always was when someone got hurt on a mission. You'd been sent out with Bucky, Natasha, and Clint to take out enemy spies. All had gone according to plan until they ambushed Bucky when your back was turned. The Hydra emblems on their uniforms brought back unpleasant memories for the soldier, and he faltered just long enough for them to strike. He was unconscious when you got to him, and he had been since.

It was during a rare moment when you left the room for a caffeine boost that the soldier awoke. He groaned softly as his eyes adjusted to the bright light in the center of the room. He looked around, taking in the bleak white walls, trying to figure out where he was. Nothing about this room was familiar, especially not the (h/c) haired girl that had just sauntered in unannounced.

Your eyes lit up when you saw that his were open. Coffee forgotten, you padded over to his bed and sat in the chair beside it, smiling softly. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," he grunted, staring at you curiously. "Who are you?"

Your eyes widened as you stared at him, your smile faltering. "I… I'm (y/n)…"

"What are you doing here?"

"I've been worried sick about you!" you replied as though it was obvious, which it should have been. "You've been unconscious for three days and no one could tell me when or if you would wake up and I was worried!"

He raised a brow at you. "Why would you be worried? I don't even know you."

Your chest felt like a dozen daggers had stabbed into it. "What do you mean? I'm your girlfriend…"

He shook his head. "I don't have a girlfriend."

Steve had heard voices coming from Bucky's room and came in to investigate. He smiled upon seeing that his friend was awake, but it soon fell when you ran from the room with tears running down your cheeks. He tilted his head in confusion and looked at Bucky, who stared back at him blankly.

"Bucky?" Steve greeted slowly. "What happened?"

"You tell me," the soldier replied. "Who are you?"

"I've seen a dozen cases of temporary amnesia," the nurse told you and the team as you all gathered in the waiting room.

"Temporary?" you replied hopefully.

She nodded. "Very rarely do we get permanent amnesia cases. A couple of weeks in a familiar environment should help bring something back."

"So we should just continue on our normal lives?" Tony clarified.

The nurse nodded again. "Carry on like you normally would and expose your friend to regular activities. Does he have a special someone in his life?"

Steve nodded and looked at you, but you looked at your lap, recalling how Bucky had bluntly insinuated that you meant nothing to him.

"Spend as much time with him as you normally would," the nurse instructed.

"And if he protests?" you countered, looking up at her. "What do we do if he doesn't want anything to do with us?"

She smiled sadly, understanding your concern and Bucky's reluctance. "You'll just have to try. Don't overwhelm him. Maybe have him spend a day with each of you so he can get used to you all over again, individually. Focus on the things he would do regularly, like where he would go for breakfast or what he would do in his free time. Start with the most familiar things."

You looked at Steve who tried to nod reassuringly. You nodded in reply and let out a sigh. You only hoped Bucky wouldn't push you away.

Bucky was hesitant when you got back to Stark Tower. You recalled what the nurse said and tried to focus on his most frequented rooms. You both had rooms in the Tower, so you started with a quick tour, ending in his bedroom. He seemed to like it, and you wondered if it struck anything. His expression remained blank and cautious as he turned to look at you, and your hopes fell.

"Are you hungry?" you asked softly. He nodded slowly, so you turned and gestured for him to follow you to the kitchen. Tony was there, but upon seeing you shuffle in with Bucky in tow, he granted you a hopeful smile and slipped out of the room. Without asking Bucky for his input, you began rummaging through the fridge and cupboards to find the ingredients for his favorite meal. He watched you curiously, wondering how you knew.

"How do you know what I like?" he asked softly as you began cooking.

You paused, momentarily forgetting that he didn't have the memories you did. "I'm not sure you want me to answer that."

He stared at you, waiting for a response. You turned to look at him and sighed softly.

"You and I… We're involved. We've been a couple for two years."

"We…" he faltered for a response. He stared at you as you plated up his food and placed it in front of him. "We're a couple?"

Rejection stabbed your chest over and over and you nodded. "That's probably unpleasant news given that you don't remember me..."

He frowned at your dropped attitude. "It's not unpleasant…"

"Really?" you replied softly, sitting across from him at the table.

"There's something familiar about you," he explained, eating the meal you'd made him and humming softly in response. "I… I like having you here."

You smiled softly. "I like being here."

He reached across the table, placing a hand on yours. You returned the gesture, hesitantly lacing your fingers. He accepted the movement and a small smile graced his lips. He leaned forward, gazing into your eyes. You stood and leaned across the table, meeting him in the middle. Your lips met softly; briefly. It was familiar and warming for you, but you pulled back quickly in case it was too much for him.

He looked up at you. "(y/n)… My (y/n)."

You smiled and nodded. "Your (y/n)."

He brought your hand to his lips and kissed the knuckles. "I don't remember much else… but I remember you."

You beamed at him and squeezed his hand, waiting for him to finish eating so you could finish showing him around the Tower and helping him remember his life with you.


	241. Kiss Kiss Fall in Love - Loki

**Kiss, Kiss, Fall in Love**

Request for _raven knight_

"do you have time for a Loki under the mistletoe one?"

You smiled to yourself as you strung twinkling lights across one wall of Stark Tower's party room. You were putting the finishing touches on the holiday decorations. You'd spend the entirety of the last three days decking out the room for Christmas. A large fir tree was placed in the corner, adorned with rainbow lights, a string of popcorn, and several store-bought and homemade ornaments. A black wire star with garnet gems embedded here and there was placed at the top. There had been an argument over what to top the tree with. Steve wanted to go traditional with an angel. Tony wanted a miniature Iron Man helmet. Thor didn't understand any of the traditions you'd tried to explain to him, and neither did Loki. Natasha didn't think it was important to top the tree. Clint tried to climb atop the tree himself. Bruce liked the idea of an angel, but he wasn't about to with the rest of the team. And while they were all arguing like children, you asked Loki for magical assistance to place the star you bought at the top of the tree.

You stepped back from the well-lit wall as the team flooded into the room. Tony was carrying booze bottles and Steve and Bruce had boxes of presents, ready to be placed under the tree. Clint headed into the kitchen to make snacks and Natasha played the bartender. Thor and Loki stood awkwardly to the side. Thor was excited to learn about Midgardian holidays, but his brother was indifferent.

You were hoping to use the holidays as an excuse to get close to the God of Mischief. You explained to the Asgardians that Christmas was a time for family togetherness, exchanging gifts from the heart and sharing a large meal. Thor was very excited, though saddened by the fact that he wasn't able to be with Jane. But he respected her want to be with her own family, so he plastered on a smile and listened as you explained your strange human customs.

Tony stapled a branch of mistletoe above the doorway, earning an inquiring glance from Loki. Tony smirked at the god and sauntered over with a drink in his hand.

"Why are you tacking foliage to the doorframe?" Loki asked.

"Tradition," the billionaire replied simply. At Loki's raised brow, he rolled his eyes and continued. "If two people are caught beneath the mistletoe, they have to kiss."

Loki's gaze wandered over to you, but he quickly looked at the floor when Tony let out a chuckle and clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"You got your eye on someone, Reindeer Games?"

"No!" Loki denied, shrugging off Tony's hand. "I just… think this mistletoe nonsense is absurd."

"Sure," the billionaire nodded, sipping his drink. He sauntered away from Loki, heading over to the bar when he saw Pepper there.

You looked around the room and caught Loki's gaze. You smiled softly at him from across the room and he tore his gaze away, a light blush on his cheeks. You frowned and looked at your lap, wondering if you had a chance.

You decided to let loose and have a couple of drinks for the sake of the party. You knew when to stop yourself and had no intention of getting drunk, but after all the work you'd put into tonight, you deserved a drink.

You were seated on the couch by yourself when Clint sauntered over. He looked around the room at the couples dancing and friends laughing before turning back to you with a confused gaze. "Why so serious, (y/n)?"

"Hm?" you hummed in reply, now noticing his presence. "Oh, hey Clint. How are you?"

He sat beside you. "The question is; how are you? You spent days setting this thing up and now you're not even enjoying it."

"Am too," you protested, holding up your drink. "I'm festive and everything."

He rolled his eyes. "You haven't met with anyone under the mistletoe."

"I'm not Tony," you reminded. "I don't want to kiss every sleaze ball that walks through the door."

He chuckled. "Is it that, or are you waiting for a certain someone to walk through?"

You felt a blush creeping across your cheeks and glared half-heartedly at the archer. "What are you implying?"

"Oh, nothing," he replied innocently. "Just that I happen to know that you have a crush on a certain alien, and that he's the only reason you let Tony hang the mistletoe in the first place."

"I don't know what you're talking about," you lied, sipping your drink.

"Really?" he asked. "Fine. Guess I was wrong. Care for a dance?"

You nodded and followed him up from the couch. You stood a few feet away from the door, swaying to the beat of the song. You loosely rested your arms on his shoulders. Everyone knew you were good friends, so it wasn't weird for you to dance.

Well, it was weird for one person.

You hadn't noticed that you were slowly migrating towards the door. It wasn't until Clint tapped your chin with a finger that you bothered to lift your gaze from his chest. You'd zoned out for most of the dancing, lost in your own world.

Your blush returned when you looked above you. "Clint…"

"Calm down," he chuckled. "I'm not trying anything. Slowly look at the bar."

You waited a moment before letting your gaze wander over to the bar. You were surprised to see Loki glaring daggers into the back of Clint's head. Your lips opened to let in a small gasp before you looked back at the archer.

Clint grinned. "I knew dancing with you under the mistletoe would make him jealous." He leaned forward and pecked your cheek, which was enough to send the god stomping towards you.

"See you later," Clint said, shuffling away just as Loki approached.

"Hey, Loki," you greeted awkwardly.

"(y/n)," he said with similar awkwardness. He glanced up before looking back at you. "Stark informed me of this plant's purpose."

You nibbled your lower lip and nodded. "Yeah. You know Tony. He's always trying to hook people up. You don't have to do anything… It's not binding or anything. It's just a-"

You were cut off by a pair of surprisingly soft lips on yours. The chill of his skin was a delicious contrast to the heat of the party. His smooth hands came to cup your cheeks and your hands gripped his arms, your fingers running over the fabric covering his elbows. You bit back a moan as his lips molded perfectly against yours. You'd imagined kissing him a hundred times, but this was so much better.

Cheers erupted through the room, but you didn't care enough to pull away. Instead, you pulled Loki closer. One of his hands slid to the back of your head, fisting in your hair. You gasped softly against his mouth and he slid his tongue across your lower lip. You pulled away for air, suddenly aware of your audience. Loki sensed your embarrassment and pulled you to his chest, shielding you from the crowd. He snapped his fingers and the room changed to a more comfortable scene – your room.

"Thanks," you murmured, looking up at him.

"Anytime," he smiled, running a finger down your jaw. "Now… Where were we?"


	242. The Ball Drop - Natasha

**The Ball Drop**

Request for _fieldmark346_

**A/N:** THE AVENGERS SERIES IS OFFICIALLY CLOSED. I know it's said "Closed" on it for a while but I still took requests because I wasn't very overwhelmed. The SPN series has slowed down but it's still going, and I have the OTP challenge and I've now opened requests for the Harry Potter One Shots. So Avengers is officially closed.

"could you do a natasha and reader fic were they celebrate new years avengers style and you constantly try to get your girlfriend natasha under the mistletoe to kiss her at midnight and when you do all the guys just stare at the 2 hot girls making out."

Natasha wasn't big on public displays of affection. She would occasionally hold your hand, and on dates she would wrap an arm around you because she knew it reminded you that she loved you. But she avoided kissing or anything intimate. She preferred to save that for the privacy of your bedroom.

The team knew about your relationship. Their acceptance had never been an issue. You clicked with Nat and Clint the most when you met the team, and he was the first person to learn of your crush on the redhead and her crush on you. He spent months trying to get the two of you together and was very adamant about being the one responsible when you finally became a couple.

The holidays were still rolling through, and you were spending them with the Avengers. Thanksgiving and Christmas had gone smoothly, with fancy parties and tons of food and gifts. You had made matching Santa hats for Natasha and yourself so you could wear them while passing out gifts. Repeated trips to the store had been made in order to stock up on eggnog and candy canes, and there was still plenty left over when New Year's came around.

The Christmas tree was still upright and decorated in the main living room of the Tower. Rainbow, twinkling, and icicle lights were tacked around the room in the creases between the walls and the ceiling. You had taken dozens of photos with you and each member of the team, plus a few with all of you together and several of just you and Nat. She normally wasn't big on photos either, but for the holidays, and for you, she gave in.

You were all gathered in the main living room in preparation for the New Year's ball drop. Several bottles of wine, champagne, sparkling cider, and other liquors cluttered the kitchen and living area. You had made sure to leave the branch of mistletoe stapled above the doorway, often catching a couple of the guys walking under it. They were all good sports about it, offering each other a peck on the cheek to keep everyone's spirits up. Many of the guys had walked through with their ladies, so kissing in front of everyone wasn't a problem then.

You had a champagne glass in your hand as you sat on the couch. You took sips from it every now and then, not wanting to get too intoxicated before the countdown. You were trying to plan ways to get Natasha under the mistletoe. She didn't mind a kiss here and there, especially in the safety of the Tower. She had explained that she just didn't like being physical in public, surrounded by strangers. She had no problem kissing and cuddling around friends. You knew that if you asked her, she would kiss you under the branch no problem. But the entire fun purpose of the tradition was to catch someone off guard and on the spot, so you wanted to sneakily lead her there without her being conscious of your intention.

"We forgot the sparklers," you noticed, looking around. "I'll go get them." You rose from the couch, leaving your champagne on the coffee table, and headed down the hall to the storage room where all of the fireworks were waiting to be lit.

You padded back into the room a few minutes later, looking at the packages in your hands. Just as you lifted your gaze to the room before you, warm hands cupped your face and soft lips pressed against yours. You dropped the sparklers and rested your hands on Natasha's hips, pulling her close and returning the kiss passionately. You heard Tony wolf whistling in the background, followed by what sounded like Pepper smacking his shoulder. You smirked into the kiss and nibbled Nat's lower lip, causing her to growl softly and pull you closer. Her hands fell from your face, wrapping around your waist possessively. You slid your hands up her sides and neck to her face, one hand holding her neck while the other reached up to tangle in her hair. She sighed contently against your lips before pulling back for air.

"That's what I call holiday spirit!" Clint cheered before downing his beer. You chuckled softly as you looked back at Nat.

"What was that for?" you asked, still holding her neck.

She glanced up, causing you to do the same. Your eyes widened when you realized you were standing in the doorway beneath the mistletoe.

"I know you wanted to catch me here," she said with a small smirk. "I thought I'd take the initiative."

You grinned and leaned in to peck her lips again. "You're the best."

She knelt down to pick up the sparklers that you'd dropped, reaching out to grab your hand and lace your fingers before heading back into the room. She set the packages on the coffee table for people to grab and light as they wanted them. You sat on the couch beside her and rested your legs in her lap. Her arms wrapped around your waist, holding you against her chest as Tony turned on the wall-sized flat screen TV so you could all watch the ball drop in the city.

Excited and in the holiday spirit, you leaned against Nat's side and counted down with the news. Everyone shouted along with you, and when you got to "one," Natasha cupped your face and turned it to look at her. You smiled as she leaned in and captured your lips, and the ball drop was forgotten as everyone turned to watch you and the redheaded assassin making out on the couch.


	243. Nerds in Love - Tony

**Nerds in Love**  
Request for _Lala Fangular (Guest)_

**A/N:** The request was made before my anti-guest policy was made.  
Co-written by Tatsuki Vermillion

"Could I please request hella flirty reader x equal hella flirty Tony? Like, full of innuendo and flirting on both sides. Where the reader becomes an Avenger for being really good with computers."

Tony smirked as he leaned over your shoulder. Glancing at your laptop, he noticed you were using Internet Explorer instead of Chrome. He chuckled.  
"What's so funny?" you asked, not looking up from your work.  
"Just thinking," he replied, twirling a strand of your (y/n) hair around his finger. "You still use Internet Explorer?"  
You giggled, batting your lashes at him. "We've been together since I was a child. Of course I do!"  
Tony hummed, lowering his head so he could whisper in your ear. "You must like it nice and slow, then."  
You didn't let him catch you off guard. Rather than blush and giggle like a schoolgirl, you smirked and turned your head, nearly catching his lips since he was still so close. "Nah, I'm more of a rough-and-tumble kind of girl."  
He grinned before barking out a laugh and standing up, leaving you to your work. You watched him go before turning back to your laptop. You didn't have any work to do today, since you'd completed everything early, so you were just messing around on the internet and chatting in forums.  
You thought about Tony's attitude. He always flirted, always ready to twirl your hair or smack your butt, with a cheesy-one liner as his defense. You loved it, and you gave as good as you got. You only wished it meant as much to him as it did to you. You were sure he was just playing, glad that there was finally a woman in the tower that wouldn't slap him for being so forward. You would take what you could get, you supposed. Even if it didn't mean anything, it was a fun relationship to have with the playboy.

A few days later, you were feeling fancy. You put on a (f/c) sundress and tired your hair into a ponytail. You knew the guys would question it, because you hardly wore dresses, but they had to learn to understand that you were a woman and had all kinds of different clothes in your closet.  
You sauntered into the kitchen where Tony was making coffee. You bid him good morning and were fully aware of him staring at you as you poured your own cup. You pulled the creamer from the fridge and the sugar from the cupboard and doctored your coffee before turning to look at the billionaire.  
"You know," he said with a smirk, and you knew something was coming, "that dress would look great on my bedroom floor."  
"What, it doesn't look good on me?" you countered with a fake pout, sipping your coffee. He smirked and reached for the creamer that you'd left on the counter, his arm stretching past you and locking you between himself and the fridge.  
"Everything looks good on you," he replied huskily, leaning in close. "So does nothing."

Later that day, you found him lying on the couch in the living room. When you sauntered past, you got an idea and approached him.  
"Hey, Tony?"  
"Yeah?" he replied, his eyes closed and an arm draped over them as he whined about being tired.  
"Do you sleep on your stomach?" you asked.  
He opened his eyes and quirked a brow at you. "No, why?"  
You straddled his lap and rested your hands on his abdomen, nibbling your lip as you looked at him. "Can I?"  
He let out a laugh and reached his hands out to grasp at your hips. You tried to ignore the fluttering in your belly, reminding yourself that this was friendly flirting and meant nothing. He then let out a yawn, revealing how tired he actually was.  
"You should go to bed," you advised.  
"I love my bed," he replied with a nod, then looking at you with a smirk. "But I'd rather be in yours."  
It was your turn to laugh as you reluctantly slid off of him, leaving him on the couch by himself.

It was a rare moment when you didn't guard your laptop with your life, but it did happen. Sometimes when you left in a rush, you would leave it unlocked or propped open or in a common area where anyone could saunter up and look at its contents. The boys knew better than to intentionally go snooping through your files. You would find out if a single icon had been clicked without your permission, and you weren't kind to the perpetrators.  
Today hadn't been a rush, but you had left your laptop in the kitchen when you went to take a shower. Nat came in with Pepper talking about Girls Night and instructing you to get ready, and in the hustle and bustle you'd forgotten your laptop on the table.  
Tony tried not to look – he _really_ tried. But he knew it was yours, and that it held your deepest, darkest secrets, and his curiosity overcame him. He looked around to ensure that no one, especially you, was looking before he sat down at the table and pressed the "Enter" key to wake up the screen. It flashed to life, revealing a Word document that you'd been working on when you were sidetracked and had left it open. It appeared to be a story you were writing.  
_So that's what she does in her free time…_ Tony thought to himself as he scrolled to the top so he could read from the beginning. What harm could come of simply reading your story?  
Before too long, the words in the document seemed very familiar. He rested his chin his hand and his brows furrowed in concentration as he read about (g/name) and Antonio flirting constantly with each other. Antonio was a playboy that didn't want to settle down and get serious, but (g/name) loved him so much and she wished his cheesy pickup lines meant as much to him as they did to her.  
A loud shriek alerted the billionaire that you'd gotten out of the shower and had come to retrieve your laptop. Your mouth was open as you angrily panted and your eyes were narrowed in a deadly glare. He backed away from your laptop and raised his hands in surrender.  
"I just… You… You left it open," he defended.  
"And you think that gives you permission to touch it?!" you cried, rushing over and closing the lid.  
"I didn't mess with anything," he promised. "I just read the document-"  
"_You what?!_"  
"It was a really nice story-"  
"Get out, Tony!"  
"Hear me out, (y/n)!"  
"Why? Why would I want to hear about anything you have to say?!"  
"I know that story was about us."  
You stopped in your tracks, looking down at your feet as you clutched your computer to your chest. "I don't know what you're talking about."  
"Come on, (y/n)," he tried. "A billionaire playboy who constantly flirts with a gorgeous computer genius?"  
You ignored the blush on your cheeks. "I never said she was gorgeous."  
"I did," he replied, and you looked up at him. He slowly approached, resting his hands on your arms. "I know the story is about us. Now the question is… Is that how you really feel? Do you really wish all of this flirting meant something?"  
You chewed the inside of your lip as you gazed into his eyes. Not trusting your voice, you nodded once.  
He dipped his head and reached one hand up to cup your cheek as he claimed your lips with his. You gasped in surprise before your eyes fluttered closed and you responded. His arms secured around your waist, pulling your body against his and trapping your laptop between you. You gripped it with one hand and reached out to set it on the table. Tony felt the space between you and pulled you closer. You wrapped your arms around his neck and sighed contently against his lips.  
"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked against your lips.  
"I didn't think it mattered," you replied. "You're a flirt… That's who you are… I didn't think it could mean anything."  
"Well it does," he replied with a small smile.  
You smiled up at him, resting a hand on his cheek. "Now, what was that you said about wanting to be in my bed?"  
He grinned and bent down to hook a leg under your knees, lifting you bridal style. You grabbed your laptop and held it to your chest as he carried you to your room, finally testing his Internet Explorer theory.


	244. One More Chance - Tony

**One More Chance**

Request for _Winter Wonder_

**A/N:** I modified the request. Forgot one detail until after I already wrote it.

"Yeah can you do one where Tony gets drunk and cheats and you see it happing. And Thor can be Y/ns big brother. And Y/n is leaving to go back to Asgard because she's so hurt and Tony tries to stop here."

You knew Tony's famous parties always led to disaster. Thankfully, you being his girlfriend completely extinguished his string of one night stands and allowed more guests to go home with their dignity at the end of the night. But that didn't stop Tony from drinking, and because you were his girlfriend, you were often the one that had to drag his drunken butt through the Tower to his bedroom.

For the most part, his nights of intoxication were no problem. He still recognized you and let you take him back to his room. You would lay him on his bed and cover him up and he would quickly pass out, and the next morning he would thank you for being so patient and apologize for getting so wasted.

But occasionally… he forgot that he was in a relationship, and he reverted back to his old self. It usually required a lot of alcohol and a very persistent woman with no morals or boundaries. You weren't very confrontational, and you were usually chatting with your brother Thor or other people at the party, and therefore not monitoring your boyfriend's every move.

Though, you supposed, if you were required to monitor his every move, then he must be doing a lot wrong, and maybe you shouldn't be together at all.

But you didn't like to think about that.

Last night was the last straw.

After most of the guests had gone home, you helped clean up before going to find Tony. When you didn't see him for a while, it was usually because one of the guys had dragged him away or because he had passed out under a table somewhere.

When you heard a feminine giggle emanating from yours and Tony's shared room, your heart sped up and you began to panic.

Without knocking or announcing your presence, you pushed the door open, revealing Tony in bed in the arms of a half-naked brunette.

You stared at them in shock, tears rushing to your eyes and your jaw dropped. "…Tony?"

"Babe!" he called in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I live here," you reminded. "Who the hell is this?"

The woman looked between you and Tony. "None of your business, you loser. Get out."

"This is my room," you argued. "You get out, you tramp."

"This is your girlfriend?" the woman scoffed, looking at Tony. "Baby, you could do so much better." She ran her hands down his chest, and he hummed contently in response.

"You know what," you said venomously, "stay. Keep him. He's all yours now. I don't care anymore."

"(y/n)!" Tony called in protest, but a sly smile and a few well-placed kisses from the brunette and his protests were silenced.

You ran through the halls of the Tower, tears down your cheeks and not paying attention to where you were going. You didn't much care at the moment. You didn't have a destination. You just had to get away from him.

You crashed into Thor's chest, and his features instantly contorted in worry when he saw your upset expression.

"Little sister," he greeted cautiously, holding your arms. "What is wrong?"

"Tony," you replied with a sob.

"What did Tony do?" Clint asked, coming around the corner from the kitchen.

You pointed back towards the hallway. "Brunette."

Clint and Natasha instantly understood, but your brother was lost.

"Brunette?" Thor repeated in confusion. "What is brunette?"

"The tramp that Tony's in bed with," you ground out. Thor's brows furrowed in anger and his fists clenched at his sides.

"He is in bed with another woman?" he clarified. You nodded before quickly looking up at him, realizing what he was planning to do.

"Leave it alone, big brother," you pleaded. "You going after him will only make it worse."

"Do you still have your own room here?" Nat asked.

You nodded. "But I'm not sure I want to use it… I can't even be in the Tower right now…"

"We can stay with Jane," Thor offered. "I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

You nodded again, resting your head on the blond's chest.

"I'm so sorry," Clint said softly, patting your arm. Natasha offered you a brief hug before they returned to what they were doing. You followed Thor to the elevator and then out of the Tower, heading for Jane's apartment.

A couple of weeks later, you stood on the roof of Stark Tower beside your brother. You hadn't spoken to Tony since that night at the party, though it wasn't for his lack of trying. He called and texted you multiple times a day, and you would either ignore the telltale ringtone or turn your phone off altogether.

Today, you and Thor were going back to Asgard.

The rest of the team, sans Tony, was on the roof with you and Thor, bidding their goodbyes. No one had told Tony what was going on, because you didn't want him to come and stop you. You were a strong woman, but you loved Tony with everything you had, and you knew that if you saw him in person and he acted all innocent and apologized, your resolve would crumble.

"We're gonna miss you," Steve said, pulling you into a hug.

"You have to visit," Clint added, ruffling your hair.

"We'll visit when we can," you said, looking to Thor for confirmation. He nodded with a smile on his lips.

"Jane would not approve if we did not visit," he affirmed.

"I'm sorry about what happened," Bruce offered with a hug.

"I really thought Tony was different," Nat sighed, hugging you last. "You brought out the best in him."

"Not enough, apparently," you sighed.

"(y/n)!" a familiar voice yelled. You turned to see Tony frantically sprinting from the elevator, rushing onto the roof. You gulped and turned away. You couldn't look at him now.

"(y/n)… I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" you repeated, turning to him. "I catch you in bed with some tramp and you don't even try to push her away, and you're sorry?!"

He cringed at the reminder. "I was stupid and wrong, I know. I really am sorry. (y/n)… You don't know how different it was for me to be with only one woman. I'd never had a serious relationship before you. It was always one night stands, maybe a weekend fling. They never meant anything; but you did. You meant- mean- everything to me. I'm in love with you, (y/n). I made one stupid mistake, and I'll regret it forever whether you forgive me or not. Please… give me another chance."

You could see everyone watching you for your answer. You stared at Tony with fresh tears dribbling down your cheeks. Without thinking, he stepped forward, cupping your cheek with a warm hand and brushing his thumb across your skin to wipe away the tears. You looked up at him with broken eyes.

"How do I know this won't happen again?" you asked softly.

"No more drinking," he offered. "It'll be hard, and take some getting used to, but I'll give up all the booze in the Tower if you'll just give me one more chance. That was the only time I cheated, I swear."

Gasps could be heard from the other Avengers at Tony's promise.

Nat looked at you. "That sounds serious."

You stared up at him. "Promise? No more girls… no more drinking… just me?"

"Just you," he agreed immediately. "I swear it."

You leaned forward and pressed your lips to his. Your friends cheered around you as his hands cupped your face, holding you close as your hands rested on his arms.

"One more chance," you agreed, looking at him.

He beamed at you. "You don't know how happy you've just made me, (y/n). I promise, this will never happen again."

The lot of you returned to the Tower for a booze-less party full of movies and games.


	245. Aces - Natasha

**Aces**

Request for _everybluemoon_

**AN:** I got really into the father/daughter part of the story, so it mostly focuses on that, but the Natasha part is there too.

I know you guys want to help in response to my notes at the end of the chapters, but you have to realize that several people have probably already commented about it, and it gets tiring having someone new comment on an old subject. So if there's a note at the end, step 1 is to see if there are other comments on it, and step 2 is to see how recent the chapter was posted. If it was in the last week, I'm probably not overwhelmed by comments. If it's older, at least five people have already responded to it, so please don't. Also, if you don't like one of the details in my story, such as something a character says or a movie they're watching, SUCK IT UP BECAUSE IT WASN'T WRITTEN FOR YOU.

"I could be the only Starks daughter he doesn't know about until he donates money to the charity for a volleyball game that's the sport I would play and I meet Natasha and it could go onto a few years and I would be her girlfriend dating her and live in the tower."

You tightened the hair tie that currently held your (h/l) (h/c) locks in a high ponytail before taping the bottom of another box to continue packing your things. You and your girlfriend of two years were going to move out of Stark Tower and into your own apartment. You had been staying in the Tower for about three years, ever since finding out that your biological father was none other than Tony Stark.

You picked up one of your volleyball trophies from its place on top of your dresser and smiled fondly at the memory of winning it and meeting Tony for the first time.

_Both teams were evenly tied. You were on one of the best college women's volleyball teams in the state, and you were competing against the other best team. Your coach, teammates, and friends all told you that it would be an easy win, but you hadn't been convinced, and looking at the tied score, you weren't any more convinced now. One more shot to either side and the game would be over. Your nerves were bundling in your belly and you could feel sweat trickling down your back, making your blue-and-white jersey stick to your skin._

_ You aced the next serve, resulting in an immediate point and winning the game for your team. (1) Your teammates began cheering and jumping, some of them crushing you in hugs. You could see the other girls groaning in defeat, soon to be consoled by their disappointed coach. Your coach, on the other hand, was joining in on the hugging and squealing._

_You headed off the court to get some water and saw a familiar man sitting on the bleachers. He had a Balbo beard and wore fitted jeans and a black blazer over what appeared to be an ACDC shirt. He was watching you with obvious interest, though you had no idea why._

_ You turned to your coach. "Hey, who's that guy?"_

_ She followed your head gesture to the man in the nice clothes and nodded. "That's Tony Stark. You know, Iron Man? He donated a lot of money to our team so we could get new jerseys and practice equipment. I guess he decided to come see the game."_

_ "Tony Stark donated to our team?" your teammate gushed excitedly. "That's amazing!"_

_ "Why us?" you wondered. Of course, you were grateful that Mr. Big Shot deemed you important enough to donate to, and that he had enough free time to come see the game he was supporting, but you couldn't help but wonder why. He didn't know any of you. You were just a random group of college girls._

_ As you went to the locker rooms to change into non-sweaty clothes, you noticed that Tony Stark remained sitting on the bench while everyone else headed outside to wait for the players. No one else seemed to care, but you were dying to know why he was still here, and why he had come at all. Once you were clean and dressed, you slung the duffle bag that held your game clothes over your shoulder and headed back through the gym. Tony stood when he saw you, and you saw a small smile on his lips._

_ "Good game," he commented when you were close._

_ "Thanks," you countered. "And thanks for the donation. We really needed new jerseys."_

_ He nodded. "Anytime. It was nothing." He seemed to want to say more, but your mother approached you at that moment. She pulled you into a hug before turning to see who you'd been talking to, and her eyes widened when she saw Tony Stark._

_ "Tony," she greeted in shock. Tony? First name basis? Did she know him? _

_ "(mom/n)," he greeted in calmer but equal surprise._

_ "What are you doing here?" your mom asked._

_ "I donated to the team," he replied simply. "And I wanted to meet her."_

_ "We talked about this."_

_ "I never agreed to your suggestion. I deserve a chance to know my daughter."_

_ You stared between them. "Daughter?"_

_ Tony furrowed his brows. "She didn't tell you?"_

_ You turned to your mom. "You told me my dad died in the military."_

_ She let out a sigh. "I didn't want you to know that your father ran out on us."_

_ "Because you didn't tell him that you were pregnant," Tony defended. He turned to you with a soft sigh. "Your mother and I were having problems. We were constantly fighting. I was planning to leave civilly; no lawyers or big court trial. She could have whatever she wanted of our assets, and as much money as she needed to be on her own. I just couldn't take the fighting anymore. She didn't tell me about you until I ran into her a few years later and she had a child. I never knew anything more than your name."_

_ You turned to your mother and she nodded. From then on, you decided to get to know your father._

That had been going well. You moved into the Tower shortly after that, since the cost of a dorm room was rather expensive. Tony even paid for the rest of your college tuition, and you had just graduated.

Natasha knocked on the open door and leaned against the frame. You smiled at her and she sauntered in to your now empty room. She wrapped her arms around your waist from behind, setting her chin on your shoulder, pressing a gentle kiss to your cheek.

"You all set?" she asked.

"Yep," you replied, folding closed the last box and taping it shut. "All set."

She smiled and sat on your bed, which was the only thing not packed. You were staying one more night in the Tower, so you would stuff your bedding into a duffle bag the next morning. You sat beside her and leaned into her side, settling down against the plush feather pillows. She lied on her back and pulled you closer by your waist. You snuggled into her side and draped an arm over her abdomen, your head resting on her shoulder.

"You ready to move tomorrow?" she asked, kissing the top of your head.

"More than ready," you countered, tilting your head up to kiss her jaw. She hummed contentedly in response.

"I'm excited," you admitted.

She smiled. "Good."

You let out a happy sigh and closed your eyes. It was only the middle of the day, but you were tired and very much enjoyed naptime with your girlfriend. Her arms tightened around you as you reached down to pull the feather comforter up and over your bodies.

"I love you," you murmured before drifting into unconsciousness.

"I love you too," she whispered, carding her fingers through your hair and falling asleep with you.

(1) In case you guys haven't gotten the hint, I know next to nothing about sports. I Googled some volleyball moves but I still don't know very much. I don't care about the details, just let me know if it sounded okay or completely awful.


	246. Who I Am Inside - Loki

**Who I Am Inside**

Request for _Subject 87B112_

**A/N:** Co-written by Blossom.

"How about a Loki story about the reader not being used to his 'magical use' and how his anger is taken out."

Loki tried very hard to keep his true form hidden. He hated it, and he assumed everyone around him would hate it too. Only in times of great stress or anger was he unable to control himself, and his skin would turn blue and his eyes red and he would sit by himself until he calmed back down.

You knew who he was; what he was. You told him that you didn't care. He believed you simply because he knew you loved him but he still did everything in his power to keep you from having to endure his true form.

Loki was fine with showing you his other powers, like his sorcery, but he didn't like being reminded of his Jotun heritage. You had seen his Jotun form before, but you hadn't seen the transformation. He was more sensitive about you knowing the process of him "turning into a monster," as he put it, than he was about you seeing him after he'd gone blue. You had always been both curious and scared, but you knew it was a sore subject, so you tried not to mention it, not wanting to hurt his feelings. There were very few things that startled him or caught him off guard, and the words "Jotun" or "Frost Giant" were high on the list.  
You had asked Thor once, but he just shook his head with a soft smile.  
"Lady (Y/N), you have always been a curious one. I would love to tell you, but it is my brother's business, and not my place. When he is ready, he will tell you."  
You had nodded and thanked Thor, but you were still highly curious.

You got off work early one day, able to get home earlier than normal. You heard a frustrated growl and a bang from the bedroom upon entering your apartment, so you made your way cautiously up the stairs.  
Upon opening the door, you saw Loki standing in the middle of the room, fists clenched at his sides.  
"Loki, honey..." you whispered, cautiously approaching him and placing a hand on his shoulder.  
Loki turned sharply and what you saw made your blood run cold. Instead of Loki's beautiful emerald eyes, you were med with blood red rubies. You didn't give up though, knowing that showing fear or turning to run would break his heart.  
"Loki, baby, calm down," you said gently. "It'll be okay."

Loki's skin had a hint of blue that was slowly spreading across the arm you were touching. You felt his skin growing colder and colder until holding his arm was like holding ice.  
"Loki..." you trailed off, unsure of what to say.

He squeezed his eyes closed, wishing he could just turn back and erase this memory from your mind. He knew you were curious about this side of him, but you hadn't seen him in transition, and he wanted to protect you from that. He didn't always have control in this form, especially when he was angry or stressed, and he was worried that he would scare you away. The last thing he ever wanted to do was hurt you.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, and you could hear the shift in his voice. It was much deeper, more gravelly, and more intimidating.

"I got off work early," you replied gently, careful to keep your voice from shaking. "I called to tell you, but you didn't answer."

He shook his head, a few strands of his slicked back raven hair falling into his eyes. "You shouldn't be here. It's not safe."

"Loki…" You reached up with a hand to touch his face. "I'm always safe with you. I only feel safe with you."

Anger controlled him and he jerked his head away, a low growl emanating from his throat. "Don't touch me."

You jerked back as though you'd been slapped, and given that Loki would never physically hurt you, it was basically the same thing. You stared up at him, mouth agape. His eyes softened when he saw you response, and apologies came flooding out.

"Darling, I'm sorry," he said.

You reached out again, gently placing a hand on his arm. You glanced up at his face to make sure it was okay, and a small nod of his head told you to keep going. You ran your fingers gingerly along the cobalt skin of his forearm. Another growl escaped his throat when you touched the tribal runes that decorated the upper half of his forearm. You jerked your hand back with an apology on your lips, glancing up at his faced to see his brows furrowed in frustration.

"What are you really afraid of?" you asked softly, wanting to understand. You hadn't had enough experience with Jotun Loki to remember that you had to choose your words carefully. Jotun Loki was much less forgiving, and his guard never lowered.

"I'm not afraid, you stupid human," he grumbled. "You're the one who should be afraid. I could crush you like a bug, yet you think you have some kind of power over me. It would do you well to hold your tongue in the presence of a Frost Giant."

You couldn't escape the gasp on your lips or the way your jaw dropped in response. Loki had never spoken to you like that. You were the one mortal that made him think maybe they weren't all that bad. You were the reason he felt bad for trying to enslave the human race. You were the thing keeping him here on Earth instead of returning to Asgard.

Evidently, human Loki's thoughts were different from Jotun Loki's.

He saw the hurt and betrayal in your eyes and his expression softened. His skin began fading to its normal pale hue, and his eyes flashed to emerald green. The runes disappeared from his skin as he stepped forward, reaching to take you in his arms. He was hurt when you pulled away from his tentative embrace.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered. "You know I didn't mean any of that. My other form… It's unpredictable. I only change in times of great anger or stress, and it never stays very long. I try to avoid changing, only letting my other side out when you're not home. I'm so sorry you had to see that, darling."

You shook your head. "It's okay, it's just… It was a surprise. I wasn't afraid of you, if you're worried about that. Your other form was just so… cold… emotionally cold, like he wouldn't have cared if he had hurt me."

"I would never let that happen," he promised, reaching out to you again. You accepted his advances this time, stepping into his arms and resting your head on his chest. You could feel his warmth and hear his heartbeat, and that made it much better.

"I know," you said with a nod, looking up at him. "I trust you."

He dipped his head and captured your lips. Your eyes fluttered closed as you returned the gesture. He pulled back with a soft smile on his lips, holding you close by your waist. "How about a movie?"

"Sounds great," you replied. He lifted you bridal style and you wrapped your arms around his neck. He lied you on the bed and cuddled beside you, draping a blanket over the both of you before snapping his fingers to turn on the TV. You chose a movie and it came on the screen, and he turned off the lamp before settling in beside you, holding you close for the rest of the day.


	247. I'm Only Human - Pietro

**I'm Only Human**

Request for _Jessi Stark x_

"Can you do one for Pietro themed around the song Human by Christina Perri?"

_I can hold my breath_

_I can bite my tongue_

_I can stay awake for days_

_If that's what you want_

_Be your number one_

Ever since the experiments, Pietro and Wanda were treated differently. It was understandable; they were different now. He was fast and she was weird. They couldn't go back in change it. Among all of the powers they now had, in addition to the powers that people around them had, time travel was not one of them. There was nothing they could do.

_I can fake a smile_

_I can force a laugh_

_I can dance and play the part_

_If that's what you ask_

_Give you all I am_

They hadn't asked for this. They were kidnapped and experimented on like animals being tested with makeup products. But they pretended to be good little soldiers, following the rules and leading examples so they didn't get hurt. Pietro had learned firsthand what happened when you disobeyed Striker, and he wouldn't let Wanda go through that.

_I can do it_

_I can do it_

_I can do it_

They were grateful to have met the Avengers and you. They finally felt like they had a home instead of a cage. They were finally treated like human beings instead of talking rabbits. And you… You were their best friend. Pietro wasn't sure he wanted to go until he met you. He had to be there for Wanda, of course, but you struck a chord inside him. You made him feel fuzzy and warm and happy.

_But I'm only human_

_And I bleed when I fall down_

_I'm only human_

_And I crash and I break down_

_Your words in my head, knives in my heart_

_You build me up and then I fall apart_

'_Cause I'm only human_

You had been there for the breakdown. For the first few months after Pietro and Wanda began staying in the Tower, they had horrific nightmares about the testing. You would often sleep in the living room with them to keep them company. You all had your own rooms, but the brother and sister were so dependent on each other that they didn't want to sleep separately, and you felt that you had to be there for them.

They often woke up crying or screaming, or both. You would comfort whoever woke up first, holding them close to your chest and whispering sweet words of comfort in their ear. For Wanda, you would card your fingers through her hair and remind her that her brother was right beside her. For Pietro, you would kiss his head and remind him that you were right beside him. You and Wanda both provided comfort for the blond, but you had been harboring a crush on him, and you knew that he felt safe with you.

_I can turn it on_

_Be a good machine_

_I can hold the weight of the worlds_

_If that's what you need_

_Be your everything_

They still acted like soldiers around the Tower. You would find them asking for permission, or when someone asked for a simple favor, they would nod obediently and follow orders without question. You knew the others didn't cause that reaction intentionally. It was just how Pietro and Wand were in the beginning. They still felt like they had to heed every order to survive. (1)

When you caught it, you would stop them. They would look at you with horrified expressions, as though not following through would get them killed. You instantly felt for them. You assumed that was the mindset instilled in them by Striker when they were his pets.

"It's okay," you would tell them. "You don't have to be slaves here. You can say no."

_I can do it_

_I can do it_

_I'll get through it_

The nightmares faded as the months went by. They were eventually able to sleep in separate rooms, and the only issue there was that they had never been separated in their lives. They found it different but tolerable to be by themselves for at least a little while. They were able to decorate their rooms however they liked, and that helped them cope.

You were still there when there was a nightmare disrupting their night. You room was in-between theirs, so you knew when one of them awoke with a cry on their lips. They would apologize profusely for waking you, the terror of the nightmare making them recede back into their former selves, worried about getting beaten if they did something wrong. Wanda would cry and scream apologies, and you would hold her close and finger-comb her hair and tell her that it was okay. Pietro would try to fight, promising to protect his sister. You would hold him close and remind him where he was and who you were.

_But I'm only human_

_And I bleed when I fall down_

_I'm only human_

_And I crash and I break down_

_Your words in my head, knives in my heart_

_You build me up and then I fall apart_

'_Cause I'm only human_

Your bond with Pietro eventually grew past friendship and therapy. He and Wanda believed you when you said that you didn't care if they were mutants. You treated them like people, and they began feeling like people.

One night, you were sitting with Pietro. He hadn't had a nightmare in a solid week, but tonight he just couldn't sleep. He had something on his mind, he said, but he was hesitant to tell you what it was.

"You can tell me anything," you replied. "I promise it won't change how I feel about you."

He looked up at you with worry in his icy blue eyes, but he nodded. "(y/n)…" he began quietly, "I think… I'm in love with you."

Your own eyes widened as you stared down at him, his head resting against your shoulder. "Really?"

He nodded and looked back down, fearing rejection. He was surprised when your hand gently held his face, tilting his head up to meet your eyes. You leaned down and pressed your lips to his, which surprised him further. But he soon responded in kind, his hands resting gently on your waist.

"I love you too," you whispered against his lips. He smiled and initiated the next kiss, and the kiss after that. You lied down on his bed and held him close, keeping a hand on his face to remind him that he was safe. His arms wrapped around your back and pulled your chest against his.

You soon fell asleep in each other's embrace, and it was the best sleep either of you had in a long time.

(1) "Heed my every order, and you might SURVIVE." It wasn't an intentional reference but it worked.


	248. Before She Does - Tony

**Before She Does**

Request for _I am a stegosaurus_

"Could you do a Tony one shot based off Before She Does by Eric Church?"

**A/N:** I really need to research songs before I agree to write about them. So based on reading the lyrics, it sounds like the song is about a guy who lost a girl and thinks she'll never take him back. If that's not the meaning of the song, then they have really confusing lyrics and I'm sorry. But that's what I took from it, so that's how I'm writing it.

_I believe that gas is too damn high_

_And there ain't nothin' more American than Mama's apple pie_

_I believe in love, I believe in peace_

_But I don't believe we'll ever see it in the Middle East_

_I believe the bible is cold, hard fact_

_And I believe that Jesus is comin' back _

_Before she does_

Tony Stark believed in a lot of things. As a scientist, he had to. As a superhero, he had to believe in even more. He believed in mixing the right chemicals and that radiation can turn a person into an enormous green rage monster and that aliens exist and like to attack New York. He believed in sleeping late when his work allowed it and living every moment to the fullest and not letting an argument slow you down. He believed in loving women both inside and out, but he no longer believed that there was someone out there just for him.

Not since you.

Before he met you, he lived up to his playboy reputation. Every week, a different unnamed woman could be found scrambling to get dressed and stumble away from Stark Tower before anyone could catch her giving away her integrity and dignity. Sometimes there were multiple girls in one week, depending on how soon Tony bored of them and kicked them out. It was never Tony that did the kicking out, of course. He was usually gone by the time the strange broads awoke, and Pepper would be the one to give them their clothes and a cup of coffee before shooing them away.

Then he met you, and all of his values changed. He no longer wanted one night stands and cheap dates. He consistently turned down his many offers from easy media girls, his focus on you and you alone. You had been hard to catch. You played hard to get very well, and you enjoyed taunting him. You would get close enough for a kiss, after he fulfilled whatever he promised to do to earn your trust, but just as he would lean in, you'd duck and saunter away, leaving him dumbfounded. You half expected him to give up and go back to meaningless lays, deciding you to be too much trouble to pin down. But he didn't. He followed your every request, wanting to do whatever he could to gain your affections and prove that he didn't want anyone else.

_There's absolutely, positively no doubt in my mind_

_That OJ did it, Lee Harvey didn't_

_And she's really gone this time_

After you left, he didn't go back to meaningless lays, but he did drink more. When he wasn't working in his lab, he was drinking in his room. He cursed himself every second of every day for letting you go. He had gone through so much to catch you, and he had finally earned your trust… and then he ruined it.

It was drinking that ruined his chances. He was throwing a party to launch the completion of his latest and greatest Iron Man model. You attended, of course. By then, you'd been an exclusive couple for about six months. You were proud of him for making yet another suit, and he was more excited about you coming to the party than he was about showing off his new product.

After the unveiling, Tony drank… and drank… and drank… You had expected booze since it was a celebration, but he got more wasted than you cared for, so you were planning to take him home. He always had a driver waiting, so it was alright that you had a drink or two before trying to drag Tony out of the party.

Finding out that Tony had left the main room added some difficulty to your plan of taking him home. You asked Rhodey to send away the guests and bring the party to a close while you looked for your boyfriend. The party was on the top floor of the Tower, while his bedroom was a few floors down, far enough away that whatever noise was still going on at the top wouldn't bother him while you were trying to settle him down.

You heard Tony's drunken laugh coming from down the hall, so you headed in that direction. You stopped in your tracks when it was followed by a very feminine giggle. Taking a breath and trying to assure yourself that the noise couldn't mean what you thought it meant, you continued on until you found a guest room with the door slightly open. You could hear Tony and a woman's voice coming from the other side, so you threw open the door.

Your jaw dropped at the sight before you. A very drunk Tony was attempting to undress an equally drunk media girl. He appeared to be trying to remove her shirt with his teeth, and he was having some difficulty since all he was doing was pulling the fabric out, not off. You called his name in as stern of a voice as you could manage, trying to keep it from breaking. He turned to you in surprise, and the girl seemed confused.

"Who's this?" she asked, looking at Tony, who shrugged.

"I'm his girlfriend," you replied, cursing yourself as tears spilled over your eyes.

She shoved him away. "You told me you didn't have a girlfriend."

Hurt and shock and betrayal mixed within you and you turned to leave, running into Steve. He took in your expression and the tears on your cheeks and looked into the room you were just in. He pulled Tony out by his shirt, leaving the media girl alone and confused. You made your way to the ground floor and out of the Tower, asking Tony's driver to take you to your apartment. Steve brought Tony to Rhodey and explained what happened.

_I believe she was a real good thing_

_Can you believe I let a girl like her get away?_

_I believe she meant it the night she packed_

_And said Jesus was comin' back before she does_

"You don't deserve her," Steve informed the billionaire a few months later, when you were long gone and he was drunk and single.

"I know," Tony agreed.

"I don't know why she agreed to come tonight," Steve sighed.

"She's still your friend," the billionaire reminded. "She's here for you."

The Avengers were throwing a party to celebrate fighting Loki's army and winning. You had been invited because you were fairly good friends with the rest of the team, and Steve had promised to keep Tony away.

You made your way to the top floor where parties were always held. It felt so familiar yet so foreign to be back. You tried not to let your mind wander as you entered the room, a small smile on your lips as you greeted everyone.

As the night went on, Tony eventually approached you. Steve was right there, ready to make him back off, but you shook your head. You wanted to talk to the playboy. You agreed to one dance, and he led you to the floor as a slow song started.

"I know there's no way to make up for what I did," he said softly. "If it means anything… I haven't been with anyone since that night."

"I just don't understand," you replied. "You spent months trying to prove yourself to me. In all of that time, you could have given up and slept with any number of girls. But you didn't. You said you only had eyes for me. So why were you so focused on me then, but not after we got together? Was it because you finally caught me? Because there wasn't a challenge anymore?"

He sighed and shook his head. "I don't know," he replied honestly. "I don't have an excuse. All I have is an apology, and a misguided hope that one day you'll forgive me."

You looked up into his chocolate brown eyes and saw regret and sincerity. You stood on your toes and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Maybe someday," you agreed.

A small smile found his lips, and he resisted the urge to kiss you. The song ended, but he couldn't move his hands from your hips. He had missed holding you close too much to just let you go.

"Could we start again? As friends?" he asked. "Let me buy you dinner, or take you to a movie, or out for coffee. Please."

You thought it over for a moment before nodding. "Dinner sounds nice."

His eyes lit up. "When?"

"I'm hungry now," you offered. He nodded enthusiastically and led you off the dance floor. You explained the situation to Steve, who eyed you cautiously as you left. You followed Tony outside to one of his many cars. He held your door open and slid in beside you, telling you to pick any restaurant you wanted. He hesitantly reached for your hand as the driver headed away from the Tower, and you hesitantly accepted the gesture. You looked at Tony with a small smile, thinking that maybe this could work out.


	249. See You Again - Bucky

**See You Again**

Request for _E M A_

**A/N:** So I didn't really understand the song, so I had Bucky sing it instead of it being a songfic.

"Could you make winter soldier based on song see you again by wiz khalifa and charlie puth"

You awoke with a yawn on your lips, stretching your arms above your head and pointing your toes. After settling back down, you opened your eyes and looked around the familiar room, smiling softly when your gaze fell upon the calendar tacked to the wall above the dresser.

It was your birthday.

You rolled onto your side and your excited smile was replaced with a frown when Bucky, who was always there when you woke up, was gone. His side of the bed was still warm, which meant he hadn't been away for long. Furrowing your brow in confusion, you sat up, dragging yourself out of bed. You looked down at your ensemble of a bra and panties and decided that, while Bucky would enjoy the mostly naked view, you would rather have some clothes on. You picked up one of Bucky's button-ups and slid your arms into the sleeves, buttoning the front as you made your way out of the bedroom and down the hall.

The first thing you noticed was the soft sound of your favorite song, Wiz Khalifa's "See You Again," coming from the stereo on the kitchen counter. The next thing that caught your attention was the scent of your favorite breakfast wafting through the air. You hummed happily as you rounded the corner into the kitchen, finding Bucky standing before the stove, fidgeting with something in a pan.

"That smells amazing," you commented, moving to stand beside him.

He turned to you with a lopsided grin and leaned in for a morning kiss. You leaned against the counter, the fabric of his shirt tightening against your chest, and he took a moment to take in the view.

"You look good in my clothes," he commented with a smile.

"You think so?" you replied teasingly, standing on your toes to kiss his cheek. He blushed softly under your touch before you walked around him to access the coffee pot, whose vibrant red LED light told you that there was hot coffee ready to be drank inside. You poured yourself a mug of wakey-wakey juice and fetched your favorite creamer from the fridge, doctoring your coffee just the way you liked it. You then moved to sit at the small kitchen table, waiting for Bucky to finish his project.

When the food was done, Bucky spooned it onto two plates and set one in front of you. He got his own cup of coffee before sitting across from you at the table, reaching out with one hand to grab yours.

"Happy birthday," he said with a smile.

"Thank you," you replied, digging into your food. You let out a sigh of contentment, wordlessly expression how wonderful of a cook the soldier was, and he smiled at your reaction. He liked making you happy.

After breakfast was a shower. Bucky took your dishes and set them in the sink, pulling you away from the urge to rinse them and stuff them in the dishwasher. He promised to do so later, but right now he wanted to focus on you.

You let him lead you down the hall to the bathroom, where he started a warm shower and helped you undress. You kept your arms around him as he walked you into the bath tub, the warm water cascading down both of your bodies.

You both dressed in comfortable lazy clothes; you in yoga pants and one of Bucky's t-shirts, and Bucky shirtless with a pair of plaid lounge pants. Bucky headed back to the kitchen to retrieve something while you sat on your bed, running a brush through your hair.

He returned holding the stereo, which had ceased its music playing once the cord had been unplugged. He set it on the nightstand and plugged it into the wall socket before sitting on the bed beside you. You snuggled close to him, your legs draped across his lap, his arms around you. He reached over and pressed a button on the stereo, and your favorite song came spilling out again.

"_It's been a long day without you, my friend_," Bucky sang along, one hand caressing your cheek. "_And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again. We've come a long way from where we began. Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_."

You smiled up at him. He had a beautiful voice, but he rarely felt comfortable singing out loud. He would only do it for you, on rare occasions. Your birthday was one such occasion.

"_Who knew? All the planes we flew, good things we've been through. That I'll be standing right here talking to you 'bout another path, I know we loved to hit the road and laugh_."

You looked up at him in awe as he continued, his hand gently sliding down to hold your neck. He paused to press a kiss to your lips before continuing the song. You settled in against his chest, feeling the thud of his heartbeat mixed with the vibration of his voice against your ear. You hummed softly as he continued.

"_How can we not talk about family when family's all that we've got? Everything I went through, you were standing there by my side. And now you're gon' be with me for the last ride._"

He bent his head and kissed you sweetly, holding you close as the song went on without him. You rested your hands on his chest, pulling him closer by his shirt. His hand slid down to rest on your waist as he adjusted his position so he was lying down beside you.

You smiled at him. "I love you."

"I love you too," he replied softly, gazing into your eyes. "Happy birthday, (y/n)."

You kissed him again, your hand resting on his cheek. The rest of the day was spent lying around, watching movies in your bedroom and sharing kisses.


	250. Making History - Bucky

**Making History**

Request for _The Maximoff Speedster_

**A/N:** Thanks TheSilverScorpion for your help. I know nothing about the Smithsonian, so I'm totally making it up.

CHAPTER 250!

"Maybe after meeting bucky in the smithsonian?"

You and your friend Alona entered the large building with awe in your eyes – well, more so yours than hers. She was more the type to spend a day at the mall, buying cute clothes and getting a manicure. You were fascinated by history, and you'd always wanted to go to the American History museum.

"This is so lame," Alona groaned as you dragged her to the military exhibit.

"Shut up, Ally," you replied, rolling your eyes. You looked at all of the army suits pinned to mannequins, standing lifelessly behind the Plexiglas. You counted the badges on each represented soldier, knowing what each pin meant. Alona sighed dramatically behind you, wanting to turn tail and go anywhere but here.

You turned to your left, heading further along the exhibit, when something caught your eye. You narrowed your gaze when you spotted a very familiar blond standing beside an equally familiar brunette. Stepping closer, you saw the blond lift his head, and you could see his features beneath the baseball cap he wore. Your eyes widened when your suspicions were confirmed. Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes were just a few feet away from you.

Bucky turned to look around and caught your gaze. He smiled softly at you, making you blush and smile back. Steve then nudged his arm and he turned away, following his friend down the hall.

The next exhibit you came to encased a large American flag. On the wall beside it was what looked like a historic document, the words written in Old English with black ink, scribbled on aged parchment. Looking closer, you saw that the words were the lyrics to the National Anthem, and there was a small box on the outside of the glass with speaker holes in the top. On the front was a button that said "Play" beside it, so you pressed your thumb to the button and the song to which this exhibit was dedicated began flowing through the speaker.

You caught the attention of a few passersby, stopping to see what was making noise. You hadn't noticed that Steve and Bucky had stopped to look as well. You giggled at Alona's obvious irritation before continuing on.

You came to an exhibit with familiar faces. Behind the Plexiglas were two different wax figures meant to look like Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes, down to the last detail. Alona suddenly became interested, as she'd had a celebrity crush on Captain America for the longest time. You ignored her squeals of excitement as you read the blurbs that were etched into plaques beside each figure.

You heard shuffling beside you and turned to face the one and only Bucky Barnes. The newsboy cap on his head cast a shadow over his eyes, much like Steve's baseball cap. You giggled at their attempt at disguises before an idea struck you.

"They sure were famous, weren't they?" you said to Alona.

"Were?" she countered. "Aren't they still?"

You shrugged. "You don't hear a lot about them anymore. I hear Captain America is really secretive nowadays." You let out a dramatic sigh. "I wish we could meet them. They made a real difference to American history."

A hand obstructed your peripheral vision and you turned to see Bucky facing you with a smile on his lips. "Bucky Barnes," he greeted softly. You saw Steve behind him, shaking his head with a light chuckle. The blond knew they were being baited, and he let Bucky take it.

"(y/n)," you countered, accepting the brunette's hand.

"So you wished to meet us?" he asked, looking between you and Alona. You turned back to your friend; she had finally noticed who was standing just a few feet away. Her jaw dropped to the floor when Steve lifted his head, revealing his face. He offered her an arm and led her away, keeping her distracted and leaving you and Bucky alone.

"I meant what I said," you stated. "You guys made a huge difference. You'll never be forgotten."

"I should hope not," he countered. "Not by a pretty girl like you, at least."

You felt a blush rising to your cheeks. "So, do you usually spend your time marveling at your own exhibit?"

He chuckled. "Not usually. Steve and I had a day off, and we were curious to see what kind of things made it into the museum."

"Are you surprised?" you inquired, looking up at the wax Bucky figure.

"A little," he replied softly, and you turned to see an expression of admiration on his face. "It's flattering, really."

"This is really forward of me, especially since you're kind of a celebrity," you said, looking at your toes as heat flooded your cheeks, "but would you want to get some coffee with me some time?"

"That sounds great," he countered with a soft smile. You looked up at him in surprise, having expected him to politely turn you down.

"Really?"

He chuckled. "Really."

You glanced behind him to see Steve and Alona sitting on a bench, chatting kindly. You turned back to Bucky. "What about now? They seem entertained, and we can come back for them later."

He nodded. He turned and waved to Steve, wordlessly letting him know that the two of you were leaving. Steve smiled in reply and nodded before turning his attention back to Alona.

Bucky offered you an arm. You smiled as you linked your arm in his and let him lead you out of the museum.

You walked down the street to a small café. People either didn't recognize the brunette beside you or were polite enough not to bother him. He led you to the counter where you ordered your drinks and snacks, and then let you choose a table. You found one towards the back, against the wall. You were trying to lessen the chance of fans bothering him while he was trying to have a nice afternoon out.

You sat down first, and Bucky sat beside you. He wrapped an arm around your shoulders, hugging you to his side. You smiled at the contact, resting your head on his shoulder. Your hand joined his where it rested on the table, and he laced your fingers together. You smiled up at him and he lifted his head from where it was resting against yours. He dipped his head and pecked your lips sweetly, eliciting a contented sigh from your lips. He broke the kiss when your name was called, signaling that your order was ready. You waited patiently while he went and brought back your drinks, resuming your position of leaning against his side when he sat back down.

No one bothered you for the rest of the day. It was just you and Bucky.


	251. Paint - Loki

**Paint**

Request for _Samantha_

"A Loki X Reader one. Someone new is moving in, it can be the reader, and they need help painting. They get into a paint war or something."

You stood in the empty living room of your new apartment and looked around. The paint was chipping off the walls in several places, making the whole building look cheap and dirty. The landlord had informed you that you could repaint as long as you used the original color.

You looked down at the two buckets of cream colored paint that you'd picked up earlier. All of your belongings were still packed inside boxes and stuffed tightly into the backseat and trunk of your car. You figured you should paint first and then unpack.

You'd left the front door open for some fresh air while you were painting, and a knock on the doorframe startled you. You spun on your heel and met the emerald eyes of a very handsome man, with pale skin and raven hair. He smiled kindly as he leaned against the doorframe.

"I didn't mean to startle you," he said in a silky voice, and his English accent made you melt. "I just wanted to meet my new neighbor."

"You're my neighbor?" you replied, trying to keep the delight out of your voice.

He nodded. "I live right next door." He looked around the empty room and spotted the buckets on the floor. "Ahh. Painting?"

It was your turn to nod. "The landlord said I could paint if I used the same color. The paint chipping off everywhere looks awful."

"Would you want some help with that?" he offered sweetly.

Your insides turned to jelly. "Sure… If you're sure I'm not wasting your time."

He shook his head. "Not at all. It would be my pleasure to spend an afternoon with the pretty new girl."

You felt a blush on your cheeks. "Come on in."

He sauntered inside and picked up a paint roller. You had bought a two-pack in case one broke. You popped the lid off the first can and poured some paint into the roller pan. You shared a soft smile with your neighbor, whose name you just realized you'd forgotten to ask, as you dipped your roller into the paint.

"How rude of me," he said, following your actions, "coming into your apartment without even asking your name."

"It's alright," you countered. "My name is (y/n)."

"A beautiful name," he replied. "It suits you." He offered you his free hand. "Loki."

You accepted his hand and nibbled your lower lip at the contact. He was warm and his skin was soft and you were glad you had an excuse to be so close to him.

Sometime later, you were about halfway done painting the living room. Loki bent down to acquire more paint for his roller, but he stood too fast and paint went splashing out to the sides. A surprised gasp from you informed him that a couple drops had landed on your dark wash jeans. He turned to you and raised his hands submissively, but the grin on your lips told him you weren't mad. Instead, when you went to dip your own roller, you intentionally lifted it too fast and splashed some paint in his direction. He chuckled when a few drops attacked his emerald shirt sleeve, which was rolled up to his elbow.

"Is that how you want to play this?" he asked teasingly, turning to you with his roller dripping with paint. He jerked his arm forward and all of the excess paint on the roller launched at you, spotting your torso.

You gaped at him. "This means war." You lifted your roller, copying his actions, and paint sprayed his face and hair.

You both constantly dipped your rollers, acquiring more paint, and flung it at each other. You knelt down beside your pan so you'd be quicker on the reload. He remained standing in hopes of blocking your attacks. Paint was flying, and only small spots were hitting the walls. The carpet, which was originally grey, was now grey with creamy patches, cream specks littered your hair and clothes, Loki's hair was more paint than hair, and there definitely wasn't enough paint left in the cans to finish the apartment.

Loki stepped towards you, armed with a freshly dipped roller, but he tripped over the pan and tumbled towards the ground. He landed atop you, knocking you backwards from where you'd been sitting on your knees. You let out a surprised laugh and tried pushing him away, but you found that he was holding himself close to you. Your hands were on his chest when he straightened his arms, hovering above you. Your (e/c) met his emerald orbs as he stared down at you. Without saying a word, he leaned down and pressed his lips to yours. They were warm and soft and they melded perfectly against yours. You were suddenly self-conscious about your own lips. Did they feel as good to him as his did to you? His tongue dragging across your bottom lip ceased your worries, and your hands slid up his neck to tangle in his hair. You adjusted beneath him, wrapping a leg around his, keeping him against you. He rested his weight on one of his elbows which sat beside your head. His other hand slid down your side to grip your hip. You melted when he nibbled your lower lip, and you let out a soft sound of contentment. The fact that you had just met this man and knew nothing about him didn't stop your hands or lips. He was gorgeous and kind and he was kissing you.

He pulled back for air and smiled down at you. You kept your hands in his hair, worried that he was going to decide the last few minutes had been a mistake and take off. Instead he nuzzled his nose against yours and pecked your lips softly.

"That was something," you commented, earning a chuckle in reply.

"Something amazing," he countered. You blushed and nibbled your lower lip.

"I don't normally make out with my new neighbor," you stated, looking up into his sparkling eyes.

"I should hope not," he replied with a smile. "I don't think I like the idea of you making out with someone else."

"Maybe you should give me something else to focus on," you said cheekily.

"Gladly," he grinned, leaning in and pressing his lips to yours again.


	252. Something New - Natasha

**Something New**

Request for _wolf girl 4797_

**A/N:** Sequel to "Kissing in the Streets"

"I think the sequel should be them joining the avengers."

For a few months after escaping, you and Natasha stayed at the homeless shelter, using aliases in case people from the Institute came looking for you. She went by Natalie and you went by (g/name). It was a tolerable time when you had each other to lean on. The shelter was dirty and grungy and some of the residents were less than kind, but no one tried to hurt you and the volunteers kept you fed. The floor was hard tile but it was better than the ground outside. The shelter had plenty of spare blankets, and you and Nat always shared everything, using each other's body heat to make up for only having one blanket.

News of two young women escaping from the Institute spread like wildfire. Guards were constantly on the news, giving statements though they were all dumbfounded. Many people were impressed by the skill of the two young women, able to break free from such a heavily guarded place. Others thought they were stupid to try leaving, and were convinced that the workers would track them down soon.

Their comments worried you, but every time you heard them talking, Natasha would place a hand on yours and holding you reassuringly. Being in her arms made everything better. She would remind you where you were and who you were with, and that you two were safe now. You would nod in understanding and curl into her chest, grateful that you had her.

Unbeknownst to you, the Director of SHIELD had caught wind of your escape. He was impressed by your willpower and sneaking skill. He was looking to recruit new agents, and you two fit the bill. He contacted the Institute and got your information. No one had seen your escape, but the security camera footage was clear enough for the director to identify you, comparing the image on the camera to the ID pictures on the trainee roster. Once Fury had your names and photos, he sent a couple of agents into the city to look for you. They showed your photos to every passerby, eventually narrowing down the possible end locations.

Everyone was in a flurry when two SHIELD agents entered the homeless shelter in search of (y/n) (l/n) and Natasha Romanoff. When they explained that they were sent to recruit you for a better life as SHIELD agents, you became tempted. You and Natasha mulled it over before deciding to follow the agents back to Headquarters.

Fury welcomed you with stern friendliness. The other agents tried to warn you that he could be cold, but it was nothing you and Natasha hadn't faced before. Your reactions- blank faces noncommittal nods- impressed him further. You were the makings of perfect agents.

You hadn't been making a point of your personal relationship with Natasha, but no one seemed to mind when they caught on. You would often be found holding hands or sitting a tad closer than just friends, but no one said a thing. You appreciated their open-mindedness. Having someone as tough as Natasha as your girl did a lot to ease your concerns, but you still feared someone disliking your choices and disliking you by association. It wouldn't change your relationship if you did run into a homophobe, but it was nice to know that, for the most part, the people you were coming to trust accepted you fully.

Shortly after becoming agents, you met the Avengers. They were nice enough. Since you had nowhere to go, Tony Stark offered you rooms at Stark Tower. Natasha was hesitant, but you were excited. Tony and Steve gave you a tour of the Tower, at least the most important areas (each kitchen, the party room, each rec room, the guest bedrooms, the lab). Since he had so much room to spare, you and Nat were given a floor to yourselves. There were four bedrooms but you only needed one. You didn't have enough belongings between the two of you to even fill one room, let alone two, and you liked staying together.

There was a bathroom beside the room that you had chosen, and down the hall were a rec room and an apartment-sized kitchen. It was cozy and homey and you knew you'd like it. Nat was unsure, but that was more her cautionary nature than disliking the Tower.

A few months after joining, you were seated on the king-sized bed in your shared room. Natasha was in the shower just next door, and you were reading a book. You had a handful of books in your small amount of belongings that you liked to read when you were stressed and needed to relax. Right now, you were just wasting time until Natasha was done. Your training was done earlier than hers, so you had already showered and changed into a comfortable ensemble.

Training wasn't hard. It was mostly weaponry and field training. You already had the physical combat and defense down, thanks to the Institute. Clint Barton was teaching you how to use a bow, and other agents were teaching you and Natasha various gun work. Other agents taught you how to be convincing liars for when you were out on the field, interrogating the enemy or pretending to be their friend.

You heard the bathroom door open and smiled to yourself. You placed your bookmark- a satin ribbon that had wormed its way out of your pajama pants- on the page you finished before closing the book and setting it aside. The bedroom door opened and Natasha sauntered in, one towel covering her body and another wrapped around her hair. She smiled at you before rummaging through her dresser to find clothes for the evening. Once she was dressed in a tank top and pajama shorts, she sat beside you on the bed, bringing you into her arms. You curled against her chest, your head on her shoulder and one arm draped across her belly. She carded her fingers through your hair and pressed a kiss to your head.

"I love you, Nat," you murmured, nuzzling your nose into her neck.

"I love you too, (y/n)," she replied softly, closing her eyes. You fell asleep in each other's arms, happy that you had a new home.


	253. Newlyweds - Bucky

**Newlyweds**

Request for _cookiecat567_

"Can you do something where Reader is Natasha's sister and falls in love with Bucky, then they kiss and get caught by Nat?"

You turned your attention to Fury as he entered the conference room where you and the rest of the Avengers were gathered. You had all been called in to discuss a new mission. Fury had explained that it would be a simple information job, no combat necessary unless the other side picked a fight. He had yet to decide who to send out and who to keep in the control room.

"I'll send out two of you," he explained, sitting in his leather chair. "You'll work on a back story and make up new personas. We've got a small apartment in the neighborhood, close to the people you'll be tracking. You'll stay there for a couple of weeks and get close to them."

"(y/n) and I could go," Nat offered. She liked field work. "We can say we're sisters."

"Or me and Nat," Clint countered with a wink. "We could be lovers."

That earned him a punch on the arm.

"(l/n) and Barnes," Fury decided. "You two work well together. (l/n) is a convincing actress. Your best bet is to pretend to be newlyweds moving into a new town."

"Newlyweds?" Tony clarified with a smirk. You ignored the heat rising to your cheeks.

"Yes, sir," you said with a nod.

"I want you two to come up with a solid story. You leave in three days," Fury said before he dismissed everyone. You stood and turned to leave when you felt a hand on your wrist. Turning on your heel, you saw Bucky looking at you with an unreadable expression.

"We should work on our story," he said softly, though there was something in his eyes you couldn't quiet name.

You nodded in agreement. "We can go back to my place. We won't get interrupted there."

Bucky tried to hide the blush that claimed his cheeks at the thought of being alone with you in your apartment. Though you spent a lot of time in Stark Tower with the others, you liked having your own place to go back to and be alone when you needed it.

Tony turned to Steve with a snicker, and the blond returned it with a chuckle. You didn't notice either as you and Bucky left the conference room, heading down the hall to the elevator. Bucky followed you quietly, letting you lead him out of the Tower. Your car was parked alongside the curb, so you quickly unlocked it and slid into the driver's seat while Bucky climbed into the passenger.

You hadn't noticed Bucky's nerves as you led him into your apartment. You showed him around before offering him a drink. He accepted politely, asking for water. You grabbed a bottle from the fridge and a drink for yourself before joining him in the living room. You sat beside him on the couch with a smile.

"So, what kind of story should we have?"

"Well, Fury said we should be newlyweds," Bucky recalled. You looked at your lap in an attempt to hide your blush.

"Right… I guess we just need to practice being close."

He nodded and looked at you, resting a hand on your cheek. "Well, as your husband… I would hold you close…"

You looked up at him, leaning into his touch. "And as your wife… I would feel safe and warm in your arms." You placed a hand over his, keeping his fingers on your cheek. He pulled you close and you scooted down the couch until your legs were touching. He leaned in slowly, his free hand grasping yours, lacing your fingers. You tilted your head and closed your eyes. A sigh escaped you as his lips molded for yours. You removed your hand from his and rested it on his chest. He scooted closer and you lifted your legs, resting them on his lap. He gently leaned forward until you were lying back on the couch with him hovering above you. He untangled his hand from yours and held your hip. Your free hand slid up his chest to tangle in his hair.

He pulled back for air and smiled at you. "Are we still pretending?"

You nibbled your lip. "I was never pretending."

He pecked your lips again. "I didn't think you noticed me."

"Why not?"

He shrugged. "You're Nat's sister, and she's kind of disconnected. I didn't think I had a chance."

Using your hand in his hair, you pulled his lips back to yours. "I've always had feelings for you. I just don't know how to make a move."

"You're doing a pretty good job," he smiled.

A few days later, you and Bucky were back at the Tower. You had most of your belongings in the apartment, but Bucky's were in his room. He had spent most of his time with you and you decided to follow along and help him pack. You were leaving later that day.

You decided to take a break and get something to eat. Leaving his half-full duffle bag on his bed, you padded down to the kitchen, fingers laced together. You stood at the counter and poured two cups of coffee. Bucky stood behind you, his arms around your waist and his chin on your shoulder.

You turned around in his arms and secured yours around his neck. You smiled as you leaned in for a kiss, standing on your toes to reach his lips. He responded immediately, his hands resting on your lower back. The sound of footsteps approaching went unnoticed as you lost yourself in Bucky's arms and lips. It wasn't until someone cleared their throat that you realized you weren't alone.

You turned with a blush on your cheeks to see Nat standing in the doorway. She had her hands on her hips and a smirk on her face as she looked at you.

"So this is where you've been, little sister," she chuckled.

"Hey, Nat," you greeted. "Did I tell you Bucky and I are together?"

"You didn't, but I think I got the idea," she replied. "Congratulations. I'm happy for you."

"Thank you," Bucky replied, his hold on you tightening comfortably.

"I'll leave you two alone," Nat said, turning to leave. After a few steps she looked over her shoulder. "I won't tell Tony."

You giggled as you turned your attention back to Bucky. You pulled him close and kissed his lips, smiling when he responded sweetly.

"I love you, Buck," you stated when you pulled back.

"I love you, too," he countered, resting his forehead on yours.


	254. We're an Us - Tony

**We're an Us**

Request for _ZeroHartley_

"The reader is a well known actor in New York, and her manager wants her to date her friend Tony Stark for publicity. But then they fall in love, and the one shot is the reader and Tony talking about where their "relationship" is going."

"That's a wrap!" your director called, and a bell sounded just after.

"Great job, (y/n)," he added, smiling at you. You returned the gesture and thanked your assistant as she handed you a water bottle. Just as you began heading back to makeup so you could get out of your costume, your agent called your name. You plastered on a smile and sauntered over to her. You got along great, but you were exhausted and wanted to go back to your trailer.

"What is it, Angie?" you asked, taking another sip of water.

"I've been talking to other publicists and I've come up with an idea," she said, and the excitement in her eyes made you wary.

"And what's your idea?" you asked.

"Well, I'm great friends with Pepper Potts. You know, Tony Stark's assistant? Anyway, we were talking and we think it would be great for the two of you to date!"

"Me and Tony or me and Pepper?"

"You and Tony! Just think about it. The fans would love it, and it would really help your career."

"You want me to date someone I've never met just for publicity?"

She nodded eagerly.

Well, you'd always wanted to meet him. "Set up a date so I can see what he's like. Then I'll think about it."

With a squeal she pulled out her phone and began dialing furiously – presumably Pepper's number. You smiled and shook your head at her childish excitement before heading to the makeup trailer.

The next day, your date was arranged. Angie was driving you, and Pepper was driving Tony. You met up at a local diner where you and Tony would have your lunch date, and Angie and Pepper would run off and do something else (which probably meant they would sit nearby and obsess over how cute you and Tony looked together).

You bit back your excitement at finally meeting Tony Stark and offered a hand. He shook it with a smile on his lips, placing a kiss on your knuckles. You raised a brow in acknowledgement. His reputation didn't peg him as a gentleman. He offered you an arm and you linked yours around his, letting him lead you inside.

The date went well. You had a lot more in common with the billionaire than you would have imagined. You spent a lot of time laughing and smiling. He was a funny man and he seemed to know just what to say. As the date went on, it felt less like a setup and more like old friends getting together.

As you headed outside to your cars, Tony stopped and took your hand in his. He brought it to his lips again, asking for another date. You accepted almost immediately and scribbled down your number on the receipt.

"Let's not include the girls next time," you explained with a nod towards Pepper and Angie, who were spying on you from a few feet away. Tony chuckled and agreed, tucking the receipted into his shirt pocket.

"Until this weekend," he said, opening your car door as Angie and Pepper padded towards you.

"I look forward to it," you replied, smiling as he closed your door. Angie excitedly got into the driver's seat and grinned at you, silently demanding details.

"I'll explain on the way," you replied, waving goodbye to Tony as you drove away from the diner.

Weeks passed with many successful dates with the billionaire. You began watching the news, wondering if you were on it. You saw many news clippings about Tony Stark and his new girlfriend, but, surprisingly, none of the paparazzi tailing you had managed to get a good view of your face. Fans had several theories about who Tony's new mystery woman was, and you were at the top of the list.

You also noticed that you were the only mystery woman on the billionaire's arm. Fans and media alike were astonished by his sudden lack of one night stands. When questioned, he would simply reply that he met a wonderful woman and that she was all he needed. You wondered if he truly felt that way or if it was just for the press.

You decided that the issue needed addressing. Angie's initial excitement over you dating him had died down, and she began pestering you about how long you planned to keep it up. You had completely forgotten that you were doing it for the publicity. You were falling hard and fast for the genius billionaire.

You met up with Tony for a coffee date, choosing a quiet table in the back to promote minimal paparazzi. You already had a drink in your hand when he arrived, and you were nervously sipping it as he approached you.

"Why the urgency?" he asked, concern on his face. He noticed your tapping fingers. "And why the anxiety?"

"We need to talk," you said. "About us."

"What about us?" he asked casually. He reached out to place a hand over yours, calming you instantly.

"Is there an 'us'?" you asked softly.

"Of course there is," he replied.

"Like a real 'us'? Not just a famous 'us'?"

He understood. "You're worried that I'm only in this for the publicity."

"I'm not assuming anything," you said quickly. "But that is how we met… Why we started dating… We've been on the news. I… I heard what you said."

"About?"

"About the mystery girl in your life. Someone asked you what happened to your one night stands and you said that the mystery girl was more important to you than that."

He smiled. "And I meant it. I'll be forever grateful to agents and publicity because they brought me to you. But that's not all we are. I don't think that was ever all we were, from the moment I met you."

"Really?" you replied, looking up at him. He leaned over the table and pressed his lips to yours, and you melted. You could feel the romance and passion he poured into that one kiss. You smiled widely as you pulled back for air.

"So there's officially an 'us'?" you said with a giggle.

He chuckled. "There is an 'us'."


	255. Confessions in the Dark - Pietro

**Confessions in the Dark**

Request for _Dezirae Maximoff_

"A Pietro one shot. The person (reader) is a friend of Tony's and she meets him one day while visiting the team. They're both shy but eventually connect and fall in love."

"These are the new recruits," Tony introduced, gesturing to the blond boy and auburn-haired girl that sat on the couch. They both waved at you shyly, and you had to tear yourself away from the blond's icy blue eyes.

"This is (y/n)," Tony told the team, gesturing to you. He then gestured to the blond, "That's Pietro," then the girl, "and that's Wanda."

"Nice to meet you," you commented softly.

"All this time around us and she's still shy?" Clint teased.

Tony laughed and draped an arm across your shoulders. Was that a scowl on Pietro's face? Did he not like you already? Your heart sunk at the thought.

"She's always shy around new people, remember? Once she gets used to these two, she'll be fine."

You had known Tony since childhood. Your parents had been friends, so you spent a lot of time with the Starks. Your parents paid more attention to Tony than they did to you, so he became a second family for you. He had really helped you come out of your shell. When you'd first met, you wouldn't even look at people. You were shy and liked to hide inside yourself. You would stare at the ground or find something to cover yourself with. After spending a few years with Tony, you practically became his sister. You laughed and joked along with him, and your shyness slowly went away. But you were still cautious around people you weren't used to.

"I'll let you guys get acquainted. Bruce and I have something to take care of." With that, Tony sauntered away. You stared after him like a deer in headlights. How could he leave you alone with new people?

"How do you know Stark?" Wanda inquired.

"We kind of grew up together," you replied. "We spent a lot of time together as children. He's like my brother now."

Pietro visibly relaxed, and you wondered what he had been tense about in the first place.

"You guys helped with the battle against Ultron, right?" you recalled from a few weeks ago. That was when you began staying with Tony. Ultron's army had destroyed your apartment and your car, leaving you with the clothes on your back and what little you could salvage from the wreckage, which hadn't been much. Tony immediately offered you a place to stay, and you gladly accepted, even if it meant constant contact with strange people.

Wanda nodded. "We had nowhere to go, so Fury offered us to be Avengers and stay here."

Pietro didn't say much as you sat there chatting with his sister. It bothered you. Did he not like you? Was he as shy as you were? At least you were making an effort…

You saw Natasha heading to the kitchen to start cooking, so you bid your new acquaintances goodbye and followed her. You liked to help her make breakfast or dinner for the team. You didn't notice Pietro staring after you as you left, or the knowing smile that Wanda sent him.

Over the next few weeks, you tried to befriend the twins. Wanda was much more compliant. Pietro just kind of watched from a few feet away. It broke your heart that he wouldn't even sit beside you. Did he really not like you?

One afternoon, JARVIS informed you that Tony was looking for you and asked that you meet him in the lab. You left your room and headed for the elevator, taking it to Tony's floor. Once in the lab, you looked for the billionaire to ask why he needed to see you. Before you could do any such thing, someone grasped your arm and pulled you towards a storage room. It was roomy; much bigger than you'd expect a storage closet to be. But it was dark when your unknown captor closed the door.

"What the Hell?" you called out, banging your fists against the door. It opened again, but before you could try to escape, someone else was thrown in there with you. The door closed again and was locked from the outside.

"What's going on?" you asked the darkness.

"(y/n)?" a Sokovian accent replied.

"Pietro?"

You heard a deep sigh. He didn't sound very happy. Of course, you weren't either, having been rudely shoved into a closet. But he sounded even more disappointed.

"Any idea as to why we're in here?" you inquired as you slid down to a seated position on the floor.

"One," he replied. "But I don't like it."

"What is it?"

"They think that we have romantic feelings for each other, so they have locked us in here thinking it will bring us together."

That was the idea he didn't like? It sounded alright to you.

You looked down at your lap. "Sorry for the inconvenience, then. You don't sound like you want to be here." You tried to keep the rejection from your voice, but it was too much. Your heart stung like someone had stabbed it with ice.

"Well," he replied, "there is no point. You do not feel like that for me. And I…"

You wondered why he trailed off, but decided to finish his thought. "You don't feel like that for me. I understand."

"Why do you sound so sad?"

You heard him shift and felt a presence next to you. Why was he being so close now?

"Because… You were wrong about me…"

"What do you mean?"

"I do feel like that for you. I'm sorry if that bothers you. I didn't ask us to be thrown in a closet. That was all Tony."

He was quiet, and your heart stung more. Rejection hit you like a brick and you stood, deciding that it would be better if he wasn't sitting right beside you. You crossed the space to the other wall, maneuvering as best you could in the dark.

"You were wrong about me, too," he said softly. When you didn't respond, he continued. "I do have feelings for you. But I did not think you had them for me, and I did not want to make you uncomfortable."

He approached you, placing a gentle hand on your cheek. Your head tilted up until your nose bumped against his.

"Is this okay?" he whispered, nudging your nose with his. You nodded, and he pressed his lips to yours. Sparks flew inside your mind as you shyly slid your arms around his neck. His arms secured around your waist, pulling you close. You sighed softly against his lips as they parted for a deeper kiss. His tongue slid across your lip and you let him in. Just as you tangled your hands in his hair, light suddenly flooded the room. You broke the kiss with a blush on your cheeks, hiding your face in his chest.

"I knew this would work!" Tony said proudly from the other side of the door. Pietro crossed the room and pulled it closed, leaving the two of you in darkness once more. You could hear Tony's whistles of approval on the other side as Pietro's hands returned to your waist and his lips found yours again.


	256. If I Only Were a Goth - Pietro

**If I Only Were a Goth**

Request for _Cat_

"Now I was thinking of a Pietro Maximoff one, in which the reader is bullied but Pietro takes the reader to a vacation for a week to get away from all the bullying at the reader's college."

You liked black – black clothes, black eyeliner, black shoes. You even had naturally black hair. It wasn't a desperate plea for attention or a goth phase. You just liked black.

Other people didn't understand that. They liked to call you "emo" and "goth" and "Satan incarnate." The latter just made you laugh, but it wasn't funny when you didn't have any friends. All through high school you suffered the teases and taunts of your classmates, refusing to sit with you because you were emo and laughing in your face when you did something wrong. Being at the top of the class didn't help any. Instead of teasing you for making mistakes, they pestered you about being a know-it-all. They made comments about how could you have a brain under that black mop you called hair, or how could you see the board through all that eyeliner. They called you a vampire; because wearing all black in May simply wasn't acceptable unless you were a creature of the night that wanted to hide from the sun.

You were now in college, and it hadn't gotten better. Your pity crew- the handful of students that didn't make fun of you and felt bad that you were the main butt of the popular kids' jokes- often suggested that you change your style, lighten your wardrobe or highlight your hair. When the bullying got really bad, you considered it. Maybe they would let up. But what did that make you? A puppet on their strings. You wouldn't succumb to their jests. You knew that changing your appearance would only add fuel to their fire – their comments would change from you being a creepy goth to you desperately trying to fit in. It would only get worse.

You sighed as you made your way to geometry. You had lightened up on your look a little bit, and you hoped it wouldn't be enough to draw any unwanted attention. You only wore a light amount of eyeliner and your raven locks were up in a ponytail. It was nearly summer, so your ensemble consisted of a black _Bullet For My Valentine_ t-shirt and black skinny jeans, with black high-heeled ankle boots. You liked to think you were fashionably goth. You didn't have raccoon-eye makeup or wear fishnet gloves and Tripp pants.

As you sat in your normal seat, you noticed someone new sitting in front of you. College kids didn't have assigned seats, but they liked to pick their own and stick with it. The seat in front of you had always been empty – now it wasn't. Instead there was a boy with bleached blond hair; you could see dark brown roots growing out.

The teacher entered the room with a chipper "Good morning, everyone!" She stood at the front of the class and looked at the blond in front of you with a surprised smile. "Ah, our new student. Welcome, Pietro."

Pietro. That was an intriguing name. You couldn't help but stare at him during class… which did not help with your bullying predicament.

"We saw you checking out the new kid," a snobby blonde girl said to you as you walked down the sidewalk outside of class.

"Yeah," her brunette friend added. "Do you really think a gross little goth like you has a chance with a hottie like him?"

"You didn't think we'd notice, did you?" the blonde continued. "The new hairdo, the t-shirt, the minimal makeup. You're trying to blend in; be a regular girl. That's so pathetic."

"You'll never fit in," the brunette said. "You'll never be pretty. Go sacrifice an animal to Satan, you stupid goth."

Five years now. Five years and dozens of different girls, but nothing had ever affected you like today. This time it hurt. You hadn't been trying to fit in. You'd been trying something new.

You bit back tears and quickened your steps, heading to the library. Popular girls never went to the library, and everyone inside always kept to themselves. You were safe there. You could hear them laughing behind you as you shuffled away, resisting the urge to break into a run. That would only egg them on more.

You slipped inside the library doors and blew out a breath, trying to calm your heart and your tears. You didn't need to cry in public. You walked around the room in search of your favorite seat. When you approached it, it was occupied.

Occupied by the cute new kid from class.

You were just turning to leave when he stood, trying to catch your attention.

"You were in my geometry class," he said. It wasn't a question, but you nodded anyway.

"I didn't catch your name," he continued.

"(y/n)," you replied quietly.

He smiled softly. "I'm Pietro."

You nodded, looking down at your feet.

He frowned. "Are you alright?"

The concern in his voice surprised you. "I-I'm fine."

He stepped closer, gently placing a hand on your face. He tilted your head up to meet his eyes. "What's wrong? Is it those girls?"

"How do you know about them?" you asked, barely above a whisper.

"I saw the way they looked at you," he replied. "I could hear them whispering. Please don't tell me you believe what they say."

Unable to defend yourself, you looked back down at your boots.

He sighed softly. "I may have just met you, but I think you're beautiful. There is nothing wrong with your attire or your face. You are far prettier than any of those girls."

You blushed softly at his words.

"Hey," he said. "Spring Break is coming up. You don't know me but… maybe we could do something? Go somewhere? Just get away for a while?"

You stared up at him, looking into his icy blue eyes. "You… want to spend Spring Break… with me?"

He smiled and nodded, gently placing a hand over yours. "We could go to the beach."

You beamed at him. "That sounds great."

Your entire Spring Break was spent at the beach in Pietro's arms. You quickly warmed up to him. He spent the whole week trying to convince you that every bully in your life was wrong, that you were beautiful and wonderful and that there was nothing wrong with wearing black. He bought you colorful clothes – a pretty red sundress, a green-and-white swim suit, a light blue plaid button-up and dark wash denim shorts. You ceased wearing makeup altogether, because Pietro told you that your (e/c) eyes sparkled so much more without it.

You would face a lot of taunting when school started again, but you had Pietro by your side, and nothing else mattered.


	257. Three Cheers For Sweet Revenge - Pietro

**Three Cheers For Sweet Revenge**

Request for _Alyssa Black_

"Hey I have a request for a Pietro x reader... they pulled a prank on Tony, who freaks out cause it was on a new suit he was working on. Tony invites them to a party and they pay seven minutes in heaven and Pietro and reader get stuck in the closet together..."

You crept quietly down the hall to Tony's lab. The billionaire was busy attending Pepper's birthday party, so the entire hallway including the lab was empty. Creeping behind you was the blond Sokovian you'd developed a crush on.

Tony had outright laughed and made fun of you for tripping over air the other day. It hurt, and you spent the rest of the afternoon crying because everyone had seen what a klutz you were. Pietro tried to convince you to get even instead of getting upset, and it didn't take much for his baby blues to change your mind.

He had thought up a prank to play on Tony. He had picked up on some science tricks while being tortured by Hydra, and he had the perfect idea.

Once you reached the lab, you looked at him unsurely. Nervous butterflies crept through your belly as the realization of what you were about to do dawned on you. You weren't sure you could go through with it.

Pietro saw your hesitation and grinned at you, all flashy teeth and sparkling eyes. It warmed your belly more than calmed it. Your attraction to him grew as he brushed past you, slipping inside the lab. You followed quickly before anyone could notice.

"What are we doing, exactly?" you inquired, following him through the dark room. It was too risky to turn on the light. Tony may not be here, but JARVIS always came to attention when lights flickered. You didn't need him ratting you out.

"We're just going to adjust his suit," Pietro replied innocently, picking up a power blaster glove that Tony was working on.

Your eyes widened. "His suit?" You wouldn't dream of messing with Iron Man's armor.

He grinned at you and picked up a screwdriver, getting to work. You couldn't tell what he was doing as you leaned against the door, keeping an eye on the hallway.

Pietro eventually finished and set the glove back down exactly where it had been. He stood beside you with a proud smile. "All done."

Your eyes darted between him and the work table. "What did you do?"

"You'll see in a few days when he presents his new suit." With that, he opened the door and crept back into the hallway with you in tow. Your nerves came back as you thought of Tony's reaction. Pranking him was one thing, but publicly? If he found out it was you- and he would find out- you were dead.

A few days later, it was time for Tony's expo to present his latest Mark. The Avengers and then some were gathered in the party lounge as Tony stood on stage. He outstretched his arms and closed his eyes, silently calling the pieces of his suit to come together for him. Everyone clapped and cheered as his body was covered in red and gold armor.

"The Mark fifty-two has more power than my other Marks combined," the playboy proudly explained. "The blasters in the gauntlets can shoot further and do more damage than any other."

He raised a hand, palm out, towards the back wall. Party-goers ducked in case his aim was off. The center of his palm lit up and he pushed his hand out, causing the suit to react. But instead of a powerful blast shooting out to destroy enemies, colorful flowers erupted from the glove like confetti from a canon. The crowd laughed, assuming it to be part of the show. Tony looked at his palm. You couldn't see his face through the mask, but you knew he was confused, and he had to be at least a little upset.

He raised the other hand and tried to shoot the wall. The same thing occurred. All that came out was an explosion of flowers. At least the party hall smelled like roses and Jasmine instead of booze and cheap perfume.

Pietro was laughing beside you as he watched Tony's expo. Your heart dropped. That had been his prank. Oh, Tony was definitely going to kill you.

After the show was an after party, only for the Avengers and SHIELD agents. You were all seated on various pieces of furniture in the lounge, drinking and chatting. You were waiting for Tony to blow up.

"Let's play a game!" he exclaimed.

"What kind of game?" Nat asked warily.

"Seven Minutes in Heaven!"

"Isn't that for horny teenagers?" Maria inquired.

Tony nodded with a grin, and you could swear he was smirking at you and Pietro. "I think we can have some fun with it. (y/n)! You first."

"Why me?" you asked, confused and shy.

"You're the newest member of the team! You have to go first. Pick a piece of paper and whoever's name is on it is who you're going into the closet with."

You gulped and reached into the bowl. What was the point of making you go first? He knew someone tampered with his suit, but did he know it was you?

You pulled out a piece of paper and unfolded it, reading the name aloud. "Pietro…"

Tony grinned. "Aww, how cute." He rose from his seat and led you to the storage closet, pushing you both inside. He poked his head in quickly. "I spoke to JARVIS. He said you two were in the hall by my lab a few nights ago. I know it was you two. Have fun!" Then he slammed the door.

The room went dark and you turned to look for Pietro. "Why do you think he's doing this? Is this supposed to be payback?"

Pietro didn't reply, and you wondered if he was upset. Was he upset that you got caught? Was he upset that he was now locked in a closet with you?

"Pietro?"

"It is very much payback…" the Sokovian mumbled.

"How?" you inquired.

He sighed softly. "Tony knows… that I have feelings… for you…"

You were stunned. The beautiful blond you'd been crushing on for months… had been crushing on you too?

"You do?" you asked.

He didn't respond. You reached out your arms to find him in the darkness. Your fingers brushed against the soft material of his shirt. You pressed your palm against his chest and he sucked in a breath. You took a step closer, your other hand finding his shoulder. You pushed yourself closer to him.

"So how is this payback for ruining his suit?" you asked softly, your face inches from his.

"Because he knows… and I'm sure you don't like me that way… so he is punishing me by forcing me with the woman I cannot have."

You rested your forehead on his. "And who says you can't have me?"

You leaned forward and captured his lips. He gasped in surprise but gave in quickly. His hands found your waist, pulling your body flush against his. Your arms secured around his neck and you let out a soft sigh. He took the opportunity to slide his tongue past your lips, letting it dance around your mouth. You let out a contented noise at the sensation, tangling your fingers in his short blond locks. One of his hands held your back while the other slid down your side and hip, sliding across to your butt. He squeezed gently and you squealed in surprised.

"Sorry," he mumbled in between kisses.

"I'm not," you replied, pressing yourself as close as you could to his body.

When you finally broke apart for air, you were panting. You kept your arms around his neck and looked at him in the darkness. "I think this is the best payback Tony's ever come up with," you smirked.

He chuckled and kissed your head. "I agree. Perhaps we should prank him more often."

You shook your head. "We don't need him to have fun." You pulled his lips back to yours, shifting so that you leaned against a wall. He stood before you, slightly taller, his hands still on your back and butt. Neither of you even flinched when the door opened and light flooded the room. You were too lost in each other.


	258. Blown Away - Pietro

**Blown Away**

Request for _ohmygods13_

**A/N:** Okay. If you have requested and I haven't replied, then I probably haven't seen it, or you've violated one of the request rules. For the most part, if I've accepted your request, I will respond to it, either to let you know that I will write it or to clarify the details. If you've requested a character or subject I won't/can't write, I will tell you so. Requests are first come, first serve. I try to get them out in the order they were requested. The Avengers ones are a little out of order sometimes, but the SPN and HP ones are perfectly in order of request. Please do not check up on your request or ask when it will be done unless I have not responded to you yet. Doing so irritates the author and makes you sound demanding and makes the author not want to write for you. But I still like writing your requests so long as you follow the rules. You are welcome to request so long as the series does not say "Closed" in the title.

ALSO STILL NOT TAKING GUEST REQUESTS.

"Oh maybe you could do reader x pietro. The reader could be a mutant and the avenger found her in the street."

You weren't safe. You weren't safe to be around, you weren't safe in your home, and you certainly weren't safe roaming the streets by yourself. You might blow up the whole street if you were startled, including the person or thing that startled you.

You'd recently discovered that you had mutant powers. They just appeared out of nowhere. You soon learned that they were triggered by strong emotions. Whenever you were under high stress, anger, or sadness, your powers peaked through and you could do little to control them. The only real control you had was keeping your hands in your lap, sandwiched between your thighs, where they couldn't do any damage.

So far, you hadn't found an upside to the discovery. You could blow stuff up. If your hands were out when you were being emotional, your power shot from them like bullets from a handgun. There didn't seem to be any direct aim, like one would have with a gun. Whatever you were closest to would just spontaneously combust, shattering into a thousand pieces while you stared in horror. For now, you tried to keep it at bay when you were in public. You didn't need people running in terror because you'd accidently made a clock on the wall suddenly explode.

It finally happened. You finally cracked in public from all of the pressure you'd been under. Your boss at the bookstore was a jackass, constantly telling you how awful of a job you were doing when you were his best employee. He would dock your pay when someone else left a mess, automatically blaming you when it couldn't possibly have been your fault. For months you just took the abuse, desperate to keep your job though it didn't pay well. You weren't confident that you would be able to find another job, so you didn't want to risk being unemployed. You let your boss yell at you in front of customers, putting you down when you had an audience. You often went home in tears, struggling to keep them locked inside until you at least got to your car.

But today was too much. He'd been on you for a week about putting books away properly rather than just leaving them lying on the wrong shelf, like your coworkers had done. You were always the one to comb every shelf in every section, plucking the incorrectly placed books from where they'd been stashed and placing them back in their homes. Many books were often left in the wrong section, so you would have to walk back and forth across the whole store at the end of your shift to put things away. But your boss always blamed you for the mess, even though you were the one cleaning it up.

You snapped. All of the pent up anger and frustration bubbled over the surface and you told him off. You told him what a jerk he was for docking your pay when you did twice as much work as anyone else. You told him how misogynistic he was for blaming you, the one female employee, for everyone else's slack. As you yelled at your boss, gaining the attention of everyone in the bookstore and earning yourself some respect, various ceramic mugs on the counter exploded, raining shards on the counter and the carpeted floor. The large espresso machine began to sputter and spark, making obscene noises before it shorted out with a flash. Customers screamed and fled to the door while your boss looked around in shock. Realizing what you'd done, you booked it outside and sprinted down the street.

You leaned against a wall, panting heavily. You held a hand to your chest, trying to catch your breath. This part of town seemed so normal. The news of the bookstore explosion must not have reached this area.

You bent your knees and slid down to a seated position against the wall, resting your head against the cold brick. You blew out a breath as tears spilled over your eyes. What were you going to do? You had no way to control this power. You couldn't stay here, where you were likely to blow up the next person who pissed you off.

A shadow came into your peripheral vision and you stilled, waiting for the intruder to introduce themselves.

"(y/n) (l/n)?" a male voice asked.

You slowly lifted your gaze to find a young man of average height- though he looked much taller since you were sitting down- with pale blond hair and vibrant blue eyes. "Who are you?"

"Pietro Maximoff," he replied, offering a hand. You slowly accepted it, meaning to give a handshake. He used the grip to pull you to your feet, catching you when you wavered slightly.

"The Avenger?" you guessed, eyes widening in surprise.

He smiled softly at the recognition and nodded. "I know about the bookstore."

You gulped. "Am I in trouble? It was an accident, I swear!"

"I understand," he replied. "SHIELD has tabs on a lot of cities, keeping an eye out for inhuman activity. They have gotten results from this town, so after they heard that a bookstore was blown up, they sent me to find the cause."

"How did you know it was me?"

"I went to the bookstore and asked. They gave me your name and description and told me which direction you went."

"So… I'm not in trouble?"

He shook his head. "On the contrary, Director Fury wishes to meet you. I believe he wants to offer you a place at SHIELD."

"Really?" you asked in surprise. "SHIELD?"

He nodded. "I would be honored to take you there and introduce you myself."

You thought it over. What did you have to lose? With a smile, you nodded. His smile widened and he offered you an arm. You linked yours around his and followed him down the street, immediately feeling better about how your day had been going. He led you to where a Quinjet was waiting, letting you get in first. He sat beside you as the jet took off, flying to SHIELD headquarters. His hand found yours where it rested in your lap, hoping to offer you some sort of comfort. He could only imagine how scared and unsure you felt right now. But you felt immensely better as you returned the gesture, squeezing his hand and shuffling closer. He smiled as you rested your head on his shoulder, trying to relax. You didn't know what would happen next, but you knew you wanted him to stay by your side.


	259. A Mile In Her Shoes - Wanda

**A Mile In Her Shoes**

Request for _jetrayf_

**A/N:** Male!reader. Co-written by Blossom and The Silver Iris.

"so basically Wanda's messing around with magic and suddenly theres an accident causing the reader and wanda to switch bodies, just like some brief fluff."

Tony often liked to have small gatherings with the team, times where you all just sat down and talked. He always promised they would be "nothing like his parties," but alcohol was somehow nearly always slipped into the night's plan.

Clint, Thor and Tony were the only ones to drink at first. Tony rarely said no to alcohol, Clint was always up for a party, and Thor enjoyed how much Midgardian booze he could consume without feeling a thing. Wanda and Pietro were initially cautious, but once they started drinking, they got tipsy easily.

When the twins became tipsy, nobody dared stay around them. They started using their powers without a care in the world, and things would quickly spiral out of hand. Pietro would dash all around the room, knocking things over and running into people. Wanda's mind control would just float through the air, affecting everyone around her.

It was after one of these gatherings the accident happened.

Once the twins started drinking, everyone had left, except you. You had already fallen asleep on the couch, having decided to curl up and take a nap when everyone started taking shots. Pietro had also already passed out by the elevator, but Wanda was still at it. She didn't notice your presence.  
She was sitting in a chair at the table, messing with her hands, the red energy sparking.

You, being asleep, didn't see what happened. Wanda had gotten up and slipped in a spilt drink, causing a red gleam to engulf her body. She reached out frantically for support, and her hand landed on your leg, spreading the glow across your body as well. You jolted awake as Wanda fell to the ground with a thud and the red light vanished.

Or, was it you that fell?

You couldn't see as your face was pressed to the ground. You groaned.

_How did I end up down here?_ you mused to yourself, and were shocked when the voice in your head was feminine with a Sokovian accent.

Wait... had Wanda...

You stood up, holding out your arms in front of you for a test. They were thin and feminine. Your nails were long and sharp, and as your gaze travelled further down, you saw lean legs like those of a young woman.  
Your clothes hung off you like they belonged to an older sibling, though there was something new happening on your chest. Instead of your hair, Wanda's auburn locks cascaded over your shoulders.

When you looked at the sofa, you saw a young man sitting there with (h/l) (h/c) hair, tussled from sleep, and wide (e/c) eyes. Your eyes.

Wanda somehow switched bodies with you. Fantastic.

"How the Hell did you do that?" Tony inquired, fascinated by the events that occurred after he passed out in his lab. He was currently circling you with wide eyes, checking you out before you reminded him that you were you and not Wanda.

"How long do you think this will last?" Steve inquired, looking between the two of you.

"I don't know," Wanda replied, and it sounded weird coming out in your voice. "It wasn't intentional."

"What happened?" Bruce wondered.

"I slipped in a puddle of drink," Wanda explained, pointing to the exact spot on the floor where she'd fallen. "A bright red light appeared and I fell. I think I grabbed (y/n)'s leg, and the light covered her, too. Next thing I knew, I was looking at my own body across the room."

"Maybe a chemical mixture got spilled?" Bruce guessed.

"Who could have concocted a mixture that switches bodies?" Tony countered.

"Loki?" Steve offered. "He might have made something and left it out here as a joke."

"Let's go interrogate him," Tony said, always eager to bother the mischievous god. The three of them headed down the hall, leaving you and Wanda behind, struggling to cooperate with each other's bodies.

"So, how we fix this, reindeer games?" Tony asked the brunet once they reached his room. Thor happily let the lot in, much to Loki's displeasure.

"Well, there is an old ancient relic hidden in Sokovia. It is a pair of handcuffs, designed specifically for situations like this. All they must do is wear them, and its magic will restore them to their respectful bodies. However, it is very far from here, and even when arrived, someone would have to look for it. All I know is that it's in a cave somewhere next to a river and three rocks that form a heart. Satisfied?"

Tony pretended to consider it. "No. How do we get there the fastest?"

Pietro smirked. "I'm fast," he chimed in. "And I know the place Loki is talking about. A hotspot for all of the teens to make-out, as you call it."

"How are you going to get over the ocean?" Tony inquired.

"Have you seen that American film, _The Incredibles_?" Pietro countered.

Tony and Steve shared a look of dubious amusement and the billionaire nodded.

"Okay, Quicksilver. You're up."

Hours later, Pietro found you and Wanda sitting on the couch in the common room. He offered you a pair of glowing blue handcuffs and you looked at him inquisitively.

"What the Hell are those for?" you asked.

"Loki said they're magical. Chaining you two together should reverse the spell and return you to your bodies."

You looked at Wanda, or rather yourself, and she nodded. You both raised a hand, her right and your left, and Pietro clasped the handcuffs around both your wrists. They glowed brighter as though drawing out your magic.

"How long will it take?" you asked, looking up at Pietro.

"Don't know," the blond replied. "Loki did not say." With that, he smiled and sauntered away, leaving you and Wanda alone.

"What do we do now?" she wondered. "We can't do much handcuffed together."

"I could think of a few things…" you mused. You looked up and caught her gaze. "Sorry. That was forward. I just… I've had a crush on you for a long time, Wanda."

She was quiet, and you worried that you'd ruined the great friendship you had before this mishap began.

"I like you too," she replied quietly. You looked up at her, for once able to look past your own face and see Wanda sitting before you. Before anything else could be said, the cuffs glowed brighter and a blue light engulfed the both of you. You had to close your eyes to combat the brightness. When you opened them again, you saw Wanda in her own body sitting beside you. Looking down, you saw that you'd been returned to your proper form. You smiled softly as the handcuffs faded back to a dull grey color and popped off on their own, falling to the floor with a light _clang_. You looked back up into Wanda's eyes and saw her staring into yours.

She leaned forward, her eyes closing. You scooted closer and placed your hands on her hips. Her arms wrapped around your neck, pulling you down to her height. Your lips pressed against hers passionately, and she breathed softly into your mouth. You smiled at the contact and rested your hands on her back. Her hands tangled in your hair, tugging softly eliciting a groan from your throat. You both shifted so that she was lying down with you hovering above her. Your legs tangled together as you kept the kiss going. The others left you alone for the day, and you eventually fell asleep on that couch with Wanda in your arms.


	260. Hero - Platonic

**Hero**

Request for _Mad Catter_

**A/N:** I made the reader the big sister of one of them. There wasn't a good excuse for her to be related to all of them.

Co-written by The Silver Iris.

I'm now on AO3! /users/DaisyErina

"I was thinking a scenario where the reader is the big sister of the avengers as small kids, including Loki and Bucky. Then she joins the army and returns years later."

You collapsed on the couch, tired from a long day of babysitting. Taking care of one or two kids was one thing. You were in charge of eight.

You ran the local daycare center. There were other ladies that worked or volunteered time there, but you were the best with the kids. There were eight kids that came in every single day. Some of them were in foster care; others just had really busy parents. One of them was your little brother, Bruce Banner. He was seven, and his best friend was six-year-old Steve Rogers. The other seven-year-old was Tony Stark, son of the famous billionaire Howard Stark. His best friends were six-year-old Clint Barton and five-year-old Natasha Romanoff. Then there were the foreign brothers, seven-year-old Thor and five-year-old Loki. The final child that came in every day was six-year-old Bucky Barnes, who often stuck around with Steve.

They were sweet kids, though they were very energetic and hard to keep track of. Bruce mostly stuck to your side when he wasn't playing science with Tony or sandbox with Steve. Steve was friendly and had a protective nature, often standing between two children to prevent a fight. Tony liked attention and had his own way of getting it when he felt you weren't giving him enough. When he wasn't stopping fights, Steve could be found consoling Bucky, who had some degree of social anxiety and didn't like playing with the other kids. Clint and Natasha spent so much time together that people who didn't know them would think they were siblings. The actual siblings, Thor and Loki, spent little time together. Thor tried to offer toy trucks and sand castles to the little brunet, but Loki refused, preferring to be alone reading a book. He was advanced for his age, reading _The Hobbit_ while the other five-year-olds were reading _The Foot Book_.

You felt like they were all your siblings since you spent so much time with them. You worked at the daycare every single day, except for when you went into overtime and your boss insisted that you take a day off. You didn't like being away from your kids.

You had news for the daycare regulars that they weren't going to like. You were enlisting to join the army, which meant you would be gone for a while. You wouldn't be able to see your kids every day like you'd grown accustomed to doing.

You weren't doing it to run away or take a break from life. Your dad and older brother had been in the army and you wanted to follow suit. You loved the idea of helping your country.

The kids hadn't taken it well. Thor and Loki were confused, thinking you didn't want to see them anymore. Tony went into tantrum mode, sitting on the floor and flailing his arms and legs. Clint and Natasha had taken a more reserved course of action, isolating themselves from everyone else so no one would see how upset they were. Bruce had burst into tears, not wanting you to get hurt. Steve was surprisingly mature in his response, hugging you goodbye and wishing you the best. Bucky had been quiet, but you'd gotten a hug from him.

The daycare seemed gloomy without you. The parents of your favorite kids were dumbfounded as to what had the children so upset, and why they now dreaded going to daycare. That part was especially concerning – all of them used to love going to daycare almost more than going home. They tried to have fun with each other, but it would quickly get awkward and they would disperse. It just wasn't the same without you there.

"This is becoming unbearable," Bruce told Tony, always using his large vocabulary words.

"Yeah," Tony replied gloomily. "I want (Y/N) back!"

They were all so miserable without you. Their young impressionable minds had gotten so used to you that they weren't ready to let you go. They probably would never be ready.

When you first joined the army, it was hard. Not only was the training long and rough, but the few hours you were allotted for sleep, you couldn't. You were constantly thinking about the kids and how they were doing. All you had of them was a picture you had taken on your last day, when the daycare had thrown a going away party. Every night, you wondered if they were okay, if they missed you… if they replaced you.

You returned home some years later. You no longer stared at the daycare photo every night, but it remained safe in your wallet in case you felt nostalgic. Upon returning to your hometown, you soon found an apartment. You were saddened to hear that the daycare center had closed down due to lack of funds. Where were you going to work?

You were also saddened to hear that all of your kids had moved away, including your little brother Bruce. You were proud of them, getting older and moving on. But you had hoped to see them once you settled in, and now they were all gone.

After finding an apartment, you soon found a job at the local library. It was within walking distance from your new place, so getting a car wasn't an immediate concern.

Every day, you wondered where your kids had gone. Why hadn't any of them written you? You constantly wrote letters to the daycare, and you thought at least your little brother would have something to say.

You tried not to think about it too much. You'd see them again someday.

More years passed, and you began watching the news. Everyone in the little town of Manchester, New Hampshire was fascinated by what was apparently going on in New York. Everyone was abuzz about The Avengers and how they saved New York from several different attacks.

The more you watched, the more you felt attached. There was something familiar about these superheroes as you watched the news.

You sat down with a cup of coffee and turned on the TV. Sitting back against the couch, you smiled when you saw it was another interview with the Avengers. The camera turned to a young man with brown hair in soft curls and chocolate brown eyes, and you almost spat your coffee out on your lap when you read the name at the bottom of the screen.

_Bruce Banner_.

Your little brother was an Avenger. You scrambled for the newspaper that lied forgotten on the coffee table, frantically turning pages until you found an article about the Avengers. There was a group photo, and under that photo was a list of names. _Bruce Banner, Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes, Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton, Thor Odinson, and Loki Laufeyson_.

All of your kids from the daycare had become superheroes.

You flew to New York, staying in a hotel in the same city the Avengers seemed to inhabit. You weren't entirely sure how to contact them- if they even remembered you- so you thought you might as well start at the Tower. You made your way through town and hesitantly approached the door of the Avengers Tower. You wondered if Tony had a hand in its creation. Howard was always a tech genius, and you recalled Tony picking up the habit.

"Who are you?" a British accent called seemingly out of nowhere.

"Uhm…" you faltered, looking around for a person. "My name is (y/n). I'm here to see… well, everyone."

"Come in, miss," the voice replied, and the front door swung open. You walked in slowly, looking around in awe. This place was so much bigger than you'd originally thought.

"Everyone is gathered in the rec room," the voice called again. "Would you like me to take you there?"

"Oh, yes, please," you replied unsurely, stepping onto the elevator. A button lit up and it began moving on its own, soon landing a few floors up. You thanked the air and sauntered into the new room, stopping short when you saw the lot of them gathered on various pieces of furniture.

"Who are you?" Tony called, not having seen your face.

"(y/n)?" Bruce guessed, hopping up from his spot on the sofa and rushing over to you. Upon seeing you up close, a grin claimed his lips and he pulled you into a hug.

"(y/n)!" Steve yelled, following suit. The others soon joined Bruce in welcoming you back, fighting over who got to hug you next.

"I can't believe you're back," Bruce stated after the hug-fest died down.

"I've been back for a while," you replied. "I went back to Manchester. Sucks that the daycare shut down. I wondered what happened to you guys and then out of nowhere, you're all on the news!"

"We're all pretty famous now," Tony smirked. They led you to the living room and returned to their previous seating arrangements, leaving you with the spare seat on the couch between Bruce and Steve. You spent the next several hours chatting and catching up, staying awake well into the early hours of the morning until everyone passed out in their respective seats, no one wanting to leave the reunion to return to their own beds.


	261. He Ate My Heart - Thor

**He Ate My Heart**

Request for _AwesomeBesties_

"The reader is Clint's sister and she goes live with the Avengers. She develops a crush on Thor but doesn't want to tell him. Tony pushes her to tell Thor and when she does, he tells her that he doesn't return the feelings. Thing is, all the Avengers saw the rejection and they try to help her get over Thor."

"Come on," Tony insisted as he poured himself a cup of coffee. You were seated at the breakfast bar, sipping your own steaming mug of wake-up juice.

"'Come on' what?" you replied, playing dumb as you nibbled on your toast.

He rolled his eyes and sat across from you. "You know what, (y/n). Talk to Thor. I bet it'll work out in your favor."

"You hear how he talks about her, Tony," you answered softly. "Jane Foster. The pretty scientist from New Mexico. I'm not important to him. He'd much rather be with her. What do I have to offer him that's better?"

He smiled sympathetically at you, quiet for once. "You won't know until you try. Maybe he's having this exact conversation with Jane. Maybe she's telling him to confess his undying love to you."

You ignored the blush on your cheeks and extinguished the flame of hope that sparked in your chest. "I doubt it. They're probably having lunch or watching a movie, all cozy and happy and not caring at all what I'm doing."

Tony groaned at your dramatic reply. "Just talk to him. It's worth a shot."

Tony continued to press you into confessing your feelings to the god for the next few weeks. He broached the subject every chance he could, slipping it into everyday conversation or casually asking "how'd it go with Thor? Have you talked yet?"

You finally conceded. You had to know once and for all if you had a chance with the handsome blond.

You found him in the main rec room in the Tower, chatting with the others. "Thor?" you called shyly, suddenly very nervous about your decision. "Can I talk to you?"

Thor looked up at you and nodded, a friendly smile on his lips. He rose from the couch and followed you into the kitchen at the other end of the room.

"What can I do for you, Lady (y/n)?" he asked sweetly, and you melted at his smile.

"I have to tell you something," you murmured. He stared at you intently, and you took in a deep breath. "I… have romantic feelings for you…"

His smile faltered and your heart began to crumble. When he looked down at the floor, your heart raced in fear.

"I am flattered," he began softly. "But my heart belongs to Jane. I'm sorry."

With that, he turned and left the kitchen, heading down the hallway. Your heart felt like a dozen icy daggers had pierced it, and all you wanted to do was crumble to the ground and cry. So you turned on your heel and ran to your room. Unbeknownst to you, all of the Avengers had turned their attention to your conversation and had witnessed the rejection.

They all came to console you in your room later that night. Clint brought ice cream, Natasha brought some movies, and Tony bought you a giant stuffed animal.

"I'm so sorry," Clint murmured, sitting beside you and wrapping his arms around you. He had always been there when you went through a breakup.

"(y/n), I really thought it would work out," Tony insisted.

"So this is your fault?" Nat asked, turning to glare at the billionaire.

"It's my fault," you argued. "I'm just not good enough for him. He wants to be with Jane; not me."

"None of it is your fault," Steve countered, sitting on your other side.

"It doesn't matter," you said solemnly. "None of it matters. It's over."

"Come on," Steve insisted as he watched you pack your bag. "You don't have to leave."

"I need to get away," you replied sullenly, stuffing clothing into a duffle.

"Sis," Clint said softly, placing a hand on your shoulder. You stiffened at his comfort. "Please stay. At least stay with me at my apartment. You don't have to go off by yourself."

"He's just a guy," Tony reminded. "Don't give him so much power. You're better than this."

"He tore my heart out, and you all saw it," you replied, zipping the bag closed. "I need some time to myself. To think."

"Promise you'll visit?" the soldier asked, a small pout on his lips.

You bit back a smile and patted his cheek. "Eventually."

Clint insisted on walking you to your car, so he and the others followed you to the ground floor and out of the Tower. Once there, as you opened the trunk of your car and began piling your belongings inside, a familiar blond with big muscles and sparkly blue eyes landed softly on the ground beside you.

"Lady (y/n)," a familiar gruff voice said. You stiffened, still leaning into the trunk of your car. You felt paralyzed.

"Why are you packing?" he asked softly, gently leaning against the car, looking down at you. His brows were furrowed in concern, though you couldn't see since you were entirely focused on not looking at him.

"What are you doing here?" Natasha asked defensively.

"The Hawk told me she was upset with me," Thor replied. "I wanted to apologize. Why is she packing?"

"Because she's upset with you," Tony shrugged.

"She needs some time away to get over you," Steve added.

Thor's look of concern morphed into one of pain and guilt. He looked between you and your backup. "May we have a minute alone?"

You quickly glanced up at your friends, your eyes begging them to stay. They all looked at each other and began walking back into the Tower.

"We'll be right here if you need us," Clint called, turning back to look at you. You steeled your jaw. Damn them for leaving.

"What do you want?" you asked emotionlessly, standing up and slamming the trunk closed.

"I want to talk," Thor answered.

"About?"

"Us."

"There is no 'us,'" you reminded, finally looking at him. It took everything you had not to melt at the sorrow in his sapphire eyes. "You made that very clear. I offered you my heart and you tossed it aside."

He looked down at his boots. "I did. And I'm sorry. But I did not tell you the whole truth when I turned you away."

Your crossed your arms and looked pointedly at him, waiting for him to continue.

He let out a sigh. "My heart does belong to Jane, but not in the way it belongs to you. She is a friend; nothing more. I turned you away for your own safety. Asgard is full of war and chaos, and if our enemies knew I had grown attached to someone, they would use that against me. I cannot knowingly put you in such danger."

"So you lied to me and ripped out my heart for my own good?" you summarized, disbelief evident in your voice.

He nodded. "It sounds foolish and cowardly. And it was. But I have realized my mistake. I love you, (y/n), and if you'll have me, I want to be with you."

You looked into his eyes and found apologetic sincerity. You sighed softly. There was no way you could stay mad at him when you looked at his puppy face.

The ghost of a smile stole on your lips. "Okay. You get one chance. You definitely want to be with me, not Jane?"

He grinned and stepped closer, wrapping his arms around your middle. "Definitely."

You stood on your tiptoes in an attempt to match his height, securing your arms around his neck. You brought his lips to yours and he responded instantly, kissing you with more passion than you could imagine. You couldn't hear your friends cheering inside, watching you from the other side of the glass windows. All you could think about was Thor and his warm lips against yours.


	262. My Best Friend's Girl - Bucky

**My Best Friend's Girl**

Request for _Destiny_

**A/N:** The request involved Steve cheating. I changed it because I can't see Steve cheating, like ever.

Co-written by Blossom.

"I was wondering if you can give me one with Bucky and he's my bestfriend and he's in love with me but doesn't want to tell me and I'm with Steve."

You'd never had very good luck with boys. All of the cute, sweet, perfect ones only saw you as a friend, or worse, a little sister. You had been friends with Steve and Bucky for a few years now, and they had been there through all of your breakups and downright rejections. When you came home with mascara streaks on your face, your head kept down to hide your expression, they were there. They would sit you down with hot chocolate and your favorite movie and tell you how awful boys were, doing whatever they could to make you laugh.

One of these many breakups had hit you hard, and you came home wanting nothing more than to curl up and cry. Bucky hadn't been home at the time, so it had been Steve who had found you twenty minutes later in a sobbing heap on the floor. He had picked you up and placed you in his lap, rubbing circles on your back and whispering in your ear about how these men didn't know what they were losing, and how lucky anyone would be to have you. Lost in the moment, he continued on his trail of sweet whispers, until words fell from his mouth that you never imagined hearing.  
"I've wanted to say this for a while... I love you, (Y/N)."

You looked up into Steve's eyes, a small smile claiming your lips. "I love you too," you replied weakly. Steve pressed his lips to yours and you melted. 

That's where it all began.  
Six months later, you were still together. Bucky knew, and although he said he was happy for you, his mood always faltered when he saw you two being affectionate.  
You noticed it more and more as your relationship with the blond developed. Bucky would smile politely and say that he was glad you two were happy, but the closer Steve got, the lonelier Bucky became. He would remove himself from the group, spending countless nights alone in his room, trying desperately to forget about his infatuation with you.

As much as you loved Steve, you couldn't help but fall for the ex-assassin. He was too adorable not to. But what could you do about it? Steve had always been there for you. He didn't deserve to be hurt, especially by you leaving him for his best friend.

Steve noticed more than you thought. He saw the way you looked longingly after Bucky when he left the room, and he could tell that you wanted to chase the soldier down and console him. It hurt, but it was obvious. You were in love with your boyfriend's best friend, and there was nothing he could do about it.

"(y/n), we need to talk," Steve said stiffly as he padded into the kitchen where you were cooking breakfast.

"What's on your mind?" you asked sweetly, not noticing the solemn tone in his voice.

"I don't think we're right for each other," he began softly, and every word that left his mouth broke his heart.

You turned to face him with furrowed brows. "What?" you breathed. "Why not? I thought we were doing great."

He saw the worry in your eyes and stood beside you, placing his hands on either side of your face. "I love you, (y/n). I always will. But I know your heart doesn't belong to me."

"What are you talking about?" you replied. "Of course it does."

He chuckled weakly. "It's okay. I'm not upset. But I see the way you look at Buck, and the way he looks at you. You two belong together, (y/n). I don't want to stand in the way."

"Steve…" You didn't know how to respond. Agreeing to his accusations and running off with Bucky would break Steve's heart, but denying your feelings for the Winter Soldier would break yours.

"It's okay, really," he insisted, leaning down to press a gentle kiss to your forehead. "Go be with him. You both deserve to be happy."

You stood on your toes and kissed his cheek. "We'll still be friends, right?"

He nodded. "Always. I'll always be here when you need me. Now go confess your love. I'm good."

You smiled softly at him before slipping out of the room. You pulled on your shoes and jacket and headed out into the streets, walking the short distance from Steve's apartment to Bucky's.

After knocking, the door opened to a very confused soldier.

"(y/n)?" he greeted unsurely. "What are you doing here?"

"I have to talk to you," you replied. He nodded and stepped aside, letting you in. You sauntered in and sat down on the couch, looking up at him. He soon joined you, confusion etched into his brow.

"Steve and I had a talk earlier," you began. "He told me that we should break up… so that I could be with someone else."

The soldier stiffened. "Who did he have in mind?"

You nibbled your lip as you looked at him. "You."

Blue-grey eyes turned to face you. "Me?"

You nodded slowly. Had Steve been wrong about Bucky's feelings for you?

"He said that he's seen the way we look at each other, and that we should be together if it makes us happy…"

"What do you think about that?" he asked softly, taking your hands in his. His metal limb felt cool in your slightly sweaty palm.

"I think that if he was right about our feelings for each other, then I'd like for there to be something more between us."

That was all the confirmation he needed. He leaned in and pressed his lips to yours, warm and soft. You breathed out a soft sigh against his mouth, your hands coming up to tangle in his hair. His arms wrapped around your waist, pulling you close. You hummed softly into his mouth before pulling back for air.

He smiled at you. "I love you, (y/n)."

You pecked his lips. "I love you too, Buck."


	263. I'll Be Needing Stitches - Pietro

**I'll Be Needing Stitches**

Request for _Trouble_

**A/N:** Co-written by The Silver Iris.

"Can you PPLLLEEEEAAAASSSSEEEE do another Pietro one. It could be about him X reader and reader has healing powers. After he got shot she tried to help him but was otherwise scared through and through."

"Pietro!" His name fell from your lips in a hysterical screech. You ran towards him as soon as you heard the gunshot. You almost screamed again when you found him lying on the ground, barely moving. You crouched down next to him, placing your hand over his chest where you now saw a bullet wound.  
"It's going to be okay," you promised softly, lifting his torso so that his head rested in your lap. You placed both hands over the wound and watched calmly as a soft golden light emanated from them. When the wound wouldn't heal, you tried again. And again. One more time, with more energy. You eventually ran out, frustrated and scared and desperate.  
"It's okay, Y/N," Pietro insisted with what little life he had left.  
"Shh," you cooed. "You need rest." You didn't know what to do. You couldn't heal him, and you couldn't carry him anywhere, so you were all out of options. Was this really how it ended?  
"Did somebody not call for help?" a familiar, egotistic voice called. You turned your head, careful not to jostle the blond in your lap.

"Stark!" you cried in relief. "I need your help. I can't heal him."

"Why not?" Tony asked, surprise. Your healing powers had never been conflicted.

"The bullet's too deep," you admitted, unshed tears of worry now flowing softly down your cheeks. "I can't heal around it, and I can't take it out. We have to get him to the infirmary."

The metal man nodded and lifted the blond into his arms. "I'll meet you there." Then he took off into the sky, using all the power left in his suit. Your feet began moving of their own accord, sprinting towards the Quinjet and ordering the pilot to take you to the infirmary.

The ride back to Headquarters was unbearable. You sat there, hand clasped over your mouth as your imagination played out all of the horrible ways this day could end. A tiny glimmer of hope shined in the back of your mind, but your worries for the mutant's life clouded over it. Was he going to die? You had only been dating for a few months. The world couldn't just take him away from you so soon. But the world was so cruel… maybe it would.

As soon as the Quinjet landed outside of Headquarters, you sprinted outside and into the building. You bypassed the elevator and headed for the stairs, knowing that you wouldn't be able to stop pacing if you had to wait outside and inside the shaft. Taking the stairs two at a time, and nearly tripping repeatedly because your legs weren't long enough to do that on a regular basis, you finally made it to the infirmary where Pietro was being stitched back together. A sigh of relief left you upon realizing that he was still alive, but dread overwhelmed you when you noticed he was unconscious.

"He'll be alright," Tony commented, appearing beside you. "It took some effort to dig the bullet out, but they did it. They're sewing him up now and then he'll just need time to heal. I'm sure you can help with that."

You nodded stiffly, too overwhelmed to form any words. One hand rested on your chest, trying to slow your racing heart. Pietro was okay. He was going to be okay. You weren't losing him.

The nurse came out and smiled when she saw you waiting. "He's not awake, but you can see him."

You nodded before bolting into the room, pulling up a chair beside your injured lover. You took his hand, which lay lifeless at his side, and held it in your own. You squeezed gently, grateful that he was alive.

As you stared at his bruised but peaceful face, his eyes fluttered open, revealing the icy blue orbs that you'd long since fallen in love with. He turned his head and offered you a weak smile, and you let out a sob that you hadn't realized you'd been holding back.

He frowned at the tears now flowing down your face. He brought a shaky hand, which you were still clutching, up to gently caress your cheek.

"Why tears?" he asked through a raspy voice.

"I didn't know if you were going to make it," you admitted, nuzzling your face into his palm. "I tried to heal you, but I couldn't because the bullet was too deep. So Tony flew you here and I had to ride back on the Quinjet… I was so scared…"

"Shh," he cooed softly, shifting in the bed so there was room for you. You took the hint and carefully climbed in, lying beside him. He wrapped an arm around you and you rested your hand above his chest, careful not to brush his stitches.

"I'm here," he murmured. "I am not going anywhere."

You nodded and burrowed your face into his neck. "They took the bullet out… I could heal your stitches."

He smiled and shook his head. "It is alright. You don't need to."

"Are you sure?" you asked, furrowing your brow.

He nodded. "If I have to heal the normal way, you will have to take care of me."

You let out a giggle. "You know I will."

He smiled and pressed a kiss to your forehead, and you snuggled against his side. You let out a soft sigh of relief now that you had proof he was alright. You didn't know what you would do without him.

"I love you," you murmured, reaching up to caress his face. He hummed contently as you dragged your fingers though his two-toned hair.

"I love you too," he returned, hugging you closer with his arm. He squeezed your shoulder and you smiled. You soon fell asleep in his arms, and no one disturbed you for the rest of the night.


	264. We Are One - Bruce

**We Are One**

Request for _CreepySonicCraft_

**A/N:** Sequel to "Two of a Kind."

Co-written by Blossom.

It doesn't really mention the first story so it can be read as a standalone or a sequel.

"Could there maybe be a sequal to this? Where he hulks out but reader-chan helps him?"

You had been with the Avengers for two years, and you had been dating Bruce for one and a half. You had gotten to be good friends with everyone, but Bruce… Bruce understood you. You had very similar abilities, and your control over your powers was rather low. Neither of you ever got upset at the other for losing control and changing form; you would simply soothe each other until you shifted back into humans, and comfort each other until you both calmed down.

Bruce always blamed himself for "hulking out." He always referred to himself as a monster and felt that he was to blame for what he became after the incident.

There were times when you weren't there to soothe him, and vice versa, so it wasn't rare for you to come home to find him sobbing on the bedroom floor, cursing himself. You would make him some tea and sit beside him, rubbing soothing circles on his back and reminding him that it was not his fault and that he was not a monster. But it didn't help much.

You were lounging on the couch one day, boredly channel surfing, and Bruce was in the lab. You had decided to give him some space, since you often felt like you got in his way when you hung out in there with him.

Just as you found a channel you liked, you heard a loud crash.

"Bruce, honey, are you alright?" you called, concern lacing your voice. There was no response.

"Bruce?" you tried again. The only sound that answered you was a loud roar.

"Not again," you murmured under your breath, setting the remote on the cushion beside you before standing. You slowly made your way to the lab, knowing better than to startle the Other Guy.

You lingered in the doorway, knocking gently against the frame, waiting for him to notice you. He had never tried to hurt you when he changed, but he always worried that he would.

The large, green creature turned on his heel and faced you, brows furrowed in unfocused rage and chocolate eyes squinted dangerously. You simply looked at him with a soft smile on your lips.

"I know you're in there, Bruce. I just want to help. Do you want me to leave?"

Your voice remained placid despite the pounding of your heart. You wanted to stay here and hold him until he felt better, but you knew that sometimes he needed to be alone. When he continued to stare at you, unmoving, you decided that this was not one of those times.

Crossing the threshold, you held your hands up in a gesture of surrender. Acting like a friend instead of prey increased your chances of putting the Other Guy back in his bottle. You walked slowly until you stood before him, looking up at the man who was now much taller than he was supposed to be.

"I'm here to help, baby," you cooed softly, your eyes full of love and devotion. His breathing slowed and he ceased his angry cries, but he was still big and green. You knew you were making progress, but you thought it weird that he hadn't changed. Normally, once his breathing deepened and his roars quieted, he shrunk back down to your lovable boyfriend.

"(y/n)?" the Other Guy greeted cautiously.

"Bruce?" you tried again, furrowing your brows. The Other Guy never spoke. It was always roars and screams. He never actually talked to you.

"What's happening?" he asked, his voice deep and gruff.

"I think you're controlling him," you mused.

"Then why can't I change back?"

You reached up to touch his face and he knelt down so you could reach. He leaned into the touch and you stared into his very Bruce-like eyes. Why wasn't he changing back?

"I think I'm merging…" he murmured. "We're not two different people anymore. I'm becoming one with the Other Guy."

Your eyes widened. That had to be what this was. "Maybe that will make him easier to control."

"But I'm still him," he countered, worry dripping from his words. "What if I can't change back?"

"Then we'll get a bigger place so you have more room," you replied simply, and he blew out a breath at your acceptance.

"You would still love me?"

The question broke your heart. He really thought that you would leave him if he couldn't stop being the Other Guy?

"Sit down," you requested softly, and he plopped down on the tile floor. It cracked under his weight and you sat in his lap.

"I will always love you. Even if the Other Guy hurt me, I would still love you. I will always be here for you, Bruce. I know you're in there, especially now that you're talking. You're still my lovable teddy bear scientist. I will do everything I can to help you, even if it's just sitting here and holding you."

You felt him shift beneath you, and he began to shrink. His army green skin faded back to its regular tan, his muscles deflated back to human size, and he stared up at you with awe in his eyes.

You smiled and wrapped your arms around him, kissing his lips softly. He returned it hesitantly, his arms securing around your waist, holding you against him.

"Thank you," he whispered against your lips.

"For what?" you countered.

"Being here for me," he explained. "I think that's what helped me change back. Knowing how much you love me no matter what happens is very soothing."

You smiled and pecked his lips again. "I meant every word. I will always be here."

He smiled and kissed your cheek before standing, holding you in his arms. You didn't even mind his lack of clothing. He carried you to your shared room, setting you on the bed before rummaging through his dresser for pajama pants. After sliding them on, he crawled into bed beside you, holding you to his chest. You snuggled against him and grabbed the remote to turn on the TV, flipping through channels to find something to watch. _13 Going on 30_ was just starting, so you left it there. Bruce chuckled at your choice.

"I'm telling you – grown up Matt looks just like you!"

"If you say so," he smiled, kissing your head and lying on his back as the movie started. You made it most of the way through before falling asleep against his chest. Bruce smiled and turned off the lamp beside the bed, joining you in slumber shortly after.


	265. Caught - Pietro

**Caught**

Request for _WhitneyBrock9_

**A/N:** Sequel to "Don't Tell Dad."

"I request a part 2 please. They are on a date and fury catch them."

Your relationship with the speedster Avenger was progressing wonderfully, but you had a constant nagging fear in your chest that your father was going to find out. Pietro seemed to mature after he found out that your friendship would die if you kept playing pranks, so there had been no practical jokes in the Tower since your alleged breakup with the mutant. No one knew that you two had begun dating, only that you had remained decent friends. You played it down severely when you were around the others, not wanting them to catch on and go blabbing to your dad.

It was hard to be in a secret relationship, but your love for Pietro was worth it. Every forbidden kiss, every secret snuggle, every anonymous love note mysteriously appearing in your mailbox made it all worth it. You knew you couldn't ever be without him, which made your father's disapproval that much worse.

"I want to tell him," you groaned for the umpteenth time, falling back on Pietro's bed. He looked at you with sad eyes and nodded.

"I know, love."

"But we can't," you continued, shifting so that you were lying beside him on your side.

"I know that too."

You let out a sigh and snuggled close, draping an arm over his abdomen. He smiled at the contact and wrapped an arm around your shoulders, hugging you to his side. He pressed a kiss to your forehead, leaving a pleasant tingling sensation there. You hummed softly and burrowed your face into his neck.

"I wish we could tell him."

"So do I."

"I feel like we should," you explained, looking up at the blond. "I love you, Pietro… This isn't just a temporary fling. I really love you. My dad should be accepting of my falling in love."

Pietro nodded, breathing out a soft sigh. "If you think it's a good idea… we can tell him. I do not think I will survive after, but if you feel so strongly, we will do it."

"He won't hurt you," you reasoned. "You're one of his best agents, and his daughter's boyfriend. He won't like it, but he won't hurt you."

Pietro simply hummed in response, not entirely trusting your dad, but he wasn't going to argue.

The next day, the two of you were lounging about in your room. You desperately wanted to go on a proper date, but there were all kinds of risks to that. Any number of people could catch you, including JARVIS when you left the Tower or Bruce when he went to the store. Natasha was smart enough to deduce that if the both of you were gone at the same time, you were probably out together. She was the only one who knew how strongly you felt about the blond, and she only knew because she was the best at keeping secrets and you knew she wouldn't tell Fury.

Fury. He could easily track yours and Pietro's phones and find out that you were in the same location. That was a bad idea. He could do that now, as well, but he felt no need to track you when he knew you were in the Tower. He only really used it when his agents were on a mission, making sure they made the rendezvous points.

"I'm scared to tell him," you admitted as Pietro flipped through your book of movies.

"Do you still want to?" he asked softly, looking at you as he pulled your favorite movie from the case. You blew out a breath as he set it in the player, grabbing the remote before joining you on your bed.

"Yeah… Well, more that I still have to. He should know. If this was just a couple dates here and there, it wouldn't matter, but it's more than that. I love you. I don't think I should be keeping that from him."

"I knew it," a deep voice called from the doorway. You turned with fear flooding you and drowning out your senses. You knew that voice.

Your father stood in the doorway where you had stupidly left the door open. Why had you left the door open?

"Dad, I can explain," you said.

"Oh, please do. Explain why you've been lying to me for the past six months."

"Technically, I haven't been lying; I've been hiding."

"That isn't much better."

You sighed. "I know. But I was planning to tell you. Soon. I just didn't know how."

"How did this happen?" His voice was softer now, as though he were hurt that you kept it from him.

"The day you told me I couldn't see him anymore, I was a mess. He found me and asked why I was upset, and I told him what you said. We decided to have one more night of just hanging out as friends before we stopped being friends, and it kind of led to more than that." Your gaze was stuck to the ground as you sighed again. "It grew from there. I realized I didn't want to be away from him. I love him, Dad. I really love him. And you should know why I never said anything. You don't want us to be together."

Fury was quiet for a moment before he responded. "I gotta say; you were good at hiding. No more pranks or getting into trouble. You had me going."

"I'm sorry," you murmured softly. "I was going to tell you. You weren't supposed to find out this way."

"Director Fury," Pietro spoke up, causing you to look up at him. "I understand that I was a bad influence. That was not my intention. I was just having fun. The most important thing to me is (y/n)'s happiness. Playing practical jokes made her laugh, and that made me feel successful. I am in love with your daughter. I understand if you do not want us together, but I cannot just stop loving her, regardless of your decision."

You both stared at the blond, you in awe and Fury in surprise.

"Very well," your dad said. "You can stay together. You seem to make a pretty good team, and I want you to be happy, (y/n)." With that he offered you a soft smile and turned to leave.

"Thank you, sir," Pietro called after him. Once he was gone, Pietro sat beside you and pulled you into his arms. You grinned and snuggled against him, throwing your arms around his neck.

"I love you," you said softly.

"I love you too," he replied, bringing his lips to yours.


	266. Together We'll Be - Bucky

**Together We'll Be**

Request for _Treale_

**A/N:** I followed the request as best I could, though I did modify some of it, but I shortened it for the summary so it didn't give everything away. For future reference, guys, please don't send me a whole paragraph request. It doesn't have to be 200 words long. You can ask for detail, but don't explain the entire story in your request. It makes it harder to follow and if you're going to get that detailed, you might as well write it yourself. And while it's a reader insert, you can add little details like something the reader really likes or dislikes, or certain powers the reader has, fears, etc. No names or physical descriptions though. Don't write out a whole OC for the request because that makes it too personalized and it's meant for multiple people to enjoy.

"I would like if the reader comes home to the Avengers Tower extremely drunk and the whole team notices her extreme drunkenness and questions her and tries to go to her but she completely breaks down then Bucky comfort her."

You nearly tripped in your three-inch-heeled boots as you stumbled unstably down the hallway of Stark Tower. You reached out and planted your hand against the wall for support, stopping to catch your breath. When had gotten off the elevator become so exhausting? You blew out a sigh, reaching your other hand up to wipe at the tear stains that had dried on your cheeks.

It had been a long night.

Everyone became immediately aware of your mental state when you tumbled to the ground just before entering the rec room. The toe of your boot caught on the edge of the carpet that separated the rec room from the hallway, and you didn't think fast enough to catch yourself before you hit the ground. You sat there, one leg against the ground, propped up by your arms, staring at the carpet like it was a foreign object. You didn't even object to it tripping you.

"(y/n)?" Natasha called, worry lacing her voice. "Are you alright?"

You were closest with the redhead and the Winter Soldier. The others were still cautious around Bucky, especially with his constant nightmares and semi-constant relapses into the mindset of a Hydra weapon, but the two of you clicked right away and you hoped he'd never leave.

When you didn't respond to the woman who was practically like a sister to you, she rose from the couch and approached you, her worry increasing as you stared unsurely at the floor.

"(y/n)?" she tried again, placing her hands on your arms. She then noticed the dried tears on your face and a frown formed on her plump lips. "Hey, what happened?"

Reminding you that you had been upset brought the cause of your distress bubbling back to the surface, and a fresh set of tears pooled behind your eyes. You pursed your lips- a tell of you trying not to cry- and stared intently at a stain on the carpet, trying to focus your energy on keeping the tears at bay.

Natasha knew your tell and sighed softly, wrapping her arms around your torso and lifting you from the ground. You stumbled, having not yet regained your footing, and fell into her. She caught you easily, holding you close and running a hand over your tangled hair. She knew you wouldn't talk about your troubles in front of everyone, not wanting to bother those who didn't wish to hear it, so she ushered you away from the crowd and into the next room, which was the kitchen. By then, your dam broke and the tears began falling freely from your eyes. She barely got you past the threshold before you dropped to your knees on the cold linoleum, hiding your face in your hands and sobbing into your palms.

"(y/n)," she cooed softly, kneeling down beside you. "Hey, talk to me, hun."

You shook your head and let out a noise of distress, alerting anyone who hadn't noticed that your resolve had broken and that you were crying. You always tried to be quiet, not wanting to disturb people, but sometimes it was hard.

"Honey," the redhead tried again. You let out a cry again and mentally screamed _"NO!"_ Your telepathic abilities sent the message to Natasha and everyone else, and they all cringed in response. You knew your thoughts were heard when you heard the shuffle of several pairs of feet rushing to leave the room and let you drown in your sorrows. Natasha was the last to leave, reluctantly departing with a final rub on your back and a sigh from her lips.

You could sense that you were being watched, which meant that someone didn't leave. You didn't need to look up to know who it was. You could hear the thud of his boots against the floor before he knelt down beside you, wrapping a cold but gentle arm around your shoulders.

Bucky.

Instead of fighting the comfort, you turned and curled into his chest. He sat on the floor and pulled you into his lap, letting you curl your legs up to your chest, wrapping his other arm around your upper back and resting his hand in your hair. He gently massaged your scalp as you buried your face in his neck, hot tears leaving a puddle where his neck met his shoulder.

"Talk to me," he whispered soothingly in your ear. You sniffed in response, fisting your hands in his shirt. He didn't press the issue, instead waiting silently until you had calmed your breathing enough to talk.

"I'm a failure," you sobbed out, barely managing the words without hiccupping.

"How so?" he inquired, knowing that denying your accusation would only upset you more.

"I- almost- got her- killed!" you cried out between sobs, not lifting your head from where it was resting against his shoulder.

He nodded in understanding. You were referring to the mission that you'd had with Clint and Natasha just a couple of days ago. It had been a simple task with easy-to-follow instructions. Fury loved sending you when enemy organizations were involved because no one knew about your abilities and you could always get your teammates out of trouble should they get caught. Your telepathy allowed you to communicate your plans without the enemy knowing, and your telekinesis made escape from confines much simpler.

The only problem was that you had to have complete focus for your telekinesis to be effective. A single distraction and whatever you were levitating would fall to the ground – or worse, fly in the opposite direction.

Such had been the plight during this mission. Natasha was being manhandled by some goons, so you telekinetically sent a knife hurtling towards her offender. You were then struck in the side, and your focus on the weapon was broken. Instead of hitting the enemy, it lodged itself into Natasha's chest. A couple of inches lower and you would have hit her heart.

You hadn't forgiven yourself for it, though everyone else had. You had just returned from the mission that afternoon, and you went straight outside without telling anyone where you were headed. That was odd on its own – you always told Nat or Bucky your plans. They knew something was wrong when you left without a word. You'd headed straight to the bar and stayed there until you were drunk enough to forget why you'd gone in the first place.

"You know that wasn't your fault," Bucky whispered in your ear, gently rocking you back and forth.

"She could have died," you protested, sniffling.

"But she didn't," he reminded. "You saved them in the end. It wasn't your fault that you were attacked while trying to save her."

You were quiet before responding, "I shouldn't be an agent. I shouldn't be an Avenger. I shouldn't even be alive. I don't deserve it."

"Hey," he replied softly but sternly. He placed a warm hand on your cheek and tilted your head up, though you refused to meet his eyes. "Look at me, please."

Biting your lip, you complied, your teary gaze meeting grey-blue orbs.

"You're a wonderful agent and Avenger," he murmured, resting his forehead on yours. "You saved them, and you've saved the others many times before. You even saved me, remember? You save me every day."

"How?" you interrupted.

"You're there when the nightmares and relapses come," he reminded. "Everyone else backs away like I'm a monster, but you're right there helping me fight it off, telling me that everything's okay because you're there for me. Well now I'm telling you; everything is okay. I'm here for you, and I always will be."

You were quiet as you stared up at him. You'd long since fallen in love with him, though you'd never shared that particular bit of information with anyone. You had a feeling that Natasha just knew, but she never tried to confirm her suspicions.

"Always?" you repeated softly.

"Always," he insisted. "I love you, (y/n). More than I should. I will always be here for whatever you need."

"I love you too," you admitted softly. "More than I should."

Hoping he understood what you meant, he tilted his head and nudged your nose with his. When you tilted your head up, he leaned in and pressed his lips to yours. A soft sigh escaped your nose as you responded, melting against his mouth. This was better than you'd ever imagined it to be – and you'd imagined this moment _a lot_.

_Thank you_, you thought to him, and only him.

He smiled and pulled back, though his lips brushed against yours when he replied, "You're welcome."

He stood, holding you in his arms, and left the kitchen. He carried you bridal style to his room where he laid beside you on his bed, cuddling you and whispering sweet nothings in your ear. He promised to always be by your side and to help you however he could, and you believed every word. You fell asleep feeling better than you had in months, because now you had something to fight for.


	267. Shoot Me Down - Pietro

**Shoot Me Down**

Request for _Jewel_

**A/N:** Co-written by Blossom.

"it was during AOU and the reader got dragged into the conflict by Tony. They meet and hit it off. When Pietro is shot, it wasn't to save Clint and the kid, it was to save the reader. She's the first person he sees when he wakes up in the hospital."

"Tony, do me a favor; next time you make a psycho robot, don't drag me into it!" you yelled into the earpiece, throwing a robot away from you.  
You had never meant to be brought into all of this. Tony had managed to trick you into joining the team.

You couldn't help feeling glad he had pulled you in though, as you had met Pietro. You and Pietro had hit it off instantly. You had a similar sense of humor, which made conversation much less awkward. You also found the bleached blond immensely attractive, so spending time with him was very pleasant.  
"Aw come on (Y/N), be glad I hooked you up with Pietro," Tony replied, and you could hear the grin in his voice. You sighed.  
"You're lucky I don't kill you, Tony."  
"I know."

Fury eventually stepped in, sending up carriers to get the people out of Sokovia. You were trying to rush everyone along towards the carriers. Once you were sure everyone was taken care of, you blew out a breath and ran a hand through your hair.  
"(Y/N), you good?" Natasha asked, coming up beside you. You nodded back at her, too tired to speak.  
"Good, come on then," she added, grabbing your arm and leading you towards a carrier to rest. You were just grateful to sit down. Your body relaxed and your eyes drifted shut…  
Until you heard cries from beside you.  
You could barely make out the distraught cries of the woman, but it sounded like she was screaming for her son. You jumped out of your seat and back into the chaos, looking for the source of the screams. You found her staring helplessly at her child, who was caught in a pile of rubble.  
"I'll get him," you promised, running towards the debris. He was buried pretty deep, and you were desperately trying to free him. You knew your hands would be littered with cuts and bruises by the time you were done, but you managed to get him out. The woman thanked you and clutched her son to her chest.  
And that's when you saw it.  
Ultron, coming towards you slowly, taunting you, firing shot after shot at you with a stolen gun. You stood before the woman and her son, shielding them, waiting for the impact and impending death.

It never hit you.  
You opened your eyes, shaking, to see Pietro standing before you, riddled with bullet holes.

"You didn't see that coming?" he said shakily as he fell to the ground. You screamed, crouching down beside him. Natasha ran over, clamping a hand over her mouth when she saw the cause of your scream. She knelt down beside you, placing a hand on your shoulder.  
"Come on (Y/N), we have to get out of here," she said softly, helping you lift Pietro's unconscious body.  
You carried him to the Quinjet and laid him on the floor. You sat beside him, too broken up to leave his side. With a hand on his chest, willing it to stay warm and alive, you fell into a restless sleep.

Icy blue eyes fluttered open, adjusting quickly to the dimly lit room. His vision was blurry, and he blinked a few times to clear it. To his left was a heart rate monitor and an IV bag, which he soon noticed was feeding into his left arm. In front of him was a white wall adorned with a large dry erase board (littered with doctor's notes and "Get well soon" messages from his friends) and a flat screen TV. Turning his head to the right, the most beautiful sight met his eyes.

A beautiful girl was fast asleep in an uncomfortable guest chair, her head resting on his right arm, her own arms wrapped around it, clinging as though she were afraid to let go. Her (h/c) locks were messy and left down, splaying about her head like a tangled halo. She looked exhausted – had she been here as long as he had?

Pietro shifted in his bed, trying to prop himself up against the pillows without waking the angel on his arm. Too late.

You awoke to his stirring, lifting your head and letting a tired groan escape your lips. Another nap. Another couple of hours passed. When was Pietro going to-

Your eyes widened when you saw baby blue orbs looking back at you. "You're awake," you whispered, staring at him.

A soft smile grazed his lips. "You're here."

"Of course I'm here," you replied, scooting closer. "There's no way I was going to let you go through this alone. When you got shot…"

His brow furrowed. "You were there," he recalled. He loosely wrapped an arm around you, trying to pull you close. You climbed into his hospital bed, snuggling gently against his side. "I am sorry you had to see that."

"Why did you do it?" you asked. "I know you want to be a hero and everything but, Pietro… if we hadn't gotten you back to the jet… and to the hospital…"

He could hear the tears trying to break through your voice and he kissed your head. You curled into his chest and he held you close, carding his fingers through your hair.

"I saw you," he admitted. "I saw you protecting that family, ready to take on Ultron by yourself… I could not let you die. Not when I was right there. I had to protect you."

"By sacrificing yourself?" you countered, looking up at him. You then let out a sigh. "I love that about you. I love how ready and willing you are to protect people. I just… You have to protect yourself, too. I need you, Pietro. If you hadn't made it…"

"Shh," he cooed, reaching a hand up to cup your cheek. You leaned into his touch as he used it to pull you closer. He pressed his lips to yours, chapped from a few days without use but still warm and soft.

"I will always be here," he promised.

"So will I," you agreed. You settled down beside him, letting out a breath. He held you close, soon falling back to sleep. You closed your eyes, at peace now that you knew your protector was okay.


	268. I've Been Hiding - Bruce

**I've Been Hiding**

Request for _BetterLeftAlone_

**A/N:** Request was modified. You asked that the reader was in the open but not noticed, and I didn't read that again until after I made her an agent. I don't think it's a big detail though.

"Can you do one with Bruce (because I don't see a lot) and the reader have a secret relationship because Shield is always up people's ass and he doesn't want the reader being kidnapped as leverage to get to him so they keep it on the down low."

You were grateful for your job at SHIELD, even if all you did was fetch coffee and lunch orders and mop the floors. The agents insisted that you were important (they would all crumble to the floor without your caffeine runs), and you had gotten to meet so many amazing people (namely the Avengers) that you didn't mind the janitorial work that came with the job.

You liked to think that you had become friends with the guys. You learned early on that Tony Stark liked to party, and he liked to make other people party with him. He never left anyone out when it came to the guest list, making sure to extend an invitation to even you. You were in shock at first, wondering if it was a cruel joke or a mistaken typo. You asked around and everyone you spoke to told you that the billionaire loved to party and that the invitation was completely sincere. So you hesitantly attended in a casual party dress, not at all ready for the attention that you received.

You attached to Bruce the most. He was quiet and reserved, which was a nice break from the loud bundle of energy that was Tony Stark. Steve was kind, but you felt like nothing you said to him sounded good. Natasha was intimidating, Clint was much more outgoing than you were, and you didn't understand half of what Thor talked about. So you tried to stay close to Bruce, who didn't seem to mind the company – that, or he was just way too polite.

After the first party, Bruce asked if he'd see you again. You explained your position as SHIELD's errand dog, quickly insisting that he didn't need to feel bad for you. It was a job, and it came with so many opportunities. He had shyly asked for your number, which you eagerly gave him.

You didn't miss a single party after that, unless you had a conflicting schedule or Bruce told you he wouldn't make it. You were much less interesting in going when he wasn't going to be there.

After a few weeks of innocent (constant) texting, you and Bruce began meeting for lunch or coffee. You felt yourself falling for the doctor, but you kept things as innocent as you could. You didn't know how he felt, and you didn't want to push it too far.

Your coffee and lunch dates began happening more often, increasing from a couple times a month to at least once a week. You certainly weren't going to complain. You very much enjoyed spending time with the shy doctor, and you liked to think that he felt the same.

It was during one of your lunch meetings that he decided to bump it up a notch. He was growing attached to you, and he had to do something about it before he lost his chance. He asked you to meet him at your favorite diner, where he reserved a table away from the crowd. He knew you were anxious around people you didn't know.

Halfway through lunch, Bruce reached across the table and gently took your hand in his. It wasn't an unusual gesture – the two of you had grown accustomed to comforting one another, so hand holding and long hugs were the norm. But you could tell there was something different in his body language today.

"Are you alright?" you asked softly, worried that there was something negative in his head.

He smiled, which calmed your nerves slightly. "I've just been thinking. I really like you, (y/n). I look forward to every text, every call, every date. I just want it to mean more." He took in a breath, gazing into your eyes. "I wanted to ask… Will you be my girlfriend?"

Your eyes widened. "Bruce… Absolutely!"

He grinned. "Really?"

When you nodded, he leaned across the table. You followed suit, meeting him in the middle. His gentle lips pressed against yours and you melted. This was all you wanted.

That was two years ago, and you and Bruce were still going strong. You were there whenever the Other Guy made an appearance, and you'd worked your way up the chain of command at SHIELD. You were officially an agent, though you didn't go out into the field, by your own request. You filed the paperwork and mission reports, keeping tabs on the field agents through SHIELD's extensive collection of technology.

No one knew about your lengthy love affair, not even any of the Avengers. SHIELD had a way of using your weaknesses against you, and you knew that if any of your enemies found out, they'd use you against Bruce. It was safer for the both of you to pretend you were just colleagues.

Unbeknownst to you, Bruce wanted to take your relationship to the next level. He was ready to devote himself entirely to you – more than he had already. He knew it would be tricky to make such a commitment when no one could know about it, but he didn't care. He loved you, and he needed to make sure you knew it.

Tony was in the lab, putting away his toys before the movie night he had planned for the Avengers would start. He had invited you, since you had become relatively good friends with the team, and you were friends with Maria Hill, who was already invited.

Tony and Bruce shared the science lab for their experiments, and all the billionaire had left to do was put away the book they'd been referencing for a project. It didn't fit on the shelf, so Tony pulled out the one beside it to make room. It slipped from his hand and plummeted to the floor, the cover popping open on impact. Tony knelt down to pick it up, noticing that it felt different than the other books. Holding it in one hand, he flipped over the first few pages – and found that those were the only pages. In the middle of the book, where more pages should have been, was a false section like the ones used to store flasks in bibles, with a small square indent in the middle. Nestled in that indent was a small velvet box, and Tony knew what that meant.

Tucking the book under his arm, he made his way to the theater room where everyone was gathered and distributing snacks. Bruce turned to look at the billionaire, his brow quirking in confusion as to why he brought a book to the event. His eyes then widened upon realizing what book Tony had obtained.

"I think Bruce here has something to confess," the billionaire stated, eying the doctor. Everyone turned their attention from their own tasks to watch the two scientists.

"What are you talking about?" Steve inquired, not wanting Tony to start another fight.

The playboy held up the book, gaining your interest. You'd seen the spine amongst the collection of books in the lab, but you didn't know why it was important.

Tony opened it and showed everyone the false middle, and the box inside. Gasps rang out through the room – who was Bruce secretly engaged to? You caught Bruce's eye with a dropped jaw, and he looked to the floor. This wasn't how he planned for you to find out.

"Our little Hulk is planning to get engaged," Tony announced, plucking the box from inside the book. He turned to the doctor with a hurt expression. "Why didn't you tell us? We didn't even know you were seeing anyone."

"Who is it?" Steve asked gently, more confused than hurt.

"Open it," Bruce allowed. "Her name is inscribed."

You bit your lip and watched with bated breath as Tony lifted the lid and removed the ring.

"_My rock and my sunshine, (y/n)_."

All eyes turned to you, and all you could do was stare at Bruce.

"Why didn't either of you tell us?" Maria wondered, looking at you.

"It wasn't safe," you explained. "It wasn't any of SHIELD's business, and we didn't want any of your enemies finding out and using it against us."

"How long have you two been together?" Tony asked.

"Two years," Bruce responded.

"How long have you been engaged?" Clint wondered.

"I didn't even know about that part," you admitted, looking up at the doctor. Everyone suddenly had somewhere else to be, leaving you and Bruce alone. He approached you, box and ring in hand, and gazed into your eyes.

"This wasn't how I wanted to do it," he said with a soft smile.

"And how did you want to do it?" you asked barely above a whisper. He dropped to one knee and took your hand in his, holding the ring in his other hand.

"(y/n) (l/n)," he began, staring up at you. "You complete me. You've always been there when I needed you. You've never judged me, or blamed me. Hell, you hardly even get mad at me. I can't imagine my life without you in it. You are my rock when the rest of the world is upside down. You are my sunshine when the rest of the world is dark and depressing. I want nothing more than to spend my life with you." He slid the ring onto your finger, never taking his eyes from yours. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes," you replied instantly. He beamed and stood, wrapping his arms around your waist. Yours circled his neck, pulling him close. He kissed you sweetly and you grinned against his lips. You were pulled out of your thoughts by the sound of applause. Turning around, you saw the whole team standing a few feet away, smiling and clapping in celebration.

"Forget the movie night," Tony said. "This calls for a party!" Everyone was sent to gather booze, snacks, or music, leaving you and Bruce in the middle of the room, focused only on each other.

"I love you," you murmured, leaning in for another kiss.

"I love you too," he countered, meeting you halfway and pulling you close.


	269. First Date - Loki

**First Date**

Request for _Christie_

**A/N:** You didn't give me a plot, at least not that I could find, so I came up with one. Help from The Silver Iris. Our roleplay gave me the idea.

"You and Loki go on your first date together."

"Stark, I do not require your help. I know how to dress myself," the raven-haired god grumbled as Tony smoothed out the back of his emerald green dress shirt.

"I'm just trying to make sure you look good, Reindeer Games. My sister is important to me," the billionaire replied.

"She's important to me, too," Loki reminded, his voice soft and sincere.

Tony stopped his fussing and looked at the god, taking in the anxiety in his eyes and the slouch in his posture. He wouldn't admit it, but Loki was definitely nervous.

"You'll be fine," Tony promised, giving Loki a final once-over. "Do you have the date planned?"

Loki nodded surely. "Yes. It's all planned out. I… Thank you, Stark."

Tony smirked and nodded. "Let's get you on that date."

"Thanks, Pepper," you smiled at the strawberry blonde as she let go of your hair. Tony had told her of his plan to set you and Loki up on a date, so she offered to help you get ready.

"Of course," she responded, standing back to look at you. You wore a flowy button-down blouse, the hem of which was tucked into your dark wash jeans. Ankle boots covered your feet and your (h/l) (h/c) locks were pulled back into a high ponytail.

She led you downstairs to where Tony and Loki were waiting in the lobby. You played with your fingers as you approached the well-dressed god, your nerves twisting and increasing with every step.

Loki's jaw dropped when you entered the room. "You're absolutely stunning," he breathed.

A blush claimed your cheeks. "Thank you."

Tony placed his hands on his hips, smug with himself. Pepper elbowed him in the side.

"Have a good evening, you two," Pepper smiled.

"We will," you replied, and Loki grinned as he offered you his arm. You linked yours around his and let him lead you outside and down the sidewalk.

"I thought we'd walk to our destination," he explained. "It's a nice evening, and it's not too far away."

"Perfect," you responded with a smile on your lips. Walking meant you got to hold Loki's hand, and it gave you some extra time completely alone. You were more than happy to walk.

He smiled and straightened his arm, reaching for your hand. You looked down and saw his intentions, holding your hand open for him to grab. He laced your fingers and squeezed gently, keeping you close to his side.

Your eyes widened when Loki turned to enter the building of your destination. It was your favorite restaurant in the city. You smiled as you followed him in, listening as he gave the hostess his name. She nodded and led you to your booth. She took your drink orders while you sat down and Loki sat across from you. His arm was resting on the table, so you reached out and placed your hand in his. You saw his eyes light up at the contact as he wrapped his fingers around yours. Feeling bold, he lifted your hand to his lips and pressed a kiss to your knuckles. You blushed softly in return and smiled at him.

"Tell me about you," he requested when your food arrived. "What do you do for fun? What do you do when you're not helping the Avengers?"

You shrugged. "Hang out with them, mostly. I help my brother with his project sometimes. Other than that, I like to write."

"What do you write?" he inquired, genuinely interested.

"Fantasy, mostly," you said.

"I'd love to read it," he smiled.

You beamed at him. "Maybe tonight, after our date?"

"Perfect."

After dinner, the two of you walked a couple more blocks to the theater. It was a slow night, so there wasn't much of a line. You looked up at the darkening sky with a smile on your lips while Loki ordered the tickets.

Your eyes lit up when you heard the movie he asked for. You were bouncing on your heels as he led you inside.

"Is that really what we're seeing?" you asked, unable to keep the excitement from your voice.

He smiled and nodded. "I remember you talking about how badly you wanted to watch it."

"I thought I'd have to wait for the DVD," you recalled. "No one wanted to see it with me."

He squeezed your hand. "I do."

He led you down the hall to the appropriate theater room, holding the door open for you. You chose a row near the front, wanting to be close to the screen. Loki smiled and sat beside you, wrapping an arm around you. You snuggled into his side, your attention lost to the screen as the movie began.

Loki watched your enthusiasm with a smile on his lips. He could see how passionate you were about the things you loved. He watched your eyes widen when your favorite character was on screen, and the way your mouth opened slightly as you listened intently to the dialogue. He knew he had made the right choice for tonight, and he was glad he was the one to be there with you, watching you lose yourself in the movie.

When it was over, you left the theater feeling elated. The movie had been amazing, and your time with Loki even more so. You held his hand as you headed outside, shivering slightly at the chill that had claimed the air while you were inside. Loki noticed the change in temperature and shrugged out of the black blazer he'd brought with him, draping it around your shoulders. You smiled up at him and clutched the edges of the jacket, holding it around yourself. Loki wrapped an arm around your waist and led you down the sidewalk towards the Tower.

Once inside, he walked you to your room, stopping just outside your door. He stood in front of you, his hands on your hips, smiling softly.

"Tonight was amazing," you admitted, looking up at him.

"Yes, it was," he agreed. He leaned down slowly, giving you the chance to pull back. You stood on your toes to reach him, closing the gap and pressing your lips to his. He smiled against your mouth and pulled you closer by your waist.

"I would love to take you out to lunch tomorrow," he said as he pulled back for air.

"I would love to go," you returned, smiling up at him.

He grinned, taking your hand in his. He lifted it to his mouth and kissed the knuckles before reluctantly letting it go. "Tomorrow, then."

"I can't wait," you admitted, bidding him goodnight before he turned to leave. You watched him go before slipping inside your room to get ready for bed. After changing into pajamas, you took Loki's blazer to bed with you, cuddling it and inhaling the scent of him on it as you fell asleep.


	270. Fall For You - Thor

**Fall For You**

Request for _Christie_

**A/N:** Co-written by The Silver Iris.

I love how you can repeat yourself a hundred times and some people still don't hear a single damn word.

Thor is kind of OOC for some of it, acting more like he did at the beginning of the first movie when he was new to Earth and didn't trust anyone.

"Maybe where Thor has trouble fitting into society so y/n helps him adapt, but Thor doesn't like y/n. But after he's spent time with her he realizes hes in love."

"You dare challenge me?" Thor bellowed, raising Mjolnir above the ferocious beast.  
"Thor, for the thousandth time, the toaster wants nothing to do with you!" Tony yelled. Thor reluctantly lowered his weapon.  
"Look, big guy," Tony began. "As far as I'm concerned, you're really not doing so hot adjusting to this society. You've made it a point to challenge every electronic device in here that makes noise."  
"Why shouldn't I defend myself if I feel threatened?" Thor argued.  
"My point is; you're practically hopeless. So, I got one of my dear friends to help out!" he said with weak jazz hands. "She'll just be around you for a couple weeks, and help you understand stuff better."  
"I do not need help from some Midgardian," the god protested.  
"Maybe not, but she'll be here soon. Please, be nice to her."

Thor grumbled away, taking a bite of his Poptart, but all too soon, there was a ring at the doorbell.  
Thor opened it to find a beautiful woman behind the door.  
"Are you (Y/N)?" he asked.  
"Yes, that would be me," you confirmed.  
"I don't need you here," Thor mumbled, walking away.  
You followed him inside and mumbled, "Great start, (y/n)."

Day One did not go very well.

Thor spent the entire day yelling at various electronics, and you were very glad that you were using a floor of Stark Tower for your tutoring session rather than the valuables in your own apartment. Every time you tried to intervene, the god would yell at you. Initially, you were frightened by his booming voice and raised hammer, but you eventually got tired of his hit-first response and stood up to him, and that threw him off guard.

By the end of the first day, you felt less like a friendly therapist and more like an underpaid daycare manager. The kitchen was in shambles, thanks to the blond brute throwing everything in sight against the wall, effectively smashing several holes into the plaster. Tony hadn't been kidding when he warned you that Thor had something against Midgardian technology. Any piece of metal with a power cord that dared to make noise or blink a light at him was beaten relentlessly. You were simply glad that none of it belonged to you, and you therefore didn't have to pay for the damages.

A week later, his attitude hadn't improved. You were convinced he hated you by the way he would groan dramatically every time you came around. You had gotten used to his childish antics and remained annoyingly calm, letting him throw all the tantrums he wanted.

"Look," you said one day as he sat on the couch, sulking at having nothing left to destroy. "I don't like this any more than you do. I didn't sign up to be the Asgardian babysitter. But Tony's my friend and he asked for my help. The team likes having you around, but in order to stay on Earth, you have to try and adapt to society. I know you don't understand a lot about us mortals – that's why I'm here. You can hate me all you want, but I'm not going anywhere until I see results."

With that, you rise from where you'd been sitting on the couch and headed into the kitchen to fix lunch. Food always seemed to temporarily calm the god.

"I do not… hate you…" Thor began slowly, following you into the kitchen and lingering awkwardly in the doorway. "I do not like being surrounded by technology I do not understand, and I do not like the Man of Iron treating me like a child in need of constant supervision."

"Well," you replied, stirring the ingredients for pancake batter, "if you didn't threaten every piece of machinery in the Tower, Tony would probably let you be. You don't seem to want to adapt to our ways, so he figured you needed some help."

"Why did he send you?" the god asked, sounding genuinely confused.

_Because he knows I think you're gorgeous,_ you thought to yourself. "He says I have a calming personality that makes people want to trust me," you replied.

Thor hummed to himself, his earlier irritation lost as the scent of blueberry pancakes wafted through the air.

You smiled softly at his change in attitude. Maybe he would stop breaking things if you kept him fed. "Tell me something," you said softly.

"Hmm?" Thor replied, quirking a brow at you as he grabbed a couple of plates for the pancakes.

"Is it just the idea of being babysat that bothers you so much, or is it me personally?" You couldn't look at him as you waited for his answer, busying yourself with plating up pancakes and fetching toppings from your cupboard.

He hesitated before answering, "A bit of both."

That stung. You bit back tears of reject and offered him a plate, plastering on a smile. What had you done to upset him so much? You couldn't have been that offensive when you were trying to teach him how to use the TV, could you?

What Thor didn't mention was why you were part of the problem. If he were honest with himself, he wanted to spend every waking moment at your side, helping you cook and hearing your stories and learning about the world from you. But he couldn't admit to himself just how far he'd fallen for a Midgardian. He had nothing against mortals, but there was no way a proper relationship could work. He would have to go home eventually, and there would be all kinds of dangerous monsters heading your way if anyone knew of his weakness for you.

But you weren't aware of any of that, so you ate your pancakes in silence and thought about asking Tony if you could quit.

"What do you mean, she quit?" Tony asked the god. "What did you do?"

"I did not do anything," Thor defended.

"What did she say?" Steve inquired, looking between the two. He also knew of your crush on the god, so he couldn't figure out why you would give up your one-on-one time.

Tony thought it over. "She said that she wasn't fit for the job. She said she couldn't handle it."

"That doesn't make sense," Steve shook his head. "She's perfect for this. Why wouldn't she want to help?"

"We need to find out," Tony decided. He looked at Thor. "You're going to go talk to her."

"Why me?" Thor asked. "I am the one with whom she's upset."

"Exactly why you should be the one to fix it," Tony pointed out. He led the blond down the hall to your room and left him there, leaving him without much choice.

The god knocked on your door, surprised when you called out, "Come in."

You were just as surprised to see him enter. "What are you doing here?"

"The Man of Iron is concerned," he responded, closing the door behind him. "He sent me to ask you why you no longer wanted to help me."

You nibbled your lower lip. "I didn't think you wanted me around."

His brow furrowed and a frown settled over his lips. "Why would you think that?"

"I asked you if your problem was with Tony's idea or me personally and you said both," you reminded. "I assumed you didn't want me around, so I asked Tony if he could find someone else."

The god let out a deep sigh. "That is not what I meant."

It was your turn to furrow your brows. "What do you mean?"

He looked at you softly, his baby blues full of sincerity. "When I said that it was you personally, I meant that I like you more than I should. I have fallen for you, Lady (y/n). I want to spend all of my time with you, not away from you."

You stared at him. "Really?"

He lifted a warm hand to settle on your cheek and you leaned into his touch. He drew you closer, slowly, giving you the option to pull away. You followed his lead, closing your eyes when his nose brushed against yours. Not wasting any more time, he captured your lips, soft and sweet. You sighed softly against his mouth, responding to the kiss. His other arm found your waist as your hands reached up to tangle in his hair. Your lips melded together perfectly, and his touch left a tingling sensation on your skin.

"I've fallen for you too," you admitted, pulling back enough to look into his eyes. "That's actually why Tony chose me. He knew that I had a crush on you."

Thor chuckled. "I did not mean to make you think your feelings were one-sided."

"I know better now," you reminded. He drew you in for another kiss, and you lost yourself in his lips. You fell back on your bed with the god beside you, making up for lost time.

Maybe you'd try teaching him about technology tomorrow.


	271. Cold - Bucky

**Cold**

Request for _HazelWolf_

**A/N:** Help from The Silver Iris for coming up with a plot.

"The reader has Jotun heritage and Bucky sees her in her other form when she gets really stressed."

"I would love to request a Bucky fanfic but I'm afraid I don't have any ideas for the story."

A cry of frustration brought Bucky from his thoughts, and his head snapped up to look down the hall towards your shared bedroom. He had previously been sipping his coffee, giving you some space to finish the latest chapter of the book you were writing. You had been in a rut thanks to writer's block, and with Bucky only having a short vacation before he had another mission, you were determined to finish the chapter today so you could spend the rest of the weekend in his arms. You'd been trying to write for two hours, eventually having to send the soldier out of the room. He had been standing behind you supportively, his arms wrapped around your waist, his chin on your shoulder. His gentle kisses to your ear, cheek, and neck were too distracting for you to focus on typing anything, so as much as you enjoyed having him close, you asked him to give you a break. He agreed without hassle, more than happy to do whatever he could to help you finish your project. The sooner you finished, the sooner you would be back in his arms.

The angry yells coming from the bedroom told him that your writing wasn't going very well. With a soft sigh, he set his coffee and newspaper down and shuffled down the hall. He knew you had a temper, and he never minded comforting you after a meltdown. You were always there when he had a nightmare or a flashback, holding him close and telling him that you were there no matter what. He happily returned the favor, reminding you that he loved you, cuddling you to his chest until you calmed down.

He was not expecting the sight that greeted him when he pushed open the bedroom door.

Standing in the middle of the room, fists clenched to keep from throwing anything at the wall, teeth ground, breathing heavy. All of those were normal signs of aggravation. What threw him off guard was that you were now about a foot taller, with irises as red as blood and skin a few shades darker than his eyes.

"Doll?" he greeted hesitantly. You turned your glare on him, which normally eased your frustration. Instead you continued glaring.

He stepped forward, reaching a hand out. He gently grasped your skin and gasped at the icy temperature. The surprise on his face was enough to shock you, and you slowly began to change back. You shrunk back to your normal height, your skin faded back to (s/t), and your eyes returned to (e/c). You stared up at him with wide eyes full of fear and anxiety. You had never intended for him to see that side of you.

"What was that, darlin'?" he asked softly, his hands on your arms.

Guilt flooded you as you looked down at your feet, tears welling in your eyes. "Something I never told you."

He sat on the bed and pulled you into his lap. His hand rubbed soothingly up and down your back and he pressed a kiss to your temple. "What is it?"

"I'm a Jötun…" you admitted, curling into his chest. "My father was a Frost Giant. He was disguised as a mortal when he and my mother fell in love. That side of me only ever comes out when I get really mad. I can usually hide it."

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked. You expected him to be upset, but he only sounded concerned and confused.

"Humans don't hardly know anything about Frost Giants. I learned to keep it to myself because no one would understand. And after what happened with the Avengers and Loki… I knew no one would accept me. They would expect me to go on a rampage like he did."

"I wouldn't," Bucky admitted, reaching a hand up to cup your cheek. He brushed your tears away with his thumb, smiling when you leaned into his hand. "I love you," he reminded. "I just wish you'd have told me so I could help."

"I didn't want to scare you off," you replied softly, ashamed. "Everyone that's ever found out has freaked out on me and left. No one ever gave me the chance to explain that I won't hurt them."

"I'm not everyone," he reminded, kissing your cheek. "I'm your boyfriend. I love you, doll. I will always be here for you."

You looked up at him with a soft smile on your lips. "I love you too, Buck."

He was quiet for a minute, holding you in his lap, cradling you against his chest. "Can I see your other form?" he asked softly, not wanting to upset you.

You stared at him. "You want to see it?"

He nodded and smiled softly. "It's part of you. I want to see all of you."

You hesitantly stood from his lap, standing in front of him. You closed your eyes and tilted your head down, focusing all of your energy on your Jötun form. You could feel your body shifting, gaining height and cooling down. You felt chilled like you'd just stepped into a walk-in freezer, but it was a comfortable cold.

You slowly opened your eyes, looking down slightly at Bucky, now that you were taller than him. He was staring up at you with fascinated adoration in his icy blues. He reached forward, placing his hands on your waist. You exhaled softly at his touch, glad that he wasn't running.

"You're beautiful," he whispered, reaching up to cup your cheek. He brought your lips down to his, shivering at the cold temperature of your skin.

"I love you," you murmured against his lips, holding his face as he wrapped his arms around your waist.

"I love you too," he responded, kissing you again.


	272. Coffee - Loki

**Coffee**

Request for _Catwoman_

**A/N:** Co-written by Blossom.

"Could you do a Loki one shot where the reader is dense and Loki has trouble telling her he likes her, so he asks for Thor's help?"

You had never been one able to know when somebody was flirting. Even the most obvious comments went over your head, and that made it hard for you to hold a steady relationship. You didn't mind, though. Being alone gave you more time to think, and besides, you enjoyed the peace and quiet.

You sat in a coffee shop, gazing out the window and ignoring all the people around you. You took small sips of your drink every so often.  
The door to the cafe opened, and after a few minutes, you heard footsteps approaching.  
"Do you mind if I sit here? Every other table is taken."  
You looked up in the direction of the voice. A tall, raven haired man was standing there, holding his coffee, looking down at you with a soft smile on his lips.  
"I… Yeah, sure," you replied politely, smiling softly. His smile widened as he pulled out the chair opposite you before sitting. His green eyes never left yours.  
You weren't sure what to make of him. Looking around, you saw several empty seats in the café. Why had he chosen you?  
"I'm sorry for staring... I've just never seen someone as beautiful as you," he smiled.

You looked up from your cup with a blush on your cheeks. "Thanks."  
"I don't think I caught your name. I'm Loki," he introduced.  
"(Y/N)," you replied.

Loki grinned. "A beautiful name for a beautiful maiden," he charmed.  
"Thanks…" you mumbled, looking down and tracing patterns on the side of your cup.  
Loki sighed to himself quietly. He didn't understand you. Either you weren't interested, or you were oblivious to the fact he liked you.  
"So… Do you come here often?" he asked you, desperately trying to make conversation. He wanted to get to know you.  
"Sort of. Maybe every other day," you replied with a shrug. Why was he so interested in your habits?  
Loki nodded before looking at the table. Clearly he wasn't going to get much out of you.  
Your phone buzzed under the table and you checked it. "I'm so sorry, but I have to go. It's been great talking to you," you said as you pulled on your jacket, standing and grabbing your bag.  
"Wait!" Loki replied quickly, grabbing a pen from his pocket and scribbling onto a napkin.  
He handed it to you. He had given you his phone number.

"And here I thought you were dense, Thor," Loki finished his rant about trying to get your attention, brows furrowing as he looked at Thor snuggled up to his girlfriend, Jane.

"I had to be pretty forward," Jane admitted, patting Thor's chest.

"Is that what I need to do?" Loki asked. "I do not want to scare her away."

"You really like this girl," Jane realized, a small smile on her lips.

Loki nodded.

"Ask her out on a date," Thor reasoned, sipping his coffee.

Jane nodded. "It sounds like you'll have to be blunt. Do you have her number?"

The brunet shook his head. "No, but I gave her mine."

"I don't think that'll do you any good," Jane sighed. "She's probably panicked now. She probably hasn't had a lot of luck in the past with guys asking her out, so she doesn't know how to respond."

"Do you know where she works or where she lives?" Thor inquired.

Loki shook his head again. "I just know that she goes to the café down the street a couple times a week."

"Find her there," Jane suggested. "Ask the manager about her; see if he can tell you when she'll be there. Do you know her name?"

The brunet nodded, a smile claiming his lips. "(y/n)."

The blond grinned. "You really like her, brother."

"Find out when she'll be there, then show up with flowers and ask her on a real date," Jane concluded.

Loki nodded. "I will. Thank you both."

You thanked the barista for your drink and left her a tip before shuffling over to an empty table. You sat down with a soft sigh, pulling out your notebook and preparing to work on one of your projects. A shadow came into your peripheral vision, blocking the sunlight streaming through the window across the café. You looked up with furrowed brows, and your eyes widened when you saw a familiar brunet standing before you.

A smile played on his lips as he extended his arms, offering you the bouquet of mixed flowers he was holding. You hesitantly took them from him, nodding to the seat opposite you, offering him to join you. He sat down and his smile widened.

"I didn't know what you liked," he said, referring to the bouquet. "So I got a mix. I hope one of them is your favorite. You're not allergic, are you?"

You chuckled at how much thought he'd put into it. "No, I'm not allergic to any flowers. They're beautiful. Thank you."

He beamed at your appreciation, staring down at the table as he tried to find his courage again. He was normally suave and confident, but the way your hair shined and your eyes sparkled left him speechless.

"So, I was wondering…" he began softly, eyes flickering up to yours. His brows furrowed and you could swear you saw uncertainty in his emerald orbs.

"Yes?" you asked, tilting your head in confusion.

"Would you like to go on a date with me?" he finally asked. You stared at him, mouth slightly agape. A date?"

He took your silence for rejection. "I'm sorry. It's just that you're beautiful and kind and I would love to get to know you better."

He stood to leave and you caught his sleeve. He turned back to face with confusion in his brow.

"That sounds nice," you agreed softly.

He grinned. "Wonderful! How does tomorrow night sound?"

"Perfect," you replied. You recalled your last encounter where he gave you his number. You took out your pen and scribbled your name and number down on your notebook before ripping out the page and handing it to him. He clutched it in his hand as though afraid to let it go.

"I'll see you tomorrow night, then," he promised.

"I can't wait," you replied honestly, watching him leave. You smiled to yourself as you sat back against your chair and finished your coffee.

You hummed softly to yourself as you put another bouquet of mixed flowers in a vase on the dining room table. Strong arms wrapped around your waist from behind and you let out a giggle as you turned around.

"My new favorite flowers," you said, standing on your toes to press a kiss to Loki's lips.

He smiled at you. "They make for a good story."

"That they do," you agreed, resting your head on his chest.

"You ready to go?" he asked, glancing down to see that you were wearing jeans and a flattering blouse.

"Ready," you nodded, taking in his emerald button-down shirt and black jeans. He took your hand in his as you left your apartment, walking down the sidewalk in the warm evening air.

He followed you inside the café you frequented together, taking your usual table near the back. It had become "your place," and you loved all of the memories it had attached to it.

"Happy anniversary, love," you commented when you got your drinks. You lifted yours up for a toast.

"Happy anniversary, darling," he smiled, tapping his mug against yours. You smiled and brought your drink to your lips, humming softly as the soothing liquid flooded your mouth. You reached out with your free hand and Loki took the hint, lacing his fingers in yours. You stayed there until the café closed, giving you and Loki plenty of time alone.


	273. My Son - Clint

**My Son**

Request for _Serena Valdez_

**A/N:** The rest of the request is included, just not in the description. They don't get completely drunk but they do drink.

"Can you write a Hawkeye one. Reader is at a party with her friends and gets drunk and so does clint. And then they sleep together then she finds out she is pregnant with his baby."

You smiled as you placed a plate of breakfast in front of your four-year-old son. He immediately picked up a piece of lightly toasted bread slathered in peanut butter and stuffed half of it into his mouth. He looked up at you with sparkling eyes as he chewed as fast as he could, the peanut butter sticking everywhere inside his mouth.

"Good toast?" you asked, plating up the eggs you'd cooked for yourself.

"Mmm," he murmured around the bread, finally swallowing it and reaching for his cup of chocolate milk.

"We've got to go shopping after breakfast," you commented, sitting beside him at the table. "You wanna pick out some new cereal?"

"Yeah!" he cried happily, picking up the half banana you'd put on his plate. He ate quickly, and you smiled at his current enjoyment. He went through periods where he didn't want to eat anything you offered him, so you were glad that that phase was temporarily over and that he was ready to eat a variety again.

When you were both done eating, you got (son/n) dressed in a button-down shirt, jeans, and Converse. You quickly dressed in a tank top, jeans, and ankle-high boots and led (s/n) outside to your car.

As soon as you entered the store, what you saw made you stop cold. The tabloids in the newsstand by the front door never bothered you, with their articles about who slept with whom, who was married, and who was divorced, but the front page of almost every magazine had a photo of the Avengers fighting some alien monster and saving the city.

You picked up one of the magazines, flipping through the pages until you found the article about the crime fighters. There was a close-up photo of Hawkeye, and a memory from four years ago came flooding back into your mind.

_You sat at the bar, nursing a Mike's Hard Strawberry Lemonade. Your friends had dragged you to some party at Stark Tower, claiming that the billionaire behind it was inviting everyone in the city. You pointed out that he was probably trying to get laid, and that made your friends want to go even more. So you were dragged along. You had initially planned on being the designated driver, but when the party turned out to be mostly slutty girls grinding up against the Avengers in a pathetic attempt to sleep with a celebrity, you decided that you needed alcohol to make it through the night. You could call a cab later._

_ As you brought the bottle to your lips to down the remaining liquid, someone claimed the barstool beside you. You turned and raised a brow when you saw the famous Hawkeye sitting there._

_ "You look lonely," he said, having to yell to be heard over the music._

_ "I'm not really a party girl," you shrugged. Clint waved at the bartender, who soon brought you another bottle._

_ "If you're trying to get drunk, wine coolers aren't gonna do it," he commented._

_ "I'm not really trying to do anything," you countered. "I just need a distraction while my friends try to hit on Tony Stark."_

_ He smirked and waved at the bartender again. This time he brought over a handful of shot glasses and some pink liquid._

_ "You seem to like the fruity stuff," he mused._

_ You chuckled. "I drink for the taste, not the effects."_

_ Clint offered you half of the strawberry lemonade Vodka shots the bartender had poured. _

_ "I'm Clint," he introduced._

_ "(y/n)," you responded._

_ He lifted one up and waited for you to do the same._

_ "To lame parties," he toasted. You tapped your glass against his before downing it._

_ "To friends ditching you for a one night stand," you stated, lifting another shot._

_ "To meeting pretty girls at the bar who can actually hold a conversation," he finished, and you downed your last shots._

_ "You think I'm pretty?" you grinned._

_ "You're gorgeous," he replied. Was it the alcohol, or was he sitting much closer than he had been? _

_ You leaned in, your face inches from his. He closed his eyes and went for it, pressing his lips to yours. You could taste the Vodka on his lips and it sent a chill up your spine. You wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him closer, and he responded by resting his hands on your hips._

_ "I have a room here," he muttered between kisses. "If you're interested."_

_ You nodded quickly, reluctantly ceasing your kisses so he could lead you away from the bar. He led you down the hall to his room, and the rest of the night was a blur of clothes flying and hands caressing skin._

You dropped the magazine and looked at your son – the product of your night with Hawkeye. You shook your head. The Avenger was long gone. It was just you and (s/n).

Clint wandered through the grocery store with Tony and Bruce at his sides.

"Why do we have to do the shopping?" he groaned.

"Because Pepper will neuter me if we don't," Tony replied. He shuffled down the dairy aisle, pulling a gallon of milk from the cold case and setting it in the cart. He caught a glimpse of (h/c) hair and raised a brow. "Hey, Birdboy. Isn't that the girl you hooked up with a few years back?"

"What?" Clint replied. There had been something about you that stuck in his mind after that night. He had wanted to get to know you better, but you were long gone after the party, and all he had to go on was a name.

"Yeah, that's totally her," Tony grinned. They watched you pick out a couple bottles of coffee creamer while your son reached for a package of cookies across the aisle.

"She has a kid now?" Bruce commented.

"I wonder if he's yours," Tony added.

"Nah," Clint shook his head. "He can't be mine. Our one night stand was over four years ago."

"Uh-huh," Tony said, disbelievingly. "And how old do you think that kid is?"

They gazed at your son and realization dawned.

"He looks around four…" Clint breathed.

"Hey!" Tony yelled, much to the archer's dismay.

You turned, half confused and half offended. "Excuse me?"

Your eyes widened and your heart dropped when you saw who was standing a few feet away.

"Is your name (y/n)?" the billionaire asked.

"I-I… You've got the wrong girl," you replied, turning on your heel and rushing out of the aisle.

"That was definitely her," Clint sighed.

They eventually found you again the ice cream aisle, letting your son pick out a flavor.

"Hey," Clint greeted, approaching you.

"Hi there," you responded, trying to be friendly.

"Do you remember me?" he asked.

"You're Hawkeye, the famous Avenger," you replied simply.

His face fell. "Four years ago, I met you at one of Stark's parties. Do you remember?"

Damn. There was no getting out of it now. Looking at your son, you nodded stiffly.

"I never thought I'd see you again," he admitted. "I wanted to. You probably don't believe me. I thought you seemed really cool, but I could never find you."

"Probably for the best," you replied.

"Is he mine?" Clint asked suddenly. You didn't have to ask what he was talking about. You knew by the way he was staring at (s/n).

You blew out a breath. "Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

You stared at him. "What was I supposed to do? Waltz into Stark Tower, ask to speak with Hawkeye, and tell him he's the father of my kid? It's not like we're high school sweethearts or long lost friends. It was a one night stand. Can you imagine how pathetic I would have sounded?"

He cringed, not wanting to admit that you were right. "How old is he?"

"Turned four last month," you replied softly.

"What's his name?"

"(s/n)."

"Can I… hold him?"

You stared at him before nodding. He carefully lifted your son from the basket, cradling him against his chest. (s/n) was surprisingly calm, staring up at the archer with wide eyes.

"Hey there, buddy," Clint cooed. "I'm Clint."

"Clint!" your son giggled in response. You smiled softly. They seemed to like each other.

"You have no reason to give me a chance," Clint began, still looking at your son. "But if you would let me… I would love to be part of his life. If I had known about him sooner, I would have been. I would have found a way to be there. Please… Let me be with my son."

You nodded. "Okay. It's not like we had some awful falling out. We just didn't have a relationship. I don't see why you don't deserve a chance."

He beamed at you, placing (s/n) back in the cart.

"Come over for dinner tonight," you suggested. You tore a page out of your notebook and scribbled down your address. "Then we can work something out for visits."

"Thank you," he breathed. He pulled you into a quick hug which you didn't protest. You smiled at him as he returned to Tony and Bruce. He waved goodbye to (s/n), who eagerly waved back. You finished your shopping and headed home, more excited for dinner than you had been in a long time.


	274. Going Under - Steve

**Going Under**

Request for _united we stand, divided we fall_

**A/N:** Co-written by The Silver Iris.

There wasn't an intended timeline but the above co-author included the stuff about the AI, so I left it there.

"So,it starts off with the reader and Steve in a mission and reader gets injected with a poison that puts her in a coma and makes her go a little crazy and delirious."

You jolted awake, looking around frantically. None of your surroundings were familiar, so through your blurred vision, you looked for key objects, resulting in a hospital gown, life support IVs, a heart monitor, and rushing nurses. You felt like a doll, being crowded by so many people as they poked and prodded at you, shining lights in your face, asking you questions, checking stats.  
Once the commotion had died down, you finally asked your burning question.  
"What's going on?" Your voice was raspy from lack of use. A nurse smiled softly upon seeing that you were conscious.  
"I apologize for being in your face so much," she said. "It's just… you've been in a comafor seven months."

Your eyes widened. "What?!"  
"I know; it's hard to believe. You were on a mission and you got attacked. You were injected with some kind of toxin that put you in a coma. Captain Rogers transported you here, to SHIELD's infirmary."

You took a second to absorb it all. That couldn't be right. You were only out for a second… right?  
Once you had been fully checked out, you were allowed to have visitors. Of course, you could only expect Steve Rogers, your boyfriend of over a year, to visit you first.  
He didn't.  
Instead, it was Tony Stark and Pepper Potts who came to see you. They had bought you ten different bouquets of flowers and spent their time catching you up on all that had happened.  
"I created an artificial intelligence," Tony listed.  
"The artificial intelligence was _too_ intelligent and tried to take over the world, resulting in the Avengers gaining three new recruits; two Sokovian mutants and the Falcon," Pepper continued.  
Clint and Natasha were next. Feeling like a broken record, you expected every next person to be Steve, but it ended up being someone else. Up until the last visitor, you never gave up hope. But when the day was over, and the love of your life still hadn't arrived, you knew something was wrong.  
The first thing you did when you got out of the hospital was go to your and Steve's shared apartment. When you first arrived, you could see the lights on through the window. You could hear Steve's loving voice from the outside, and it melted your heart. You were glad to know that nothing bad had happened to him. However, the moment you heard the sound of another feminine voice giggling at something he said, all of your hope disappeared. You calmly knocked on the door, awaiting an answer.  
The door was opened by a young woman, a wide smile on her face.  
"Hello," she greeted. "Who are you?"  
"I should ask you the same thing," you mumbled. You had the smallest sliver of hope, buried under all of your jealousy and suspicion. Maybe it wasn't what it looked like.  
Then Steve came through the hall and approached the open door. He froze when he saw you, a shocked expression on his face.  
"Y/N?" he greeted in surprise.  
"Oh, this is your ex, (y/n)?" the other woman asked, looking at Steve.

You gasped and a tear fell from your eye. "Ex?" you repeated. "I'm in a coma for seven months and wake up to find that the man I love is cheating on me and calling me his ex?" You could feel the water works now, fighting it off as best you could.  
"No, I'm not cheating on you," he said calmly, approaching the woman to wrap his arm around her back. You shuddered, thinking about all of the times he did that to you. He gave a slight smile to her, and she smiled back. "I've found my true love."

You felt like your heart had been ripped from your chest.

"Please (Y/N), understand. She's the one. Don't I deserve to be happy?" the blond asked calmly.

That was it.  
You ran away, barely able to see. So you weren't the one? You had never made him happy? Why did he pretend then, moving in with you, treating you like a princess? He had just been looking for a placeholder until somebody that he really loved came along.

You jolted awake with a gasp on your lips. This time, you knew exactly where you were.

"Oh! She's awake!" a voice called. You turned your head groggily, coming to face a widely smiling nurse. She called the doctor over and they checked your vitals, making sure you were alright.

"You gave us quite a scare," the nurse commented. "You were in a coma for seven months! That mission you went on with Captain Rogers must have been intense."

You cringed at the mention of your true love's name. You sighed internally. True love. He had been yours, but you hadn't been his…

You looked around, noting that all of the flowers Tony and Pepper had brought you were gone. And the nurse was talking to you like you'd just woken for the first time…

"Is this the first time I've been awake?" you asked, your voice scratchy. You certainly didn't feel like you'd been out of this bed.

"Yes," the nurse replied with a nod. "There were some eye flutters and hand twitches, but this is the first big response we've gotten since you were brought in."

If this was the first time you were waking up…

"Is she really awake?" a familiar voice called from the door. Your heart rate increased and your blood ran cold as you lifted your gaze. You found a very familiar blond standing there, holding a bouquet of your favorite flowers. A tear slid down your cheek as the nurse waved him in.

"We'll give you two some privacy," the nurse stated, leaving the room.

"Hey," Steve smiled, sitting at the edge of your bed. You scooted away from him.

He frowned. "What's wrong?"

You chewed your lower lip, watching as he set the bouquet on your bedside table.

A gentle hand cupped your cheek, turning your head to face him. "What is it?" he asked softly, seeming genuinely concerned.

"Who is she?" you asked, unable to tell if your images of him living with another woman were real or imaginary.

"Who is who?" he replied, tilting his head in confusion.

"The woman you left me for," you explained softly, your heart breaking as the words left your lips.

"The woman I what? Who in the world told you I left you?"

You looked him over, taking in the frown on his lips and the crease in his brow. He didn't smell like anyone's perfume, and glancing at his neck, you saw his half of the matching dog tags you'd had engraved as an anniversary gift.

"You mean… we're still together?" you asked brokenly. He leaned over and wrapped you in a hug.

"Honey, of course we're still together. What, did you think I'd find someone new after you fell into a coma? I would never do that to you. I love you, (y/n). Forever and always."

You allowed a small smile to grace your lips as you weakly returned the hug. "The coma… it made me think things. It was like a dream. I thought that I woke up, and everyone visited me but you, so I went to see you, and you were living with someone else, and you told me that she was 'the one,' and that I needed to let you be happy."

He saw the tears in your eyes and his heart broke. "It was all a dream, I promise. I love you and only you. I would never leave you, especially while you were in a coma. I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

You nodded, fully believing him. You scooted over to give him room, and he took the hint, climbing gently onto the bed beside you. He lied down and slid an arm under your head as a pillow, smiling when you snuggled into his chest. He kissed your head and held you close, offering you food and water, making sure you were taken care of. You weren't tired, since you'd spent seven months unconscious, but you were more than content to simply lie in his arms.


	275. Take Me Home - Platonic

**Take Me Home**

Request for _Savannah_

"Idk if you have already done this or not but could you do one where all the avengers adopt a homeless child who has powers? How about she is a mutant who can copy other mutants powers as long as she's touched them. And how about she is around 12 years old?"

"We have to babysit some kid?" Tony asked, trying to keep the excitement of the impending task at bay.

"Fury wants you guys to have a mission that doesn't involve interrogation or blowing stuff up," Maria explained. She'd gathered all of the Avengers including Natasha and Clint to tell them the Director's latest orders.

"What's the mission, exactly?" Steve inquired. "Who's the kid? Where's the kid coming from? How long are we babysitting?"

"There's an orphanage in the next town over," Maria continued. "SHIELD has been keeping tabs on them in case any of them are mutants and something happens. So far, only one of them is. Coulson and I are going there tomorrow to find her. Fury hasn't decided how long she'll be staying."

"Staying?" Clint repeated, raising a brow. "Like staying here?"

"With us?" Tony asked. "In my Tower?"

The brunette agent nodded. "She's homeless, guys. She'll need a place to stay. I don't know exactly what Fury wants you to do; maybe just treat it like a Big Brother program with several Big Brothers. Make her feel welcome, you know?"

Satisfied with delivering her message, Maria returned to Fury's office to further discuss tomorrow's plans.

"Everyone, this is (y/n)," Fury introduced, standing beside you with a hand on your back. "(y/n), meet the Avengers."

Your shy gaze wandered over each stranger sitting in the room as they introduced themselves.

"Tony Stark," a brunet wearing an AC/DC shirt stated, offering you a hand. You shyly shook it, smiling at him.

"Steve Rogers," a tall blond introduced, shaking your hand after Tony.

"Natasha Romanoff," the redhead and only female in the room continued.

"Clint Barton," the brunet beside her added.

"Thor, son of Odin," the other tall blond boomed, and his deep voice made you shiver.

"Bruce Banner," a shorter brunet smiled, offering you a hand. You felt a little relieved, hearing a name you knew. Bruce Banner was more famous than Tony Stark where you came from.

"These are our newest recruits," Fury interrupted, gesturing to a boy and girl standing off to the side.

"Pietro," the boy mumbled, his bleached blond hair falling in his eyes.

"Wanda," the brunette beside him finished.

"It's nice to meet all of you," you responded quietly. So far, you weren't sure what to think of any of them. Would they be nice to you? They were the Avengers, after all. They were nice, weren't they?

"(y/n) can copy other mutant powers when she touches them," the Director informed the team. They all seemed relatively amused or impressed by your ability.

"I'll leave you to get settled," Fury concluded, turning to leave. He looked back at Tony. "Stark, make sure she's comfortable. She might be staying a while."

"How did you find out you could copy other powers?" Clint inquired as you sat beside him on the couch.

"There was a girl at the orphanage…" you began quietly. Your powers were never an open subject of conversation. You were mocked and tormented for it, so you made a point of hiding that you could do anything. "She could levitate things. She didn't like me, and she would always levitate my stuff. I grabbed her arm to stop her, not that it made a difference. I shoved her away and held out my hands to keep her away, and she began to levitate. I thought I just had the same power, but after a little while, I couldn't do it anymore.

"A boy around my age came to the orphanage a couple of months later. He was really shy, like me. Didn't talk to anyone. I went into the Quiet Room, where we could go to get away from everyone, and he was already there. He was freezing and thawing a pencil. I thought it was really cool, but he got really scared that I caught him. I walked up to him and touched his arm, and then I touched the desk. It immediately frosted over. A little while later, I couldn't do anything. I figured I must have some kind of temporary cloning power."

"That's amazing," Wanda sat, coming to sit on your other side. You had only been there for a day, but you felt the closest to her. Her awkwardness was relatable and they'd shared their experience of gaining their mutant powers.

"Can you show us?" Pietro asked, sitting on the coffee table in front of the couch.

You nodded hesitantly. "Sure. I just need skin-to-skin contact."

Pietro rolled up his sleeve and held out his arm, grinning at you excitedly. You reached out and wrapped your fingers around his bare forearm, taking a breath. You felt a familiar spark flooding your body, telling you that your body was copying his ability. You let go and looked at him.

"Show me what you can do and I'll do it," you told him.

The blond stood and dashed around the room, covering the whole floor in less than a second. He smirked at you as you slowly stood, copying his movements. You made the same path in the same amount of time, coming to a halt in front of him.

"That's awesome," Clint grinned. You smiled as you returned to your seat beside him. You didn't really know any of these people, but you'd never felt more at home.

"Are you sure about this, Stark?" Fury asked for the umpteenth time.

"I've never been surer about anything," Tony replied. "You assigned her to us. I'm just taking it a step further. Everyone likes her. It's not like I'm taking her away from her family. She doesn't have one. Let me change that."

Fury looked at the billionaire. He had never seen Tony's expression so sincere. He nodded curtly, and Tony let out a triumphant yelp.

"I'll get the paperwork from the orphanage," the Director added as the billionaire bolted out of his office, heading back to the Tower.

"You… want to adopt… me?" you repeated, staring unsurely at Tony's excited face.

He nodded vigorously. "I think you really belong here. Everyone likes you, and you seem happy with us. I would be honored to be your legal guardian."

Happy tears formed in your eyes and you lunged yourself at him, throwing your arms around his neck. He laughed as he returned the hug, tightening his arms around you.

"Yeah!" Clint shouted in agreement. "I always wanted a little sister!"

You let out a giggle and pulled back from Tony, turning to accept the archer's embrace.

"I'm filling out the paperwork today," Tony smiled. "Then we'll take it to the courthouse. By the end of the week, you'll be a Stark."


	276. I'm So Sorry - Bruce

**I'm So Sorry**

Request for _Lucia_

**A/N:** Co-written by Blossom.

It's a bit shorter than usual.

"Could I please request a father/daughter for Bruce Banner where one of his experiments goes wrong and hurts the reader?"

You were used to your father's strange experiments. He had always been trying to come up with something to get rid of the Other Guy, and it was usually pretty dangerous. He always ordered you to stay out the lab while he was working on a seemingly hopeless cure.  
There had been several times where you had walked in, not knowing what he was working on. Luckily, no harm had come to you. Bruce had learned to post a warning sign on his door whenever he was experimenting. You were all he had left, and he didn't want to lose you to something he could have prevented.

You were sitting in the lounge area of the tower, channel surfing. You were waiting on your father to finish experimenting, and you were extremely bored.  
He had come in a couple of times to check on you, and he had sounded rather stressed. You knew he was getting desperate with looking for a cure, but he wouldn't give up.  
You decided to take him a warm drink to calm him down. Headed to the kitchen, you decided to make him a mix of peppermint and chamomile tea. You filled the kettle with water and set it on the stove, turning on the burner. While waiting, you fetched a mug from the cupboard and two teabags from your stash. You made sure there was always an assortment of tea in the Tower.  
Hopefully your dad wasn't busy.

You walked down to the lab, the mug in your hands. There wasn't a sign on the door, so you knocked gently. There wasn't an answer, so you softly pushed open the door.  
"Dad?" you called, closing the door behind you. Your father looked up from his project in surprise.  
"I made you some tea," you informed him hesitantly, setting it on the tray table beside him where he kept his snacks while he was working. He smiled at you in thanks, but it didn't last long.  
"(Y/N), get out!" Bruce yelled, and you looked at him in concern. The beaker he was using to house his project was overflowing, steaming, bubbling liquid spilling out onto the work table. Smoke filled the air, choking and blinding you. Through the fog, something threw you back against the wall. Your head crashed against it and your vision faded to black.

"I'm so sorry…"

That was the first thing you heard when you came to. Your eyes fluttered open, immediately squeezing closed to block out the bright light above you. A soft groan fell from your lips, alerting everyone in the room that you were awake.

"(y/n)…" a familiar voice breathed, and you immediately recognized it to be your dad.

"Dad?" you called unsurely, eyes still closed to combat the light. Someone in the room understood and flipped the switch, omitting the overhead light. You opened your eyes, easily adjusting to the dim room, the only light now coming from the lamp on your bedside table.

"I'm so sorry," Bruce murmured again, his hand resting on your cheek. He pressed a trembling kiss to your forehead.

"What happened?" you inquired softly.

"The solution I was mixing overflowed, and it was more toxic than I anticipated. It created a thick smoke like a fire and you couldn't breathe. The smoke reacted with my body differently. The Other Guy came out immediately, and he tried to get you away from the smoke. He threw you against the wall, trying to break it enough to push you through it, into fresher air."

You nodded groggily, trying to sit up. Bruce rested a hand on your back, helping you prop yourself up against the pillows. He then offered you a cup of water, which you hastily drank.

You turned to look at him and saw the guilt in his eyes. He thought he had hurt you, and you knew he wouldn't forgive himself for it. You reached out and placed your hand on his, smiling softly.

He looked up at you, a furrow in his brow.

"I'm okay," you told him. He blew out a breath he didn't realize he was holding, nodding stiffly.

"This time," he added softly.

You let out a sigh. "This is the only time I've ever been hurt," you reminded. "That's got to count for something. How about I just don't come into the lab anymore, whether you have the sign up or not?"

"That would be safer," he agreed with another nod.

"Then that's what I'll do," you decided. "But you can't get hurt either, okay? I know you want to fix the Other Guy but be safe about it."

He squeezed your hand and kissed your temple gently. "I promise. You should get some rest. The nurse said you should drink a lot to flush the toxin out of your system."

You nodded in agreement, holding out the empty Styrofoam cup to him. He chuckled and took it, heading to the sink to fill it back up. He returned it to you, watching as you downed it in a matter of seconds.

"I'll have the nurse bring you more," he stated, leaning over to give you a hug. You returned it, squeezing him gently, before settling back against the pillows. He handed you the TV remote, making sure you were comfortable before he headed for the door. After some brief channel surfing, you landed on _Bones_ and soon fell asleep listening to Dr. Brennan talk about human remains.


	277. Little Princess - Natasha

**Little Princess**

Request for _Emily_

"I was wondering if you could one where Nataasha gets de-aged ( to around 4 or so ) and female reader is told to babysit them until it wears off? It could happen by an experiment gone wrong by Bruce, or a spell from Loki."

"I don't want any part in your games, Loki," Natasha commented as she walked away from the god, heading towards her room.

"Oh, come on," Loki replied, rolling his eyes dramatically. "Were you always so hard, Romanoff? Don't you ever have any fun?"

"Not very often," the redhead shrugged. "I've been an assassin for a long time. It doesn't leave much time for fun."

"I bet there was a time when you actually enjoyed yourself," the brunet mused, crossing his arms and staring pointedly at her.

"That time is gone," Natasha argued. "Go find someone else to bug. I'm sure Clint or Tony would love to help you in pranking your brother."

"Fine, fine," Loki surrendered, holding up his hands. "I'll leave you alone, Black Widow." He watched her go, a smirk forming on his lips.

"For now."

"(y/n)!" a very frantic Clint cried out, rushing towards where you were seated at the kitchen breakfast bar.

"Clint?" you responded in amused confusion, taking a sip of your coffee.

"Help!"

You turned to look at him, finding him with his arms outstretched towards you and a small child clasped between them. It was a little girl around the age of four, with vibrant red hair and piercing green eyes.

"Help with…?"

"It's Natasha!"

You stared at the child Clint was holding out to you, admitting that there were striking resemvlances between her and the redheaded assassin you had a crush on. You knew she didn't have kids, or any family that she had contact with. That only meant…

"This is Natasha?" you guessed, taking the child into your arms, earning a vigorous nod from the archer.

"I don't know what happened. I went to her room to see if she was okay, because we were supposed to train together this morning and she never showed, and I found her like that! Do you think it could have been Loki?"

"Oh, it most certainly was, Barton," a smooth voice came from the other side of the room. You looked up to see Loki lurking in the doorway of the kitchen, smirking deviously as he looked between Clint, you, and the child in your arms.

"Why would you turn Nat into a toddler?" the archer inquired, turning to glare at the god.

"She tried to tell me that there was never a time in her life when she was carefree and had fun," the brunet shrugged. "I decided to test that theory by returning her to a time before she became an assassin."

"And how long will this last?" you questioned, narrowing your eyes. Loki liked to torment the residents of the Tower with his magic, and Tony was still in the process of building a new anti-magic charm to force upon the god, so you all had to suffer his tricks until that was ready.

Loki shrugged. "Could be a day. Could be a week. There's no telling, really. Most of my spells don't have a destined time of arrival or departure. They take effect when they want to, and they fade away when they want to."

With that, he left, leaving you and Clint to look at one another hopelessly.

"I guess we have a child to take care of," you mused, looking back at Nat. She seemed content to be sitting on your lap, secured by your arms.

"You," Clint corrected. "You have a child to take care of. Fury gave me a mission yesterday; that's why Nat and I were going to train. She was supposed to go too, but I guess I'll need a new partner now."

"When's your mission?" you asked.

"Tomorrow," he grinned. You knew he was glad to be dumping the task of babysitting on you.

"Bastard," you grumbled. He chuckled before turning and leaving, presumably to talk to Fury. You let out a sigh and looked back at Natasha.

"Are you hungry?"

After a lunch of grilled cheese sandwiches, you and Natasha returned to your room to entertain yourselves. You weren't sure what four-year-old Natasha would find entertaining, so you got out your video game consoles, drawing book, notebooks, and reading books. She took a particular liking to your book of fairytales, looking up at you with the most innocent expression on her face and asking you to read to her.

"What story do you want first?" you inquired.

"_Alice in Wonderland_," she replied eagerly, snuggling against your side as you turned to the appropriate page. You even changed your voice for certain characters, making her giggle in excitement. You grinned at seeing her so happy. It was rare to see such a bright smile on Natasha's lips nowadays.

When that story was finished, she flipped through the book to find the next one.

"_Rapunzel_," she stated, looking back up at you. Who were you to say no to those pleading green eyes?

You ready the story as she followed along with the pictures, telling you what she liked about each chapter. You liked to think that you could one day have moments like this with a child of your own, but for now, you would focus on entertaining your favorite assassin.

When she began getting sleepy, you suggested watching a movie. You learned that she was particularly fond of Disney movies with strong heroines, like _Pocahontas_, _Mulan_, and _Lilo and Stitch_. You smiled as you watched her get absorbed in the animated magic, listening to the songs and watching her act out the action scenes. You wondered if it was child Natasha or grown Natasha that related so well to the willpower and independence of the heroines in the screen. You liked to think that Loki was right, that there was a time in the redhead's childhood where she got to enjoy herself and just be a child, instead of being a trained weapon. She didn't remember much of her life before being an assassin, and what she did remember of her childhood she didn't like discussing. So you didn't know very much about her past. You never blamed her for it, though. You understood that she had a hard life and you didn't want to pressure her into reliving it.

You were lying on your bed, looking over her peacefully sleeping face. _Pocahontas_ was ending, the credits rolling up the screen. Natasha had fallen asleep about ten minutes ago, and you spent that time watching her slumber. You knew sleep was hard for her now, between the stress of her missions and the nightmares of her past. You tried your best to comfort her, but it only reminded you that she wasn't yours to protect. She never rejected your attempts, though, always curling into your arms and letting you pet her hair until she fell back to sleep.

She wasn't bothered by that now. Her lips were parted ever so slightly, her chest rising and falling without problems. Her head was tilted back slightly and her curls fell back from her face. Her head was turned towards you, allowing you to watch as her body followed suit, curling against your chest. She had already been using your arm as a pillow, so you used that to pull her closer, draping your other arm over her side. You pressed the "power" button on the remote, turning off the TV, and then pulled the blanket that had earlier been kicked to the foot of the bed over the both of you. You reached up and turned off the light before settling down beside her, soon falling asleep yourself.

Natasha awoke to a comfortable warmth surrounding her. That was odd. She was normally cold when she woke up, having kicked off her blankets during the night. A quick glance down her body told her that the blankets were still draped over her, but what concerned her was the arm wrapped securely around her waist. Her gaze wandered up the arm to the torso it was attached to, continuing up until she found the face of the person who had tried to claim her in her sleep. Her glare softened when she saw it was you, and she tried to deny the blush that stained your cheeks when she realized her arms were wrapped around you as well.

You shifted in your sleep and she froze as your eyes fluttered open. Your eyes widened when you saw that she was grown again. How were you going to explain cuddling her like a teddy bear?

"Hey, Nat," you greeted nervously, your voice thick from sleep.

"Hey, (y/n)," she replied, her voice surprisingly soft and gentle.

"How'd you sleep?" you inquired, waiting to see if she was mad.

"Better than I have in a long time," she answered quietly. "What happened? I feel like I've lost a day. Did Loki spike my drink or something?"

You nodded. "He put a spell on you that turned you into a toddler."

She raised a brow. "And how did that end with me in your bedroom?"

You blushed. "Clint had to go on a mission so I was put in charge of watching you until the spell wore off."

To your surprise, she smiled. "Is that so?"

You nodded nervously.

"I should thank Fury for giving Clint a mission, then."

Your brow furrowed in confusion. "Why's that?"

She snuggled closer until her forehead rested against yours. She brought one hand up to rest on your cheek. "Because otherwise I wouldn't have had a chance to do this." She leaned in and pressed her plump lips to yours, and you responded immediately.

"That is definitely worth thanking Fury for," you whispered, kissing her again. "We should probably thank Loki too."

She rolled her eyes, pulling you closer. "He can wait."

The rest of the morning was spent in each other's arms and on each other's lips, ignoring all visitors until you were ready to get out of bed.


	278. All About That Bass - Thor

**All About That Bass**

Request for _LadyDork_

"Hi could you please do a Thor x reader one where the reader is kind of chubby and has depression and Thor helps?"

"Why do the Avengers hang out with her?"

"I'm so much prettier than that girl."

"Look at her; she looks like she ate one of them."

"God, she's fat. Why do they prefer her over us?"

You heard them all. You pretended you didn't care, that you were confident in your muffin tops and bat wings, that you didn't mind being a big bigger than the stick figure skanks that threw themselves at Tony Stark and Steve Rogers every chance they got.

That was a lie. It hurt more than you would ever admit to anyone. But you kept it to yourself. Half of you believed that it was better to ignore the bullies and keep on walking, and half of you was sure no one would care to listen if you did want to complain.

You had friends. You knew the Avengers, and they often invited you to the Tower for movie nights and game parties and the like. You weren't alone by any means. But you had a lot of insecurities that you were mocked for, and you always played it off, never letting people know just how badly it hurt. You knew they were playing when it was the guys, and you didn't care what the nameless girls on the street had to say. You didn't want to bother your friends by whining about your appearance. Enough ex-boyfriends had responded with, "If you don't like it, do something about it."

You'd tried. You tried dieting, but you loved food. You couldn't live on water and green beans. You loved meat, and bread, and cookies, and soda. You often ate healthier, opting for whole grains and tea rather than muffins and sugary drinks. But you had taste, and you liked junk food. It was hard to deprive yourself, especially when you were invited to the Tower for dinner. You couldn't eat healthily there unless you told them you were on a diet, and that would lead to questions you were too insecure to answer.

You'd tried exercise as well. You went for walks every day, but then you heard more comments about your size than you cared to admit. You would have your headphones in, but the second you took a break for water or a granola bar, you heard them. They mocked you for trying to better yourself. How could you win?

You tried to simply accept yourself, looking at your nearly naked figure, clad only in a bra and panties, in the mirror, trying to find aspects about yourself that you appreciated. They were few and far between. Your eyes were a pretty color, you supposed. You'd always loved your hair. But once your gaze wandered down your flabby arms and belly pudge, your muffin tops and jiggly thighs… there wasn't much left for you to love.

You hadn't had a lot of luck with dating. Guys were either too superficial to give you a chance or they ran as soon as you complained about your body. No one stopped to talk to you, to hear you out, to make you feel better about yourself. They all left you on your own to sulk.

Tony and Pepper had organized a dinner party, inviting all of the Avengers and a few of their SHIELD agent friends. As a friend of the team, you were invited. Tony's parties made you forget about your insecurities and let you have fun with your friends.

You dressed in a simple button-down blouse and jeans, deciding that you didn't have the energy to get fancy. You drove yourself to the Tower and parked along the curb, giving yourself a boost of confidence that you got closer to the famous building than most of the girls who made fun of you could ever dream of getting.

Everyone greeted you with smiles and hugs as you reached the right floor. You were thankful for Tony's AI system. You were sure you'd get lost in the huge Tower if you couldn't simply ask JARVIS to take you where you needed to go.

You caught up with Thor, which calmed your nerves instantly. You'd been harboring a crush on the god, and though you knew better than to act on your feelings, since he was a god and you were just a girl, it made you feel better that he was your friend. He always told you stories of his battle triumphs and it helped you ignore your insecurities.

When dinner began, you were sitting at the end of the table beside Thor. Tony was across from you, and Pepper was beside him. The billionaire had certainly pulled out all the stops – pasta, bread, sandwiches, fruit, soda, sparkling cider, and wine. You knew there would be just as wide an assortment of desserts later on. The thought made you cringe. You could never diet without telling your friends, and then they would ask what was wrong. It would be a mess.

You thought that your trying to eat less would go unnoticed. It didn't.

You picked at your food, taking small nibbles and sips under the excuse that you weren't hungry. Beside you, Thor was scarfing down course after course, turning to look at you with a concerned expression. Why weren't you eating?

"Are you dieting or something?" Tony asked suddenly, and a lot of eyes turned to you.

"What?" you responded quietly, in shock that he noticed.

"You've barely touched your food," the billionaire replied simply. "I can usually count on you to eat whatever I have. Are you okay, (y/n)? Is something wrong?"

"I'm just not hungry," you lied, embarrassment flooding through you at having been caught. Pepper looked at Tony uncertainly, and then at you sympathetically. She didn't know what was wrong, but she was sure her boyfriend announcing it wasn't going to help.

"Since when?" Tony inquired. "You're always hungry. That's why I like having you around. You don't diet or eat salads like most chicks."

"I have to use the bathroom," you murmured, standing abruptly and rushing out of the room. The table was quiet as they watched you leave, wondering if you were alright.

"Lady (y/n)?" a deep voice called, knocking on the bathroom door where you'd locked yourself away.

"Please go," you responded, trying to blink back tears.

Thor's heart broke at the thought of you being upset. "Lady (y/n), please talk to me. What is the matter?"

"It's not your problem, Thor," you insisted, not wanting to bother or be bothered. He didn't seem to take the hint.

The next thing you knew, the door was open. Thor had used his godly strength to push past the lock. It gave you an ounce of satisfaction to know that Tony would have to fix it.

Thor found you curled up on the floor and sat beside you, wrapping his arms around you. Forgetting that you weren't supposed to act on your feelings, you flung yourself into his arms, sobbing into his chest. He held on tighter, glad that he finally had an excuse to hold you, and wishing it had been under better circumstances.

"Please talk to me," he whispered, kissing your hair.

"I'm fat," you mumbled, burying your face in his chest.

"What?" he responded, surprised. "What are you talking about?"

"Look at me, Thor," you sniffled, gesturing to your body. "I'm chubby. Everyone knows it. I've been trying to eat better and maybe fix it and I thought no one would notice but of course Tony did. I'm disgusting."

"I do not think you're disgusting," Thor countered, resting a warm hand on your cheek. "I think you're beautiful."

You stared up at him through wide, teary eyes. "You do?"

He nodded, a smile on his lips. "You're much more beautiful than those maidens who starve themselves to stay thin. And you know what? Where I come from, a woman of your stature would be viewed as healthy and living well. Big women are beautiful, (y/n). You're the most beautiful maiden I know."

You sniffled, letting out a soft laugh. "Thank you, Thor."

His hand still on your cheek, he brought your face to his. He hesitated for a moment before leaning in, capturing your lips in a warm, comforting kiss. You hummed against his mouth, fisting your hands in his shirt. His other arm held your waist, keeping you close to his chest.

"Would you like to stay with me for the night?" he asked softly, nudging his nose against yours.

You nodded. "I would love to."


	279. You're My Hero - Bucky

**You're My Hero**

**A/N:** I saw this on Pinterest and I thought it'd make an adorable story.

"Imagine Bucky joining the Avengers and being a quiet superhero but one day as he's incognito downtown a little girl tugs his sleeve and he turns to see she's got a prosthetic hand and she looks at him and says very shyly, 'I just wanted to say that you're my hero.'"

Though Steve, Clint, and Bruce had been helping him overcome his past and become a new man, Bucky was still unsure of himself. He'd been through a lot as the Winter Soldier, and he wasn't sure he'd ever be able to become better than what they made him. He worried that he was still a danger, that one day he would hear a few choice words and freak out, reverting back into the mindset of a brainwashed assassin. Steve was sure he wouldn't let that happen, but the brunet wasn't taking any chances.

Steve had been helping him find coping mechanisms to deal with his mood swings. He took Bucky to the gym and showed him around the Avengers Tower, helping him find unused rooms to hide in when he felt dangerous.

Clint leveled with him and tried to make him see that having been brainwashed wasn't his fault. He shared his experience of being taken over by Loki and his Glow Stick of Destiny, and how Natasha had clobbered him back to reality. Bucky had responded that cognitive recalibration wasn't going to be enough to erase what Hydra had done.

Bruce used his scientific knowledge to try and create something to suppress the Winter Soldier. He mused that if he could find ways to suppress the Other Guy, then he could help Bucky contain his Hydra influences.

You were there every step of the way as well. You hadn't met Bucky until after Steve brought him home, but you believed the dirty blond when he said that Bucky was better now. Other residents of the Tower were still concerned, but you believed in the both of them, and you wanted to help. You became part of the brunet's therapy team. He would often come to you when he'd been plagued by night terrors and horrible flashbacks, and you would sit as close as he'd allow while he told you what he saw. Once Steve explained that you were a friend and on his side, he became more open to your methods of comfort, and nights would often be spent with you cuddling the soldier until he fell back to sleep.

What made him trust you most was your apparent disregard of his prosthetic.

He knew people stared. He could feel them staring, and they were never very subtle about looking away when he caught them. Even the other Avengers couldn't help but watch as the metal shimmered in the light, how the plates slid against each other when he bent his elbow or wiggled his fingers.

You never stared or questioned or intruded. You simply let him be. The curiosity was eating away at you, but you didn't want him to feel like a freak or a monster. You knew he felt bad enough already.

You and Bucky were out for a walk. Despite the heat, he donned a black jacket and gloves to cover his prosthetic. You didn't question or judge, knowing that he was uncomfortable letting anyone outside of the Tower see his arm. Your left hand was clutched tightly in his right, your fingers laced. You weren't entirely sure what your relationship to the soldier was, but you enjoyed the closeness it included. The brunet could always be found holding your hand and sitting beside you, and you would often cuddle against his side.

It was bright and sunny out, making the soldier even more grateful for his disguise. The judgmental stares of passersby were always worse when his arm glistened in the light, catching people's attention even when they hadn't noticed him before. You squeezed his hand as you walked back to the Tower, having just had lunch at a café downtown. You knew he was worried that someone would recognize him, though he had cut his hair and had dark glasses over his eyes. You swore you would keep him safe, and he believed you.

As you continued your walk through town, Bucky felt a tug on the sleeve of his left arm. He stiffened, clenching his fist in worry that someone had recognized him and was trying to take him in. You turned on your heel, keeping a hold of Bucky's other hand, and smiled when you saw a little girl standing behind you with a grip on his sleeve.

"It's okay," you told the soldier, and he hesitantly turned around. His eyes widened when he saw the girl, staring up at him like most children looked at Captain America.

"Can we help you?" he asked softly, unsure of the child's intentions. She had yet to release his sleeve.

He looked down at the little hand holding onto him and his eyes widened further. You glanced down as well and realized why she had stopped Bucky. The hand gripping his sleeve was bionic, small robotic fingers clutching the material.

"I just wanted to say that you're my hero," she stated shyly, looking up at him from under her long lashes. A faded blush covered her cheeks as she smiled at the two of you.

Your heart melted as you looked between the two of them. A grin split your lips as you saw Bucky's eyes soften. The little girl continued staring up at him, expecting some sort of response.

The soldier knelt down, allowing her to keep a hold on his jacket. He looked down at her prosthetic hand and took it in his flesh one. A small smile claimed his lips as he took of his sunglasses, looking at the child.

"You're my hero," he responded, gesturing to her hand. Her smile widened and she lunged forward, throwing her arms around his neck. He faltered for a moment, concerned eyes glancing up at you. You nodded with a smile, and he hesitantly nodded back. He wrapped his arms around the girl, relishing the feeling of someone accepting him.

A woman's voice called out and the girl pulled away. She looked at Bucky with sparkling eyes, dropping her arms. She mumbled a gentle "Goodbye!" before running off to catch up with her mother. Bucky stood, staring after her as she ran off. His hand found yours and you laced your fingers. You began walking towards the Tower, smiling softly at your soldier. You adored the smile that remained on his face for the rest of the day.


	280. Maximoff - Pietro

**Maximoff**

Request for _BlueFuzzyElf_

**A/N:** I haven't been doing Pietro for a while because he became way too popular, but I love pregnant!reader stories.

Still not taking guest requests. I don't know why that's so hard for people to understand.

So I know Bruce and Thor aren't in Civil War but it's weird for me to write a story without them. I finally included Vision (I don't know if I know his character well enough to write him as a love interest yet) since I've got the twins but I just included everyone except Bucky. If you request a story that includes a scene with everyone, you can mention certain characters that should or shouldn't be there.

"Can you do a pregnant reader x Pietro?"

You had enough younger siblings and had been around when your mother was pregnant enough times to know the symptoms. Nausea and a frequent need to run to the restroom were just the tip of the ice berg. You gave it a couple weeks after your symptoms began, knowing that that was the soonest you'd be able to get results. But you didn't need a little plastic stick displaying two blue lines to tell you what you already knew.

You and Pietro, your boyfriend of two years, had never discussed having children. You were both fairly young, only in your late twenties, but you both wanted children one day. You had hoped to plan it out better; settle down with a house and a safer job than being a SHIELD agent, have money saved up for baby needs, and be mentally and emotionally prepared to raise a child.

Life never worked out according to plan.

Thankfully, Pietro loved you, and he was ecstatic to learn the cause of your morning sickness. When you showed him the test, he took you into his arms and lifted you in air, spinning you around. He then pressed a loving kiss to your lips and told you how excited he was. The rest of the team was equally excited for you, Tony instantly throwing a party in celebration. You couldn't drink, of course, but that didn't stop you from having a good time with your friends.

You lied back against the pillows in your chair at the doctor's office. The doctor was rubbing cold jelly on your slightly protruding abdomen, watching the ultrasound screen for results. You smiled at the squirming shape that represented your baby. Pietro sat in a chair beside you, holding your hand, his eyes glued to the monitor.

"Well, it looks like you're going to have a girl!" the doctor announced. You let out an excited giggle and turned to Pietro.

"A little girl," he smiled, leaning over to press a kiss to your forehead.

The doctor gave you prints of your ultrasound before sending you on your way. You clutched the photos as Pietro drove you home.

"It's a girl?" Wanda cried excitedly when you showed her the photos.

"I'm going to have a niece!" Tony exclaimed, pulling you into a hug. The rest of the team came over to congratulate you, taking turns hugging and cheering. Even Vision managed a soft "Congratulations."

"We have to throw you a baby shower," Natasha stated.

Wanda's eyes lit up. "That sounds fun!"

"Can I come?" Vision inquired.

You shared a look with Nat. "We don't have enough girls on the team for a 'girls only' party."

She shrugged and turned to Wanda. "Are you okay if the guys come?"

The brunette nodded. "I've never been to a baby shower."

"You know I bring the best gifts," Tony reminded, draping an arm over your shoulders.

"When should we do it?" you inquired.

"This weekend?" Tony suggested. "It'll just be the Avengers. I don't need much warning to plan a party."

"This weekend," you agreed, nodding excitedly.

You sat on the couch, sandwiched between Pietro and Wanda. On your lap was another present for your future daughter. It was from Tony, so you knew it was going to be fancy. You pulled the tissue paper from the bag, revealing a small bracelet-looking object. It was beautiful, but you knew it was more than just jewelry.

"While she's little, if she presses the button on the side or says a few key words into the speaker, it'll call me and my suit to wherever she is. When she gets a little older, I'll make her a suit of her own that'll come to her when she tells it to," Tony explained.

You looked up at him in awe. "Tony, that's amazing. Thank you."

Bruce had gotten you a simple dress and matching booties; Steve got you baby pajamas and had brought the balloons for the party; Nat brought the cake and had given you an outfit, the shirt of which said "Princess" across the front; Thor found a miniature Mjolnir which you planned to add to her mobile; Clint got diapers,(1) under the claim that he remembered his wife being pregnant and knew how awful it was to run out of diapers in the middle of the night, and a baby beanie with the Avengers symbol on it; Vision didn't entirely understand the point of a baby shower, so with Wanda's help, he picked out a congratulatory card with a picture of a baby girl on the front.

Wanda's gift was last. It was of fair size and soft, leading you to believe it was more clothing. Tearing off the paper proved you wrong. Inside the wrapping was a plush blanket, looking a little worn as though it had been around for years. You looked at Wanda with quirked brow and she smiled.

"It was my baby blanket," she explained. "It's all I have from our mother. When you guys choose a name, I want to add it to the border. I thought it would be nice for my niece to have something from the family."

"It's perfect," you breathed, leaning over to wrap her in a hug. She smiled softly at you as you returned to Pietro's arms, holding the blanket to your chest.

"Who wants cake?" Nat asked, earning a chorus of cheers from the crowd in response. She chuckled and rose from her seat, heading to the kitchen to cut the cake.

You let out a guttural scream, throwing your head back against the pillows. Everyone you'd ever talked to about giving birth played down just how painful it was. Your hands gripped the railing of the bed, your knuckles turning white from the pressure.

"You're doing great, (y/n)," the nurse insisted. Pietro stood beside you, dragging a cold cloth across your forehead and whispering words of encouragement in your ear. His hand found one of yours and you squeezed it hard enough to make him wince.

"Almost there," he murmured when the nurse announced that she could see the head. Another scream ripped from your lungs and your breath came in heavy pants. You could feel the pressure being relieved as the baby was finally born, and you collapsed against the pillows, your mouth hung open in a silent scream. Pietro cut the cord and the nurse cleaned the baby off before wrapping her in the blanket Wanda had given you.

"Would you like to hold her?" she asked you.

You nodded eagerly, holding your arms out. She handed your daughter to you and you cradled her against your chest, kissing her head. You looked up at Pietro, who was smiling proudly beside you, his arm around your shoulders.

"What do you want to name her?" he asked.

You looked back at your daughter, thinking of your favorite girl names. You then looked up at Pietro. "(girl/n)?"

He nodded in approval. "(girl/n) Maximoff."

(1) The fun part of baby showers is giving the mother-to-be clothes and shoes and other cute things, but my mom said it's important to give her things she'll need like bottles and diapers and other things she may not be prepared for. We went to my sister-in-law's baby shower and we got her a mix of cute things and necessary things.


	281. Touch - Loki

**Touch**

Request for _Maximum_

"Can you Do a reader X Loki maybe? Where like the reader has like been experimented on and her skin could kill people if anyone touches her, but maybe few special people are an exception?"

Loki grumbled to himself as he wandered the surprisingly empty streets of New York, looking for a place to crash for the night. He had been banished to Midgard as punishment for his crimes against it- the irony was not lost on him- and the Allfather had decided to just dump him in a random city with no contacts and no place to go. So he wandered through town, watching happy families and content couples huddling together for warmth against the chilly December air, wondering what in the world he was going to do with himself. Anyone who recognized him would turn the other way, and those who didn't recognize him conveniently had a "no strangers staying in my house" policy. As a Frost Giant, he was genetically equipped to handle the cold weather, but he didn't much fancy sleeping on a park bench during his exile.

"No, stop!" a feminine voice called. Loki turned his head, unsure why the call of a young woman in distress interested him. He saw a (h/c) haired girl pulling away from a homeless man who was trying to take her purse. Loki raised a brow as he watched the encounter. The man quickly gave up on the woman's belongings and decided to attack the woman herself. Loki jumped to his feet, slowly making his way over to the two. He didn't know why he was so interested, but perhaps this would help him in repenting for his crimes and carrying out his sentence.

You struggled against the man who was surprisingly strong for living on the streets. You looked down at where his hands were gripping your wrists, your gloves loosening ever-so-slightly. You had to pull them back up, but he wasn't letting go. You let out a whimper as he pulled you to his chest. Looking up at him, you could see the wicked intent in his eyes, and it made you cringe. You'd had enough of strange men touching you, thank you very much.

He continued to pull on your hands, and your gloves came off. You bit your lip in concern, trying to back away before the man could attack you again. He wasn't taking "no" for an answer. He lunged at you, grabbing your hands in an attempt to control you. A gasp left his lips and he fell to his knees, still holding your bare hands. Your mouth fell open in realization, knowing full well that you had an audience now as the man crumbled to the ground. You watched the life leave his eyes as you absorbed his energy, killing him in a matter of minutes."

Loki's gaze darted between you and the crowd closing in on you. He watched in concern as you turned and sprinted away, leaving your gloves and the man behind. He waited for the crowd to disperse before he followed you, wanting to make sure no one else would join.

He found you sitting on the ground under a tree, your knees up to your chest and your face hidden by your hands, which were still gloveless. He clutched the fabric in his hands before kneeling down before you and offering it.

"You left these," he said softly, trying not to startle you.

You looked up with a gasp on your lips, your gaze falling on the gloves he held. You carefully accepted them, taking care not to brush your skin against his. He noticed your hesitance and tilted his head, watching as you slipped your fingers into the fabric.

"Thank you," you replied barely above a whisper.

"I'm sorry that man attacked you," the raven-haired man said, and you could hear a hint of sincerity in his voice.

"Why do you care?" you countered, harsher than you meant. He raised a brow in surprise at your spunk and you let out a sigh. "Sorry. I'm just not used to people caring about what happens to me."

That seemed to upset him. "Why is that?"

Your brows furrowed. "If you saw him attack me, then you saw what I did to him. People don't tend to like you when you can kill them with a handshake."

He held out his hands as though expecting yours in return. When you simply stared at him, he nodded at your hands, emphasizing his silent request. Not sure where he was going with it, you hesitantly placed your hands in his. He stood and pulled you to your feet, keeping your hands joined. You opened your mouth to ask what he was up to when he began sliding off one of your gloves.

Your eyes widened in horror. "No, don't do that!"

"Tell me what happened," he requested softly, ignoring your protests. You tried to retract your hand, but he held it firmly by the wrist.

"I was kidnapped a few months ago," you explained. "Some creeps in lab coats experimented on me. I don't know what their end game was. But ever since, it's like my skin is poisonous to the touch. It drains people of their energy, I guess. It kills them in minutes. I can't control it, and I can't turn it off. The only thing I can do to stop it is to cover as much skin as I can."

As you told your story, Loki placed your bare hand in his, only tightening his grip when you tried to pull away. He looked down at you, watching your face for a reaction when your skin had no effect on his. Well, he wouldn't say it had no effect… just not the effect you were concerned about.

"Why isn't it hurting you?" you breathed, looking up to meet his eyes. He smiled softly at you.

"I'm different," he replied.

"How?"

Right before your eyes, his skin and eyes changed. The hand holding yours turned cobalt blue, and his once emerald eyes were now blood red. You stared in awe, more overwhelmed than anything.

"You're not afraid?" he commented cautiously.

You shook your head. "Should I be?"

He frowned and looked at his boots. "Most people are afraid of this side of me."

You squeezed his hand. "You saw me kill someone and you're not afraid of me. Why should I be afraid of you just because you turned blue?"

He chuckled and shifted back, his skin fading back to pale and his eyes returning to a gemstone color. His hand never left yours.

"This is kind of forward, especially for me, but… do you have a place to stay? I know we just met but I've been alone for so long… Everyone kind of abandoned me after… And you understand…" You looked at the ground, worried that you'd just made a fool of yourself.

A cool hand found your cheek, tilting your head up to meet his gaze again. "I would love to stay with you."


	282. Work It - Bucky

**Work It**

**A/N:** I got this idea when I went to the gym. I thought it would make a cute story.

"You and Bucky motivate each other to work out."

You let out a groan as you dragged your weight through the Members Only door of the gym. Your whine of protest at what you were about to do was met by a chuckle coming from the man who walked in behind you.

"You're really gonna make me do this?" you whimpered, turning to Bucky with the best pouty lips you could manage.

He simply leaned down and kissed your pout. "Yes, I am. You're the one who said you wanted to start working out."

Your puppy eyes turned into a glare at the reminder. "You didn't have to listen to me."

He simply shook his head, another chuckle on his lip as you set your newly appointed gym back in one of the cubbies along the wall. You pulled out your fingerless gloves, _Pokemon_ water bottle, and your gym journal. It was already opened to a new page where you'd written down today's workout plan.

You had decided after almost being killed on your last mission that you were rather out of shape for a SHIELD agent. Since going to the gym was how Bucky dealt with the nightmares of his time at Hydra and you enjoyed any excuse you could get to spend time with him, you decided to join him. He was surprise at first, but it quickly turned into excitement at the idea of spending his lonely nights attacking a poor punching bag with you at his side.

"Are you ready for this?" the brunet asked with a smirk. You stuck out your tongue in response.

"Not at all."

"Good. Let's get started."

You started with five minutes of bare-minimum cardio to get your heart pumping and warm up your muscles. Once that was done, you panted dramatically.

"Can we call it a day now?"

Bucky knew you were kidding, so he wrapped an arm around you and led you over to the bench press. You groaned when you realized where he was going. Since all of your training was cardio and weapons based, you didn't know much about the gym equipment. That meant that Bucky got to show you the ropes, literally and figuratively, and you got to watch him demonstrate every single move. You couldn't say you had many objections to watching him lie back on a bench, his chest muscles flexing under the thin fabric of his wife beater tank top as he bent and straightened his arms. You watched the similarities between his flesh hand and his metal one as they both gripped the barbell, easing it back onto its holders before he got up from the bench.

"Your turn," he grinned.

You blew out a breath and took his spot, lying back as he had done. He took off a couple of weights, knowing that you couldn't lift as much as he could. He positioned your arms on the bar and showed you how to twist it off and pull it down to your chest. He kept his hands on the bar until you pushed it all the way back up, making sure you didn't drop it.

You realized why it was called a "work" out when he let go and you had to control the bar on your own. You let out a gasp at the sudden strain on your muscles, and Bucky mistook it for a cry of help. He remained by your side, his arms hovering by yours, ready to take the bar and throw it across the room if it even came close to injuring you.

"Very good," he praised when you finished the first set. You smiled softly and slid off the bench, watching as he returned to it. Yeah, you were definitely okay with working out if you got to watch him, too.

He decided that your first day would be a full body workout so you got a feel for everything in the gym. The day ended with sit ups and yoga.

You lied back on the yoga mat with a whimper on your lips. You'd hated sit ups and pull ups since middle school when they were required for gym class. You suddenly wished you had tried harder in those days so you might be relatively good at them now.

Bucky sat in front of you, holding your feet down. At least with his strength, you knew you weren't going anywhere.

You positioned your hands at the sides of your head and took in a breath, raising yourself up into a seated position. An uncomfortable seated position, but at least you made it upright. You exhaled and used all of your willpower not to collapse back on the mat.

"You can do this," he cheered, his flesh hand gently rubbing your lower leg, the small part of skin that was exposed between the bottom of your pant leg and the top of your sock.

You nodded, wanting to impress him but also wanting to pass out right then and there. You willed yourself up again, and the triumphant smile on his lips was almost enough to keep you going.

"How about I reward you for coming back up?" he offered when you lied back down.

"How so?" you inquired, tilting your head to look at him.

He grinned. "Sit up and find out."

You bit your lip to keep from matching his grin, trying not to seem too eager as you sat up again. This time, at the height of your sit up, he leaned in and pecked your lips. You hummed happily in response.

"I think that's a fair reward," you said as you lowered your body again.

You liked his new reward system.

When you were finally done with sit ups, it was his turn. You couldn't hold him down as well as he could, but you also knew he didn't need it as much as you did. He had a lot more strength and control over his body. Still, you sat on his feet and rested your hands on his legs, and when he came all the way up, you leaned in to give him the same reward he'd given you.

"So how was that for your first day?" Bucky asked, throwing an arm around your shoulders as you headed out to his car.

You blew out a breath. "Exhausting," you replied honestly, earning a laugh from the soldier. "But it was nice. We should do it more often."

He nodded. "It could be our thing, working out together."

"I like that," you smiled.

"Of course, Steve will be pouty that he has to find a new workout buddy," the brunet mused.

You let out a laugh before a grin crossed your lips. "Now that Clint's spending more time with his family, I bet Natasha's looking for a workout partner."

The soldier laughed and held your door open for you, leaning down and pecking your lips as you slid into the car. Working out left you sore all over, but it was well worth it for more quality time with Bucky.


	283. Remains of the Day - Wanda

**Remains of the Day**

Request for _BlueFuzzyElf_

**A/N:** Co-written by Blossom.

"I thought maybe some Lesbian reader x Wanda, were they get married?"

You took a breath, looking up into the mirror as Natasha pinned the last few strands of your hair up. Your hands trembled, and you were glad Nat was focused on your hair. You didn't want her to notice.  
"There we go, it looks perfect," the redhead grinned as she lightly blasted hairspray over your tightly pinned hair. Jane then set to work on your makeup, and when she was done, you looked at yourself with a nod.  
You looked gorgeous, if you did say so yourself. You only hoped Wanda would agree.  
Your (H/L) (H/C) hair was pulled back into a bun, with some strands left curled framing your face. Several small braids circled the crown of your head, accented by a white flower tiara that matched the design around the waist of your dress. The torso of your dress was corseted and covered in small beads, and the skirt was layered with silk and tulle.  
Natasha and Jane had been helping you get ready all morning, while Wanda was tended to by Pepper and Maria. All of the boys had been sent to work on the rest of the ceremony preparations.  
You remembered Wanda's proposal as though it was yesterday.

_The two of you were in the park, celebrating your third anniversary. Neither of you were fans of big, showy events, so most of your dates were spent at home or at the park where you could be alone and just relax in each other's company. You'd packed a picnic for the both of you, including a blanket to sit on and both of your favorite snacks. She had said that she had a surprise for you, but she refused to give you any hints._

_ You were sitting on the blanket, the remains of your lunch stuffed in your picnic tote which was sitting off to the side. Your picnic was located at the top of a grassy hill that overlooked a lake. The cool water sparkled under the sun, looking like diamonds had covered the surface. Wanda sat beside you, her arm around your waist and your head on her shoulder. You took in a breath, breathing in the fresh air and the cinnamon-y scent of the woman beside you._

_ "Are you ready for your surprise?" she asked softly, turning to look at you._

_ You nodded excitedly. She reluctantly pulled her arm from around you, holding her hands in front of her. A familiar red light formed between her palms and you wondered what her magic had to do with it. Suddenly all the flowers that had been standing innocently in the grass were being lifted from their positions, floating in the air. You raised a brow as you watched her swirl them around, wondering what her end game was._

_ "I love you, (y/n)," she murmured, turning to look at you. "I always have. You accepted me no matter what you learned, and I've never felt more loved than I do when I'm with you."_

_ "I love you too, Wanda," you smiled, leaning over to kiss her cheek. The skin blushed under your touch as she turned her attention back to her hands. She waved them slightly, fanning out the flowers. Your eyes widened in awe when you saw that they were forming letters, and a gasp fell from your lips when you read the message._

_ 'Will you marry me?'_

_ You looked at the brunette beside you, and she looked back at you with a shy smile on her lips. You tackled her, throwing your arms around her neck and kissing her lovingly. She chuckled and wrapped her arms around your waist, her magic faltering, letting the flowers fall to the ground._

_ "Yes," you breathed against her lips. "Of course I'll marry you."_

Today was your big day. You had been looking forward to this day for months, but you were worried that your nerves would get in the way and destroy it.  
You were snapped out of your thoughts by Jane placing her hands on your shoulders.  
"(Y/N), you'll be okay. Just ignore everyone and focus on Wanda," she said, pulling you into a hug which you shakily returned.  
"Good luck," you heard Nat say from behind. You smiled.

Since your father couldn't make it, you asked Steve to walk you down the aisle. He had always been like a big brother to you, so he was honored to be part of the ceremony.  
You stood behind the closed doors, gripping your bouquet. Steve had an arm linked through yours, and he offered you an encouraging smile as the doors opened, revealing you to the audience inside the church. You took in a breath as Steve began to walk to the soft music flowing from a piano. You watched Wanda as you made your way down the aisle. Since you had both decided she would be the "groom," she wore a simple black dress with elbow-length off-shoulder sleeves and a lace overlay.

Steve kissed your hand before stepping off to the side to find his seat. You faced Wanda, and the sight of her in a wedding dress took your breath away. The rest of the room seemed to fade out of focus as you stared at her, passing the bouquet to Natasha before taking Wanda's hands in yours.

She wasn't close to many people, so she asked Clint to perform the ceremony. He stood beside the two of you, a proud smile on his lips, knowing how much you loved each other.

The ceremony went smoothly without a single hitch, though you nearly cried when it came time to recite your vows. You had written your own to express your love for each other, but instead of "to have and to hold, in sickness and in health," you decided to quite _Corpse Bride_. (1)

"With this hand, I will lift your spirits," you promised, squeezing her hand. Your other hand reached out for the wine glass that Clint handed you. "Your cup will never empty, for I will be your wine." You reluctantly let her hand go to accept the candle from Clint. "With this candle, I will light your way in darkness." You set the glass down to pluck the wedding ring from a small pillow on the table beside you. "With this ring, I ask you to be mine." She smiled as you slid the ring onto her finger.

She copied your actions and your words, following the motions and finally sliding the other ring onto your finger. You held your glasses and candles, watching as Clint filled the goblets and lit the wicks. You blew out the candles at the same time and linked your arms, taking simultaneous sips from your wine glasses.

"I now pronounce you woman and wife," Clint grinned. "You may kiss the bride."

Ridding yourselves of glasses and candles, you took Wanda into your arms and pressed your lips to hers. Her arms wound around your neck as yours secured around her waist. You could hear your friends cheering for you in the background, but all you could focus on was Wanda.

Pulling away, you took her hand and led her up the aisle, smiling as your friends tossed rose petals at you. You headed outside to where Tony had a limo waiting, complete with "Just Married" scrawled all over the windows. You opened the door and let Wanda slide inside first before crawling in beside her, waving goodbye to your friends as Tony got into the driver's seat and drove you to your honeymoon.

(1) Wedding plans. I want to do the vows from _Corpse Bride_.


	284. The Morning After - Thor

**The Morning After**

Request for _Miriam Thordottir Lazaro_

**A/N:** Co-written by Blossom.

"I was thinking, him and the reader go out drinking and the reader gets a bit too much, or well... More than too much.. And the next day she has the worst hangover and Thor takes care of her and is just really cute and helpful."

You threw your head back and downed another shot, humming as the fruity liquid burned your throat pleasantly. Your head spun when you tilted it back down, setting the empty shot glass on the bar. You surprised yourself by how much you drank. You normally despised alcohol, especially in public where people could judge you. But you'd been so stressed lately that you were desperate for a distraction, and spending the night drinking with your Asgardian boyfriend sounded like the perfect solution.

You finished the glass you had and refilled it. Thor smiled from beside you, happy to see you enjoying yourself, and letting free the stress of the week. He had been trying to get you to relax.  
You downed yet another shot, a buzzed giggle falling from your lips. You put the glass down and looked at the mirror behind the bar, fluffing up your already tussled hair.  
"Hey Thor?" you slurred, smiling at your Asgardian. He looked over with a small smile on his lips.  
"Do you want to dance?" you asked, tripping over your own feet as you hopped off the bar stool and took a step towards him. Thor caught you, gently balancing you on your feet.  
"Lady (Y/N), are you sure you're okay to dance?" Thor inquired, concern evident in his face. You let out another giggle.  
"Of course I am, now let's go have fun!" you yelled, dragging out the 'n' with a soft slur.  
Thor shook his head with a sigh but followed you out into the small gathering of people. He grabbed your hand, steadying you again as you stumbled.  
"Thanks," you grinned, reaching out and placing your hand on the god's chest, your other draping over his shoulder in an awkward and uncomfortable position. Thor raised a brow before wrapping his arms around your waist as you began to dance. It was clumsy and slow and not very rhythmic, but it was enough for drunk you to enjoy. A nagging voice in the back of your mind told you that you would have the worst hangover tomorrow, but at the moment, you didn't care, too caught up in being close to Thor, your arms wrapped around him, swaying to the beat of whatever crappy club music was playing. You pulled him in for a sloppy drunken kiss, nearly falling into him as you tried to stand on your toes to reach him better. He chuckled in response, his hands on your hips to steady you, letting you dance the night away and planning to take care of you the next morning.

The sun was obnoxiously bright as it shone through the translucent curtains, casting a warm glow over the dim room. A groan fell from your lips as you clutched your pounding head, trying to block out the sun's rays. Your own voice added weight to your headache and you rolled onto your side, pulling the covers up over your head, wanting nothing more than to sleep the day away.

Thor sauntered into the room with a glass of water in one hand and a few different medicine bottles in the other. He smiled softly at your current state of being curled up under the blanket. He set the water and pills down on the bedside table before sitting on the edge of the bed, placing a hand gingerly on your arm. You relaxed at the feeling, knowing exactly who it was, and wondering why you hadn't noticed his absence until now.

"How are you feeling?" he murmured, surprisingly quiet given how loud his speaking voice generally was.

All you could manage in response was another groan and burrowing yourself further into the warm darkness your blankets provided. Thor chuckled softly beside you, his hand migrating to your hair, gently petting your tangled locks.

"I've brought some medicine to help you," he whispered. He rose from the bed and walked around it, sitting on your other side so you wouldn't have to face the light to look at him. He helped you sit up, letting you lean against him in your tired state. He poured a couple of aspirins into his hand and offered them to you, followed by the glass of water. You downed the pills and most of the liquid before handing the glass back to him and collapsing into his chest. He returned the glass and the bottles to the bedside table before lying down, bringing you down with him. You hummed softly at the chance to use him as a pillow, draping an arm over his abdomen and burrowing your face into his neck. One arm wrapped around your back while the other rested on your face, alternating between caressing your cheek and finger combing your hair.

"How do you not feel like this?" you asked softly. "You drank at least as much as I did."

He chuckled and pressed a kiss to your head. "Asgardians have a high alcohol tolerance, and Midgardian drinks are like water compared to Asgardian ale. It would take most of a Midgardian liquor store to get me drunk, love."

"S'not fair," you murmured, curling tighter against him.

"I'm sorry," he replied. "We don't have to do anything today. We can lie in bed and watch movies."

You nodded, feeling the familiar pull of sleep as you relaxed against the space heater that was your Asgardian boyfriend.

"I love you," you whispered, tilting your head up to press a kiss to his stubble-covered jaw.

"I love you too, Lady (y/n)," he smiled, turning his head to kiss your forehead. You tilted your head back to look at him, nudging his cheek with your nose. He caught on quickly and dipped his head, capturing your lips in a warm, comforting kiss. You hummed softly against his mouth before he pulled away. You then returned your head to his neck and held him close, falling to sleep in his arms.


	285. Love Yourself - Platonic

**Love Yourself**

Request for _Miriam Thordottir Lazaro_

**A/N:** The Avengers Tower, for this story, consists of Tony, Steve, Wanda, Vision, Sam, Hawkeye, Bucky, Rhodey, and Nat. I might not mention all of them but since it wasn't Thor, Bruce, or Pietro specific, I didn't include them.

"Can I also request a bullied reader one-shot?"

People always complained about being special. You saw it in movies all the time – the kid with super strength or the answer to all the world's questions gets mocked for being different, and he desperately wishes he was normal.

You were bullied for being ordinary. You got regular grades and wore regular clothes, rode your bike to and from school and led a normal life. There was nothing special about you, other than the fact that you knew a couple of the Avengers. You couldn't tell anyone that, though. You knew they wouldn't believe you. They would all think you were lying to get attention, and the negative attention you were getting would get worse. Instead, you kept quiet, keeping to yourself and your studies until you got home. When your homework was done, you usually went to the Avengers Tower, the only place you felt safe and wanted.

Unfortunately, before you could do any of that, you had to suffer through seven hours of torment and bullying at the Hell known as public school.

You kept your head down as you shuffled down the hall to your locker. You spun the lock and pulled open the rusty door, cringing as it creaked in protest. Just as you tossed your messenger bag inside, your head was slammed into the door beside yours. You groaned in pain, turning your head to look at the culprit. It was the usual suspects – a popular brunette named Tiffany and her lackeys, Britney and Katie. (1)

"Hi, Tiffany," you murmured against the cold metal.

"Don't say 'hi' to me like you know me," Tiffany grumbled, grabbing a fistful of your hair. She pulled your head back, turning you around to look at her. "What do you think you're doing?"

You sighed. "Putting my books in my locker, like I do every morning."

"Don't smart mouth me, skank," she growled.

"How am I a skank when you're the one sleeping around?" you inquired.

She was offended before she smirked. "You're right. You'll never find a boyfriend. Look at you; you're disgusting. Your hair is an ugly color and your face is covered in acne. Your boobs are too small and your stomach is pudgy and no guy will ever find you attractive."

Laughing to herself, Tiffany let go of your hair, pushing you roughly to the floor. She sauntered away with her lackeys behind her, laughing haughtily like they owned the school.

You looked at the floor, blinking back tears. You'd never let Tiffany's words get to you before, but the haunting realization that no guy had ever even given you a second glance was creeping up on you. You looked up at the crowds of students shuffling down the hall, anxious to reach their classes. No one stopped to help you or even ask that you were okay. With tears threatening to spill over your eyes, you picked yourself up and gathered your things, making your way to the front door of the school. You couldn't deal with Tiffany and her gang today.

You rode your bike straight to Avengers Tower. You didn't even bother going home. You trudged up to the door, pressing a button to open it. Vision greeted you immediately, his face contorting into an expression of concern when he saw the tear stains on your cheeks.

"(y/n), what is wrong?" he asked.

"Where is everyone?" you croaked out.

"In the living room," he replied. "Would you like me to gather them?"

You nodded wordlessly and he floated away, slipping through the wall like a ghost. You made your way to the kitchen and sat down at the table, dropping your bag on the floor.

"Hey, kiddo," the familiar voice of Tony Stark called as he approached you. He knelt down beside you, placing a hand on your back. "What's wrong?"

"Is it Tiffany and her friends?" Steve inquired, sitting across from you at the table. You nodded and he reached out to grasp your hand.

"What did they do this time?" Tony asked, ready to play the protective big brother.

You shook your head, embarrassed by their words. Sam shuffled over to the freezer, opening it and pulling out a pint of your favorite ice cream. He brought that and a spoon over to where you sat, setting it on the table in front of you. When you didn't even look at it, Tony moved so that Bucky could take his place beside you, offering his arms. You launched yourself at his chest, securing your arms around his neck.

Each of the Avengers had a different strength to offer you. Tony was great for advice, Steve was understanding when you had a problem, you could have "girl talk" with Wanda, Sam always brought you food, Vision would immediately gather everyone when you arrived, and you believed that Bucky was the best hugger. You weren't sure what made that so, but you had decided some time ago that the ex-assassin soldier had the warmest hugs.

"We're always here for you," Steve reminded, gently petting your head. You nodded against Bucky's neck as he cradled you in his lap.

"Do you want to talk?" Wanda asked softly, thinking it might be too tender to discuss in front of the boys. You nodded again and pried yourself off the soldier, accepting Wanda's outstretched hand. She grabbed another spoon and the tub of ice cream, taking them with her as she led you to her room.

"What's wrong?" she inquired after you were both behind her closed door. She sat on the bed beside you, offering you the ice cream and a spoon. "Tiffany's never gotten to you this bad. You got quite good at ignoring her."

"She hit a sore spot," you mumbled, spooning out some ice cream and shoving it in your mouth.

"I know you don't see it, but you're very beautiful," the brunette insisted, immediately understanding the "sore spot" you referenced. Your physical appearance was a big deal to you, as it was to most high school kids. You hadn't had a boyfriend in your sixteen years of life and whenever Tiffany made her nasty comments, you couldn't help but think that she might be right, that you were just too ugly for a boyfriend.

"What did she say now?" Wanda asked, taking a bite of ice cream.

"That I'm ugly and fat and no boy will ever want to date me," you replied, staring in distaste down at the pint of ice cream.

"Easy there, it didn't do anything to you," she chuckled. "You're not ugly or fat, (y/n). You're beautiful and healthy. You've got shiny (h/c) hair and sparkling (e/c) eyes. Sure, you have acne, but every teenager goes through that. I'll share some makeup tips with you to help. Don't define your self-worth based on how many boyfriends you've had. Do you know what being single means? It means that you're confident in yourself and don't need a man to prove your worth. Tiffany's string of boyfriends means that she can't keep her self-esteem up and she needs guys to make her feel good. You'll find the right guy when you're ready. Just wait. You don't want to rush into a bad relationship just for the sake of having a boyfriend."

You smiled softly, pulling the brunette into a hug. She held you close and pet your hair, kissing your temple.

"Thanks, Wanda," you murmured.

"Anytime," she smiled, pulling back to look at you. "Want to watch a movie?"

You nodded eagerly and watched as she waved her hand, inserting a disc into the DVD player. You two spent the rest of the day on her bed, eating ice cream and watching your favorite movie.

(1) No offense meant to any girls with those names. I'm trying to remember the names of girls I didn't like in school but I was good at making friends so I don't remember my enemies' names.


	286. Thrill Ride - Steve

**Thrill Ride**

Request for _Tammie Stark_

"Hi, I just want to say that you're amazing and I absolutely love your stories!  
If it's alright, I'd like to request an avenger story where Steve and the reader go to the amusement park but when they try something scary, the reader starts hyperventilating and Steve thinks, at one point, she'll pass out. So he takes her away, calms her down and cheers her up."

Your hand tightly held Steve's as he led you through the crowds of people at the fair. Your fingers were laced, keeping you two connected. Having been given the day off, you opted for spending it at the county fair, experiencing the thrilling rides and fattening junk food and hard-to-win games. Steve seemed to have a knack for the latter, having won you a stuffed panda that was almost as big as you were.

You hadn't been to a county fair or amusement park since you were a child, so it was almost like you were seeing everything for the first time. Every ride was new to you, though the idea of a roller coaster was very familiar. You were frightened by some of the options, like the ones that rose nearly a hundred feet into the air and dropped you down, or the ones that rocked you back and forth or tipped you upside down. But the simpler ones, the ones that spun or followed a simple track, seemed like fun. And you loved trying new things.

Steve led you to a rather short line that led to one of the spinning rides. It rose up in the air, but it didn't seem to go too high or too fast, so you figured you'd be fine. There was a fence between the ride and the rest of the fair, offering some extra space for people to put their belongings, like prizes they'd won or flip-flops that would fall off during the ride. Once you got to the front, you tossed your oversized panda into said space, flashing your entrance bracelet to the ride monitor so he'd open the gate and let you in.

You followed Steve to a car of your favorite color, standing aside so you could get in first. He followed and closed the door, then buckled the both of you into the seat. You excitedly held the safety bar while his arm secured around your waist, holding you against his side. You smiled and snuggled against him, instantly feeling safer.

The ride began smoothly, slowly turning in a full circle, hovering just a few feet above the ground. Within moments, it picked up speed and height, rising high into the air. Your breath hitched in your chest when you looked out over the rest of the fair, realizing how high up you had to be in order to see that much. In addition to the height and the whole ride rotating, each individual car began to spin against the wind, adding to the thrill and adrenaline.

"Thrill" wasn't the word you would use. As the ride rose higher and spun faster, your breathing followed suit. You found yourself short of breath, clutching your chest with one hand, your eyes as wide as saucers. Steve noticed the expression of sheer terror on your face and he panicked. He rested a hand on your cheek, holding you close to him, breathing a sigh of relief when the ride began to slow down. You were still gripping the safety bar as hard as you could when it came to a stop.

He rushed to get out of the car and help you out, cradling you against his chest. He led you to a bench and sat down, pulling you down on his lap. He pressed tender kisses all over your face, his hands gently caressing your cheeks and neck, until your breathing slowed and you removed your hand from your chest.

"Are you alright, honey?" he asked softly, resting his forehead on yours. You nodded slowly, leaning against him. He tilted his head and pressed a kiss to your brow, sighing softly.

"I'm sorry," he breathed. "I didn't think the ride would upset you."

You shook your head. "It wasn't your fault. I didn't think it would, either."

"I'm sorry," he murmured again. "What do you want to do now? Walk around, get something to eat, play some games?"

You nodded, happy to do anything that didn't involve flying or spinning. You accepted Steve's outstretched hands, letting him gently pull you from the bench. He kept one hand around one of yours, lacing your fingers to remind you that he was there, ready to take care of you. You smiled and leaned against him as you walked, making sure to fetch your panda from the ride before walking too far away from it.

Deciding that you could eat, you headed to the long line of concession stands, eventually deciding on the snow cone cart. The flavors were usually mild and the cold temperature of chopped ice sounded particularly pleasant. You stood in line with Steve, ordering your favorite flavor while he opted for cherry. He then found a vacant picnic table seated under an awning and led you to it, sitting across from you. You stole bites off each other's cones, and you let out a giggle when some ice melted and flavor dribbled down his chin. When he quirked a brow and tilted his head in adorable confusion, you leaned over the table and pressed a kiss to his chin, effectively slurping up the running syrup. He blushed under the contact and smiled, tilting his head to catch your lips before you sat back down.

"I love you," you smiled, resting your arm atop the table. His arm rested near yours, your hands joined, his thumb soothingly running back and forth across your knuckles.

"I love you too," he returned, lifting your hand to his lips and gently kissing the back of it. You hummed softly, nibbling at your snow cone. Your earlier panic was forgotten as you looked into the baby blue eyes of your boyfriend, feeling safe and happy.


	287. Not My Type - Natasha

**Not My Type**

Request for _fieldmark346_

"could you do natasha and reader fic were the reader is a lesbian and the guys of the team are confused as to why she (the reader) wont return their affections until natasha asks the reader out and everyone goes slack jawed and wonder why you said yes you then explain that you have no interest what so ever in men."

"What do you mean, 'no'?" Tony asked incredulously as he followed you into the kitchen. You chuckled softly to yourself.

"I mean, 'no, I don't want to go out with you'," you replied simply, earning a gasp from the billionaire and the other residents of the Tower. You poured yourself a cup of coffee before looking back at the brunet.

"Someone turned down the Great Tony Stark?" Clint asked with a grin.

"Shut up," Tony growled, turning to glare at the archer.

"I told you she wouldn't go for it," Steve mused, sipping his own coffee.

"What do you know, Capsicle? How long has it been since you've dated?" Tony countered.

Steve chuckled.

"Should have listened to him," you teased, patting Tony's cheek before slipping out of the kitchen and heading to your room.

"Alright, you knew she would turn me down," the billionaire said, turning to the blond. "Why?"

"You're not her type," he replied with a shrug.

"I'm Tony Stark! I'm everyone's type!"

"Not hers," Steve grinned.

Tony wasn't the only one to try and win your heart. Just a few days later, Clint approached you with a bouquet of flowers.

"Go to dinner with me sometime?" he asked sweetly. You smiled apologetically, taking the bouquet from his hands.

"You're very sweet," you replied, watching as his confident smile fell. "But I'm not interested."

"Ha!" Tony exclaimed. "It's not just me!"

Clint pouted but accepted defeat rather than following you around like Tony had.

When you walked away, Steve shook his head. "You're not her type either, Barton."

"Who is, then?" Clint inquired.

"You'll see," the blond returned.

"Enough with those losers," Sam commented as the two of you sat at the table. "I know what you want. You want some Chocolaccino." He gestured to himself confidently.

You let out a laugh. You had to appreciate Sam's self-acceptance. "Sorry, honey. It's not their skin that turns me off."

His smile fell and he raised a brow. "What is it, then?"

You knew he'd accept the truth, and he'd enjoy watching Tony squirm until he figured it out.

"It's what's in their pants," you replied simply. "And what's not on their chests."

Sam took a second to consider your answer before his eyes widened in realization. "Oh! So let me guess; your type's a bodacious redhead in a black bodysuit?"

You nodded. "That she is."

"I don't get it," Tony mused as he sat at the table with Clint, Steve, and Sam. "How can she turn down me and Birdy? The ladies always want one of us!"

Steve and Sam shared a look and a chuckle.

"It's not you personally," Sam replied, shuffling the deck of cards and dealing them out.

"You're just not her type," Steve added.

"Talking about me again?" you guessed, sauntering up to the table.

"And why you won't go out with any of us," Clint pouted. You sat between him and Sam.

"Deal me in," you told them. "And it's not that I won't go out with _any_ of you. Just not the ones who've asked me."

"Who would you go out with, then?" Tony inquired as the round began. "Thor?"

You shook your head. "Definitely not."

"Bucky?" Clint guessed.

"Nope."

"Don't tell me you've got a thing for Vision," Tony grimaced.

You let out a laugh. "Wrong again."

"Hey, boys," a sultry voice called from the doorway. "And (y/n)."

"Hey, Nat," you called casually, earning a knowing glance from Sam.

The redhead approached the table and stood behind you. "I've been looking for you. I wanted to ask you something."

"Shoot," you replied, taking your turn before looking up at her.

"You wanna get some coffee?" she asked, earning a raised brow from Tony.

"Absolutely," you smiled up at her. She leaned down and pecked your lips before walking away.

"Oh," Clint breathed in realization.

"Damn," Tony murmured, a mix of realization and arousal crossing his features.

"Later, boys," you told them, turning in your cards and standing from the table. You turned to follow the redhead out, reaching for her hand when you were close. She pecked your lips again and laced your fingers, making sure the boys could see you as you walked away.

"Well, now her turning me down makes perfect sense," Tony stated the next night when everyone was gathered to watch a movie.

He and Clint claimed two of the armchairs, Steve, Sam, and Bucky had the couch, and you and Nat shared another chair. You were curled up in her lap, her arms around your waist and your arm around her neck.

"At least she had a good reason," Clint mused. "I was starting to think it was us."

You rolled your eyes, resting your forehead against Nat's. "I'm just not attracted to men."

"I think they figured that out," Vision mused, having known about your sexual preferences long before the boys decided to try and court you.

"It was very fun watching Tony try and figure out what he did wrong," Nat grinned. "He felt so victimized when you said no."

You let out a giggle. "I almost wanted to say yes to Clint just to mess with Tony some more."

The billionaire pouted. "You two are mean."

Steve chuckled.

"And you knew!" Tony accused.

Steve nodded. "I did. I found out a few months ago when I asked (y/n) out."

"You asked her out too?" Nat inquired, looking at you. "You just get all the boys."

"But I don't want any of them," you reminded, pressing your lips to hers. She tangled a hand in your hair, tilting her head to deepen the kiss. Neither of you cared about the audience of men now watching your every move, staring unblinkingly as you shifted so you could straddle her lap.

"This is worth getting turned down," Tony mused.

Clint nodded silently in agreement.

"How about we take this to my room?" Nat breathed against your lips.

You nodded wordlessly, jumping off the chair and helping her up, following her down the hall.


	288. Somewhere I Belong - Steve

**Somewhere I Belong**

Idea from _The Silver Iris_

**A/N:** Do not check up on requests. I will not answer your inquiries, and your impatience makes me not want to write it at all.

"he finds a stray wolf that he keeps as a pet."

You ducked under a bench, hiding from the passersby. You had grown accustomed to hiding when you ventured away from the alley that had become your home. People weren't used to seeing your kind freely roaming the streets, and considering how harsh they looked at mutants, you didn't think they'd take kindly to you.

Thankfully, it was dark, so it was easier for you to hide. You stuck to the shadows, grateful for people's ignorance. They would see your form creeping along the wall and just assume you were a big dog, not a wild wolf. You weren't wild in the dangerous sense; you would never hurt anyone unless they threatened your life. But you were alone and living in the streets, and people liked to shoot first and ask questions never.

You slunk through the shadows, making your way back to your alley. There were plenty of discarded cardboard boxes to provide a small house, complete with old blankets to sleep on. Food was easy to come by if you didn't mind rats and squirrels. Anything was better than starving to death. The alley was in a lesser used part of town, so you didn't have to worry about wandering humans. On the rare occasion that they did creep through your alley, they paid no mind to the large box full of blankets and fur, continuing on their merry way.

You were just turning the corner to saunter down your alleyway when your hind paw caught a crack in the sidewalk. You let out a whimper as you tumbled to the ground, landing on your side. You twisted around to see the damage, finding your paw bent in an unnatural way. You struggled to stand, careful not to put pressure on your injured paw. You only managed a couple of steps before it accidentally touched the ground and you collapsed again.

"Oh, no," a soft male voice murmured from behind you. Your ears flattened against your head and your eyes widened in fear. You weren't supposed to be seen.

"Are you alright?" the man asked, resting a surprisingly gentle hand on your side. You turned your head to face the man, finding a rather handsome blond, his blue eyes wide with concern. His gaze traveled down your body until he found your injured paw.

"That looks like it hurts," he stated. He leaned down, wrapping his arms around you. Panic spiked and you struggled against his hold.

"Hey, easy, calm down," he whispered soothingly, not releasing his hold. His arms were strong but gentle, trying to prove that he didn't want to hurt you. "I just want to help."

You relaxed at the sound of his voice, ceasing your struggling. He lifted you in his arms, careful not to bump your injured paw, and stood. He began walking, presumably, towards his house. You gazed up at him as he did so, surprised by his kindness. Humans had never been so caring towards you before.

Once at his apartment, he gently laid you on the couch before disappearing down the hall. You were lying on your side, your injured leg resting atop the other, your front legs hanging over the edge of the couch. The man returned quickly with an armful of medical supplies and knelt down before you.

"I suppose I should introduce myself," he stated as he gently took your paw in his hands. "I'm Steve."

You whimpered in acknowledgement. Steve. That was a nice name.

"Do you have a name?" he inquired. You let out a weak bark that was meant to be an answer. He chuckled.

"Should I guess?" When you barked again, he nodded. "Alright. How about… Luna?"

You stared at him.

"Alright, not Luna," he agreed, applying some medicine to your paw. "Wolfy?"

You let out a soft sigh, causing him to chuckle.

"What about… (y/n)?"

You barked happily, raising your head to look at him properly.

He smiled. "(y/n) it is." He finished tending to your leg, wrapping it in an Ace bandage. He then headed to the kitchen, returning with a plastic bag full of ice and a towel. He used the towel to wrap the ice around your paw. You whimpered at the cold but soon relaxed, realizing that it felt good against your sore limb.

He sat by your head on the couch. You lifted your head so you could rest it in his lap. "You're beautiful," he commented, carding his fingers through the thick fur of your neck. You closed your eyes and leaned into his touch, feeling more relaxed than you had in months. The soothing sensation washed over you and you felt your body shifting. Your eyes popped open when you realized what was happening. A gasp from Steve told you that your assumption was correct.

"You're human?" he breathed, looking down at you. A blush stained his cheeks when he realized your fur had been your only clothing, and he scrambled to pull the blanket from the back of the couch and drape it over your form.

"I…" You didn't know what to say. You didn't think you'd ever be human. "I'm a wolf," you explained. "A witch cast a spell on me that I could become human if I found my home."

He smiled. "Am I your home then?"

You sat up, clutching the blanket to your chest, and turned to look at him. "You've shown me more kindness than anyone in my life. Everyone's afraid of me. They run, or worse, try to hurt me. If anyone else had seen I was hurt, they'd have put me out of my misery. But you took me home and bandaged my wound like you cared about me."

He smiled, resting a hand on your cheek. "You were hurt. I couldn't just leave you out there to die."

"Thank you," you breathed, staring into his eyes.

He leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to your forehead. "I'll be right back. I'll get you some clothes. They might be big, but they'll be better than a blanket."

He rose from the couch with a smile on his lips and disappeared down the hall. You leaned against the back of the couch with a soft smile. You were home.


	289. Toy Story - Steve

**Toy Story**

Idea from _The Silver Iris_

**A/N:** Still no guest requests, and no birthday requests. I can set the story for a certain date but I will not guarantee to post it by that date. No time sensitive requests.

I made it a regular life AU, no Avengers. Reader also has a kid.

"he is forced to work at a toy store because he can't afford rent anymore."

"I really appreciate this," Steve told his new employer as she showed him around the store. "I need this job."

"I completely understand," she replied, leading him to the office where all the supplies were kept. "You seem like a nice guy, and your references checked out."

She got him his apron and showed him where the box cutters, price guns, and radios were stored. She showed him how to clock in and out though he didn't have a number yet, showed him how to sign equipment in and out.

"By your first day, we'll have a nametag and an employee number for you," she told Steve. "How does Tuesday at ten work?"

"Works perfectly," Steve smiled. "Thanks again."

"You're welcome," she smiled. "The store opens at ten, so you'll get to see how everything works while it's still morning and slow."

"I'll be here," the blond promised. They shook hands and the manager walked Steve to the door. They bid their goodbyes and Steve headed out to his beat up car, excited for Tuesday.

You held your son's hand as you approached the toy store. It was around ten-thirty in the morning; you preferred to visit when the store opened so there would be smaller lines and fewer children fighting for the same toys. You knew they got a shipment every Monday, so you always tried go to on a Tuesday so you could see what new toys they had in stock. You had become loyal to this particular store, to the point that your son knew it by name and insisted that you visit every week. You didn't always buy a new toy, but you liked to see what they had, and you had become a bit of a royal customer, so you always got good discounts.

You could see new displays in the front window as you led your son inside. He saw the same display and immediately ran towards it, checking out the new toys. He picked up a _Hobbit: Battle of the Five Armies_ Lego set, eyeing the character pieces and the scenes you could put together. You were intrigued as well, looking at the different options. Each set had a different army and some of them had two armies battling. You were mostly interested in character pieces, but you loved spending a day building Lego scenes with your son.

"Can we, Mommy?" he asked you sweetly, looking up at you with big (e/c) puppy dog eyes.

You giggled. "Of course, (son/n)."

"(y/n)!" the manager greeted pleasantly. You turned to look at her with a smile.

"Hey, Ashley," you smiled. "You took down the 'Now Hiring' sign. Did you find someone?"

She nodded. "Oh, yeah. He's a real cutie. He's working right now, actually. I've got him on the morning shift. You should meet him."

You lived in a small town, so you knew the workers of the shops you frequented the most, like this one.

"Sure, sounds great," you nodded.

You wandered around the store with (s/n) close by, clutching his new _Hobbit_ Lego set in his hands. You knew he would rip it open as soon as you got home. You spotted a tall man with dirty blond hair and vibrant blue eyes stocking an end cap, so you sauntered over to say hi.

"Hey, I'm (y/n). You must be the new guy."

He smiled. "I'm Steve. Do the customers always greet new employees?"

You giggled. "Just me. I'm a regular visitor here. I know all the workers."

"Pleased to meet you," he stated, offering you his hand. You took it with the realization that Ashley hadn't been exaggerating – he _was_ a cutie.

"I'm (s/n)!" your son introduced, grinning up at the man.

Steve chuckled. "Hi, (s/n). You like _The Hobbit_?"

Your son nodded excitedly. "Thorin's the best!"

"I like Bilbo," Steve commented. You smiled, glad that he could hold a conversation with (s/n).

"Hey, (s/n)," Ashley called. "I've got some new _Hobbit_ action figures. You wanna see them?"

Your son's eyes lit up and he looked at you pleadingly. You let out a laugh and nodded, watching as Ashley led him to a new display that housed a dozen figurines. You turned back to Steve, noticing that his gaze was stuck on you. He blushed at being caught.

"This is kind of forward of me but… Do you want to grab lunch with me when you get off work?" you asked, biting your lip anxiously as you waited for an answer.

He was taken back, a shy smile creeping across his face. "Do you offer that to all new employees or am I special?"

You let out a laugh. "Just you, I promise."

He smiled. "I'd love to. I'm new in town, though, so I'll have to rely on your judgment of a good place to go."

You grinned. "There's a diner down the road here. It's my favorite place in town."

"Sounds great. I get off at three; I can meet you over there?"

"Perfect," you smiled. "I can drop (s/n) off at my sister's on the way."

"What's the diner called?" Steve asked, pulling a pen and notepad from his apron pocket.

"Annie's," you replied. "It's just a few blocks down the road."

He nodded, scribbling down the name before stuffing the paper back into his pocket. "I'll be there as soon as I'm off work."

"Great," you smiled. "See you later, Steve."

"Looking forward to it, (y/n)."

You reunited with (s/n) and bought his Lego set, exiting the store with a grin on your lips.


	290. Touch Me - Bucky - Smut

**Touch-a Touch-a Touch Me**

**A/N:** No one seemed to be interested in my Killian smut so I figured Avengers would get more attention. I'm starting with characters that I'm really attracted to.

You guys can request smut since I'm posting these to their respective fandom series, but I won't take specific plots for smut. You can request the situation, like celebrating a date or the couple is fighting, or specify if there's a plot at all or if it's just pure smut, but the details of the smut will be entirely mine.

A groan fell from your lips as you trudged tiredly into your apartment, closing the door behind you. You kicked off your work shoes, too tired to care where they landed as you dropped your purse and coat to the floor. You pulled yourself towards the kitchen to fix something to eat, not hearing the footsteps approaching the kitchen.

"Welcome home, doll," Bucky's soft voice cooed in your ear as strong arms wrapped around your waist. You gave into your exhaustion and collapsed against his chest. He chuckled an caught you easily, sitting in a chair and bringing you down on his lap. You snuggled into his chest while he held you, his metal arm around your waist and his flesh hand carding through your hair.

"You look exhausted," he breathed before pressing a kiss to your temple. All you could do was nod tiredly, turning your head to bury your face in his neck. Keeping his left arm around your waist, he hooked his other arm under your knees, cradling you to his chest as he stood. He carried you bridal style down the hall to your shared bedroom, gently lying you atop the feather comforter on your bed. You didn't even protest not getting something to eat as he hovered above you, decorating your face with kisses.

Your arms rested by your head as he peppered kisses down your neck, pausing to nibble on your sweet spot. A gasp fell from your lips and you tilted your head back to give him better access. His hands slid down your sides, slipping under the hem of your shirt before sliding back up and bringing the fabric with it. You hummed happily and arched your back so he could slide the material over your head, tossing it to the floor. You had never felt shy or embarrassed around the soldier, more than happy to lie naked with him without a second thought.

His hands snaked under your back to fumble with the clasp of your bra as his face dove between your breasts, pressing kisses all over your chest. You arched your back when he took one breast in his flesh hand, kneading it gently. His other hand danced down your side, pausing here and there to knead your sore muscles. His mouth traveled down your torso, kissing all over your abdomen, until he reached the waistband of your pants. He tugged at the elastic, pulling it down and revealing your smooth legs. You wiggled your hips to help with the removal of your clothing, feeling more relaxed with every move he made.

He peeled off your socks and took your foot in his hands. He sat back on his knees and rested your foot in his lap, his thumbs pressing into all of the sore spots along the bottom of your foot. His fingers gently massaged your toes, relieving the pressure they'd built up during your eight hour shift.

You moaned gently at the sensation, feeling light and serene as he switched to your other foot. You couldn't even believe how good of a masseuse he was.

When he was done with your feet, he knelt between your legs, gently kissing up one calf. He took one leg in each hand and pressed his fingers gently into the backs of your calves, massaging the sore muscles there while his mouth pressed tender kisses up and down your legs. He worked his way up to your thighs, smothering them with the same treatment, massaging and kissing back up to your waist. By now your muscles had relaxed and you were a pile of melted arousal.

He hovered above you, leaning down to kiss you sweetly. You returned it with passion, reaching up to tangle your hands in his hair. He groaned against your lips; you knew how much tugging his hair turned him on. His flesh hand returned to kneading your breast, rolling the nipple between his fingers, while his metal hand slid down to trace a finger up your sex, your lace panties being the only barrier. Before you knew what was happening, your panties were gone and a cold breeze blew across your heat. Bucky slid a finger between your folds and you gasped at the cold metal against your throbbing sex.

He dipped his head to kiss your neck, nibbling and sucking while his fingers toyed with your clit, sliding over it and flicking it. He kissed down your chest to your unattended breast, taking it into his mouth. You moaned and arched your back, pressing your breast closer to his face. He groaned against your skin, sending vibrations through your body.

Without warning he plunged a finger into you, the cold metal contrasting deliciously with your heat. You moaned loudly, rocking your hips against his hand. He was really trying to spoil you tonight – he hardly ever used his metal hand to pleasure you, worried that he would end up hurting you. You had tried to convince him many a time, and after hearing the sounds you make when he did, he was definitely adding it to his list of moves.

He added another finger and pumped them inside you, his flesh hand kneading one breast while he mouth pleasured the other. You couldn't even think straight between all of the pleasure being paid to your body. You felt your orgasm building in your belly, the knot inside you tightening with every twist of Bucky's metal fingers. His thumb rubbed your clit and it was all over. You let out a breathless moan as your orgasm exploded all over his hand.

He removed his hand and trailed his kisses back up to your lips. "Can you handle more or do you want to sleep?" he asked huskily, rubbing his own arousal against your waist.

You surprised him by tangling your hands in his hair and pulling his face down so you could passionately kiss him, taking his lower lip between your teeth. You knew he was trying to be sweet by giving you the option, but feeling his arousal pressing against you through his boxers was always enough to get you going, even after you'd just finished.

He understood immediately, returning your kisses and wiggling his hips while your hands pushed at his boxers. He kicked them away, leaving him bare as he pressed against you again. You spread your legs as wide as you could, inviting him in. He rocked against your waist a couple of times before pressing himself against you. You angled your hips to help guide him, letting out a moan when he filled you completely. Your hands rested above your head and he took them both in his metal hand, pinning them there. You smirked up at him, wrapping your legs around his waist. His free hand reached down to grasp your ass, squeezing it and using it to pull your hips closer to his. He lifted your hips off the bed so he could plunge into you at a different angle, eliciting loud moans from your throat. He gladly swallowed them in kisses, his thrusts speeding up as he neared his orgasm. His hand slid from your ass over to your heat, his fingers gently stroking your clit. Just a couple of rubs and you were gone, another orgasm bursting inside you. His thrusts sped up more, desperate to finish himself as his lips latched onto your neck. You moaned his name loudly, arching your back as pleasure filled you. His name fell from your lips in a breathless moan as he finished, his hips slowing and finally stopping. He collapsed against you, pressing lazy kisses to your jaw.

He reluctantly pulled out and laid beside you, taking you in his arms. You curled into his chest, not minding his torso being slick with sweat.

"Are you relaxed now?" he asked, and you could hear the chuckle in his voice.

You nodded tiredly. "Much better now."

He kissed your forehead. "I love you, doll."

"I love you too, Sergeant," you replied. You felt his hand tighten in your hair and you smirked, knowing very well what that nickname did to him.

It was going to be a long night, but at least it was going to be fun.


	291. Mine - Clint Barton - SMUT

**Mine**

Request for _Faze_

"Hey could you possibly do a Clint Barton X reader smut? Maybe they get in a fight and it ends in angry sex?  
Thanks~"

"I can't believe you don't trust me!" you screamed at the archer, turning away from him. Your hands fisted angrily in your own hair as you took a deep breath.

"I never said I didn't trust you!" he cried in response. "It's them I don't trust!"

"Clint, you should know by now that I only love you. I would never even think about flirting with another guy. Why can't you understand that?"

"That doesn't stop them from staring at you like a piece of meat!"

"Why are you angry with me? Get angry with them!"

"I am angry at them! Why are you angry at me?"

"Because you don't trust me!"

You let out a scream and turned away again. For a month now, Clint had become very protective, almost like a strict parent. He didn't want you to leave the apartment without him, because he had begun noticing random men on the street staring at you as you walked by. At first you thought he just worried for your safety, because the city had been in danger lately. But when the two of you went for a walk, you saw how he glared at every male you passed, and you understood where his sudden protective attitude came from.

…Which led to your current fight. You felt like Clint didn't trust you since he wouldn't let you go out alone, but he insisted that it was the other men he didn't trust.

He stood in front of you and placed his hands on your hips. You tried to twist out of his hold, too angry at him to let him hold you.

He tangled a hand in your hair, tilting your head up so he could capture your lips in a searing kiss. All arguments were lost as his hand in your hair tightened and he pressed you into the wall behind you. He tugged your head back and peppered hot open-mouthed kisses down your neck, pausing here and there to nibble and suck on your skin. A gasp flew from your lips as your hands found his hair, tangling your fingers in it as he ravished your neck. His other hand slid up under your shirt, resting on your bare hip, squeezing the flesh there.

"Do you understand now?" he whispered huskily against your skin. "I can't stand when other guys so much as look at you."

You moaned softly when he bit down at the junction where your neck met your shoulder. Had Clint simply been jealous?

"You." Nibble. "Are." Lick. "Mine." Bite.

You moaned louder and tilted your head back, giving him more access. Both of his hands left their previous positions and rested on the backs of your thighs, lifting you up. You spread your legs and wrapped them around his waist, groaning when he pressed you harder against the wall. You could almost feel his arousal through his jeans and it spurred you on, tightening your legs around him. Your hands remained in his hair as his lips found your collarbone, leaving a line of hickeys across your skin.

You could feel your wetness growing in your thin panties. Your legs were bare under your skirt, allowing your skin to rub against his waist and add to your own arousal. His hands slid up to squeeze your ass and you let out another moan.

"Clint," you breathed, tugging on his hair to detach his lips from your neck. You dipped your head to kiss his lips which were red from lavishing your skin.

"(y/n)," he replied just as breathless, pulling your waist closer to his.

"Were you jealous?" you inquired with a slight smirk. A growl fell from his lips and he kissed you passionately. He tugged at your lower lip with his teeth, sucking it into his mouth. Your mouth fell open against his with a moan.

Using the wall to hold you up, he slid a hand around the front of your waist and under your skirt. He ran a finger against your damp panties, causing your hips to quiver and a whimper to escape your throat.

He grinned against your lips. "That's my girl. You want me, don't you?"

You simply whimpered in response, trying to wiggle your hips for more attention.

He pressed his finger against your panties again but with more pressure. "I asked you a question, baby."

"Yes," you moaned, clawing at his shoulders.

"Yes, what?" he teased, his fingers tracing the edge of your panties.

"Yes, I want you," you admitted shamelessly.

"That's my girl." With that, his finger slipped under your panties, sliding up and down along your slit. You gasped and rocked your hips against his hand, moaning when his finger slipped into your entrance with ease. Being pinned against the wall had aroused you more than enough for him to have his way with you.

"Stand up for a second," he murmured, lowering you to the ground. You stood on shaky legs, still spread out of habit. His hands hooked into the waistband of your panties, kneeling down and bringing the fabric down with him. He grabbed your lower leg, gesturing for you to step out of the material. He then slid his hands up your legs, pressing kisses along your inner thigh. His head disappeared under the fabric of your mini skirt and his tongue lightly traced your slit. You arched your back against the wall, moaning loudly. His hands grabbed your ass, pulling your heat close to his face as he dove in. Your hands dug into his shoulders as he worked you with his tongue, alternating between sliding his tongue in and out of your entrance and swirling it around your clit. He could tell you were close when your moans got louder and more desperate, and that's when he finally let up. Just as your knot was ready to explode, he removed his tongue from your heat and stood up, returning his lips to yours.

You didn't even mind the taste of yourself on his tongue as he made quick work of his belt, unbuttoning his pants so his arousal could be freed. He hoisted your legs up and around his waist again, his manhood pressing against your extra wet sex.

"Who makes you feel good?" he asked huskily, thrusting into you without warning. Your head fell back against the wall as a moan ripped from your throat. Your thighs tightened around his waist and you tangled a hand in his short brown locks.

"You do," you barely managed as he thrust into you roughly.

"That's my girl," he groaned, his thrusts increasing speed as his hands held your hips. Your wetness around his manhood was almost too much for him, bringing him to the edge faster than usual. He kept going at a steady pace, knowing it drove you insane.

"This is what happens to me when I see them look at you," he whispered, his hips slamming against yours. "I see the hungry look in their eyes and I think, 'Only I can look at her like that. Only I can hold her naked body against mine'."

"Only you," you assured him, your mouth falling open in a silent scream when he angled his hips to hit just the right spot inside you. Within moments, you were falling apart, your walls exploding with pleasure. Your hips jerked as your orgasm overwhelmed you, but Clint's thrusts didn't falter. They sped up as he neared his own release, his face buried in your neck.

"You're mine," he groaned, biting at the skin.

"All yours," you agreed. His hips sped up more before pausing as his release took over. He moaned against your skin, his thrusts slowing to a stop inside you.

He stood there for a moment, still inside you, holding you against the wall. Neither of you had the energy to move.

"Next time you get jealous, just take me home," you told him, holding his face in your hands.

"It will end like this," he replied, gazing into your eyes.

You grinned. "That's what I'm counting on."

His grin matched yours as he brought you in for another kiss. He eventually pulled out of you and carried you to the bedroom where you both stripped from your sweaty clothes and ended up falling asleep in each other's arms.


	292. Possession - Natasha - SMUT

**Possession**

Request for _Strideranime12_

"can you do a Dominant natasha x fem reader smut? were natasha gets jealous if that's fine?"

You sashayed your hips as you strolled through the crowded party, the blood red fabric of your cocktail dress clinging to your every dip and curve. All eyes were on you as you waded through the sea of people in search of your target. You were on a mission with Natasha, and your job was to distract criminals hosting the party while Nat sneaked into their office and stole back the files they'd taken from SHIELD. You didn't know the details of their contents, but you knew that SHIELD information in enemy hands was bad news.

The leader of the group was more than happy to oblige your convincing interest, inviting you to sit on his lap where all of his associates could see. You mentally pleaded for Natasha to hurry up and finish the mission as you complied, plopping down on his thigh and resting your hands on his chest. His hand immediately found your hip and rubbed it with your thumb, and you could tell by the lustful look in his eye that he wanted to know what was under your dress.

It disgusted you.

As you leaned against him, laughing dramatically when he told a horrid joke, your gaze wandered around the room, spotting a seething Natasha at the other end. She nodded once, signaling you that she had gotten the flash drive with SHIELD's information.

"Excuse me," you murmured sweetly to the host. "I have to use the ladies' room."

He pouted and landed a loud smack to your rear when you rose from his lap. You plastered on a cheeky smile, resting the urge to slap him across the face as you sauntered away from him.

You met Nat at the end of the room and followed her around the corner. You headed into the bathroom and crawled out the window.

After taking the flash drive to Fury and giving him a report of the mission, you and Natasha were dismissed for the night. You let out a sigh of relief, plucking the five-inch stiletto heels from your feet so you could walk flat. You never realized heels could hurt so much.

As you headed back to your room, a hand gripped your wrist and spun you around. You came face-to-face with Natasha whose expression was blank but her eyes said everything.

"Great job flirting with that creep," she murmured.

You smirked. "Aw, Nat. Did you get jealous watching me sit on his lap?"

She stepped forward, causing you to step back until you hit the wall of your room. She dipped her head so her mouth was level with your ear. "Yes, I did. The only thing you need to be sitting on is my face."

Heat tingled between your legs at her words, and before you could respond, a hand gripped your hair and plump lips smashed against yours. You moaned at her aggressiveness, walking blindly backwards into your room. She kicked the door closed behind her, never breaking the kiss or removing her hand from your hair.

She backed you up until you fell backwards on the bed. As you scrambled up to rest against the pillows, she crawled over you, hovering above you.

Her free hand gripped the plunging neckline of your dress and tugged, the weak fabric easily giving away and ripping down the middle. You gasped as cool air hit your flaming body.

"You're lucky I didn't have to pay for that," you mused as her hot mouth traveled down your sensitive neck.

"I'll buy you a better one," she replied before biting and sucking at your weak spot, leaving a bruising hickey. You were glad you had some time off; there was no way you'd be able to cover that one.

You hadn't worn a bra beneath your dress, so she peppered kisses down your chest until her mouth found your breasts. She nibbled and sucked, alternating between sucking your breast into her mouth and swirling her tongue around the nipple, causing you to shiver and arch your chest closer to her. When she switched to pay attention to the other breast, her hands slid down your sides to your flimsy panties, pulling them off with ease. Your legs spread of their own accord as she slid her hands up your thighs.

She chuckled, the sound vibrating against your chest. "So compliant," she teased, tracing a finger up your slit.

"Nat!" you gasped, rocking your hips into her hand. Her thumb circled your clit a few times before pulling away, eliciting a whimper from your throat.

She chuckled as she lied down on her back beside you. You looked over at her, eyes clouded over with lust. She wiggled her fingers at you, gesturing for you to come closer. You complied, shifting so that you were on top, straddling her waist.

"Sit on my face," she instructed, her arms resting by her head. A furious blush stained your cheeks and you were glad the light was off. You crawled up her body until you had one leg on either side of her head, your hands holding onto the headboard for stability.

Her hands found your hips, using them as leverage to bring your heat to her mouth. Your head flew back and a silent moan took your lips as her tongue slid between your folds, flicking your clit. She sucked at the bundle of nerves until a loud moan ripped form your throat and your hands reached down to grasp her hair. She moaned in return, sending vibrations through your core. With her hands squeezing your ass, she pressed her tongue inside of you, swirling it around before thrusting. Your moans came louder and more desperate as her tongue and teeth hit every nerve, every perfect spot.

You felt your knot building, and when she removed her tongue so she could suck on your clit, the dam broke and your orgasm gushed out all over her tongue. She happily sucked up the mess she made, waiting until your moans faced into tired pants before she flipped you back over.

She kissed you, knowing you wouldn't mind the taste of yourself on her tongue. You responded lazily, turning to cuddle into her open arms.

"When I have more energy," you murmured, looking up at her, "remind me to return the favor."

She grinned and kissed your forehead. "Goodnight, baby."

"Goodnight," you returned, falling asleep in her arms.


	293. Honey I Shrunk You - Tony

**Honey I Shrunk You**

Request for _TwilySparkle95_

**A/N:** Co-written by The Silver Iris.

This one was difficult to write because, realistically, a person being the size of an ant would be impossible to hear and everything around her would be huge, loud, and slow. But in _Civil War_, the Avengers can communicate with Ant Man just fine when he's tiny and huge. I decided it would be easier to let them communicate like in _The Borrowers_ or _Secret World of Arietty._

"Would you write one with Tony? Can you do one where the reader gets shrunk some how and Tony has to take care of her?"

"(Y/N), guess what new hero we just discovered," Tony greeted. He approached where you were lying on the couch, trying to catch up on your favorite TV show.  
"I don't know," you gave up, knowing that Tony would tell you anyway.  
"He calls himself Ant Man."

You let out a snort and Tony laughed.  
"Ant Man? What does he do, shrink?" you guessed.  
"Maybe," he said, looking defeated that you guessed.

You quirked a brow.

"But he can get big too," Tony added.  
"What's the big deal about him?" you inquired.  
"Well, I got a little curious, so I bribed him to send us some of this tech!"

You giggled at his excitement. Of course Tony Stark would be excited about a new toy to pull apart and put back together.

"I figured you'd want to check it out, of all people," he said.

He wasn't wrong. Being Tony Stark's engineering assistant, you were far more excited about new tech than Bruce or anyone else in the tower would be. You were a bit of a nerd when it came to science and technology, and you always went with Tony to check out new equipment.  
"Only always," you smiled. He took your hand and dragged to his workshop, skipping like a little boy on Christmas, where he had all of Ant Man's tech neatly laid out on a table near the wall.  
"He explained it a little bit," he said as you picked up a metal disc with a red center. "Those discs contain Pym particles. The blue ones enlarge and the red ones-" but he didn't speak fast enough. You tapped the disk and blue dots flew out and onto you, instantly shrinking you down to insect size.

"Well now you know what the red ones do," he mused, looking at your shortened form.

"Help me!" you shrieked, looking up at his abnormally large shoe. You were barely taller than the top of his foot, and as you looked around the floor of the lab, you suddenly understood what an ant felt like.

He picked up the blue disc and aimed it at you, but nothing happened. No sparks came out like they had with the red one, no matter how hard Tony shook the disc.

"It's broken," he said, and his voice was deep and slow to your shrunken ears.

"Broken?" you squeaked back up at him. He knelt down and offered you his hand, watching as you climbed into his palm. You were about the height of his pinky finger, which you held onto for stability as he stood back up.

"What are we going to do now?" you demanded.

He carefully made his way out of the lab and went to find Bruce.

"I'll have to study Pym's technology to figure out how to reverse it," the doctor stated. Tony handed him the red and blue discs, and Bruce looked closely at them.

"Give me a couple of days," he decided.

Tony nodded and looked down at you. "I'll have to take care of you until then."

You let out a sigh, though it was inaudible with how small you were. You sat on Tony's palm, holding onto his thumb as he walked away from Bruce's lab.

He headed into the kitchen to fix himself some lunch. He took a napkin from the container on the counter and lied it down before resting his hand on it so you could climb down. You sat on the napkin, glad that the billionaire had thought of it so you wouldn't get lost in the midst of kitchen supplies.

"Are you hungry?" he asked, rummaging through the kitchen for the makings of a sandwich.

"I could eat," you replied, watching as he set all the ingredients on the counter beside you. He offered you pieces as he put his sandwich together – a small chunk of cheese, a ripped piece of turkey, a piece of crust that had fallen from a slice of bread. It was enough to fill your temporarily shrunken tummy.

With his sandwich assembled and set neatly on a plate, he grabbed a soda and held it out for you to climb on. You sat atop the aluminum can and held onto the edges as Tony went into the adjacent entertainment room and sat down on the couch. He carefully set the soda on the coffee table, letting you remain sitting on it, while he picked up the remote and flicked through channels to find something to watch.

He extended his arm, helping you climb onto it. Holding onto his sleeve for balance, you scaled the limb and made your way up to his shoulder, where you sat and watched TV with him while he ate. You had to remind him to be careful moving his head, as he'd almost knocked you down more than once when he laughed too hard. The day was surprisingly enjoyable, given that you were the size of a peanut and sitting on the billionaire's shoulder.

The next day, Bruce called Tony into his lab and asked him to bring you. When you arrived, the doctor was very excited to be holding the red and blue discs that had gotten you into this mess.

"I fixed them," he told Tony. "I rewired the programming."

"And it worked?" the billionaire clarified.

Bruce nodded towards a soda bottle that sat innocently on his work desk. "I shrunk it and returned it to its normal size. They should work on (y/n) too."

Tony carefully set you down on the table and stood back while Bruce aimed the blue disc at you. You closed your eyes, gasping when a bright light surrounded you. You felt your body shifting, stretching, and growing. When you cracked open one eye, you found yourself sitting on the table, full sized.

A grin split your lips as you brought the doctor into a hug. "Thank you, Bruce!"

He chuckled. "You're welcome. Now, I'm going to put these away before someone," he shot a pointed look at Tony, "makes another mess."

The genius pouted like a child before offering a hand to you. You took it and hopped off the table, following him out of the lab.

"So, (y/n)," he said as you walked through the hall. "Now that you're full sized again, how about I take you out for dinner tonight?"

You turned to him with a smile. "I'd love that."

"Be ready at seven," he called to you as you began heading to your room.

"Don't be late," you countered, disappearing behind a corner. The billionaire grinned to himself and headed to his workshop. Tonight was going to be fun.


	294. PDA - Bucky

**PDA**

Request for _SWsaber_

**A/N:** Modified the request.

Co-written by The Silver Iris.

"Can u do a Bucy one where Peggy was frozen in the ice along with Steve, they r married now, and the reader is dating Bucy. Well, Steve and Peggy walk in on the reader and Bucky and they never hear the endless teasing."

"No, Buck!" you squealed as he tackled you to the couch. He began lightly grazing his fingers on your sides, making you burst in laughter.

"Stop-ah!"

He couldn't hold back his own laughter as he watched you writhe under his touch.  
"This should teach you to finish the milk," he managed between laughs. Once he had decided you had had enough, he ceased his humorous torture, just laughing with you with a smile on his face. Once the energy had died down, he made it a point to pull you into a hug, kissing your cheek.  
"You're relentless, Barnes," you giggled. He put his hand under your chin, lifting your head so that he could kiss you. "Not in the living room, of all open spaces," you insisted, eyes darting around the room in search of any passersby. He let out a groan.  
"I hate this," he pouted. You nodded in agreement, sighing.  
"But I love you," you smiled. He smiled in return, unable to resist your toothy grins.  
"I love you too Doll," he said, placing a chaste kiss on your lips. At that moment, you both heard a loud cough. You both looked up to see Steve and Peggy standing in the hallway.  
"How much did you see?" you asked, but the look on their faced answered your question.  
"Enough," Peggy confirmed. Steve, being the polite gentleman he is, just blushed and walked away, but you both knew what was coming for you both the next day.

"Why do we have to keep it a secret, Doll? What's so bad about Steve and Peggy knowing?" Buck demanded the next day as you made your way to the kitchen for breakfast.

"I just… I don't know how to be open about these things. I'm scared," you admitted, brewing a new pot of coffee.

"What are you scared of?" he asked softly, wrapping his arms around you.

"Aw," came a British accent. "Aren't they cute?"

A blush stained your cheeks as Peggy and Steve sauntered into the kitchen, smiling at the two of you. You shuffled shyly out of Bucky's arms and focused your attention on the coffee.

You had always been shy about public displays of affection. Your ex had flaunted you in public like a trophy, no matter how many times you'd asked him to stop. You didn't know how to be a normal couple in public. You half expected Bucky to speak for you like you didn't have your own voice. He never did so, of course. He knew that you could take care of yourself. But your ex never did.

"So how long has this been going on?" Steve inquired. You remained quiet.

Bucky looked between the two of you, unsure if he should answer. "A few months," he replied tentatively, his heart breaking when you cringed. He wondered why you were so against letting the couple know about you and Bucky.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Peggy wondered casually, rummaging through the fridge.

You opened your mouth to respond, but no words came out and instead, you bolted out of the kitchen.

Steve's brow furrowed as he looked after you. He then turned back to Bucky. "What's wrong with her?"

The brunet shrugged and sat down. "I don't know. She's just really timid. She won't tell me why."

"Maybe it was a past relationship," Steve offered. "She could have had an ex that was too into public affections."

Bucky nodded thoughtfully. "She was terrified about you two knowing. That has to mean something."

You sat in your room on your bed, knees drawn up to your chest. A knock came upon your door and you knew without answering that it was Bucky.

"Doll?" he called through the door. "Can I come in?"

"I guess," you murmured, and he took it as permission. He closed the door behind him and sat on the bed beside you.

"Doll, talk to me."

You let out a sigh. "I'm sorry."

He shook his head. "You have nothing to be sorry for. I just don't understand why you're so upset about this."

"My ex never wanted to be affectionate when we were alone. When we spent the night together, he would eat and watch TV and if I wanted to snuggle, he'd scoff and walk away. But in public, he was all over me. I couldn't get him away. He would order food for me and answer questions for me like I wasn't capable of doing it myself. He flaunted me like an athletic trophy, but it wasn't that he was proud of me; he just wanted to shove our relationship in everyone's face. When you and I got together and you wanted to cuddle and kiss me when we were alone, I was so happy. I was just worried that if people saw us in public, you wouldn't want me in private anymore."

He stared at you before pulling you into his arms. "Oh, doll. That's never going to happen. I want to be with you whether we're alone or with our friends. I would only speak for you if you asked me to and I will always be there to cuddle with you."

You rested against his chest, feeling safe and secure in his arms, and looked up at him. "Thank you, Bucky."

He kissed you sweetly. "Anything for you, doll."

A few days later, you were lounging in the living room. Bucky sat upright on the couch and you were lying down with your head on his lap. Some movie was playing on TV, though neither of you were paying much attention to it.

Steve and Peggy entered the room, not saying a word in regards to your current position. To their surprise, you lifted your head to look up at them.

"Hey guys," you greeted. "How's it going?"

"Good," Steve replied. "So… You don't mind us knowing?"

You shook your head, smiling up at Bucky. "I'm good."

He leaned down to kiss you sweetly, tangling a hand in your hair. Steve shyly excused himself and Peggy followed with a chuckle, leaving you and Bucky to your affections.


	295. Honeymoon - Steve - SMUT

**Honeymoon**

Request for _Faze_

**A/N:** Borrowed some ideas from my roleplay with The Silver Iris.

"Hey could you do a Steve x Reader smut? Any kind of plot will work."

You grinned as you and your newlywed husband entered the secluded cabin that he had rented for your honeymoon. It was by a lake on the far side of a small town, far from civilization and distractions. You both agreed to turn off your phones for the duration of the vacation, not that you would have service in this part of town anyway. For a whole week, it would be just the two of you.

"What should we do first?" you asked Steve as you set your bags down on the floor. The cabin was small and cozy, with a living room, adjacent kitchen, a bedroom at the end of the hall, and a bathroom that branched out from the bedroom.

He dropped his bag and wrapped his arms around your waist. "I've been waiting to take that dress off all day," he murmured in your ear, running his hands down the bodice of your wedding gown. "And I'd love to test how sturdy the bed is."

You took his hands with a giggle and led him down the hall to the bedroom, closing the door once you were both inside. You sat on the bed and Steve crawled over you, gently lying you down and hovering above you. He kissed you sweetly, his hand on your hip. Your fingers carded through his short blonde locks as his kisses traveled to your neck. His lips peppered your skin, pausing here and there to suck on the sensitive flesh, working his way to your chest. His hand reached under your back to find the zipper of your dress, pulling it down and pulling the fabric from your torso. You gladly obliged, resting your arms by your head so he could remove the strapless garment completely. Left in your panties, as you hadn't worn a bra, you pushed his jacket from his shoulders and slipped off his tie before fumbling with the buttons of his shirt. He assisted, practically ripping the shirt open so he could discard it somewhere on the floor. You then reached for the fastening of his pants, opening it and pushing his slacks to his knees. He kicked them off the rest of the way.

He kissed down your chest, cupping one breast in his hand while his lips found the other. His tongue dragged across the muscle before he sucked on your nipple, causing you to arch your back, pushing your chest closer to his mouth. He groaned in approval, sending vibrations down your spine. Your hand tangled in his hair as his lips traveled down your torso, nipping your abdomen. He slipped a hand under the waistband of your panties, pulling them down and following them with his mouth.

He rested between your legs, glancing up at you before dragging his tongue between your folds. You gasped and arched your back as he repeated the action with more pressure, his tongue sliding against your bundle of nerves. His hands held your hips as he sucked on your clit, groaning against your heat, drawing desperate moans from your mouth. His tongue slipped into your entrance, dipping in and out as you rocked your hips against him for more friction. He held your ass, kneading the skin there as his face buried between your legs.

You felt a familiar fire burning in your belly as you came undone with just his tongue. You knew what he was capable of. He felt it too. He licked and sucked harder, holding your hips steady as your orgasm burst and flooded all over his tongue. He helped you ride it out, not pulling away until your breaths slowed and your hips ceased their squirming.

He kissed his way back up your body, grinning when you grasped his hair and pulled his mouth to yours, not even minding the taste of yourself on his tongue.

Your hands found the waistband of his boxers and pushed. He complied quickly, wiggling out of the garment. Your gasped as his erection freely rubbed against your sensitive heat. You were already ready for another round.

With a hand on your hip, he pressed closer. You spread your legs to help him guide himself in, letting out a moan when he pushed inside you. Your head fell back on the pillows as he began thrusting, drawing moans from your throat. The hand on your hip slid down to grasp your thigh, pulling you closer so he could bury himself deeper. You wrapped your legs around his waist, allowing a new, delicious angle. Your moans came louder and more frequent as his thrusts came faster and rougher as though he was losing control.

"My Captain," you moaned, resting your hands by your head.

"My goddess," he groaned, his free hand pinning yours. He had been calling you his goddess since you first began dating. He practically worshipped the ground you walked on, and he told you that you deserved to be devoted to like a goddess.

Your wriggled your hands free of his hold and ran them down his chest, lightly dragging your nails and leaving scratch marks on his skin. He moaned at the sensation and picked up his pace, thrusting into you harder. His nails scraped at your thigh, making your name fall from his lips.

"Captain," you gasped when he angled his thrusts and hit that perfect spot inside you. Another orgasm built up in your belly; you loved when there was more than one in one night.

"Goddess," he countered, feeling his own release coming close. His thrusts became fast and sloppy, losing rhythm but not pleasure as he pounded into you. He lowered himself, propped up by his left arm, his head buried in your neck. He peppered the skin there, sucking on it, groaning when your nails cascaded down his back.

Moans ripped from your throat as the knot inside you exploded, your final orgasm overwhelming you. Steve followed quickly, moaning your name like a prayer, slowly coming to a stop and collapsing on top of you. You didn't mind, wrapping your arms around him and carding a hand through his hair. He buried his face in your neck, kissing it lazily.

"I love you, wife," he smiled cheekily.

You giggled. "I love you too, husband."

The two of you remained there for a while, just relaxing in each other's arms. He


	296. Frost Soldier - Bucky and Loki

**Frost Soldier**

Request for _Beautiful Angel_

**A/N:** Confusing request but the end result was a Loki x Reader x Bucky love triangle.

With help from cathrine.

Roleplay my darlings?

"could you do a loki and thor love triangle? Or maybe a love triangle between the reader, bucky, and steve? either one will do, I just really love Love Triangles lol"

Tony and Steve were sitting across Bucky, who'd been going out of his mind for the past few weeks. Tony was dying to know why, while Steve - who knew all of Buck's secrets - was trying hard to come up with a solution to Bucky's problems.

The metal-armed soldier groaned. "I don't know, Steve. My game's been off ever since I became this." He motioned to his arm.

Steve sighed. "That doesn't matter, Buck. (Y/N)'s not the type to judge."

Tony's eyes darted from Steve to Bucky, the gears in his head spinning rapidly. "You like (Y/N)?" he grinned.  
"Yeah, but so does Loki," Steve sighed in response.

Tony barked out a laugh.  
"Did someone say my name?" a deep accented voice called. A raven-haired man appeared suddenly within the trio's sights. Loki, the ever-so-cunning god, stared darkly into Bucky's eyes. "A little bird told me that you and I have the same interests. Particularly a lady's hand."

The brunet stared back. "As a matter of fact, we do."  
"Guys!" a familiar feminine voice chirped from the hallway. "I'm back!"

The two men stared at each other as you strolled into the living room.

"May the best man win," Bucky commented.

"I intend to," Loki smirked.

Loki was confident. He was a god; of course he was confident. He knew he had the charm and charisma to win your hand. He just had to get your attention and flirt his way into your heart.

He found you in the kitchen one afternoon, making lunch for everyone. You were wearing a simple but flattering dress that hugged your body and showed off your legs.

You stood on your tip toes to reach something on the top shelf. You almost had it before a pale hand grabbed it down and handed it to you. You turned to find Loki standing there with a soft smirk on his lips.

"Thanks," you smiled, taking it from him and adding it to the mix.

"Of course, love," he purred, leaning against the counter.

Your attention went back to cooking, but you were well aware of Loki's presence beside you.

"You look stunning in that dress," he cooed, his focus entirely on you.

A blush claimed your cheeks. "Thanks, Loki."

"I would love to take you to dinner tonight," he continued, leaning close enough that you could smell his cologne – a delightful musk that sent butterflies through your belly.

You were speechless. "I… That's very kind of you, Loki."

He grasped your delicate hand in his. "I would be honored if you would join me."

You finally looked up at him. "Okay, that sounds nice."

He grinned, though you didn't understand the triumph in his eyes. "Wonderful. I'll pick you up at seven. Keep that dress on."

He pecked your cheek before turning and sauntering out of the room.

Bucky, on the other hand, was less confident. He had been off his game for seventy years. Sure, he was quite the ladies' man back in the forties, but now, he had no idea how things worked. Women were more independent, and a simple smirk and a bouquet of flowers might not be enough to woo a lady nowadays.

Still, he had to start with what he knew. So he found you in the living room, flipping through channels on the TV, and he sat on the couch beside you. You turned to him with a smile, quirking a brow as he held a hand behind his back.

"Hey, Buck," you greeted.

"Hi, (y/n)," he replied softly, trying to get his confidence back. He moved his arm to show you a bouquet of all your favorite flowers, and you were in awe at the fact that he remembered all of them.

"Oh, Bucky. They're beautiful," you cooed, taking the bunch from him. You held them to your face and inhaled, sighing softly at the pleasant fragrance emanating from the blossoms.

His mood increased and he smiled. "I'm glad you like them."

"You know all of my favorites," you smiled. "I love that about you."

He blushed. "I actually had a question for you."

You tilted your head, urging him to continue.

"I was wondering if you'd like to get coffee with me tomorrow," he rushed.

Your eyes widened. First Loki, and now Bucky? "That sounds nice, Buck."

He beamed. He took your hand in his and pressed a gentle kiss to your knuckles. You blushed softly in response.

"I'll see you then," he smiled.

"See you then," you agreed.

That evening, you fixed your hair and slipped on your favorite shoes. You smoothed out the fabric of your dress, the one that Loki liked, before leaving your room.

He met you in the hall with a smile on his lips. He was dressed in a green button down shirt and black jeans, with his hair gelled back and another douse of that cologne that you loved.

He offered you his arm and you accepted it with a smile. He led you outside where his car was waiting and opened the passenger door for you. After you slid in, he closed the door and walked around to the other side.

He drove to your favorite restaurant, and your eyes lit up when you realized where you were going. You smiled at him as he parked along the curb, turning off the engine.

"You remembered," you commented as he opened your door.

"Of course, love," he replied smoothly, taking your hand to help you out. He kept his fingers around yours as you headed inside. The hostess led you to a booth by the wall and you sat, Loki sitting opposite you.

After ordering drinks, Loki reached for your hand. You smiled softly as you rested your hand in his, letting him stroke your knuckles. He brought your hand to his lips and kissed the back of your hand.

"Such a gentleman," you smiled.

"Only for you, love," he smirked.

"It's nice to see the side of you that doesn't want world domination," you commented.

He chuckled. "I gave up on world domination a long time ago. Now I want to repent for my sins and start a new life. Preferably… with you."

You bit your lip and looked up at him. "I'd be honored to be part of your new life."

The next day, your belly was tingling with anticipation for your date with Bucky. You dressed in a tank top and jeans, pulling on a pair of heels and tying up your hair.

You met Bucky outside your room and he reached for your hand with his flesh one. You happily placed your hand in his and intertwined your fingers. He began walking, leading you down the sidewalk to a nearby café.

Once inside, you walked up to the counter and ordered your respective favorite drinks. He paid for them and let you choose a table. You found one towards the back that had plush leather chairs and sat down, Bucky following.

There was a table between the chairs, and Bucky's arm rested on it. You followed suit, lacing your fingers with the soldier's.

The barista brought your drinks over with a smile. Bucky thanked her like the gentleman he was and handed you yours. You held it in your free hand, not wanting to move your fingers from Bucky's.

"I'm glad you agreed to go out with me today," he admitted. "I haven't been on a date in so long… I was worried I would mess it all up."

You let out a giggle. "You haven't messed anything up. This is nice."

"Can I be honest?"

You nodded.

"I really like you, (y/n). More than you know. And I was hoping that maybe… I could ask you if you would be my girl."

"Aw, Bucky," you smiled. "I would love to."

You sipped your drink and thought about how much explaining you had to do.

You gathered Bucky and Loki into the living room to explain to them both what you had decided. They both had feelings for you, and you for them, and you had already agreed to be with both of them.

They glared at each other while waiting for you to explain why they were both there.

"I know you both have feelings for me," you began.

They nodded in agreement.

"And I am interested in both of you," you continued.

Bucky's eyes lit up while Loki smiled smugly.

"And you've both asked me to be yours."

They returned to glaring.

"And I want you to know that I don't want to choose. I… I want to be with both of you. I don't know entirely how that will work, but I like you both so much."

They were both quiet for a moment.

"If that's what you want… I can live with it," Bucky said.

Loki blew out a breath. "As can I. I just want to call you mine, (y/n)."

"I'll be both of yours," you replied.

They moved so that they were each sitting on either side of you. Loki's arm wound around your waist while Bucky's draped across your shoulders. You smiled and leaned against both of them, turning on the TV and relaxing with your new boyfriends.


	297. I'll Be Home For Christmas - Bucky

**I'll Be Home For Christmas**

Request for _dracosgrl88_

**A/N:** It wasn't a Christmas request but I wanted to post a Christmas story and I really needed to update this series.

"I know it says requests are closed but i read your stories at night to keep away my anxiety attacks away and i was wondering if you can do one where reader and bucky have been dating for a while they get into a fight reader leaves bucky goes to find her but shes been kidnapped and he has to find her and he rescues her just in time."

Two days before Christmas, all hell broke loose.

Everyone was stressed about making sure the holiday was perfect, leading to high tension and short tempers. Especially when you were dating a Hydra-trained super soldier who had a million triggers that could cause a relapse to his time as an assassin.

He had reverted a couple of times before, and every time he came out of it, he would apologize profusely and lock himself in the closest room for at least an hour. Even if he didn't hurt anyone when he was triggered, he felt bad and worried for your safety. You would comfort him as much as he would let you, cuddling him and playing with his hair and telling him how much you loved him.

But lately, he avoided your attempts. He would run and hide and not let you anywhere near him. You understood that he needed his space and was afraid of hurting you, but it was also frustrating that he wouldn't let you help. You knew that he had been through more trauma than you could comprehend, and he had recounted several of his experiences with you. But he didn't let you in enough to make him feel better. You felt rather useless when he ran off and avoided your touches after a relapse.

Two days before Christmas, and he had just come out of a reversion. Something on the TV had recalled a dark memory and before you registered what was happening, he was back to the Winter Soldier, all memory of Bucky Barnes lost. This time, he had attacked you. You were in the kitchen, and he trapped you against the counter. You had thought he was playing until you saw the darkness in his eyes. You weren't afraid. You had seen this face before. But when his metal hand wrapped around your throat and squeezed, your heart fluttered in fear. He had never tried to hurt you, even when he was out of his mind.

It only lasted a few minutes, but when he snapped back to reality and saw his hand clutching your neck, his eyes widened in horror and he stumbled backwards.

"Bucky," you tried to comfort him, stepping forward.

"No!" he shook his head, holding out his arm so you would stay back.

"Dammit, Buck-"

"This is exactly what I've been afraid of! I hurt you!"

"You didn't hurt me," you tried to explain. "You just surprised me. I'm fine, I promise."

He tried running off, but you weren't having it. You grabbed his flesh hand, trying to hold it gently. He quickly pried it out of your grasp.

"Dammit, Bucky! Just talk to me. Let me in! I want to help."

He shook his head. "You can't help. You shouldn't be anywhere near me. I tried to hurt you."

"That wasn't you," you reasoned. "That was what Hydra did to you."

"It's still in me," he murmured. "I can't control it."

"Which is why I want to help."

Still he shook his head. Before you could say anything more, he ran off to lock himself away.

Tears bubbled over your eyelids and ran down your cheeks. You were tired of not being able to help. You pulled on your jacket and shoes and slipped outside, needing a walk to clear your head.

You made it down the first block before something struck the back of your head and everything flashed to black.

What felt like hours later, you awoke to find yourself tied to a chair. Your head was pounding from whatever hit it and your wrists were numb from the rope rubbing against them. The warehouse you were locked in smelled stale and the inside was as freezing as the outside.

You could hear male voices talking in a foreign language, but even if they were words you could understand, you were too groggy to follow the conversation. All you wanted to do was close your eyes and sleep.

Suddenly the door burst open, and something inside you knew that it wasn't due to your captors. You could hear yelling and shouting and the sound effects of a scuffle, but it was all coming from directions you weren't facing.

Something touched your hand, and you jumped before realizing that whoever was behind you was helping you get out. The ropes were cut, but you didn't have any energy. Your arms limply fell to your sides.

Someone knelt before you, and you recognized the cologne of your savior.

Bucky.

You weakly lifted your head to meet a pair of bright blue eyes. Your own eyes widened in surprise, not expecting anyone to find you so soon. He lifted you bridal style, nodding to someone behind you before walking you outside. You turned your head just enough to see Steve and Tony, complete in their suits, fighting off the agents that had taken you.

Once home, Bucky took you to your shared bedroom and set you on your bed. He pulled your warmest pajamas from your dresser and helped you change, trying to warm you up and make you feel better. He then made you a cup of tea and sat down, pulling you into his arms.

As you snuggled into his chest, he sighed. "I'm so sorry."

"Apologies later," you murmured. "Nap now."

He nodded, lying down. "Anything you want, doll."

Christmas eventually came, and by then, everyone was in a better mood. Presents were unwrapped as the entire team sat in the large living room, gathered around the large tree. You and Bucky sat on the couch, snuggled together. He had apologized profusely for pushing you away to the point that you left, and you forgave him while thanking him for saving you. It was a rocky subject that would require more talking and more fixing, but for now, you would snuggle by the fire and open presents.

You got Bucky a journal to scribble in when he was upset. Writing down things that had happened or things that triggered him seemed to calm him down.

He got you a bracelet that held a silver band with "_Bucky and (y/n) til the end of the line_" engraved, both of your birthstones at either end.

You kissed him sweetly, a chorus of _aww_s sounding through the room as you cuddled further into his embrace.


	298. Night Terrors - Pietro

**Night Terrors**

Request for _Kattaria Pendragon and her new muse Koha_

**A/N:** Paraphrased the request.

Co-written by The Silver Iris.

"Quicksilver and the reader were childhood friends. Reader was experimented on and now her nightmares come to life, so Pietro comforts her."

You tossed and turned in your bed, your skin breaking into a cold sweat as you were plagued with nightmares.

_You ran through the woods, the bears hot on your trail. Your throated burned for air, your feet aching for rest, but the louder their roars got, the harder you bolted. When you turned around for a moment you could see them; teeth large and sharp, bodies five times larger than you and fur on end. They were getting closer and closer until one of them-_

Your eyes opened wide, horrified by the sight they met. A bear's snout hovered right over your eyes, snarling with unexplained anger. As your eyes darted around, you could see five other large monsters surrounding you, ready to pounce. Without warning, the one stop you roared, eliciting the others to lunge towards you. In a frenzy, you pushed them away with your arms, gasping as they all dissolved into nothingness with each touch.  
"Y/N!" Pietro called, bursting into your room. "Are you okay?" He sat on the bed beside you and pulled you into his arms.

He had been the first person you told after you had been experimented on. The worst part was that you had done it voluntarily. You had offered to help with their new serum. You didn't know what it would do.

It turned out to bring your nightmares to life. Whatever you dreamed about would be right in front of you when you woke. The only saving grace was that they dissolved at the touch, bursting into dust and fading into nothing.

Pietro was right there after every single one, holding you and reminding you that they were just dreams. Of course, they never felt like that to you, because you saw them when you woke up, and sometimes you didn't have the strength to punch them away. But you appreciated his warm embrace and soothing words as you snuggled into his chest and breathed in his scent.

"Do you want to go back to sleep?" he asked softly.

You shook your head against his chest. If it had been anything else, you could have. But since you were little when a wild bear had chased after you, you were terrified of them. You couldn't go back to sleep now.

He thought for a moment as he carded his fingers through your hair. "We could go for a walk."

You looked up at him and nodded. When you couldn't sleep, he would make you tea and a snack, or you would go walk outside. The cool night air coupled with Pietro's hand in yours did wonders to soothe your fear.

He rose from the bed, taking your hand in his. You pulled on a pair of pajama pants and a sweater to cover the tank top and panties you normally slept in before stuffing your feet into your slippers.

He was already wearing pants and a hoodie, so he was ready to lead you out to the balcony. He pushed open the glass door and sauntered over to the small table and two chairs that were placed outside. He pulled out a chair for you, pushing it in when you sat down. He sat across from you and took your hands in his.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked gently, his steel blue eyes looking at you.

"Bears," was all you could manage, and he understood immediately. He had been there to comfort you after the incident when you were a child, and he was careful to protect you since then.

He squeezed your hand, lifting it to his lips. He gingerly kissed your knuckles, and you smiled softly at the gesture.

"Thank you," you murmured softly. "You've always been there."

He rose from his seat and moved in front of you, kneeling down so that he was sitting before you. He kept your hands in his, lifting them both up so he could kiss them. You smiled softly, placing your palm on his cheek. He turned his head to kiss the heel of your hand, smiling up at you.

"Pietro, I have to tell you something," you said softly.

"What is it?" he asked.

Just as you opened your mouth to respond, a surprise shriek came from inside.

"Russian Flash is proposing to (y/n)?" Tony's voice exclaimed.

Your brow furrowed. A proposal? What was he- _oh_. You realized that Pietro was kneeling before you with your hands in his. It did look very much like a proposal.

"Tony, no," you said, shaking your head. "We're just talking."

"Sure," Tony replied, raising a brow in disbelief. "He's totally proposing."

"I'm no proposing," Pietro insisted, turning to look at him. "But we are having a moment. Do you mind?"

The billionaire snickered, waving his goodbye before turning and walking away.

Pietro turned back to you, shaking his head. "What were you saying?"

You took in a breath. "I really like you. I've had a crush on you since we were kids."

His lips split into a grin and he stood, using his hands around yours to pull you to your feet. He dropped your hands to wrap his arms around your waist while you stared up at him with confused eyes.

"I like you too," he murmured, dipping his head to capture your lips. Your eyes fluttered closed as you melted against him, resting your hands on his chest. You stood on your toes to better reach his lips, tilting your head to deepen the kiss. His arms tightened around your waist, pulling your chest flush against his.

You pulled back to look up at him with a smile on your face. Your arms snaked around his neck, playing with the hairs on the back of his neck.

"Be my girlfriend?" he asked softly, kissing your forehead.

"Only if you cuddle me and chase the nightmares away," you murmured, sighing softly.

He chuckled, pulling back from the hug and grabbing your hand. You followed him back to your room where he lied down and pulled you into bed beside him. You snuggled into his chest as he pulled the blanket over you, and like every other night when he cuddled you to sleep, the nightmares ceased to return.


End file.
